Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV)
by Synergizer
Summary: Our Hero has pushed himself against Demigra. But a mysterious rift is opened and our Hero gets caught inside of it and discovers a new world. Or is it a another universe? More obstacles are in the way, and new friends made that he'll protect. Will he return or stay? Will he identify himself and tell his secrets? Rated M for Mature Audiences & Lemons. Viewers Discretion is Advised.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! After being on the site about 7 months now and reading alot of AMAZING stories, I figured I would now try to write one on my own. This is crossover of Dragonball Xenoverse the game, and Fairy Tail! Embarrassingly enough, I tried reading crossover stories a few days ago and found one of them (that happened to be a Dragonballz/Fairy Tail Xover) to be pretty exciting! Though looking back if I tried reading them back when I first joined I wouldn't have been able to read the below stories that had quite a bit of work done into them.**

 **My motivation goes towards the story "The Saiyans of Fairy Tail" by trajan.117 and another Xover fic (this one happens to be a Bleach/Fairy Tail) called "Into the Realm of Magic" by IIIIIIIIII. They're amazing stories and are pretty popular so you'll most likely have read them. If not, check them out! And if you haven't noticed, I am a pretty big fan of Fairy Tail.**

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT ACTUALLY PLAYED DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE, THERE MIGHT BE QUITE A BIT OF CONFUSION AND SPOILERS ESPECIALLY WITH THE WHOLE CAC (create a character, AKA OC) VS DEMIGRA/TOWA/MIRA CONFLICT.**

 **I'll try to make this story as satisfactory as possible, but those knowing the game, our CACs can be quite the powerhouse at endgame, I have a lot planned out so far and I'll say this now, there will be a bit of twists of boss enemies in the Canon Fairy Tail world (With Towa involved *wink* since that is the kind of plot I came up with). Because again, this is a fanfic, let our imaginations go wild!**

 **I do want to mention that I'll be switching POVs, but probably only in this chapter as I'll be revealing the name of my OC. But I do want to write in 1st Person POV for my OC as I think that'll be fun.**

 **Without further ado, let's jump into the story! Enough of my introduction. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

(1st Person POV)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...…!" With the guidance of my mentors, I gained my second wind and my beam overpowers Demigra's attack, engulfing him in mine.

"I-Impossible! I am a god…! I've become...a god…!" As Demigra uttered his last words, his body destroyed, and out came his body a peculiar source of energy.

"KiiiiiiI!" In a flash, TokiToki emerged safely from the belly of the Demon God.

My attack continued on in the chasms of Demigra, colliding the walls resulting in the whole place, coming crashing down. A moment later the space around me ruptured, and a force was pulling me. Being too tired with my fight, I didn't have the strength to move. I so desperately tried to get away, but to avail, the tug of war between me and the unknown force ended with me losing.

"Kiii!" TokiToki flew over to me as quickly as possible. But as it looked liked he was right in front of me, not a second later that my vision was obscured, and a moment later, light filled my eyes...

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

As TokiToki thought he'd get our Savior back to the city safely, he flew right past where he supposedly was being sucked in. He looked back, to see nothing was there. He looked around, and only saw parts of the battlefield quickly falling apart as an aftermath between the clash of the Future Warrior and the Demon God Demigra. With nothing else in sight, including our Future Warrior, he urgently used a teleportation technique and went back to Toki Toki City, back to both Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time.

* * *

It was morning in a forest somewhere in Fiore, but close enough where Magnolia was, in a few hours of a walk. Erza Scarlet was urgently heading back to Magnolia, where the notorious Fairy Tail guild, her guild, was. With her, she was carrying a giant horn, much larger than her person, decorated beautifully by villagers from a village where her latest completed mission was at. One would think she's a monster inside hiding under all of her beauty, if they didn't know who she was that is. All of her vigorous training over the years pays off.

Why was she in a hurry back to her guild you may wonder? Well…

* * *

 _On her way back after completing the mission. she decided to reward herself. At a bar in Onibus where she was resting at, Erza was casually and savoring her favorite food. Strawberry cheesecake. Just as she was about to get another bite though..._

" _More booze over here!" A man said._

" _Calm down will you…" Another man said._

" _How can I be calm about this?!" The man that was requesting more to drink answered._

 _Erza turned her head slightly to the side to see what the commotion was about. She saw a group of four men sitting around a table. The man continued on._

" _We finally found where Lullaby is, but there's not a damn thing we can do about it with that seal on it!"_

" _Not so loud idiot!" Another from the group said._

" _Don't worry, I can take care of the seal on Lullaby now. You guys just head on back to the guild." The fourth man said while standing up. Having black hair in a spiky ponytail, wearing white jacket and pants._

" _You sure Kage?"_

" _By yourself?"_

" _Like I said, don't worry. Tell Erigor that I'll have Lullaby in his hands in three days." The man now known as "Kage" said._

 _As Erza was almost finishing up her cake, for some reason, the name Erigor seemed somewhat familiar to her. Still focusing on her cake, she would dwell on it later, only to regret it later on while traveling back to her guild._

* * *

"I should've stopped them back then to tell me where Erigor was… Curse my love for strawberry cake sometimes…" Erza thought out aloud while walking on a path in a forest.

"What am I saying?! I'll always adore it! I only wish I wasn't so coveted by it at that moment…" Erza said.

Just then, a huge wind came into existence brought her attention. She nearly fell over while carrying her souvenir horn as the winds got rougher. Erza closed her eyes and shielded her face with her free arm to protect her from any debris that may have been picked up near her. As the wind died down, she regained her composure, wondering where, what she felt like a mini-tornado, came from.

"...What was that? It isn't so ordinary for wind to pick up like that out of the blue… Especially out here" Erza pondered. As she was, she heard a thud, and rustling in some bushes near her.

Erza re-quiped a sword from her pocket dimension and set the horn down on the ground as what she thought was an ambush of some sort. Though she didn't feel any ill intent.

"Come on out! Whoever you are!" Erza shouted where the sound near the bushes came from.

She treaded carefully where the source was, and to her surprise, she found a body lying down on the ground, all bruised up, bleeding on the face, legs, arms, face just about all over the body. As she got a closer look she can tell that it was male person. Said male had black messy hair, having his bangs obscure his eyes with his mouth slightly open, signaling that he was unconscious. A gray cape that was mostly ripped up to the upper back of his body, a black jacket that came just above the waist with the sleeves on both arms torn up at the forearm while wearing a white undershirt. Black baggy pants that were also torn up, but the most noticeable part was on the left side of the leg, the pants was ripped up to the man's knees. He wore a white belt supporting his black baggy pants, and finished up with white boots.

Erza quickly sent her sword back to her pocket dimension and and went to crouch over the mysterious man with the thought of helping someone in need.

"I apologize about this... I'm going to have to move you somewhere with more space…" Erza said. She grabbed the man under his arms and started dragging him just outside the bushes near the path she walked on earlier. As the redhead picked him up however, she was surprised to discover that she'll have to put in more effort.

' _Why is he so heavy?!'_ Erza thought as she was grunting to drag his body out of the bushes.

After a few minutes that should've taken a few seconds, at least what she thought, Erza successfully managed to to get the stranger near the road. As she was about to get some bandages out she heard a groan coming from him.

* * *

(1st Person POV)

' _Ugh...where am I?'_ I wondered. I opened my eyes only to hiss and shut them again as the sun was shining in my face. I opened them again and quickly adjusted my eyes and tried to move my body.

Pain.

Oh the nostalgic feeling of pain coursing through me. Especially with my fight with Demigra. Gave that asshole what he deserved.

"Augh!...Ow…" I cried out while I mustered the strength to pull up my upper body in a sitting position.

"You should not put too much strain on yourself, you look pretty hurt." A feminine voice called out. I turned my head to the left to see a young redheaded woman, who looked no older than me.

She was standing with her hands on her hips. She wore silver body armor with a golden cross, underneath that cross was some sort of shape or symbol in magenta color. Silver armored paddings on her shoulders along with silver metal gauntlets. She wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots.

"Hehehe...thanks, I'll keep that in mind…" I replied back sheepishly. ' _Do I still have that senzu in my pocket…?'_

I painfully reached inside my left pocket to see if it was there.

Nope. Shit. Is it inside the other one?

I went to the right side of my pants to feel if there was anything there. To my relief I felt a round, more oval shape object.

"I have some bandages here, let me help you." The young redheaded woman said while walking over to me.

"Ah that's alright, I have something better I can use. But I appreciate the offer though." I answered back to quirked an eyebrow at me after I said that.

"Is it a potion perhaps?" She asked.

"Uh...nope. This." I reached into my right hand pocket and pulled out a red capsule. I looked back at her to see that she still had an eyebrow raised.

"Do you have to inject medicine on you…?"

"No way! I hate needles…" I grimaced. Pretty ironic. I can take a punch to the face, my stomach, my back. Hell, I can even take a powerful Ki blast if I wanted to in the face. But needles? Hell no. Not in a million years.

She chuckled at this.

"What is it exactly?"

' _Does she not know what a capsule is?'_

I pushed down the button on top of the capsule and a second later it poofed and disappeared revealing a moss-green colored bean. Her eyes widened at what just occurred. I popped the Senzu into my mouth, chewed it and swallowed it. A moment later I can feel the energy in me revitalize. Bones that were broken on impact fixed themselves, and openings where blood poured from closing. I hopped back on my feet feeling like after a sparring match with my mentors.

"Alright! I feel like I can take on the universe now!" I cheered with both of my fists aimed upwards. I felt like a million Zeni. Can't say the same about my clothes though…

I looked back to the redheaded teen to see her mouth and eyes wide open. She was just appalled about how broken I was to how it never happened. Another thing I noticed that it looks like I'm a few inches taller than her.

"W-What? But...h-how…?" She stuttered. "How can eating something like help you?!"

"Hey, well it just did." I grinned at her. "Look."

I walked over to a tree and with my right hand balled into a fist I reeled back my right arm and punched the tree right in the middle. In an instant my punch went right through it and the upper part went tumbling down sideways.

"See?" I said while I looked back at her. When I did her expression was the same before if not a little more surprised but now she was just speechless. After a few more seconds I walked up to her and waved my hand over her face.

"Uhh...Hey you there…?" I called out. Just after, she blinked several times and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yes...It seems you are not hurt anymore." She said while stuttering a bit. ' _He really isn't hurt anymore. He looks like as if nothing happened to him. I didn't feel any magic reinforced into that punch either, while not the most impressive feat. Now that I think about it, I don't feel any magic coming from him at all...'_

I checked my surroundings with a blank expression. It looks like I'm in a forest that was pretty vast.

' _Am I on Earth somewhere? Would've thought I'd be back at the city and into the time nest to see if everything is alright. I'm pretty sure I killed him...'_ I thought and then looked back to see the young girl. ' _I can feel her Ki, pretty strong for a human, hell she'd give Hercule a run for his money a hundred times over.'_

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." She answered while extending her armored hand.

"Yusuke Yasai, pleasure to meet ya!" I said and shook her hand with enthusiasm. "So...where am I exactly…?"

Erza was holding her hand and looking at it with thought with a frown. She was brought out of it when I asked and once again quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You do not know? Well, understandable since we are in a forest. More specifically however, we are near Magnolia." She answered.

"Magnolia?"

"Yes. Let us talk more while on the road. I have urgent business to take care of back at my guild and I have to hurry back." She said...That almost sounded like she gave me an order…

Erza turned around and lifted a huge horn above her head that was neatly decorated and started walking. How did I just noticed that.

This time I quirked an eyebrow at her retreating form. ' _The hell's a guild?'_

I could fly and look around...but something tells me that I might get lost somehow. Call is instincts. I needed information. She was nice to me I guess. I jogged over to her to catch up her.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Far in the sky there was a lone figure cleverly concealing her Ki. She was magically sitting on a long staff that had sharp ends on both sides.

She had blue skin, pointy ears with spherical purple earrings with a gold hoop, white hair, bangs on her right side longer than her had purple eyes and wore purple lipstick. She wore a red skin tight suit while at both her forearms and legs were covered in a gray colored instead of red. Between and on her breasts were also part of the skin tight suit was gray in color as well with. Between her breasts, a part of her suit oddly went pointing down showing parts of her stomach. The area under her breasts left exposed. Around her waist was a cape that went from her rear down to her legs stopping at the ankle, and finally wearing red high heels.

Said lone person was none other than Towa.

She smirked that the a device she was testing out had managed to work on the likes of the Warrior down below, and that she was able to watch undetected. Her smirk then turned into a snarl.

"Let's see how this story plays out for you scum. I'll make it a living hell for you." She chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **There we have it! First chapter! Honestly think that towards the end I could've done better. But it's currently past midnight for me as I'm typing this and I've actually been going on for 4 hours. Don't know if that's alot of time or not haha.**

 **Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed the start of my very first fanfic. And as this IS my first fanfic, I do hope to receive any criticism. Until then!**

 **Timestamp: September 8, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of my first fanfic! To those who reviewed, thank you so much so far! Have gotten positive ones at the moment, hopefully we can keep it that way but I'll definitely take on anything else. I'm too into this right now.**

 **One review I saw in my email happened to be a guest reviewer, while I can't see it on fanfiction I saw the message in my email asking (and some of you wondering as well) whether my OC will be Saiyan or human. And to also clarify in that review, Yusuke is the first name while Yasai is the last name. Fun fact, I came up with the last name just last night, I think it works well. If anyone knows why I chose it PM me, you'll get a cookie if you get it right lol.**

 **I'll say it now, Yusuke will be a full on Saiyan in this story and won't change. With no tail of course.**

 **He will only have the ability to transform as far as SSJ2 and has Mastered SSJ. No SSJ3, no god form. Will this change in the future? Hmmm, maybe. But right now? Nah.**

 **As for his arsenal of attacks. I'll get this out of the way as well, some of his attacks will be moves that he trained under his Mentors. Them being Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, Krillin, Adolescent Gohan and Videl. No Frieza, Ginyu, Gotenks, etc. etc. as mentors. Now, Goku being the mentor only shows up after Demigra is defeated. In The Game. This ain't a game let me remind you, a fanfic, so I'm making it that Yusuke was trained under the guidance of them including Goku so that Yusuke was prepared against Demigra.**

 **I'll look up other moves that are in the game that's rewarded through PQs, but certain ultimates will NOT be used such as Symphonic Destruction, and Super Vanishing Ball. While I love them in the game, they're also pretty stupid. Even if SVB was patched. I want to keep his movesets as moderately small as possible. Otherwise it'd give me a headache with the vast majority of skills and techniques there are.**

 **Important thing as well since while we're on that subject. Yusuke doesn't know Instant Transmission or KaiKai. I'm sure you can see reasons why.**

 **Anyway enough of that, let's move on to the second chapter, but I do urge for anyone who is following my fic to read my notes for informations.**

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I caught up with Erza as we're now walking through the forest. We went at a rather normal pace, the area around us was peaceful. Something I'm taking in with all that happened to me lately. Fighting darker versions of Frieza, Cell, and Buu took a lot out of me, even though Goku did show up to help. Then the whole Demigra ordeal. Glad that was over. Hopefully.

"What happened to you that made you on the verge of death earlier?" Erza asked, glancing over at me.

' _...Crap, what do I tell her? I can't just say "Oh y'know, saved the whole universe from an evil time lord that wanted to be "God" by disrupting the flow of time. Next thing I know, I'm here somehow!" We literally just met a few minutes ago, no way she'll believe that.'_ I panicked. Looking at my surroundings and situation before I tried to wing it. ' _Uhh...forests, a girl right next to me who's mostly covered in armor. What, we in the medieval times or something? Dense bushes...large trees...That's it!'_

"Uhh, it looks like that I was caught in some kind of ambush by bad guys around here…" I said. Hoping she'll believe me.

"Hmm, that does explain the wind I strongly felt before I found you picked up, seems they used some type of wind magic." She said.

' _Wind? Magic? The hell? Someone here on Earth can do that? Eh Probably something I wasn't awake at the time.'_

"Did you happen to see who the bandits were that attacked you?"

"Uh, no. They hid their faces from me."

"With what I saw you did back at the tree I would think you'd put up a fight…"

' _Is this some kind of interrogation now?'_ I thought. "...This is a rather peaceful forest to walk through. I get lost in thought sometimes when that happens, and anything can happen if you let your guard down."

"I see...what was that device you pushed? Is it some sort of Lacrima for storage?"

 _'What the hell is a Lacrima? Guess that answers my question from before if she knew whether or not what a capsule was. Everyone on Earth should know thanks to the Briefs. Least, I think almost everyone.'_

"It's...called a capsule. It's a device for storage, yes. Depending on the kind of capsule you can hold various things. Mine just now was a disposable one holding of that bean I ate." I answered to her.

"What was that bean anyway? I still somehow doubt you're all better Yusuke. It does not seem natural. Unless it holds massive amounts of medicine, which is rather unhealthy to consume at once." Erza wondered. Though she continued her thought.

"Is there a type of healing magic it holds? But... that's impossible. Ludicrous even. Healing magic has been lost for awhile...and I have never heard of someone reviving from eating something so small. Let alone a "capsule"…are you a mage perhaps?" She asked.

Am I? I guess I could be count as a mage. I can fly, I can shoot Ki blasts from the tip of my fingers, most humans on Earth are convinced they're tricks thanks to Hercule. God, he may have helped in some ridiculous ways while on the Planet of Supreme Kai, but his ego is just too much to handle.

Then again, I'm almost positive I'm on Earth. With the way she talked, it looks as if she knows such things exist. Maybe similar. However…

"Uh no, just a wanderer...who happened to get attacked by bandits." I said, lying again. Let's see where this takes us. I see her frowning a bit a second later when I mentioned I was attacked.

"So anyway, to answer your other question, that bean is called a Senzu Bean. Pretty rare." I should tread carefully of what I say, if I'm really not on Earth then Korin's Tower won't be here, and I have no way to get back to Toki Toki City with how things are now.

"In all my life, I've never heard of such things. Do you happen to have more?" Erza asked. Feeling my throat getting a bit dry now…

' _Shit...that's right, I don't have anymore. Whether or not this is Earth I need to be careful if I get into any trouble. Pretty sure that won't happen though. As far as I'm concerned no one's going to give me any problems. I hope…'_

"Ah, I don't unfortunately. That was the last one on me." I said.

"So you had more?"

 _'Goddammit all.'_ I inwardly cursed. "Yeah. Had. I had a few on me while...exploring on my travels. It can get pretty dangerous y'know?"

"Yes it can. Parts here in Fiore as well as other places in Ishgar can have wild beasts roaming around, as well as active dark guilds that are most likely committing crimes." She explained while frowning. But a couple of words stuck out the most.

' _Fiore? With her wording it only sounds like an area. But Ishgar? Is that that the name of the planet I'm on?'_

This time, before Erza could ask anything else, I went ahead and asked her something. She's unconsciously feeding me information, might as well pry out some more.

"So what's with this horn you're carrying here?" I asked while looking at it.

"Ah this, it was a gift from villagers of the beast I have slain while I was on a mission." Erza explained.

"So...are you a mage?"

"Yes I am." She lifted her left arm and on her upper left arm was some kind of symbol, the same on her chestplate, but the color was blue.

"I am part of the Fairy Tail guild." She continued on with pride. "I have been part of it ever since I was a child. They're family to me…"

' _Family...huh…'_ I thought to myself with a blank stare on my face.

"Magnolia is just beyond this forest with a road leading to it. it just so happens to be the town my guild is at." She said with a smile.

"Didn't you say you had something urgent to take care of when you get back?" I asked.

Her eyes shifted to seriousness and then to an annoyance.

"Yes, I do. A problem I overheard while on my way back, a group of people from a dark guild seems to be plotting something. I intend to find out what exactly. With that I will need help. The guild I discovered, I will not be able to handle myself." She said in a stoic manner. Then in a deadpanned expression she continued on.

"I also plan to give my guildmates a scolding. I heard they were causing more problems." She sighed. "Our master may not care in the least but I most certainly do."

"Heh, sounds like you keep things in order if you're there." I chuckled.

"They can be out of control...most of the time." She said with her eyebrows twitching. "But they're comrades. My friends. Family. I could wish for nothing more."

I smiled sadly at that. Here I am, God knows where, which I'm pretty sure is not Earth, all alone. Damn, am I even in my own timeline? Considering Erza is human, and that we only just met, I highly doubt she'd ever believe me. Even if magic just so happens to be a part of this world.

If that's the case, it might be better to follow her for now into town. Pretty sure they'll have a library I can check out there. With some help… Plus, her guild sounds interesting.

"Think I can come along with you to your guild? I like to check it out. Sounds like an adventure is just waiting to happen." I said amusingly.

"The more the merrier. You may join if you wish, we are always looking for new members. You can explore more while taking on jobs and make money, it's not rather difficult." Erza narrowed her eyes slightly next. "I can only suspect that those bandits took your belongings when they attacked...my apologies by the way. " She said sympathetically.

"Hahaha! It's all good! I can get by just fine. Though you might as well give me that tattoo right now." I laughed.

"They aren't for decorations on your body Yusuke." She said narrowing her eyes towards me once again. "It's a symbol that everyone in the guild knows who is in our family. It is our pride. We would go to oppose anyone who would dare cross paths with us. We share pain, the joy, the sorrows. We will punish anyone who misuses our name. We will help you carry your burdens and we fight for one another. That, is what a guild is. What our guild is."

I stared at her with a slightly impressed expression. Then smiled slightly. I can relate back at Toki Toki city. Time Patrollers often help each other to fix any distortion in timelines, as well as sparring with one another to help grow stronger.

"A-Ah! Sorry for my rambling! I tend to lose myself when thinking about my guild." Erza blushed slightly.

"It's fine. I can understand what you mean." Trying to not say anymore and move on from the conversation.

We continued walking in a comfortable pace, now walking out of the forest onto a dirt road towards where I believed would take us to Magnolia.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

It's now nearly noon, and just from the outskirts of Magnolia, Erza and Yusuke enters into the town. Streets were busy with people selling from stalls, whether it's food, accessories, supplies, it goes on.

"So how far until we reach your guild?" Yusuke asked.

"It's just beyond there." Erza said pointing ahead of her.

Sure enough, when Yusuke looked farther ahead, he could see a three story building. From the outside, the first floor was the largest, following up to the second floor being smaller than the first, and the third being smaller than the second.

"OOOHHWWwwwaaaahhhhhh!" A scream was heard by both of them.

Looking just ahead there was a man with dark orange hair, he wore glasses, a green jacket with an orange shirt and black pants. His finger was pointed towards us, but it looked liked his finger was at Erza. A trail of dust is kicked from behind him, running towards the direction of the guild.

"Who was that…?" Yusuke asked.

"...That vaguely looked liked Loke." Erza answered.

"Who?"

"A guild member. Let us go. It's time I pay them a visit"

Yusuke could've sworn she saw a slight glint in her eyes when she said that. They both continued on towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail were flung open catching everyone's attention. At the door a panting Loke can be found with a fearful expression on his face.

"Guys! Erza's back!" Loke shouted inside the hall.

Everyone froze. Cana stopped drinking when she heard that, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting with their faces paled. Lucy was standing near Mirajane wondering who she was, but from what the flying blue cat, Happy, described, it's safe to say she's thinking of something terrifying. Everyone blanched and stared anxiously and nervously towards the entrance. The only person in the hall seemed to be remotely calm was Mirajane, who just kept a simple smile on her face.

The ground shook, and the tremors only increased by the second. Finally two figures appeared at the entrance. One was Erza Scarlet herself, carrying a gigantic horn that was beautifully decorated.

"Oh wow…! She's beautiful!" Lucy said surprised.

The other figure standing a little behind Erza was a man who was a few inches taller than the redhead with hands in his pockets. He had black hair that went in a lot of directions and his loose bangs were just a centimeter below both of his eyes, while not fully covering both of his eyes, just strands of hairs were in his line of sight. He had torn clothes that has seen better days and a few scratches. But the person himself looked liked nothing happened to him with a slight smile on his face looking around the guildhall.

"I have returned." Erza announced. She dropped the horn on the floors of the hall and several stumbled back.

"Welcome back Erza!" Mirajane greeted with a smile.

Erza walked over to Mirajane with the mysterious man trailing behind her. Several members took notice of said man and were wondering several things.

"Who's he?"

"He looks worse for wear."

"Why's he with Erza?"

"What's going on between those two?"

"Is he gonna become a new member here?"

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

My eyes twitched with a slight annoyance with my Saiyan hearing as I heard the people talking about me. It's not the fact of anything that they were saying though.

' _I'm drawing too much attention…'_ I thought in ire. I ignored them and looked towards Erza. She was talking to a woman with long white hair with a frontal ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore a frilly dark pink dress. She had a sort of jubilant aura around her.

"Is the master here Mira?" Erza asked the woman now known as Mira. Hm, nice name.

' _Huh...how bout that…'_ I thought in amusement.

"I'm afraid master is out to Clover Town attending the guildmaster meeting." Mira replied.

"I see...everyone listen up!" Erza's voiced boomed inside the building. Damn she's loud. She continued.

"On my way back here I've heard more and more problems regarding members here. Master may not care but I do!" Not a second later I can see people's faces paling.

"Cana! Dressing up like that and drinking at the same time is indecent!" I noticed a brown haired woman holding a barrel in front of her with brown pants rolled up to her knees while only wearing a blue top on her upper body, only covering her breasts.

"Vijeeter! Go outside and dance!" A man in a brown ponytail wearing a black suit with white trimmings stumbled onto the floor.

"Wakaba! There are cigarette butts everywhere on the floor!" A man with a pipe wearing a green shirt with clovers on them and regular orange pants reacted. Most noticeable thing about him was his hairstyle going in one direction, going forward in front of him, reaching out at least half a foot. How that hair is able to stay up like that I have no idea.

"Nab! Just pick a job already on the request board!" A tall, tan skinned man with a black vest and a tan...fur skirt? I looked over to him to see a board that said "Request Board." I guess that's where I can get jobs.

"Macao!..." Erza didn't say anything else to the man with slicked back hair, and a small goatee wearing a white coat, navy blue shirt with an "S" symbol on it and brown pants. She closed her eyes and sighed. If I didn't know any better it's as if she's giving him pity.

"A-At least say something!" Macao cried out. But he was ignored. Harsh.

"You guys get in so much trouble...but with alot on my mind today I'll move and say nothing more…" She said exasperatedly with a hand to her forehead.

I smirked. I can already tell I'm gonna have a good time here.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" I heard a voice call out in panic

"W-we're here Erza…L-Like good friends as usual...! Ahahhaha…." I looked over to the source to see two guys with one of their hands together in a handshaking fashion, and their other arms over each other heads. Both were trembling and had forced smiles

One man wore an open, sleeveless black vest with yellow-orange colored trimmings, a scarf with scaly patterns around his neck, white baggy pants and sandals. His Fairy Tail mark can be seen on his right shoulder in red color. Though the most noticeable appearance was his salmon-colored hair. Which, honestly, wasn't surprising to me.

' _Hell, I've seen patrollers with natural light green and turquoise hair. I ain't gonna question him about it.'_

The other young man next to him had raven-blue hair. His guild mark was seen on his upper right chest in a dark blue color. All that could be seen about him was that he only had his boxers on.

' _Oh great...an exibitionist...'_

"Why are dressed like that…" I pointed out to the half naked young man. He saw this and looked down, and to his surprise as well as mine, he cursed to himself and started to look around.

When said man finally got his clothes back a second later that consisted of a plain white T-shirt and and dark colored pants, Erza began talking to the two.

"I see you two are well. I know it is quite natural for good friends to fight once in awhile, but I'm glad you guys are getting along right now." Erza said while nodding her head with her eyes closed.

"W-We're still not on good terms…" The raven haired man replied back almost quietly.

"A-Aye.." The one with the scarf replied in the same tone.

"I...never seen Natsu like this…" I heard a feminine voice say. I looked over to see a blonde with a side ponytail in a pink ribbon wearing casual shirt, skirt, and boots. She was standing next to Mira.

"Natsu tried challenging Erza one time and lost pretty badly." Mira said.

"Don't forget Gray being caught by her one time when he was walking around the streets naked." Macao said. ...The hell?

"Then there's Loke being punched in the face when he tried to flirt with her once." Cana said with a mug in her hand.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you guys for a favor." Erza said.

Just when she said that, Natsu and Gray looked at her with a surprised expression.

"On my way back here I overheard a conversation that may end up with things going wrong. I was hoping to see Master here because of that first, but time is of the essence. I need your guys' help. Will you accept that?" Erza asked. Both Gray and Natsu looked at each other. Whispers broke out in the hall once again at Erza's declaration.

"Erza? Needs help?"

"Whatever she's gotta do, it's gotta be pretty bad."

"This is the first time I'm hearing this."

I heard them, and wondered how she fared in a battle by herself. Comparing her Ki to the other two she asked for help, she could easily do them in. But these guys were pretty strong than most of what I can sense inside the building. For humans that is.

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza...I never would've imagined it…" Mira wondered aloud. "This could very be Fairy Tail's strongest team…!"

"I expect to see you two at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said to both of them. For a moment, I could see Natsu's face going a bit green.

And once again, murmurs in wonder and uncertainty broke through. I'm starting to see a trend here.

"Oh! Erza! You never introduced us to your friend over here!" Mira exclaimed facing me.

"Yeah Erza, pretty rude forgetting me like that ever since we stepped inside." I grinned while crossing my arms, teasing her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mira smirked.

My expression dropped and was blushing after she said that. At least I'm faring better than the knight who found me.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?! N-No! W-We only met on the road!" Erza was losing her composure. Fast. Her face as red as a tomato. I could see around me that people had some of their jaws dropped slightly at how Erza was acting. Same can't be said for Natsu and Gray though. I could see craters just in front of their feet with their mouths on the floor. Guess they've never seen Erza like that either. Understandable, my time with her she was mostly all mature.

I cleared my throat.

"Yeah...we met on the road. Though when she found me, I wasn't looking too hot." I said while scratching the back of my head.

I looked over to Mira and she made a face. The kind of face I'd recognize anywhere. Especially when the Supreme Kai of Time used it when she was up to no good. That shit-eating grin.

"Hoh...did she do anything to you?" Mira asked while keeping that face.

At that point my blush deepened, though Erza's blush that could put her hair color to shame.

"M-Mirajane!" Erza screeched out. Mira was clutching her stomach and laughing forward with tears in her eyes. Innocent but deadly. She's the devil. Everyone else though, was still staring, though I think their jaws were fully lowered now.

Erza cleared her throat and coughed into her hands. Though the blush was still present.

"A-Anyway...Everybody, I'd like you all to meet Yusuke Yasai. On my way back here this morning through the forest a couple miles from Magnolia, I found him injured, but he managed to patch himself up well. He would also like to join the guild." Erza introduced me to everyone else in the guildhall.

"Glad to meet ya guys! Hope we'll get along." I said charismatically while waving my hands. Everyone returned to normal soon after. All of a sudden it got a little harder to breathe.

Oh look, the members were crowding me. Wait, when in the hell…?!

"So you're gonna join the guild eh?"

"How close are you really with Erza?"

"What's with those clothes?"

"How strong are you?"

"How did you get hurt?"

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu shouted towards me.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed. I winced as my ears had a ringing to them. Everybody scattered away when they all heard her voice. Thanks Erza.

"If you wana get your guild mark you can come over here!" Mira waved over at me behind a bar. I walked over to her.

"So what color and where would you like it?" She asked.

Color and a place to put it….Hm.

"I'd like white, and I'll have it under my left forearm please." I said, pointing to the place I wanted. As soon as she placed the stamp, Erza came over.

"Mira, a strawberry cheesecake please." Erza asked. Mira nodded and went into the back.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Yusuke. I can assure you that it'll be to your liking." Erza said glancing over at me.

I nodded and smiled at her. But if I'm going to be staying here…My eyes widened in realization.

"Uhh...hehehe...where am I going to stay actually…?" I asked sheepishly. I literally only had the clothes on my person and nothing else.

"Oh. That's right. I completely forgot bandits had robbed you." Erza realized as well.

Mira came over with Erza's cake and put it out in front of her. Erza grabbed a fork and sliced a piece of the cake putting in her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned a little. Wow she must really enjoy that. Looking at the cake for me however…

*GRUMBLEGRUMBLEGRUMBLEGRUMBLEGRUMBLE*

"Whoa! What was that?!"

"An earthquake?!"

"Is it Phantom attacking?!"

People in the hall was looking around to see the source of the sound. Mira and Erza however...were looking at me with wide-eyed expressions. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips while my cheeks reddened. My right hand over my stomach at the growling it made. Damn I'm hungry, haven't ate since I headed out to West City due to Demigra's attack. Damn him. Even in death he still seems to make me suffer.

"Oh my~, it looks like someone is a bit hungry." Mira giggled

"Ehehe...more like "clearing out your whole kitchen" hungry for me…" I said while looking over to her.

"Why don't you ask for something to eat and I can make it for you?" Mira asked. I couldn't help but ask.

"...Free of charge?" My hunger was getting the best of me. I was desperate.

"Oh, do you not have a single Jewel on you?"

" _Jewel?_ _Is that the currency of this world? Well, good to know..._ Aha...I'm afraid not, I got nothing but the clothes on me unfortunately." I answered.

"Yes, it was unfortunate that the bandits happen to get to you." Erza said while still her cake.

"You were robbed? I'm so sorry! How about this, I'll give you one free dish. Consider it on me as you're also new to the guild!" Mira, you're too nice. However, one dish of anything isn't close enough to satisfy me. I'll have to bear with it in the meantime though…

"Hey thanks Mira! I really appreciate it. I'll return the favor somehow!" Won't be much, but at least it's food.

"Ufufu, I'll hold you up to that Yusuke, now what would you like?" She asked. I somewhat regret telling her that I owe her now. What do I want? meat always sounds good.

"I'll have a large plate of meat if you got any." My Saiyan metabolism is calling it out hungrily. Afterwards she went ahead in the back. "Well I got food, least that's taken care of for now."

"Yusuke, about you needing a place to live for now…" Erza said to me. Looks like she's done with her slice of cake. "I've heard of an advertisement on a few apartment buildings in town. They're generous enough that when you rent one, you'll get the first month free."

Sounds like a godsend, literally. But…

"It's just the apartments right? Will there be any furnishing or a bed?" I asked. First month does sound nice so I'll take advantage of that. I guess I could use that time to see if I can handle some jobs and get some money.

"We'll have to head over check it out later. Maybe after you're done eating." We?

"You're coming along? Makes sense, I could use a tour guide around town." I mused to myself. If I'm going to be staying here in the meantime better to learn what Magnolia was like as soon as possible.

"It's no problem. It's the least I could do of how I found you this morning."

"By the way, about your uh, "mission" tomorrow. Think I could tag along? I could help." She frowned a bit at this.

"Yusuke, you Were attacked by bandits and almost died from what I saw, it may be best if you can stay here." She sipped on a teacup. Wait, when did she get tea?

Well at least now I know she fully believes that I was attacked by bandits. But still, I couldn't help but sense some type of foreboding…

"Oh come on, I did say I was caught off guard when they ambushed me. I'm not that bad of a fighter." Lies. I'm an amazing fighter.

"While punching through a tree proves something, we are facing an enemy that are capable of using magic. Not only that, they won't hesitate to kill." She said while narrowing her eyes.

I was about to say something but then Mira came out with my food. Man is that a sight for sore eyes. A rather large plate that was about a size of a large pizza, was set in front me. Different kinds of meat were stacked almost two feet high.

"With what I heard from your stomach growling, I guessed you're going to want to eat a lot, so dig in!" Mira outstretched her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Thanks for the food!" Without anymore hesitation I started to greedily eat the food.

* * *

 **Second chapter done! it's only about 4.5k words. I honestly thought it was more. Meh, oh well.** **Anyway, some things that popped in after reading the reviews. Thank you again for those supporting me.**

 **A pairing. I plan on having this OCxErza based. I Am a fan of Mirajane as well. Triple pairing maybe? Up to you guys if you want Mirajane in there as well. I can make it work. If not, OCxErza is totally fine as well.**

 **Will Towa send some villains from the DBZ Universe to fight Yusuke...? The way I want to put this is a little confusing. Considering Yusuke is in an entirely different universe, anything can happen from his home universe. But as this is a universe he's in, what sort of tyrant may come sooner or later? Eh? Give me a shout if you support it. Of course, with a Towa twist as well throw in. As for Cell and Buu, I'm still planning on them. By now if you haven't figured it out, this story Will be having its own original arcs that I will be making. I'm not planning anything for movie villains in this fic. Maybe a new fic in the FT Universe instead. A spin-off from this fic basically.**

 **As for the canon FT villains...uh, what do you guys think? Have some, and I repeat, SOME, of them under the influence of Towa? I actually had a plan with Lullaby. Which brings me to my next topic!**

 **Power levels. Eww...**

 **I go by the ending in which your CAC battles Demigra alone without the help of SSJ3 Goku. Since that's the case, it might be inevitable that Yusuke is just that strong, even at SSJ2. Against Final Form Demigra of course. If that doesn't sit well with anyone, i can have Towa take care of that considering she's an amazing scientist from the future, and Yusuke's strength and power gradually seals over time making him almost as strong as, I don't know, a Saibaman.**

 **If no ones bothered by it, then Yusuke will only step in when he absolutely has to. Especially when there are times that Towa will be involved.**

 **Obviously I don't want Yusuke handling alot of things with how I wrote him in this chapter. He's all discreet, which happens to be a part of my imagination. Yusuke will show his true strength sooner or later. He'll mostly be observant. Fighting off grunts with a flick of his wrist.**

 **Well, can't think of anything else to finish off, other than the fact that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review, and any criticism at all I'm all ears.**

 **I'll take the time to think of what moves Yusuke will have. Again, I don't want him to have every single one of them, it'll give me a headache and makes him more Mary Sue-y.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: September 8, 2015**


	3. Chapter 3: Beatdown

**Hey guys Here is the third chapter! Not much to be said, but it does have a bit of action! I hope I did it right. My first time writing fight scenes. Along with that, plenty of character development was done as well. Now for reviews!**

 **Two people so far want the triple pairing of YusukeXErzaxMira. Anyone else? If so then I'll comply and start writing it out like that. Actually I've already started on that.**

 **Potential unleashed! He won't have that. Otherwise, Yusuke will be too powerful then. Just look at Gohan. Even if he did stop training for 7 years. RIP Teen Gohan. I actually haven't looked at that new transformation in the game considering I didn't get the DLC 3 pack. So I looked up on Youtube to check it out. Pretty neat, I love the white aura. But again, Yusuke won't be having his potential unlocked. Elder Kai is a mentor, and Yusuke was only trained by the mentors I said last chapter. Besides, Yusuke is a full-blooded Saiyan as well as Goku and Vegeta. They didn't ask the Elder Kai to unlock theirs. Not sure if they had any actually, from what I've heard they're already at their potential or something Being pure-blooded. And while we're at that, it's cheating for them. Well, that's how I see it.**

 **I'm still constructing a moveset for Yusuke, and a reviewer suggested I have one of Nuova Shenron's fire attacks as one of them in order to help Natsu. I might? While I have both DLC pack 1 and 2, I kinda made it so that they didn't...uh, "exist" yet in this fic? Same thing would apply for the Bardock saga too. So not sure if I'll include anything from the DLCs.**

 **Obviously though, the Kamehameha is definitely one of Yusuke's skill.**

 **A guest asked if I read the DBZ/FT Xover fic "Escalation." I have not. if I have the time however, I'll try it out.**

 **Elvisfonz23: Your reviews on both chapters brings me great joy and motivation. I'm really really glad you're enjoying my fic so far!**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Onwards to the story!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Over at the bar, the newest member of Fairy Tail was happily eating away the dish of meat that Mira cooked for him. Seems like he hasn't eaten in a weeks.

Away from the bar, a few individuals were eyeing him interestingly. Especially by a certain fire dragon slayer.

"Wow...he sure eats a lot doesn't he? He must've been hungry." Lucy said.

"You think he likes fish?" Happy asked.

"I gotta fight him! If Erza wanted him to join the guild then he has to be strong!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't kid yourself flame brain, if that's true then there's no way you'll be able to win." Gray said, unconsciously taking off his shirt.

"What was that popsicle?! You think you can do better?!" Natsu countered.

"Haa..?! We both know I'm stronger than you! I got the better chance of taking him on!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu and Gray glared at each other for a few more seconds. Then they both sprinted to the bar to where Yusuke, Erza, and Mira were at.

"Looks like those two are at it again..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Aye..." Happy said.

They both followed Gray and Natsu.

* * *

"...like I said before, it's gonna be an adventure!" Yusuke said while reaching for another piece of meat.

"And like I said before...we will be facing dangerous mages Yusuke. Bandits are one thing, but these criminals are at another level." Erza chided.

"Hmm, from what I hear so far she may have a point Yusuke..." Mira was behind the counter cleaning a few mugs and cups.

"Oh come on! Not you too Mira! I was convinced to join this guild because of adventures! And I can already tell this is gonna be an exciting one!" Yusuke said while stuffing his mouth. Because of this Erza smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Speak with your mouth closed! It's rude and disgusting while you do that!" Erza scolded.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Yusuke just waved her off giving Erza a tick mark. "So again, ca-"

*BOOM!*

Natsu and Gray came tumbling over and broke a stool.

"Ah! Get off me ya stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! Ash breath!" Gray shouted back while standing up. Natsu stood up not a moment later.

"Yusuke fight me!" Both said at the same time. Natsu and Gray looked and snarled at each other.

"Fight me!" Natsu said pointing to himself.

"No, me!" Gray said while gesturing the same thing.

"Uhh...why?" Yusuke said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ain't it obvious?! Erza wanted you in the guild so you gotta be strong!" Natsu explained.

"Yeah, but flame-brain over here ain't worth your time. So the both of us should definitely fight." Gray said smirking.

"Argh! I'm way stronger than ice-princess here! Fight me!" Natsu said angrily.

"W-Well..." Yusuke said sweating a bit.

"Wait," Everybody looked over to Erza. She smiled bit while looking over to the three boys. "Yusuke. You wish to accompany us tomorrow? Fight them both. I will evaluate how you do and determine if you are able."

"What?! I gotta fight with stripper over here?!" Natsu shouted pointing at Gray.

"Hell no! I ain't tagging up with flame brain!" Gray shouted while pointing at Natsu.

One glare from Erza shut them both up. Erza looked back at Yusuke, who was looking at the now empty plate, with a smirk on her face. "Will you accept?"

Mira was looking at the whole scene in front of her with a smile on her face, but she had a bit of a worried expression. It seemed Yusuke has been through a bit today. She hoped he'd decline the offer for his own safety.

Erza also hoped he'd decline as well so he'd stay put. But even if he did accept, she's almost certain that he'll be defeated. As harsh as that sounds for her, she thought it was the best for him. This kind of adventure was not for him she thought.

"Sure." Yusuke smirked. Mira's and Erza's face fell. Natsu and Gray grinned.

"V-Very well then..." Erza said frowning a bit.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! I'm gonna be the one to win this match!" Natsu shouted raising both of his fists up in the air.

"Like hell you will! I'll be the one on top this time!" Gray smirked.

Both the dragon slayer and ice mage then started running out to the back of the guild to an open clearing. Just then, Lucy and Happy came over.

"Did you accept...?" Lucy asked Yusuke. He nodded. _'Poor guy...'_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Happy exclaimed. He flew past everyone inside and headed outside. The members reacted to this.

"Wait, who's fighting?"

"Both Gray and Natsu ran out, maybe it's them!"

"Let's go check it out!"

Almost everyone including Lucy started to head outside leaving Yusuke, Mira, and Erza at the bar.

"Well, meet ya there! This time I'll be on guard! Hahaha!" Yusuke laughed and headed to where everyone else was at. Leaving Mira and Erza alone.

"Erza..." Mira frowned at her.

"I know! I know! I thought for sure he'd refuse it..." Erza exclaimed then narrowed her eyes. "You felt him too right? He's got no magical signature. I couldn't sense anything on him while we traveled either."

"Yes. I did...not much we can do about it now..." Mira sighed and placed her towel on the counter of the bar. "Let's go and hope he doesn't get too hurt..."

"Y-Yeah..."

Mira walked out behind the bar and Erza got up from her stool to meet with everyone else.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail were looking at the grassy clearing behind the guildhall. They could see Natsu and Gray near each other on one side. On the other side was Yusuke with a smile on his face.

"The new guy is facing both Natsu and Gray?!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Ah poor kid, betcha 200 jewels he won't last five seconds." Macao offered to Wakaba.

"Hah! Bet you 400 that he'll last ten!" Wakaba countered.

"Ten seconds eh...?" Macao thought.

"This guy has guts! I'll bet you both 1000 jewels that he can last a minute against them!" Cana said to both of them.

"You're on!" Both accepted her offer

"Might as well arrange his funeral...Natsu and Gray are pretty destructive." One member said.

"I feel rather sorry him..." Lucy said. Happy was floating beside her.

Erza walked out from the crowds to the field to observe and referee the fight. Mira stood in front of the crowds with a blank expression, but she did look worried.

"...Get ready," Erza called out to them. Natsu and Gray both got into fighting positions. The dragon slayer took a posture ready to lunge at his opponent and the ice mage had his right fist over the palm of his left hand. Yusuke spread apart his legs to the sides, crouching a little with both his fisted arms in front of him. "Fight!"

Natsu took off first towards Yusuke and ignited his hands with fire.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu used his fire coated right hand to punch him in the face. Yusuke's left foot stepped out a bit as a support and used his left forearm to where Natsu's punch would be, and blocked it.

"Heh, not bad, but I'm just getting started!" Natsu used both of his fists that were still covered in flames and started a flurry of punches at Yusuke, who was blocking all of them with both of his arms. Seeing this, the fire dragon slayer got a bit annoyed and decided to change it up. He jumped back and leaped in the air.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!**

Natsu propelled at Yusuke with his fist ready and elbow ignited with fire, aiming at his head. He went at a fast speed from the look of the spectators. Just when they think Natsu got him, Yusuke brought up his right hand above his head and caught Natsu's fist, stopping him. He spun him a couple of times and threw him back to where Gray was. Members from the guild at this point were looking at the battle with wide-eyed expression. Lucy, Happy, Mira, and Erza included.

"Whoa he's good, Natsu couldn't hurt him." One said.

"Hehe, looks like we're gonna reach a minute boys!" Cana smirked at both Wakaba and Macao, who were starting to sweat.

"Well Gray's still there, he might finish things up now!" Macao said. Gray was getting ready to cast a spell while Natsu got up.

"Dammit! I couldn't land a single punch!" Natsu spat.

"See flame brain? Told you I'll be better." Gray boasted. Natsu looked irritated by him.

"Well let's see if you do any better right now!" Natsu challenged.

"Heh, with pleasure!" Gray announced. The temperature dropped a bit and a fog was coming out from hiss hands.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray brought out his hands forward to Yusuke and spears of ice started racing towards him. Just when the lances were about to reach him, Yusuke simply side stepped, avoiding the attack.

"Tch, alright try this one on for size!" Gray readied another spell.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

A total of 5 flying discs were made and was flying towards Yusuke. He smirked and with both of his arms ready, he slashed sideways at each of the saucers, shattering them.

"What?!" Gray said surprisingly.

"See! You couldn't do squat!" Natsu shouted at him.

"It's already over a minute boys, what do ya think?" Cana said, her grin widening.

'W-Wait! Surely we can work something out!" Macao said.

"Y-Yeah! How about the first side to win!" Wakaba said, trying to help his friend.

"Hmm...fine. I get the new guy. 3000 Jewels!" Cana said with her hands on her hips.

"Deal!" Both replied almost immediately.

"Natsu! Gray! I think both of you should try again! At the same time!" Macao shouted to them.

Natsu and Gray begrudgingly grunted to each other. They both charged, Natsu gaining the lead and leaped, igniting whole body on fire.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Natsu's whole body started twirling, aiming at Yusuke. His attack was even faster when he used his elbow before. But with Yusuke, it just wasn't fast enough. Once again, just when Natsu thought he was about to collide into him, Yusuke hopped, hovering just above the dragon slayer's back with his left foot being the closest in distance, and used his energy to bring his body down, with his left foot stepping on Natsu's back. In the next instant, dirt was beneath the dragon slayer.

 **ICE MAKE: ICE-CANNON!**

In Gray's hands was a bazooka. He fired and a large ball of ice that was streaming towards Yusuke. He jumped high into the air to avoid the attack, passing below him and just above Natsu.

"You can't dodge in mid-air!" Gray pointed out.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

A flurry or lances made out of ice shot towards in the air. Yusuke crossed both of his arms in front of his face, and took the attack head on. it pushed him back a bit while in the air, and he used the momentum to do a backwards somersault and landed on the ground with his feet firmly. Gray inspected him closer and gasped as his attack didn't make any new scratches on him.

"Alright, you're really getting on my freakin' nerves!" Natsu shouted at Yusuke as he got up from the ground. Veins popped out of his forehead showing his annoyance. Natsu breathed in deeply and his cheeks puffed out.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A huge torrent of flames came out of Natsu's mouth, aimed at Yusuke. The next thing everyone present saw were smoke, dirt and rocks where Yusuke was standing.

"Whoa did he get him?"

"That looked liked it hurt…"

"He'll probably have scars marked after that…"

"Hehehe, get them Jewels ready Cana!" Wakaba chuckled. Cana was visibly sweating.

Erza narrowed her eyes while watching. So far for her, Yusuke was putting up a bit, she really didn't think he'd last this long against Natsu and Gray. But all she saw in her eyes were dodges and reflexes coming from Yusuke. He didn't really attack the both of them that much besides Natsu. All that said to her that he's agile and sharp. She continued watching with her arms crossed.

Mira watched on with a frown on her mouth at Natsu's last attack. The collision was a bit destructive. She could feel the heat coming from the attack and hoped Yusuke was mostly alright.

As the smoke cleared, what everyone else saw next had their eyes widened and mouth agape. A gray colored cape on fire was floating down to the ground, slowly burning into ashes. Yusuke was nowhere to be seen in the surrounding area...

A moment of silence passed by as everyone was trying to process what they're seeing at the battlefield. Gray broke the silence.

"Way to go flame-brain! You killed him!" Gray shouted.

"Shut the hell up stripper! The power I put into that attack shouldn't have! It was only enough to put him out!" Natsu shouted back at him. Though his voice was a bit shaky.

"Well congratulations! You just did!" Gray pointed out.

Whispers broke out in the crowd of what they're seeing. Mira, Lucy, and Happy had a look of horror with their mouths covered by their hands and Erza was clenching her fists with her teeth gritted.

' _Me and my mouth…! I don't see Yusuke anywhere at all!'_ Erza thought while frantically looking around the field.

On top of of the Fairy Tail guild hall, a capeless figure was standing on the roof with his arms crossed. Unscathed. Well except for a certain part of his clothing.

"Ah there goes my cape...I didn't need it anyway. And it was pretty torn already when I fought Demigra and Trunks that time…" Yusuke frowned while looking down. Natsu and Gray were carefully walking towards the spot where Yusuke was last standing on. Looking over at the spectators they were in a bit of a panic. "I shouldn't worry them any longer."

Yusuke uncrossed his arms and quickly phased out from the roof.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I phased in right behind them as they worriedly looked at the burnt spot where I last stood on, with my cape continuing to burn. Honestly, that cape just gets in the way. Didn't know why I still wore it until now. I guess I wanted to look flashy.

Gray was on my left and Natsu was on my right. I quickly grabbed Gray's right arm with my left hand and Natsu's left arm with my right hand. They flinched as I made contact and snapped their heads to my direction with a shocked expression. I smirked.

"Sup." I pulled their arms towards me as I stepped back and twisted my body to face where the crowd was. I could see that almost all of their expressions were the same as Natsu's and Gray's. While twisting my body, Gray came to my new left side and Natsu on my right, I let go of my grip on both of them. They were tossed a few yards away from me, still being in the middle.

"You're gonna have to pay for that cape y'know. It was pretty damn expensive." I said while turning my head to the right at Natsu with my arms crossed. That was a complete lie. Almost every Time Patroller was given the same uniforms of their desired color. Mine was definitely no different.

"What the hell man?! You had me scared there after I attacked you!" Natsu shouted at me.

"Yeah! Not cool dude. We wouldn't have been able to live that down, especially with someone so new!" Gray said.

"Well I'm fine now! How bout we continue this? Or I'll end it now?" I said to the both of them. They narrowed their eyes, and then charged at me.

 **ICE MAKE: SWORD!**

I saw Gray making an ice sword and holding it in both of his hands. While he was still charging me I saw Natsu having his hands lit on fire again.

' _is he going to try punching me again…?'_ I thought. Both of them were closing in on me now.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!**

Natsu had his hand opened and began to swipe down at me.

"Haaaahh!" On my left Gray brought up his sword over his head and was about to slash down at me. I brought out both of my hands towards them.

*SLASH*

*GRAB*

*SWIPE*

*GRAB*

"Huh?!" Both exclaimed out loud, their eyes wide again. I caught Gray's large ice sword with my left hand. I closed my hand, and shattered it in two. I had Natsu's wrist caught by my right hand. I lifted Natsu up once and quickly brought him down to the ground with little strength held back as possible. His back collided with the ground and he grunted in pain.

Releasing my hold on Natsu I kneed Gray in the stomach with the smallest strength I could muster. He had saliva coming out of his mouth and bent down. I think some of his saliva went on Natsu. Shit, sorry dude. I chopped Gray in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. I grabbed his shoulders and gently put him on the ground.

At that point Natsu got up and charged behind me. I spun around and once again, with the same strength I used against Gray, punched Natsu in the stomach. Saliva came out his mouth as well, and just with Gray he bent down and I quickly chopped him behind his neck through his scarf, rendering him unconscious as well. I grabbed the white scarf behind him and hoisted him up over my right shoulder. I went to Gray and grabbed him by the waist with my arm wrapped around his waist.

I started to walk back towards the crowd and when I saw, they were running towards us. With Erza leading them. With a stern glare. That was looking right at me. And I don't think she has any intention of slowing down.

I was right.

I quickly phased out just as she was about to grab me and appeared right behind the crowd.

"Where did he go?!" I heard her shouting. Oh boy is she pissed. What did I do?

"I'm right here Erza...not a smart move to charge at me when I'm carrying two people…" I said deadpanned.

"Natsu…!" Lucy and a blue cat with wings came running over to me. They were both worried about their pink-haired friend I had over my shoulder.

"Don't worry little guy, he's fine. Just knocked him out is all." I said.

"See Happy? There's nothing to worry about, they'll be okay." Mira walked up and comforted them. Happy? Is that this cat's name? Neat, I guess.

"You think he'll get better if I gave him some fish?" I laughed when I heard him say that. He's a cat after all. Reminds me of Korin.

"You have a place where I can set these two Mira? They should wake up soon." I asked her.

"We have an infirmary inside, I can take you there." She said smiling at me.

We headed back inside the guild with the crowd following. Amongst the crowd I could feel eyes of awe and confusion looking at me. But I think one person had a glare directed at me. Was that Erza? Most likely.

In the infirmary I placed Natsu and Gray in separate beds. Both were still unconscious. Though they should be up in a couple of hours. I started to head out of the infirmary when Mira stopped and talked to me.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was pretty worried when I didn't see you when dust cleared up."

"Ahaha! It'll take more than that to take me down." I said while rubbing the bottom of nose with my fingers.

"But I appreciate the concern Mira, so thanks!" I said while smiling. She blushed a bit at this.

"Well you certainly put up quite the fight out there! Even I was impressed when you fought against those two. But...how did bandits get the jump on you?" Mira wondered. I panicked a bit. I tend to lose myself in any sort of battles. Ah the genes of a Saiyan.

"Ehe...anything can happen when you let your guard down for a second…" I said sheepishly. She hummed at this. "Anyway, I gotta go see Erza. She did say she can help me find somewhere to live."

"O-Oh...well okay then. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask! You're part of the family now! We'll be happy to help!" Mira happily said, smiling brightly. Seeing and hearing that however, made my heart beat faster for a moment.

' _Heh...must be my imagination….but, family eh? Sounds nice…'_ I thought solemnly to myself.

"I know! How about after you get your apartment, if you have time you can come back to the guild and I can help you get some new clothes and other things as well!" Mira suggested to me.

I looked at her surprisingly. She really is too kind. She fed me for free and now she's offering this to help me as well.

"A-Are you sure? You've already given me free food, I wouldn't want to intrude on you..."

"Nonsense! I'd love to help! You just hurry on and get your living problems out of the way and then we can go shopping when you come back!"

I couldn't help but smile at her and at my luck. These people are really nice.

"Thanks a lot Mira, I'll definitely make it up to you in later."

"Ufufu, think of it as two favors!"

I walked out of the infirmary that was on the second floor. I walked down to the main floor with Mira behind me. All of a sudden my cheeks felt something.

" _Huh?'_ I looked over to my right and saw Erza wincing. and shaking her armored right hand profusely.

"Uhh...you alright there Erza?" I asked. She blinked a couple of times and then glared at me. Uh oh. She grabbed a hold the collar of my jacket. Her eyes bore into my mine. What she did next would have me remembering it until the day I grow old.

"Just what were you thinking almost getting yourself killed like that?! Do you realize how much guilt I might have felt if you were more than just injured?!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole guild fell silent. She let go my jacket and kept her glare at me. But tears were almost at the corner of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Erza...I didn't mean to scare you and some other people like that...But hey! I'm still up and kickin' aren't I!" I said trying to comfort her. A few chuckled at this and I heard Mira giggling behind me. Erza blinked a few times and inhaled deeply. She sighed deeply and looked at me again.

"Yes. You are Yusuke. For that...I am glad you're safe," She said. "Come. We must find you an apartment before the day is over."

She started heading out of the guild and I followed after.

 _'If I take Beerus' sphere head on however...'_ I shivered while thinking about that.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Everybody watched as the two headed out of the guild. Just after they left, noise broke out once again.

"The new guy was pretty awesome out there wasn't he?"

"I'll say! He put those two troublemakers out quickly!"

"He looked liked he hardly broke a sweat."

"Alright boys, empty out your pockets!" Cana said grinning widely, hands out towards Macao and Wakaba.

"Damn…" Macao reached into his pocket and handed the money to Cana.

"That kid sure is something though. Managing to knock them out in a couple of hits." Wakaba said, also giving Cana her winning money.

"Heh, he sure was. If he ever fights in a match again I'm definitely gonna bet on him again!" Cana counted the Jewels in her hands and happily went over to the bar. "Mira! Drinks please!"

Mira sighed in content and went over to the bar. "Coming!"

Mira was equally impressed with the performance Yusuke put up against Natsu and Gray. It didn't even look like he was trying as well.

' _Yusuke Yasai...you're an interesting individual.'_ Mira thought while having a faint blush on her cheeks. Her thoughts went back to what Erza and the rest had to do tomorrow.

"Oh Lucy! Can you come over here for a moment!" Mira waved over at her.

* * *

Erza and Yusuke were walking through a part in Magnolia heading to a set of apartment buildings, which wasn't far from the guild. It was past noon now. While they were walking, Yusuke thought it'd be a good time to bring the fight up.

"...So I did good right?" Yusuke asked her.

"Hm?"

"Uh, when I fought those two. You said that you'd evaluate me if I'm able to handle myself. So I passed with flying colors right?" Yusuke asked cheerfully while putting out his arms. Erza couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

"With what I saw, yes, you are capable of handling yourself. But it makes me wonder how bandits got to you."

"Like I said before...my gu-"

"Yes, you're guard was down back at the forest."

"Uh, yeah. So, I can come with you guys right? I can just smell the adventure!"

"..."

"Oh come on Erza, you still can't really be thinking of denying me that right?"

"I don't doubt your abilities Yusuke. But it's dark guild mages we'll be facing. All of them criminals and one of them who happens to kill for money and is quite dangerous. The fight with Natsu and Gray was nothing but a spar at most. It's not going to be fun. But…"

"...But?" She turned to look at him with a hardened face.

"You can come along with us."

"Awesome!"

"But promise me that you'll stay close to me and do everything that I say!" She exclaimed. Yusuke jumped a little, but nodded regardless. "Good. Now, let's find you a place to stay."

They turned around a corner of the street that looked mildly busy. Most of the street are buildings at least three stories tall. Men and women in business suits were with other people talking. A woman in a red business suit came up to us. She had a red blazer, with a white blouse underneath, red skirt, white heels, and had black stockings on her legs. She had brown, mid-back length wavy hair. Her brown eyes blinked a couple of times when she came up.

She glanced over at Yusuke and his torn clothes. But didn't comment on it.

"Hi! Are you two here to look for an apartment?" She asked.

"Uh, just for me actually. She's just here to guide me." Yusuke said.

"I heard about your advertisement of having your first month free when renting here. I presume that is correct?" Erza asked.

"Mhm! You heard right Miss Erza! Why don't we get started!" The agent said.

"Uh, can you show us the closest one you have available? I recently joined Fairy Tail and hoping to be as close as possible." Yusuke asked.

"Of course! Follow me please!"

* * *

"The second floor here in this building is the closest place possibly available. You'll have a simple living room when you walk in, over there is a small kitchen with an oven, microwave and fridge. Next to the kitchen you'll have a bathroom. To the other side of the living room, there are two bedrooms!" The agent explained.

"Cool, how much a month?" Yusuke asked.

"This place goes for 90000 Jewels per month. But seeing how you're a member from Fairy Tail, I can bump ya down to 80000 Jewels a month!" She explained and winked at me.

"Hey that's neat! One more question, about furnishing, I'm gonna have to buy some separately right?"

"Yep! But luckily we're able to provide them for you! You'll pay for them when your first rent is due. With another discount. I'll go and grab my binder of all the necessities you'll need!" She then walked out of the apartment.

"...I don't know if I got a good deal or not." Yusuke said.

"It's spacious for a single person, about ten minutes of walking from the guild, and yes, it is a good deal. I did not think they would oblige on giving you a discount." Erza said. "I, on the other hand, have to pay 500,000 jewels each rent."

"Whoa...where do You live then?"

"Fairy Hills, it's at the hill near east of the guildhall."

"...and it's 500,000 Jewels for one person?"

"Only for me, due to me renting 5 rooms."

"What in the world do you need 5 rooms for...?"

"Hmm...Armors, Weapons, leftover books..."

"Armors and weapons?"

"Yes, I don't have enough room in my pocket dimension to hold all of them, so I rent out rooms to put them in."

"Pocket dimension...?"

"My magic is Re-Quiping," Erza brought out her hand and a sword instantly appeared and she grabbed hold of it. "I have a dimension all for myself where I store anything I need."

"Whoa that's pretty awesome. Useful too!" A bit of red dusted her cheeks as Yusuke complimented her.

"Thank you..."

"Heh, no biggie. But I should be thank you by the way with all the help. You and your guild are pretty generous."

"It's nothing. We help out as much as we can. It's what Fairy Tail does after all."

Erza fidgeted a bit before saying something else. She put her sword back.

"If you like...I'd like to show you one of my favorite places after this. It...involves sweets."

"Where at exactly?"

"It's a local bakery not too far from here."

"Heh, you treatin' me to food this time?"

"I...don't mind."

"Sure! It's a date then."

"D-Date?!" She blushed at the proclamation.

"Eheh...if you want to see it like that way. I see free food."

"R-Right…" For some reason, Erza was a bit disappointed when he said that.

Just then the agent came back with a binder under her arms.

"Let's get this started shall we?" She chippered.

* * *

"Hey this is pretty good cake!" Yusuke said while eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake Erza got for him.

"Mm. I figured you'd love it. Anyone who disagrees will be punished…" Erza said, muttering the last part. Not quietly enough for Yusuke with his hearing though. He chuckled at that.

Both of them had finished getting Yusuke a proper place to live. The agent told him to come back in the evening and everything he wanted in the apartment should have already settled in. The benefits of magic. They were now at Erza's favorite bakery shop where she would often get her cakes from besides the guild.

"Yusuke, where did you end up fighting the way you did? It was rather impressive how you were able to counter both Natsu and Gray." Erza asked. He looked over at her with a thoughtful expression, trying to figure out what to say.

"...I had mentors back where I came from. I guess I wanted to be able to try and defend myself when I decided to go exploring. So I asked them to give me training." Yusuke explained.

"Where are you from exactly?"

' _Shit! I slipped up again!'_ Yusuke thought frantically.

"I'd...rather not say…" Yusuke slowly said while adopting a sorrowful expression. It didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Ehh...it's fine. But let's focus on something else! Like...where should I meet up tomorrow?"

Erza breathed a sigh of relief. "Meet me outside the guild doors tomorrow in the morning. I can show you where the towns train station is."

"Sounds good then," Yusuke said while finishing his cake. Erza did so as well. "Well, I'm heading back to the guild to meet with Mira. I got my apartment now, and she offered me to go shopping with her."

"Oh...I see. Well then let's go back." She said, looking rather crestfallen.

* * *

"Hey Mira, I'm back." Yusuke said walking up to the bar counter with Lucy sitting on one of the stools. Erza following and taking a seat on one.

"Welcome back Yusuke! Did you find a place yet?" Mira asked cheerfully.

"Yup, sure did. 80000 Jewels a month, and it's not far from here. It's good I guess." He replied.

"Let me finish things here in a moment and we can get going."

"No problem, take your time."

"Hey new guy!" A new voice called out. It was Natsu, and Happy was on his head. "Next time we're fighting you're going down! You can count on that!"

"Hehe, dunno bout that, but you're welcome to try Natsu." Yusuke said. He saw Gray walking towards them. "When did you guys get up?"

"It was almost a half an hour ago." Gray said walking up, "You got us pretty good though, no wonder Erza wanted you to be in the guild."

"Alright Yusuke! I'm all ready! Let's head out!" Mira came from the back and took Yusuke's hand dragging him out the guild doors.

"What was that about?' Lucy asked.

"They went to go shopping." Erza said firmly.

"For what?"

"Stuff." Erza abruptly got up from the stool and walked towards her souvenir horn. "Natsu, Gray. I'll see you both at the station tomorrow morning. Yusuke will be coming as well."

She lifted the horn up and walked out of the guild.

"Geez, what's with her?" Natsu asked.

"Not sure, she looked a little mad though." Gray said.

"She always looks like that." Happy said for the first time.

"Ima go pack for tomorrow! See ya Luce! Stripper." Natsu said before running out of the guild.

"That asshole…I might as well get ready too." Gray then walked out as well.

"Sigh...I might as well. If what Mira said to me is true about Natsu and Gray I'll need all the strength I can get tomorrow…" Lucy said before leaving to her apartment.

* * *

"Thanks for the help again Mira. Couldn't have done this without you." Yusuke said

Yusuke and Mira were walking to his newly acquired apartment after shopping all the clothes and necessary needs of living for a while. The sun was setting, and Yusuke was carrying all the bags. Almost. Mira helped by holding one paper bag, cutely with both hands and a smile on her face.

"Like I said, I'm glad to help!" Mira chirped.

They were in front of the the apartment complex now. Mira seemed a bit sad that their walk had ended.

"Well, here we are." Yusuke said.

"Hmm, it really is near the guild. That's good." There was a moment of silence before Mira spoke up again.

"Hey Yusuke…" She called out.

"What's up?"

"Be safe tomorrow alright? I know Erza said something along the lines of dark guild mages and criminals so...come back alive alright?" She said looking up to him.

Yusuke grinned brightly. "Hey, no worries Mira! I'll definitely come back in one piece! We'll kick some ass, come back, and I'll eat some more of your awesome cooking!"

Mira felt her cheeks heating up and turned around. "I-I'm h-happy then…I'll be going now! Take care!"

A trail of dust was left behind no later after she said that. Yusuke went up to his apartment with the keys he was given earlier in the day while holding the bunch of bags he bought a short while ago. When he stepped inside he was surprised to see that everything was in place how he wanted. A rug was placed in the living him, a low table on top with two sofas adjacent to each other and one chair off to the side. Kitchen stayed the same as it is. Looking over at the two bedrooms, both had a queen sized bed with drawers on left and right sides, a single dresser was located in the two rooms also. He set his shopping bags down and started to organize everything Mira helped him bought. From clothes, to soap and shampoo, towels, the lists go on.

"Welcome to my new life I guess….shit I'm tired." Yusuke said, heaving a deep sigh.

* * *

 _Far in the sky, Goku in Super Saiyan Three form was fighting multiple Majin Buu's at once. A distance away from them, three figures could be seen. Two were clashing against each other while the other was simply observing with a frown. One of the two fighting, was losing._

" _Impossible! I am the strongest...I must be the strongest!" The artificial being Mira cried out, clad in red, gold, white and black with blue skin. The Future Warrior and Mira clashed one with another. Reappearing and disappearing constantly exchanging punches and kicks at one another. Ki blasts were fired from both simultaneously. Beams of raw energy grazing one another. The Future Warrior, Yusuke in his Super Saiyan form, fights hard. Mira counters relentlessly. As long as Yusuke is there, he won't let either Mira or Towa to interfere with the timeline any longer. Eventually, Yusuke gained the upper hand against Mira. "I won't…lose to you!"_

 _Both fighters are seen panting and sweating. There body, straining with cuts, bruises and broken bones. But neither refuses to give up._

 _Yusuke and Mira both charged at each other in a golden and dark purple aura, respectively. They collided once again with a force that was able to make the whole Earth shake. Passing one another, they looked back at each other. Mira lit up his left hand in a pink energy, and fired a full powered energy wave at Yusuke. By a mere inch, Yusuke dodged at the last second._

" _ **HAAAAA!**_ " _Yusuke cupped his hands and outstretched his arms towards Mira. Blue energy swirled inside his hands and an instant later, Yusuke's Buster Cannon fired._

" _G-GUUWAAA!" Mira was engulfed in the attack, resulting in his body being completely destroyed._

" _Ha...ha..ha.." Yusuke brought down his hands and panted heavily. One down one to go._

" _N-No...! My Mira...!" Towa exclaimed. She never would've thought her creation would have been destroyed. Let alone beaten._

" _You're next Towa! Prepare yourself!" Yusuke shouted at her. He raised his right hand at her and started to gather Ki._

" _I won't forget this Yusuke...you, Trunks, that little Kai. You will all suffer!" Towa started to gather her own dark energy and propped her staff vertically._

 _ **BIG BANG ATTACK!**_

 _The large ball of Ki was launched towards Towa. But when he thought it was about to hit her, the blue energy sphere went right through thin air, down at Earth. Towa had escaped once again._

" _Dammit all!" Yusuke screamed towards the heavens._

" _Yusuke, don't worry about her. With Mira gone she can't do anything. We have to go help Goku now!" Yusuke heard from Trunks communicating him. He frowned for a second before launching off in the sky to where Goku and Majin Buu were fighting. Maybe Trunks was right. Still...Yusuke didn't like the taste left in his mouth._

* * *

Yusuke was laying down on his bed with hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. His frown showed his thoughtful expression, remembering his final battle with the artificial being Mira. Towa had escaped after and he had a suspicion.

It was night time now. Yusuke had finished putting everything away from all the things he bought. Ate dinner, showered, cleaned his teeth and got ready for bed. He got rid of his Time Patroller uniform as that can't be worn anymore in the state it's in. He was currently wearing a black tank top and gray sweatpants giving him comfort.

' _One hell of a day today...finally figured out that I'm in a completely different world. In a different universe? Quite possibly. Learned out today that Ishgar wasn't what this planet went by. Instead it was dubbed as Earthland. So much similarities between Earth and here. Except people here actually use "tricks" heh. Ishgar is currently the continent I'm on, and Fiore happens to be a country within it.'_ He turned to lay on his left side. His left hand going under the pillow and his right helping his body being covered by his blanket. He decided to get some sleep of peace now for tomorrow. But not without thinking one last thing. ' _If Towa really is involving me in all of this, then just what are her plans now…? I have to be on guard at all times. Who knows what she can do if we're actually in another universe…'_

* * *

 **And done! Took me a couple of days to type this all out, all in all, about 7k words. I'm hoping to steel myself and writing out more each chapter in the future. At least about 10k. It'll take a while, but obviously I can't devote this 24/7 considering I got college and stuff. Anyway, gotta catch up on some other stories myself to read.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: September 10, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4: Eisenwald

**Hey guys New chapter! I know I wanted to do at least 10k words, but it couldn't be helped. but 6.8k words ain't bad still right? I do have an announcement though that regards pairings.**

 **I've decided to ditch the idea of having a OCxErzaxMira pairing. While I think it'll be fun to write, I don't think I'd be able to pull it off. So I'm sorry if anyone wanted me to do so. In regards to pairings, we've got one person saying that Yusuke shouldn't end up with either Mira and Erza. While I appreciate your opinion, I'm afraid that I'm dead set on having either of them. Just a reminder, this Is fiction. I hope you'll still continue to read though.**

 **We got one person (Guest reviewer "naru") wanting OCxErza. I think... And another wanting OCxMira (SuperSaiyaJin4Vegeta, and again, this Is a fiction). So as far as I know, we got 1 vote for each. Another reviewer (drake202) Wanted Lucy included, uh...I'm afraid to say I won't be doing much with her unfortunately...**

 **Anyway enough with that. Other Reviews! PLEASE! OTHERS READ AS WELL, I'M PROVIDING INFORMATION AS I ANSWER THEM! IT COULD SAVE ANY CONFUSION AND QUESTIONS!**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Ah, no wizard saints. When Yusuke hears about who they are and what they do, he'll want to refuse. Hell, even I hate it. In regard to your other requests, well, read the chapter. Hope it's satisfying. **

**tdn: I don't have Trunks in here because I'm having it that in the original universe, only Towa knows a way of going to different universes. How? You'll just have to wait. I have it planned out, it's just a matter of time before it's revealed. Actually, I think Beerus might know a way as well, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. **

**Anyway, this first fic of mine, is relatively a whole imagination of mine of an OC going into the world of Fairy Tail. That means in my head, trying to get by on his own. He's got secrets that can't be said, powers hidden from everyone, all the luxuries he's use to are gone, etc etc. While Yusuke is not exactly the OC I wanted to create, it's a pretty straightforward reason as to why since I don't want my OC to be a Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue for readers, so I went with a full-blooded Saiyan as nerfed as I possibly can, as a DBZ/FT Xover fic. So, he'll continue his adventures without any outside help, all alone against Towa.**

 **Ki Dalang Samezu:** **Yeah, I know what you mean. So I'm going to keep the interactions at bay as much as possible and focus on plot for now. As for the moves, I do plan on having one of them. But yeah, they do teach those moves in Xenoverse.**

 **So that's that, and a big thank you to those reading so far and have reviewed saying they like this so far. I have more to say in the end, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

"Yawn..." I stood outside the guildhall early next morning. It took some effort to get out of bed, but I managed to do so. I was wearing a gray hoodie with the black tank top underneath. and black cargo pants with the white boots, that were still intact, I still had. I also swept my hair back after a morning shower with my hands. Though a few strands of hair still lingered in front of my forehead. Now I'm just waiting for Erza.

"Good morning Yusuke." Erza came walking up to me. If I wasn't so sleepy I wouldn't have been able to notice the giant cart behind her.

"...do you really need all the luggage?" I sweatdropped.

"Of course. You can never be too prepared," she said. "You look like you haven't slept."

She was right. My thoughts when I went to bed made me wake up in the middle of the night almost each hour and I wouldn't sleep until a few minutes had past. I had bags under my eyes. It wasn't very noticeable, but if you looked closer one would see that it's there.

"Oh y'know, just excited I guess..." I yawned again.

"Don't suppose I can still convince you to stay-"

"Nope. Now lead the way Erza."

"Very well..."

The two of us left the guild and started walking to where we'll meet the others.

* * *

We arrived at the station and just up ahead I saw Natsu, Happy, Gray...Lucy? Why is she here?

"...Sorry if we made you guys wait. I met up with Yusuke to show him where the train station is." Erza said as we walked up to them.

"That's...a lot of things..." Lucy said as she looked at Erza's belonging.

"Heh, I said something along the lines." I said.

"Are you a new member as well? I saw you at the guild yesterday." Erza asked Lucy.

"Ah yes! My name's Lucy! Mira asked me to come along so I hope I can help." Lucy said while bowing her head.

"I'm Erza. I thought your name sounded familiar. I overheard people saying you've beaten a mercenary gorilla." Erza said. A mercenary gorilla? Really?

"Not really...Natsu did almost everything and that person was no ape or mercenary." Lucy muttered. Oh that makes sense then.

"With that kind of strength on your last job it shows promise considering what we're about to do is quite risky." Erza explained. Did...did she not hear Lucy?

"R-Risky?!" Lucy exclaimed. I walked up.

"You most likely know who I am already but as a friendly gesture, Yusuke." I said waving my hands at her.

"You aren't all that forgettable since you were able to take out Natsu and Gray over...there..." Lucy said.

Looking over at Natsu and Gray they had their arms wrapped on each others shoulders once again and jumping around, trying to look like they're having a good time. Trying. Guess it's because Erza and I arrived.

"Ah...yeah. That happened." I said. Natsu walked over to us.

"I don't know what kind of task we're doing Erza, but I want something from you when we get back." Natsu asked Erza.

"O-Oi! Are you trying to get killed you idiot?!" Gray said running up.

"What is it?" Erza replied.

"I may not have beaten new guy over there," he said pointing at me. "But I've still grown since last time. I want to fight you when we get back!"

 _'Really? Erza can easily knock him out.'_ I thought.

Erza looked with a blank face. Lucy paled at his request and Gray had his jaw dropped.

"Well, that's it. He's officially lost it." Gray said.

"Very well, I accept then. When we come back, we will fight." Erza said. His funeral then.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fists in the air.

"Let's aboard the train." Erza said.

* * *

In the train Erza and Lucy was sitting in one booth with Lucy next to the window. Gray and Natsu on the other side with Gray next to the window, and Happy sat between them. I sat in a booth across the side of them with my elbow rested on the handle and my hand on my cheek. While we were riding, Natsu was looking pretty green.

"God you're hopeless Natsu." Gray said.

"S-shu...shut..up-" Natsu put a hand over his mouth. Damn. I'm glad to never experience motion sickness myself.

"Go sit next to Yusuke over there, I don't want you all barfing on me!" Gray said.

"He comes over here, and I'm throwing him in your face." I said narrowing my eyes at Gray.

"Sigh...guess there's no other way. Natsu, come here." Erza said patting the seat next to her. But...Lucy is sitting there.

Natsu wobbily got up and Lucy stood up allowing him to take her seat and sat next to Gray. As Natsu sat next to Erza, next thing we saw was her punching Natsu in the stomach knocking him out.

"That should help him." Erza said. We all sweatdropped.

"You know, now that I've seen Natsu's and Gray's magic, what magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Her magic is beautiful! Blood comes flying everywhere!" Happy exclaimed. She showed me her re-quipping a sword yesterday. Guess that's what he meant.

"H-How is that beautiful?" Lucy said.

"It's nothing special, but I think Gray's is more beautiful." Erza said.

"It is? I can do more than just attacks I guess..." Gray put his fist in his left palm and released some magic. When he lifted his fist an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail was in his palm.

"Whoa! That's neat!" Lucy exclaimed. Gotta admit, that's pretty damn cool. "Oh! I just noticed this! You use Ice and Natsu uses Fire! No wonder you two don't get along!"

"Is that so?" Erza said. Wow, that makes sense.

"So what's this about Erza? I think it's time you told us." Gray said.

"Yes. I was on my way back from the job..."

Erza started explaining her story, but I couldn't keep up. Last night was starting to catch up to me, and with the train moving, my eyes started to get heavy. A few seconds later I fell asleep.

* * *

*SCREECH!*

I was thrown forward out of my seat hitting my head on the floor.

"Argh! Shit what happened?!" I shouted.

"Take this!" Natsu screamed. His fist was on fire and punched another man in the face sending him across the train cart, crashing into another. He had white clothes and black hair that was tied up in a spiky ponytail.

"Natsu?! What the hell is going on?!" I shouted at him.

"New guy? You're here to?" Natsu asked. Just when I was about to ask again an announcement came on.

 **"We are sorry for the inconvenience, we will resume the train shortly."** The conductor of the train said.

"Shit! New guy let's get out of here now!" Natsu yelled.

"Get back here you Fairy Flies! Don't think you can escape Eisenwald!" Said the man that Natsu punched.

Natsu went through the side of the train and hopped out as soon as it started moving again. Damn he's crazy. I don't know what's going on so I followed suit.

I looked to my side and saw a car with Erza handling it on the front and Gray on the top it. Natsu's head collided with Gray's, sending them tumbling to the ground. Erza abruptly stopped the car not far away. I landed safely on the ground, not too far from the group.

"Damn! What the hell was that for you punk?!" Gray said getting up.

"Shut up! How could you guys leave us in there?!" Natsu growled. Erza walked to us from the car.

"My apologies. But I'm glad the both of you alright. I'm sorry Yusuke, I said to stay close to me at all times, but I didn't keep my word. You may hit me!" Erza said bowing down.

"Uh...it's fine. I just accidentally slept…" I said. "Anyway...who was that guy Natsu?"

"Like hell I know! Beat him up for insulting Fairy Tail! Damn Eisenwald pri-Gah!" Natsu was slapped in the face by Erza.

"You idiot! That's the guild we're after! Why didn't you guys stop him?!" Erza shouted.

"I did just say I fell asleep, I didn't know Eisenwald was the dark guild we were going after…" I shrugged.

"It's my first time hearing about this too! So what gives?!" Natsu shouted.

"I explained everything on the train, weren't you two listening?!" Erza scolded.

"But...she knocked Natsu out...I don't know about Yusuke though…" Lucy said now outside.

"He probably fell asleep before she started explaining things…" Gray said.

"You said he was at the train right? We need to hurry!" Erza said while getting back on the car. She linked something to her forearm that was connected to the car.

"What did that guy look like?" Gray asked.

"Pfft, nothing special…" Natsu said.

"He wore white clothing and had black hair that was put into a spiky ponytail. Hm, reminds me of a pineapple…" I answered.

"I saw him carrying some kind of flute. It had a skull with three eyes though." Natsu said.

"Three eyed skull? Ugh that's creepy…" Gray said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull…? Oh no…" Lucy said fearfully.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I thought it wasn't real...that it was just a story, but that flute is the cursed song Lullaby...it uses Death Magic!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Does it use some kind of incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read some books about it but, there are some deadly forbidden magic out there isn't there?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Black magic. It'll kill anyone whomever it is used on." Erza explained.

"Lullaby is worse than that…" Lucy grimly said.

* * *

"So you mind filling us in? I get we're up against bad guys but I think we're missing a story here." I asked.

We were back on the road, Gray was on top of the car again with Erza driving. Lucy, Happy, Natsu and I were sitting in the car. Well, Natsu was more on the floor trying not to puke. Lucy explained the whole story Erza told about her overhearing Eisenwald members about getting Lullaby on her way back, and about Erigor the Shinigami who accepts assassination jobs for money.

"Hm...I feel like there's something you need to know Lucy…" Happy pondered.

Just when Lucy was about to ask what, we came to a stop.

"What's going on?" I asked outside.

"Look!" Lucy said pointing outside.

It was a train station with many people gathered at. There were also people with spears and shields and wearing the same outfits. Some soldiers I guess.

"Some guy in scythes scared us away from the train!"

"Him and some friends of his took the train!"

"They've must've been some dark guild members! There quite alot in this area…"

"They managed to take over a train…? I can understand a boat or something but…" Lucy wondered.

"Aye! There's only tracks! So it can only go one way, huh?" Happy said.

"That may be true, but a train is pretty fast on those tracks..." I said.

"Maybe they need to hurry with whatever they're planning. The military is already involved, it's only a matter of time before they're apprehended." Gray said at the top of the car.

"I hope so...we need to move." Erza said.

* * *

We arrived at another station in another town at a brisk pace. If I had to guess, that strap on Erza's arm was draining her power. Is she going to be able to fight still?

"What's going on here?!" Erza demanded a guard.

"Huh?! Who the-gah!" Erza headbutted him before he finished. Come on...really?

"What's going on here?!" She asked another, but almost immediately headbutted him before he could speak.

"She really wants an answer right away doesn't she…" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"Finally understanding her are ya?" Gray said.

"Eisenwald is inside! Let's hurry" Erza exclaimed.

We all ran inside the station, and Lucy was having a bit of a hard time carrying Natsu along the way.

"A group of army soldiers raided earlier but they've yet to come back." Erza said as she ran. We arrived at some stairs, and we all stopped for a second.

'What the hell…" I gritted my teeth. Soldiers were lying down unceremoniously everywhere. I expanded my senses and could feel that all are alive. But just barely...

"We're up against mages, there's no way a military platoon would be able to handle them…" Erza said. "Yusuke...that reminds me, stay close to us…" Right...I did agree to stick by her...We all continued up the stairs and arrived at a room.

"So...the Fairy Flies did come...I knew it." A voice said. I looked up and on a railing was a figure white hair. He had large bang over his left side of his face and the rest of his hair was swept back. he wore a simple black scarf, a robe with the top torn off, only wearing the bottom half, and a scythe leaning against him. Must be Erigor.

' _Pfft he looks like a punk from the streets, hell his whole entire squad a lackeys do!'_ I smirked at what I thought.

"There's...there's so many…" Lucy shakily said.

"You! You're Erigor aren't you?!" Erza asked. Erigor chuckled.

"Natsu! Come on! You gotta wake up!" Lucy tried waking up, shaking him.

"Damn flies...because of you Erigor is mad at me…" A familiar voice said. I looked over to the source and saw the same guy that was on the train who Natsu punched.

"Hey...I know that voice…" Natsu said while struggling to his knees.

"What's your plan on using Lullaby?!" Erza asked.

"Ha! You don't know eh?" He then flew upwards. The hell, this guy can fly?

"He's flying!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"He's using wind magic!" Happy said.

"We're at a train station, and what do train station have?" Erigor said smugly.

"No...you plan to broadcast it in this town?!" Erza exclaimed. This guy is wack.

"Thousands of people are gathered outside the station here right now, if we so happen to broadcast Lullaby loud enough, even to the entire city, well...hehehe" Erigor explained.

"You're really going to involve innocent lives in all of this?!"

"We're simply cleaning up, those who live by having _rights_ , and being ignorant to those who don't! We don't need a world of people who are oblivious, and so I, the Shinigami, have come to punish them! Death!" Ok, it's official, this guy has lost it.

"Even if you do that you do that you won't gain your rights back!" Lucy said. "Besides, you guys were kicked out as an official guild because you were doing bad things!"

"At this point, power is all we want! With power, we can wipe out our past and change the future!" Erigor bellowed.

"I think he needs to be wrapped up in a straight jacket…" I said.

"What a pity you Fairy Flies, all of you are going to die this instant!" The guy back on the train exclaimed. He touched the ground and shadows came towards us, and arms out of shadows aimed towards us. I was about to make my own move but someone else beat me to the punch.

*FWOOM!*

Natsu counterattacked with his fire, saving us from harm. Well, mostly them…

"You…!" The shadow user said.

"Yeah I knew I recognized that voice somewhere, I think it's time I pay you back…" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now this looks interesting, think it's about time we go wild?' Natsu smirked.

"Hehe...now you're talkin' my language!" I said walking up.

"Hmph, I'll leave these flies to you all." Erigor said before disappearing inside the station. Aw that coward.

"Natsu! Gray! You two go after them!" Erza said.

"...Huh?" Both said, they looked at each other.

"If the both of you work together, then Erigor won't stand a chance!" Erza said to them. "Lucy, Yusuke and I will stay here and take care of the rest of the dark guild members."

Natsu and Gray just kept at glaring each other. "Are you two listening?!" Erza shouted.

"W-We're going!" Gray panicked.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray both went ahead inside the station, following Erigor.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"I'm following after them!" Rayule said before leaping on a ledge with vines shooting from his hand.

"I'm going too! I have to get back at that pink haired bastard!" Kageyama said before disappearing in the shadows.

"We'll follow Natsu and Gray after we're finished up here." Erza said.

"Us...against them…?' Lucy said worriedly.

"Are you sure you're able to fight? It looked like you put quite a bit of power to get here…" Yusuke asked looking back?

"Of course…" Erza said, then brought out her hand and out came a sword.

"Whoa a sword appeared!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Well alright then, don't push yourself too hard." Yusuke said.

"Heh! Two girls and some fairy scum! Too bad we have to kill those girls! Would've had some fun with em!" A Eisenwald member said.

"Tch, these guys are getting really annoying now." Yusuke said. He phased out and was right in front of the group of dark guild members in an instant.

"What the-?!"

"He was just standing there a second ago"

"Fast as ever…" Erza said. Lucy saw with wide-eyes.

"Welcome to the end of the line for you all! I'll make sure it'll be painful…" Yusuke grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Ha! He's just one guy, kill him!"

A group of Eisenwald members charged at Yusuke with weapons in hand. He just stood there with a bored expression.

"Yusuke watch out!" Erza shouted. She charged ahead with her sword in hand to help her comrade.

"Off with your head!" An Eisenwald member shouted, swinging an axe to chop off Yusuke's head. He grabbed the blade and threw the weapon off to the side and grabbed the member's face and threw him into the crowd, knocking a few people down.

"Next." Yusuke smirked.

"You piece of shit! Come on! It's just one guy!"

More Eisenwald members charged at the black haired teen, who just casually walked towards them. Then in a burst of speed, Yusuke charged, and immediately punched one in the stomach, sending him flying back. He kicked another one in the side, back-handed another, kicked several in the stomach, delivered uppercuts, swept their feet, and spun them around and throwing them aside, some smashing into the walls. The enemies were flying in every direction from the barrage of attacks. Rinse and repeat with anyone else trying to harm the new member of Fairy Tail.

"Nng! What the hell is he?!"

"What do we do?! We can't land a hit on 'im!"

' _Ah...nothing like beating a bunch of small fry's to vent out my anger…'_ Yusuke thought while casually walking forward at one side of the dark guild group. They were backing away fearfully.

"Come on! Let's get the other two! They're just girls!" A member elsewhere said. That caught the attention of both Erza and Lucy who broke their gaze over at Yusuke.

"Haaaaaah!" Erza charged forward with her sword ready, with a powerful swing Erza knocked out several members. She charged again and with a couple more slashes, more were blown away.

"Argh! Take this!" Several Eisenwald members charged their magic and aimed them at Erza, who leaped in the air dodging the blast. She requipped away her sword to bring out a spear. She swung her spear and took out more of her opponents. Then she switched from spears to dual wield two swords in an instant, taking out more enemies.

"This woman's re-quipping so fast…" Byard said.

"Re-quip?" Lucy wondered.

"It's her magic! it's similar to yours! She has another personal space, and she can summon out several weapons in her disposal!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's amazing…" Lucy said in awe.

"Erza is just getting started though!" Happy said.

"E-Erza…?!" Karacka croaked out.

"Alright! I think it's time I help out too!" Lucy exclaimed. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a golden key.

 **OPEN THE GATE OF THE CRAB: CANCER!**

In a golden light, out came a person who had six crab legs sticking out of his back, his hairstyle ornamented in orange, arranging the appearance of crab claws. He had two scissors in both hands as his weapons.

' _Is that her magic? Some kind of summoning…?"_ Yusuke thought while look back. He dodged another strike from behind and back kicked the enemy.

"Let's take them out in style!" Lucy said.

"Alright, baby!" Cancer charged forward with his scissors in hand and used them to cut the enemy's weapons, and to their shock, their hair as well, effectively knocking them out.

"Not bad there…" Erza complimented while holding an axe.

"Yes! Score one for me!" Lucy said excitely.

"However...the way he says "Baby," it's rather insulting…" Erza said next. Lucy was then on her knees in depression, and Cancer disappeared.

"There's still a lot here...no choice, I'll have to finish things up here." Erza's body was engulfed in a glowing light.

"Whoo! Her armor's coming off! What a show!" An Eisenwald member said.

"Whoa! What is she doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not only can Erza requip weapons, but her specialty lies in her armor that changes and enhances her abilities that only she can use! It's called The Knight!" Happy exclaimed.

"The hell's going on over there?" Yusuke glanced where the light was, when it was gone, Erza was donned in new armor with four white wings sticking out from her back, she wore a silver headband with outward wings, her bust, arms, and legs armored in silver, and wore a white skirt with the top of it armored as well. Her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Swords that were floating in a circle behind her started rotating rapidly, and she ascended.

"Ohh...so that's what she meant by armors…" Yusuke said.

"You're mine!" A Eisenwald member shouted, swung his sword at Yusuke, who dodged once again and punched the member in the face knocking him out. Yusuke watched over to what Erza was about to do.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza gestured and the swords were spinning more rapidly.

"She's...! She's...!" Karacka tried saying.

 **CIRCLE SWORDS!**

The ring of swords were launched to a majority of her enemies, wiping them out.

"Whoa...she got almost all of them in one strike!" Lucy said in awe.

"Damn it! I'll take you out! Take this!" Byard charged at Erza with his hands glowing.

"It really is Erza! The strongest woman and Queen of Fairy Tail! Titania!" Karacka exclaimed.

With a swing of one of Erza's swords, he took out Byard in an instant, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Well it looks like she wants to finish things up. Oh well," Yusuke said facing his own set of opponents. "Here! A gift from me!"

Yusuke opened up his right palm and aimed at the remaining Eisenwald grunts. Ki was charged in his hand and a golden orb the size of a tennis ball was formed.

"Ha!" Yusuke launched the Ki blast at the rest of the dark guild grunts, dust was picked up and rubble was formed, rendering them unconscious.

"Whoa! How did he do that?!" Lucy asked in surprise. Erza glowed in a bright light again, and reverted back to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"No way I can do this! I'm getting out of here!" Karacka ran inside the station with a trail of dust.

"He might be going after Erigor, Lucy can you go stop him?" Erza asked.

"M-Me?!" Lucy said pointing a finger to herself.

"Go!" Erza glared at her.

"I-I'm going!" Lucy picked up dust as she ran as well, following the enemy.

Just as she left Erza wobbled and was about to fall over, until a hand touched her shoulders gently. She looked over to her side and saw Yusuke supporting her.

"Now what was that about being fine earlier?" Yusuke teased.

"My apologies...I guess the magic-mobile took more out of me than I thought…" Erza said panting. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow when she mentioned the magic-mobile.

' _Guess that's the word for "cars" here on this planet..."_ He thought.

' _Everyone else...do your best…'_ Erza thought. Her eyes widened at remembering what Erigor said earlier. "I'm fine now. Come on. We need to warn the people outside about what Erigor is about to do."

Yusuke nodded and they went upstairs. When they reached a balcony on the second floor, Erza reached for a megaphone and started speaking to it.

"Everybody! This station is overrun by dark wizards! They're planning to use a deadly spell to kill everyone here! If you value your lives get as far away as you can!" Erza shouted. It took a moment for her words to sink in, and a moment later, everybody ran away from the station. An employee walked up to us.

"Was there a point putting them in a panic?" He said.

"If they want to live then it's better this way. They stay, then they're goners." Yusuke said.

"You should escape here as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay." Erza told him. He nodded and several other workers soon left the train station.

"You think the others are doing fine?" Yusuke asked.

"We are Fairy Tail. It will only be a matter of time before we come out winning."

"Heh, you're right. I'm sure they'll kick ass."

Just then, the wind picked up and the next thing they saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here." Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted, running up to the wall of wind. When she tried to pry out of there with her elbow, it only pushed her back.

"Erza!" Yusuke catched her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only has one out, and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once Titania, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer." Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit…! What's their goal?!" Erza uttered gritting her teeth.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

Erza and I headed back into the station and tied up all the Eisenwald members. As I finished tying up the last of them, Erza was interrogating a member.

"I swear! I don't know how to!" The guy with the whiskers said frantically.

"Tch..." Erza was annoyed. I sensed someone coming up from a balcony.

"Erza!" It was Gray.

"Gray! Weren't you with Natsu?" Erza asked.

"We splitted up, but never mind that. Their plan, it wasn't Oshibana here! They're planning on using Lullaby at Clover town! That's where master is!" Gray explained.

"I know. I managed to get some info out of him," Erza said pointing at whisker over there. "But the station is surrounded by a magical wind barrier…"

"Yeah, I saw that, one touch from that and it'll turn you into mincemeat…" Gray said while jumping down. I walked over to them.

"So what do we do? The more time we waste here the more time Erigor is up to achieving his plans." I said. Erza then got a look like a light bulb has just lit up on her face.

"Wait! That man Kageyama! If he managed to undo the seal on Lullaby then he should be able to do the same with the barrier outside." Erza exclaimed.

"A dispeller?! Perfect, we need to go find him then." Gray said.

"He went after you and Natsu when you guys left, so let's head into the station." I said, and we all ran into the station.

As we ran through the halls of the station, we could feel rumbling getting bigger and bigger.

"Sounds like Natsu…" Gray said.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" Erza said. When we reached to a room, Natsu was standing across the man with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail. Guess that's Kageyama.

"Natsu wait! We need him!" Erza said. She jumped and brought out a sword.

"Ah! Wait! Wait! Whatever I did I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted frantically. She ran past him and went to Kageyama, lifting him up against the wall with the sword close to his neck. Oi, oi, no need to be so aggressive there Erza. "Ah geez I almost had a heart attack…"

"You Will nullify the wind barrier outside the station. Understood?!" Erza said darkly.

"Uh...Uh...U-Understoo-Gah!" Kageyama had blood pouring out of his mouth, when he dropped forward, the fatman with green hair was through a wall, and out of Kageyama's back was a knife lodge in.

"You son of a bitch…" I said toward the attacker coldly. He was about to go back in the wall but I phased in behind Erza and Gray, who were holding the unconscious shadow mage, and grabbed the attacker by the throat.

"He's your comrade isn't he?! Why would you try to kill him?!" I shouted. He didn't respond and was sweating furiously. "Tch, pissing your pants are you? Get lost."

I formed a ball of Ki in my left palm and shot it in his stomach, sending my flying through the walls of the station with debris following him. I'm honestly surprised I managed to form such a weak attack that was enough to knock him out, he's gonna get a scar though probably…

"Kage stay with us!" Erza shouted frantically.

"Erza it's no use, he's unconscious." Gray said.

"Damnit…!" Erza cursed. Just then, Lucy and Happy came.

"I'm...not interrupting am I…?" Lucy said sheepishly.

* * *

"They're going after the guild masters in Clover?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was there original plan from the start…" Gray said.

We were in front of the station now, Erza had bandaged Kageyama up, and Natsu was trying to get through the barrier…

"Gah! Damnit!" Natsu was flown back once again from hitting the wall.

"It's no use Natsu…" Gray said.

"There has to be something we gotta do…" Erza said. Hmm. I walked up to the base of the barrier. "Yusuke? What are you doing?"

"Trying something out. Or testing to see how strong this barrier really is." I said. I raised my left hand towards it.

"Wait!" Erza shouted but I ignored her.

Just as my left hand touched it, I could feel the sharp winds trying to prick at my skin, but with my body, it tried in vain. Can't say the same about my jacket sleeve though. It was torn by the wind just above my elbow, and showed my Fairy Tail mark now.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked walking up to me. She gasped a little to see how I didn't have a scratch on my left arm.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Yusuke?"

"Do you know how new and how much this jacket is? I don't know how much it was since Mira bought it...but I bet it was pretty damn expensive considering how comfortable it is. Now it's ruined!" I exclaimed pointing at my left arm. Everybody sweatdropped at my remark. But, since I felt the barrier, it's gonna be easy pickings.

"...So you got a plan or something?" Gray asked.

"Hm, feeling out the barrier now I think I got it." I grinned.

"Got what?" Lucy asked.

"All of you, stand back." I announced.

They looked at me for a second before complying, Natsu and Gray picked Kageyama up and walked away, Lucy and Erza followed.

"By the way, you might want to hang onto something!" I shouted at them. I can see some of their eyebrows raised. I looked forward again with a frown, and raised both of my fore arms and spread my legs apart.

"Hah!" White aura came to life surrounding me, and my own wind from exerting my energy picked up from where I stood. I raised my Ki higher little by little, and as I did the wind where I stood got stronger. I could see the barrier waiver by my power. With a shout, I raised my energy once again, enough for the ground to shake a little, and in a burst of power I let it all go.

Everything was calm. I looked up to see that the city was at view again. Looks like I managed to get rid of the barrier on my own.

' _Surprisingly, it took a bit of effort…'_ I thought.

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Both Natsu and Happy flew in a direction.

"Huh…?"

"That idiot! We gotta catch up to him!" Erza exclaimed. I looked back over at Kageyama. I went over to him and picked him up by the waist.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?" Gray asked.

"I can't just leave him here after he was wounded like that, wherever we're headed hopefully we can find proper help." I said. They smiled and nodded at me.

"To the magic-mobile!" Erza said.

* * *

We were on the train tracks now with a new car. When we found our other one, it was destroyed...ao qw opted to "borrow" another one. But riding on the train tracks over a canyon sure is risky…

"...why did you bring me along? We're enemies aren't we?" Kageyama said.

"Where else would you get help? Everybody back in Oshibana evacuated." Lucy said.

"Are you sure you're just not using me as a hostage...heh, Erigor is pretty cold, he won't care about me." Kageyama said looking down to the ground.

"How depressing…" Lucy said

"I could kill you here right now if you want…" Gray said. Lucy and Kageyama gasped while I narrowed my eyes. I was about to speak up but he talked first. "There's a lot out there in the world...try to live more positively will ya?"

Just then the car skidded to a side, but was quickly back on track. I looked over to the front where Erza was driving and she was sweating. I told her that she shouldn't have driven...how stubborn.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm alright! Don't worry!" Erza shouted back. I sighed, she's pushing herself too far.

"Erza stop the car." I demanded.

"What?! We can't! We have to reach Natsu and Happy, they could be in trouble!" Erza shouted back. I'm pretty aware of where they were, and they were fighting Erigor. I kept track of their battle while in the car and it was mostly a tug of war. but I can feel it's nearing the end, with Natsu gaining the lead. I tried again.

"Erza, Stop The Car NOW!" I bellowed. Lucy, Gray and Kageyama flinched visibly, Erza jumped at my voice. She complied and we came to a screeching halt. I went outside in front of Erza. "Get inside. I'm taking over."

"Yusuke this car requires magic, from the beginning we've met I can sense you didn't have any. How are you going to operate this?!" She demanded.

' _She can sense magic? Didn't know she could…'_ I thought. "Try me. Now get inside."

She swallowed and nodded her head. She took off the strap on her arm and went inside with the rest. I sighed again. "So stubborn. You guys hang onto something in there."

"Huh?" They wondered. I went to the side of the car and started lifting it up, When it was over my head I supported the car by grabbing both sides of it with my hands. I started to leap on the tracks at a great distance, and towards where I can feel Natsu's power rising.

"W-What the?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Lucy shouted.

I quickly and carefully jumped as quickly and fast as possible, it may have felt like Natsu gained the upper hand, but anything can happen in a battle...it won't be over until it's over.

* * *

We arrived where Natsu and Happy was standing over Erigor's unconscious form. They were cheering and jumping excitedly. Guess he managed to beat him after all. I set the car down near them, a moment later Gray, Erza and Lucy got out of the car and went over to Natsu. I followed suit.

"Well flame-brain, it looks like you manage to beat him." Gray said.

"Well done Natsu." Erza said.

"Amazing!" Lucy said.

"Didn't think you had it in ya Natsu." I said.

"N-No way, he actually managed to beat Erigor…" Kageyama said astonished.

"Geez, you look like you actually had trouble with this punk." Gray said.

"Hah?! He was a piece of cake! Right Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I dunno!" Happy said.

"Pfft, but wearing only your scarf and not your vest makes you like a pervert." Gray said.

"Grr! You're the one to talk! Lucy! Lemme borrow your clothes!' Natsu said

"W-Wha?!" Lucy jumped, blushing.

"The masters are safe thank to you Natsu. While we're here, we might as well head on to Clover Town and inform them on what happened." Erza said. Just then, I heard the car roaring to life.

"Everybody get down!" Yusuke shouted.

Kage with his shadow magic was holding onto Lullaby, and stole the magic-mobile, driving along the tracks.

"You all let your guard down! Lullaby is in my hands now and I'm going to eliminate the guild masters! Ahahahaha!" Kage shouted.

"That piece of shit…" I growled.

"Even after we saved him…" Lucy said.

"We need to get to Clover town! Hurry!" Erza shouted.

' _Shit...I could fly but I can't carry all of them. And I don't even know where this Clover Town is..!'_ I thought in frustration. With that, we set off running.

* * *

We arrived at the outskirts of a town where I presumed to be Clover Town. Just up ahead on a cliff I could see Kageyama and a short old man.

"Master!" Erza exclaimed. He's our master…? Looking closely now Does have a high power level...even higher than Erza's.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Now now, there's no need to rush in, just watch," All of a sudden a big, bald guy in a pink dress came up in front of us….He's one creepy dude…. he looked over at us, and eyed Natsu, Gray, and I. Oh hell no! "My~ you guys are pretty cute~" Natsu and Gray paled, I just backed away.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope,..." I repeated.

"W-Who's he…?" Lucy asked.

"Master Bob! Blue Pegasus' master!" Erza exclaimed. Him? A master of a guild?

"He's the master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy asked. My thoughts exactly…

"Oh Erza~ my you've grown!" Master Bob said.

I looked back to where Fairy Tails master and Kageyama was. Kageyama was about to put the flute to his mouth.

"Guys! Look!" I pointed.

"No, Master!" Erza exclaimed.

"Calm down there...Makarov's taking care of it" A new voice said. He was leaning against a tree, he wore a side pointy hat with a spiked collar, he had blonde hair, wore sunglasses, and had a collar around his neck.

"Master Goldmine! Erza said.

"Quatro Cerberus' master?!" Lucy said.

We looked over to where they were at again. Kageyama was sweating furiously, but then, the old man spoke up.

"Nothing will change…" He said. Kageyama's eyes widened. "The weak will always remain weak. People were weak to begin with. Being alone, you don't feel safe. That is why, guild exists. That is also why, we have comrades to depend on. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others. It may take longer for them as well. But if you believe in tomorrow and push yourself, you can naturally make it through. You'll be able to live to the fullest, and smile all the way. That ridiculous flute won't help at all." He finished with a grin. That old geezer, he knew all along.

Just then, Kageyama dropped the flute and bowed down.

"I...give up…" He said with his eye's on the ground. Not a second sooner, we all ran up to them.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Ohh?! What are you guys doing here?!" The old geezer asked surprisingly.

"You're speech was wonderful master. It touched deeply into my heart!" Erza said hugging the old geezer, but...he was in pain. Ouch, could've done that without armor Erza.

"Gramps! You were amazing!" Natsu said. I stood with them smiling. Least it's over now...

" **AHA! AHAHAHA! YOU MAGES DON'T HAVE THE SPINE! NO MATTER, I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"** Came the flute. Ah shit, what now.

Purple sparks were flying everywhere, and the flute grew in size, taller than a mountain. The three-eyed demon has come to face us...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, I know, I kinda wanted to try it out. I could have finished it this session, but I opted to do this instead.**

 **Yusuke's hair style in the beginning, I'm a very big fan of the Devil May Cry game series. I made Yusuke to look similar to Vergil. You can look him up but in Yusuke's case, his hair a little bit more in volume, the hair is swept back longer just at the back of the neck, and a few more hair strands are gathered at the front of the forehead. And again, Yusuke has black hair.**

 **In case you're wondering, I don't watch the english dubbed, I watch subbed. I had Cancer here saying "Baby" instead of "-ebi," which would be pretty weird as I'm not using honorifics in this story.**

 **In regard to Happy giving Lucy Virgo's key, we can say that he gave it to her while Yusuke was dealing with the barrier.**

 **But yeah! Next chapter is the gang vs Lullaby! Look forward to that. All I will say that Yusuke WILL be involved greatly in this fight.**

 **Expect the final moveset that Yusuke will have next chapter as well listed in the end.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: September 12, 2015**


	5. Chapter 5: Here we go again

**Hey guys! Fifth chapter is now up! Fights! Fights! Fights! I really hope I made is as satisfactory as possible for you guys without the OC being all too OP and shit. Now reviews! Ohh boy...**

 **Pairings...! Uh wow, I am legitimately surprised at how many people actually want the triple pairing of OCxErzaxMira. I've thought it over after how much people wanted it. To be honest, when I first saw one review telling me not to ditch that idea, I...kinda brushed it off. Then more came like a firestorm. Most WERE guest reviewers, but whether or not I know if they're the same person or not I'll never know. SO! I'm putting the triple pairing back on the table. The tallies right now are:**

 **Erza: 8**

 **Mira: 1**

 **Both: 8**

 **If I read all the reviews so far, that should be the correct total. I think. I hope. But yeah now to more reviews!**

 **Ki Dalang Samezu: Thanks, I'll keep my eyes out if I do happen to make that kind of scene in a fight again. Trying my best as possible to make it good. So more thoughts will be put in them as I type it all out. I reread my chapter again and I Did find mistakes, so thank you for that. I hope that there's little to none in this chapter. If there is, uh, call me out on them lol. **

**Guest Reviewer "dcsonic 10": He'll tell both. One very soon, and the other, very very later.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Just Dance" : Yes I have, been following it since two weeks ago. I was actually kinda afraid it would be...much? But seeing how a lot of other people supposedly want it I'll definitely oblige. The story does give me ideas of OCxMiraxErza so hopefully when I write them out you guys will like it.**

 **Justus80: Ah yes, Lord Beerus. Him. ehehehe...moving on. *wink***

 **Animeiceheart: Thanks! I've noticed how there's alot of OC story that do alot of things in the canon story line. Not just in FT, but in other categories as well. Of course we all know that'll be boring. Phantom Arc, I'm currently planning that out right now. **

**The final moveset! I'm...pretty much all up for the move's I've gathered. Read the chapter, then look at the A/N at the end.**

 **One last thing, if you guys haven't noticed already back in the last chapter and kinda in the past ones as well. The dialogues. I'm trying to make them as different but similar as possible. Outright copying them word for word is obviously boring, so I put them in my own words while still holding its meaning in canon. Hopefully you guys are still entertained of this slight difference I put in.**

 **Without further ado, onwards!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Lullaby was standing where it was dropped, taller than a mountain, and just as wide as one. It was looming over the group of mages and masters with it's three eyes.

"Wh-What's going on?! I never knew anything about this!" Kage exclaimed.

"Oh my~ well this won't go very well…" Master Bob said.

"A demon from the book of Zeref...the Black Wizard…" Master Goldmine muttered.

" _This_ is Lullaby?!" Lucy asked.

"In the flesh. Due to Living Magic from Zeref…" Goldmine explained.

"Living magic…?" Erza asked.

"The ancient wizard Zeref?" Gray said.

"The Black Wizard Zeref...was known as the world's evilest wizard to exist in history. Now his magic a few centuries ago is now upon us!" Bob explained further.

" **YOU ALL LOOK DELICIOUS! I'LL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS!"** Lullaby bellowed.

"You can eat souls?! A-Are they tasty?!" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"Do I look like I know what they taste like?!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu! Gray! Let's go! Everyone else stand back!" Erza commanded. The three Fairy Tail mages leapt into battle.

"Will they be alright…?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine, they can definitely take this monster out, don't worry." Yusuke said. ' _Quite overkill if you ask me...those three combined are more than enough to handle this thing…'_

"Why aren't you helping Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Eheh...I already used up all my spirits today...plus I'd only get in the way…" Lucy sheepishly said.

"Excuses…"

"Shut your damn mouth you cat!"

Just then, Lullaby roared, causing many to cover their ears to prevent them from going deaf. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were nearing the demon and started to take action.

 **REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!**

Erza quickly changed into her angelic armor and started to slash at Lullaby at the legs and torso of it.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray shot out iced spears from his hands, and effectively hitting the demon on the torso.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu leaped high into the air and connected his fiery fist on the side of Lullaby's face.

"A-Amazing! He's punching it with fire!"

"This ice mage is pretty good as well!"

"She changes her armor so fast!"

After several attacks from the mages, they landed safely on a rocky hill.

" **ARGH! YOU'RE ALL STARTING TO GET ANNOYING!"** Lullaby roared out. The Fairy Tail mages scattered as it smashed the rocky terrain with its fists. Erza continued to slash at the monster repeatedly. Gray kept up with his ice attacks and sending them towards Lullaby. Natsu was readying another attack.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

"Take this!" Once again, Natsu leaped high into the air and attacked Lullaby dead on.

"I-Incredible! I've never seen a combination of attacks like this before!" Kage said in awe.

"They're perfectly in sync!" Lucy said.

"Not bad at all…" Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Aye!"

Lullaby roared once again and used its power to drain the life from the natural surroundings. Plants and trees started to whither away.

"O-Oh no! The plants are dying!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lullaby is going to sing! Everybody cover your ears!" Happy shouted. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, he wasn't worried. He was able to see everything. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and especially, Lullaby.

" **ALL OF YOUR SOULS WILL BE DEVOURED BY ME!"** Lullaby roared out as he was about to play a song. But when it did, all they heard was a slightly muffled whistle.

"Huh…?" Lucy looked up.

"Heh, they did so much damage that that demon's got holes ridden on it." Yusuke grinned.

"So that's what happened…" Kage said.

" **NO! MY SOUND! MY BEAUTIFUL MUSIC! WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE?!"** Cried Lullaby. " **AARRGHH! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"** It then went on a rampage and started to recklessly destroy its surroundings. While on the rampage, balls of fire erupted out of its mouth, sending them to the group of spectators.

"O-Oh no! It's coming right for us!"

"Run for it!"

Gray came running up and started to form a spell.

 **ICE MAKE: SHIELD!**

The large shield of ice that protected the watchers of the battle amazed many wizards as Gray was able to make such a defense in a short amount of time.

"His Maker Magic is incredibly fast…" A mage said.

"Maker magic…?" Lucy asked.

"Magic that is able to take physical form from magical energy! It can also be used to take away that physical form as well!" Happy explained.

" **ARGH! WHY WON'T YOU ALL DIE?!"** Lullaby yelled out. The fire that was spread out on the land started going in a direction, as if it was being sucked.

"What the…?" Yusuke wondered. He looked over to where the flames were heading and, surprisingly to Yusuke, Natsu was eating them. "How's he able to eat the flames?"

"Oh! I got this! Natsu's Dragon Slayer abilities has several perks! One is having special lungs. They can eat anything of their own respective element to regain their energy back! But he can't use his fire to regain it, I think you'd know why…" Lucy explained to him. He nodded while understanding.

"That's pretty cool and useful…" Yusuke said impressively.

"With the fires in my right hand...With the fires in my left hand...together and you get…!" Natsu began while charging his attack, in that time Erza and Gray attacked.

 **REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!**

In another flash of light, Erza changed to a new armor. She had black wings with light tan webbings, shoulder guards, gauntlets, leggings, and a metal skirt that only covered her rear and the back of her legs, all black with silver trimmings.

"That's the Black Wing Armor! Its power increases its destructive power!" An elderly mage said.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

Several discs of ice was launched from Gray and headed towards Lullaby. The attacked connected on the monsters waist, and Erza slashed it on the shoulders, staggering it.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Now!" Gray shouted.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

In Natsu's hands, a giant ball of flames were formed, and he jumped and threw it down, directly at the demon made my Zeref. A large crater was formed by Natsu's attack, bringing down a huge chunk of land. Lullaby, now reverted back to a flute, dropped down in the crater. However, just a tiny bit of crimson was shown through the eye holes. This feeling, did not go unnoticed by Yusuke as his eyes widened.

' _Shit…! Why here of all places?!'_ Yusuke snarled.

* * *

Above Clover Town, high in the sky reaching the clouds, sat Towa on her staff. She smiled in slight wonder at what she just witnessed.

"It's impressive that these humans has this much strength against such a weak demon." She said while chuckling. "Well now my _dear_ Yusuke, let's get the real show on the road shall we...?"

She grinned maniacally while she now hovered in the sky with her staff in hand. In a twirl, the staff glowed darkly. Round two is about to start soon...

* * *

"Marvelous!"

"Flawless!"

"A-Amazing…" Kage started. "So this, is what Fairy Tail mages are…? No way I would've stood a chance in the end then..." Dust cleared up and showed the three Fairy Tail mages standing near the open hole, victoriously.

"Oh man! They're the strongest team alright! So awesome!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Bwahahahaha! That's my children alright! Ahahahaha!" Master Makarov said proudly.

"Well, I don't know how this all happened, but it looks like we all owe Fairy Tail one." Goldmine said.

"Maybe...but...still...look…" A mage said.

Along with the destruction that was caused, the guild master's meeting hall was also reduced to rubble. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza had incredulous looks.

"Ah...haha...ahaha..." Makarov fainted.

"Master!" Erza ran over to him in an exasperated manner.

"Haha! Looks like we destroyed stuff again!" Natsu laughed loudly.

Everybody was screaming and cheering. Guild masters complaining and the Fairy Tail mages laughing and looking away in embarrassment. Yusuke however, tuned all of them out. He was looking intensively at the newly formed crater while frowning. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"Yusuke? Is something wrong?" Erza asked as she walked over to him while carrying Fairy Tail's master.

"..." Yusuke was silent. His frown never wavering.

"Yusuke, come on, we beat that thing, there's nothing to worry about." Gray said. He walked over to them with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy following.

"Yeah! I could've beaten it all alone as well! Ahahahaha!" Natsu laughed out loud while boasting.

"Let's hurry and go back to Magnolia, the rest of the guild masters are getting agitated about what happened." Erza said in an exasperated manner while smiling. "Like Gray said, we were able to defeat Lullaby, there's nothing to worry about."

"No." Yusuke said firmly. Speaking up for the first time.

"...huh?" Everybody said out loud. Even Makarov woke up.

"It's not over yet." Yusuke stated.

"...What are you talking abo-" Erza started to say but was interrupted when a torrent of sparks erupted from the crater. Unlike before, these sparks were a darker color of purple. The ground shook and everybody save Yusuke had to gain their balance.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER!"** Lullaby grew in size once again, but this time, its size was bigger than before. Several feet taller and wider. Everybody watched on with fearful eyes, what the strongest team of Fairy Tail had worked hard on to defeat, now reemerged. Yusuke however, had his eyes sharpened, staring hard at the newly reborn demon. Its three eyes glowed crimson, and a dark aura was seeped out from its figure. That was all that Yusuke needed to know, that only one person was able to do this.

 _'Towa you wench...! What the hell are you planning...?!'_ Yusuke thought angrily.

"N-N-No way..." Lucy said very fearfully. Tears were at the corner of her eyes, staring up at the demon. The guild masters were silent as they also looked up at Lullaby with feared, wide-eyed expressions.

Gray and Erza gritted their teeth in anger. Their effort wasted. Natsu however, was livid.

"HhaaaaaaaaAAHHH!" Flames erupted from Natsu's body, and he charged.

"Natsu! Wait!" Gray and Erza both shouted. They ran after the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Those idiots...! This damn demon isn't the same as before!" Yusuke said.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Natsu let out a large stream of fire from his mouth hitting Lullaby dead on. But when the smoke cleared, there was hardly a scratch on the the demons surface.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR PUNY ATTACKS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME ANYMORE!"** Lullaby laughed. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

 **REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!**

Erza wore her previous armor once again and slashed out at the demon. But when she swung her sword, it didn't make a dent or a cut on it.

"Impossible!" Erza exclaimed.

 **ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!**

Multiple fists of ice erupted from the ground, aiming upwards at Lullaby. They crashed onto the legs of the revived demon but to no avail, not even Gray was able to damage it.

"Damnit!" Gray cursed.

"The-They can't even hurt it! What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye...what do we do...?" Happy said downcasted.

"This...can't be..." Kage said.

Most of the guild masters and other mages were shaking. Makarov, Bob, and Goldmine was watching intently with narrowed eyes.

 _'I need to drag it away from the others! It'll cause too much destruction and those three won't be able to do much anymore!'_ Yusuke thought.

 **"AHAHAHA! THIS TIME I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS!"** Lullaby roared out.

"Not good..." Gray said.

"Damnit!" Natsu cried out

"There has to be a way, keep attacking it!" Erza shouted. She slashed at Lullaby again.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Another set of attacks was done, but Lullaby stood there without flinching.

"N-No! If the others weren't able to dent it then it's free to use it's curse! I-It's over...!" Lucy said, dropping to her knees.

 **"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ALL AHAHAHA!"** Lullaby readied his curse. Natsu, Gray and Erza were frustrated, and kept attacking. Lucy and Happy shut their eyes and covered their ears. Makarov, Bob, and Goldmine had beads of sweat on their foreheads. Just as Lullaby was about to play its magic, a blue energy wave was shot in the demon's face.

 **"GUAAHH! WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY MASTERPIECE?!"** Lullaby roared out.

"Over here ugly!" Yusuke shouted, standing in front of the crowd. He had his right arm outstretched with his left hand on his forearm and his right hand was open, aiming at Lullaby. His left hand let go of his right arm and with his right hand, each fingers at the tip started to glow and small balls of Ki was formed from the thumb to the pinky.

"Here! Eat this!" Yusuke threw his right hand at Lullaby, the small balls of Ki were thrown and connected as the demon staggered back. In five different places his attack connected on the monster's torso, neck, and arms. The smoke cleared and the attack resulted in moderate sized holes on Lullaby.

 **"G-GAH! NO! NOT AGAIN! YOU WILL PAY YOU SCOUNDREL!"** Lullaby cried out.

"He was able to do damage to it just now...when those three couldn't..." Kage said, his mouth agape.

"Yes! He can't play his cursed song now!" Lucy said with a vigor of hope.

"...just how strong is he?" Gray asked looking up.

 **"DIE!"** Lullaby opened its mouth and shot out an attack of magic energy at Yusuke and the spectators.

"Yusuke! Master!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy! Happy! Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

With Ki guarding his person, Yusuke came up to the beam of magic near the crater and swatted it away from the town, hitting and destroying trees and a part of a mountain at a large radius.

"He redirected it?!" Gray said.

"Thank goodness..." Erza sighed in relief, was the first thing that came out of her mind. But was also surprised nonetheless by Yusuke's actions.

"Whoa!" Natsu said.

"Lullaby did Not have that kind of power before, what made it change?!" Kage cried out.

 **"SUCH A NUISANCE!"** Lullaby roared. Yusuke phased out in front of the crowd of onlookers.

"Y-Yusuke?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"W-Where did he go?!" Happy shouted.

 **"NNARGH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** No later as Lullaby said that another Ki blast hit it in the right side of its face. It, and everyone else saw Yusuke at another side of the crater.

"How did he get there so fast?!" A mage said. Yusuke rolled up his right sleeve jacket.

"You want me?! Come and get me!" Yusuke shouted, and he ran into the forest.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU SCUM!"** Lullaby, angered greatly, followed Yusuke by stepping out of the crater and stomping into the forest, forgetting about about everyone else.

"He's going to fight it all by himself?!" Lucy said.

"We have to go help Yusuke!" Erza exclaimed.

"But what can we do?! We attacked it and it didn't do shit!" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm going! This can be a good chance to see what New Guy is really made out of!" Natsu said excitedly. He ran off to the direction Lullaby and Yusuke were in the forest.

Yusuke did do damage when they couldn't, Erza thought. In a single multiple attack from his fingers he did more damage than them combined. Maybe he could stand a chance, but still, Erza wanted to go whether she can help out or not. She followed after Natsu and went into the forest.

"Oh, damnit!" Gray cursed, he followed after the two.

"They're heading into the forest!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy brought his wings and flew to the forest.

"W-Wait! Happy!" Lucy followed.

"Those kids..." Makarov scolded, he too went where Lullaby and the rest were. The rest stayed put.

 **"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE MAN?!"** Lullaby roared as he was in the middle of the forest. Yusuke phased in right in front of it and punched the monster in its face. The force from the punch knocked Lullaby of its feet and onto the ground, which shook, and several trees were knocked down due to its size.

"That was just a love tap! Come on!" Yusuke taunted, landing on the ground. Lullaby got up and glared at Yusuke.

" **ARGH YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! DIE!"** Lullaby punched at Yusuke, but he stopped it with his hand. " **WHAT?!"**

 _'If that's its strength then I don't have to transform. Good.'_ Yusuke thought. He pushed the demon's arm away and jumped up to uppercut it at the chin with enough strength to force the demon off the ground. He wasn't done though.

"Hya! Hya! Hya! Ha! Ha! Hya! Herh! Hya!" Yusuke repeatedly phased in and out all around the body of Lullaby in the air, punching, chopping and kicking, damaging and chipping away wood in each blow. Yusuke grabbed a hold of its wooden horns with both of his hands and with his Saiyan strength, began to spin Lullaby in the air.

 **"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Lullaby cried out. Just then, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Makarov arrived to witness what was happening.

"Whoa! He's spinning it like it's nothing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What strength..." Erza said.

"I-Is he floating in the air?!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy rubbed his eyes.

"Aye! That's Yusuke alright!"

"No wonder he was able to beat Natsu and I..." Gray said.

 _'So this is the newest member eh? Mira did speak very highly of him, and I can see why now...'_ Makarov thought.

Yusuke threw Lullaby to the ground creating a small shockwave. He landed back on the ground eyeing at the fallen demon intently. He crossed his arms and waited for it to get back up.

 **"YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE...!"** Lullaby started to charge another attack out of magical energy. The mages stiffened at how much magic was being condensed. Before Lullaby charged anymore, Yusuke phased in front of its face again, kicking the demons cheeks, and interrupting its spell and sending the monster hugging the ground on its side, shaking the ground once more.

" **NNGH! URK! Y-YOU! Y-YOU…!"** Lullaby struggled to get up, and Yusuke was walking over to it casually. When it stood up, just barely standing, Yusuke appeared once again and uppercutted on its chin, with a much greater force, and the demon was off the ground at a higher altitude than previously. Yusuke quickly grabbed the opening loop hole on the monster's arm, and flew into the air to gain speed. Flexing his arms that was grabbed onto Lullaby, he tossed the giant monster high into the sky. Everyone else watched with wide-eyed expressions with their mouths agape.

"It's as if he threw Lullaby like it was paperweight…" Erza said.

"He's shown to be abnormally strong so far…" Makarov said.

"Now that you mention it, he fired off the same light today as an attack. I wonder what that was." Lucy pondered.

"Maybe he's actually a mage!" Happy said.

"That's not possible...I'm sure we've all felt that there is no magic coming from Yusuke at all...right?" Erza asked. Every mage nodded. A burst of power caught everyone's attention towards the fight between the newest Fairy Tail member and Zeref's demon.

As Lullaby was thrown into the night sky, Yusuke ignited his aura while still in the air, and charged his Ki while his head was looking upwards at the demon.

' _It's weak enough now...time to end this.'_ Yusuke thought. He raised both of his arms upwards to where the demon was, and more Ki around his person started to gather. As he kept on charging his Ki, the wind picked up where he stood, dust was blown away and the other Fairy Tail mages had to cover their eyes from it. When they looked again, bright light from Yusuke's energy was surrounding him in a spherical dome shape while he was still looking up with his hands aimed at the demon. The wind died down a bit, and he fired.

 **"BEGONE! NERRAAGGHH!"** Yusuke unleashed all of his gathered Ki into the attack, and it soared into the sky, lighting up for all in the area to see clearly. Back at Clover Town, the wizards and guild masters were looking at the ongoing attack.

"Wha-What is that? And where is it headed?!" One mage said.

"Look up further! It's Lullaby!" Another said.

"Oh my~that looks like a rather powerful attack~" Bob said.

"But can it defeat Lullaby?" Goldmine wondered.

"W-Whoa..." Gray said

"It's heading straight for Lullaby!" Lucy said.

"So bright!" Happy said.

"That's so Awesome!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"He's capable of this kind of power...?" Erza wondered.

" **N-NO! I-IMPOSSIBLE! NO...!"** Lullaby screamed and was hit by Yusuke's attack. Its anguished cries was heard by all in the vicinity, and it started to disintegrate, into nothing. Yusuke's blast went further, high into the sky, and eventually died down.

The aura around Yusuke calmed down, and he dropped his arms to the sides. He started to look around his surroundings at the sky, land, anywhere.

 _'Where the hell is she...?! I can't sense her anywhere!'_ Yusuke thought while gritting his teeth. The calls from his new friends broke him out of his thoughts. He looked back down to see them and Makarov running at the spot where he floated. Yusuke slowly descended and he was hit by a barrage of questions and recognition.

* * *

Towa observed the whole bout with a blank expression. She was still in the sky with her Ki concealed, and away from the Future Warrior's vision. She smirked when he wasn't able to find her.

' _He's gotten stronger...he didn't have to transform and beat it all by himself...Of course, this was just a test run.'_ Towa thought. She had more work cut out for her. ' _This universe is vast, there are sure to be many things I can play with. And no little Trunks or that Kai runt to stop me. Yusuke is here all by himself with no other extraterrestrial transportation. Perfect.'_

She grinned deviously, she started to to hover in the air again, and readied her staff.

"Well now, I'll be back _Future Warrior_. Your hell is just about to start. I'll get rid of you, and take care of the rest. Demon realm will be mine. It's time...that _he_ comes back to my side…" Towa said. She vanished, determined to go to her destination.

* * *

"Yusuke that was Awesome! How did you do that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"That was impressive, you've managed to defeat Lullaby on your own." Erza said.

"How can you fly?" Happy asked while floating.

"Couldn't have done worse than us." Gray said.

"What was that attack just now?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh...whoa there guys, calm down for a second. I need my space...ehehe." Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now now, give him some room children." The Fairy Tail master said. "Boy, you're the newest member right?"

"Uh, yeah I am. I assume you're the master of the guild from their reactions?" Yusuke said while pointing to the rest.

"Indeed I am boy, Makarov's the name. Welcome to the family." Makarov grinned widely.

"Heh, thanks Old Man." Yusuke said.

"Now then! We best be getting back! I don't want to have to think of the other guild masters coming here and complaining more! Bwahahaha!" Makarov said while walking away. Everybody sweatdropped as they're reminded of what happened when Natsu, Gray and Erza did in their first battle. With that, everyone started to walk away from Clover Town back to Magnolia.

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

"...and that's basically how Ki works. Similar to magic I guess. My teachers worked me through the bone if they noticed I didn't do something right. Two in particular especially. But they mean well." I explained. We were on our way back to Magnolia right now. I was thrown countless questions of what I'm able to do. I figured that telling them I can use Ki should be convincing since what I do looks similar to magic. But saying that I'm not human? No way.

"What were your two teachers like that made them strict?" Erza asked.

"Well, one's short. Shorter than me. But he can pack a punch. He taught me how to strategize in my fights. He's really prideful in his, uh, skills. Oh yeah, his arch-rival is one of my other mentors as well. I can remember his reaction when I was also taken up by him as a student." I explained. "The other one's pretty tall. The tallest out of all my teachers. He's just as smart and strict, maybe even more. He was brutally honest and criticised anything I did wrong."

"I see, what about the others?"

"This one's the rival. He's calm, patient, and dependable. When he trained me though, he trained me to push me past my limits." I continued. "My last mentor, he's the son. Just like his father, but a bit more lax."

"You think I can do this?!" Natsu asked.

"Aye! Maybe me too!" Happy said.

"Everybody has Ki. With enough training and patience it's possible." I said.

"Awesome! I'm gonna get right on it when we get back!" Natsu exclaimed. I chuckled at this, he's got high spirit too. But not the patience. Especially when he blindly ran in to face that monster Lullaby again. Which got me thinking.

' _I know Towa is behind all of this now. But how did she force me here? Is she also trying to get rid of me somehow? With the way things are she can't hide forever. I killed Mira so she shouldn't be able to do much without him...right?'_ I thought with a frown.

 _"_ Yusuke." Erza called out.

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" I said breaking out of my thoughts.

"I...wanted to say I'm sorry." Wait, huh?

"Sorry? For what?"

"For...not completely trusting you I guess. I didn't think you'd be able to do much since I never sensed any magic power from you. That's why I decided you would be in my care. But even after your fight with Natsu and Gray I still had my worries. So, I'm sorry, once again for still judging you." She stopped and faced me. We looked at each other until I smirked sheepishly. She was confused at my reaction.

"Erza, if anything I should probably be the one apologizing. I did pester you on letting me come. But my sense of adventure was just tingling. I couldn't pass up on this chance. So, sorry if I was the one who gave you the trouble. But thanks for letting me tag along anyway." Her eyes widened at what I said then smiled. She closed her eyes and turned around to start walking again and I followed.

"Hey Yusuke, does using this Ki able to let you stay afloat like you did back at the fight?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I basically push it down towards my feet and I'll be able to fly." I demonstrated by doing so, and flying in front of the group. While they walked forward, I flew backwards at their pace. "And I push that energy in front of me, which is why I'm going backwards."

"You make it look so easy…" Gray said looking up at me.

"Eheh, it does take time. Eventually I got the hang out of it without the wind bothering my eyes. Took me around a month." I explained while landing on the ground.

"Yusuke, why do you fight?" The Old Man asked suddenly.

"That's easy, to protect. I'll fight any threats. I'll do whatever it takes necessary to get rid of the evil." I replied almost immediately. I Did use all of the training from my mentors to good use against Demigra and anyone else that was doing anything unjust. He closed his eyes and nodded in content.

"If you're able to do all of that, couldn't you have gotten to Clover Town before us?" Gray asked with an eyebrow raised.

"And leave you guys? I could, but I didn't know where it was. Fiore is still pretty new to me. Besides, Kage's energy signature disappeared along the way for awhile. It wasn't until we were nearing the town could I feel his energy again. Which also explains how I could feel Lullaby still after you three defeated him the first time. Hm, it must've had some more power in reserve the second time" I explained. I lied at my assumption on the last part. I knew perfectly well why that monster got up a second time.

"The attack you used to finish off Lullaby. It looked liked it took quite a bit of your energy." Erza asked. It was kinda true, due to Towa's power up it took a bit of effort to take down the demon. Not like they knew that. Man...at least I hope not anytime soon. I'd have a lot more to explain.

"Yeah, I was lucky that when I threw it, it still went flying upwards. I was quick enough to gather all that I needed, enough to take it down." I explained. With that we continued walking in content. I used that time to gather my thoughts again from before.

' _If she's really trying to get rid of me then she outta try harder...hope it doesn't come to that actually but still, just saying. Does she know the events in this timeline as well…? If so...then I have a complete disadvantage...I haven't been in contact with Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time ever since I got here. I can't feel where Towa is and she's most likely plotting something against me next. Hell, at least she's still here and not doing anything against Toki Toki City. I hope…"_ I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. " _I need to train a lot harder while I'm here. Who knows what could happen…'_

* * *

"Welcome back everybody! Welcome back Master!" Mira greeted us at the bar. It was almost evening and we were back in Magnolia and some of us headed straight for the guild. Lucy and Gray went on back to their own respective apartments. I could sure use some food. Ah, that's right, I still don't have any money... Jewels was it?

"Hello there Mira! It's good to be back hehehe." Old Man said jumping on the bar. "Some booze if ya would."

"Of course!"

"Hello Mira, a strawberry cheesecake please." Erza asked as she sat on the stool. I walked up and sat on the stool next to her.

"Coming right up. Hello there Yusuke!" Mira greeted when she saw me.

"Hey Mira." I waved at her.

"I'll get your cake right away Erza." Mira walked to the back.

"Erza! Tomorrow, you and me! Don't forget!" Natsu shouted. He ran out of the guild with Happy flying behind him.

"Oh that's right, you promised Natsu a fight when we got back didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow afternoon just outside the guildhall. You can tell who's stronger right?" Erza asked. I could have sworn I saw her smirk a bit for a second.

"Hmm, maybe." She pouted a bit. Wow, Erza pouting? Her?

"You don't know...?"

"Heh, I might be willing to tell you. For a slice."

"Mira! A second slice of strawberry cheesecake!" Erza called out to the back. Ah, being devious works sometimes.

I knew Erza was going to win. Natsu still has a lot to do before she's able to catch up to her. Mira came out with two plates of cake. She set them both in front of Erza, who slid one plate over to me.

"Thanks." I started eating the cake. If I had to compare it to Erza's personal bakery to Mira's, I'd choose the white-haired barmaid's. "Hey this one's pretty good."

"Thanks!" Mira said. But then she had a look of thought. "This one?"

"Yeah, Erza invited me to the bakery she goes too to get more cake. Had one there. Wasn't bad but, I like this one better." I said. Mira turned her back around us.

"T-Thank you..." Mira stuttered. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"So Yusuke..." Erza started. She placed a piece of cake in her mouth. "You can tell...right?"

"I don't know what you mean. But I'll be rooting for ya tomorrow." I said as I finished the cake.

"Wha-?! You said you'd tell!" Erza exclaimed.

"I said I 'might' be willing y'know." I smirked.

"You're awful..." I heard Erza uttered.

"Hmm, Yusuke, looks like you're attracting quite a bit of attention." Old Man Makarov said. Wait, what?

"...Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I saw it this morning in the paper. Here! Take a look!" Mira said while she snatched the newspaper out of the Old Man's grasps. I accepted the paper with a thanks and began reading.

" _In recent news, the Guild Master meeting hall was razed to the ground due to an incident in Clover Town. Fairy Tail has, once again, been involved in such recent destruction. One member in the Fairy Tail guild especially that has been seen by many in Clover Town showing skills unlike any other mage. When will Fairy Tail learn to calm down?"_ I read. I set the paper down on the counter. "Huh, are they really referring to me? I mean, they could mean either Natsu, Gray, or Erza."

"Bwhaha! 'Skills unlike any other mage' Boy. People are pretty much aware of those three and the havoc we cause hehe. So they know what they're made of. You, however, are becoming like us now. And we've seen how you handled that monster." Old Man Makarov said with a grin.

"...A Fairy Tail member causing lots of destruction?" I asked sheepishly. A nod from Mira and the Old Man gave me my answer. "Does...this happen often? If I read that correctly…"

"Very. Almost all of us do it often on our jobs!" Mira chippered. Hm, she sounded more proud than exasperated.

"I'm also guessing that they're covering the whole Lullaby incident to not induce panic? It was a demon after all." I asked while looking and holding the newspaper again.

"That _you_ managed to destroy Yusuke. Something of that measure is sure to catch the Council's attention…plus, letting Lullaby slipping out would be bad in the Council's case as they were the one's who sealed it away in the first place." The redhead said. Mira's eyes widened when she heard Erza say that I destroyed Lullaby.

"Did you have help Yusuke?" Mira asked. I started explaining what when on the previous day. From riding the train, to Oshibana, to Clover, to Lullaby's first defeat, and then his revival, and then my one-on-one fight with said demon.

"That's...That's incredible...The reason why Lullaby was sealed in the first place was because the Council have tried to destroy it but couldn't by normal means. So they did the next possible thing. Seal it in an unknown location so that no one could get to it." The barmaid explained.

"Oh, good then. I guess. Better off gone than to exist with something like that." I said. Quite literally in my case. Just look at Demigra and the Android Mira. Good riddance. I checked outside to see that it was night time now. After walking all day, I'm pretty much out of fuel. "Well, I'm going to call it a day. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

As the master of Fairy Tail, the Barmaid, and Knight saw Yusuke leave, Mira turned to her attention to Erza and Makarov.

"He actually managed to defeat a demon all by himself? At an even stronger form when you and the other two fought it after?" Mira asked. Erza nodded.

"When we found him in the forest, it showed no match against Yusuke...after Lullaby came back a second time the three of us couldn't even make it flinch."

"...And he didn't use magic?"

"No, he used his own powers called Ki."

"Ki?" Mira quirked an eyebrow at this.

"From what Yusuke explained, it's similar to magic. But he uses his own raw energy stored within his body, almost spiritually, in his words." Erza explained.

"His display of power when we saw him against Lullaby was interesting. His final attack was the one that destroyed the demon. Though, it looked liked it took up quite a bit out of him he finished." Makarov chimed in.

"I see...do you think this Ki could be more powerful than magic?" Mira asked.

"From what he showed, it might just be." Makarov said.

"But he also said that it's within everyone. Every living beings. Maybe even we can learn it…" Erza said in slight wonder. She stood up from her stool and began walking out. "I must be going now. I have a fight tomorrow after all."

"I'll be up in my office Mira." Makarov said walking upstairs.

"Yes Master." Mira replied. ' _He managed to make a difference by going along with them after all...if he wasn't there in the first place then...we might not have seen the others again…'_

If only she knew.

* * *

 **And done! Hope it was all to your liking and that Yusuke was alright in this chapter and in the fight. That darn Towa!**

 **If you've noticed Yusuke explaining his mentors, then you might have noticed that there were only four. Yes, i've decided to cut Krillin off as being one of Yusuke's mentors. I imagine people might be asking "well why didn't he just destructo disc it?" Blah Blah blah. That leaves a bad taste in my mouth. So, Yusuke does Not have Krillin as one of his teachers, and there's not gonna be destructo disc as one of Yusuke's moves.**

 **But yeah! the moveset! Rather than just listing just that, I've decided to give Yusuke an official profile from me. PLEASE READ EVERYTHING FOR ALL THE INFO YOU NEED. So here it is:**

 **Name: Yusuke Yasai**

 **Age: 19**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: around 210 lbs.**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Favorite Food: Favorite?**

 _ **Strike Supers:**_

 **-Evil Whirlwind**

 **-Sledgehammer**

 **-Pressure Sign**

 **-Meteor Crash**

 **-Meteor Blow**

 **-Meteor Strike**

 **-Super Dragon Flight**

 _ **Ki Supers:**_

 **-Kamehameha**

 **-Spirit Bomb**

 **-Ki Blast Cannon**

 **-Galick Gun**

 **-Shine Shot**

 **-Big Bang Attack**

 **-Finish Breaker**

 **-Evil Explosion**

 **-Light Grenade**

 **-Finish Buster**

 **-Split Finger Shot**

 _ **Strike Ultimates:**_

 **-Victory Rush**

 **-Spirit Sword**

 _ **Ki Ultimates:**_

 **-Super Kamehameha**

 **-Final Flash**

 **-Special Beam Cannon**

 **-Heat Dome Attack**

 **-Assault Rain**

 **-Saiyan Spirit**

 _ **Transformations:**_

 **-MSSJ (Mastered Super Saiyan)**

 **-SSJ2 (Super Saiyan 2)**

 _ **Moves he will be training to use eventually:**_

 **-Big Bang Kamehameha**

 **-Final Kamehameha**

 **I DO WANT TO NOTE A FEW THINGS:**

 **-I know back in the first or second chapter Yusuke was stating to be a few inches taller than Erza. I tried looking up the height info on the FT characters but all I got was a chart. I want to say that Erza might be 5'7" or something, but she's generally the same height as both Natsu and Gray as well. So for the sake of this story, we'll say Erza is 5'7" while Yusuke is an inch taller. While we're on heights, I literally learned Vegeta's and Goku's height, if it's official. Vegeta being 5'5" and Goku between 5'7"-5'9". I'm going with 5'9" for Goku. I literally thought Goku would be above 6" and Vegeta being 5'8". You learn something new everyday.**

 **- THIS IS NOT A GAME! I'm treating this as if Yusuke was real in life. I'm not limiting his moves to only 4 supers and 2 ultimates. But at the same time, he won't have every single damn move in the game. Give's me a headache if I actually gave him that much. His moves are all taught by others and seeing others using them.**

 **-Strike supers and ultimates will only be described. I don't see myself calling a name of a physical attack to be that appealing.**

 **-Some, if not most, Ki attacks will be shouted out in a fight.**

 **-Super Kamehameha will only be shouted as "KAMEHAMEHA!" but will have a description as this certain Kamehameha will be charged further than the normal. Saying "Super" at the beginning is...bleh.**

 **-The moves that he'll be learning. The Big Bang Kamehameha, and Final Kamehameha. Considering that he knows the Kamehameha, Big Bang Attack, and Final Flash, he'll be working and training on these moves. I know that the Final Kamehameha is NOT in Xenoverse, but I honestly could not pass up the opportunity to do so as it's SSJ Vegito's ultimate in Raging Blast 2. it's too damn awesome.**

 **-Big Bang Kamehameha x100. I don't see Yusuke actually able to obtain this through training in the FT universe. He might need extra help. But he won't be having it.**

 **-These moves are all in the original game if memory serves me right. There are NO DLC moves. This was intentional. Reason being, I kinda see all the DLCs being after Demigra is defeated. Considering Yusuke came to Earthland literally right after his fight. So yeah. I could say the same about the Bardock Saga since Saiyan Spirit is part of Yusuke's moves. Might make me a bit hypocritical as well...but no excuse I guess. It's pretty cool alright?**

 **-Unlike in the game, it should be obvious that if Yusuke turns SSJ, he won't have unlimited Ki for a certain amount of time. When he uses moves, he will drain Ki. Just. Like. In. The. Anime. The more powerful the attack, the more energy he'll use.**

 **-Evasive skills. Uh, I did leave them out intentionally as, so far, I've described Yusuke phasing in and out at a high speed, invisible almost to the human eyes. if anything, I'll make a description of Yusuke using an explosive wave or something if need be.**

 **I've used and described two specific moves in this chapter. Can you name the two?**

 **Please tell me on what pairings you guys would like if you haven't said it so far.**

 **I think I got everything covered now at the moment. So anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews given so far, and again, a HUGE Thank You to those who like it so far. It definitely gives me more motivation to do this.**

 **Any criticism you got, lay it on me. This is still my first story and any is greatly accepted, be it good or bad. While on that note, please review on what you think of this chapter!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: September 15, 2015.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Not much to say except I'll be going straight to reviews! After I talk about, once again, pairings.**

 **I'm hereby ending the poll of the selected pairing. The winner is obviously the triple pairing of YusukexErzaxMira almost by a landslide. I'm pretty sure I counted right, and the majority wanted it. So yeah, the rivalry is gonna come back, look forward to that as I look forward to write it in future chapters. When I come up with different stories, I'll be sure to only have a duo pairing. This may be the only story when I'll really do a triple pairing. So I apologize to anyone who only wanted either Erza or Mira but I greatly appreciate giving me your opinions.**

 **smarcelsmail:** **I'll say that he knows the Kaioken, but he won't be using it or the so called "Super Kaioken" that Goku used against Pikkon in that filler episode lol.**

 **Guest reviewer "DBZFAN4LIFE0":** **Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! Hope any future chapters I put up will still be to your liking.**

 **Elvisfonz23:** **Thank you again for your reviews! You listed one move right! But the other is, unfortunately incorrect.**

 **Guest (1):** **Bingo! You got both attacks from last chapter right.**

 **Guest (2) as Bardock:** **Here Here!**

 **Guest reviewe** **r** **"riku":** **I have looked at it before. Do I have plans for it? ...maybe.**

 **JensenDaniels32: I knew it. Goku really is over 6 ft. Well, I still think so in my head. So all I'm guna say is that Goku is taller than Yusuke, who's taller than Erza, who also might be taller than Vegeta...fuck it. just forget it, whole things confusing LOL. Yusuke is taller than Vegeta though. So we'll leave it at that.**

 **ZombieModBrony:** **I appreciate that you loved the last chapter. Hopefully future ones will keep you entertained!**

 **roeequaza: While your originality is appreciated, I don't plan on Yusuke having any more forms. Yet. He's only staying up to SSJ2. I already have plans set on a situation where he'll reveal he's a Saiyan.**

 **deigozea70:** **I love both. I've read stories that are just awesome when involved with either. Don't think I can pick between them LOL**

 **That's pretty much it, any other reviews are basically voting for pairings. One thing to mention is Yusuke's attire. He's just going to wear the same clothes as the last two chapters lol.**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

I was within the crowd of Fairy Tail members. We formed a circle just outside the guild hall. Inside the circle were two people I'm familiar with. Erza and Natsu. The fight between them was today. Ah poor Natsu.

"They're really doing this?!" Lucy just arrived with Gray and forced herself to get a good view from the crowd.

"They're always serious about this. If not, they won't be manly!" A tall man exclaimed. First time seeing him. He had spiky white hair, dark tan skin, a navy blue open collared button up shirt, and navy blue pants.

"But Erza is a girl. Ufufu." Mira said.

"Hehe, more like a female monster." Macao said.

"Wouldn't two people from the strongest team wreck most of what we're seeing here right now...?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Hah? Strongest team? Nice, who told you that joke." Gray snorted. Just then Mira covered her face, that was crying, with her hands and and went to my chest. If I didn't know any better, she was probably faking it.

"Wahh! Yusuke! Gray's being mean!" Mira "cried."

"O-Oh...M-Mira? You said that eh? Aha...hahaha..." Gray said sheepishly.

"Uh, hehe, I'm...I'm sure he didn't want you to take it the wrong way Mira," I said while rubbing her back. I felt her shiver a bit. The tall tanned skin man eyed us curiously. I noticed it and gave him a sideway glance. "Uhh...can I help you buddy?"

"You must be Yusuke. I heard that you beat Natsu and Gray at the same time from Big Sis. Now that is very manly!" Exclaimed the tall man with a grin. I looked back at him and Mira, who was off my chest and facing us with a smile. Then I made the comparison.

"Ohh, Mira he's your younger brother?" I asked. It was pretty noticeable as they both had white hair.

"That's right Yusuke! Let me introduce you to Elfman!" Mira said with enthusiasm. Elfman reached out a hand.

"It's good to meet a man such as yourself!"

"Uh, thanks." I shook his hand. "Good to meet the little brother of his sister looking out for me when I first joined the guild."

"Like I said Yusuke, it was nothing! But be prepared when I cash in those favors!" Mira said with a wink.

"You did help me, so I'm willing." I said.

"Anyway, I can acknowledge Natsu's and Gray's strength, but there are other people who's stronger. Like me!" Elfman said. Ah, poor guy. I couldn't bring it myself to tell him that they're both actually a bit stronger than him...

"Though it can safely be said that Erza's the strongest female in Fairy Tail." A new voice said. I looked over and saw a petite female with blue hair that was worn with an orange ribbon.

"There's always Mystogan and Laxus as well that could compete as the strongest male. Though that drunken Old Geezer ain't no pushover either." Another voice said. It was a guy this time. He was standing behind the blue-haired girl. He had a long top hat and orange hair. I had an itch that I wanted to prove myself as well. I forced that feeling down.

"In any case, this fight should still be interesting." Elfman grinned.

"You think so? I still think Erza's gonna win by a landslide." Gray said. Well there's no denying that. I looked back where the two stood. Just now, the Old Man came walking up and jumped on top of a wooden crate.

"No mercy Erza!" I shouted and smirked. She looked back at me and smirked back.

"When was the last time we tested our magic against each other?" Erza asked.

"That was back then! This is now! I ain't a kid no more! This time I know I can beat you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I see, well then…" She started to requip. When the light glowed down, she was in a completely new armor from what I've seen so far. Her red hair was tied in twin ponytails, Two black and red wings out of her back. Red, black and orange greaves, gauntlets, and breastplate were worn on her. She wielded a red sword with an orange guard and black hilt.

"Her Flame Empress Armor eh? Well Natsu's done." Macao said.

"The ability to halve any fire attacks damage by half…" A member said.

"Huh, guess she took my comment seriously." I said.

"Hehehe, the Flame Empress Armor eh? Well then, that just means I can go all out then!" Natsu lighted his hands on fire.

"You may begin!" the Old Man shouted.

Natsu charged at Erza. He punched while she dodged. She slashed a stream of fire while he ducked. He kicked while she sidestepped. She slashed again at Natsu, only for him to flip backwards. Erza capitalized his retreat with a kick to the stomach. Natsu already had fire in his mouth and let them out to hit Erza, only for her to move away once again.

"W-Whoa! This is pretty cool!" Lucy said.

"Get it? Pretty fun to watch." Elfman said.

"Eh, I've seen better actually. I'm sure Lucy could agree." Gray said while looking over to me.

"Really?" Lucy asked while following his eyes to look at me. She had a look of recognition. "That's right!"

"Hm?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, really. Let's continue to watch the fight." I said. Both Natsu and Erza were about to charge at one another, until a loud clap interrupted the whole fight.

"Huh?"

"Who's that?"

"What happened?"

Erza and Natsu stopped right in their tracks to see the source of the interruption. Everybody saw a frog walking towards the two. It was shorter than most, wore somewhat professional clothing.

"Everyone please stay right where you are. I am a messenger from the Council bearing two messages." The frog said. Shit, I can already feel something bad to happen.

"The Council?!" The petite woman exclaimed.

"Out here?!" The guy with the long top hat shouted.

"...you guys aren't affected by its appearance...?" Lucy asked somewhat incredulously.

"With charges of property damage along with eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald incident the other day, Erza Scarlet, you are hereby under arrest." The messenger said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Didn't it say two messages?" Gray asked.

"Along with Erza Scarlet, the individual by the name of Yusuke Yasai, is also hereby under arrest by the order of the Council." It said. I let that sink for a moment. Then it hit me.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Hey, just say the word, and we're outta here. We don't really have to be here do we?" I asked Erza quietly who was walking next to me. We both had our wrists cuffed and it was getting pretty damn annoying.

"No! We will not escape. Especially when the Council demands us! If we do, it'll make Fairy Tail look bad, and could have them disbanded!" Erza said in a hushed voice. "Besides, I don't think we're actually in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"...yes, admittedly Fairy Tail has been an extreme guild…" She sweatdropped while saying. "But being arrested now of all time's just for property damage doesn't make any sense. I could only think this could be about Lullaby."

"Oh...right. That Did happen…"

"In any case, we will oblige, see to our consequence, and leave!"

"Ugh, fine. Don't see why what's so special about this Council anyway…" I whispered facing forward again while she did the same.

We continued walking with the frog messenger leading in front of us. Along the way, I spotted a man with blue hair in a white attire leaning on a pillar. Most distinctive about him is that he had a tattoo over his right eye. Erza and the messenger noticed him as well. The Knight's eyes widened and stiffened while the frog bowed down. Hmm, weird. I hardly sense anything from the guy.

"Siegrain…!" Erza said through her teeth.

"Long time no see Erza…" Siegrain greeted. Erza went into a battle stance. Not much we could do since we're cuffed...well for her at least.

"No need to be on guard...this is just a projection," He said. Guess that's the reason why his energy signature is low. "My real body is through those doors. Along with the other old timers."

"...What? They're actually here? The entire Council?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"Something along the lines of property damage wouldn't be enough to bring them over here. That's just an excuse out there, and we needed someone to take the fall. Especially if it's you." Siegrain explained. Oh, now I get it.

"Then..." She looked over at me.

"Bingo. We're more interested in your little friend here. Receiving news that Lullaby was actually destroyed, we were rather intrigued."

"Why couldn't you just arrest me then? Why bother to let her come here in the first place?" I demanded.

"Records show that you're new to your guild, just about a few days ago if I recall correctly. With Erza's stature, it'd make more of an impact to the people." He said.

"In other words, using her." I narrowed my eyes. We both stared at each other. He broke it off and smirked.

"Well there's one last thing to say before I let you guys continue." He walked up to Erza and I just saw her shake a bit. He was about to make contact with her but...

*FWOOSH!*

I kept staring ahead with sharpened eyes as I let out a bit of energy as a sign of warning, and everybody froze.

"It's clear that she's uncomfortable around you. If you have anything to say, say it now. Right where you are or back up." I said rather coldly while I eyeballed him. He complied and took a step back.

"Hmph. You know what to say and not Erza. See you there." He vanished in a buzz, his projection gone.

"Thanks..." She said smiling at me.

"No problem. Guy was a creep." I said. She chuckled at this, then had a blank expression.

"More evil than that..." She muttered. I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment on it. We then proceeded down the hall.

We came upon double doors and the frog messenger opened them. There I saw a single podium in front of us. Up just ahead there was a place for all the people who I presume were the Council, sitting and staring at us. Nine figures sitting with the last one high above the rest. Below them were two frogs, facing in front of each other. Sensing each of them, it looks as if that Siegrain guy was correct. None of them were projections.

"We will now commence the trial of one, Erza Scarlet." Announced the figure on top.

"Erza Scarlet, please step up to take the witness stand." Called a frog. She stepped up while I stayed near the door.

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. You are accused of the following during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald: destroying part of Oshibana station, destroying part of Ryushika's Canyon railway, and as well as all the destruction caused in Clover Town," The top figure listed. What the hell? Even if this is some kind of mock trial they're really pinning everything on her? "According to eyewitnesses, the one responsible was a female mage clad in armor and-"

*BOOOOM!*

Just then the doors were destroyed right behind me. I was so irritated by this whole thing that I didn't feel who was there at the last second. When I sensed who it was that broke through, I greatly resisted the urge to facepalm. I closed my eyes, exhaled through my nose and clenched my jaws. Goddammit Natsu.

"I'm the one you want! I'm Erza Scarlet! Not that fake right there! I'll take whatever you throw at me! Come on!" Natsu went on a rampage. He was in some cheap armor and was wearing a red haired wig. Natsu was stomping around and breathing fire. He stopped and glared at the council. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Everybody went silent. If I had a pin, I'd drop it. I walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the fake wig with my still cuffed hands.

"Excuse us..." I said. In a burst of speed, I dragged Natsu away from the court. We landed at the end of the hallway.

"New Guy, what the hell! I was gonna get you guys out of there!" Natsu shouted.

"No you weren't Natsu. This was all for show. Honestly, you probably would've made it worse by staying in there..." I sighed.

"I don't get it, how?!" I closed my eyes.

"We weren't really in trouble Natsu."

"...oh."

"Is Happy with you here? I can only guess he came along as well since you got here so fast."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Go back to the guild. We'll be back later today. Trust me. You staying here might actually make it longer for us."

"Fine...but you better!" He started walking away. I sighed again and returned to the courtroom. In an instant, I was in front of everybody again.

"Sorry about that...look, why don't we skip to why we're all actually here. I'm sure you all want to talk about the whole thing with Lullaby. You can let her go, then we can move on." I said. A few narrowed their eyes. Erza looked at me incredulously.

"While we might overlook her appearance at this moment, I'm afraid having her here is still necessary." One of the members said.

"And why is that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Reports show that Lullaby was revived a second time, even stronger than the first time it appeared. It's appearance was taller and bigger, and not one mage was able to damage it. Until you came along." I kept my eyes narrowed. The Council member continued. "You attacked it when it was about to use its curse, by shooting off a beam of light. Then after, you proceeded to lure it back into the forest. That is all we have except that more said another light-based attack was seen once again some time later. That attack was seen destroying Lullaby, in the sky..."

"That's pretty much the gist of it, still don't see why she still needs to be here."

"When you lured Lullaby in the forest, members of Fairy Tail proceeded to follow as well." So that's why... "Out of all those who followed, we recognized Erza Scarlet to be the one to explain anything further, as well as to follow up anything that happened earlier. Will you speak, Miss Scarlet?"

Erza eyed me with uncertainty. As if she was looking for approval. I shrugged uncaringly, and she proceeded. It's not like anyone knows I'm a Saiyan from another universe...

Erza started to talk about how her, Natsu, and Gray couldn't hurt the demon. Then when she arrived in the forest, she discovered how I was able to keep the monster in the air, threw it down, and kept knocking it over.

"...he then threw Lullaby into the air. He powered up in a bright light, and proceeded to attack. Therefore, destroying Lullaby." Erza finished explaining as clearly as possible. A moment of silence was induced. Then one spoke up.

"I find it hard to believe that this young man is capable of such power. What's even more mysterious is that we hold no records of him as of roughly a few days ago." I...already don't like where this is going. "Boy, where are you from?"

Everybody including Erza looked at me for an answer. Shit.

 _'Hah...how am I gonna answer this. They're basically the government. Damn, worth a shot. If it worked with Erza it could work here.'_ I wondered.

"Hm, sometimes I ask that question myself..." I said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm just your average wanderer really. I explore looking for new places to see and take in. Where I'm from really doesn't matter. Pointless really," I answered. The members looked at each other questioningly, Erza looked at me with a bit of the same look. "But if anything, as of now, I'm from Fairy Tail."

That caught the others attention. Some smirked, one had a small smile, others had an annoyed expression. Erza smiled at what I said.

"I believe we're getting a bit off-topic." A member said. I looked over and she had long dark hair, red lipstick, and wore a white robe that went only down to her thighs with no right sleeve. "If some truly believe that our young savior here isn't capable of such power, then maybe I can help."

She stepped down and held out some kind of orb in her hand. The councilwoman walked up to Erza and gave it to her.

"This is a Memory Lacrima. While still under construction, I figured this can be a good time to test out a prototype," She explained. "Simply recall all that happened the day before and then pour your magic into it. Simple?"

"Yes." Erza answered. She closed her eyes. I can feel just a bit of a power up coming from her. A moment later, a projection came out of the orb. The event started where Lullaby was revived. The three Fairy Mages fought to no avail. Just as the demon was about to sing, my attack came up hitting it in its face. The scene changed as Erza arrived to see my fight continue in the forest. Lullaby came crashing down, and after a few hits from me, I threw Lullaby high into the sky and finished it off.

"I do want to note, the Lacrima is, in fact, one-hundred percent real." She said with a smirk.

"This person is rather impressive. Now that we've seen you actually destroy Lullaby, what magic do you use?" Siegrain said with a grin. Once again, everybody was looking at me. Erza just held a face of wonder, whether or not I'll tell them.

 _'Least it's not, 'are you really a human?''_ I thought with a slight muse.

"I don't use magic." I replied. There was another moment of silence. Until a different member spoke up.

"I see. It would make sense that we don't feel any from you."

"If you don't use magic then how do you explain being able to destroy Lullaby?" Another asked.

"I use my own source of power called Ki. You could say it's similar to magic." I explained. And yet again, some members were looking at each other questioningly. I sighed. "Erza."

"Y-Yes?" Erza looked over to me.

"Can you show them how I explain Ki when we were on our way back?"

"Right..." She closed her eyes again and her power rose again. The projection came out of it again and showed the team, the Old Man, and I walking. I was starting to explain Ki. After I finished, the projection changed once again when Lucy asked if I could fly and I complied. Heh, guess Erza left out the part with her talking to me personally.

"Rather intriguing, and you said anybody can learn this...?" The woman in the white robe asked me curiously.

"Yeah, and like I said up there in the memory, with enough practice and patience then any living being can achieve it." I replied to her.

"Maybe a demonstration is in order? An opportunity like this is as good as any other with you here." Siegrain suggested. Others nodded in approval. Ah, geez.

"Hmm. I guess. Any damage done here, I'm not responsible for. You guys asked for it." I stated. Before any could reply, I flared my white aura to life. The wind picked up slightly where I stood. I saw most eye's that were on me widened. After a while I calmed down my energy, and everything was still again.

"Interesting..." The woman in the white robe said with a smirk.

"Seems as if your power isn't restrained by the cuffs you're wearing..." A member said.

"Even though I said my power may be similar to magic, doesn't mean they're That similar." I sighed deeply. "Is that all...?"

"You and Miss Scarlet may leave now. This court is adjourned!" The figure on top said. Erza and I proceeded to walk out of the courtroom. But Erza stopped and looked back at the dark haired woman.

"Here, I forgot to give this back." Erza held her hand with the lacrima in hand to give back to the councilwoman.

"Keep it. Think of it as a souvenir for being good people here." She said while smiling. Almost...playfully. She looked over to me and her smile grew. I looked away and walked out of the room with Erza following while putting the memory lacrima in her pocket dimension.

"Ugh, finally that's over." I said.

"It was rather tense..." Erza said.

"More like eventful, especially since Natsu came barging in there."

"Yes. Remind me that again when we get back to the guild..."

"Hehe, sure thing."

"But thank you for not causing anything similar with what Natsu did. I'm sure the Council is satisfied with this whole ordeal."

"What was your problem with that Siegrain guy anyway...?"

Erza stopped abruptly and looked down. I looked back and saw she had a sorrowful expression in her eyes. Ah, damnit I screwed up.

"U-Uh, sorry, let's keep wal-"

"I knew his twin brother..." I stopped walking to look at her. "It's just a past that isn't easy to remember..."

I wondered what she meant by that. She was still looking down on the ground with her bangs shadowing her eyes. I sighed inwardly. Shouldn't have brought it up. I looked at the cuffs annoyingly. I frowned and easily spread out my arms, shattering them. Erza looked up at me surprisingly. The ball in the middle might have been broken, but not the bracelets. So I clashed my wrists together, breaking apart the bracelets as well. Oh that felt good, some blood came rushing back to my hands as I opened and closed them again. I looked back to Erza who had a wide-eyed expression.

"Hehe...told ya I could easily get us out of here if you said the word." I said sheepishly.

"Y-Yes...I suppose you could have." Erza said. I walked up to her and broke her bindings off as well.

"Come on, let's cheer you up with some strawberry cake back at the guild. Then you can also go and scold Natsu." I said smirking. She smiled a bit at what I suggested. Hopefully her minds off whatever is troubling her.

"Right. Let's head on back. Thank you." She said with some enthusiasm.

Eventually we were outside of the Council building. Magnolia is a bit far so...let's make things exciting. I grinned.

"So. You ready?" I looked at her. Erza looked back and saw my grin and she raised an eyebrow at this. Before she could ask, I walked behind her and picked her up bridal style. Her face instantly lit up.

"W-W-What are y-you doing?!" She shouted.

"Taking a shortcut. Don't worry, I won't drop ya." I said, still grinning.

"W-Wha-?!" Before I let her say anything else, I floated in the air. My aura flared, and I flew, leaving a streak of white trailing behind.

"AAAHH!" The Not-So-Stoic Knight screamed with her eyes closed. I laughed at her reaction as I flew pasts towns and forests. I stopped all of a sudden high in the air.

"You can open your eyes now." I said calmly. She slowly opened them up and looked up at me. I gestured my head forward to signal her to look forward. When she did she gasped at the sight.

"W-Wow…" She said in awe.

We could see as far as the ocean in the direction Magnolia was at the height we were at. Towns and roads spread apart. Prairies like an infestation. Forests bundled up together. I did a revolution so we can see more of our surroundings. Mountains that one would think were tall at the foot, were seen below us. More towns and cities were seen. Patches of forests continued. We saw the Council building in the far distance.

"We...traveled that fast…?" Erza asked when she saw the Council building. I turned back where Magnola was.

"Yup. If I wanted to, I could go faster." I stated.

"We're so high up as well…I'm surprised I can still breath."

"Feelin' better?" I asked looking down at her. She gave a content smile and nodded. "Come on, let's head back." I started to fly away from the spot we stayed at. She kept her eyes open this time as we flew. Well, kinda. She had her arms around my neck while I still carried her under her back and under her knees.

* * *

It didn't take too long as we came up upon Magnolia, still high up in the air. When we were directly on top of the Guild I started to descend. I landed near the building but away from door. I set Erza down on the ground.

"...warn me next time when you're about to do that…" Erza, surprisingly, was pouting a bit at me. She...looked adorable like that. Huh.

"Ehehehe, couldn't resist. But next time, sure thing." I said. We started to head to the door, and went on inside. Upon entering, eyes were on us. A moment later, the familiar rowdiness erupted from the hall.

"HeHey! You guys are back!"

"That didn't take long!"

"What actually happened over there?"

Erza and I sweatdropped at the sudden questions.

"It was merely a formality everybody. No consequence was received." Erza said. Everybody cheered and clanked mugs together.

"Hah...so it was true...we were all worrying for nothing…" Lucy said with the side of her head on the table.

"Will we be continuing the fight between men? Of Natsu and Erza?" Elfman suggested with a grin.

"M-Men…?" Lucy said exasperatedly.

"Hey Erza! Good time to scold him then!" I said while laughing.

"Hmm...It might be…" Erza pondered a bit.

"That's right Erza! We gotta finish up our match! DERYHA!" Natsu charged with a lit fist. Oh this should be good.

Erza sidestepped as Natsu was just about to punch her, and the Knight retaliated in punching the Fire Dragon Slayer instead, right in the stomach, making him keeling over. The whole guild bursted into laughter.

"Gahahahahaha!"

"Oh man! You're pretty pathetic Natsu!" Gray was holding his stomach.

"Erza's the real man!" Elfman shouted while laughing. I walked over to the bar and sat on a stool where the Old Man and Mira was at.

"Hope you didn't get into too much trouble Yusuke." Mira said with a smile.

"Nah, it wasn't all that bad. Could've done better without Natsu there though." I said.

"Ufufu, Macao owed him, we thought he was restrained. Sorry about that."

"No damage done. Well, there was some when he desotryed the door but…" I trailed off.

"He did mention that you practically threatened to torture him and Happy alive…" Mira giggled.

"Oh he did huh…" I narrowed my eyes and looked behind me slowly. Natsu was up from the ground and was arguing at Gray. When our eyes met he jumped a bit and went over to Happy. I turned back around. "Sigh...dunno where he got that from…"

"Ufufu, I knew you wouldn't be like that." Mira giggled.

"Hrrmph…." the Old Man grumbled. Mira and I looked over to him. He was wobbling a bit while sitting down.

"What's wrong Old Man?" I asked.

"Master?" Mira asked.

"Looks like he's back…" the Old Man said.

"Who?" I asked. Just then I felt a presence at the door. I glimpsed over at Mira who had her eyes closed and was about to fall down. I got up from the stool and instantly went behind her, supporting her so she doesn't fall to the ground with a thud. A figure at the door was starting to come in and I narrowed my eyes.

"Ugh...what the…?" Gray tried saying but fell on the floor.

"Its…!" Erza tried to say as well but couldn't as she fell to her knees, having to have a table to support her. One by one members started to fall down or lay on the table with their heads on it.

"Uh...what the hell is going on?" I asked. the Old Man slowly looked over my way. If he had a somewhat surprised expression, then he was failing hard. He looked so damn sleepy.

"You're...not...affected…?" the Old Man tried saying.

"Uhh...no? Am I supposed to be?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. The figure who was arriving then came inside the guild. He wore a face mask with a slit just for his eyes. He had five staves behind his back. he wore a cape, his entire stomach, legs and arms were wrapped in bandages, his thighs wore striped, large baggy-like shorts. He walked over to the request board and instantly took a paper and walked over to the bar.

"I'll be taking this job…" The cloaked figure said as he showed the Old Man the paper. I narrowed my eyes at him. Sensing him a lot more clearer, it felt like I know him from somewhere…

The cloaked figure and I met each other's eyes. I kept my eyes narrowed while he just looked at me. The stare off lasted for about a minute. Then I broke it off.

"...why do you feel familiar…" I asked cautiously.

"Yusuke...don't worry...he's good…" the Old Man grumbled. I quirked an eyebrow at this, and looked back to the cloaked figure. I saw him narrow his eyes and he started to walk away. "Mys...togan...lift..the sleep...ing spell…!" the Old Man said somewhat loudly.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One…" With that, the cloaked man now named Mystogan vanished from the guild. I couldn't sense him anymore. Weird.

One by one everyone who was sleeping shot their eyes open. They started to get up from the ground and table.

"Mmm…" I heard Mira moan. Then her eyes shot opened as well. She saw me holding her by her shoulders. "Y-Yusuke…?"

"Sorry, you were about to fall on the ground head first, I just prevented that." I said while letting go of her.

"Oh...Thanks!" Mira chippered. Wow, her mood changes fast.

"Was that...Mystogan again…?" The one with the long top hat said.

"That guy...always doing this…" A person with a curved upward ponytail said. I really gotta learn the name of these people.

"His sleeping magic is as powerful as ever..." Macao said.

"Mystogan…?" Lucy asked.

"He's one of the candidates as Fairy Tail's strongest male." Elfman said.

"Yeah...but for some reason he doesn't want to be seen…" Gray said while rubbing his eyes. "So whenever he comes by he puts up his sleeping magic so no one can see him."

"R-Really? That sounds pretty suspicious…" Lucy said.

"Yeah...and that's why no one but Master knows who he is." Gray continued.

"No. I know it as well…" I heard a new voice said. It came from the top. I walked out behind the bar to see who it was. He had blonde hair, wore a pair of headphones, had a fur coat on, and buttoned up shirt. Most distinctive about him is that he had a scar that was in a shape of a bolt over his right eye.

"Laxus!"

"Rare that you're here…"

"And another one of Fairy Tail's candidates as the strongest male…" Gray said.

"Mystogan's a shy guy, I wouldn't worry about him at all. Literally." Laxus said.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"What makes you think you can stand against him if Erza beat you so easily..." Gray said. He was right though. This guy's a lot stronger than Natsu, even Erza. But he could be on par with Mystogan.

"He's right, since you can't beat someone weak like her, there's obviously no way you can beat me." He said with a grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Erza exclaimed with a glare.

"I'm saying that I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail!" His grin was getting more like a maniac. Great, another wacko.

"Bastard! Come down here and fight!" Natsu shouted.

"How bout you come up here?" Laxus retorted.

"Fine!" Natsu started running to the stairs near the bar, but didn't even make it to the first step as the Old Man's hand was stretched out and grew in size, slamming Natsu into the ground. Holy shit is that his magic?

"Heh, what's the matter Natsu? Can't get up?" Laxus taunted.

"You can't go on the second floor...least not yet." the Old Man said while still holding Natsu down.

"I'm the strongest in the guild. Not Erza. Not Mystogan. Not even that drunken Old Geezer!" Laxus stated. Oh, great. Reminds me of someone who I hated...and he's starting to get under my skin... "I'm the strongest!"

"Wow. Arrogant, egotistical, and ignorant! All three damn combinations that I hate the most in a person." I said in a mocking manner, spreading out my arms.

"...You got something to say newbie?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, I'd say you need a reality check buddy." I replied pointing at the blonde for a second before retracting my hand back down.

"Hah! You think you can do better? Just because you beat Natsu and Gray doesn't mean shit!" Laxus said. Natsu was getting more agitated while Gray started to glare at him.

"Alright, how about against you then?" I asked with a grin.

"You really want to test me newbie?" He asked back with a grin.

"If you're really all bite and no bark," I gestured two fingers tauntingly at him with my right hand raised with a smirk on my face now. "Then come prove it."

"Tch, learn your place you weakling." Laxus snarled.

"Y-Yusuke stop! Laxus isn't like Natsu or Gray-" Mira tried to say but was cutt off by the sound of thunder. I kept my eyes on Laxus as he was now cloaked in lightning and charged at me.

His fists was almost at my face. Our eyes met briefly. He had his teeth gritted while I still had my smirk. As his fist was closing in, I went behind him and kicked his back, sending him flying and breaking some tables and chairs.

"W-Whoa..." Gray said astonishingly.

"Wait, what happened?! I didn't see anything! And I was right in front of the whole thing!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"I really am becoming one of you guys...smashing tables and chairs...hey Old Man I don't have to pay for that do I?" Yusuke asked turning his head sideways to the bar, pointing at the broken debris. Makarov still had a hold on Natsu, but his eyes was slightly wide. Mira had a hand over her mouth and pointed straight ahead at black-haired teen, is what he thought.

"Yusuke behind you!" Mira shouted.

"Huh?"

"Lucky shot you punk!" Laxus yelled. Yusuke turned his head around just in time for the blonde's fist to hit the side of his face, sending the black haired teen into a wall. Or so Laxus thought would happen.

As Laxus' fist collided with Yusuke's cheek, the otherworldly teen had only his face turned from the impact. Gray, Elfman, Erza and other members tensed up, Lucy had her hands over her mouth, Natsu was still squirming to be let free. A few tense seconds passed by and Laxus retreated his hand, stepped back and gritted his teeth.

' _What the hell is he made of?!'_ Laxus thought angrily, trying to ignore the pain in his knuckles.

"Heh. I'll let you have that one." Yusuke said. He slowly turned his head back at Laxus, his eyes closed. He smirked as his eyes opened.

"Tch! You son of a bitch!" Laxus shouted. In the eyes of everyone but Yusuke, Laxus was instantly in front of him, his punch ready aimed at his head again at a much greater force. His fist was launched, only to be caught by Yusuke a few inches away from his face. People close by saw the moment, and had their eye's widened.

"I said, I'll let you have, that, One." Yusuke stated still holding Laxus's fist in his left hand.

Still gripping his fist, Yusuke sidestepped, forced Laxus forward and kneed him in the stomach, making the blonde spit out saliva. The moment the lightning mage was hunched over Yusuke used that opportunity to chop Laxus behind the neck with enough force that Laxus' eyes went white and was rendered unconscious. Yusuke grabbed the back of his collared shirt and gently set him down on the ground.

Everyone else was silent and wasn't moving an inch. Trying to process what had happened in just under a minute.

"H-He's alive guys...no need to look so alarmed…" Yusuke reassured.

"Well, I think we know that. I'm just trying to process what the hell just happened." Gray said.

"Uh, I think I'll take him up to the infirmary." Yusuke suggested. He hauled Laxus' body over and flew to the second floor, to the infirmary. As he flew, some of the members eyes widened again, not knowing that he was able to fly. Then the guild burst into a more upbeat rowdiness.

"Whoa he knocked Laxus out!" Jet exclaimed.

"That guy really is something else!" Droy said.

"Gah! No fair! I wanted a piece at him!" Natsu exclaimed, who was now out of Makarov's grasp.

"To think he did the same to Natsu and Gray so easily…" Cana mused.

"He's just full of trouble…" Erza said with a hand to her forehead.

"He's a man!" Elfman shouted.

Over at the bar Mira sighed in relief that no other damage was done. More specifically to Yusuke. She knew what Laxus was capable of if things went wrong his way. But seeing the short bout just now makes her wonder what the black haired victor was actually capable of. She had an idea, and in her mind, she'll put one of the favor he owes her to good use very soon. She just needed to find a chance to do so.

Makarov continued to sit on the counter of the bar. His eyes were closed and he still held his staff. Admittedly, he didn't think what happened just now would end in Yusuke's favor. He could hardly see how fast Yusuke was, and he far outmatched Laxus. Almost shamefully, Makarov was a bit glad of what Yusuke did. Ever since Laxus' father had left, he's always been on edge.

"Erza! Come into my office! I have a task for you!" Makarov said. He got up and headed for the stairs.

"Yes Master." Erza said following him up the stairs. Just then, Yusuke came jumping off the second floor and went to the bar where Mira was at.

"Ah, so...that happened...ehehe." Yusuke said sheepishly. Mira frowned a bit at him then sighed.

"You're going to have to replace those chairs and tables you know…" Mira said with a grin.

"Uh...I do don't I...maybe when I start going on jobs. Haven't had the chance ever since I joined here…"

"Ufufu, you don't have to actually. We have a wood-make mage here, she'll be able to replace them easily."

"Oh really? That's neat then. Still, I should probably go on a job soon."

"Well, if you need money, I can probably help with that." Mira said while smiling at him, there were stars in her eyes that went unnoticed by Yusuke.

"Really? What kind?"

"How about this, I can fill you in on the details if you come over to my house for dinner. Sound okay to you?"

"Dinner huh? Well if food is involved how can I resist? Though I'd probably owe you another favor then hehe…" Mira shook her head at this.

"Consider this an invitation! My brother and I would love to have you over as company! Then I can tell you about the job there."

"Really? Awesome! Count me in then!"

"Ufufu, I'm glad! Meet me outside when the guild closes and I can lead you to our house."

"Heh, you're a lifesaver ever since I got here Mira. Can't thank you enough." A bit of pink dusted Mira's cheeks.

"It's...no problem really! I really don't mind at all!" The conversation ended and Lucy came over to the bar to greet the two.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted.

"Sup." Yusuke replied.

"Hey there Lucy!" Mira chippered.

"So I wanted to ask a question Mira, what was Master saying how Natsu can't go upstairs yet?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, that's where all the S-Class jobs are." Mira answered.

"S-Class?" Yusuke asked next. The barmaid nodded.

"Mhm. The more experienced mages that have been promoted to S-Class are allowed to take on tougher jobs than the ones on the first floor. Of course, the reward is much higher. At the moment we have five S-Class mages here in Fairy Tail. Any one of them is allowed to take on those jobs." Mira explained.

"Oh really...how do you become S-Class?" Yusuke asked with a finger and thumb on his chin.

"Ufufu, we have an exam coming up for selected members in a few months. Work hard enough and you may qualify!" Mira answered.

"I get it now! Wow, S-Class!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not sure if being S-Class suits you Lucy, especially if the jobs are pretty dangerous." Yusuke mused.

"Eh..hehe...you're probably right…" Lucy said sheepishly.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Mira asked.

"Yup, just lead the way." Yusuke said.

"Elfman already went ahead earlier. I told him you were coming over so there shouldn't be any confusion."

Mira had just finishing closing up the guild. She met Yusuke just outside and now they were walking towards her house for dinner.

 _'I can't wait for him to have more of my cooking. I hope he'll still think it's delicious.'_ Mira thought with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked.

"O-Oh! Nothing! Just remembering something earlier today!" Mira said with a nervous laugh. Yusuke just shrugged and and they continued walking.

Eventually reaching the Strauss resident, Yusuke saw it more clearly. It was quite spacious around the outside. It was a regular two-story white house with a red triangular roof. Attached to the roof had a chimney. Windows covered with curtains were at the front side of the house, both upstairs and downstairs but there was obviously a door in white at the middle on the first floor. They also had a lush green lawn that was on either side of the house with a stone walkway leading from the sidewalk at the street to the doorway of the house. Bushes were up against the front wall of the house. White fences were set up around the lawn, leaving the middle open of course to walk on.

"Here we are! Welcome to our abode!" Mira said with glee.

"Place looks nice, rather peaceful." Yusuke said. They both walked up to the door, Mira brought out a set of keys and unlocked it. Inside was rather cozy. Upon going inside, a tiled floor was introduced first for shoes to be set on. Looking ahead on the right side of the house was the living room. A single couch leaning against a wall on the right wall of the house was there with a table in front of it. To the right of the couch was a fireplace with wooden logs that looked liked were ready to be lit. On either side of the couch were small wooden tables with a single drawer. A lamp was placed on either side, and a picture frame was set on the right sided mini table. A light tan colored carpet decorated the floor.

A wall covered a short distance to the left from the door as it showed a rather spacious kitchen. Wooden cabins, drawers, a sink and gas stoves surrounded by polished marble, and a fridge were all present. In the kitchen was a big round wooden table that was about three feet in radius. Four wooden chairs were present at the table. Beige colored tiles decorated the kitchen floor.

Off in the distance between the two rooms, a single closet was built in on the left wall of the house, and to the right there were a set of stairs.

"Inside looks pretty warm…" Yusuke said with admiration.

"Yup, it's pretty homey. Elfman! We're back!" Mira shouted.

"Man!" Both heard from upstairs and sweatdropped at the response.

"Why don't you go sit down on the couch and relax. I'll go in the kitchen and set dinner up for all three of us." Mira said with a bright smile.

"Sure. Hehe, if you want any help don't hesitate to holler." Yusuke mused.

"Ufufu, I'll keep that in mind."

Both went separate ways in the house. Yusuke plopped down on the soft furry couch and Mira was busy rummaging in the kitchen. Footsteps were heard coming down from the stairs. it revealed to show Elfman in a white tank top with his navy blue pants.

"Oh Yusuke! It's manly to see you!" Elfman greeted.

"Hey Elfman, good to see ya as well." Yusuke said back.

"I heard from Big Sis that you were coming over for dinner. Once you've had it you'll won't stop eating it!"

"Uh, ehehehe. Really? I can't wait then!" Yusuke said with slight amusement. Though he was sweating a little if it got out of hand and he went and asked for more food. A lot more. It'll just be more than a couple of favors he owed to Mira if the black haired Saiyan ended up emptying all of their food supplies.

"So what do you think of Big Sis?" Elfman asked.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Like, when you first met her, and even now. What do you think of my Big Sis" Elfman asked again, with a hint of eagerness.

"Hmm...well she was pretty nice to me when I first joined. Helped me get settle in with things I needed for a while until I get back on my feet. She's was pretty generous which makes me feel a bit guilty considering I got nothing in return. So she accepted when I said I'd owe her a favor." Yusuke answered. Elfman nodded sternly, but wasn't completely satisfied.

"She talks quite a bit you Yusuke. Like how much of a man you are!" Elfman grinned with a thumbs up. If one would squint closely, you could've sworn that some glint was shown off from his teeth.

"Hehe, really? We haven't done much. Not sure what she'd say about me."

"Well she did say tha-"

"Yusuke! I need some help please if you don't mind!" Mira shouted from the kitchen. Almost knowing full well of the current conversation that was taking place in the other room. Yusuke lifted himself off from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Mira was currently wearing a white apron over her pink and purple dress and was stirring a pot over a stove.

"Yeah, what's up Mira?" Yusuke asked. He sniffed and almost had saliva dripping from the side of his mouth of how amazing the scent was of the food was.

"Just wanted you to try some beef stew. Tell me what you think! Here!" Mira asked while holding a wooden spoon with her right hand with some meat, carrots, and the broth. Her left hand was under the spoon to prevent any dripping to occur and gestured Yusuke to try it. He was taken aback for a few seconds as his cheeks reddened a bit, then compiled by opening his mouth, leaned forward and let Mira slide the food into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed the stew and brought up a content grin.

"Stew's great Mira! Don't think it needs anything else."

"Really? I'll get it ready then. Thanks! Dinner will be ready in a few more minutes!"

"Want me to help with anything else?"

"Nope. You can go sit back down with Elfman." Not a second later did she regret saying that. "U-Uh, wait!"

"Yeah…?" Yusuke asked. Mira pointed to a cabinet near her.

"You can help set up the table. We'll need bowls, forks, spoons, knives, and some plates for the food."

"Oh, sure. I'll definitely lend a hand!" He went over and opened up a cabinet that had bowls and plates stacked up.

"Thanks! The silverware are just in the drawer under it."

Yusuke grabbed the mentioned pieces, and went over to the wooden table to set everything up for three people. He set a stack of plates over to Mira so she can use them to hold the food they were going to eat from.

"Alright! Everything's done!" Mira happily said.

At the table, food was spread out, covering most of space. The food ranged from various vegetables and meats. In each of the three bowls were the stew that Mira had cooked up. Silverware were besides the empty plates for each person. The aroma was enlightening and mouthwatering. The two residents and one guest sat down in a chair and started to dig in.

"This is really amazing Mira!" Yusuke complimented.

"T-Thanks…I did my best on this…" Mira said while looking down, hiding her blush.

"Big Sis' cooking really is the best!" Elfman said.

The night continued as all three inside the Strauss' house kept eating the delicious food the white-haired maiden had affectionately made. While it wasn't large enough for a certain Saiyan, it was tolerable for him to resist the urge to eat more than what was already made. When all three were done eating, each helped with the dirty plates and bowls. Once everything was washed, it was time for Mira to help Yusuke on his financial problems. The two of them sat on the couch in the living room while Elfman had gone up upstairs to retire for the night.

"I think it's time for me to put one of those favors you asked of me to good use Yusuke." Mira said.

"Is that so? Alright, tell me what you want me to do for ya." Yusuke said.

"This will benefit both of us, so it's really a win-win situation!" Mira giggled. "I need an escort."

"Escort huh? You some princess something? Hehe." Yusuke asked jokingly.

"Ufufu, no silly. I'm going to a photo shoot tomorrow. My manager asked me to bring someone along from the guild to watch things over while I'm there along with some other people. I was told this earlier today, and it did seemed a bit short noticed, and then I thought of you!" Mira explained. "When Natsu told us that you weren't really in trouble with the council and was assured that you'd come back today, I thought this was a good opportunity!"

"Hmm, a bodyguard huh...sounds simple. What's the pay?"

"If everything is done right, my manager is offering 250,000 Jewels as payment."

"Really?! I'm in! Bodyguarding can't be that hard!"

"Great! Hopefully nothing bad happens. I'll let my manager know tomorrow morning. We'll need to leave before noon, so come early to the guild okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks for the help Mira. If anything does happen, I'll be sure to get you out of harm's way."

"Good enough for me then!"

"Well, thanks again for your amazing cooking Mira. I'm gonna head on home."

"Okay...I won't keep you."

Yusuke and Mira got up from the couch and walked to the door. She opened it up for him and he stepped out.

"Thanks for coming over Yusuke! Don't hesitate to ask me to cook for you again." Mira said with a smile.

"Hehe, I might just do that very soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"

"Goodnight!"

With that, Yusuke started walking away from the Strauss resident.

' _I hope you do come back soon…'_ Mira thought with a slight blush. With that, she closed her door.

Yusuke was in the empty streets now walking. His intention however, was not to head back to his place yet.

' _I've relaxed and cleared my head long enough...I need to get back to training.'_ Yusuke thought with determination. He went in a dark alleyway. For safe measure he expanded his senses that no one but him was on the streets. With a nod, he flew high in the air unseen.

"Hm...there are some mountains in the distance over there...that should be good." While looking in the direction, he flew.

When the Saiyan arrived on top of a mountain, he expanded his senses outward once again. Only wildlife was present, and not a single human was near.

' _Perfect.'_ With that, he begun. Yusuke had a really good hunch that with just himself, he'll need to push himself even harder than before.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys liked it. Basically 8.7k words. Was still pretty sure I'd make it to 10k. Oh well. Make sure to leave a review telling me what any of you think! Some explanations time!**

 **The Memory Lacrima. Idea wasn't mine, I give credit to the author of "Into the Realm of Magic (Bleach and FT Xover)" where I read it from. It was a good idea too, and I went ahead and used it.**

 **You guys basically saw a glimpse in Yusuke's eyes of how he retaliated against Laxus. Just something I thought I would throw of what he saw in his eyes when he fought humans.**

 **I have started building the bridge or Erza and Mira. Hope I did it satisfactorily. Might I be doing this a bit too fast...? Maybe. Any pointers you guys got? Lemme hear em.**

 **One Super Move was used in this chapter. Can you name that One?**

 **That's basically it, I am going to leave half of the Galuna Island Arc. I reckon I'd change things up as canon stories out there in the FT section is kinda predictable.**

 **Again, hope you guys enjoyed. Another HUGE Thank you to those who like my story so far.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: September 19, 2015.**


	7. Chapter 7: Determined

**Hey, guys New chapter! Reason it was up faster than the last is because this was mostly planned out of my head. Mostly originality. Not having to look up the manga, wiki, or episodes to help me this time lol. Unfortunately yes that is what i do considering the beginning of Fairy Tail was so long ago. Even after reading countless stories where they follow canon wise I wouldn't be able to memorize what they did from scene to scene lol.**

 **Anyway yeah, this is 8.7K words again just like last time. Really thought I'd make to at least 10K with what I've written here. Oh well. Need to try harder in the future, but this will be the average it looks like. Anyway, review time! Some of these reviews, I swear you guys might be psychic and going into my thoughts somehow.**

 **Justus80: Thanks for the advice. And DIE DIE Missile Barrage, while it's a cool move, it's Gotenks' move if you had him as your mentor. So unfortunately, he won't be having it. **

**kvchowe:** **While i do agree SSJ4 Does look pretty badass considering Toriyama was the one who designed it, Yusuke will not be having it. Otherwise, it'll mess up what I already have planned.**

 **ZombieModBrony: Enjoy!**

 **Elvisfonz23:** **BINGO! You guessed the move right! Whoop whoop! Only one as well. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **smarcelsmail:** **Enjoy!**

 **JensenDaniels12: Thanks! Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

 **Guest** **(1): Hehe...yep it would be funny, ya know?**

 **diegozea70:** **Yusuke won't use Kaioken. At all. As for turning into a SSJ, it'll be awhile. The suspense!**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fairy":** **Are you the one who's psychic? Stop going into my head lol.**

 **So that's about it, anyway i hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

It was the next day after the whole Council incident debacle. Yusuke with his normal gray jacket with the black tank top underneath, black pants, and white boots was walking towards the guild. He felt good that he was able to train last night after his dinner with Mira at her house. It was a couple hours before noon, and with a good rest, he looked forward to the job that the barmaid had recommended him.

' _I'm getting there...just need to push myself harder. Kinda wish I could also have their fusion as a teacher as well. Wonder what that would've been like…'_ Yusuke thought back to his training the night before. He reached the guild and opened the doors. Just as he opened them, Gray was starting to walk out.

"Hey Gray, leaving on a job?" Yusuke asked.

"Heh, you could say that. That idiot flame-brain's gone and done something stupid again. I'm just going to get him and Lucy back. I gotta go, if you want to ask what happened you can ask anyone else inside." Gray said. He walked past Yusuke at a brisk pace.

"Huh...already doing something to get himself in trouble eh? Wonder what Lucy had to do with it." Yusuke thought out loud. He walked into the guild with its usual rowdiness. He spotted Makarov sitting at the bar counter again with Mira behind it and walked over there.

"Morning." Yusuke greeted casually.

"Morning Yusuke!" Mira greeted happily.

"Good Morning Boy." Makarov greeted as well.

"So...what happened? I happened to talk to Gray...about Natsu?" The black-haired Saiyan asked. Both the Master and Barmaid sighed deeply at that.

"Happy was seen going upstairs and taking a paper before heading out...and it just so happens to be an S-Class job…" Mira said. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Okay...that is pretty damn stupid. What the hell is he thinking…?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine since Gray went to go get them back."

"What about Erza? Where is she at?"

"I sent her on a mission that was given to her last night. She left right after while the trains were still running at dusk." Makarov explained.

"Ah, let's hope Gray knocks some sense into Natsu then."

"Anyway Yusuke, are you ready to go?" Mira asked.

"That's why I'm here. Let's head on out."

"Bye Master! We'll be back in the evening!"

"Goodbye you two. Make sure to put in extra effort in your photos Mira! Bwhahahaha!" Makarov laughed out loud.

"Where are those two going?"

"Master said photos? What's that gotta do with Yusuke?!"

"Uwahh! I'm so jealous of him!"

Yusuke and Mira walked out of the guild all ready to head to the station. Yusuke overheard the guild and couldn't help but ask.

"What was Old Man on about?" Mira blushed a bit at his question.

"H-Have you not heard of Sorcerer's Weekly?" She asked timidly.

"Uh...don't think I have. I've traveled but...I didn't have time to take...interest...in it?" Yusuke guessed, given his situation. His tone wasn't noticed by the white-haired maiden as she was a bit excited that she can make an impression on him.

"It's...basically a magazine with a new edition each week. It shows what the guilds in Fiore are up to for people to read out of. And...I happen to represent Fairy Tail by modeling for them!" Mira explained.

"Hmm...what do you do to represent them?"

"Ufufu, if you really haven't seen one of the magazines, then you'll just have to wait and see!" Mira winked at him. He just looked at her questioningly but she just kept walking.

When both arrived at the Magnolia station, an unexpected turn of events caught their attention.

" **Ladies and gentlemen. Please be advised that all arrival times have been delayed. I repeat, the train has been delayed. We will inform everyone from the station once they have moved again."** An employee announced. Groans of annoyance can be heard from the passengers in the station.

"Oh no...who knows when that'll be...and we have to get to the shoot before the afternoon…" Mira frowned. An idea popped into Yusuke's head.

"Hmm...Mira follow me. I think I can solve our issue." Yusuke said.

"Huh? How so?"

"Don't worry, just come on."

Mira followed Yusuke out of the station and they started to head out of the city, into the forest.

"Yusuke...why are we here?" Mira asked somewhat cautiously. He turned around and grinned at her which made her a bit uneasy.

"Wana fly?" Yusuke asked. Mira was taken back by his question.

"...h-huh? What do you mean by that?" Mira asked.

"I can fly us there. Definitely faster than the train. Just point me in the direction of our destination and we'll be there in no time." Yusuke explained. "I didn't want to attract attention and surprising you by simply picking you up at the station. There's no one here so it should be safe."

"H-How am I going to fly...?" Mira asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer. He turned his back on her.

"Just hold on to me and we'll be off."

"O-On...your back?" Mira blushed at this.

"Yeah, how else? Or do you want me to carry you like a bride?" He grinned which only deepened her blush.

"O-Okay...I'm fine behind you…" She went up behind him and he lowered his body a bit. Mira wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Her face reddened even more at the close contact. Yusuke wrapped a hand her arms, securing her.

"Hold on tight, but don't be afraid alright?" Yusuke reassured.

"Mm. I trust you." Mira said. With that, Yusuke pushed his energy downwards, and slowly floated above the trees out the forest and towards the sky. This caused Mira to let out a small gasp. "W-We're really flying...!"

"Haha, yup! So, where to?"

"That way." Mira pointed to a direction. With a nod, Yusuke flew. The wind blew in both of their faces, their hairs swaying in different directions.

 _'This is amazing...we're so high up, everything looks so small down below...'_ Mira thought in awe. But as she was dazed at the scenery below while looking to his side, her hold around Yusuke loosened and she fell.

"AAAHH!" Mira screamed with her eyes closed.

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed. His white aura came to life and went under Mira in a flash. She didn't fall very far as Yusuke extended both his arms and he caught the white-haired maiden safely without any impact, now carrying her bridal style. She was shaking violently and still had her eyes closed.

 _'Maybe this was a bad idea...'_ Yusuke thought worriedly.

"Hey...you're safe now. You can open your eyes." Yusuke said reassuringly. She slowly opened them, and blue eyes met black.

"I'm sorry...if I wasn't looking down so much this wouldn't have happened..." She said with sad eyes, tears threatening to come at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey don't worry! I'm your bodyguard! Obviously I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" Yusuke said, trying to cheer her up. She wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "You want to continue flying or head to the ground...?"

"We can keep going like this..." Mira said with a bit of pink on her cheeks. She wrapped around his neck with her arms again, tightly and securely this time. "Let's continue, I still trust you, okay?"

"Alright, off we go then." He nodded. Continuing to tightly hold Mira, they flew off once again to the city where the photoshoot would take place.

* * *

"There it is, down there!" Mira said. It was a few minutes later after the incident of Mira falling down. They were above a city that was rather large. She pointed at a building below where she would go to take her photos and they descended down, landing in front of double doors. Yusuke gently placed Mira on the ground.

"Well, that was an exciting trip." Yusuke said sheepishly.

"Ufu, least I was saved by my hero." Mira said with a smile.

The two walked inside the building and they first came up in a room with a reception desk. Mira walked up to the lady receptionist.

"Hello, Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail." Mira greeted.

"Oh! Miss Strauss! You're here early! I'm sure the manager was expecting you a bit later. But please! Go on ahead!" The receptionist said.

"Thank you. He's with me, the manager asked me yesterday to bring an escort along in short notice, so he'll be accompanying me." Mira said.

"Of course!"

"Let's go Yusuke, I'm sure my manager wishes to meet with you."

"Sure, let's go." Yusuke said with a nod. He followed Mira into a hallway. After a few turns they came upon another double doored room. She knocked on them a couple of times.

"Come in please!" A voice inside said. Mira opened one of the doors. They saw a woman dressed in a purple business suit, she had oval glasses, and her hair was tied to a bun. "Miss Strauss! Good to see you! I heard the train station in Magnolia was out of function at the moment. I didn't think you'd get here any time soon."

"Thanks to Mister Bodyguard over here, we managed to get here on time." Mira said looking over to Yusuke.

"Well, that matters of little to me at the moment. You can use this time to get yourself ready. I'd like to inform of 'Mister Bodyguard' here of his duties while the shoot takes place." She said.

"I'll see you soon Yusuke. Ufufu." Mira said as she waved at him and headed out the door. He waved back and turned to see the manager again.

"So, I know I gotta protect, how so exactly?" Yusuke asked. The manager propped her glasses up with the lenses shining.

"While we'll be taking photographs, all you have to do is just stand there behind the scenes. I only informed Miss Strauss about needing a bodyguard only because recently there has been a string of strange activities going on here in the city the past couple of days." She explained. "There have been claims of shady people talking about Sorcerer's Weekly and selling off girls. We suspect a dark guild might be planning this. I'm afraid because of a bit of my wordplay, I only said a bodyguard instead of several…"

"Hmm...an entire dark guild...against me eh?" Yusuke thought out loud with his finger and thumb on his chin.

"We can hire several city guar-"

"That won't be necessary. If any trouble comes this way then I'm more than enough to handle it. Trust me. I am from Fairy Tail after all." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Yes. Yes you are." She chuckled, then had the concern written on her face. "Are...you really sure about this?"

"Don't worry, just have any sort of communication that can take them to custody on standby. That way, if things do go south, then we'll be ready."

"Very well then. Once everything is done, by the end of the day you'll receive your reward. We put you in our care as of now."

"You can count on me!" Yusuke said with a thumbs-up.

* * *

The Saiyan didn't know whether he was in Hell, or in Heaven.

"Glorious! Splendid! Astounding!" The photographer exclaimed with each push of a button. Flashes from the camera going off each time a photo was taken of females posing.

It was afternoon now, and the session of photo shooting had started. Yusuke had tried to remain stoic as his duty was being a guard, but failed. Miserably.

"Hi there! We'll be in your care! Make sure to not let anyone take advantage of us!" Several girls giggled as they spotted the black haired teen looking over the studio.

"Uh, hehe, it's...what I'm here for." Yusuke replied.

Mira had yet to come out yet to take her shoot. So far, regular female models had come and gone to strike several poses for the camera.

' _Hm. Least it's better than that horned-bastard Ginyu and the rest of his lackeys. Haha, maybe Gohan could pick up a few tricks from these girls as well...Might make his and Videl's reputation the 'Saiya-Hero Duo' more elegant."_ Yusuke mused to himself. Then again, he doubted they'd care. Saving people in their city takes more priority than silly poses. Just then, his eyes were covered by a pair of soft hands. Being in the guild and at the bar long enough, he sensed that Mira was the one behind him.

"Mira." Yusuke stated.

"Mou, how'd you know?" Mira retracted her hands as he turned around. She pouted a bit at him for guessing right the first time.

"Ah, well, who else would do something like that." Yusuke said as she looked at her. She was currently wearing a white bathrobe that covered her. But some of her cleavage was shown as the bathrobe around her was loosened a bit. The Saiyan blushed a bit and looked to the side. His reddened cheeks were spotted by Mira, and she now had a knowing grin forming on her face.

"So, how's the job going so far Yusuke~?" She asked while bending down just a bit and crossed her arms under her bust.

"Uhm...y'know, everything's going...well I guess..." Yusuke noticed her antics and with widened eyes, he turned around, his blush deepening. Mira simply giggled at his reaction.

"Ah! Miss Strauss! Good to see you again! Please be ready shortly as we'll be calling you up!" The photographer announced.

"Ufufu, be back in a bit Yusuke." Mira said while walking past him. She looked back for a second and winked at him.

"R-Right...hehe…" Yusuke replied back while his blush still present.

She was nearing the photographer as several more models were still continuing to take pictures. When it was her turn, she undid her white bathrobe and revealed her in a two-piece red bikini with pink spots. It wasn't skimpy, but more modest to compliment the white-haired maiden's well-toned beauty through the rest of her body.

Yusuke's eyes widened at the sight, a few seconds later he looked away with his blush returning. He swallowed a lump in his throat and cleared his throat. But he stole a glance as Mira now approached the green screen and started to pose for the camera. Albeit, it was certainly a bit stimulating for the black haired teen. Several models have done the same while he was guarding the studio, but to him, Mira was different. In a good way of course.

' _Who knew she'd be this good…flexible as well...'_ Yusuke shook his head. ' _Focus Yusuke! You got a job! Let's see...people inside the building, nothing out of the ordinary. Outside...people walking...wait a minute…'_

Yusuke, with his sensory abilities was able to detect a rather large group of people, higher than the average normal person. Some were outside standing still, some walking around the building, and the rest all sitting in or standing in a closed space which he presumed to be inside of a bar or in another building.

' _Fifty-four...fifty-five...fifty-six...fifty-seven of them. Are they really trying this hard to get what they want? I can't jump to conclusions yet though...nothing's happened so far. Still, I better keep my mind on them if they advance.'_ Yusuke thought. Just then Mira walked up to him with her arms once again crossed under her bust and her bathrobe wrapped on her left arm.

"Did you like it?"

"Ah! Uh, you were pretty wonderful!" Yusuke sheepishly said.

"You didn't look?" Mira said, feigning sadness.

"Uhm, uh, I might have peeked at the beginning…" He said while looking away, rubbing his neck.

"Ufufu, we're not quite done yet, several more have to take their photos. After that I'll be with several others to take a group photo. Bear with it until then. okay~?"

"No problem. Just tell me whenever and we'll head out." He said with his usual self again. With that, Mira walked out of the room and back to her changing room. He didn't want to make her or anyone else worried on something that might have been a fluke.

A couple more hours passed by as Yusuke continued to watch over everything. Group photos were being taken now. During that time, he sensed the group that was outside nearby had increased in numbers by a bit. He wanted to hope that they were gathering for a party that was planned for them, but the one's that came had more power than the one's he sensed before.

' _There's sixty-one of them in total now...are they really coming here?'_ Yusuke thought. He was hoping that nothing would still happen as he didn't want to attract too much attention, considering that he doesn't use magic. And someone who doesn't use magic that was able to take out a dark guild was something to talk about. Of course, he would probably only have that problem if others were able to sense if he didn't have any magic power, or that they knew he used Ki.

"Alright girls! You're all up!" The photographer announced. Mira and several other women, who all had stamps to their respective guilds visible on them, came up in a green screen all bunched up together. They started to display their bodies as the photographer told them what to do.

"Perfect! Time to be on the front covers ladies!" He said as he took several photos from different angles. Once he was done, all the girls relaxed and started to spread out. Mira came up to Yusuke once again.

"We're almost done. I'll go change and then we can head back." She said.

"Alright, come find me when you're finished." Yusuke said. She walked out again along with several other girls trailing behind. He sensed outside once more if the group of sixty-one were up to anything. When he did, his eye's widened.

' _Shit! Every single one of them is coming towards the building now!'_ Yusuke thought frantically. He ran out of the studio and barged into the manager's office, who was looking over a stack of papers. The sudden outburst startled her.

"Did something happen?!" She demanded.

"Get the alarms ready! We don't have much time. A bunch of guys are coming here right now!" Yusuke finished and he ran out of the room and neared the reception. He looked over and the lady receptionist who was sitting casually behind the desk. "You're gonna want to head deeper into the building. Things are going to get hectic real quick."

"Is...s-something going to happen?" She said warily while getting out of her chair. He nodded.

"Yeah, now go! I don't want you caught up in anything. Go help your manager and see if she needs anything." With that, she hastily went into the hallways. Yusuke sensed outside once more and narrowed his eyes. He noticed that some of them were starting to spread apart. ' _Looks like they're using their numbers to their advantage to surround the building…'_

Without a second thought, Yusuke kicked the doors open, breaking them in the process as they crashed into the crowd of dark mages, already injuring some. Everybody stopped in their tracks at the sudden attack. None of them got very far in their plan trying to circle the building. Hardly anyone made it to a corner. The Saiyan walked out of the building and at the same time, a bald, tall, brute man came up. He wore black leather sleeveless vest with nothing underneath, black pants and shoes, and fingerless black gloves.

"Now what was that for buddy? Hurtin' some of my buddies there." The brute man said while pointing his thumb at the back of the crowd.

"Oh I don't know, it's just that there are about sixty of you guys here, wanted to lessen that a bit. I can only assume you punks want something inside here?" Yusuke replied.

"We might be. Who are you? They're pin-up doll?" He said while laughing. The majority behind him did as well. Yusuke's eyes twitched a bit.

"Well, I do happen to be the one guarding this place. State your business. Depending on your answer, you'll either get all of your asses kicked, or your bodies broken." Yusuke said while smirking.

"You think you can take on All, of us?" The brute said while gesturing his arms spread apart, clearly meaning his guild behind him.

"If you had more, I'd still take them all out with ease." Yusuke said, his smirk still present.

Just then, Mira had come running up from inside wearing her usual dress, but staying indoors near the desk to watch over Yusuke observantly but worriedly at the same time. She had heard about what's going on when the manager had told everyone to stay put inside. When Yusuke was mentioned about dealing with the threat she immediately went to see.

' _I...I wish I could help...there's so many of them and just one of him...if only…'_ Mira thought with a sad frown on her face. She didn't expect that a dark guild of that many people would actually come. Maybe only a group of dozen thugs or so with regular weapons. But dark mages were a different story. She knew that he helped out with the whole Eisenwald and Lullaby incident, but she still couldn't help but feel the urge of insecurity.

"Hehehehe, just one little kid won't stop us from having fun with those chicks. Go get 'im men!" The brute said walking back to a small, but a more powerful, group of three. The rest, charged directly at Yusuke. He sighed.

' _Well, let's get this over with.'_ He spread out his legs on the ground, his arms and fists tucked in by his sides, and crouched down a bit.

" **Ragh!** " In a burst of energy out of him, a slight breeze went outwards. He hopped and stretched out his right leg, and did a wide sideways kick in a counterclockwise direction, sending nearly all the grunts flying away from the building. The remainder that were lucky enough to not get hit were at a daze as the hired bodyguard landed briefly back on the stone ground.

"W-What the hell?!"

"A-A-Already so many of us...got taken out?!"

' _So quick...and in one shot too...maybe I was worried over nothing…'_ Mira thought in relief while still watching wide-eyed. So far, the new Fairy Tail member she had quickly grown to like had yet ceased to impress her.

Yusuke outstretched his right arm, he closed the gap between his thumb and fingers, and aimed his palm towards the rest of the grunts.

" **Ha!** " Another burst of energy was released towards the rest of the foot soldiers. Thinking they got hit by an invisible force, they were all sent flying away as well, with the rest of the grunts away from the building. Now only the four were left standing, those who Yusuke thought were the top among them, along with the master.

"Kids got some talent I guess. But taking out a few measly nobodies is nothing." One of them said. He had had tall spiky green hair, piercing on his earlobe and nose. He wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, tan colored pants, and black boots. He had a leather belt that held two scimitars on either side of his legs.

"I wouldn't underestimate him Krueger. He did manage to take them all out in two hits. Whatever this guy used we can't hold back." Another male said. He had black hair that was combed down over his right eye, and his hair reached down at the mid-section of his back. He wore a handkerchief over his nose and mouth, obscuring his lower face. He donned a dark blood red long coat that reached down to his ankles, black pants and black combat boots. No weapons were seen on him.

"Man, you worry too much Zeke. The little babies behind us would collapse if I stared down at them." The one named Krueger said. Zeke narrowed his left shown eye at him.

"Shut the hell up you two, we have a job to finish. And I would like my money after we take all of them." The last of the three said. He had shoulder length, brown, wavy hair. He was shirtless and only wore a bottom part of a white robe. He held a pole staff in his hands with a ring on the top that had chimes on them.

"Whatever Vic. Let's get this over with," Krueger said unsheathing both his scimitars. Vic readied his staff, and Zeke made his hands into fists. "Hope you're ready to die kid, because you picked the wrong people to deal with!"

Krueger ran forward with his arms outstretched, still holding both scimitars in his hands. He brought them both over his head and jumped.

 **WIND CRAWLER!**

The green haired dark wizard forcefully brought both his arms down and a large force of wind in a crescent shape was erupted from the blades and struck the ground, destroying everything in its path towards Yusuke. The Saiyan's aura erupted around him, and he used his energy to negate the incoming attack. Krueger glared at him as he landed back on the ground.

"What the hell…?" Krueger wondered.

"Out of my way." Zeke announced while walking up. His arms and legs started to glow. A moment later he was seen wearing metal gauntlets and greaves. His magic energy rose and the gauntlets and greaves started to have steam coming off of them. Zeke charged at Yusuke while his magic was still rising. He leaped into the air and tucked in his arms and left leg. His gauntlets and greaves glowed red now.

 **BLAZING COMET!**

He struck his whole body down, leaving a streak of steam and red in the air, and dived towards Yusuke. The black haired Saiyan extended his left arm up at the incoming attack. His left hand caught the glowing red right greave, and was unaffected by its heat. Zeke's eyes widened and he jumped off from Yusuke's hand, and backflipped back to the ground. The armored attacker observed his opponents hand and was stunned that there weren't any marks.

"Fine. Then let's try this." Zeke crouched with his left foot back and his right foot forward. He charged his right gauntlet with his magic and more steam started to form around it. His right hand shook violently and he charged forward towards his opponent. He launched his red hot gauntlet at Yusuke, who simply caught it with his left palm once again. Unfazed, Yusuke enclosed his hand on Zeke's fist and moved it away. The dark mage gasped as he was kicked in the stomach back to his other guildmates, skidding sideways on the ground.

"Tch, you didn't fare any better. My turn." Vic said. He closed his eyes and propped his staff vertically on the ground in front of him. His staff and himself glowed a bright yellow aura as he was raising his magic power. When he opened his eyes the ground began to rumble in the area. The stone floor started to break apart and float in mid-air, the stones itself also started to break forming a shape. In the end, there were about a few dozen or so lance-shaped stones aiming at Yusuke and the building behind him. "You've held us long enough. It's time I finish this."

 **PIERCE!**

Vic lifted his staff from the ground and aimed it towards the Saiyan. All of the stone lances began to move one by one towards him. Yusuke stood there with narrowed eyes.

"Yusuke!" Mira shouted frantically as the spears were closing in. Yusuke stood still observing each of the incoming sharpened rubble.

" **Haah!"** The Saiyan brought out both his hands outwards and immediately started to spray a barrage of Ki blasts colliding with each of the stone lances. Dust was formed from each of the impact and everyone's vision was obscured for some time. The dust settled and everything was back where they began. Vic was seen gritting his teeth while Krueger and Zeke glared at the bodyguard. Yusuke looked around his surroundings to see all the holes from the ground that were used in the attack.

"You're gonna have to pay for all of that y'know. It's basically property damage to the city." Yusuke said pointing to the ground. His casual statement only seemed to further the frustrations of the dark mages. Mira sighed in relief as he made it through in one piece. He was better than she expected, and her curiosity of him only increased as he used an attack that wasn't of magic, but of his own powers that she heard about.

"Damnit! This is getting us nowhere!" Krueger shouted and he ran to charge at Yusuke with his scimitars ready. Zeke and Vic followed shortly after with their own weapons ready.

' _Well, they had their chance. I...better finish this off before it actually gets out of hand.'_ Yusuke thought while staring ahead with a blank expression. He mimicked them, and ran towards them as well. Krueger being the one who went first, came close to Yusuke and charged his magic into his scimitars making them glow dimly with wind surrounding the blade. He slashed diagonally, horizontally and vertically at him with no luck.

 **TWISTER!**

The green-haired wizard was able to connect both of his blades by the bottom of the hilts, leaped back, and began to spin them. Visible torrents of wind spinning cylindrically was headed at Yusuke. The Saiyan caged his hands together in front his torso, the respective fingers from each hand touching each other. Energy was formed inside the cage-like shape inside his hands. He thrusted the relatively small form of Ki by opening up his fingers and thumb while connecting the bottom of both palms together towards the torrent of winds.

 **LIGHT GRENADE!**

With enough Ki small enough to be able to blow away a relatively medium impact of the area around them, the little but bright orb of Ki brushed past the winds with ease and hit Krueger head on. Smoke was formed and his body was sent flying away towards the rest of the grunts. He laid where he landed unmoving but breathing.

Out from the smoke, Zeke came flying through the air with his right leg outstretched. His right greave glowed white hot, and as he was almost right atop of Yusuke, he dived and was determined to axe kick him.

Blue Ki enveloped Yusuke's right fist. The Saiyan pulled his right arm back and closed the little space between him and the red coat wearing mage. Yusuke uppercutted Zeke and the armored wearing dark wizard was sent flying upwards. His body crashed down hard, and he was in the same condition as his green-haired comrade.

A whip of spiked chains was sent towards Yusuke and he back flipped, dodging the surprise attack. The chains retreated to Vic, whose staff was now separated into two with the spiked chains being the connection. At the bottom of his pole was a long bayonet sticking out of it. He spun his bottom staff several times before running up and then throwing it towards Yusuke, who simply rolled his eyes. He moved his head to the left to let the bayonet pass by him before grabbing a hold of the solid section of the pole and pulled his arm fast enough so that Vic followed. The Saiyan crashed his left palm against the dark wizard's face and slammed him into the ground. A crater was formed beneath him and he laid still, just like the other two.

' _It's just like with Natsu and Gray all over again…'_ Mira thought as she watched on in awe.

"So, give up yet buddy?" Yusuke asked the tall brute as he dropped the chained staff next to the recently fallen dark mage.

"Hmph. You'll find that things will be different with me." He said as he uncrossed his arms.

"That's what they all say…" Yusuke muttered as he looked to the side.

"Allow me to finally introduce myself. I am Randy McNaster. Master of The Satyrs! I'll make sure to get rid of you here and now!" Randy charged forward, surprisingly fast for his build. The black haired teen allowed him to come. He hooked back his right arm as he was in front of Yusuke, and punched. The Saiyan leaped back from it a several feet away. Then he heard a rip. Yusuke looked down to see that his jacket in the middle had a large tore to it.

"..." Yusuke frowned deeply at the damage that was done to his clothes.

"My magic allows me to make invisible-like forms of blades from any attack. I'm able to manipulate how sharp it'll be, where the ends meet, and I can move them as if they were chainsaws. I've honed my body greatly to adapt to particular situations." Randy boasted.

"And I, don't care!" Yusuke shouted and pointed to the ripped spot. "This was given to me by a good friend of mine at my guild! Considering how it's so goddamn comfortable, I can only imagine how pricey this was! Now it's ruined! Thanks to you!"

' _A good friend…? Ah! it really was nothing Yusuke...I can always get you more…'_ Mira thought with a slight blush on her cheeks. Randy sweatdropped a bit at Yusuke's outburst.

"You introduced yourself to me and it's only common courtesy I do the same." Yusuke stated, ignoring his jacket for the moment. He thought carefully for the moment of what he was about to say, trying to not let anything weird slip out. "I am Yusuke Yasai, member of the Fairy Tail guild! Temporary guard of those I'm protecting behind me!"

"Fairy Tail…? To only send one of them against us... I guess my guild was a bit careless of being too talkative and underestimated you as well…" Randy uttered. "Nevertheless I will face you here Yusuke! Prepare yourself. The last thing I can likely do is take you out!"

With that, he charged once again at Yusuke who had a slight frown on his face. Randy hooked back his right arm once again, and punched forward. Only difference this time, Yusuke stood still.

' _He's not going to evade it?!'_ Randy thought. His right fist was still moving, but was stopped as it collided with Yusuke's left fist. Randy's eyes widened and he leaped back as pain was shot up to his right arm. He inspected Yusuke as he wasn't bleeding anywhere. ' _What?! He's unharmed?!'_

' _I can feel a large group coming over here...must be the guards or something to clean all of this up…'_ Yusuke thought while he looked at the direction they were coming from. He looked back to Randy. His eyes were still widened and he gritted his teeth.

"Sorry man, time I end this, because your time behind bars is coming up very shortly." Yusuke said. He phased out from where he stood and appeared instantly in front of Randy. He simply uppercutted him into the air and phased out again. He reappeared above him with both his fists intertwined together and brought it down, slamming his attack on Randy's torso, sending him flying down with a crash. The Saiyan landed firmly back on the ground near the fallen guild master.

The city guards came just as everything ended. They saw that only Yusuke was left standing with bodies lying around everywhere around him in the vicinity. The captain walked up towards him.

"Are these the intruders we were informed about?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. The guild master is right here," Yusuke said pointing to the unconscious body on the ground. "Called themselves the Satyrs I think. Dark guild by the way."

"Good work Son, impressive too. Were you the only one here?"

"Yeah, just me."

"Amazing...Your name kid?"

"...just a member from Fairy Tail is all that can be said."

"Hmm...very well then. Men! Round em up!"

The soldiers scattered with cuffs and began to go to each dark guild member. Yusuke walked back to the building and he saw Mira standing near the broken entryway.

"That was amazing Yusuke! It looked liked you hardly tried at all!" Mira complimented.

"Thanks, it was nothing," Yusuke said. Quite literally in fact. "I should go inform the manager about this."

"I'll lead you there. She probably won't be in her office at the moment."

They walked back inside the building and reached the studio inside. There, the manager was standing with the receptionist, and models were either pacing or sitting worriedly. The manager saw Mira and Yusuke walk in, and she ran up to them.

"Is it over...?" The manager asked.

"Yup! The guards just came and is currently handling the criminals. Everything should be back to normal soon." Yusuke answered. Everybody perked up at this and started to cheer.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad that you came along! Please, let me give you your payment. We are all finished for today, so just follow me to my office."

The manager walked out of the room. Mira and Yusuke followed her to her office. When they reached there, the manager was already getting out a stack of Jewels.

"There's a bit more than what I offer, consider it a big thanks for able to take on the bad guys on your own." The manager said as he handed Yusuke the Jewels.

"By how much more exactly?" He asked.

"I added in an additional fifty-thousand Jewels. You don't have to worry about any damage that was done, I'll take care of it. Enjoy it you hear!"

"Thanks, I'll be sure to put it to good use. Ever need some protection, just ask."

"Will do, I'll see you then. Goodbye you two!"

"See ya!" Yusuke said.

"Bye!" Mira waved.

With that, both Fairy Tail members walked out of the building. Outside, the guards are putting the members into carts and riding away. It was nearly evening now, and the sun was starting to set over the horizon.

"Well, today was pretty exciting wasn't it?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Though I'm happy that I finally got money, I'm definitely able to pay my rent for a while now and hold out for the time being." Yusuke said.

"Ufu, we should be on our way back to the guild. Might be rowdy at the moment if Gray brought the others back safely."

Now that she mentioned it, Yusuke did remember that Natsu went and stole an S-Class job. But sensing where the guild was, he wasn't able to detect four specific people. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were not at the guild or in Magnolia for that matter.

"Uh...I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Yusuke said as he looked over to the direction of the guild.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know I happen to use another type of power right?"

"The night you came back with the others, I asked Erza and Master about how you actually destroyed the Lullaby. Looking at it today, I can only fully believe that you didn't use magic. They called it Ki?"

"Right, part of using my powers is that I'm able to sense energy signatures of people I'm familiar with, or anything that might be out of the ordinary. But I don't feel the others over at the guild, not even in Magnolia at the moment…" She gasped as what Yusuke claimed.

"You mean they're not back yet? Gray wouldn't just let them and go along…"

"You know him well enough than I do. Come on, let's hurry and see what the current situation is." She nodded, and had a look of realization.

"A-Are we going to fly again?"

"Don't want to? We could take the train if they can reach Magnolia at the moment."

Mira shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm willing to. Can...can you carry me again?"

The Saiyan chuckled at her question, and without a second thought or warning, he went behind her and scooped her up behind her knees and shoulders. She gasped at the sudden action but soon relaxed.

"Is this fine with you? Wouldn't want you falling again this morning." Yusuke teased.

"Yup, this is just fine." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck securely.

"Off we go then, people aren't around here because of what happened earlier. It's safe I guess." With that, he started to float and then flew out of the city they were in.

As they flew, Mira was starting to wonder more about the ability Yusuke had. Erza also said that Ki can be learned by anyone if tried hard enough. It does seem to pack a punch with what she saw from him so far, and while she was content being the barmaid and a model for her guild, she wanted to do more. Just like she did in the past. She bit her lip at this, and looked up to the one carrying her.

"Yusuke." Mira called out.

"What's up?"

"Can we stop for a moment?" She asked in a serious tone he never heard from her before.

Yusuke was a little taken back at her request, not being too sure of why she wanted to do so, but stopped nonetheless, high in the sky. The sun was beginning to set to their right.

"I wanted to ask if it was true of what Erza said. Is it true...that anyone is able to learn this Ki that you use?" Mira asked with a hardened gaze.

"Any living being can. It can take time for anyone starting out if they hadn't had some kind of familiarity with combat before though."

"That should make it easy for me then." She said with a slight smirk. Yusuke looked at her with a bit of a shock.

"You can fight?"

"I...use to. Something happened and...I lost my magical power because of it..." She said with a saddened gaze.

"I'm...sorry."

"It's fine...But putting that aside, do you think I can learn it?"

"Sure you can. It should be a bit easier for you then."

"Then can you help me?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Yusuke didn't know what to think of this. He certainly could, and take up what his mentors taught him and use it. But...was it alright for him to do so?

He looked back down at Mira and saw a bit of fire in her eyes. Whatever had happened to her before, he guessed she didn't want to sit on the sidelines anymore. After a moment of pondering, Yusuke looked back down at her.

"I can, but are you willing to follow what I say through the end, with the goal of being able to push yourself?"

"Yes. If I can help out anyone in need when something happens, then definitely." Mira replied almost immediately. He grinned at her determination.

"Alright, we can start our training tomorrow early morning then. I'll fill you in on what you'll need when we get back."

"Thank you Yusuke. It's going to help me very much." She said with a passion.

With that, they both continued to head back to Magnolia, the sun still setting.

* * *

Yusuke landed in in front of the closed guild doors and Mira let go of her grasp from him. The sun was nearly out of sight the time they got back. Yusuke went up and opened the doors.

"We're ba-"

"THEY DID WHAT?!" A familiar voice bellowed out inside the guild halls. Everybody inside winced as Erza currently had a dark, eerie aura around her and was talking to Makarov.

"Back…" Yusuke finished futily.

"Yes...it's been a whole day and they've yet to come back." Makarov said to Erza.

"I'm going. I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior a moment longer," She declared. With that she turned her heels towards the door and started to head out. She spotted Yusuke and went over to him. "You're coming with me."

"Wha-Gah!" Yusuke tried to ask but Erza was somehow dragging him by his hood on the jacket with ease. He looked back to see a very pissed off Erza, and turned to see Mira who had a bit of a sad gaze on her. He cupped a hand to the side of his mouth. "We'll start when I get back!"

With that, Erza and Yusuke set out without a moment of rest once again. Mira sighed as she walked back to the guild towards the bar, crestfallen. She was excited to want to fight somehow again. The barmaid hoped that he'd come back very soon with the others.

* * *

"I...guess this is about the stolen S-Class job?" Yusuke asked as he and Erza were walking along the street.

"Yes. Anyone who breaks the rules of the guild will be severely punished. I will see to that." Erza stated. He sweatdropped a bit and felt a bit nervous now. "We'll have to walk to Hargeon. The train station is currently closed for the night."

"Walk eh? You know I could fly us there right?" Erza stopped in her tracks.

"That's right..."

"So..."

Yusuke eyed at her questioningly. She fidgeted a bit and bit her lip.

"We are in hurry. So let's go." Erza said walking up to him.

 _'Why hesitate in the first place...'_ Yusuke thought.

 _'Control your thoughts Erza...'_ The redhead thought with a slight blush. She walked up to him. "Well?"

"O-Okay, alright." Yusuke picked her up in bridal style and floated upwards. 'Where's...that town?"

"South of Magnolia that way, where the sea is." She pointed with a free hand while the other was latching onto the Saiyan. He turned around and started to fly away from Magnolia, heading to Hargeon.

* * *

"Down there, Hargeon." Erza announced. The flight wasn't as long as the city where Mira went to her photoshoot, but during that time, the sun had set fully and night time was upon Fiore. "There are the docks, land us over there."

"You sure there are gonna be any ships available at this time?" Yusuke asked.

"If not, I'll make sure of it. We do need one in order to take everybody back. I can't imagine you carrying every single one of us."

"True...I do only have two arms…"

Yusuke arrived above the city and flew down to the docks. People were cleaning up the wooden floors and closing stalls. Some were startled as Yusuke landed right in the middle, and Erza hopped off.

"Let's go." Erza said, and started walking with Yusuke following. It took them a while to actually find a ship with people on it around the port. Said ship was currently rowdy at the moment, while not as loud as Fairy Tail, it was as if they were partying. Erza walked up the plank connecting the ship and port. Yusuke sighed.

"Those people better listen for their own good...I feel sorry for them…" He said with a slight sweatdrop, and walked up, following the redhead.

"Everybody listen up! I request that we borrow this ship temporarily in order for us to reach Galuna Island!" Erza announced. Everybody stopped what they were doing. The Captain of the ship spoke up.

"Who are ye to show ye face and tell us what to do?! And to that cursed island?! You must be outta yer mind girly!"

And that, was the last straw for Erza.

She requipped two swords in both her hands and charged forward. She knocked out everybody in her way. Eventually she caught up to the captain, kicked him to a wall of the ship, and used both swords to pin his shirt.

"You Will, take us to Galuna Island. Am I clear?!" Erza shouted.

"F-F-Fine! Fine! We'll take ye! Just don't kill us!"

"Good. I'm glad we came to an agreement peacefully." She said while nodding contently

Yusuke facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face dramatically. Erza's way of peaceful negotiations are out of control. He was standing on the plank still watching the whole thing, and finally got on board. He walked over to Erza who had finished putting back her swords.

"I got us a ship. Unfortunately, it'll take us some time to get there." Erza said

"I...saw. Ehehe…" Yusuke sheepishly said.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your jacket?" She asked. The mention of it made the black haired teen's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"I was with Mira today and she asked me to be an escort and bodyguard during her photoshoot." While he explained his situation, Erza wondered why she felt some annoyance at the mention of him being with Mira the whole day.

"So, something actually happened at the shoot?"

"An entire dark guild showed up with the intention of taking the girls and selling them off."

"A whole dark guild?!" Erza's eyes widened. Now this, piqued her interest.

"There were a lot of models in the studio today, it could only make sense as to why there were so many."

"You weren't the only one there, were you?"

"Uh...I might have been."

"So you were?"

"Yeah...I managed to take out the whole guild on my own."

"An impressive victory then...congratulations Yusuke."

"Hm, thanks I guess. Not going to say that you don't believe me?"

"After witnessing you fight firsthand a few times, I suppose I could say I have no worries for you."

"Well thanks, I'm touched." He teased. A few minutes passed as the ship sailed forward. Then Erza turned and spoke up.

"Yusuke, I had a few questions regarding your skills."

"Really? Ask away. I'll try to answer the best of my abilities."

"You said, anyone can learn this...correct?"

' _Her too?'_ Yusuke thought. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I wish to learn this as well. If anything similar like Lullaby should arise again, I want to be able to make a difference."

' _Yup, her too...hmm…is it...fine? Is teaching both of them good?'_ Yusuke pondered. But when he looked into Erza's eyes, it was the same look that Mira had. The eyes with a fire of determination. He sighed.

"Alright...now it may not be your strong suit but are you willing to listen what I say when we train?" He asked with narrowed eyes at her.

"Yes. I'll endure what it takes in order to protect the guild and anyone else." Just like with Mira, Erza answered back almost immediately. He smiled at her declaration.

"Well alright then. We can start after we clean this whole mess up."

"Thank you! Then, can I request the first thing to learn?"

"What is it?"

"I want to be able to...fly…freely." She said looking away. He laughed a bit at this.

"Haha...sure, I guess we can start with that first, after I show you how you can manipulate Ki first. Only then, you're able to fly in the air."

"Right." She nodded in determination.

"By the way, you're going to have a partner."

"A...A partner? Who?"

"Mira."

"M-Mirajane is coming as well?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah. Coincidentally, when we were coming back to Magnolia she wanted to learn to use Ki as well. She saw my bout with the dark guild, I can only guess that's why she was inspired." Yusuke explained while looking ahead at the sea.

"I see…"

"It's not a problem is it?"

"No, it's not. If you're able to help both of us then I have no quarrels. In fact, it could be good for Mira."

"How so?"

"It's...not my place to tell unfortunately. You'll have to try and ask her yourself. I don't recommend her brother though. It was a hard time for both of them."

"I see...well, I'll wait then. Wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's appreciated." She said smiling at him. She looked forward again as he did the same.

' _Got a lot more on my hands now...well how could I say no to their resolve. I could train them in the morning to the afternoon I guess. Night time I can go and train on my own.'_ Yusuke thought accordingly. He looked up to the night sky. ' _What's going to happen in the future I wonder…'_

* * *

 **Boom! Done! So yeah...t** **he Villain OCs...**

 **I'm utter shit at them.**

 **I actually had a bit of trouble coming up with their names and what kind of magic they should use. In the end I opted that the three top people in that made up dark guild had magic energy and used weapon magic amplifying thingys to use. Might be crap I know, but it was the best I could come up with as two of them were inspired from Devil May Cry. The staff thing was kinda my idea, except the whole chain thing I thought of Madarame Ikkaku from Bleach. The master of the Satyrs, it was basically on the spot. You guys got any ideas? Lemme hear em.**

 **Speaking of the fight, some moves were used! I described 5 of them, one of them being Piccolo's Light Grenade. Can you name the other four? I looked back in the game and saw how they were done and described it as best I could. Shout em out if you can see it!**

 **Mira and Erza taking up Yusuke as a mentor. Hey-oh! I figured that if I want to develop more into them, this could be a good way to do so. Hope the execution went well for you guys.**

 **Next chapter, will be the last half of the Galuna Island Arc, so look forward to that.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kinda a first shot in the kinda originality section. Leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Lastly, another big Thank You for those who are liking this so far. You guys rock.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: September 23, 2015.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finishing things up

**Hey guys! Woohoo new chapter is up! Kinda later than the others, but hey! It's done! Not much to say in the introductions so I'll head straight into the reviews.**

 **pokemonallstarfan: Thank you so much! I might plan on having Natsu and Gray as well, but it's not looking like it as I've planned. Thanks for the advice, getting inspiration from other animes and stuff like that is definitely something I've been doing, hoping to create some more. And now, Edo Yusuke. I was thinking of cutting him out as Yusuke is completely from another universe so there wouldn't be one. But I think I'm actually going to make one for comedic sakes. That's going to be fun actually. :D**

 **Elvisfonz23: You definitely got all four right from last chapter, ding ding!**

 **ZombieModBrony:** **I'm definitely happy that you consider my story as one of your top three. Here's your reply! Enjoy the read.**

 **Guest Reviewer** **"saiyan** **fairy":** **Hellz yeah!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Golden Fairy":** **Like with the first answer above, I might but its a slim chance.**

 **Guest Reviewer "naru":** **I see x10 Kamehameha as a bit redundant. Yusuke's current moveset won't be changing any time soon.**

 **So, yeah. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Any luck?"

"Nothing...I've checked all the scrolls so far and I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Sigh...at least everything is normal so far...for the time being I guess."

Inside the Time Storage Vault at another completely different universe, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time are diligently working to solve the mystery of the absence of their Savior. It's been a few weeks for them ever since Demigra has fallen, and the time when the Future Warrior ended up vanishing out of thin air.

"Who know's where he might have ended up in…" Trunks said worryingly, still looking through the scrolls.

"He's tough. I'm sure he's doing just fine wherever he's at." The Supreme Kai of Time said reassuringly.

"Kii…" TokiToki flew into the vault and perched on the little Kai's shoulders.

"I know...we're all hoping he's safe…" The Kai said, patting TokiToki's head.

* * *

"Hey did you see that?" Yusuke asked while squinting. He was still on the ship with Erza on their way to Galuna Island. He could see the island in close range, but he saw something else above it...almost as if something was hovering over the island.

"If you're referring to the island...I'm sure we can both see it very clearly." Erza deadpanned.

"Well, obviously. But I'm sure I saw something else on top of the island. Almost as if something's covering it." Yusuke said. Erza looked forward at the island and looked around it. But all she saw was fog.

"I...don't?"

"Uh...you know what, nevermind. Come on, we're just about there, we can fly the rest of the way."

"I'd like to make sure the rest here stay put…" Erza said. Yusuke looked back at the crew and captain. During their time on the ship, they've come to somewhat admire the redhead who first scared them. When Erza declared her duty of bringing back the troublemakers, they couldn't help but see a new light in her. "We're going ahead! When we come back with our people, I expect all of you to stay on the shore of the island! Otherwise hell will pay. Is that clear?!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The entire crew shouted.

"Good. Let us go and get them back." Erza declared walking over to Yusuke.

"Yup...let's." WIth that, Yusuke picked Erza up and they both flew into the island.

They landed on the beach, it was near the end of the night. It took quite a bit of time for them to sail as just a faint light was coming up from the horizon. Dawn was coming soon.

"Let's go. The sooner, the better." Erza stated.

They both started walking, but stopped when Erza sensed a surge of magical power. Yusuke saw in the distance that a huge wave of water was seen.

"That feels like…" Yusuke began.

"It's Lucy. Let's go." She started to run in the direction with Yusuke following, into a forest. As they neared where she was at, something went flying above their heads, overshadowing them for just a second.

"The hell was that?" Yusuke asked.

"A giant creature of some sort. I'm going ahead." Erza stated. She brought a sword from her and started to sprint.

"Well, alright I guess...Geez, what is going on in this island…" Yusuke said to himself as he felt what was going throughout the island. Natsu was going somewhere, Gray stayed in one spot, several people were in some sort of panic; but the most strange thing about them is that, they didn't feel human, and another group of people are idle at the destination where Natsu was headed. Yusuke came up to a cliff and saw Erza laying a top of some sort of giant rat, that was dressed like a baby… "...what the hell?"

"Lucy!" Yusuke heard Happy call out. He looked in the near distance and saw him flying. "Thank goodness you-Ah! It's Erza!"

He flew away in an instant, but was stopped by something in midair. He bumped into what it was, and saw that Yusuke was in front of him.

"How's it going Happy?" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Ah! It's Yusuke!" Happy cried out, but before he got another chance to fly away, the Saiyan grabbed the cat's tail.

"Gotcha little guy." Yusuke said. He flew down to where Lucy and Erza was.

"Y-Yusuke?! You're here too?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"More like dragged, but, yeah." Yusuke said glancing over at Erza.

"Look, I know you guys are here to bring us back, but we can't just leave now! This island and it's people are in trouble! We have to help them!" Lucy explained. This caught Yusuke's attention. "Some people are trying to revive a demon that was frozen solid, and the magic that's being used is affecting the residents here!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at that. Erza however, held a blank expression.

"It matters not to me." Erza said. Yusuke slightly frowned at her.

"Then...then at least let us finish what we starte-hii!" Lucy began to saw but was cut off as Erza pointed the tip of her sword to the blonde's throat.

"We will find the others, and we will leave." Erza declared. Yusuke sighed deeply. "There is a village is there? Take us there."

' _You got a lot to learn Erza…''_ Yusuke thought with his eyes closed. With that, Erza tied up Lucy and Happy, and the blonde fearfully led the group of four back into the forest, to the village she encountered while she was here.

* * *

The sun had now risen, and in a storage area not far from the village the residents stayed at, tents were set up, and people were tending to each other. Inside one specific tent, Lucy and Happy was tied up with each other. Erza sat in a chair, and Yusuke leaned against a stack of crates.

During the time they walked back, Lucy had explained the whole situation where Natsu stole the job and that Gray came to stop them. Shortly after he arrived, he was knocked out by Natsu and was practically forced to go along with them. Upon arriving at the island did they meet the villagers that was supposedly cursed because of the purple moon. Thereafter, they went exploring and discovered a temple, found the demon called Deliora, and encountered people who were performing Moon Drip to melt the ice surrounding said demon. One who so happens to be someone Gray knew. It was ordered by that person that the village be destroyed. Yusuke looked to the side, sensing someone familiar nearby.

"Gray woke up. He's coming in about a second." Yusuke said. Just as he said that, the tent flap opened up to reveal a shirtless, bandaged Gray.

"E-Erza?! Yusuke?!" Gray paled. He looked over to the tied up duo. "W-Why are they tied up…?"

"It's about time Gray. We heard the whole thing from Lucy. I'm disappointed, weren't you suppose to stop them?" Erza said.

"Where...where is Natsu?" Gray said.

"He's heading somewhere right now at the other side of the island. Do you know what's over there?" Yusuke asked.

"The temple!" Lucy gasped.

"Then that is where we're headed. We get him back, then we leave." Erza stated.

"You can't be serious! If you heard everything from Lucy then you know perfectly well what's going on in this island don't you?!" Gray exclaimed.

"...and?" Erza simply said. Lucy, Happy, and Gray looked at her incredulously. Yusuke's frown came back. "This job has been sent to other mage guilds as well, they can take care of it. This job wasn't accepted by Fairy Tail."

"No way! Not when we're already here! They need help!" Gray shouted.

"Are you going to defy the guild's rules as well…?" Erza asked whose patience was running out, and a sword started to appear in her hand. When it appeared, she was in the process of pointing towards Gray, until a hand stopped the blade. "?!"

Erza reacted, and looked over that Yusuke was the one who stopped blade mid-swing. Everybody looked at the black haired teen with a relief or shocked expressions.

"...Yusuke, what do you think you're doing?" Erza asked dangerously.

"I'm with the others on this one Erza. If people really are in danger, then we have to help." Yusuke stated.

"Then you will also be defying the guild as well."

"Be it as it may, I'll worry about that later." Yusuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Knight. "Consider this a first lesson Erza. Innocent lives first, protocol second. I will not let this slide if we were to go back to the guild while this island is still in danger."

A bead of sweat went down Erza's forehead at her new Mentors face and demeanor. The others perked up after hearing him. The Knight looked down with her bangs overshadowing her eyes.

"...fine." Erza simply said. Yusuke let go of the sword, and went over to Lucy and Happy to untie them. "I'll report to Master about this when we get back. Don't think that all of you, as well as you now Yusuke, will be let off the hook."

"Ah, that's fine I guess. I'll cross that bridge when we get there." Yusuke casually said, reverting back to his normal attitude.

Everybody went out of the tent, and started to head towards the temple. Hopefully, solving this whole issue as soon as possible.

* * *

"...that's basically what happened to her. Deliora was sealed, and Lyon intends to undo her seal and face that demon all by himself to prove that he's stronger than Ur." Gray explained. The whole group minus Natsu were still running towards the temple as midday was nearing the end, and dusk was upon them. Gray was explaining his past life of how he encountered Deliora, and how his teacher had sacrifice herself to save Gray and Lyon. "...but he doesn't know that...Ur is still alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"She's still living, as the ice…" Gray said. Mostly everyone gasped as they kept running. Just then, they came upon the sight of the temple and stopped.

"The temple...it's tilted to the side!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Heh...Natsu must have done that. Surprisingly smart, that way the moon drip ritual won't shine on Deliora." Gray said. A second later Yusuke snapped his head to the side.

"Everybody get down!" Yusuke shouted. Lucy and Happy reacted while the rest looked to the side. Several flying objects came flying towards the group. Gray and Erza jumped out of the way, and Yusuke swatted them away.

"Who's there?!" Erza demanded. Several people in purple cloaks and rectangular masks came from the trees.

"It's Fairy Tail!"

"We won't let you get in the way or Master Reitei's ceremony!"

"There's so many…" Lucy said. Erza started to requip a sword into her hand.

"Gray, go on ahead. You have to stop Lyon, right?" Erza said.

"But…" Gray began, but Yusuke patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I can take you there faster since time's against us at the moment. I'm sure Erza and Lucy will be fine here." Yusuke said.

"Right!" Lucy exclaimed getting out her whip. "We got this! You just do what you need to do Gray!"

"Thanks you guys...Let's go." Gray said. Yusuke put Gray's arms over his head and flew off to the temple.

"Are...are you sure we can do this?" Lucy asked with slight worry.

"It should be no problem." Erza replied simply.

* * *

"Alright we're here. This...is one big temple." Yusuke commented as he and Gray landed in front of the entrance of the temple. "Least the others are doing alright back there."

"Obvious isn't it? We're no regular mages." Gray said.

"Heh, you got that right."

"Come on, time's awastin'." Gray said. WIth that they both started running. As they ran deep into the temple, they eventually came upon a room where half of it was covered by a wall of ice.

"I can feel Natsu and one other person in there…" Yusuke said.

"The other must be Lyon then…" Gray said. Yusuke walked up to the wall of ice.

"Stand back." Yusuke declared. Gray took a few step backs while Yusuke hooked back his right arm, and then simply punched the wall of ice, creating a large sized hole. In it revealed two figures which happen to Natsu and someone else with blueish silver hair, wore a white open coat reaching down to his legs and wore a blue attire underneath.

"New Guy?! And Gray…?" Natsu said looking over at the newly made wall.

"Who are you?" Lyon asked.

"Fairy Tail member. You must be the so-called "Sub-Zero Emperor." Yusuke greeted while casually walking through the opening he made.

"And why are you here?"

"Lyon!" Gray shouted walking inside the iced room.

"Oh...It's Gray…" Lyon spat.

"Natsu, let me handle this."

"Like hell! You had your shot now it's my turn!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu. Let him." Yusuke stated. After getting a full explanation from Gray himself, Yusuke had concluded that he wanted to settle things with Lyon for his pride. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Their eyes met, and Natsu dropped his battle stance.

"I know I'm at fault for Ur's death a decade ago but...hurting both my friends and the villagers here in this island is unforgivable!" Gray crossed his arms over each other in front of him. "I'll make sure I end this."

"You're not actually thinking on using Iced Shell?!" Lyon exclaimed. This seemed to have a reaction to Natsu and Yusuke as their eyes widened.

"I'm giving you one shot to leave this island and make the villagers normal again…" Gray said.

"You don't have what it takes…" Lyon retorted. A rise of magic power rose from Gray dramatically, and cold winds started to blow in every direction from him.

"I'm dead serious…Ur died because of me, that will never change, no matter how much time goes by. I'll make sure to take responsibility this time…and this time, I'm prepared to give my life. Tell me Lyon, do we die or live together?!"

"Hmph, do it. You don't have the spine."

"Very well then…"

 **ICED SH-**

Gray started, but was knocked in the face by Natsu.

"Do you honestly think that you dying will change things?! You're more running away that taking responsibility! Gray!" Natsu shouted. Gray just looked at him incredulously. Just then, the whole temple started to shake.

"The hell?" Yusuke said. Everybody present who was already used to the tilted floor suddenly felt that they didn't need to make the effort of balancing themselves. It took a moment for them to realize that the temple had somehow came back to its original state, standing upright.

"What the hell?! I destroyed the supports! So how is this damn temple not leaning anymore?!" Natsu shouted stomping around, raging.

"Then...the moon is going to go straight for Deliora again…" Gray grimaced.

"Wait, someone's coming from over there." Yusuke said. True to his words, over at the other side of the room was an open doorway was a small man running in wearing a moss green, body covered cloak, and had a tribe-like mask covering his upper face, leaving his nose and mouth in view.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon asked.

"My apologies Master Reitei, but with the moon coming up soon, I took the pleasure into restoring the temple to its previous state." Zalty said.

' _This energy...why does he feel so familiar…'_ Yusuke thought with a frown. Then his eyes shot wide open. ' _Is he from the council?!'_

"How the hell did you do that?! You know how long it took me to break those damn pillars?!" Natsu shouted. But Zalty just laughed. "Answer me!"

"I must get going and start the ritual again." Zalty said, running out of the room.

"Natsu, stay here and watch over Gray so he doesn't do anything stupid, I'm going to have a word with that guy." Yusuke said before Natsu said anything, and ran out in a burst of speed.

"Damnit! I wanted a piece at that jerk!" Natsu shouted.

Through the hallways, Yusuke came to a room and was close to the cloaked man who claimed to have made the temple standing again, just as the Saiyan was near him, the ceiling collapsed above him.

"Tch, how annoying." Yusuke stopped and threw a simple Ki blast at the fallen rubble, but when it was hit, it simple all reformed, and went back to the ceiling. The ceiling was repaired, as if nothing had happen to it in the first place. "So that's you got the temple up again…"

"Yes, that is my magic. Lost Magic." Zalty explained.

"Lost Magic…?"

"Magic that was vanished that had been deemed too powerful with plenty of drawbacks."

"Hm, I see. Now answer me this. Are you from the council?!" Yusuke asked. His question made the masked man's smile drop instantly. "You're definitely one of them. And remembering back from all the faces of the council members, there are only two of them who are relatively short as you are. But the facial structures are all wrong. I can only assume you're under a guise. So who are you?!"

"You'll get yourself in a pretty dangerous situation if you think that way." Zalty said while chuckling. Then in a blink of eye, he disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke exclaimed while looking around. He closed his eyes to feel the masked man's energy. "He's already deeper into the temple? How…? I need to hurry."

In another burst of speed, Yusuke jumped further into the temple, determined to find out what's deeper.

* * *

After countless turns through hallways and rooms, Yusuke finally made it down the temple and came upon a large cave. Inside the cave was a large block of ice, and in the ice was the demon Deliora. Just in front of it was Zalty.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted while running up to the large iceberg and the masked man.

"My, you got here quick, how did you manage to do so?"

"First, answer my question!"

"Very well...let's say if I really were from the council. Would you risk knowing the answer, as well as the wellbeing of Fairy Tail?"

"What…?" Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"If I were to say yes, then I could very well to use my power into disbanding your precious guild. Fun isn't it?"

"And letting them being used as your shield is your way of fun?" It infuriated the Saiyan as he heard of his new friends being put into danger.

"I think that's the best answer I can give, now how about mine?"

"Sixth sense of mine buddy." Yusuke said dismissively.

"Hmph, well I must get on with reviving the Deliora."

Yusuke looked over behind Zalty to get a closer inspection, and frowned.

' _But...there's...no point…there's something else there but...'_ Yusuke thought when realization struck him when sensing the demon. ' _Let's keep this quiet for now…'_

As they were staring down each other, a beam of pink light came down from the ceiling, hitting the top of the iceberg, and the ice started to melt.

"The hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

"That, my friend, is the Moon Drip. Used to dispel virtually anything. It looks like a person is performing the ceremony above. Weak with one person but...plenty of energy from the moon has already been gathered." Zalty explained.

"Hm." Yusuke hummed thoughtfully, taking in the information.

"You don't look worried, that a demon is about to be released very soon."

"Not really. If from what I've heard from my friend that it really is dangerous that he say it is, I wouldn't mind killing it myself." As soon as Yusuke said that, an orb came towards him at a fast speed, something that caught the Saiyan off guard just a bit. "What the..."

"Now, we can't have that now can we? My magic is called the Arc of Time. I can manipulate the time of objects." Zalty started to explain, and sent the same lacrima at the black-haired teen again. Yusuke batted it away with the side of his hand, breaking it. "It's no use."

The shattered pieces of the orb started to reform again, and once again took the shape of the sphere as if nothing had happened to it in the first place. It was going to hit Yusuke again, but failed to do so as he phased to a different place in the cave once again.

"That is getting really annoying now…" Yusuke commented.

"That is the Arc of Time. The Lost Magic that I posses. Able to restore that object to a previous point in its time." Zalty finished explaining.

"You keep saying objects, am I led to believe that you're not able to change the time of individual living beings? If so, people would've been dead by simplifying aging them." Yusuke deducted.

"That is correct. Which is why I'm unable to melt the ice that surrounds Deliora as it is living like the caster, Ur."

' _I did feel some kind of presence near that demon...guess what Gray said that the ice is living is true…'_ Yusuke thought idly. "Is your plan really trying to help that Lyon guy defeat this monster?"

"You keep on surprising me...my plans differ from his. I wish to control the beast, and use its powers!"

"God, wacko's everywhere I go…" Yusuke uttered. A lacrima came at him again, but he managed to phase out of the spot he stood just in time.

"Now, why don't we fast forward the object now?" Zalty said with a wave of motions with his arms. Yusuke saw the lacrima going faster in speed than before, and went straight at him.

' _It's...actually kinda faster. Wonders of magic I guess.'_ Yusuke thought. As the lacrima neared, he tilted his head to let it pass through, turned around to see it coming towards him again and jumped to dodge it. He kept his eyes on it as it circled around and came at the Saiyan again. Yusuke kept dodging and sidestepping until he had enough. With Ki coating his hand, he released an energy wave at the incoming orb, engulfing it in light and turning into ashes.

"Hoh, you managed to destroy my toy. But again, it's futile." The ashes rose up and swirled, in a flash the orb appeared again.

"Man, what the hell." Yusuke exasperated.

 ***KUUUUUHHHHHHH***

Tremors vibrated violently in the cave and shook throughout the whole temple. All within and those on the island felt it as they had to regain their balance. Yusuke looked over at the demon who had almost its whole body uncovered by the ice, with its mouth open, roaring.

' _Damn thing's supposed to be dead...is it all by instincts?'_ Yusuke thought narrowing his eyes.

"It won't be long now…"

"What do you even plan on doing with this anyway?"

"That, my friend, is an answer I know and for you, to not find out." Zalty raised his hands over his heads and more rumbling occurred. "Ceiling, crumble away and perish with the power of time!"

The stone roof above them started to collapse, and headed towards Yusuke. The rocks were not the only one's coming at the Saiyan as Zalty also released dozens of orbs flying towards Yusuke at high speed.

"Tch, what a pain." Yusuke said agitatedly. He extended out his right arm with fingers closed in together and a condensed ball of Ki was formed on his palm.

 **BIG BANG ATTACK!**

The ball of Ki instantly expanded as it was launched, swallowing the lost magic mage's attack in whole, and big winds and a large cloud of dust now took place inside the majority of the cave.

"I can't see him…" Zalty muttered.

"Lookin' for me?"

Zalty jumped and turned around, only to see Yusuke right in front with his left hand extended with his right hand over his arm. Bits of static went around the Saiyan's torso, then crawled onto his left arm.

" **Ha!** " A body sized Ki blast was released in a burst, and struck the masked man dead on, sending him flying across the other side of the cave. "Ah...probably should've let out enough so he'd still be conscious...shit."

Yusuke hopped and flew over to the pile of rubble that the Time Mage supposedly landed, but when he got there, it was just rocks.

"What the...I know I hit him…" Yusuke thought out loud. He was about to sense him but a voice cut him out.

"New Guy!"

Yusuke whipped his head around to see Natsu running to him and Gray standing near the melted ice, crouching down and scooping a handful.

"Ur…" Gray muttered.

"Hey Natsu, Gray already beat that guy?" Yusuke asked.

"Hell yeah he did! Icicle there definitely went and did a number on him!" Natsu said. Then he looked passed the Saiyan. "Whoa! This the demon?"

"Yeah, but-" Yusuke started but was cut off by another voice.

"Eh...hehehe...finally...Deliora...it's time that...haa...I surpass...Ur…!" Lyon gasped out as he was crawling on the floor, injured immensely.

"Lyon…" Gray said looking back.

"Look at you! You can hardly stand...just leave this to me!" Natsu said.

 ***KUUUUUHHHHH***

Deliora roared out once again, everybody looked at the demon, now out of the ice.

"We meet once again...Deliora!" Lyon said, now on his elbows, gazing up at the monster. He struggled to go up to his knees, and then to his feet. "The time...that I surpass Ur...is now!"

Just as Lyon got up to his feet, Gray swiftly chopped the back of his neck, rendering him in a brief unconscious state, falling to the ground once more.

"Enough of this...I'll be the one to handle this now." Gray walked up and crossed his arms. Cold wind swirled around his person. "I'll seal Deliora!"

"Stop it! All you're doing is repeating what Ur did! Then I'll just continue to melt the ice again to face it!" Lyon cried out, waking up on the ground.

"You Should stop Gray, with that spell." Yusuke stated.

"Then how else are we going stop Deliora?!" Gray shouted out.

"Easy! We beat this damn thing to the ground!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists ready.

"Even easier than that...because it's already dead." Yusuke said.

"W-What…?" Gray stuttered wide-eyed, stopping his magic.

"Impossible! What we're seeing in front of us is clearly Deliora! Alive!" Lyon yelled.

"And that...is where you're mistaken…" Yusuke said. He walked over to a nearby rubble and picked up a palm sized rock. He tossed it a few times in his hand, then threw it at the demon right at the chest. The rock collided with the demon, and Deliora started to crack. The others present widened their eyes once again in realization.

' _Still...I would've assumed Towa might have done something. Maybe she doesn't need something that's already dead…'_ Yusuke thought as he thought the demoness would play a role again.

"No way…" Gray said.

"All this time…" Lyon started. Then casted his eyes to the ground. "For a whole decade...Ur's ice has been taking Deliora's life...and now all we're seeing are its final moments…There's no way I can stack up against that..."

"Wow…! Your teacher was awesome Gray!" Natsu complimented. Gray looked down to the ground with his bangs overshadowing his eyes.

"She would've been proud of you man." Yusuke said. Gray put his right hand over his eyes, he bit his lip and tears started to form.

"Thank you so much...Ur…" Gray choked out.

All the water started to pour out from the temple due to the damage its sustained. Lucy, Happy, and Erza ran inside the cave where the others were and where Deliora previously stood. As Happy flew over to Natsu who he caught the flying cat in his arms, he couldn't help but noticed the scarlet knight walking over to him. The dragon slayer tried to run but was only pulled back by the hem of his scarf, choking him a bit, and was scolded by Erza.

As Gray hefted a more clear minded Lyon over his shoulders, everybody walked out of the temple. It was night time now, everything was calm, and everybody was under the moon.

"Yeaheah! We got an S-Class mission done!" Natsu shouted with his arms over his head.

"Aye sir!"

"To think that the demon was already dead, your teacher was really something." Lucy praised. Then widened her eyes as she realized something. "Maybe we're allowed to go on the second floor now! Haha!"

"Ahem…" Yusuke coughed out. He was standing next to Erza, who was glaring intently at the three and the cat in front of them. All of them instantly paled and sweated profusely at her look. Erza looked to her side and glared at her new Mentor as well, only for him to give him a cheerful grin and a thumbs up.

"O-Oh no...I forgot that we're all still going to get punished!" Lucy exclaimed out of sheer fear.

"While Deliora is gone, that doesn't mean that the villagers are back to normal." Erza stated.

"Yeah...just look up." Yusuke said. Everybody did and they all saw that the moon was still purple.

"Are you sure? But…" Lucy started.

"Deliora was just a harmless dead caterpillar inside its cocoon. Nothing from that would've been enough to affect the residents here on this island." Yusuke explained.

"The Moon Drip's the real cause due to its immense magical power. The S-Class job is not over until those villagers are back to normal." Erza said.

"Then...how do we cure them?" Gray asked. Then he looked over to the man behind them. "Lyon…?"

"I don't have a clue actually." Lyon answered.

"But...if you don't know then…" Lucy grimaced.

"Three years ago when we first arrived at this island, we knew that there was a village living here. But we never interacted with them. The same goes for them as well." Lyon explained further.

"Not one time...for three years?" Erza wondered out loud. While thinking that, Erza also thought about what Yusuke mentioned back on the ship about something above the island.

"Now that I think about it...the ceremony was performed every night for those three years. It does seem odd that they didn't come to investigate…" Lucy deduced.

"Wait a minute...were you under the light every night for those three years?" Yusuke asked Lyon. A simple nod from the blue-silvered haired mage gave the all answers the Saiyan needed. ' _Sensing back to those villagers...then that has to be it.'_

"Anyway, it's none of my concern. That village is your guild job, isn't it?" Lyon asked while looking to the side.

"Now hold on a minu-!" Natsu started but was pulled by the ear by Erza.

"They had there reason to justify what they did. But it's all over now. Let's go back to the village." Erza said, walking away. Yusuke shortly followed. Then along with everyone else, but Gray. He looked back at Lyon.

"You should join a guild. It can be fun. You'll make new friends and gain new rivals." Gray said while smiling. "I'm sure you can set your mind to something new."

"Tch. Go already." Lyon said, brushing him off. Gray simple shrugged and and followed his friends.

* * *

"Where is everybody…?" Lucy said.

"You sure this is the place Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It should be...it's where everybody went after their village was gone…"

"I'm gonna grab some medicine…" Gray said walking into a tent.

"They're definitely not here but...up further ahead…" Yusuke said as he sensed where the large group of people were that didn't feel humanlike.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked. The Saiyan nodded, then looked ahead again noticing someone.

"Hey! All of you! Something's wrong! You need to come check it out!" A villager ran up to them. This caught everyone's attention as they soon followed the villager. His appearance was not that of a human, but he had spotted green skin and horns from his forehead.

' _So this is what they look like?'_ Yusuke thought as he observed the man.

Eventually, they were back to the site that was supposedly the fallen village. However…

"Uh...wasn't all of this destroyed?" Yusuke asked while looking around. When he arrived earlier with Lucy and Happy leading the way, the majority of the place was completely desolated. Almost as if…

"It's like everything went back in time and fixed itself! Woah!" Natsu exclaimed while checking out the surroundings. That's when it clicked to Yusuke as he thought back to the masked man.

' _Did he really revert everything back to its original state…? I don't get him…'_ Yusuke thought while taking in the scene.

"Are you the ones who restored our village back to normal?" An elderly man said walking up to us. His back was hunched, had blue skin, and had horns coming from his forehead. "While we're grateful...when will the moon be destroyed?!"

' _Right...Lucy did mention that they wanted the moon gone because it was the cause of their curse…but if that were the case then it would affect the people nearby outside the island...and thinking to what Lyon said that he hasn't had anything changed to him only proves this further...'_ Yusuke thought. He looked over to Erza who was thinking. "Erza, remember what I said back at the ship?"

"Yes. I finally get what you meant now. I think I figured it out." Erza said. She walked up to the elderly man. "There's something on my mind that I need to clear, can I have you gather everyone in the village?"

The old man nodded and walked back, calling all of the villagers. Everyone went ahead and stood near the giant wooden gate that was closed. When all who were present settled down, Erza spoke up.

"I want to get one thing straight. You all change the way you looked after that purple moon appeared, correct?" Erza asked.

"More specifically...we only look like this when the purple moon comes out." The village leader explained.

"From what we've heard, this has been happening around three years I presume?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

"The Moon Drip ritual has been performed every night for those three years. A light was clearly shown when it started. All of you should have seen it every ni-Kyaa!" Erza started to explain, but as she did so while walking with her eyes closed, she fell into a hole that was covered by leaves.

"Uh…" Yusuke said with raised eyebrows.

"Even the hole came back!" Happy said.

"I-I forgot I dug that last night…!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That was…" Natsu started.

"So girly…" Gray finished.

A few seconds later Erza came climbing out of the whole and stood in front of it.

"If the light was shown every night, why is it odd that not once any of you decided to investigate the ruins?" Erza finished explaining, brushing off the earlier incident.

"Okay...that happened." Yusuke said.

"She's acting like nothing happened…" A villager said. But other murmurs broke within the crowd of the island residents at what Erza mentioned.

"I-It's a tradition that...no one else goes to the ruins…" The leader said nervously.

"For three whole years? I find that hard to believe that not once have you guys actually even tried to go there and see for yourselves to find out what's wrong, especially with how concerned you guys look." Yusuke deduced. While he knew that their energy signatures does not indicate them as human, he didn't get why that they didn't have common sense to act.

"Please tell us the truth if you can…" Erza asked. The leader took a look of consideration, and then closed his eyes.

"Well...we actually did try investigating many times but...every time a group of villagers did try to leave, they would walk out and then come back to the village without ever getting close to the temple…" The leader explained. Most Fairy Tail members had a look of question as the elderly man answered.

"They couldn't get close to it…?" Lucy asked.

"But we were able to get inside just fine!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We kept this between us because we didn't think you'd believe us…" A villager called out.

"But it's true that weren't able to reach near the ruins!" Another shouted.

"I see…" Erza finally said. She looked over to Yusuke and he noticed the gesture.

"Yeah…?" The Saiyan asked suspiciously.

"Are you up to destroying the moon?" Erza asked with a smirk. Yusuke took a moment to let that question sink in, then laughed.

"Pfft Hahaha! Really? You got it!" Yusuke happily said.

Erza extended her right arm, and a glow was emitted near her hand. When it died down, it showed Erza holding a lance. The spear had a long black pole as a handle with a gold colored arrowhead blade at the top, two red ribbons were decorated on either side of the spear hanging from the blade. It was finished with a gold and silver flat surface on the bottom of the lance to help balance it.

"This is the Evil Crushing Spear which will overcome darkness." Erza explained. She reached it out towards Yusuke. "Think you can throw it to the moon?"

"Think? Ha! I know I can!" Yusuke exclaimed excitedly while rubbing his hands together.

"Y-Yusuke...I know you're strong, but strong enough to throw that to the moon?" Lucy asked.

"Same. The moon's pretty damn far, I doubt it can reach it…" Gray said.

"Show us what you can do New Guy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye Sir!"

"I believe he is able. He did manage to throw Lullaby that time." Erza said while Yusuke grabbed the spear in his grasp.

"Now this, is pretty damn neat." Yusuke complimented while holding the lance in his hand. He begun to spin it around a bit with both his hands slowly at first, then sped up. He played around with it as if it were nunchakus, spinning it around his body and kept grabbing it over and under his arms. He stabbed the ground head first with the spear as he finally got the feel of it. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got this."

"S-Seriously?" Gray sweatdropped.

"Now this is gonna be fun to watch!" Natsu said with a grin.

"We can go higher up to that outpost if you wish." Erza asked pointing to a tall tower near the gate.

"Nah, I'm fine where we're at. This'll be quick." Yusuke stated as he walked further up a bit to a clearing. He looked up to the purple moon and readied the spear behind him, his right hand hooked back, and the spear aiming upwards. He spread apart his legs on the dirt ground, and flared his aura as his hair and clothes played around with the wind.

"Hraaaagh!" Yusuke threw the spear. The lance went straight upwards in a beeline. It went further and further up to the moon until…

*CRACK!*

It made contact.

"H-He did it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No way…" Gray said disbelievingly.

"Haha! That was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nah, I didn't hit the moon." Yusuke stated. Erza smirked.

"Huh…?" Almost everybody save two people wondered.

"Look," Yusuke gestured his thumb towards the sky. When he did, something shattered, and it showed the bright white moon in its greatness.

"Eh?!" Everybody looked as the "sky" kept breaking more and more.

"The...sky is being destroyed?" Lucy asked

"When Erza and I came here by ship, I managed to see something above the island while it was still night out." Yusuke explained.

"This island was covered by an evil layer that Moon Drip was responsible for. The fumes and influence from the magic created a layer in the sky, that was why the moon was purple." Erza explained further. "Since it's broken, everything should go back to normal now."

Everybody watched as the villagers shined a bit, but when it was done, they were still in their demon forms.

"They're...still the same?" Gray said.

"No, that is what they actually look like." Erza said. "In fact, the purple moon caused their memories to scramble."

"Their memories?" Natsu asked.

"Their energy doesn't have the feelings of a human, it explains why Lyon wasn't affected by Moon Drip for three years but these people were." Yusuke explained again.

"T-Then…" Lucy began.

"These villagers were actual demons to begin with." Erza finished. "They're able to transform into looking like humans during the day, since their memories were in a haze we were led to believe they were humans in the first place. The reason why they couldn't reach the temple as well is simply because the temple holds holy light."

' _Holy light…? Is that the reason why she hasn't made a move? Hmm...I would think she could easily overcome it though…'_ Yusuke thought to himself about the schemes of Towa.

"Amazing...I knew I could leave it to you guys…" A brand new voice said. Everybody looked to the direction of the gate and saw another demon wearing a body covered cape.

"B-Bobo!" The leader cried out.

"A-A-A ghost!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Y-You're that guy on that boat we took!" Gray shouted.

"Hahaha! It'll take more than a stab to the chest to put down a demon you know!" Bobo laughed out.

"Then...how did you disappear from the ship?" Gray asked. To answer his question, Bobo leaned forward a bit, and out from his back sprouted wings and flew into the air."W-Whoa!"

"I was the only one who was able to regain my memories, so I got away from the island. I worried for everybody in the village as they thought they were humans…" Bobo explained. The leader came flying up and hugged his son he thought was dead for so long.

"Bobo!" The leader shouted in joy.

"I'm glad you and everyone are back to normal Dad!" Bobo said as he hugged his father. Soon, every villager decided to fly in the air, rejoicing that they're alright and that one of theirs are back to them. All of the Fairy Tail members smiled and grinned at the sight.

* * *

"Did you see all of that?" A lone figure atop a tree overlooking the events in the village asked into a orb. Said figure was none other than the masked-man "Zalty." "He" was covered in burn marks, scratches, and bruises all over.

"Yeah. It looks like we have more work cut out for us." The male voice in the orb said. "You don't look so well, Ultear."

As soon as the man finished his sentence, smoke covered "Zalty's" body, and soon sat a woman in a white robe with long dark hair, Councilwoman Ultear.

"That man, Yusuke is no joke. I guess I can see, or rather feel, how strong he is now…" Ultear said while wincing. Even after transforming, her whole body was still covered in scrapes and bruises. "He's a potential threat Siegrain. We'll hope he doesn't get too involved."

"Yes. Let's hope not. For his, and Fairy Tail's sake." Siegrain said.

* * *

"YEAAHHEEEAHH! FOOD! FEAST! FOOD! FOOOD!" Yusuke shouted out in glee. Literal tears of joy came out of his eyes. The Saiyan sat at a nearby table with plates that were full of food, and plates stacked up that were empty. Villagers were constantly moving around cleaning the empty plates and replacing those with food. The black-haired Saiyan kept shoving handfuls to his mouth. He chewed off meat that were on bones and threw them aside. He drank jug-sized liquids to help the food down.

It literally has been days since Yusuke has had a full course meal ever since coming to this world. On top of that, it was free from the courtesy of the villagers. The instant that Bobo joined back with them meant that it was a time for celebration. Erza had wanted to relent, but the excitement and shouts of joy from her new Mentor halted her before she could have a word in. Natsu and Happy followed as well, so she resigned and opted to leave first thing in the morning with everyone else. Currently, she was watching him, along with the other members and a few other villagers at another table.

"H-How much can he eat...?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"I'm...not exactly sure..." Erza said.

"I think he's got more of an appetite than Flame-Brain over there." Gray said pointing behind him. Natsu was currently downing food and flames as well, but not as much as Yusuke. He wouldn't be able to hold a candle to the black haired teen at all in an eating contest. Happy was next to him sitting down and nibbling on a raw fish.

"Still...look how much Yusuke's eating..." Lucy said looking over to him, as well as Gray and Erza. The Saiyan wasn't stopping anytime soon, and he had quicken his pace of cleaning plates. The villagers had also started to run to fill up more and more food for him.

"I think he's going empty out this villages food supplies soon..." Gray said sweatdropping. The others sweatdropped as well as they think what the ice mage user said is likely to be true.

Of course, what's still unknown to the rest of the Fairy Tail members is the heritage of their new friend as a Saiyan, as their stomachs can be bottomless pits when it came to eating. Though, all of it is put to good use when they fight or train.

The festival and celebrations soon came to an end with nearly, if not all, of the villagers food eaten. The Saiyan exhaled deeply in content as he finally filled up his belly. He patted his stomach and laid on the ground with an arm behind his head staring at the sky.

"Ah man, now that, was what I needed." Yusuke said happily, sighing deeply.

"You look satisfied." Erza said walking up to him. He turned his head to see her.

"Yeah, well, couldn't get anything to eat when you dragged me out of the guild y'know." Yusuke stated. She looked away in embarrassment as she recalled yesterday while being angry by this whole ordeal.

"My apologies. Still, you eat a lot for a person." Erza mused. The Saiyan shot his eyes open.

"Eheh, my metabolism's pretty big. Can't help it." He said sheepishly. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to say sorry...and thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"For earlier in the day. When you told me to think of the people here than to force everyone else back. I should have thought of helping them in the first place, maybe regardless if we were breaking the rules as well."

"Ah no biggie. We made it through didn't we? That's all that matters now. Past is in the past." Yusuke said waving her off. He thought about what he just said. ' _Past...is in the past eh? Let's hope it stays that way.'_

"In any case, I'm glad you convinced me. We leave early in the morning. I look forward to the training, Teacher."

"No. Don't call me that. Just Yusuke is fine. Really." Yusuke stated quite firmly. Erza simply walked away with a small smile in her face. He looked back at the sky again briefly, and closed his eyes. ' _No training for me tonight I guess…'_

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

"Thank you Fairy Tail mages once again!" All the villagers of the island cried out. It was morning now after we all had a night's rest. We were on our way back to the guild hall with the ship Erza and I had...borrowed I guess.

Considering that the job wasn't official, Erza had refused to take the money reward. While the residents did still tried to urge us into having the seven million Jewels, Erza relented a bit, and told them that golden key was fine, much to Lucy's delight. Eh, least I still got my three-hundred thousand Jewels I earned the day before.

"Hehehehehe...!" I heard Lucy giggling. Yup, she's pretty happy alright.

"Urk..!" Yeah that's right...Natsu still has that motion sickness. I almost forgot. The way back to land was rather uneventful. Same thing as we all headed back to Magnolia.

"Man, it's good to be back!" Natsu said.

"Hah...all that work for a simple key…" Gray sighed.

"Again, it wasn't official. It was a enough of an reward." Erza said.

"Hehe, yup! Definitely good enough." Lucy exclaimed. "Especially when it's one of the twelve zodiac keys!"

"Zodiac eh? So which one did you get?" I asked.

"Sagittarius the Archer!"

"Now, let's not get too excited. We still have your punishment to work on." Erza said. The others faces paled instantly. She looked over at me. "That means, you as well."

"Oh come on, especially after what we talked about?"

"Yes."

"Harsh."

"Well, it's all up to Master anyway. I could overlook this, but Master Makarov has the final say. Don't expect me to back any of you up."

Eventually, as we all walked and talked we eventually made it back to the guild, and Erza opened the doors.

"We're back. Is the Master here?" Erza asked as we all walked over to the bar.

"Welcome back everyone! I see you're all back safe and sound!" Mira greeted cheerfully. She looked over at me and smiled. "Glad to see you're safe as well Yusuke!"

"Thanks Mira. It was pretty adventurous I'll say." I said to her. She giggled at the response. I went ahead and walked over to the request board to browse over any jobs.

"Mira, is Master here?" Erza asked again.

"He had some sort of meeting that he was called to yesterday." Mira answered. "He should be back by today."

"Well then, we'll just have to wait, along with the rest of you." Erza stated. "Yusuke! Don't think about taking any jobs right now!"

"I'm just looking! Really!" I called back. Though...one job in peculiar did catch my eye. "...what's this about?"

It was a black paper with a sort of pentagram on the top as a heading. The reward for this was five-hundred thousand Jewels.

" _Please help as I am gathering results in this experiment. The words below is a safe chant that will induce a spell that should last about twelve hours. After that, another spell will occur for another twelve hours. It is noted that you should stay inside your guild for your own safety. Your reward will be sent upon completing this experiment._ That's it…?" I asked while I tore off the paper from the wall. Below the instructions were a set of words in another language I don't know about. I had my doubts, I admit. Ah well, I'm sure I can take care of whatever happens. I started to read the chant. " _Etenim unum res sole neque luna, ut oratio sit amet felis in eaque, me incipe!"_

Smoke instantly surrounded my person, and I glowed brightly. The light died down, but the smoke didn't. I wanted to see again, so I raised my energy a bit and wind blew out where I stood. Next thing I noticed was the silence of the whole guild.

"Huh...I don't feel any different…" I said while looking at the paper. "Is this a bust…?"

"Y-Y-Yusuke…?" Mira called out. I turned my head towards her to see her eyes wide open and mouth agape. I noticed that Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, hell the whole guild was looking at me with wide eyes and mouth agape. Shit, I'm not in my Super Saiyan form am I?

"Yeah, what's up? Why is everyone looking at me like that." I asked. Every single person was still focused on me.

"Y-Your...your...appearance…" Mira said slowly. Oh god, I'm not blonde right now am I?! How am I going to explain this?! I reached to my hair to see if I can pull down any golden locks. But when I felt it, it was a bit shaggy in several directions, but when I felt it down my neck...it seemed to get...longer...my eyes shot open wide.

I looked back at my hair, it was long. So long that it reached down to my ankles. And it was still shining black.

"New Guy's a New Girl now! What the hell?!" I hear Natsu shout, recovering from his shock. Wait, what the hell did he just say?

I looked down at my body. True to the Dragon Slayer's words, I discovered two mounds on my chest that were close to D-Cups. My hips, legs, and arms were all slender like. I rolled up my sleeve to see the smooth silky skin on my arm.

What.

The.

Shit.

I inhaled deeply. And I let it all out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Far away in another place in space, a land with lush blue colored grass and trees with green oceans decorated the planet. It didn't look so peaceful anymore as bodies were scattered, bloodied and dead. Two known figures stood atop a hill overlooking at the massacre with several minions with glowing red eyes and flaring dark aura. One who relieved in the sight and the other who is getting used to his body again.

"It's wonderful to have you back...My Mira…" Towa cooed.

"I wish to seek...vengeance…" Mira stated.

"And you will. That Monkey happens to be vulnerable now. Shall we?"

"No. I need more power. More, energy."

Towa stayed silent for a bit as she calculated her powers. With a satisfied nod, she answered.

"Then we will. He'll pay for what he has done, and I just so happen to know the perfect alternate place to go to. Let us go, Mira."

The demoness and Bio-Demon flew high up into the black space. Mira raised his right arm over his head, and started to channel his Ki. A large, dark purple ball of Ki was formed with pink sparks surrounding it. Content, Mira threw the massive ball of Ki onto Namek, therefore destroying it completely. They relished at the sight, and soon, space debris littered where the Namekians once called home.

"When we are all finished, that Saiyan won't know what will hit him. It's time for the Time Breakers to make their move again." Towa smirked darkly. She propped her staff vertically, and with using some of her energy, both of them vanished, determined to seek their goals once again.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!** **Android Mira has finally made his appearance! What will they do? Don't answer that, I already know. Hue. But yeah! 9k words, god damnit lol. It's an improvement, of like, 300 words. Not much but I'm getting there.**

 **And yes! That twist with the job! You thought that they might switch bodies eh? I'm deciding to liven things up a bit and making things from originality. So because of that and this, I won't be jumping into the Phantom Lord Arc just yet. I have it almost all planned out, so I guess a few omake's can fill your satisfaction in the near future for now.**

 **That chant that was used. Go to google lol, its nothing too fancy, might be cheesy though.**

 **Some of you have and may be wondering when Yusuke will go SSJ form. it won't be for a long while, but definitely before the Edolas Arc. Suspense! I hope that's what you can feel lol.**

 **Did you guys see the new Episode of DB Super? Shiiit, Beerus and Goku going at it. You read Chapter 454 of Fairy Tail? Shits getting started there too!**

 **I did use two super attacks this chapter. One of them, obviously Big Bang Attack. Can you name the other? :D**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Another Big Thank You for those who are liking my story so far. As always, please review! be it some criticism or anything else I'm all ears.**

 **Until Then!**

 **Timestamp: September 28, 2015.**


	9. Chapter 9: Omake I

**Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! And even more good news? I BROKE 10K WORDS! Hell yeah! This chapter in total is 11K words. So, hope it's to your guys' liking on the length as well as the things going on in this chapter. Now to reviews!**

 **Elvisfonz23: You're correct that the one move I did describe Was Evil Explosion.**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan":** **it's simply to liven things up and have also a practice of my own on writing an omake. I wouldn't want to copy what the anime had going on most of the time. It's the same thing when I mentioned dialogues in one of the previous chapters, I'm trying to be different. And 'That', lol. I did want to be creative, but I kinda opted out on that. Read on and you'll find out.**

 **Guest (1): Don't worry lol. **

**Guest (2): Those are good guesses, however, none of them were correct. Hell, I actually did not intend to describe stone bullet in there. Ironic how a reader caught that and not me LOL. But yeah, unfortunately the correct move was guessed up above. And yes! Ki does have that advantage against Ultear. I totally knew that. **

**Guest (3): Unfortunately, that is just wishful thinking on your part. Yusuke will only be going up to SSJ2.**

 **Guest (4): Nope, you can refer back to the first review I answered.**

 **So yeah. Uh, regarding back to Guest (2) review answer, you Can refer back to Yusuke's profile. I've taken the time to copy and paste what I had for Yusuke over at my Bio, along with some stuff I added. So be sure to please check that out, for everyone out there. It's not just his super and ultimate moves now. There's more. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"A shame that Deliora was dead to begin with." Siegrain said.

"My apologies. I didn't think that _woman's_ magic would have been so powerful." Ultear stated.

In Era, the hometown of the council members, Ultear had come back from Galuna Island to report to Siegrain in person. She was mostly bandaged up around her arms, torso, and legs. Over it, she wore a brand new white robe with no right sleeve.

"Now don't say that. Your mother was highly thought of, Ultear. If she was still alive today, then no doubt she'd be one of the Ten Wizard Saints." He said.

"You think too highly of her. She was pitiful, and remorseful. I'm basically a shadow of her."

"By the way, is there anything else about Yusuke Yasai?"

"I was quite surprised that he knew I was part of the council...how he knew I found out later on, which you must have overheard."

"Yes. He was able to sense the villagers? So he says, and that he was able to tell they weren't humans at all. Without a doubt, his own sensing ability differs from magic. Part of his power called Ki…"

"And I doubt that he didn't even use his powers all that much...I'll admit, it's a bit scary if he wasn't."

"Matters not. Once our plan is set further, he'll be an ant."

* * *

(Yusuke's POV)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. Oh god, I just noticed that my voice is that of a females.

"You fool! What have you done now?!" Erza screamed while coming over to me. Along with her, the rest of the team and Mira came towards me as well. The rest of the guild started to get rowdy again as they got rid of their momentary shock.

"What happened to him…?"

"Did he pick up that weird job on the board?"

"You mean 'she.'"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

A tick mark was formed as they laughed. Erza and the rest were closing in on me now.

"Okay! Okay! So my curiosity got the best of me I admit, but doing this for half a million Jewels how can I toss that away? It's not permanent at least!" I tried reasoning. When the redhead came up, she snatched the paper away from my hands.

"Experiment...chant...twelve hours...and another one after that?!" Erza shouted. The others looked at the paper over Erza's shoulder.

"I did find that job rather suspicious...so did everyone else since it just came in this morning. It seems your curiosity is a bit too much Yusuke." Mira said with a bit of sympathy.

"Hey wait a minute! If New Guy's a girl now, maybe I can beat her now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Idiot, just because he turned into a chick wouldn't mean he got weaker." Gray said.

"You want to try that…?" I asked Natsu dangerously.

"You're on!" Natsu lit his hands on fire and charged.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FI-**

He didn't even get the chance to finish as I punched him right in the face, sending him through a wall.

"Natsu!" Happy flew over to him.

"S-Scary…" Lucy muttered.

"Ah, I feel kinda better now." I said. Calming down, I took a closer look at my appearance. "Thank you belt…"

Steam would have come out of my ears if I didn't wore a belt with my black cargo pants. Otherwise, they might have fallen down. The still torn gray jacket I had from the day before was actually a few sizes bigger than me now. The black tank top I wore underneath was starting to get a little too tight. I tugged it with my jacket to adjust the position of it, hoping to feel more comfortable.

"Geez, it's...starting to get hot under here now...that's not good…" I said while tugging my jacket.

"Well...take it off then." Gray said. I was almost about to do what he said.

Almost.

"Uh, I think I'm good…" I said while blushing a bit. Right now, I'm a god damn chick. That would especially mean, no bra. Not sure if I can handle the stares. In any case, that's not the only thing I'm worried about underneath from all my battles in life...

"Well suit yourself." Gray said nonchalantly

"Almost pinned you as a pervert...even if Yusuke is a guy to begin with." Lucy said while glaring lightly at Gray. The ice mage's eyes shot open in realization and put his hands out.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! Honest!" He said while blushing a bit.

"Let's see, twelve hours...and it's still the morning but close to noon. So it looks like you'll be changing a couple hours before midnight." Mira said with a finger to her chin. "In any case, this is quite the mess."

"Hm, you could say that again. I'm dealing with this for a whole twenty-four hours. Well, it's not like it could get any worse." I said.

"It could, considering punishment is still on you as well Yusuke. As well as the rest of you! Once Master comes back he'll sort this all out." Erza stated. She had her hands on her hips at the moment while eyes on those whole broke the guild's rules.

"Yeah well that's when the Old Man comes back. And right now, he isn't. So in the meantime, I'm just gonna kick back."

"W-Wait, Yusuke, what about...us?" Mira asked. I didn't know what she meant at first, but then the training she wanted from me clicked in my mind.

"Oh right...How about this, to make it up for Erza dragging me,"

"H-Hey!" Erza cried out.

"We can start whenever you want to. This form won't bother me in the slightest. Sound fair?"

"Really? Then...how about this evening? I can have someone take over the bar in the meantime and I can be finished for the day."

"Alright sounds good then. What I wanted to say before I had to leave is just wear some type of workout clothes, a dress wouldn't do."

"Mm. I can do that. Would you be at my home when it's time?"

"I will, and, so will someone else." I said to Mira remembering a certain Knight wanting me to train her as well.

"T-There will? Who?" Mira asked. I pointed to the redhead.

"Erza."

"Y-You too?" She asked while looking over at the scarlet-haired mage, who simply nodded.

"I...desire to. I'm sure our goals are somewhat similar Mira. For our family." Erza said smiling to the barmaid, who smiled back confidentily.

"Great! Then I'll meet the both of you at Mira's. Have workout clothes ready, and we can start." I instructed.

"Yes!"

Some time passed by, and everything actually went on as normal as they can be in the guild. I idly sat at the bar, now drinking a refreshment to help cool me down. Natsu and Gray went at it again with their foreheads against each other. They were about to do more, that is until Erza came in. Lucy went over to talk to the petite, blue haired girl at a table whose name I found out was Levy. Speaking of names, I actually figured out who everybody is in the guild thanks to the guidance of the white-haired barmaid.

As the rowdiness went by, I sensed someone in front of the door. It didn't take me a second thought to know that the Old Man has come back. Ah, here we go with an earful of lecture probably.

The doors opened and revealed the small figure walking in. As usual for him, he walked over to the bar while greeting back some members. He hopped on top of the bar.

"Welcome back Master! I hope the meeting went well!" Mira greeted.

"It was boring...as usual." Old Man said.

"Now Master, you know that they're important if it was last minute." Mira said while giving the Old Man a mug of beer. He took it with a thanks and started drinking. Then, he looked over at me.

"Oho! A new member eh? And one with a nice body as well…" Old Man said with a lecherous grin. Oh _**hell**_ no! "But...you seem familiar…"

"That's because I am Old Man." I said while rolling up my left jacket sleeve to reveal the white Fairy Tail mark under my forearm. "So watch yourself you perverted geezer."

"Master, that's Yusuke." Mira informed while sweatdropping. His stopped his drinking and his eyes were wide on me.

"Eh?! What happened to you!" Old Man shouted. I whipped out the job request from my jacket pocket and handed over to him. He snatched it away and began reading.

"Hrm...I see now. I guess one of the spells just so happens to have you change genders. Intriguing." Old Man said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, who knows what'll happen tonight for me." I said while taking another drink from my cup. Erza walked over to us hauling Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy over.

"Master. It's good to finally see you're back." Erza greeted, while still holding the rest.

"Oh! Erza! It looks like they all made it back safely." Old man said.

"Yes. About their punishments?"

"N-No! A-Anything but 'THAT.' Please! I'm sorry Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"I was forced! You don't have to make me do 'THAT!'" Gray tried to defend.

"Wh-What is 'THAT?!'" Lucy asked.

"I might add as well, Yusuke was part of it as we got there." Erza stated.

"Hmm, did he now? What exactly happened?" The Old Man said.

"We went there, they wanted to help, I wanted to as well. All in all, island is safe, and so is everyone else." I explained while waving my hands around. "Though I may add also, that I convinced Erza to go along rather than getting everyone back as well."

"Hoh? She did eh?" Old Man said while eyeing her. She stiffened a bit while I smirked.

"Well, with everything done, I can let this slide. You're all safe. That is what matters." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But! Anyone who isn't an S-Class does this again, I'll take matters into my own hands!"

"Yes Master!" They said in unison.

With that, everything seemed to go back to normal. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were cheering for not getting punished, Gray stripped; that goddamn exibitionist, and Erza sat next to me then went ahead and got a slice of strawberry cheesecake. All in all, good day so far besides myself turning into a woman. Hopefully whatever happens next is nothing too dreadful.

Until I sensed someone coming up from behind.

"Hey Mira, another barrel if ya would." The brown-haired woman said while sitting next to me.

"Right away!" Mira chirped. The barmaid went to the back, and the drinker glanced over at me.

"Ya sure got yourself into a mess. How's it feel to be a woman?" She asked with a grin.

"Uhh, Cana right?" I asked.

"Yup! That's me!" Cana said happily.

"Well, can't say I enjoy being the opposite side of the coin…" I mused. Mira came back with a barrel of alcohol in her arms and gave it to Cana.

"Thanks Mira!" Cana said, and proceeded to drink from the barrel.

"You sure do drink a lot…" I said. She set the barrel down on her lap.

"What can I say? I just simply love it!" The brown-haired said. She eyed me for some time, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh...what is it?" I asked. She got up from her stool and went behind me. Next thing I knew, I felt my chest being touched. My heart raced, and I felt my face heating up.

"Hmm...not bad...I'm a bit jealous." Cana said while was groping me from behind.

"S-Stop it!" I yelled.

"Cana! That is unacceptable!" Erza shouted while getting up from her stool. The heavy drinker quickly let go and put her hands out.

"Alright, alright. I was just wondering since he, or she, was hiding all that treasure behind her jacket." She said with a grin while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ugh...I feel violated." I said. Quite honestly, even switching bodies with Ginyu wasn't this bad. Least I was still a guy.

"How about I make it up to you by telling you a fortune, eh?" Cana said sitting taking the stool next to me once again.

"Fortune? You're a fortune teller?" I asked. She nodded and brought up her purse. She reached inside and pulled out a deck of cards.

"My Magic is using cards. They're pretty fun to use in and out of combat. One of them just so happens to be fortune telling. I tend to do this with anyone in the guild, and since you were so busy these last few days, I figured I'd take this time to get to know you." She handed the deck of cards over to me. "Shuffle the deck thoroughly, and after that I want you to put out five cards face down. Capische?"

"Sure, why not." I took the cards from her and began to shuffle them and bridge them. Afterwards, I followed her instructions and laid five cards on the bar counter face down. Mira, Erza, and the Old Man were watching as I did so. I handed back the rest of the deck to Cana.

"Alrighty, let's see what is up with you." Cana said while rubbing her hands. She hovered her hand to the far right card, and flipped it face up. This one had a muscular man holding the whole world on it's shoulders. "Hmm...you carry a heavy burden. A big one at that."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. 'Big' is a bit of an understatement regarding myself…She went over to the second card. It had the same picture mirrored. It represented several shadowy figures, one group and one person on each side. They were facing each other, and the lone figure was reaching out towards the group, and several figures from the group were reaching out to that one figure as well.

"You were and are all alone, but, eventually you find the right people to move on." Cana explained. My skepticism was waning, and it started to turn into worry. Part of me wanted to stop, but also wanted to know what were in the next three cards. So I kept quiet and let her continue. She flipped up the next one.

It showed a man and a woman holding both of their hands together, and had their foreheads touching one another.

"Heyy, you'll get some romance in your life. How bout that?" The Card Mage explained. Hm. Not bad I guess. But...when and where? "With that body, you might as well go out on the streets right now."

"Cana!" Mira shouted. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the the brown-haired woman.

"Watch it, or I won't hesitate to do the same to you with what I did with Natsu earlier." I told her. She chuckled nervously.

"Just some light teasing, no biggie hehehe...alright moving on." Cana went over to the fourth card, but before she could turn it, a voice interrupted the session.

"Hey guys, you called?" Natsu asked. Happy and Lucy were with him. Gray was coming over as well while taking off his shirt.

"Aye! Look Natsu! Cana is doing some fortune telling!" Happy said.

"Whose fortunes being told?" Lucy asked.

"Mine. And so far, not sure what to think about it." I answered her.

"What's revealed so far?" Gray asked walking over.

"It's...kinda dark in the beginning for him. First card showed Yusuke somehow carrying a heavy burden. Second showed him...well, being lonely. But it works out since he finds people who can take care of him!" Mira explained.

"Well you're not lonely anymore New Girl! Fairy Tail's here for ya!" Natsu exclaimed. I smiled a bit.

"Aye!"

"Thanks Natsu. I appreciate that." I said. Then glared at him. "Call me a girl one more time and I'm punching you through the wall again."

"Oh! That third card! Is Yusuke going to find love?" Lucy said pointing at the third card.

"Hehe, or some one night stands." Cana said. I glared at her next. Her grinned disappeared and she coughed into her hand. "Well, let's see the fourth one shall we?"

Her hand hovered over the fourth card, and she flipped it face up. It showed a girl sitting on a table with a lamp shining on it. On the table, she was writing into a book.

"Ah, got some secrets on you eh?" The heavy drinker said while looking over at me. I could feel some stares at me as well.

"...don't we all?" I reasoned. Several heads looked at each other, and some shrugged.

"Alright, final card." Cana went to the last tarot card, and flipped it up. What I saw, I narrowed my eyes. "...death. You...face it often?"

The card represented the grim reaper with a long scythe. Behind it, were huge metal double doors with chains holding it in place. In front of the reaper, was one lone figure, standing tall and upright, facing up at the scythe-wielder.

The group was eerily quiet. The only thing that can be heard was the rowdiness from the rest of the guild. I closed my eyes.

"Hm. It amazes me how accurate these are. Your fortune telling is top notch Cana. I'm impressed." I complimented while opening my eyes and looking at the Card Mage.

"U-Uh...yeah. Thanks. I guess..." She said simply. I stood up from my stool and turned.

"I'll be over during the evening and we can get started. Meet you two there." I said to Mira and Erza, and started to walk out of the guild.

* * *

The sun was setting, and I was in front of Mira's house at the moment. I went ahead back to my apartment to replace my clothes with a new gray jacket, usual black tank top underneath; even though it's still a bit tight, gray sweatpants, and the white boots from my time as a Patroller. I had my jacket tucked into my sweatpants with a white string tied across my waist.

I already had a plan set for tonight, considering it's their first day, it won't be so bad for them. Light exercises and warm-ups and following up to manipulate Ki. If they can.

"Yusuke." I heard Erza called. I looked to the side and saw her walking up. She currently had her scarlet hair in ponytail, wore a white sweatband on her forehead, plain white t-shirt, black shorts, and red running shoes. A thought occurred to me.

"Hey, y'know, I don't think I've ever seen you without your armor." I commented.

"I...feel wearing my armor gives me the best comfort. So I rarely take it off." Erza said while looking to the side. I can tell she had those same troubled eyes back when we were at the council building. So I left it at that, and changed the topic.

"So, you excited?"

"Yes. I'm eager to learn right away."

"Well, don't get too excited. You're gonna need to relax when you learn how to control your Ki."

A moment of silence came between us. But then she spoke up.

"Are...you feeling alright Yusuke?"

"Hm? Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Bad lie. What happened earlier with the cards still lingered my mind.

"It's just about your fortune from Cana. She does it with several others. And they've mostly come true so far."

"Mostly."

"But, it still doesn't ignore the fact it could be the same with you as well...and with what you said before you left... I can't help but worry." The redhead said. I turned my body to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"There is nothing to worry about. I won't let anything happen to me. I can definitely assure you that. Whether it'll come true or not, time will tell. When that time comes, I'll be ready." I told her assuringly. She nodded.

"If you say so...I'll hold you to that."

"Hehehe, I'm sure you will."

The door opened at Mira's house, and revealed the barmaid in her own workout clothes. She was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt like Erza, black yoga pants, and white running shoes. Mira saw us both and walked over while waving.

"Hey guys!" Mira greeted.

"Hey Mira."

"Hello Mira."

"What are we doing first, coach?" Mira asked.

"Just call me by my name, makes me feel normal like that. We're gonna be jogging for awhile into the woods. A bit of a warm up and getting the blood flowing. Sound good to the both of you?" I asked the both of them and they nodded. "Alright, let's head out then."

I started to jog with them following. We passed by other houses and eventually left the city and into the forest. We jogged for half an hour until we reached a clearing.

"Alright, this is good enough I guess." I said while coming to a halt. Mira and Erza stopped a few seconds after I did, panting a bit and wore a light sheen of sweat.

"What are going to do now?" Erza asked.

"I wanted to ask first, do you both happen to know hand to hand combat?" I asked. They both nodded. I looked over to Mira, thinking carefully of what to say. "Mira...you said you've fought before, right?"

"Y-Yes...a couple years back." She said while looking solemnly. I bit my lip.

"And you used to use magic?" She nodded. "Alright, this makes things a bit simpler then. When you guys fight, you hold back and don't in some situations right?"

"Yes. It differs when in battling an enemy than a simple spar, correct?" Erza asked.

"Right. The strength you're holding and releasing is basically either using little or more of your energy. It's a common feeling. Do it more than enough times and you have basic control."

"It really can be similar to magic then..." Mira said.

"Yup. If you want to do a more powerful attack, you'll need to draw out more power. We'll be doing something like that tonight, by controlling your Ki." I closed my eyes and positioned my hands facing each other in front of my chest. I concentrated my Ki within and let it out. When I opened my eyes, in between my hands was my bright white Ki source. It glowed brilliantly, and both of the girls were looking in awe. "This is what you'll both be doing today. Just sit down, focus your energy and let it out."

I let the glow die down as the Ki re-entered my body. They both sat crossed legged on the grass, and mimicked what I did with putting their hands up.

"We, can't simply treat this as magic can we?" Erza asked. I hummed in thought.

"You can, but at the same time try not to. Since Ki is also different from magic, act like how you would bring out magic, but with the essence within you. Relax your muscles, close your eyes, clear your mind and concentrate." I explained. They both closed their eyes. I stood there watching over them, at the same time sensing them. It's only natural as they might struggle in the beginning. But if they've been fighting for some time of their lives, it'll only be a matter of time. Knowing that it might be awhile, I went ahead and sat in a simple Burmese position, and closed my eyes.

* * *

" _Over here Boy!" I heard him shout from behind. I swiftly turned around only to get punched in the face and get thrown across the wasteland. I stood up again only to see him charging once more. I flared my golden aura and charged towards him as well. I hooked my right arm back as he hooked back his, and punched. Both of our fists collided and the energy output from it was enough to make the ground collapse. He kneed me right in the stomach and saliva came out of my mouth as I was sent away from him again._

" _You won't be able to do anything when my Son needs you at that pathetic display of power!" Vegeta shouted at me. We were currently sparring out in the middle of nowhere, both donning our Super Saiyan forms. If he wanted to, he could ascend to make it harder on myself. "Get up! We're not finished yet!"_

" _Yeah, yeah you asshat…" I muttered while getting up and wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth. I raised my Ki higher as my aura came to life once again._

" _Now come!" He instructed._

" _Haa!" We both charged once again. Fists to fists, kick to kick. We both kept moving from one spot to another no later than a second to try and gain the upperhand on one another. As we exchanged blows, he caught one of my opening I had unintentionally left out. He punched me right in the guts, and immediately kneed me in the stomach the second time. I bent down with the wind knocked out of me and the next thing I knew I felt pain in the back of the neck and I was facing down on the ground._

" _Ow...god damn…" I winced as I pushed myself off the ground. My eyes widened and I rolled out of the way to dodge various Ki blasts that was flying towards me. It stopped for only a second until I sensed another one incoming from above._

 _ **BIG BANG ATTACK!**_

 _I quickly stood up and moved both my arms to the left side of my body, my left hand behind my right, and charged my Ki trying to match Vegeta's attack._

 _ **GALICK GUN!**_

 _I shot my arms up at the incoming ball of energy and my own wave of an attack shot upward. Next thing I was doing was struggling to pour more of my energy into my attack as Vegeta was his. Constantly, it was shifting towards either of us in our struggle of wits. I outputted more of my reserves._

" _ **Hraaaaagh!"**_ _More energy shot upward at the clash between our attacks. As it reached the end, it was enough for both attacks come to an end. Smoke was formed. I panted heavily as I exhausted most of my energy and stamina. I was forced to revert back to my original form and collapsed on the ground, back first. Vegeta came flying down next to me with his arms crossed and facing forward. His hair, now back to black._

" _Rest. We start again in the gravity room in thirty minutes." Vegeta said._

" _Uh...huh…" I said while catching my breath. Never an easy day for me._

* * *

I opened my eyes as I remembered one of my training sessions with Vegeta. Prick on the outside, but he does mean well while he's training me. A bit of time passed by as the sky was turning dark now. I looked over to Mira and Erza to see how they were doing.

Mira was struggling and shaking a bit. She might be concentrating too hard…

Erza was more relaxed, but I can feel she's getting closer.

"Alright let's take a break." I announced while I still sat in a Burmese position. They opened their eyes and rested their hands on their laps. I can see Mira with a downfall expression while Erza had a frown on her face. "Not easy huh?"

"I'm not sure if we're getting anywhere…" Erza said.

"I'm not so sure either…" Mira said.

"Hm. Erza is making progress. Mira, is there something on your mind?" I asked. She shot her head up and looked at me. She looked back down. "Erza, can...you give us a minute?"

She nodded and stood up walking away from us. I went over and set next to where Mira was sitting.

"I heard from Erza that this training would be good for you. I don't know anything considering she insisted I could try and talk to you about it. I can only assume something affected you greatly to make you lose your magic and that you want this." I said. I feel I needed to take responsibility considering I agreed to train her. But she can't progress anywhere if her mind is somewhere else. She didn't respond for some time, but I waited.

"It...was two years ago. I had a little sister." She started. I looked at her with a slight shock as I didn't know she had a younger sister. I kept quiet to let her continue. "We were on a mission to take care of a monster. It was just me, Elfman, and Lisanna; our youngest sibling.

"When we were first departing, Natsu wanted to take part in it simply because it was an S-Class mission. I was the S-Class wizard at the time. But we assured him that we'd be fine. When we got there however...Elfman tried using his magic by taking over the beast we were tasked to defeat. He couldn't when he did...Lisanna tried to reason...with him but...but then..." Mira choked out. I rest my arm over her shoulder assuringly. She was still looking down, now trembling a bit. "I was hurt and couldn't do anything...and Lisanna got hurt instead...

"It was my fault. Maybe if I paid attention more...maybe if I could have-" I stopped her there by pulling her towards my chest.

"...I don't know the feeling of loss. So I can only imagine what you went through. I don't know what your sister was like. But wherever she is, I'm sure she doesn't want you to be like this." I comforted. I heard about Otherworld from Goku. If there is such realm from here, then it's possible...

"Thank you. Can...we stay like this for while longer?" Mira asked.

"Take your time."

Her shaking stopped as she relaxed into me. We stayed in our position for a few minutes. I felt Erza watching behind some trees in the near distance. Mira lifted herself off and looked at me with a smile.

"I'm fine now. Thank you again." Mira said.

"It's no problem. So, shall we continue?" I asked. She nodded her head in approval. "You can come back now Erza!"

She appeared shortly from the bushes after I called her out.

"You'll both continue to try and bring out your Ki. Now that you guys have tried doing so the first time, I'll reveal you guys what it takes for it." I gestured up three fingers. "One, it obviously takes up your natural energy. Two, it takes courage in order to want to utilize it. And three, it takes a strong mind for you to be able to manipulate it."

I can see them take in what I've said. Mira especially.

"So, think you guys still have what it takes?" I asked smiling and taunting them a bit. They're eyes held a new fire in them.

"I can do this…!" Erza said.

"I won't give up…!" Mira said.

They both sat down crossed legged again with their hands up and closed their eyes. I smiled with pride at their determination. The sun had set fully now, and night time was upon us. Only a couple more hours and then...I'll change into something else again…

I shivered at the thought on what would happen next. Well, we'll just have to wait and see. With the two girls learning, I went to a nearby tree. I jumped atop a branch, and I hanged myself upside down with the back of my knees on the branch. I still had a view of Mira and Erza in front of my eyes while being upside down, and proceeded to do sit-ups in the air, while these breasts were in the way... well I had to train some way tonight.

* * *

"...seven hundred and fifty-nine...seven hundred and sixty...seven-hun-" I felt two powers rise.

"I-I did it!" I heard Mira cry out. I stopped while in the middle of sitting up right and dropped my upper body while still hanging on the branch with the back of my knees. The sight I saw shocked me. I saw Mira standing up with the happiest face I saw her in the time I've met her. In her hands was her Ki essence in a dark yellow color. I looked over to Erza and saw her wide-eyed with her mouth open looking at her own sphere of energy in an orange color. A wide smile was forming on her face now.

"Y-Yusuke! We did it!" Erza called out. She jumped up on her feet.

Little over an hour had passed since they continued where they left off and they're already able to bring it out. They definitely had potential and a lot of room for improvement. I hopped down to the ground and walked over to them.

"That's amazing you guys! You'll definitely be stronger with the way you are now." I complimented. Their faces brightened considerably. Then, their energy seeped back into their persons and fell forward. I caught the both of them in my arms supporting them. A second later they were balanced on their feet again.

"That...took quite a bit there for a moment." Mira said.

"Is it possible we don't have much at the moment?" Erza asked.

"You both have plenty. You just gotta get used to not putting out so much in one go." I explained. I looked up at the sky. It's only been a couple of hours since we've started. "Do you guys want to move on to the next lesson? Or do you want to call it a night and rest up for tomorrow morning?"

"I can go on." Erza said.

"Me too." Mira said.

"Well, alright. The next thing we're going to be doing is getting you two to fly." I instructed next. Both of them perked up at what they're going to be learning next. I chuckled at their reaction. "First, bring out your Ki again. Now that you've gotten the feel of pulling it out, it shouldn't take so long anymore."

They both nodded and closed their eyes again. They brought their hands up to their chest. A few seconds later, Erza and Mira brought out their orange and dark yellow energy, respectively.

"Alright, perfect. You can power it down now. With the both of you being familiar in magic and combat, I guess that factor played greatly." I said. The glows in front of them died down, and they rested their hands to their sides. "Now, since you know how to bring it out, you're going to be pushing the Ki down."

I demonstrated by floating a few feet. They eyed me with watchful eyes.

"Both of you take your time like you did with bringing out your Ki. Concentrate by putting it under your feet." I instructed. They both nodded and scrunched their eyes. I set myself back on the ground. I had confidence that they might be able to take the air tonight. If so, things tomorrow will be a lot easier. I kept watch of them for now.

* * *

It's been half an hour now, and during that time, I wondered how I would look as a Super Saiyan with all of this long hair. Ah well, best not to risk it. Anyway, back to Erza and Mira. Hmm, you can hardly feel a breeze.

Well, it's only been thirty minutes. Only natural they might not get it on their first try.

"Alright, how bout another breather for a few minutes?" I asked. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"It has a much different feel to it..." Erza muttered.

"It does seem harder than it looks." Mira giggled.

"So, maybe I could answer any questions you guys might have after unlocking your new set of powers?" I asked. Better to have them more informed for their own safety if need be.

"How long did it take you to properly fly?" Erza asked.

"Hmm...it didn't take me too long actually. I started when I was just a kid. Eheheh..." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. The redhead pouted a bit and held a deadpanned expression. "Ehehe, how bout you Mira?"

"Uhm...could you show us some of your techniques?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Techniques...?" I asked. I kinda had an idea, but needed to be sure.

"The day you escorted me, when I saw your fight you showed off some attacks I assumed uses Ki. Can you show some to us?" She clarified. If I wasn't around the Supreme Kai of Time so often, I wouldn't know that look Mira had was like a child getting candy.

"Hmm, I guess I could show you some. In fact, you can consider this a lesson when I demonstrate it." I extended my right arm and faced me palm up. "There's a lot you can do to manipulate Ki.

"You can turn it into a ball. Making a small bomb of some sort." I demonstrated by letting my energy flow through my hands out into my palm, making a tennis sized Ki ball. "But, looks can be deceiving. Here."

I aimed my hand on the grass away from us and shot the ball of Ki on the ground. It contacted and a newly small hole was formed. I put more energy into another tennis sized ball of Ki this time in my hand.

"Same size, but here's the difference." I aimed my hand at the grass again next to the first hole. I shot the ball of Ki and it crashed into the ground, with bits of dust picking up. When it settled, and it showed the second hole was larger than the first. "You can condense how much Ki you can put into a blast like that."

"There are plenty more, right?" Erza asked. I nodded my head.

"Way more. I'll show a few others and explain them." I said. I turned to face a tree. I extended my right arm again with my hand aimed at the tree. Ki charged in my palms. "This is completely different from the blast. Instead of a burst, it's more consecutive in a way."

A wave of Ki shot out from my hand at the tree and it broke in half.

"That's another form of attack. An energy wave going straight for your opponent as long as you output more of your energy. Like so."

A demonstrated by firing another energy wave at the trees again, and kept putting out more Ki. I moved my hand to the right as I fired, destroying trees in the process.

"This next one can be similar to the first one I showed you guys."

I faced my hand up at the night sky, and fired several Ki blasts in the row. They disappeared in the distance.

"You can stop your Ki short and release it a moment later every time with each blast."

I looked back at them to see them with thinking faces.

"It'll...take time for you guys to get used to it. Once you master your Ki, it'll feel pretty natural to you." I said to them. "So, ready to try and fly again?"

"Right!" Erza said.

"I know I'm getting there..." Mira said.

They both went silent as they tried once again to take into the air. I crossed my arms under my chest continuing to look over them.

* * *

I stayed silent while leaning against a tree. I watched with slight wide-eyed at the two girls.

Both of them were floating.

It wasn't much. At most, about half a foot off the ground. Almost a half an hour passed by while I observed them, and they already managed to get into the air. But a big step nonetheless. Both of them dropped to the ground panting a bit. I started to walk over to them.

"You guys are learning quick…" I said.

"I can't believe we actually did it…" Erza said.

"No kidding...my heart was racing fast every second," Mira said.

"You guys did awesome tonight. It's going to get late, so we're done for the night. Obviously we're not finished, so I expect the both of you in front of my apartment tomorrow morning at dawn. You can continue to fly higher and move around while you're both at it. Alright?" I instructed.

"Yes!"

"Well, let's head back then." I said. The three of us started to walk away from the field we were at and back to Magnolia. Considering it took around thirty-minutes to jog where we were at, it'll take us a bit of time by walking. We just passed the outskirts of the city, and one our way back to Mira's home. However…

*FWOOSH!*

Smoke surrounded my person, and I started to glow brightly. This time though, I could actually feel my body changing. Smaller...and smaller…

"Yusuke!" I heard Erza cry out.

The glowed died down, and all I saw was darkness.

"Yusuke…?" I heard Mira call out. I felt something soft under me. I felt around with my hands on the familiar material. It was the inside of my jacket. I was on all my hands and knees, inside my jacket. Naked. Oh no, no way.

"Uh…" I started to say. I moved around with my hands inside of my jacket. I saw an opening and started to crawl out. My head popped out and I turned around to see Mira and Erza look at me wide-eyed. "...I completely forgot about the spell that was suppose to take place around now…

"I'm...I'm a child...Oh god…"

"C-Cute…" I heard both of them mutter.

"H-Huh?" I saw a flash of white. Next thing I knew, I was suffocating in something soft.

"So adorable!" I heard Mira cry out. Luckily, she was holding onto me while I was still in the jacket.

"Mfira! FI Canft breaf!" I tried saying.

"Mira, I think he needs some air…" Erza said. Mira quickly released me.

"To think I turned into a kid…" I said incredulously.

"You have to admit, you look too cute!" Mira gushed. My eyebrows twitched.

"First into a girl...and now into a little kid…" Erza said out loud.

"Yeah. Great. I'm a little boy for twelve hours now. Fantastic." I said sarcastically. "Not to mention that I'm butt naked under this jacket."

"Y-You are…?" Erza stuttered.

"Well, we can't have that now can we? I'm sure Elfman still has some clothes while he was little that can fit you." Mira said while giggling.

"Geez, I can't believe this. I can't complain either, it was my own fault for saying those words on that job." I sighed deeply. Mira picked me up with the jacket and tank top still on my body, and picked up my pants with the underpants underneath. Erza went ahead and picked up my boots.

"We'll make a stop at my house for some clothes you can wear for now, okay?" Mira said.

"Yeah...let's go…" I said. I relaxed into her embrace while she started to walk. Eventually, we made it to the front of her house. Mira and Erza stopped at the opening at the fence.

"I think it may be best for you to stay the night here Yusuke." Mira suggested.

"W-Wait! Why does he have to stay with you?" Erza asked.

"Well he certainly can't go to Fairy Hills now can he? He's still a guy."

"We can make an exception…" Erza said turning her head to the side. Mira sighed.

"It's late at night and also quite a bit away from here as well as his apartment."

"It's alright Erza...this doesn't really change anything for tomorrow morning. You'll just have to meet us here rather than at my place." I suggested. Erza pursed her lips.

"We're still going to be training tomorrow?" Mira asked.

"Well, just because I have a small body at the moment still shouldn't make a difference as to when I was a girl."

"Very well then...I'll be here at dawn." Erza said. She put down my boots near Mira and started to walk away. Then she turned around. "Mira, watch over him! But nothing too drastic!"

"Geez! I think I can handle myself!" Mira called back. Some sweat was starting to form on my forehead. Erza turned around again and continued to leave. Mira sighed and picked up my boots. "Well, let's head in shall we?"

The white-haired maiden started to head to her door. She opened it and we were greeted with the familiar light of her house. I started to hear noise upstairs, and sensed that Elfman was coming downstairs.

"Big Sis! Was starting to worry a bit." Elfman said while coming down the stairs. When he reached the floor, his eyes widened at me.

"Uh...hehe, hey there Elfman...got any spare clothes?" I said nervously.

"Is that Yusuke?" Elfman asked. Mira nodded.

"Yup...that spell took effect again while we were heading back." Mira said.

"You first turn into a woman, and now into a child Yusuke. Not very manly."

"Whatever. Do you mind if I have some clothes? Mira said you might have some still when you were just a kid." I asked.

"They're not very manly...but yeah I'll get some." Elfman said. With that, he headed on upstairs.

"Let's get you cleaned up, sound fine?" Mira asked.

"You're really trying to treat me like a little child aren't you?" I asked her. She chuckled nervously.

"I can't help it when you're like this"

"Sigh...I can manage my own Mira. But I'll take up your offer by using the bathroom. On my own." I stated. Mira pouted.

"Mou, if you say so. Well, if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask then!" Mira said. Elfman came down again. He had a white dress shirt and blue pants.

"These are the clothes I had when I was little. Not much, but it should suit you." Elfman said.

"Thanks. I'll quickly clean myself and not waste too much time." I flew out of the Mira's arms and floated over to Elfman while still holding onto my jacket to cover myself. I picked up the clothes. "Uh, where's the shower?"

"Upstairs, and it's the first door on the left side of the wall." Mira said.

"Thanks." With that, I flew upstairs. I turned around to see a hallway. On the left side of the wall were two doors. On the right, there were three decorated doors. I floated over to the first door on the left and opened it. In there I saw a white sink with a mirror over it when I first went in. To the left was a toilet and a bath tub with a shower. It also had a curtain to be used to cover the bathtub. Above the toilet was a window covered with a curtain. To the opposite of the toilet were a couple of white towels hanging. I set the clothes Elfman gave on the floor, and closed the door. I dropped my jacket that was covering my own body and went over to the mirror.

I can see that my hair lost its length when I was female and was back to how it was before this whole incident happened. I was, at most, three foot and eight inches. All over my body though, you can see various scars. I sighed deeply at the look. Some were pitiful I'd say, but some were worth mentioning. But no reason to show it here. I guess.

I went to the bath tub. It looked pretty standard. Two knobs for hot or cold water. I went over to the knob with hot water and turned it. From the shower head, water came. It was cold at first, but after a few seconds it gradually kept getting warmer and warmer. I went in the bath tub and covered it with the curtain.

* * *

I came out the door feeling refreshed and had a towel over my head. True to my word, I was in and out quickly at about five minutes. I was currently wearing Elfman's clothes that he gave me, with the shirt buttoned up and blue pants. They were a bit big on me, but not too big that it'd be too loose. I rubbed the towel on my head to let it absorb any water on my hair. Currently, it wasn't swept back how it usually is. I let it fall down my face, obscuring most of my eyes, and my hair spiked in several directions.

"Yusuke!" I heard Mira call out nearby. I turned my head to the left to see her walking to me. "Aww, you look good in those clothes."

"Heh, do I? Guess Elfman had good taste when he was little." I said while putting the towel on my neck. She was still in her workout clothes and was crouching down at my level. "So, I'm all bed ready. Where do I go?"

"Ufufu, we can't let someone like you go all alone can we? You'll be sleeping with me." Mira said. ...huh?

"Sorry...I must have misheard you. Where am I sleeping again?" I asked. She pouted and rested the tip of her index finger on my forehead.

"I said, with me. Silly." Mira clarified. I guess I didn't have water clogged in my ears after all. My face heated up.

"I...wouldn't want to intru-" She flicked my forehead.

"I, insist." She said smiling. I sighed.

"Okay, okay. Call me when you're all finished. What do I do with my clothes?"

"I'll take care of that. If the spell should revert back to how you were, then we'll need them."

"Thanks again. I'll be heading downstairs and lay on the couch I guess."

"My pleasure! See you then."

I parted ways with her and started to head downstairs. When I arrived, I saw Elfman sitting on the couch to the far left.

"Hey there Elfman." I greeted.

"Yo. Hope my clothes were alright with you." He said.

"Yeah, they're fine." I walked over to the couch and sat on the far right.

"I heard from my sister she was learning from you?"

"Yeah. Might as well call her a prodigy. She and Erza are progressing really quickly."

"I appreciate you teaching her. She was really determined."

"I can tell. In a matter of time she can probably take care of herself."

"Yeah..." He looked solemn. As if he was remembering something. I can likely tell that it might be about their sister, but decided not to bring it up. "How far is she? So you say."

"Hmm, you saw me flying back at the guild right?" He nodded.

"She's able to float for awhile. Still not high in the air, but able to go in the air on the first day, a few hours after we started training? Not many people can do that." He smiled brightly at that.

"That's Big Sis for ya! How manly!" He exclaimed. I sweatdropped at his comment.

The water upstairs ran for some time and stopped. Elfman bidded goodnight shortly after our small talk. I laid on the couch with my hands under my head with my eyes closed. I sensed Mira coming downstairs.

"Yusuke?" She called out.

"Still here."

"I'm sure we're both tired from tonight. Ready?" I opened my eyes to see her in simple pajamas with various colored flowers on them.

"Yeah. I could sure use a rest after today..." I hopped out of the couch and went upstairs with Mira. Her room was at the end of the hallway. Her door was coated with white paint but a bit worn out, had her name "Mirajane" on it all decorated in a girly fashion. She opened the door to her room and in it was what I'd come to expect when going into a girls room. It was all tidy, her bed had a pink blanket on it and white pillows. Stuffed animals were to the far corner of her room. She had a wooden dresser across from her bed, a nightstand to the left of her bed with a lamp shining. A window with a curtain covering it was to the left of the nightstand.

She picked me up and headed over to her bed.

"...still treating me like this?" I asked deadpanned.

"Only taking advantage of the way you are at the moment. ufufu." She giggled. Mira uncovered the blankets on her bed and crawled in with me still in her arms. As if I'm like a doll that she's afraid to lose. She turned off the lights and she wrapped her arms around my torso. I started to flush as my heart raced from the close contact when she held me tightly and feeling both of her breasts pressed against my back.

"M-Mira? I'm not gonna go anywhere...you don't have to hold me like a lost cat." I said. I felt her swallow.

"I know...but this is...just a nice feeling. If you don't mind..."

"N-No, not at all." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Thank you, Yusuke…" I turned my head slightly at her.

"What for?"

"For teaching me. I was so happy that I was able to fly a bit tonight. Like you said, it can only go on from there, right?"

"Yup. With enough practice, you'll master the skies in no time."

"Ufu, I can't wait then."

I relaxed into her arms, now that I think about it, it wasn't so bad at all. I could enjoy this. I started to feel my eyes getting heavy. Eventually, darkness took my vision. One last thought went through my mind before I went into slumber:

I hope nothing happens in my sleep.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Morning had come upon Magnolia. The sun was starting to rise, and inside the Strauss' residence, a certain white-haired barmaid of Fairy Tail slowly fluttered her eyes open. She yawned into one of her hands and slowly got up. But one of her arms didn't move freely. She looked down to see her little visitor, still sleeping.

' _That's right...he turned into a little kid last night when we were coming back from training.'_ Mira thought. She smiled down at him. ' _He still looks cute.'_

Mira got a closer look at him and had a face of thought, and it worried her a bit. What she was looking wasn't a normal child that looked liked that was having a peaceful dream. No, when the barmaid got a closer look at Yusuke's face, it was scrunched up a bit. and he had a slight, but visible, frown on his face.

As if a soldier was ready for anything.

She moved her hand to wake him up, determined to tell him that it was nearly time for them to go training. Her hand touched his shoulder.

"Yusu-" She didn't get to finish calling him. The child's open shot wide open. Next thing Mira felt was her wrist hurting and was lying on the bed facing up at her Mentor. Blue eyes...met a flash of teal turned black.

Yusuke gasped and his eye's widened in realization. He was standing over her and his left hand was currently holding Mira's right wrist tightly, and his right arm was hooked back, ready to punch. He quickly let go of her and put some distance away.

"I-I'm so sorry Mira! I-I don't know what came over me…" The Saiyan apologized. Mira sat up slowly and looked at him. He had a saddened look at his eyes, guilty of almost hurting one of his friends. She quickly took him in her embrace affectionately. "...Mira?"

"It's alright Yusuke. No damage was done, right?" Mira cooed.

"...what about your wrist?" He asked. They parted their contact, and Mira brought up her right wrist and twisted it around a bit.

"Doesn't even hurt." Mira said smiling at him.

"Thank goodness…" The Saiyan sighed in relief.

"What was that just now though?"

"What was what?"

"Your eyes, I saw them change colors for a second." Mira answered. Yusuke was congratulating himself internally as he kept his best poker face.

' _Crap...that was a close one.'_ He thought. He raised an eyebrow at her, feigning his ignorance. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uhm...nothing. It was probably my imagination." She chucked sheepishly. Her face turned to worry. "Are...you alright though? I noticed that you didn't look well while you were sleeping...and I can't help but think back to Cana's fortune…"

"Heh, don't worry about me."

"But-"

"Erza said the same thing about Cana's fortune telling yesterday while outside your house. I can assure you that nothing's going to happen to me. Not now, not ever." He said while confidentiality smiling. Mira sighed and smiled back.

"If you say so…"

"She also said 'I'll hold you to that' as well" He smirked. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the day. Then we'll meet up with Erza and continue on the flight lesson for a few hours."

He hopped off her bed and walked out of her room. When he was out of sight, Mira couldn't help but ball both of her hands and bring them to her chest.

" _...death. You...face it often?"_ Mira thought of those words the from Card Mage at the bar yesterday. She remembered another from Yusuke.

" _Hm. It amazes me how accurate these are...I'm impressed."_ She shivered slightly at the thought, but shook it away.

She went to her dresser and took out new workout clothes for the morning.

In the bathroom, Yusuke had finished up washing his face. He swept his hair back to his normal style and looked into the mirror.

' _Man, what is up with me...reflexes can come in handy, but this? I probably should have went back to my place instead…'_ The Saiyan sighed deeply. On the bright side, he looked forward of having Erza and Mira continue their training shortly. He wanted to see how much further they would progress. The Saiyan splashed his face one more time and walked out of the bathroom.

"Mira, I'm finished. I'll be outside the house doing some light stretches." Yusuke called out.

"Okay! I'll meet you out there then and wait for Erza if she hasn't come yet." Mira called back.

Yusuke proceeded to head downstairs and out through the door. He looked around his surroundings to see that the sun was still coming up. He stretched out his arms wide, cracking a few bones in the process. He sighed in content, and tucked his borrowed shirt into his pants. He went ahead and stood upwards with his hands on the ground and feet in the air.

"Eh, some push-ups could do for now...One...Two…"

* * *

"...two hundred and ninety-eight...two hundred and ninety-nine...three hundr-"

"Here comes Erza." Mira said. She came out shortly after Yusuke had started his exercise and was watching him while sitting on the ground with a bag of the Saiyans clothes inside. When Erza came into her line of sight, she called her out.

"Morning Yusuke. Mira." Erza greeted. The redhead wore her workout clothes, except this time she didn't have her sweat band on her forehead, her hair was loose, and she had tight white pants that went to her mid-thigh.

"Hello Erza!" Mira greeted. She basically wore the same outfit as last night. New of course.

"Mornin'" Yusuke hopped to his feet and brushed his hands together.

"Hope I didn't intrude." Erza said looking at Yusuke.

"Not at all." He replied. The redhead came up to him and crouched down to his level. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"...N-Nothing happened last night?" She asked nervously.

"Erza! You should know better!" Mira cried out.

"Everything went okay Erza...ehehe really." Yusuke said.

"Very well then." Erza released her hold on the teen turned child.

"So, you both ready to continue to try and fly?" Yusuke asked. Both of them nodded eagerly. The Saiyan floated in the air and went to grab his bag of clothes. "...I think this time I'll have you guys jog and me flying. Come on."

Yusuke started to slowly fly away. Erza followed, and Mira quickly stood up following as well.

Just like the night before, it took them nearly half an hour to come back to their previous training site. Yusuke settled down on the grass and dropping the bag of clothes. Mira and Erza soon came jogging up behind with a light sheen of sweat. After a moment of breathe, the Knight and Barmaid proceeded to continue where they left off last night.

* * *

"A-Ahh!" Erza cried out. Yusuke quickly flew and caught her by the waist.

"Hehe, don't go too high up." Yusuke said.

"Sorry. I think I have it again." Erza said. Yusuke slowly let go of her and she continued to float in the air. Mira slowly came up towards the two.

"This is getting pretty intense. Ufufu." Mira said.

"Still, you two are almost as high up as the trees. Nice." Yusuke complimented.

"It's been a few of hours into the training and both Mira and Erza had slowly risen higher and higher with each try.

' _Their potential is amazing...I wonder how they could fare being Time Patrollers if they mastered Ki…'_ He thought. But tossed it away. ' _I don't know...it'd just be too dangerous for them…'_

"Alright, how bout this." The Saiyan floated a few feet away from them. "Since you guys are almost used to going up, now try going in a different direction. Try and fly towards me."

Their fists shook in concentration.

"Take your time. Focus on pushing the energy backwards to fly forward." I instructed. Slowly but surely, Erza was the first one to start moving forward. About a minute later, she managed to get close to Yusuke. Her concentration broke off for a second and she stumbled. The Saiyan quickly caught her arms.

"Thank you." Erza said.

"No problem. You're getting there." Yusuke turned to Mira. "Your turn!"

The white-haired teen continued to concentrate. Just like with Erza, she also slowly made her ways towards him. Yusuke gently let go of Erza as she was able to float from her spot. Mira took as long as Erza did while she slowly flew. The black-haired teen turned child extended his hand towards her. When Mira was near, she quickly put out hers as well and caught Yusuke's hand.

"Awesome! Remember that feeling. You'll find that it becomes second nature to you." He looked up at the sky. The sun was high in the air now. "Alright, we're done for the day. In the future, we can go longer. But because of my...circumstance, we'll end early again for the day."

They nodded and all three floated down. They touched the grass, and almost immediately both girls sat on the ground. Yusuke went over to grab his bag of clothes.

"We're getting there." Mira said to Erza.

"Definitely. I keep reminding myself how Yusuke is able to fly. It motivates me every time I think about it." Erza said.

*FWOOSH!*

Both of them snapped their head towards the smoke that came out of nowhere. They saw a bright glow inside.

"Is time already up?" Mira asked.

"I guess...it does seem a bit early though…" Erza answered.

They heard rustling coming from within the gray cloud.

' _Shiit! Better put on my clothes quickly! Sorry Elfman.'_ Yusuke thought frantically. He found his underwear. He quickly put that on. Next were his gray sweatpants. Then his black tank top, and his gray jacket afterwards. After straightening out his jacket, the smoke cleared just in time to see Yusuke finally back to normal.

"Oh my god I have my old body back. It's about time! Yes!" The black-haired teen cheered.

"Aww, and I was hoping to hold you like a stuffed toy again." Mira complained. He turned his head towards her and Erza as they walked towards him.

"Sorry about the your brother's clothes Mira. They uh...I kinda outgrew them…" Yusuke apologized.

"Ufufu, it's nothing to worry about I'm sure. He won't be needing those anymore."

"It's good to see you're finally back to normal Yusuke." Erza said.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely good to be back."

"Shall we go back now?"

"Sounds good. Let's go. I'm starving." Yusuke said. With the mention of that, all of their stomachs growled. Erza and Mira blushed and looked away. "Hahaha! See what I mean?"

"Y-Yes...come."

With that, the three Fairy Tail members started to head out of the forest.

* * *

"So Boy, it looks like you're finally back to normal." Makarov said to Yusuke, who was sitting at a stool.

"Heh, yeah. Worried that the paper might have lied."

"What was the second spell that was used?"

"He turned into a cute little child!" Mira gushed. She was back in her usual dress as she took the time to go back to her house and clean up.

"Ohoh? Would have been interesting to see you as an actual boy." Makarov said.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing special. Nothing major happened. On the bright side, I guess I should cash this in." Yusuke said, getting the paper out from his jacket pocket.

"You do that my Boy. You were certainly brave enough to do so."

"I have the feeling to object…" Erza said next to Yusuke as she was biting into a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"Ah what's done is done Erza. Couldn't pass it up! It was...kinda adventurous I guess?" Yusuke said with a sheepish grin. The Knight simply sighed and continued eating her cake.

* * *

Nighttime had now set upon the city that was home to the Fairy Tail guild. Just outside of a certain Saiyan's apartment was the Saiyan himself.

' _It's been awhile since I've trained myself...well let's stick to that schedule for now.'_ Yusuke thought. He sensed around confirming that no one was nearby. He flew into the air, and proceeded to fly towards the mountains he went just a few days back to his first nightly training. ' _I need to hurry and get stronger...time this time, is not on my side…'_

* * *

 **And done! The whole 11K! The whole dilemma with Yusuke ended so that's done. Next chapter, look forward to the start of the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **Erza and Mira has started to fly! Whoohoo! I did think they're able to. Hell, if someone like Videl could start it on her first day, then why not those two? They'll grow further obviously, rest assured.**

 **There were interactions of Yusuke with both Mira and Erza. I'd taken the time with Mira a bit more this time considering they haven't spent some time together other than them at the photoshoot. Yusuke's basically been with Erza longer than her, so some growth was put in there.**

 **The fortune telling! Oh yeah, should be pretty obvious regarding Yusuke. Him being from another universe...being a patroller...being a saiyan...super saiyan...etc etc. I actually can't find the part where Cana told Lucy's fortune sometime in the beginning of the series. I know that happened, but I couldn't find it. Tried looking it up on youtube, nada. Zip. Lol. I even tried the wiki and it only showed the answer instead of the details. Eh oh well, I improvised.**

 **I think that's basically about it. So once again, Phantom Lord coming up next chapter.**

 **Lastly, a BIG Thank You again for those reading and liking my first fanfic so far. I'll continue on doing this. Hehe.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: October 2, 2015.**


	10. Chapter 10: Phantom and Breakers

**Hey guys New chapteerrrr! Went beyond 10K again, and since I couldn't help but keep writing, ALOT happens in this chapter. Anyway, review time.**

 **Guest reviewer "saiyan fan": it Could be referred to his Zenkai, but that wasn't my intentions. Though...it kinda did happen in the beginning of this story. Ya know? lol, but regarding Zenkai, uhh, not sure. In the future with some big fights, it may or may not happen, and Yusuke would end up taking a while to recover without any Senzu's. Maybe even with Wendy's help. But with the death card, it basically refers to Yusuke's past, and him being a Time Patroller. **

**Guest reviewer "naru": No. He doesn't know the feeling of loss. But, he knows the feeling of Being lost. We actually don't know whether our CACs came from the past or not. They could have come from the future as well. Because of this, i'm taking advantage of it because I already thought out of Yusuke's background. And the scars, yes he does have them before he was a Time Patroller. He'll spill the beans when the time comes. **

**And. Overall.**

 **I know my own OC.**

 **Guest (1):** **Regarding back to the answer just above, his background will be revealed when the time comes. Y'know, it would be funny. But it most likely wont happen lol**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan":** **I perceive both Ki and Magic being different. While I did say its similar, yes, but also different. Magic is its own thing in Earthland that some humans have. Obviously, this would be different than having your own inner Ki, that needs to be trained to be brought out than discovering you have Magic. With Ki, you can sense a power up, rise in power, etc. But Yusuke doesn't have magic, and he doesn't know how to sense magic, so he wouldn't know which two or more mages are able to perform Unison Raid. At least that's how I'm putting it at. They both have separate containers per se.**

 **So that's basically all that I'll answer.**

 **One thing I WILL mention that might be important to you readers.**

 **Butterfly effect.**

 **That's all.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Over here!" Yusuke called out. He saw Mira and Erza turn around and almost immediately flew to him. Each time they would come close to him, the Saiyan would simply evade them. It was an endless chase of cat and mouse. They've been at it all morning.

Almost a couple of weeks had passed since the start of both of the girls' training. During that time, they've come to fly more fluidly. Using their newly found Ki to fly is almost becoming natural to them. Yusuke predicted that in a few more days, they won't have to worry about dropping to the ground anymore.

Both females continued to to try and grab the Saiyan while he just casually flew backwards looking at them with his arms crossed. He stopped in his tracks, and both girls widened their eyes as they thought they would crash into him. Yusuke phased out just as they were about to make contact. He appeared behind them and patted their shoulders.

"Heh, alright. That's enough for the day. Why don't we head on over back to the guild to grab some lunch?" Yusuke said.

"I don't think we'll be able to catch you…" Erza said.

"This does make good practice though." Mira said.

"C'mon. You two can practice one last time today by flying over to the guild." Yusuke said. He started to float away and the two female students followed. They were quickly out of the forest and heading into Magnolia.

"The view is still amazing as ever…" Mira said while looking around. The three continued to fly until they spotted the guild. The sight of it made them stop in their tracks.

"What the…" Yusuke started.

"The guild…" Erza said.

"W-What happened?" Mira asked in shock.

Below them was definitely the guildhall. But the only difference is that it was damaged considerably by large iron poles.

"I don't know...but I can feel everyone else below. Let's go." Yusuke said. They all floated down and immediately ran into the guild. They went downstairs to the basement of the guild where all the chatter was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO AND FIGHT EM?!" They heard Natsu shout.

"Silence Natsu...We will not interfere with Phantom and risk going into war…" Makarov said.

"Natsu...stop…" Lucy said.

"How can you be so calm about this…?!" Natsu said through his teeth. The Fairy Tail Master just stayed silent as he was drinking his alcohol.

"Look! It's Yusuke, Erza, and Mira!" Happy pointed out. Most heads turned to see them entering the basement.

"Everyone...what's going on?" Erza asked.

"Phantom happened." Gray said simply with his arms crossed.

"B-But why…?" Mira said.

"Who's Phantom?" Yusuke asked,

"They're our rival guild...but this…" Mira trailed off.

"Nobody got hurt did they?" Yusuke asked. He saw Lucy shook her head.

"The attack was supposedly done during the night time when everyone was away. So I guess that was fortunate that nobody was inside." Lucy explained.

"...and why are we not doing anything about this?"

"Hell yeah! New Guy is speaking my language! Let's go kick some ass!" Natsu shouted.

"Be quiet Natsu!" Erza yelled. He flinched and the redhead turned to Yusuke. "All out confrontations between guilds are prohibited. If it does happen the Council will know and the guilds will be disbanded."

"I see…" Yusuke said with a frown. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If nobody's hurt, then we have nothing to worry about I guess...We can fix up the building easily. Still...doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth."

"Nor does mine Yusuke. But you are right that nobody is injured. If Master states that we should stay put...then it's for the best." Erza said while closing her eyes.

"Sigh...Can we still take jobs?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, you can." Gray said pointing over to the request board near the wall.

"Then, I'll be going on one for the day…" Yusuke said while walking over to the board. He looked at the various jobs that were available at the moment. He saw a standard one with a map in the middle and decided to take it. " _Help needed. Area of a forest nearby a small town shown is overrun by Wyverns. Please clear them out so lumberjacks are able to work again. Reward: One-hundred thousand Jewels._ Alright, simple enough. Least I'll be able to punch something."

He walked back to the rest of the group with the job in hand.

"What job are you going to go to?" Mira asked. She was back in her usual dress upon their arrival. The black-haired teen showed her the paper.

"Sounds easy to me. Bit of a cleanup work." Yusuke said.

"Good pay too. Nice." Gray said. He stood up from his seat. "I think I'm gonna head out on as well…"

"I'll be back this evening. See ya guys then." Yusuke said walking past them.

"Don't want help?" Erza offered, now in her Heart-Kreuz armor. The Saiyan simply chuckled.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to see me vent my anger out at the moment." He said sheepishly.

"Very well then...we'll see you tonight." Erza said. Yusuke nodded his head and went out of the basement, and out of the guild.

"Let's see...it's...that way. Alright." Yusuke said while looking at the map on the paper. He'd come to know the layout of the country well enough during his unexpected arrival in this world. The Saiyan surrounded himself in a white aura and flew out of the city to his destination.

* * *

"Haa!" Yusuke yelled as he swiftly drop kicked a green wyvern at the back of the neck. It crashed down towards the trees. Opening his hands, he charged a ball of Ki in it and threw it down at the spot where the creature was. Smoke picked up, trees were gone, and debris was formed. The Saiyan floated down and walked to the crash site. He spotted the dead Wyvern and picked it up.

"...And that's the last of it. I feel better now." Yusuke said while flying while holding the wyvern. He flew over to another pile of dead wyverns near the outskirt of the small town that was listed on the job, and unceremoniously threw the last bird-like creature at the rest.

"Well, time to go get my pay." He flew back into town and landed in front of the town hall. He walked in and saw the receptionist. "I'm finished with the wyverns."

"Oh! Thank you! You can go on ahead and tell it to the mayor. You're a big help!" The receptionist said. Yusuke nodded and went past her. When reaching the wooden double doors he knocked it.

"Come in!" He heard a gruff voice said. Yusuke opened the door to see the Mayor of the town sitting at his desk with a stack of papers. The gray bearded man looked up at the Fairy Tail mage. "Oh? Are you all done with the wyverns already?"

"Yup. Managed to clear all of them out. A pile of them is nearby the town, so you can do whatever you want with em." Yusuke explained.

"Splendid! Thank you very much for the help!" The Mayor exclaimed. He reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of Jewels. "The full one-hundred thousand Jewels is there. Thank you again!"

"You're welcome. Need any help just call Fairy Tail anytime." Yusuke said. With that, he walked out of the room and building. He looked up at the sky to see the sun still high up, but setting as well, indicating that it's late afternoon. "There were quite a bit of them...guess it took me some time to finish the job. Well, it's done either way. Time to go back."

He flew out of town casually. His flight was a relaxed one. Passing mountains and forests, he enjoyed the scenery below him.

But then, something caught his eye to his side, heading towards him at high speed. He dodged just in time to avoid being attacked and looked at the direction of the attack. It collided with a nearby mountain, destroying most at contact.

' _That was an energy blast…! What the hell?!'_ Yusuke thought with a frown. He then picked up an energy signature from behind. He spun around and his face turned a shocked expression.

The man the Saiyan was seeing was muscular, and wore a sleeveless black and orange-brown colored armor that's very similar to that of saiyan battle armor. Instead of two straps that were over the shoulders, the armor only had one, golden tube shaped strap around his neck that was connected to the armor. He had black pants, black boots with the entrance of it colored red, and and the tip of the boot being golden-brown color. He wore black and red bands on his forearms.

A distinctive trait on him was the accessory around his waist. No, it wasn't an accessory in Yusuke's point of view. He knew better, because he had one before. A long time ago.

The attacker also wore a mask, obscuring his face, but showed glowing red eyes on a curved X-shaped opening. The mask was white, the chin on it was gold, and on the forehead of the mask was a symbol Yusuke knew very well with his time being a Patroller.

But the most shocking thing about the attacker, was that his hair style was the same as one of his Mentors.

"...Goku?"

* * *

"Ufufufu, let the games begin my little playing pieces…" Chuckled Towa. Just like she had done when she arrived in this universe was simply observing. She knew she couldn't do anything against the Future Warrior herself. But she could throw fodder in for her own amusement.

She was currently all alone with her trusty staff, and was still able to conceal herself in order to not be spotted by the bug of her plans. The demoness saw that the two had begun to clash. Her smile widened evilly.

' _Once Mira comes back...everything will be all over for you…'_

* * *

' _Calm down Yusuke...this is not Goku. It can't be. There's no way he could have fallen in with the Time Breakers…'_ Yusuke ducked an incoming fist that was aimed at his face. He grabbed hold of the attackers arms and and brought them over his head. He swung the enemy down, creating distance between the two. The masked attacker spun in the air and regained his balance.

"Who are you?! And what's your affiliation with Towa?!" Yusuke questioned. The opponent didn't respond, but instead extended his right arm and an energy wave immediately sprouted from his hand.

Yusuke simply swatted it away to the side. He looked down again to see the attacker gone. The masked man phased in front of him, ready for a side kick. The black-haired teen brought up his right forearm to block the kick. The assailant then retracted his leg, and weaved his fists together over his head and brought it down.

The future warrior caught both the attackers arms with his hands, and kneed him in the stomach. He bent down in pain, and Yusuke forced his body back to kick the assailant with both of his feet, sending him flying. He then quickly phased out and in again behind his opponent, therefore kicking the masked man in the back with his left leg. He caught a glimpse of the tail.

' _This is definitely not Goku. He doesn't have his tail anymore. Plus, this isn't his strength...it's a lot weaker…'_ Yusuke deduced. The attacker regained his composure. His eyes glowed bright red again and dark aura was formed around him. Yusuke widened his eyes slightly. ' _Scratch that...still, not enough.'_

Yusuke charged in at high speed. He phased out and appeared right in front of the assailant. The black-haired teen hooked back his right arm and launched it, contacting it on the mask. But it didn't budge. The attacker staggered a bit.

' _Shit, that's one strong mask.'_ Yusuke brought up his knee and kneed his opponent on the chin sending him upward a bit. He hooked back his right arm again and focused his Ki into his attack. He swung his fist right on the chest of the masked man, forcing him all the way down to the forest.

Yusuke started to dive town, but stopped and had to dodge multiple Ki blasts that came from the ground below. He sensed his opponent behind him. Yusuke spun around only to be hit in the face from the attacker's hand formed together. The black-haired teen staggered a few feet away and regained his balance. He rubbed the side of his right cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Alright, not bad I guess." Yusuke said. They stared off into one another with their guard up. The future warrior decided to try again. "Still not going to answer my questions?"

" **Enough. I will take your life."** The assailant said behind his mask.

' _Okay, that voice definitely does not belong to Goku…'_ Yusuke thought. His opponent raised his dark energy once more. Yusuke charged a bit of his as white aura surrounded him. They both phased out and reappeared not a second later with both warriors clashing and exchanging blows.

From afar, it would look as if they were equal. Not by a long shot. The Time Patroller was faring better against the assailant. Yusuke kept blocking and dodging his opponents attacks while the masked man kept receiving damage that was being done to his body.

Yusuke roared, and flared his white aura violently. It stunned the Time Breaker momentarily, and the black-haired teen capitalized that moment to repeatedly send a flurry of punches against his black-haired opponent's torso. After his final punch, he proceeded to uppercut the assailant, then kicked him right in the guts skidding him back.

Yusuke brought his arms over his head and charged up a large pool of Ki in between his hands.

 **FINISH BUSTER!**

The black-haired teen threw his hands at the masked man at full force. Yusuke's attack collided with his opponent in a brilliant light for a moment. After it subsided, smoke was present. Yusuke eyed the ball of fumes closely, and tried sensing the assailant.

' _He's...not there?!'_ He thought as his head shot up slightly. Yusuke punched the air letting out some of his energy to create some winds. The smoke scattered away to only reveal the open sky. ' _No way that one attack was able to finish him off. I didn't even see anything fall out.'_

He stood in his spot for a few minutes with his guard up. He looked around his surroundings in case the attacker would show up. Front of him, at the back, left, right, above and below. Nothing.

"Damn it all…" The Saiyan cursed. Without any new information, Yusuke reluctantly flew away from the battle site, back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **"Apologies Master Towa."** The masked man said with a knee on the ground and bowing his head.

"It was only a simple skirmish. There will plenty more opportunities in the future. Go. Come when Mira says so." Towa ordered.

" **Yes."** The masked man said. A rift was opened up by a simple gesture of Towa. The man entered and the rift closed.

"Being able to alter Demigra's power came quite in handy..."

* * *

"Huh...wonder what they're all doing in one place right now." Yusuke said as he flew over the city that resided his guild. It was night time now when he arrived, and was about to go to the guild but sensed no one was there. Then he felt Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza all in one place.

He flew down to a building that was near a riverbank. The Saiyan saw a light shining through an open window and concluded that they were in there. He floated in front of the window and hanged on it with his arms crossed looking inside.

He saw Erza sitting on a bed in front of him crossed legged with pajamas. Natsu sitting on the table with his head down and Happy next to him. Gray sat over at a desk with some papers, and Lucy standing near the bed and desk. They hadn't noticed him yet. A wide grin formed upon Yusuke's face as the bed Erza was sitting on was right next to the window.

The Saiyan floated a bit, and extended both his arms toward the redhead. He covered her eyes with his left hand and wrapped his right arm over her stomach.

"Ahh!" Erza yelped as Yusuke pulled her towards him and out of the window in one swift motion.

"Erza!" Everybody inside shouted. They all bunched up and looked out the window to see Erza struggling from, who she thought was an enemy, Yusuke's grasp violently in the air.

"Ahaha! Calm down Erza, it's only me hahaha!" Yusuke laughed as he uncovered Erza's eyes. She immediately stopped trying to escape and turned her head to see her Mentor laughing. A vein popped out of her forehead.

"Yusuke! Don't even! With Phantom out and about I could have hurt you!" Erza yelled out. Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist!" Yusuke said. Erza sighed.

"You can let go." She said. Yusuke did so, and Erza floated in the air.

"Erza! You can fly?!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy, Natsu and Gray were looking on at shock as well.

"I've been learning from Yusuke." Erza said smiling.

"Is that why you and Mira have been coming to the guild later than usual?" Gray asked. The redhead nodded.

"Hey, that's neat!" Natsu said

"So what are you all doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"We're in Lucy's apartment because we think Phantom might know where the members live. So Mira thought it might be best if we were all in groups for tonight." Erza explained.

"Oh, I see. Smart." Yusuke said while nodding his head.

"You should probably stay with us as well." Erza said.

"I'll stay. For a bit." Yusuke stated.

"I don't thi-"

"I'm only staying for a bit Erza. Then I'm heading back to my apartment. You should know me by now y'know?" Yusuke said while shrugging. The redhead sighed.

"Fine…" Erza flew down next to the window. The other's backed up to let her in. Yusuke followed in behind her and landed on the wooden floor of Lucy's apartment. He looked around it.

"Hm. Nice place." The Saiyan complimented.

"Uh, thanks. It's what they said as well…" Lucy said while referring to the others.

"Her bed's really soft!" Natsu said.

"Aye! it is!" Happy exclaimed.

"...you know how?" Yusuke said while raising an eyebrow.

"They... _break_ in occasionally." Lucy said with a bit of irritation.

"We don't break in. We just visit through the window!" Natsu corrected.

"That's still breaking in! Especially when I'm not here!" Lucy retorted.

"I'm tuckered out. I'm gonna go ahead and hit the hay." Gray said while shirtless and laying on the rug.

"I might go now as well." Yusuke said looking through the window.

"Wait." Erza said. Yusuke looked back.

"...you're not going to stop me are you?"

"No, but Mira and I wanted to know if it was alright to postpone tomorrow's training until everything has settled down. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that should be best for now. You never know when everyone else needs us I guess. Consider this a vacation for you two." He stopped for a moment thinking about the white-haired barmaid. "Should I go and tell her? She might still be awake. I think."

"You can try. We'll be staying here for the night."

"Alright then. I'll see you guys at the guild in the morning." Yusuke bidded farewell, and jumped out of the window.

"Use the door next time!" He heard Lucy shout. The Saiyan chuckled at her reaction.

"Alright, Mira first then off to the mountains." Yusuke said while he was about to fly to her house, but he snapped his head to a direction that a familiar energy signature dropped while another one was raised; who he felt was unfamiliar. "What the…"

He flew off in that direction to check out what was going on. In a few seconds, he came above a small park. He saw four figures. Droy was on the ground in pain, while Levy hovered over him and Jet standing in front of the two. Across from them he could see a man with long black hair, had piercings all over his face, red eyes, wore a sleeveless black vest that went down to his legs with a belt supporting it. He had a feather-like ornament over his right shoulder, wore white pants, and black boots. Finishing off with gloves with metal knuckles that he wore. Yusuke saw him bringing back his left arm.

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

His left hand turned into an iron club and swiftly extended it towards Jet. The Saiyan quickly flew down in a burst of speed. He reached the ground in front of Jet and just as the club was about to make contact, Yusuke brought up his right hand and caught it.

"Wha-?!" The black attired man said.

"Y-Yusuke…?" Jet called out.

"The both of you get Droy out of here. Lucy's apartment shouldn't be too far from here. Go there. Now." Yusuke commanded. Jet swallowed a lump in his throat and ran over to his two teammates.

"C'mon! Droy needs help, we have to get him somewhere safe." Jet told Levy.

"R-Right…" Levy said. She helped hefted Droy over Jet's shoulders. "Can you get him there with your speed? I can catch up."

"Will you be alright?" Jet asked.

"Don't worry, I will…" Levy said. Jet took a moment to nod, and then sped off. Levy looked over to their defender to see him staring off at her attacker. Then she turned and ran off to the same direction her comrades went.

"Tch. There goes that." The black-haired attacker cursed.

"I'm guessing you're with Phantom...and here hurting some of my friends. You got a lot coming at you, ya bastard…" Yusuke said glaring at him. He left go of the club and it retracted back to his body.

"Got a name punk?" The attacker asked.

"Yusuke Yasai. Yours?" The Saiyan replied.

"Gajeel Redfox. Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel answered.

"Dragon Slayer huh…? Same like Natsu then."

"I'm nothing like Salamander." Gajeel spat.

"What's your purpose of attacking us? From what I heard, a head-on assault like this can lead to trouble."

"I don't have to answer to you." The iron dragon slayer hooked back his right arm.

 **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**

Gajeel's right arm formed into an iron sword and it launched forward towards Yusuke. The Fairy Tail member mentally rolled his eyes, and just as the sword was near, he caught it with his left hand. The repeated action with the slayer's club shocked him once again.

"Damn it…!" Gajeel cursed as he tried to pry his arm away.

"If you think these petty attack will work, you're sorely mistaken…" Yusuke simply said. The dragon slayer snarled.

"Grr, fine, then try this!" The Phantom member inhaled and his cheeks puffed up.

 **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of metal and scraps shot out of his mouth and went straight for the Saiyan. Yusuke let go of the sword and leaped into the air, dodging the attack as it crashed into some benches.

"Nice change...but not good enough y'know." Yusuke taunted as he landed back on the ground. The iron dragon slayer growled in frustration as he turned his right arm back to normal. "My turn."

Yusuke phased out right in front of Gajeel's eyes. Next thing the Phantom member felt was immense pain in his stomach as saliva escaped from his body, and his eyes nearly bulged out. The slayer bent down in pain, and slowly walked backwards step by step holding his stomach, trying to relieve some pain. The Saiyan stood straight again after his punch in the iron dragon slayer's stomach.

The Saiyan sensed several people coming over here. Gajeel sniffed the air that they weren't going to be alone anymore. Regaining back some of his strength, the Phantom member turned heel and fled the area while Yusuke allowed him to do so.

 _'Hopefully that'll teach em a lesson…'_ Yusuke thought as he sensed Gajeel getting farther away.

"Yusuke!" The Saiyan heard Erza call out. He turned around to see her land in front of him, donning her Heart-Kreuz Armor. "What happened?"

"Phantom tried to attack again. Did Levy and the other two make it to Lucy's place?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Lucy is tending to them as we speak." Erza said nodding.

"Hey! Is everything alright?!" Gray called out. Both him and Natsu came running up, and Happy who flew, to the two already present at the park.

"Damn! It's already over?! I wana piece at that scum!" Natsu yelled bumping his fists together.

"Who was it that attacked?" Erza asked.

"Called himself Gajeel? The Iron Dragon Slayer?" Yusuke answered.

"Black Steel Gajeel…?" Erza wondered.

"What?! Why didn't you leave some to me New Guy?!" Natsu shouted. The Saiyan simply shrugged.

"Where is he now?" Gray asked next.

"He ran off." Yusuke simply said.

"You let him go?" Erza asked her Mentor with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, it might be better that way. Sends a message that their little plan failed. Least from how I see it." Yusuke answered. "Anyway, there shouldn't be any more problems for the night. We should all head on back. We can inform the Old Man about what happened here tomorrow morning."

"If you say so…" Gray said resigning.

"Man, I need one of those Phantoms to pummel into! Trying to hurt our family…" Natsu said with shaken fists.

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay?" Erza asked once more.

"Sounds like you just wana cling to me." Yusuke teased with a grin. The redhead blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go. Natsu. Gray." Erza stated. With that, the four headed back to Lucy's apartment for the remainder of the night. Yusuke sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"First one of the Time Breakers attack me...and now this. Well, might as well continue to Mira's house...Probably can't risk training tonight…" Yusuke said while looking at the night stars. A moment later, he flew.

* * *

Yusuke had just arrive at the Strauss' residence and could see that Mira's room was still lit. He could sense her walking about upstairs. The black-haired teen floated down to the side of the house where her window was. He just saw Mira walk in with her pajamas, assuming she was all ready for sleep. Yusuke tapped the window a couple of times.

Mira jumped a bit and looked over to her window. She could see Yusuke through it waving at her. The barmaid sighed and smiled. She walked over to the window and moved the curtains away fully, unlocked and opened the window up.

"Yusuke! You're back." Mira greeted happily.

"Hey Mira. Yup. Those wyverns were a piece of cake." Yusuke replied.

"Are you just coming back?"

"I got back a while ago. Ran into Erza with Natsu, Happy, and Gray in Lucy's apartment."

"Oh. I bet it was all cooped up in there." She said with a giggle.

"Heh...they uh...might be even more right now." Yusuke's face turned serious. "Phantom tried attacking again."

Mira gasped and widened her eyes. "Who?"

"Levy, Jet, and Droy. Droy was injured when I spotted them. I managed to get Jet and Levy unharmed there and they went to Lucy's place."

"That's good then…"

"Anyway, enough with the sappy stuff. You can relax and sleep in tomorrow morning if you wish. I already told Erza that we'll put our training on hold until this whole thing clears up. Alright?"

"That's fine. Hopefully soon." Mira said. She glanced over at her bed, and her eyes turned a bit sultry. "Want to sleep in my bed again for tonight?"

The Saiyan's eyes widened and blushed visibly. "Ehehe, thanks for the offer Mira. But, I uh...got some stuff to do at home. So, uh, goodnight!"

The Saiyan flew off immediately with his blush still present. Mira sighed in defeat.

"Still, it's adorable when he blushes like that…" Mira said with a giggle. She closed and locked her window and pulled back the curtains. The white-haired maiden then headed over to her bed and retired for the night.

Just nearing Yusuke's apartment building, the Saiyan landed firmly on the ground and headed inside the building, and into his own apartment. He sighed heavily.

"Damn hormones…" Yusuke said while running his hands through his hair.

* * *

"I see…." Makarov said while frowning deeply.

"We should march in there and show them who's better! Right Gramps?!" Natsu shouted.

"How is Droy?" Makarov asked, trying to ignore Natsu.

"He's resting, but should be fine later. If it weren't for Yusuke, the damage might have been worse." Levy answered.

Currently, all Fairy Tail members were in the main hall. It was the next day after Phantom's first and failed second attempt of assault. In the morning, the Master of Fairy Tail was informed of last night's attack from those involved.

Everybody else had come in shortly, wanting to hear what happened as well. And they did.

"Nobody else got hurt…?" Makarov asked, eyeing Yusuke.

"Well, if you wana count me punching that asshole, then, yeah. I guess. Other than that, no." The Saiyan answered. The Master sighed once again.

"If Droy will make a recovery after a good rest, then we don't do anything," Makarov stated. A few murmurs can be heard, but there was also some agreement. Yusuke's head looked in a direction with wide eyes.

"...Yusuke?" Erza asked with concern.

"...I am...sensing a whole bunch of people coming over here…" Yusuke said now narrowing his eyes. Everybody perked up and looked at him.

"Are they coming from...the sea?" Gray said.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted, and ran out of the guild. Everybody else followed. By the time everybody went outside, rumbling can be felt from their feet. Some had to balance a little. Out in the open sea, every Fairy Tail member could see a giant mechanical machine coming towards them.

It was simply a building with about four towers. It had the earth stuck beneath the building with six mechanical legs sprouting out of the ground. On all the high vantage points on the building held the Phantom Lord flag with their symbol.

"T-They came to us!" Cana exclaimed.

"Phantom…!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"To think they could come at us like this…!" Erza said.

" **Prepare and fire the Jupiter Cannon at full force!"** Jose, the master of the Phantom Lord announced. The front of the building opened up and out from it came a barrel that extended towards the members and its guildhall.

* * *

"Oh my...now this is an interesting toy they have. Hm…" Towa said while looking down. Three figures came floating beside her, looking down as well. "Not yet, all of you. Let's make this...interesting first shall we?"

With a dark chuckle and a twirl of her staff, it glowed dark.

"Now...let's see him handle this. Ufufufu…"

* * *

"Jose…!" Makarov said through his teeth.

"Everybody! Get behind me! NOW!" Erza shouted as she ran up to the shore.

"Erza what do you think you're doing?!"

"You won't make it!"

"Jupiter Cannon's on a whole different level!"

Erza ignored their plea's and stopped near the waters. Her body glowed brightly and later showed her in a new armor that was white, and dark blue in color. Her entire body was covered in the bulky armor, and she wore a large helmet that covered the majority of her skull, but her scarlet hair still flowed around freely. On both of her arms were large half shields. She crouched down and put her arms together, forming a whole large shield.

"T-The Adamantine Armor?!"

"W-Will it be enough…?"

Inside the the Phantom building, unbeknownst to all the Phantom Lord members, the lacrima supporting the Jupiter Cannon glowed darkly. Outside, the barrel was glowing darkly as well, and it didn't let up.

Yusuke widened his eyes and gritted his teeth angrily as he felt the surge of a dark, familiar power that was about to hit his guildmates.

' _Shit…! Nobody will make it if Erza's the one trying to protect us from it! They'll all get killed!'_ The Saiyan thought furiously and frantically at the same time.

" **Fire!"** Jose commanded from within.

"Erza!" Everybody cried out.

Yusuke phased out immediately as soon as the Master of the Phantom Lord member announced the attack and appeared in front of every Fairy Tail member present, in the air. With little to no time to spare while the cannon hadn't fired in that short span of time, Yusuke raised his Ki high for the first time since he came to this world. White aura surrounded his person, and violent winds came from where he stood in the air. The water from below moved around intensely from the Saiyan's power.

Yusuke crossed his arms in front of him for a millisecond and uncrossed them again to spread them out wide to the sides of his body. The winds picked up even more from just that one action.

The cannon started to glow out of its opening.

Bright energy around Yusuke shook more violently and the waves got rougher. He charged his Ki greatly in both of his hands, and they were enveloped in a brilliant gold light. The Saiyan brought his arms forward in front of him, cupping his hands sideways and merged the energy gathered. The gold sphere took refuge inside his palms, and it shook vigorously, wanting to be released.

The small window of time frame that was just a few seconds had passed. The powered up Jupiter Cannon was launched.

It headed straight for Yusuke, and all of the people he had known for a short time behind him. He wasn't about to let them die.

And so, he countered.

Erza was prepared to face the worst. She had her armor all ready, and she ensured that everybody was behind her, protected.

Or so she thought.

The redhead had her teeth gritted to what she might think would be one of the greatest pains that she would feel ever since her past.

But it never came.

Everybody else was on edge, anxious, and anticipated the worst that might come to them, and to Erza.

But it never came.

That's when they all witnessed it.

 **FINAL...!**

 **FLAAAASH!**

Yusuke's voice echoed loudly for all to hear.

As the Jupiter Cannon was launched, so was Yusuke's attack. Bright, golden light was seen from behind as the Fairy Tail members watched on in awe. It lasted for a second until what they saw next had them at shock once again.

The salt water from the seas ran away, and the bottom of the ocean could be seen at a wide radius. The winds roared as if a violent storm was coming. Shockwaves were repeatedly felt. Electricity crackled.

The two beams clashed. It was a war of power.

Erza requipped back to her Heart-Kreuz armor, and slowly stood up observing her Mentor take on the Jupiter Cannon.

Mira had her hands over her mouth, wide-eyed as she was seeing the struggle of the two attacks.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Makarov and everybody else in the guild were looking on from behind. Wide-eyes and mouths open. Sweat was formed all around their faces and body.

"H-He's taking The Jupiter Cannon head on..."

"A-Amazing..."

"Yusuke..." Mira quietly called out, shaking a bit.

Erza had her armored hand balled into a fist. Still reluctantly watching on.

 _'Just how much power did she put into this damn thing?!'_ Yusuke thought with his teeth gritted and veins out of his forehead, arms, and hands. The winds and water continued to move around intensely as the Saiyan raised his Ki higher to add on to his attack. Gradually, the midpoint moved away from him, and towards the Phantom Lord guild.

But just when he thought he got the upperhand, he felt that more power was being poured into the Jupiter, and the point where both beams were collided moved back to its original spot.

 _'Damn it, I need to end this now!'_ Yusuke immediately raised his Ki higher by the second. The shockwaves were back and it shook violently.

 **"HAAA!"** Yusuke roared loudly, and a burst of power was released more against the Cannon. But both attacks couldn't take it anymore.

Golden light filled everyone's, Fairy Tail's and Phantom's, eyes and they had to cover them. The light died down, the water merged again to become whole, and everything was still. Yusuke was panting slightly and brought his arms down a bit. Sweat was formed on his forehead. He frowned at the barrel.

' _I'll need to take that out before it fires again.'_ He thought. He raised his right hand and brought his index finger and middle finger to his forehead. The Saiyan started to focus his Ki.

" **How...dare you?! Very well then! Tremble in fifteen minutes as we recha-"** Jose started to say but was interrupted.

 **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**

The Saiyan aimed his right hand at the barrel, firing off his beam. It drilled into the barrel, destroying it. It kept going past it, and hit the lacrima inside the building that controlled the Jupiter Cannon head on, along with several people inside. Smoke was seen rising from the location.

' _Well, least I didn't have to put much power into that…'_ Yusuke thought.

* * *

"Shame. Well, it was fun while it lasted." Towa said. She looked back to her three soldiers. "You will go on my command. Is that clear?"

The all nodded at the same time.

"It's just getting started…" Towa chuckled.

* * *

"Alright!"

"He did it!"

"We're safe from Jupiter!"

' _He actually did it…'_ Erza watched on in awe.

' _To think he's able to stand up to Jupiter Cannon...how strong is this boy?'_ Makarov thought.

' _I knew teaching from him would be the right choice…'_ Mira thought with a smile.

The Phantom Lord guild started to move again. But this time, it was changing. The mechanical-like spider legs that was bent, started to stand up. The towers started to break apart. Then the whole building started to change, and grow in size, wider and taller.

"What's going on now?!"

"It's starting to change!"

While they proceeded to do that, spectral figures came flying out of the building, and headed straight for the the Fairy Tail members.

"What the hell are those?" Yusuke thought out loud to himself.

"Everybody get ready for battle! Those are Master Jose's shades using his magic!" Cana shouted. The Saiyan was able to hear the Card Mage.

"So many...let's try this." Yusuke extended both of his hands and charged Ki in his palms. He released multiple Ki blasts as much as possible at the ghost soldiers. Some collided with his attack, however some were able to get past him.

"Here they come!" Macao shouted. All members present got ready for battle.

"Look! The building!"

The Phantom Lord guild had now turned into a robotical giant. Most of the building itself was the torso of it. New legs, arms, and even a head was seen. With its arms, it started to move around slowly, and something was formed as it moved.

"What...is it doing?"

"It's forming a magic circle!"

"What's it casting?!"

Members of Fairy Tail were constantly fighting off the enemies. During that time, the giant formed the circle enough for Mira to recognize.

"It's...It's Abyss Break!" Mira exclaimed.

"No way...with it that big then Magnolia is done for!" Loke exclaimed.

"Jose! You've gone too far!" Makarov shouted as he fended off another shade.

" **Then you have a choice! Die by us! Or give us Lucy Heartphilia this instant!"** Jose demanded.

Yusuke and the rest of the members were stunned at his request. Lucy especially.

"What do you want with Lucy?!" Erza shouted as she sliced another ghost.

" **Her father...Jude Heartphilia...requested that we, Phantom Lord, should retrieve his daughter. Being the rich man he is, how can we turn that down?! Ahahaha!"** Jose answered while cackling.

"N-No way...even out here…?" Lucy said with tears near the corner of her eyes.

"Like hell we'd give her to you!" Natsu shouted.

"She's our friend! Our guildmate!"

"Our family! She stays with us!"

"""Yeah!"""

Lucy had her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries. Tears started to pour out from her eyes, and her body shook.

"We still need to do something about Abyss Break…" Cana said as she threw a card at a ghost, relinquishing it.

"I'm going in there! Time to get some actual payback! Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. He picked Natsu up and started to head towards the giant, passing Yusuke along the way.

"Heh, if Flame-Brains going then I'll head on in as well." Gray said as he ran towards the robot.

"As a man! I'll fight for the guild!" Elfman said, following Gray.

"Elfman!" Mira shouted. Her brother looked back to give her a thumbs up.

"Mira...Elfman can take care of himself." Cana said fending off more shades.

"B-But…"

"I know that time was difficult...everybody knows...but we have to move on…"

Mira looked down at the ground with a frown.

' _Be careful Elfman…'_ Mira thought.

"Master!" Erza said as she ran up to him.

"Yes. We will go as well. Jose has hurt us for too long." Makarov said.

"Allow me to take us there." Erza said. She picked up her Master, but Cana spotted something near them, and ran towards them.

"Get down!" Cana shouted. She tackled both the Knight and the Old Man to the ground, dodging just in time from a blast. Several heads looked to see if they were alright, but they saw something else in the short distance away from them.

"W-What is that…?" Loke said.

"Some...kind of robot?" Macao said.

"Is it part of Phantom as well?" Wakaba said.

' _What the hell?'_ Yusuke thought as he finished off another wave of shades. He looked back at the ground where the other members were present. His eyes widened at another new opponent.

It was large. It had a large moss-green armor with the number "19000" in white and was sleeveless on its upper body. A black tight undershirt. It wore black, baggy pants with golden-brown paddings from its knees to its legs. It wore yellow-green boots with steel tips. It wore the same moss-green armor on its forearm. Inside it's palms, a small purple orb was seen in the middle. Two golden colored tubes came out from behind its head and was linked to the shoulders of the armor. It had a metal, sharp pointed mohawk over its head.

Moreover, it was not human due to it not having skin, instead, it was metal. On the forehead, Yusuke recognized the familiar symbol.

' _Another Time Breaker?! I need to get down there, fast!'_ Yusuke phased out.

The machine extended his right arm towards Erza, Cana, and Makarov. It's blue emotionless eyes looked at them, and Ki was formed in his hands. Erza widened her eyes.

' _That's something similar to Yusuke's attack!'_ Erza thought.

It fired.

"Erza! Cana! Master!" Loke shouted, but was distracted from another shade.

Yusuke phased in just in time and with Ki already charged in his right hand. He released, and both attacks collided. He blew away the smoke from the collision with his energy.

"Who are you?!" Yusuke demanded.

" **I, am designated as, Android Nineteen-Thousand. Prepare your energy, and, your life."** It said robotically as it took a stance of spreading apart its legs on the rock surface it was on, and brought up its arms, its hands wide open, showing the red orb that was mechanically made to absorb energy.

' _An Android…?! Damn it...no wonder I can't sense it…'_ Yusuke thought angrily. He caught a glimpse of two more figures.

Two more Android Nineteen-Thousands came floating down next to the first one side by side.

' _Shit...there's more than one?'_ The Saiyan thought incredulously.

"Yusuke...what...are those?" Erza asked. He didn't look back, but only spoke.

"I...don't know…" Yusuke said, lying.

"Let us help!" Cana said.

"No!" Yusuke shouted. He looked back at the three with sharp eyes. "Erza, Old Man, were you two about to go into the enemy base?"

"Yes. We were going to help the rest." Erza answered.

"Go. Cana, focus on the shades along with everyone else." Yusuke commanded.

"But-!"

Erza was interrupted as she saw the three Androids eyes light up. "Yusuke! Look out!"

The Saiyan turned around just in time to see them fire off beams from their eyes. He extended his right arm towards the oncoming attack, and released invisible Ki to cancel out their attack, but smoke was formed. A second later, all three of the robots charged straight at Yusuke out from the fumes.

"I'll handle them! Now go!" Yusuke shouted. He hopped back a few steps, flared his white aura, and flew off at high speeds with the Androids following him. The Saiyan flew out in the sea, away from the mages battlefield. He looked behind as all three were still following him. He phased out, and instantly appeared above the one behind the rest, and kicked straight down, sending it to the waters.

' _Hmm...would it short circuit…?'_ Yusuke thought as put some distance away from the other two, and looked at them and the waters at the same time. The sea erupted and the Android that was attacked flew up, regrouping with the other two.

"Okay...guess they're waterproof…" Yusuke said. His eyes were hardened as he kept staring at his three opponents for some time. The Saiyan's bright white aura then enveloped around him again, signaling that his Ki is going higher. "I'll have fun turning all of you into scrap heat."

He phased out and appeared in front of the middle and punched it right in the face, sending it flying. The Saiyan phased out again above it with his left elbow propped, and brought it down to strike the robot.

He turned to see the other two Androids flanking him. Yusuke charged two balls of Ki in both his palms, and fired both at each one. He vanished as they dodged, and appeared behind the on to his right with his hands weaved over his head. He struck the machine downwards. After, he phased out once more and appeared behind and above the third android with his right hand glowing bright, near its head. He released it and shot the robot at the back of the skull point blank and went tumbling down to the sea with smoke coming out of its head.

Water shot up, and Yusuke turned his head to see the first android coming straight at him. Following after it, was the second a few seconds later, mimicking its mechanical brethren.

The otherworldly teen balled his fists and readied his guard. As both machines came close to him with arms raised, the Saiyan was more than ready. But so were his opponents.

The androids punched as he ducked, but moved his head to the side from another. He turned his chest sideways from a kick, evaded another fist, sidestepped from a forward punch. Brought his forearm up to block another punch, raised his knee from an incoming kick.

They moved.

The Androids were pushing the Saiyan back.

If one with untrained eyes would look from afar.

Repeatedly and calmly, Yusuke eyed each attacks both were bringing out, dodging and blocking. From the corner of his eyes, water erupted for the third time to reveal the last robot. And it wasn't faring any better than the first two. It charged to join in on the brawl.

But it didn't make a difference to Yusuke.

All three of his enemies were all at both sides of him and in front of him. He made sure of that, and that not a single one was behind him. They kept sending punches and kicks and kept trying to hit their target. Trying.

The Saiyan clashed with their attacks with his forearms, wrists, legs and knees. Still trying to keep a clear, sharp, and focused head while eyeing all three of the androids, a thought passed through his mind.

' _They're not tough...but still. Pretty damn annoying how I can't sense them...would definitely makes things a hell of a lot easier…'_ Yusuke thought absently. He hadn't noticed how while it looked liked they were pushing him back he was nearing the two guilds' battlefield once again. Rain that was pouring earlier had stopped. The Phantom giant was in shambles and the shades were still at war with the Fairies.

The Saiyan caught one of the fists the android to his right launched, held it tightly with both hands, and used it like a mace and swung the robot at the other two. They staggered and scattered away from each other. He took the opportunity to appear in front of the one that was on his left. The Saiyan hooked back his right arm, enveloped it in blue Ki and closed the distance between him and the robot, uppercutting it with great force. Still stunned, the Saiyan twisted his torso and brought both both of his hands to the left side of his body with his left hand behind his right, and charged his energy.

 **GALICK GUN!**

Yusuke fired the purple beam, straight at the robot, breaking it apart. Parts of it started to fall down. The Saiyan blasted each one of them to ashes.

"One down. Two to go." Yusuke said as he eyed the rest his mechanical opponents, who were just recovering from being dazed. He dashed to his left at great speed and fired off a quick Ki blast to the android that was originally in front of him. The blast hit it directly, stunning it once again. Yusuke disappeared and phased in right in front it. The black-haired Saiyan then started to repeatedly punch and kick the robot all over its metal body. Dents were made, and the robot couldn't do anything to fight back. With a knee to its stomach, Yusuke somersaulted backwards and caged his hands together with the tip of each fingers touching each other respectively. Ki charged inside his hands brightly as his aura was summoned again, and mild winds were formed.

 **LIGHT GRENADE!**

The Saiyan thrusted his hands forward at his second target. The small but condensed bomb of Ki impacted with the android. Once it made contact, bright golden light decorated the sky for all nearby to see and cover their eyes. It died down to reveal nothing but open air.

"Two down...I think. One to go." Yusuke said as he looked to his right to see the last Android 19000. It started to tremble much to the Saiyan's surprise, and backed away. He smirked at it and started to float towards it. "Who would've that an automaton of _junk_ would feel fear...So android, has your pants rusted yet?"

It flew away at high speeds, away from the Saiyan to try and get away. Tried.

"You're not going anywhere…" Yusuke said. He phased and appeared right in front of the machine with his arms hooked back. The machine didn't have any time to stop in it's tracks or change directions as Yusuke had already punched it in the face violently with his right fist, and then his left. The Saiyan phased out again, and not a second later he appeared at the robot's left side with his right leg kicking it a few times. He vanished once again behind it and forcefully punched it with both his fists, and disappeared a third time in front of it to perform various kicks and punches. Then, he phased out one final time above it with his right leg extended. Yusuke axe kicked the android right on the head, forcing it down towards the broken Phantom giant.

Yusuke balled his fists and focused his Ki. Then dived down with his right fist ready, and punched the Android 19000 directly in the face, and both crashed down through the guildhall turned giant. Dust was around him, and he firmly stepped on the android's head, crushing it into smithereens. He sensed several familiar energy around him, and one unfamiliar, but vile, signature.

* * *

"Hm. Looks like the fodder needs more modifications...well we do have numbers. Three of them is simply just a jest." Towa said. She continued to watch over the the Future Warrior and the rest of the humans squabble. She sighed. "I do wish something would happen. Mira had better hurry up..."

* * *

"Now what?!" Yusuke heard Jose exclaim.

"Wha-What's going on?" Gray said while coughing.

"It's...not manly to not see!" Elfman said while coughing.

"Oh, it's you guys." Yusuke said.

"That voice..." Erza said.

"Yusuke?!" Mira exclaimed. Right on cue, the Saiyan erupted winds from where he stood, blowing away dust and small debris. Yusuke saw a beaten up Elfman, Gray, and Erza; donned in black wing armor. Mira was a bit scratched up, and a slight panting Makarov was facing a scratched up Jose in a tattered blue attire. Several saw what was under Yusuke's boot.

"I-Is that the...thing that attacked us?" Erza asked.

"Hm. Yeah, managed to take care of those three. Nothing much." Yusuke said as he kicked the corpse towards a wall, creating a crater. He extended his arm out and fired a blast of Ki at it. The android blew into pieces, and soon disintegrated. The wall was in no better shape. "Better off destroyed than having to risk it sprouting out somehow..."

"You insolent trash! How dare you damage more to my guild!" Jose shouted. Yusuke turned his head to the guy with a raised eyebrow.

"...who's this Drag Queen?" The Saiyan asked pointing his thumb at him and turned his head towards his friends. Elfman and Gray tried hard not to laugh, Mira held in a giggle, and Erza had her hand over her mouth. Jose snarled and had a tick mark formed on his head.

"You scum! I am the Master of Phantom Lord! The top guild! Jose Porla!" Jose introduced rather dramatically.

"What?! This guy's the Master of _this_ guild?! He's got purple lipstick for crying out loud!" Yusuke exclaimed while walking towards the group. He gestured his arms in exasperation. "I've seen one other person do that, but you definitely take the cake like the mistake you are!"

The other teens couldn't take it anymore, and bursted out laughing. Makarov had his eyes closed and sighed. Jose was just about done with the Saiyan's antics.

 **DEAD WAVE!**

Jose brought out his hands and aimed them at the black haired teen. His magic shot out, but was quickly overcome by Yusuke's immense rise in power.

"Hey Old Man, let me have a crack at 'im" Yusuke stated.

"Y-Yusuke, wait. He's one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints!" Gray said.

"H-He's right! If anyone, Master should be the one to face him!" Mira cried out.

"Wizard Saint?" Yusuke questioned.

"Correct, _boy._ The Wizard Saints are marked as prestigious among all of those in the continent! I do so happen to be one of them!" Jose boasted bringing out necklace from within his coat. "This necklace is the symbol of being one!"

A moment of silence was induced as Yusuke stared blankly at the older man.

"Hahahaha! Speechless are we?" Jose asked.

"No, I'm just wondering what makes you so great." Yusuke said simply shrugging.

"What?!"

"And a _saint_? Buddy, I don't see it."

"You welp!"

"All I'm seeing is an overgrown ugly baby who looks like they're holding a goddamn grudge!"

"That's it!" Jose screamed. His magic power rose and his own purple aura surrounded him. His sclera turned from white to black. "I will kill all of you!"

The Master of Fairy Tail was about to do battle again, until he was lifted up by his wizard saints coat, and was tossed back to the four injured Fairy Tail members, who caught him, that were away from the bout by Yusuke.

"Forget answerin' Old Man. I was gonna step in whether you approved or not." Yusuke said cracking his fists. He smirked widely. "I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this."

"You think that _you,_ a mere peon of a trash guild think you can stand up to me?! Learn some respect _boy_! Especially to a Wizard Saint!" Jose shouted.

"Respect to someone who dare hurts my friends? Even going as far as to forcefully take one of them from us?!" Yusuke shouted back. His brilliant white aura surrounded his body and intense winds whirled around everyone. Most behind him covered their faces. Debris that was around them were blown away. The stone floor was cracking little by his pressure. Bits of rubble floated up but were soon disintegrated when they reached a certain height. The Saiyan glared coldly at the Phantom Lord Master, who felt a chill up his spine. The ceiling started to crack above them, and the floor started to break apart.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"** Yusuke roared out with his fists and arms raised to his chest. The frequency of his aura heightened. The room they were present in tore out. The ceiling crashed down, but didn't collide with the floor due to the Saiyan's power. Instead, it moved away from him and the other people towards the sky and crumbled from the pressure. The rays from the sun came in once the ceiling and the rest of the guild building above them disappeared. Winds were still vigorously present. The water under the broken giant's feet were rippling. The Saiyan's cold onyx eyes were still shown.

Elsewhere in the Phantom guild still, Natsu laid down tiredly with a beaten Gajeel nearby. Lucy was near him, and Happy was idly floating by. They felt the rumbling and nearby pressure, and saw the upper part of the guild crumbling away into the air.

"W-Whoa…" Lucy watched in awe.

"Man...that New Guy is just full of surprises…" Natsu said in between breaths.

Jose was staring wide-eyed at the Saiyan for his display of power. Not wanting to be looked down upon, he made his stance.

"E-Enough! I'll show you true terror!" Jose shouted. His bravado was still present, but sweat was formed on his face. He brought a hand forward, and out came several purple beams. It went towards Yusuke, and wrapped around him, determined to strangle him. But when it contacted, the Saiyan roared again, and Jose's technique vanished. The Phantom Master's eyes widened. Yusuke slowly started to walk towards him. Jose gritted his teeth. He brought the same arm across him, and swung in a sideways arc, and a wide line of explosion was erupted on the broken floor where Yusuke was walking.

"Yusuke!" The others cried out, but their worries were put down as they saw Yusuke still casually walking toward Jose, who had a look of disbelief. Jose extended his out once more and charged his magic in high quantity.

 **DEAD WAVE!**

A more powerful and deadly large purple beam of magic than the first was launched by the Phantom Lord Master. It hit the Yusuke dead on, and large smoke from the attack was formed.

"Haha! Ahaha! Hahahahaha!" Jose cackled. "Now do you see?! The power I hold?!"

Everybody stared at the cloud of dust but was soon seeing the Saiyan as he blew them away, still walking towards Jose. The left upperside side of his torso showed part of his muscular and scarred body as the attack from the Phantom tore his gray jacket and black tank top. However, Yusuke himself was left unscathed.

"W-What are you?!" Jose exclaimed fearfully, backing up a bit. The black-haired teen stopped momentarily.

"I am a Fairy Tail member!" Yusuke proclaimed as the winds were still roaring. His aura, still present, intensified. "Learn your place..."

Yusuke phased and went right in front of Jose. The Saiyan punched him square in the face, sending the Phantom Master pummeling to the ground. He rolled around the ground holding his face, writhing in pain.

"G-Gah! Nng!" Jose cried out in pain. Yusuke continued walking towards him. Soon he was towering over the purple-haired man, looking down at him. The Saiyan bent and picked up the Phantom Master by his collar, brought him close to his face, and glared hard at him with his cold obsidian eyes. Jose, still holding his face in pain, stared back wide-eyed, shaking and sweating at the same time.

"Know that today... _you_ , lost. Come near us again, and we won't hesitate to put you down once more." Yusuke simply said. He let go of his collar, and Jose felt intense burns all over him as he was blasted away from him and the other Fairy Tail members. He crashed into some rubble, now unconscious. The shades that were still battling outside had vanished as Jose's magic was no longer supporting them.

"Nice. He did it." Gray celebrated.

"Now that's a man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Hrrm...At least it's over...Boy you did well." Makarov said.

"I knew he'd do it!" Mira chippered.

"Mm. Master Jose got what he deserved." Erza said while nodding.

"Yeah. He shouldn't be able to bother us any time soon. If so, I'll make him learn his lesson again." Yusuke said as he powered down. He walked over to the others. When he arrived, they couldn't help but notice Yusuke's scars.

"It looks like you had it rough before…" Erza said, walking next to him to examine the skin.

"Uhh, it's nothing to worry about…" Yusuke said brushing it off.

' _Still…'_ Erza thought with a light blush.

' _That...looks nice…'_ Mira thought with a redder blush.

"Let's go children. Best to meet up with the others." Makarov stated walking away. The rest nodded and followed shortly.

' _Attacked by the Time Breakers twice in a row...I really need to keep a better guard up...Towa just what the hell are you planning?'_ Yusuke thought looking up at the sky.

* * *

Evening now decorated Magnolia. Everybody had cleaned up from the war Phantom brought Fairy Tail in. Every member was standing and watching solemnly at their guildhall, that was now in rubble from the shade attack.

"Hm. I was thinking of renovating it somehow…" Makarov said.

"M-Master...I...uhm…" Lucy started to say shakily.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm so sorry! Please let me stay! I-I love Fairy Tail...so much…!" Lucy choked out, tears now falling from her face. Murmurs from the crowd were heard, remembering that her father was the one who wanted Phantom to do this in the first place.

"Lucy…" Makarov started. Lucy brought her head up a bit, to still see the his back still facing her. "Happiness and sadness...we can't share all of it, but enough to feel it. One's joy is everyone's joy. One's sorrow is everyone's sorrow. One's tears are everybody's tears. That, my girl, is a guild."

The blonde was uncontrollably sobbing with her hands over her mouth, muffled. She was moved to the heart by her Master's wisdom.

"You don't have to suffer with guilt. We're here for you. So raise your head." Makarov turned around to face her with a kind face any old man would have. "You're a Fairy Tail member, are you not?"

And that was the trigger for Lucy. She did so, and cried in joy for all to hear. Everybody cheered at the speech Makarov gave, and was happy for Lucy.

' _And now...the other problem. The council…'_ Makarov thought in exasperation. Another thought clicked to his mind as well. He looked over at Yusuke, who had his arms crossed with a smile on his face. "Yusuke my boy! Would you come here?"

The Saiyan turned his head towards the little elderly man and held a face of wonder. He walked over to him.

"What's up Old Man?" Yusuke asked.

"Come walk with me for a bit. I'd like to speak with you." Makarov said. He placed his hands behind his back and started to walk away from everyone else.

' _...hope it's nothing I can have trouble with…'_ Yusuke thought. He followed after him, catching up with long strides. Erza eyed the both of them, and decided to follow behind as well. Discreetly, she escaped from the cheers of the crowd after the two.

"So waddya wana talk about?" Yusuke asked, walking next to him. He sensed Erza not too far behind, but let it slide for now and catch her when the time was right.

"First, I wanted to say thanks my boy. You single handedly took care of the Jupiter Cannon all by yourself. Not a feat too many are able to achieve, let alone actually tell if they get hit." Makarov said. The Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Had to do something. Thinking of Erza or the others getting hurt because of it, I...couldn't let that slide." Yusuke said.

"You have a good heart child."

"Heh. Thanks I guess."

"But...I do wish to mention those...machines." Yusuke frowned for a second and let it go when Makarov mentioned that. "...you said you didn't know what they were...correct?"

"Y-Yeah...first time seeing those things…" Yusuke answered. Wasn't a lie either, it was actually the first time seeing those Androids for him. But of course, he did recognize the Time Breaker insignia. But he wasn't going to mention that.

"I see." Makarov stopped briefly. They were in front of the now fallen guild, while the rest were still behind it, near the ocean. He turned to face him with a bit of a concerned expression. "I know you are fully aware. But Fairy Tail is here for you Yusuke. If you need help, let us."

"Thanks Master." The Saiyan said with a smile crossing his lips and closing his eyes. "If there is a time...I'll let you know."

"Very well then. Now, some booze!" Makarov said. He went inside the rubble, determined to clear out some for alcohol. Yusuke chuckled at his antics and couldn't help but shake his head. He phased out where he stood.

"Boo." Yusuke said, appearing behind Erza.

"Kyaa!" Erza jumped and turned around.

"Hahaha. It's not nice to eavesdrop Erza. You know I could sense you right?"

"I-It must have slipped my mind...Sorry."

"Ah no harm done. Wasn't anything important either anyway."

"But...Master is right Yusuke. We're here for you if you need it." Erza said smiling at him.

"I'll take you up on that if I ever do." Yusuke said, smiling back at her. He stretched his arms outward. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back. If you run into Mira, tell her that we can start our training again a few days from now. We can sure use the break from today."

"Very well. I will let her know." Erza said. She looked to the side. "Back at Jupiter Cannon...could I have done it…?"

Yusuke knew what she meant. But he didn't want to tell her no. He was grateful that after experiencing time distortions from when he was a Time Patroller that he's familiar and able to sense whenever Towa had done something. He didn't see anyone else react to it. At least, he thinks so, considering everything that moment happened so fast in a few seconds.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Erza…" Yusuke concluded to say. She looked back at him wide-eyed, with a bit of blush dusting her cheeks. "I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt, whether they saw you being hit or them experiencing it. You guys have taken care of me ever since I joined. It was something I wanted to do."

She grabbed ahold of his left arm and looked at him in the eyes. "At least try not to do something reckless like that again...alright?"

"Hehe, I should be the one telling you that." Yusuke teased.

"Hmph. I had the right intentions."

"And so did I."

They looked at each other in a content atmosphere. Yusuke looked up at the sky.

"I'll be seeing you around then." Yusuke said.

"Mm. Until then."

With that, they parted ways. Yusuke headed on back to his place while Erza went back to the others.

' _I hope I don't have to tell you guys anytime soon...or at all for that matter...for your own safety…'_ Yusuke thought last.

* * *

 **Oh. my. God. I finished the Phantom Lord Arc in one chapter. Make sure to leave a review on what you think!**

 **Time Breakers have begun their assault! Towa and Mira's plots are coming closer, and Yusuke can only sit in the sidelines!**

 **Yes, i did a lot of change with the Phantom Arc. Simply because of what I said in the beginning. Butterfly Effect. Hope it was to your guys' liking. Change of stories like this can be good, don't ya think? Tell me if it does, I'd love to hear it and do the same in the future to make things a bit unpredictable.**

 **SO many moves in this chapter. I'll ask you guys to name the ones that have made their debut in this chapter that I described. The moves that were used here that were described in the past was Ki Blast Cannon, Super Dragon Flight, and the others obviously that were shouted out like Light Grenade. Two meteor strike moves were used in this chapter, a strike ultimate that should be easy to catch, and a ki super** **. So 4 things.** **I think that should be all...but again you can refer back to my Bio for Yusuke's to look at the moveset Yusuke has. If you think I might have missed any mentioned here...shout em out! Kinda embarrassing I don't remember...hehe.**

 **Anyway, Big Thank You guys again for following and favoriting and reading and reviewing my fiction. And on top of that, this story has reached 50 followers! Woohoo! Might not be much for others but...to me it's pretty big. :D**

 **Once again, review on what you think. Did i do good? Do i need to improve? Advice? etc.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: October 7, 2015.**


	11. Chapter 11: Blooming

**Hey guys! New chapter is now out! A day over a week has passed so I apologize if people were expecting it sooner. I had a couple of exams at my college so I had to prepare for them. But it's over for now and here it is! I did reach over 10K words once again so I'm definitely improving on the word count, but the time? Ehhh not by a lot, but it can't be helped right? Right, anyway some review time.**

 **Guest Reviewer "DBZFAN4LIFE0":** **Tournament arc? You mean the GMG Arc? O_o**

 **Guest** **(1):** **Oh he's going to be involved lol.**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan":** **I'm still deciding on what to do with Bardock, but I have a feeling on what. What is it? Who knows. Erza and Mira will learn new techniques soon enough. In the next arc, we'll just wait and see :D**

 **Elvisfonz:** **The Ki Super was actually Shine Shot, when he used it against the second Android to stun it for a moment. 3/4 so good job! In regards to Yusuke's SSJ2 Form, yes i did reminisce it as similar to SSJ Vegito's hair, cuz he's awesome!**

 **kvchowe: I'm fully aware of the animated cutscenes in DBH and I gotta say it's total bull. Yeah it was shown he can stand up to freakin SSJ4 Gogeta at base form. While I'm aware that Mira/Towa can give what they manipulate some power, I perceive that giving him that much as bullshit honestly. So of course regarding Bardock he's going to be weak against Yusuke, even if he goes into SSJ3, but he if does so, he might give him a slight run for his money.**

 **Jylman:** **Soon... :D**

 **So that's all. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Im guna start working on the next one soon.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"BIG BANG KAMEHAME-Gah!" The massive orb of Ki in front of Yusuke's hand, that was extended outward, exploded in front of him. Smoke picked up and he took a few steps back from the impact. He looked at his hands to see it scratched up. He shook them to try and ease the pain. "Damn...he makes it look easy…"

A week of rest after the war with Phantom had happened. Everybody took it easy and started to clean up the guild, determined to build a brand new one. However, shortly after, the Council managed to hear about what had happened, and so took every member in for questioning. The Saiyan was no exception, and tried his best to leave out any information as possible, and only focused on what happened involving Phantom. Miraculously, none of them questioned about the Time Breaker Androids. Some were in amazement when they heard that he took on the Jupiter Cannon. Afterwards, the army the Council had sent left after telling the Master of Fairy Tail about his summon at a later date.

During that week, Erza and Mira still took the time to train. They were determined to fly naturally. Just as Yusuke thought, they can control themselves freely now. It's as if they've been doing it their whole lives. Seeing the two woman with that much happiness brought warmth in the Saiyan's heart.

Currently, Yusuke was in an area of white mountains with snowy winds around it, Mount Hakobe. As usual, he came to train during the night time, and decided to change locations for once.

"...Maybe…" Yusuke wondered. He parted his legs on the snow slightly, and raised his arms to chest level, and balled his hands. He bulked up, his eyes changed, and his hair spiked up. A second later, brilliant golden aura surrounded him, turning into a Super Saiyan. "Hmm. Maybe I'll have better control this way. Still, it'd be nice to actually use it without transforming…"

The Super Saiyan extended out his arms once again, and continued his training for the night.

* * *

"Oh! Yusuke my boy! Good timing!" Makarov called to him.

The next day, Yusuke came to the guild in the morning. Everything was in construction, and members were hauling wood, making plans, setting up wood beams, anything involved to rebuild their guild. The Master of Fairy Tail was currently in his giant form, supporting and making a wooden beam stand tall.

"Sup Old Man. Need me for something?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, we'll be running short on wood in a while, I'd like you to go grab some if you would." Makarov said, looking down at him.

"Couldn't Laki help with that?"

"Now now, if we did, she'd be bedridden for awhile. Plus, everybody wishes to pitch in building the guildhall again. It's best this way."

"Alright. I'll be back with a whole forest full then. Haha!" Yusuke said and flew off. Shortly after, he arrived. "Okay...this'll be a piece of cake." The Saiyan said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Oh my…" Mira said with a smile. She was near a makeshift bar and was currently looking in the distance at the sky, and saw something large coming towards the spot where the guild is.

"That...is a lot of wood…" Gray said, looking over at a pile of wood that's stockpiled near the guild

Yusuke landed down one last time, and dropped the wood he had on him to the spot where he's been delivering them for the past hour. He wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"Alright, we should be good for now." Yusuke said.

"Hmm, it might be more than we need for the guild…" Erza said walking over in construction clothes and wearing a hard hat.

"Really? Well I suppose you guys could use it for something else."

"Natsu! Gray! Deliver these to Master and everyone else helping build the guild at once!" Erza called out. Not wanting to be scolded at, they immediately ran over to the pile and picked up flat pieces of wood and long, large wooden beams.

"Yusuke! Would you like some refreshments?" Mira called out to him, waving.

"Sure, I could use a glass or ten…" Yusuke said. He walked over to the temporary bar that was made.

"Here you go!" Mira handed him a mug.

"Thanks."

"So…" Mira started, wrapping her fingers under her chin and supporting herself on the bar counter with her elbows. "What's our next training lesson going to consist of?"

"Hmm…" Yusuke stopped drinking to think. "You and Erza pretty much have flying down. So, I guess it's time to bring out more of your energy and learn some attacks?"

"Yes!" Mira said in excitement, pumping her hands in the air.. Her expression dropped a bit however. "I couldn't do much during Phantom's attack...I'm glad I can get back into fighting again."

"Sorry if I didn't teach it sooner…" Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. The barmaid shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Learning to fly was pretty exciting as well. Ufufu." Mira said while playfully floating in the air.

"Well, I guess when we make progress in the guild first we can start your lessons again." Yusuke concluded and continued to drink from his mug. He felt several people leave the site, and turned to see Natsu, Gray, Happy leave with Erza following behind them. "Huh...wonder where they're going."

"So...Yusuke." Mira said smiling with her eyes closed. The Saiyan turned around again to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to cash in that...last favor I have for you."

"Oh? I forgot all about that...well what can I do for you then?"

"Not going to mention that training me could have made me unconsciously use it?"

"I accepted in my own volition. I'm glad that I'm training you guys." Mira felt her cheeks heat up. Her heart raced of what she was going to ask next.

"T-Then...for my f-favor...would you like to…ha...d...r." Mira trailed off, looking down. Even Yusuke had trouble hearing her with his hearing.

"Uh, what was that? I...couldn't catch that…" Yusuke said chucking a bit. The white-haired maiden's cheeks became redder.

"W-Would you have dinner with...me? Just the two of us?" Mira stated. Yusuke blinked once. Then blinked again.

"Uh...like...a date?" Yusuke asked, wanting clarification. The barmaid shyly nodded, and the Saiyan chuckled lightly. Mira looked up to see him smiling at her. "Sure. I'd take you out."

"R-Really?" Mira said wide-eyed, her blush deepening. He nodded.

"Where would you wana go?"

"U-Uhm...W-Why don't you surprise me?" The barmaid said with some difficulty.

"Surprise you…?" Yusuke said. A bit of sweat formed on his forehead. "Uh...Y-Yeah, how about I come by your place tomorrow evening?"

"Sure!" Mira chippered. Her blush was still present, but her smiled brighten significantly. "I can't wait!"

Not wanting an awkward atmosphere, the white-haired maiden decided to leave the bar to cool herself off. Yusuke stayed sitting looking at his drink, wondering what he was going to do on his date. Date. A word Yusuke was slightly familiar with.

' _...I've never been on one before either...Never had the time…'_ Yusuke thought, moving his jaw absently. His thoughts was interrupted when a certain Card Mage came over.

"Aw, Mira isn't here…" Cana said, sitting next to Yusuke. She glanced over at him, who was still looking at his drink. "...but I did see her in a joyful mood when I saw her leave…"

"...So you knew she wouldn't be here then…" Yusuke said looking over at her with an eyebrow raised. Cana only grinned at him.

"So...what's going on with you and her then? I hear about some sort of…'training' you two have been doing. Along with Erza." The brown-haired drinker said with a bit of teasing. The Saiyan sighed a bit.

"Yeah. Training as in, combat. Nothing too drastic." Yusuke said with eyes closed and taking a sip at his drink.

"Dunno what kind you guys are going through. But with Mira it seemed pretty exciting."

"Well, it's not really from the training…" Yusuke said. He stopped momentarily to think, and eyed Cana sideways. "...though the third card seems to be in effect now."

The Card Mage blinked and puckered her lips sideways. She didn't know what the black-haired teen seemed to be talking about.

' _...third...card?'_ Cana thought with narrowed eyes. Then, she remembered what happened more than a week ago. It popped into her mind and her eyes-widened. She brought back her grin. "Ah...you _and_ her eh…? So, what are you two puppies up to then?"

"I...shit. I don't know. I owed her a favor, she wanted to have dinner with me, I accepted and she's pretty happy. If that counts as a date, then I have no experience on it…" Yusuke said rubbing the back head, ruffling his hair.

"Ohh, a date eh?" Cana said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well, you can't mess this up then. You wana make a first impression?"

"Well...it...wouldn't hurt..."

"Good!" Cana stood up and grabbed ahold of Yusuke's hood. She forcefully dragged him out of his seat and away from the construction site. "Let's go."

"W-Wait! Where?!"

"To get you ready obviously."

"Why you?"

"...You want someone who has no experience as you, fine!"

"Okay, okay...wait what about the guild?"

"Ah, they can take care of themselves." Cana said, brushing it off. As she was dragging the inexperienced Saiyan on the ground, he couldn't help but wonder.

' _First Erza...I can kind of get. But Cana? How the hell can these girls pull me?'_ Yusuke thought with slight incredulous. He remembered back at something Goku and Vegeta off-handedly said to him while they were training. ' _...don't underestimate woman…'_

But the Saiyan also thought back to the dating, and his mind drifted off to a memory.

* * *

" _What the hell's a date? ...isn't that a dried fruit?" Yusuke asked while laying on the grass with his hands behind his head._

" _You dummy! It's when two people like each other go out and have fun! It's romance! It's dreamy~!" A girl with long black hair sitting next to him, crossed-legged, said with her hands together. She was looking up at the blue, cloud-filled, sky with stars in her eyes. Said girl currently wore a red gi with a white undershirt below the upper part of her gi._

" _You humans are weird…" Yusuke said looking away and closing his eyes. He propped a leg onto his knee to relax more._

" _You're a Saiyan. Fighting's all you guys think about." The black-haired girl said, pouting and looking away._

" _Isn't that all there is to it?"_

" _Of course not!" She exclaimed while standing up, now standing over him. She put her hands on her hips. "You gotta enjoy life to the fullest! Experience different stuff! It can be fun!"_

" _But I Am having fun. Relaxing after some intense training. Then I'm going off to fight some more."_

" _Ugh. You lazy one-track minded buffoon…" She sat down on the grass again with hands behind her and legs stretched out._

" _...is fighting part of this…'date'?" The Saiyan asked opening one eye,_

" _No you dolt! Ugh, oh my god!" The girl pulled out a book out of thin air from her side and shoved it in front of Yusuke's face. On the title it said '_ The Dating Guide 101.'

" _...uhh."_

" _You should read it and find out! You got help from the Supreme Kai of Time on teaching you how to, right?"_

" _And how the hell do you know that?"_

" _What? Everybody knows! Trunks suggested it, and she wanted to do it!"_

" _Again, how the hell do you, and apparently everybody in the Force, know of that?"_

" _We just do, okay? It's a common thing that went around and then eventually died down. It's nothing to worry about!"_

 _Yusuke just stayed silent and closed his eyes, frowning. The black-haired girl sighed._

" _I know you had a rough time before Trunks wished you here...but it's all in the past right?"_

" _I try not to think about it. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."_

" _Hey that's the spirit! I'm surprised you know what that means!" Yusuke opened his eyes once more and growled at her. "Okay, okay, sorry!"_

" _Marissa, why are you hell bent on this whole...date thing?" Yusuke asked as he lifted his upper body up and put his hands on the grass behind him, looking at her._

" _Because it's human nature!" Marissa said._

" _Yeah. Exactly. Human nature." Yusuke stated. She cringed a bit._

" _Bad word choice…"_

" _Alright fine I give up. Just...give me a summary or something. A watered down version." He said while laying on the grass again, and held his head with his right hand as he laid on his side, looking away from her. Marissa pouted more but relented._

" _Well, there's a lot of types of dating. You gotta take them out to some fancy place to eat!"_

" _Eating? Well that's a plus." Yusuke interrupted._

" _Quiet you! I'm teaching you right now!" The Saiyan sighed and let her continue. "You hold each other's hands! You feed each other when food is involved! You walk a girl back to her house! Then when you're at her doorstep, you look into each other's eyes, and the-Hey! Are you even listening?!"_

" _...sure?" Yusuke said opening an eye._

" _Ugh. You know what, nevermind. When_ You _go on date with a pretty girl, then you're just gonna screw up!"_

" _Why date when we got a job to worry about anyways."_

" _It's not like we patrol twenty-four seven…"_

" _Well, unlike you, I'm a special case."_

" _Of course you are." Marissa said. She stood up and walked to his front. She went on her knees and looked directly at him._

" _...what?" The Saiyan asked keeping his eyes closed._

" _You know I worry about you right?"_

" _And you don't have to. I can take care of myself."_

" _I know but...you know I can't help but do so. Especially since now we found out who's behind all of these distortions after you got back from Namek."_

 _"What? Is that part of human nature as well?"_

 _"Of course it is! We worry about our friends! The one's we care about..."_

 _Yusuke opened his eyes to look directly at Marissa's. He stood abruptly._

 _"C'mon kiddo. I can go for a snack." He said ruffling the his human friend's hair._

 _"You mean half a million zeni worth of food..." Marissa said as she gently brushed off his hand away from her. "And I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen years old thank you very much!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah..."_

* * *

 _'Date...hm. Kid, I might have to owe you if I ever come back.'_ Yusuke thought as he looked at himself in a mirror, tugging on a tie. "Geez...is this really necessary?"

"Are you done in there yet?" Cana called out.

"Yeah just about..." He said walking out of the dressing room. Both Cana and Yusuke went, or more like Cana forcing Yusuke, to try out clothes at a store for the Saiyan's date.

"...is this really necessary? It's so...damn...tight…" Yusuke complained while trying to loosen his collar a bit. He was currently wearing a black blazer with black dress pants. He wore a white dress shirt underneath and a slick black tie and had gleaming black dress shoes.

"Bet you'll be saying that tomorrow late at night." The drinker said with a wide grin. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch it Cana. You're basically talking down on Mira like that."

"U-Uh, I-uh didn't mean it like that! I mean...it looked likes she's really taken a liking to you...so uh…" Cana said rubbing the back of her neck furiously. The black-haired teen sighed.

"Just forget it." He said, finally able to take off the tie and unbutton the first button on his white shirt. "That's better."

"Aren't you excited?" Cana asked with a bit of a quirked eyebrow.

"With the date?"

"Well, yeah. Seems like you're being forced to go against your own will than actually agreeing to be on one with her."

"Well...ever since she helped me I practically gave her some favors and said I'd do em if she ever needed or wanted something."

"Do you like her then?"

"I mean, sure. Ever since I first joined."

"Okay let me rephrase that. Do you _like like_ her then?"

"It's...I don't know."

"You...don't know…?" Cana asked incredulously.

"It's...complicated alright? I'm really grateful for what she's done for me the first time we've met, but I don't know if there's something there."

"Complica-What, you got another girl already? You two timing?! I thought better of you Yusuke." Cana said incredulously. Then managed to get in the Saiyan's personal space in a blink of an eye and tightly held his shoulder. "Oh my god is it Erza?!"

"Wha-No! And I don't have...a girl already." Yusuke said releasing her hold on him.

"...don't tell me…" Cana said backing away a bit. "You don't swing the other way do you?"

"You're really getting under my damn skin Cana." The Saiyan said through his teeth.

"You know I love a good teasing." Cana put her hands on her hips. "So...you don't know?"

"Yeah...I'm not sure what's there. She's beautiful, yes. Kind and considerate. But again, I just don't know." Yusuke said sighing. ' _Though if I do feel it...is it alright for me to do so…?"_

"...are you aware of the other way around then?" She asked. Yusuke eyed her, but frowned a bit and looked down.

"Isn't she...just a nice person in general?"

"Oh my god…" Cana said wide-eyed. "Buddy, she has never giving someone as much charity as you. I heard about the whole shopping escapade she wanted to give to you on your first day at the guild. She doesn't do that for anyone. And the free plate of food on that same day? Hehe."

"Well...she did hear me getting, uh, attacked by...bandits…" Yusuke said, remembering of all of the cover he had to make. Because again, who would have believe that he's a fighting freak with a race of being an ape, and being from another universe, which he saved.

"Yeah. Me too." Cana stated simply. He sighed once again.

"Could I switch out this shirt for something else…? It's not like I'm actually going to a millionaire ball or something." Yusuke said trying to change the subject.

"Hmm…" Cana eyed him intentively.

"What? Undressing me with your eyes?" Yusuke said, wanting to get a bit of payback.

"Well, the eye candy is good. I might as well steal you from Mira right here right now. I did see how you looked with those torn up clothes on your chest…" The Card Mage said wiggling her eyebrows. Yusuke's small smile dropped and was a bit taken back.

"Shit, you're good."

"I try. Anyway," Cana started, but walked over to a clothing rack. She pulled out a simple dark gray tee. "Maybe this'll suit you better."

"Well...alright." He said grabbing the piece of clothing out of Cana's grasp. Yusuke walked back to the dressing room and covered the curtains. The brown-haired drinker heard a few sounds of shuffling, and about a minute later the curtains revealed Yusuke with the new gray shirt rather than the white dress shirt, tieless, and his blazer opened. The Card Mage whistled.

"Not bad hotshot. You definitely look good like that." She complimented.

"Then I guess this is what I'll be getting." Yusuke said. He walked back into the dressing room he first arrived at. A few minutes later he was in his regular attire of black cargo pants, gray jacket and white boots. He held his clothes for the date under his arm.

"Great! Ring that up, then we can get started on finding out where you guys gotta eat at." Cana said clapping her hands together.

"I've been wondering, why Are you helping me…?" Yusuke said as he started to walk over to the cash register.

"I like to think of this as a way of thanks." Cana said following a little behind him.

"For?"

"Phantom. Albeit, everyone was worried when they actually saw you go up against Jupiter. I'm not sure if Erza would've been alright, even if it Is Erza. If not then...who knows what might have happened to us."

' _More than you might imagine…'_ Yusuke thought to himself as he and Cana arrived at the line to buy the clothes.

"So, I think I owe ya for that."

"Well thanks for doing this then. If I was on my own, well, let's face it. I wouldn't know squat."

"Hehe, I definitely wouldn't put it past ya."

"Tch, whatever."

* * *

"I heard about this place in some paper a while back. I looked inside it once, pretty nice if I do say so myself." Cana explained as both her and Yusuke arrived at a restaurant that's built in clean, red bricks. Metal fences surrounded the front of it, and inside the fences had polished white, decorated, tables and chairs with an umbrella slid in the middle of the tables. The front wall had organized vines on the brick. Large, clear windows were at either side of the restaurant, with an obvious obsidian colored door in the middle. The Saiyan looked up at the name of the restaurant which was displayed in cursive.

"' _An Pálás Floral'_...Hm. Sounds fancy." Yusuke said.

"C'mon, let's get you guys that reservation."

"...wouldn't we have trouble getting one if this place is pretty popular?"

"Oh, just leave that to me…" Cana said winking at him.

"Well...lead the way."

Cana led and Yusuke followed. When they entered, the inside was covered in red velvet carpet. Flowers hanged in baskets decorated from the ceiling, hovering in the air. Lights were dimmed to give a comfortable atmosphere. Red leather booths were all over the place for guests to sit on with polished wooden tables in the middle. Waiters and waitresses in professional suits were going in and out ot the kitchen. Consumers were seen sitting everywhere at the booths with good looking, but nothing too fancy clothing.

In front of the two Fairy Tail mages was a stand with the Maitre'D behind it. He had suave, swept back brown hair, a regular black and white tuxedo, and wore white gloves. Cana walked forward to him.

"Hello there Ma'am. Are you here for a reservation?" He asked.

"Nope, he is." Cana said shoving Yusuke in front of her. The Saiyan looked back and slightly glared at the Card Mage, who was simply smiling.

"Hello Sir. Reservation I presume?" The Maitre'D asked once again.

"Uh, y-yeah. Could I have a table for two, tomorrow evening?" Yusuke asked, hoping that he's able to have one. The overseer of the restaurant looked over some papers.

"You're just in luck sir. We have one table left open at that time. I will mark that right now. Name?"

"Yusuke Yasai."

"Ah, Mr. Yasai was it? I've heard about you when Phantom attacked. It was quite noble of you. I'm honored to be able to have you in our restaurant for tomorrow night." The maitre'D bowed slightly.

"Oh. Uh, it was...no problem. Anyway, thanks. I look forward to being here tomorrow." Yusuke turned back to Cana who was nearby the door. They both walked out of the restaurant.

"Well that was easy." Cana said.

"Lucky as well."

"C'mon! Let's head on back and grab a drink!"

"You do that. I'm going to head on to my place and drop this off." Yusuke said lifting up the bag of his newly bought clothes.

"Whatever...you're only missing out." Cana said turning a different corner of a street. "See ya around."

"Yeah. Thanks again." Yusuke called out. The Card Mage simply waved without turning back.

" _...are you aware of the other way around then?"_ Cana's voice echoed in Yusuke's head. He looked up at the close to evening sky and sighed.

"If it was another life...I probably wouldn't feel so conflicted…" Yusuke said solemnly. He started to head back to his apartment.

* * *

The sun had nearly set over the horizon, and Yusuke figured to spend the rest of the day back at the construction site, thinking he could do something to help. When he arrived, most members were gone, most likely done for the day. The Saiyan looked over to the makeshift bar to see Erza, back in her Heart-Kreuz armor, sitting on a stool with a slice of her usual favorite cake and Mira walking around behind the counter, organizing anything that is out of place. He walked over to them to talk to them.

"Hey you two." Yusuke greeted. They both turned their heads and smiled.

"Hello Yusuke." The Knight greeted.

"Hi there Yusuke!" The Barmaid greeted with more enthusiasm.

"Looks like the guild made some more progress." Yusuke said looking ahead. The frame was all set up, and almost half of it was already covered in flat planks of wood.

"They work hard! And eager to get it up and running again." Mira said. Yusuke went ahead and sat next to Erza.

"So, I figure you two would want to start up training again soon?"

"It would be nice." Erza said putting a piece of cake in her mouth.

"When can we?" Mira asked.

"I was thinking of tomorrow morning. We can get up early, meet up at the usual spot, and start. After a few hours we come back here and help out with the guild." Yusuke suggested, waving his hand around.

"Very well then. I was longing to learn more." Erza said.

"I can't wait!" Mira giggled.

"Sounds good. Then we'll do just that." Yusuke said. He turned his head to Erza. "Where were you by the way? I felt you left the city for a few hours."

"Loke gave us Lucy's keys back after Phantom had managed to get ahold of her when we fought. We decided to go to her apartment but when we arrived she was nowhere to be seen." Erza explained.

"Where was she then?"

"At her hometown to confront her father it would seem. When we went inside her apartment we found a note saying she'd go home. It looks like we jumped to a conclusion far too early to assume she would leave the guild." Erza explained further, chuckling at the end.

"I see. That's good then. Confronting and overcoming things on your own is best at times."

"But also best if you have your comrades with you." Erza said smiling at him.

"True. Honestly, those times are better." Yusuke said with his eyes closed, smiling. He stood up from his seat. "I'll see you two tomorrow early. We can start right away then."

They both nodded and bid farewell to the black-haired teen. He walked out of the site, determined to head to the mountains to train early for today, once out of sight.

Back at the bar, both girls were still where they were. Erza, while being in Mira's presence, couldn't help but notice the barmaid acting more jubilant than her usual self.

"Has something happened, Mira?" The scarlet-haired knight asked her. Mira looked up from under the counter.

"What do you mean?" The barmaid asked.

"I couldn't help but think you're more happy at the moment." Erza clarified, having another portion of the cake in front of her.

"...I guess something did warm me up earlier today." Mira said, reminiscing.

"Well?"

"Ufufu, Yusuke agreed to have dinner with just me tomorrow night."

Erza stopped midway of placing the fork with cake on it to her mouth. She had her mouth slightly open and eyed the white-haired barmaid surprisingly.

"A-A...d-date?" Erza stuttered.

Mira simply smiled and nodded. Her heart raced every time she thought of the moment her black-haired crush said he'd take her out. However, she didn't know whether he had experience in this kind of thing. Not that it mattered for her, having a good time along with him was good enough for her. Still, one can hope.

Erza though, was shaking a bit. For some reason in her mind, she felt her stomach twist a bit when Mira mentioned that her and Yusuke were going on a date soon. The redhead didn't know what she thought of the black-haired teen herself. He was strong, protective, intelligent, handsome as well. Whenever she was around him she would feel at ease and more open, as if nothing could ruin that. It was enjoyable for her ever since after they first met. Erza can definitely count him as a friend, and comrade. So why did she feel a pang in her chest? She wondered if there might have been more to it between herself and Yusuke. Erza felt uneasy as she set the fork down, now losing her appetite.

"W-Where do you two plan on going…?" The redhead asked.

"Mmm, I told him to surprise me." Mira said while wiping a glass with a cloth.

"I see…" Erza uttered, looking down at her plate with leftover cake. She slid the plate in front of her, signaling of not wanting more. The Knight stood up, prepared to go back to the dorms. "Thank you for the cake Mira. I will see you tomorrow morning."

With that, Erza left for the day just like any other member that had worked hard to build the guild. Her thoughts weren't exactly pushed back immediately until she had reached Fairy Hills.

Mira, still cleaning up the bar, was determined to be done for the day as well. She had slight suspicion of how Erza reacted about her upcoming dinner with Yusuke. A bit of guilt stung the barmaid, feeling a bit of sympathy toward her former rival.

' _Early bird catches the worm Erza…'_ Mira thought while putting down the last clean mug under the counter. She looked around and with a triumphant huff, and opted to go back home for the day.

The moon shined over Fiore, and Yusuke had both arms extended in front of him. His teal eyes were concentrated as he kept the large, condensed ball of Ki at bay that was just in front of his palms. Sweat went down his cheeks at his struggle to maintain the attack. He eased it up, and Ki went back to his body. He wiped his forehead with his forearm, cleaning him of any sweat.

"Well I'm getting there…" The Saiyan said sitting down to rest for a bit. He turned his head towards the starry sky and sighed. "Wonder how everybody else is doing...If Towa is focused on me...then there isn't too much to worry about is there?" He stood up from his spot and looked at his hands. "Then that just means I need to train harder on my own." Yusuke said while bringing out his arms once again, and charging his Ki.

* * *

Yusuke kept stretching his body until he felt two presence coming to him. He looked to the side to see Erza and Mira fly over in their normal workout clothes, and landed softly on the grass where he was at. They were ready for whatever it is that's going to be taught to them next this morning.

"Glad you guys made it, hope you two aren't too sleepy." Yusuke said to them.

"I'm more than prepared." Erza stated.

"And so am I." Mira said.

"Alright, then the next thing I guess I'll be teaching you guys are energy blasts. You've already seen it, but obviously you don't know how to fire one." Yusuke said.

"Will it be anything similar to your attack against Jupiter?" Erza asked. The Saiyan eyed her with slightly widened eyes.

"Ehehe, maybe nothing of that caliber yet Erza, you and Mira Are only just beginning."

"R-Right…" Erza stuttered with a blush.

"So how do we do it? Bring it out like we did while flying?" Mira asked.

"Right, it's similar but instead of that, you'll try to be focusing it in one point, mainly in your hands," Yusuke said while bringing up his palm and out appeared a bright golden ball. "Try to imagine a sphere in your mind, the size of an apple. Bring out your hand in the open, and focus your Ki from your body towards your palm."

The Ki in Yusuke's hands disappeared as he finished explaining. Both girls brought out their right arms in front of them and changed their eyes to show them concentrating.

' _Shouldn't take too long with the way they can fly now. Bringing out a low level attack should be the natural first step.'_ Yusuke thought as he watched over them with his arms crossed. They had their eyes closed now, hoping it would improve their progress. In just a few minutes, as the Saiyan predicted, orbs of Ki were above their palms. Not the size of an apple, much smaller actually. Of course, it's only their first time so they'll make progress eventually.

"That didn't take very long." Erza said as she eyed the glowing orange small orb in her hand.

"But we did it!" Mira exclaimed, still having the small dark golden orb firmly in her palm.

"Alright, now let's test out how much they can do. Keep them where they are." Yusuke said walking over to them. He turned around to face trees in front of them and extended out his arm, and formed a sphere of energy. "For you to release it from your hand, simply let out more of your energy outwards behind your attack. You don't have to let it out all the way. With enough force it'll go in the direction you want it to go."

The black-haired teen demonstrated by doing so to one of the trees in front of them. His attack left a noticeable gash on the tree instead of it being destroyed in half as he held back his power.

"So, you guys try next. Let it out too much, it'll go out of control. Let it out too little, then it'll just drop down without reaching your target." The Saiyan explained further.

They both nodded in recognition and aimed their palms toward trees that they spotted. In a few moments they both launched their blasts. Erza's hit hers dead on, and took out some bark of the tree and dented it. Mira's however, didn't make it as her attack dropped to the ground near the tree she was aiming at. A small blob of dust was formed and quickly went away to show a dent on the ground.

"Not bad Erza. Little more output and you can do some more damage to your opponents." Yusuke said to her. He looked over at Mira who had her shoulders slumped. The Saiyan gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's only your first time Mira, you'll definitely get it with enough practice."

"Thank you Yusuke...I'll just have to try harder then." Mira said with a raised fist. Erza swallowed a lump in her throat and frowned a bit at their interaction. The feeling she had yesterday was creeping back, but she forced it down.

They both faced their trees again with their hands out front.

' _Just like with flying, it'll take time for them to adjust to this...well that shouldn't be a problem.'_ The Saiyan thought with a smile. He continued to watch over the knight and barmaid as they kept charging and releasing their energy.

* * *

"Hah...Okay everyone! It looks like we'll be able to handle jobs again today! So go ahead and take one as you please!" Mira announced rather tiredly from the bar. Members of the guild perked up at hearing this.

"Ooohh! Finally time to get some jewels!"

"Can't wait to beat up some monsters!"

"And dark guilds!"

A bunch of them ran over to the temporary request board excitedly, determined to pick and complete one or a bunch. Lucy and Yusuke sat at the bar. The former drinking out of a glass while the latter was happily chowing down on a plate full of food.

It was near noon as Yusuke and both Erza and Mira had come back from their training. The girls are making progress just as they did with flying. With more practice and control they'll be able to manipulate their Ki in a matter of time.

The barmaid behind the counter kept a smile, but was less enthusiastic than normal. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What's wrong Mira? You don't seem too vibrant today." Lucy asked with slight concern.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm bit worn out that's all." Mira reassured.

"What happened?"

"Just practicing something out in the woods with Yusuke and Erza. It took quite a bit out of me."

"...can I ask what?" Lucy asked to Yusuke this time. He stopped eating and brought up his right hand to form a ball of Ki.

"They're learning this now after flying. They're getting there too." Yusuke said as he dissipated the light and continued to eat from his plate.

"Huh. Oh yeah, do any of you know where Loke is?" Lucy asked

"Why do you want to know?" Mira asked back.

"I just wanted to thank him for bringing my keys back that's all."

"Hmm, well if I do see him I can pass along the message to him."

"Thanks, I guess that'll do."

"What about you Yusuke? Know where Loke is?" Mira asked him.

"Can't say I do. I don't even sense him around here at the moment." Yusuke said stopping midway from putting food into his mouth. He frowned and set the plate down when he sensed someone familiar appear just now.

"Man, look at everybody here. Working hard, I'm _so proud_ of all of ya!" Shouted Laxus, grinning like a maniac.

Several heads turned towards his voice and narrowed their eyes. Natsu, who was nearby, lit his hands ablaze.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu said as he charged straight at him. Laxus simply coated himself in lightning and instantly dodged him, appearing behind him.

"I don't have to waste my time on someone like you." Laxus taunted. "In fact, you're all wasting your time being here! Might as well kick you all out for what happened with Phantom! Bunch of weaklings."

"You have no right saying that as you were not present Laxus!" Erza shouted nearby, throwing down a wooden beam.

"Please, it wasn't even my concern." Laxus said brushing her off. It only managed to infuriate the redhead further. "Especially with little princess over there!" He pointed to Lucy over at the bar. Said girl was currently balling her shaking hands, holding back tears.

"Then what makes you think that you can carry on lecturing us?" Yusuke demanded as he stood up.

"Tch, it's _you_." Laxus spat out.

"Would've thought you had a reality check buddy. Guess that didn't get through your thick skull eh?" Yusuke said while pointing to his head and grinned in a taunting way. All the while walking over to him.

"You merely lucked out kid. I'd rather put you down right now for everybody to see."

"Big talk. Why don't you try it and fail like last time?" The Saiyan challenged. The S-Class blonde responded by cloaking himself in lightning with electricity crackling around him. Those nearby instinctively backed up away from him.

"This is a mages guild and you don't even use magic. You don't belong here!" Laxus roared as more electricity was produced. But much to everyone's surprise, it died down. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow at this action.

"Second thoughts?" Yusuke asked with a small grin.

"Just you wait. When I take over, all of those who look down on us they won't know what's coming at them. On top of that, we won't need people like you, and those around who aren't capable!" Laxus shouted. With that he disappeared in a flash. Yusuke sighed a bit and walked back to the bar. Everyone else calmed down and resumed what they were doing.

"Ah great...I think the moods ruined for me now. I kinda lost my appetite…" Yusuke said as he sat down again in the same stool.

"Ufufu, I'm sure you'll have plenty to eat tonight." Mira giggled with pink cheeks.

"O-Oh...right...ehehe." Yusuke sheepishly said with a bit of blush as well.

"...what did Laxus say about taking over? Did he mean the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's not really crazy if that's what you thought. Laxus is Master's grandson." Mira answered.

"W-Wha?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Huh...now that I think about it I do see some similarities…" Yusuke said.

"Right, and if Master retires, then Laxus will most likely be picked as the next guild master." Mira explained further.

"I...I don't think I'd like that…" Lucy said looking down.

"There's been rumors of Master not retiring is because of that reason."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right person?"

"Who knows? It is only a rumor. Besides, if anyone maybe Yusuke could take over." Mira said with a smile. Yusuke looked over to her wide-eyed.

"Me?" He said pointing to himself.

"Better than Laxus if you ask me…" Lucy said.

"Heh, I'm flattered. Though I'm not sure if I have what it takes to be a leader." Yusuke said with closed eyes and a grin.

"Argh...that bastard…!" Natsu said nearby while putting down a wooden plank. Gray followed his actions. Erza came over to the bar wanting a breather.

"Don't let him rile you up ash breath." Gray said.

"Why not take a job to relax then?" Erza suggested.

"Really?!" Natsu exclaimed. The redhead nodded.

"Why not let Gray, Lucy, and Yusuke join as well? Ever since we teamed up in Eisenwald we've been pretty much together. Happy of course, which will make six of us." Erza said.

"With... _him_?" Both Gray and Natsu said to each other, glaring.

"Not pleased?" Erza questioned.

"N-no! We are!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Heh, sounds like an adventure then. I'm game." Yusuke said.

"Then let's set off. I've already picked up one we can do by tonight." Erza said while lifting up a piece of paper. It showed a reward of five-hundred thousand jewels.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed while walking away.

"Aye sir!" Happy followed. Soon the rest did so as well. Yusuke was the last to walk behind them, but stopped when someone called his name.

"Yusuke!" Mira, being the one who called him out. He looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to come back soon for tonight, alright~?" Mira said all the while smiling at him.

"Of course, I'll definitely be here." Yusuke replied walking backwards with a thumbs up. The barmaid bid him goodbye by waving at him. The Saiyan shortly caught up with the others. Erza looked back at him.

"What held you?" The Knight asked.

"It's just Mira reminding me about something tonight." Yusuke replied.

"R-Right...she told me you two were going out for dinner…" Erza said looking away.

"She did? Uh, yeah we are. To be honest with ya this is my first time doing this kind of thing." He said while sweatdropping.

"Did I hear something about you guys having dinner?" Lucy said walking back to them. Erza's cheeks reddened a little about just her and Yusuke dining out, and looked away.

' _...just what is this?'_ Erza thought while swallowing a lump in her throat. She balled her to let out a bit of frustration.

"Dinner?!" Natsu shouted.

"Fish?!" Happy exclaimed.

"N-No...I was just saying that Mira and I are going out to have dinner tonight." Yusuke corrected.

"Really? A date? Aww that's so wonderful!" Lucy gushed.

"A what?" Natsu asked.

"Ooh...they lii~ke each other." Happy purred out.

"Sounds kinda boring if you ask me…" Gray said. Unknown to him and the rest, save Yusuke who felt a presence behind them for a while, a young woman with blue hair cried tears of sorrow.

"O-Oh Gray…if Juvia would take you out you would most definitely enjoy it~!" Juvia, hiding in an alley, said dreamily while poking her head out from a corner of a building, stalking the group.

"So did you ask Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, not really. Mira was the one who asked me. I did owe her a favor back when I first joined…" Yusuke answered. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not right! It's a man's job to ask the woman out! And from a favor? What's wrong with you?!"

"I...I didn't even think about dating in the first place until recently! And...how can I turn down a favor? If she wants dinner with me then I'll comply!"

"Ugh geez! Where are you taking her anyway?"

"Uh..a place called _An Pálás Floral_?"

"WHAT?! You managed to get a reserved seat in there?!" Lucy screamed in disbelief. Yusuke picked at his ear at her volume. Erza stumbled a bit when she heard they were going to one of the highly revered restaurant in Magnolia at the moment. Gray, Natsu and Happy however, were just casually walking in front of them, still heading for the train station.

' _My god she's just like Marissa…'_ The Saiyan thought while sighing.

"Ah! That's so romantic! Okay buddy, I guess that makes it up." Lucy said while nodding her head.

"...make what up?"

"Let's hurry you guys…" Erza said while upping her pace. She nearly had enough of them talking about the date and wanted to hurry and do the job to relief her thoughts.

The team arrived at the station shortly, much to Natsu's chagrin. Everyone went aboard for the job they were going to do in hand.

* * *

"Okay, I know you guys are wild, but that was pretty ridiculous." Yusuke said while they were walking out from the Magnolia train station.

Evening was soon creeping upon them, and with most of Yusuke's help they finished rather quickly, taking out some bad guys. However, in the midst of the battles, the rest of the team were pretty destructive. Natsu kept burning things down, Gray's ice kept colliding with various objects, Erza's swings were pretty powerful with a few Ki blasts from time to time to test herself out. She's getting better at the damage output. Lucy and her spirits were knocking enemies down left and right, all while having the same natural talent the rest had. The Saiyan, gratefully, was more controlled.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad!" Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

"We lost over half our reward money because of it…" Yusuke deadpanned.

"At least we finished. They were all handled by the Rune Knights so they shouldn't cause any more trouble." Erza said.

"See? There's some good out of it." Gray said.

"Well it's only natural…" Lucy said rather glumly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Time to go eat for me." Yusuke said.

"You know there's more to that than a date right…?" Lucy asked with hands on her hips.

"Uhh…" Yusuke thought looking away. His old friends words echoed back to him.

" _You hold each other's hands! You feed each other when food is involved! You walk a girl back to her house! Then when you're at her doorstep, you look into each other's eyes, and the-Hey! Are you even listening?!"_ The Saiyan winced a bit of Marissa's outburst when she was explaining to him. Ruffling his hair, he was sure, at best he guessed. "Yeah of course."

"Alright...whatever you say." Lucy said gesturing her left hand out in a kind of mocking manner.

"Anyway, see ya guys."

"Have fun!" Lucy said. The Saiyan walked away from the group back to his apartment to get ready for his date. Considering it was the end of the day, Lucy opted to go back to her own apartment. She wouldn't know that Natsu and Happy already snuck off to meet her there. Gray left shortly after to his own place. Erza though, stayed in her spot looking out in the distance of where Yusuke left. She shook her head.

 _'I...don't know why it bothers me so much. Yusuke...'_ Erza sighed and retreated back to Fairy Hills after an exhausting day of training in the morning, helping the guild, and doing a job.

* * *

Yusuke landed in front of the Strauss' residence all cleaned and dressed for the night. He wore the clothes he bought the day before with Cana.

His black un-buttoned blazer covered him just above his waist with the gray shirt underneath; tucked in, instead of his usual black tank top. He wore black dress pants comfortably with a black belt strapped. His gleaming black dress shoes shined under the moonlight. His hair still swept back like how it usually is after he showers.

Yusuke knocked on the door. He heard shuffling from the inside, but felt that Elfman was the one coming to open to the front. The Saiyan was right when light shined on him and showed that Elfman was in front of him.

"Oh hey Yusuke. What are you doing here at this hour? Not very manly to drop in unnoticed." Elfman greeted.

"Hey Elfman. Mira didn't tell you?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi Yusuke!" Mira called out before Elfman had a chance to ask. She came running down the stairs of the house.

"Big Sis?"

"Hey Mira."

The barmaid came walking up the door. Elfman had a look of question at the way his elder sister was dressed. Yusuke though, was staring at her wide-eyed.

Mira currently had her whole hair loose without the front ponytail she usually had, and showed her white hair covering her forehead. She wore a black sleeveless dress that hugged her voluptuous body, and went all the way down to her lower legs, the upper part of the dress had only one strap that went around her neck. Most of her bust was covered but showed a great amount of cleavage down the middle of her chest. To finish off her appearance, she wore black high heels that was enough for her to go above her date's shoulders.

To say the least for Yusuke, she was breathtaking and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Big Sis…?" Elfman questioned once again.

"I'll be back later tonight Elfman! Don't wait up!" Mira said while going around him and grabbing Yusuke's arm and quickly dragging him away from the house. Once they were far away they both stopped and she turned around to look at him. "Sorry about that. Elfman can get a bit antsy, but he means well. You look great by the way!"

"T-Thanks...I uh...uhm…" Yusuke cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You...look beautiful."

"T-Thank you…" Mira accepted the compliment with a visible blush.

"So, shall we get going?"

"Yep! Lead the way!"

"Do...you want me to fly us there?" Yusuke asked. He thought that if he was going to make things a bit more romantic, this is the best thing he can come up with at the moment.

"You fly me…?" Mira blinked with a bit of confusion.

"Well, figured I could carry you there." He said looking to the side a bit. Mira caught on to his actions and couldn't help but giggle.

"Ufufu, alright Mr. Handsome, I'll gladly take up your offer." She walked to his front and wrapped her left arm over his neck. Yusuke bent down and picked her under her knees and her back with his left arm and right arm respectively. With Yusuke's enhanced of smell he couldn't help but catch a whiff of vanilla that was present on Mira. It was a nice scent he thought to himself, and his heart couldn't help but beat faster. Mira was doing her best to be calm as well.

' _I wonder what he has planned for us. Even offering to carry my like this, It's...pleasant.'_ Mira thought while internally giggling to herself. It might have been taking advantage of Yusuke of using the favor he owes her, but with the black-haired teen's actions so far she thought that he didn't mind at all. For now she was content and wanted to shut everything out and enjoy her time with him.

"Alright, now for dinner." Yusuke said. He slowly floated upwards as the both of them were now above the city. He turned to a direction of the reserved restaurant. "If memory serves me right...it's that way."

Yusuke began to fly in the direction of the palace. He took his time, both taking in the scenery of lights decorating the city. A couple of minutes later they both arrived with a bit to Mira's disappointment. He gently set her down and they both looked at the restaurant that was part of the light decorations of Magnolia, in its own glory.

"The _An Pálás Floral_?! W-Wow…!" Mira gasped.

' _Is it really that great…?'_ Yusuke thought idly.

"Let's go in!" Mira grabbed his hand and they both went inside. There the same Maitre'D that Yusuke saw yesterday was ready to greet any customers. He walked up to the duo.

"Mr. Yasai, it's a pleasure to see you again sir." He greeted and bowed. He turned to Mira. "And Ms. Strauss, a pleasure for you to dine with us tonight. If you would both follow me."

The overseer started to walk away with two menus on him with the Saiyan and Barmaid trailing behind him. They came to a booth close to the wall and near the corner of the restaurant. Yusuke and Mira went ahead and sat down opposite of each other.

"A waitress will come by shortly for any drinks you may wish." The Maitre'D said while setting down menus for both of them.

"Thanks." Yusuke said. The suave man nodded and walked away.

"This place sure is packed...and you actually managed to get a reservation here?" Mira asked.

"I came by yesterday asking if they had any left for this evening. Luckily he said that there was only one more left and this is it."

"This is amazing. It was sure a surprise Yusuke." She said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, but...I did have some help." Yusuke said rather reluctantly.

"Help?"

"Uh, Cana seemed to have watched the whole thing between us yesterday. She helped me with this whole thing considering it's...my first time actually being on a date." He explained.

"Your first time?" Mira asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, didn't really get a chance in the past...with a lot of my travels…"

"I see...I'm surprised Cana was the one who helped you."

"Hmm...she did say that it's a way of thanks for taking on Phantom."

"This is very nice though Yusuke. It's the thought that counts."

"Glad you're enjoying this then. Hope I'll leave you satisfied tonight."

"I think I have a very good feeling I will, ufufu." She said crossing her hands under her chin while supporting herself on the table.

"Hello there, would you like anything to drink?" The waitress came up and asked them.

"Just...water is fine for me." Yusuke said.

"Same here." Mira said.

"Alright, I'll come back later for your orders." The waitress said walking away.

Yusuke went ahead and opened up his menu to look over what he wanted to eat. His eyes widened slightly at all the dishes.

' _I don't even know half of this stuff...pretty pricey too.'_ Yusuke thought with his eyes wandering inside the menu. He looked up to see Mira looking at the menu as well directly on the table. ' _Well tonight's an exception. I could always work harder later for more Jewels.'_

Within a few minutes, both of them decided on what they wanted and the waitress came back with two glasses of water and straws in them. She took their orders and went to the kitchen to get them prepared.

"I have to say Yusuke, spending time with you tonight like this is enjoyable."

"It is a pretty comforting." Yusuke said. Partially true for him. With everything that's happening to him, something like this eased up his mind. But that didn't mean he wasn't on guard.

"Being here to eat or with me?" She teased.

"...does both count?"

"Ufufu, close enough."

"Well, I guess if it makes you happier, I'd count you first."

Mira blushed and smiled. "That does certainly make me happier."

A few small talk kept going between the two in an enjoyable atmosphere. Laughs and giggles were shared and eventually the food for both of them arrived. Yusuke relished on the sight and smell of what he got and Mira marveled at the presentation it was brought in. Both started to eat from their plates shortly after taking it in with their eyes.

" _You can't just pig out on a date! It'll ruin the mood! You gotta be gentle, savor every bite! Take your time!"_ Marissa's voice echoed through his head again when they both talked about her fawning over dating again.

' _Hah...I guess maybe she does know what she's talking about…'_ Yusuke thought as he picked up his last forkful of food on his plate.

"This is delicious…" Mira said as she ate her last bite.

"It really is."

A moment of comfortable silence was induced between them as they finished their meals, now relaxing their body and sighing in content.

"I wanted to ask...what kind of magic did you use before?" Yusuke asked her. Mira eyed him for a second and looked down at her lap.

"I was able to transform. It's similar to Elfman's Beast Take Over magic. Except mine was being able to turn into a demon." Mira answered not looking up at him.

"A demon?" She heard him say. "That's neat. I wish I could have seen what you looked liked."

Mira looked back up, surprised to see Yusuke with his normal, casual expression. She'd expected him to to be somewhat fearful, but not acting like he usually is.

"R-Really?"

"I mean yeah it'd be pretty surprising. To see you all nice and compassionate at first. Then a second later you become something that could be the opposite of you. The irony in that is pretty amusing." He said with a small smirk.

"Then...you're not really scared?"

"Why would I be?" Once again, Mira looked at him wide-eyed. She blinked a couple of times and looked at the table.

"It's just that...I just had a rough time dealing with it in the past." Mira answered timidly, unconsciously knowing that her arms retreated back to her person, and was rubbing her right arm slowly.

"I...didn't mean to pry then."

"It's alright...It's been so long that I tend to ignore it." Mira stood up from her seat. "Shall we get going?"

"Yup, I could use a walk." Yusuke said. Not really. Fancy dishes like these were so small that it wasn't nearly enough for the Saiyan. But he complied anyway for tonight. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a wad of Jewels. Enough for the meal and tips. He stood up and gestured Mira to lead on.

They both walked out of the restaurant as a slight breeze hit their bodies. Mira shivered slightly and Yusuke caught the sight. He took off his blazer and draped it over the white-haired maiden's shoulders.

"We can't have you sick for tomorrow can we?" The Saiyan teased.

"Ufufu, no I guess we can't." Mira said with a slight blush. She pulled the blazer closer to herself, taking in the warmth from Yusuke's body. She couldn't help but blush deeper as the barmaid noticed his well-toned arms.

"Well, let's go." He said gesturing a thumb outwards. She nodded and they both started to head back.

They walked in a peaceful silence in the night streets. While walking, they came upon a bridge towards another part of town, and stopped for a moment to take in the scenery. A riverbank that was a part of the city was under them, and the water glistened under the moonlight. Mira stepped closer to Yusuke, and decided to try and rest her head on his left shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see a content look on her face. She had her eyes closed and a smile was present. The Saiyan smiled back and allowed the action for as long as she liked.

"...We were from a village...Lisanna, Elfman and I…" Mira started. Yusuke stayed silent and only swayed his eyes over at her. "Our parents died when we were young...and I supported both of my siblings since then."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes a bit and looked down at the shining water. To think both Mira and Elfman had experienced something twice in their lifetime. For them as humans, it must have been hard.

"One day a demon came to the village, scaring the people. It took over the church that they went to. I managed to help them defeat it, but back then I didn't even know I had magic, so because of it I took the demon over. That's when my appearance changed." Mira explained, she held out her right arm out in the open. "The villagers believed I was possessed...my right arm changed into that of a demons...and we were scorned at. Because of that we decided it was best to leave our hometown. Eventually we found the guild, and Master invited us in. To say the least...Fairy Tail pretty much changed us for the better."

Mira retracted back her arm to put back inside the blazer. But before she could, Yusuke reached out and gently grabbed her hand and held it with his own. The action caused her to look at his onyx eyes that showed reassurance, and the white-haired maiden felt her heart race.

"Thanks for telling me. Come on, enough with the sappiness. Let's enjoy the walk back to your place." Yusuke said smiling at her.

"Mm…" Mira simply nodded in content. With that, they both continued to walk over the bridge and back to the Strauss' residence, hands still interlocked with one another.

* * *

"I had a good time tonight. It was a nice experience." Yusuke said.

"Ufufu, I enjoyed this a lot Yusuke. We should definitely do it again in the future." Mira said.

They were nearing the the front of Mira's house with their hands still melded together. During that time they had made more small talk to each other at a relaxing pace.

"You think so?"

"If...you wouldn't mind?"

"Hm, it gives off a nice feeling. I'd definitely do it."

"Really?" She asked with hope. He nodded in agreement.

Yusuke and Mira arrived at the doorstep. The Saiyan let go of her hand much to her disappointment. She lifted his blazer off of her and returned it back to him, already missing the warmth inside.

"Hopefully it can be soon, ufufu." Mira giggled.

They stood still looking directly at each other. It only lasted a few seconds as Yusuke tore off his gaze at her with a blink to his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the usual spot alright? You and Erza are definitely making progress. Then we can move on to some bigger stuff." Yusuke said. He turned around and started to float away, but a pair of arms quickly embraced him. The Saiyan turned his head back to see the barmaid hugging him from behind. "Mira?"

As he turned his body to face her in the air, his neck was wrapped from one of her soft arms and his left cheek was touched by one of her soft hands. He felt something wet on his cheeks. Mira was currently kissing him on the spot he felt. She pulled back a few seconds after and giggled at Yusuke's reaction. He was left speechless and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Think of it as a thank you for tonight." She said holding her arms together behind her back. She slowly floated down back to her house while waving goodbye at him. The Saiyan regained enough sense to gesture the same at her. Mira touched the ground and went inside the house.

Yusuke swallowed as his throat became dry, and he regained his composure. He touched his right cheek with his hand and felt his face heat up, remembering what happened just a moment ago.

"Damn…" He said while closing his eyes. A moment later he flew away.

Inside the Strauss' house Mira had her back against the house door with a flushed face. She relaxed her breathing and held a hand over her chest.

' _Next time…'_ Mira thought with a smile.

* * *

 **Aaaand Done! Woohoo! Date! Date! Date! And some jealousy from Erza! oooh!**

 **Yeah I figured I'd take the time to do some development of characters in the story for now, so we won't be jumping into the Tower of Heaven Arc just yet.**

 **We also get more glimpses of Yusuke with his friend Marissa. Part of the development.**

 **In all of this, I'm kinda wondering if I'm making some characters a tad bit OOC, but I'm doing my best to try and not to. An example was Juvia. yes I will be referring herself in third person as I'm used to the sub. However, since I never used honorifics from the beginning of this story, she won't be saying "Gray-sama~!" in, like, almost all of her sentences lol. Something like "My Darling Gray~!" would be good. idk we'll see lmao.**

 **So, not much else to say except that I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Make sure to leave a review! I do enjoy reading anything I get, really. I'm curious as to what your guys' thoughts are. Or not, if you don't wana, just a suggestion.**

 **That's basically it, and don't worry. Erza will get her turn soon.**

 **And now a Big Thank You once again for those reading and liking my story. It's definitely encouragement for me. I'll try and get the next one out as soon as possible.**

 **Until then.**

 **P.S. I do want to give an honorable mention to a good friend mine named "Jabez." I had trouble coming up with a restaurant name for this chapter and asked for help. I needed something romantic and he suggested "The Floral Palace." I thought that was pretty awesome, and put it in irish lol. So a shoutout to him! Thanks again!**

 **Timestamp: October 15, 2015.**


	12. Chapter 12: Blossoming

**Alrighty guys! New chapter is now up! Been a week, yeah, but that ain't stopping me. 13k words for this chapter, more than what I've written in the past so I'd say that is pretty satisfying for me.**

 **Guest (1):** **I'll definitely consider them. I already got a couple for both Erza and Mira to learn. Adding a couple more wouldn't hurt.**

 **HavenofUmbar: When the time comes, they will. I don't plan on having any boring fights with other universal foes against Yusuke rest assured.**

 **Guest (2):** **I'm actually not lol. I kinda disliked that play episode as well, so I'll be skipping over that.**

 **Guest (3):** **It's a good idea...maybe in the future once she gets better control.**

 **Guest** **(4): We'll see when we get there haha.**

 **Guest (6): Don't worry, I write whenever I have time. With the rate I'm going, I'm looking at an additional 10 chapters before the end of the year. it generally takes me around a week to get a chapter done, revise it, and post it. So definitely a ton more in the very near future.**

 **Guest (7): All I can say is that it'll happen before the Edolas Arc. It does seem to be awhile, yes, but that's when I have it planned. As for the situation I already have that planned as well of how things go.**

 **So that's basically it for now. I will say that I might have put a certain someone a bit OOC at the parts where they're _unintentional_. I'm still trying to get in their heads, but in time I'll get it mostly down.**

 **Anyway that's that. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

' _...I wonder what I'll have for lunch today…'_ Yusuke idly thought while lazily looking to the side...while in front of the Council.

"Yusuke Yasai! Are you paying attention?!" Councilman Org bellowed out.

"Uhh, of course." Yusuke replied eyeing the bearded man again.

It was currently in the late morning after Yusuke had dinner with Mirajane a few days ago. When he arrived where the guild was currently being built at, Makarov called him over. The Master of Fairy Tail had apparently been called in and about the whole Phantom incident and had to inform the Saiyan that he's been summoned as well. The Old Man insisted the Council the reason, but was told that he'll know soon enough depending on Yusuke's actions.

Though when he arrived, there were only eight out of the nine council members present. Councilwoman Ultear was nowhere to be seen.

"...As I was stating...with your recent actions as of late is rather...interesting." Org continued. The Saiyan sighed in exasperation.

"And?" He simple replied. A vein popped out of Org's forehead, some other members were shown annoyance, Siegrain was just seen with his eyes closed with a small grin, and Yajima just sighed.

"...we've come to receive clarification of reports showing that you, recently, were able to cancel out a Jupiter Cannon fire from Phantom Lord and was able to defeat Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord guild master."

"I would assume a lot of people have told your little army that. If so I don't know why I would be called here. What a waste of time." Yusuke spat out.

"You insolent-!"

"Now Councilman Org, we can simply abide then. Why don't we do so right now?" Siegrain said. Org took in a deep breath and let it out.

"We have called you here that in the loss of Jose Porla, we hereby...grant you the title as one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints...will you accept?" Org asked with reluctance.

"There's that again...Wizard Saint?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct. You will be noted as one within Ishgar. Following that you defeated Jose Porla who is now defected as a Saint, you will take his place as one of the Ten. You will be requested by the Council if need be with no qualms."

"Okay, so a name that I don't need and will be a suck-up to the government then."

"How...dare you?! You would talk ill towards two of the great positions in the continent?!"

"Look here geezer, you know very well I don't use magic. I use my own set of skills. So being called a _Wizard_ Saint would be pretty ridiculous. And I don't want to be involved in the democracy you got going here. I refuse to be one. Now if that's all then I'm out of here." Yusuke stated as he turned heel towards the large wooden double doors, opened them and walked out. He could hear cursing from various members behind him and he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. "Tch, how ridiculous..."

* * *

"You got back quickly, what happened?" The barmaid asked as she set down a mug in front of the black-haired teen.

"Nothing much. They just asked me something that I turned down." He replied lifting the mug.

"...what did they ask you?" Mira asked with genuine curiosity.

"They wanted me to be one of the Saints." Yusuke replied simply. The white-haired maiden eyes widened and dropped her towel. Makarov who was sitting nearby spat out his beer.

"T-They asked you to be...one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints…?" Mira asked incredulously.

"Why did you refuse Boy?" Makarov asked looking over at him.

"Why would I need it? I don't use magic, and being with the Council doesn't sound any better." He shrugged. Mira regained her composure and simply giggled at him and Makarov sighed while rubbing his eyes. The Saiyan spotted Erza nearby looking at job requests. ' _...she had a distant look in her eyes this morning when we were training...hm.'_ Yusuke stood up and started to walk over to her.

In front of the request board Erza was currently looking for a job to pass the time. The redhead had her mind away from things ever since Yusuke and Mira had their date. In Erza's guts, it wasn't a good feeling and she had come to realize that she was jealous. Did she really have something going on for the black-haired teen?

 _'It's...so confusing...'_ Erza thought. She shook her head and continued to wander the request board with her eyes.

"Hey Erza." Yusuke said out of nowhere, next to her.

"Y-Yusuke!" Erza jumped a bit.

"Lookin' for another job to do huh?"

"Y-Yes...I am…" She said while still looking at the papers. Her heart raced a bit at the close proximity they were at. As far as Erza knew, both him and the barmaid had only gone to dinner together. She wanted to get rid of the feeling she had ever since and decided that maybe doing a job would be best for her. An idea went through her mind and she turned her head towards Yusuke. "Do you want to go on one with me?"

"Heh, what a coincidence. I was just about to ask the same thing." Yusuke chuckled. She looked at him full wide-eyed.

"Really? What for?"

"Just wanted to talk with you is all. So, wana do the honors of picking one?"

Erza looked back at the board to observe the papers once again and caught one that went for eight-hundred thousand Jewels. She reached out to grab it with her gauntlet covered hand. Yusuke looked down and eyed the paper she held.

' _This is…'_ Erza thought in her head, slightly widening her eyes.

" _Protection wanted in an upcoming high class ball. Rumors of thieves may plot to steal a family heirloom displayed in the ballroom..._ Alright sounds easy enough." Yusuke said. ' _...guess I should go buy that white shirt now…'_

"Very well. We leave in an hour." Erza said.

"...just us two?"

"I did mention 'with me'." Erza pointed out.

"You sure the others shouldn't come?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Erza said with a stern glare at him. He sweatdropped a bit.

"Well, alright then." Yusuke shrugged.

"I'll be back at the site until then." Erza said, walking away from all of the construction. Yusuke went back to the bar where just Mira was at.

"Going on a job again?" The barmaid asked.

"Yeah, Erza just picked one. We'll be leaving in about an hour." Yusuke replied.

"What is it?"

"Protecting something important from a rich family. We'll be going to a ball soon."

"A-A ball…? As in...a dance party?" Mira asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, we should be back in a few days since it's not until tomorrow night." Yusuke said.

"...and I assume that the whole team will be going?"

"Actually, she just wanted me to come along. Well, least there's going to be less damage this time...I hope," But something occurred to him that this one was going to be a job that'll take awhile, rather than just a few hours. "I should pack some stuff then…well, see ya later Mira."

"B-Bye…" The barmaid waved at him as he flew off from the construction zone. She struggled to keep a calm face as she was sweating a bit. Just him and Erza alone on a job for a few days? She felt her blood boiling a bit at the thought. She inhaled and exhaled quietly to calm herself. ' _It...shouldn't be that bad...should it?'_

Unknown to her, the Fairy Tail Master continued to drink out of his mug with closed eyes. He internally chuckled to himself.

* * *

"...hope I got everything…" Yusuke said as he checked his bag again for all the clothes the Saiyan was going to have for a few days. During the time he left the teen went to the same store he and Cana went almost a few days before and bought a white dress shirt and black tie that he thought was enough to go to the future ball in. Of course, the Saiyan put in the same clothes he wore with his dinner with Mira in as well. It should suffice. Nodding in approval, he closed his bag and headed out of his apartment and flew to the construction site.

Erza was already there as she was seen sitting at the makeshift bar in her usual Heart-Kreuz armor. He landed down in front of it, and caught Erza's and a few others' attentions.

"Are you ready?" The Knight asked him.

"Yup, let's head out." Yusuke replied gesturing a thumb in a direction. Erza stood from her stool and started to float in the air. She started to go higher and soon flew away. Yusuke did the same while still holding his bag.

"Come back soon Yusuke!" Mira called out. The Saiyan looked back down to see Mira looking up at him from the bar.

"This'll be easy, don't worry!" Yusuke shouted back and waved at her. He turned to where Erza left and shortly flew after her. He caught up with Erza in no time and went right next to her. They were now outside the forest that was connected to Magnolia, still heading to their destination. "Better than the train huh?"

"Yes. I'm glad you taught me...and that I'm able to do so." She said with a smile. Her face made a look of recognition of what Yusuke said an hour earlier. "You said you were going to ask me on a mission together to talk...what about?"

"Oh, right. We can worry about that later when we get to the city. Wouldn't want us to get distracted for now do we?" He said looking at her. She nodded in approval and looked ahead again. The Saiyan grinned and figured a bit of light play would excite things in their flight. "Though, it would help if we picked things up a bit."

"What are you saying…?" The redhead asked with raised eyebrows, looking next to him.

"Think ya can go faster than the way you are now? Think of this as more practice." He replied with playful eyes.

"Fine, I'll show you." Erza said while frowning a bit. She looked ahead again and concentrated on bringing out more energy. With all of her practice of firing off Ki blasts, she knew how to draw it out easily now. Erza did so, and while Yusuke kept at the same speed he's been using, she started to fly ahead of him.

"Not bad, bring out some more and go faster!" The Saiyan called out. The knight looked back towards him, looking a bit unsure. "Go past your limits! Push yourself!"

Erza narrowed her eyes. She looked ahead again and tried bringing out more of her reserves. To her slight surprise she managed to go faster than before. Yusuke upped his speed a bit, still trailing behind her, all the while smiling.

"You're gonna have to do better than that! You have plenty more to bring out!" Yusuke taunted a bit.

"I'm...not so sure…!" Erza shouted back. The Saiyan went ahead and flew under the knight with his front body facing her. She looked down to see him with his arms crossed and held a smirk on his face.

"Now I don't think that's the Erza I know. C'mon!" Yusuke gibed. Erza's eyebrows twitched a bit at his actions. Here he was, easily able to maneuver himself the way he's doing right now. Erza might have gotten good and used to flying by now; a few twirls and spins here and there, but she couldn't constantly handle what Yusuke is doing.

The redhead tore her gaze from him and looked ahead again. She frowned in concentration, trying to break past the barriers she thought was there.

Yusuke felt her bringing more out again. His eyes slightly widened as he saw a visible white haze around her body. She flew ahead of him once again at a greater speed than the first time. The Saiyan turned his body around and put his arms to his side.

"She brought out her aura...impressive…" Yusuke said smiling. She was a few meters ahead of him, and he matched her speed in an instant, catching up to her. He saw her sweating and squinting her eyes a bit at the rate she's going. "Having a hard time?"

"...hardly…" Erza said trying to be nonchalant.

"I guess you haven't noticed then…" Yusuke said smirking a bit at her. She eyed him curiously.

"...noticed what?"

"Let's stop for a second." Yusuke announced. They both did so and floated in midair. Erza was seen panting a bit. "Alright, take a breather for a moment, let me show you."

The Saiyan backed away from her. He brought out his Ki and his white aura flared around him as wind picked up. Erza was currently staring at him idly.

"Now you do it." Yusuke said as the winds died down.

"M-Me…?" Erza asked with raised eyebrows.

"Simply let it out around your body." He instructed. She looked down and balled her fists. Erza blinked in surprise as she managed to do so a few seconds later as a dim white light surrounded her person. The redhead looked at her armored hands, her scarlet hair fluttered slightly from her aura, and a slight breeze came from her.

"This is…" Erza started.

"Your aura. It's a start. With more control you'll be a force to be reckoned with." Yusuke said with a grin. Erza relaxed her body to allow her reserves to rest. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I really am improving…"

"What? You think my methods wouldn't work? I'm hurt Erza." He feigned in jest.

"I…" Erza tried to say. The Saiyan laughed, both relieving her and slightly annoying her at the same time.

"I'm kidding. But really, you started to already improve the first day you trained. Showing progress like this proves you can go even further." Yusuke turned his head in the direction where they need to go. "C'mon, shouldn't be too far now where we need to go. One last push."

"Right. Let's continue." Erza said nodding. They both flew off again heading to their job location.

* * *

Yusuke and Erza landed firmly on the ground near the entrance of the city of their current mission. It was rather ordinary looking. Stone roads with normal modern looking buildings. Stalls were set up selling merchandise, people crowded the streets, lamps were set up in between buildings. Both Fairy Tail members started to walk through the crowd.

"So where are we going to meet them?" Yusuke asked. Erza pulled out the job request out of nowhere.

"It seems to be deeper into the city where many of the wealthy residents are." She answered.

"Eh you got the paper, I'll just follow your lead."

"Could have done so in the first place…" She muttered.

With more exploring through the city, they eventually came to the area of the rich. Erza led Yusuke to the house they were suppose to meet their clients at. But saying it's a house is a bit of an understatement.

"Hmm. Typical rich environment...tall walls, metal gates, lush grass...and the mansion far away from us." Yusuke humored as both of them stood in front of a tall metal gate. A guard near it walked up to us.

"Hold it you two, state your business." The gruff man said.

"We are from Fairy Tail. We accepted a job for this family for the upcoming ball." Erza stated showing the guard the job paper. He looked at it and nodded his head. He turned around cupping a hand to his mouth.

"Open the gates!"

The metal gates smoothly opened a moment later, inviting the two Fairy Tail members. The both of them started to go in and looked around their surroundings. The walk was going to be a rather long one as the mansion looked as if it was almost a mile away. Out in the distance on either sides of them were more grass in good health within the walls. Tall hedges decorated on top of the grass in various shapes. Trees were neatly organized around them, as if the trees were man made.

"Okay, I'm flying there. This is too boring." Yusuke said as he flew away to the mansion. Erza sighed but agreed that it was a bit of a walk. She also followed his actions and flew after him. A minute or so, they both landed in front of the mansion. It was gold and white, glistening under the sun. A fountain can be seen behind them inside a large oval roadway. "Yup, typical rich people."

"Let's try not to get distracted." Erza said while walking up to the golden-brown colored double doors. She knocked on it with a clang due to her metal-covered hands. A few seconds later one of the doors opened to reveal a butler.

"Ah, I presume you are the mages that has accepted the job?" The butler asked.

"Yes, we are from Fairy Tail." Erza stated as she showed the mark on her left arm. Yusuke did the same as he rolled up his gray sleeve to reveal the white mark under his left forearm.

"If you would follow me please." He said walking inside. Both Fairy Tail members walked inside and the door closed behind them. Inside, rooms with open doorways with light shining through were seen. The walls were painted white, half pillars were seen as if they were merged with walls in gold color. The floor they walked on were tiles that were polished.

"Another comment…" Erza started looking next to him.

"Hey I ain't saying anything." Yusuke said using his arms to defend himself.

After a couple of turns in hallways, the butler led them to room that had a double wooden door that was closed. He opened one to reveal a bright room of the sun shining through windows on their left with several bookshelves hugging against the wall on their right. In the center of the room was a decorated rug and on top of it were two red leather couches facing against each other and a oval table in between them. Erza and Yusuke saw two people sitting on one of the couches facing them looking to be in the mid-forties.

One of the people was a man who had ruffled dark gray hair sticking in several directions. He had facial hair that went from his sideburns to his chin. He wore a regular brown suit with a white dress shirt underneath and red tie tucked inside his jacket. Finishing off his appearance were black shoes he wore.

The other person was a woman. Her brown hair was elegantly put into a bun. She wore a light gold colored dress with straps on her shoulders, her cleavage openly presented. Her look was finished off with simple white slip-ons.

"Hello there mages. Please, have a seat." The Man politely instructed. The Saiyan and Knight did so by sitting on the couch closest to them.

"It's wonderful to have our request accepted in time for our ball. We graciously appreciate it." The Woman said. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am MaryAnn Rutherford."

"And I am Phillip Rutherford." He said bowing his head a little.

"No need to be so formal Mister and Misses Rutherford. I am Erza Scarlet." Erza greeted.

"Yusuke Yasai. It's a pleasure." The Saiyan greeted.

"Let us start things off by showing you the heirloom we keep." Phillip said going behind the couch.

He lifted up a glass case in the shape of a cube. Inside the case were various accessories. Two bracelets made out of gold with a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and opal gem on them. Carvings were seen on the gold of the bracelet. On a small mannequin that only displayed a neck and upper torso, it wore a gold necklace with a simple, but rather large, diamond in the middle. if one would squint closely, they could see carvings cleverly on the gold of the necklace as well.

"One of my ancestors was a smith. He enjoyed making several accessories, and these happen to be his greatest works. We plan on giving them to our son and daughter in the upcoming ball, however due to a close acquaintance of ours, he's informed us of a plot by thieves planning to take these away from us tomorrow night." Phillip explained.

"We've been planning this for months now and to have it canceled out of the blue would be just terrible. So we decided to ask help from any guilds that would accept this." MaryAnn said.

"You can put any worries to rest. Fairy Tail will ensure that nothing goes wrong during the whole event." Erza stated. The Saiyan next to her nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much…! Here are your invitations for the both of you." Phillip said reaching to his inner pocket and taking out two envelopes. "Simply show these to the person at the door. Then you may begin to observe any unusual activity. We hope to see you at the beginning throughout the end."

Erza reached and took both envelopes with a thanks and handed one to Yusuke. Both Fairy Tail mages stood from their couch ready to leave.

"We will be here tomorrow evening as instructed." Erza said.

"Thank you. We appreciate it again for the help." MaryAnn said. The Knight and Saiyan left the room and soon out of the house back to the city.

* * *

"So what do you wana do? We still got a whole day ahead of us and tomorrow. It'll be awhile till the ball." Yusuke asked with his hands behind his head.

"...we can go looking for an inn first. There just so happens to be one close to our clients. We can check-in there." Erza said.

"And after?"

"...w-we'll come to that after we set down our belongings."

Erza led Yusuke to an inn just near the outskirts of the wealthy community. They went inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello there! One room for two?" The lady behind the desk asked. Erza blushed at sharing a room with Yusuke while the latter was currently looking to the side rubbing the back of his head with slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"N-No...we'll have two rooms for one each please…" Erza managed to say.

"There's no need to be shy!" The lady chippered. The redhead slammed her fist on the desk with few chips of wood flying in several directions. The girl jumped back a bit while the black-haired teen sweatdropped.

"W-We will take two rooms!" Erza said again with redder cheeks.

"O-O-Okay ma'am…" She said while reaching under the desk. The lady pulled out two keys chained with a slip of paper that had a number on them. "H-Here are your keys. They're right across from each other...E-Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you…" Erza said while taking one of the keys with her face still red. Yusuke did so as well and leaned in a bit towards the girl.

"Sorry about that...she can be...a bit over the top at times. She's really nice though." Yusuke whispered to her sheepishly. The lady simply chuckled.

"Yusuke!" Erza called out.

"Coming…!" The Saiyan replied going towards her. The redhead continued to walk while Yusuke went next to her. "A bit overboard don't ya think?"

"...it couldn't be helped." Erza said not looking at him.

"Eheh…"

They arrived at their rooms shortly after. Yusuke's had the room number "217" while Erza's room that was across from his had the number "216."

"Let's get everything settled in then come back out here." Yusuke said. The redhead nodded and used her key to open her door. The Saiyan did the same and went inside. The room was rather plain. A single bed against a wall in the middle of the room that was enough for one person with a nightstand and a lamp to the left of it. A dresser across from it, a porch that he could go out to and look down on the streets, and a bathroom door to the left of the bed as well.

He settled down his bag on the soft bed and began rummaging through his belongings. He pulled his jackets, tank tops, pants and underpants he was going to wear in the next couple of days. He left his suit and shoes for the ball in the bag and figured he'd just bring it out when the time comes.

"Not much for me to unpack really…" Yusuke looked ahead at the porch he had. He walked over and slid the glass door to the side and stood on the balcony. He stretched and gathered some fresh air. A minute later he figured it was enough. "Better head back."

The Saiyan walked away and closed the sliding door behind him. Grabbing his keys and walking out of the room he saw Erza already waiting in front of her door for him with her arms crossed under her bust, if her armor wasn't in the way.

"Alright, got any plans for today?" Yusuke said while locking the door to his room.

"Why don't we just...walk around and see what interests us." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

They walked out of the inn, now wandering around the streets where various stores and vendors were out and about. Erza stopped in her tracks and eyed one specific store. Or rather, a bakery. Yusuke stopped shortly after and looked behind him to see her eyeing the store with sweets in them. He couldn't help but chuckle at her for wanting some.

"Alright, let's head on in." The Saiyan said while still laughing a bit. He walked towards the bakery with Erza behind him. When they went inside, she beelined towards the baker behind the class counter.

"May I have a slice of your strawberry cheesecake please?" Erza asked with enthusiasm. The baker nodded and walked to all of the baked goods that was displayed for all to see. He reached in where Erza's favorite cake was and grabbed a slice to put on a plate. The redhead brought out a few Jewels and handed them to the baker and accepted the plate with a thanks.

"I'll have the same as her please." Yusuke said walking up to the man. He nodded and went to get another slice of the strawberry cake and handed it to the black-haired teen. Yusuke brought up a few Jewels as well and paid the baker. With the plate in hand, he walked over to where Erza was sitting at.

"Mmm…" She moaned with her eyes closed while having a fork in her mouth. Yusuke sat across from her and began to dig in as well. Erza went ahead and pierced the cake for another bite, but remembered what Yusuke said back at the request board. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well we're talking right now are we not?" Yusuke teased.

"Obviously…"

"But, yeah. I was just wondering if you're feeling alright or not." He asked. Erza stopped the fork midway to her mouth and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning during training, you looked like you were out of it." Yusuke said with a bit of concern. While the three of them were in the woods still practicing firing off their Ki blasts, he couldn't help but notice Erza having a blank expression most of the time, as if she was in a trance.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." She said looking down at her cake.

"Man you're bad at lying."

"Really Yusuke, I'm fine." Erza stated. In reality, she was more than fine. She figured she could get away from her thoughts between him and Mira on this job. Not at this moment unfortunately.

Yusuke wanted to say more, but relented and went back to eating his own slice of cake. Erza looked up a bit to eye him as she put another piece of her treat in her mouth. As she ate, she couldn't help but bite her lip at her own curiosity.

"H-How was your dinner with Mira last night?" Erza asked while eating another piece.

"It was nice. A bit of small talk here and there while we ate. After that we just walked back to her house." Yusuke summarized. He left out the intimate parts, not because he was embarrassed; well slightly, but he didn't think it was necessary to tell them to Erza.

"Nothing else happened…?" She asked while biting on her fork. The Saiyan's thoughts went back to Mira telling her about her past, to holding hands with her, and her kissing him on the cheeks. His heart raced a little but again, he didn't think it was necessary to put out those details.

"Not really. We ate, talk and we left is just all about what we did."

"I see." Erza said simply while finishing the last of her cake. She felt relieved that that was all they did last night, but was still somewhat jealous that they went to some fancy restaurant. Then her thoughts went to the ball that they were going to go to tomorrow night. Her eyes widened at the revelation and couldn't help but smile in triumph. ' _Maybe this is my chance…'_

"Want to go now? Or do you want more?" Yusuke jokingly asked as he finished his own slice of cake.

"We can go now. Let's walk around some more." The Knight replied as she stood up and headed out to the door with the black-haired teen following behind her.

In the city they continued to walk for the rest of the day. They stopped and went past various shops and sellers on the streets. Another type of store Erza managed to spot with her eyes that was best suited for her. It was a blacksmith shop that had all the equipment a smith would need to craft weapons and armors. A forge, furnace, stone wheel, anvils, a blower and various tools littered the small area. Both Fairy Tail members went inside the shop where they figured most weapons and armors would be sold.

"Welcome! If you see anything you want to buy, feel free to come on up and purchase it!" The shopkeeper said. Inside the wooden building, various weapons ranging from swords to daggers to axes were hung on the wall and display cases. Suits of armors were worn by mannequins were set up against the walls.

Both teens browsed around the store. Erza eyed and picked up some weapons that interested her. Yusuke saw a large broadsword hanging against a wall. The seller came up to him.

"Interested sir?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Ehehe, not really. Blades aren't really my style." Yusuke replied. "But I would like to hold it if you don't mind."

"It's quite heavy, we had to get several other people to carefully carry and hang it on the wall."

"Ah can't be that bad."

"Can't be what bad?" Erza asked walking up to them.

"Think you can lift this Erza? Guy says it's pretty heavy." Yusuke asked her.

"Ooh! Titania of Fairy Tail?! Maybe you can!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. Erza eyed the broadsword in front of them and walked up to it and both men backed up a bit to allow her space. The Knight grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and was able to lift it up with a bit of a struggle.

"The weight on this is troublesome for someone my size…" Erza said pointing the sword to the front of her with little shaking.

"Here lemme try." Yusuke said as he wrapped his left hand around a space on the hilt that was covered by Erza. She let go of the sword, expecting him to drop it a bit. But to her slight surprise it stayed where she let go of it. Yusuke lifted the sword up with his left arm with ease and swung it in front of him a few times. "Hm, not bad I guess."

' _Don't know why it still shocks me...he did manage to easily lift up Lullaby…'_ Erza thought as she shook her head.

"Wow you must be pretty strong." The shopkeeper complimented.

"Heh, thanks." Yusuke walked back to where the sword was hung and placed it back. He faced the Knight next to him. "See anything?"

"Not today. Maybe another time." Erza said. She headed towards the door. "Let's go."

"Have a nice rest of the day!" The shopkeeper said.

"You too!" Yusuke said back at him as he walked out of the door and went next to Erza. "So, day's almost over. Still got something in mind before we go back to the inn?"

"Well…" Erza began, she didn't really have anything to be honest. Her day with the black-haired teen was pretty lax, but enjoyed his company nonetheless. The scarlet-haired knight still wanted to do more before retreating back to their quarters though. For the umpteenth time today, her eyes rested on a building, or rather a restaurant in front of them. ' _Will...will he do it?'_

Her cheeks reddened as she glanced over at him, who was looking at her questioningly. Erza stopped and looked at her armored feet, and her hands shook as she clenched them into fists.

' _Why is this so hard…!'_ The scarlet-haired beauty thought with quivering lips. She shut her eyes in frustration.

"Uhh...Erza?" Yusuke asked as he stopped next to her. He saw she was shaking a bit and had her eyes shadowed by her bangs. A moment later she shot her head up to look him in the eyes. The Saiyan could see her blush visibly with hardened eyes but trembling lips. She firmly pointed to something which he followed with his eyes. He blinked a couple of times at the targeted restaurant. ' _Does she…?'_

'W-W-Will you have d-dinner with m-me?!" Erza proclaimed. Her blush deepened to a color that would put her hair to shame. Yusuke looked back wide-eyed at her proposal. He's only seen her like this once in the time they've met.

 _'She's so nervous...How can I refuse?'_ Yusuke thought as he blinked again to regain his composure. Erza retracted her arm and looked away from him.

"I-I'm sorry! I...I seemed to have crossed the line...we can forg-"

"N-No. I'd be happy to go to dinner with you." Yusuke said smiling at her. She looked back at him full force with eyes wide as saucers, her flustered face still present. "How bout we go back to the inn for now and get ourselves ready? With a restaurant like that I'd assume you'd wana prepare?"

"R-Right...I-I'll see you there." Erza hastily floated upwards and shortly flew to the inn they were residing in that just so happens to be nearby. Yusuke stood in his spot for a moment taking in what happened.

 _'First Mira and now Erza…'_ Yusuke thought as his hand went through his hair. He sighed as he looked at the sky with the setting sun and walked back to the inn.

In Erza's room the redhead was currently naked in the bathroom shower. Her hands against the tile wall, and whether her red face was from the heat of the water or her thoughts she didn't know at the moment. But was most likely her thoughts as she kept feeling her heart racing at a fast rate. She looked down at her feet to shield her face from the water and relaxed her breathing.

"I could have done better...but he still agreed…" She said, silently congratulating herself. She turned off the water, now feeling more refreshed and grabbed a couple of large towels wrapping her hair and body. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Erza placed her index finger and thumb on her chin to try and figure out an appropriate outfit for the night. Thinking of the dresses she had through on her, she bumped her right fist on her left palm like a gavel and grinned. ' _That'll do...I hope he likes it…'_

Finishing her thoughts, her body glowed brightly.

Across from the knight's room, Yusuke was now finishing buttoning his white dress shirt with the very top one being left alone so he wouldn't choke to death. He had already put on his dress pants with a belt latched around it along with his leather black shoes. The Saiyan picked up the black blazer and put his arms through it and making himself comfortable in it by patting it down. He eyed the black tie hanging from his bag and figured that he wouldn't wear it just yet.

"I better make sure the envelope is safe…" He said walking over to his normal clothing thrown on the bed. He lifted up his gray jacket and reached into the pocket to pull out the envelope. He opened it to find a gold card with cursive writing on it. He opened up the card to read it inside. " _You are cordially invited to the Rutherford Ball. The signature Rutherford stamp is proof of genuinity. Present this to the reception to be allowed into the festivities that night._ They sure love their gold though…"

He closed the card and put it back into the envelope, and proceeded to tuck the envelope inside his inner pocket. Looking at himself again, he nodded in satisfaction that he was ready. The Saiyan sensed Erza just outside their doors, figuring that she must be all ready to go. Yusuke started to head out of the room. When he opened his door, he was greeted with a sight that could rival Mira's look on their dinner date.

"Do you like it...?" Erza asked while looking at him in the eyes and her hand rubbing against her other arm. She wore a purple dress that loosely hugged her body all the way down to her legs and was slitted all the way up to her upper thigh. Several colored flower-like designs decorated the sides and hem of her dress. The strands supporting the piece criss-crossed above her bust and around her neck. Her cleavage was shown through a diamond shaped opening below where the strands intersected. She wore white arm gloves that went all the way to her biceps and stood on red high-heels. Finishing off her appearance, her scarlet hair was tied into a loose bun with a bit of her red hair flowing behind her head and her bangs continued to decorate her face.

"Y-You look amazing..." Yusuke said after swallowing a lump in his throat.

"...you look great as well." Erza complimented while walking up to him. She reached up and adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt so that it was over his black blazer. The Saiyan's face heated up as her face was close to his. She finished it off by patting it in approval, but she soon realized the intimacy she was doing as her cheeks were flushed once again and stepped back. "S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I-It's fine, but thanks. I guess I didn't realize it myself." He said chuckling. "So, you all ready?"

"Yes. Let's head out." Erza nodded and walked first. Yusuke shortly followed her and both were soon out of the inn. Lights from street lamps now decorated the city and the redhead continued to walk to their destination with the Saiyan now next to her.

After a few minutes of walking and turning a couple corners they soon came upon the restaurant Erza had her eyes on.

Its name was _La Rose Élégant_ brightly displayed _._ The front of the building was rather plain. Squared windows that showed the inside were placed on either side of the mahogany double doors with golden handles. The walls were concrete and painted in black. Lamps hung on either side of the double doors between it and the windows. Both Fairy Tail mages walked up to the door and the male reached out to open the door.

"Ladies first?" He said smirking.

"Thank you." Erza said smiling back at him and walked inside. He followed behind her and looked around as he walked in. Inside, pillars used to support the building were stripped in design, colored with gold and brown. Egg-shaped chandeliers hung on the white; but looked as if it was a golden-brown color from the dimly lit lights, ceiling with rings around it, tables were scattered on the clean, polished wooden floor with clean white cloths on them with brown leather chairs. Customers in fancy outfits sat everywhere with waiters and waitresses; that all wore pantsuits and vests, that were caring for their guests. Off to the side he saw a woman in a brown ponytail wearing a black frilly dress in front of a counter. She saw the two new customers and walked over to them with a smile.

"Hello! And welcome to _La Rose Élégant_! Dinner for two?" She asked.

"Yes." Erza answered. The lady grabbed two menus and gestured a hand forward.

"If you both would follow me please." She said while walking away, leading both the redhead and black-haired teen. They arrived at one of the tables near a window that had a three-prong candle already lit on the white cloth and napkins neatly folded with silverware inside. Yusuke and Erza sat down opposite each other while the woman set down a menu for both to look at. "Someone will be right with you to order any drinks. Enjoy your stay!"

With that, she walked away leaving the Knight and Saiyan to themselves. They both opened up the menus looking over at the various dishes, drinks, and appetizers.

' _Hehe...pretty pricey once again...I think I got enough money…'_ Yusuke thought as he flipped a page. A moment later a waiter came up to their table.

"Hello there. Have you figured out what you'd like to drink?" He asked

"Water is fine for me."

"I would like glass of red wine please." Erza said. Yusuke eyeballed her but didn't comment on it.

"Very well. I'll come back with your drink shortly." The waiter walked away from the table, scribbling on the check.

"I didn't know you drank." Yusuke said.

"Not very often...very rarely actually...I figured this would be a good occasion. Is that alright with you?" Erza said.

"I don't mind." He shrugged and looked back at the menu. Just as the waiter said, he came back a minute later with their drinks in hand and placed them to the respective persons.

"Shall I allow you a few more minutes to browse around?" The waiter asked.

"I'm ready." Erza said.

"Yeah I think I am too." Yusuke said closing the menu.

"Very well, what would you like?" The employee asked. Erza told her order first, and then Yusuke after. The waiter picked up the menu's from under their arms and walked away to the kitchen with their order in hand.

"So, is that what you're gonna be wearing tomorrow night as well?" Yusuke asked.

"I plan on having a different one." Erza said while taking a sip of her drink. "I imagine that is what you brought?"

"Yeah. Just got this shirt today actually. Bought a tie as well, but, I didn't really want to mess with it."

"Ufu, don't know how to tie a tie?"

"Uhh...not really actually." The Saiyan said sheepishly.

Just like the night before for Yusuke, the dinner went on with some small talk between him and Erza. During that time the redhead kept drinking her wine and asking for refills. She's had two so far and on her way to the third one, and was getting a bit wobbly. Eventually the food they ordered came nearly an hour later. As per usual for the Saiyan, he immediately went to dig in while still keeping his manners. Erza however, was holding on to her silverware and simply eyeing the plate of food in front of her.

"Uhh...Erza you gonna eat?" Yusuke asked putting a fork full of food into his mouth.

"H-Huh? Oh...r-right…" Erza stuttered while looking at him. Her face was red at the moment and she was swaying left and right a bit.

"Are...you alright Erza?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm...fine!" She exclaimed as she downed the rest of her third glass of wine.

' _Oh no…'_ Yusuke thought as he frantically sweatdropped.

"I...I think I'll *hic* have another one…" Erza said while lazily raising a hand to call their waiter over.

"Erza I don't think you should drink anymo-" Yusuke started but the female wizard slammed a hand on the table interrupting him.

"I'll have another!" She said, trying to glare at the black-haired teen.

"Is something the matter?" Their waiter asked as he walked back to their table.

"Pour me another!" Erza shouted shoving the empty glass in front of the waiter's face.

"Uh, n-no. We'll have our check please, and take the food back with us." Yusuke said while looking sheepishly at him. The waiter nodded in response, understanding and left. "T-Thanks…"

"Yuuusukeee whyyyyyy?" Erza whined with comical tears flowing out of her eyes.

' _Man she's a whole other person while drunk…'_ Yusuke thought while staring at her wide-eyed. The waiter came back with a check in hand as well as two boxes for takeout and a bag.

"Here you are sir." The waiter said, handing Yusuke the materials.

"Thanks." The Saiyan reached into his inner pocket for a wad of Jewels enough for both him and Erza and placed in on top of the check, giving it back to the waiter. "Keep the change."

"You have a good night sir and madam." The waiter bowed and left them. Yusuke quickly opened up the boxes and placed both his portion of the food into one and Erza's into the other. He closed both simultaneously, stretched opened the bag, placed one box over another, and put them inside the bag, tying it to close it. He went over to Erza and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to make her move out of her seat.

"C'mon let's go back Erza."

"...okaaay…" Erza slurred with her head tilted to her left side. Yusuke guided themselves out of the restaurant and out into the open streets.

' _Don't people usually get like this after they had like ten glasses or something? Man she must not be a heavy drinker.'_ Yusuke thought while still guiding her through the night streets. He stopped suddenly when he sensed several people nearby around them.

"Well...lookie what we got here. Hehehehe…" A deep voice said.

"Looks like we're getting ourselves lucky tonight!" Another said.

Out from the shadows of alleys, a group of six men came up to the two Fairy Tail members. Yusuke narrowed his eyes looking at them.

' _Ah great...these kind of guys it sounds like.'_ The Saiyan thought while keeping an eye on them.

"Hey buddy, looks like she's a bit much for ya. Why don't we handle it from here?" One said.

"I'll pass shithead. I suggest you get you and your goons get the hell out of here before I curbstomp all of you. Literally." Yusuke threatened.

"Well if you're gonna play it like that, get em guys!"

All of them charged in grinning madly at their prey.

"Yuuusukee...whaat's gooing on…?" Erza said wobbling her head.

"Sorry Erza, hold on tight if you can." Yusuke announced as he lifted Erza from the ground and jumped high in the air over the group of men. He landed on top of a roof and gently set the redhead down along with the food that his finger kept through a loop. "Uh, stay here for a moment."

Yusuke phased out from the roof and immediately went behind the group of six. He charged forward and forced two to faceplant on the ground which crumbled underneath them, leaving them unconscious. He quickly got up and struck one directly in the face, sending him flying to a wall. The impact from it knocked him out as well.

"Shit…!"

"Anyone else wants their face pummeled?" Yusuke declared cracking his knuckles.

"Man let's go! This is not worth it!"

The rest fled the area quickly and was soon out of sight. Yusuke sighed and shook his head. He flew to the building where he left Erza and landed next to her.

"Hehehe that was amaazing~!" Erza laughed while clapping her hands childishly.

"Sigh...Let's continue on back. Better if we flew in the first place…" Yusuke picked up the bag of food.

"Flyy~!" Erza wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The close contact made the Saiyan blush as her chest was firmly against his. Shaking his head, he wrapped an arm around her waist and flew back to their inn.

Landing in front of the hotel, Yusuke let go of Erza but she didn't let go of him.

"Erza we're here." Yusuke said. Erza parted her face off his neck and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Oh...okaay…" Erza slowly unwrapped her arms around his neck and started to walk towards the inn. Her steps looked liked she was limping, and her head kept going from side to side as she walked and had a goofy smile. Yusuke sweatdropped and went to assist her. When they walked inside the inn there was, thankfully, only the lady receptionist behind the counter. When she eyed them she gave Yusuke a knowing, smug look.

"It's not like that!" Yusuke shouted.

"I didn't say anything." She said looking to the side. Yusuke sighed and continued to aid Erza back to her room When they reached it, Yusuke noticed that she only had her dress on and nothing else.

"Erza you have your keys right?" He asked.

"...I dunno." Erza said while having trouble standing.

"Is it...in your pocket dimension?"

"...I dunno." She said now stumbling onto him. He caught her with his arms and sighed once again.

"Alright I guess I got no choice…" Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his own room key, opened his door, turned on the lights and closed the door from behind. They walked further inside and Yusuke led Erza to the bed. He gently set her down so that her whole body was lying down. He scratched the back of his head at her next action.

"It's so fluuffyy~!" Erza said in glee spreading out her arms and legs out on the bed.

"Well, guess I'll just sleep on the floor…" Yusuke said as he took off his blazer to set it on the cushion of a chair.

"Hey...Yusuke...what do you think of me?" She asked with a bit of seriousness, even while being drunk.

He looked back to the bed after setting their food down on the table to see Erza staring up at the ceiling with her eyes still half-lidded.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I...pretty?"

Yusuke blinked in surprise. "What makes you think you're not?"

"...I'm always hiding behind my armor...I rarely get out of it since I feel insecure...As if someone will end up taking me away...just like back then…" Erza said as she got quieter. Yusuke was listening carefully.

' _...she must have had a rough past...just like…'_ Yusuke intentionally didn't finish his thoughts as he shook his head. "For the record Erza I don't think you're pretty."

"H-Huh…?" Erza looked at him with slightly widened eyes. She struggled to keep herself awake at this point.

"I think your pretty beautiful, I said so before we went out tonight didn't I?" The Saiyan complimented while trying to unbutton the wrist of his shirt. The redhead, even though in her state, felt her heart race by his comment. "Strong, kind, and dependable as well."

"I see…" She uttered looking at the ceiling again. Erza blinked, still trying to keep herself awake. A small smile crossed her lips. "Thank you...that feels...nice."

Yusuke looked at her again after he finished fully unbuttoning his dress shirt. He smiled when he saw her smile on her face and was now asleep. He took off his shirt revealing him in his black tank top and placed the white clothing on top of a chair and went to the bathroom. Inside he turned on the sink and filled his hands with water to splash his face. He rubbed his face up and down and looked at the mirror in front of him.

' _I wonder what she meant…'_ The Saiyan thought solemnly as he placed both his hands on the side of the sink. A moment later he walked out and went to his bag and pulled out his sweatpants. Checking to see Erza was still asleep, he went ahead and took off his dress pants and quickly put on the gray sweatpants he uses for sleeping. ' _I wonder if there's any spare blankets.'_

Yusuke walked to the dresser across from the bed and opened it to reveal nothing but a few hangers. Pursing his lip to the side, he closed the dresser and headed back to the bed. He took one of the pillows that the redhead wasn't resting on. While near her, he noticed a pin that was latched onto her hair.

' _That...shouldn't be good now should it?'_ Yusuke thought as he reached his hand out to pull the hairpin. When he did the scarlet hair flowed freely around her and the pillow she was resting on. He set down the pin on the nightstand and finally covered Erza with the blanket that was already present on the bed. She shifted to her side getting more comfortable, letting out a quiet moan. Yusuke threw the pillow on the carpet floor and eyed his black blazer. He took it off the chair, shut off the lights and went ahead and laid down with his jacket covering him.

' _Hm...sleeping on a hard surface...haven't done that in a long time…least I got a pillow instead of leaves this time.'_ He thought amusedly while his head rested on the palms of his hands while still on the pillow. He shut his eyes letting darkness take him over for the night.

* * *

The sun had risen enough for people to wake up to. In the inn the Fairy Tail mages resided in temporarily, Erza fluttered her eyes open by the light shining through the room she was currently in.

' _What...What happened last night?'_ She thought while lifting herself up from the bed. The redhead looked around the room she was in and noticed a few things. ' _I don't remember having a balcony to my room...and why am I still in my dress?'_

A sudden headache coursed through her head as she held it tightly, and quietly gritted her teeth while shutting her eyes.

" _Are...you alright Erza?"_

" _Keep the change."_

" _...I'll curbstomp all of you. Literally."_

" _I think you're pretty beautiful...strong, kind, and dependable to."_

Erza's eyes shot open, remembering most of the events that took place last night. She looked around once again to see if the black-haired teen was nearby. Moving from her spot on the bed, she finally caught sight of said teen lying down with his back towards her on the carpet next to the bed. Erza's body glowed as she requipped to normal pajamas, wanting to get out of her dress.

' _I asked him out to have dinner in the first place only to have ruined it...and he took care of me through it all.'_ Erza thought while looking down with a bit of a saddened expression. She heard stirring up ahead and saw that Yusuke was coming around. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out. The Saiyan yawned and stretched at the same time.

"Yusuke…" Erza softly called out. He looked up to see her looking down at him on the bed. But her cheeks were red and he noticed her having a sorrow expression. "...I'm sorry."

"Hey...don't be sad. Nobody got hurt did they?" He said while lifting his upper body up.

"If you don't count those men from the night before…" She said chuckling a bit.

"So you remember huh?"

"Just...about everything...after I drank that third glass of wine up to where…" Erza stopped as she felt her heart beat faster. "...where you said I was...beautiful and dependable."

The redhead looked away from him in embarrassment while the Saiyan blushed a bit remembering what he said to he as well.

"I meant it." Yusuke said simply.

"Thank you again…" Erza said smiling. "It's...shameful of how I acted last night…"

"Well beside from seeing a side of you that was, honestly, fun." He teased while she began to pout a bit. "Can't be that bad could it? Least we're away from the guild."

"I would most likely never hear the end of it…" Her eyes widened at the realization. She threw off the blankets and immediately went over to the black-haired teen, straddling him and pulling his tank top towards her. "If I hear a peep from anyone besides you...I will know you told them...is that clear?!"

"Calm down haha...Of course I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed don't worry." Yusuke said throwing up his hands in defense. She let go of him and sighed.

"Still...it's so embarrassing…" Erza grimaced. ' _Especially in front of you…'_

"I know what will cheer you up, how about some training between the both of us today. I know Mira is missing out but…"

"Yes! More practice the better." She exclaimed while raising a fist in front of her with determination.

"Well alright then. Go on ahead back to your room and get ready. You could use a shower from that bed hair you got." Yusuke said smirking. Erza blinked and felt her head. True to his word her scarlet hair was going in several directions when she slept.

"Right..I'll get on that."

"The hairpin you had on last night is over there near the food. I took it out thinking it might've done something while you slept." Yusuke said pointing his thumb over at the nightstand. The redhead nodded and let herself off of him to walk over to the desk. She took her pin and walked towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside the room then we can go."

"I'll try and be quick." Erza said. She opened the door and left his room, back to her own. The Saiyan got up from his spot and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

"More." Yusuke instructed with his arms crossed.

"Nng...!" Erza gritted her teeth and her arms shook in front of her. Her aura brought out more force than before as she exerted her energy. It dissipated a second later and she fell to her knees, panting.

"Alright, we start again shortly."

A couple of hours have passed by after both have woken up from their slumber. They went to a nearby forest outside the city and began their training there. Yusuke wanted to test out the limits of Erza's usage of Ki and how high she's able to reach it. Throughout Yusuke's time training Mira and Erza he found that their power have grown ever since. Erza more than Mira is a fact that the white-haired barmaid has been out of combat for a while. He figured that he needed to push her more than he did with the redhead soon. But for now, his focus was on Erza.

"Think I can borrow one of your swords for a moment?" Yusuke asked.

"Why?" She asked, now sitting cross-legged.

"I want to show you something, figured this would be a good time actually."

Erza brought out a hand and a second later a normal sword that she uses appeared in her hands. Yusuke walked over to her and grabbed it by the hilt from her.

"Thanks." He walked over to a nearby rock. The Saiyan forcefully swung the sword against it, shattering the piece of earth. He looked back to the redhead who was simply observing him. "Now considering that I used brute force and didn't use Ki that time, this will be different."

Erza quirked an eyebrow at what he said, then blinked in realization.

' _It's possible to use Ki with weapons…?!'_ She thought surprisingly. Yusuke walked to another boulder. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he concentrated.

' _I really am not a sword type of guy...but seeing how Trunks do it from time it shouldn't be that hard...uh could it?'_ The Saiyan thought hopefully. Thinking he got it down, he swung the sword in a sideways arc, contacting it with the boulder. To his surprise and Erza's it went through like butter. But it didn't end there as the force from his energy gathered from the blade went past the boulder, which half of it laid on the ground, to the forest slicing several trees a few meters ahead. ' _Okay, I guess the power I used was a bit too much…'_

"Incredible…" Erza uttered wide-eyed. She stood up and walked over to him. "That's possible in using Ki with a weapon?"

"Manipulate it well enough and you definitely can. But, considering you're more used to blades than I am, you'll probably have more control than me." Yusuke explained.

"What do you mean more control?"

"The trees ahead of us was unintentional. I was only aiming for the rock here but I guess that I put more force into the sword than I thought." He said handing the sword back to Erza. "You can basically bring out your Ki easily enough to try and become one with your weapon. In some situations it can be really deadly. If you don't control it properly then you might end up causing more havoc than intended like I did just now, or you might not do anything at all if the power is too little."

"I see...I basically focus my energy towards the blade?" She asked.

"That's how I did it." He shrugged.

Erza grabbed the hilt of the blade with both hands and closed her eyes. Just like how she had done before with Ki blasts and coating herself in aura, she focused her energy outwards from her hands to her blade. Feeling a pull, she opened her eyes. Yusuke smirked as he saw the blade glow dimly.

"You got it, now try it." The Saiyan said pointing at one of the boulder's half. Erza lifted her arms over her head.

"Haah!" The Knight swung down on the rock and just like they predicted it was cut in half, as well as some of the ground beneath the boulder.

"Not bad. Definitely better control than me at how often you use weapons to fight." He complimented. Erza requipped the sword back to her dimension.

"There are many possibilities you could use with Ki, aren't there?" Erza asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Alright let's get back to training. Bring out your energy again." Yusuke instructed.

"Right!" Erza nodded.

* * *

Erza flopped on her bed in exhaustion after her training. Considering they didn't have to go the guild like they usually do, Yusuke decided that a few more hours into past noon today wouldn't hurt. It definitely didn't harm the Titania, but she was dead tired. Though discovering that her talents with weapons along with combining her newfound abilities did brighten up her day.

"In time...I'll definitely be strong enough…" Erza said to herself. A knock on the door interrupted her rest.

"I know you're tired in there Erza. Let's grab a bite to eat! The best way to get your energy back." She heard Yusuke say outside. She couldn't help but chuckle as his mind often thinks to eat.

"I'll be out shortly!" She called out. Erza forced herself off the bed and went to get cleaned up.

Outside in the hallway, Yusuke kept a thoughtful expression while he was waiting for the redhead.

' _Wonder what I could do to Mira... I could replay what I did with Erza when we flew over here. Maybe that'll work…'_ The Saiyan thought. Considering today that he only trained Erza, he'll need to give more attention to Mira as she wasn't there with them during this session. The door opened to reveal Erza in her normal Heart-Kreuz armor.

"Ready when you are." She said.

"Hey I was just waiting on you. Haha, c'mon, let's go find a place to eat." Yusuke teased as he walked away with the knight following behind him.

* * *

Their day went on normally as it would yesterday before black painted the city. After eating their fill and feeling replenished, they went about the day enjoying each others company. Much to Erza's joy, they once again headed to a bakery that obviously had her favorite cake to eat. While it may not be as the same back at her own regular bakery she often goes to in Magnolia or Mira's at the guild, she still enjoyed it nonetheless. The day continued on until it was nearly evening and they headed back to the hotel to prepare themselves for their mission.

"God I hate ties...how do I even do this…" Yusuke said in ire as he was in front of the bathroom mirror, already donning his suit, save his tie. All he managed to do was bring it under and around his collar of the white shirt. Frustrated, he took it off, walked out of the restroom and threw it on the bed. "Nah, I don't need it."

Feeling his blazer above his torso, he felt the envelope within. Reaching inside he pulled it out and took the card out to make sure everything seemed in place. Nodding in satisfaction he placed it back inside his jacket. The Saiyan walked out of his room with his key in hand only to bump into Erza as she was coming out of her room as well, all dressed up. Yusuke stopped in his place and blinked several times looking at her.

"I did say it'd be different tonight. How's this one?" The redhead asked with a hopeful smile. Her hair was currently tied similar to how it was during their dinner the night before. She wore a mostly black dress that firmly hugged her body and went all the way down to her legs until it changed to a shade of red. A slit was shown going all the way up to her upper thigh, the two straps of the dress went over her shoulders and she finished off by wearing black heels.

"Wow, you look stunning this time." The Saiyan complimented. Erza blushed at his comment and looked to the side. When she looked back at him, she noticed something off.

"Where's your tie?" She asked. Yusuke just waved her off.

"Ah I don't need it. Who wears em anyway?" Erza walked past him through the door he hadn't closed yet. She spotted the black tie that was thrown on the bed and picked it up.

"Here. Now." Erza commanded. Yusuke sighed in defeat and obliged. When he was near her, the redhead went ahead and wrapped the tie around his neck and under his white collar. Adjusting the length needed, she proceeded to tie the tie on him. Once she was done she straightened out the collar over the blazer as she did last night. Erza stepped back to view her handiwork, and nodded. "Better."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." Yusuke said with a bit of exasperation.

"We shouldn't be late. Let's go to the party now." Erza said.

With everything needed on their person, or in Erza's case, in her pocket dimension, they proceeded out of the hotel and towards the mansion they visited the day before. It took quite a bit of a walk to get there as the scarlet-haired beauty didn't want to fly, thinking their outfits may get ruined, but eventually made it as soon as the ball started. They walked up to the receptionist showing their invitations and were allowed to go in.

Inside the ballroom, tables were littered everywhere. Be it ones with glass and plates for the guests, ones that had trays of food and beverages, and some having gifts as a token of appreciation for showing up to the party. Streams of lights decorated the ceiling, chandeliers added more lights to it, an orchestra of the finest classical music was seen near the stage. A dance floor wide enough for over half of the guests present, and finally on the middle of the stage was the Fairy Tail members objective of protecting for the whole night.

"Wow, looks like they went all out." Yusuke whistled.

"It sure is a lot to take in." Erza said.

"Miss Scarlet, Mister Yasai, welcome." Both heard MaryAnn say. They looked to the side to see her and her husband, Phillip, walking up to them. The wife was currently wearing a beautiful, frilly, white dress while the husband wore a sharp regular black tuxedo.

"We're overjoyed to have you both here tonight, for many reasons." Phillip greeted.

"You have our assurance that nothing will happen Mister and Misses Rutherford." Erza said.

"I am confident that will be the case. Until we present our possessions, be keen until then."

The Rutherford couple bid farewell to the two members and walked into a crowd of people.

"So...I guess we just walk around?" Yusuke suggested.

"It's best if we keep close to the case on the stage." Erza said. She walked off towards it with Yusuke behind her. Along the way, the Saiyan couldn't help but notice the selection of fancy food that was presented for everybody.

"I...think I'll catch up to you in a bit. I, uh, gotta check something out." He said walking away. Erza looked back to see him already gone amongst the crowd of people.

"He better come back soon…" Erza sighed and continued.

Over at the long tables, various delectables went from one end to another. When Yusuke arrived, he couldn't keep a grin down that was wide as the cheshire cat and rubbed his hands together. He saw shrimp, cheese, crackers with different topping on them such as cream cheese, truffles, salmon roe, etc. Desserts such as various slices of cakes in wide variety. A couple of chocolate fountains with bread and toothpicks decorated to the side of it. Empty glasses with bottles of wine behind them were out for anyone to drink.

' _Man I've been eating fancy these last couple of days, while paying still, I could get used to this. Especially if their offering it for free.'_ Yusuke thought still keeping his grin. Grabbing a small plate, the Saiyan started to pick things off from the trays.

Over at a table sat a lone Erza. She was currently sitting with one leg crossed over another and keeping an eye out on the glass case and everybody nearby around her. While doing so she kept tapping her foot on the floor all the while thinking.

' _Where is he…?'_ She thought as she looked to the sides.

"Looks like you got a good view from here." Yusuke said behind her. She turned around to see him with a few plates full of food. Erza narrowed her eyes at him.

"...you went to go get something to eat?" Erza deadpanned.

"I think it'd be an insult if we weren't helping ourselves. Besides, it's not everyday we get to have snacks like these." He grinned and sat down next to her while setting the plates on the table. "You're free to try some if you want."

The redhead looked down to see the food he had picked up. She saw several but eyed the plate with cake on it. While it not being her usual strawberry, it looked more raspberry and it piqued her interest. Begrudgingly, she reached out to it and shyly took it away. The Saiyan grinned and popped a cube of cheese into this mouth.

"See anything suspicious while I was away?" Yusuke asked as he picked up a cracker.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Erza said while eating the cake. "People have just been walking around and talking to each other. No one has been near it so far."

"I guess we'll just have to wait then."

And waiting they did. As the night of the ball went on, more people arrived to enjoy their time. The orchestra started to play their instruments, and gradually people started to go on the dance floor. Both of the Fairy Tail mages kept glancing back at the heirlooms and the people around them, but so far everything went on normally.

"You know, I kinda wish something would happen already." Yusuke said with a hand to his face and elbow propped on the table.

"If nothing does happen then it's for the best. It would mean that no one innocent would get hurt and everybody here present is satisfied." Erza said with her arms crossed under her bust and legs still crossed over one another.

"To me, that would mean they would plot something else. It's best if they showed up and are dealt with as soon as possible." Yusuke said. Their short conversation ended and they kept watch of the people. Then, the lights dimmed a bit and the stage lit up.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! We sincerely hope you have been enjoying yourselves thus far!" Phillip announced as he walked on stage. Applause and cheers were induced as soon as he said that. He gestured his hands to calm everybody down. "Now as most of you may know, part of tonight is about my son and daughter. MaryAnn and I have decided, that from one generation to the next, to pass on our prized possessions."

From the side of the stage, two people showed up walking towards Phillip. One was a man with brown hair and had a bang going to the right side of his forehead . He wore a similar tuxedo as Phillip, but the shirt inside was black and the jacket and pants were white. Another was a woman with silky black hair that went down to the shoulder of her neck. She was wearing an elegant baby blue frilly dress.

"Everyone please welcome my son Arnold and my daughter Cynthia!" Phillip announced. The crowd went into an uproar once again to welcome the two newly arrived people. The siblings bowed to the crowd showing their appreciation. "And now! The time has come for them both. We will now present the heirlooms!"

Two people in suits came walking to the stage and headed towards the glass case.

"Get ready." Yusuke said. Erza nodded in response and they both stood up. With a nod from Phillip, the two men at the case started to lift the glass off. Upon doing so, they gently set it down on the floor. Not a second later, the lights in the whole room was cut off. Everybody started to make noises, slightly panicking.

"What's going on?!"

"Who turned off the lights?!"

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!"

Erza tried to keep an eye on everything, but in her vision all she saw was pitch black. Yusuke however didn't bat an eyelash as his focus was still on the stage.

' _FIve people still...eight now?!'_ Yusuke thought as his eyes widened. He floated in the air and headed straight for the stage and flared his aura to life illuminating the room. The two men that were lifting the glass up were now on the ground, not moving. Yusuke sensed that they were still alive and came to the conclusion that they were simply knocked out. He quickly recognized three people in suits and face masks that were not on the stage in the first place and was currently in the middle of grabbing the prized accessories for all to see.

"Heh, caught red-handed." Yusuke smirked as he stayed afloat above them.

"Shit! We need to abort!"

"The smoke! Hurry!"

One of the thieves reached inside and grabbed a ball but before slamming it down on the ground Yusuke appeared next to him, grabbing his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

"Can't let you do that now can we?" Yusuke twisted his wrist forcing him to drop the smoke bomb and caught it. The Saiyan quickly chopped the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. He looked over at the other two thieves and quickly appeared behind them, hitting the back of their necks as well, resulting in them falling on the stage floor. The lights were quickly back on and Yusuke's aura died down.

"Oh, bravo! You managed to secure everything!" Phillip thanked. Everybody saw the whole spectacle and the next thing they did was applause once more but for their hero. Yusuke sheepishly waved back and started dragging the three thieves out of the stage. More of the Rutherford servants came up to check on their two friends that were in the middle of unveiling the heirlooms and carefully picked them off the stage. When the Saiyan reached to the side, he raised an eyebrow and saw Erza hovering over two bodies.

"Uhh...who are they?" Yusuke asked.

"I found them near the light switches to the room. They were panicking that you were able to take down those three. I managed to catch them before they fled." Erza explained with her hands on her hips. "If you didn't light up the room I might not have seen them."

"Well hey, nice job for both of us then." Yusuke smirked. Phillip shortly came towards them from the stage.

"I cannot thank the both of you enough. It seems as if our friend was correct on people trying to steal from us. You have our eternal gratitude." Phillip said bowing.

"Please raise your head Mister Rutherford. We simply caught the ones responsible and nothing else." Erza said.

"Still, you have our thanks. I will reward you both momentarily. After that you may do what you please. Stay or leave is up to you guys." Phillip said and walked away.

"Still, a bit anti-climatic. Don't ya think?" Yusuke asked.

"May not be a thrill, but at least it's done and we don't have to worry anymore." Erza answered.

"So, what do you wana do after?" The black-haired teen asked. But before Erza could answer, the wealthy man came towards them again holding Jewels in both of his hands.

"Here is four-hundred thousand Jewels for the both of you. You have our thanks once again. If you continue to enjoy the festivities please do so. If otherwise, then I bid you both a good night." Phillip said. With that, he walked away once more back to the party. Yusuke placed the cash inside his jacket while the redhead went ahead and let it glow so that it went to her pocket dimension. She walked past him and eyed the dance floor near the stage. The orchestra continued to play and this time, it was one for slow dancing.

"...maybe, would you like to partake in dancing with me?" Erza slowly asked looking back at him with a small smile.

"D-Dancing...?" The Saiyan stuttered. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "...I, don't really know how to dance."

"It won't be that bad. It's simply slow dancing. I'm sure we can improvise..." Erza said with a bit of a blush.

"...'We'?"

"I don't dance either Yusuke. So we're the same." She chuckled. The Saiyan looked at her surprisingly.

"Hehehe, I guess we are." He said walking over to her. He saw people were dancing slowly on the floor, some following the rhythm of the orchestra and some just enjoying their time. Yusuke reached out a hand towards the redhead. "Shall we?"

Erza looked at his open hand and felt her heart race. Her cheeks reddened and she gladly interlocked her hand with his.

"Mm." With a nod from the female knight, they both went down the stage and towards the dance floor. Some of the people allowed the two to pass through, making somewhat of a path for them. They reached the middle and faced one another. Erza let go of her hand with his and boldly embraced him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Face still flushed, she rested her head against the base of his neck. The Saiyan with a fast heart rate at the moment felt his cheeks heating up at the action. Letting instincts take over, he placed his hands on her waist and softly rested his chin on top of her head. Similar to how it was with Mira, Yusuke caught of whiff of Erza's scent. Only this time it was nice smell of strawberries that lingered around her. Feeling more flushed, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. They slowly moved around each other as the music went on.

 _'This is...'_ Yusuke thought with a small smile.

 _'...nice.'_ Erza thought in content.

A few minutes passed by as they continued embracing on another. Eventually the music ended and went into a more upbeat rhythm. Both Fairy Tail mages stopped and - much to Erza's disappointment and Yusuke's slight disappointment; to his surprise - they both let go of each other. The knight looked at him with a content smile.

"That was nice..." Erza said instinctively tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I enjoyed that as well..." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Shall we retire back to the inn?"

"Yeah, I think I'm all ready for a night's rest." The Saiyan said stretching his arms. Erza giggled a bit and gestured him to follow her. They made it out of the mansion and took in the fresh air out in the night. Figuring that they only intend to head back to their hotel, they decided to fly back and enjoyed the wind against their skin. Landing in front of their temporary quarters and heading inside, they reached their respective doors.

"Despite the small disturbance, tonight was pleasant." Erza said.

"Hm, ate fancy food, took out some thieves, got our payment...dancing with you." Yusuke said with some red on his face. Erza's face flushed a bit as well remembering being so close to him. "...it was definitely satisfying."

They faced their bodies in front of each other and both looked the other in the eye. The Saiyan blinked and smiled, getting out his room key out of his pocket.

"I'll see you in the morning Erza." He said turning around and opening the door to his room.

"Yes...have a good night Yusuke." Erza said opening her door as well. She looked down on the floor, and clenched her fists. Steeling herself, she turned around. "Yusuke."

"Yeah?" He asked turning around. Just as he did so Erza came up not a second later with her right hand resting on top of his shoulder and left hand pressed against his chest. She lifted herself and placed a kiss directly on the Saiyan's left cheek. Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise and felt his face heat up once more. The redhead retracted and simply smiled at him.

"I'll see in the morning." Erza said all the while still smiling. She turned and walked inside her room, closing the door behind her. Sighing in content, she prepared herself to sleep for the night. ' _Good enough for now…'_

Yusuke blinked as he stood still out in his doorway with a hand on the cheek where he was kissed at. It caught him off guard completely just like what Mira had done on their dinner date. Shaking his head, he went inside his room and closed the door behind him. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, his heart still racing.

* * *

 **Whoo! Done! So I did mention that a certain someone which was obviously Erza might have been a bit OOC throughout, which again, parts that were** _**unintentional**_. **Except during the drunk part lol. That was fun to write. I'm aware that she's drunk during the 4th FT OVA as well, but comparing 3 glasses to a whole bottle (if I remember what I saw), I kinda think that could change her demeanor a bit lol.**

 **Wizard Saint. Outright rejected that lol. Part of the reason would be ridiculous like it was explained in the beginning.**

 **Not much else to say but expect the story to move on in the next chapter. by the time you're all reading this i will have either started to write it and it'll be up in about or around a week, or it's already posted for any future readers like a month from now lol.**

 **One last thing which is obviously a Big Thank You for everybody enjoying my first fic so far. I grant you all good fortunes!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: October 22, 2015**


	13. Chapter 13: Knee Deep

**Hoh boy! Hey guys! I apologize that it's been over a week, but at least it's not past Halloween eh? Anyway, review time! Got a few here this time around.**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": Thanks firstly! For Carla, it Is a good idea which i might take up on. Most likely it'll happen.**

 **Guest (1): When this story is over (sequels and everything else), I may or may not move on to whether he'll end up in another universe or not. Most likely not considering I want a take over at the non-crossover section of the FT section. But again, this is subjected to change. Will it be Naruto? Most likely not as well. I've seen and basically completed the manga, but there are just so many things in that series that I kinda up and forgot some parts. Fairy Tail is similar, but I just so happen to be a much bigger fan than Naruto that I have much more knowledge of it. If anything, I was thinking of Highschool DxD or RWBY by Monty Oum. **

**roeequaza: When this series is over, you can refer to my answer above. As for the first times of Yusuke transforming, I already have it planned.**

 **ssj golden: Thanks for taking the time to enjoy my story! To answer your questions, No, I plan on Yusuke only having up to SSJ2 for a long while. Mira will learn new moves. What are they? You'll find out sooner or later. Any weaknesses hm...I could say there will be. Lol. Uh...the drawings however...I...can't look at them? Lol I kinda wish I could, but...I just can't. **

**Guest Reviewer "saiyan fairy": I actually did notice that after I made the moveset for Yusuke lol. Different in types of their attacks, yeah. but funny how they got the same name. Like before, Erza and Mira will know new things eventually lol. **

**That's it for now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Quite a doozy, 14K excluding stuff from the A/N.**

 **One last thing. More Butterfly Effects.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

"Gaah!"

"Ahh!"

"Nng!"

"Dah!"

Four random guys came crashing out of a building through a wall and painfully landed on the dirt ground beneath. A lone figure came walking to the edge, scratching his head.

"I wonder if I hit them too hard..." Yusuke wondered. He then shook his head in denial. "Nahh, they're fine."

"Yusuke." Erza called out. She walked up to him and looked over to the edge to see four unconscious bodies lying on the ground. "Have you finished things up here?"

"Yeah, what about the rest of you?" He asked.

"Same. Let's regroup back downstairs with the others."

They both headed down to the first floor to meet with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray. Currently the whole team was finishing up a mission to take out a simple dark guild near Balsam Village. Yusuke and Erza had come back over week ago with the latter succeeding at clearing her mind between her now realized crush and the barmaid. Upon noticing the more upbeat knight, Mira couldn't help but ask. Needless to say, she had trouble keeping calm when she heard it all from the Saiyan about the events...besides certain parts, and what happened after the ball. And so here the team was taking on another easy job for payment.

"That was a piece of cake!" Natsu exclaimed as he walked out of the dark guildhall.

"Easy to do and easy money to gain. My rent's pretty much covered!" Lucy chippered.

"Let's go back and do another one!"

"Don't we have the rest of the day to stay here? Honestly I could go for the hot springs." Yusuke said.

"It does sound pleasing…" Erza said.

"Hey...over there." Gray said pointing to a direction. Everybody turned to see where he was pointing at. Or rather, who.

"Loke!" Lucy exclaimed. The Ring user turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw that the team was walking towards him.

"Oh hey guys. You're all here to?" Loke asked.

"We just finished up a job. You?" Gray asked.

"Trying to complete mine as well."

"Hey! Loke!" Lucy said walking up to him.

"L-Lucy?!" Loke exclaimed stepping back a bit.

"I just wanted to say tha-"

"Sorry! Gotta go do that job! See ya guys!" Loke shouted sprinting away from them. Lucy just stood there dumbfounded, and soon seethed in anger.

"Huh, that was weird." Yusuke commented.

"That jerk…!" The blonde said through her teeth.

"Come. Let's head back to the inn." Erza said walking off. The rest followed with Lucy trailing behind.

Night came upon the village the team was temporarily residing at, and over at the men's side, a relaxed Yusuke laid his back against a rock and exhaled in content.

"I think this tops all of the relaxation I've been through...ever since coming here…" Yusuke said muttering the last part. He was all alone currently as Natsu, Gray and Happy had all taken their turns. They were currently heading back to their rooms while he sensed the girls at the other side, still in the baths. While soaking in the hot water, his eyes started to drift off from the comfort.

* * *

" _So...TokiToki City huh…?" Yusuke said looking around._

 _Cars were traveling either on the streets or from tube bridges in the air. People of different races were conversing while walking around or just simply doing so while standing. Yusuke adjusted his sleeves of his Patroller suit so they'd fit him comfortably._

" _Yup! Glad to have ya!" A young girl with black hair in a red gi said enthusiastically._

" _...who are you again?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _It's Marissa…" She said pouting._

" _Uh, right."_

" _I'm...just gonna ignore that so c'mon! I told ya I'll show you around so lemme do so!" Marissa said floating away. Yusuke sighed and frowned a bit._

'Hope agreeing to being a Time Patroller was a good thing…' _Yusuke thought. He followed after her a moment later._

" _You're gonna love it here, I just know it." The shorter girl said looking back at him._

" _I'm impressed already…" The Saiyan sarcastically said._

" _Oh bite me! Look down and see all the restaurants! Tell me that doesn't appease you?"_

" _A plus I guess."_

" _See! I knew you'd like it." She exclaimed. Yusuke internally rolled his eyes._

 _Marissa kept guiding Yusuke all over the city the whole afternoon. They went from various shops that ranged from clothes, capsules, accessories, and to medical. To the Saiyan, it was pretty new for him as he had never experienced being in a city before._

 _"And over here is a training area anybody can use. There's plenty more out there, so this is just one of them." Marissa explained. Just then Trunks came over towards the duo._

 _"I see you two are back and finished?" Trunks asked._

 _"Yeah, though you'll have to ask Mister Boring over here what he thinks of it all." Marissa said gesturing a thumb at the black-haired teen, who gave a slight glare at her return._

 _"I still appreciate you in helping us through all of this. We need every hand we can get." Trunks said._

 _"It's not like I had anything better to do..." Yusuke said glancing to the side. The blue-eyed Saiyan quietly sighed sympathetically._

 _"So, how do you like it here so far?" Trunks asked._

 _"...it'll take time getting used to. Considering where I came from before-"_

 _"I know. Hopefully you'll get used to it soon enough." The older Saiyan said. "I've already got a place set up for you. Come on. You're free to come too Marissa."_

 _"Gladly!" Marissa exclaimed._

 _All three that talked flew away with Trunks leading them._

'I guess one thing I'll never get used to is the noise in this place...' _Yusuke thought last as he continued to follow the one who brought him to the city._

* * *

"Hey New Guy!" Natsu's voice echoed in the bath, stirring the Saiyan awake. "We're gonna try and get a sneak attack on Erza and Luce with pillows! C'mon!"

Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle out his antics. What's more, he's sure that the girls heard him from how loud he was considering they're still on the other side at the moment. But he began to sense that they were getting out. He did the same as well, figuring it wouldn't hurt.

"Go on ahead! I'll be there shortly!" Yusuke yelled at.

"Hurry!" The Dragon Slayer ran out and back to their room to prepare some more. The Saiyan lifted himself out of the water and reached out for a towel, wrapping it over his waist. He walked out of the rock surface back into the wooden floor inside the inn. He grabbed a robe that he set out before he went out to the bath and covered himself with it. Feeling that everyone but him was back in their room, he then set off to where they were.

Upon arriving, he slid open the wooden door only to find Natsu, Gray, and Erza; who was simply knocking both of the guys down over and over again with a pillow, in their robes going at it. Happy was simply oblivious to the whole thing as he was fast asleep. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, and the Saiyan looked to the side of their room only to sweatdrop that it was broken, letting the cool night air inside. He figured something crazy must have happened to the blonde and that she opted to do something else instead.

"New Guy! Help!" Natsu screamed.

"C'mon man! We gotta get her!" Gray said defending himself from another swing from the redhead.

Yusuke smirked and grabbed three nearby pillows on the floor. He threw the first one at Erza, who was caught off guard at the speed, and softly tumbled down.

"Alright! We got her!" Natsu exclaimed getting up. But just then, he was knocked down again with his face crashing on the ground.

"Huh?" Gray turned around only to get hit by a pillow in the face and falling on his behind.

"How's bout a three on one eh?" Yusuke said with his smirk widening as he picked up another spare pillow on the floor. The rest looked at him and grinned as they picked up several pillows as well. Both sides charged at one another, swinging their respective pillows around wildly as dust comically surrounded them.

Eventually they all calmed down as the night went on. Natsu and Gray, with new bruises on them, tired themselves out and immediately fell asleep, or rather knocked out, from their pillow fight. Erza retired in the room next to the boys, who's room was still broken at the side, and was already in her bed waiting for sleep to overtake her. Yusuke though, finished changing into his regular outfit.

"...need to catch up on my training." The Saiyan said as he finished zipping up his gray jacket.

"Yusuke?" He heard a whisper from all the snoring that was induced by the Ice and Fire mage. The Saiyan turned around to see the redhead from the door that separated the rooms slightly opened. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, Erza. I...was just gonna go on a night flight."

"This late?"

"Well, yeah. It's when things are pretty calm." He shrugged. "You should probably go back to sleep. I won't take long."

"Very well...if you say so." Erza said rather reluctantly. She wanted to fly with him for awhile as well. But a look in his eyes somehow told her that maybe she should let him be.

"See you soon." Yusuke said waving with his back facing her. When he reached the open air, he floated upwards and flew away. The knight closed the door behind her and headed back to her bed, covering herself and closed her eyes.

Wind brushed against Yusuke's hair as he flew towards the mountains and landed on top of one. He stood for a moment looking out in the distance of darkness and the little dots of lights that were stars. He inhaled deeply and exhaled it all out, sat down in a Seiza position and closed his eyes.

' _All I've been doing is keeping myself physically fit...some mental training won't hurt every now and then.'_ The black-haired teen thought as he cleared his mind

* * *

The next day, the team headed back to Magnolia later in the day. The Saiyan barely came back just to the inn as the sun was rising to find that everyone, including Lucy who likely came back during the middle of the night, sleeping. Everybody relaxed for awhile longer at the village, and eventually was ready to head back to their guild.

At the site, members were still continuing to rebuild their guild. Over at the bar, Yusuke and Lucy sat here. The former happily eating some of the barmaid's cooking while the latter, who was also eating, simply did so slowly with a rather irritated look on her face. The rest of the team decided to continue helping their friends with the building, determined to have it finished.

"What's wrong Lucy? You look rather down this morning." Happy asked, sitting on the counter next to her.

"It's...nothing." Lucy plainly said. She kept eating from her plate with her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" The feline asked again. This time, the blonde simply sighed and slightly opened her eyes.

"Just things on my mind lately…"

"Gah! Hey!" They heard Yusuke shout. Both of them looked over to see the black-haired teen on the ground with the bowl of food he had was on top of his head upside-down. The food within was either on the dirt floor or on the Saiyan himself. In front of him, several woman was standing nearby, fuming.

"Where's Loke?!" One shouted towards the white-haired maiden. That one question of demand caught Lucy's undivided attention.

"Huh? You're looking for him too?"

"And just who are you?"

"I should be asking you that!"

All the while the random woman that came out of nowhere were screaming at each other, Mira's eyebrows constantly twitched visibly at them as they rudely knocked down her black-haired crush on the floor while the two of them were happily making conversation. The fact that the food she affectionately made for him was ruined as well only made it worse. Dark aura was seen seeping out from her person and the girls in front of the bar seem to be ignorant of it.

"What's going on…?" Lucy asked.

"I think they're girls within the town. Loke's girlfriends it looks like." Happy said.

"That jerk broke up with me last night! How could he?!"

"M-Me too!"

"Me three!"

"...eh?" Lucy muttered in surprise. ' _...Was he really acting strange last night?'_

Yusuke finally stood up taking off the bowl over his head. He brushed off the food from his jacket and set the dish down on the counter.

"Geez, what the hell are your guys' problem…" He muttered brushing food off his hair.

"You're about to be one if you don't beat it mister!"

That was the last straw for Mirajane.

The ominous aura around her thickened. Next thing that happened was wind picking up from inside the bar. The glass that she was cleaning in her hands suddenly shattered and she clenched her fists in anger. The group of women, and Yusuke included, stepped back in fear. The barmaid's hair and dress was currently swaying around, a visible and violent white light now surrounded her, and her eyes glared at the girls for their rude interruption, but a moment later she smiled sweetly with her eyes closed. If the winds had died down, one would think she had calmed down as well. But they didn't, and even if it did, for those who knew her closely, there was venom behind that angelic face of hers.

"I'm going to have to kindly ask you girls to leave please." Mira surprisingly said calmly. Everything still shook around her and those nearby stiffened.

"W-We'll be going!"

"Loke wasn't worth it anyway!"

Just like that, the group of woman quickly fled the construction site. The Saiyan looked back at the barmaid wide-eyed. Lucy and Happy were visibly sweating from where they were at. Mira exhaled and her hair and dress let gravity take them over.

"Sorry about that. Can I make you another portion?" Mira asked the Saiyan.

"U-Uhm...I think I'm fine for now Mira, but thanks. Ignoring that though, I gotta say I'm impressed." Yusuke said sitting again. Lucy got up from her stool just as he sat down and walked away from the site with Happy following her.

"Huh? Impressed with what? If it's scaring off those girls it was no trouble…" The barmaid said putting a hand to her cheek.

"You too huh? I was just saying that you managed to bring out your aura."

"R-Really?" Mira said wide-eyed.

"Heh, and before I was wondering when I could make you push yourself. I managed to do so with Erza when we went on that mission."

"I think you left that part out yesterday...what exactly did you two do?"

"We were flying, and I forced her to go faster." Yusuke simply said shrugging.

"Mm...I see." Mira said nodding.

"In any case, firing off all those attacks helped you both getting your Ki out more easily. With all things considered I figured the both of you could try something new now. Though it might be tough."

"Ufufu, I'm sure we can handle it."

"I'm sure you guys will. The most damage that might be done is uprooting the whole forest. Hahaha!" Yusuke laughed rubbing the back of his head. The white-haired maiden was now giving a sheepish smile, her confidence wavering a bit at what he said.

"GUYS!" Everybody at the site heard Gray shout. He came sprinting to the middle of it to get everybody's undivided attention. In his right hand was a crumpled up piece of paper. "I just got a letter from Loke, he's left Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"He didn't even say a word to us…"

"I don't have a good feeling about this...Everybody! Scatter around and look for Loke! His actions so far doesn't seem plausible and if something's wrong we'll be there to help!" Erza commanded. With vigor, everybody dropped what they were currently doing and ran out of the construction site, hoping to find their womanizer of a friend. Erza and Gray came over to the bar where Yusuke and Mira were at.

"I didn't see Lucy around here, do you guys know where she is?" Gray asked. The Saiyan looked away from him towards the ground, frowning a bit. A second later he looked at the Ice mage again.

"She's back at her apartment with Happy." Yusuke answered.

"Alright, I'll go tell her what's going on." Gray said running off.

"Are you able to detect Loke anywhere?" Erza asked the black-haired teen. He looked down in concentration once again, but to his surprise, he wasn't able to detect his signature.

"I...I can't." The Saiyan replied. Erza and Mira gasped in surprise. There were so many people in the city, but out of almost all of them, he couldn't get ahold of Loke.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought for sure I'd be able to recognize anyone from the guild, but for some reason I can't feel Loke anywhere. I don't sense him outside of Magnolia, so he's still gotta be in the city…but..." Yusuke didn't finish as he knew that they understood what he meant.

"That's...odd." Mira grimaced.

"We can't jump to conclusions just yet. We have to think he's still in the city. I'm going." Erza flew off in the distance, overlooking the city.

"Let's go help the rest of them." Mira said walking out of the bar. She floated up as well and shortly flew off to look for her guildmate.

"Shit...He better be alright." The Saiyan said. Hastily, his aura flared and he instantly went to the sky, now hovering around to spot the Ring mage.

* * *

"Arghh! This is so annoying!" Yusuke shouted in the sky. He's been searching for almost an hour now all over the city. Well, mostly just flying around over and over and over again to see if he had any luck finding Loke. So far, not so much. He continued to fly around while looking down at the city when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes in a direction. "What the hell?"

He currently felt Lucy's energy skyrocket out in the distance, away from Magnolia.

"Did...she find him?" Yusuke said to himself. A moment later he flew out of the city, heading towards where she was at. While flying there, he felt another signature, however it was so faint that he wouldn't have been able to feel it, if not Lucy were there. He came upon bright spiraling light and a giant, wide waterfall that would be breathtakingly beautiful if he wasn't in the situation he was currently in. Away from it, was a pointed cliff reaching out to the waterfall. He could make out two figures from all the light swirling around.

Yusuke landed within the trees and ran over towards them. But the Saiyan stopped in his tracks behind some bushes when he felt another odd sensation just creeping about. He saw Lucy and Loke break away from each other from an unknown force, and a moment later the water out in the distance cleared away towards the sky that was rippling. A beam of light brightened their eyes and a torrent of wind hit their bodies. The bright light disappeared to reveal a titan-sized old man with a white mustache and turquoise armor. The Spirit King had come to confront them personally.

"Holy shit that guys tall…" Yusuke said looking up. Snapping out of the daze, he tilted his head to the side as he remembered something similar that came to his mind. "...might be as tall as Shenron…"

"The-The...The Spirit King…!" Loke choked out.

"T-The Spirit King?! The most powerful spirit?!" Lucy exclaimed.

" **Old friend...We serve our oaths to humans. And we are forbidden from killing…"** The Spirit King's voice echoed.

Yusuke watched on as Lucy defended Loke against the indirect crimes of his past Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen Lilica. Both sides went back and forth, the King being relatively calm while the blonde throwing every comment she can get in. Eventually, Lucy had enough.

"It's not a sin for caring for your friends!" Lucy screamed. Her power rose once again as bright golden light surrounded her. Her spirits she had on her person appeared one by one beside her to confront the Spirit King. However a moment later they disappeared and the blonde collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"L-Lucy! You shouldn't push yourself that much...!" Loke lightly scolded while going over to her, but was stunned at her display. _'...to summon that many spirits at once...'_

"Nng…! You...Loke, and even Aries are the same...so shouldn't you understand how they feel as well?!" Lucy screamed while struggling to get up.

" **..."** The giant spirit simply narrowed his eyes at the two below him. Finally, he spoke up. " **If you would go this far for my old friend...then perhaps this 'rule' has been at fault."**

Lucy and Loke looked up at him wide-eyed. They couldn't believe what they're hearing, and it was relieving, as if a weight on their shoulders were gone.

" **I shall make this case an exception...Leo the Lion, old friend, you are hereby falsely accused. And for that, you shall be allowed back to the spirit world."** The Spirit King said as he began to fade away. Loke was on his knees, tears started pooling under his eyes but not a second later they began to fall.

"I...I…" Loke choked out.

" **If you still wish to atone...then as King, I hereby command you to support our young friend here with your life…"** The King instructed. He then vanished, and time that seemed to have stopped, moved once again. The waterfall continued pouring down, and the slight cool breeze came back. The Lion Spirit's tears wouldn't stop, and he currently had a hand over his face in relief.

"What'd I tell ya…" Lucy said to Loke, smiling. He began to fade away as well, and this time they didn't try to stop it as they knew he'll simply be returned back to his original home.

"I can't thank you enough Lucy...from here on out, simply call me whenever you're in a pinch and I'll come and save you no matter what." Loke said with tears still falling from his eyes. he left without a trace except the golden key that was now in Lucy's hands. She clutched it closely to her chest with a fond smile.

"Looks like everything is settled eh?" Yusuke said walking up to her smirking a bit. Lucy perked up at his voice and looked up at him.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"When that big dude first appeared...I'd love to fight him honestly."

"Haha...you sound even more crazy than Natsu then…"

"Need a lift back?"

"By flying?!" She said with stars in her eyes

"Uh, how else?"

"Well I certainly don't want to walk back…"

"So girly...c'mon just climb on my back." Yusuke said turning around.

"I don't know…" Lucy said reluctantly.

"Okay, it's either that or I just grab you by the waist."

"Ugh, fine. I just ate so…" Lucy said walking to his back. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Hold on tight. Don't want you falling off like Mira did before." Without warning, he bent down and grabbed her behind her knees so she was straddling a bit against him.

"W-Wha-AAAH!" The blonde screamed as the Saiyan instantly shot into the air at an alarming rate for Lucy.

* * *

"Gah! Next time, warn me when you're going to do that! I could have died! A-And...I think I feel my food coming up-!" Lucy said with a green face as she barged through the entrance door of her apartment complex. Yusuke simply shrugged and figured that now would be a good time to train as it was night time.

"Oh wait...I should go let them know about tomorrow…" Yusuke said. He sensed that nearly everyone had gone home, assumed they were feeling rather lost as they thought they couldn't find their guildmate that, in reality, had left Fairy Tail but for good reason. The Saiyan now decided it'd be a good time to inform the redhead and the barmaid about meeting him at the usual spot to train. Erza was the closest to him at the moment, and he flew off to find her.

In a short few seconds, he came upon a sea-surrounded hill with a lone building in the middle of it with several lights shining through a few windows.

"Huh...this must be the Fairy Hills that only girls can go to…" Yusuke said looking down. Not wanting to intrude, he sensed more keenly to make out the knight's signature. The Saiyan flew to the front side of the building where she was supposedly at. When nearing an open window, he saw Erza in a red tank top and pink leggings that went just below her knee and laying on her bed reading a book wide-eyed with a bit of red on her face.

He rested his arms on the windowsill and looked inside while the redhead had all of her focus on the book she was reading. It was rather spacious, white walls, her bed against the wall in the middle of the room with strawberry covered blankets, a wooden dresser to the left side of her room on the wall, a nightstand on either side of her bed with a lamp on the left. A desk with a mirror was at the southeast corner of her room. The door connecting her room with her other four was closed to the right side of the wall. There was an open archway of a dark room that was assumed to be her bathroom by the look of the tile floor differing from the pink carpet that decorated her floor. Finishing eyeing her room, Yusuke grinned thinking he got the drop on her.

"Watcha reading there?" The Saiyan called out. Erza jumped from her spot, instinctively closing the book in front of her. She looked over the window to see him lazily dangling from her window.

"Yusuke...!" Erza said through her teeth with a blush.

"You're reading about me? I'm flattered." The Saiyan teased. The redhead simply sighed in exasperation and placed a hand on her forehead. Calming herself, she decided to ask him about the missing guildmate situation.

"Is there any news about Loke?" She asked walking towards the window.

"Yup, found him."

"You did?" Erza asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. Lucy found him first outside of the city actually. Not too sure about the whole story on how, but I did discover that Loke is actually a celestial spirit."

"Loke? A celestial spirit...?" She said rather disbelievingly.

"It's true. I thought it was weird that I couldn't sense him. But it turned out that his life force was going away, and it was really faint."

"Then-!"

"Don't worry...he's safe. Lucy managed to save him. Some King of the spirits showed up and she managed to convince him that Loke was innocent from a crime or something, and he's back in the spirit world recovering at the moment." Yusuke explained.

"I see. That's good news then."

"Anyway, wanted to tell you that we'll still be training tomorrow morning. I wanted you and Mira to do something new. Both of you managed to bring out your Ki well enough, so you'll both be ready."

"What will be we doing?"

"You'll just have to find out later. I'll go tell Mira about the news, have a good night."

"Mm. You too Yusuke."

The Saiyan floated away from her window and with a wave, he flew off towards the Strauss residence. Erza looked on until she couldn't see him anymore, and with a sigh, she closed the two panels of her windows.

' _It's fortunate that he didn't see what that book was…'_ Erza thought with a bright blush. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she went back to her bed and opened her book again to read.

Over at the white-haired siblings house, Yusuke repeated the same process like he did with the redhead by hanging by the window of Mira's room. He told her about what happened between Loke, Lucy and the Spirit King of how it ended up the Lion Spirit being saved. Afterwards, he informed the barmaid of the training her and Erza will be doing the next morning.

"Mmm...can I ask what we'll be doing?" Mira asked.

"Not yet. Erza asked the same thing and I told her that you'll both be finding out tomorrow morning at our usual spot." Yusuke said.

"Aww…" Mira pouted.

"Eheh...I'll see you both tomorrow morning." With that, Yusuke waved her goodnight while she gestured the same. He flew away from her house towards the mountains to continue his own regime of training.

* * *

"Both of you still have plenty more! Just bring it out!" Yusuke shouted with his arms crossed.

"Ha!" Erza shouted as her scarlet hair moved violently with her aura surrounding her. Mira had her teeth gritted and fists clenched with her body shaking, also bringing out more of her Ki.

The three had come to their training spot in the woods just outside of Magnolia and have been in that spot for over an hour now. Continuing what the Saiyan did with Erza, Mira had joined in, and he was currently testing how much of the girls Ki they can bring out.

' _I was right on my assumption...Erza definitely has a little more than Mira…'_ The black-haired teen thought as he saw both of their lights waning. The barmaid's vanished first as she was now panting and placed her hands on her knees. A few seconds later the knight's dissipated as well and was panting at the same rate Mira was. Yusuke clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright, we'll take a break for a few minutes. I'll tell you both of what you'll try doing today."

They both relaxed their breathing rate, and Yusuke looked down a bit thinking through his categories of what would be appropriate for them to learn. Figuring that for now, some basic charged up attacks will suffice.

"Both of you have learned and are already used to firing off Ki blasts one by one, and controlling how strong they are. Setting that aside for today, we'll be doing some basic melee moves for now." Yusuke said.

"I think this suits me well." Mira said with a smile.

"It wouldn't hurt…" Erza said with a finger and thumb to her chin.

"Great! Then the both of you, go ahead and duke it out then. I want to observe how the two of you will fare against each other and see what type of styles and forms you guys have. Of course, Erza won't use her magic to bring out any weapons or armors." Having said that, Erza couldn't help but stiffen a bit, but reassured herself that she was amongst friends, and nothing drastic would happen to her if she has a few scratches without protection. It's not as if they were out to mercilessly kill each other.

"U-Us?" Mira stuttered.

"...is it okay for Mirajane? As far as I know she hasn't been in combat since-" Erza quickly closed her mouth, remembering the incident that took place for the Strauss siblings as well as for the whole guild a couple years back.

"It's alright Erza. I'm ready, and I didn't ask him to teach me for nothing." Mira said smiling at them.

"Very well then...if you're ready." The redhead balled her fists.

"It has been awhile...remember us Erza?" Mira asked, smirking.

"Yes, almost like old times." Erza said smiling fondly a bit. Yusuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their small talk.

' _Wonder what they meant about that…'_ He idly thought. The stare-off between the two girls continued, and they didn't move a muscle. As if on cue, wind brushed past them, and when it went away they both charged at each other with determined eyes.

Mira utilized her days back then before the incident of her younger sister befell on her, and mimicked any of her self taught punches and kicks to land a blow on her past rival. Having to spar again after so long, she couldn't help but feel a thrill of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Having more experience in hand-to-hand combat, she was already getting a couple of hits in against the redhead.

Erza, even with all of her battle experience being greater than Mirajane's at this time, found herself being on the short end of the stick considering that all she's mostly fought with are her weapons. She kept a close eye at the barmaid and dodged most of her attacks, but was still receiving. In the midst of trying to exchange her share, her mind remembered what Yusuke had done when they were alone together, training.

" _You can basically bring out your Ki easily enough to try and become one with your weapon…"_

" _I see...I basically focus my energy towards the blade?"_

" _That's how I did it."_

' _If I'm able to do it with my weapons...could I do the same with myself?'_ Erza thought as she sidestepped a kick just in time from Mira. The barmaid was continuing from her previous attack by bringing back her leg and began to kick Erza in a sideways arc. But before doing so, the redhead took the time to gather energy to further guard herself. Just as Mira's next attack was about to connect, Erza swiftly brought up her forearm to protect herself. The white-haired teen winced as she felt a bit of pain from her leg.

 _'Hm, she's finally using her Ki, and in a different way as well. Let's see if Mira can follow up from that...'_ Yusuke thought while still observing the two go at it.

 _'It worked...It hardly hurt at all.'_ Erza thought as she backed away from her opponent.

 _'What was that...she's blocked before while I hit her...but those didn't hurt like now...'_ Mira thought as she kept a keen eye at Erza, who currently had her guard up. Thinking of a new tactic, the barmaid inwardly nodded, and quickly brought Ki into her hands forming an orb of light. Erza perked up at her action, and an instant later Mira shot the blast straight at her. The knight crossed her arms in front of her, hoping to come out unscathed. However, as the Ki blast contacted her arms, she staggered back from the burning sensation.

 _'Well, I didn't say they couldn't use Ki based attacks.'_ The Saiyan thought. By now, he figured he could try and challenge them more. "You two have stayed on the ground long enough! Try continuing in the skies now!"

They both looked back at him with his arms still crossed and looking at them. Erza and Mira eyed at each other and a second later they both floated upwards.

 _'It shouldn't be that hard should it? I've fought in the air plenty of times...'_ The knight thought.

 _'Ufufu, it really is like back then. I hope I still got it...'_ The white-haired maiden thought while keeping up with Erza. Yusuke took to the skies as well, and arrived at a short distance away from them.

"Continue whenever you're both ready!" He shouted.

Mirajane was the first to charge at Erza with a punch ready. The knight moved her head to dodge it, and started to retaliate. With her Ki still focused, she launched her own fist at the barmaid at a greater speed than hers, and it connected to Mira's arms, which she brought up at the last second. The model winced again at the blow Erza did to her, and skidded a few feet back. She rubbed her arms together to try and ease the pain. It didn't go unnoticed by their teacher, and decided to step in.

"Alright! Stop for a moment you two." The Saiyan and knight floated over to Mira who was still holding her arms. "You alright?"

"Yeah...Erza has gotten stronger it seems." She said sheepishly.

"You have as well, the only reason why Erza has the slight advantage is because she's using her Ki." The barmaid simply looked at him in confusion. "Remember how I told you about Erza and I training that one day?"

"Y-Yes..." Mira answered, rather grudgingly. She did remember that as Yusuke talked with her when he first got back. When she thought that them going alone together on a mission was bad enough, it was worse when he mentioned that the Saiyan trained Erza without her. Being rather upset, she scolded him that they should have a day of training alone together in the future. Seeing that that was fair, the Saiyan agreed to do so, and would let the redhead know of a day where she can just sleep in. "Hope you haven't forgotten…"

"Of course not...I'll let you know ahead of time." Yusuke said with a crooked smile. Suspicion was raised within Erza's mind. "Though that aside, it looks like Erza managed to do more with it than just her weapons."

"Then...with her body?" Mira said in realization. Both Yusuke and Erza nodded.

"You're using your Ki right now by flying, but that's different from actually using it to attack and also different when firing off a blast. Since Erza managed to do so with her weapons, then I guess she figured out she could do the same with herself. You should be able to do the same."

"I can...?"

"Focus your energy higher." Yusuke said. Mira did so easily from what he felt, and nodded in approval. "That's good. Erza's attack shouldn't hurt that much anymore now that you're basically equal in power right now." He floated a few meters away from them. "If you're gonna fight while being in the air like this you gotta get used to it, so go ahead and continue."

Both girls nodded and faced each other again. With their determination back, they both charged at each other. Both of their adrenaline coursed through them a second time, and with a shout, they attacked.

"I'm curious Mira...what did he mean back there?" Erza asked while moving her body to the side to get away from a punch.

"Ufu, I don't know what you mean Erza." Mira said smirking as she attacked with another one of her fists. It connected on the redhead's cheeks, and she staggered back a few feet. She regained her bearings a moment later.

"When he said that he'll let you know ahead of time…!" Erza went ahead and uppercutted the barmaid, who yelped in pain but stood straight again shortly after and stared down at the knight.

"I'm just getting the same treatment you got with him on that mission." Mira said with a grin.

"T-Treatment…?"

"While you got to train alone with him, I'll be doing the same later." The barmaid said now smirking. Erza growled and felt her anger rising. She looked to the side to see the Saiyan with a glare, who simply quirked an eyebrow.

"I can see why…" Erza said in defeat, looking up at her. Mirajane's only response is pointing her palm towards Erza with charged up Ki. The knight widened her eyes, and instinctively gestured the same towards her. Both of their blasts were fired at the same time, colliding into each other and smoke formed between them. Mira flew to the side and met Erza with an incoming punch. The redhead looked to the side to see her attacking, and managed to duck under it, grabbed ahold of the barmaid's arm, and kneed her in the stomach. Mira gritted her teeth in pain, not wanting to let out her voice, but soon ignored it and headbutted Erza against her skull, which resulted in the knight letting go of the model's arm, and followed up with a kick to the stomach. The redhead had a bit of saliva come out of her mouth from the impact, and was forced a few meters away from her. She clutched her stomach with an arm and had her teeth gritted and an eye closed.

' _They're definitely equal at the moment. Mira has had more hand-to-hand experience. And it looks like they've fought while being airborne before...'_ Yusuke thought. Seeing enough, he decided to test them further. "Alright, let's change things up!"

Mira and Erza looked over to him, only to see trees and the sky. Not a second later, their white and scarlet hair, respectively, blew past them, mostly obscuring their vision. They slowly managed to turn around to see Yusuke with his arms crossed.

"Both of you come at me at once!" The Saiyan declared. The girls glanced at each other, and nodded in understandment and a second later they both charged straight at him.

* * *

"You don't take it easy do you…?" Erza said rubbing her shoulder.

"I could, but then you guys wouldn't improve now would you?" Yusuke said with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Perhaps not…"

Their training session ended with the girls losing and not being able to land a single hit to Yusuke. He simply grabbed and twisted their arms behind their backs and made them submit after a while of dodging. Mira had went ahead back to her house to get cleaned up, and would later be at the guild. The Saiyan and Knight, currently taking it easy and walking down the streets of Magnolia.

"Ah, found you two." They both heard a familiar voice said. Yusuke and Erza turned around to see none other than Loke wearing his usual attire as if he was still in the guild.

"Loke!" Erza exclaimed.

"Feeling better Loke?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, finally getting some rest after so long feels good. Welcoming as well." The spirit fondly said.

"...you're really a Celestial Spirit Loke?" Erza asked.

"Yup, shocking I guess. Sorry I didn't say anything sooner but...there were some complications." He said rubbing the back of his head. Loke reached into his pocket to pull out a couple of tickets. "Think of this as my thanks to you guys."

He extended his arm forward and Yusuke and Erza walked up to pick up each one. They both eyed it, and Erza's face lit up while Yusuke was simply staring at it blankly.

"A-Akane Resort!" The redhead excitedly said.

"Resort eh? Like a vacation spot?" The Saiyan asked. Loke nodded.

"Considering I'm not able to stay here in the human world for so long anymore, I got no use for these. I plan on giving it to the rest of your team so you guys just enjoy it alright?" Not a second later, dust was blown in their faces as Erza was comically seen running towards Fairy Hills.

"Hehehe...I'm sure Erza thanks you Loke, as well as I. Thanks for these, we'll make sure to put it to good use." Yusuke said while sweatdropping.

"No problem. You all have fun." Loke said walking past him and waving goodbye. Yusuke looked at the ticket in his hand again.

"A beach huh...haven't been one in awhile…I guess it wouldn't hurt." Yusuke said to himself. He went back to his apartment to prepare packing for a few days once again.

* * *

Donning a black collared shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, tan cargo pants along with a pair of sandals, Yusuke was all prepared to go to the beach. While holding onto a bag, he flew to the construction site to see Erza, in her own beach outfit, talking to the rest of the team, and carrying a wagon full of things. He landed down where they were.

"Well, I'm all ready." Yusuke said.

"Geez, you guys are so quick, we just got ours so let us pack!" Lucy exclaimed. She ran back to her apartment to get ready with Gray, Natsu, and Happy going as well to go pack. Erza walked up to the bar with a victorious smirk.

"It seems I'll be with him for awhile longer." Erza said to Mira.

"...considering yourself, you don't even have what it takes." Mira said simply with her eyes closed, polishing a glass to distract herself. Erza's eyes twitched a bit.

"Hoh? And perhaps you do?"

"More than you." The barmaid declared, now glaring at the knight, who glared back. After a few tense moments, she spoke up again. "Maybe you should put those books you've read to good use."

"W-W-What a-are you t-talking about?!" Erza stuttered, instantly blushing.

"Oh please Erza. I'm sure everyone in Fairy Hills and most in the guild know you read those smutty books."

"I...I have read no such things!"

"I wonder what Yusuke would think if he found out? As far as we've seen, he might not be into the perverted types." Mira said, now starting to have a triumphant smile on her face. Erza was looking down to the ground with her bangs overshadowing her eyes, her blush now to a color that would put her hair to shame.

"Hmph, you'll see after we come back." Erza huffed and turned around back to her crush. While walking away Mira's smile faded. She turned around and her body shook. The glass in her hands shattered when she clenched her fists.

' _Why can't I go with them….?!'_ The barmaid jealously thought, grinding her teeth.

Erza approached Yusuke who simply looked on at the members who were still constructing the guild. They were nearly done with the outside, and in a few more days it should completed. When she arrived, Erza tugged on his sleeves getting his attention.

"We're going to the train station to meet with the others. Let's go!" Erza stated. She started to walk and pull him away, surprising the Saiyan once again.

' _Seriously, where does she find the strength…?'_ Yusuke thought as he tried to walk properly.

* * *

"Mmm! This is nice!" Lucy exclaimed while stretching. She was currently in a two piece bikini with black and white checkers. The rest of the team followed her into the warm sands of the beach. Natsu currently was only wearing swimming trunks that had a flame design on it. Gray was wearing a simple light blue swimming trunks. Erza had on a simple black two piece bikini. Yusuke still kept his white undershirt and tan cargo shorts on. They all reached the shore and Natsu and Gray went ahead and dived into the sea. Lucy stayed close where the water was shallow. Erza was about to go in as well until she noticed Yusuke staying behind, simply watching on.

"You're not joining in?" The redhead asked him.

"You can go on ahead." He said shrugging. Erza frowned at his answer, and walked up to him.

"This is a time to relax Yusuke. We should all make the most of it." She reassured.

"C'mon New Guy!"

"Aye!"

"Water ain't that bad."

"It's still nice!"

Everybody else encouraged the Saiyan to join in. After a few seconds, he sighed in defeat.

"...alright, alright. Let me go back and take off this shirt." Yusuke said walking away from them towards their belongings. He reached to the hem and pulled it off his torso, showing off his upper body. He figured that just wearing his cargo shorts would be enough rather than swimming trunks. He didn't care either way. He looked back to see all all four humans and feline playing with the water, splashing each other. He chuckled lightly at their carefree nature. The Saiyan threw down the white shirt, and figuring that he'd make this fun, he jumped high into the air. When he was high enough, he dived straight down into the ocean, resulting in a massive shockwave making those within the water lose their balance.

"A-Ahh!" Lucy screamed.

"Gah! What happened?!" Natsu shouted as he pulled his head out of the water. Everybody soon saw the water erupted to see a laughing Yusuke with his hair wetted down.

"Hahaha! Man I got you guys good!" He said with a wide grin. Natsu's face of annoyance turned into a playful one.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Natsu splashed an arm full of water at the black-haired teen, who put his arms to cover him in defense. Everybody else joined in to attack him with water and Yusuke did the same to the others.

Erza managed to go over to him in the midst of the water fight. When she arrived, she got a good look at the Saiyan's upper body, and felt her face heat up. Looking closely however, she saw more scars covering him than the first time she saw the black haired teen.

"Your body…" Erza said.

"Huh? Oh…" Yusuke said looking down at himself.

"Would...this be the reason...?"

"Ah don't worry about it. Like you said, a time to relax right?" He said smiling and resting his hands on his waist.

"M-Mm...right." Erza nodded. Not wanting a somber atmosphere, Yusuke splashed water all over her.

"C'mon! Hahaha!" Yusuke said as he kept pouring large amount of sea water at the redhead. She defended herself and soon did the same, all the while laughing.

Throughout the day the whole team enjoyed the vacation Loke gratefully gave them. They went from playing volleyball, riding on the waters, eating out in the open, resting under the sun, and even having a sandcastle competition. Eventually, night came upon them. Figuring that they wouldn't retire to their rooms just yet, they decided to head over to the casino's within the hotel provided for them. Yusuke, now changing out of his wet clothes and into a black collared shirt and his black cargo pants with the usual belt and white boots, had walked in with Happy, Natsu and Gray and left on his own to go exploring within the gambling area.

"Not much on gambling...no point in it for me really…" The Saiyan said looking around. He saw a simple blackjack table and figured it wouldn't hurt to try. With Jewels and chips in his pocket, he sat down on a stool and began to test his luck.

* * *

" _You need Zeni? I just got the thing to show ya." A small figure with black horns sticking out of his head and a blue face said to Yusuke._

" _Other than just going out to patrol...?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrows._

" _Yup! Good ol' Master Arc here will show ya how to! Easy-peasy!" Arc said pointing to himself. The young frost demon began to fly away and gestured Yusuke to follow, which he did. "Gambling's great! I gotta tell ya!"_

" _Gambling…? Couldn't that end poorly?"_

" _Noo…! Of course not!" Arc sweatdropped._

" _Your tone says something different…"_

" _W-Well...I might have a slight addiction!...and might have some unfortunate blockways…"_

" _..." Yusuke simply looked at him to his side, blankly._

" _Look, I'm all for destruction and killing Cell and all of that but this can be pretty fun too!"_

" _Fun in my book would be killing Cell a hundred times over…Even Frieza would be a good alternative."_

" _Ah please! This is just like that. Especially that bastard Frieza! You do good and you're basically killin' the casino!" Arc said and dived down to the local TokiToki City Casino with Yusuke landing shortly behind him. "C'mon! I'll show ya the ropes!"_

" _Don't come to me if you lose all of your Zeni…" With that, they both walked in. One determined with fire in his eyes while the other acting like a simple passerby._

* * *

"Hit me." Yusuke said.

"V-Very well sir…" The dealer shakily said. In front of the Saiyan was currently a Queen of Hearts and a Nine of Diamonds. A crowd formed behind him and was currently observing the Saiyan, and eyeing the big stack of chips, that were neatly organized in chip holders, he's collected. The dealer sweatily pulled the top card face down, and soon threw it towards Yusuke with it facing up.

"Ohh!"

"Amazing!"

"Hey buddy! Mind giving a round of drinks for everybody here?"

The card that Yusuke recieved happen to be a Two of Spades, resulting in a twenty-one. The Saiyan collected the rest of the chips from the table and placed them in spare boxes that's design with holding the circular form of money.

"Alright, I'm out." Yusuke said, picking up the stack of five boxes and leaving the table.

"I-I think he just earned a total amount of a quarter of a million jewels…"

"Damn, I'd kill to have his luck."

Yusuke was about to cash in all of his savings when he heard cheering from a table. A different crowd was there from his and feeling that Erza and Lucy were within it, he decided to walk over there.

"Erza! Your luck is amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ufufu, I guess it's with me tonight." Erza said collecting an armful of poker chips.

"Sup guys, winning over here?"

"Yeah! Erza is real-Oh my god!" Lucy turned to said to Yusuke, but her eyes nearly popped out at the large sum of chips that the Saiyan had. "How much is in there?!"

"This...Dunno, I heard about two-hundred and fifty thousand?" Yusuke shrugged. Lucy went speechless and left her mouth agape.

"Ufu, not bad Yusuke." Erza said turning towards him.

"Hm? And how much did you pick up?"

"Hmm...I would say almost to a fifth of a million."

"Alright, alright, not bad I guess."

"Dealer change...my turn." They heard. He had blonde hair with his bang to the right side of his head and tan brown skin. He had one chain loose earring on his left ear, a finger sized tattoo on the bottom left of his mouth; just above his chin, and wore a simple black vest and pants with a white undershirt. He began to shuffle and bridge the deck of cards in his hands. "You can forget about your chips...because this time we're not gambling for money…"

The dealer began to serve the cards face up. He dealt five of them in front of the Fairy Tail members. When it was all done, it spelt one word:

Death.

"We'll be putting our lives at risk. That alright with you...Big Sis Erza?" The blonde dealer said. Erza widened her eyes significantly as she now recognized the familiar voice, and started shaking.

"S-Shou…?" She asked warily, looking directly at him.

"Long time no see Sis…"

' _...what? They have nothing resembling each other.'_ Yusuke thought with a frown.

"E-Eh…?" Lucy was looking back at Erza and the blonde dealer.

"Y-You're alright…" Erza said.

"...alright?" Shou spat out.

"I-I meant that…" Just as the redhead started to talk, but everything went dark in the casino.

"W-What's going on?!" A gambler said.

"Someone turn the lights on! I gotta see what I rol-ah!"

All three heard screaming and shuffling. A second later, the light fizzed up and Shou wasn't in front of them anymore. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and turned around just in time to see him fling some cards up in the air.

"Shou!" Erza shouted. She and Lucy turned around as well, to see cards falling towards the ground.

"There's...something in those cards?" Yusuke said looking down. Looking more closely at them, he saw that people were inside of them.

"Impressed Sis? I managed to learn magic as well." Shou said holding up a card. In it revealed a gambler in the casino.

"Magic…? W-Wha…" Erza choked out.

"Mmmnyaa…" A new voice was heard. This time it was feminine. Orange ropes shot out from behind Lucy and Yusuke.

"Ahh!" Lucy shouted. It wrapped around the blonde tightly and she was pulled back. The same happened to the Saiyan, except he didn't budge.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted turning towards the blonde.

"The hell is this thing?" Yusuke asked as he snapped the rope around him.

"H-Huh? That's not suppose to happen-nyaa!" The new feminine voice said. Erza looked ahead to see Lucy struggling by another familiar voice she heard.

"...Millianna?" Erza said disbelievingly. "Y-You can use magic as well?"

"Been a while Erzy!" Millianna greeted, still taking hostage of Lucy.

"What's the meaning of taking our friend?!" Erza yelled.

"Friend-nyaa?"

"...weren't we your friends as well Sis?" Erza stiffened at Shou's statement. "That is...until you betrayed us of course…"

The redhead winced and looked down in shame.

"No need to go that far Shou…" Another new voice said. Erza shot her head up once again and both her and Yusuke looked to see a squared shaped man wearing sunglasses with a red hat, blue suit, and light yellow scarf.

"W-Wally…? Is that you…?" Erza asked.

"Not just them Erza…" A fourth voice said. The Saiyan and knight looked to another side to see a tall brute man wearing a blue sash with red axe-like designs on it. A simple green sleeve covered his left arm and the rest of his torso was left unclothed. He wore a large white cloth belt and black pants. His head was mostly wrapped in a cloth and had an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore a jaw-supporter that covered his mouth, the side of his head and jaw.

"S-Simon…" Erza managed to say.

"E-Erza…! W-Who are these people?!" Lucy said on the floor.

"...I'm kinda wondering as well…" Yusuke said.

"They're...my friends…" Erza said.

"Were." Shou said in spite. The redhead said nothing and held her arms over her stomach, looking to the side.

"We've come to take you back Erza." Wally said. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the back of Lucy's head. "But if you'll be stubborn…"

"W-Wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wally! Stop!" Erza pleaded. Just as she finished saying that, an energy blast was shot and collided into the blocked man's torso, effectively crashing him into a wall and rendering him unconscious. Everybody looked to see the Saiyan with an outstretched open hand with a hard glare.

"Anybody try that again and I can't promise that your life won't be in danger." Yusuke intimidated. Everybody felt a chill up their spine as soon as he finished his sentence.

"...we need to fall back." Simon calmly said.

"What?! She's just right there!" Shou shouted.

"And that person as well...It's not a good gut feeling if he's in the way."

"B-But-" Milliana started.

"We also need to check on Wally." Simon stated. Both Shou and Milliana fell silent and glanced back at their comrades unconscious form.

"If you need to decide then let me help." Yusuke stated. A large orb of Ki formed in his hand a moment later, and electricity crackled around it.

"We need to move. Now!" Simon commanded. He ran back to his fallen friend and picked him up. Shou and Milliana soon followed after, and all four of them left the grounds of the casino. Yusuke relaxed and exhaled deeply. He turned to see Erza still looking at the ground.

"Hey...are you alright?" Yusuke asked gently. The only response he got was a timid nod from the redhead. Narrowing his eyes, he went over to Lucy and untied her by snapping off the robes.

"Thanks…" Lucy said getting up.

"Can you go find the others? I don't feel them moving but they should all still be fine." Yusuke asked.

"Right." The blonde nodded and ran out of the room they were at. The Saiyan walked back to Erza who had a forlorn expression.

"...Erza?"

"...I suppose you want an explanation?" Erza asked softly.

"Look at me Erza." Yusuke demanded. The redhead flinched a bit at his tone, but did so nonetheless. When she looked at him, the only thing she saw on his face was a simple smile, one that he would usually put on as if everything was normal. "Take a deep breath, and put on your armor. I'm sure you feel safer that way right?"

Her eyes widened. She nodded and followed his instructions. After a deep intake of breath and exhaling it, her body glowed and showed her in usual Heart-Kreuz armor. Erza felt more relaxed immediately after doing so.

"Better?" The Saiyan asked. She simply smiled and nodded in response. But it vanished a moment later and she started walking away. "Erza?"

"I...I need to go."

"...where?"

"If...If they're here, then it can only mean that they're going back to _him_ …"

"Who…?" Erza turned to face him with a hardened look.

"Can I ask you to come with me?"

"Erza, how can I do anything if you won't talk to me."

"Yusuke...please…" She pleaded. He sighed and walked over to her and placed his hands over her shoulders.

"What's wrong Erza...Why are you like this?"

"I'll tell you if we go right now…I can't let the others involved..."

Yusuke sensed back that Lucy was still with Gray and Juvia, who he sensed for some time now, or rather, for a long while now. Natsu was still in one spot, but was fine otherwise.

' _Damnit, I can just tell that something bad might happen if she tries to go alone...'_ Closing his eyes and sighing, he relented. "Alright, let's go quickly then. Fill me in on the way wherever we're going."

"Can you use your sensing to locate Simon and the others?" The knight asked. He nodded and with that, they ran out of the hotel. Yusuke flew out to the sea with Erza following behind him.

"Well, you might as well start."

"Right…"

* * *

Yusuke gritted his teeth in anger and veins were popping out of his forehead.

"What kind of sick people would do that…?" The Saiyan said through his teeth. Erza just kept looking down at the boat that her former friends were on, sorrowfully.

"I managed to encourage everyone that was imprisoned to a revolt...that's when I discovered my magic...after I witnessed Grandpa Rob's death in front of me something just...snapped. That turned the tides once again and people managed to get out of the tower safely. I went looking for Jellal, but when I found him...he wasn't the same when I did." Erza explained. Yusuke listened on with careful ears.

' _Mira and Erza...both really did have it rough in the past…'_ Yusuke thought solemnly.

"He said that if I ever came back...he'd start killing off either Shou, Wally, Milliana, or Simon…and he threw me into the sea, away from everybody else...but I'm not going to let that anything happen to them." Erza stated. She looked ahead and stopped abruptly, wide eyed. Yusuke did so as well, looking ahead. "It's...completed…"

Out in the distance a tall tower can be seen on a small island. It's appearance was rather abstract as the shape of it was asymmetrical. Metal was twisted in every direction and looked liked it kept overlapping one over another. They saw the boat anchor ashore, and the four figures came out of it and soon went into the tower.

"The Tower of Heaven…" Erza frowned.

"Might as well blow it up from here."

"No! I still consider them my friends Yusuke...and I need to go face Jellal…" She exclaimed looked directly at him.

"...alright. I'll follow your lead from here then."

"Right. Let's go down."

Erza started to descend to the island, but Yusuke stayed in his spot for a moment, still observing the tower.

' _There's a whole bunch of grunts within...the four that we encountered, three that are higher than the rest and...one signature above them all...but why the hell does this one feel familiar as well…?'_ Yusuke thought with narrowed eyes. He brushed it off and would come across that bridge when need be. He followed down to the island where Erza was nearing at and they both landed on the sands of it.

"Ladies first?" Yusuke said trying to lighten up the mood. It worked as Erza chuckled at his comment.

"...are you able to feel anything out of the ordinary?" Erza asked.

"I could sense one person that's basically stronger than everybody else in this tower, and it's coming from near the top."

"That must be Jellal then…" Erza said, and turned around to the sea rather reluctantly. "...and them?"

Yusuke knew she meant Lucy and the rest that were supposedly back at the casino. He sensed back where they came from, and felt the rest moving towards them.

"They're...coming here. It's not going to be for a while but...eventually." Yusuke answered.

"Then let's hurry...the sooner the better. It was obvious they might have followed in the first place, especially with Natsu's enhanced sense of smell." The redhead said turning around and walking towards the tower. The male followed after.

* * *

"...ninety-four…" Yusuke muttered under his breath as he kicked another soldier. Another one came up to the side of him with a axe propped up. The enemy swung down only to hit air and a moment later, collapsed to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. "...ninety-five…"

"Haaaaagh!" Erza roared out as she knocked out a group of incoming enemies with a swing of her sword.

Upon reaching inside the tower, they were immediately spotted by the forces of Zeref followers. Making some progress in advancing, both the knight and saiyan were forced to fight their way through. On the way however, the Saiyan felt four familiar energy signature arrive on the island some time ago.

' _I mean...we could fly but...I did say I was following her for now. Guess she just opted to do this instead…and with the pace we're going we're bound to run into Natsu and the rest...'_ Yusuke thought as he backhanded another enemy to the ground.

"How much more are there?" Erza said keeping her eyes at the enemies in front of her.

"Well more than this at the moment. Funny, I was thinking we could just fly out of here y'know." Yusuke said.

"In this closed space?" She said with a bead of sweat running down her cheek.

"...so?"

"..."

"The rest already made it here by the way."

"W-What?!" Erza exclaimed glancing back at Yusuke while keeping her guard up.

"Hey, either blame these grunts and their numbers, or not going the easy way out."

Erza sighed and faced forward again. She focused her Ki and swung her sword in a sideways arc sending a shock wave at those in front of her, knocking them out. Yusuke watched on with his head glancing back.

"Hey not bad." He complimented.

"Are you finished?"

"...just about." Yusuke turned his body towards those in front of him now. He twisted his body to the side and kicked in sideways counter clockwise and with a powerful force, knocked his own opponents down. "C'mon, let's continue."

The knight nodded and sprinted out of the room with the Saiyan closely behind her.

"Just up ahead…" Yusuke said.

"What is?"

Before Yusuke could answer, they had already gone into the next room and there they saw a large group of enemies and just up ahead were Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia.

"Haaah!" Erza ran forward with her sword ready, and knocked out over half of the group with a swing.

Yusuke phased in between his allies and opponents with an open palm aimed towards the rest of the enemies. With a grunt, he released invisible Ki and blew his opponents away from them, most crashing to the ground and walls.

"Yusuke! Erza!" Gray called out.

"What's the big deal leaving us behind?!" Lucy shouted.

"You guys...I was hoping to get this finished before you all arrived...but it's best if you all leave." Erza said.

"But…" Lucy started.

"We can't go! They got Happy here! I can smell him!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Happy?" Erza said surprisingly.

"Huh...now that you mention it I do sense him here…" Yusuke said.

"Where?!" Natsu demanded.

"I feel him above us."

"Then that's where I'm going!" The dragon slayer then sped off into the tower, determined to get his best friend back to him safely. "I'm coming Happy!"

"Natsu, wait! Damnit that airhead!" Gray said.

"We need to follow him!" Lucy suggested.

"No!" Erza shouted. Everybody save Yusuke looked back at her. "All of you need to go back...as of now including you Yusuke."

"Whoa there Erza." The Saiyan said.

"I'm sure Happy is fine if my assumption is correct, so I'll get those two and bring them back. In the meantime, again, all of you need to get away from here." She firmly stated.

"You know we can't do that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But you have to!...This is my problem...and I'll be the one to solve it." Erza said walking past them, her back now facing them.

"No matter how you look at it we're already here and dealing with this. Especially with Natsu running off like that." Gray said.

"Erza please...just what is going on?" Lucy asked. The knight stayed silent, and her head lurched down a bit.

"Erza." Yusuke called out. She reacted and glanced over at him to his smile and nodded in reassurance. The redhead smiled back, and turned to face her friends again.

"Very well...I'll let you guys know, what this tower is..." Erza solemnly said.

* * *

Everybody but Yusuke was just staring at the redhead wide-eyed as Erza spoke of her past a second time. Her body shook, but she ignored it by inhaling and exhaling through her mouth.

"And I plan to end this by confronting Jellal…" Erza said.

"Hold up...when Zeref was mentioned…" Gray said.

"Yes. Black Wizard Zeref. The death magic user…" Erza answered. "I'm not exactly why they would go through all of this trouble to revive him…"

"Back at the casino one of them said that you betrayed them...but from your perspective it sounds like it was the other way around…" Lucy deduced.

"I...don't know what Jellal might have said to them ever since I've been gone...but in a way I did leave them for eight years...I guess you could count that as a betrayal." Erza said closing her eyes.

"That was only because you were threatened by that guy! There was nothing you could do!" Lucy exclaimed.

' _Still...it doesn't explain what they would need her for...'_ Yusuke thought with his arms crossed. Just then they heard footsteps. The Saiyan's head went up slightly, and sensed that it was Shou coming out of a hallway. Everybody else turned to see him walk out of the darkness.

"Big Sis...Just...Just what are you saying…?" Shou shakily said. "I-It's a lie! Jellal was the one who told us you sunk the ships! And that you escaped by yourself! If Jellal wasn't the one who discovered all of this then we wouldn't even be here right now! And that those who can't handle all of that power have gone insane! You dropped everything and abandoned us!"

"...Jellal told you all of that?" Gray asked. Shou abruptly stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes.

"Do you really think someone like Erza would do that?" Lucy asked next. The blonde boy started to sweat.

"No! All of you don't understand anything! I was saved, thanks to Jellal! Because of that I devoted to building this tower for the last eight years!" He slowly walked forward, his whole body shaking from the confusion. He rested his hands on his knees for support, panting. "...has all of this...been a lie…?"

"That's right." They heard Simon say. Everybody saw him walk into the room and towards them. Gray stiffened up when he sighted him.

"This guy…!" Gray snarled.

"W-Wait Gray! This person isn't out to harm us!" Juvia exclaimed. "The ice clone you created back then, he knew it was that and still attacked it anyway. Someone like him would most definitely been able to notice."

"As expected from one of the Element Fours." Simon complimented. "I've never planned on harming you from the start. In order to convince the others...I was simply going to knock you guys out. But making that ice duplicate was the perfect chance."

"What are you saying Simon…?!" Shou said.

"You, Wally, and even Milliana have been fooled by Jellal...I was merely being patient and biding my time with following Jellal." Simon explained.

"Then…" Erza started.

"I've believed Erza from the start...all of these eight years…"

Erza smiled fondly and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around Simon and hugged him, and he gladly returned it.

"It's been a long time Erza…" Simon said.

"Damnit...how could you just trust her like that…?!" Shou said, now with his knees on the ground. "Why...Why can't I trust Big Sis...just who do I trust?!"

"Shou…" Erza sympathized.

"Just...who am I supposed to believe?!" Shou cried out. Erza crouched down near him.

"I know everything is a lot to take in but…" Erza started to softly say. "I wanted to let you know that in these past eight I have never stopped thinking about all of you…"

Erza wrapped her arms around his head in a hug.

"I couldn't do anything to because I was too weak...and I'm sorry…" Erza said.

"But that's different now, right?" Simon said. Erza firmly turned his head towards him with a hardened look. "I've been waiting for this moment...where strong mages would appear here. We'll take down Jellal with all of us combined. However...we need to go find Salamander to prevent him from confronting Wally and Millianna…We need to hurry."

He started to walk away with the rest starting to follow, but one person had something else on his mind.

"Hold on a second there." Yusuke called out. Everybody stopped in their tracks and looked back at him.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Back at the resort one of your friends mentioned that you needed to take Erza back. I can't help but wonder what the reason is...do you happen to know why?" Yusuke asked. Simon stayed silent for a few seconds and finally looked directly at him.

"If we would have caught her...then Jellal was planning on using her as a sacrifice." Simon answered. Erza widened her eyes and the Saiyan snarled.

"...what?" Yusuke said through his teeth.

"This tower, Zeref, and Erza...she would be sacrificed so that Zeref would be revived...that is how he has it planned." Simon said.

* * *

"Master Towa." A small green skin figure said floating near the demoness.

"Ah, Shun Shun. What brings you here?" Towa asked sitting on her staff.

"It's rather boring over there at the moment...I've managed to ask that Saiyan to let myself over here. This planet seems very similar to that of Earth…" Shun Shun said.

High above in the night sky of the Tower of Heaven, Towa was lazily resting on her weapon. Following the future warrior for the past few days was rather droll, but was glad that the way things have developed so far. She could definitely use that to her advantage.

Shun Shun had apparently asked the Masked Saiyan to use his borrowed powers to where one of her leader was, in a rather deadly way it would seem by the looks of it.

"What of Mira?" Towa asked.

"I'm afraid Master Mira is still currently gathering what he needs."

"Hm. Very well then…"

"May I ask...what of the one you are watching?"

"Hasn't found me so far. I trust you are masking yourself as well?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. I would rather avoid having a confrontation before it was planned. But...it wouldn't hurt to tease him a bit."

"M'lady?"

"Would you like to do something? You did mention you were feeling dull?"

"It would enlighten me…"

"Have your fun then. But I don't expect you to do too much. So be wary."

"Yes, Master Towa."

* * *

"...I can't get ahold of either Millianna or Wally…" Simon said with a index and middle finger to his temple.

After hearing that Erza was suppose to be a sacrifice, everybody agreed that they needed to set that aside for now and focus on Jellal. With approval from everyone, they headed up towards the tower, and was currently running up the stairs.

"They're fine...at most Natsu just incapacitated your friends." Yusuke said.

"How can you tell?" Simon asked.

"Just call it a sixth sense." Yusuke said brushing it off. Eventually reaching deeper and deeper into a stone hallway, something finally happened.

" **Welcome...everyone."** Jellal announced. A hologram of a hooded figure's head overshadowing the eyes appeared on the walls of the tower.

"The hell is going on?" Gray said looking around.

"Jellal set all this up so he could be heard from everywhere in the tower…" Simon answered.

" **I, Jellal, am the one controlling this tower. And now, with all the playing pieces together...I think it's about time we begin shall we?"** Jellal said. " **The Heavens Game…and the rules are simple. I'll use Erza as a sacrificial piece in order to revive Zeref. Of course, if that happens, then I obviously win."**

"This guy…" Yusuke said frowning.

"Jellal…!" Shou gritted his teeth angrily.

" **If you are all able to prevent this...then you all will be selected as winners. But to make things more interesting...I have three players by me."** Jellal explained further.

"Three players…?" Simon said uneasily.

" **In order for anyone to reach me, they'll just have to try and get past them first. This is an eight to three battle royale within the tower. Then finally...there is one more rule. A very special one at that. The Magic Council is aware of the Tower at the moment...and have planned on using Etherion."**

"What?!" Gray exclaimed.

"E-Etherion…?!" Erza stuttered.

" **It's unknown of how long it will be until they fire it...but if Etherion does happen to hit us...well, game over for us all. Enjoy~"** Jellal finished.

"What the hell is Etherion?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a weapon that's used exclusively by the Council...but to have it actually fired here…" Erza answered.

"W-What is this guy thinking...his life will be at risk as well…" Lucy shakily said.

"Nng…!" Shou made a gesture, and in an instant Erza's form glowed and out popped a card from where she once stood.

"Erza!" Yusuke shouted.

"Shou what do you think you're doing?!" Simon shouted.

"...I won't let Jellal lay a hand on Big Sis...I'll handle him myself…!" Shou exclaimed and started to run away.

"Shou wait!"

"Hold it there, kid." Shou didn't make it past a few yards as he felt himself being pushed against a wall and pain shot up from his back. The Saiyan had him by his collar of his shirt with an arm forward and staring hard at him.

"L-Let me go!" Shou exclaimed.

"I will, after you let Erza out of there."

"N-No! It's...It's better for her this way!"

"Kid, you really think that you'd stand a chance to that bastard Jellal?"

"If I said I'll handle him, I'll do it!"

"You really think so? Kid, you don't even hold a candle to him. And judging from what I've seen so far, he'd either flat out stomp you or toy with you first."

"...what would you know?"

"Sixth sense of mine kid. I know. And I'll say it again more clearly. You're dead when you reach the same room that pricks in. Now, let Erza go."

Shou was shaking and sweating. He looked down so his eyes were shadowed. Biting his lip, he reached his conclusion.

"...fine."

The Saiyan let go of his collar so that the blonde boy stood up straight again. Still looking down, he gestured his hands and a moment later Erza appeared in a flash of light next to them.

"...I'm sorry." Shou said.

"Shou…" Erza said.

"Hey you okay?" Lucy asked running up with the rest.

"Yes. We should keep moving forward…" Erza said. Everybody nodded and was about to take a step, but echoes of footsteps were slowly heard.

 _*Tap...*_

 _*Tap...*_

 _*Tap...*_

"Hmm...such a bore this place is...can't seem to find anything exciting…" A new feminine voice said ahead of them.

' _...who the hell...I can't sense th-!'_ Yusuke thought, but wind brushed against everyone's body, and the Saiyan widened his eyes significantly. ' _What the hell is up with this amount of power?!'_

Out from the shadows a lone figure stopped as everyone now saw who she was.

"W-What the…?" Gray said.

"...A little girl?" Lucy asked.

"W-Why is she...green?" Juvia asked.

' _No…'_ Yusuke thought with a bit of sweat forming.

Her whole gelatin-like body and hair with a long bang covering most of the right side of her face and obscuring her right eye was sea green in color. Her orange eyes held a playful wink. Her attire consisted of black arm gloves, White colored plate and gold tubed colored armor on her torso with the symbolic green Time Breaker insignia in the middle. She wore pink leggings, a frontal black skirt, and black boots. Finishing off her appearance, she had a gold accessory that was placed on her jelly substance, left side of her hair that resembled the Time Breaker symbol.

"Would any of you like to play…?" The little girl asked, tilting her head to the side and wrapping her arms around her back.

Everybody stayed silent, but Yusuke kept his guard up.

"M-Maybe...maybe she's lost…?" Lucy asked, finally speaking up.

"Another victim...perhaps?" Erza asked.

"I've...never seen her here before." Simon answered.

"Neither have I…" Shou said.

' _Shit...what the hell do I do…?!'_ Yusuke gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists. The little girl then eyed at the Saiyan.

"Mister...would you like to play?" She asked once again, but at Yusuke. She brought her hands to the side, and a moment later her right arm was extended out in front of her, and stretched all the way towards Yusuke.

"...!" Yusuke brought up his arms in defense, but the little girl's hand anchored onto his left arm. She started to pull him away, and caught Yusuke a bit off guard as he stumbled a bit forward but regained his balance a second later.

"W-What the…?!" Gray exclaimed.

"H-H-Her arm!" Lucy said in fright.

"...is this one of those three players he mentioned…?" Simon deduced.

"Yusuke!" Erza shouted. The Saiyan gritted his teeth at the strength the child was using. Hooking back his right arm he charged his Ki.

"Hah!" Yusuke outstretched his arm towards the girl and shot an energy wave. It collided, and smoke was formed where she stood. The hand that was latched on to Yusuke's arm limply fell to the ground, and the body was seen collapsing on the floor, with her head and most of the upper torso gone.

' _Definitely a Majin...she hardly got hurt…'_ Yusuke thought keeping his guard up.

"W-What have you done?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yusuke...is she…?" Erza started.

A moment later the stretched out arm was soon retreating back to the body. Everybody but Yusuke jumped at the sudden action, and they soon saw the body slowly lifting itself up with its arms, and soon back on its feet.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gray asked with slight fear.

The body of the little girl started to move, and more of its texture was seen being expanded. It reached to where parts of the body was missing, and a few seconds later it revealed the same little girl back to how she originally was when everyone first saw her. Most stiffened at her action and felt a bit sick to their stomachs at what they've just seen.

"D-Did she just…?" Shou said.

"That was not very nice Mister…" She said. Not a second later she phased out.

' _Shi-!'_ Yusuke quickly brought up his right forearm to guard himself from a kick. She appeared in the middle of the air above him. He was still near the group, and the blow from it let out a force that staggered those behind them.

"All of you get the hell out of here, Now!" Yusuke shouted with his teeth still gritted together.

"But-!" Erza tried saying, but the Majin now retracted back her leg and swung her right fist, aiming at the Saiyan's face. He crossed his arms in front of his face to thoroughly block it, but not a moment later she went to knee him in the stomach, which he parried it with his own knee. They started skidding in the air with the Time Breaker forcing him back.

" **HAAAAGH!"** The Saiyan roared and flared his aura violently resulting in a barrage of winds that were felt by everyone. He uncrossed his arms surprising the Majin, and he punched her right in the stomach. She gasped as saliva were forced out of her mouth, and a second later Yusuke's hands were an inch away from her face. His palm glowed brightly and shot out a large Ki wave, sending the Time Breaker away from them. He glanced over his shoulder to look at everyone else. "I'm going ahead! All of you be careful and don't do anything reckless from now on!"

Not wanting to hear any objections, Yusuke phased out where he stood and immediately went after the Time Breaker.

"What...just happened?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We still need to focus on Jellal." Erza stated. But something else lingered in her mind as she and everyone else finallly started to move. ' _It was like back at the war with Phantom...she had that same mark like those robots…'_

* * *

Yusuke arrived in a spacious empty room somewhere in the tower, and where he last felt the Time Breaker.

"Come on out Majin." Yusuke called out.

"Hehe, very well then, Saiyan." Shun Shun said back. She appeared a moment later in front of him, a distance away.

"Well, another one of Towa's lackeys coming to visit me. How quaint." Yusuke spat out.

"Don't get used to it. You'll be finished soon."

"Oh really? You underestimate me then."

"Honestly, I don't know why Master Towa has her eyes set on you."

"You want me to prove it to you? It'll result in you going to hell."

"Hmph, as if you can touch me."

"What? Back there didn't count?"

"I merely played around, and I can continue doing so now." She phased out and Yusuke did the same. They met in the middle with with their knees colliding one another. A shock wave was produced and shook the room and the tower. They leaped back facing opposite of each other a second time. "I am Shun Shun! One of the high-ranking commanders of the Time Breakers!"

"Yusuke Yasai...Saiyan...And your end!" He charged straight at her.

With an evil grin, Shun Shun did the same.

* * *

 **And done! People are getting more suspicious! I kinda left this on a cliff hanger, I know, but for good reasons!**

 **Basically did the Loke arc, and now we're in the middle of the Tower of Heaven arc! Towa still playing and plotting. And more butterfly effects!**

 **I will mention Dragon Ball Online. Considering it was only a Japan game (as far as I'm concerned) and then it got shut down (again, as far as I'm concerned lol), I have NO idea how actually strong the commanders of the Time Breakers are besides Mira and mostly Towa. Shun Shun and Haru Haru, they're Majins and according to the wiki, has a high-ranking position in the Makai Army. Now considering that they're Majins, I'm putting them at pretty powerful. Psidevilman, I already have it set at how strong he'll be as well. But for that RR Minotaur guy, not too sure yet, but weaker than the known commanders is what I'm coming up with. As well as they're personalities, I have No idea how they act. But similar to Kid Buu, this is what I kinda came up with Shun Shun's personality. She goes on the more offensive in fighting than her sister according to the wiki, so I figured this would be alright, kinda. Hope you guys like it.**

 **If you guys happen to know how strong they could be or is, then you can go ahead and tell me but I already got it all planned out of how strong the commanders are, as well as most of the time breakers in their army.**

 **I can't promise that I'll have the next chapter up in time by next week, or a little earlier. I might, who knows, but I got quite a bit going on at the moment. I still try to find the time to type this all out for you guys. But I WILL try and get it done by next Saturday at most.**

 **i do urge those to leave a review on how I'm doing on my writing. It does help me and I take into consideration of what I read what you guys leave.**

 **Lastly, a Big Thank You to those following, favorating (- Not a word according to FF but who cares lol), and liking my story thus far. You guys are awesome! :D**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: October 31, 2015.**


	14. Chapter 14: Stand Up, Be Strong

**Hey guys! Back with more! But damn! It's 2 in the morning on a Sunday for me as I'm typing this note. I said I'd try to get it within a week, which was...Saturday. Failed, miserably. But uh...I have no excuse considering I was over at a friends place. Explains why this is updating so late...least over here it is lol.**

 **Considering that, I'm opting to finishing up this note in the beginning like this and in the end, so head straight into the chapter. So much happening, and I do hope it's to your guys' liking. A whole chapter filled with brutalities is a first for me, so hopefully I did well.**

 **Enough of that!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

*CRASH*

The walls of a room in the tower broke down as Yusuke was seen skidding on the floor. He placed his arms over his head.

 **FINISH BUSTER!**

The Saiyan threw his attack at Shun Shun just as she popped out of the smoke. More fumes was produced as it collided with her body, but two arms shot out from it, stretching to grab the Time Patroller. He leaped back to avoid being touched, and the Majin came out of the smoke while retracting her arms. Lighting her magenta aura, she charged at the Saiyan with a hooked back arm. Yusuke leaped forward to meet her halfway. Just as they closed in on each other, Shun Shun launched her punch and Yusuke ducked. Finding an opening, he brought both hands in front of the Time Breaker, and exploded his Ki against her, resulting in the Majin crashing through multiple walls. He phased out of the room, and arrived in another where his opponent was; who was currently getting up.

"I touched ya." Yusuke taunted.

"Shut it you ape! That will be the only time!" Shun Shun shouted. She brought her palms in front of her body and a dark pink orb of Ki was formed with electricity crackling around it. She launched it at the Saiyan, who fired his own golden energy wave at it. Both attacks collided in the room they were present in, which shook the tower for the umpteenth time.

* * *

*RUMBLE*

"S-So much shaking…" Lucy said trying to regain her balance.

"Keep your eyes focused ya little bitch!" Juvia shouted, sending a torrent of waters towards the celestial mage.

"Gah!" Lucy cried out in pain as the water sharply attacked her, but braved it as much as she could. ' _Juvia…'_

* * *

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WHROOAAR!**

*RUMBLE*

The attacks were about to connect, except the shockwave of the tower made both Gray and Fukuro; who had just absorbed Natsu, lose their balance. Both attacks missed one another and their respective targets.

"Great…" Gray said.

"H-He really is using Natsu's moves…" Happy said.

"Alright, let's try this again…" Gray prepared his hands together.

* * *

*RUMBLE*

A bit of debris fell down from the ceiling in the room.

"...just what is going on?" Jellal asked himself as he kept tapping his finger on the armrest of his throne. As soon as he finished broadcasting his 'game' he felt another ominous presence within the tower. That presence and the mysterious Fairy Tail member who didn't use magic were instantly separated from the rest of his 'guests'. The tower shook more where he sat.

' _...Tch, anymore of this, then the plan might not work…'_ Jellal thought frowning.

* * *

"It's this the right way Shou?" Erza asked.

"Yeah...it should be…" Shou replied.

*RUMBLE*

They both stumbled a bit while they were running from the shaking.

"...what was that?" Shou said looking at the ceiling.

' _Yusuke…'_ Erza thought worryingly with narrowed eyes.

"Greetings." A feminine voice said. Both looked ahead to see a woman with sakura colored hair, wore a white kimono that hung loosely on her arms, tall red heels, and was holding a long katana in a red sheath in her arms. "My name is Ikaruga."

"Step aside." Erza ordered.

"My, what kind of introduction is that, Miss Erza?"

"I have no business with you."

"Well I do. You won't be able to get to Jellal if you don't get past me."

Erza narrowed her eyes and re-quipped a sword in her grasp. Ikaruga merely chuckled.

"I doubt that will do anything for you." Ikaruga made a stance and laid a hand on the hilt of her sword.

 _ **Mugetsu-Ryuu...**_

The pink-haired woman quickly unsheathed her sword, swung it towards Erza in several directions, and sheathed her sword all in one swift motion. Erza widened her eyes and brought up her own sword to parry Ikaruga's attacks. But it was fruitless as her sword shattered, and her Heart-Kreuz armor soon after.

"H-Huh…?" Erza looked at her form and the ground below to see her weapon and armor in several broken pieces.

"Impressive, you've managed to see my attack. It's been awhile since that happened." Ikaruga complimented.

"That's...no ordinary blade…" Erza uttered.

"That's correct." The assassin said with a grin.

Erza narrowed her eyes and her body glowed. It shined brighter until it flashed, and a moment later showed Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Deciding to try and make this battle quick, she charged her Ki, and a white aura glowed around her.

' _...what is this?'_ Ikaruga thought staring closely at the knight.

' _Whoa...Big Sis is so cool…'_ Shou thought with a lit up face.

The redhead charged at the Trinity Raven Leader. Ikaruga widened her eyes at the speed she produced and held up her sheathed katana just in time to block an attack from Erza. The Titania pushed her enemy back, but with a grunt from the assassin she managed to push her away, and Erza flew away from her. Multiple swords appeared around her and started to spin rapidly.

 **CIRCLE SWORD!**

With a gesture of her arms towards the pink haired woman, the rotating swords was sent to attack her. Ikaruga readied her katana once again, and kept her eyes at the incoming blades.

 _ **Mugetsu-Ryuu: Yasha's Empty Flash!**_

Ikaruga spun while releasing the blade from her sheath and barely managed to slice the blades Erza sent towards her. The shattered edges of the swords pierced the floor around them, and some went past the assassin as well, close enough that it'd cut her clothing. She frowned, and with her katana still unsheathed, she sent a slash towards the redhead who was just about to land on the ground. Erza saw through her attack, and with both of her swords in hand and aura still glowing brightly around her she crossed the blades in front of her to defend herself. The knight felt the force, and gritted her teeth.

"Hraaagh!" Erza roared as she uncrossed her blades to cancel out her enemies attack and forming a gust of wind. While panting and her aura dieing down, her eyes widened slightly as she felt a sensation, and soon the wings of her armor and the swords she held shattered.

"Tell me Titania, what training have you undergone? It's still quite impressive of how you're faring." Ikaruga asked.

"Training…?" Erza said in realization.

"For standing up to me this long, I can not help but wonder."

"A person that I look up to, and care deeply for." Erza said with a grin, thinking back to her black-haired crush.

"I see...well then." Ikaruga sheathed her katana, and twisted her body to the left, propping the sheath and sword behind her, all the while keeping an eye at the redhead.

 _ **Mugetsu-Ryuu: Garuda Flame!**_

The Trinity Raven Leader spun clockwise with her weapon in hand, and a circle of flames erupted around her. A moment later, rows of torrential fires was headed towards Erza. The knight's body glowed once more.

 **REQUIP!**

The light died down showing Erza in her Flame Empress Armor. Her Ki rose once again and she brought up her sword to defend in an instant. The flames hit, and she skidded back from the force. With a swing of her sword, the fire in front of her was blown away.

"Good, but not good enough this time." Ikaruga said smirking. Once again, the red sword in Erza's hand broke into pieces, and one of her gauntlet and greaves did as well. The assassin hummed in thought. "...maybe I need to push it more as well…"

Erza panted more and caught her breath. She glared slightly at the assassin, who is still able to cut her armor despite the power she's putting out.

' _Is going with my armor really the best at the moment…?'_ Erza thought standing up straight.

"Come Titania. Challenge me with your strongest armor you have." Ikaruga said.

Narrowing her eyes, Erza complied and her body glowed once again. When it was over, it showed her her in black armor. The greaves, gauntlets, and shoulders had spikes sticking out of them. In her hand was a giant blade with black spikes near the hilt and and a sharp end point sticking out to a side.

"Purgatory Armor…" Erza muttered. Her aura flared around her once again and leaped to the air with her weapon overhead. She dived and swung down her blade at the assassin, who in return brought up her sheath to defend herself. Ikaruga gritted her teeth as the force from Erza managed to stagger her where she stood, and a small crater was formed underneath. The knight lifted up her weapon and swung it down with more power, but Ikaruga had managed to leap back as she did so, resulting in Erza smashing the ground beneath her. The assassin readied her sword, and charged at the redhead at an immense speed. Erza took her blade out of the ground and blocked Ikaruga's attack just in time. Both weapons clashed as sparks were produced from where they connected. With a yell, Ikaruga broke it off and leaped back and readied another attack by twisting her body once more.

 _ **Mugetsu-Ryuu: Garuda Flame!**_

Flames were sent towards Erza again, and with her Flame Empress Armor unusable at the moment the action she thought was best was holding her broadsword with the both of her hands and swung in a sideways arc, creating manmade winds and brushing aside the flames. However when she did so Ikaruga was just in front of her. Erza's eyes widened as the assassin went past her in a blink of an eye. The next thing the knight felt was blood spilling from her mouth and being lighter in weight. Her Purgatory Armor shattered and fell to the ground, and she went on one knee, wiping away the blood from her mouth with her arm.

' _Damn it…!'_ Erza inwardly cursed.

"Sis…" Shou muttered.

"You'll have to do better Titania." Ikaruga taunted.

Erza huffed, and stood up facing her opponent again. Her body glowed once more as she requipped. When she was done, her hair was tied in a high ponytail, she was wielding two long swords in both her hands, cloth covered her breasts tightly, and wore red trousers that were part of a hakama with flame designs near the foot, all the while barefoot.

"...what is the meaning of this?" Ikaruga questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Big Sis! What are you thinking?!" Shou exclaimed.

"You seem to be underestimating me. Lost your mind have we?"

"No." Erza took in a deep breath and let it out, relaxing her breathing. "I can't hide and be protected under my armor at all times...I need to get stronger. Even with all the help I've had. I've opened my heart to Fairy Tail...and closer to people who I'd give my heart to. I always thought wearing my armor would keep me safe. But in reality, it would simply slow me down, and it's about time I face that fear."

Erza pointed a sword towards Ikaruga, and her aura flared violently this time around her as she charged her Ki within her. The winds picked up from where she stood.

"Come!" Erza challenged.

"Very well. This is the end for you!" Ikaruga shouted. She unsheathed her katana and charged at the redhead. Erza did the same against the assassin. They both met halfway, and with a battle cry they swung their swords. In a flash, it was over, and both swordswoman were facing their backs toward each other.

"Nng…!" Erza winced as a shallow cut on her right shoulder appeared. She panted slightly and rested her arms to her sides.

"Hehe...you did well…" Ikaruga managed to say. A moment later a large gash appeared on her upper body, and she collapsed to the ground.

"S-She did it…!" Shou cheered.

"Not once...have I ever...been defeated...ever...since my...guild was founded...Until today…" Ikaruga said through strained breaths. "But...you won't make it...as well as Jellal…"

"Huh…?" Erza looked back at her fallen form.

"Fifteen minutes...only fifteen minutes and...it'll all be over…" Ikaruga managed to say before falling unconscious.

"...Etherion?!" Erza realized.

"Sis!" Shou came running up to her.

"Shou...I need you to get our friends out of this tower and go as far away as you can." Erza instructed.

"B-But…!"

"...you'll do this for me...won't you?" The redhead asked smiling at him.

"A-Alright…" Shou said in reluctance. "But what about you…?"

"It's time I finish this…" Erza said with a fierce determination while walking away from him.

* * *

Dust and debris from stone walls broke down and two figures came flying through the dust.

Yusuke repeatedly sent a flurry a punches towards Shun Shun's torso, who gritted her teeth as she kept on being staggered. The Saiyan uppercutted her on the chin sending her head and body back. He kicked her right in the stomach and she bent down, clutching it, and Yusuke finished up by weaving his hands together overhead and swinging it down on the Majin's skull, making her crash through several floors of the tower. He landed down near the debris she was in.

"Get up. You got more than that, that's for sure." Yusuke said smirking. The rubble moved, and revealed the barely scathed Time Breaker.

"Hmph. Not bad, for a brute." Shun Shun taunted and wiped the dust off herself.

"Please. Least I'm doing damage."

"Tch." Shun Shun charged at him with a kick ready. She attacked while the Saiyan simply ducked underneath her, grabbed her leg, and threw her into a wall. The Majin stopped herself short and fired off an energy wave at him. He tilted his head to the side, letting it go past him. The blast resulted in going through another wall, quaking the tower.

"Has your aim always been that bad?" Yusuke taunted, smirk still present. Shun Shun snarled at him, but inhaled and relaxed, trying to not let the Saiyan get the best of her.

"Arrggh!" The Female Majin charged at him once again with both hands clenched into fists. She swung her arms at him, and Yusuke kept moving from side to side evading her attacks.

The Saiyan started to connect her attacks with his own blows, and they started to move with Yusuke floating backwards. They put more force into their attacks to match each other, and while doing so it was unknown to them that most of their punch and kicks trembled more of the tower and created cracks of the rooms in their line of sight. The strength they outputted allowed them to crash through walls with ease while still focusing on exchanging blows.

"HAAA!" Shun Shun roared, launching another punch which the Saiyan linked it with his own knuckles, and a large crater was formed beneath them. The next move the Majin decided to do was hook back her other arm, rapidly forming a condensed Ki blast. Yusuke's eyes widened slightly as she aimed it towards him and fired. It connected resulting in a large quake around them. Yusuke leaped out of the smoke with a few scratches and his black collared shirt now torn a bit.

"Great...another shirt ruined." Yusuke said looking at himself.

"You have more to worry about!" Shun Shun shouted flying out of the dust towards him. She ignited her magenta aura and flew faster at him. In an instant she was in front of him already trying to land more damage. They moved again with the Saiyan trailing back, dodging and weaving at the same time.

' _She's attacking more fiercely now…'_ Yusuke thought as his sharpened eyes kept track of her movements. He brought up his forearms and legs to continue blocking the Time Breakers attacks. ' _Her build gives her agile...I need to find an opening soon…'_

Just as the Majin gave a punch from her left arm, Yusuke ducked and smirked. He unleashed his own aura brightly and began to retaliate. The Saiyan threw a kick which she blocked with her own forearm. He retracted and started sending multiple punches straight at her. Shun Shun continuously swung her head side to side and bringing up her arms to defend herself from the Time Patroller. Yusuke kneed her on the chest, sending her away from him. He brought back both his arms with his palms open and charged Ki in them. With a shout, he hung them overhead and he thrust them forward in an instant, firing off a barrage of Ki blasts at the Majin. She brought up her arms to defend herself from the incoming attack, and it crashed onto her. Yusuke stayed afloat in his spot, waiting for the smoke that was created to settle. When it did, it showed the Time Breaker with her arms still crossed in front of her and her black arm gloves was in tatters.

Shun Shun uncrossed her arms and sneered at him. She phased out only to appear not a second later in front of him with a charged up Ki blast ready. Yusuke widened his eyes as he didn't have time to move out of the way, and felt pain on his upper chest as the attack from her contacted him. He gritted his teeth and skidded back in the air, a bit of smoke coming out from the spot where he was attacked from. Shun Shun charged at him with a full on glare that was etched on her face. Her aura came to life again and readied her fists. With a roar she started to counterattack.

Yusuke was able to dodge a few of her punches, but soon found himself bringing up his arms and legs again with concentration. The Majin outputted much more force into her attacks this time, and he kept sensing where each one might land and did his best to not receive any damage done to him. At one point he had about a second of a time frame, and managed to flicker out of the way from his opponent. He appeared above her with Ki balled in his palms, and launched it down at her. Shun Shun dodged out of the way and appeared above him this time and dived down, ready to land a kick on him. Yusuke managed to duck in time, and grabbed ahold of her leg. Tightly holding it with both his hands, he began to spin her around and after a few more rotations he tossed her toward the ceilings, making her go through several floors up. The white aura surrounded his person again and he flew up to chase after her. When he arrived in the room where he sensed where she was, she was already diving down at him with her own aura unleashed with a fist ready. Yusuke quickly clenched his own fists and it met with hers. The shaking was visible now around them from their power, and both gritted their teeths trying to force one back. They pulled away from the struggle.

"HAA!" Yusuke shouted and managed to go up and elbowed Shun Shun right on the cheeks. Her teeths clenched tightly as she was sent skidding away from him. Shakily, she turned her head towards him, causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

"That...hurt…!" Shun Shun snarled through her teeth. " **AAAAAAHHH!"**

Her dark pink aura glowed densely as she roared. Her glare was still present towards the Saiyan, and the more she cried, more shockwaves were emitted. While Yusuke had an arm up to partially shield his eyes from the force, Shun Shun rushed towards him. She broke through his defense with a blow to the Saiyans face, and he was sent flying to a nearby wall. She cupped her hands in front of her and a orb of Ki appeared, and she started firing off multiple magenta colored Ki beams where he crashed. More dust and debris were made as the attacks reached the spot he was at. Shun Shun panted and rested her hands in front of her, but widened her eyes as multiple yellow Ki blasts flew out of the smoke towards her. She aimed at the oncoming strikes with her own blasts and they collided with more smoke obscuring her vision. But it didn't matter as she sensed the Saiyan coming straight at her, and she decided to meet him halfway.

With both of them glowing in their own respective force, they met in the fumes now exchanging blows against each other. Each attack managed to quickly allow them to see each other as the smoke around them were blown away. More of Yusuke's clothes were ripped as parts of his black cargo pants had seen better days being whole than ripped. His shirt now nearly half gone exposing most of the right side of his chest. The two otherworldly fighters kept their eyes and mind at one another all the while blocking, dodging, and hitting one another.

Shun Shun punched Yusuke in the face but he recoiled back and kneed her under her chin. Her vision blanked for a moment from the sudden attack and the Patroller straight kicked her in the stomach sending her away. He phased in behind her with an outstretched hand and launched invisible Ki behind her, slowing her movements momentarily. She managed to gain some of her senses back but soon found herself yelping in pain as Yusuke had brought out his left arm with his right hand on his bicep, that was aimed towards the Majin, and let out a short radius but large Ki blast that exploded since she was near him. The Time Breaker gritted her teeth and managed to turn around and fired off a full powered energy wave at Yusuke. He gasped silently and was able to dodge in time from a critical hit. The Ki attack went through the multiple walls of the tower, and soon reached the outside of it and out towards the distance night sky. The Saiyan caught his breath and looked back to see the large gaping hole that was made from the Majin.

"...I'm surprised this tower is still standing…" Yusuke muttered under his breath. But as soon as he said that he sensed another power incoming above them. This time, the tower shook but not from their power. He shot his head up. "...what the hell?"

"What a nuisance…" Shun Shun scoffed narrowing her eyes and looking upward as well.

They were both engulfed in bright light.

* * *

"Jellal!" Erza called out. After finishing her match with Ikaruga and sending Shou off to find the others she immediately went to locate the mastermind behind all that is happening right now. Still without armor, she reached into the same room the blue-haired man was in, who was currently sitting on his large chair with his elbow propped on an armrest and his fist against his cheek. An almost devious smile decorated his face.

"Hm. Looks like you made it. It has been awhile...Erza." Jellal said.

Rumbling and quaking from where they were took place. Jellal's smile left his face and Erza managed to keep herself balanced.

"Your little friend is causing quite the ruckus…" Jellal said.

"May be better this way for the tower." Erza said narrowing her eyes. Along the way she kept feeling the shockwaves being emitted from within the tower. The redhead couldn't help but worry about Yusuke each time the floor beneath her shook. But was confident that he'd be alright in the end.

"Matters not. Etherion will fire at this spot in ten minutes anyway…" He said getting up from his seat.

"You don't sound too worried…Is Etherion really going to be fired?"

"But of course! But before it does, I'll make sure you will be used for Zeref!" Jellal exclaimed manically while extending out his arms.

"You will try and you will fail! Jellal!" Erza shouted now readying her sword, pointing the tip directly at him.

"Nothing will fail Erza! It's simply your destiny that events played out this way. You can't escape it!" The blue-haired wizard exclaimed now pulling down the hood of his cloak, and with a wide grin on his face.

He held up an open hand and started to charge up his magical power. Streams of red and purple dark magic were sent towards the redhead, who leaped to the air avoiding the attack. She brought down her free hand at Jellal and fired off several Ki blasts at him. Her target rolled to the side dodging all of her attacks, and they contacted on the floor beneath.

"A rather troublesome attack…" Jellal said narrowing his eyes. He looked up to see Erza diving with her sword ready to swing at him. The blue-haired wizard managed to sidestep her attack, and brought out another wave of dark magic towards Erza. The redhead had managed to deflect most away with her sword, but missed one as it struck her midsection with enough force to push her through the wall of the apex of the tower.

Finding herself in the air, the redhead quickly floated and avoided the rubble of the tower walls around her. She flew back inside through the hole that was made moments ago, facing her childhood friend.

"Destroying the tower when you finished it? I don't get you." Erza questioned.

"Hmph. It won't affect me in the slightest." Jellal shrugged.

"Even after the others have spent eight years building for you, and you simply ignore it?!" Erza shouted. Her Ki rose as her aura surrounded her and she charged at him bringing her blade back. Erza closed the distance between them and swung her sword sideways at Jellal. He managed to catch her wrist midway of her swing, pulled her towards him and twisted her body so her arm was behind her. The dark wizard applied more pressure on her wrist so that she was forced to drop her weapon. It did so and he kicked it away from them. Erza grunted in pain, and struggled to free herself from his grasp. Jellal smirked and pushed her to the ground and placed a hand on her back.

"Spare me the lectures Erza...all that's important is the R-System." He said closely to her ear. Jellal stood on his feet and jumped redhead hastily stood up.

Unknown to Erza however, he placed something on her while she was pinned.

Jellal poured out more of his dark magic, and with a gesture of his hands, his magic was seen surrounding the knight in an instant, constricting her. Soon, a sphere enveloped her, obscuring her sight of the room and Jellal in front of her.

"That should hold you for a while…" Jellal smirked and placed his hands in his coat pocket.

Inside the blob like ball, Erza struggled to break free.

' _I...I can't...I can't go out like this…!'_ Erza gritted her teeth and focused charging her Ki. It went higher and higher and her aura flared brightly around her. The force outputted was easily enough to free her from her prison. Jellal looked back wide-eyed only to find himself against a wall and having somewhat difficulty breathing. This time Erza had pinned him against the wall with a hand on the blue-haired wizard's throat. He looked at her glaring eyes that bore into him, and felt sweat dripping down his brow.

The quaking of the tower shook once again. It was either ignored by the both of them or they just didn't notice it.

"...what are you really after Jellal? This tower does not seem to be the R-System at all…" Erza questioned. Jellal kept a straight face, staring back at her. "These last eight years I've been learning...everything here seems to be in place. Except for one simple thing…"

"Isn't it obvious…? I need you to be the sacrifice." Jellal simply answered.

"Not that...something more easier than that...or in this case it'd be troublesome." Erza corrected. "You need a vast amount of Magical Power don't you?"

"..." The pinned man just stayed silent.

"Not even all the mages gathered on Ishgar would be enough for the R-System...Not only that we're both aware that Etherion will crash down on this place, killing us. Why do you stay?" She interrogated.

"...just three more minutes until it hits…" Jellal said with a small smirk.

"Give up Jellal! Your dream of reviving Zeref is over!" The redhead exclaimed tightening her hold on him. "...why do you act so persistent…?"

"Who knows…? I just...couldn't control it…" Jellal solemnly said.

"Control…?" Erza asked in confusion.

"I was possessed by the spirit of Zeref...and it just kept forcing me on this." He explained. Erza was just dumbfounded on the new information. All this time he had still been a slave, just like they were when they were within the Tower of Heaven. Except that she basically got away almost freely. Jellal continued to speak, catching her attention once again. "I knew deep down that the R-System wouldn't be completed but...it just wouldn't allow me to stop. I'm practically worn out...you wanted to end me right…? Do it…"

The tower shook again, but it was continuous this time from what they felt. Erza released her grasp on Jellal, and he went sliding down the wall. Her eye's foreshadowed by her bangs, and when she looked down at him, the redhead gave him a look of pity.

"There's...no point…" Erza said going next to him. She slid down the wall and sat next to Jellal. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. "The way the tower is right now...it'll only be a matter of time before Etherion hits…"

"Do you have any regrets…?" Jellal asked.

"...just one." Erza said with a sad smile to her face. ' _I'm sorry Yusuke...if only I could have told you…'_

She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Bright light soon engulfed the room they were in. But while it was, Jellal hid a demonic grin on his face.

* * *

Yusuke uncrossed his arms and lowered them and opened his eyes only to mostly see smoke around him. His aura dissipated as he lowered his Ki for a moment and looked at his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes as he saw something peculiar, that he thought was not part of the tower in the first place.

"The hell is this blue stuff?" Yusuke muttered. Widening his eyes slightly, he had forgotten about the Time Breaker. He turned around and sensed where she might be, only to find that he was all alone.

"Are you serious? Damn it...I can't feel her anywhere at all...just why the hell can't I?" Yusuke growled. Exhaling, he calmed down to asses the situation at the moment and closed his eyes.

' _Natsu...Erza...that Simon person and that Jellal bastard are still in the tower...but...how did his power go up all of a sudden?'_ Yusuke thought with a frown. Wondering where the others are, he expanded his sensing. ' _Happy...Lucy, Gray, that woman that's been following us as well as the rest of Erza's old friends are away from the tower together...that might be for the best.'_

Opening his eyes, he decided the next course of action would try and help Erza. Finding an opening of the tower he flew out and upwards. He caught a glimpse of something bright at the corner of his eyes coming straight at him and stopped his flight, just barely dodging under it. He looked down to see the Majin with cupped hands forward.

"Couldn't get enough of me huh?" The Saiyan teased.

"Shut it! While my boredom is practically gone, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave." Shun Shun announced reaching his height in the air, still a distance away from him.

"I'm hurt...Think you can answer a few questions for me then?" Just then he heard something being crashed above him, and felt Natsu, Erza, and Jellal. He decided to ignore them for now, trying to quickly finish up with the Time Breaker.

"If one of them is 'Can you kill me?' then I'd be happy to oblige."

"As flattered as I am that you wish to do so...that ain't one of em." Yusuke said spreading out his arms in an exasperated manner.

"Well, consider me out of this then. I've no intention of aiding you whatsoever." The Time Breaker flickered out of his sight. The Saiyan narrowed his eyes as he turned his body to the side and looked up in the night sky where he felt she was. Shun Shun raised an arm over her head and started to charge a large amount of Ki.

"What the hell is she thinking…?!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

"Ufu, consider this a present. It's the least I could do for you since you entertained me." The magenta ball of Ki grew in size above her. Static coursed around the sphere rapidly. The Patroller narrowed his eyes and flared his aura. He flew above the tower, which some of the lacrima was seen in rubble, and cupped his hands to the right side of his body.

 **KA…!**

 **ME…!**

A brilliant blue orb was formed inside of the Saiyan's hands. He concentrated more to that point while keeping his senses at Shun Shun at the same time.

"Now this will be amusing…" Shun Shun smirked. Playing a little more, she charged her condensed globe even more.

 **HA…!**

 **ME…!**

Rays of blue spiraled around his person from his palms. From afar, it would look as if a star was visible inside their atmosphere to the human eye.

"We'll meet again Saiyan! Next time, I'll force you to transform." The Majin snickered, and with a shout, she forcefully threw down the ball of Ki that could be compared to a regular wrecking ball. It curved down towards the Tower of Heaven where Yusuke was ready to defend for the time being.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Yusuke let out a battle cry, and thrusted his arms up at her attack, and released.

* * *

Natsu raised both fists in front of him, and smirked widely in front of Jellal, all scratched up from the first round of his bout.

"I'm all fired up...the most I felt in my entire life!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tch...you son of a-!" Jellal started but was interrupted.

 **KA…!**

Yusuke's voice echoed, and Jellal glanced behind him. Natsu, through some sense in his head, took the opportunity.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of harsh flames went straight for the blue-haired wizard, who looked back just in time.

 **METEOR!**

Jellal ignited his magic and swiftly moved out of the way from the roar.

 **ME…!**

Bright light was seen above the openings on top of the tower.

Ignoring what was going on above, Jellal and Natsu focused on each other. The Heavenly Mage gestured his hands in front of him and shot streams of light that spiraled their way to attack the Dragon Slayer. Natsu leaped and rolled dodging all of them nimbly, and charged at Jellal.

"That the best you got?!" Natsu taunted. As he kept rushing, Jellal swiped to the side with his right arm while only bringing out his index and middle finger. In an instant a large, body-sized ball of light clashed against Natsu, who defended by bringing out his arms in front of him.

 **HA…!**

While Natsu was skidding back against the lacrima floor, still defending, Erza stirred from the ground, and started to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the Dragon Slayer being forced to the edge of the tower.

With a shout Natsu blew back the attack with sheer force. Once again, he charged straight at Jellal.

"Ya think something like that is gonna bring me down?! Think again!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't get cocky you brat!" Jellal brought out his left arm and fired off a beam of his magic at him. It crashed onto the Fire Mage dead on, sending him flying.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted in worry.

 **ME…!**

The redhead widened her eyes at hearing Yusuke's voice. She looked ahead to see bright light above the tower.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

The sound of crumbling broke Erza's attention and back to the ongoing fight between her guildmate and childhood friend. Natsu had just unleashed a large ball of fire down at the lacrima floor. Large and small pieces of the blue crystal was seen flying around.

"You little…!" Jellal snarled.

"More of the tower…" Erza gaped.

"You're gonna...have to do...better than that…! Hehe...heh…" Natsu said while panting.

"Enough of this!" Jellal brought up his arms over his head and crossed them in an X fashion. Winds suddenly erupted as he did so, and it was blowing towards a circular blast that was formed above him. Both Fairy Tail members covered their face with their arms from the force, but kept an eye at the Heavenly Body Mage user. Erza widened her eyes as she noticed her shadow was pointing in Jellal's direction.

' _This is…!'_ The Knight frantically thought.

"This is the end for you Dragon Slayer!" Jellal shouted. He was about to launch his attack but stopped suddenly when he saw a flash of red in front of the Fire Mage.

"You won't do it! Not if I'm here!" Erza exclaimed spreading her arms and arriving in front of Natsu.

"Erza…!" Natsu said through his teeth.

"You need me for Zeref's revival right?!"

"True...but the requirement states that the wizards body was on par with on of the Ten Great Wizard Saints! At this point...you're expendable!" Jellal answered. Erza widened her eyes, but kept strong and stayed at her spot.

"Erza move!" Natsu demanded but the redhead ignored him.

"Begone the both of you!" Jellal started to lean forward.

 **HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: ALTA-**

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Winds even greater than the blue-haired wizard's spell produced were strongly felt by the mages present. Jellal's spell was completely canceled out, and he staggered back and rolled on the ground. Erza and Natsu lost their footing and fell to the floor.

Outside of the tower and in the sea, waves of water were violently moving. A safe sphere made out of water can be seen, and within it was seven figures.

"T-This is like…" Lucy started, staring up wide-eyed.

"...just like back at Phantom…" Gray finished.

"Juvia...Juvia has heard rumors but...to actually see it…" Juvia said in awe.

"Unreal…" Wally managed to say. Shou, and Milliana were kept silent, only watching with open mouths at an ongoing clash just above the place that was home to them for most of their lives. Happy stayed silent as well, and was quietly praying for his friends safety.

Back inside the tower the trio of mages were still seen on the floor with their eyes closed, not wanting to get up as the winds were too strong if they were to go up against it.

"Just what is happening now…?!" Jellal seethed.

"Hehe...nice timing New Guy…" Natsu muttered.

Erza had managed to get on her elbows. She was able to see more of the lacrima falling and breaking into pieces from the gravity of the force.

' _Yusuke...what is going on over there…?'_ She wondered, still worried for his safety.

* * *

Shun Shun smirked and allowed her attack to expand greatly at a wide radius. With everything done in her hands, she masked herself and phased out of sight.

The Majin appeared near her master, who was quite a distance away from the tower.

"Satisfied?" Towa questioned.

"A bit. I wish to challenge him in the future. If Master Mira will allow me to do so." Shun Shun answered.

"...you can try~" Towa teased. She floated, now getting off of her staff. With a few motions, the sky swirled and revealed black space. "You've had your fun. Go make sure the army is taken care of."

"Yes, Master Towa." The Majin said bowing her head a little.

"And do make sure you and your sister get along."

Shun Shun snarled at the mention of her twin but didn't comment on it. With a nod, she flew into the open rift, and it closed.

"Ufufu...you're not done yet you monkey…" Towa said with a smirk.

* * *

Yusuke gritted his teeth and glared at the dark pink ball that his own blast is connected to. The sea under him moved violently and everything shook around him.

" **HAAAAAAAGH!"** Yusuke roared bringing out more of his power. His Kamehameha Wave grew wider in size to keep up with the Majin's attack. Veins started to come out of his forehead from the irritation of how long this has lasted and how much he's been putting out so far. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

With one final push, the Saiyan exerted more Ki into his attack, effectively pushing back Shun Shun's blast. Both techniques soared through the darkened sky, so high that it went past Earthland's thermosphere, and into space. When it was far enough away, both connected attacks exploded, resulting in lighting up the whole night sky for almost all of Ishgar to see. Violent winds continued to roar around those within and around the tower.

"Ah geez! So bright!" Gray said covering his eyes.

"Juvia is...not sure how much...longer she… can hold up…!" Juvia said struggling to keep the orb of water they were encased in.

"Juvia don't let up!" Gray requested.

"Y-Yes Gray~!" Juvia suddenly had the energy within her to keep going, hearts in her eyes.

The light lasted for a minute or so before it completely died out.

Panting heavily, Yusuke lowered his arms and tried to get air cycling through his lungs again. He looked around to see if there were any signs of the Majin, as well as using his sensory abilities to locate her.

' _Great...I think this time she's gone for good…'_ Yusuke thought tiredly. Gasping a bit, he remembered that Natsu and Erza were still inside the crystal tower.

The battlegrounds of Natsu and Jellal was in worse shape than before. More cracks had appeared everywhere, just threatening to increase in length. Jellal started to get up from the ground, all the while gritting his teeth with a glare.

' _I'm just about done with this…!'_ Jellal thought in ire. He stood up fully and crossed his arms over his head once again, charging his spell.

On the lacrima floor away from them, both Fairy Tail mages shot their heads up at the blue-haired wizard's sudden attack.

"This time! No interruptions! Ahahahaha!" Jellal cackled. As he kept charging his spell, his maniacal eyes flashed red and his body glowed dark purple.

Above the tower the Saiyan clenched his teeth together hard.

"Son of a bitch…!" Yusuke snarled and ignited his aura. He hastily flew down to where Natsu and Erza were at. He arrived at the edge of the crystals, and saw that a large attack in a shape of a sphere was heading towards Natsu, Erza, and Simon who happened to come in front of the Fairy Tail duo that have been fighting against Jellal just before the Saiyan arrived. Yusuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Not then...and not now!"

Unleashing his glowing aura for the umpteenth time he phased out and appeared in front of the trio with crossed arms. The winds brushed against his torn shirt, pants, and dirtied hair. Determination in his eyes, he readied himself for the blow as he didn't have time available to him this time to counter. Jellal's Heavenly Magic collided directly on the Saiyan's body. Just before it hit, the rest present widened their eyes.

The area they were in shook violently as the blue-haired wizards attack connected, and strong enough to crack more of the crystal. Smoke blurred the wizards vision inside, waiting for what became of the black-haired teen.

"Yusuke!" Erza cried out. She was about to go past Simon and run in until winds picked up once more, blowing the smoke away. She covered her eyes from the fumes, and when it died down she uncovered them to look ahead only to gasp in horror.

"We meet again...Yusuke Yasai." Jellal greeted with an evil grin. His red eyes and dark energy still glowed and swirled around him respectively.

"New Guy…" Natsu shakily said.

"Y-You…" Simon tried to say as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of him.

Blood fell on the crystal floor as Yusuke coughed it up. He panted heavily again and had an eye closed, wincing from the pain. The Saiyan fell on his knees and placed his hands on the floor supporting himself. His shirt was completely gone and more holes riddled on his cargo pants.

' _Okay...this time...it actually hurts…!'_ Yusuke thought gritting his teeth.

"Yusuke!" Erza cried out once more. She ran over to him and crouched down to his level.

"He-Hey...you guys alright?" The black-haired teen asked, glancing over at her.

"I should be asking you that!" She exclaimed.

"Aha...this...is nothing…!" Yusuke strainly said while getting up.

"Don't push yourself!"

"Haha! Look at you! You're done non-wizard. Though I will admit, I am impressed you actually managed to survive that. Would've been nice if your body was completely destroyed though. Hahahaha!" Jellal cackled. It only fueled the anger of the scarlet-haired knight even more so than when he had tricked her before Etherion had hit the tower. She was about to make a move but Yusuke stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and looked back at him.

' _I know it's selfish but...it's for their own safety. I have to do this…'_ Yusuke thought as he was slightly panting now. He looked over to the redhead with both his eyes and a small smile. "Sorry Erza...but this is my fight now."

"What?!" Everybody else but Jellal, who simply laughed harder, exclaimed.

"Ahaha! Hahaha! I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Jellal laughed.

"What are you saying Yusuke?! You...You can't! Not with the way you are now!" Erza hollered.

"I may look like this but believe me Erza I still got plenty of fight left." Yusuke said with a small grin. Erza took one step back, and looked at him with a worried expression.

"N-No…! I-I can't see any more of my friends hurt like this! From _him_!" Erza exclaimed turning around and facing Jellal, who was still smirking. Gritting her teeth she glared at him and pulled out a large sword from her pocket dimension. "I'll be the one to finish it this time!"

Sighing quietly to himself, Yusuke opted to chop Erza in the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell forward with her eyes now closed, and she dropped her weapon, now unconscious. Yusuke grabbed her by the shoulders to prevent her from falling to the ground, and picked her up bridal style, ignoring the pain within his body. He turned around and appeared in front of Natsu and Simon a moment later. The former staring intently at him while the latter jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Can I trust you guys to take her and for the both of you to get out of here?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait a minute New Guy-" Natsu started.

"Let me rephrase that actually. Take Erza, and the both of you get the hell out of here." Yusuke firmly demanded.

"Natsu. We should do what he says." Simon suggested.

"What?! I was here first!" Natsu shouted.

"And now your turns over. I'm getting a shot at that prick." Yusuke said.

"You can hardly stand!"

"You're the one to talk…"

Natsu cringed. The Saiyan was right. The Dragon Slayer's battle with the Heavenly Mage user had done quite a bit to him, and he was using all of his remaining strength to stand and put up a strong front. Yusuke handed the Knight over to the pink-haired slayer, who reluctantly placed her on his back.

"You come back. Got it, Yusuke?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. You can count on that Natsu." Yusuke replied with a smirk. He turned his head toward Simon. "I trust you'll follow him and get out as well right?"

"Of course...I'll make sure they make it out safely." Simon nodded.

"Thanks." The Saiyan said turning to face the blue-haired wizard.

"Just like Salamander said...I'm...sure Erza would be overjoyed if you make it." Simon said with a bit of reluctance which went unnoticed by both of the conscious Fairy Tail members.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on yourselves for now. The other's are already away from the tower but staying at one spot. If you manage to signal them I'm sure they'll come to you." Yusuke explained.

"Right."

"Don't you lose! Ya hear New Guy?!" Natsu shouted.

"Just get going already!" Yusuke shouted back. He heard footsteps from the both of them while still staring at Jellal. Soon, only the Saiyan and Heavenly Mage user were present. "Wow! You're really that Siegrain guy aren't ya?"

"My, I wonder what made you guess that?" Jellal sarcastically said.

"Well considering you Do feel familiar, yeah it can be self explanatory." The Saiyan grinned and cracked his knuckles. "So...how many bones you want broken?"

"This is just precious...you really think you can stand up to me?" Jellal asked still holding a smirk on his face.

"You know...you're sounding exactly like a douchebag who I basically hate the most. You're arrogant, that's for sure." Yusuke started pacing a bit. "You're ignorant of what you're seeing, and a bastard who practically enjoys making people suffer."

"Oh spare me...Honestly, someone like you actually think you can beat someone like me? You're nothing but an ant while I'm the spider! Without a doubt, you don't stand a chance." Jellal stated as if it were true. His eyes glowed red once more and dark energy swirled around his person. He smirked widely. "Learn your place!"

The blue-haired mage brought out both his arms and made gestures with his fingers. Massive beams of light were sent towards the Saiyan.

' _...I swear when I find Towa…'_ Yusuke inwardly sighed to himself. Narrowing his eyes, he dodged his enemies attacks, and began his assault.

* * *

Natsu and Simon were nearing the entrance at the base of the tower. As they kept descending down, they continuously felt the tower shake under their feet.

"Man, that New Guy knows how to steal the fun…" Natsu pouted a bit, holding onto Erza behind her knees.

"No offense but...it does seem that he's the best chance we have at the moment…" Simon said.

"Yeah well...whatever…" Natsu said looking away.

They both exited out and onto the sandy beach. Both looked around in the distance to see if they can spot their friends.

"Natsu, can you use your flames? They should still be near if what Yusuke said was true." Simon suggested.

The shorter teen nodded and faced his head to the air. His cheeks puffed up and spewed a stream of fire out of his mouth. It soared high and exploded when it reached a certain height. Out in the moving seas, the rest inside the water bubble saw the signal.

"That's Natsu's flames!" Happy exclaimed.

"Can you bring us back?" Gray asked the rain woman.

"Yes!" Juvia replied with enthusiasm.

"I think it's best to let them know we're here as well." Lucy suggested.

"I'll handle that. Hey, can you open up a small hole as well?" Gray asked Juvia again.

"Right." The bluenette worked her magic and a space of fresh air was widened above their heads.

Gray linked his hands together and mist was formed around them. He shot his arms toward the night sky shooting out some of his magic. When it reached a certain height, it expanded in radius and was enough for both guys at the island to see.

"Alright, it looks like it worked." Simon said.

They both waited until they saw the sphere in sight. When it reached the shore, it dissipated revealing their comrades.

"Natsuuu!" Happy cried out in joy as he instantly flew over to his best friend.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu greeted with an open arm as the blue feline hugged him.

"You guys!" Lucy called out. Everybody that was in the waters came running up to the three that had still been in the tower.

"Shou, Wally, Millianna, I'm glad you're all safe." Simon said in relief.

"You had us worried…" Millianna said.

"...how's Big Sis?" Shou asked glancing over at her unconscious form that still laid on Natsu's back.

"She's just knocked out...but it's best if we leave now for our own safety." Simon replied.

"Wait a minute...where's Yusuke?" Gray questioned.

Just then, they heard an explosion above them, and several more chained from the first one. Everybody standing on the sand looked up to see smoke clouds coming out from several places within the top of the tower. Two figures came flying out clashing against one another. One left a streak of white while the other left a streak of dark golden light, and they criss-crossed each other and soared higher into the sky.

"Up there...facing against that Jellal guy…" Natsu answered with some annoyance.

"We have no more time to waste. The farther away from the tower...the better. I have faith in your friend, and that he'll come back safely." Simon informed.

"Is...is it alright to do so?" Millianna questioned.

"New Guy ain't someone to mess with! He'll be back...just you wait…" Natsu said while still looking at the ongoing fight above. Two beams of golden light was seen being fired off opposite of one another, and they connected resulting in a large dust cloud where they were seen hit.

"Come on! Let's go!" Gray called out. Looking back, Natsu had found that he had yet to join them in the blob of water. Glancing back at the sky one last time to see multiple golden orbs flying around, the Dragon Slayer ran to his friends while still holding the redhead behind him.

* * *

Yusuke threw his right hand to fire off five golden orbs at Jellal. All five met and one large Ki blast was formed and his opponent crossed his arms to defend himself from the attack. The blue-haired wizard skidded back in the air while still having his golden aura emitted around him due to his Meteor spell. It's speed was only amplified due to a certain demoness' power up, and his power multiplied as well.

"Take this!" Jellal screamed. He shot his arms forward at the Saiyan while his eyes glowed and dark energy circled around him. A single, but large, beam of light was sent towards Yusuke. The black-haired teen twisted his body to the left.

 **GALICK GUN!**

Yusuke shot his own hands forward and firing off his purple beam. Both attacks clashed in the air and winds erupted from where it touched.

Having not enough time to recover from his fight with Shun Shun, Yusuke struggled a bit to keep up with the influenced blue-haired wizard. Gritting his teeth he resolved himself to pour out more, and it ended up with both beams exploding in the air just as both user's attacks had resulted.

Flaring his aura, the Saiyan charged straight at Jellal through the smoke. He saw his surprise expression and immediately, Yusuke punched him in the face. The mage was sent flying and Yusuke caught up a second later above him with his hands and fingers interlocked together over his head. Yusuke brought it down in an instant, striking the blue-haired man's face once more. Jellal grunted as he was sent down back to ground level, or at this moment, under the waters.

Yusuke took the time to catch his breath and kept his senses at the wizard below him.

"Hm. Came here to relax a little more only to run into more trouble...and here I said I'd always keep my guard up...not sure if I'm doing a good job…" Yusuke chastised to himself a bit. Sighing heavily, he felt the mage's power rise again. "...no rest for the wicked…"

Water shot up and Jellal came out of it flying straight at the Saiyan with a furious glare.

"I'm not letting you getting in the way of my goals!" The Heavenly Body Mage shouted. He propped his body straight, facing towards him and swiping his arms several times. Large golden blasts were sent towards the black-haired teen at a rapid rate.

Yusuke weaved side to side dodging some of Jellal's attack. When one of the blast closed in, he swiped his own left arm, coating it with his Ki, and sliced the spell in half which resulted it in exploding around him. He flew up only to see Jellal already above him smirking.

"Be judged by the seven stars!" The Heavenly Mage stated as he made signs with both his hands together.

 **SEVEN STAR SWORD: GRAND CHARIOT!**

Multiple beams of light with the power of meteors were brought down against the Saiyan. Yusuke glared and cupped his hands together to the right side of his body.

 **KAMEHAME…!**

Brilliant blue light was emitted inside the Saiyan's palms and violently vibrated. He kept charging as the streams of light neared him. Feeling it was enough, his battle cry was heard once again from all.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

* * *

Erza slowly opened her eyes from the swaying she felt underneath her. Looking around, she saw all her friends looking upwards at the night sky. Some were wide-eyed, some were sweating, and some were shaking. She hefted herself up on the somewhat jelly like substance under her.

"Guys…" Erza called out. Everybody looked down behind them to see the redhead getting up.

"Erza!" Some cried out in joy. Wally, Millianna and Shou being the ones to hug her.

"Everyone...I'm glad to see you're all safe…" Erza said in relief. But her eyes widened significantly at a memory before she was knocked out. Looking around she didn't see one specific person. "W-Where's Yusuke…?!"

 _ **...HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Bright light was seen by all within the watery sphere. Erza gasped and looked up to barely see Yusuke firing his attack and fending off Jellal's spell. The water around them went wild once again from the force of the Saiyan's blast.

"Nng…!" Juvia grunted trying her best to brave against the rough seas.

"He just doesn't let up…" Shou said.

"Yusuke…" Erza uttered. She clenched her fists in slight anger that the black-haired teen had taken up to himself to face against the dark mage, and had decided to knock her out. But was more worried for him as she had seen what damage he had taken upon protecting her, Simon and Natsu. Not to mention that she was well aware that he had been in another fight before arriving to be a shield against one of Jellal's cataclysmic spells.

Looking up again at the fight above, the redhead saw Yusuke firing off his own beams up towards the night sky where the blue-haired mage stayed afloat, still keeping up his Meteor spell. The battle's he had been involved in so far made her feel helpless as she had only been watching from the sidelines. This time however, it affected her even more so that it revolved around her and that she had dragged her friends, old and new, to this mess. Tightening her hands and steeling her resolve, she decided to act.

"...I'm sorry everybody." Erza quietly said. Turning around she summoned a sword in her hands and slashed at the water that held up their transportation, creating an opening large enough for her to go through.

"Erza…!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Gray yelled.

The redhead hastily floated away from them, igniting her aura and flew off back to the direction where the tower resided.

"Erza!" Natsu hollered.

"What the hell is she thinking?!" Gray exclaimed.

The saltwater stayed away from the redhead as Erza flew just above the ocean. She ascended as she neared the tower, and towards the ongoing battle in the sky.

* * *

Yusuke batted away several other attacks from Jellal's spells and fired his own blasts. He'd have to treat himself later that, despite the large usage of his Ki earlier in the night, he was holding his own even though the dark wizard had gotten a massive power up from Towa. The Saiyan's attacks were countered by more of the Saints magic and more smoke was produced when they collided.

Jellal charged in using his Meteor spell, choosing to take the direct approach. His teeths were clenched and he glared wide-eyed at the black-haired teen. All the while dark energy continuously swirled around his form. He hooked back his right arm and twisted his body, determined to land a hard blow.

The Saiyan stared intently at the blue-haired mage who was headed towards him. They were a few meters away from each other but Yusuke decided to appear nearly in front of him. Catching the dark wizard off guard, the Patroller launched himself forward and kneed Jellal right in the stomach. The hard blow made Jellal scream silently in pain, and saliva escaped from his mouth. Yusuke retracted back his leg and turned his body in a counterclockwise direction and roundhouse kicked the mage on the temple of his skull.

Jellal winced visibly with his eyes closed and teeth gritted together as he was sent flying away from Yusuke. Clenching his fists, he casted his Meteor spell as yellow light surrounded him once more, now staying afloat. Veins were seen around his neck and forehead from the rage he was feeling towards the Fairy Tail member. He blinked once though, and looked ahead of him. There he saw someone flying towards them.

Yusuke caught his side glance a moment later and looked behind him. The Saiyan had solely been focused on Jellal to notice, and he gasped as he saw Erza, now conscious, flying up to them.

"Erza, what are you doing here?!" Yusuke called out.

"Perfect…" Jellal muttered. Pouring a vast amount of his magical power out, he opened both of his hands towards the both of them. This time, large quantities of light beams skewed towards Yusuke and Erza.

The Saiyan widened his eyes and looked back to see the blue-haired mage fire off his spell. He swiped his arm to the side letting out a force with his Ki, and Jellal's attack was stopped midway. But more beams of light shot out of the smoke that was made, and they appeared far away from either sides of the Saiyan. He noticed that none of them was aiming towards them, and it clicked to his mind that there was only one other person.

"Erza!" Yusuke shout in worry and he phased out.

Erza stopped her flight and widened her eyes at the incoming attack. Yusuke appeared in front of her and embraced her just before the magic beams connected the redhead. Heavenly Body Magic once again crashed the Saiyan's body and they both flew down towards the tower with smoke trailing from his backside.

"Y-Yusuke…!" Erza cried out. Said man grunted in pain and managed to see that they were nearing the tower. He managed to turn his body once more so that his back was facing the crystal to prevent harm to the scarlet-haired knight. Shortly after, both crashed into the lacrima and were back to the previous area they had been in.

' _...I'm glad my Ki was up…'_ Yusuke thought, painfully lifting himself in a sitting position.

"Yusuke! Are you alright?!" Erza frantically asked as she was still within the Saiyan's arms.

"Yeah...I'm good. Ignoring that...why did you come here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she pursed her lips.

"I...I wanted to do something...Yusuke, this should be me fighting Jellal...you have nothing to do with this…" Erza answered. His eyes twitched a bit.

' _...more than you know Erza…'_ Yusuke thought, inwardly sighing.

"...Well, I did say this to Natsu before he left. You had your shot, now it's my turn." The Saiyan said with a grin.

"This isn't a game!" The redhead chided.

"I know Erza...and that's why I decided to step in." Yusuke withdrew his hands and attempted to stand up. The knight got off him and their feet soon touched the crystal.

"...why?"

"I see you're both still alive…" Jellal said from above. Both turned their heads towards the dark mage, their conversation interrupted.

"Jellal…!" Erza said through her teeth. Yusuke stepped in front of her, and she looked at the back of his head.

"Can't be helped since I feel like you're too stubborn to go back to the others…" Yusuke said.

"You'll let me help then?"

"Nope. I still want you as far away as possible. I fight alone." He declared taking a few steps forward.

"...it sounds like you're the one being stubborn."

"With good reason Erza...I can't go at my best if I'm worried about you." Yusuke answered. The redhead silently gasped. Ironic that she was the one who was worried about him the most, but it's expected since something this serious is happening at the moment. Her shoulders slumped a bit and looked down with a frown.

"Be careful…" Erza quietly asked. Yusuke grinned, and continued walking forward.

' _...I need to end this now. I can't risk turning with the way things are...it's still unnecessary…'_ The Saiyan thought as he looked at the dark mage.

"Still wanting more? I suppose you haven't learned yet…" Jellal taunted.

' _...Haven't done this in awhile...might regret it with the way my body is now, but it should be enough…and hopefully it'll last.'_ Yusuke thought with a bead of sweat going down his face. The Saiyan closed his eyes. Relaxing, he opened them a second later with a hardened gaze towards the blue-haired mage. He balled his hands, spread apart his legs and leaned forward a bit. His brilliant white aura glowed not a second later, and winds erupted where he stood. His Ki went higher, and he gritted his teeth. With a loud roar, his white aura changed colors.

 **KAIO-KEN!**

Crimson aura now surrounded him. Veins popped out of his neck, arms and forehead. Erza shielded her eyes from the winds, but was surprised nonetheless at his presentation. Jellal dangerously narrowed his eyes, wondering what might happen next as he prepared himself.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHH!"** Yusuke's battle cry echoed as the frequency of his blood colored aura heightened. His heart beated faster and faster by the second, his Ki kept rising, and thinking to ensure this would end quickly he went one step further.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!**

The lacrima around them cracked under his pressure, and the winds picked up from where Yusuke stood.

A moment later everything was still.

Confused, Erza looked around the open space. She only saw only the crystal and Jellal, who looked around in confusion as well, in the distance.

"Gahah!" Jellal cried out. The redhead, who was looking away, shot her head to his voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Yusuke, who was still coated in his red aura, had punched the blue-haired man in the gut. The mage in pain clutched his stomach and took a few steps back.

Not wanting any second to waste, Yusuke leaped and kneed Jellal in the face, effectively sending him flying out of the tower. The Saiyan rocketed towards him, leaving behind a streak of crimson from his last spot. He quickly elbowed the wizard right in the chest, forcing him downwards. Before Jellal even reached the ocean, the Ki user had appeared right near him, and grabbed ahold of his boot. With a yell, Yusuke threw him back into the air.

' _Faster…!'_ Yusuke thought. He rushed towards his opponent at high speeds with his red aura still present. The Saiyan arrived at his damaged form, and uppercutted Jellal on the chin making him continue his trip towards the air. The blue-haired mage slowly regained his senses and stopped his movements just above the crystal tower. He clenched his teeth in frustration that the non-mage was getting the best of him.

"This is absurd! I am the one Zeref has chosen! I am the one who will revive him!" Jellal shouted. His anger continued as his eyes glowed red and dark aura seeped around him still. "With Zeref we will change and rule the world!"

"Keep thinking like that and you'll find yourself on the short end of the stick!" Yusuke appeared right in front of him and punched Jellal right in the stomach once again. This time, with more strength, his fist went farther. The mage had his mouth wide open in immense pain, and was in agony as he couldn't let his voice out. With a grunt, Yusuke hooked back the same arm and landed a blow to the blue-haired man's cheeks. Jellal was forced back from the hit and abruptly stopped himself in midair, now a distance away from the Saiyan.

"Enough of this!" Jellal flew himself higher above the tower. He made gestures with both his arms and a few moments later a large magic circle appeared right in front of him.

' _...wait a minute that looks familiar.'_ Yusuke thought narrowing his eyes.

"A-Abyss Break?! Do you plan on taking down the R-System as well?!" Erza yelled.

"Instead of eight years...I'll complete it in five! In the end I still win!" The magic circle started to glow, and the dark power around him started to swirl violently.

Needing to end this now, Yusuke appeared right in front of him. Jellal gasped at his sudden appearance, and the Saiyan started to glow in blue light while keeping up his Kaio-Ken state.

" **HAAAA!"** The Saiyan roared. He let out a force of his Ki, immediately breaking Jellal's concentration of Abyss Break. The blue-haired mage staggered back, and the Saiyan's hand crackled with blue static. Yusuke rushed in and struck him in the chest. Time seemed to have stopped moving as the Patroller instantly shot up above the Heavenly Body Mage. A large pool of Ki gathered within his left hand, and a moment later he shot a large blue blast down towards Jellal.

The attack impacted Jellal greatly, and it resulted in him going through multiple floors down towards the tower. As he kept crashing from floor to floor, the force from Yusuke's attack went with him, and it resulted in the tower starting to collapse. Soon, he stopped falling, and was now seen knocked out from Yusuke's finishing blow.

Settling down his Ki, Yusuke panted heavily as he was no longer in his Kaio-Ken transformation. Exhausted, he felt his eyes get heavy, and started to fall down as he was unable to hold himself in the air.

"Yusuke!" Erza called out. Seeing that he didn't respond, she flew up towards his falling form. She barely managed catch him by wrapping her arms around his waist. She grunted a little at his weight, but found it easier to maneuver him this time than the first time she had first found him. They both landed on the rumbling tower floor and they both collapsed on it.

"Hehe...guess that's done…" Yusuke managed to say, now slightly conscious. He began to take in air through his lungs.

"Yusuke…" Erza smiled warmly at him. After eight long years of inner turmoil, Erza's fears had vanished thanks to the Saiyan. But her smile vanished as she felt the tower now quaking more violently beneath her. She looked around and to see the lacrima glowing brightly all around them. ' _The magic from Etherion is acting up...we'll be long gone if it goes out of control…'_

"We...need to get...out of here…" Yusuke panted as he forced himself up. Not using the Kaio-Ken technique for quite some time had made his body rusty to the effects rather than accommodating it. Luckily he only went so far, and was up on his feet, but his legs wobbled and parts of his body shook slightly from the pressure he's pushing his body at.

"I...I'm not sure if we can Yusuke…" Erza solemnly said.

"What do you mean…?" He asked while looking over at her.

"All of this magic, it'll have nowhere to go now that the tower is collapsing...and it'll explode, reaching all the way back to the mainlands…"

"What…"

The tower rumbled more, and Erza kept her balance while Yusuke had slight difficulty. The lacrima started to deform around them, and looked as if they were melting, and turned into a completely different shape.

"...but..there might be a way." Erza said slowly. She thought back after Etherion had first hit the tower, and that she confronted Jellal once again after discovering they were both alive. Before trying to force her into a slab of lacrima, he had explained how the process of resurrecting Zeref worked.

"Well...I'm all ears."

He watched as Erza started to walk away from him towards a blob-shaped lacrima, and placed her hand on it. Nothing happened at first, but her hand sunk in and soon it was enveloped by the lacrima with a pop.

"A-Ah!" Erza yelped as she felt shocks within her when the lacrima had accepted her.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I'm...going to let the lacrima take me…and I can prevent the explosion..." Erza said looking back at him with a sad smile.

"Hold on-"

"Yusuke, this is the only way...If I don't do this then...then we and everyone else out there is going to get hurt...most likely worse…"

"There has to be another way!" Yusuke exclaimed as he started trudging over to her. But the redhead shook her head sadly, and pushed herself further into the the lacrima. "...Erza!"

"You're possibly the strongest person I've met Yusuke...there is no doubt about that...and I hope you and everyone else in Fairy Tail will be safe..."

"Stop it...!" The Saiyan was nearing her, and extended a hand towards the redhead.

Erza's left eye started to water up, and tears fell down her face. She kept smiling sadly at the person she had discovered she had feelings for, and her whole body was now enveloped inside the lacrima. Yusuke didn't make it as he pounded his hands on the lacrima, not being able to make a dent, and kept shouting her name.

"...Goodbye." Erza mouthed. She kept floating farther and farther away, deeper into the lacrima, and soon, white filled her vision.

"Damnit! Erza! Shit!" Yusuke seethed. His teeth gritted in anger that he hadn't felt since in the past. Taking in deep breaths, he slammed his fist on the lacrima once more. "You're right that I'm stubborn...and if you think I'm letting any lives being taken away now...then you're dead wrong. Including you…

"All or nothing...body don't fail me now…" The Saiyan muttered as his fists and teeth tightened with vexation. His eyes narrowed, and he roared to the heavens as his Ki reached heights for the first time in this world. Light soon obscured his whole vision, his senses temporarily fogged, but one thing caught his sight, and he reached towards it.

* * *

Outside, the tower was seen glowing brighter and brighter with rays of light spewing out, signaling that the magic stored would soon expand and detonate.

"Damnit they still haven't made it out yet!" Natsu shouted.

"T-They'll be here...they will…!" Lucy reassured.

"Even if they do it's pointless...the magic is from Etherion...and if it let's out…" Gray trailed off and some grimaced as they knew the consequence.

The crystal tower was soon blinding them as they shielded their eyes, but saw enough that what they thought was going to happen, is now happening.

"Is...this it?" Shou asked in fear.

"W-Wait a minute…" Gray started. Trying to ignore the pain in his eyes as he looked ahead. The Ice Mage's eyes widened. "It's...going up?!"

"Huh…?" Lucy looked up to see that magic within the tower was not exploding towards them but rather, going towards the sky.

"W-What?" Millianna muttered.

"How…" Wally asked quietly.

"Hey...I see something up there…" Natsu started, narrowing his eyes. The Dragon Slayer had managed to catch a glimpse of gold coming out of the spiraling disaster.

* * *

"Hmph...using his energy to try and cancel all of that magic? Not a bad idea...but unnecessary in this case...it looks like as if someone redirected it…" Towa stated as she kept watch of the crumbling tower and magic being sent towards the sky. "Unfortunately the fun is over...though I do think it's time to check up on him…"

Towa hefted herself off her staff. She twirled it around her and let out a bit of her dark energy as a rift opened up cleanly. She casually floated in, and it soon closed behind her.

* * *

"I'm...never gonna understand woman…" Yusuke muttered in slight annoyance as he floated down. He had the unconscious Knight in his hands, holding her bridal style.

' _Still...I'm not sure if that actually worked…'_ The Saiyan wondered, if all the magic had really gone away in thin air. Setting his foot down on the sands of the beach, the first thing he did was collapse to his knees, the adrenaline that kept up in his body throughout this whole ordeal now vanishing. He managed to gently set Erza down on the soft grains below, and with a relieved sigh, he leaned back with his hands behind him on the sand, finally relaxing a bit.

"Been awhile since I used the Kaio-Ken...man that took more out of me than I thought…" Yusuke said with his eyes closed. Opening them slightly, he sensed the others that were outside of the tower rushing towards them.

"M-Mm…" He heard Erza moan near him. He pulled his weight off his hands and propped an arm to his knee, looking down at the stirring redhead with a small grin. Her eyes fluttered open and she slightly started to move her head.

"So, what do you want for dinner? It's still dark out." Yusuke jokingly asked. Her eyes shot open and she swiftly turned her head towards his voice.

"Y-Yusuke…" Erza muttered. She looked around her surroundings, and came to the conclusion that they were still on the tiny island they were on. "But...h-how…?"

"Erza! Yusuke!" They both heard Natsu calling out to them. The Saiyan and Knight turned their heads towards his direction and saw him sprinting on the water with Happy hanging on his pink hair. Following behind him were everyone else with smiles and relief expressions.

"When we get back, oh man, I'm definitely upping your training with me with that stunt you pulled." Yusuke teased.

"But...I-!" Erza stuttered, but was soon silenced with a hand on top of her scarlet hair.

"Outright trying to sacrifice yourself like that...how do you think me and everyone else will feel…?" Yusuke asked with a bit of a saddened expression. Erza blushed a bit at the contact, but remained eye contact with him. "...One of my Mentors mentioned something to me like this...giving your life away for others always doesn't seem to be good in the end...but it's best that you stay and support alongside with them…"

Erza stared at him wide-eyed, and her body shook. She looked down at the sand, starting to feel tears swell up not only in her left eye, but in her right eye as well.

"Keep on fighting and pushing Erza. To me, that's definitely one way to see things brightly." Yusuke finished with a smile. Slowly she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him, her head against his bare chest. He accepted it, despite the pain in his body, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you...for everything…" Erza said through her tears, smiling.

"Yeah, well...don't be. Because I wasn't joking when I mentioned the training." Yusuke teased. Erza laughed and unwrapped her arms to wipe away her tears, smiling brightly at the black-haired teen. They both looked back with smiles on their face as their friends joyfully ran towards them, happy as they can ever be.

' _...I'll continue on like this...for my friends and family...and you, Yusuke…'_ Erza thought as she openly welcomed her comrades with tears of joy.

* * *

 **Tower of Heaven Arc, complete!**

 **Like I said, a lot of fight scenes within this one. I was trying out a format kinda, where the timeline in the beginning at first and some in the middle didn't really coincide. Hope it wasn't confusing to you guys, but if you've read the manga/seen the anime I guess thing's should have been easy to follow. Well, you're here in this section so you did, right?**

 **The Kaio-Ken. I know I said in a review I said I wouldn't let Yusuke use it I lied. I actually thought him using it here would benefit more into the next arc kinda, so hope that bit of surprise kinda quenched some people of transformations. Speaking of that however...if you squint closely, SSJ was used here lol. Can ya spot it?**

 **A new move was used by Yusuke in this chapter, can ya name it? :D**

 **Fight between Erza vs Jellal, and as well as Erza vs Ikaruga I changed to my own version. I thought it was appropriate to do so considering she's been receiving training to use Ki from Yusuke, and showed glimpses of her progress. I think I did alright, what did you guys think?**

 **Anywho, guna end it off here. Be sure to review on what you think of this chapter!**

 **Lastly, another Big Thank You for those reading and enjoying my fiction so far. I'd giva ya'll a pat on the back if I could.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: November 8, 2015**


	15. Chapter 15: Stressed

**Hey guys! Chapter up a bit earlier this time around! Now, it is a bit shorter than what I've been putting out recently. But, it's with good reason. Or bad, your choice. Anyway, i didn't do reviews last time but i will this time now that I'm not up at like, 2 in the morning lol.**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": Thanks! :D For Erza, you'll find out. There's guna be quite a few lol xD**

 **Guest Reviewer "Spekters": I will say that the Time Patrol will get their own chapter in the future. **

**roeequaza: uh, cool idea. but, seriously, stop trying to have my OC go SSJ4 lmao.**

 **Elvizfonz23: Haven't directly replied back to you in awhile mate. Wana personally Thank You for enjoying my fic!**

 **Guest (2) "Cell": Uhhh, I actually did NOT intend to have described that skill LOL. Holy crap, another one that I unconsciously detailed. First stone bullet and now All clear lol. Considering I've seen some characters using their Ki to cancel out attacks with a swipe of their arm, I figured it wouldn't hurt to put that in...at least i Think I've seen some characters do that...hm. But anyway, Im guna have to really watch out what i put in now LOL**

 **Daveion1999: Yes, more characters will definitely be making appearances and being debuted in future chapters. You can count that. **

**That's basically all for it now, so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"C-Coming!" Lucy yelled while running to their hotel room door. She opened it to find several employees with carts of food in their hands.

"Uhm...room five four nine with...all of these food?" The one who knocked asked the blonde, and while glancing back at his work friends.

"Hey Lucy!" Yusuke called out from the back. "Is that the food?!"

"Y-Yeah! It is!" Lucy answered back. She saw a flash of red as soon as she did.

"He's about to run out soon...why are you still standing here?" Erza demanded slightly.

' _But...he still has a whole table full before they came.'_ The blonde thought sweatdropping. Erza reached out and accepted the carts full of food wholeheartedly.

"E-Enjoy…!" A worker of the hotel said. With that they all left and Erza shoved all the carts inside a room they rented from the hotel with gusto.

' _Ever since that whole tower incident...Erza's been more lively…'_ Lucy thought with a smile as she saw the redhead pull in the last cart and closing the door behind her.

Almost a week had passed since the Tower of Heaven collapsed. Seeing that Erza and Yusuke were safe and sound; albeit tired, their friends relished that nothing extreme happened to them and quickly went back to the resort. Everybody bandaged themselves up as soon as they reached their destination and was recovering shortly.

It was in the afternoon now and the whole Fairy Tail team sat in one room. Yusuke, who was mostly bandaged from his torso, was happily downing food. Plates and bowls were stacked up around where he sat as he quickly finished eating what was in them. Natsu and Happy had joined him as well, and happily ate all the meat and fish that was available to them before a certain Saiyan snatched it away. Gray was casually sitting away from the eating duo with a bored, but a slight queasy look on his face. Lucy and Erza walked back with the food that had just arrived, and the redhead started to refill the table the food was at. Besides the Saiyan who looked close to a mummy, everybody else basically got off easy with light wrappings and gauzes on them.

"Natsu, these are for Yusuke…" Erza scolded lightly at the Dragon Slayer with hands on her hips.

"Hey it's fine Erza, I know I eat a lot but there's definitely enough for him and Happy...I think." Yusuke said and resumed stuffing his face with the plate he held in his hands. Erza sighed and shrugged slightly, placing the last dish in front of the black-haired teen.

"By the way...whatever happened to that woman who was part of Phantom Lord?" Erza asked while looking around.

"Oh her...she left early and said something about joining our guild." Gray answered with a small smile to his face.

"She might as well...been following us for awhile now ever since we had that war with that guild." Yusuke said picking up another plate.

"...A-Awhile?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow and sitting on a bed cross-legged.

"Yeah, I mean, almost all the missions we've been to she would be trailing behind and watching us." The Saiyan casually answered as he finished another dish.

It took a few moments for everyone else in the room to process what they had just heard.

"Wait, wait. She's been doing this all along?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke replied with a simple shrug.

"You didn't say anything because…?" Erza asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey, she wasn't doing anything suspicious. Besides, she helped you guys back there right? She can't be all that bad."

"I can agree...we fought together and won...and I can tell how compassionate she can be." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well whatever. She's pretty cool I guess." Gray said putting his hands behind his head.

"Hah…" Yusuke sighed in content. He relaxed in his chair as he finished eating everything that was in sight. Including the food that had arrived a couple of minutes ago.

"W-Where does all of that go…?" Lucy asked. The Saiyan's answer was a simple shrug, and he closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Yusuke." Erza called out. He opened his eyes to see the redhead next to him with an intent stare. "...could I talk to you privately?"

"Uh...sure." Yusuke answered. He stood up from his chair and followed the redhead out of the room.

"Wonder what that was about…" Lucy said looking at the door that was closed behind the pair.

"Who knows...I'm gonna grab some shut-eye." Gray said as he flopped onto another bed in the room.

"Hey! That's my bed ya stripper!" Natsu shouted from his seat.

"There's another bed right there flame brain! Just go to that one!" Gray shouted back.

"Here we go again…" Lucy sighed in exasperation.

* * *

The Saiyan and the Knight were casually walking through a crowded street at the resort with tourists walking by. Stalls were set up by vendors handing out food, jewelry and souvenirs. They walked side by side, and Erza was looking down and gathering her thoughts while Yusuke was simply looking around, and waiting for the shorter girl to talk to him.

"...back at the tower...that...girl Yusuke…" Erza started. He tensed up a bit without her noticing, but regained his composure shortly after. "I...noticed she had that same...symbol when those robots had attacked us back then."

"Really?" Yusuke asked, acting surprisingly.

"Yes…" Erza nodded. She turned to face him and stopped while he did so as well. "And you went off both times fighting them alone…"

"Your...point?"

"I find it a bit suspicious that both would appear where we were and...I can't help but think there might be more to it...like Master said Yusuke...we're here for you."

They looked at each other for a few moments before Yusuke looked down with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

"And I know you guys are Erza...but really, if I knew anything...then I'd tell. And from how they appeared, I don't think I have an answer to that." Yusuke lied. While despising himself by doing so, he couldn't risk their innocent lives into his own problems. The burden he held all around him, weighed him down but he persevered. Unless a situation thrown to him arises rather unexpectedly, only then would he have to do something within his power. But he'll cross that bridge when it comes.

"Very well...but will you allow us to be at your side when you need it?" Erza asked with a bit of a worry expression.

"You know I fight alone." He smirked. The redheads lips curved upwards a bit at the mood he produced now. "When the time comes, we'll see Erza."

"Not exactly an answer I was hoping…And didn't I tell you not to be too reckless anymore? Look at you..." She chuckled.

"And who was it that wanted to save everyone from that explosion?" He retorted with a wide smirk on his face now. Erza looked down and sighed a bit, but with a small smile still on her.

"You're right...I don't exactly have a say then…"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about then?"

"Not quite. What you did back then with your fight with Jellal," Erza started while continuing to walk the streets. The male shortly followed her. "You basically turned, or rather, transformed. What was that?"

"Oh. It's called the Kaio-Ken. You basically amplify your Ki in your body to a point where you past your limits for a short time. Though a heavy strain goes into your body as a result."

"...Is it possible for me to do it as well?" Erza asked. Yusuke stopped walking and stared at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Whoa there Erza, when I mean a heavy strain I mean it. Only reason why you see me up and about is because I trained my body to that point where it'll only affect me by a small amount."

"Then I'll do so as well." The redhead stated looking back at him. "And you didn't answer my question."

"...Yeah, you could." He replied with a sigh. "You really want to learn it?"

"Yes." Erza answered with a nod. The Saiyan saw the same fire the redhead had back then when she first asked him to start training her. With another sigh, he relented.

"Alright, fine." He answered and Erza's face lit up. "Just know that doing so is going to be a lot harder than our regular training sessions. And until I know you're ready, we'll be working on strengthening your body and stamina so you can intake the stress."

"Of course."

"And if possible, Mira will be working on that as well."

"Would...she be able to?"

"I could ask her. But being around you guys long enough she'll want to as well. Anyway are those the two things you wanted to talk about then?"

"Yes...I just wanted to clear my mind...however it makes me think that there are other enemies we need to worry about."

"Don't be. I'll be here."

"Ufu, of course you will. I want to go find Shou and the others, see how they are holding up."

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll see ya later."

"Goodbye Yusuke." She said smiling up at him.

With that, Erza walked back to the hotel to check up on her old friends. Yusuke stared at her retreating form until she was no longer in sight as she blended in with the crowd.

"Anymore of this and my hair will turn colors…" Yusuke said and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Night time had come upon the resort, and Yusuke was walking back to the hotel to rest, until Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy came out through the doors.

"...where are you guys going?" The saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erza wanted us." Gray said.

"She said something getting fireworks ready?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Hey don't ask me, I wouldn't know what that meant." Yusuke replied.

"C'mon! I can smell her along with those other people from the tower over at the beach!" Natsu shouted as he was already running in a direction with Happy flying behind him.

"That's odd...why would they be over there?" Yusuke asked.

"...I might have a feeling. C'mon, let's hurry." Gray said, running in the same direction Natsu and Happy went. The black-haired teen and blonde followed shortly after.

Everybody soon came upon the shores of the beach. Erza was in front of her old group of friends who were near a boat that was ready to set sail.

"...then allow me to prepare myself to perform a tradition of anyone leaving Fairy Tail…" Erza started to glow in bright light.

"H-Huh…?" Millianna gasped.

"W-Wait a minute!" Wally tried saying.

The light died down revealing the scarlet haired knight in an armor that showed her wearing a large white cape that flared down and showed the Fairy Tail symbol on the back. Silver armor covered her entire upper and lower body with a white skirt flowing down. In her metal hands held a long decorated pole with a white flag of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Sis…" Shou breathed out.

"One…! You will never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail for as long as you live!" Erza shouted at the top of her voice.

Yusuke and the others were watching quietly from behind. While the Saiyan and Lucy were somewhat confused, Natsu and Gray looked liked they were readying themselves.

"Two…! You must never use the clients you have met in your mission for personal gain!" Erza continued, her eyes now closed tightly, and tears threatening to fall at the corner of her eyes.

"...Three..! While we may be apart...You must always live on with all of your might! Never think of yourself to be insignificant!" She couldn't control the water now flowing down her eyes, and she opened her eyes that were filled with happiness and sorrow. "...Never in your lives should you ever forget your friends that you hold dear!"

Hearing Erza had her four old friends in front sobbing either lightly or uncontrollably. They were both relieved and sadden that, while the redhead had given their support of wanting them to explore the vast world out there, they have to be separate once more.

Erza lifted up the flagpole in her hands high in the sky.

"Begin the Fairy Tail send off!" The Knight announced.

Natsu puffed up his cheeks and blew fire into the sky. It reached to a certain point where it exploded and formed a beautiful ember pattern in the sky.

Gray put his hands together and ice mist surrounded them. A moment later he shot his arms towards the sky, and just like with Natsu's flames, it expanded into a shape that was beautiful to look at from below.

"Hey! Lemme join in!" Lucy shouted excitedly. She brought out one of her golden keys and with her magic, golden light spewed out into the open air and went off like an actual firework.

"So that's what this is eh? Hehe alright." Yusuke played along by extending both his arms towards the night sky. He charged his Ki in his palms and shot multiple beams upwards. They crisscrossed over one another and soon exploded, bringing out streams of smaller light.

Being on the boat now Simon, Shou, Wally, and Millianna had sailed off, still watching the ongoing display of tricks that decorated the blackened sky. It kept going even as they were now a far distance away.

' _Take care Erza…'_ Simon solemnly thought. A melancholy smile etched on his face.

"...shall we head back?" Yusuke suggested as he could barely see the boat in the far seas.

"Yup! I'm beat. Time to go take that nap!" Natsu exclaimed walking back to the hotel with his hands behind his head.

"Aye sir!"

"Fun while it lasted." Gray said walking away.

"Here at the resort at least." Lucy giggled following them.

The Saiyan looked back at Erza who changed in casual clothing, still looking towards the ocean. He walked up next to her.

"You'll see them again soon." Yusuke said with a smile.

"I know...and I hope that when that day comes we can talk about our adventures." The redhead replied with a sad smile.

"Over some strawberry cheesecake?" He asked with a grin.

"Ufufu, most definitely." Erza answered with a giggle. She turned around back to the direction of the hotel. "Let's get a good night's rest, and head back to the guild."

"Hmm, sounds good. Might as well enjoy the hotel services one last time…" Yusuke mused as he followed the redhead back to the building.

* * *

"Whoa…" Yusuke stared up.

"They…" Gray started.

"They finished it!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

"It's...so different…" Natsu said to himself.

"This is quite the change…" Erza said.

The next morning everyone who had gone to the resort was now back in Magnolia. And upon arriving at the Fairy Tail guild, they were shocked to see it functional once again. They stood at an entrance that welcomed them that wasn't present in the first place.

Compared to the last guildhall, this one was much bigger in size. Stone bricks now decorated the building instead of being supported by wood. It still held somewhat a similar appearance to the first guildhall with the first floor being the largest floor to support the second and third floor, which grew smaller in space. Flags with the guild mark were all over the building as well. But overall, still larger.

Walking through the archway entrance they saw tables set up just outside in front of the guild with members sitting, drinking, and conversing to one another.

"Wow we even have a cafe out in the open now…" Gray said looking around.

"Let's head on inside, wonder how much that's changed." Yusuke suggested. Everybody nodded, except for Natsu who was in a bit of a foul mood.

"Geez, what's up with you?" Gray asked the Fire mage.

"Everything's so different…" Natsu grumbled.

"Well hey there guys!" Cana greeted, walking up to them.

"Hello Cana." Erza greeted back.

"Betcha you guys are surprised huh? Lemme give ya'll a tour!" Cana gestured her hands following her.

Everybody went inside to see the renovated hall. It was a lot more spacious than the previous one, and many more tables were set up. Wooden pillars supported the buildings, people out and about filled the inside.

"Would you believe me that we got an inside pool here?" The Card mage asked with a grin.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. Cana led them further into the building and opened up a double wooden door to see that she was telling the truth. Members were inside either relaxing in the water or playing in it.

"...so different…" Natsu mumbled.

"Oh c'mon Natsu, change like this ain't all that bad." Yusuke said.

"That ain't all you guys. C'mon!" Cana said, walking away from the pool room. The rest followed the brunette downstairs of the guild to see more members enjoying themselves. People were playing billiards, darts, and even talking to each other while sitting on wooden tables who wanted to get away from the rowdiness upstairs. "We even got a game room setted up!"

"Hey this is neat." Gray complimented.

"You mean different…" Natsu mumbled to himself once again behind his scarf.

The group went back to the open floor of the guild where most of everyone else is.

"And another change is that anyone can go up to the second floor now! They can take a look the S-Class jobs but, obviously you'll need an S-Class mage with you if you wana go on one." Cana explained. She turned back to the rest with a grin still on her face. "Watcha guys think?"

"I think I wana go on one of those S-Class missions. Can't be all that bad compared to the regular jobs." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"...maybe some time in the future Yusuke, we could." Erza said glancing over to him.

"Hehe, sounds great!"

"Oh! You kids are back now eh?" They heard. Everybody turned around to see Master Makarov walking up to them, along with another familiar face walking next to him.

The figure was a female with short blue hair just above her shoulders. She wore a white and blue sleeveless dress that went all the way down to her knees and wore white arm gloves and boots. She also wore a white and blue hat that went with her dress, and finishing her appearance was the Fairy Tail symbol that was buttoned just above her chest on the dress.

"Oh! Juvia!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yup! Welcome our newest member Juvia!" Makarov announced.

"We appreciate all you did back then." Erza greeted.

"Juvia hopes she can do her best in the guild!" Juvia said bowing her head a little.

"By the way...we have one more I'd like to introduce…" Makarov said turning his head to the side. Everybody else followed his direction and saw someone else that was familiar to them. The figure turned around towards them.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu shouted.

"Wha-?!" Lucy gasped.

"Master, is this for real?!" Gray demanded.

"W-Wait Gray! Juvia was the one who asked Gajeel to be here!" Juvia defended.

"Juvia is one case...but he's another...especially since he attacked our guild directly…" Erza said.

"Oh can't be that bad you guys." Yusuke said walking up front with a small smile. "One of my Mentors said a saying of 'yesterday's enemies are today's friends,' so we should be welcoming him."

' _That saying is very true from what I've seen as well…'_ The Saiyan thought while thinking back to two of his teachers.

"Cut him some slack children...he was simply acting on Jose's orders. It simply couldn't be helped." Makarov said.

"Hmph." The Iron Dragon Slayer simply looked to the side. But eyed Yusuke rather confusingly. One day they were enemies from his experience, but here the Saiyan is acting as if nothing had happened between them.

"Well, if Master supports it, then I will as well...but may be wise if he's kept watched." Erza concluded.

Just then, the lights were cut off inside the guildhall.

"Uh…" Yusuke started.

"C'mon! C'mon you guys! It's starting! Take a seat!" Cana said pushing them to a table.

"...What exactly is going on?' Gray asked.

"Oh you'll see." Cana answered with a grin.

"Hey...is that a stage up there?" Lucy asked squinting her eyes.

True to what she said, a wooden stage Was what they saw ahead of them. Curtains that were above and covering it soon went to the sides. Light was shown in the center of the stage, and revealed a Mirajane with one of her legs crossed over the other and she held a guitar in her hands.

"Oh...is Mira going to perform something?" Yusuke asked.

"Hehe...you bet~. Just watch." Cana whispered.

The white-haired maiden closed her eyes and opened her mouth towards the magical floating microphone, signaling that she's about to sing.

 _...I gently touch the desk where you used to sit…~_

 _Alone once more today with the shadows…~_

 _I look up to the sky and whisper a prayer…~_

 _You're out there somewhere, too, under this vast sky…~_

 _I bear with the tears, even as I tremble…~_

 _Even when the darkness threatens to swallow me…~_

 _Don't you forget…~_

 _There will always be…~_

 _A place for you…~_

 _To come home too…~_

 _...and people waiting there for you…~_

Mirajane opened her eyes to all the rooting and applauses that her guildmates showered her with. With a bright smile she looked around and waved her hand as a thank you. She gasped slightly as her eyes caught the table of the group that had gone to the resort, now sitting down and watching her on stage. Her sight rested on Yusuke, who was simply smiling at her, and red dusted her cheeks. Erza's eyebrows twitched for a second and she bit down on her fork that was used for her strawberry cake that she had out of nowhere. The redhead caught the barmaid's line of sight and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at Mirajane.

"Gah! What the hell was that for you punk?!" Natsu screamed, standing up and glaring down at Gajeel.

"Huh?! I didn't do nothing!" Gajeel replied with a shit-eating grin.

"Like hell!"

"Shut the hell up over there!" A random member said, throwing a mug at the Fire Dragon Slayer. It hit Natsu right in the face, and the pink-haired teen turned his head towards the crowd.

"Alright! Who the hell threw that!?" Natsu demanded.

"Will you calm the hell down flame-brain?!" Gray shouted standing up. Unknown to the Ice mage however, his arm bumped into Erza's arm that held the plate to her cake dropped to the floor.

"M-My...cake…" Erza whimpered, looking down at the mess on the floor. Her eyes were soon foreshadowed by the bangs of her scarlet hair and she gritted her teeth.

"Uh oh…" Yusuke sweatdropped and swiftly moved away from the redhead. In his time being in the guild so far, he had seen what happened to a certain rival duo in the team he's in against the Titania when someone messes with her cake. Let it be known, that no one, should interfere the Queen of Fairy Tail and her strawberry cheesecake.

"It's not manly for all you to interrupt Big Sis!" Elfman shouted from the table next to the strongest Fairy Tail's team.

"Enough!" Erza yelled, while punching the poor Strauss sibling away. Her eyes red with fury, and requipping back into her Heart-Kreuz armor in an instant.

Soon, a brawl was ensued within the guildhall and every member, save a few, were fighting one another. The floors were comically flooded with dust clouds of people rolling around and punching each other.

"Haha! Now this is Fairy Tail! Hahaha!" Natsu shouted with his signature grin. He jumped back to the crowd and people started to fly away from his attacks.

"Heh...Thing's will never change…" Yusuke smirked as he was casually floated towards the second floor of the guild.

"Yusuke!" The Saiyan heard Mira call out. He looked down to see her flying towards him, and soon stood next to him on the balcony, overlooking at the ongoing brawl downstairs.

"Hey Mira. Your singing was great by the way." Yusuke complimented. The barmaid silently gasped to herself and blushed. She looked away to hide her face from embarrassment.

"S-So...h-how was your vacation…" Mira asked while turning her head towards him, but trailed off after she had now noticed the bandaged torso he wore underneath his black tank top. "W-What happened…?"

"Oh, uh...we, might have ran into some trouble while being there…" Yusuke said sheepishly and rubbing the back of his hair.

"...it wouldn't happen to involve that bright light I saw a few nights back would it?" Mira said. Yusuke looked at her surprisingly and gasped. Seeing this made the barmaid nod in confirmation. "There was quite the commotion about it the next day as I was going to the guild and hearing conversations inside about it. Some said it might have been something that made the Council collapsed."

"Wait, the Council? What happened to them?"

"No one really knows, it's all just rumors from us. But they're pretty scattered at the moment from what I can tell."

' _That Jellal guy...I knew he was that Segrain guy afterwards but he also put the Council in a disarray? He couldn't have been that guy at that demon island back then either...their signatures were different…'_ The Saiyan thought with a frown.

"And not only that...but it seems as if the whole country saw it that night too."

"R-Really…?" He asked with a bit of sweat on his brow, and she nodded again.

"It's been news ever since. Not as chaotic as the first day saying something might be attacking Earthland but...it's still a ruckus. And with what happened at Era with the Council I don't think they've had time to investigate."

"...I see…" He noticed her getting closer to him, and went back a step. "Uh…"

"I-I'll be gentle…" Mira raised her arms towards his face and cupped his cheeks with both her hands. She smiled softly at him. "I'm just glad you made it back safely…"

Yusuke blinked rapidly for a few seconds at stared at her. Seeing his reaction, Mira simply giggled and retracted back her arms.

Unknown to them however, downstairs a certain scarlet-haired knight was seething, looking above while pinning down a member and holding his arm tightly.

"Mirajane…!" Erza muttered angrily through her teeth, her hold on her comrades arms tightening.

"I've been wanting to train whenever you came back. Is it too much to ask we can start soon?" The barmaid asked.

"Nah, I'm completely fine like this. We can start again tomorrow morning at the usual spot we go to." Yusuke answered.

"Great! I can't wait then!" She chippered, clasping her hands together.

"Speaking of which...I should probably prepare something...I'll be gone for the rest of the day to do so. I'll see you then."

"Mm. See you tomorrow morning Yusuke!"

With that, the black-haired teen jumped from the balcony and hovered past the still ongoing brawl under him. Soon, he left the guildhall to get some equipment for the girls' next training session.

* * *

Yusuke landed on the grass where Mira and Erza were already seen present in their usual workout attire. The next day had arrived and after little shopping on the Saiyan's part the previous day, he was ready to give both girls something new.

A single bag was held in both his arms, and he dropped them on the ground, resulting in a bit of quaking and dust picking up from the spot they crashed on.

"...what's in those?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you'll both see soon enough. Now, because of a certain someone, I'll be upping the way your guys' training from here on out." Yusuke said glancing over at Erza. She nodded firmly while the barmaid tilted her head slightly in confusion. "So, we'll be working on your body strength and stamina, and this is what these bags are for."

The Saiyan crouched down and opened one of the bags that was in his left hand. He pulled out a pair of white furry wristbands and anklet, and walked over to Mirajane.

"Hold out your hands and keep them apart." He instructed. She did so, and he hovered both wristbands over her palms while keeping the anklets within his fingers. He gently put them down so they were just touching her. A moment later he dropped them.

"A-Ah!" The barmaid shrieked, almost losing balance, but soon caught herself as she felt Yusuke's hands just under hers. She eyed the wristbands, now even more confused than before. "W-What are these?"

"I was looking around town and happen to find a shop that had these and the shopkeep was able to amplify the weight. Pretty neat too, I'm surprised I didn't find it in the first place. They're about seven kilograms each so it shouldn't too bad. For now at least."

"So...I'll be wearing these?"

"That, and these anklets on your legs as well. Go ahead and drop them." Yusuke said. He let go of her hands and she let the wristbands fall to the ground. He threw the anklets where they landed. "Go ahead and put them on."

"Will I be wearing these as well?" Erza asked walking over.

"You will. Except yours is gonna be different."

"How so?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. The Saiyan walked back to the other bag that he had in his right hand this time. He opened it to reveal red furry wristbands and anklets.

"Compared to Mira, you wear armor almost all the time. So I made yours heavier."

"By how much?"

"At first, I thought about fourteen kilograms. But then again, your armor must weigh more than that. So I went with twenty-three kilograms on each one."

"T-Twenty-three?!"

"And don't forget what you did a few days ago…"

"...it shouldn't be too bad then."

"You think this is it? That's funny." The Saiyan said with a wide grin. Erza groaned, and went ahead and put on the wristbands and anklets.

Both of them were still on the ground as they finished wearing the equipment. Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle that they had some trouble trying to stand up. He went to the barmaid first and lifted her up by her hands. She wobbled a bit before being able stand on her own. The Saiyan walked over to the redhead next and helped her stand up as well.

"Now, try moving around in them. No magic, no powering up." Yusuke instructed. They followed his directions and found themselves walking forward. Albeit, slowly.

The knight and barmaid gritted their teeth as they kept lifting their legs to move. So far, they had only gone few feet.

"Well you two will get used to it. And you'll be doing so, by jogging laps around the forest." The Saiyan said with a smile and arms crossed.

"T-The whole forest…?" Mira stuttered.

"Well you two can just follow the path that's just out there."

"For how long…?" Erza asked.

"Noon. Usually the time when we end."

Both girls looked at each other at his answer for a moment and looked back at him, causing the Saiyan to raise an eyebrow.

"...what?" He asked.

"Ending it by the afternoon might be a little late for us…" Mira said sheepishly.

"I was actually thinking we could finish this a little early as well…" Erza said.

"Is there something going on?" Yusuke asked them.

"You haven't heard yet? The Fantasia Parade is going to be today." The barmaid answered.

"Fantasia Parade?"

"Yes. Magnolia's Harvest Festival will be along with it." Erza answered.

"Festival huh...and you wanted to train today." Yusuke said glancing over at the white-haired woman.

"Hehe...oops?" She replied sticking out her tongue.

"Well, I guess we could cut it short this time. But, that would mean that you girls will just have to work harder today." The black-haired teen said with a full on grin. Grimacing slightly, both women started to move.

* * *

"...it hurts…" Mira whimpered.

"I can hardly...lift them up…" Erza said with slumped shoulders.

"Ah you'll both get used to it. Least I'm not making you wear those twenty-four seven." Yusuke said. "Yet."

"You're planning on making us wear those all the time?" Erza asked.

"Hehe, not sure why you have complaints. You wear your armor almost exclusively."

"Yes but...at least I can freely walk around in them."

"And the both of you will in time as well. It all works out the same."

The three had finished their training session awhile ago and was now heading to the guild, freshly cleaned. As the Saiyan said, they ended it early with both girls panting for air on the ground.

As they were walking, the streets were crowded and decorated with streams of paper going from building to building, balloons were set up everywhere and a lot more street vendors were seen now that the time of Magnolia's Harvest Festival had arrived. People were street performing and handing out balloons to other people. Residents from other towns had arrived in time to enjoy their day of the festival.

"Yusuke~" Mirajane cooed.

"Hm?" He turned his head towards her.

"There's going to be an event soon over at the guildhall. It's called the Miss Fairy Tail contest. You'll root for me will you?" She asked while batting her eyelashes at him. Erza frowned from the opposite side of her at her antics.

"Miss Fairy Tail contest?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm. Whoever gets more attention will be Miss Fairy Tail for the year." Yusuke turned his head to look at the redhead.

"Are you going to be in it as well?" He asked Erza.

"O-Of course! I'm confident I'll be able to win again this year." She boasted, but looked away doing so.

"Not this time Erza." With renewed vigor, the barmaid grabbed ahold of one of Yusuke's arm and embraced him between her bust of her usual maroon dress, making the Saiyan's face beat red. She looked at the redhead with a challenging look in her eyes. "This year, I'm going to win it."

Erza looked back and lightly glared at the barmaid. Mimicking her actions, and in her white blouse and blue skirt, she did the same with his other arm, and pulled him towards her. Yusuke swiftly looked to the other side of him, and his face turned even redder.

"G-Guys?" The black-haired teen stuttered.

"Yusuke! You'll cheer for me, right?" Erza asked, still staring intently at white-haired woman.

"Uh…"

"Yusuke! You're already rooting for me right?" Mira asked as she pulled him towards her. Erza growled a little and pulled the black-haired towards her with more force.

"I-Uh…"

"Yusuke! Erza! Mira!" All three heard Gray's familiar voice call out. They turned their heads to see him, Natsu, Happy; who was floating, and Juvia walking towards them. Both males stopped in their tracks to look at the situation ahead of them while the other two kept flying and walking, respectively.

"Help me!" Yusuke mouthed at Natsu and Gray. Sweat was visible on the two rivals face, and they vigorously shook their heads, refusing to take a further step.

"Are you all heading to the guild as well?" Erza asked, while still holding onto her crush.

"Yes! Juvia is going to go prepare for the contest at the guildhall." The bluenette said.

"Aye! Lucy already went ahead!" Happy said.

"Ufufu, I guess I should go as well." Mira said, letting go Yusuke. She started walking, but looked back at the black-haired teen with a gleam in her eyes. "And win this."

She winked at him and continued to head towards the guild. If the Saiyan didn't know any better, it looked as if the barmaid was adding more swaying to her hips.

' _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!'_ Yusuke thought as he shook his head and blinked away.

"I shall go as well. Yusuke, I will see you when _I_ will win it." Erza stated, following after Mira.

"Geez New Guy, what did you do?" Natsu asked, now feeling safe and walked up towards him with Gray next to the pink-haired teen.

"I...am not sure…" Yusuke replied. He blinked a few times and glanced over at the Fire mage. "Don't you think that name is overused? There are definitely more new members in the guild now…"

"But I'm more used to it!" He whined.

"Ugh, whatever. Doesn't matter to me anyway."

"C'mon. Let's head to the guild and support the girls. Better than doing nothing during the festival right now." Gray suggested.

"Gray~! You'll cheer loudly for Juvia won't you?!" Juvia asked as she practically pounced on him.

"Wha-?! Hey!" Gray struggled, trying to break free. Yusuke chuckled at their interaction, and with a sigh he started to walk towards the guild with the others with him.

* * *

"And now! It's time for the Miss Fairy Tail contest! Who's ready for it?!" Max announced on the stage with a microphone in hand.

Uproars of cheers from the crowd bursted the inside of the guildhall, approving and wanting to get the contest started as soon as possible.

"Let's get started then! Contestant number one! Miss Cana Alberona!"

From the side of the stage, the Card mage, in her blue bikini top and brown pants, walked towards the center stage. She posed for the crowd by bringing her left hand behind her head and her other hand on her hips. She slanted her body and leaned back, showing off her body. More cheers from the crowd erupted.

"Geez, a lot of people are really hyped up for this." Yusuke idly said with both his hands on his cheeks with his elbows supported on the table he sat at along with Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Elfman.

"It's manly to do so!" Elfman roared.

Gray looked over at Natsu who was busy downing some baked goods.

"Are you even interested in this?" The Ice mage asked the dragon slayer. He was simply ignored as Natsu kept shoving bread into his mouth, which caused Gray's eyebrow to twitch a bit, but ignored him as well and directed his attention back to the stage.

Cana brought out decks of cards in both her hands and with her magic she covered herself in a hurricane of cards. It settled down and revealed the brunette in striped orange and green two piece swimsuit.

"That drinking money is mine~!" Cana said with a wink towards the crowd.

"Ohh! Give it up for Miss Alberona everybody!" Max announced. The Card mage soon left the stage, confident that she made an impact. "And now contestant number two! Give it up for one of our newest members: Miss Juvia Loxar!"

She appeared from the side entryway as well and walked to the center of the stage as the cheering kept going. The bluenette faced forward and spreaded out her arms, soon turning her whole body into water. A torrent of water shot up surrounding her body, and soon died down revealing herself in a blue and white polka dot two piece swimsuit.

"My darling Gray~! Please notice me!" Juvia said while still posing with her arms spread out, and curving her body to the side, showing off her own figure.

"And now for entry number three! Give it up for our very own Mirajane Strauss everybody!" Max announced as Juvia has now left the stage. A moment later the white-haired maiden appeared from behind the curtains and waved.

"Everybody! Please support me!" Mira asked with a bright smile. Cheers louder than the first two was given to her as a response, and a second later smoke had surrounded her body. It was blown away a moment later as the barmaid was now seen in a completely new outfit. She wore a dark purple sleeveless band of clothing that only covered her chest, greatly exposing her stomach, bust, and slender arms. She wore a tight dark purple mini skirt that just went past her upper thighs and her legs were covered in fishnets that was connected under her skirt and reached all the way above her knees. Finishing off her appearance she wore tall black heels and was posing on the ground with one arm supporting herself from the ground and the other under her breast.

"Wow, I haven't seen Mira in that outfit in forever…" Gray said.

"It's...actually been a while." Elfman said.

"What do you guys mean?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean...I'm not sure if you've heard but…" Gray started but trailed off after glancing at the male Strauss, who simply had his arms crossed. The Saiyan noticed his line of sight, and the pieces of the puzzle was completed in his mind.

"I'm...aware of your little sister Elfman. And I'm sorry about what happened." Yusuke solemnly said. The Take-Over mage smiled sadly in response.

"it's alright Yusuke. I can assume that Big Sis told you what happened. Honestly, if she was the one who told you then I'm glad…" Elfman said. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at this, but put it aside as the cheers from the crowd interrupted them, and their attention was focused back on the stage.

"An outstanding performance from Mirajane Strauss everybody! Give her one more applause!" Max shouted. The barmaid stood up and waved one last time before leaving the stage. She arrived at the side of the stage, where Erza and lucy were seen peeking behind the curtains.

"Suck it." Mira taunted towards Erza, who dangerously narrowed her eyes at the white-haired woman. With a smirk on her face, Mira walked away from the duo.

"Next up! Entry number four! Miss Erza Scarlet everybody!" Max announced. On cue, Erza got out of her spot and walked towards the center of stage. More cheers were loudly heard as she stood confidently.

"Ufufu, my requipping will trump everybody else." Erza stated. Her body glowed brightly a moment later she revealed herself in a black and white outfit with her scarlet hair in a ponytail and was tied with a black ribbon. her upper body wore a white dress shirt that showed off the shape of her breast, and the black part of her outfit went over it but left her upper chest exposed by the dress shirt. Her black sleeves flared outwards with frilly white cloth underneath. The lower part of her body consisted of a frilly black mini skirt that went past her upper thighs, and her slender legs were covered by black stockings that went past her knees and finishing off her appearance were long black boots going up her lower thigh. She posed by leaning her head and body back a bit and bringing both her hands behind her head while looking alluringly towards the crowd. The end result just so happened to be more cheering that rivaled with the white-haired maiden's performance.

"Another spectacular show from the Titania herself everybody!" Max shouted. Chuckling to herself, Erza walked away, being triumphant in her mind. "And now entry number five! Give it up for the cute and intelligent Miss Levy McGarden!"

The young petite bluenette walked towards the center of the stage with a spring to her step. She wore a small sleeveless orange dress but wore her own orange sleeves that flared outwards towards her hands, leaving her shoulders exposed. Her black leggings covered her legs and a yellow ribbon was tied around her light blue hair.

 **SOLID SCRIPT!**

Levy spread apt her arms and used her magic to create various words that appeared around her. Each word was tied to the element that they held. Just like with the other performers, the small girl received loud cheering. Satisfied, she walked off the stage.

"Next up, entry number six! The sexy sniper Miss Bisca Mulan!" Max announced.

The green-haired woman appeared as soon as she was called. Her appearance simply showed her in a dark pink two piece bikini that showed off her curvaceous body. She had four coins in her hands that had a heart shaped symbol on each one. Throwing them into the air, she used her own requip and brought out a pink sniper rifle. Using her marksmanship, she used her scope and aimed at the four coins, and fired. The bullet went straight through all four coins, hitting each one dead center. She caught the coins and showed them off, dazzling the crowd.

"Another amazing performance! And now we have entry number seven! One with the stars! Miss Lucy H-" Max started.

"W-Wait! Don't say my full name!" Lucy cried out, running to the stage.

"Uhh, okay! Everybody entry number seven! Miss Lucy!"

"H-Hi everybody…! I'll be performing with my celestial spirits!" The blonde announced. She received cheering for approval in response. She was just about to bring out her keys, until another voice was heard.

"And entry number eight!" A female voice said.

"B-But...I haven't even started yet…"

"Wait, who's that?" Yusuke asked.

"It sounds like…" Elfman started. He didn't need to say anymore as the said female now appeared behind Lucy on stage.

She had light brown hair tied into a high ponytail, she wore glasses over her brown eyes, and a green beaded necklace. She wore a green outfit with green arm gloves that left her shoulder bare. The skirt of her outfit went just past her upper thighs, wore black leggings just below her skirt and brown sandals. Part of her outfit was having wings that resembled that of a fairy, decorated on her back. Her green guild mark was seen just above her right breast.

"Why don't we put this show at an end? It's obvious that the winner is me!" The female announced.

"Evergreen…!" Gray said.

"H-Hey! I'm in the middle of performing here! I need this money for rent!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy! Don't look her in the eyes!" Gray shouted.

"H-Huh…?"

"Ufufu...too late." Evergreen said as she lifted up her glasses and looked directly at Lucy's brown eyes. A moment later the blonde was still, turned to stone.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Everybody! Please leave now!" Max shouted. Those who aren't members of the guild and were simple viewers heeded, and were soon running away.

"Evergreen! What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to ruin the festival?!" Makarov shouted.

"Ufu. Not at all. Instead, there's going to be something much more than that." She said. A moment later the curtain behind her was lifted up, and it showed Mira, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Bisca, and Cana all in stone.

"Mira! Erza!" Yusuke shouted.

"Sis!" Elfman shouted.

"You fool! Turn them back to normal!" The Master of Fairy Tail demanded. Light was seen above everybody, and they looked up. A moment later, a bolt of lighting struck down onto the stage, revealing Laxus.

"Hey there Fairy Tail trash...This is where the festival really begins!" The lightning wizard announced.

"Laxus…?!"

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

"Look! Freed and Bickslow are here as well!" Gray pointed out.

"Then...the Thunder God Tribe is back?!" Macao shouted.

"...Thunder God Tribe?" Yusuke muttered.

Looking up at one side of the balcony was one man with long green hair leaning against a wooden pillar. His bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, and a pair of thin strands of his hair coming out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. He wore a dark red overcoat and a sword in a black sheath was seen by his waist.

On the other side of the balcony was another man who sat on the top of the railings. He was tall, and wore a dark, suit of cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. He wore a metal visor obscuring his eyes and only left his nose and mouth exposed. Finishing his appearance he wore a large waistguard made out of cloth that covered the majority of his lower body. Around him was five different wooden things, just simply hovering behind him.

"I think this is a good time to play a little game, how bout it old geezer?" Laxus said.

"Enough of this stupidity! There is still the parade to worry about! Turn them back!" Makarov shouted.

"The parade won't be for a while...so in the meantime…" Laxus started. More bright light was seen above.

"Stop this at once!" Makarov yelled, realizing what his grandson might be doing. Lightning shot from above, seemingly aiming towards Lucy.

"That bastard…!" Yusuke angrily said. He was about to make a move until he noticed that the bolt had barely just missed the blonde.

"Not so fast everybody. I got these girls as hostage...and I'll break them one by one to whoever breaks the rules of our little game…" Laxus said.

"This isn't something to joke around with!"

"Oh, but I'm perfectly serious about this." The blonde man replied with a wide grin.

Freed and Bickslow jumped down towards the stage and stood near Laxus.

"This is simply a game…" Freed started.

"To see who's really the strongest in Fairy Tail! Hyaha!" Bickslow finished.

" _Strongest! Strongest!"_ Bickslow's toys repeated.

"The rules are simple! The last man standing...wins! This is a battle of Fairy Tail!" Laxus announced.

"That's it huh?! Sounds easy enough!" Natsu shouted.

"Hmph. Always the hyper one. Though I'm glad this is to your amusement…"

"I might as well bring you down right here!" Natsu yelled as he charged forward.

"Natsu! Wait!" Yusuke shouted as he felt the difference in power. It fell on deaf ears to Natsu as he jumped up towards the stage with a flaming fist, but was soon struck down by a lightning bolt, resulting in him tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

"Game hasn't even started yet Natsu. Hehe, calm down will ya?" Laxus said.

"If you want them returned to normal, then you'll just have to beat us." Evergreen explained.

"Hyaha! There's four of us...and a whole bunch of you! We're basically at a complete disadvantage!" Bickslow said.

"But you'll have to do so in three hours...when that time is gone...then they'll turn to dust."

"You guys…!" Makarov uttered.

"Hehe, Magnolia is the entire battlefield. When you find one of us...then the battle starts." Laxus finished.

Not a moment later they heard wood being broken. Everybody turned their heads to see the Saiyan seething in anger and gritting his teeth. His body shook, and his black hair flowed upwards. Blue electricity crackled around him constantly, and his glaring teal eyes was directed straight towards the blonde man.

"You sick son of a bitch! You really take enjoyment out of this?!" Yusuke roared.

"All I'm saying is that this is part of the festival you punk...calm down will ya?" Laxus answered. He snapped his fingers and bright light appeared at the stage instantly. Everybody shielded their eyes from it, and soon it died down, only showing the girls turned stone on stage.

"T-They're gone!" Gray exclaimed.

"Let the battle of Fairy Tail, begin! Ahahaha!" Laxus voice echoed in the guildhall.

"When I find him…!" Yusuke said through his teeth, now calming himself down as the sparks were gone, his hair fell, and his eyes reverted back to his onyx color.

"Damnit! I need to go help Big Sis!" Elfman shouted, and started running towards the doors. Everybody else soon followed, determined to hunt down Laxus.

"That idiot…! I'm going too!" Makarov exclaimed running towards the guild doors as well. "Gah!" But was soon halted at the entrance.

"Old man?" Yusuke, who was still near the stage calming down, looked behind him to see the Master face planted in mid air.

"Master?!" Gray stopped running just outside the entrance and looked back.

"W-What…?!" Makarov exclaimed. He looked up to see writing in mid air.

"The hell is this?" Yusuke asked, now walking up next to the Master.

"This is…" Gray started.

"It's Freed's magic...his runes are blocking my path…" Makarov grimaced. "His magic basically puts a barrier around a certain area. Along with that he sets up 'rules.' If you don't follow them, then you won't be able to get out."

"What's it say up there…?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmm…' _Anyone who is over eighty-years old and is a stone statue may not leave.'_ " The Old Man answered.

"Heh. Well good thing that doesn't apply to me." Yusuke said with a smirk. He walked forward, only to be stopped as well. He looked around and placed his hands forward, feeling a blockage. "What the hell?!"

"Hah?! Yusuke you're not over eighty are you?!" Makarov asked in surprise.

"Do I look like I have wrinkles on my face Old Man?! No! I'm not over eighty years old!" The Saiyan shouted.

"Then…" Gray started to say, but more writing appeared in the air and all three looked up.

"...' _Those bearing the Fairy Tail guild mark and having no magic are not allowed to leave.'_?! Are you serious?!" Yusuke shouted.

"He really thought this out…" Makarov muttered.

"Tch. Grandson or not Master, I'm going to find him and take him out." Gray stated. With that, he ran off to find the blonde-haired man.

"I can't believe this…" Yusuke gritted his teeth, and sighed heavily. ' _I need to find a way out...and fast…'_

* * *

 **And done! Start of the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc!**

 **Not really much to say in this chapter except I fully concluded the Heaven of Tower, more character development, and stuff that might have been answered from the previous chapter.**

 **Hope this chapter was to your guys' liking! Drop a review, tell me what you think!**

 **As always, Thank You to those reading this far. if I could, I'd give you all fake gold medals.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: November 13, 2015**


	16. Chapter 16: It Never Ends

**Made it in time to post the new chapter! I actually managed to finish it a day early. So tada! Not much to say, so let's head straight to the reviews.**

 **Z2010Deadmeat: Oh. My. God. I actually did NOT think of that. You know how that crazy that would be? Damn, I'm just wondering how that'd actually work in my head at the moment...LOL. But, he Could teach them as the CAC has seen what the fusion dance is, and could likely teach it. But it's a thought. Anyway, thanks for liking my story so far! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": Y'know, A while back I think I accused you of being psychic. Are you sure you aren't one? Lol anyway, I don't see Mystogan having the time to stay and learn it. While it Is helpful, I doubt we'll see any more interaction with anyone from Edolas in the future. **

**Guest Reviewer "naru": For Beerus and Whis, I'll only say that I Do have plans for them.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Ginger spice 547": Starts at Episode 42.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Thanks! Here it is LOL.**

 **So, a bunch of things happen in this chapter. So I hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"HAAA!" Yusuke shouted as he punched the invisible wall. The entire guildhall shook from the impact.

"Stop it boy! You'll damage the girls at this rate!" Makarov chided.

"Damnit, there has to be a way…!"

"This sucks! I wana go out there and fight!" Natsu shouted. Happy was playfully flying around going in and out of the entrance of the guild.

Just then more writing appeared in midair.

 _Time remaining: 2:18_

 _Contestants Remaining: 42_

Over half an hour had passed since Laxus has announced the "Battle of Fairy Tail." During that time it was shown other members fighting amongst each other with no choice as Freed's runes kept them trapped unless the last mage was standing so they can progress.

Natsu had regained consciousness as well and was about to join in on the fighting, but mysteriously found himself to be blocked from the entrance as well. He definitely used magic, and he didn't look he was over eighty years old. So it was unknown to those present as to why he couldn't get through. Shortly before, the Master of the Guild spotted Reedus hiding behind a pillar, and has instructed him to head to their guild's healer, Porlyusica, out in the forest of Magnolia.

A minute later, more writing appeared on the invisible wall.

 _Elfman vs. Evergreen_

 _Victor: Evergreen_

 _Contestants Remaining: 41_

 _Gray vs. Bickslow_

 _Victor: To be determined_

 _Reedus vs. Freed_

 _Victor: Freed_

 _Contestants Remaining: 40_

"...that doesn't look good." Yusuke commented.

"They got Reedus…" Makarov grimaced.

"Having fun old geezer?" They heard Laxus' voice say. Everybody turned around to see his projection appear in the middle of the room. "Didn't expect to see you here Natsu, what's the hold up?"

"Shut up! When I get outta here…!" Natsu shouted.

"All these 'brats' of yours gramps are going down one by one. And with Natsu and Erza stuck, there's really no hope for the Thunder God Tribe to be defeated." Laxus looked over at the Saiyan and smirked. "As well as that punk over there."

"Piss off you coward." Yusuke spat out, glaring at the blonde.

"With everything as it is, you might as well surrender gramps! How bout it?" Laxus suggested.

"Don't forget about Gray! He's just as strong as Natsu is!" Happy exclaimed.

"Him?! That stripper?! Hell no!" Natsu exclaimed.

' _Happy does have a point...they're pretty equal…'_ Yusuke idly thought.

"Hah! You think that kid's got what it takes to take one of them down?!" Laxus cackled. Everybody heard a ping, and looked at the invisible barrier blocking their path.

 _Gray vs. Bickslow_

 _Victor: Bickslow_

 _Contestants remaining: 28_

"Hahaha! Just like I said! Looks like Gray's out for good now!" Laxus laughed. "Now who do you think is going to beat the Thunder God Tribe now eh?"

"There's still Gajeel!" Happy exclaimed.

' _Wait a minute...I don't sense him out there...instead…'_ Yusuke looked to the side where the bar was.

"Him? Haha! He doesn't even care about the guild! How pitiful!" Laxus said.

"Yeah well there's still me!" Natsu shouted.

"Hahaha! You can't even do anything being stuck in here!"

"Enough…" Makarov muttered. Everybody looked at him as he turned around to face his grandson. "I surrender...so please stop all of this Laxus…"

"Hold up…" Yusuke started.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hehe...Hahahaha! That won't do you old geezer! How about this, give me the position as the Master of Fairy Tail then we got ourselves a deal!" Laxus proclaimed.

"That's playing dirty Laxus!"

"Are you serious…?" The Saiyan snarled.

"Laxus...is this what you were after?!" Makarov demanded with veins popping out of his forehead.

"There's only so much time left until those girls crumble...so I suggest you make your final decision soon...Hahahahaha!" Laxus cackled. "The sooner, the better gramps! Just tell the whole town that you're giving up your position over to your dear old grandson! Think on it old man. What's more important; your status, or your friends?"

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted, charging at the blonde, forgetting that he's a simple projection. The dragon slayer went right through him and crashed into a pillar, therefore leaving them alone once again. He got up and rubbed his face. "He thinks that he can just be the Master of the guild like that?! Gramps! You're not going to go through with this are you?!"

"...No. While I don't mind giving up the position...I can't rely on Laxus to take my spot. He's lacking in the conviction and heart to do so…" Makarov answered.

"Y'know...since Gajeel was mentioned...I don't sense him out there." Yusuke pointed out.

"Huh?! Then where is he?!" Natsu asked.

Just then, they heard noises coming from behind the bar, and everybody looked towards that direction. A moment later, the Iron Dragon Slayer came popping out from behind the counter, with several metal spoons and forks in his mouth.

"...there." The Saiyan answered.

"You were right!" Happy said.

"Gajeel…" Makarov said.

"Gihi, since Salamander and that Guy over there are stuck, then I might try my luck against that lightning bastard." Gajeel said with a smirk, walking past the four. He went to walk out of the guild, but shocked everyone as he couldn't get through as well.

"Okay, what the hell." Yusuke commented.

"Gajeel?! Are you over eighty?!" Natsu shouted.

"Hell no!" Gajeel answered back.

"Just what is going on…" Makarov muttered.

* * *

 _Time Remaining: 1:19_

 _Contestants Remaining: 3_

"...just three left…?" Happy said.

"...I think that's...just me, Natsu, and Gajeel…" Yusuke said.

More time had passed and the group trapped within the guildhall could only helplessly watch as more and more of their guild members reduced in numbers. Now, only three remained.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?" Gajeel asked.

"I just have a sixth sense. And I can tell you that I don't feel any more battles going on out there, and those three from that ' _Tribe'_ or whatever are the ones left out there including that bastard Laxus." The Saiyan answered.

"Fine, fine...I guess I'll just have to revive Erza!" Natsu suggested. Hearing this, Yusuke slowly turned his head towards the Fire Dragon Slayer with raised eyebrows.

"You're going to what…?"

"Revive Erza." Natsu replied innocently.

"And just how the hell are you going to 'revive' her?"

"Simple. I burn off the stones. It should come off, right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No, just no. Natsu, that's not going to work. The stone just doesn't 'come off'!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"We won't know until we try right?" Natsu replied with his grin, and started to walk towards the stage where all seven girls were at. Facepalming, the Saiyan followed him along with everyone else. He arrived at the stage and set the statue of Erza gently on the floor, and ignited his hands.

"Natsu stop! That's not going to do anything! At most your flames will just make the stone crack!"

True to the Saiyan's words, when the Fire mage's hands were near her, she started to crack at her forehead.

"Ahhh!" Natsu screeched, pulling away instantly.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted.

"Quick! Use my iron to fix her Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Argh you idiot!" Yusuke crouched down and pulled Natsu away from the knight. He looked back down to see more cracks appear on Erza. Sweat dripped down from his face. "...not good…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu begged, while bowing down on the floor over and over again.

A moment later, the whole statue cracked. All of the stone chipped away and revealed a confused, but safe, Erza.

"H-Huh…?" Erza muttered. She looked up to see the Saiyan crouched down and looking at her. The redhead blushed instantly at the position they were in.

"...I-It's not like what it looks like Erza!" Yusuke shouted, his face going red.

"I-It's fine Yusuke...I've been hearing what has been going on…" Erza said lifting herself up, her blush still present. Both of them stood up, not wanting the awkward atmosphere to go any longer.

"How…?" The Old man asked.

"I'm...not sure...maybe it has something to do with my right eye?" Erza said while bringing her hand to her face.

"I see…!"

' _...That's right...during her time at the tower…'_ Yusuke thought with a frown. He pushed the thoughts away and looked at her. "You said you've been hearing what's been going on? Do you know of our current problem then?"

"Yes. I should be able to help out." The redhead answered. "And with me being able to participate, there should be four remaining now."

It was only for a few moments of what Erza said was true. The count of the members that were available to fight were shown as "4." However…

 _Contestants Remaining: 5_

Everybody moving looked to see that the number count increased.

"Five…?" The Saiyan said confusingly. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he sensed anyone apart from the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus with higher than the average human. he widened his eyes as he felt someone familiar enter the city.

"Their still frozen so...who…?" Happy asked as he glanced back at the six remaining stone statues.

"I felt this person once before…"

"Ufufu, I know. Another person that can be called as one of the strongest in our guild. Mystogan." Erza answered with a smirk.

"Mystogan?!" Happy exclaimed.

"He's back?!" Natsu asked.

"Who's he…?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to move as soon as possible. Erza, are you able to fight?" Makarov asked.

"Of course Master." The Titania replied, and was about to head out, but turned her head towards Yusuke. "Can you really not get out?"

"I'm sure I can if I wanted to, but I don't want to risk any of them being hurt." The Saiyan said pointing at the statues. "Until then, unless that Evergreen woman is taken care of, I'm stuck here."

"Then I will try to find her first."

"Hope the weights haven't slowed you down." He said with a smirk.

"Ufu, it'll take more than that." She replied with her own smirk. She turned towards the entrance and started running. "I'll be going then."

"Make it fast!" Yusuke called out. She heard him and quietly chuckled to herself.

* * *

"...where is she?" Erza uttered looking around. Her instinct made her look up to see golden needles heading down towards her. The redhead dodged the incoming attack, and looked up again to see the one who was responsible for her immobility for a while on top of a building.

"I do wonder how you managed to free yourself from my spell." Evergreen shouted from above. "Though it doesn't matter. You'll be put down here anyway."

"Evergreen…"

"Hmph. I should be the one called the Queen of Fairies, Titania. Not you." Evergreen spread out her arms, and golden dust started to flow down.

 **FAIRY BOMB: GREMLIN!**

Erza widened her eyes and jumped in the air away from the golden dust as it lit up, and exploded a second later. She requipped swords in both her hands, and flew towards Evergreen to slash at her.

The green attired woman dodged the redhead's attacks just in time, and flew away from the knight with her magic, but Erza didn't let up and followed after her, almost catching up to her speed.

"Since when can you fly without the help of your armor?!" Evergreen shouted.

"Doesn't matter! Once I defeat you then everything will be over!" Erza shouted back.

"We'll see about that!" Evergreen lifted up her glasses and her eyes shined from the use of her magic, trying to petrify Erza.

"That won't work anymore!" Erza closed her left eye and kept watch of her opponent with her right. Igniting her aura, she gained speed and caught up with Evergreen. She was above her in a few seconds, and Erza swung her swords down, and made contact. Evergreen grunted in pain as she felt the blow from the blunt of the knight's swords but regained her balance and flew away from her.

"Tch, I wasn't aware your eye was artificial...well then, take this!" The glasses wearing woman crossed her arms, and a few moments later uncrossed them with golden dust around her.

 **FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRECHAUN!**

Multiple piercing lights came shooting out towards Erza, who narrowed her eyes. Raising her Ki, she started to swing at the beams with her swords, all the while letting out a force that parried more of Evergreen's attacks before they neared the redhead. Eventually, when Erza was close enough, she swiftly swung one her swords, hoping to damage the Fairy Mage user. She smirked as a part of Evergreen's dress was torn horizontally.

"Nng…!" Evergreen glared at her, and hastily flew away from the redhead.

Following after her, Erza kept her aura up and kept dodging Evergreen's attacks rather easily. She was once again above Evergreen as she caught up with her, and landed a blow to the brown-haired woman with the unsharpened side of her sword.

"Guh!" Evergreen yelped as the force from the knight's attack made her crash down to a building. She tried to get up, but when she fully stood on her feet, she felt herself being forced back, and pinned against a wall. Erza had come just in time, and threw the two swords she held in her hands at the Fairy User mage so that it pierced the sleeves of her outfit up against the wall of the building. The redhead slowly made her ways towards her.

"If you wish to call yourself the Titania you're free to do so. I don't even know where the name came from in first place, nor do I care. What I do care however, is you freeing the others from their prison." Erza demanded.

"Ufufu..Ahahahaha! There's just one thing about my power that you didn't know Erza...And it's controlling the movements of those under my spell! So I command you to strip yourself naked and prostrate yourself in front of me! Otherwise the other woman will crumble to dust if you don't!" Evergreen ordered with a wicked grin.

"..." Erza narrowed her eyes, and her body glowed in a bright later a moment later. When it died down, it revealed the knight in her Heaven's Wheel Armor along with almost one hundred swords floating behind her.

"E-Eh…? H-Huh?!" Evergreen blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Very well. If you feel that is the best course of action, then so be it. I will avenge those who have fallen." Erza glared at the pinned woman and she let her aura glowed brightly, letting out winds from where she stood, and the ground beneath them cracked.

"A-A-AAAAAAAAHHH! AH-MMF!" Evergreen screeched but was silenced by a metal fist.

"...and that is how you bluff." The redhead off-handedly said.

"I-I-I...I surrender…"

"Ufu, that should help the others, giving us an advantage. Now then...time to find him and end this…" Erza requipped back to her Heart-Kreuz armor and looked back at Evergreen.

* * *

 _Time Remaining: 1:14_

 _Erza vs. Evergreen_

 _Victor: Erza_

*CRACK*

Everybody inside the guildhall looked back at the stage, and were relieved to see that all the girls are back to normal.

"H-Huh…?" Lucy muttered.

"What...what was Juvia doing again…?" Juvia confusingly asked.

"What the…" Bisca said.

"...what's going on?" Levy asked looking around.

"Alright! Erza did it!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy~!" Happy rocketed towards her, hugging the blonde.

"I think it's time for a counterattack." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Not necessary boy...remember with the girls free Laxus has no way of control anymore." The elderly master said.

"Yusuke, Master, what is going on?" Mira asked walking up to them.

The next few minutes, all six of the imprisoned girls were explained by the ones who were stuck inside the guildhall the events that has been happening ever since Laxus and his trio of bodyguards came.

"The battle of Fairy Tail…?" Lucy asked.

"He actually pulled off something ridiculous like this?" Cana disbelievingly said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Since you girls have are no longer statues Laxus has to put an end to this now." Makarov said.

"I don't think so old geezer." Laxus' voice ringed out. Everybody looked to see the runes that were set up reacting, and soon the runes itself started floating towards the middle of the room, forming a large skull. "Considering that this is only one small setback, I've decided to set up a new rule. As of now, the Thunder Palace has now been activated!"

"The Thunder Palace…?!"

"There's only an hour and ten minutes left, think you can defeat us before then? Or will you resign in being the Master? Ahahahaha!" The runes dissipated, and Laxus' presence soon left the building.

"What are you thinking...Laxus?! Are you actually going to involve the innocents into this?!" Makarov cried out. His eyes soon widened and he clutched his chest.

"Hey...Old Man?" Yusuke worriedly called out, feeling that his energy was waning.

"Nnggh…!" Makarov soon fell to the floor, and his eyes slowly closed to an unconscious state.

"Gramps!" Natsu cried out.

"Master?!" Lucy called out.

"This is bad...he needs his medication!" Mira exclaimed, running to the back of the building.

"Not good...his energy signature is out of place…" The Saiyan said bent down near the Master, observing.

"Master! Get a hold of yourself!" Levy called out.

"At this rate…" Bisca started.

"Everybody!" Mira called out a distance away from them. Everybody turned their heads to see her holding a jar of medications. "You need to come outside and look! It's not a good situation…"

Soon most of them ran upstairs of the guildhall to go to the balcony. Mira had stayed behind and helped their Master to the infirmary. The one's outside looked up towards the near sky to see several sphere shaped lacrimas with a spiked metal band wrapped around them with electricity crackling around them, hovering in the air.

"...is this that Thunder Palace he was talking about?" The Saiyan asked.

"It must be...but with all of these thunder lacrima…" Cana started. Sweat dripped down her brow. "It could level the whole city if their discharged…"

"What…?!"

"Not if I'm here!" Bisca said. She held out her hand and requipped a sniper rifle. "I'll take care of these right now!"

She went on one knee and propped the rifle, aiming at one of the orbs with her eye's on the scope.

"Target: Locked on!" Bisca called out. She closed one eye to clear her eyesight.

 **STINGER SHOOT!**

Bisca fired off her rifle, and the bullet beelined towards the aimed thunder lacrima. It hit dead on, destroying the orb.

"Alright!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nice going Bisca!" Cana complimented.

"Just leave these to-A-Ahh!" Bisca cried out as she was soon painfully engulfed in lightning. It was only for a few seconds before it died out and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Bisca!" Levy cried out.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Living Link Magic…" Cana answered. She gritted her teeth in frustration. "These lacrima are enchanted with a form of magic that link any damage done to it back to the attacker...putting it simply if we destroy those things we'll get attacked as well."

"Tch. How annoying…" Yusuke muttered. He looked over to the unconscious green-haired woman being held by Levy. ' _Still...if it's only that amount done to a human like her...it shouldn't be a problem to me then.'_

The Saiyan walked up to the railing near Natsu and opened his hand. He gathered Ki inside his palm, letting it charge.

"Uh...New Guy?" Natsu asked.

"Yusuke...what are you doing?" Cana asked.

"Just wana test something." Yusuke replied with a smirk. He threw his arm back and shot it forward a moment later, releasing an energy wave towards one of the lacrima, and destroyed it.

"I-Idiot! I just said that if you destroy one of them then you'll get hit as well!" Cana yelled. The Saiyan brushed her off and readied himself by crossing his arms. A moment later lightning covered his body just like what it had done with Bisca. His eyes were closed, waiting for it to be over. When it did a few seconds later, the gray jacket he wore soon fell off his person, smoking, and revealed himself in his black tank top and light bandages he still had from a few days before.

"Well that wasn't so bad…" Yusuke muttered as he uncrossed his arms, unscathed. He then frowned in thought. ' _If my energy attack was able to go through the barrier...then forcing myself out with Ki blasts won't work…'_

"H-Huh…?" Cana uttered confusingly.

"I guess I can stand up to the attack. But...I'm going to need to get out of here if I want to destroy all of them. And with the barrier that guy set up with his runes, I'm still stuck."

"Runes…? Then...I might be able to help." Levy spoke up.

"That's right...you use Solid Script magic Levy. You should be able to rewrite the runes on the barrier and get them out of here." Cana said with hope.

' _...I could just break out of here with raw strength though…'_ Yusuke thought looking out in the distance. He then looked back to the petite blue-haired teen. ' _Well then again, it's magic, and they use it while I don't. Looks like I'll be sitting by the side again…'_

"Levy, do your best to get them out of here. I'll try to find Laxus in the meantime and see if I can stop him before then…" Cana said running out.

"It's not as if I don't trust you guys but...to be safe I'll try and evacuate the citizens away from the city." Lucy said running out next with Happy following just behind her. After her, Juvia left as well, joining in on the fray and to help out her new guildmates.

"...Wait!" Yusuke called out. But when he turned around he saw that they were already gone. "Damnit…"

"What's wrong?' Natsu asked.

"If they're really going to try and go after him, I was going to tell them where he was."

"What...using that sixth sense of yours?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. In the direction that I felt him, it was over there." The Saiyan replied pointing his finger towards a church.

"Kardia Cathedral…?" Levy asked.

"I guess?"

"Gah! I wana get out of now then!" Natsu cried out.

"Hey shrimp...think you can get working on this damn wall?" Gajeel asked Levy.

"What's with that name…" The petite teen pouted. "Fine, I'll get to working right now."

' _...Might have been best if I didn't tell them though...They weren't strong enough anyway…'_ Yusuke thought idly with a sigh. He picked up Bisca gently bridal style and went back inside with both of the dragon slayers and the solid script mage. He walked to the infirmary with the woman in his hands, and caught sight of Mirajane near Makarov's bed while the other three went downstairs with Levy getting books to crack the barrier and with Gajeel and Natsu idly minding their own business.

"Yusuke." Mira said turning around. The Saiyan walked over to a nearby bed and set the gunwomen down.

"How's the Old Man?" He asked.

"He's okay for now but...if it gets any worse we'll need to get Porlyusica to check him…" Mira worriedly said. Yusuke noticed the saddened look in her eyes as she looked down.

"Hey...you alright?"

"I'm...just worried about Elfman…"

"He's a tough guy. I know he's fine."

"I'll believe that then. But...I plan on heading out and finding him."

"Well, at least let me point you in the right direction then."

They both headed out of the infirmary leaving Makarov and Bisca to rest. They arrived at the entrance of the guild, and saw that Levy was working diligently with books on the floor with Gajeel observing her, and Natsu forcefully trying to break his way out by punching the invisible wall. He turned to see both Yusuke and Mira.

"Mira?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to go out there to try and find Elfman." The barmaid replied.

"He's over in that direction. I'm sure you'll find him soon enough if you fly over there." Yusuke said pointing to where he sensed her younger brother.

"Thank you Yusuke...I'll see you soon." Mira said smiling at him. She was about to head out until the Saiyan's hand rested on her shoulders.

"Stay safe...alright?"

Mira stared at him wide-eyed and blinked. She came to her senses and smiled softly at him again, and stepped forward to hug him. A blush crossed their faces at the close proximity.

"I will...don't worry." She replied while biting her lip. Mira let go of him and flew away from the building, now letting a few tears roll down her face.

' _You're such a pathetic person Mirajane…even with all that work...'_ The barmaid thought scolding herself.

* * *

 _Time Remaining: 0:32_

 _Lucy vs. Bickslow_

 _Victor: Lucy_

"Just barely…" Yusuke muttered from a chair, sensing the outcome of the match in the distance.

"Yeah! Lucy did it!" Natsu cheered.

"That...cheerleader?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!"

"That wouldn't make any sense…"

"Ah! That's it!" Levy exclaimed.

"You figured something out there?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes! I just needed to go through deciphering the two separate grammars at different rates! if I do go through the text mapping the characters with corresponding frequency into guild grammar, and then convert that into rogue…" Levy trailed off while excitedly scribbling on the book she had in front of her.

' _...what the hell did she just say?'_ Yusuke thought with raised eyebrows.

"Got it!" The petite girl stood up triumphantly and walked over to the rune barrier.

"You did?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Just wait a little longer you guys…soon you'll partake in the Battle of Fairy Tail." Levy said looking back at the three with a fierce look on her face.

"Hell yeah!"

"Time to go wild, Gihi!" Gajeel snickered.

"Heh, I've been itching to get out of here. About time." Yusuke said with a smirk and standing up.

* * *

"Sis...you don't have to do this. I can walk on my own…" Elfman pleaded.

"It's...the least I could do…" Mira said.

The barmaid had found her younger sibling laying on the ground in front of a ruined building, and she rushed towards him with a worried expression. Seeing Elfman in the condition he was in, she couldn't help but well up more tears in her eyes and reluctantly let them flow down her face, scolding herself even further that she couldn't do anything to help.

As of now, they were going to go back to the guild to have Elfman rested. Until the stone bridge in front of them broke down, revealing a heavily injured Cana.

"It's over…" Freed announced atop of the bridge.

"You scum! Take back what you said about Juvia being a Phantom Girl this instant!" Cana roared, struggling to get up from the rubble.

"Hmph." Freed, with his sword unsheathed, made a gesture of swiping his arm to the side while holding his weapon, and created runes on the Card mage.

"A-AAAAAAGH!" Cana was forced to clutch her throat, and screamed in agony. It stopped a few moments later and she fell back, unconscious.

"Freed!" Mira called out.

"Damn…" Elfman grunted, allowing himself off of her older sister and approaching Freed.

"You've lost to Ever, Elfman. You have no right to be able to participate any longer." Freed said.

"Stop this at once Freed! Aren't we guildmates?!" Mira asked.

"We were, once. But in order to rebuild the guild from the ground up, Laxus' enemies are my enemies."

"Enough!" Elfman leaped up and charged at Freed.

"Elfman!" Mira cried out.

Freed simply huffed. His right eye glowed purple and dodged the brute's incoming punch and swiped his sword against the Take Over mage's chest, creating runes.

"H-Huh…?" Elfman muttered.

"Those who are out of the game are forbidden to join back...you are no exception, and you will face a consequence worse than death. These characters will become your reality and senses."

 _ **Dark Ecriture: Pain.**_

"G-GAAAAAAAHAH!" Elfman cried out, clutching his head.

"Freed! Please stop! Elfman can't take it!" Mira pleaded, but was ignored by the Rune Mage as he swiped his sword once again towards Elfman.

 _ **Dark Ecriture: Fear.**_

He swiped it in another direction. While Elfman writhed in pain even more.

 _ **Dark Ecriture: Suffering.**_

"A-AAHA! NNAGAHHH!" Elfman went on his knees as his cries kept going.

' _...I...I need to do...something…!'_ Mira frantically thought with tears at the corner of her eyes.

 _ **Dark Ecriture: Death.**_

Mirajane widened her eyes.

' _Death…?'_ Mirajane thought. Her breathing suddenly hitched.

" _Mira…"_ Lisanna's voice echoed through her head. The ground under her cracked violently, her hair flowed up, and her body glowed in a bright light.

"...!" Freed turned around to look back on the ground where the barmaid was and silently gasped to himself, forgetting about Elfman in that moment. "What...what is this power…?"

" **A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Mirajane snapped, and felt power flowing through her.

And she let it all out.

* * *

"Huh…?" Yusuke snapped his head towards the direction where he felt a spike in power from someone familiar. ' _Is that...Mira…?'_

He was currently in the sky, about to take care of the thunder lacrima all around town as he, Natsu, and Gajeel was now free from the prison within the guildhall. Levy had finished reconstructing the runes of the barrier that trapped the three, and told them that because Freed's magic was still active in Magnolia, it was best that they went in different directions. Knowing that Laxus was at Kardia Cathedral, Natsu went straight towards the church. Gajeel followed the blue-haired teen's advice and went in a different direction as well, but wasn't exactly heading to the church immediately from what the Saiyan felt.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to check up on where Mirajane was, and flew towards her direction, ignoring the Thunder Palace in the meantime.

When he arrived at the broken down stone bridge, he spotted Elfman and Cana on the ground. Still in the air, he looked around to see any sign of the white-haired barmaid.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

The Saiyan turned his head towards the raise in power, and saw two figures in the sky. One was shooting out streams of dark magic while the other was trying to dodge with makeshift wings behind him.

The one Yusuke saw who was attacking had white hair flowing upward, defying gravity. She had a tail whipping around, her hand and forearms covered in a scale-like skin and wore a pair of golden-brown gauntlets. She wore a revealing dark pink one-piece suit showing off her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage and upper back. Finishing off her appearance, wings with gray webbings and black stems were grown out of her back.

"Holy shit is that really Mira?" Yusuke disbelievingly said.

Freed was fleeing from the she-demon as fast as he could, but it was in vain as Mira had easily caught up with him and elbowed him straight down. Not stopping there, she descended quickly enough to punch him right in the gut, sending him away. The sword wielder regained his balance and flew up away from her.

"Tch...I may be forbidden doing this but...the only way to take out a demon is with another!" Freed announced. He swiped his sword across in the air, and runes appeared on him.

 **DARK ECRITURE: DARKNESS!**

Freed was engulfed in his own dark magic, and soon his appearance changed as well. The clothes on his upper body was gone, and he grew slightly in size. His skin turned gray, and horns were now present above his head, seemingly wrapped on his now wild green hair. The sclera on his right eyes stayed in an indigo color while his other one was normal, and fangs were now formed on his teeth.

The She-devil came closing in with a punch at high speed, and the transformed Freed countered with his own punch. Both fists connected, resulting in a shockwave and the land surrounding them crumbled away.

' _...That guy powered up as well but...Mira is still stronger by a long shot...just what happened?'_ Yusuke thought in amazement as he watched the ongoing battle.

Both demons kept exchanging blows against each other, but it was clear that Mira was gaining the upper hand against Freed, and proved it by landing a direct hit against him in the face. Thinking that this was the perfect opportunity and to put her training to good use, she immediately raised her Ki allowing a white aura surrounded her person. She phased out and appeared above Freed with a glare, and hammered him with her fists together, making him crash into a cave. Mira followed after him, and upon reaching inside she hovered above him with her glare at him still intact.

' _Is this really the demon Mirajane from back then…?!'_ Freed thought in slight fear. He stood up and narrowed his eyes. "I can't lose…!"

 **DARKNESS BREATH!**

The spot around Freed erupted and he let out violent winds, forming a large twister that made the cave that they were in crumble to the ground while hitting Mirajane. She crossed her arms in front of her to defend herself, but the Rune mage was soon in front of her with his hands near her.

 **DARKNESS FLARE BOMB!**

A sphere-like bomb of dense magic was formed inside his hands and he thrusted it at the female demon, making her crash into the waters of the river.

"...did that do it?" Freed muttered.

"She's bringing out more of her power again…" Yusuke commented to himself as he was still watching the ongoing bout under him. He looked below as the water started swirling around, and soon revealed the Demon Take-Over mage spinning, controlling the water around her to her will.

"Just...how much magic power does she have?!" Freed exclaimed.

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

Mira thrusted her arms towards Freed, and a torrent of water went straight at him. He managed to dodge by flying out of the way.

"HAAH!" Mira's palms glowed with Ki and she released multiple Ki blasts by throwing her arms at the green-haired demon. Most made contact against Freed as each blast that hit him would produce smoke around his person. She flew up and gathered a large amount of her own magic power in between the palm of her hands. Freed came out of the smoke with scratches on his body just in time to witness another attack from the She-demon.

 **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

In an instant, she extended her arms forward towards Freed and a large blast of dark magic came shooting out from Mira and soon covered her opponent.

"G-GAAAAH!" Freed cried out. A large explosion was seen throughout Magnolia as her attack made contact, and Freed was seen crashing to the ground, now back to his normal appearance.

"She's just full of surprises…" The Saiyan muttered. He looked to see Mirajane descending to the ground, and then straight towards the defenseless mage. Thinking she had done enough, he phased out.

"Freed!" Mirajane roared out with her arm hooked back. She was halfway near him until Yusuke had appeared in between them and caught her arm within his hand. She gasped silently to herself and looked to see the black-haired teen with a small smile on him.

"I...think that's enough Mira. You've won." Yusuke said softly. A few moments passed as they looked at each other, and the white-haired demon soon looked down on the ground and her body reverted back into her normal form.

"I didn't win...there shouldn't be any at all in a fight that's meaningless…" Mira said.

"You...should just finish me...I don't need your pity…" Freed said behind them.

"You're part of Fairy Tail aren't you?" Yusuke asked turning around to look at him. "There shouldn't be any need to so to a comrade."

"The only comrade I have is Laxus!"

"That can't be true...can it Freed?" Mira asked walking next to Yusuke. "...you still have everyone in the guild...it's not bad to cling to one person all the time but...there's still those around you. Who care for you…"

Freed's eyes were shadowed by his green hair. He gritted his teeth and his body shook. A few sniffles can be heard from him.

"It's when people realize how lonely it is on their own...that they start to become kind." The barmaid sweetly said.

' _Being kind when on your own huh…?'_ Yusuke thought with his eyes closed. The downed man brought a hand to his face to wipe away tears that he couldn't control.

"I...I never wanted to do this in the first place…" Freed choked out.

Both Yusuke and Mira smiled softly at him, along with Cana and Elfman, who was carrying an unconscious Juvia, that had arrived behind them. Up on the sky, more runes were seen.

 _Mirajane vs. Freed_

 _Both have lost the will to fight._

"Well, that settles that I guess…" Yusuke said.

"I just noticed...you're out of the guild…" Mira commented.

"Levy managed to break the barrier. I was about to do something about those lacrima in the sky, but...your battle pretty much caught my full attention."

"But...there's still a time limit on them right?"

"..."

"Yusuke…?"

"Ah...damnit. You're right...I forgot all about that…" The Saiyan scolded himself, facepalming. He looked back to see the floating orbs. "I'm sure I still have time to take them all out."

"W-Wait…!" Freed called out. "You...don't plan on destroying all of them do you…?'

"That Is the plan." Yusuke stated.

"But...all by yourself…?! Even one of them can endanger your life!"

"Yusuke I have to agree with him...and with your bandages…" Mira said.

"Well, that's not going to stop me. I'm going to take out all of them at once. Honestly, if that bastard is really determined on involving the whole city then I might as well prove to him that he can't." Yusuke said.

"I can kinda vouch for him...I guess…" Cana said walking up to them with Elfman trailing behind her.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked.

"He took one of those thunder lacrima out and managed to come out okay is what I'm saying. Though I can't say the same for his jacket…" Cana answered.

"Yeah...my jacket…" The Saiyan sighed.

"Then...you can't expect to come out of this okay if you try to destroy all of them then…The best thing to do is try and take Laxus out!" Freed said.

"And, you never know until we try. You're not going to convince me otherwise."

' _Why is he so confident…'_ Freed thought as he looked at him disbelievingly.

"Now, how much time do we have left?"

"Roughly...nine minutes."

"Oh, really? That's more than enough time then." Yusuke turned around and started walking.

"You're...serious about this?"

"Oh my god, it's as if I haven't said it enough. Yes, I'm dead serious." The Saiyan started to float up. "I'll see you guys later. If you see a bunch of lights coming from the middle of the town...well, just know that that's me."

A second later he flew away from the group, that was slightly dumbfounded, and flew into the middle of the city.

"Okay...with everyone else out of commission...it really is just me." Yusuke said to himself as he looked side to side at the floating orbs. With the time that he had, he started counting how many lacrima were around the city. "...One...two...three…"

* * *

"...two-hundred ninety seven...and two-hundred ninety eight...okay that's...actually quite a bit…" Yusuke muttered to himself. "Well, shouldn't be a problem either way. I hope…Good thing there's only a couple of minutes left as well."

The Saiyan raised his Ki as white aura glowed around him for all of the people in the city to see. His black hair swayed back and forth from the winds he produced from the spot where he stayed afloat. He brought his left arm overhead with his hand open.

' _Focus...focus…_ ' The Saiyan clenched his teeth in concentration, and his Ki rose higher.

"...Fire." Yusuke uttered with a smirk.

In a burst of light multiple golden beams of light shot out from the palm of his left hand towards the sky. It arched to a certain point before heading straight down to all of the floating thunder lacrimas. One by one, all of the orbs shattered by one of the Saiyan's beams.

Over at Kardia Cathedral, Erza was just about to head out after stating she would take care of the Thunder Palace, but was halted as she, Natsu, and Laxus looked at the ongoing lights that were flying in the middle of the air, and that each one was colliding with the thunder lacrima.

"They're...all being destroyed…" Erza quietly said.

"That punk…!" Laxus gritted his teeth with veins forming around his face.

"New Guy...he better make it…" Natsu said.

Over in the distance where Mirajane, Elfman; who was still holding on to the unconscious Juvia, Cana and Freed were observing as each beams made contact with each of the thunder lacrima.

"Yusuke…" Mira silently prayed.

"Now that's a man." Elfman said with a grin.

"He's...actually doing it…" Freed muttered.

"When that guy makes it out, I need to treat him to a drink." Cana said with a grin.

All around town, the mages of Fairy Tail were looking at the lightshow being produced by the black haired teen.

Over at one part of the city, Lucy and Happy were looking up as more and more beams were being released.

"So pretty!" Happy said.

"He's doing this all by himself...is he really going to be okay?" Lucy worriedly asked.

"He's tough! We know it!"

At another part of town, Gray was running amok trying to find Warren to try and communicate with those to handle Laxus' Thunder Palace, but stopped in his tracks as he stared up at the Saiyan's energy beams crashing into each one of the thunder lacrimas.

"That guy…" Gray muttered, narrowing his eyes a bit.

A little ways from the Cathedral, Gajeel was silently observing.

"Hmph...to think he actually did it…" Gajeel said with slight praise.

A minute or so had passed as the Thunder Palace has now been obliterated. Yusuke dropped his arm and panted a bit. ' _...How did Majin Buu do it so easily…?'_ He thought.

"Oh...right. HAA!" Yusuke immediately brought up his aura again as the lightning came not a second later. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes from the impact. It lasted for over a minute before it died down, and the Saiyan relaxed. His black tank top and bandages wrapped around him now reduced to ashes. "Hehehe...wow. I...don't think I can feel my limbs."

True to his words, he tried lifting up his arms, but only managed to do so half an inch up. He then felt someone familiar coming towards him.

"Yusuke!" Erza called out flying up to him. She wasn't wearing her Heart-Kreuz armor at the moment. Instead, she wore her Thunder Empress Armor that was white armor with gold trimmings, spiked white gauntlets, white greaves that was strapped onto the front of her lower legs, and her hair was braided all the way down and leaving bangs in the front of her forehead and side of her face. In her hand was a two-pronged spear with a white ribbon tied on the blue handle.

"Hey Erza…" The Saiyan greeted sheepishly.

"Idiot…" She sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, they weren't just going to destroy themselves."

"I was about to step in as well…"

"Good thing I did instead. I can't move my arms and legs. Hahaha!"

"Let's head down and rest…"

Both of them started to descend down to the ground. When they reached the stone floor, Yusuke collapsed almost immediately as his legs gave out, and his back rested on the cold ground.

"Guess I still haven't recovered fully…" Yusuke said.

"And yet, you still persist on pushing your body…" Erza lightly scolded. Her body glowed and she requipped back into her Heart-Kreuz armor.

"Wait...what about Laxus?" Yusuke started. Before the redhead could answer they heard rumbling in the distance. The Saiyan sensed that three people at the moment were present inside the church. "Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus are all fighting…"

"I should help them...Natsu insisted that I should check up on you…" Erza said.

"Then…!" Yusuke struggled to get up on his feet, feeling some tingling within his limbs. "I should join in and stop this as well...if he's still resisting even after knowing his other plan failed…"

"Are you fine like this?"

"Oh totally." He let out some Ki and started floating. "Least I'm able to do this. I don't need my arms and legs for it."

"Let's head over there then." She started to float up as well, and soon they flew away and went to Kardia Cathedral.

When they were near, they could see dust from within the building. Fire and lightning were seen constantly, and Yusuke felt that Gajeel and Natsu kept attacking Laxus.

"Feels like they're having a tough time against Laxus though…" Yusuke commented. They landed near the entrance of the Kardia Cathedral just in time to see Laxus appear out of a ball of smoke.

"Looks like we have an audience! I guess I could show you something nice…" Laxus said as the smoke around him scattered.

"New Guy! Erza!" Natsu called out. He had blood coming out of his mouth and was all scratched up. Next to him was Gajeel, who wasn't looking any better.

"Keep your focus on Laxus Natsu!" Yusuke said.

"For once, that little punk is of some use. Because I'm about to show you what a real dragon slayer is!" Laxus announced. His kept his smirk, and it was seen that his teeth were forming fangs. his shirt ripped and scale-like patterns were formed all over his arms.

"W-What…?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That's not…!" Gajeel started.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

In an instant a large force of lightning came from Laxus' mouth and was heading straight towards his two opponents, as well as the two newly arrived spectators.

"Shit!" Yusuke instinctively jumped to the side where Erza was at, and they both plummeted to the ground, narrowingly dodging Laxus' attack. When it was over, they opened their eyes to see that it was calm at the moment. The Saiyan looked down at the redhead under him. "You uh...alright?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine. Thank you…" She replied with a blush. Yusuke quickly got off of her and made it way back to the entrance with Erza trailing behind. The dust inside the church was starting to let up, and revealed both the iron and fire dragon slayer writhing on the ground.

"What the hell…! You're all still alive?!"

"They can't get up…" Yusuke said.

"Laxus! Stop this!" Erza called out.

"You shut the hell up! Not until that old geezer gives in! I'll use all the force that I have to!" Laxus roared out. His released more of his magical power around him, and he positioned the palm of his hands each other, one facing upward while the other downward. "You can all just go to hell!"

"N-No…! Fairy Law?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Fairy Law…?" Yusuke questioned.

"It's...one of the three great Fairy spells. As far as I know, only our current Master can use it, as well as the First Master long ago...but I didn't think Laxus could as well…"

"What makes it so great?" Yusuke asked while keeping his eyes on Laxus.

"Any enemy the caster of the spell see's within their heart will be caught within it...making them receive heavy damage." Erza answered. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and took one step to intervene, but was interrupted when he felt someone close nearby. He looked to the side and saw Levy running up to them.

"What is she doing here?"

"Levy…?" Erza questioned, turning her head towards the blue-haired petite.

"Laxus! Stop this!" Levy cried out, momentarily ignoring the Saiyan and knight.

"What are you doing here?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"The Master…" Levy choked out. "Your Grandfather Laxus! He's nearing his time…!"

Everybody widened their eyes at what Levy had just announced. Yusuke sensed to where Makarov was back at the guild.

' _Shit…'_

"T-The M-Master...is…" Erza managed to say.

"The Old Man's…" Natsu muttered.

"Please! Just stop this right now Laxus!" Levy shouted.

"Hehe...Hahahahaha!" Laxus bursted out laughing. "This is just perfect...it looks like I'll be filling up the position as the next Master!"

"Why, you…!" Gajeel snarled.

 **FAIRY LAW! ACTIVATE!**

Laxus closed his hands, and the room shined brightly, and everybody covered their eyes.

' _Ah, damn…'_ Yusuke thought as he kept his eyes closed.

* * *

Above Magnolia, high in the sky, Towa appeared out of a makeshift hole. She flew out as the rift disappeared and looked down, sensing what was transpiring down below.

"Hm...the Future Warrior looks like he's seen better days…" Towa said with a grin. She observed the bright light below, coming from the church. "A powerful attack...though it doesn't seem to be doing anything at all…"

She propped her staff horizontally, and casually sat atop of it.

"Well now, let's continue the torment, shall we? With enough practice in...I should be able to do what _he_ did." Towa chuckled.

* * *

The light soon died down, and once again, the whole area was filled with dust.

' _...huh? I'm...unharmed this time?'_ The Saiyan thought as he opened his eyes and blinked.

"I'm...fine?" Erza said as she opened her eyes as well and looked at her hands.

"This...this shouldn't be happening! You should all be dead!" Laxus yelled.

"From what I feel...it looks like everyone is safe in the city…" Yusuke said looking back.

"That can't be! The spell was perfect!"

"That's it...Laxus' really didn't see us as enemies…" Erza said.

"No! Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy!"

"Enough Laxus! With the Master's condition this nonsense has to stop!"

"Shut up! I don't care what happens to that old fart!" Laxus cried out as more of his power was unleashed. "I am Myself! Not his Grandson! I am Laxus! Laxus!"

"We...all know that…!" Natsu managed to say. He struggled to get up on his feet, and successfully managed to do so. "Don't get so worked up ya jerk…! It doesn't matter if you're the Master's grandson or not! Quit screaming about being a blood relative! Everybody in the guild is family!"

"Arrggh! Just what the hell do you know?!" Laxus yelled.

"Doesn't matter does it…! We're all guildmates! Comrades! We should all be helping each other understand...Don't you get it?! Laxus!" Natsu charged in with renewed vigor.

"Shut the hell up, Natsu!" Laxus countered Natsu's flaming fist with a lightning charged fist of his own, and the building inside shook from the impact. They retracted but launched once again, forming fumes from where they collided. They both then launched themselves up towards the ceiling while clashing against one another with Natsu and Laxus cloaking themselves in fire and lightning respectively.

They crashed through the roof, they criss-crossed one another exchanging kicks and punches.

"Just dissapear!" Laxus shouted as he punched Natsu.

"I'm going to stop you right here!" Natsu shouted as he retaliated with a flaming kick. "Even if the guild dies! It'll never be yours!" He launched another fiery punch towards the blond man's stomach. "Because the guild is our home to return to!"

"Rargh!" Laxus charged in with a thundering fist to the fire dragon slayer's face, making him crash to the top of the roof of the church.

"Any more of this…" Yusuke started as he watched the bout.

"Just die already Natsu!" Laxus shouted as he landed on the roof, a distance away from the pink-haired mage.

"Nng…!" Natsu gritted his teeth and used his arms to lift himself up.

"He's...going to die at this rate…!" Levy shakily said.

"Damn brat…!" Laxus lifted his arms overhead and more lightning was produced around him. "I'll make sure there's nothing of you left!"

"Laxus stop! With that amount of magical power…!" Erza yelled.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HALBERD!**

A long spear of lightning was shot forward towards the younger man.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

"No!" Levy cried out.

Yusuke looked up to see Gajeel, who managed to get atop of the roof they were on, forming his arm into an iron pole, and after he did so, the lightning attack that Laxus' let out was redirected from Natsu to himself. It struck him dead on, and he was forced off the roof from the impact. The Saiyan phased out and appeared behind the iron dragon slayer and caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"Go...Salamander!" Gajeel managed to say.

' _Gutsy move there man...but a good one.'_ Yusuke thought.

"HAAAAAH!" Natsu lighted himself on fire as he poured out more magic power from his reserves.

"You…! You…!" Laxus snarled.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu charged in and hit Laxus dead on with a flaming fist against his torso. With adrenaline running through him, the fire mage didn't let up.

 **CLAW!**

Natsu swiped Laxus with a flaming foot.

 **WING ATTACK!**

He slashed down with his arms on fire at the blond.

 **SWORD HORN!**

He crashed into Laxus dead on with his whole body on fire.

 **FLAME ELBOW!**

Natsu twirled his body around and elbowed the lightning mage in the face, skidding him back.

 _ **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!**_

Natsu twisted his body and as he let out a barrage of flames that exploded when it made contact on Laxus, and the blond man was sent flying towards the sky. Natsu panted heavily as he went on a knee, and Laxus came crashing down on the roof, beaten.

"Kid actually did it…" Yusuke said with a smirk. ' _And nothing unusual happened as well…'_

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Natsu roared to the heavens.

Yusuke set Gajeel on the ground near where Erza and Levy were.

"Well, looks like everything's done eh?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Everything should go back to normal now." Erza said with a nod.

"Poor guy must be dead tired now too." The Saiyan said as he looked back to the roof to see Natsu staring at the fallen form of Laxus while still panting heavily. Just then however, Yusuke widened his eyes at a shift of energy within the lightning dragon slayer. "What the…"

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

Before Yusuke could answer, raging thunder shot up from the roof. Yusuke gasped as he looked back, and there Laxus was standing up.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Laxus roared as more lightning was emitted around him. Along with the electricity, dark purple energy swirled around him.

' _I spoke too soon…'_ Yusuke thought with his teeth gritted together.

"He's not giving up?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Natsu! Get the hell out of there! Now!" Yusuke shouted. Natsu looked back down at him, but before anything else can happen, Laxus appeared in front of him in a flash and grabbed his throat.

"Ah-Gah!" Natsu had his eyes closed and tried to force himself away from the hold that Laxus had him in, but it only led to the blond man tightening his grip.

"Natsu!" Everybody shouted from below.

"I'm going to-" Erza started.

" **HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Yusuke charged his Ki instantly as he produced shockwaves just under him. He phased out not a moment later and appeared just behind Laxus with a roundhouse kick already being put into place. It connected to the blond's temple of the skull, and it was enough for him to let go of Natsu, and Laxus crashed to another building away from the church. The Saiyan caught an unconscious Natsu and wrapped an arm around his waist while he allowed the slayer's arms to go around his shoulder. He phased out again and appeared just in front of Erza, Levy, and Gajeel, and set the fire mage on the ground.

"Is he okay?!" Erza asked running up along with Levy and Gajeel.

"He's just knocked out." Yusuke said.

"That bastard...still trying to fight…" Gajeel said as he looked over to the building next to the cathedral. The Saiyan stood up and looked at the smoke that came from the building Laxus was in with narrowed eyes.

A moment later, more lightning erupted from within the structure as Laxus flew out of it and into the air. The Saiyan looked up to see his form, and growled quietly as he did so.

Laxus was seen being imbued with dark matter around him, and his eyes stayed red, pupiless. The outline of his eyes were highlighted with black lines. He kept his teeth clenched together and glared down at the small group of Fairy Tail members in front of Kardia Cathedral.

' _...this is almost like the time when Demigra revived Frieza, Cell, and Buu...but...it doesn't seem like the controlling is complete…'_ The Time Patroller thought as he observed the influenced Laxus. ' _Still...the power that's being emitted is greater than what it was back at that tower…'_

Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke charged up his Ki and white aura glowed around him. His hair swayed as he kept growing in power.

"Yusuke…" Erza called out.

"I'll handle it from here on out." The Saiyan stated. Dust was picked up from his spot as he then flew upwards towards the blonde haired mage.

"What should we do…?" Levy asked.

"Get Natsu back to the guild. If you see anyone else along the way tell them to head back as well." Erza ordered.

"And you?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm staying." Erza stated as she looked up at the sky. The Script mage and Iron Dragon slayer looked at each other and helped Natsu up. The pink-haired teen's arms were wrapped around their shoulders, and both Levy and Gajeel walked away.

Yusuke arrived at the same height Laxus was at, still a far distance away. Laxus kept his line of sight at the black-haired teen with a glare while gritting his teeth.

' _I may hate your guts at the moment but...you shouldn't deserve being involved with that demon…'_ The Saiyan solemnly thought.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Laxus roared as electricity crackled around him, and his power rose. The dark energy swirled more violently as he did so.

Yusuke's aura glowed more brightly, and he balled his right hand and positioned it near his waist and bent his knees. He raised his left arm in front of him and his left hand formed to a gesture, similar to that of a claw. His posture ready, he frowned at the Lightning dragon slayer.

"Round Two."

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Things are heating up!**

 **So, a few changes from canon. Erza, basically finishing her fight with Evergreen a bit earlier. As for Mirajane, there wasn't much actually except a few snippets here and there. But I'll definitely improve on that in later chapters.**

 **Honestly nothing much else for me to say...I mean, more butterfly effects happened. Though I did use one new ultimate move in this chapter, which should be pretty obvious lol. Name it.**

 **Anyway, that's that. A Big Thank You for those reading and enjoying my fic so far. If I could, I'd give you all hot chocolate. It's getting chilly over here now lol.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: November 20, 2015.**


	17. Chapter 17: Deep Thoughts

**New chapter! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving if you celebrated! And then threw all those thanks away by plowing through people during Black Friday deals! Haha...yeah.**

 **Not much to reply to any questions actually, but most were those who enjoyed the last chapter so I thank ya guys! And others I cleared up with a PM.**

 **Regarding Yusuke vs. Thunder Palace. I took note that I made this happen as the group came back from the Tower of Heaven. If you read carefully in the chapter, then I'm sure it'll explain and clear things up.**

 **Guest (2): Spirit Excalibur. I went and looked that up when I read your review because it was the first time hearing about that technique LOL. It seems really cool, but he'll likely not learn it nor does he have the time with what I planned out so far. **

**Guest Reviewer "Lief Kenway" : That's an interesting question, and the first to ask. I've actually considered it in the past whether or not I will. I went with Rated T so I would stop myself from doing so. Mind you, I have read plenty (unshamefully), but would be my first time writing one if we were to go that far. A situation in the future would be perfect doing so, and I'd be contemplating whether to do so or not. But, we'll see. As for your second question! Read and find out!**

 **Jlyman : I did skip that part intentionally as Yusuke was busy with something else. But it's cleared up here, so read and find out!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were hastily making their way back towards the guildhall with Natsu in tow. Along the way though, they managed to run into Gray and Warren.

"Levy!" Gray exclaimed running up to the trio. He looked between them to see a beaten up Natsu. "What happened to Natsu…?"

"Laxus happened...he managed to knock him down once but...he got up again and took Natsu out…" Levy answered.

"And Laxus?"

"Yusuke is fighting him now…"

As if Gray needed more proof, they looked up as they heard thunder clapping. Both fighters in the sky kept clashing against one another. From their point of view, only two streaks of light were seen being connected constantly. One was bright yellow while the other was glowing white.

"Erza told us to regroup back at the guild...Warren can you help by telling everyone else?" Levy asked looking back.

"Sure. I can try and do that." Warren said as he put two fingers up to his forehead.

* * *

"To think he's still fighting after taking on the Thunder Palace…" Cana said looking up at the sky. The light from the two individuals were visible to the group consisting of both the Strauss members, an injured Freed, and a now conscious Juvia. They hadn't moved much at all after seeing that the Saiyan had taken care of the thunder lacrima in the sky, as well as watching the battle before the current one from a far distance.

" **Everybody! Can anyone hear this?!"** Warren's voice echoed in their heads.

"Warren?" Elfman asked.

" **I'm here."** Alzack said.

" **I got Droy over here with me!"** Jet said.

" **I can hear ya!"** Wakaba said.

Them, along with anyone else that was able to pick up the Telepathy Mages signal all told themselves present through their minds.

" **What's the situation?"** Macao asked.

" **Erza told everybody to go back to the guild for now."** Warren answered.

" **Erza? Does that mean everyone else is safe?!"** Alzack demanded.

" **I'm here...yes, all of the girls have been set free."** Erza said.

" **Wait, what about Laxus?"** Droy asked.

" **Yeah! I think I can see him fighting someone up there!"** Wakaba said.

" **Yusuke is up there along with him."** Gray answered.

"AH~! Gray~!" Juvia exclaimed with her face going red.

" **Ah, geez my head…"** Warren said.

" **Warren! Don't think I've forgotten what you did!"** Max called out.

" **A-Ah! Max…!"**

" **Hey...that's right...Vijeeter!"** Nab shouted.

" **Alzack! That was dirty of what you did!"** Jet exclaimed.

" **Everybody! Please stop!"** Levy cried out.

" **Ah~! Levy!"** Jet and Droy simultaneously exclaimed.

As everybody started to get into their own conversations and shouting one another, there was one person amongst them who they were not aware of that was also listening in on them, un-volunteeringly.

" **Will you all shut the hell up?! I'm trying to concentrate here!"** Yusuke roared out.

* * *

" **Yusuke?!"** The Saiyan heard Mirajane call out.

" **I didn't think my telepathy would reach up there!"** Warren exclaimed.

" **Yeah, well, it is! Look, I'm going to make this short. I'll handle Laxus, you guys go check up on the Old Man. He's not doing well at the moment…"** Yusuke telepathically said while dodging a lightning fist that was coming at him. He leaped back, gaining distance between him and the blond.

" **What do you mean?"** Wakaba asked.

" **His health is in trouble! Porlyusica is checking up on him, but she said so herself that it wasn't good!"** Levy answered.

" **What?!"**

" **What happened?!"**

" **Is he going to be alright?!"**

" **Enough! Everybody hearing this besides Yusuke is to immediately head back to the guild! Only Laxus is a threat at the moment, and with the Thunder God Tribe not doing anything anymore, there isn't a reason for us to be out here other than to rest back at the guildhall. If you see anyone else who has not heard this, tell them to go back as well!"** Erza ordered with haste.

" **S-Scary…"**

" **Right!"**

" **We're going!"**

" **Warren, cut the transmission. That was the only purpose of this and it is not needed any further."** Erza said.

" **Y-Yeah…we'll be going then!"** Warren said. With that it was now silent in the Saiyan's head.

' _About time…'_ Yusuke thought as he phased out from Laxus' incoming lightning. He appeared higher and above him and thought through what had changed so far. ' _Faster and stronger is a given... Shit, Towa is getting better at this…'_

Static was seen around Laxus' mouth as he fired off a roar towards Yusuke not a moment later. Compared to the first time he saw it, this one was much more powerful and larger in size. The Saiyan widened his eyes and crossed his arms as he defended himself against the attack. He went a distance away before forcing himself to stop, and uncrossed his arms to cancel out the attack with a shout. Laxus' appeared above him with his hands together, cloaked in lightning.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!**

The dragon slayer struck down on Yusuke's face, sending him crashing back to the ground and into a building, destroying it.

"Augh...Damn…" Yusuke hissed as he popped out of the rubble and shook his head from any fatigue. He shot his head up as a bolt of lightning came strucking down, and dodged just in time, landing on top of a roof. The bolt revealed Laxus as he looked up to glare at the Saiyan. Yusuke smirked, and gestured two fingers towards him to taunt him to attack. It did the trick as the mage growled and charged at him, cloaked in his magic. The Saiyan phased out in time to dodge Laxus, who went straight through and stopped in midair. The blond looked back to his opponent only to find open air, and a second later he was thrown from his spot forcefully by a punch from Yusuke.

"I should be getting paid for doing all of this...Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time owe me that much…" Yusuke muttered annoyingly. He saw a stream of yellow shot up to the air and coming down towards him. Wanting to get away from the city as much as possible, the Saiyan lit his aura and flew up. Laxus made a sharp turn and chased after him. They both flew up high enough as the younger man phased out and appeared just behind Laxus to elbow him right in the spine. While nothing major was done, it was enough for Laxus to go in a different direction. The controlled Laxus stopped his movement to turn around and snarled at Yusuke.

" **AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"** The lightning dragon slayer roared violently as his lightning magic kept crackling around. It kept clapping louder and louder, and Yusuke was forced to shield his face from any rogue sparks.

' _I need to stop stalling and finish this…'_ Yusuke thought with a frown as he kept an eye at Laxus. He felt him growing powerful more and more by the second. Hearing another clap of thunder, the Saiyan widened his eyes he saw Laxus scatter away into multiple electricity discharges.

Yusuke's breath left his lungs and bent down as he felt his guts being hit. Laxus had appeared unceremoniously in front of him with a punch already in swing with his lightning reflexes. The blond retracted his arm and hooked it back with electricity crackling around him.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!**

In an instant he shot his hand forward with a large amount of magic ready at Yusuke. A large fist made out of lightning was fired at the Saiyan, hitting him point blank. He was forced to close his eyes from the impact, and with the effects of Towa being in play, he felt his body unable to respond. Laxus brought an arm back, cupping one of his hands and dark energy swirled inside of it. Yusuke managed to get an eye open while clenching his teeth, but widened both in shock as Laxus threw his arm of the gathered energy, and it formed into multiple blobs of spheres towards the Saiyan. Still paralyzed, Yusuke was unable to dodge the incoming attack, and it connected to his body as he felt his movements slow down.

' _That's...Demigra's attack…!'_ Yusuke thought as he forced out enough Ki to stay afloat in the air. He grunted and stumbled forward a bit from the hits he took. He was able to feel tingling in his hands again, and clenched them. His aura glowed brightly as he pushed his Ki higher.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!**

Yusuke's blood within him rushed, and his heart beated faster. His aura glowed red and the senses around him became clearer. Powered up, he flickered out from his spot.

Yusuke returned the favor by forcing a blow to Laxus with his knee. It sent him back from the hit, and the Saiyan immediately followed after him with clenched fists. Being above the blond, Yusuke swung a fist down on Laxus' cheeks. The patroller moved and sped down towards the mage, going past him and then high kicking Laxus back up towards the sky.

 **TIMES FOUR!**

Outputting more of his energy, Yusuke phased out and appeared a short distance away in the direction where Laxus' was traveling to and and kicked him away just as he was within the Saiyan's personal space. Disappearing once more, Yusuke appeared high in the sky and dived down towards the staggered lightning mage with a kick ready and effectively hitting Laxus at the backside of his body, and both plummeted down back to the city.

While focusing on Laxus' however, he hadn't yet noticed that they landed just behind the guildhall, near the shores of the water.

* * *

Erza cautiously flew back to the guild where she saw both Yusuke and Laxus went. So far, her eyes were having trouble keeping up with the ongoing fight, and she was able to see enough that they landed near the guildhall. Landing on the ground of the side of the building, she ran all the way to the back to see a dust cloud still lingering a ways away. Yusuke jumped out of the smoke and landed away from the crater that was made, panting heavily while all scratched up.

' _He's worse off than Natsu from what I can see…'_ The redhead thought as she kept watching.

Still feeling the effects from one of the moves used by the powered-up Laxus as well as using the Kaio-Ken technique consecutively within a short amount of time, Yusuke had a bit of trouble keeping himself upright. He kept his eyes at the smoke as it was clearing up, being partially on guard of what might happen next.

Electricity lingered from where Laxus' fallen form had collapsed inside the crater. Slowly but surely, his body slowly lifted itself up. The blond man raised his head to look at Yusuke. There, his eyes kept its red glow and the influence from Towa was still present on him.

Hearing all of the commotion, members inside the building soon flooded outside, headed towards the back of the building. Erza looked back to see her friends coming towards her.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked. He looked ahead to see the Saiyan in front of them.

"They landed here and I followed…" Erza answered.

"He looks like he's in bad shape…" Cana commented.

"Laxus appears to be the same…" Wakaba said.

' _Not sure how much longer I can keep up…'_ Yusuke thought as he inwardly sighed. Now knowing that he was near the guild with people now watching him, he was contemplating his choices. ' _I...I can't. If we were alone I could, definitely. Then I'd finish this in a second. But...not here…'_

The Saiyan was brought out of his thoughts as Laxus brought both his arms overhead and started to form an attack at a rapid pace. Light shined above him as electricity circulated from where he stood.

"This is…!" Levy started, wide eyed.

"Everybody take cover!" Cana shouted. Most scattered away after hearing the Card mage's words, not wanting to be hit by the charging spell.

' _He used that against Natsu. Damnit!'_ Yusuke extended an arm towards Laxus and quickly charged a large amount of Ki, forming an energy sphere that rivaled the slayer's attack.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HALBERD!**

Laxus threw his arms forward and shot his attack towards the Saiyan.

 **BIG BANG ATTACK!**

Yusuke launched a moderately large size ball of Ki towards the incoming lightning spear, and it met halfway. Both attacks greatly shook the ground around them along with the seas and bright light was emitted where they collided. The observers that stood wobbled and some stumbled to the ground under them.

' _Now…!'_ The Saiyan's muscles tensed up, bringing out more Ki as he can at the moment, and pushed himself. ' _Now or never.'_

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!**

Almost instantaneously to the human eyes, he appeared right in front of Laxus, uppercutting him. The force was enough to blow the dust from the previous attack away, only to produce more as a large shockwave was made from the Saiyan's attack. The ground around them crumbled and broke apart, quaking, and Laxus was shot upwards.

Yusuke swiftly chased after him, and launched a punch to the blond's guts, making Laxus' go higher in the air while in pain. Repeatedly, the Saiyan kept landing blows to the slayer's stomach, and then grabbing his wrist, Yusuke started to spin him. Rotating enough times allowed the Saiyan to have enough force to throw Laxus higher in the sky, and Yusuke shot his arms overhead, the palms of his hands facing towards the blond. Bright light surrounded his person and the winds picked up under him.

" **HAAAAAAARRGGH!"** The gathered energy around the Saiyan exploded upwards, and the beam of light went straight up, towards Laxus.

Yusuke's attack connected as the lightning dragon slayer cried out, and an explosion was seen high above him as a large smoke bright light was produced on impact. Laxus' body descended out of the fumes, head first towards the ground. Not feeling anything dark within Laxus anymore, Yusuke sighed heavily and flew towards him, grabbing one of his arms and slowly went back towards the ground.

"Done and done…" Yusuke muttered to himself. Before he reached the ground, he let the blonds feet touch the ground and let go of his arm, making Laxus collapse face first on the dirt. Yusuke placed both hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Yusuke!" He heard Erza and a few others call out. He looked up to see them running towards him.

* * *

"Hm...unstable throughout of it all…" Towa noted as he looked at the downed lightning dragon slayer. She narrowed her eyes, and closed it a second later, releasing a small chuckle.

The space behind her suddenly broke, and a breeze entered within, making Towa's white hair flow to that direction. She glanced back, and saw a purple figure with blue skin coming out of it. He had large horns coming out at the top of his head, purple wings with blue-grayish colored webbings, horned skulls decorated his upper chest; just below his neck, and guarded his shoulders. His red eyes and sharp pointed tail was seen as he casually floated out of the open rift. He had a trident-shaped pole-like weapon propped on his shoulder.

"Psi, may I ask exactly _what_ you are doing here?" Towa asked, dangerously narrowing her eyes at him. Said man gulped, and steadied his composure.

"We need of assistance regarding two things that will most likely benefit the army." Psidevilman replied.

"I'm sure you, as well as the sisters are capable of handling that much."

"One of them we are wary of. However the other…" He trailed off.

"I do not have the patience. Speak up now."

"It regards your brother, Dabura, Master Towa."

A moment a silence as the winged figure waited a response, and the demoness was currently processing the information thrown at her.

"...what of him…?" Towa spat out.

"With the recent events and Master Mira's resurrection, we have now accumulated enough energy to revive Master Dabura as well." Psidevilman answered.

"..."

"M'Lady…?"

"And why am I needed?"

"...with Master Mira currently gathering what he needs, he is nearly finished. As with Master Dabura, we have thoughts that it would be wise for you to be present."

"I see...I'm curious. What of the other…'situation' presented upon you?"

"It regards the creation of a Tuffle scientist towards his hatred against the Saiyans."

"A Tuffle?" Towa asked somewhat surprisingly, now turning her body towards him. "...Intriguing...very well. You've caught my attention. Honestly, it's troublesome trying to come here."

"I-I'm aware Master Towa…" Psidevilman said lowering his head a little.

"This had better be worth it."

The still opened rift was still present, and both Time Breaker members entered inside.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"What was that?!"

"You managed to beat him…!"

"How'd you do that?"

"U-Uhm…" Yusuke sweatdropped at all the questions being asked and backed away a bit. Fortunately for him, someone dropped in to his aid.

"Enough everybody!" Erza's voice boomed. "He's tired enough after taking care of the Thunder Palace and Laxus. We should all give him some space."

Everybody did so a moment later, not wanting to be a part of the Titania's wrath.

"How are you feeling…?" Mirajane asked standing near the Saiyan, purposely ignoring Erza. She looked at his bruised body, but looked past the marks currently on it. Her eyes ogling him, going up and down on his upper body, and unconsciously making her face heat up. She had only partly seen him exposed back at the fight with Phantom after he had taken care of their Master. Now, the bandages and tank top he previously had on were gone, leaving him in his glory. She admired at the thought of what he'd look like all cleaned up, and instinctively licked her dried lips she didn't know she had for a moment.

"Eh, I could be better. Though I'm pretty sensitive right now after using all that energy…" Yusuke replied.

"Really?" Mirajane said, now out of her daze and daydream. She went to touch his arm, only to back away as she saw Yusuke flinch, and hissed. "S-Sorry…!"

"It's fine." Yusuke replied with a small smile at her. ' _Haven't gone that far with the Kaio-Ken in awhile...I'm lucky my body hasn't been broken down yet.'_

After instructing the rest to go back, Erza blinked when she saw the Saiyan. She had seen him in this state back at the Tower of Heaven, and while the situation then was so serious, she hadn't come to admire his appearance. Her heart raced faster as she kept eying him, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Though, her mind was broken out of its trance when he saw him currently conversing with the barmaid next to him, and she instinctively frowned.

"Yusuke, let's get you to see Porlyusica. She can help you heal." Erza suggested walking up to him, her blush still present on her face. Erza's interruption forced Mira to pout, and Yusuke started to walk back to the guild.

"Sure." He replied. Having Laxus in tow by other members; albeit, rather reluctantly, everybody headed back into the guild. ' _...wish I had some senzu's right now…'_

* * *

"Hold still!" Porlyusica chided.

"Alright, alright!" Yusuke hissed and clenched his teeth while the older lady wrapped bandages around his arm.

He was in the infirmary at the moment, and had found that Makarov resting,and was safe and sound now thanks to Porlyusica.

"There. Don't go and do anything reckless for awhile you hear?" The healer scolded lightly as she ripped the piece of cloth away from his wrist.

"Thanks Lady." Yusuke thanked, now once again, covered in white like a mummy on his arms, torso, and forehead. He made his way towards the infirmary door.

"Hmph. One of the other reasons why I hate humans…" She muttered quietly, packing her belongings. The black-haired teen stopped twisting the doorknob on the door to glance back at the older woman. Porlyusica caught his gaze and narrowed her eyes. "...What is it?"

"Uh...nothing. I'll be going. Thanks again." He opened the door and stepped out, scratching the back of his head. "...that's funny. Haha…"

Yusuke walked downstairs where everybody else was. He was the last one to get bandaged up as everybody else tended to their own wounds. Two being Natsu and Gajeel who, just like the Saiyan, was practically covered up in bandages. Commotion was brought about as members rejoiced knowing that their Master was going to be just fine.

"Well, everything seems to be back in order." Yusuke said walking up to Erza.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking to her side at him.

"Peachy. It's not going to slow me down anytime soon." The Saiyan replied with a grin.

"That's good…" Erza trailed off, looking away. Her eyes, still, at one spot, looking into space. He immediately noticed the change in her behavior, and was about to ask her what had happened, until he sensed the one he had fought near the entrance of the guild.

Laxus appeared, all bandaged up as well, and walked inside the guild. Most stopped talking and narrowed their eyes at the blond.

"...where's gramps?" Laxus asked with a sullen tone.

"Hold on right there!"

"After what you did?!"

"No way we'll allow you!"

"Yeah!"

"Stop it everybody." Erza announced.

"The Old Man's upstairs in the infirmary, resting." Yusuke guided.

"Y-You guys!"

"Is...that a good idea?" Mira asked somewhat worriedly.

"Yeah...it's fine." Yusuke replied with a small grin.

People soon moved away for the blond man to pass them. When Yusuke caught his sight, he stopped walking to look at him with the Saiyan repeating his actions as well. A few tense moments passed as the members present were on edge as they were seeing both men staring at each other. Laxus soon broke it off and looked down, continuing to walk to the infirmary. Silence plagued the guild, that is until the Titania spoke up.

"Magnolia is expecting the Fantasia Parade tomorrow night! Let's get ready for it this instant!" Erza announced.

"Ah! That's right!"

"I need my costume!"

"We need to finish building the floats!"

People soon went up and about, scattered, remembering that they still had to perform for the whole city in their parade that they're hosting for the year.

"Hm. It's as if this whole thing never happened in the first place." The Saiyan said with a small chuckle.

"Ufufu, they're pretty excited. Maybe you'd like to join in as well?" Mira asked.

"And wear some weird get-up? I'll think I'll pass."

"It doesn't have to be weird. It could suit you!"

"...I still think it'd be weird either way…" Yusuke replied. He looked to see where Erza was, but found that she wasn't present inside. Instead, he felt her within town. "Gotta go do something real quick. We're still training tomorrow in the morning by the way."

"E-Even with your injuries…?"

"I work through the pain. Besides, I gotta check out your magic."

"Oh...right...I did get it back now did I…?" Mira said in revelation.

"Seeing as how I saw you fight, I'm going to have to improvise. Anyway, I'll be resting up for the rest of the day. Maybe you should as well." He said walking away while waving back at Mirajane.

"Mm...I'll see you tomorrow then." She replied with a wave of her own.

With that, Yusuke left the guild in search of Erza. Mirajane smiled slightly to herself, remembering what had transpired earlier in the day. Remembering that her own magic power has returned to her. While the scenario at the time wasn't ideal, it helped her nonetheless with the way things went.

* * *

Mindlessly, Erza was currently walking through the streets of the city. Citizens called out to her, but unfortunately for them the redhead hadn't heard them.

' _Just what is going on...Mystogan said he wasn't the Jellal I knew so...who exactly is he…?'_ Erza thought in confusion. When she had arrived at Kardia Cathedral she witnessed both Natsu and Mystogan fighting Laxus at the same time. But her arrival was what made the mages inside present lose focus, and the blond took the advantage to unveil what hid beneath Mystogan's mask.

"Anymore walking like this and you'll bump yourself into a wall." She heard Yusuke's voice say to her. Erza stopped on her tracks to see him leaning against a wall of a building with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Y-Yusuke…"

"Y'know I wondered how long it'd take you to notice me. I was actually beside you for a while. Even walked backwards while being in front of you."

"Y-You were…?" Erza stuttered, red cheeks with embarrassment.

"What's bothering you Erza? Last time you were like this it was...well a few days ago…"

"It's...concerning that actually…"

"We made it back safe and sound with nothing to worry about didn't we? What could be up this time?" He asked uncrossing his arms and hefted himself off the wall.

"Mystogan...when I went to Kardia to confront Laxus he was there...and he had Jellal's face…" The scarlet-haired beauty replied, downcasted. Yusuke widened his eyes slightly.

"...how's that possible?"

"I...I don't know…he said that he wasn't the Jellal that we saw back then but..." She said while her eyes still on the ground.

"I'm sure he isn't." Yusuke said. "But Mystogan's part of Fairy Tail. Not like he's going to do anything."

"True...I don't doubt he's someone bad but, I'm not sure what to think at the moment."

"Well, try not to let it get to you. Nothing drastic like back at the tower will happen again."

"You sound so confident, though you don't appear to be." Erza said looking up at him with a small smile.

"Hey, it's not like these bandages will get in the way if I have to fight again." The Saiyan replied, smirking.

"So reckless…" So chuckled while shaking her head slightly.

"Whatever. Might as well be my middle name."

"With everything I've seen you do so far...it could fit." Erza said, now a grin on her face. He grinned back at her, now noticed the alleviating atmosphere.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit. Thank you." Erza said genuinely.

"Up for continuing our training tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Are you still able to?"

"Of course! Not like these are going to stop me anytime soon." Yusuke said, patting his bandaged arm.

"Ufu, if you say so."

"Don't forget I can still make your training a living hell. Which I'll probably do tomorrow." He said smirking. It startled the redhead that she now remembered, and gasped. Seeing her reaction, Yusuke laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hope you're ready. Hahaha! I'll see you then."

WIth that, Yusuke walked away, going back to his apartment wanting to rest. Erza stayed in her spot and looked at his retreating form while forming a pout on her face, but soon smiled.

"No getting past him I suppose…"

* * *

In his usual gray jacket and black cargo pants, Yusuke landed down to the usual training spot that went on between him and both Erza and Mira with the weights with him. Having done some training by himself as well the night before, he was satisfied that he's still caught up and still going strong with his own regime. Despite the elderly woman healer telling him not to do anything stressful, the Saiyan just couldn't sit still and rest. His blood within made him restless instead, so he obliged and worked through his strained body. As well as having the Time Breakers coming after him, he can't afford to dawdle around. And he kept that in mind.

He sensed both the barmaid and the knight coming towards him at a steady pace, but would shortly be here as they were currently flying towards the black-haired teen. He crossed his arms and sighed quietly, looking up towards the clouds in the morning sky.

' _I've been for a while now...and still no signs of anyone from the other side...I have no idea how they're doing from where I'm at. Hopefully they're not taking any heat...especially with the Time Breakers coming after me for awhile now…'_ The Saiyan thought as he closed his eyes. ' _There's not much they can do though...I'm pretty sure I killed off Mira. Towa shouldn't even be doing anything this soon. One of their leaders gone, and with Demigra dead, I'm pretty sure of that as well, there's not much they can do. Yet, here they are after me._

Yusuke opened his eyes, still looking towards the sky that was getting brighter and bluer in color as the sun slowly rose in its glory.

' _If Towa really is pulling the strings...then just how did she bring me here? Time travelling is one thing, but apart from sensing anything else other than this world, it's just a fog out there. Bringing me into another universe…? Not possible is it?'_ He thought back to the god he was somewhat fearful of in his universe, and what he heard him say. ' _Twelve universes...do I happen to be in one of them aside from the one I'm from…? If so then...surely a Kai would notice and intervene somehow…'_

It was unknown to him in which quadrant of a universe he was currently at. But it shouldn't matter as he assumed, that somehow a deity-like figure would notice. Being here for awhile however...he was starting to wonder deeply of what he thought is likely not going to happen.

' _Still, it's not bad here I guess...the people are pretty lively.'_ Yusuke thought with a smile. But it faded away a moment later as the thoughts between him and his enemies are still lingering on his mind. ' _...I wonder what they'll say if they find out who I really am…'_

He felt a pang in his chest as his mind drifted towards Erza and Mirajane, images of them smiling flashed in his head. His eyes winced visibly as he did so and he tore his eyes away from the sky and looked at the ground.

He was somewhat sure of what he felt every time he interacted with them. An odd sensation he thought at first, but gradually he became used to it and he began to enjoy that feeling. Whenever they were together he couldn't help but have a warmth in his chest come up. Being with his own friends back on Earth long enough, his earthling friend Marissa especially gushing over relationships, the Saiyan wondered if their talk of romance is what he's experiencing. With everything that has happened between him and the two girls so far though, it couldn't have just been his imagination. He wasn't dense in the slightest. At least, he didn't think so.

" _...are you aware of the other way around then?"_ Cana's voice echoed in his head.

" _Think of it as a thank you for tonight."_ Mirajane's smiling image as she was in front of him during their dinner together that one night flashed through his mind after placing a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

" _That was nice…"_ Erza was the next to appear in his head as he remembered her flushed face after the small dance they had and the smile she had when Erza had kissed him as well afterwards.

He felt his heart beat faster as he recalled the memories of both girls, and he made a sigh of depression.

' _I just don't know right now...do they really see me like that? In my current position...how can I return those feelings?'_ Yusuke thought as he raked his hair with his hand stressfully. ' _...was it right for me to be involved with those people in the first place?'_

The Saiyan thought about all the people and friends he's made so far during his time here on Earthland. Mainly those in Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for Erza, he wasn't sure what he'd do right now.

' _It's too late anyway...Towa's basically proven that she know's how I am at the moment...if I happen to leave them abruptly she'll most likely use them as leverage…'_ He gritted his teeth at the thought of Towa using people to her advantage, and clenched his fists. "...so frustrating…"

"What's the matter?" Mirajane's voice asked from behind. Yusuke gasped slightly and turned around to see both Mira and Erza staring at him.

' _I gotta stop getting sidetracked…'_ The Saiyan thought as he blinked, and pushed his troubled thought to the back of his for now. "When did you both get here?"

"You must have been really out of it if you didn't sense us here…" Erza said.

"We just got here actually." Mira answered.

"Oh, guess I didn't space out too much then." Yusuke said.

"What's on your mind?" The redhead asked.

"Ah it's nothing. Just thinking of how I can put you guys through one hell of a training session today." Yusuke lied with a grin.

"I'm ready." Erza said forming a hand into a fist.

"So am I." Mira said.

"First, Mira. Can you show us your magic?" Yusuke asked.

"I see...so that _was_ you who I felt yesterday…" Erza realized.

"Mhm. I can fully fight again!" Mira chippered. Her body started to glow and her hair swayed up. In a flash, her appearance completely changed to her Satan soul form.

' _Her power definitely rose significantly...similar to how Erza changes armor…'_ Yusuke thought as he looked over at the redhead. ' _For humans like them...it can be scary when they combine their magic with what I taught them…'_

"What of your other forms?" Erza asked.

"You have more?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. But as I am right now, I won't be able to properly control it." Mira said.

' _As she is right now…?'_

"It's taking a bit of strength as well to hold up this form."

' _Okay...considering she just got her powers back after so long, she's rusty then to put it simply. If anything...this is can be solved of the training on how I'm able to use little energy to transform as well.'_ Yusuke deduced taking in the information told by the she-demon. "I have an idea then. Try keeping that up for as long as you can, until you absolutely can't anymore."

"How's that going to help?"

"If you keep repeating it over and over, then eventually you'll get used to the strain on yourself and until you actually notice it, then I assume you'll use little of your reserves to transform."

"That...may actually work."

"Transform...is that how you are with the Kaio-Ken technique?" Erza asked.

"Uh...yeah." Yusuke said sweating a bit.

"...Kaio...what?" Mira asked dumbly.

"I think you saw me use it yesterday back behind the guild. When I turned red?" The Saiyan explained simply.

"Oh! Is that some kind of transformation as well?"

"You could say that. Using my Ki I can go faster, I'm stronger, and my head basically clears up while in that state. But your body will deteriorate if you don't train enough."

"That reminds me...you used something called the 'Kaio-Ken Ten'?" Erza asked.

"I don't want to get into that." Yusuke firmly stated narrowing his eyes. "And nor will I allow you to go that far. The both of you."

"Both?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I did forget to mention that yesterday didn't I?" He sheepishly said. He pointed to the set bags below him. "That's what these weights are for. Erza saw me doing the Kaio-Ken technique awhile back and was pretty persistent on wanting to learn it. I figured maybe you wanted to as well, y'know, get even stronger?"

"If it can help us protect one another, then you know my answer." Mira said with a wink.

"Then, with that settled, let me show you it up close."

"Wait! But, your body!" Erza pointed out.

"It'll be fine Erza. Besides, I'm only going to the first stage." The Saiyan reassured.

Yusuke spread apart his legs on the grass and raised his fists to waist level. A slight breeze passed by the trio, and Erza and Mira looked on in suspense. With a shout, the grass swayed away from him under his feet, and his Ki rose up.

 **KAIO-KEN!**

Crimson aura surrounded his person, and his heart raced faster and faster by the second. His blood ran through his veins vigorously, and his skin took on a red hue. His eyes sharpened, battle ready, and his hair swayed in several directions.

' _It's intense…'_ Mira thought as she kept staring and her upward hair moved from his power.

A few moment later he dropped out of his technique as everything stayed still again and relaxed himself.

"The both of you still need to train your bodies if you want to use it, and we'll partly be doing that today." Yusuke said.

"So we'll have to put on the weights again?" Erza asked.

"Yup, but because I was planning on this, the both of you will be having more of the mass added." Yusuke explained, and before they could get a say in, he spoke again. "Not while you guys are in your normal states. Mira will keep up her transformation, and Erza you can use your magic to switch armors as long as you're still wearing the weights. We're going to be sparring today, and I want you guys to keep using your powers throughout."

"Uhm...how long?" Mira asked.

"Until you guys absolutely can't go on any further." Yusuke answered. But he saw both girls looking at each other, and back to him. It clicked to his mind of the repeated action from yesterday when he was asked the same question. "...Oh, we do still have the parade tonight…"

"Right…" The barmaid sheepishly said.

"It won't be a problem. Since this'll be the first time you guys are doing this much all at once, it's gonna end much earlier." The Saiyan said with a grin.

"You sound like you know it'll happen." Erza said.

"Hmm, somewhat." Yusuke said, thinking back to his Super Saiyan training. He crouched down to open both bags under him and pulled out the weights. "I've made them all thirty-two kilograms this time."

"That...seems quite the change…"

"You'll be fine." He replied, his grin widening. He walked over to both and set their respective apparel near them. "I'll know to tell when you guys will stop. Use whatever you want to keep yourself going."

"Will Mira and I be facing each other again?" The redhead asked as she went and struggled to put the weights on. Mira did the same with some effort as well, even in her Satan soul form. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out another set pair of wristbands and anklets, in a blue color.

"Nope, you're both fighting me from the very start. Consider this an evaluation...and don't worry about my condition as well. Think of me as an enemy you need to take out." Yusuke instructed, and reassured them with a look of worry on their faces. He proceeded to put on his own bands and anklets. " While I'm at it, I got myself some weighted gear as well."

"Are those the same weight as ours?" Mira asked.

"Nope. The guy can only make it as high as ninety kilograms. So I just went ahead and got those for myself." Yusuke answered as he easily fit all four of the furry gear on his arms and legs. "Wish it was more though."

He missed the sweatdrops on both of the girl's as they wondered if he was serious or not.

"Maybe it would be best if it were just Mira and I." Erza suggested.

"You two, will try to be working together to fight me." He clarified. "If the both of you can land a single hit on me then we can call it a session. If not, we'll end it when you both can't go on anymore."

"Ara, pretty confident with the way you are right now." Mira smirked.

"Underestimate your opponents in a battlefield will cost you your life." Yusuke stated as he flared his aura to life. "Now come and attack me."

Knowing that it was going to inevitable, Erza relented and her body glowed as she started requipping. She appeared in her Heaven's Wheel armor when the light died down, and she raised her Ki.

Following the knight, the she-demon rose her Ki as well, showing off the white glow around her.

 **CIRCLE SWORD!**

Erza flew up with swords already spinning around her, and willed them towards the Saiyan. Yusuke dodged and appeared midair, but the white-haired demon was already waiting for him.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

Dark tendrils came out of her hands and shot towards the black-haired teen. He extended his hand to fire off several Ki blasts towards the ropes of darkness and canceled out her attack.

"Haah!" Erza came up from behind to swing down her sword at him, but missed as he sidestepped, grabbed the blade of the sword, and threw her down towards the ground.

"Hyah!" Mira came in with a straight kick, which Yusuke ducked under and just like the Titania, he gripped on her leg and threw her down to the ground as well.

Seeing that both were below him, he descended down to their level, only to hop high in the air again as he managed to evade a wide attack made by Erza as she used her Ki with her swords and swung them in an arc towards the Saiyan. The end results made the trees behind Yusuke fall down, sliced cleanly in half.

' _Whoa...does she have it down already?'_ Yusuke thought as he looked back. He snapped his head towards a spike in power beside him, and saw Mira charging up an attack.

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

Fusing her Ki, the Take-Over mage's attack shot out her extended arms towards Yusuke.

 **GALICK GUN!**

The Saiyan intercepted her attack with his own energy beam with little struggle, and dust picked up where they connected obscuring their vision.

 **REQUIP!**

He heard Erza say and felt winds blowing. The dust around them blew away as Yusuke saw Erza glowing brightly while wearing her Black Wing armor and felt her power rising. She charged at him readying a swing with her black hilted sword. He leaped back when she was close enough to attack him, only to move once more as the she-demon came at him with her arm hooked back.

Yusuke slowed down a bit to let Mirajane catch up to him, and when she did she launched her punches towards him. She grew annoyed as none of her hits were connecting as her crush was simply moving his head and body to avoid being touched. Keeping her training in mind, her aura flared as her Ki rose, increasing the speed of her punches. The white-haired demon growled as she was still feeling air rather than flesh.

The Saiyan phased out and Mira stumbled forward as he disappeared. He reappeared a distance away in front of her, and launched an arm forward, letting out massive winds with the use of his Ki towards her. Mira staggered back as the force collided with her, and she crossed her arms in front of her to shield her face. Yusuke appeared above her with an outstretched arm and launched invisible Ki down, forcing the demon towards the ground once more.

Erza came flying up in her Black Wing armor still and slashed at the Saiyan repeatedly. Just like with Mirajane, Yusuke continuously swayed his body so that he wouldn't get hit by the blade of the redheads sword. Seeing how she wasn't faring any better, she decided to change it up.

 **REQUIP!**

In an instant Erza's body lit up and died down to reveal her in her Purgatory Armor with her mace already propped for a swing. Releasing her aura, she charged while holding the mace behind her at Yusuke. With a shout, she swung it in a sideways arc, only for Yusuke to catch the spiked weapon with his bare hands. Gripping it tightly, he forced the mace out of her hands and hit her stomach with the bottom hilt of the weapon. Erza grunted slightly, only to yelp as Yusuke kicked her downwards to where Mirajane was at on the ground.

The Saiyan descended down with Erza's mace still in hand. "You guys will have to try harder than that!" He shouted and threw the weapon back over at the redhead, who caught the hilt in her armored hand. Both girls looked at each other for a long moment, and nodded. They both looked back at the Saiyan with narrowed eyes and charged at him.

Yusuke let out a small smile.

* * *

"Are you alright…?" Lucy asked Erza as she was sitting across from her. Most of the team, plus Mirajane, was casually sitting at a random table inside the guild. Lucy and Gray were both sitting on one side at the table while Yusuke, Erza, and Mira at the other side. It was almost noon, and everybody in the guild had finished preparing for the Fantasia Parade. Now, they were just lounging around, talking and brawling amongst one another. While the Saiyan was happily eating his fill from a bowl, and those across from him were acting like they normally would; though slightly concerned for two women, said women wasn't out and about with their usual mood. Both the blond and half naked Gray on the other side sweatdropped at the current sight in front of them.

"..." Erza had a plate of strawberry cheesecake in front of her with a fork in hand. She said nothing as her body swayed left to right a bit. She kept her eyes at the treat in front of her, but being so tired when she returned from her morning training with the Saiyan and the barmaid, she ignored her body screaming at her to eat the cake, and let herself fall face first against the plate, the cake smothering her face and hair.

"...I'll go get a napkin…" Mira said with a tired sigh. Her head was laying on the table with her eyes getting heavy before Erza dirtied herself. She got up and went towards the bar to pick up a clean cloth.

"What did you do to them…?" Gray asked Yusuke.

"I just pushed them." The Saiyan answered simply, and resumed to eat his food. They'd come back to the guild with the black-haired teen going on with his day. The same couldn't be said with both girls behind him being depressed, tired, aching and sweating. They'd literally given it their all against the person who caught their interest at the moment, and it could be said as well that they underestimated when he said that the bandages he currently had on wouldn't bother him at all. In the end, after all of the magic, energy, and stamina they brought out, Yusuke was left perfectly untouched. The fact that all three had weights on as well, and with the Saiyan's being weighed the most, which, was a given, Erza and Mira would be entirely sore the next morning.

Then there's the parade that they have to worry about as well. At least it wasn't until night time.

The Saiyan noticed the atmosphere around Natsu who was sitting alone at a nearby table shortly after he came back to the guild. He had heard that Laxus was now excommunicated by Makarov, and the fire dragon slayer was livid at the news. It took several to calm him down and eventually he did so. Even the Master took it upon himself to try and leave, taking responsibility for his grandson. But Freed stopped him short, saying it won't only wound Laxus further if he just blantly given up being the master of the guild shortly after making his decision of expelling Laxus. Even after the lightning mage has now left the guild, Yusuke could still sense him within the city.

' _Hm...I might actually go have a chat with him. Being under Towa's spell there might be something there…'_ Yusuke thought as he eyed the now empty bowl in front of him. Mirajane had now come back, trudging over to Erza and handing her a towel. The redhead accepted it with a thanks, and grabbed the cloth rather lazily. Not caring for her embarrassed appearance at the moment, she slowly lifted her head up and leaned against the booth and took the towel in hand and began to clean herself off from the cake residue. The barmaid came trudging back to the other side of the seat and sat down next to the Saiyan.

"...what did we do to deserve this…?" Mira whimpered as she unconsciously rested her head against the patroller's shoulders.

"Hey, you wanted it. Besides, if anything I guess you can blame Erza being so reckless." Yusuke said, ignoring the fact that Mirajane was leaning against him. Somewhere in his mind, he didn't think it was a bad interaction at all.

"...but we're improving aren't we?" Erza asked as she threw the towel on the table, her face now rid off the food she was suppose to eaten. Though there were still some left on her scarlet hair.

"Definitely. A lot of change ever since we started."

"Then I am content."

"I guess…" Mira said with a sigh. She unconsciously directed her eyes down, and saw something blue on the Saiyan's wrist. "You're still wearing weights?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Yusuke lifted up his arms and showed off the bands. "Just a bit of my own training. That's all."

"Won't those slow you down?" Erza asked.

"Nah. I'm used to it."

"...how much are they?" Gray asked.

"Ninety kilograms. Or...almost two-hundred pounds in each of them."

"E-Each?! So, you're carrying around four-hundred pounds on you then?' Lucy exclaimed.

"Hm, double that. I have them on my legs as well."

"Eight-hundred?!" The blond shouted disbelievingly.

"Yeah. See." Yusuke slid off one of the bands on his left arm and hovered above the table. He let it drop and it went down with a loud bang.

"Nng!" Lucy reached over to grab the piece of equipment, but found herself unable to do so. "Why are you wearing this?!"

"Here, lemme." Gray said. He tried lifting it up as well with an arm, but failed to do so just like the blonde. "Geez man, you weren't kidding."

Yusuke reached over and easily lifted it up, and let it bounce around in his hand a couple of times.

"Show-off…" Mira said with a giggle. The Saiyan slipped the weight back on his wrist.

"And you two have to wear those as well…?" Lucy asked both woman across from her, feeling pity.

"No, theirs is a lot lighter. Thirty-two kilograms on both arms and legs." Yusuke answered.

"That's still a lot…" Gray said.

"Well, not if you're using magic to get use to it."

The day pretty much went on normally for the members in the guild. Being too tired at the moment, both Erza and Mira went to the infirmary with the beds being their targets, and rested on them until the time for the parade arrived.

* * *

Citizens and tourists from all over Fiore are now gathered in the main streets of Magnolia, anxiously awaiting for the annual Fantasia Parade to commence. It was now nighttime, and everybody in the guild were now getting their floats to roam the streets, determined to entertain the people watching. Even Erza and Mira had regained enough strength to fully participate now that they're all rested.

Currently Yusuke was watching high in the sky, looking down at the performance being done by Fairy Tail.

Most women in the guild were all dressed up and on the floats that came first. They wore cheerleader-like costumes that represented their guild, and performed with pom-poms in their hands.

Elfman and Mirajane's float came up with the brother in his Beast Soul form and casually roaring at the crowds, showing off his ferocity. Yusuke laughed when Mira entertained the people below by transforming herself into a giant snake.

After theirs was Gray and Juvia's float with the former wearing a prince-like costume while the latter in dress fit for a princess. In an instant, a castle made out of ice with water beautifully sprinkling around appeared besides them.

Erza was up next as in a decorative armor. She summoned out swords around her as they spun around her. She kept up the performance as the swords kept dancing around her.

Behind her was simply Natsu. With his injuries he couldn't do much, but still wanted to represent the guild in the parade. He did so by puffing out fire and spelled out the guild's name, and did so while casually walking on the street as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

Finally Master Makarov came next and was childishly dancing around for everyone to see. The Saiyan chuckled, and could see the laughters the audience had on their faces as they watched the small elderly man making somewhat of a fool of himself.

Feeling like wanting to do something, Yusuke outstretched his hands towards the night sky. While he couldn't make shapes with his energy, he figured that simple big explosions coexisting with the current fireworks for everyone to see would be good enough. And so, he sent energy waves and Ki blasts upwards, letting them detonate at a certain height. It lit up the star filled sky greatly, and the people below could only marvel at the Saiyan's act of performance. He stopped to look back down as more floats passed by. Out of everyone though, he managed to catch someone with his eyes who was walking away. He flew down towards the man with blonde hair, and landed on the ground behind him.

"Laxus." Yusuke called out. Said man stopped his walking and looked back at the Saiyan.

"What do you want?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to know something. Do you remember us fighting?" The younger man asked. There was silence between them, and the cheering from the crowds can only be heard in their ears.

"Vaguely. I was told that you stood up against me. I only remembered Natsu was the one who finished it." The blonde man answered.

' _...it seemed it really might have been an incomplete state…'_ Yusuke thought narrowing eyes a little. "I see…"

"What? You wanted to gloat?"

"No. Don't worry about it. That's all I wanted to know."

"Whatever. I'll be taking my leave then." Laxus turned around and continued to walk away.

""Laxus!" Yusuke called out once more, but said man kept walking. "If I know anything from being in Fairy Tail so far, then I'm sure the Old Man would let you come back with open arms! Everyone would!"

Laxus stopped momentarily and widened his eyes. Intaking a deep breath, he continued his steps forward, but acknowledged Yusuke with a wave of his hand. The Saiyan let out a small grin at his gesture and looked up at the dark sky and let out a deep sigh.

"...would the same be said for me?"

* * *

 **And done. Battle of Fairy Tail has concluded. I hope it was satisfying?**

 **Yes, he didn't go SSJ this chapter, so I apologize for those that may have been expecting it. But this wasn't the part where I would reveal it. It happens much later, and I have it all planned out. So regarding that, I will clarify. The plot climaxes of an original arc I have planned.**

 **If you guys haven't read the One-shot spin-off I've posted on Thanksgiving day, go check that out!**

 **Anyway, other than that I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for those who are sticking around and enjoying my story so far! if I could, I'd give you my thanksgiving leftovers! Seriously.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: November 28, 2015.**


	18. Chapter 18: Two Birds with One Stone

**Hey guys! New chapter! Now, I'm SO sorry that this chapter is really really, really short compared to my past chapters, besides the first two in the story. I had a bit of a writer's block panning this out, and I gratefully thanks the user's Elvisfonz23 and Z2010Deadmeat for helping me with getting past it. During the week I was still going through scenes of how this will play out, and unfortunately with College semester being almost over and midterms coming up, I had little time I usually had in the past to write out my usual lengthy chapter in a week.**

 **BUT! I will definitely try and make the next chapter much much longer. Anyway, review time.**

 **Jlyman: You'll have to see and find out ;D**

 **Guest Reviewer "Lief Kenway": Yes and yes, in time the beans will spill. In the past chapters I asked the readers whether or not they want either a double or triple pairing. While originally I was going to have an OCxErza fic, alooot wanted Mirajane in there. So I relented and made it ErzaxOCxMirajane pairing. I don't mind writing a lemon at all, and it's not because of DBZ being part of my childhood lol, but because I guess I wanted to keep this as clean as possible? Though I could. **

**But regarding that, read the chapter and the A/N at the end. _THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE AS WELL IF YOU CATCH THIS._**

 **And your last question, I have this all thought out as far as the GMG Arc. Whether we'll get into the Tartaros, Avatar, and Alvarez Arc and anything Hiro Mashima has planned in the future is most likely a possibility that will be done.**

 **Ssjjaden509: Lol, pretty pointless since he already knows SSJ. **

**Guest Reviewer "Endy2256": Who knows? *whistles away***

 **Guest Reviewer: "fairy saiyan": Hmm, she Does have Carla. :P But, dunno, haven't really thought into it. Doesn't matter to me I guess lol.**

 **So that's it, again I apologize for the short chapter. But figured I'd update somehow to keep you guys occupied.**

 **TAKE HEED OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END! I WILL NEED YOUR GUYS' ANSWERS!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Heeah!" Mirajane shouted as she tried landing a hit on the Saiyan, who brought up his forearm to block her fist. She was currently in her Satan Soul form with the weights provided by the black-haired teen. She coated her fists in her own respective dark magic and bright aura around her person as she raised her Ki, and the she-demon continued to try and damage Yusuke. He simply kept up his forearms and knees to avoid being directly hit.

Both of them were currently training alone at their usual spot in the morning. Erza wasn't present due to Yusuke asking her to take a break for today as he remembered owing Mirajane a training session for just the two of them. While the redhead was really reluctantly at first, eventually she gave in thinking that it was only fair.

Over a week had past ever since Laxus was excommunicated, and during that time both Mira and Erza have shown more and more progress to their training. More weight were added as they gradually got used to the old ones, and because of that they continued to grow in strength.

Even Yusuke hadn't stopped his vigorous training during that time as well. With his injuries mostly healed now, he still went out late at night to desolate locations and continued improving himself physically, mentally, and skill-wise. Eventually, he'd have something new to use in the future in case it was necessary.

Yusuke caught both of Mirajane's fists as she swung them and forced her to cross her arms over her chest, making her unable to do anything with them. She swung a knee up but the Saiyan intercepted her with his own knee.

"Watcha gonna do now?" Yusuke asked with a smirk. He saw her smirk back and caught a glimpse of something from behind her. Mira willed the tail behind her to whip it towards the Saiyan and he blinked in surprise and let go of her, not wanting to get hit by it. The she-demon flapped her wings away from him and outstretched her arms charging Ki within. A few seconds later a glowing orb was formed and she threw it at Yusuke. The male responded by sending his own Ki blast towards it, canceling it out as smoke was formed. He blew it all away to see a dark magical sphere forming within Mirajane's hands.

 **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

The white-haired demon thrusted her hands forward pouring out a massive amount of magical power with her energy raised towards the Saiyan.

Yusuke clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms as he flared his aura and charged his Ki. A moment later he uncrossed his arms and forced his body upright as his energy exploded outwards and an explosive wave countered Mira's spell.

The whole area and surrounding air was littered with dust and smoke from the impact. Mirajane looked around and kept her guard up in case the black-haired teen tried to do anything. What happened next wasn't what she was expecting at all as the entire fumes around her went away in instant.

Yusuke had appeared in front of her with a fist directly in front of Mira's face. She stared wide-eyed with sweat dripping down her face as she was partially shell-shocked, trying to process what had just happened.

"Hehe. Let's call it for today." Yusuke said as he moved his arm away from her.

"...you got me." Mira said with a sigh.

They both descended down to the ground and Mirajane reverted back to her normal appearance while in her usual training clothes. Wanting to rest, both of them sat down on the grass beneath them next to each other.

"Gotta say, your magic is pretty cool." Yusuke complimented.

"Thanks...you're not taken back by it are you?" Mira shyly said.

"What do you mean?"

"When we had dinner together that time…" She started with a blush to her face. "You were interested in what my Take-Over form would look like."

"Well I am. Definitely looking like an opposite of who you are now." He joked. "And for the record, you look more deadly than outright scary."

"Ufu, is that a good thing to say?"

"From my book it is."

"Would you say anything else as well?"

"...powerful?"

"Ufufu, Good enough I guess." She said with a giggle.

"What would you want me to say instead?"

"Hmm." Mira wondered with a finger placed on her chin. "Maybe something that a lady would like to hear?"

"What? Endearing?" No later when that word left Yusuke's mouth did he realize it without much a thought of what he said, and he blushed a little as the second passed.

"Y-You really...think s-so?" Mirajane stuttered as her cheeks reddened.

"W-Well…" He trailed off while rubbing the back of his head and looked away. The male didn't say any more to Mira's disappointment, and both sat there in a awkward silence. She glanced at him to the side to see him spacing out, looking at the grass around them. They were both alone at the moment, and Mira would have wanted to take advantage of that when he heard about it from her crush the day before. Without having Erza around them, then just maybe something might have happened.

Ever since they had both met, Mirajane felt more and more comfortable with Yusuke. Ever since witnessing him handle a dark guild all by himself when they were at her photoshoot, she had come to admire him. While she felt something when they had first interacted with each other, it only grew more as they kept seeing one another, be it while training or talking in the guild.

Then their dinner date came that one night when the barmaid steeled herself to ask him. She felt overjoyed when he agreed to do so, and was even more thrilled that it had gone so well when that time came. That night, it was then when she confirmed what she was feeling towards him. The feeling of longing and a want for him. Though, Mira wasn't exactly aware of what Yusuke felt about her. She feared that it could be completely platonic while he only saw her as a pupil and guildmate of his, and she didn't want that.

Mirajane was perfectly aware of a certain redhead as well. She had discovered what had transpired while they were away on their vacation at Akane Resort from the male sitting next to her. The barmaid was aware something had happened, but hearing the full explanation, the caring side of her was relieved that not only was Yusuke safe, but the everyone else as well. But afterwards, with the events involving Erza, it was clear they had grown closer to each other.

The times when the barmaid and the Saiyan interacted, Mira could practically feel the menace coming off of Erza. While both women haven't confronted one another about their situation towards Yusuke, it might as well have been a silent agreement that both had issued of not wanting to be outdone by the other. The white-haired maiden reminisced of the past when both her and the knight would have their rivalry almost everyday before her little sister had died.

She winced as she recalled the sensitive memory, but pushed it back and inwardly giggled as she figured that her and Erza's rivalry was back with a fire. The barmaid glanced back at the black-haired teen, and pursed her lips. Before she could say anything though, he stood up.

"Well, let's head back. I could sure use some of your cooking right about now." Yusuke said looking down at her with a grin.

"Ufufu, sure!" Mira couldn't help but giggle. She was a bit hungry as well, and figured it was the next course of action for the day. A bit peeved that they're ending the morning at this moment, she pushed her thoughts back for the time being and flew back to the guild with him.

* * *

"How was your training this morning…?" Erza asked as she sat next to Yusuke over at the bar. As usual, she sliced off a piece of strawberry cheesecake to eat.

"It went fine. Basically the usual we do but uh...without you there today I guess." Yusuke answered and went back to stuffing his face of the bowl of food he had in his hands.

Both Yusuke and Mira had come back to the guild shortly after they cleaned themselves up. Erza had been lazily watching over the guild keeping things in order as she impatiently waited for both the barmaid and saiyan to come back through the double wooden doors. A smile was brought on her lips as he did so, but evidently ignored the white-haired women beside him.

"I see." Erza simply said as she placed a fork filled cake on it in her mouth. She looked back seeing if it was safe to somewhat privately talk to him as what she was about to ask next would certainly catch a certain dragon slayer in their team's attention, as well as a certain barmaid. "Yusuke, do you wish to go an S-Class mission with me?"

"Really?" He asked as he stopped eating momentarily to look at her.

"Mm. You wanted to go on one, correct?" Erza had remembered when they had come back from the resort that he commented on going on one after Cana gave them a tour of the new guildhall. Up to this point, she was hardly worried at all and completely believed that he'd be able assist her in successfully completing a job.

"Hell yeah. That sounds awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh? So you two have plans on going on one eh?" Makarov chimed in. Both looked to the side of the bar to see him sitting on the counter top with a mug of beer in hand. "In that case, I'm sure there's at least one other person you can add in."

"W-Who…?" Erza asked uneasily. She saw a grin etched on the Master's face and felt sweat forming on her brow.

"Mira!" Makarov called out, his grin widened as he heard Erza gasp.

"Yes Master?" Mira called back, now coming out of the back of the bar.

"Go on a job with those two over there." The elderly man instructed pointing his finger towards Yusuke and Erza. "It'll be an S-Class job, a perfect way to get you back on track with your magic if you wish. This is an order."

"O-Oh." Mira simply said, a bit shocked and looked at the mentioned two sitting at the bar.

"How long are the S-Class jobs usually?" Yusuke asked.

"It...depends. Roughly a week perhaps?" Erza managed to answer, getting out of her semi state of stupor.

"But it also depends on how fast we finish and how fast we get there. So really, it's all on us on how we perform." Mira explained further.

"...how strong are the enemies?" The Saiyan asked, with a bit of hope in his eyes. Realistically, he knew he'll most likely not get much of a challenge. But it wouldn't hurt to ask, and determine if he had to step in or not for his worry for both girls. They can take care of themselves, he knows that, but a feeling of keeping them safe lingered through him.

"Strong enough that S-Class mages are called for usually." Erza replied as she finished the cake on her plate.

"Alright, so when can we go?"

"We can head out later today. I've already got the request here." The knight said as she brought out a paper and handed it to Yusuke which he accepted.

" _A city and its surrounding area that is currently plagued with a mysterious entity requests assistance. Seeking help to recover to its normal state. Reward: Three Million Jewels._ That...is a lot of money. Is that making this the S-Class?" Yusuke commented.

"Partly. But it's also the fact that they requested S-Class mages to further ensure the success of the job." Erza explained. "We will need to investigate once we arrive there. The description hardly tells of the exact cause, but doesn't seem too farfetched. By my estimate, we will need supplies for a few days at most."

"I'll go and prepare then!" Mira chippered as she walked away from the bar, and headed out of the guild.

"Master, I-I know Mirajane has recently acquired her ability to Take-Over again, but is it wise she goes straight into an S-Class job?" Erza suggested as she walked over to the mostly bald headed man.

"I'm sure with you and Yusuke there, she'll be perfectly fine. Besides, he's been training you both for a while has he not?" Makarov said.

"Yes…"

"Do you doubt your own comrades abilities?"

"N-No. Not at all Master. But…"

"Hey, it'll be alright Erza. If anything, I won't let anything happen to the both of you." Yusuke said, speaking up.

"I...suppose…" Erza said relenting. Truth be told, if the Master wasn't there eavesdropping on them, then it would allow Erza spending more time with the Saiyan. Despite the job being S-Class, it was the least of her worries of the difficulty. Instead, it was replaced by the fact that Mirajane is now accompanying them, and she knew well of how close the barmaid and the black-haired teen have gotten ever since he joined the guild.

It's selfish for someone like her, but Erza's time with Yusuke had been nothing but a thrill and wanted more. She could say that she caught the adventurous part of his personality for a while now. Ever since helping her escape her nightmares from the Tower of Heaven, the Saiyan had constantly been on her mind ever since. More so than before as she recalled the intimate interaction with him when they went to the ball for their mission together.

The only problem was Mirajane. The one obstacle in Erza's way to be able to grasp hold of Yusuke. But just like the barmaid though, even the scarlet-haired beauty didn't know if the Saiyan held affection towards her. So she was afraid. Afraid that he may not think the same way she thought of him, and it would shatter her heart. But with the way they engaged with each other in the past would say otherwise, she thought. Would it?

"I'll get ready as well." Yusuke said as he stood up from his stool. "Be back in an hour."

"Right…" Erza looked back at him as she was brought out of his thoughts. Soon, she left to go prepare for the job as well.

' _Hehehehe...good luck my boy.'_ Makarov thought with a wide grin, ear to ear, and continued drinking out of his mug.

* * *

An hour had passed, and the two S-Class females plus Saiyan were currently flying in the air towards the destination of their current job. Both Mira and Yusuke had bags on them with supplies and clothes enough for several days, confident that they'll finish in that time, if not earlier. Erza, using her magic, simply had all of her belongings in her pocket dimension.

They'd been flying for some time now with Erza currently in the front of them both, leading the way to the city they had to arrive at.

"So how long until we get there?" Yusuke asked.

"It should be about half an hour at the speed we're going." Erza answered.

"Let's cut that down times ten." He replied with a grin, and his speed increased.

"You don't even know where to go…"

"Well, I guess you just gotta pick up the pace as well!" Just then, Mirajane had gone past them.

"Ufufu, at least I know where to go as well." The barmaid looked ahead and ignited her aura, going faster.

"C"mon! The sooner the better!" Yusuke increased his speed more and caught up with the white-haired women.

"Right, right…" Erza sighed in exasperation. Her aura surrounded her as well now, and managed to catch up to the duo in front of her.

With either of the girls leading and Yusuke following just near them, they had managed to reach the city at a brisk pace during their flight.

They landed down near the outskirts as to not draw attention if they were to arrive right in the middle of it. Ahead, the streets were bustling with people trying to get to their destinations whether it's work, shopping, or running errands. It was lively, and was very similar when Yusuke and Erza first had their mission alone together. Brick buildings neatly built atop of the stone pavements, black street lamps almost as tall as the three-story structures. It was simply the glimpse that the three Fairy Tail members saw, and it was only the beginning.

"Who sent out the request?" Yusuke asked.

"It says...to meet them at the Backgammon Bar." Erza said as she looked at the paper.

"Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if this is getting a little suspicious."

"He may be right...hearing the description of the job seemed lacking, and now they want to meet us at a bar?" Mira said.

"W-Well...let's see what they have to say then…" Erza didn't look at them as she answered. It had only just occurred to her while looking at the paper a second, if not the third time. She had her mind occupied of their Master involving Mirajane into the mission before they left while she told Yusuke of the job. Before that though, while the Saiyan and barmaid were still training in the morning, she merely glanced at the job on the board at the second floor and figured it would suffice for just her and her crush, at that time.

"I guess. Still…" Yusuke started as he looked at the townspeople. "Don't they seem a bit...odd to you?"

"What do you mean?" The white-haired maiden asked.

"Don't know." He furrowed his brows. "They seem off for some reason...something similar lingering on all of them."

"Part of the plague perhaps?" Erza surmised.

"Right. The plague...I would think it'd be more revealing but...they all seem fine. You would think that a plague in a city would have the people in a state of alert."

Realization dawning on the two S-Class mages, they snapped and focused on the people once again. The job description replaying in their minds, and they compared it to what they were seeing at the moment. And it was true from what the Saiyan had described, the citizens were going on with their everyday lives, as if they weren't in danger.

"You said you sensed something odd within them, right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Whether this job is a bust or not we'll have to find out. C'mon, let's go to that bar." Both women nodded at his suggestion and started walking further into the city.

It wasn't long before they found the bar after a turning corners on a few streets. Whether it was by a stroke of luck didn't matter at the moment. Out in the open was the suggested meeting place of their clients. It looked clean and pristine, white paint, just a story tall, wide in length, stained green glass windows on either side of the brown wooden door with people constantly going in and out.

"Let's go." Erza stated. She practically marched ahead with both just behind her.

They went inside and looked around. Polished white tiled floors, black booths against the walls of the bar for people to comfortably sit at, the bar and counter was just in front of them as they walked in, directly at the center. Metal stools surrounded the counter with men and women enjoying their afternoon drinks. Several waiters in simple collared black shirts and black dress pants were walking around serving drinks to the designated tables.

"Don't wana chastise any further already but...exactly who has to meet us?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Uhm…" Erza brought up the poster once again with a bit of shaking.

"Ara, not like you to make this much mistakes Erza." Mira teased.

"H-Hush…" Erza scolded lightly through her teeth. Just then, a man in a bright khaki suit came walking up to them. He had ruffled up blonde hair, slanted eyes, about five foot and five inches in height, and looked liked he was in his late forties.

"Hello there. I presume you are the Fairy Tail mages?" The suited man asked.

"Who's asking?" Yusuke stated.

"Ralof Arnst. The one who has sent in the paper in that young woman's hands." The man now known as Ralof said, pointing at the job request in Erza's hands.

"I-I see…! Yes! We are from Fairy Tail!" Erza quickly said, relieved.

"Splendid! Please follow me to the table I have reserved."

The client led the members of the guild to a table at the back of the bar. It was enough for all as there were four chairs, and they sat down. Ralof cleared his throat and coughed into his hands.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" The client said.

"Alright. First question then. What's happened to the city?" The Saiyan asked first.

"Well, it should say on the job description wouldn't it?"

"It was told that there was a plague. And as far as we've seen so far, everyone seems fine in the city." Yusuke stated. As if he wasn't on edge enough, the man across from them basically dodged the question.

"A-Ah yes...the plague…" Ralof stuttered, starting to sweat now. It didn't go unnoticed by the three teens, and they narrowed their eyes.

"Mr. Arnst, we'd appreciate any solid answers given to us." Erza demanded.

Yusuke frowned and looked behind him. He widened his eyes as he stood up and looked around the bar. It was empty.

"What the hell?" He started.

"...where did everybody go?" Mira asked as she stood up from her seat as well.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza grabbed ahold of the clients collar.

"U-Uh...I-Uh…" Ralof didn't say anything as he visibly shook.

Yusuke gasped silently as he sensed people outside the building charging up in power. He spread out his arms and brought out his Ki, forming a dome shape barrier around them. A few seconds later, debris and dust surrounded the four inside the shield as they saw the whole building collapse under them.

"You guys alright?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine." Mira said.

"Answer!" Erza shouted as she vigorously shook the client, who is now unconscious.

"Yeah she's fine…" Yusuke said looking back.

"Yeah! We got em!" They all heard a voice said.

"Boss is sure going to be happy about that." Another said. How they haven't heard Erza shouting was unknown to the one's inside the bubble.

"Hm...let's greet them eh?" Yusuke said with a smirk. With smoke still surrounding them, he dropped the barrier and blew away the dust around them with his Ki.

"What the-?!"

"They're still alive?!"

With everything in sight, the Fairy Tail members could clearly see people formed a circle around them and all wore capes and cloaks with hoods obscuring most of their face.

"A dark guild?" Erza suspected looking at the enemies.

"It looks like it." Mira answered.

"Well, that just means we gotta take them out." Yusuke said with a wide grin, and he cracked his knuckles.

"Shit! I would have thought we got the Titania…!"

"Is...that...Mirajane Strauss?!"

"The model?! What's she doing here?!"

Both girls' body glowed and Yusuke felt their power rise. A moment later Erza now appeared in her Black Wing Armor and Mira in her Satan Soul form.

"Run for it!" A random dark guild member said.

Yusuke appeared in front of a group of enemies and started punching away, knocking them unconconscious.

Erza and Mira hastily flew to their targets as well, and started slashing and punching respectively. It was only a minute or so before the group of dark wizards were unable to move, and none escaping courtesy of the Fairy Tail members.

"Alright…!" Yusuke lifted up a random dark mage by their cape up in the air. "You're going to tell me exactly what the hell is going on, otherwise I'm going to have those girls castrate you!"

"N-No! P-Please! I'll talk! I'll talk!" The obvious male dark wizard said.

"Good answer." Yusuke threw him back on the ground, and Erza and Mira came walking up.

"What was the meaning of this attack?" Erza asked heatedly while pointing her sword at the downed mages throat. He gulped visibly, and his body shook from the fear emitting from the Requip mage.

"W-We had orders! From our employers!" He said shakily.

"Employers? Not from your own Master?" Yusuke asked.

"N-No! A-Another group! We're basically in their control!"

"You know what he's talking about?" Yusuke asked the two girls.

"A dark guild getting orders from another dark guild?" Mira asked. The one they're interrogating nodded swiftly. "That would mean…"

"The Balam Alliance." Erza finished.

"Balam Alliance?" The Saiyan asked.

"It's basically dark guilds banding into one another to face off against the legal guilds. The top three that is basically controlling the lower tier dark guilds are Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart being the strongest out of the three." The she-demon explained.

"Who was it?" Erza demanded, inching her sword closer.

"T-The Oracion Seis!" The cloaked dark wizard quickly said.

"Alright...So practically, they're waging war against Fairy Tail then." Yusuke summarized.

"It would seem so…" Mirajane said.

"What of this city then?" Yusuke asked the dark mage.

"W-What…?"

"The people. While I would think the job is a bust in order to lure us, which it is, there's more to this is there? The people that were originally inside the bar when we first came in practically left on their own volition. And you guys just so happen to be nearby, waiting for us. Not to mention there was something strange in all of them when we first came here."

"U-Uh…"

"Answer him!" Erza shouted.

"O-Okay! Okay! O-Our Master! H-He was experimenting a book given to him! It managed to work on the people here!"

"...what?" The Saiyan snarled.

"I-It's a book made by Zeref! Our Master managed to decipher most of it, a-and used its powers!" The dark wizard exclaimed. Yusuke kept his glare at the downed man, who sweated even more at his gaze.

"A power from a book, able to make these innocent people your _Master's_ puppets?" Yusuke said through his teeth. The mage on the ground said nothing understandable, and couldn't only sputter out gibberish. "I've heard enough."

"Then let's help the people here." Mirajane said with a determined smile.

"Right. But first…" Yusuke looked ahead to see that the client who led them in the bar trying crawl away while being unnoticed. Ralof Arnst had seen the whole spectacle performed by the trio against the dark wizards, and through in his mind he might have been next. While being occupied with interrogating the dark mage they had, he tried to escape.

Erza turned around to see him, and narrowed her eyes. She flew over to him and grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket. He yelped as he was carried back to the rest of her current team, and threw him on the ground.

"What is your role in all of this?" Erza demanded as she glared down at him.

"T-They made do this as well!" Ralof exclaimed as he pointed at the mage they were interrogating first.

"H-He funded us!" The dark wizard retorted.

"Geez, we're going to have a lot in our hands when we get back." Yusuke muttered.

"Is he not affected?" Mira asked.

"W-We made a deal that I'd be left untouched...and then they asked me to do this…" Ralof answered.

"We basically know everything we need then. Let's get this done today and try to have the Council do the rest." Yusuke said.

"Do you know where they are located?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I already sensed where they are. And there's a whole lot of them just outside the city." He answered pointing to a direction.

"H-How-" The dark wizard didn't get to finish his sentence as Yusuke kicked him in his temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Mira asked.

"To make him not go anywhere? Yeah." He glanced over at the older man on the ground as well. "And you…"

"E-Eek!" Ralof scooted away. At least tried to. The Saiyan picked him up by his collar.

"What do you have to gain from this…?"

"I-It's business! You kids wouldn't understand!"

"Tch, whatever. I'm too irritated to deal with this right now." Yusuke dropped and punched the man right in the gut. He doubled over, and fell face first on the ground, knocked out.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Thinking about people being manipulated, it just makes me sick."

Yusuke clenched his fists, as he knew all too well of seeing people being under the influence of the demoness Towa.

"Let's head out. Since we know the cause and where their guild is at, this should be done soon." Yusuke stated. Both girls nodded and the three flew away from the city with Yusuke leading them.

* * *

 **Whoop! Done!**

 **NOW! I did say in the last chapter that the plot climaxes in an original arc I have planned.**

 **Do note: THIS IS NOT IT! This arc is basically more character development between the trio, and relevant to the plot. Don't worry, the time of Yusuke WILL come.**

 **Anyway, regarding one of my answers at the A/N above, another one of your guys' opinion.**

 **For..."reasons" do you guys wish for this story to change from Rated T to Rated M? I've given it some thought, and felt like I could. BUT! Won't do so unless you guys want me to. If so, then VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **So I want your guys' answers. Yes? Or no? Either is fine by me, and is merely a small change.**

 **I'll keep you guys reminded throughout this arc, and the voting will be over when it's finished. So probably by the next week or two.**

 **Aside from that, I will definitely try and make the next chapter a lot longer than this one. If college isn't in the way, then it'll be done. If not, well, the voting might end up going to three weeks then lol.**

 **Apart from allll of that, another Big Thank You to everybody reading, following, and those who have favorited my fic! If I could, I'd send you guys presents!**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: December 5, 2015**


	19. Chapter 19: Troubled

**Oooookay! So...a day late. I apologize for that. But, college is almost over, got like two days of exams and I am done for a month. So despite the short length chapters recently, I'll be sure to catch up on the word count during my break. At least this chapters longer! Eh? Eh? Okay, I'll head to the reviews.**

 **But first! The cover photo! One guest mentioned I should have one, so I definitely took that into thought and figured, why not. The one in the cover photo is actually SSJ2 Teen Gohan. Artist is amazing by making him look almost realistic as possible. Not mine by the way if you guys haven't caught on. Fun fact; I actually thought it was Vegito. How bout that lol. Anyway, review time.**

 **Guest reviewer "Guest Like a Sir": Thank you! I hope you continue reading!  
**

 **Jlyman: Hmm, maybe more than you may think.**

 **ZombieModBrony: There's actually just going to be one ending to this story. As in story, I mean as in this specific fic. Most likely the other sequels I have planned as well. A story as a whole, most likely just one as well. Good to hear from you again though! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Endy2256": Hmmmmm, possibly? Lol. **

**JensenDaniels32: I could, but with respect with those who helped me with this arc, I decided to try and combine our thoughts together to make this original arc. Plus, character development was thought hugely with the way things have and will turn out that I was planning on doing from the very start. Maybe in the future I could. **

**Guest Reviewer "Lief Kenway": Yes, I do have plans for those familiar with Yusuke to show up. While they are either Canon characters or OC characters, well I won't say just yet lol. As for the GMG, hmm...all I can say for that, is that the Yusuke will have fun with the games twice over. **

**Guest Reviewer "superman 76": Well, I did hint heavily that a lot is going to happen before the Edolas Arc lol. **

**I might have said too much as spoilers. But speaking of spoilers, look at the A/N in the end to hear my excitement on the latest Dragonball Super episode, and the latest Fairy Tail Chapter.**

 **And speaking of A/N, I do remind those that have not spoken out whether to change this story to Rated M, or staying at Rated T to do so. With the way things stand, I'll most likely be changing this story to Rated M from what I've read from reviews so far. But, we'll see from those who have yet to comment. Voting ends next week.**

 **Enough of my talking lol.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"There." Yusuke said pointing down.

"Cleverly hidden…" Erza said as she looked at the trees below her.

It was only a few minutes as all three Fairy Tail members arrived at the guild responsible for the city near them. They were currently staying afloat above the building. It had multiple spires pointing up in a cone shape, and a basic rectangular body to support the towers.

"How should we approach it?" Mira asked.

"Ain't that obvious? We storm in there, find that cause, get rid of it, and be done with this." Yusuke suggested.

"...It does seem plausible…" Erza said.

"I suppose." Mira said.

"Good. We're agreed on that then." Without another word said, he dropped down and landed on the roof of the building. Erza and Mira shortly followed after. "Bet these guys won't see this coming."

Yusuke grinned and crouched on a knee and hooked back an arm. With a grunt, he swung his fist down on the tiled roof, allowing the three of them entrance within the building as they jumped down along with the dust and debris.

"That works…" Erza commented.

"Think they know where here?" Mirajane asked.

They heard some muffled voices after she questioned it.

"The hell was that?!"

"It came from over there!"

"You! You! And you! With me!"

"Yeah, I think they know. Get ready, they're nearing this room." Yusuke answered.

The doors bursted open revealing a moderately large group of dark wizards coming into the room. They didn't have a chance to spread out as the Saiyan extended an arm and threw a small Ki blast at the group, resulting in the entrance to crack and break apart from his power with the wizards knocked out from his attack.

"Let's clear everyone out as soon as possible, then we can start searching for the problem." Yusuke said as ran out of the room. Mirajane and Erza shortly followed after in their respective magic still on them.

While upstairs, all three Fairy Tail members kept encountering the dark mages, and easily took them out. With the girls' training and Yusuke being who he is, it definitely wasn't that much of challenge to them.

The floor beneath Yusuke tore apart as he forcefully kicked downwards, and he came upon the main area where every other dark wizards were at. As he touched the wooden floor, the dust and debris surrounded him, and the mages around him looked at him warily. The Saiyan stood upright and looked around him.

"So, who's first?" Yusuke taunted with a grin as he spread out his arms.

The wizards around the Saiyan charged at him. While some had weapons in hand, others stayed at a distance with arms extended, charging up magic in their hands. Yusuke smirked as they closed in on him, and dodged several attacks coming from several directions. He caught a random arm near him with both of his hands, and spun the assailant around, hitting the enemies that were near. Letting go, the mage crashed into another group of dark wizards all bunched up.

Yusuke looked to the side to see beams of magical energy coming for him. He tilted his head and swayed his body so that none connecting him. The Saiyan stretched out his arm and faced an open palm towards the ones firing off magic, and sent a Ki blast towards them. As expected, the attack from the black-haired teen did its work as the wizards were knocked out on the ground.

The Time Patroller grinned more, and looked to see his enemies standing still in fear, afraid to get close to the intruder of their guild. Yusuke phased out and appeared in a random group of dark mages while crouched down, and elbowed one in the stomach, making them keel over. He flickered away once more and appeared in front of several more, swinging his leg in a sideways arc, letting out a force of his Ki and making the dark wizards collapse to the ground from the impact.

Yusuke repeated the same process over and over again against the grunts of the dark guild. He kept kicking, punching, and blasting them away until finally, all of them were writhing on the ground clutching the areas where the pain was at.

"Huh...probably should have left one of them able to talk…" Yusuke uttered while looking around. He felt Erza and Mira still within the building but away from the main hall of the guild. Widening the area of his sensory abilities, he furrowed his brows and looked down. ' _...underground?'_

Still feeling that the other two women's Ki's were steadily increasing, and that there were still several more lower energy signatures, he concluded that he would try and draw out the power that stood out than the rest of the lackey's they fought so far.

If there were a trapdoor of some kind that would lead to the ground below him, he was too lazy to try and find it. So he did the next best thing and threw a Ki blast on the wooden floor underneath his feet. The dust made revealed a hole that led further down under the guildhall. Smirking to himself, Yusuke hopped down and immediately went to the power he felt.

Torches were hung up throughout the tunnel, the winds blew from the opening created by the Saiyan, and Yusuke went through various twists and turns, eventually entering one of the paths that made a fork in his way.

Dark mist came creeping up as he ran, and it didn't go unnoticed by him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around with his eyes narrowed.

"...what the hell is this?" Yusuke muttered as he kept his guard up. He widened his eyes as the black mist swirled around his body. He swiped his arm to bat it away, but it was to no avail as it continued to simply sway around him. The fog shortly engulfed his entire body and the surroundings in his line of sight went dark.

* * *

"Hehehe…! That is one down!" A man cackled in a desolate, paper littered room. He had shaggy hair that went in several directions, mutt chops assaulting his face, his jaw and chin abnormally going outwards. A lacrima was currently floating where he sat, and watched in glee as he saw the black-haired teen trying to struggle free from the grasps of the dark magic from the book the unknown figure had within his arms.

The lacrima was then switched to a room with a young women with scarlet hair, slashing down one of the enemies in front of her. Then, it flipped to another as a young white-haired woman with her hair flowing upwards was seen, and was currently finishing up the grunts of enemies on her end. His grin reached from ear to ear, and he snickered in glee.

"Next…! I will show all my superiority!"

* * *

"Hah!" Mirajane shouted as she kicked a dark mage in the stomach. It was the last of them as the now downed enemy was on the ground along with his other members. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was done on her end. But before she turned to around to meet up with Erza and Yusuke, Mira saw black fog lingering in the room she was currently in. The white-haired demon frowned at the sudden intrusion, but without a second though the fog began to creep on her body. She struggled to get free but it was to no fruition as even in her Satan Soul form, Mira was unable to escape, and her vision darkened.

* * *

"W-What?" Erza gasped she swiped the dark mist around her body with her sword in hand. It hardly did anything as it continued to wrap itself on her. Thinking quickly, she raised her Ki and brought her her glowing aura. Winds blew where she stood, but the unknown source that suddenly appeared fought in the tug of war to embrace the scarlet-haired beauty. It expanded, and Erza widened her eyes at the sudden move, and the second she was momentarily surprised the black mist enveloped around her in a dome shape. The requip mage cursed as she felt a shift in motion where she stood, and her eyes continued to see nothing but darkness.

Keeping up her guard, she narrowed her eyes and extended an arm forward. To her surprise, she nothing but space. She would have thought that there was something solid in front of her, but it was nothing but air. Erza experimented more by walking ahead, and her suspicions went away that the supposedly wall around her was gone. So she let her aura drop, seeing that the brightness didn't help and kept walking forward, hoping to find a way back to Yusuke and Mirajane.

" **Ufufu."**

Erza swiftly turned around and readied her sword as she heard the voice.

" **You won't find me there."** The voice, a feminine one, said.

"Who's there?!" Erza demanded.

" **You should know, by the sound of my voice."** She said.

It took a few moments before Erza processed the voice's words. She widened her eyes as she realized who it was, a voice that she unconsciously hears every single moment in her life.

Herself.

" **It seems you now know."** 'Erza' said. She appeared right in front of herself in her usual Heart-Kreuz armor with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Erza asked.

" **You may think that, no, you would think that actually."** The clone said as she requipped a sword in her hands. She charged at Erza at a fast speed, and Erza managed to bring up her own sword just in time.

' _What strength…!'_ The redhead thought.

" **You have better put that training to good use!"** The doppelganger cried out as she forcefully pushed the real version of herself back. She grinned manically as she charged at Erza once again.

"Haah!" Erza cried out as she raised her Ki. She met her clone halfway with a swing of her sword ready, and both contacted. It was an even struggle on both sides, and Erza glared at her copy while the other kept her grin.

" **You're going to have to do better than that!"** 'Erza' shouted. An aura surrounded the clone, and with a loud grunt she pushed Erza back once more.

' _She's able to do that as well…?'_ Erza thought as she kept an eye at her copy.

" **HAAH!"** Erza's doppelganger shouted as the force from her increased. Her smirk reappeared and she pointed the tip of her sword towards her counterpart. " **Good luck keeping up…!"**

Erza narrowed her eyes, and her body glowed to ready herself another battle.

* * *

"It seems like this goes on forever…" Mirajane muttered as she kept walking. Her eyes swaying left and right constantly at the endless darkness around her.

" **Maybe I can keep you company."** Mira heard a female say, one that was all too familiar for her.

"That...voice…"

" **If you turn around, I bet that it'll be** _ **all**_ **clear for you."** She said.

Mirajane did so, and gasped when she saw an image of herself. Except it wasn't exactly a spitting image. Mira recognized the one in front of her as her definitely, but the clothes and hairstyle were all different. The clone had her white hair in a high ponytail, her forehead and the side of her face decorated by the same snow colored hair with no frontal ponytail. Her clothes were more goth like than wearing a dress. This Mirajane in front of the current was the one back in her demon days, before the untimely event that happened to her sister Lisanna.

"What…" Mira muttered.

" **Oh man look at you, do I really look and act like this? I can't believe myself."** 'Mirajane' spat out.

"What's it to you?"

" **You look weak. Like with what happened with Lisanna."**

Mira winced visibly at the mention of her little sibling, and she looked down in shame.

"I…"

" **You were vulnerable, you couldn't do anything. You just Had to watch Elfman do her in. She was right there."**

"S-Stop…"

" **But no. You sat there, like a poor helpless rat!"**

"Please…"

" **Even now you continue to blame yourself. And you should."** The doppelganger's body glowed, and smoke was formed around her. A moment later she was standing in her Satan Soul form. Only difference is that her ponytail spiked in several directions while defying gravity and flowing upwards, and that there was no frontal ponytail.

Mirajane looked up again and took a fearful step back. Her mind was at a disarray, and she could only stare at her past self.

" **Tch."** Was all the clone said as she flew and charged at the barmaid.

* * *

"Ugh…! Everything looks the goddamn same in this goddamn place here!" Yusuke cried out as he kept walking. He didn't want to think about the mysterious force that had managed to overcome him. It was bad enough that he couldn't get away, and it's even worse that he can't sense anything out in the distance. So once again, he was all alone. "I swear, it's like fate wants to keep me all for itself."

" **Can you be any louder? I'm sure my ears would love the feel of it."**

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and turned around. He raised an eyebrow at what he discovered. Another version of himself.

"Oh this is precious. It looks like I'm hallucinating now." Yusuke exasperatedly said. "What? Here to socialize with me?"

" **Hardly. I think I find this as a good opportunity to do a test."** The Saiyan's clone extended a hand towards Yusuke, and Ki was charged within.

 **BIG BANG ATTACK!**

Yusuke dodged in the air to evade the attack, and looked below to see where it landed. Obviously, it hit the ground, but the darkness around them was still present.

"Well shit. Don't think I can blast my way through now could I?" He muttered annoyingly.

" **Running away?"** The clone taunted as he flew up to his height.

"You wish." Yusuke cupped his hands to the side.

 **KAME…!**

The doppelganger grinned at his counterpart, and gestured the same.

 **KAMEHAME…!**

 **HAME…!**

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Beams from both sides clashed against one another. There wasn't much of a struggle as both attacks exploded as soon as they touched each other. Yusuke waited for the smoke to clear up, and when it did it showed the other him floating in the air with a grin and his arms crossed.

" **Well, that was to be expected. We're practically even, and we know ourselves inside and out. Well, almost anyway."** 'Yusuke' proclaimed.

"What? You don't think I don't know myself?"

" **I said almost...and they're practically about those two hot chicks you hang out with most of the time."**

"Wow. Enlighten me. I do wonder what I have to say to myself." Yusuke said with heavy sarcasm.

" **Well we're bastards, that's for sure."**

"Preaching to the choir on that one."

" **Come on man, you can't say that you don't want in on those two, huh?"**

"Funny. When you said we know ourselves like, oh, I don't know, a few seconds ago, then you should know about my god forsaken situation I have at the moment." Yusuke growled.

" **Oh I'm definitely aware. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun before everything solves itself, eh?"**

"...wow, congratulations. I'm officially disgusted of myself."

" **Don't be so humble you dumbass. it's really on our instincts. You can't deny that."**

"So what if it is? There's something called restraint."

" **Yeah? How much longer you think you can last? A lot on your plate man. Towa being out there, the Time Breakers constantly moving in. Hell, if they're doing so then we might as well say that everyone back on Earth is practically dead."**

"And we both know that isn't true. Trunks and the others wouldn't give in to them, especially the crippled state the Breakers are in."

" **Keep on telling yourself that. Honestly, I don't know why you even agreed to work with Trunks in the first place."**

"Hey, I needed something to happen in my life. _We_ needed something to happen in our lives"

" **Tch, I liked it better when it was quiet. Then all of a sudden we get zapped into the future."**

"And again, we both know that's not true."

" **Yeah? What we both know, is that being in the wild would be better suited for us."**

"Training alone at the moment is sufficient enough. We had a goal back on Earth, and that's why we agreed to have the others to help us. Because it's what we needed. Besides, we've gotten used to it. And it's grown on us."

" **And you've also gotten used to the people here on this Earthland planet. How do you think they'll react once they know who we are?"**

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the sudden change of topic.

" **Those back on Earth aren't the same as the ones here. When those in the guild find out that we're Saiyans, an alien race, and from another damn world? Especially when Trunks and the others haven't been able to get to us, what are we going to do then?"**

"...Fairy Tail isn't like that."

" **Wake up. They're humans, who most likely hasn't seen another form of life with their own eyes. They're ignorant and self-centered."**

Yusuke couldn't deny that. The people here on this planet were definitely different than the ones back on Earth. The earthlings he first encountered didn't see him with a second thought. They just accepted him, as if he were their own. The same can be said with the Namekians, the Majins, and those from Frieza's race.

" **You thought about it before, but how does it feel to actually hear it? We don't belong here."**

"I've heard enough of this." Yusuke extended and arm towards his copy and fired off an energy wave. The doppelganger countered with his own energy blast and both attacks produced smoke where they connected.

" **Can't deny that you don't want to be alone anymore? That we can't?"**

The Saiyan narrowed his eyes dangerously and his hair started swaying upwards.

" **They'll be disgusted with you. They won't trust you. They'll hate you!"** He roared. 'Yusuke's' hair flowed upwards as well, and his eyes changed colors.

In an explosion, both men were enveloped in a golden aura, their hair spiked up in a golden hue, and their sharpened teal eyes glared at one another.

With a battle roar, they both charged at one another.

* * *

"Ahh!" Erza yelped as she went colliding on the dark floor.

" **Is this your best? How weak. Like you were back when you were a slave."** The clone taunted.

Erza growled audibly and stood up, snarling at the other her in front of her.

" **You'll always be weak Erza. Even now you're all pent up with Yusuke. Why don't you show that white haired bitch that he's yours?"**

"He's...not an object…!"

" **Oh please. He's like a prize in your eyes. You just want to grab hold of him, embrace him, and then throw him on the bed and-"**

"S-Silence!" Erza shouted with a heavy blush, and she threw a Ki blast at her copy, who simply sidestepped the attack.

" **Deny it all you want. But he's just** _ **so**_ **hot!"**

"Haah!" Erza requiped a sword in her hands and unleashed her aura. She swiped in an arc fashion and manipulated her Ki to send off a force from her sword.

The doppelganger simply smirked and with a sword already in her hand, she simply swiped down and sliced Erza's attack, going past the clone.

" **Accept that you're the closet pervert you are. With all those books you've read, it must be hard not to ravish him."** She said with a shrug.

"S-So what…?"

" **Come on sweetie. I'm you, and I know exactly what you're thinking. Why let that demon get in the way?"**

"I…"

" **Maybe she was right. Maybe Yusuke wouldn't like a person like you."**

"T-That's…"

" **Might be true. You aren't brave enough to show it. You aren't the one to openly give out what your feeling. You're a shut-in. And always having to scold everybody."**

Erza's stern features were wavering, and her arms and sword in hand shook at what she was hearing, but she kept a strong look towards her copy.

" **Maybe he was just being nice, telling you that you were** _ **pretty**_ **beautiful. With all that armor?"**

' _N-No...this is merely an illusion...you can't let it get to you!'_ Erza thought as she bit her lip.

" **Hmph."** The clone requipped swords in both her hands and she went towards Erza. Getting out of her thoughts, the redhead blocked just in time for the attack.

Erza jumped back, away from her copy and her body glowed. It dimmed down and revealed the knight in her Heaven's Wheel armor with swords already spinning around her.

 **CIRCLE SWORD!**

The blades spun at a rapid pace, and went towards the doppelganger. 'Erza' flew up in time to dodge the attack, and her body glowed as well. When it was over, it showed the clone in the same armor as Erza, and several blades were floating besides her.

 **BLUMENBLATT!**

Erza widened her eyes as her copy quickly charged at her with the swords following. She swung both swords in her hands in a sideways arc, and with a shout a she let out her Ki as she swung them, bringing out her energy based attack towards the imposter. Her attack was able to shatter several blades, and Erza managed to block her copies attack with both blades once more. The swords that followed went past them both, leaving Erza unharmed.

" **Not bad. But handling your energy is still lousy!"** 'Erza' flared her aura as she raised her Ki, and she lifted up one of her swords overhead. In a flash, the clone swung down, shattering the one she was using to block as well as Erza's blades.

"Wha-?!"

" **Take this!"** 'Erza' extended an arm towards the real person, and a large energy wave came shooting out of her palm.

Erza gasped and soon shouted in pain as the beam of light directly hit her torso, and she was sent tumbling further away on the ground.

"Nng…!" Erza gritted her teeth and supported herself off the floor with her hands. ' _Is this...what it feels like…?'_

" **That isn't all!"** 'Erza' shouted as she propped the sword in her hand to her side. Erza slowly tilted her head towards her copy, and widened her eyes once more to see her enemy swing the sword in a sideways arc. She was even more surprised that, compared to what she uses to attack, this was much larger and wider. Adrenaline was suddenly pumping through her veins, and Erza instinctively jumped out of the way to evade the life-threatening move her doppelganger used.

" **Shame. I was hoping to end it there."**

"You…!"

" **Shocked? You can do it as well. You just have to let it all out."**

"But…"

" **Oh hush. I'm aware of the damage caused using that much power. But you'll never get anywhere with the level you're at."**

Erza furrowed her eyebrows, and kept her eyes locked onto her clone. A thought passed through her mind that, even with all her training with her crush so far, her opponent in front of her was one of her toughest challenge so far. It wasn't everyday you would face off against yourself in a heated battle.

But her doppelgangers taunting ddi linger through her mind. It was true, she was afraid. Erza isn't able to have the courage to outright confess to Yusuke, and while shamefully thinking so, she highly wondered how good he was if they were together in either of their bedrooms, undress each other and-

' _Get ahold of yourself…! This isn't the time!'_ Erza frantically thought as she shook her head, trying to cool her face down. Thinking straight again, she flared her white aura and her scarlet hair swayed violently by her power. "...I will get out of here and do justice to the one responsible."

" **Yeah. As if I haven't heard that one already."** The clone scoffed. She unleashed the same aura Erza produced, and her hair moved in a similar fashion.

 **REQUIP!**

Erza glowed once more and a second later the light died down to show her appearing with her hair in a high ponytail and bangs to the side of her face. She was in her red hakama pants that flared out with fire designed towards the end of it and her chest was covered by strands of cloth, tightly wrapped around her. In her hands was a katana with a long dark blue colored handle, the bottom of the hilt was gold in color with three red pearls hanging from it along with several small blue ropes extending from the orbs. It had a golden tsuba hand-guard and a piece of gray cloth wrapped above it lingered on the bottom of the blade.

" **Demon Blade Benisakura? You must be desperate. Requip!"** Bright light enveloped Erza's clone, and when she was done it showed that she was wearing and wielding exactly what her real copies was donned in.

Erza's Ki raised even higher as the winds that were blown grew stronger. She gritted her teeth in concentration, pouring more of her energy out while focusing her magic power towards her weapon.

" **Two can play it at that game."** 'Erza' said with smirk. Mimicking her real copy, she violently brought her aura as she raised her Ki also.

"Hah!" Erza leaped and charged straight at her doppelganger with her sword ready to swing. Her white aura kept glowing around her person as she continued forward.

" **Hah!"** The clone jumped and launched herself towards Erza with her own sword ready to swing any second.

Both women closed in on each other leaving a streak of white behind them, and both swung their swords at each other as they were in each others close proximity, and both felt the power from one to the other. As both of their swords clashed, sparks from the metal were discharged from the contact. Both leaped back and charged at one another and their swords met once more.

Erza kicked the other in her midsection and she went skidding back. Continuing on with her assault, the redhead was in front of the clone again with the katana overhead. She swung down while her opponent blocked, and both struggled to overcome one another. Erza grunted and added more pressure, pushing the doppelganger back.

They separated, and the clone let go one of her hands off of her katana and extended it out towards Erza. Ki appeared brightly in her hands and she fired it off towards Erza, who flew up in time to dodge the beam. Erza flew down towards the fake at high speeds, and slashed at her with the katana.

'Erza' countered with her own sword again, and they both traded blows with their blade in hand. They moved while Erza kept up with her, and kept attacking relentlessly. Eventually, they both floated in the air, but it didn't stop them in the slightest at trying to gain the upper hand over the other. At one point, one of their blows emitted a shockwave that was felt by both. But it didn't faze Erza for long as she put in more pressure in her advances, and surprised the clone by kicking her straight in the guts.

The fake gritted her teeth but braved the pain. She looked over to her counterpart and soon widened her eyes at an incoming attack made out of Ki, that Erza unleashed from her sword with all of her might. Not being able to escape nor parry in time, the clone was forced to take the attack head on, and the second it made contact with her body she was sent colliding towards the ground.

Erza landed near her clone's body that was writhing on the ground. She walked over to her, and upon closer inspection she narrowed her eyes at the condition the downed woman was in. A large gash was seen across her torso with blood seeping out continuously. Next to her was the katana, shattered.

' _I let out most of my Ki in that attack...Yusuke wasn't lying when he said the damage would be drastic…'_ Erza thought as she tightened her grip on her Benisakura.

" **Well...you...actually did it…"** 'Erza' said through her bloody coughs. Her eyes turned blank, and her chest stopped moving. A few seconds later her body started disintegrating from the foot first in a black haze, and eventually her whole body dissipated.

Erza looked ahead to see a white dot in her vision. it gradually grew larger and larger and soon, engulfed her line of sight as she shielded her eyes with her hands.

* * *

 **EVIL SPARK!**

Mirajane's double launched dark magic behind Mirajane, and she yelped in pain and was sent towards the black floor underneath.

" **Hmph. You look like you've gotten weaker as well."** She said with a scoff.

Mira grunted and and shakily supported herself on her elbows. She tried to ignore all of the taunting she and torment she was hearing, but she came to the conclusion that, even if all of this was some sort of illusion, it was true of what she had heard.

But her mind drifted off to a certain black-haired man. She constantly reminded herself back to Yusuke, and all the training they had done. No, she wasn't weak, she changed. She changed to be better, stronger.

' _...I made mistakes in the past but...I need to look towards the future.'_ Wiping her eyes with her arm, she stood up and faced her copy fully with a determined look in her eyes.

" **Hm?"**

Mirajane's body glowed, her white hair gracefully flowed above her. She closed her eyes, letting her magic do the work of allowing her to transform. A moment later her body showed her in her Satan Soul form.

"I will never forget what happened with Lisanna. But she would want Elfman and I to move on. And we have." Mira solemnly said. She extended an arm and fired off a beam of dark magic fused with her Ki.

'Mira' narrowed her eyes and moved to the side to get away. Mirajane appeared in front of with a kick already in swing. She made contact against her fake, and she was sent skidding away in the air.

" **Okay. I'll give you that one."** 'Mirajane' said. She faced a palm towards Mira and charged her magic.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

Dark purple tendrils shot towards Mirajane, and she got rid of them by firing off multiple Ki blasts at them. The she-demon cupped her own hands to the side, and brought out a large quantity of her magical power.

 **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

Dark magic came exploding out of her hands and surrounded both women at a large radius. The attack managed to hit the doppelganger, but she crossed her arms in front of her in time to partially defend herself from the attack. Mirajane's spell lasted for some time before it dissipated, and when she saw her copy with her arms up she took advantage of the moment by bringing out her aura and quickly flying over to her. She hooked back an arm, and with a shout Mira broke through the defense and sent her copy further away. She chased after her and brought both her hands overhead. As she was above her copy, she forcefully swung down and hammered her, sending the doppelganger towards the ground.

Mira landed next to her, who was coughing to catch her breath. The clone was back to her original form all scratched and bruised.

" **I guess you win this one…Did not see that coming, how** _ **nothing**_ **of me."** She said. Mira narrowed her eyes dangerously at her, but widened them slightly to see her starting to disintegrate from foot first, forming black particles that went into the dark space around them. " **Ya know, for being you and you being me, I'll give you one good thing. I'd go and grab that piece of hunk sooner rather than later than have that redheaded skank have him."**

Mirajane said nothing, but blushed at who she was referring to. The doppelganger chuckled once last time before going away into nothing. Bright light was shined above, and Mira looked up while shielding her eyes with a hand. A moment later, her vision went white.

* * *

"Oof!" Erza landed on the wooden floor of the dark guildhall face first. She got up and shook her head, and looked around. She concluded that she was at the same spot before she was in the mysterious black realm just now.

"Nng!" Erza heard a female yelp nearby. Knowing the familiar voice, she got up and ran out of the room towards the source.

It was only a few rooms down before she encountered the barmaid in her usual dark pink dress. She was seen slowly getting up from the floor while a hand was placed on her head.

"Mira." Erza called out. The white-haired woman jumped a bit before looking up to see the redhead walking up to her.

"Hey Erza." Mira greeted as she stood up.

"What happened?"

"I was...in some dark place."

"...you as well?"

"You were in there too?" The barmaid surprisingly asked.

"Yes...I faced a copy of myself. It was rather...eventful." Erza nodded.

"I...know what you mean…" Mira muttered looking down.

"Do you know where Yusuke is?" Erza suddenly asked. The she-demon stiffened a bit at the mention of him, remembering what her clone had said.

"I...don't. He must have gone ahead." She answered.

"Let's go. Knowing him, he might have taken care the rest of the members in the building, and their Master as well."

"Right." Mirajane nodded. With their minds focused once more, they both ran out of the room and headed further into the guild.

* * *

 **Hm, yeah. I...leave way too much cliffhangers. I can't help it, but I do have an excuse. Damn exams! Lol.**

 **Plus...character development in an original arc, it isn't easy writing.**

 **But we DID get to see more info on our mysterious Time Patroller! Well, not so mysterious to me haha...that's all im guna say.**

 **SPOILERS TIME! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LATEST FAIRY TAIL MANGA CHAPTER 465 AND THE LATEST DRAGONBALL SUPER EPISODE 23, SKIP THIS PART! (or not, if you don't care about spoilers lol)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, FT Chapter 465:**

 **I HAD a feeling, but honestly did NOT expect those 5 to be all the way from the past! Hooly shit! I honestly only thought it was Natsu considering back at the Battle of Fairy Tail he couldn't get out of Freed's runes. As for Gajeeel, idk lol. But damn! This makes me think Hiro Mashima thought THAT far ahead a long time ago. Props to him.**

 **Then there's also the conflict that Natsu will die when Zeref dies. Wonder how that's going to play out.**

 **Next, Dragonball Super episode 23:**

 **There are just so many things Toriyama is changing from Ressurection of F. Its expected I guess since Battle of Gods was way different as well. The perks man. But yeah, Tagoma, or Ginyu, did NOT last long at all LOL. Go Vegeta! Badass as always. Now if Toriyama would give him more spotlight, then he'd be a lot more badass. Aside from that, they better fucking bring back Piccolo, and I hope this foreshadows that Gohan is going to start training again. The dead blank look on his eyes after powering up honestly tore me apart.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okay spoilers are over.**

 **Just want to remind you guys to vote on the rating of this story!**

 **Aside from that, I should be able to focus on the story a lot more now since midterms are nearly over. So that'll be a thing. And because of that, I'll try and not be a day late like how I was with this one. Again, I apologize lol.**

 **Finally, A Big Thank You for those enjoying my fanfiction up to this point! If I could, I'd...buy you lottery tickets? I'm running out of ideas lol.**

 **Stay safe from the cold everyone! Least where I'm at.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: December 13, 2015.**


	20. Chapter 20: Next Phase

_**WARNING: GORE AND LEMONS INBOUND! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**_

 **Alright, alright...I'm going to stop saying stuff that I'll have stuff done within a week because...this time I'm two days late.**

 **Shit.**

 **BUT! I hope I make that up with some ridiculous changes I have made to this fic. Mainly, going into Rated M. Because of that, I'll be having the mindset of now making my stories fit for adults. I've had this sort of thinking when it was first Rated T, and that I limited myself to that kind of thinking. But since this story is now rated M, then yes changes are going to happen. **

**I'll put this in caps as well: _AS OF CHAPTER 20, FAIRY TAIL XENOVERSE (FTXV) HAS BEEN CHANGED FROM RATED T TO RATED M._**

 **So I wanted to give that a heads up, because I kinda went overboard with his chapter...I think. Anyways, review time!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Lief Kenway": I did actually. Considering I answered a question of yours back then if I'll be having lemons, I did take it into thought. That's why I started the voting, to see what people wanted. It...was pretty much one-sided LOL. I haven't heard of Elfen Lied actually, but I'll check it out if I get the chance to have the time to do so!**

 **Jlyman: As if lol xD. I'm making sure of that. **

**Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan": Sounds like a Spin-Off. Nice idea xD**

 **VoidLing: Yes, I Do know what you're coming from. I guess it's bad planning on my part, but I wanted Wendy to come in and THEN have all the domino effects takes place...if you know what I'm saying. But it's what I wanted from the very start, and tried to have it seem like Yusuke didn't have to use his full power/going SSJ in the past fights so far in this story. I do somewhat agree that it may be taking a while, but again, it's what I really wanted to do. :D**

 _ **WARNING: GORE AND LEMONS INBOUND! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**_

 **Onwards!**

* * *

" _HAAH!"_ Both Yusuke's fist collided with each other and a large shock wave was emitted from their attack. They pulled back and phased out. Not a moment later they reappeared in a part of the unknown space they were in exchanging blows.

Yusuke punched his clone right in the cheek while his enemy did the same. Their vision went white for a second before regaining their senses, and both leaped back from each other panting.

" **I shouldn't be too surprised I guess."** 'Yusuke' said wiping blood off his mouth.

"You're a good punching bag, I'll give you that." Yusuke said with a smirk. He tilted his head to the side and spat out some blood.

" **Heh."** The clone phased out and reappeared above and behind Yusuke with his fists weaved. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and sidestepped while twirling around to kick him in the stomach. His copy winced a bit but didn't budge. Instead he extended a hand towards the real person and charged a large amount of Ki within.

Yusuke widened his eyes and kicked him off, but the doppelganger still fired off. Being a distance away from him, the Saiyan had enough time to counterattack with his own Ki blast.

Smoke was produced from the collision, and both fighters flew in towards the fume. Unfazed by all the soiled air, they sensed each other out and met halfway with both of their fists colliding once again. Another shock wave was produced and easily blew away the smoke around them.

Their golden auras still present around them, and static electricity was emitted around their hands and forearms, both glaring at each other.

They pulled back, and closed in on each other, once again exchanging blows.

Sounds similar to fireworks and mortar rounds can be heard from a far distance, if it wasn't just those two present within the area.

They both kept flickering out of thin air and appearing at another spot in the air, all the while dodging, blocking, punching, and kicking. Both were determined to land more damage than the other. Their golden auras mixed together, forming a circular surge of energy around the two.

The clone launched a punch while Yusuke caught it and retaliated with a punch of his own. His copy caught that as well with a smirk, and brought a knee up, hoping to gain the upperhand. The doppelganger's smirk fell as his counterpart brought up a knee as well, protecting himself.

They moved, and so did their legs. They continuously attacked with their knees back and forth for a while until finally Yusuke pushed his body forward, somewhat staggering his copy, pulled him back to knee him directly in the guts and knocking away his aura. Saliva came coming out of the doppelganger's mouth, and Yusuke brought both his fists down on him like a sledgehammer, forcing him crashing to the floor.

"HAAHHHH!" Yusuke roared in intensity as he powered up. He gritted his teeth brought his hands overhead charging a large pool of Ki in between his hands.

 **FINISH BUSTER!**

The Saiyan threw down his attack towards his copy and it traveled directly at him. The clone rolled over and leaped into the air by forcing himself with a hand on the floor. He got away in time to dodge the explosion, but Yusuke appeared above him with a kick, ready to swing down like an axe.

'Yusuke' crossed his arms overhead to block the incoming attack, and he staggered a bit but held his position. With a loud grunt he pushed his counterpart away, hooked back an arm and fired off a Ki wave. Yusuke batted it away and charged energy in both of his palms. He launched multiple Ki blasts towards his doppelganger consecutively.

The clone swatted most of his real person's attacks as well with both of his arms. Yusuke continuously kept up with his barrage of blasts, and eventually stopped for a second. He kept his arms extended and charged up power in his hands, and all at once, more Ki blasts in quantity was launched towards his copy.

The doppelganger gritted his teeth as he was tired of seeing the same attack produced by his counterpart, and continued to repeat his action of parrying them all away. When it was nearly done, he sensed a spike of power in Yusuke.

 **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**

Yusuke fired off the spiraling beam from his fingers towards the fake. As it closed in, the clone narrowed his eyes and ignited his golden aura. He managed to bat the beam away with an arm, and it was deflected, exploding a ways away from them.

The Saiyan flew over to the clone with a yell, and having an arm hooked back he closed in and started attacking at close range once again. He got a few hits in on his torso before the doppelganger was able to parry and counter back.

They phased away from their spot, moving, and appeared in front of each other launching their fists and feet at one another. Vanishing again, they reappeared with their fists colliding, and disappeared once more and showed up a second later with their legs forcing against each other from a swing.

The process was repeated as they kept phasing out and in repeatedly, all the while trying to get their opponent off-guard so one of them could gain the leverage. Eventually at one point, the clone was able to get a punch in Yusuke's stomach. The Saiyan gritted his teeth, but was uppercutted on the chin a moment later by his copy, and he was sent higher in the air.

'Yusuke' brought both his hands to the left side of his body, and charged his Ki with a smirk adorning his face.

 **GALICK GUN!**

The clone fired off his beam towards his counterpart, and it made contact at him. Yusuke came out of the smoke panting, and his upper clothing torn away.

" **Might need a senzu for that one."** The clone said with a wide grin.

"Fuck off." Yusuke snarled. He clenched his teeth, and his golden aura was unleashed once more. He roared as his Ki rose higher, and his aura expanded around him. Winds can be felt by both, and Yusuke cupped his hands together, and brought them to the side.

 **KA…!**

 **ME…!**

" **Hahaha! Alright! I'll play along!"** 'Yusuke' said with a maniacal grin. He brought his hands to the right side of his body as well.

 **KAME…!**

 **HA…!**

 **HA…!**

 _ **ME…!**_

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Both men launched their arms towards one another and a large explosion of their Ki was sent forward at each other. The two giant large of beams clashed against one another as they met halfway, and both Saiyans struggled to to outdo the other.

Yusuke growled audibly, and his frowned face deepened. He clenched his teeth harder, and veins started to form on his arms and forehead. His hair kept swaying from the massive winds produced by both Kamehameha Waves, but parts of his hair stayed in place. Blue static tingled around him, and soon the frequency of his bright brilliant golden aura heightened. At that very moment, his Ki rose up significantly, and the beam on Yusuke's side grew bigger in size than his doppelgangers.

" **Wha-?!"** The clone widened his eyes dramatically at the sudden increase in power of his counterpart. He tried to replicate his actions, but it was too late as he was soon engulfed by Yusuke's beam.

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Yusuke roared on, letting out more of his energy into his attack.

" **G-GUAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** The doppelganger cried in agony as he was suddenly overpowered, and he crashed a distance away from Yusuke.

The two beams were long gone, and Yusuke panted heavily with the small cobalt sparks still randomly discharging around him. He caught his breath shortly, but his chest still heaved up and down. Catching the sight of his clone's body, his flickered away and appeared next to his body, looking down at him.

" **A-Ack! Shit...looks like I've gotten stronger. Hehehe…"** Yusuke's clone coughed out. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and he continuously kept hacking blood out of his mouth. He managed to avert his eyes towards his real counterpart, and formed a smirk. " **The stress really has gotten to you huh…you didn't even realize you-ack!...Ascended unconsciously did you...?"**

Yusuke blinked and frowned. He looked at his hands, and he witnessed azure colored bolts lingering on him.

' _...I went to the next level without willing it…? What the hell is going on?'_ Yusuke thought deeply as he clenched his hands, and lowered them down to look back at his copy.

" **You got me good...just...prepare your...self when...it's...time…"** 'Yusuke' uttered, his head dropping and his eyes going blank.

Yusuke exhaled deeply, and his hair lowered and changed back to his birthright color. He watched as the center of his doppelganger's body started disintegrating into black particles.

Eventually, the clone's body dissipated into nothing, leaving the Saiyan alone once again in the vast darkness. However, a second later his eyes winced as he saw bright light in front of him, and soon his vision went white.

* * *

"Are we positive he went this way?" Erza asked.

"...a random hole in the middle of the floor, with the dark wizards around them when we arrived doesn't tell you that it was him doing all of that?" Mirajane said, deadpanned.

"Very well…"

Both Erza and Mirajane was running through the spacious tunnel that was present underground the dark wizards guild they were currently invading. Upon reaching the main hall of the building, they saw unconscious bodies of the dark mages and some were writhing on the floor, and deduced that it was only their black-haired crushes doing.

Bright light was seen afar from them, but not too far where they would be able to reach it shortly by running there. And so they did, they ran to where they were seeing the light and a moment later it exploded.

A certain man they knew appeared skidding on the floor, and was using his hand on the ground below him to slow himself down.

"Yusuke!" Both women shouted in joy, and continued running towards him.

"Huh-Oof!" Yusuke turned around to the voices, but soon tumbled to the ground feeling weight on him. He blinked rapidly and looked to see red and white hair. All three Fairy Tail members were currently on the ground with Erza and Mira embracing the Saiyan. "...uh, you guys?"

"What do you think you're doing…?" Erza dangerously asked the barmaid.

"...I could ask you the same thing." Mirajane countered, narrowing her eyes.

Both women felt shifting underneath them, and looked to see Yusuke sitting upright.

"Not that I like being half naked with you guys on me, but I'm sure we have a job to complete." Yusuke said with a small smirk.

Erza and Mira blinked, and looked down. Not a second later their faces turned a deep shade of red, and quickly hopped off him with a yelp. Yusuke chuckled a little, and stood up, patting off dirt from his pants.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Never better." Yusuke simply replied. The girls noticed his attitude, and looked at each other with a concerned look.

"Are...you sure?" Mira asked.

"Yeah." He replied turning away from them and started walking away. "Come on. I can sense that bastard near here. He shouldn't be too far."

Erza and Mira glanced at each other one last time before following him deeper into the caverns.

' _...he must have been in that same place as us...just what happened with him…'_ Erza thought with concern.

' _I hope he'll be alright...it looked liked he had a tough time just now…"_ Mira thought with a worried frown.

All three kept walking with purpose as Yusuke lead them both. All the while they did, more thoughts than before plagued the Saiyan's mind.

' _...maybe I should let it all out on the other side of the planet or something...he might be right. I've been experiencing nothing but problems from Towa ever since I came here…'_ Yusuke sighed silently to himself and furrowed his brows. ' _Surviving alone in the past, being involved in an army to save time, and now this...Almost as if I'll never get any peace…'_

Eventually Yusuke lifted his head up to see a large, bolted, metal double door in front of him.

"...how the hell is this underground?" Yusuke asked looking at the entire barrier in front of him. He walked closer to it and placed a hand on the cold metal. Light was emitted between the space of his palm and the door, and in an instant the large double doors exploded, leaving a wide gaping hole between the three Fairy Tail mages and the large spacious room ahead of them. "...are we even underground still…?"

All three teens ran through and into the room. The wooden floors creaked underneath them, sunlight was shown from the cracked ceiling, and all around them were large bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Tables with vials and other alchemical tools lingered at the other end of the room, and over at the other side was a large wooden table with one small candle at the center of it. Behind the candle was a man with wild facial hair, abnormal facial structures, shaggy hair, and out of shape, lying unconscious face first on the table.

Erza, Mira, and Yusuke ran towards the other side of the room towards the downed man. Opened, torn, and closed books littered the floor and table. Torn pages were lying everywhere along with the books.

"Well, he's still alive from what I can sense." Yusuke said.

"...then what happened to him?" Mira asked.

"Wait...what is this?" Erza said, inspecting closer at the man. He was holding a book in his left hand that was conveniently on the table. She picked it away from his hands and looked at the cover. It either showed writing she was unfamiliar with or a symbol she did not recognize. "Huh?!"

The book flew out of her hands and stayed in front of her. It opened, and the pages within started flipping rapidly, and black particles shot out of it.

"Erza!" Yusuke exclaimed. She instinctively leaped back a requipped a sword in her hand. Mira glowed and changed into her Satan soul form immediately. Yusuke balled his fists and readied his stance to fight.

" **Ah...you three…"** A raspy voice called out. The black particles swirled into a blob, and it grew bigger in size. The sphere expanded, and formed into a large body. A body was made, arms and legs were grown, a tail whipped around, a head with yellow glowing eyes and straight horns appeared, and wings expanded from its back. It had skin like midnight, its legs were that of a goat's, its arms had black fur and had claws with sharp nails.

"Oh...great…" Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

"What is this…?" Mira asked.

" **I suppose taking this form can be a bit confusing to you three. Erza Scarlet. Mirajane Strauss. And Yusuke Yasai...the three of you are very interesting. Especially...you…"** The demon said, pointing at the Saiyan.

"So you were the one who put us in that space?" Erza demanded.

" **My curse...it allows me to feed on those who despair. And from you three...it was quite filling. I...am called Baal. Zeref created me, he yearned for me growing powerful enough for him. But alas, it was never enough."** Baal said. " **Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss...in hopes of gaining the affection of the one, Yusuke Yasai. But is afraid that he will not return the same feelings you both dearly hold for him...such a delicious appetite."**

Both mentioned girls widened their eyes significantly, and froze. They regained enough sense to glance over at their crush, but saw that his full attention was still towards the demon. In the Saiyan's mind however…

' _...I guess they do feel that way towards me…'_ Yusuke thought with narrowed eyes. He blinked once, thinking how the demon knew, and it hit him. ' _Does he know who I am?!'_

" **...and then Yusuke Yasai...a very interesting case. You made a good entree...considering that you, are not h-!"** Baal did not have a chance to finish his sentence as Yusuke appeared directly in front of its face, and kicked the demon on its cheeks. Baal went skidding a distance away from them, and the Saiyan landed firmly on the ground.

"Not including those two...but it's not nice to blurt out something you don't want those to hear. It's rude...you know?" Yusuke stated, dangerously glaring at the demon.

" **Hehe…"** Baal chuckled as he got up. " **Afraid of what they'll think? What if I said tha-ACK!"**

Once again, Baal didn't get to finish what it was saying as Yusuke kept a thin beam going from his index and middle finger that penetrated through the demon's mouth. Baal tried to move, but it only resulted in black blood gushing out of the wound made by the Saiyan.

Yusuke smirked a bit, and moved his arm to the side, letting the energy blade he produced to forcefully cut the side of the demon's mouth. More of its black blood spilled over, and even more fell on the rocky ground as Baal's upper body came crashing to the floor. The lower half, fell down backwards with more blood gushing out. Intestines flooded out from both parts of its body, and the demon writhed on the ground.

" **H-How?!"** Baal screeched out.

Yusuke was silent, and sent out an energy blast at both halves of the demon's body, effectively finishing it off.

The smoke cleared up to reveal nothing but the black blood stains that littered the cave floor. Erza and Mira watched on wide-eyed, and sweat dripped down their brows. Mirajane reverted back to her normal form while Erza relaxed and sheathed her sword back to her pocket dimension.

"You two alright?" Yusuke asked, glancing back at the two women.

"Y-Yes...Y-Yusuke...about-" Erza started, but was interrupted from a groan near them. All three saw that the unconscious man that they first saw slowly getting up groggily.

"Wha...what happe-!" The man started, but was startled and shot his eyes wide open to see Yusuke, who kicked the desk in between them away from them, glaring at him.

"Are you the Master of this guild?" Yusuke demanded.

"W-W-What's it to you?! Ah!" The man's collar was gripped by Yusuke, and he was pulled towards him.

"Answer!"

"Fine! Fine! I am! So wha-Gah!" Yusuke kneed him in the stomach, and he lost consciousness once again and fell on the ground.

"C'mon...I'm sure we're done here now. That things gone, and we can hand all of these guys over to the authorities." Yusuke said with a tired sigh.

"R-Right…" Mira said.

* * *

"Thank you Fairy Tail. We shall take it from here." A rune knight said to the three Fairy Tail members.

"Mm." Erza simply nodded, and with that, the army dragged the members away in several wagons.

They had come back to the city where their job was held at. After meeting up with rune knights at the dark guild with all the members tied up, they lead them back to the city where Yusuke sensed that the rest of the dark mages were still in the middle of town, most likely knocked out still.

The client who requested them was taken in as well for aiding and funding the dark guilds, and is most likely going to spend time being locked up. So because of that, it was decided that they'll most likely not get the reward. Which was fine, as long the people were safe they didn't care.

The situation with the citizens of the city were back to normal. The demon, being the cause of it, now taken care of, also had the power of manipulating and breaking people's mind. It would explain how the Master of the dark guild the three Fairy Tail members invaded was knocked out.

So, besides from the damage of the destroyed bar they were previously in, everything is basically restored back in order. After taking the time answering questions to the rune knights for awhile, they had decided to stay in a hotel for the night, tired of today.

They had all gotten separate rooms but was all near to each other. Erza and Mira had rooms next to each other while Yusuke was across from them.

Both girls were in the shower with the hot water running down their bodies and their hair sticking to them. Their minds lingering back to earlier today. The dark space they encountered, their counterparts they faced, and their feelings towards Yusuke now known to the very man that was with them.

' _...how can I face him now…?'_ Erza thought, wrapping her arms around herself, looking down at the water going down the drain.

' _Are things going to stay the same…between us?'_ Mirajane thought. Through all of the water coming down on her, a single tear escaped through her eyes, scared of how Yusuke will act later.

They both turned the shower off, dried themselves, wrapped a towel around them and walked out of their bathrooms.

' _I need to see him…'_ Both women thought.

Erza requipped into her white blouse and blue skirt and walked towards the door.

Mira got in a bathrobe that firmly hugged her body, and walked towards the door.

The hotel doors of both girls opened and Erza and Mira walked out. They saw each other, and stayed like that for a minute that seemed like hours.

"Are you going to see him?" Mira asked.

"Yes…" Erza nodded.

They both looked at Yusuke's door, and walked up to it.

"...who do you think he'll choose?"

"We'll let him decide...if...he chooses one of us then, we will respect that. If...if neither of us then...then we shall respect that as well." Erza concluded. Mira stayed silent, and simply nodded.

Before either one of them could knock on the door though, it opened up to reveal Yusuke in a black tank top, gray sweatpants and a wet towel around his neck. Both girls stiffened a bit, and couldn't help but blush at his still wet skin, and the tank top sticking to his torso, showing off his muscles, and his wet hair clinging on him.

"Uh, hey you two. What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"I-We, u-uhm…" Erza stuttered.

"Is...Is it okay if we come in?" Mira asked.

' _...are they on about earlier today…?'_ Yusuke thought. He gulped and nodded. "Sure...come on in."

He stepped to the side and allowed the both of them to walk into his temporary room. Yusuke closed the door behind him, and walked over to his bed where both girls were currently sitting. Mira had her hands together on her lap while Erza had her arms crossed under her bust. While they looked calm, the Saiyan could see the nervous looks behind it. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of them, his arms crossed atop of the back of the chair.

"Alright... I'm all ears." Yusuke said. Erza and Mira both looked at each other for a few moments before looking at the black-haired teen. ' _...they do that alot…'_

"Then...we'll get straight to the point." Erza stated as she stood up along with Mirajane.

' _...ah shit.'_

"Which one of us…" Erza started.

"...would you rather go out with?" Mirajane finished.

' _...already throwing it at me...what the hell do I do…'_ Yusuke thought with sweat forming on his brow. He pursed his lips and swallowed a lump in his throat. Truth be told, he liked the both of them. He really did. Was it wrong to feel like that? It might have been. But it was definitely selfish. Hell, maybe any guy would likely feel that way as well if they often get to be with them long enough. But in this situation, how could the Saiyan decide? Ignoring the fact that he's from another world, he couldn't just up and accept both of them...could he?

The eerie silence felt a ton on both of the girls, and as every second passed by, the tension thickened. Both parties kept looking at each other, and the girls could see the uncertainty in the Saiyan's face. Eventually, Erza and Mira caved in as they couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I see...it's not either of us...is it?" Erza casted her eyes to the floor with a saddened look.

"W-We'll get going then…" Mirajane stuttered with a sad smile.

"W-Wait...hold on you two…" Yusuke interrupted, standing up. They perked up at his voice, and he could see the hope lingering within their eyes. "How...can I say this...well, making the decision between the two of you? It's...complicated so to say…"

Both woman were waiting in anticipation at their crushes final answer. Even now, they waited patiently as he was trying to form words.

"...I guess whenever I'm with the both of you...it just...makes me feel good. I have fun with the both of you whether it's training you or just being with you. You're both beautiful, skilled, and definitely not any pushovers. I would have this feeling in my chest when I see you two, a warmth, and I like that. Even now, despite what you asked me just a couple minutes ago, being in your presence pretty much lifts up my mood." Yusuke explained.

Erza and Mira simply listened on wide-eyed. To say that they were both overjoyed would be an understatement. They felt light-headed, and blushed a color that could put the Titania's hair color to shame. From what he had said so far, they hadn't come up with this type of situation presented upon them, and couldn't figure out in time of what to do. The only option left for them is to make a decision on the spot, and they both dearly wanted him so, so bad.

' _...Here goes…consequences be damned!'_ Yusuke looked directly at both of them, and took the leap of faith. At that moment, whether he was an alien race, from another world, and his problem with the Time Breakers, he pushed that all aside. The more he spoke, the more sure of mind he wanted this. Wanted both Erza and Mirajane. And that he would do everything in his power to protect them, and make them happy. "What I'm trying to say is...that I like the both of you. Just between the two of you, I don't know if I can choose just one of you."

' _The both…?'_

' _...of us?'_

This time, it was the Saiyan's turn to wait in anticipation. It would honestly be a win-win situation for him. If they accepted his wishes, then everybody would be happy. If not, then Yusuke wouldn't mind at all. As horrible as he may think, it may have been better they aren't more involved with him than they already are. While turning them down was definitely an option for him, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

' _Maybe…'_ Erza deeply thought.

' _Ufufu, It wouldn't be too bad…'_ Mira thought as she inwardly smiled.

"If it's just her…" They both said in unison. They looked at each other and made a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind. Ufufu." Mira said.

"I would be willing to try this." Erza concluded.

It's as if a huge weight was lifted off all three of them, they relished in the moment,

"I guess that makes us official." Yusuke said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm...not quite." Mirajane said. She walked up to him, and grabbed the towel that was still wrapped around his neck.

"Wha-mmm!" Yusuke's lips were sealed by another pair of soft lips, which was obviously Mirajane in front of him who had her eyes closed at the moment. His widened eyes soon closed as well, returning the action.

' _Blasted…!'_ Erza thought in ire as she clenched her fists. Once again, Mira had gotten the jump on them, and was the first to move in.

The barmaid wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Mira moaned as they continued their lips locked together, but soon pulled away to catch her breath. Her face was flushed, and her chest heaved up and down, getting air to circulate through her lungs.

"That was nice...have you kissed before?" Mira asked.

"I...uh, haven't." Yusuke said with a blush. He looked to the side sheepishly, chuckled quietly.

"I see. So I took your first kiss have I?" Mira turned around to see a fuming Erza and wore a victorious smile. "Ufufu, I win this time."

"Succubus…" Erza muttered. She growled, and stomped over to the duo, and pulled the white-haired woman away from Yusuke.

"Uh...Erz-mmm." Erza bashfully placed her own pair of lips on Yusuke's while pulling on his tank top. Just like before, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist while she was the one who instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. They both had their eyes closed and enjoyed each other's embrace. Erza pulled away wanting to catch her breath, and looked at Yusuke with half-lidded eyes.

Wanting to have the advantage and being greedy, Erza pulled Yusuke towards the bed and threw him on the blanket.

' _How did she-!'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Erza jumped on him, straddled him, wrapped her arms around his neck and heatedly kissed him once more.

"Mmm…" Erza moaned into the kiss, and remembering from all the novels she's read, the redhead slightly parted her lips and used her tongue to brush the lower half of Yusuke's lips.

He didn't know what to think at Erza's current gesture, but he experimented by opening his lips a bit, and was surprised that he felt her tongue slipped into his mouth.

Erza got more excited as she kept exploring with her tongue. She eventually reached Yusuke's own tongue and danced with it. Electricity coursed through their entire bodies as their tongues fought for dominance.

Yusuke rolled over on the bed, eliciting a muffled yelp from Erza as he was on top of her now. The Titania wrapped her legs around him and her hands kept playing with the black locks of her crush. The Saiyan kept a hand behind her back while his other hand supported himself on the bed as to not crush the woman under her. He pushed his head deeper into the kiss, making Erza seep into the bed.

Mirajane fidgeted in her place, spectating the intimate moment between the two. She had to praise the boldness of Erza when he dragged Yusuke into the bed, but she wondered if they were going to go any further. She bit her lip, and grinded her thighs together.

The two on the bed parted away each other with a strand of saliva between them, and taking in deep breaths. Both of their faces were flushed, and they looked into each others half-lidded eyes. Erza traveled her eyes down, admiring the shown abs through his tank top. She unwrapped her arms and caressed Yusuke's chiseled out torso. Both felt a shiver down their spines as the Saiyan felt her hands traveling and exploring his upper body while Erza couldn't help but get giddy on the inside, relishing on the feel of the hardness of his body.

Yusuke felt another pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and a pair of two soft round globes on his back. He turned to see Mira with her breathing hitched, and looked into her half-lidded eyes.

"Mou...have you completely forgotten about me?" The barmaid said with a feigned sadness in her tone.

"Uh, no, I-" The barmaid placed both her hands on his cheeks and smashed their lips together. Yusuke stood on his knees with Erza's legs still wrapped around him, and allowed more room of access for Mira. She let go of her hands off his face, and just like the redhead, she began caressing Yusuke's upper body, also admiring his built figure, and her heart raced faster as she did so.

Mirajane inwardly giggled as she felt his tongue brush past her lower lip, and she gladly parted her lips to allow him entrance with no hesitation.

Erza watched on underneath them, and directed her eyes towards Yusuke lower region where his pants were pitching a tent. She unconsciously licked her lips and swallowed her dry throat in anticipation. Gathering her thoughts she unwrapped her legs around the male's waist, and crawled to his pelvis.

"Mm! Ah!" Yusuke pulled away his lips from Mira with a groan. He looked down to see Erza playing around with his erection over his sweatpants with her hands. "Don't think we're going a bit too fast, are we?"

"Ara, backing out now since we've gone this far Yusuke?" Mira teased as she kept moving her hands around his torso.

"W-Well…-!" He stopped his sentence short as he felt a tight grip on his length. Erza got up near his level, her eyes still half-lidded and breathing heavily.

"If it's you...then I don't mind...Yusuke…" Erza breathed out, and the Saiyan crumbled under her gaze.

' _Shit, so erotic!'_ His breathing hitched as he felt Mira gripping on his sweatpants.

"...I'm pretty anxious as well. Ufufu." The barmaid pulled down his sweatpants, and widened her eyes as she did so. "O-Oh my..."

"W-Wow…" Erza gaped. She placed her hand around his length, at least tried to as she couldn't wrap her whole hand around it. ' _So thick…'_

' _So...big…'_ The white-haired maiden licked her lips at the sight.

Yusuke winced at Erza's touch, and she started stroking up and and down.

"Does...that feel good?" Erza asked, entranced in herself pleasing the Saiyan.

"Y-Yeah...it does…" Yusuke said through his breaths. He felt Mira go down as well, and moved around him to join Erza.

While the redhead was near the base, the barmaid wrapped a hand near the tip, and started stroking as well. Yusuke gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes closed at the pleasure going through his body. He shot his eyes open as he felt something warm and wet and looked down to see Mirajane's mouth over the tip of his erection. He felt her tongue swirl around his head while her hand continued up and down near her. Using her free hand, she moved her bathrobe down at her lower region away, moved her lacy panties to the side and slowly began rubbing her soaked snatch. She moaned from her mouth as she did so, and gave more pleasure to Yusuke.

Erza had started licking the side of his shaft with her tongue and saliva. One of her hands stroking near the base of the Saiyan's erection and her other fondling his balls.

"God...this feels incredible…" Yusuke gasped out. He placed his hands on top of their heads, and went through their silky hair.

Being confident enough, Mira forced herself further and controlled her gag reflexes. Pride swelled up within her as she heard a throaty groan coming from Yusuke, and she started to bob her head up and down while sucking at the same time.

Erza went and sensually moved her tongue under his shaft. Eventually she went further and sucked on his sack with her mouth while stroking parts of his length where the barmaid hasn't claimed yet.

Yusuke felt his loins stir up, and he knitted his brows in concentration, but the pleasure was too much to handle from both beauties below him.

"I'm...close!" He warned.

Mira continued a few more times before stopping as she felt his sperm force its way inside her mouth. She coughed and swallowed a few times before freeing her mouth. More ropes of sperm came shooting out and covered the white-haired maiden's face and hair. Before his climaxed fully ended, Erza quickly came in front of Mira and placed the Saiyan's length into her mouth. The sudden sensation allowed Yusuke to bring out more, and filling her the inside of her mouth. He felt Erza swallow, and went down in his erection while sucking. Yusuke hissed at the sensitivity and gritted his teeth to hold back a groan.

Erza pulled back with an audible pop, and she licked her lips tasting what had been in her mouth. Mira was busy cleaning herself up, all the while tasting what Yusuke had dirtied her with. The sight made the Saiyan's length go back to full mast at their erotic display.

' _Damn…didn't think they'd be so lewd...it's so hot…'_ Yusuke thought as he caught his breath back to normal.

"So much…" Erza said.

"I could get use to this." Mirajane giggled. She started unwrapping her bathrobes, and showed off her white see-through undergarments. She crawled atop of Yusuke and laid him down on the bed. She then went back down on him and started unhooking her bra, letting both her of breasts jiggle as she did so. Mira bent down and wrapped his erection in between her bust, and the Saiyan gasped as she did so.

Narrowing her eyes, Erza's body glowed, and in an instant she was stark naked, revealing her whole body. Not wanting to be outdone, she bent down as well and joined Mirajane to further pleasure Yusuke. The black-haired teen's breath was caught in his throat again as he felt both of their tongues wrapped around the tip of his length, and they kept moving it around sensually. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as to not lose himself by both women servicing him.

The familiar feeling of climaxing was reaching to the breaking point again for Yusuke. Seeing as how Erza and Mira weren't stopping anytime soon, he couldn't hold back any longer.

The Saiyan grunted and thrusted his hips up, resulting in him ejeculating all over their faces again and this time it covered their breasts all over. Most pooling over in the valley between them. Both girls sighed in delight and pulled away, enjoying cleaning themselves up once again.

"Mmm…" Mirajane sucked on her fingers as it was covered in the semen provided by the black-haired teen.

Seeing Yusuke catching his breath and looking at them both in a trance, Erza looked to see that he hadn't calmed down, and smirked to herself. While the barmaid was still busy with herself, the redhead helped herself to straddle Yusuke in between her legs, and she looked down at him. The male blinked and looked up to see Erza with a content smile.

"Are...you sure?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"I am...I want this...if, that's alright with you?" Erza questioned.

"It's fine...whenever you're ready." He reassured.

Erza nodded and lifted herself up while gripping onto his length. She lined up his erection with her womanhood, and slowly, she descended down. He penetrated her, and Erza bit her lip to fight back the pain while Yusuke held back a groan. Sucking up the air, Erza went down and she cried in pain. It startled the Saiyan and he looked to see blood coming from her entrance.

"It's...your…" Yusuke muttered.

"Y-Yes...it's my first time…" Erza managed to say, trying to hold back her tears stinging her eyes. Yusuke sat up and wrapped his arms around her, and placed his lips against hers. It shocked her at first, but surely she melted into his actions, and returned the kiss. While doing so, most of the pain the redhead felt was gone, and she pulled away from him. She grinded her hips against his, and a moan escaped from her mouth of the unexplainable pleasure she just felt. "I...I think I'm ready."

Erza repositioned herself so that she was supported on her knees. Slowly, she brought herself up and back down on Yusuke, bringing sounds of pleasure from both parties. The euphoria both were experiencing couldn't be put to words, and it definitely didn't disappoint them. Yusuke couldn't take it anymore not doing anything, so he grabbed ahold of Erza's bottom and started thrusting up.

"A-Ah! Y-Yusuke! Ah! A-Ah!" Erza cried out in pleasure as she soon lost feelings in her legs, and allowed the Saiyan doing the work. She supported herself by wrapping her arms around his back, and she scraped it with her nails from the repeated euphoria.

Just near them Mirajane couldn't help but watch on, waiting for her own turn. It excited her to no end and she couldn't help but to keep herself occupied with her fingers, continuously pumping into her wet snatch. She was nervous at first as she discovered that Erza was a virgin, and hearing her cry out in pain worried her a bit. But when she saw Yusuke had comforted her in such a short time, Mira couldn't wait until it was her turn.

Yusuke growled and leaned forward, forcing Erza on her back and him being back on top. He continued thrusting forward making the woman under him elicit more joyful shouts. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing Yusuke to go even deeper than before, and it made Erza start gasping for air.

"S-So...deep...Ah! Ah! Yusuke! More!" Erza pleaded. She got her wish as the Saiyan went further, and he repeatedly reached her cervix with each thrust. Drool started coming out from the corner of Erza's mouth, and she tugged on his hair as she felt a knot in her stomach opening up.

"Erza...I'm...close!" Yusuke said through his pants.

"I-It's safe! Inside! Ah! AAH! YUSUKE!"

"ERZA!" He felt her walls inside tighten up like a vice grip, and he began to climax deep inside of her, some forcing itself into her womb.

"Aaaaaaah….!" Erza's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she had her tongue lolling out. Her back kept arching back as her orgasm continued along with the feeling comfortable warmth she felt inside of her. Intaking a deep breath of air, she landed back down on the bed, and her chest heaved up and down from the lack of air. She placed an arm over her forehead, and felt her eyes get heavy. In a few seconds, her eyes closed as she fell into a slumber, a small smile on her face.

Yusuke pulled out of Erza, and saw his sperm leaking out of her womanhood. The sight alone was enough for him to feel excited again, and his erection was back once more.

' _...Am I pervert…?'_ Yusuke flinched as he felt a hand on his length and a slender body behind him.

"That looked really fun…" Mirajane whispered into his ear. The Saiyan felt a chill go down his spine, but let out a groan as she started to stroke his sensitive manhood. She let go after a few movements and looked at her now dirtied hand, mixed in with her own juices from masturbating, Yusuke's semen and Erza's own honey. Mira brought it up to her mouth and started to lick it all off, all the while moaning, making the Saiyan clench his fists, trying to resist the urge to take her here and now. He failed to do so as he placed his hands on the barmaid's shoulders and pushed her down on the bed, next to the unconscious Erza.

"Mira…" Yusuke breathed out.

"Ufufu, can't wait can you?" Mirajane giggled with a sultry smile. But it soon turned into a nervous look. "...just...be gentle…"

"Is it...your first time as well?"

"Y-Yeah...but...seeing how you were with Erza, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about." She answered with a nod. "You looked liked you've done this before…"

"Uh...I...actually haven't…" He sheepishly said.

"O-Oh...then...that was your first as well?"

"Yeah...I-I guess it was."

"Ara, I guess Erza wins that then...ufufu."

"Hehe...always going to be a competition between you two huh?"

"You could say that." The barmaid answered with a giggle. She wrapped a hand around the back of his head and brought him down, passionately kissing him. Yusuke leaned forward a bit, deepening the action, and soon pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva. Mira smiled softly at him. "I'm ready…"

"Right…" Yusuke looked down and lined himself up with her womanhood, and he slowly pushed his length in. Mira stifled a gasp and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and gripped the bedsheets under her. He felt a wall blocking his way, and he looked back at the white-haired maiden. "...Here I go."

"A-Ah!" Mira cried out as she felt her hymen break apart, and his manhood going deeper. A few tears spilled out of her eyes from the pain, and she panted heavily. Yusuke leaned down and caught her lips with his own. Thankful that they were on a bed, he gently wrapped his arms around her, but one of them was stopped by Mira. While their lips were interlocked, she guided him towards one of her breasts, and allowed him to grope her. Feeling something fleshy and soft, he squeezed, making Mirajane let out a muffled moan. He moved his hand on her breast around some more, and placed his other hand on the free breast, enjoying the feel of the two globes. They pulled their lips away from each other, and the barmaid continued to let out soft moans as Yusuke kept kneading her bust.

"Lick them…" Mira cooed. Seeing the pink buds on her breasts, Yusuke went and placed his mouth over it, and licked around the stiff nip. A loud moan came out of Mirajane, and even more escaped her as Yusuke started thrusting forward into her wet snatch. The pain long forgotten, Mira wrapped her arms around his head, allowing Yusuke to go further into her chest. A low growl came out of him and he increased the speed of his thrusting. "A-Ah! Oh god! Mmm! Yes!"

The black-haired teen parted himself away from her breasts and focused solely on the white-haired beauty under him. Hearing the cries of pleasure from one of his new girlfriends was music to his ears, and he went even deeper, making Mira pull his hair and scraping his back.

"Yusuke! Ah! Ah! F-Faster!" Yusuke let go of her breasts and sat up. He took one of her legs and held it up against his body and discovered that he was able to do deeper, all the way to her cervix. Mira laid on her side gasping for air, and she gripped the sheets under her tightly. As the Saiyan kept moving his hips, he was entranced at the sight of her breasts going up and down opposite of each other, and it made him pick up his pace. Drool started to come out of Mira's mouth from the pounding, and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, a large gaping smile on her face as she tried to get air into her lungs. Seeing this, it only stimulated the Saiyan further. He let go of her leg and grabbed her waist with both of his hands, and continued to deeply thrust into her. Now on her back, she tightly wrapped her legs around Yusuke and gripped the pillow she laid her head on. He breasts swayed back and forth as the Saiyan kept pumping in and out of her, and soon both of them could feel their orgasms closing in.

"Fuck…! MIRA!" Yusuke forcefully thrusted one last time, and started filling her fleshy walls and womb with his seed.

"YUSUKE! Aah! Aaaaaaah…!" Mirajane arched her back making her breasts jiggle around. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head with her tongue hanging out to the side while having a lewd gaping smile etched on her face. She tightened up as soon as she felt Yusuke climax into her, and it wringed out more of Yusuke's seed into her. His semen spilled out of the entrance of her womanhood, and she laid back down panting heavily, her chest heaving up and down.

Yusuke slowly pulled out of her, producing an audible pop as he did so, and his semen came flowing out of her snatch. He went to lay down next to her with Erza on the opposite side of him, and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Mmm...that was amazing…" Mirajane quietly said as she curled up against her new boyfriend, and wrapped herself on his arm. Her eyelids grew heavy and she shortly drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Yusuke chuckled quietly to himself and he looked up at the ceiling of the room.

' _...I'll protect you two...no matter what…'_ Was his last thoughts before darkness overtook his eyes as well.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, there you go. ErzaxOCxMirajane is now official.**

 **So, yeah. Rated M overload eh? This was my very first lemon, so tell me what you guys think, give me the criticism because I Do have more plans in the future.**

 **In fact, give me criticism on my first Rated M chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **There actually wasn't much gore. Just the demon scene and...that was it I guess. I do want to try experimenting more, so expect stuff like that as well.**

 **But Rated M is like a whole different world to me lol. I probably should've done this sooner rather than going into Rated T from the start.**

 **Original Arc here is basically over, and we'll be getting into the Oracion Seis Arc soon.**

 **So that's that. A Huge Thank You for those sticking by this far! if I could, I'd give you guys fast passes to disney world! Credit to the Guest that suggested giving away amusement park tickets last chapter! xD**

 **As for the next chapter...okay, just expect it in around a week. I'll say that. You can stop cursing at me.**

 **Lastly, I wana personally thank Elvizfonz23 and Z2010Deadmeat for helping me with this arc!**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: December 22, 2015.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Skill Learned: Big Bang Kamehameha.**


	21. Chapter 21: Intervened

**New Chapter! Eyy! To make it up for you guys, this chapter is almost 15K words. Something to give you guys as the last recent chapters were short in my mind.**

 **I've gotten alot of positive reviews about the Lemon scene last chapter and only a couple of negative feed backs given, so all in all I gotta say thanks! Though, I may not be doing them often unless the mood is...I dunno, right lol.**

 **Anyway review time!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thanks again! **

**Dannyphantom619: Oh god LOL! xD**

 **Guest (1): Hmm...read on!**

 **Guest (2): For Yusuke training everyone, he definitely could. Although, in terms of having them prepared in case Towa did anything, he most likely wouldn't if that were the case. He feels that is his duty alone if something ever happens. Reason I had Erza and Mira train with him is merely because of character development. **

**Guest Reviewer "Spekters": I can understand. Not a lot of people are a fan of OCxCanonCharacter type of thing. But I can respect that.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Great Saiyaman54": Nah, honestly it won't be anytime soon. **

**ZombieModBrony: Same. xD**

 **Jlyman: Wonder no longer! :D**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan": That, Is crazy LOL. Wow xD**

 **MaskedToKill: Thanks! **

**VirusChris: I already replied to you in a PM, but wanted to say thanks again for a well written review!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Gingerspice547": Kid, you should be out in playgrounds than in fanfiction then lol **

**Guest (4): Yup. Not Kid Buu at least, but he'll take on anything thrown at him.**

 **There is a VERY IMPORTANT announcement I have to make at the end of the chapter, and I am going to need everyone's help if they're willing!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

A double door slid open, and a certain female demon with her staff walked in. She met with Psidevilman, who was currently standing in front of a tall and large light red skinned brute with dark red armor. It's upper body consisted of tough armor with large shoulder guards that had blue-green orbs merged in, had a large almond shaped head with another blue-green orb merged within as well as its gauntlets and leggings.

"Well?" Towa asked.

"Hatchiyack is stable. Whatever you want to do with him is now up to you or Master Mira." Psidevilman answered.

"We will open up a way for him to Earthland, where near the Saiyan is."

"...with all due respect Master Towa, but with our current plans, is sending this thing alone the best way?"

"If anything shall happen when we attack, it will keep him occupied so as long as he does not find a way back." Towa stated.

"Very well. What of Master Mira?"

"He is nearing one-hundred percent. Once that is done, we will make our move...To Earth."

* * *

Yusuke groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw sunlight shining through the windows of his room, and blinked in confusion as he felt two weights on him. He looked down to see Erza and Mira curled up on either side of him, still sleeping. The Saiyan widened his eyes as he remembered what had happened the night before.

' _Right...the three of us are together now…'_ He reminisced. Yusuke heard a moan and felt shuffling underneath. He looked to see Mira getting up while rubbing her eyes, and cutely yawning. She looked to see him looking at her, and smiled brightly.

"Morning." Mira greeted, and went and kissed him. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

"Morning." He greeted back, wrapping an arm around her. More shuffling can be felt by the both of them, and Erza came popping out under the blanket with sleepy eyes.

"...Morning…" The redhead managed to say, and she wrapped an arm around the Saiyan's neck, relaxing into the crook of his neck. The three stayed like that for some time before Yusuke spoke up.

"Think we should get back to the guild?" He asked.

"Mmm...I guess." Mira said. She got up and stretched, showing off her body. Yusuke couldn't help but ogle at her from below, and she caught sight of him doing so and giggled. "Like what you see?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Yusuke looked away with a blush.

"Ufufu." She simply giggled and got up to put on her bathrobe, and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit~"

She winked at him and went out the door, back to her own room. Erza took the opportunity to fully get up, albeit still a bit tired, and looked at her new boyfriend.

"Thanks for last night...it felt good." She went up and catched his lips with her own. She pulled back and placed her forehead against his, her arms wrapped around him. "And I'm glad this is happening..."

"Me too...it makes me happy that you're both happy." Yusuke replied, smiling. Erza pecked him on the lips, and started to get off him.

"I'll meet you outside." Erza said while she walked towards the door, and out of the room.

' _...she just left naked. Okay…'_ He sat upright, and rested his arms on his knees. ' _...this feels nice...it's too late to turn back now as well...I just have to make sure they stay safe...and everybody else.'_

He clenched his fists in determination. With that, he got out of bed and got ready to go back to the guild.

* * *

Yusuke, Erza, and Mirajane were nearing Magnolia. All freshened up, they had left the hotel they were staying and had quickly flown back to the city where their guild resided in.

"Should we tell everybody about us?" Yusuke asked.

"Why? I think it'd be fun if we kept it a secret." Mira answered.

"Well, considering I train you guys almost every morning, it might not be so."

"Mou...it's good to be optimistic once in awhile…"

"It...may not be pleasing to have all these questions asked at us if we do so...I may have to agree with Mira. For once." Erza said. Said women didn't respond, but narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"Well, doesn't matter to me I guess." The Saiyan shrugged.

They were now above Magnolia, and in just a few seconds they spotted the guild and landed right outside its fences.

They walked through the open air cafe and past Max's souvenir shop, into the rowdy guild that they were fond of.

"Well, nothing's changed from the one day that we were gone." Yusuke said looking around.

"Not here at least." Mira said with a giggle.

"Let's head over to the Master. He's just over there." Erza suggested, pointing over at the bar.

All three walked over to the bar dodging barrels and tables that were flying around them. Erza grew a tick mark at her guildmates current behavior, and doing what she did best, she decided to take action.

"Silence!" Erza roared. Yusuke could only sweatdrop as he saw everybody inside the guild froze at her command.

"Master, we're back!" Mira greeted.

"That quickly eh? I had no doubt." Makarov chuckled as he took a sip from his mug of beer.

"Well, no reward, but we got it done." Yusuke said.

"...none?" Makarov asked. The Saiyan shook his head, and the Master started to skulk. ' _N-No Three million Jewels…?'_

"Master, there is something worth mentioning however. There was a dark guild involved, and apparently they were ordered by Oracion Seis to do this." Erza said.

"...is that so?" Makarov frowned.

"Yes. It looks as if they were targeting us." Mirajane said.

"Hmm...I see. This is helpful information. I'll be sure to mention it at my next meeting." The Fairy Tail Master said.

"Erza! New Guy!" Natsu shouted from afar. Both turned their heads to see the dragonslayer running towards them. "What the hell's the big idea going on that S-Class mission without us?! Huh?!"

"Again with the New Guy…" Yusuke muttered.

"It was to simply show Yusuke what they were like. I simply didn't tell you because of the last S-Class mission. Remember?" Erza said with a glare.

"Y-Yeah well...Mira got to go!" Natsu said with sweat on his brows.

"And that, was because the Old Man wanted her to. She Did just get her magic back." Yusuke said.

"Argh! It's not fair!" Natsu stopped his rampage all of a sudden and sniffed the air around him. "...huh?"

"What?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow. Natsu said nothing and stepped closer to him, still sniffing. Yusuke backed up a bit, a bit annoyed now. "Geez, what the hell are you doing?"

"...why do you have Erza and Mira's smell on you?" Natsu questioned.

Said girls froze and widened their eyes significantly, along with their new boyfriend as well. Makarov and Cana, who was also near the bar, spat out the alcohol they were drinking.

Yusuke warily looked around them, and saw that most people in the main hall stopped what they were doing and stared at the mentioned two, along with the suspect.

"I...have no idea what you're talking about." Yusuke shrugged, remembering that the girls wanting to keep their relationship a secret for now.

Before Natsu could further question him, he was thrown to a wall by a metal fist. Erza had come up and quickly punched him in the face with a deep blush covering her face, momentarily silencing him.

Cana sneaked a look towards Mira that had arrived behind the counter, only to see her back facing her, and her body quivering a bit. A wide grin formed on her face, most likely figuring out the girls' current behavior involving the man they had returned with.

"Oh-hoh man! This is going to be good…! You _totally_ nailed them!" Cana said in delight towards the Saiyan.

Yusuke caved and sighed deeply, facepalming. Erza simply stood still with steam coming out of her ears. Mira however, clenched her fists and walked out of the counter, and up towards Yusuke. She arrived right next to him and grabbed ahold of one of his arms, hugging him in between her bust.

"I don't see what the problem is. _I'm_ simply with him now." Mirajane said.

"You?!" Erza regained her composure and turned to glare at the barmaid. She walked up towards her new boyfriend on the opposite of Mira and tugged on his free arm. "Don't you mean _we_ …?!"

' _...so much for keeping it a secret.'_ The Saiyan inwardly thought as he kept going side from side due to both of his girlfriends pulling on his arms.

"He bagged the both of them…?!"

"Mirajane is taken now?! That scumbag!"

"Both Erza and Mira? Rest in peace him…" Gray said.

"I mean...is it really so surprising?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! They really liiike each other!" Happy said.

"Yusuke! It's not manly to court my sister behind my back!" Elfman roared out. He charged straight at him while both of the girls were still latched onto him. Yusuke sighed, and phased out, making Elfman run through empty air.

"Uh, sorry Elfman? I mean, it just...sorta happened." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Rargh!" Elfman charged at him again, but was stopped by his older sister in her Satan Soul form.

"Elfman, you will leave him alone...understood?" Mirajane threatened. She glared at him, making her younger brother sweat bullets.

"R-Right…"

"I'm glad then!" The she-demon reverted back to her normal form again with a smile on her face.

"You guys _gotta_ come with me!" Cana said walking up to both the redhead and barmaid. She grabbed both of their shoulders and guided them towards the bar. Along with them, several women in the guild followed suit.

"...As exciting as this is, I must be getting to a meeting with the other guild masters. I'll be back soon." Makarov said jumping off the bar counter, and starting walking out of the guild.

"See ya Old Man." Yusuke said. He felt hands on his shoulders, and looked to see Macao and Wakaba grinning at him.

"You scored big, kid!" Wakaba said.

"It must be nice having those two clinging on to ya!" Macao said.

"Right...Uh, it's a nice feeling, I gotta admit." Yusuke said uncomfortably. ' _...they were right. I don't really like all this attention we're getting...damn Natsu and his dragon slayer senses…'_

"Well, tell us the story! How'd it all start?" Wakaba asked.

"Look, something happened during our mission, and it kind of got to us...it just happened to result in the three of us being closer in the end." Yusuke explained.

"So you're the summary type of guy eh? Ah what a bummer." Macao said.

"Alright you two. Spill it!" Cana said with a wide grin. A crowd of woman surrounded Mira and Erza, waiting in anticipation.

"W-Well…" Erza started.

"We...basically confessed to him, kind of...and asked him which one of us he would date." Mira said.

"He couldn't choose between us, and he went on with a speech of how he liked the both of us." Erza said with a blush and a fond smile.

"It was so sweet!" Mira chippered, clasping her hands together.

"What did he say?" Laki asked.

"He complimented that we were pretty…" Mira said with a blush.

"He really enjoys our presence...a warmth in him would come up whenever he's with us." Erza said.

The girls swooned at their explanation and couldn't help but daydream. A distance away, Yusuke was quietly observing from a table with a hand on his cheeks.

' _Woman…'_ He inwardly sighed, though a corner of his lips curved upwards by the smallest amount.

"Alright, enough of that. Tell us...how was it?" Cana asked excitedly.

"H-How was...what?" Erza stuttered.

"Don't play dumb. How was _he_?" The Card mage emphasized.

"W-We could've just...spooned for all you know." Mira said.

"Erza over there says otherwise." The brunette pointed over at the knight, who had drool coming out of the corner of her mouth and looking out in space.

"Erza!" Mira screeched.

"H-Huh?" Erza blinked and looked over to the source of the voice.

"Think you got something there Erza." Cana said, pointing over to her lips. The redhead blinked again and blushed. She wiped off the drool from her mouth. "C'mon you two...share the juicy details!"

"...Mira got the first kiss in." Erza said.

"Oh?" Cana smirked.

"It...all happened there I suppose. After me Erza practically jumped and got greedy with him." Mira giggled.

"Oh! How big is he?" Cana asked.

"U-Uh…"

"Oh c'mon! We've already gotten this far! We won't tell." Cana winked and sealed her lips with her fingers.

Too embarrassed to say, both girls blushed and managed to glance back at their boyfriend, who was currently sitting with Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu who had gotten back up.

"W-Well…?" This time the shy Levy asked.

Erza and Mira looked at each other.

"If...we had to say maybe…" The barmaid put up all ten of her fingers.

"R-Really?" Cana asked wide-eyed.

"It...may be more…" Erza managed to say.

Excluding the scarlet and white-haired woman, all the girls around them looked back to see the Saiyan, who felt a shiver down his spine.

' _The hell?'_ Yusuke thought.

"Uh, are they looking at us?" Gray asked, pointing over at the bar. Everybody at the table looked to see the girls looking at them, or more specifically, Yusuke, with deep blushes on their face.

"Yeah. I think I know why." Lucy said, looking over at the Saiyan who shrugged in return.

"...they must be having a hard time...let me go help them." Yusuke got up from his seat and walked over to the bar.

"Mmm...I'm a bit jealous now. No wonder he wears those pants." Cana said. "...wouldn't mind getting some of that."

Not a moment she said that she felt two glares at her. She looked to see Erza and Mira with dark aura's around them, glaring intensely at the card mage. Cana chuckled nervously and held out her hands.

"I-uh, I mean, I wouldn't mind having a drink with him!" Cana said, trying to save herself.

"Uh...huh…" Erza said dangerously narrowing her eyes.

"Hey guys." Yusuke greeted.

"Well hey there…" Cana grinned.

"Cana…" Mirajane warned.

"Hey, was just sayin' hi. That's all."

"Mira, I'm pretty hungry right now, think you can cook something for me?" The Saiyan asked.

"Of course!" Mira got up and pecked him on the lips. "I'll be back soon!"

She left towards the kitchen behind the bar with a spring in her step.

"Aww!" The girls around them said in unison.

"Erza I gotta talk to you. Privately. Ladies?" Yusuke asked.

"You two need a room?" Cana asked with a wide grin.

"Well, the two of them actually. Figured here at the bar would be enough. So…"

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say big boy." The Card Mage got up from her seat with a barrel in tow, and walked to a table to enjoy her alcohol. The rest of the women surrounding them left as well, back to their own business in the guild.

"What did you need to talk about?" Erza asked.

"Nothing actually." The Saiyan sat down on the stool next to her. "Saw you guys being harassed, figured I'd step in and save the day."

"Ufu, my hero." Erza teased. She placed her hand over his. "But thanks. It was getting more than we could handle."

"I can see why you guys wanted to keep it a secret." He chuckled.

"How was it at your end?"

"It was just Wakaba and Macao that came up to me."

"Of course…" The redhead exapserpately said. Mira came out of the kitchen with a large bowl in hand, and happily handed it over to the black-haired teen.

"Here you go!" The barmaid said.

"Thanks." Yusuke went ahead and began eating the food.

"Hey." Gray greeted, walking to the bar.

"Hi Gray." Mira greeted back.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Natsu wanted to go on a job, and he just picked one out...was stubborn at first at letting you two join in, but figured we need all the help we can get." Gray said handing the paper over to Erza and Yusuke.

" _Guild Hunter and escaped convict Velveno has been spotted near the outskirts of Lenin. Reward: Two Million Jewels._ And this is a regular job?" Yusuke asked. The Ice-Mage nodded. "Wow, they must really want this guy."

"Anyway, I'm going to go pack. Natsu and Lucy are already doing so, and we'll meet up at the station in half an hour." Gray explained.

"Thank you. We'll be there." Erza said. With that, Gray left the guild to prepare.

"Well, considering we just came back ourselves, we don't really need to go and do all of that." Yusuke said as he went back to his food.

"I can wait until you're finished, then we can go." Erza said.

"Sure. You're not coming along this time?" The Saiyan asked the barmaid.

"No, I'm afraid not. I actually have to go get ready for a photoshoot soon, so I'll be gone for the rest of the day." Mira said.

"Stay safe then."

"With how I am now, I won't have any trouble." The white-haired maiden said with a smirk.

"Hehe, no doubt about that."

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Yusuke said, adjusting the backpack he had on.

"Yusuke." A familiar voice said. Said man and Erza turned to see Elfman walking up to them. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure. Go on ahead, I'll catch up shortly." Yusuke said to Erza.

"If you say so." Erza dragged her cart of belongings away, and started heading towards the train station.

"So what's up?...Is, this about your sister?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah...I just wanted to say thanks. This is the happiest I've seen her in, well, in a long time. Ever since...our younger sister passed, I can tell that's been too hard on her. On the both of us. But, ever since you came along, it's almost as if nothing can bring her down." Elfman said.

"...As long as she's happy, then I am as well." He turned to see Erza's retreating person. "...When those two came up to me, I didn't know what to think at that exact moment. But, I guess they made me really realize what I felt about them. I didn't want to hurt one of them as well, I guess I'm just that nice of a person...ironic of me…" He muttered the last part.

"Keep her safe. Them, I guess." Elfman said scratching the back of his head, oblivious to what Yusuke quietly said. "If not, then this man will!"

"Haha, I'll be sure to keep that in mind Elfman. You can count on that."

"Now that! Is a man!" Elfman exclaimed giving a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll be going now. I'll see you later." Yusuke waved goodbye.

"Good luck." The Strauss male waved back.

The Saiyan hopped and flew a bit towards Erza who hadn't made very much progress putting distance between her and the guild.

"Back." Yusuke greeted.

"What was that about?" Erza asked.

"Oh don't worry about it. Guy stuff."

"Very well…"

In time, they both arrived at the Magnolia train station, and found only themselves to arrive first.

"I can sense all three, er, four coming right now. They'll be here shortly." Yusuke said, forgetting that Happy existed for a brief moment.

"I'll go get tickets for all of us." Erza said. She walked up towards the place to purchase train tickets. The Saiyan looked to the side to see Gray entering the station. The Ice Mage saw him and walked towards him.

"Are we all here?" Gray asked.

"We're just waiting on Natsu, Lucy, and Happy now. They should be here...now." Yusuke said, looking ahead at the entrance of the building, and saw the three mentioned people, and feline, entering in.

"Alright! Let's get this done!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!"

'What's the job again?" Lucy asked.

"Capturing someone for two million Jewels. Considering the amount, that's about four hundred thousand for each of us." Yusuke answered, counting Natsu and Happy together as he was familiar with them living under the same roof together.

"I've got the tickets, shall we head out now?" Erza asked walking to the group.

"Yup! Six more months of rent here I come!" Lucy exclaimed. She started to follow the group into the train, until she stopped to hear a conversation. Natsu looked back to see her focused on something else.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" The dragonslayer asked. The blonde said nothing, and walked forward to the people who she heard the conversation from.

"Where is Acalypha?!" Lucy demanded. This caught the attention from the rest of the group walking towards the train, and turned to see her sudden outburst. The people that were talking told her what she needed, and she started running. But stopped to look back, and ran up towards the Saiyan. "Can you fly me?"

"...to where?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to handle something in Acalypha! I can show you where!" Lucy exclaimed.

"...well if it's that important, I guess." The Saiyan turned around. "Climb o-"

"You said Acalypha? I'll fly you there." Erza suddenly said.

"I...don't care who! I just need to go! Please!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza's entire luggage glowed, going into her pocket dimension. She floated and lifted the blonde up by her arms, and flew off.

"Wonder what that was about…" Yusuke muttered, thinking of Erza's sudden intrusion.

"Hey! Wait up! Happy! Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed ahold of Natsu and sprouted out his wings, and followed after the redhead.

"Ugh...might as well." Gray said.

"Yeah...C'mon." Yusuke grabbed Gray's fur of his jacket.

"Wha-?!"

"Hang on." Yusuke flew off in a burst of speed, catching up to the rest.

* * *

"Geez man! Tell me if you're going to do that!" Gray shouted as he straightened out his jacket.

"Eh, never gets old seeing that reaction." Yusuke said with a grin. He looked back, only to roll his eyes to see Gray half naked.

"Lucy, wait!" Natsu shouted as he chased after the blonde.

The group had shortly arrived in Acalypha in front of a crowd that surrounded a building. More specifically, the merchant guild Love & Lucky.

After landing, Lucy immediately ran in, straight through the people with Natsu, Happy, and soon Gray following after her. Erza walked up towards the Saiyan shortly after setting Lucy on the ground.

"You uh...alright?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Erza said with her eyes closed.

"Dunno. I mean, was there a difference when you offered to fly Lucy instead of me?"

"No." Erza simply said. She looked to see him with a raised eyebrow, and pouted a bit. "...I just don't want any other females on you…"

"...oh. Didn't think you were that jealous so easily." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"N-No...it's...come. I'm sure they need our help!" Erza shouted, soon running towards the building. The Saiyan laughed quietly to himself, and jogged after her.

Apparently, Love & Lucky and the people inside had been taken hostage by a large group of bandits. However, whatever business Lucy had with this building was still currently unknown to the rest of the group. But, after knowing that people needed help, they didn't hesitate wanting to help them out.

The doors bursted open, shocking the people, both hostages and intruders. They looked to see a humanoid bull with a large axe, and he charged towards the one's responsible. Soon, after dealing some damage, Lucy and the rest of her friends came in with attacks already ready.

Natsu already in full swing with his fists lit on fire. Gray coming in with his arms spread out, unleashing his ice magic. Erza flew in with her swords ready, and then Yusuke phasing in, easily knocking the bandits out and bending their guns with ease.

In a matter of a short time, all the bandits were on the ground in pain with the Fairy Tail members standing triumphantly over them. The ropes that were around the hostages were cut loose, and they cheered at their freedom, and to their heroes.

They circled around them and thanked them. While most were enjoying the praises, Lucy frantically looked around, as if she was trying to look for someone.

"Father…" Lucy muttered. She managed to escape the crowd on the inside, and went back outside. ' _...where is he…?'_

"Lucy…?" The blonde heard her name, and turned around.

"Haha! It was a cinch!" Natsu boasted.

"Aye!"

"Heh, I wouldn't even call that a warm-up." Gray said.

"Who know you'd get like that." Yusuke teased.

"S-Shut it!" Erza stuttered with pink dusting her cheeks.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out as they all walked out, and looked to see Lucy in front of a large bearded man in a dirty cloak. She turned around to hear his voice, and smiled.

"Take care...father." Lucy said, waving at him, and she ran over to her friends.

"Think we can still take that job?" Yusuke asked.

"Considering the time...it can't be done now." Erza said.

"We'll just have to try a different one then." Gray said.

"Geez Lucy, what was the point of this?" Happy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing now! C'mon! Let's head back!" Lucy chippered.

With that, the group began to walk, ignoring the fact that they could fly back. Instead, chose to relax and walk back. Yusuke slowed his pace to meet up with Lucy.

"Point it out but, it looked likes your dad is crashing downhill." Yusuke said, aware that her father was rich.

"...does it matter?" Lucy said, looking away.

"I know what he did back with Phantom can be antagonizing, and I wouldn't understand but, you at least have good memories of him, don't you?"

"I guess…"

"Then cherish those. People can change multiple times over...and not everybody can have a father to look back at." Yusuke said, muttering the last part of his sentence.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up at him, but saw him picking up his pace next to Erza's side. ' _...was I hearing things?'_

* * *

' _I'm suppose to wear this on dates...not...not this!'_ Yusuke thought annoyingly. "Here's your drink sir."

"Oh! Thank you!" The customer said.

"Gah! Why am I doing this?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Calm down Lucy. We're in this to help you y'know." Natsu said as he chewed on a piece of meat.

"That's not yours to eat!" Lucy exclaimed.

Next day had come, and the group has chosen another job to do. This time, it's working at a restaurant that uses magic to make food, 8island. Currently, the guys were dressed up as waiters; even Happy, much to Yusuke's chagrin. The ladies were wearing white thigh high leggings, orange sleeveless small dresses, and elbow length orange sleeves. A white small apron was wrapped around them that didn't go past their skirts, and a white collar around their neck.

"Wearing a uniform ain't so bad…" Gray said holding a tray...in his underwear.

"Say that when you're actually wearing one…" Lucy said.

"I hope I don't do this again…" Yusuke said annoyingly. "You're lucky I'm your friend Lucy."

"Bite me!" Lucy screeched. "Though, it's not that bad, is it?"

"I hate serving under any circumstance…"

"Again, like flame-brain said. We're doing this for you. Besides...look at her." Gray said, pointing at a certain redhead walking by.

Erza was heading towards a table with customers in them, with a visible sway in her hips. She reached the table, and sat atop of it, showing off her thigh. She leaned forward a bit, and smiled.

"May I take your order? I do hope you'll get plenty..." Erza asked.

"W-We'll take everything in the menu!"

"Y-Yes! We will!"

"Ufufu, I'm glad. That'll be a big help." Erza hopped off after writing down on the checkbook, and started walking back to the kitchen. She passed her boyfriend along the way.

"...don't you think you're getting way into this?" Yusuke asked.

"There's nothing wrong with helping a friend of Masters." Erza simply replied with a smirk, and walked into the kitchen.

"You alright New Guy?" Natsu asked seeing Yusuke tense up, and now having drinks on his tray.

"...peachy." The glass in the Saiyan's hands shattered. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "...Let me get a mop."

He walked inside the kitchen and to the back of it where the tools were while Erza was still inside waiting on food to serve. After witnessing the glass in his hands break, her smirk widened. She saw him coming out with a mop in hand, and with a sigh, she walked up to him.

"Come here…" Erza said grabbing hold of the collar. Knowing there is nothing wrong with his tie, she untied it a bit and began working to tie it again. "Maybe now, you know how I feel."

"Oh come on, is this really about yesterday? I was just helping a friend." Yusuke exasperatedly said. His girlfriend finished tieing with a pat. Erza grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her, close to her face.

"Just something I'm having fun with." Erza locked lips with his, and he happily leaned in.

"Hey now youngsters, it's work time now. Get to moving." Yajima said.

"O-Our apologies Mister Yajima. We'll get back immediately." Erza said, blushing with embarrassment. With that, Erza pecked the Saiyan on the lips one last time and hopped out of the kitchen. Yusuke followed suit, and went to clean up the mess he made.

In time, evening had arrived after a hard day's work. The group of Fairy Tail members are now all resting on the booths along with Yajima, who had quit working with the Magic Council.

"Fantastic work out there kiddos! A successful day!" Yajima thanked. "I could sure have you all often. The position is open to you all anytime!"

"It was a good learning experience." Erza said, who hadn't gotten out of her waitress outfit yet.

"I think I know how Mira and the other waitresses feel at our guild now…" Gray said, tired.

"Man this place's food is great!" Natsu exclaimed patting his rounded stomach from a day's worth of food, eaten by him. Lucy simply sighed and facepalmed.

"They can. Count me out." Yusuke said.

"Don't be like that in front of Mister Yajima!" Erza scolded, hitting the back of his head. He chuckled and smiled sheepishly at her and the redhead sighed exasperatedly. "By the way...how are things back at the Council, Mister Yajima?"

"Hmm, well I'm not a member anymore, so I wouldn't know too much…" Yajima said.

"W-Wait…!" Gray started.

"He was part of the Council?!" Natsu shouted.

"'...you guys didn't know? He was one of the nine members…" Lucy said.

"Hm, ever since...Zieg, er, no...Zellal was it?" Yajima said.

"Jellal…" Erza corrected.

"Right, right. When Zellal and Ultear betrayed us, it just all happened so quickly. But, I have heard that the new reformed Council is getting the groundworks done at the moment." The former council member explained. "...though it seems we caused you kids a heap of trouble back then...I must apologize…"

"You musn't. I've heard you were against the firing of Etherion, so there is nothing to be sorry for." Erza reassured.

"Well, I'm glad then...to be honest I'd rather be a chef on my part. All these political business just does not suit me at all."

"Heh, preach it Old Man." Yusuke said with a grin. Erza looked back at him with a glare at his behavior, but he kept a sheepish smile at her and shrugged.

"Hohoh! Don't be rough on the young man Erza. He's simply displaying how he feels...which reminds me Yusuke, it's a shame that you refused the position of being one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints. It might have helped on you and your guilds part." Yajima said.

"What?!" Lucy screeched.

"Yusuke…! You…!" Gray started.

"New Guy! What the hell?!" Natsu shouted.

"This is the first time I'm hearing this…" Erza said looking at the Saiyan.

"Oh…I guess only Mira and the Old Man knew since they were wondering what happened with me when the council wanted me after the war with Phantom. Ever since then it just went to the back of my head." Yusuke said.

"Why did you reject being one of the Ten?" Lucy asked.

"It's just a title I don't need, and it doesn't suit me. You know my powers don't come from magic, and that definitely doesn't make me a wizard. And answering to the Council whenever they need me? No thanks."

"Like I said, a shame. I know Makky is one of the Ten as well, but maybe having two from your guild could have been beneficial." Yajima said.

"What's done is done." The Saiyan shrugged.

"And that reminds me about you two, Natsu and Gray, and I suppose to the rest of your guild as well...There is going to be changes with the new Magic Council, and with me not being there anymore there won't be anyone backing up Fairy Tail. So I suggest you watch your actions." Yajima said to them, and they nodded. "Anyway, it's getting late. I suggest you kiddos make it back now before it gets really late."

"We will. Thank you again Mister Yajima. Take care." Erza said, bowing her head a little.

With that, the young group all walked out of the restaurant waving goodbye to Yajima, and paced back to Magnolia.

"Still got that outfit on you I see…" Yusuke noticed as he walked along with Erza.

"Ufufu, interested?" Erza asked with a grin. "I happen to enjoy trying on new outfits. It's a hobby."

"Sounds more like a habit." He muttered

"What was that?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

"If I gave you a banana suit to try on, would you?"

"A...banana suit? It, wouldn't hurt to, so of course."

"...pfft. God you're weird." Yusuke laughed, thinking of the redhead in a yellow banana outfit. His girlfriend huffed, and looked away with red on her cheeks. "...you'd still be pretty either way."

"Thank you. That certainly helps." She chuckled. Her cheeks reddened a bit more, and she walked closer to him. Erza reached for his hand and interlocked hers with his. Yusuke looked to see her body tensed, and he gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her. The knight relaxed considerably, and sighed in content.

"That is so sweet." Lucy gushed.

"She's really different when she's around him." Gray said.

"Yeah. Who knew Erza can actually act like a girl." Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

"Aye!"

Erza grew a tick mark and threw a sword at Natsu and Happy. They managed to duck in time at the incoming blades, and looked to see the redhead glaring back at them.

"E-Eeh!" Natsu and Happy shrieked and hid behind Lucy.

"Gah! Don't throw one over here!" Lucy exclaimed throwing her arms around.

"C'mon, they were only joking." Yusuke said towards Erza, laughing.

"Hmph." Erza turned back, and held his hand tighter. Continuing to enjoy the contact between them, and walked back to their homes for the day.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Master asked us to stay behind this time. He said it was important. It looks like we'll have to continue our training later." Mirajane said.

Both Mira and Yusuke, along with a majority of other Fairy Tail members were standing and watching Reedus draw up a chart with his Picto Magic. It was a web of some sort, and it showed various names that belonged to dark guilds.

After coming back from the job with helping Yajima, Yusuke was waiting at the usual spot for training the two women in the regular mornings. That is, until Mirajane had arrived, informing him that they'll have to skip today's session as Makarov had sent a message to her, and asked him to come back early.

So he complied, and as Reedus was finished drawing the chart, Yusuke noticed one specific dark guild right in the center bubble. Oracion Seis. And above it was the title "Balam Alliance."

"The dark guild have been really active, just like with our job. They basically set it up for us." Mira said.

"Is there something about the three in the middle?" Elfman asked.

"It's the Balam Alliance. Those three guilds basically carry the lesser guilds, and control them." Juvia answered.

"Look! Eisenwald is apart of them!" Lucy pointed out.

"Was...and it looks like it was under Oracion Seis' control…" Gray said.

"I recognize Ghoul Spirit that the Thunder God Tribe took down as well…" Elfman commented.

"Oh! And those guilds that were part of Oracion Seis, Gajeel and I took down when we were still in Phantom!" Juvia pointed excitedly.

"That's sort of creepy when you say it like that…" Gray muttered.

"D-Do you think they're mad at us…?" Lucy trembled.

"Oh definitely. Considering the S-Class job I went with those two, it just explains itself." Yusuke said, referring to both of his girlfriends.

"Well, there's only six of them...can't be that bad, could it?" Cana asked.

"Quality over quantity. Don't judge them by the small amount." Yusuke said.

"And they're supporting a third of the alliance…" The barmaid commented.

"E-Eheh…" Cana chuckled nervously.

"And we're going to do something about that. We're going to take down Oracion Seis!" Makarov's voice boomed throughout the building. Everybody looked to see him entering through the doors, shocked.

"Eh!?"

"W-We are?!"

"Ah! Welcome back Master!" Mira greeted.

"So casual…" Lucy muttered.

"Master, are we really going to take them on?" Erza asked.

"The meeting I attended with the other guild masters a couple days ago just so happens to mention Oracion Seis, and it appears as if they're planning something. So because of that, it was decided that action must be taken in order to stop them. Along with them, apparently targeting us." Makarov explained.

"You just so happen to draw the short end of the stick, eh Gramps?" Gray asked.

"Is only Fairy Tail going to take responsibility?!" Juvia exclaimed.

"No. This time, the enemy is too much to handle alone. If it were only us, then only we would have to face the wrath of the Balam Alliance...and so, we will be forming our own alliance against them!" Makarov answered.

"An...alliance?!"

"With who?"

"We will be joining forces along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. The four guilds will work together and bring down the enemy. They'll be sending a select number of members to further ensure our chances of winning." The Master of Fairy Tail explained further.

"W-Wait...there's just...six of them right…? Just..how powerful are they?" Lucy asked, shuddering.

* * *

"He is all ready. Will Hatchiyak going alone be sufficient enough?" Psidevilman asked.

"For the last time, yes. The portal is already open. Once he is close enough, then everything will fall in place. Now, let him through." Towa said.

"Of course." The subordinate unlatched wires and straps off the red brute, and reprogrammed to now follow the Time Breaker's commands, the creature created by the Tuffles jumped, and flew into the rift created by Towa, and closed behind it.

Both Time Breaker members heard footsteps behind them, and looked to see the new and improved bio-demon Mira.

"How does it feel?" Towa asked him.

"Good. Is it time?" Mira asked.

"Yes. It's time for the Time Patrol to beg on their knees. Without their precious savior, they can do nothing!" Towa said with a wide grin. She turned towards the winged devil. "Gather the troops. It's time we depart for Earth."

"Yes! Master Towa. Master Mira." Psidevilman bowed, and went off.

* * *

"D-Do I really have to be here…?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's not like I enjoy being here as well, but it can't be helped." Gray said.

"It was what the Master wanted, and thought it was the best decision. We should do Fairy Tail proud." Erza said.

After announcing that an alliance was going to be formed to take on the Oracion Seis, Makarov had instructed Natsu, with Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Yusuke to meet up with the other guild's delegations. Currently, they were all in a cart heading to the meeting place provided by Blue Pegasus, and as usual, Natsu was having a hard time keeping his stomach up.

While trying to argue with the Master, Mirajane had wanted to go and help out as well. But Makarov had instructed with the people that were already going, it was sufficient enough and that there'd be no qualms in future battles. Calmed down by the Saiyan, Mira was reassured that they'll definitely come back safe and sound, and that she would have nothing to worry about.

' _I'm definitely going to get an earful from her when I get back though…'_ Yusuke thought, sweatdropping.

"Are...we...t-there...yet?" Natsu croaked out.

"I can see it from here...and...there's four people present inside already." Yusuke said. He looked through the carriage they were on, and is able to see a building that had pink paint on it. It had two floors, three if you counted the multiple dome shape rooms that lingered atop the second floor. The middle spire of the building had noticeable golden hearts, one framing a window, and several decorating the dome roof.

The group arrived in front of the building, and got off the carriage, much to the dragonslayer's joy. They all entered the building through the closed double doors, and looked around.

The walls were made out of pink bricks, white pillars supported the second floor with railings all around it to look down below, several pegasus statues decorated the white tile on the first floor.

"This place seems to lack in style…" Lucy commented.

"This is Master Bob's villa, and he's allowing us to use it for the meeting." Erza said.

"That guy…?" Gray cringed.

"Ugh...him…" Yusuke muttered, remembering his first encounter with the Master of Blue Pegasus back when he was involved with Lullaby.

"W-Well...despite his looks...he's on par with Master in terms of strength…" Erza commented, sweatdropping.

"I-Is that...so?" Lucy sheepishly said.

"It looks like…" A voice said.

"That Fairy Tail…" Another voice said, but younger this time.

"Has…" A deeper voice said this time.

"Arrived!" All three voices said in unison.

The room they were present in dimmed a bit, and a spotlight was shown in front of the stairs with pink carpet on top of it, and showed three figures under it.

"We are…!" The first voice said. He had dirty blonde hair that went down to the back of his neck, wore a suit with a light blue shirt underneath, and had a blue Blue Pegasus symbol on the suit to the left of his shoulder.

"The delegation from…!" The second voice said. He was the shortest out of all of them, blonde hair, a suit with a pink undershirt, and a pink Blue Pegasus symbol on his left shoulder of the suit.

"Blue Pegasus." The third voice said. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair with a small high ponytail that's visible atop of his head, wore a suit with his coat open, and wore a yellow undershirt. His Blue Pegasus symbol was yellow, and on the same spot on the suit as the other two.

"We are, the Trimens!" All three said in unison once more.

"Hundred Night...Hibiki!" Hibiki, the first voice, introduced.

"Holy Night...Eve!" Eve introduced, being the second voice.

"Empty Night...Ren." Ren, the third voice, introduced.

"S-So cool…!" Lucy gushed. "Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki! Oh, my god!"

"...hehe." Yusuke let out a small laugh, and covered his smirk with one of his balled fists. ' _I know I shouldn't be the one to judge but...god these guys are jokes.'_

"Is something the matter?" Hibiki asked, crossing his arms.

"No, no. Don't mind me." The Saiyan said, waving him off. His smirk faded as he saw the three walk up to him, or rather, the women next to him. He raised an eyebrow as he was pushed aside, and the Trimen surrounded Erza.

"You are as beautiful as rumors say…" Hibiki complimented.

"It is good to finally meet you...Titania…" Eve greeted.

"Please, come this way." Ren asked.

"Uh he-" Yusuke started.

"Why, of course. I'll gladly follow." Erza said. She looked back at her boyfriend who narrowed his eyes at her, and she gave off a playful smirk in return.

Out of nowhere, a couch was seen sliding on the tile floor all by itself, and Erza was guided towards it, and sat down.

"Here, have a hot towel." Hibiki offered while down on a knee.

"Are you hungry perhaps?" Eve asked, bringing up a table with a bottle of champagne in a small bucket filled with ice.

"We've got cake if you're interested." Hibiki offered again.

"My, if you insist…" Erza started with a smile.

' _Oh...okay. I see how it is.'_ The Saiyan thought annoyingly. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Yusuke crossed his arms and looked away, keeping up a stoic face.

"You should come as well." Ren said, walking up next to Lucy.

"O-Oh...uh…" Lucy stuttered, but she felt a hand on her hip, and looked to see Ren in her personal space.

"...is it just me or...are you too cute?" Ren complimented.

"U-Uhm…" Lucy was led towards the couch where Erza and Eve was currently sitting at.

"You're simply marvelous Titania. I've admired you for so long…!" Eve complimented.

"Ufufu." The redhead looked over at Yusuke once again, but was deflated when she saw him looking out in the distance with a bored look on his face.

"You must be tired from the long journey...so why don't we spend the night…" Hibiki started, and he got on his knees. The rest of the Trimen joined him, and brought out their hands.

"Forever…!" The three said at once.

While trying to keep up an act, Erza couldn't help but heavily sweatdrop along with the blonde. They, and the rest present on the first floor, averted their attention towards a new voice.

"My friends...I think that is quite enough of that...yes?" The voice, male, said.

' _What the…'_ Yusuke bit his lip to hide his laughter, and he inwardly patted himself on the back for doing so.

"Master Ichiya!" Ren exclaimed.

"I-I-Ichiya…?" Erza stuttered.

"Hello again...my dear Erza." Ichiya said.

' _...what?'_ All humor left Yusuke, and he narrowed his eyes at the man on the stairs. He was even shorter than all three of the Trimen, had orange spiky hair, wore a white suit with a blue flower in his chest pocket, a dark pink sash around his waist with several vials in the pockets of it, and his orange Blue Pegasus symbol was, just like the Trimen, on the left side shoulder of his white suit. His facial structure was hideously disfigured, making most Fairy Tail members cringe.

"Y-You're a-also...here…" The redhead managed to say.

"I've longed to see you, my Honey! Ichiya is here for you!" The small man proclaimed.

Unknown to the rest of everybody, Yusuke's eyes was changing its tint. Erza started walking backwards warily, catching the Saiyan's attention.

"So you were the lover of Master Ichiya, our apologies." All of the Trimen said towards the redhead.

"N-No! I absolutely am not!" Erza exclaimed, now standing next to the Saiyan.

"You sure about that? Maybe you should go to him as well." Yusuke teased.

"I-I take back all that I've done so far!" The knight went ahead and hid behind him, peeking out.

"Men! Clean all this up this instant! We are not here to joke around!" Ichiya ordered the Trimen.

"Right, right, brother!" The three saluted, and started putting away all that they've brought in so far.

"...weren't they calling him their Master just now?" Lucy commented.

"Aye, they're weird…" Happy commented.

"Hmm...I have heard marvelous things about you Erza, and Lucy. Then...there's you three." Ichiya said, blandly pointing at Yusuke, Gray, and Natsu.

' _I hope I can kick this guy…'_ Yusuke thought amusingly.

"Y'know, I think it'd be wise if you Blue Pegasus pretty boys would back off." Gray warned.

"Oh? Does that sound like a challenge?' Ren asked.

"If so, I do not mind showing off how powerful we are." Eve boasted.

"A fight?! Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop it all of you! This isn't the time t-" Erza started as she walked in front of Yusuke, but stopped short and took a step back.

"Erza...your perfume is as magnificent as always…~" Ichiya complimented, walking over to her and the Saiyan.

"E-Eeh!" The redhead shrieked, and took refuge behind her boyfriend once again.

"I'm warning ya…" Gray muttered.

"If, you could step aside young man. I must get to my Honey." Ichiya said to Yusuke.

' _Hmm...I could get back at her...but…'_ The Saiyan thought over his choices.

"Y-Yusuke, I apologize for what I've done to you so far...s-so…" Erza pleaded, practically on his shoulders.

"Okay, okay, you win." Yusuke chuckled.

"Thank you! Now, my Ho-!" Ichiya didn't finish his sentence as the Saiyan punted the small man towards the door.

"Three points for me." The black-haired teen smirked.

It looked as if the small man was about to go through the open entrance of the building, until he was stopped by a hand on his head, and being encased in ice.

' _This...energy.'_ The Saiyan thought with a frown.

"What an interesting way to greet someone." A familiar voice to the Fairy Tail members heard. They looked to see the person they met back on Galuna Island.

"Lyon?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Whoa! He's in a guild?!" Natsu shouted.

"Hmph." Lyon tossed Ichiya back into the room, making him bounce and landing in front of the Trimen.

"What do you think you're doing to our boss?" Ren dangerously asked.

"It's not nice to do so!" Eve pointed out.

"Tch, it'd be much better if just the women were to stay." Hibiki commented.

"Oh? Well, I should have no trouble being here then!" Another familiar voice was heard by the Fairy Tail members, and they looked to see Sherry Blendy walking next to Lyon.

"It's you!" Lucy shouted.

"Ah~, so you've remembered me? The old me I suppose. I've, been reborn for the sake of love!" Sherry proclaimed.

"We've got one more coming this way…" Lyon said, looking back. In a few moments, another figure entered the room. He was tall, bald, and muscular man who wore green scaly arm protectors, black straps criss-crossing on the side of his torso underneath a piece of blue and white striped clothing with yellow frills dangling on the bottom of it. He wore a heavy kilt-like clothing on his lower body, supported by a brown belt, finishing off with brown sandals. He walked in with a red pole shaped staff with an orb on top of it. "Welcome Jura."

"I see that three of the guilds have arrived so far." Jura commented.

"Jura…?" Erza muttered.

"Who's he?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints!" Happy answered.

"Rock Iron Jura...Lamia Scale's Ace member…" Hibiki commented.

"Hmm...five fairies...four pegasi, and three lamia's. Well, even if we brought in the least amount, we're sufficient enough." Sherry observed.

"Now all we have to wait is the delegation from Cait Shelter." Jura said.

"Delegation you say? From what I've heard, they're only sending one person." Ichiya said.

"Just a single person?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Is...is it some stupidly powerful individual?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oof!" A small timid voice yelped.

"Hmm?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow towards the front doors, to see a small girl with long blue hair. She wore a small dress with yellow and blue stripes that strapped on over her shoulders with a white ribbon tied at the top of her dress.

"O-Ow…" The girl stood up, and patted dirt off herself. She looked up and around to see everybody staring at her, and she shied away a bit. "H-Hi...I'm...Wendy Marvell of Cait Shelter. U-Uhm...I look forward to working with you all…"

"A...little…"

"Girl?"

A few seconds passed by, until Jura spoke up again.

"All of the guild have now been assembled."

"W-Whoa there! You're just gonna carry on like that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Sending a single girl alone...what's Cait Shelter think they're doing…?" Sherry said.

"Alone? I think not. I'm with her." Another new voice said, and everybody looked down at the source to see a white cat with a similar appearance to Happy walking up next to Wendy.

"Carla…! You followed me here?" Wendy asked.

"But of course. I would worry to no end if I were to just leave you alone." Carla looked at each other individual apart from herself and the blue-haired girl, and when her eyes landed on Yusuke, her eyes widened for a split second before she held her head in pain and winced.

* * *

 _A young man floated in the air, facing off against five other men, all posing._

* * *

 _A young man glowed brightly against a white fiend._

* * *

 _A young man caught a punch from a young women with golden, blonde hair._

* * *

 _A young man was shouting at two individuals, who were high in the air with blue skin._

* * *

 _A young man roared that can be heard by all, and his hair changed from onyx black to golden yellow._

" _...I'll kill you..." His voice echoed._

* * *

"Carla? Carla!" Wendy shouted in worry.

"H-Huh?" The white feline blinked. She looked to see Wendy looking down at her, and the other mages staring at her confusingly. Her eyes landed on Yusuke once again, who currently had a curious eyebrow raised. ' _...that man...he's dangerous…'_

"Carla, are you okay?" Wendy asked again.

"Y-Yes...merely lost my footing is all." Carla said.

"So Kid, what can you do?" Yusuke asked Wendy.

"O-Oh, uhm. I...can't actually fight b-but...I know support magic that should help you. S-So, I do hope I can help all of you…" Wendy said.

"Honestly, if you just had more confidence in yourself then you wouldn't have people looking down on you." Carla said.

"Our apologies...we were just taken aback that a young girl showed up. I'm sure you'll be of no hindrance in helping us. I look forward in you helping us." Erza reassured.

"Ah…! Carla! It's Miss Erza! It's really her!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hmm, more agreeable than I expected her to be." Carla commented.

' _Still…'_ Yusuke looked over at Natsu. ' _Something about them seems...the same.'_

"This girl's perfume is glorious...something special about her." Ichiya commented.

"It seems you've caught on as well. Even those two has also…" Jura said, glancing over at Erza and Yusuke.

"Hmm...Wendy…" Natsu muttered.

"Something the matter?" Gray asked.

"Dunno, I feel like I know her from somewhere…" Natsu thought long and hard through his head, and he turned to face his rival. "Could you remember it for me?"

"Shut up dumbass."

"What was that you ice pri-?!"

"Everyone has arrived. We need to start this as soon as possible. Preferably, right now." Jura said.

"Then! I shall start with the explanation to our plans!" Ichiya said. He posed, but stood silent for a long moment. "...After I shall use the perfume of the bathroom!"

"...did he really need to say that…?" Gray said disturbingly, watching as Ichiya waddled away.

"Well, definitely a rollercoaster so far, eh?" Yusuke said.

"It may even get more hectic once we go out." Erza said.

"You must be Yusuke, correct?" Jura asked, walking up to him and Erza.

"Uh, yeah. You're...Jura right?" Yusuke asked.

"Correct. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet someone such as yourself." Jura said.

"Someone...such as myself?" Yusuke asked with narrowed eyes, and he crossed his arms.

"Yes." The Lamia mage nodded. "It's rare to see someone reject the offer of being one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints."

"Him?!" Lyon exclaimed.

"The Magic Council...wanted that guy be a Saint?" Hibiki asked.

"Here we go…" Yusuke sighed.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I'm too curious as to why you did not accept?" Jura asked.

"I don't use magic, so being a called _wizard_ would be downright wrong, and I don't want to be involved with the government." The Saiyan briefly explained.

"This guy doesn't use magic?" Ren asked.

"...I do know that someone defeated Master Jose a while back...are you the one supposedly?" Hibiki asked.

"That prick? Yeah. Glad I did." Yusuke answered.

"That must be one reason then, even if you don't use magic. Someone who doesn't use magic that is able to defeat one of the Wizard Saints...now I'm curious as to what power you use, if it's enough to catch the Magic Council's attention." Hibiki deduced.

"...is it really that intriguing?"

"If you don't mind."

Yusuke looked at one of the Pegasus statues.

"That thing's not expensive is it?" The Saiyan asked, pointing at the statue.

"Uh...well, maybe?" Hibiki said.

"Good enough then." He phased out from his spot, shocking those except the Fairy Tail members present, and appeared on the second floor ground with a ball of light in his palms, pointing at the Pegasus statue. He released the Ki blast towards it, and it was instantly turned to dust with smoke surrounding it.

The Saiyan landed back down next to Erza, and laughed lightly at seeing the wide eyes members Lamia Scale save Jura, the Trimen and Wendy.

"It's called Ki. That's what I use." Yusuke explained.

"Did you have to destroy that…?" Erza chided. He simply shrugged, making her sigh.

"Ki...thanks." Hibiki said with a nod.

"Now then...shall we continue?" Ichiya asked, now coming back from the bathroom.

He stood in front of everyone and posed, making some sweatdrop, and began his presentation.

"North of here are the Warth Woodlands. There, is a magic that has been sealed away since the ancient times. Nirvana." Ichiya explained.

"Nirvana…?" Lucy muttered,

"Never heard of it." Lyon said.

"What about you, Jura?" Sherry asked.

"I have not heard about it at all." Jura answered.

"All we know is that its destructive power was so great that the people back then saw it fit to seal it away." Ren explained.

"But, we don't know what kind of magic it was." Eve said.

"What we also know that the Oracion Seis have gathered in the Warth Woodlands, and we're to assume that Nirvana is their goal." Hibiki explained.

"And in order to prevent them from doing so, we must act and defeat them now!" Ichiya exclaimed, making another pose.

"We have thirteen fighters here against their six. We have to use our advantage in numbers to overwhelm them. Those six are extremely powerful, and we have to take caution if we were to take them out." Hibiki said. He snapped his fingers, and out of thin air a golden keyboard and a floating grid appeared next to him.

"Archive Magic?" Jura wondered.

"Now that's a rare thing you don't see everyday." Lyon said.

Six screens with pictures came popping out of the air, showing six different people.

One person had dark maroon hair, he wore a white coat and red pants. He had a wide grin on his face his eyes were slanted. A long and large purple snake was closely near him.

"Cobra, who uses poisonous snakes." Hibiki introduced.

The next person was a male, had a blonde mohawk, pointed nose, wore a metal trinket around his jaw and sunglasses covered his eyes.

"Racer, and judging by his name we can assume he uses speed related magic."

The third person to appear had long orange hair, a blocked structural face, a red rosary around his neck, and was holding onto a book close to him. He was large and wore religious type clothing.

"Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes. He's capable of wiping out an entire army, for the right price…"

The fourth person was a female this time. She had short, neck length white hair, a blue ribbon was worn around her head, had blue arm gloves going all the way up to her shoulders, and wore a one piece, feathered outfit.

"Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart."

Next person to appear happened to be on a red carpet with gold trims. He was seen sleeping upright with his legs and arms crossed, and had black hair on the top and white hair on the bottom. He wore black lipstick, and metal-like clothing.

"He's known as Midnight. Unfortunately, that's all the information we have about him."

The last and final person was a tan skinned man wielding a skull staff with white shoulder length hair. Black lines was seen on his face, all the way down to his chest with a chinese symbol inside a box. He wore an open heavy coat around him, and blue pants.

"Then the leader of the Oracion Seis, Brain." Hibiki finished presenting. "Each of these six members are capable enough wipe out a mage guild by themselves. Once again, we have the upper hand in quantity, and we have to take that into consideration."

"I-I'm not sure if uh...if I should be counted, hehehe…" Lucy shakily said.

"I-I'm not so good at combat either…" Wendy timidly said.

"Stop acting like that Wendy!" Carla said.

"Worry not! Simple combat is not entirely needed in this operation! The most important detail we need to figure out is their base!" Ichiya said.

"Their base?" Lyon asked.

"Right...we're not too certain about it but…" Ren started.

"We believe that they have made a temporary base of operations in the Warth Woodlands." Eve said.

"And if at all possible, we want to get all six of them together in that base!" Ichiya said, striking another pose.

"And how do we do that?" Gray asked.

"Ain't that obvious? We beat em up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Back to simply combat already huh…?" Lucy exasperatedly said.

"What is the point of gathering all of them together?" Erza asked. A moment later, Ichiya pointed up in the air after she asked that.

"We shall use our guilds might pegasus airship, The Christina! That, will allow us to destroy both them and their base!"

"A magical bomber…?!" Sherry asked.

"Is...is it necessary to bring something like that in this battle…?" Lucy asked.

"It is only necessary that we do against the foes we face." Jura said. "Listen carefully, all of you. If any of us is to face either one of them in battle, then do not face them alone. You must make sure that there are at least two of you ready to battle!"

"T-This is getting dangerous…!" Lucy trembled.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! Haaa-Gah!" Natsu started to run towards the doors, but was stopped by Erza as she yanked on his scarf, halting his movements.

"If locating them is the primary objective, then that is but a simple task." Erza said with a small grin.

"Do you know how to?" Jura asked.

"I know of a way." The redhead looked back at the Saiyan. "Are you able?"

"Oh, right. Well, if I sense all six of them in one place then yeah. That being said, it should be easy." Yusuke said.

"...sense?" Hibiki asked.

"Sixth sense as I would call it. Part of my training in Ki." The Saiyan closed his eyes, and expanded his mental radar. He frowned as he did so, feeling a multiple groups of people in the near distance, but out of all of them five were higher than all of them, one signature just outside that were almost on par with the five he had just sensed, and a peculiar situation within the building. Above all else though, some sick form of energy was felt by him, away from everyone. Yusuke opened his eyes, keeping his eyes sharpened. ' _...what the hell?'_

"Well?" Gray asked.

"Blue Pegasus, your delegation is only four members, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh, yes...But, what does that have to do in locating Oracion Seis?" Eve asked.

The Saiyan walked towards the four, and aimed an open palm towards Ichiya.

"Y-Yusuke!" Erza exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ren asked with narrowed eyes.

"If there is four of you, then why do I sense two of this creep, here under the same roof as us?" The Saiyan countered.

"C-Creep?" Ichiya muttered, doing a dramatic pose, looking hurt.

"Two?" Sherry asked.

"One here, and I'm sensing one at the back of this building, where this creep said he would take a dump. And that signature I felt is the same as the one standing here, but lower. That only tells me something happened in there." Yusuke charged Ki in his hands. "Try anything and I can't promise that you'll be bedridden for at least of couple months. Now start talking. Who are you?"

"The bathroom…?" Hibiki muttered.

"Ren!" Eve shouted, and ran past everyone towards the back of the building with the tanned Trimen following him.

"Yusuke, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked.

"We'll see soon enough. Now…" Yusuke directed his full attention towards the supposedly fake Ichiya in front of him.

"I can ensure you, that I, am the real Ichiya! Men!" 'Ichiya' said, striking another pose.

"Hibiki!" Ren shouted. Said man ran towards the voice, passing everyone behind him.

"Wha-?! Ichiya! Hey Ichiya!" Hibiki shouted as he saw his mentor, beaten.

"M-Men…" Ichiya croaked out.

The Trimen carried him back to the others, and they, save Yusuke, looked back to see the other Ichiya bloody and beaten.

"That's…!" Lyon started

"Bingo." Yusuke smirked.

"Who are you?" Jura demanded this time.

'Ichiya' hopped back, and reached towards his sash of vials. Yusuke dispersed his ball of Ki and appeared in front of of the fake, and swiftly punched down. He widened his eyes as he punched through smoke, and out came two tiny creatures.

"Now this…!" One of them said.

"...isn't what's supposed to happen!" The other said.

They twirled and danced around each other before both of their tiny bodies glowed in a golden light, and they disappeared.

Yusuke frowned, and looked to the side of the building.

' _There huh…?'_ The Saiyan threw a Ki blast against the wall of the building, causing an explosion.

"G-AAH!" A feminine voice cried out in pain. Dust and fumes came into the building, and some shielded their faces from it.

Yusuke walked over to the rubble, and using his Ki, he blew away the smoke around them, and within the ruined part of the wall revealed a women with white hair all scratched and bruised up, holding her arm in pain.

"Well, look what we have here." Yusuke said with a grin.

"That's Angel!" Hibiki exclaimed.

The Saiyan picked her up by the waist, and walked back inside the building.

"Put...put me down…!" Angel demanded while trying to shake herself off.

"Sure." Yusuke dropped her in the middle of everyone unceremoniously. She started reach into a pouch she had, but the Saiyan quickly grabbed her uninjured arm, and twisted it behind her back.

"Ah! Watch where you are touching!" Angel screamed out.

"Frankly, I don't care at the moment. What I do care however, is information." Yusuke said.

"You're not getting a word out of me…!"

"I mean, all we need is their location right?"

"Yes. Once we know that then we can direct the bomber to that spot." Hibiki said.

"There's multiple large groups out in the distance, at least from fifty to seventy people in each of them. Behind them are five signatures I'm sensing that are practically more powerful than all. And if I had to say...they're in that direction." Yusuke said, pointing to a direction.

"Northwest of here then?"

"Well," Yusuke looked back at Angel's face, who stopped struggling. "Judging by the look on your face, it looks like I'm on point."

"H-How did-?!" Angel started.

"What I can do is none of your concern. More importantly, what do we do with her." The Saiyan asked tightening his grip on her, making her wince.

"We will bring her with us and keep an eye on her. She'll most likely go to the Council for trial." Jura said.

"Then," Yusuke pinched a part of her neck, and slowly, Angel fell into an unconscious state. "That should make things easier."

"Well that's one down." Gray commented.

"Wait...what's that?" Lucy asked, pointing at a pouch Angel had on her. Yusuke grabbed it and opened it up, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Keys? These looks similar to yours." Yusuke threw the pouch at the blonde, who caught it with some trouble. She opened it and widened her eyes.

"Celestial keys…?!"

"So she was a Celestial Mage…" Erza said looking back at the knocked out enemy. "It may be best for you to hold onto them for now Lucy."

"R-Right…" Unknown to them, Hibiki narrowed his eyes in thought, but blinked as he was brought out if his thoughts, and directed his attention towards Yusuke.

"They're north west of here like you pointed out, right?"

"Yeah, that's where I felt them." The Saiyan nodded, and he saw the Archive Mage working on his floating magical keyboard.

"You also said there were large groups of people, are they dark guilds perhaps?" Lyon asked.

"It would make sense. Oracion Seis has their own underlings, so it's expected that they would have their own little troops." Gray said.

"Will the bomber be directed towards them as well?" Sherry asked.

"Not necessary. If they are just dark guilds that are ordered from the Oracion Seis to appear, then I have confidence we will be enough for them. Men!" Ichiya said, now fully healed.

"Oh, the creep's back on his feet..." Yusuke said.

"Men! My healing perfume will do wonders!"

Yusuke snapped his head off and looked in a direction, opposite of where all the attention was receiving. It was not even a second, but the Saiyan could have sworn he felt a spike in power that was tremendously large. Expanding his senses outward, he felt nothing out of the ordinary, except he now felt the five signatures that were most likely the rest of the Oracion Seis moving.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"The five I've felt hiding behind all of the other groups are starting to move, and they're coming in this direction." Yusuke said turning his attention back to the others.

"I...can't reach the Christina!" Hibiki shouted.

"How is that possible!" Ichiya asked.

"I've lost all communication...what's going on?"

' _Yeah...what the hell is going on...that power just now...almost as strong as…-'_ The Saiyan's thought were interrupted by the pink haired dragonslayer.

"Gahh! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna go fight em!" Natsu shouted as he ran through the doors, breaking it.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out, flying after him.

"That idiot!" Gray ran after him as well, with Lucy following rather reluctantly.

"Hmph. Well, I certainly don't want them getting the head start. Let's head out." Lyon said.

"Yes!" Sherry answered, and they both started running after them as well.

"Damn that guy's impatient…" Yusuke sighed. He turned his head towards the Trimen. "I'm sure you pretty boys can do something about her. C'mon."

"Right." Erza nodded. They both ran out of the building, and flew towards the rest of their team.

"They can fly as well? Intriguing…" Jura commented.

"We should hurry along as well. Men!" Ichiya called out.

"Right!" The Trimen shouted, and Ren carried angel on his shoulders, and the rest of the Allied Forces ran after the one's ahead.

"Let us hurry child." Carla said.

"Y-Yes…!" Wendy said.

* * *

"Alright! I can see the woods!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Happy shouted.

Yusuke and Erza landed down in front of him, and started running as well.

"Y'know, if you had just waited a little more, I would've shown everybody the way. As well as having everyone here at once." Yusuke said glancing back at the dragonslayer. "Luckily, you were smart enough to run in the right direction."

"Hey thanks!" Natsu said with a grin.

"...nevermind." The Saiyan sighed.

"How close are they?" Erza asked.

"Pretty close." Yusuke stopped his tracks, and raised an arm to halt the other's movements. " _Really_ close...come on out!"

"Tch, found out already." A voice said. A figured popped out of the bushes from the side of the road, along with four others.

"These guys got Angel? I don't believe it." Cobra said.

"To think we didn't get the drop on them first, doesn't feel good." Racer said.

"Matters not. In the end, as long as money is given to us then I shall be grateful. Right?" Hoteye said.

"We'll take care of this trash quickly, and move on. We don't need anyone ruining our plans." Brain said.

While Yusuke, Erza, Natsu, and Happy tensed up, their stopped movements allowed Gray, Lucy, Lyon, and Sherry to catch up to them. Blue Pegasus, Jura, Carla and Wendy weren't very far behind from what the Saiyan could feel.

"Well, here's the rest of the Oracion Seis…" Yusuke said.

"Yes...we should wait for the others before engaging…" Erza said.

"...thirty more seconds…"

"Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah!" Gray shouted back, and they both charged in.

"Of course…" The Saiyan sighed, facepalming. He widened his eyes as he felt the earth beneath them shift. "Scatter!"

Yusuke and Erza flew up, while Sherry and Lyon moved just in time as the soil was turned to mud.

"E-Eh?! Hey!" Lucy exclaimed, being sunk into the ground.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted, and he grabbed her and flew her up.

Down below, Yusuke saw the ongoing fight as Racer took action, and he saw the people down below have their movements slowed, while the blonde Oracion Seis member was moving perfectly normal.

"Hey...do you see that?" The Saiyan asked.

"Yes. Slowing magic...I suppose that's what Racer possesses. It'll only affect a certain range of an area, and it looks as if we're too high up to be caught up in it." Erza said.

Yusuke saw Racer attack Natsu and Gray, and Lyon and Sherry have begun attacking. He looked behind to see the rest of the Allied Forces arriving.

"Looks like they're here. Come on, let's take them out."

"Right." Erza's body glowed, and she was revealed in an outfit that looked new to Yusuke. She wore a pair of faux cheetah ears atop of her head, a cheetah printed left shoulder guard with a furry collar around her neck and a arm guard on her left forearm, a cheetah patterned breastplate that only covered her body but still exposing a great amount of cleavage, wore black short shorts with a belt around it and a cloth that covered her behind and the top left side of her leg. She wore blue stockings and blue arm length gloves, her left thigh was armored while her right was not. Finishing off her appearance was a tail hanging from the back of her belt, and she was wielding two swords with a red guard, a golden ornament crisscrossing above it, and the blade having no blunt, a shape similar to that of a rapier.

"I know we're in a serious situation right now, but you really would try on a lot of things wouldn't you." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Like you said, we're in a serious situation right now." Erza said with red on her cheeks.

"Right, right. Let's go."

They both flew down at high speeds, and the Saiyan was a little surprised to see an increase in speed from Erza as she wasn't using her Ki at the moment. When they landed, they looked to see Jura and Lucy standing up to the current Oracion Seis members, the Trimen plus Ichiya were down for the count, and Angel was back to their side again, however still unconscious. Natsu, Gray, Lyon, and Sherry were on the ground as well. Wendy, Happy, and Carla were behind all of them, with the small girl peeking out from a rock.

"Huh, well this doesn't look good." Yusuke commented.

"If you can help now, that'd be much appreciated!" Lucy screeched out while holding her whip.

"HAAH!" Erza cried out and charged in with her swords in hand.

"Hmph." Racer charged in as well towards her using his magic.

Erza raised her Ki as a white glow surrounded her body, and her eyes saw Racer. She intercepted by dodging a kick from him and was able to slice his jacket he wore. He growled and put some distance between them.

"How…"

"Racer! Stop gawking and get Wendy!" Brain shouted. Racer complied and vanished.

"They want Wendy for some reason! Don't let them take her!" Jura yelled.

"Erza! Tag out!" Yusuke shouted as he saw Racer past by her. He phased out and appeared in front of Racer, who stopped in his tracks. "Gotta be faster than that."

"You…! If that's the case then I'll show you!" Racer shouted, and vanished once again.

"Racer!" Brain called out.

"It's no use. Once he gets like that then he just has to prove it." Cobra said.

Yusuke felt him from behind, and he ducked to evade a kick. Racer growled, and vanished once again. The Oracion Seis member was now in front of him with another kick to launch. It shocked him as the Saiyan easily caught his leg.

"My turn." Yusuke grabbed ahold of his leg with both his hands, and started spinning Racer around. He threw him back towards the other Oracion Seis members, but while he was still in the air Yusuke appeared near him and grabbed his leg again. The Saiyan pulled him back, and delivered a punch to Racer's face, making the ground underneath them crack by a large amount. Yusuke saw that his enemy was now unconscious, and he threw his body towards the Oracion Seis that were still standing, and Racer's body rolled in front of them.

"H-Hey! Racer!" Cobra called out.

' _Even with slowing magic I could still see him. Eh, a bit disappointing…Now then, who next…'_

Cobra shot his head up to see Yusuke looking directly at Brain.

' _Might as well.'_ The Saiyan phased out.

"Brain!" Cobra warned.

"Guaah!" Saliva came out of Brain's mouth as Yusuke appeared with a direct punch. The staff he held fell to the ground, and his body soon followed. The Saiyan phased out before both things could occur.

Yusuke appeared behind Hoteye and kicked his back making him fall over. Continuing from there he fired off a Ki blast at his body, and it hit him dead on, making his body flying out of the smoke, rolling on the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell are you?!" Cobra shouted. Fear shaken, he was still able to hear his next move, but wasn't fast enough as Yusuke launched a Ki wave at him and his snake, Cubelios. He landed on the ground with a thud, knocked out with the large snake near him.

"W-Whoa…" Ren breathed out.

"That was quick…" Lyon said.

"M-Midnight…! Wake up…!" Brain croaked out.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked over to the man atop of a carpet, and his body started moving.

"Hmm…" Midnight stretched, and got off the flying carpet.

' _I'm surprised he's still awake.'_ Yusuke thought as he looked over at Brain.

"Erase them…!" Brain yelled.

"Yes. Father." Midnight looked at the remaining one's still standing, and first directed his attention towards the Saiyan. His eyes widened, starting his assault.

Yusuke frowned as he felt a force coming his way, and sidestepped, feeling it go past him. He looked back to see the trees being cut in half by a large distance.

"You dodged it? How bothersome." Midnight muttered.

"Another person I have to take out. How bothersome." Yusuke said. He flickered away from his line of sight.

Midnight didn't get a chance to look around as he felt pain from the temple of his skull, and not a second later his vision went black.

"...that better be all of them." The Saiyan uttered.

"H-He's amazing!" Wendy complimented. Carla didn't comment, but had an uneasy look on her face.

"Impressive!" Jura praised.

"Alright Yusuke!" Lucy shouted.

"Ufufu, I'm not sure if we even need to be here…" Erza said as her body glowed, her armor reverting back to her standard Heart-Kreuz armor.

"N-No…! What...what have you done?! I...I can't control him…!" Brain screamed. "AAHH!"

"Oh...my god. What now." Yusuke sighed in annoyance and turned around to see Brain standing tall, now a light color in skin, his sclera red-orange in color and donned a maniacal grin on his face.

"Hehehe...Hahaha! I must thank you for freeing me. My name is Zero, the true guild master of Oracion Seis!" Zero introduced. He took off the coat he currently wore, and smoke swirled around him. He was revealed in a moss green shirt with an orange belt wrapped around.

"...what the hell is this?" The Saiyan muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"W-What the…" Lucy croaked out.

"This magic...so...dark…" Jura said.

"Yusuke!" Erza called out.

"I got this! You don't have to go stealing the fun away from me now!" The Saiyan shouted back.

"That man…" The redhead sighed.

"Allow us to help!" Jura called out.

"Thanks for the offer, but I fight alone!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Fun huh? I'm beginning to like you. It's a shame that I'll enjoy killing you!" Zero shouted as he extended a hand towards the black-haired teen, and charged his dark magic.

 **DARK CAPRICCIO!**

A beam of green came out of his hands, and was launched towards the Saiyan, spiraling all the way.

Yusuke clicked his tongue in annoyance, and swatted the beam away with his hand, directing it towards trees, destroying them.

"Hoh…? Well then!" Zero kept his hands outwards, and charged more dark magic in his palms.

 **DARK RONDO!**

Dark green tendrils came shooting out from the of his hands, and Yusuke leaped back, dodging all of them as they pummeled to the ground, creating rubble.

Ki glowed in each finger tips of the Saiyan's hands, and he threw it towards Zero, who dodged it, making Yusuke raise an eyebrow.

' _Too slow? Geez I'm being too carefree right now.'_ Yusuke thought idly.

 **DARK DELETE!**

Multiple discs of green was shot out from Zero's position. However, it wasn't aimed directly towards the Saiyan, instead, towards the Allied Forces.

"Bastard!" Yusuke phased out and floated above his team. He fired off multiple Ki blasts, intercepting all of Zero's attacks, producing smoke as they contacted.

Out from the smoke came two beams of green spiraling towards Yusuke. Knowing that dodging would inevitably hit the people behind him, he stood firm and crossed his arms. The attack collided onto him, but it didn't do much as all it resulted in the sleeves of his jackets being torn apart.

"...why aren't you hurt?" Zero asked from within the smoke.

"Hey, I do plenty of push-ups!" Yusuke said.

"Tch, I grow tired of this. I'll end all of you once and for all, and I'll take Wendy for her powers." Zero brought his right arm overhead and his left arm near his waist, greatly charging his magic. "This is over for you all…"

"We have to do something now!" Jura exclaimed. He took one step, but stopped as he felt winds being produced from the Saiyan in front of him.

"Y'know, in some ways I guess we're similar, because I'll be the one ending this." Yusuke charged his Ki, and white aura was unleashed around him.

 **GENESIS ZER-!**

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The ground shook violently from Yusuke's power, and it forced Zero to lose his footing. Those behind him covered their faces and balanced themselves from the force being emitted by the black-haired teen, and he vanished.

Everything stopped for a second before a cry could be heard from Zero. Yusuke kicked him high in the air and he flew above him at blinding speeds. Electricity crackled around the Saiyan's right fist, and just as Zero had come up near him, the Saiyan launched a punch downwards with a roar, effectively making the Leader of the Oracion Seis crashing to the ground like a supersonic boom.

The Saiyan landed next to his body, his pupiless eyes slightly open, and his body convulsed, indicating that he was going to be out of action.

"Alright, now I'm certain that they're taken care of." Yusuke said offhandedly.

"It certainly looks that way…" Erza said walking up to him.

"I must say...I had doubts but it seems they were put to rest now that you've dealt with the enemy." Jura said.

Those on the ground slowly got up after witnessing the entire battle the lone Fairy Tail member fought in.

"I haven't seen you fight before, and without magic I have to admit, that was pretty good." Lyon complimented.

"At least it's over now…" Gray said.

"Couldn't leave at least one left for me to fight New Guy?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you weren't exactly in the best position after you charged in to attack." The Saiyan pointed out.

"Let's tie up Oracion Seis so that they won't do anything else." Hibiki suggested.

And so they did. All members of the Oracion Seis was easily restrained as they were all unconscious. Everybody that was injured was healed by Ichiya's healing perfume, save Yusuke who hardly felt the effects of it as he was hardly hurt, despite being attacked once.

"What do we do with this?" Ren asked as he carried the staff held by Brain.

"We can give that to the Council as well. I'm sure they'll think of something." Hibiki said. "After this we need to find out what happened with the Christina."

"Men! It should be here somewhere!" Ichiya said.

"I...I didn't do much...but, I'm glad everyone is safe." Wendy said looking around. She inwardly scolded herself for hiding behind a rock, afraid of coming out at seeing the powerful enemies and knowing that they wanted to do something with her. But it was put to rest as she was awed at the display Yusuke showed.

"Wendy...I'll tell you this now. Do not go near that man." Carla said, pointing at the Saiyan.

"But...why Carla?"

"He's dangerous...I'm grateful for what he has done so far, but I don't think you should be close to him. For your own safety!" The white feline chided.

"Think we should go take care of the large group of dark wizards New Guy mentioned?" Natsu said with a grin.

"I mean, if they're dark guilds then we probably should." Gray said. He turned his head towards the tied up Oracion Seis. "But someone's gotta keep an eye on them."

"...huh?" Yusuke snapped his head again in a direction. This time, clearly feeling of something coming towards them. ' _What the hell…? This...energy…'_

"Yusuke?" Erza tried getting the attention of his boyfriend, but failed to do so as he kept his eye towards the sky.

"...not good." The Saiyan muttered.

"Uh, what's not good….?" Lucy asked, now shaking a bit.

Yusuke saw a streak of white in the distance, growing bigger and bigger, and he saw something inside of it.

In a matter of a few seconds, something appeared high in the air above the Allied Forces, and Yusuke looked up. Following his line of sight, Erza looked up as well and narrowed her eyes.

"What...is that?" Erza asked.

"Huh? What is what?" Natsu asked as he looked up as well, only to raise an eyebrow. Several others did also.

"What's up with the red guy?" Gray asked.

"Is...Is it another enemy?" Lucy asked.

' _This is bad! I need to get it away from everyone else!'_ Yusuke thought frantically.

High in the air, Hatchiyak looked down, and looked at one specific person. The brute slowly descended down, now gathering the attention of everybody who is awake as they looked up.

" **Kill...Saiyan…!"** Hatchiyak crossed his arms in front of him and the blue-green orbs on his body glowed bright green, and he fired off a beam.

"Everybody take cover!" Yusuke shouted.

The area they were in went up in smoke, and a large cloud was produced as it went towards the sky.

* * *

 **Yeah, cliffhangers, sue me lol.**

 **Oracion Seis is NOT over! You can count on that.**

 **I gave you guys another treat of more foreshadowing I put down in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **So many changes I'm doing with this arc, it's unbelievable and it is Not easy. Almost as if I'm writing another original arc. But considering an overpowered powerhouse Saiyan from the DBZverse going into the FTverse, changes are obviously going to happen lol, so I hope I did well for your guys' enjoyment.**

 **Regarding Racer's/Sawyer's Slowing magic, I was a bit stuck on that part whether or not Yusuke would be affected or not, so I went with that he could still see him.**

 **As well as Midnight/Macbeth. It's said he couldn't deflect living things, so I made it quick on that part.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now! The announcement.**

 **I'M HEREBY ACCEPTING OC'S!**

 **That's right! Until the next chapter I will let you guys describe only Dragonball Xenoverse OC's/CAC's**. **Obviously, Yusuke is the main protagonist in this one, and those who share their OC's will merely be supporters of the Time Patrol.**

 **If you are a GUEST REVIEWER, please describe your OC IN DETAIL! Considering that I CANNOT PM you guys to ask questions, I will ONLY consider that one review posted! If you say that you are so and so and adding stuff while posting another review, they will unfortunately be ignored and I will go by what was written in that one review.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IN CHAPTER 21 (THIS CHAPTER) SO THAT I WON'T GET CONFUSED! NOT IN CHAPTER 1! AND BE CLEAR SO THAT I CAN READ IT EASILY!**

 **If you have an account, please PM your OC to me. In the past, there has been other people PM'ing that if I ever needed more OC's I could go to them. I'll be PMing those who have said such so far.**

 **Requirements:**

 **-Race**

 **-Looks**

 **-Outfit**

 **-4 Super moves**

 **-2 Ultimate moves**

 **-Personality**

 **The reason why the move sets are so limited is simply because I don't want to be overloaded with a bunch of people telling me that their OC is capable of doing every single move. I didn't make Yusuke like that, neither should you. And also, it's much easier to write with, and will most likely only be in one chapter I have planned.**

 **Whether I'll be taking in all who have submitted their OC's will vary. I'll take a look at them and decide.**

 **That Is the the announcement I wanted to make. Again, once chapter 22 has been posted, then the polls are closed and any future reviews that read this and do so like a month from now will be ignored. As cruel as it may be, I will laugh at you. **

**But, whether I'll also decide that I need more OC's can also vary in the future.**

 **Though, if worse comes to it that I don't have enough OC's, I'll have the trouble making my own lol. I already have 3 in this story, and a fourth will be coming its way.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you guys haven't checked out my Christmas Special, go and do so! There's a spoiler in there for this story!**

 **Once again, a HUGE Thank You for those following and liking my story so far! We are nearing 100 followers and favorites! and we have even gone past 300 reviews! So I thank all of you once again for coming this far! If I could, I'd probably give you all consoles of your choice if I had the money LOL.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: December 30, 2015.**


	22. Chapter 22: Bang

**Alright, new chapter up! A few things happen in this chapter, and I tried making it work. Turned out fine by my eyes, but my thoughts don't count obviously lol.**

 **Dragon Breath99: Read your reviews so far, and I'll respond to the three of them. I've stated the the climax of the plot is going to be in an original arc I have planned really really soon. I've felt it's the right time, so it's going to happen there. Honestly, if they would change back the timeline, I would see it as a completely different timeline being separated from the one in this story. It wouldn't mean much if they did in the end. As for Yusuke vs. Hatchiyak, it's cool what you've suggested there. Though, read on in this chapter for my version lol. I do Thank You for enjoying my story thus far, hope you continue to do so till the very end!**

 **Ki Dalang Samezu: Welcome back lol. It couldn't be helped to be honest. The Protagonist of the Time Patrol is just that strong, so I imagined that it's too be expected. But regarding Wendy, I did the best I could in this chapter as I had planned. With the way I had things so far, it was a bit challenging. **

_**OC Submissions are now over! Any further requests will hereby be ignored! Unless I ask them again in the future, then those may try then.**_

 **I also want to thank the Guest Reviewers that also submitted in their OC. I've already taken them into account.**

 **Other than that, not much but my first chapter here for the year!**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Is everybody alright?!" Yusuke shouted as he kept his arms extended outwards that held up the large Ki shield. He had come up just in time to protect the humans just in time from the Tuffle's attack.

"We're fine!" Jura shouted back.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked.

"An enemy, that's what!" Natsu said.

Yusuke dropped the shield and looked around. Smoke was still blocking his vision from the outside, but he could still sense Hatchiyak in the same spot where he fired off his cannon.

He tensed up as he felt him charging in. The Tuffle came popping out of the smoke towards Yusuke.

" **RARGH!"** Hatchiyak launched a punch.

"HAA!" Yusuke met his fist with his own, creating a large enough shockwave to blow away all the dust and debris around them.

"W-What the hell…?" Gray stuttered, looking away from the sky for a moment.

"Is this for real…?" Lucy asked, her trembling coming back.

"The trees are…" Ren started.

"Gone…" Hibiki finished.

The trees that were part of the forest were gone, for the most part. Apart from the area that the Saiyan's shield protected them from which was perfectly intact, the outside of it was a different story. Trees that were originally near them were completely erased, going at a large distance, resulting that part of the forest turning into a wasteland.

"...what destructive power." Jura commented.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

Everybody directed their sights back at the sky after hearing the loud explosions, and saw nothing.

"Were those fireworks...?" Lucy asked

"There's not even any sparks up there…" Gray said.

They visibly saw Hatchiyak appear in the middle of the air looking around him quickly, only allowing Yusuke to appear with a kick ready above him, and the Tuffle spat out saliva as the Saiyan kicked him directly in the face with the tip of his white boot, making him crash to the surface like a rocket.

Yusuke charged Ki in both his hands, and sent a barrage of Ki blasts towards the red brute down on the ground. He repeatedly thrusted his hands back and forth letting out the golden orbs, and smoke kept rising and rising where they landed. A minute had passed and the Saiyan calmed down, looking below at the rubble.

He readied himself again as Hatchiyak came flying out of the smoke towards Yusuke, his distorted voice roaring at him. The Saiyan gritted his teeth and rushed towards him as well, unleashing his aura.

Their forearms met while in the air, creating another shockwave. The Tuffle launched a punch with his free hand while the Saiyan did the same, parrying one another, resulting in a mini shockwave. They retracted and met with their fists once again. Yusuke was the one who started bringing his kicks in the fray, slightly surprising his enemy and dealing some damage. That moment was over once Hatchiyak started blocking with his legs, and also started swinging in kicks within his blows.

With each connecting punch and kicks both parties produced, loud explosions could be heard from their strength, making some on the ground flinch.

"I...can hardly see them…" Sherry said as she shook after feeling another quake.

"They're moving so fast…" Lyon commented.

"I don't think we've even seen him fight like this…" Gray said.

"No...we haven't. At most, he finishes off the enemies quickly. This however, it's different." Erza said.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

" **GAHH!"** Breath left Hatchiyak's lungs as Yusuke kneed him straight in his guts. The Saiyan then twirled around and elbowed the back of the Tuffle's neck, sending him crashing to the ground. The brute landed on the earth with a loud thud on his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth in frustration, and he lost support of himself as the Saiyan quickly came down and stomped him through the ground, making the rock underneath them crumble. Yusuke thrusted his hand down at him, and with a shout he released a large Ki wave, hitting the Tuffle point blank resulting in more of the earth around them to fall apart.

Large dust clouds came out of the hole that was made in the Saiyan's assault, and he jumped out of it and landed a distance away from it. He frowned as he sensed his enemies power drop, or rather, split apart, and sensed four instead of one.

"What the…" Yusuke widened his eyes as four Hatchiyak's came flying out of the smoke, charging straight at him. "Shit…!"

Yusuke leaped and flew back into the air, and he dodged several Ki blasts aimed at him. It allowed all copies of the Tuffle to surround and flank him, and close in on him. All four began their assault at the same time against the Saiyan.

"New Guy!" Natsu shouted.

"Yusuke!" Erza shouted.

' _Well, at least they're a lot weaker…'_ The Saiyan thought as he blocked and dodged from all four Hatchiyak's.

"I have to go help him!" Erza stepped forward and was about to go up, but was stopped by a firm grip on on her gauntlet. She looked to see Gray holding her back. "Let me go."

"I know you want to help, hell I'm sure most here want to as well, including me." Gray started, unfazed by her glare. "But if he's having trouble with that guy, while he was able to easily take out Oracion Seis and we got beat down them? Then how are we supposed to do anything?"

"I can at least try! I'm able to fly, and I should be there by his side!" The redhead reasoned.

"Erza, at least have faith. I'm sure he'll be fine!" Lucy reassured.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** They heard the Saiyan's voice cry out, and looked to see him glowing brightly. Yusuke exploded his Ki outwards, and all four clones scattered away. He charged at one of them and hammered a clone with both his hands weaved together, making the Tuffle crash to the ground.

He appeared besides another one with his back facing towards him, and elbowed one straight in the stomach. The Hatchiyak clone bent down in pain, and Yusuke turned around to uppercut him in the stomach. The Saiyan then grabbed his leg and threw him down on the ground with a loud crash.

The other two clones had regained their composure and both crossed their arms, and the jewels on their body glowed. In just a few seconds both fired off a large green beam towards the Saiyan. Yusuke looked back to back at both attacks with a frown, and both attacks met each other making a loud explosion. A large dust cloud was seen with both Hatchiyak clones on either side of it.

"I-Is he okay…?" Wendy asked.

"...he has to be!" Erza exclaimed with her fists clenched.

"New Guy! You better be alright otherwise I'm kicking your ass!" Natsu shouted.

Their worries were put to rest as the fumes went away revealing the Saiyan glowing brightly with his white aura around him. He disappeared from their sights only to hear another pained cry, and looked to see a clone being plummeted to the ground.

' _And now for the last one…'_ Yusuke appeared to the side of the last Hatchiyak with Ki already charged in his palms, aimed at the Tuffle. It took one glance from the Saiyan's enemy for Yusuke to fire off his beam point blank at him. Hatchiyak's body came flying out smoking, and landed on the ground emitting a small quake.

The other three clones vanished, and Yusuke landed back down between the humans and the Tuffle. Wanting to ensure that the enemy wouldn't get back up, the Saiyan cupped his hands outwards horizontally. He started charging enough Ki able to end it once and for all. The glowing orb inside his palms crackled violently, and rocks around him levitated only to disintegrate after reaching a certain height.

 **FINAL…!**

Hatchiyak's eyes snapped wide open, and it glowed bright red.

 **FLAAASH!**

A large brilliant golden beam exploded out towards the Tuffle at a rapid pace. The ground crumbled away at the Saiyan's attack as it continued its way towards Hatchiyak. Those behind him shielded their eyes from the bright light, and had to somewhat hold their ground from the high winds being produced.

Yusuke's attack hit head on as a large explosion occurred where Hatchiyak laid, lighting up the whole area, destroying more of the ground. However, he gritted his teeth and growled, knowing the familiar feeling of a dark essence.

"Did he do it…?" Lucy asked.

"Hell yeah he did! Who would get up from that?!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir! That's the attack that held back the Jupiter Cannon!" Happy exclaimed.

The smoke blew away revealing Hatchiyak standing tall. His eyes glowed bright red, and dark energy swirled around the Tuffle.

"N-No way…! It survived an attack like that?!" Gray stuttered.

' _I should've known Towa was doing this…why the hell am I not surprised...'_ Yusuke gasped as Hatchiyak charged at him with even more speed than before. He crossed his arms in front of him before the Tuffle attacked with his fist launched, and the Saiyan was sent flying from his spot. He past the Allied Forces and crashed into the ground with a trail of destruction behind.

"Yusuke!" Erza cried out, looking back at him. She snapped her head forward to see the Tuffle marching at them.

"Get ready!" Jura warned.

Natsu was the one who leaped in first.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of flames came spewing out of the pink-haired teens mouth at Hatchiyak. It engulfed the Tuffle entirely, but it proved to be worthless as the brute came walking out of the flames, unfazed.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

 **ICE MAKE: EAGLE!**

Gray and Lyon chanted their spells and attacked Hatchiyak with multiple ice spears and eagles. They all connected, only to shatter on contact without doing much damage.

"What the hell…!" Natsu growled.

"This is getting annoying…" Lyon muttered.

" **...SAI...YAN!"** Hatchiyak's distorted voice echoed.

"The hell is this guy talking about…?" Gray asked.

"C-Can this thing even feel it?" Lucy shakily asked.

 **DOLL ATTACK: ROCK DOLL!**

Sherry worked her magic from all of the rubble around them to form a golem made out of rock. It went in front of the Tuffle ready to attack, only for it to be blown away by a simple Ki blast by the enemy.

"This, is not Love!" Sherry exclaimed.

 **AERIAL SHOT!**

Ren made use of his Air magic and levitated the rocks around them, and shot them towards Hatchiyak.

 **WHITE FURY!**

With his Snow magic, Eve extended an arm towards the Tuffle and shot out a medium sized snowstorm to attack.

Just like with the other attacks, none of Eve or Ren's spells were able to stagger the red brute.

"What is this freak made of?" Ren growled.

"Hibiki!" Eve shouted.

"There's not enough information...I can't think of anything to go up against it!" Hibiki shouted back, working his Archive magic.

"Not to worry. Men! My perfume will do all the work!" Ichiya reached into his sash and pulled out a vial, popped it open and sniffed into it. "Behold!"

Ichiya glowed in a bright purple light, and he started to grow. The upper part of his white suit ripped apart, and he grew taller and more muscular.

"My Power Perfume is superior! Men!" The Perfume user sprinted towards the Tuffle with his arms ready to grab at him. He made it to him, and tried to move Hatchiyak away, however he didn't budge at all.

Ichiya was then sent flying back towards the others by a single punch from the Tuffle, and he continued marching.

"Men...he's sturdier than he looks…" Ichiya said.

Jura clapped his hands together and focused his magic. A tint yellow glow surrounded his person as his magical power got denser. The rocks around them started to levitate and he extended his hand towards with his index and middle finger out while the rest were curled in. All of the rocks around them rapidly rushed towards Hatchiyak.

But the Tuffle simply roared, and all of the rocks sent toward him crumbled to bits of pieces.

"What does it take to stop it...?" Jura muttered.

Away from the battlefield, Yusuke got up and shook his head to clear any fatigue, and dusted himself off.

"That guy is a lot faster than he looks with that power up…" The Saiyan said as he stood up. He looked ahead and frowned as he saw the Allied Forces challenge the Tuffle. "Tch, looks like I'll need to do the same…"

He unleashed his aura and flew towards everybody else.

 **REQUIP!**

Erza's body glowed brightly, and revealed herself in her Black Wing armor. She gritted her teeth and raised her Ki, bringing out her white aura in a fury.

"HAAH!" Erza charged at the Tuffle next with her sword ready to swing. Raising her Ki even further, she stopped midway and swung her sword down vertically, sending out a large slash that tore the ground apart at Hatchiyak.

The Tuffle stopped and brought up a forearm in front of him. With an audible growl, he batted Erza's attack away, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"GAAH!" Erza cried out as she felt her throat being crushed. Hatchiyak had lunged at her, and grabbed her neck.

"Erza!" The others shouted in worry.

"Do not worry, my Honey! I will save you!" Ichiya proclaimed.

Yusuke instantly appeared in front of Hatchiyak and delivered a punch. The strength the Saiyan used was enough for the Tuffle to let go of the redhead and crouch down a bit in pain. Yusuke caught Erza in his left arm and extended his right arm towards Hatchiyak. With his hand open, the Time Patroller launched a large radius Ki wave at point blank range. It lit up the whole area once again, and the Tuffle was sent flying away. Once it died down, the space in front of him was blown away, similar to Hatchiyak's first attack, except larger. He phased out from his spot while still holding Erza, and appeared in the middle of everyone else that were behind him before.

"You alright?" Yusuke asked, looking at Erza.

"Y-Ye-ack!...I'm fine…" Erza tried reassuring, with a raspy voice.

"Ah, damnit. No you're not…" The Saiyan cursed.

"U-Uhm...I can help…" Wendy quietly said, walking up to them.

"You can?" Yusuke asked, turning his head towards her. The blue haired girl crouched down near them and held out her hands.

"I can heal her." She said with a small smile.

"Heal…? With magic?" Lucy asked.

"That's…" Hibiki trailed off.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and looked back.

"He's coming back…" The Saiyan muttered, now sensing multiple copies of the Tuffle once more. However, the only difference was that there were six energy signatures now, and their power wasn't split as much as the first time.

"What?! Even after That attack you did?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It was only to stall him, and it worked. Even if it was for a minute." Yusuke leaped to the air and landed in front of everyone again. The moment he did, six Hatchiyaks dropped down from above, and landed on the ground, creating craters underneath each of them.

" **SAI...YAN!"** One of the Hachiyak snarled, the dark energy still swirling violently around his presence.

' _Ah, son of a bitch…I really need to end this now.'_ Yusuke growled and brought out his aura, and powered up greatly. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"**

All six rushed towards the Saiyan at high speeds, and Yusuke leaped high into the air. The black-haired teen evaded two large Ki waves that was sent out from two copies who were floating in the air, and it was enough time for the other four clones to close in on him. Almost immediately, Yusuke was dodging and blocking the blows from the four Hatchiyaks around him. With Towa's dark power-up in effect, the Saiyan had more of a difficult time trying to keep up with all four than the first time. He grunted in pain as one of them kneed him in the stomach, and another one followed up with a punch on Yusuke's face, sending him colliding towards the ground with a loud crash.

All six copies circled above the dust coming out of the rubble, and brought their arms towards it. Ki appeared glowing in each of their hands, and they fired off multiple barrages of energy blasts towards the Saiyan.

"That...doesn't look good!" Ren exclaimed.

"He'll survive!" Natsu shouted.

"He better...otherwise, who knows what we might be in the end..." Lyon said.

Erza watched on wide-eyed at the bright flashes in front of her and the Allied Forces, still being recovered from Wendy, who currently had her arms outstretched near the redhead's throat. She gritted her teeth, silently cursing, being unable to do anything right now, even with all the training she's done with Yusuke so far.

The Ki blasts from all of the Tuffles stopped, and each soon crossed their arms together in front of them, and the jewels on their body and armor glowed bright green. Shortly after, their cannons were launched straight towards the large crater and rubble that the Saiyan was in, exploding and destroying more of the land deeper and wider. The bright explosion produced smoke that went high in the sky, and the more rubble that was created from the Tuffle's attack was seen.

The Allied Forces stood still, shell shocked almost. Sweat went down their face as they waited anxiously from a response of the black-haired teen.

"Y-Yusu...ke..." Erza croaked out.

"E-Erza...please hold still!" Wendy requested

"N-No..." Lucy muttered, a hand over her mouth.

"Bullshit! New Guy!" Natsu screamed out.

"It...seems as...-" Hibiki started.

"No! He's tougher than that!" Gray exclaimed.

A large Ki wave bursted out from within the rubble, effectively engulfing one of the clones in it as it roared in defiance, vanquishing it.

The remaining five Hatchiyaks tensed and brought up their guard once more.

The Allied Forces was relieved as all of the rubble from the crater was seen blown away towards the air, and more rocks were levitating as they all saw a white glow slowly risingwith the Saiyan inside of it. His gray jacket completely gone and a few holes was on his black tank top. The black cargo pants he wore was torn from the bottom all the way up to his knees. The annoyed look on Yusuke was seen by the Tuffles as he was now scratched up from his face, arms and lower legs, and a bit of blood came running down on his face from his forehead. The large aura around the Saiyan dissipated as the rocks dropped to the ground.

"You'll have to do better." He smirked.

All five clones roared and charged at him. Yusuke phased out as they all closed in near him, and appeared a distance away from them. His fingertips on his right hand glowed, and he threw his arms towards the five in front of him, each five orbs colliding on each of them. They all staggered back, and the Saiyan rushed in and went above one of them, swinging a kick at the clones face, sending the Tuffle towards the ground. The Saiyan appeared near another with a punch already being launched, and he connected his hit on the face, sending the targeted clone back. The teen wasn't done as he phased in above the brute with his hands outstretched and sent a Ki blast on his chest, sending him below.

Not stopping there, Yusuke flickered out and appeared behind three of the clones still in the sky. He delivered a strong kick towards one of them, making them fly forward. Yusuke phased out and appeared in front of his target already flying towards the Tuffle. The Saiyan effectively kneed the brute in the stomach, making him bulge his eyes out. Yusuke backed up and uppercutted his opponent on the chin as the Tuffle went up, and the Saiyan followed up with intertwining his hands together above his head and connected it with the Hatchiyak clone's face, forcing him towards the ground with a small quake.

Yusuke perked up as the two remaining clones in the sky rushed towards him, and he stood still in his place. Both copies closed in, and both of them launched a punch in which the Saiyan caught with both of his hands. He smirked as the palm of his hands glowed, and he sent a large combined Ki wave that went a distance away at them both from his hands, sending them both flying away. Yusuke saw one of them flicker, and vanish while the other was seen crashing to the ground. He sensed the other clones going away, and the one on the ground had his power rise up.

The black-haired teen landed back on the ground, his eyes still focused on the writhing Tuffle who struggled to get up. Hatchiyak managed to do so and caused an uproar, flaring out the dark energy around him. Violent winds were made from his cries, and the Saiyan held his ground with a frowned face.

The Tuffle leaped and charged at the Saiyan at high speeds. Yusuke did the same and met his opponent halfway. Their forearms met, producing a large shockwave. The ground underneath them cracked violently, and broke apart by their power. Both fighters pulled back, and Hatchiyak wasted no time in launching another punch at the source of his hatred. Yusuke swayed his head to the side to evade the attack and he clenched his fists. Ki enveloped his fist and it crackled with electricity. In a flash, the Saiyan uppercutted the Tuffle, forcing him in the air. He leaped and immediately swung a punch at Hatchiyak, sending him further through the air. Yusuke phased out and appeared behind him, and kicked his enemy higher in the sky. He disappeared once again and reappeared above the Tuffle, ahead of him. Seeing that his previous attack was still staggering the brute, Yusuke started descending down with a kick ready. The tip of the Saiyan's boot connected with Hatchiyak's backside, and they both went crashing down with the Tuffle taking the full force of the damage.

Yusuke leaped back a distance away from the new crater he made, and jumped high in the air once more. He extended a hand with his index and middle finger stretched out while the rest weren't, and fire off a thin blade made out of his Ki towards the Tuffle who was still face flat on the ground. As soon as the beam skewered his enemy, Yusuke gritted his teeth and lifted his arm up along with Hatchiyak in the air. He was able to do so in a rapid succession, and forcefully moved the beam away, tearing part of the Tuffle's body while doing so. Not feeling the weight anymore, Yusuke easily brought his arm back and swiped diagonally in a forceful manner with a shout.

Blood came gushing out of the Tuffle's body from the large gash across his torso, and he violently coughed out blood. He gritted his teeth, and managed to stay afloat, trying to resist the pain done to him so far so quickly. Hatchiyak slowly looked ahead to see the Saiyan with an arm aimed at him, and Ki flashed brightly within his palm. Painfully, the Tuffle crossed his arms in front of him, and the jewels on his body started glowing bright green.

In just a few seconds, Hatchiyak fired off his cannon at the Saiyan. It was much larger than the one's he's fired off so far, and with Towa's power still in effect, it only made the Tuffle's attack all the more powerful.

However, sensing what strength Hatchiyak had mustered up, Yusuke allowed his Ki to trump his, and he fired off his own attack.

 **BIG, BANG...!**

 **ATTACK!**

A head sized ball of Ki was shot out of Yusuke's hand, but it only expanded at a rapid rate as it went towards Hatchiyak. The attack from the Patroller collided with the Tuffle's, but it easily overpowered his cannon, and it was simply brushed apart.

Hatchiyak significantly widened his eyes as Yusuke's attack engulfed him entirely. His body crumbled apart, and instantly started disintegrating. His scream of agony was heard by none as the Saiyan's attack continued its work in destroying the Tuffle. Eventually, there was nothing left, and Earthland's crust was forced to brave another devastating attack on its surface.

Smoke that was made cleared up from Yusuke's last attack, and it revealed more of the forest in ruins. Yusuke dropped and relaxed his hands to his side, and panted.

"Finally…" The Saiyan sighed, and dropped back down towards the Allied Forces. He walked towards the rest, and Erza came rushing up towards him.

"I'm glad you're safe…" Erza said, hugging him.

"Hey your voice is back." Yusuke said wrapping an arm around her.

"Mm. Wendy was a big help. It seems that she is also a dragon slayer. The Sky Dragonslayer, and she was taught healing magic." She explained stepping back.

"A dragonslayer? Like Natsu?"

"Yes. Though, more on the quiet side." Erza said with a grin.

"Haha, I get what you mean."

"I have to say Yusuke, that was quite the show." Jura said.

"RIght? He was all kick this and punch that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Still, what was that thing going on about...a 'Saiyan'?" Gray asked.

"I wonder about that too…" Lucy wondered.

"Maybe it's a fish!" Happy said.

"Well, we'll...never know I guess…" Yusuke said with a large amount of sweat forming on his brow. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and highly wanted to change the subject.

"What happened to that red guy anyway?" Lyon asked.

' _Oh thank god.'_ Yusuke inwardly sighed. "He shouldn't be causing any more problems."

"...how so?" Hibiki asked with raised eyebrows.

"...that enemy was way too dangerous if you wanted the Council to arrest him. I had to take care of it." The Saiyan said with a frown.

"So...you're saying…" Sherry started.

"You killed it?" Ren finished.

"That's the gist of it…" The Saiyan muttered.

"It cannot be helped. If your judgment tells you that it needed to be done, then so be it." Jura said. He looked back towards the Oracion Seis to see them all tied up still. "In any case, the main goal has been completed, and we should contact the Council as soon as possible."

"Nng…" A groan was heard from one of the tied up members. Everybody tensed and looked to see Brain, who had his markings back on him, wake up rather painfully.

"Something did occur to me...and I want to get that out of the way before we get the Council here." Yusuke walked towards Brain and tugged on the moss green coat-like apparel that his other person wore, and threw him away from the other members of Oracion Seis. He landed with a thud, still tied up, and glared up at the Saiyan. "Alright, I'll get straight to the point. What do you want with the kid over there?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Wendy with his thumb.

"Hehe...if we would have gotten away with her then our luck would have increased dramatically." Brain chuckled. He flinched as a beam of light nearly nicked him.

"Doesn't answer the question you sick bastard." Yusuke growled lowering his arm.

"...She is the Maiden of the Sky. A healer with great aptitude, and I merely wanted her powers to advance in our plan of controlling Nirvana."

"What does her healing abilities have to do with this Nirvana?"

"Klodoa!" Brain shouted.

Electricity was seen shooting out from a direction, and it hit the Saiyan dead on. Smoke was formed around him, and Brain grinned. That moment was erased however as the smoke was blown away revealing Yusuke perfectly okay, and he looked to the side to see the staff that Brain previously held was...sitting upright.

"The hell?" Yusuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Uh...that wasn't suppose to happen. Eeh!" Klodoa shrieked as the Saiyan picked him up.

"This thing can talk?" Yusuke asked as he swung it around.

"S-Stop...t-that!"

"Oh man lemme see!" Natsu exclaimed running up to him, and grabbed the staff. He started to swing the staff as well, and smashed it against the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Oww!" Klodoa screamed. He growled and shocked Natsu with his magic, forcing the dragonslayer to let go of him with a yelp.

"Ah geez." Yusuke sighed and went to pick up the staff that continued to struggle away.

"Let me go! I don't wanna be touched by your filthy hands!" The staff screeched.

"Hm. Sure." The Saiyan threw the staff in the air, and he thrusted his hands towards it releasing a Ki blast, destroying it. Bits of pieces came falling towards the ground in smokes.

"Was that necessary? It might have had information." Erza asked.

"All the information we need will be this guy here." Yusuke said walking back to Brain, who started to sweat. "Now, instead of trying dirty tricks here and there, why don't you tell me what it was you wanted with Wendy."

"...We needed her to heal one man who is capable of locating Nirvana."

"And just who is that man?"

"Hehe...Jellal Fernandes."

All Fairy Tail members perked up at the name, especially a certain redhead.

"How...he's supposed to be..." Erza muttered. She balled her hands, and they involuntarily shook.

"Where is he?" The Saiyan continued to ask.

"...that's all what you're getting from me. It's pointless. Either way, I lost and further helping you maggots will make my stomach twist." Brain spat.

"Well, that's no problem then." Yusuke closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Jellal's life form before under the influence of Towa's dark magic. Within his mental radar, apart from the still large groups of supposedly dark guilds, the ominous and somewhat sick feeling of energy he sensed earlier, he was able to detect one lone and faint signature away from them all. The Saiyan opened his eyes and turned his head in a direction of the energy he recognized as Jellal. "Over there huh?"

Yusuke looked back down at Brain, who looked at the Saiyan wide-eyed.

"How…"

"Yup, that way alright." Yusuke crouched down and punched Brain against the temple, rendering him unconscious once more. "...he's gonna be sore from that one."

"Yusuke...is he actually telling the truth?" Erza asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah…" He turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright...what do we do?"

"W-We have to go…!" Wendy suddenly said. The rest looked at her with slight shock.

"Wendy! Just what are you thinking! That man just said this person would be able to find this Nirvana, and you wish to go?" Carla scolded.

"But..Jellal...he...he saved me one time. I owe him...if he needs to be healed then…"

"Stop. If what Brain said was true then we have to be cautious." Hibiki chimed in.

"It seems as if you've found where he is?" Jura asked Yusuke.

"Yeah." The Saiyan nodded, and pointed in the direction where he felt the person of interest. "That way, but it's a long ways away if we were to go on foot."

"I see...then I propose this. Fairy Tail shall go and retrieve this man while we will stay here and guard the Oracion Seis. I don't imagine them doing much in the state they are in, so it should be a simple task."

"I, I also wish to go!" Wendy said.

"Wendy!" Carla chided.

"Sure." Yusuke said.

"You don't have a say in this! She will stay here!" Carla shouted.

"If she wants to go then we might as well let her. I don't imagine her being bossed around all the time, and just her being here to help us take care of Oracion Seis would only tell me she's capable enough." The Saiyan reasoned.

"Carla, please!" Wendy pleaded.

"...fine. But I'm obviously coming with you!" Carla said. She turned to look at the Saiyan with a slight glare, but said nothing and huffed away.

"Alright, since that's settled, then let's go." Yusuke said.

"Wait." Hibiki halted and walked over to the Saiyan. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh...alright." Yusuke complied, and they both walked away from everyone else.

"This is about Nirvana, and with you going there I trust you can use this information on it.." Hibiki said.

"And exactly what would that be?"

"Its power. Back at the villa when we presented Nirvana we basically said we knew next to nothing about it. That's partially true, as the rest of my guildmates don't while I do. My Master told me about the true nature of Nirvana, and I can understand why it would be kept secretive."

"...which is?"

"It's basically a personality change like we witnessed with Brain back there. Nirvana can change one's light into darkness, and vice versa. There's two stages as far as we're concerned. The first, if a person would experience negative thoughts while, in a rift between light and darkness so to say, in this stage, then it's possible for them to permanently switch to their opposites."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes a bit, and glanced back at Erza, who was currently standing alone with her arms crossed, away from everyone else as she waited for him.

"I can tell that you and Erza are close. I'm sure everyone has as well from how she's around you, and when she was happy you came back safely from that ridiculous fight you partook in. When this Jellal person was mentioned, I saw she took it seriously. It's not my business of what experience you had with him in the past, but I wanted to mention this so you had a heads up."

"That she could completely change if we found Jellal…"

"That, but only if you manage to find Nirvana."

"What are the other stages?"

"There's only one more from what we know this time. But from what we've gathered, it's capable of switching people's sides regardless in that stage. Unfortunately, that's all there is."

"Let's hope so then…"

"It...might be big to ask, however, if you do manage to find Nirvana then take care of it if you can. After witnessing how you fought first hand, then I have no doubts it should be a simple task."

"After what you've said, I'll have to. Having it sealed away is still too dangerous to let it go. Apart from everything else, that must be what I sensed back at meeting place, and just now. It's just so...off."

"Then, you knew where it was?"

"I sensed it, but didn't know if it could have been Nirvana. If it is, then we'll find out soon enough and I'll destroy it."

"Thank you. I leave it in your hands then."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about."

"Eheh...it had just occurred to me but I do apologize for how we Trimen acted earlier around Erza." Hibiki sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tch, don't remind me. Tell that boss of yours to stay away from her and we're good."

"Still, I imagined you would have stepped in to stop us."

"I definitely could, but she wanted to make me feel uneasy. I'm pretty stubborn, and didn't want her to win." The Saiyan said with a slight smirk.

"I see." Hibiki laughed, but turned his mood into serious once again. "I don't second question yours or Erza's abilities, however, be careful around Nirvana. Who knows what might happen."

"I'll see to it that it gets taken care of. You have my word." The Saiyan reassured.

With the conversation over, they both walked back to the group with the Blue Pegasus member going towards his respective teammates, and Yusuke going towards the rest of the Fairy Tail member plus Wendy and Carla.

"That took a while. What was that about?" Gray asked.

"Dunno. I kinda tuned him out." Yusuke said.

"What was the point of that then…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Oi! New Guy, you sure this is alright?" Natsu asked.

"We'll see when we get there…" The Saiyan said. He walked over to Erza who was looking out in the distance. "You sure you want to come?"

"Yes...let's go." Erza said as she turned to face him.

"U-Uhm...Yusuke?" Wendy asked walking up to him. While she did so, Carla tensed up behind her.

"Hey Kid." Yusuke turned to see her. "What's up?"

"I-I can heal you if...you like?"

"Oh, uh, it's fine. I already feel better." The black-haired teen grinned, but could see the uncertainty in the petite girl's face. "Really Wendy, I'll be alright."

"Wendy. If he says he is fine, then I suggest we do what he says." Carla chimed in.

"O-Oh, if you say so." Wendy relented.

"Alright, let's get going." Yusuke said.

The Fairy Tail members along with Cait Shelter began to follow the Saiyan in the direction where he felt Jellal, and it was going to take a while from what Yusuke estimated.

* * *

"...and that's how I met Jellal...I'm really grateful for him saving me…" Wendy reminisced with a smile.

The group that were sent to find Jellal had been traveling for some time now with Yusuke still leading the way. During the time, most were curious as to how Wendy knew the former council member. Even Carla was also hearing her story for the first time.

Much to Natsu's interest, Wendy's dragon, Grandine, had also disappeared on July 7, year X777 and she was lost looking for her. That was when she was found by Jellal, and they had traveled for some time until Wendy was told that it was too dangerous to further travel with him any longer. Shortly after, that was when she joined Cait Shelter, and she hasn't seen Jellal since.

"...what do you think?" Yusuke quietly asked Erza.

"It's...possible. At the moment however, it's hard to think that. After...what he's done." The redhead muttered. "...how close are we?"

"We still got some ways away...about half an hour left."

"And in that direction still?" Erza asked, looking ahead. Yusuke saw something in her eyes, and frowned.

"Don't think about going alone Erza." The Saiyan firmly stated.

"I…"

"You're not alone anymore, remember?"

"Right…" Erza said, smiling. She looked at the setting sky. "It's almost getting dark…"

"...I guess we could fly the rest of the way. Natsu has Happy, Wendy has Carla, you got Lucy and I'll fly Gray." Yusuke suggested.

"It may be best if we did so." Erza said.

"Oh thank god! My feet were getting cramped!" Lucy said.

"At least I got a heads up this time." Gray said.

Yusuke went over to Gray while Erza went over to Lucy and they both lifted them by their arms. Natsu and Wendy were already up in the air with their respective felines accompanying them, and just like before Yusuke went ahead and lead them towards their objective.

While keeping up a slow pace, the Saiyan and those behind him flew past all the trees below them, and in just a few minutes Yusuke descended down towards a cave that can be seen through the evening light, and the rest followed. Setting Gray on the ground, he landed next to him, and one by one the other six followed suit.

"Here it is…" Yusuke said.

"So Jellal's here huh…?" Natsu asked with narrowed eyes.

"What do we do when we find him?" Lucy asked.

"Brain said he needed to be healed...I can only guess it's from when you fought him…" Erza said to the Saiyan, who merely nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gray said.

Yusuke said nothing, and walked forward. Erza followed just behind him, and soon the others did as well with Wendy and Carla in the back.

"It's pretty dark…" Happy said.

"That ain't a problem!" Natsu raised a hand and lit it on fire, lighting up the surrounding area they were in.

"At least flame-brain is useful for something." Gray commented.

"Hah?! Better than what you can do!" Natsu exclaimed, bumping his forehead with the Ice mage.

"There they go…" Lucy sighed.

"Aye…"

"Stop it both of you!" Erza scolded. As usual, they paled and forgot their little brawl, and continued walking.

"A bunch of hooligans…" Carla said.

"It seems they were having fun." Wendy giggled.

"...I can feel him up close now." Yusuke said.

They kept walking through the tunnel until they reached an open dome space that was seen thanks to Natsu's fire.

"Hey look, there's torches." Lucy said, pointing at a metal holder in a wall with an unlit torch inside. Natsu walked over to the one she pointed at, and lit the torch. As soon as he did, a line was seen coming from the side of the holder, and went in a circle around the dark room they were in, lighting up each torch that were already set in place.

"Well that's convenient." Gray said.

"Look!" Wendy shouted, pointing ahead. Everyone looked to see a black coffin resting upright in the middle of the floor, chained up.

"That...is _really_ creepy…" Lucy shuddered.

"Aye...tell me about it…" Happy uneasily said.

"Is he…?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. He's in there." Yusuke nodded in confirmation, and began walking towards it.

"H-Hey...maybe we should...I don't know, check for any traps?" Lucy suggested.

Nobody said anything in response as Yusuke was the only one who kept walking. When he arrived there, he grasped the chains around it, and easily broke it apart. Finding the handle, the Saiyan went ahead and opened up the lid, and narrowed his eyes at the person who was inside. A chained up Jellal Fernandes.

"Is that...Jellal?" Lucy asked.

"...in the flesh…" Yusuke muttered.

Erza unconsciously clenched her fists and glared at the blue-haired man, but tore her eyes away a moment later, looking to the side. Still feeling anger towards Jellal, she tried calming herself down. Yusuke glanced back at the redhead, feeling her Ki rise.

' _Hope she doesn't do anything unnecessary…'_ The Saiyan thought in worry. He then saw Wendy running up, and stopped to look at the comatose man.

"Jellal…" Wendy muttered.

"Well what do we do now? We found him." Gray said.

"Well…" Yusuke went ahead and grabbed the chains around the man, and tore them apart, letting Jellal fall forward, and the Saiyan caught him and laid him on the ground. "The way he is right now...he can't do much but...I want to find Nirvana."

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Y-You're not serious are you?!" Lucy screeched.

"Yusuke...what are you saying…?" Erza demanded.

"Calm down...obviously I don't want it for myself. I need to destroy it." Yusuke reassured.

"Destroy it? Isn't leaving it sealed away a better option?" Gray asked.

"Just letting it stay like that is a bad idea. Someone else can come in and take it, and we don't want that happening."

"But still...is waking him up a good choice?" Lucy asked.

"If he tries anything then I'll just have to beat him this time!" Natsu exclaimed punching his palm with a fist.

"If he tries anything then _I'll_ step in. We don't want him knocked out again if he knows where Nirvana is." Yusuke chimed in.

"Uhm...do you want me to heal him then…?" Wendy asked.

"If you can that'd be helpful." Yusuke replied.

"Wendy…! Think about what you're doing!" Carla said flying up to her.

"I-I am...I can at least help by doing this." Wendy reassured her friend with a smile. She focused her attention back towards Jellal and extended her arms towards him while closing her eyes. Her hands glowed a bright teal color, indicating the use of her magic.

' _I can feel his energy coming back...that's pretty neat. Though...I wonder how she'll compare to Namekian healing.'_ Yusuke thought as he watched Wendy using her spell. He felt clanking nearby, and turned to see Erza walking up to him.

"Do you really intend to do this?" She asked.

"I do. I know it might not be the best way, but, Nirvana needs to be taken care of. After hearing what it could do from Hibiki, just keeping it sealed up isn't a good idea."

"From Hibiki? Is that what you two were talking about earlier?" Erza asked, and he nodded. "...just what is it then?"

"...The simplest way I can say what Nirvana can do is that it's able to switch the good to bad, and from the bad to good."

"That's…!"

"Yeah, it's a pretty dirty magic. While having the bad switch to good sounds...reasoning, it doesn't matter if the people who were original on the good side go the other way."

"I see then…"

"Hey, it'll be alright. If he tries anything then I'll do something about it." The Saiyan reassured.

"Thank you Yusuke...I know as long as you're here with me, I have nothing to worry about." Erza said with a smile.

The light that glowed in front of Wendy's hands died down, and she dropped her arms in exhaustion, and panted.

"You shouldn't push yourself child." Carla scolded in worry.

"I-I'm fine, Carla…" Wendy said, catching her breath.

A groan can be heard from the man on the floor, and his eyes started to slowly open up. Carla quickly moved Wendy away from Jellal and back with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy while Yusuke and Erza were still near the blue-haired man.

Jellal's eyes opened fully, and the first thing he saw was the dark ceiling above him, and then the torches to the side, and then the coffin in front of him.

"W-Where...am I?" He muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked.

Jellal turned his head to his voice, and his confused eyes met with the Saiyan's sharpened ones.

"Who...are you?" Jellal asked sitting up.

Erza and Yusuke looked at each other surprisingly, and directed their attentions towards Jellal a second later.

"You don't know who we are?" Yusuke asked. Jellal said nothing, and looked down on the ground with a frown after staring blankly at him. "...do you know who you are?"

"I...I…" The blue-haired man clutched his head and winced.

"He lost his memories?" Lucy asked.

"It appears so…" Gray said.

"N-No way…" Wendy uttered sadly.

"Well, this is a bust." Yusuke said. He saw Erza marching towards Jellal.

"Do you remember anything at all?" The redhead asked looking down at him.

"I…" Jellal's eyes widened slightly, as if realizing something. "...Nirvana?"

' _Well that's convenient…'_ Yusuke thought idly. "What do you know about Nirvana?"

"...how can I trust you all with what I know about Nirvana?" Jellal asked.

"What if I said that we intend to destroy it?"

"Destroy it…? Then…" He adopted a look of uncertainty.

"It's true." Erza stated and Jellal looked up at her. "We have the desire and means to do so."

"...I don't know why but...I feel like I can trust that." The blue-haired man said, and stood up. "Very well. I know of its location...as well as unlocking the seal on it."

'Really _convenient…'_ Yusuke thought once more. "Where is Nirvana at?"

"It's…" Jellal narrowed his eyes in concentration, and looked at a random direction. "It's that way...I can feel it over there."

' _Over there huh...the same direction where I felt that sickening signature...I guess that_ is _Nirvana...it must be dark out by now. The others back at the site are still fine, and those six still aren't going anywhere...why do I feel a whole bunch of people coming towards the forest though…?'_ The Saiyan mentally observed. "Then, that's where we're headed. Sooner we get this done the sooner I go back and eat."

"At a time like this…" Lucy sighed placing a hand on her forehead.

"Hey...we haven't eaten ever since we got here! He's got a point!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Of course you guys would think like that right now…" Gray exasperatedly said.

Erza inwardly sighed at her boyfriend's antics, and went back to his side. Jellal once again adopted a confused look at the current people that was inside, but brushed off that feeling and looked towards the redhead and the Saiyan.

' _...why do those two seem so familiar…?'_ Jellal thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Yusuke asked, noticing his line of sight.

"I...was wondering, have I seen or...met you two before?"

Erza unconsciously frowned, remembering the time she went back to the Tower of Heaven, and slightly gritted her teeth.

"You have." The Saiyan answered. "We fought in the past."

"I...see…" Jellal muttered.

"You really can't remember at all? Or yourself?"

"No...I...the Nirvana is the only thing I remember at the moment...I constantly hear it in my head...and its whereabouts."

"You are Jellal Fernandes." Erza spoke up, alerting the blue-haired man. She turned around to fully face him with a stern stare. "You were once a slave inside the Tower of Heaven. The slaves were part of a revolt that I started, and that is when you changed. You were under the obsession of reviving the Black Wizard Zeref, and would do anything to do so. You've hurt those close to me, and have tried using me in a ritual in achieving your goals. All of that was put to a stop when the man behind me involved himself into my problems, my nightmares, and saved me from it all."

There was a moment of silence as Jellal took in the information. Those near the entrance of the room had knowing looks, save Wendy and Carla, and silently observed. Yusuke watched on from behind as he stared at Erza, who held her ground.

"I see...I understand now. It seems my actions in the past were horrendous...I have no excuse I suppose." Jellal solemnly said.

"...dwell on the past will only stop you from moving on." Yusuke started. Several heads turned towards him, including his girlfriend. "It's best to look forward into the future and break past the barriers that pin you on the ground...a saying that I heard once. Stop looking behind and focus on what's in front of you. Some can't ever get away what had happened to them, and it can break you. But you thrive, knowing that you have something to look forward to, and you keep going. Jellal, what you have done in the past is maddening, yes. However, start looking ahead. If you really feel the wish to atone, you can start by leading us to Nirvana. There, we can stop a threat that's life-threatening, saving plenty of innocents."

Most smiled, including the blue-haired man that had his lips curved up slightly. Erza turned to embrace the Saiyan affectionately, and he wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Very well...then I will do so...Thank you…" Jellal trailed off in slight embarrassment, not knowing the Saiyan name.

"Yusuke." The black-haired teen answered, letting Erza off.

"Yusuke...I see." Jellal nodded in understandment. "Then just as you said, I'll lead you all to where Nirvana is."

* * *

"It's just up ahead…" Jellal said, being in front of the group Fairy Tail and Cait Shelter members.

It had been some time as everybody went out of the cave and that Jellal lead the group to Nirvana. Nighttime had fallen now as the full moon lit the surface, and the stars seen afar twinkled.

The group had come up to an area where they could see a large glowing tree up ahead.

"Is this it?" Yusuke asked.

"It is. It's not just this however. Nirvana was once a city, and the structure is sealed underground and can only be activated through the first stage. If I undo the seal here, then that is the first stage of Nirvana." The blue-haired man explained.

"...A city?" The Saiyan asked, and Jellal nodded in response. "Great…"

"What were plans on how to destroy it?"

"Blow it up. Easy and effective." Yusuke answered. The others around him couldn't help but sweatdrop at his answer. Well, all but Natsu, who grinned.

"Blowing up a city? Yusuke, you're good but not that good." Gray said.

"I'll prove you wrong then. Can Nirvana still be destroyed even while sealed up?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe so, but-" Jellal was cut off.

"Good enough then. Give me five minutes." He turned and made gesture that he was about to fly, but stopped short and faced everyone else. "All of you might want to move far away...and I mean really really far. You don't wanna be caught in what I have planned."

"Yusuke...what _are_ you planning?" Erza sighed.

"You'll see. Now, I really suggest you guys get a move on. I won't be moving on what I have planned until I know you guys are far enough away." The Saiyan replied with a grin. He turned once more, and flew into the night sky.

"...he can fly?" Jellal muttered confusedly.

"Let's move. If Yusuke says so then we must comply." Erza stated, and she started running.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Lucy shouted, running after her.

"I can't wait to see what New Guy does!" Natsu exclaimed following them with Happy nearby. Shortly after, Gray did as well after sighing in exasperation.

"That man must be out of his mind if he thinks he can take out a city…" Carla commented.

"U-Uhm...excuse me...Jellal?" Wendy shyly asked, looking at him.

"Uh...yes, what is it?" The blue-haired man responded.

"H-Have you really...lost your memories…?" The Sky dragonslayer asked, and he made a slight gasp of surprise.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I remember next to nothing unfortunately…"

"Then...you really don't recognize me?"

"...no, I'm afraid I don't." Jellal responded after looking at her for a few seconds. As he did so, Wendy skulked a bit and looked down.

"Come now Wendy, we need to get moving." Carla said, flying up to her. She turned her heads towards Jellal. "You should do so as well. I may not be that young man's biggest fan, but I have seen what he's capable of. It's best that we do what he says."

The white feline picked Wendy up and flew her away. Jellal looked up in the night sky where he managed to see the Saiyan's shadowy figure, and soon ran away from Nirvana's sanctum.

High in the air, Yusuke was contemplating on his choices as he waited for everyone to leave where Nirvana was sealed at. Still watching the bright glow being emitted from the tree, he went through his mind of what he should do.

' _...the Kamehameha Wave won't do I guess...it's like a straight shot from how I use it...maybe the Final Flash? I could...still. Almost all of my techniques are mainly for a single enemy or a group of them…'_ Yusuke inwardly facepalmed, and sighed. ' _I'm an idiot. Of course most of my techniques can take out a city...with enough gathered power…'_

He widened his eyes and smirked a bit at a learned skill he hadn't use very often, and knowing that the others are still trying to get as far as possible, he looked below and around, at all the trees and nature around him.

' _Y'know, this is good practice to use the Spirit Bomb...I wonder if I can do it the same as Goku…'_ Yusuke inhaled and exhaled, relaxing himself. He brought both his arms overhead and closed his eyes. ' _Let's get this started.'_

A breeze past by him, and did so continuously. He started to feel tingling within his body, and kept concentrating on gathering the natural energy around him. The air, the mountains, the trees, and the rivers.

"Think this is far enough?" Gray shouted from the back.

"He said he'll proceed once we're far enough away, so keep going!" Erza shouted from the front.

"Whaddya think he'll do?' Natsu asked.

"Dunno! Probably something cool though!" Happy cheered.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure as hell don't want to be caught in it!" Lucy exclaimed.

Above them, Wendy and Carla had caught up with them and kept their distance near the trees. Wendy looked up to see Yusuke glowing. But it wasn't the same glow she saw him in earlier in the day. Instead, it outlined his person, and above him were swirling lights, gathering in one spot.

"That...looks so pretty…" The blue-haired girl commented. Even Carla had to admit that it was a sight worth glancing back at, but she kept her eyes forward as to not crash. Wendy perked up at her surroundings, and sniffed. "The air...they're going towards him…"

"The air?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Wendy nodded. "It's...as if Yusuke is asking for them…"

Bright light was now seen throughout the entire forest, and even the areas around it. Even Erza had to stop in her tracks and look up, and widened her eyes in amazement as she did so. The rest did as well shortly after her, and gasped in shock at the small looking, bright glowing ball that's visible in the sky. From the ground it looked small, as if you can pinch it with your fingers. In reality, it was larger than they would have thought.

Jellal stopped running as well, looking up at the bright sphere above the Saiyan. It illuminated his surroundings, and he couldn't help but think if the lone person was really capable destroying Nirvana.

' _Alright...this should be good enough.'_ Yusuke thought as he looked up, eyeing the Spirit Bomb's size that can be compared to Fairy Tail's guild hall. Any larger and more time gathering the natural energy around him, he would risk blowing up half of the planet. "And the others are already far enough away...let's do this!"

With a grunt, Yusuke threw his arms down, making his Spirit Bomb descending towards Nirvana's resting place. His attack went down at a steady pace, and surely, it landed on the planet with a giant quake. The Saiyan kept his arms outstretched as he continued to concentrate on the Spirit Bomb, making sure it wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary.

Large winds were picked up as soon as the large ball neared the surface, and those nearby on the ground fell from the large shockwave as the Saiyan's technique connected the ground.

"W-Whoa!" Gray shouted from the ground.

"That...that's pretty big…!" Lucy shouted shakily.

"Hahaha! New Guy that's so awesome!" Natsu shouted in glee.

' _Just what else is he capable of I wonder…'_ Erza thought in shock as she was now in the air, looking at the Spirit Bomb doing its job in digging itself further through the crust.

' _He...really wasn't joking…'_ Jellal thought as he kept a hand on a tree supporting himself from the quaking.

"Carla...look!" Wendy exclaimed, pointing at the large sphere.

"Y-Yes...it's quite powerful from the looks of it…" Carla said as she stopped in midair, both of them looking at the Spirit Bomb.

Eventually, the bomb flashed, and exploded. Everybody shielded their eyes as to not damage them. The shockwave increased as those on the ground lost their balance once more.

Light can be seen from afar, and died down with a large smoke rising up towards the night sky.

"...that was easier than I thought." Yusuke commented idly. He flew down towards towards the site of destruction. Annoyed by the fumes, he let his Ki out, producing forceful gusts of winds that blew away all of the smoke, and looked down. "Hmm...think I overdid it."

In the Saiyan's line of sight, a large crater was formed with smoke residue still being emitted from below. He turned his head to the side, feeling Erza flying towards him. When she arrived at his side, she looked down and her mouth was left agape.

"Pretty sure I got Nirvana. I don't sense anything down below anymore." Yusuke said.

"What...was that?" The redhead asked, still looking down.

"It's called the Spirit Bomb. Learned it from one of my Mentors. Though, I don't use it often. It's pretty time consuming, not very good in a fight. Plus, I don't need this kind of damage in the long run. Unless it's absolutely necessary." The Saiyan explained. He saw her turn her head to look at him, and he could see the lit up face she had.

"Can-"

"Nope. This is one thing I won't teach you. The Kaio-Ken is one thing, which you still need to strengthen your body in, but the Spirit Bomb is another." Yusuke sternly said, not giving Erza the chance to say her sentence as he knew what she was going to say.

"...very well." Erza said with a huff.

"C'mon, let's go back to the others, and rejoin with the other guilds." Yusuke said as he descended down towards the rest along with Erza.

* * *

"Man that was _Awesome_ New Guy! How'd you even do that?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I...just get energy from my surroundings." Yusuke answered with a chuckle.

"Still man, that was pretty devastating. You took care of Nirvana as if it was nothing." Gray commented.

"I have to admit I'm impressed as well...I didn't think you could do it on your own." Jellal said.

The group had all joined together again and walked back to where the rest of the Allied Forces were through the forest. Along the way, Yusuke was bombarded with questions from the Fire Dragonslayer, and did his best to answer most of them.

They were nearing their destination, but the Saiyan frowned and stopped all of a sudden.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

"...I'm sensing a large group just up ahead...where the others are." Yusuke answered.

"I-Is it the...the dark guilds you felt before?" Lucy asked.

"No...they're gone...these guys are different…come on. Let's see what's up."

They did so, and eventually walked out of the trees and into the wasteland that was created by the Saiyan's and Tuffle's fight earlier in the day. There, they could see the rest of the Allied Forces being questioned by men in white and turquoise robes holding red staves.

"The Rune Knights?" Erza said in realization.

"I guess the Council was finally contacted." Gray said.

Yusuke took a step, but the moment he did so, the ground around them glowed, and markings were set up around the group.

"What the…" The Saiyan muttered.

"Halt!" A person shouted. It alarmed the Rune Knights on standby, and they immediately surrounded the group that had came out of the forest.

"U-Uh…" Lucy muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked.

A lean man came up near the markings on the ground. He had a white cloak like any other Rune Knight, donned white gloves, wore a dark turquoise coat with a light blue shirt within with the Rune Knight symbol in a dark blue color along with white pants and a black supporting it. His hair was tied and folded behind him, and two bangs hanged from either side of his face. Finishing off his appearance, he wore glasses, and held a stern gaze.

"In the name of the Rune Knights, we hereby arrest the one Jellal Fernandes!" Lahar stated, pointing at the blue-haired man. "He is accused of the firing of Etherion as well as infiltrating the Council and leading it to its destruction!"

"W-What…?" Wendy gasped.

"It's expected...I guess the others had to tell them…" Yusuke said.

"I will comply then…" Jellal said.

"...are you certain?" Erza asked.

"Yes. It seems as if I did more than what you have described earlier. But I will take in what Yusuke had said earlier as well, and look ahead." The blue-haired man walked away from those who had rescued him, and towards the Rune Knights, who cuffed him and led him towards the wagons that were nearby.

The runes around them dissipated, and the group inside relaxed.

"We are ready when you are sir!" A Rune Knight stated to Lahar.

"Fairy Tail and Cait Shelter. I commend you, as well as from the rest of the Rune Knights, in your victory against Oracion Seis along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Should any other foe arise in the near future, we will make contact when need be." Lahar stated. He then turned and gestured for the wagons to start moving.

' _...Erza...Erza Scarlet…'_ Jellal thought as he laid his head back against the wall of the vehicle.

"I guess it's over." Gray said.

"Yeah...man I'm famished." Natsu commented.

"Aye! We need to get some fish!" Happy chippered.

"I could use a nice hot bath right about now…" Lucy muttered, stretching.

"Feeling good?" Yusuke asked Erza.

"Mm...I never would have expect him to lose his memories...but...once he gets them back, who knows what may happen…" Erza said.

"It's...pretty hard to tell. You're right, who knows…"

"Are you alright child?" Carla asked.

"I'm not sure...but...hopefully Jellal will be alright...I still believe him to be kind…" Wendy answered with a small smile. She looked up at the talking group ahead of her, and walked up towards them. "U-Uhm…"

"Hm? What's up kid?" Yusuke asked, halting his conversation with Erza to look down at the blue-haired girl.

"M-My Guild isn't too far away from here...if you all would like to rest up there then...I'm sure Master will allow you…" Wendy asked timidly.

"It is pretty late...if your Master really doesn't mind, then we'll be grateful to come along." Erza said.

"Well, let's wait for the others over there then. They've been waiting for us the whole day." Yusuke said, looking at the Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale delegations who were walking towards them.

"T-Then, we'll be sure to take care all of you!" Wendy said with a smile.

* * *

 **And...that's basically over.**

 **Like I said in the beginning, having these kinds of changes were kind of challenging, and I had to think of ways that should be okay in the situation. Especially regarding Erza and Jellal. That was a tough one.**

 **Yeah, I finally used the Spirit Bomb in this chapter. I couldn't think of a chance back then of when I'd use it when I listed the moves for Yusuke, but this turned to be the opportunity. Overkill I suppose, buuut I wanted it.**

 **We could say the Oracion Seis is over, just nearly. There's gonna be a newcomer in Fairy Tail, and that'll happen next chapter.**

 **For the OCs, I've received plenty of submission, but like I said it would vary whether I'd use them all or not. I'm not using them all just a heads up, and the OCs I'll be using will be revealed at the start of the Original Arc that's coming up really really soon.**

 **After a couple of fillers.**

 **I know, I know. but jumping straight into another Arc after another is too rushed. I'm pretty excited typing it all out myself when the time comes, but I still need time. So bear with it.**

 **Obviously future readers won't have this problem like, a month from now lol.**

 **If you PM me asking if your OCs in it, I'm not going to answer. If you keep repeatedly do so, and you just so happen to be one of the chosen, then I can easily take you out. I don't need pointless PMs in my box while I'm typing up chapters for you guys.**

 **Anyway, that's all until next week you guys.**

 **Of course, a big Thank You for over 100 FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! We just passed 100 favorites earlier today and 100 followers a few days ago, so I'm really really grateful for everyone who has supported my story so far. If I could, I'd give you all...jump drives. 128GB. Who doesn't love a 128GB Jump drive to store with eh?**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: January 7, 2016.**

 **Yusuke Vs. Hatchiyak edited as of January 16, 2016 to make it longer.**


	23. Chapter 23: Reassurance

**Alright! New Chapter! I'll be honest, might not be my best one, but it does continue the plot.**

 **Shadowjab17: The Hatchiyak I used was Super Hatchiyak throughout his fight with Yusuke. That alone he'd be stronger than most of Goku and company during that time, before they fought Perfect Cell. It's not that he's weaker, it's just that Yusuke IS that strong. **

**The SkyBreakerV1: Glad you're enjoying so far. Hope you continue doing so with future chapters!**

 **Guest (1): I'm already dead set on using OCs. But in that mind set, we could say my story here was ruined from the very start lol. **

**Dragon Breath99: The fillers I had will be different than the ones shown on the media. It's nice to get creative. Regarding Gildarts, it may or may not happen lol. For the Zenkais, he already got one at the very beginning. As for the future, most likely. Buying Gravity Magic is something Edolas might have, and I don't think there's anything like that in Fiore, so unfortunately not. It'd be nice though. Thanks for the support by the way! You'll see what you want in this chapter. I was actually writing it out as you posted that review.**

 **Alright, it Does seem I made the fight between Hatchiyak vs Yusuke short, and I gotta agree. I actually thought it was enough and satisfactory but it looks like it wasn't enough. I was thinking of adding clones again from Hatchiyak once he got the power up but once again, I thought it'd be too much. In the future, I'll promise to lengthen the fights when Yusuke gets serious. In the near future actually.**

 **I DO have another announcement to make at the end of this chapter regarding the story, so read on for now.**

 _ **Note! There are situations where it could potentially lead to a smut scene. I will say this now, there are NO Lemons in this chapter.**_

 **Onwards!**

* * *

Night had come and gone after the day the Allied Forces had defeated Oracion Seis and Nirvana. With Wendy's request, the rest of the guilds took up on her offer in going to Cait Shelter and rest up until it was finally time to leave.

It was a small village that Cait Shelter resided in with several small tribal huts mostly made out of wood and straws as well as tents that were set up around the village. In the middle of the village was a much larger tent, labeled "Cait Shelter", where Master Roubaul resided in.

Inside a certain hut was a certain couple, with a certain redhead showing off the fashion that the residents in the village was so fond of while a certain Saiyan was sitting on a cot.

"Thoughts?" Erza asked, posing with her hands on her hips. She wore an indigo colored clothing that was wrapped around her breasts and went over her shoulders showing off her cleavage, tied in a knot behind her, unconnected sleeves on both of her arms that reached from her wrist just to her shoulders, a bronze accessory around her neck acting as a collar, white straps that overlayed one another showing making a diamond shape that showed off her stomach, a long skirt that went all the way down just past her knees with a white cloth acting as a belt, and leather heels which was completely common to all other citizens within the village.

"Well, it's not weird that's for sure." Yusuke answered with a grin. He figured the clothes he had on before were enough for him, except for his gray jacket that was destroyed in his fight with Hatchiyak. So at the moment, he only wore his black tank top that was still mostly intact with his torn black cargo pants and white boots. Only addition to his appearance were the furry wristbands that were visible on his wrists.

"I'd say it's better than what you are currently wearing." Erza blandly said, crossing her arms under her bust.

"What can I say? I'm a simple man." Yusuke replied, shrugging.

"But mine." Erza went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"And Mira's." The Saiyan pointed out, placing his hands on her waist.

"Hmm...I suppose."

"...Lucy's coming."

Erza immediately hopped off of him with some pink dusting her cheeks while Yusuke stood up. The flap of their current hut was seen moved away to the side, and revealed Lucy in a similar fashion as Erza's at the moment except with more designs, and in a maroon color.

"Hey, the others are already ready, and Cait Shelter wanted to give us their goodbyes." Lucy said.

"I see. We will be there momentarily then." Erza responded.

"Sure! See ya guys there!" With that, Lucy left their hut and went back to the others in their group.

"I guess we should as go as well." Erza said.

"Yup, let's not keep them waiting." Yusuke said. He started to walk out of the hut with Erza close behind him.

They reached where everybody else was, and joined in with their guild along with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Even Wendy was conversing with the rest, and Carla was alongside with her. The entire village was all grouped together, opposite of their guests with Cait Shelter's Master standing in the front.

He was a small elderly man, and just like the rest of the people he wore tribal like clothing with a feathered, a large white beard that connects his sideburns that connected to his bushy eyebrows. He had a red tattoo with a dot on his forehead with two arch-shaped designs on either side of it.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale...I must thank you all dearly for handling the Oracion Seis, who were plotting on taking control of Nirvana." Roubaul thanked.

"Well, it was mostly this guy." Gray said placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulders.

"Right?! He beat those suckers like nothing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm slightly embarrassed to say that we were almost no help at all. But, more importantly, they were defeated in the end, and it's all I can ask for." Jura said.

"I think this calls for a party either way! Hahaha!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!"

"A party eh?" Gray said with a small grin.

"A party indeed! Men!" Ichiya spoke up.

"Party! Party!" The Trimen said in unison.

Most in the group cheered and started to dance, but stopped shortly after seeing the solemn looks of the people living in the village.

"I could drop a pin if I had one…" Yusuke quietly said. Erza nudged him with her elbow with a slight frown on her face.

"Everyone...with Nirvana gone, I must confess something to you all…" Roubaul said.

"A confession?" Lyon asked.

"You see...we're not the people we appear to be...this tribe, is the actual Nirvit Tribe from four hundred years ago, the same people who knew Nirvana first hand. And the one responsible for coming up with building Nirvana, was myself." The Master of Cait Shelter confessed.

"What?" Erza gasped.

"Four hundred...years ago?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"M-Master...what are you saying?" Wendy asked.

"...in the hopes of ending the wars that were occurring long ago, I decided to create Nirvana that was capable of turning the tides. The city was our home, and symbolized a nation of peace for a long time. However...every time Nirvana had turned the darkness into the light, it had taken more than it could handle." Roubaul explained. The others listened on carefully, especially Wendy, who could hardly believe what she's fathoming at the moment, and her body shook in disbelief. "Solely changing one's darkness into light simply didn't do. A balance had to occur, and we kept tipping the scale to one side. And so, all the darkness gathered went towards the Nirvits, and an onslaught occurred between ourselves…"

More silence was brought on everyone as Cait Shelter's Master explained himself and Nirvana, as well as speaking for his people. Nobody knew what to say, but Wendy shook even more learning her Master's secret.

"You could say I was the only one to survive as I'm telling this. But really, even I myself perished long ago. Now, just my spirit remains, watching over Nirvana so it does not come to the wrong hands, and have done so for four hundred years. But, it seems that time is finally over." One by one, the villagers started disappearing, wearing fond smiles on their faces.

"W-What's...happening? E-Everyone!" Wendy shouted.

"They're all...disappearing…" Lucy mumbled.

"W-Wait…!" Wendy cried out.

"I truly apologize for deceiving you all this time Wendy...when that boy came to me asking me to take care of you, I couldn't say no with the look on his face. And when you asked if this was a guild, how could I say no to that as well? And so, everyone here was an illusion that I created…" Roubaul explained further.

"An entire guild...all for her?" Erza muttered in disbelief.

More and more of the people vanished, and soon, only Roubaul was left.

"There is no need to cry Wendy...you and Carla do not need us any further." The Nirvit pointed towards everyone else near her. "You have found those who will truly care for you from now on."

"M-Master...I...I…" Wendy choked out through the tears running from her eyes.

"Take good care Wendy and Carla...I have no doubts that your future will be bright." Roubaul smiled before he vanished, and then there was no one left.

The only thing that could be heard are the sniffles from the Sky Dragonslayer. Wendy collapsed on her knees, her tears completely flowing out. She let it all out, her sorrowful emotions were felt by all as she cried towards the heavens.

Yusuke clenched both of his fists and winced.

' _...just like…'_ The Saiyan slowly walked away from everyone else, and towards Wendy. He crouched down on one knee and placed a hand atop of the small girls hair. Wendy continued her sniffling and hiccuping, and she slowly turned her teary face towards him. "It's never easy being alone all by yourself, whenever and however. But you keep your head high and you continue strong. Eventually, you find those who will be by your side…"

Tears continued to fall down off of Wendy's face, but she tried her best to keep herself together. Yusuke smiled at her a little.

"How about it Wendy, why don't you come with us? To Fairy Tail." Yusuke gently asked.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes, and she turned her body to grip on his tank top, crying once more in fervor. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, knowing her silent answer.

* * *

 **Universe 7**

 **Earth, TokiToki City...**

"Amber!"

"Huh?"

A female Majin with black sclera and lavender eyes, who had her front left and center antennas sweeping to the right, hanging above her right eye, back center antenna hanging out like a ponytail. She wore an outfit with the upper clothes having a black collar and arm rims, green center line on the front and back, green long sleeves, a red heart with a green inner heart on the front and back of the top. Her lower clothing had a grey skirt with green center line on the front and back, a black belt, red puffy pants with green leggings, red boots with white bottoms and green hearts, and red gloves with green hearts.

She turned around to see a young girl, a little shorter than herself running up to her with a backpack on her back. The smaller girl had long, straight black hair that reached all the way down to her back, bangs in the front of her forehead, wore black shorts just above her knees, white sneakers, fingerless black gloves, and a red Gi on her upper body with a black shirt underneath.

"Hey Marissa. How're you doing?" Amber asked.

"I'm good! Uhm, have you seen Ann by any chance? I...can't find or sense her anywhere…" Marissa asked.

"...No. She's been really out of it since he's been gone, hasn't she?"

"Y-Yeah...she hasn't been training much since then, and it's not healthy."

"I want to say we can relax since he took care of Demigra, and that there's hardly any more distortions, but...I feel like something else might happen."

"You too huh?...I don't feel like we're out of it at all too...and I really miss him." Marissa said, downcasted.

"You really changed him since he agreed to help us haven't you?" Amber said with a smile.

"It's not just me! It was all of us! And just look at how he helped us. He managed to do more than what we ever could in just a short time when he came here… and if anything happens, then Ann is the closest one to his level…"

"I agree...she was really trying to catch up to him." Amber sighed. "But...I'm sure we can all move on."

"Don't talk like that!" Marissa reached and pulled her backpack in front of her. "Look!"

Amber leaned forward a bit to see Marissa unlatch her pack, and widened her eyes to see seven orange orbs inside of it.

"...the Dragon Balls?!" The Majin exclaimed.

"Yeah! Trunks and the Supreme Kai of time finally gave me permission! I just got back with Frizt looking for all seven!"

"Frizt? Where is he now?"

"I...think he went to go look for Arc...you know how he is…"

"He's gotta stop putting Zeni into those machines...I don't see the appeal of it." Amber sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Come on! We gotta get everyone together! That's why I wanna find Ann!"

"Marissa...I'm, glad you're doing this but, even if the Supreme Kai of Time couldn't find him, then how is Shenron going to?"

"We have to at least try! It worked on him before since he wasn't part of this time, and he could be all alone out there somewhere! J-Just like...how he was before...all of this!"

Amber could see the hopeful gleams in Marissa's eyes. The Majin sighed quietly to herself and smiled lightly.

"Alright Marissa...if you say so...let's find the rest of them and tell Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time we're doing this."

"Yeah! And, when we find him, then...h-huh…?" Marissa stopped her sentence short as she felt a shiver down her spine, and looked up.

Amber tensed up and followed her eyes as well. Sweat formed on both of their brows as they saw a rift in the distance.

* * *

"I was going strong! Why did you stop me!"

"Because you were going to lose it all anyway. It's best if you quit while you're ahead. Honestly, I'm surprised you got that far."

"Frizt, I'm telling ya, I could've have won more!"

"...no...you wouldn't have Arc." Frizt responded with a sigh.

Two people part of the Time Patrollers were casually strolling along the street, with one of them towing the other along with purpose.

He had red skin, a red face with blue outlines on either of his face, orange eyes with black pupils and had horns going upwards on his crown. Frizt's chest armor was black in color with the shoulders of it going outward, and had some parts of his armor in light blue color. He wore black gauntlets with light blue parts shown in the front, and greaves with the same color and similar shape.

Arc adjusted his spiked armor in black color as they both continued walking. He had heard from Frizt that he had joined Marissa in gathering the Dragon Balls for a chance to bring back a friend that they both knew well.

"You really think it's gonna work?" Arc asked.

"I'll be frank...I'm not too sure. But, it gives hope." Frizt said.

"She really misses him. Looks up to him like an older brother...poor girl."

"It's a hard blow on all of us...Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time have tried everything so far. But through all of that...they still can't find him. If we want to bring him back, then I guess Shenron is our best option."

Both Frost Demons stopped in their tracks and shot their heads up towards the sky.

"Do you feel that?" Arc asked.

"Yeah...and it's not good…" Frizt replied with a frown.

* * *

"Nng! Hah!" A young woman forcefully punched a side of a mountain, breaking a large chunk of it into pieces. She landed on the ground slightly panting and sat down on the grass, crossing her legs. The brown furry tail that was connected behind her swayed left and right a bit, until she let it wrap around her waist.

Her white Gi with a gray tank top underneath stuck to her skin from the sweat she produced. She wore black spandex pants with a pair of white boots with yellow tips and white gloves. Her black hair that went to the midsection of her backside was tied in a ponytail, and her bangs that was swayed to the left side of her forehead, covering her left eye stuck on her face from the sweat as well.

She clenched her teeth and fists hard as her mind drifted off to the person of reason she considered her only rival.

"Had to go die on me like that...what, afraid to admit that I was stronger than you? Tch." She spat out. Her face soon soften and she let out a long sigh. "...just where the hell are you?"

She widened her eyes and snapped her head towards the direction of TokiToki City, and stood up immediately.

"...it, can't be…" Her anger was shown once again as her face twisted in rage, and she balled her fists, shaking them. "They took him...and I'll kill them…!"

White aura was unleashed around her violently, and she took off in less than a moment.

* * *

"Trunks!" The Supreme Kai of Time shouted.

"I know!" Trunks latched his sword sheath around his torso and ran out the Capsule Corp. building. He looked up with clenched teeth as he saw a swarm coming out from a hole in the sky.

More and more came pouring out, and Time Patrollers from the ground instantly shot towards the sky to intercept.

"The Time Breakers…" The Kai muttered. Her eyes shook in disbelief as she continued to eye the sky. "...and it's Towa and Mira!"

"How...he killed him...how is he back?!" Trunks asked in confusion and anger.

* * *

High in the sky above TokiToki City, Towa chuckled as she looked below where the Time Patrollers resided in. An army of soldiers from all over the fabrics of time and the universe under the control of the leaders of the Time Breakers kept coming out, and with Towa and Mira's permission, they began their assault.

"Hahahaha…! Let's start, shall we?!" Towa shouted in glee.

* * *

 **Universe ?, Year X784**

 **Earthland, Magnolia**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he opened the double doors of Fairy Tail. With the rest of the team, plus Wendy and Carla behind him, they all walked in where the Master and the majority of the guildmates were.

Mirajane, who was behind the bar, ran out and rushed towards them. Or, just Yusuke as she quickly embraced him.

"You're definitely going to make it up to me…" The barmaid whispered into the Saiyan's ear. He couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine as she said it, and chuckled nervously.

"They're all safe!"

"Yeah! I knew we'd kickass!"

"We gotta party for that!"

"Hey, who's that little girl?"

Wendy shied away from all the stares she felt, and hid behind Yusuke's leg, peeking out.

"Come on kid, they won't bite." Yusuke reassured Wendy with a pat on her head. Mira was already next to his side, and he faced the guild. "Everyone, this is Wendy and Carla, and they'll be joining Fairy Tail as of today. Make them feel like home!"

"She's got a cat like Happy?!"

"Aww that's adorable!"

Timidly, the Sky Dragonslayer went away from Yusuke's side and walked in front with Carla by her side.

"U-Uhm...I'm Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet all of you, and I hope I can be a big help!" Wendy bowed.

"I'm sure you'll do well here Wendy." Mira giggled, walking up to her.

"Ah! It's...Mirajane, Carla!" Wendy gushed.

"Yes, I see that." Carla said simply.

"I'm glad you all made it safely." Makarov said walking up to the group.

"Master." Erza greeted.

"Hell yeah Gramps! No way we could lose with New Guy with us!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'll say. He basically did everything. Took out Oracion Seis all by himself." Gray said.

"Really? I knew I could count on who I sent then. Because of this, there will be peace for a while." Makarov said with relief.

"Hope having those two is alright Old Man. I couldn't just leave them." Yusuke said.

"Of course my Boy. I gladly welcome them, the more the merrier." Fairy Tail's Master warmly said.

"So Wendy! What can you do?" Mirajane asked.

"I...use Sky magic...I'm the Sky Dragonslayer…" The blue-haired girl answered.

"Another Dragonslayer?!"

"That's amazing!"

"We got three now! We're practically unstoppable!"

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Wendy's shyness practically left her from the big welcome she received while most the attention was on her.

"Let's party everybody! Cheers to two of our new members and stopping the dark guilds!" Makarov exclaimed.

The whole main hall erupted into more of its rowdiness than ever, and heeding their Master's words, they instantly went crazy.

"I'm glad you're all safe." Mira said to Yusuke.

"Thanks. All in all, nobody was hurt to near death, so everything turned out alright." The Saiyan said.

"Still, I wish I could have came along...what have you and Erza been doing?" The barmaid asked crossing her arms under her breast.

"Eheh...nothing that you might think of Mira. We went and fought the enemy, that's it." Yusuke reassured, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, Mirajane. We went and fought Oracion Seis. Like what Master had instructed us to do." Erza stated, walking up to them. The white-haired maiden simply pouted.

"...alright, whaddya want me to do to make it up to you?" Yusuke asked with a small sigh.

"Ufufu, it's still early in the day. While everyone else is enjoying their time here, I want to go on a bit of shopping!" Mira grabbed onto his hand and started running out of the guild with him.

"W-Wait…!" Erza yelled, looking back at them.

"Uh, I'll make it up to you as well Erza, don't worry!" Yusuke shouted as he allowed Mirajane drag him.

"...try not to make promises you might not keep…" Erza said with a huff. She turned again and sighed, knowing that the guild will make a big mess once again, but allowed it just for the newcomers. However, thinking that she'll allow them it this time, she awkwardly walked backwards, and soon turned heel towards the two that had left the guild.

* * *

"T-This is...not a bit…" Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Aww, just a little more! I promise!" Mirajane giggled, handling her boyfriend a few more paper bags with clothes in it.

The couple had gone shopping as Mirajane had desired, and so far they had gone to plenty of clothing stores. Yusuke's hands were red from all of the bags he had to carry, but other than that, he braved through all of it. But he wondered when they were going to end. Hopefully soon in his mind as he underestimated at how much she would make him carry.

Throughout of it all, he had sensed a certain redhead following them around. The Saiyan wasn't sure if she remembered that he could sense practically everyone in the city if he wanted to, but most likely thought she did, and decided to leave it as she wasn't bothering them.

Going into another shop, the Saiyan couldn't help but look through the window at what was in stock this time. He stopped just outside the door and widened his eyes a little at the store that was meant for women only as there were mostly only lingerie.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Mira exclaimed behind him, pushing him.

"Y-Y'know, maybe we should skip this one and go onto the next..." Yusuke chuckled nervously.

"Don't be shy!" Mira giggled as she succeeded in bringing both of them inside the store.

Just a few buildings over, Erza was peeking out from the corner with a blush on her face.

"G-Going into a store like that...Mirajane what are you planning?" Erza muttered under her breath.

Inside, the Saiyan was pulled along by Mira deep inside. Along the way he saw other men glaring at him. Those who saw Yusuke being with the model felt anger boiling within them, but soon winced as their respective spouse scolded them to look their way.

The barmaid inwardly grinned out how uneasy her boyfriend felt. They reached to a part of the store where Yusuke's blush went a deeper shade of red as all around them were women's bra's and panties of all sorts.

' _...what have I gotten myself into.'_ Yusuke thought wearily.

"Come on~" Mirajane giggled as she went and brought the Saiyan into the fray of underwear clothings.

Yusuke stayed behind her as the model kept going through all of the revealing outfits that would no doubt look amazing on her. She came across a few that she could try on and have the Saiyan be the lone audience to look at her only. Mira led him to a nearby dressing room with the garments in her arms.

"Wait here, I'll be back~" Mirajane said as she went out of his sight.

Yusuke sighed and eyed a nearby chair, and went ahead and sat on it. He set the bags he held on the floor, relaxing what little time he had. During that little time, the barmaid's head came popping out of the entrance and she looked at her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Yusuke, could you come and help me for a second?" She asked.

"Uh...are, you sure you need me?" He responded unsurely.

"Pleaase?" She pleaded.

Yusuke swallowed a lump in his throat and looked around below him.

"What about all these bags? I gotta look after them."

"Just bring them in!" Before he could get another word in, she left and went back inside.

The Saiyan sighed once more, and picked up all the paper bags, and cautiously went inside the dressing room. He sensed where she was at, and trudged over to the room she was in.

"Alright...I'm here." Yusuke sighed in front of the wooden door in front of him.

"Set the bags down." The door opened, and she peeked her head out. "Come on in."

"Are you sure you need me?"

"Ufufu, I wouldn't have to call if I didn't. Now come on!"

Defeated, Yusuke put the bags down, steeled himself, and walked in. Mirajane opened the door wider for him, and closed it behind her and locked it. It was pretty small, just like every other dressing rooms, and enough breathing room for two people.

The Saiyan had his back facing his girlfriend, and with the mirror in front of him he only saw her white hair swaying around behind him.

"So uh, what do you need help with?" Yusuke asked.

"Well...I got some things I wanted to try on but...I just need help strapping my bra on." Mira answered.

"Y-Your bra…?"

"Mhm…" She walked in front of him, and he stiffened as he saw her only with her panties on. He couldn't help but see her whole front body through the mirror, and she smirked to herself as he did so. The barmaid bent down to the pile of lingerie on the floor and brought up a fancy black bra. She put her arms under the straps, adjusted the garment around her breast, and lifted her white hair up with both of her hands, showing off her whole back side. "Can you hook them?"

Yusuke walked closer behind her and eyed the loose straps of her bra.

"H-How...do I do that…?" The Saiyan asked unsurely. The barmaid giggled to herself of his ignorance.

"Do you see the metal hook and loops at the ends? Just stretch the bra and connect them." Mira answered. The Saiyan gripped both ends of the bra's and found the indicated metal hook and loops for each other. He pulled the ends of the clothing closer together and was able to connect the bra.

"Alright, done."

"Thanks!" She turned around with a jump, her breasts visibly bouncing, and put her arms behind her back, leaning forward. "Well…? What do you think?"

"Uh…" The blush on the Saiyan's face returned as he kept eyeing Mirajane from head to toe. The black bra she had on matched the panties she wore. With just those two pieces of garments adorned on her, Yusuke was able to see all of her body from her slender arms, to her bountiful chest, to her well toned stomach, and to her long legs. He swallowed another lump in his throat and felt his heart racing a tick faster.

The white-haired maiden inwardly congratulated herself from the speechlessness from Yusuke. She went ahead and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

"Am I that good?" She teased.

"Hmm, might have to try harder." Yusuke finally said, regaining his senses. With all she's done to him so far, he thought it'd be fair to try and play her at her own game.

"Ara...I think I can do that..." Mira leaned her head in, and placed her lips with his. They both closed their eyes with Yusuke leaning forward and placing his hands on her bare waist.

They continued for a while until they pulled away from each other wanting a breath of air.

"Be honest with me...are we alone?" The woman asked.

"Uh, heh." Yusuke chuckled. "I mean, I don't think doing it here would be really...safe?"

"Ufufu, no silly. Of course we wouldn't continue here...unless we really want to that is."

"Mira."

"Just kidding. But, I was just curious about a certain someone if, by chance, followed after us?"

"...Erza?"

"Bingo." She winked.

"Well, she has. She's inside the store right now."

"I thought so…" The barmaid sighed. She then grinned on an idea in her head. "Come on. Let's put all this away and go out. There's something I want to do, so I want head back to your place."

"...my place?"

"Mhm." She nodded with a wink. Mira let go of him and turned around, lifting her hair up once again. "Can you unhook them now?"

"Okay…" Yusuke went ahead and tugged on her bra again, trying to separate it. While he did so, he discovered it took a little more work in doing so without the urge to simply break it apart. After fiddling around some more he managed to unconnect the bra she tried on.

"Thanks!" She took off the black garment off of her and bent to reach down her dress. The barmaid stole a peek towards the Saiyan behind her, and giggled to see him looking away to the side with his blush still present. "I don't mind it you know. We've already seen each other naked."

"Well, with your endless teasing, it's kind of a different situation for me."

The white-haired woman slid her panites down, now naked. She turned and wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck once more, leaned against him, and lifted left leg up against the right side his body, pushing him back against a wall.

"...and it's really fun doing so." Mira whispered with a grin.

"And you're really making this hard for me." Yusuke responded with a crooked smile. Mirajane pecked him on the lips, and with a small giggle she got off him and continued dressing herself. ' _I need something cold...'_

Relief washing over the black-haired teen, they both stepped out of the small dressing room. Mira had the garments in her hand and set them down on the cart of unwanted clothes. Yusuke went and picked up the bought merchandise his girlfriend had bought so far, and they both headed out of the store.

"So, exactly what do you want to do at my apartment?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, since you said Erza was following us, I figured I'd have a little more fun." Mirajane answered.

"...at my place?"

"Yup."

' _I really hope it's something safe…'_

* * *

The doors to the Saiyan's home opened up as both Yusuke and Mirajane walked in. It was the first time for the barmaid to enter his apartment as she was only aware of where he resided in, and she took it all in while she was there. From the simple sofas on top of the rug in the living room as well as the table in front of it, a chair next to them and the kitchen and two bedrooms on the opposite sides of the apartment.

"You don't have much." Mirajane commented.

"Was never much of a decor type of guy in my homes. Most of the time I'm never home, and when I am, it's simply just for resting." Yusuke said.

"Most of the time?"

"Uh, I'm sure Erza's told that I like going on adventures. Because of that I was outside under the stars back then." Yusuke lied, but told a truth at the same time.

"How about now? It seems as if you went out a lot in the past."

"Hmm…" The Saiyan set the bags down and walked over to a safe, sitting down on it. "Yeah, I guess being outside almost all the time is just in the past now. Now, I guess I'm just used to a city. Plus, it's...pretty fun here. And I got two people I'd miss if I were to go away."

As he said that, he realized what he felt. Whether or not a situation comes when he has to go back, he wasn't sure if he wanted to now. At the beginning, it was a no-brainer for him if anyone in the Time Patrol was able to contact him, and had a way to him to go back to Earth. Now however, being involved in so much with Fairy Tail as well as fighting the Time Breakers all alone, he wasn't sure if he could leave Earthland anymore. Plus, he had Erza and Mirajane to worry about, and that he resolved to be with, and was definitely happy to be with.

Mirajane walked over to the sofa as well, and sat next to him, intertwining her hands with his.

"That's sweet." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's true...I really enjoy being with you two." He responded with a smile.

"Me more than Erza?"

"Now that, is something I can't answer."

"Speaking of which...was she still following us?" She whispered.

"Erza is...coming up to the door soon. Not sure if she's gonna come in though."

"Perfect. Where's your room?" Mira asked.

"Uh...there." The Saiyan pointed to the door on the left.

"Follow me." She instructed as she started walking towards his bedroom. With unsurety, he complied and stood up to follow her.

The barmaid opened the closed door to see his queen sized bed in the middle of the room, drawers on either side of it, a dresser across from it and spotted the bathroom to the right of the room. She closed the door as soon as the Saiyan stepped inside, and walked towards the bed. Along the way, she took off her dress so that it only revealed her own undergarments.

"Uh…" Yusuke trailed off as he watched Mira lay down on his bed with her stomach flat on it and she crossed her arms to rest her head on. The barmaid eyed the Saiyan with a gleam in her eyes, and she playfully swung her legs back and forth.

"Mmm...let's see how skilled you are with your hands~" She brought a hand out and gestured her index finger to come closer. Yusuke swallowed his dry throat, and walked over to the bed.

* * *

"If I remember it should be, this one here…" Erza muttered as she arrived at the door of the Saiyan's apartment. Seeing as how both of them went in, her curiosity got the better of the redhead as she thought there was no reason to go to his place. It was shameful for someone like her to actually tail them at first, and going as far as all the way to someone's home. It's not that she had trust issues, but instead a burning feeling loomed inside of her that put her on autopilot to follow them. With that thought process going on in her mind, it completely slipped by her that her boyfriend could sense her following them.

"OH...YES!"

Erza snapped out of her stupor as she heard Mirajane's scream. She leaned against the door with her ear on it, her face starting to heat up.

"Mmm...harder!"

' _Are...are they really…?'_ The Titania thought wide-eyed, a blush now all over her face.

"That's the spot…! Right there!"

Erza's breathing started to become shallow as her mind went into the gutter from the white-haired woman's somewhat descriptive experience she was currently having from no doubt, their boyfriend.

"Yusuke...! Don't stop!"

The redhead's clenched her teeth hard, requipped a sword in her hands and slashed at the door, breaking it down. Not knowing which one of the two bedrooms belonged to Yusuke, she relied on her intuition and rushed towards the one on the left, twisted the doorknob and forcefully swung the door open.

"You two!" Erza yelled, but soon gasped and widened her eyes. There she saw Mirajane on the on the bed with Yusuke on top of her, his hands on her backside but standing on the side of his bed, still clothed.

"Uh...hehe...Hey Erza." Yusuke greeted.

"Hi Erza, had fun following us around town?" Mira asked.

"Y-You knew…?" Erza stuttered.

"I had my suspicion, and he only confirmed it." The barmaid said pointing at the Saiyan.

Erza embarrassingly looked to the side with a blush still on her face.

"H-How could I forget…" The redhead said.

"Well, your plan worked…" Yusuke squinted his eyes and leaned back, looking at the broken wood on his floor. "...did you break down my door?"

"U-Uh...I...might have…" Erza answered looking down.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I think…"

"S-Sorry…"

"Let's worry about it later...I suggest we go back to the guild. Because _someone_ kept dragging me around from all the shopping." The Saiyan said, and the woman below him simply giggled.

" _After_ we drop off what we bought at my place. Then we can check on the guild." Mira said getting up. She went and put on her dress and patted it down from any creases.

"...you wanna come along with us this time?" The Saiyan asked Erza.

"If you insist." Erza answered.

* * *

"Well I see they're still going." Yusuke said, looking around the hall.

"They can get like this the whole day." Mira giggled.

"It's nice to let it out once in awhile." Erza said.

"Well that's not like you." Yusuke commented.

"Ufu, I suppose not. But it's for Wendy, and it should be fine this time around."

By the time the trio had come back to the Fairy Tail guildhall, the party for two of the new members, Wendy and Carla, was still ongoing. Wendy was surrounded by a few guildmates and from the looks of it she was answering questions. To not make her feel awkward, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray were all near her while Carla was simply in the Sky Dragonslayer's lap.

Yusuke, Mira and Erza walked over to the table where she was at, and greeted them.

"Hey Kid, enjoying yourself so far?" Yusuke asked.

"Hi Yusuke! I am! Everyone's so nice!" Wendy answered.

"How bout you man?" Cana asked the Saiyan with a grin. "Enjoying some things yourself?"

"Cana!" Erza shouted.

"You're really gonna do this? In front of her?" Yusuke asked gesturing a hand towards Wendy, who blinked in confusion. "Don't be bad influence on her already."

"Me? A bad influence?" The Card Mage innocently asked.

"You act like you haven't done it before…" Mirajane exasperatedly said.

"To answer your question, it's more Mira enjoying what she's done so far…" Yusuke said, making said woman stick her tongue out playfully.

"I'll go in the back and get you something to eat." The barmaid said. She pecked her boyfriend on the lips and went into the kitchen.

"What did she do?" Gray asked this time.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Yusuke answered.

"U-Uhm...Yusuke?" Wendy asked, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really close to Erza and Mirajane?"

"Wendy!" Carla screeched out.

A silence was brought in the group from the young girl's question...until Cana spoke up.

"Well Wendy...you se-MMF!" Erza hastily went over to the brunette and covered her mouth.

"Uh...short answer, yes I am Wendy...but you'll understand more when you grow older." Yusuke said.

The group laughed nervously as the little blue-haired girl dumbly nodded.

Throughout the rest of the day, the party continued on with the guilds usual rowdiness. While at some point some had likely forgotten what they were celebrating about, it mattered not as everybody was enjoying themselves. Including Wendy and even Carla.

Erza had even invited both Wendy and Carla to come and join up in Fairy Hills to have her reside in as she was a female. The small dragonslayer graciously accepted her offer, and as night came, the redhead led her to where mostly all the other women who were apart of Fairy Tail are.

With the sun gone and the night stars covering Magnolia, it was now the time as the guildhall had closed up. The guild members went back to their respective homes for the night after a day of partying, and had most likely slumped onto their beds the moment they touched it.

With the Saiyan now alone once again at this time, he had gone to the bare mountains where he usually trains discreetly. As per usual, knowing that nothing and no one was near him, he continued his nightly sessions until day rises up once more.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the usual training spot of Yusuke, Erza, and Mira was shined on. The next day had arrived, and with everything at peace so far, all three continued their training with each other.

"Well, with all that we've done so far, I guess it's time to move on to bigger things." Yusuke said with arms crossed. "You two will only be going as far as the first level."

"Does it really seem that taxing?" Erza asked.

"It is Erza...and I don't want you guys breaking down your bodies from doing it."

"So, how do we start it then?" Mirajane asked.

"We can start by warming up first. C'mon you two, come at me." He smirked and brought out his arms, forming his hands into fists.

Both women charged immediately, glowing. Erza appeared in her Flight Armor while Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form. White aura surrounded their persons as they closed in on Yusuke.

The Saiyan flew backwards, keeping his eyes towards the two. He went slow enough so that they both reached him, and when they did Erza swung her rapier-like weapon while Mirajane had her magic crackling in her hands. The moment the redhead attacked with her sword Yusuke leaped into the air which allowed the she-demon to come up to him with her arms extended towards him. Mira was close enough for the Saiyan to cancel out her spell with orbs of Ki in his hand, making smoke around them.

Yusuke flew backwards once again and out of the smoke. Erza spotted him and ignited her aura, going straight towards him. The smoke was blown away as Mira was seen in the middle flapping her wings, and just like Erza, she brought her power out with a shout, and flew towards the Saiyan.

The black-haired teen stopped in midair and waited for both females to close in. When they did, they started their assault with the redhead rapidly swinging the weapons in both of her hands while the white-haired she-demon repeatedly launched her punch and kicks.

' _They've gotten a lot better…'_ Yusuke noted as he tilted his body to avoid a blade and brought his head back to evade a punch.

Erza and Mira stopped and panted while looking at Yusuke, who was still left untouched, much to their annoyance.

"The day when I'll finally able to land a hit on you is the day I'll marry you." Mirajane smirked.

"W-Wha-?!" Erza stuttered.

"uh..-!" Yusuke phased out dodging a dark colored Ki wave from the Take Over mage.

"Ufufu, I was close~" Mira teased, lowering her arm.

"...I was really caught off guard there…" Yusuke muttered as he appeared in front of the again.

Shaking her head and cooling her face, Erza glowed brightly and charged again towards her boyfriend. Even with the effects of her Flight armor, Yusuke was still able to see her perfectly. He felt her power growing more as her aura kept surrounding her. Erza grunted from one swing, and Ki was forced out towards the Saiyan. He blinked in slight surprise as he sidestepped her ranged attack, but moved once again as multiple slashes out of Ki was sent towards him. Yusuke hopped and moved each one and looked back as dust was picked up from the ground from the redheads attack.

' _I guess she learned something new…'_ Yusuke idly thought.

"Damn it…" Erza cursed as she panted, peeved that she still wasn't able to touch him.

"Alright, I think that's a good enough of a warm up. Let's head back down." The Saiyan dropped himself out of the air and landed softly on the grass. Both women did the same as well, all the while changing back to their normal appearances.

"I suppose it's finally time?" Mira asked.

"Right." He nodded. "The way the Kaio-Ken works is that you're in state in which you're obviously more powerful. As a refresher, you gain speed, strength, and your mind clears up so you focus more on your enemy. But, you have to be quick while in that state. Now, relax your bodies…"

Erza and Mira did so by closing their eyes. With them just finishing up their little spar, it took them time to actually get their heart rate to beat a steady pace.

"Now, immediately bring out your Ki as much as you can in a second, bursting it all out." The Saiyan instructed.

They followed his directions, however only a white glow surrounded their persons.

"Alright, stop." Yusuke said. The girls relaxed once more as their aura's dissipated. "Well, first try isn't always gonna be a success."

"Didn't think it'd be easy in the first place…" Mira said.

"Agreed...it would only mean it would be worthwhile in the end." Erza added.

"Let's try again you two." Yusuke said.

"RIght!"

* * *

"Alright, everybody inside the ship now! We're leaving!" A soldier shouted.

Multiple troops with cannons attached onto their right forearm hastily marched into a large circular ship, up a ramp. As soon as all of them were inside, the ramp receded into the ship, and it soon shuttled off out of the planet's atmosphere it was currently on, out into outer space.

Inside a certain room resided multiple people working on the ship's technology, the most recent of tech throughout the galaxies.

"Lord Frieza! We shall be inbound towards Planet Four-Five-Seven! Earthland!" A alien scientist announced.

"Yes, yes...have the Ginyu Force on standby Zarbon." Frieza said, resting himself on the floating throne he current sat in.

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Zarbon bowed.

"Is everything called for, Dodoria?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Dodoria bowed.

"Excellent…" Frieza sighed.

The ship of the Galactic Emperor continued onwards at high speeds towards another planet about to be enslaved. It was simply another day for the Tyrant and his army.

* * *

 **Alright, and that is done. Two OCs from the submissions have been revealed, so I hope I got them down correctly. More Will be shown in future chapters.**

 **I'm gonna go straight into the announcement so here it is:**

 **The Next Chapter Will Be Posted _2 WEEKS FROM NOW!_**

 **There are several reasons as to why this is happening.**

 **1\. College is starting back up for me next week, while it's a short week the first week, I got things to take care of during that time.**

 **2\. The story. I just found out that I got the timeline in my story COMPLETELY wrong. So far, it's about a month and a half into where Yusuke has joined Fairy Tail so far from how I have it. I completely messed up doing that because by the time the Oracion Seis Arc is over, it's suppose to be 4 months since he's joined because Yusuke joined shortly after Lucy did.**

 **It MAY sound like it's not a big deal, but with how I have things planned out, especially in the near future, it's something I NEED to do. So, during the two weeks I'll be going through all of my chapters and doing heavy editing as much as I can so that the 4 month timespan is there. At the same time, I'll be typing up Chapter 24 as well, so rest assured.**

 **You don't have to go back and reread it all as soon as I post Chapter 24. You can just think that it's been 4 months since Yusuke's been in the guild. While I could say and simply do that, I really can't as a writer. But, if you want to, you're free to do so to freshen up I guess. I won't be changing every single chapter and all of the text. That's even too much for me lol.**

 **That's the end of the announcement I have. Once again, Chapter 24 will be posted 2 Weeks From Now.**

 **Last but not least, I Thank Everyone who is supporting me so far! If I could, I'd give ya'll lottery tickets to try to win that 1.5 billion jackpot at the moment lol.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: January 15, 2016.**


	24. Chapter 24: Sakura

**Alright everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. It's more filler, but it Does have relevance, so hope you all enjoy.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Elvizfonz23: Thanks again!**

 **roeequaza: I don't have any plans for anyone blood related to Yusuke.**

 **VirusChris: Just a few more chapters. ;D**

 **Guest Reviewer "Great Saiyaman54": If I answer this, then no doubt it'll be spoilers no matter what. What I Can say is, read to find out. **

**Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": I like the name Mirza better. Sounds better. **

**Dragon Breath99: I've already gotten the timeline straighten out in this story, but thanks though! For Super Mira; maybe, maybe not? *whistles*. If he did fusion with anyone, it would most likely be another male OC I can make. Fusing a male and female together is ehh...nahh lol.**

 **Guest (1): It Would be nice that he could get the gravity machine, but I got something else planned in the future that's similar. It's a nice idea using Meredy's magic, but I imagine that the link would be too much for Erza if Yusuke Would go Super Saiyan, and she wouldn't be able to handle the stress. Least, that's how I see it.**

 **Yeah, the timeline of the story. During the two weeks I managed to get it together. Up until this point of the story, it'll be going into 4 months that Yusuke has joined the guild. During all of my edits, I made sure to correct any grammar and spelling errors that were there.**

 **Also, back at chapter 22 since several have said that the Yusuke VS Super Hatchiyak was a bit short, I DID went and added some things after Yusuke saved Erza from the Tuffle's choke hold, so you can start there up until Yusuke finishes him off. It May not be much, but it's still something from what I thought of while writing the fight scene. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **In any case, I'll try to get back in my regular schedule as long as college doesn't screw me over in the process. In case you were wondering, I'll try and get new chapters up around a week. More specifically, 7-9 days.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Yusuke asked.

"A herb. It's supposedly able to boost one's magical power temporarily." Erza answered.

"...and it's here in all of this snow?"

"That is what the paper says."

 **OPEN THE GATE OF THE CLOCK: HOROLOGIUM!**

The couple, along with the rest of the team looked to see Lucy summoning one of her spirits, and getting inside the grandfather clock with a bulky blanket with her that appeared out of nowhere.

"'It is too cold out there!' is what she says." Horologium translated.

"S-She has a p-point…" Wendy shuddered, rubbing her arms together.

The whole group had taken the mission out towards Mount Hakobe. They were to retrieve a special herb that can be widely used in food and drinks, and was greatly beneficial for wizards. Wendy had come along to be shown the ropes and get used to doing jobs for her new guild. Of course, Carla had to come along with her.

However, she did not anticipate on the sudden drop in temperature compared to Magnolia.

"'Wendy, you can also come along inside as well.' is what she says." The spirit said.

"T-Then...I'll take you up on that…!" Wendy said as she turned to walked towards the clock. She stopped and turned her head at her best friend. "Carla...do you want to come as well?"

"I'll be just fine Wendy. This cold doesn't bother me at all." Carla said as she flapped her wings. "Honestly child, this weather would be no problem at all if you're mentally prepared."

"The snow does seem to be letting up." Erza commented.

"Geez, it's hard to walk in all of this snow this high up." Gray said while in his underwear.

"Why don't ya put on some clothes first you stripper." Natsu said.

"Why don't you melt all this snow for us ash breath!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I pound your head in you ice princess!" The Fire mage growled as he bumped his forehead against his rival.

"Enough you two!" Erza shouted. Both Natsu and Gray's faces paled and immediately tore themselves away from each other and continued walking in the cold. "In any case, we will find the herbs for the client as quickly as we can. If we so happen to gather plenty, we can use them as prizes for tomorrow's bingo tournament."

"Oh...you guys are having some sort of party tomorrow right?" Yusuke asked. He had heard from Mirajane when he saw the request board in the guild earlier practically empty with just a few jobs lingering about that the people know about Fairy Tail's resting period every year. The Saiyan's curiosity made him ask why, and the barmaid answered about the Hanami that Fairy Tail has under the Sakura trees in Magnolia.

"This time of the year is the annual Hanami we're having which is tomorrow." Erza's eyes had a visible gleam in them, and she shook her hands in determination. "As well as the bingo tournament that will be held!"

"Heh, do you win every year?"

"I...I have not...but I am confident I will be able to this year!" She turned her head to face him. "And you will help."

"...how?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You will participate as well, and if you win, you can give it to me." Erza explained with a grin.

"I guess." Yusuke chuckled. "I mean, wouldn't mean much to me winning myself."

"A foolproof plan then." The redhead replied with a thumbs up.

"Hey look! Maybe it's in there!" Natsu exclaimed pointing to a nearby cave up ahead. "I'm gonna go check it out!"

After saying that, the Fire Dragonslayer immediately ran inside with Happy just flying behind him.

"Better go make sure that walking bonfire doesn't get himself killed." Gray sighed.

Everyone headed into the cave that Natsu ran off in, and soon found themselves in an ice covered cavern from the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling. They met up with Natsu who was currently searching around the spacious area in hollowed out areas, sniffing if there were any signs of the herb they were looking for.

"Don't smell any in here…" Natsu said.

"Looks pretty obvious you matchstick." Gray commented with his arms crossed.

"I'd love to see you try and find some you ice prick!" Natsu countered.

Erza was about to calm them down but closed her mouth and looked to the side to see a moderate sized group of Vulcans approaching them. Both rivals stopped their bickering as well and turned their heads towards the beasts.

"Company." Gray grinned.

"Now we're talkin'!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Well, you guys are more than enough to handle this." Yusuke said.

"Very well. If that is what you wish." Erza said hopping off the small ledge of ice and towards Natsu and Gray.

The three down below prepared themselves against the Vulcans that were closing in. Natsu lit one of his fists on fire, a bit of mist surrounded under Gray and Erza requipped swords into both of her armored hands.

"Let's get this started!" Natsu exclaimed as he positioned both his hands near his mouth.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Flames spewed out of the Fire Dragonslayer's mouth towards the group of beasts and hit them head on.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray threw his hands forward to launch icicle spears at the Take-Over creatures which resulted in them staggering back.

"Haah!" Erza charged in towards the rest of the Vulcans that were still up and quickly dispatched them.

In a matter of a short time, the trio had taken care the group of Vulcans who were now beaten on the ice cold floor underneath them.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted lifting up one of them and shaking them. "Do you know where those herbs are?!"

The victimised Vulcan simply passed out from all of the shaking Natsu did, and he dropped him back on the floor.

"Guess it's not here." Natsu said.

"Of course it wouldn't be here flame brain." Gray said.

"Let's go back outside." Erza interrupted as she came in between them and collided their heads together. Both dropped to the ground from the sudden attack and began to collapse towards the ground, but Erza caught them both and started to drag them out of the cave.

Yusuke, Happy, Carla, and Horogium with Lucy and Wendy still inside followed the redhead out, and everybody continued to look for the mission objective.

They all went further into the area of Mount Hakobe while still searching. The snow had come and gone now and those who could fly took the liberty to search from the skies, save Happy and Carla who had preferred to stick with the group.

Yusuke and Erza kept searching below them of anything out of the ordinary from all of the snow piled up.

"Besides all of the trees, rocks, iced up water and the mountains all around us, see anything new?" The Saiyan asked humorously.

"No...nothing at all...we might be too high up to actually spot anything." Erza said.

"Let's go regroup. See if they found anything."

Erza nodded in approval and both turned to around in the air and flew back towards the others.

The two had reached them in a short amount of time, and could see them still walking around in the snow, still searching.

"Any luck you two?" Gray asked as both the Saiyan and Knight landed back down.

"Nope. Nothing from where we could see." Yusuke replied.

*POOF*

Smoke was seen behind them and they looked to see Lucy and Wendy flop on the snowy ground. It seemed as if Lucy's spirit had to go.

"C-Cold!" Lucy shivered.

"I-I wish I had a j-jacket…" Wendy shuddered as she began rubbing her hands on her arms. She then felt something warm on her, and looked to see a gray jacket covering a majority of her. The blue-haired girl looked up to see Yusuke above her, and he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sure that'll help you for the rest of our time here." The Saiyan said as he retracted his hand.

"What about you…?"

"I'm fine. Cold hardly bothers me at all." He smirked.

"Thank you Yusuke…" She smiled.

"Not a problem Kid. C'mon, let's continue looking around."

"Hey! I think I smell it!" Natsu shouted up ahead. He went ahead and ran ahead of everyone else before they said anything.

"Let's go follow him. His sense of smell is pretty good." Yusuke said.

Everybody went to catch up to the Fire Dragonslayer up further the slope of a snowy hill. Natsu had already reached to the top and began celebrating as he had found the herbs they were looking for. The rest of the team caught up to him and they saw a large amount of green plants rooted beneath the snow.

"Alright! Let's get all of this and head out!" Natsu exclaimed running towards the herbs. But before he could reach them, a large white winged creature landed down atop of the plants.

"A Blizzardvern? Heh, now this'll be good. Take this down and we'll get more off from its scales." Gray said as he positioned his hands together.

"Not coming?" Erza asked the Saiyan.

"Nah. I'm sure you guys can handle that thing no problem." Yusuke responded with a slight grin.

"Very well then." The Knight's body glowed as she began using her respective magic, and a moment later it revealed herself in her Lightning Empress Armor. "I'll trust that the rest of you will be able to secure and gather the herbs?"

"Sure, we can do that." Yusuke said with a thumbs up.

"We'll be off then. Natsu, Gray!" Erza called out, and leaped into the air towards the wyrm. Both the Fire and Ice mage followed as well charging their spells.

"Follow me." The Saiyan instructed the two girls and flying cats behind him. They all started heading towards the goal of the mission while the fight between the monster and three mages were above them.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

Natsu's voice echoed out as he gathered a large portion of flames inside a ball within his hands over his head. A moment later he threw the ball of fire towards the Blizzardvern, who in return flapped its wings and averted the Fire Dragonslayer's attack, down towards the group who were on their way towards the herbs.

"N-Natsu's flames is…!" Wendy pointed out.

"I-It's coming down fast…!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ah great…" The Saiyan sighed. He leaped into the air and fired off a Ki blast towards the oncoming flames, and was able to stop it in its tracks.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

Gray's disc of ice was launched directly towards the wyvern in the air, but just like Natsu's attack it was deflected with a few flaps of its wings, and down towards the group down below again.

"...really?" Yusuke muttered. He phased out and appeared just as the saucer was near him he grabbed hold of it and threw it back towards the Blizzardvern at full force. With the Saiyan's strength the wyrm didn't have time to glance as it hit it dead on, staggering it to the side.

"Haah!" Erza spun her pole-like weapon around and charged her magic, releasing a bolt of lightning towards the Blizzardvern while it was still staggered, and was able to hit it directly, shocking it, and started to fall down.

"Here we go!" Natsu leaped into the air once more and charged his fists with his fire.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu's fist connected the wyrm's body resulting in a powerful impact and making the area around them shake a little. He landed atop of the beast's stomach while the other two arrived shortly near them.

"I got them!" Lucy shouted towards everyone else holding a handful of herbs in her hands and waving them around. "...huh?"

The blonde felt shaking underneath her and she turned her head towards the source. Once she did, she screeched when she saw large piles of snow falling down the mountain.

"A-An avalanche?!" Lucy exclaimed. Just as she thought she was about to get washed over by more of the cold, she felt herself being lifted by under her arms and soon looked below at all the snow pass by and going down the slope.

It dragged the downed Blizzardvern along with the others that were near it, who braced themselves for the impact, down the mountain. Luckily by the time the avalanche reached them it had lessen considerably, and they relaxed shortly.

"Whoa...t-thanks…" Lucy said looking up at the Saiyan.

"No problem, still got those herbs?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep! Right here!" She said showing him the plants.

"Awesome, we got the mission done then. Let's head back down." Yusuke floated down to where the rest of the team were. Carla had Wendy in her hands, floating. Natsu, Gray and Erza was near the Blizzardvern's body and they looked up to see the Saiyan and the blonde descend down.

"Were you able to gather the herbs?" Erza asked.

"Got them right here!" Lucy said in joy as she presented them to the rest of the group.

"Alright! Mission completed!" Natsu shouted as he brought arms overhead.

"Let's get the rest picked, get the scales off this thing and go back." Gray suggested.

* * *

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild opened up and those who went on the mission on Mount Hakobe came in to see the rest of their guildmates partying and having a good time with themselves. With the herbs given to the client and the scales sold off, the team was content in the end and was looking forward for rest and relaxation for the next couple of days for the guilds resting period.

"Hey Mira." Yusuke greeted as he walked over to the bar.

"Hi Yusuke!" Mirajane greeted back as she went around the counter and hugged him in which he returned.

"Seems like everyone here is having good time."

"Mhm, a lot of people are looking forward to tomorrow. They're just having a good time before it." Mira responded with a smile. "By the way! I saw something in town as I was getting food for the guild, I want to go check it out with you!"

"Really? What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll find out when we get there...though, maybe we should invite Erza along?"

"...really? I would have thought you'd take me all for yourself." Yusuke said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I would...but I'm feeling pretty good today. Also, I'd think you'd want her to come along with what I have planned."

"Have what planned…?" Erza asked coming up to the two in her normal white blouse and blue skirt.

"Mira wants us to go somewhere in town. Though, she hasn't told me where." Yusuke answered.

"Come here…" Mirajane said to Erza as she dragged her away from their boyfriend, whose curiosity only increased from the secrecy.

Both girls were away from the Saiyan no doubt conversing to one another. Erza seemed to be listening rather closely, and she was seen fidgeting a bit where she stood. Soon, both of them were done and walked back to Yusuke who kept an eyebrow raised the whole time.

"Let's go!" Mira chirped as she grabbed ahold of Yusuke's hand.

"I agree with Mira. We should get this done as soon as possible." Erza said as she went to grab his other hand.

"To where?" Yusuke asked with exasperation.

"You'll see." The redhead replied.

Yusuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, but went ahead and allowed both of them to drag him along to wherever they had in store for him. Hopefully, it wasn't something too troubling in the black-haired teens mind.

* * *

"...are we there yet?" Yusuke asked.

"Almost~" Mirajane said with a giggle as she kept gripping his hand.

The trio that was mostly led by the barmaid had gone around Magnolia for some time now. Yusuke was still confused as to what was going on as neither Mira or Erza had told him what was in store, and it slightly agitated him. However, he steeled himself for their sakes and would soon find out what they wanted to do.

"It should be around here, shouldn't it?" Erza asked.

"Just a little further…" Mirajane said.

They were in a crowded street at the moment, and along the way the Saiyan saw other people staring at them. Some were rather strange, some were glares, and some were recognition. He guessed not a lot of guys were lucky enough to be in a relationship with two women, who were greatly known in the Fairy Tail guild. One being a top sexy model and the other being the fearless Titania herself.

"We're here!" The white-haired women said.

Yusuke looked to see a building that was connected to two others on either side of it, just like all the other stores they walked by. It held the name _The Photo Shop_ , had a sand colored, grained like walls and large windows on either side of the glass door so that people outside could see what was going on inside.

"Pictures?" Yusuke inquired.

"Mhm, I think it'd be best to use this for memories. They've made lacrimas here so that once we get inside these booths, we set a timer on and they'll shoot the picture for us!" Mira explained.

"Huh...it's a nice surprise actually." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Right?"

"I think so as well. It's nice to hold memories so you can look back at them." Erza said.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Mira started to drag both along once more inside.

It was rather spacious, and there were several other people as well. The booths that Mira mentioned was placed all the way in the back and the left side of the wall. Counters to service customers was aligned on the right side of the wall, and at one part of the counter which was at the very end was a glass counter with several lockets in display.

"There's an open one, let's go there!" Mira chirped as she went over there. The other two followed her to the one she hopped towards. The curtain was open, it had wooden walls, the space was enough to fit at least a group inside and there was a single chair inside.

"How are we doing this?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll be doing a few. But, I suggest we take turns for now." Mira said as she glanced over at Erza, and she smirked.

Erza caught her look and silently gasped to herself. Before she could do anything however, she heard a surprise yelp from Yusuke and felt her hand grabbing open air. The redhead looked to see the curtain of the booth closing and that she was all alone.

"...blasted!" Erza snarled through her teeth.

"Ufufu, just you and me for now~" Mirajane said with a giggle.

"Eheh...so, how should we start?" Yusuke asked as he looked around inside the booth. There were two lenses in front of him, one circular while the other rectangular. One was there to take a picture while the other was to use a flash. A horizontal slot was seen just below them, no doubt is where the photo would slide out when the picture is taken. There was a dial in which it looked liked it can be rotated and a button underneath it. "Looks pretty antique."

"Really? This store is fairly new." Mira said.

"It is? Huh, I guess...I'm just not familiar with this." Yusuke sheepishly said.

"Come on, sit on the chair! I'll set it up." Mira went over to the the buttons and dial and began tinkering with it. Yusuke went ahead and sat on the chair that was directly in front of the camera. After a few seconds she turned around and walked towards him. "Okay, we have ten seconds until it takes the photo."

"So...where are you going to go?"

"Here!" The white-haired woman practically pounced on the Saiyan, and she sat on her lap. "Hold me."

Mira turned her body sideways, making Yusuke instinctively place a hand on her back to prevent her from falling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her heads towards the shutters with a bright smile on her face, all the while the black-haired teen had slight confused look on his face as his attention was on her, and he blinked as he saw a flash of light for a split second. A noise was made, and he looked to see something come out of the slot which was no doubt the photo that was just taken. Mira got off him and walked over to it, and pulled it out to look at it.

"Ufufu, you look so silly!" She said while laughing a bit. Mira turned to show the picture to him, and he got up and looked at it.

It was just like how they were a moment ago. Mirajane was practically sideways on Yusuke while supporting herself with her arms around his neck with the help of his hand behind her back. It was a bit humorous to the Saiyan as he looked dumbfounded while his girlfriend was on point with the camera.

"Why don't we do another one?"

"Of course!"

Yusuke sat back down on the chair as Mira played with the options once more. When she was done she walked back with haste and went behind him. She bent as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders and to the side of his face, simply smiling directly at the camera. The Saiyan followed up by smiling as well at the lens, and the camera flashed, indicating that it had taken the shot.

Mira went to check on the photo and got all giddy inside. It was a rather perfect photo of them, and was easily one of her favorites.

"Can I see?" Yusuke asked.

"Mhm." Mira handed the photo over to him. He looked at it and smiled. Both of them were smiling as the barmaid was leaning on him.

"I like it."

"I do too! C'mon, we gotta take some more!"

And so they did.

They took one picture where Mirajane's body was sideways on Yusuke's lap again. What was different this time was that while she had her arms around his neck again, her body was much closer this time and she had her cheeks up against his, both smiling.

Another one was where Mira was behind him again while she had an arm over his shoulder and a hand on his cheek. Their foreheads were placed against each other while their eyes were closed. They smiled as the camera flashed the pose they held.

The last one they did was the same pose they held like last time. They kissed with their eyes closed as the barmaid's arms was around his neck, and the camera snapped, taking another picture.

"All done!" Mirajane said in glee as she gathered all the pictures that both of them had taken so far. She went through them all multiple times, all the while giggling at the same time.

"Alright, alright. Let's head out. Erza's probably anxious right about now." Yusuke said while chuckling. He went ahead and walked out, moving the curtains away with Mira just behind him, holding the photos to her chest. He turned his head to the side to see Erza leaning against the booth with her arms crossed and looking at the ground. The moment they came out the redhead perked up and lifted herself off the wall.

"Are you done?" Erza asked impatiently.

"Yeah...we ar-!" Yusuke felt his head whip back as Erza immediately took him by his arm and went inside the photo booth. Mirajane silently laughed to herself as she went and took Erza's spot in leaning against the booth, going through the photos once more.

Inside the photo room, Erza forced Yusuke to sit down on the chair with an audible thud. She walked over to the dial and rotated it so it was on a set timer. Erza walked back to the Saiyan and with a some red on her cheeks, she turned and sat on his lap.

"Here." Erza guided both of Yusuke's arm and allowed him to wrap around her stomach. She leaned back against him and looked straight into the camera. Erza flinched as Yusuke tightened his hold around her and rested his head on her shoulder. The camera flashed, indicating that the photo was taken, and it came out of the slot.

Erza hopped off of him and took the picture out to take a look at it. She pursed her lips as she didn't expect how it turned out the way she wanted it. Her surprised face was caught instead of a simple smile she had on previously, and Yusuke's smirk was present just beside her.

"You idiot…" Erza sighed.

"Hey, not my fault you didn't expect it." Yusuke teased.

"You must get all your wits from Mira…"

"Nah, I'm just like this if she isn't the one doing it."

The Titania sighed once more and tinkered with the dial once more. Then she went and sat back down on the Saiyan's lap once more. Without a word said, Yusuke went ahead and wrapped his arms around Erza's stomach once more with the former resting his head on her shoulders again while the latter leaned back, relaxing into his embrace, both wearing a content smile on their face. There was a click and a flash as their second photo was taken, and the picture proceeded to be printed out.

"Better." Erza commented as she took and looked at the picture. Yusuke walked up behind her and looked at it as well.

"Definitely."

"Let's take a few more."

"Sure, it's only fair since Mira did the same for us."

Nodding, Erza instructed him to sit back down while she turned around to adjust the timer. After she did so, she went back towards him sat down on his lap once more. This time Yusuke placed his arms over her shoulders and crossed them, peeking his head out to the side of Erza's face from behind. Erza placed her hands on his wrists and wrapped his arms closer. They smiled for the camera, and it flashed.

They took one last photo as Erza continued to sit on his lap. This time their heads were facing each other as their lips were locked together. Their eyes were closed as they had a hand on each other's cheeks. Yusuke had an arm around her stomach again while Erza's other arm was over it. They stayed in that position until the camera clicked and they saw the flash behind their eyelids.

Once that was over, Erza gathered the photos they had taken together, and she couldn't help but smile fondly at them with some pink on her cheeks.

The curtains of their photo booth opened up to reveal Mirajane peeking in.

"Are you both done yet?" The white-haired woman asked.

"We are." Erza answered.

"Good, then let's all take some together now!"

"The three of us?" Yusuke asked.

"Mhm!" Mira over to the Saiyan who was still sitting in the chair and went behind him. Just like what she had done before, the barmaid wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck and looked over at Erza, who was looking back at her with a deadpanned stare. "Why don't you set the timer again?"

"Hmph...very well." Erza complied and turned the dial so that she had enough time to go back and pose as well. When she did, she sat on the Saiyan's lap. Without having to signal him, one of Yusuke's arm was wrapped around her while his other hand was placed on Mira's arms that was around him.

The ticking of the dial ended shortly after, and with all three smiling together at the camera, it flashed. The picture taken was seen coming out of the slot.

"You two, wait here." Mirajane said as she walked to the front. She took the latest picture out, and smiled as she glanced at it. "This time, we'll both kiss you on the cheeks. Sound good?"

"I'm not complaining." Yusuke smirked.

"Neither am I." Erza simply said with a small smile.

"It's settled then!" Mira turned the dial one last time, and hurried behind Yusuke again. At the same time, both girls closed their eyes and leaned in against the male's head, placing their lips against his cheeks. Yusuke's face heated up as he closed his eyes with a smile, and a moment later he heard a click, signaling that the photo was taken. Erza and Mira got off him with a blush on their face, and they both went to take the picture out and look at it.

"I love it!" Mirajane gushed.

"Mm, I do too…" Erza said in content. Yusuke came up behind them and glanced over them to look at the picture.

"I like too...I'm glad we did this." Yusuke said with a smile.

"I knew you'd like it. Let's go!" Mira went ahead and walked out of the booth with most of the pictures with her. The other two followed after her, while Erza went through her own photos again that she had taken with Yusuke.

The trio had arrived at the counter where they would pay for all the photo's taken.

"Is this all of it?" The cashier said.

"Yup. Uh, could you copy these?" Yusuke asked as he pointed the pictures that he took with Erza and Mira individually. Then he hovered a finger over the two pictures he took with the both of them. "And two more of these?"

"Of course." The cashier nodded. He did so in a matter of a few seconds behind the counter, and appeared with more of the photos in quantity. The cashier handed it over to the Saiyan in exchange for Jewels, and nodded in thanks.

Yusuke looked over to both of his girlfriends who were eyeing over a glass counter with a hint of gleam in their eyes. He walked over to them, and looked to see that they were staring at the lockets under the glass.

"You know...it wouldn't be a bad idea to have one of these as well…" Erza said.

"I think that's another thing we can agree on." Mira said.

"I wouldn't mind. One for each of us." Yusuke chimed in.

"Are you all interested then?" The jeweler asked.

"I am." Yusuke said.

"I am too." Erza answered.

"Same here." Mirajane said.

"If each of you like to pick one, please let me know." The jeweler said.

The three explored their choices and options, figuring out which locket they would want. In a matter of a few minutes they all made up their minds.

"I'll take this one." Yusuke pointed down at one that was circular and silver in color. It had a simple swirled carving all around the front in a circle and a silver chain rope with it.

"This one!" Mira chose a golden, heart shaped locket with a golden chain rope attached to it.

"Then I'll have this one." Erza had her sights on a round shaped locket with a single red jewel in the middle. It had small heart shaped designs carved around the jewel and was attached by a metal chain rope.

"Very well. If you'd like to choose two photos to be put inside, then I shall get straight to work on it." The jeweler said.

' _Two huh…? I guess I know what I'm choosing."_ The Saiyan thought.

"Here's mine!" Mira handed over the ones where it was just her and Yusuke. One was when she was behind him with her arms around him and the other was when they both kissed.

"And mine." Erza had chosen the ones where both her and Yusuke were smiling, and just like the barmaid she had also chosen the one where they had kissed.

"Then here's mine." Yusuke gave the jeweler the two photos he took with Erza and Mira together.

"Very well. It will be done in about an hour." The jeweler said as he noted everything and walked off.

"So what should we do until then?"

"I know! I saw a crêpe stand just near here! Let's go!" Mira exclaimed.

"Crêpes? That actually sounds good." Erza said.

"Well we got nothing else to do. Why not." Yusuke replied with a smile.

The trio walked out of the store with Mirajane once again leading them.

It didn't take long at all for them to go where Mira had wanted, and they all walked up to the crêpe stand that was just at a nearby park. Upon arriving, everybody looked to see what they wanted, and soon decided.

"I will have one with strawberry please." Erza said with enthusiasm, making the other two inwardly chuckle.

"Can I have mine with blueberries please?" Mirajane asked, and the cooker nodded.

"And I'll get one with banana's." Yusuke ordered.

The crêpe maker immediately went to work in their orders while the three stood nearby, but away so that they would be ready whenever the crêpes were done being made.

"I'm having fun!" Mira started.

"Mm. I've been enjoying myself so far as well." Erza said with a nod.

"How about you Yusuke?"

"Can't say I didn't like what we've done so far, so I'm having a good time myself too." Yusuke said with a small smile.

"I'm glad then!"

"This is certainly a day to remember." Erza said with a bit of a blush.

"Your crêpes are ready!" The crêpes chef announced.

The trio couple walked back to the stand to obtain their respective crêpes that they ordered. Once doing so with the Saiyan happily paying for it, they all went to a nearby bench to sit on, and went ahead and tasted their crêpes.

"Delicious!" Mira complimented.

"It certainly is good." Erza said as she bit off a strawberry.

"Here, try some!" Mira asked as she put her crêpe in front of Yusuke.

"Sure." Yusuke answered simply, and bit into her treat. He chewed and savored the taste of her crepe, enjoying the blueberry flavor of it. "It's really good."

"T-Try mine as well..." Erza asked as she offered her crêpe in front of him as well.

"Hehe, alright." He chuckled. Just like with Mira's he bit off a piece of Erza's crêpe and savored the flavors in it. "Your's is pretty good too."

"Let me try yours!" Mira chirped as she held onto Yusuke's forearm.

"Here." Yusuke offered his own crepe to the white-haired woman, and she gladly took it in her mouth.

"Mmm! Just as good!"

"You wanna try some too?" Yusuke asked Erza with a small smirk.

"S-Sure…" Erza grabbed the crêpe Yusuke had and ate into it. "It's really good…"

"Something better than strawberries?" The Saiyan asked.

"Ufufu, never." Erza replied with a small grin. She gave back his food and continued eating her own crêpe.

They all relaxed with each other as they finished eating their desserts. Eventually finishing, they still had plenty of time before they had to go back to get their lockets, and resorted to walk around for the remainder of the time around stores, simply browsing around.

in time, they headed back. Upon arriving they discovered the lockets all ready for them.

"Ahh, it's so pretty!" Mirajane gushed as she opened up her locket to look at the picture.

"It's amazing…" Erza complimented as she looked inside of hers.

"Here." Yusuke paid the jeweler for the service who bowed in return, and walked off. The Saiyan picked up his desired locket, and opened it up from the switch on the side. He smiled as he saw the two pictures he had wanted inside with him, Erza and Mira. "This is really neat."

"It's really lovely." Erza said as she walked to his side. "Could you help me put this on?"

"Sure, turn around." Yusuke said as he took her locket and she did as he asked while moving her scarlet hair out of the way. He unhooked the chain rope and wrapped it around Erza's neck and hooked it again once it was behind her neck. "There."

"Me next!" Mira exclaimed as she handed her locket to the Saiyan and turned around while she moved her white hair to the front. Just like with Erza's, Yusuke unhooked the locket and wrapped it around Mirajane, then hooking it back in place so that it was in place.

"All done." Yusuke said.

"Here, let me help you as well." Erza said as she offered her hand to take his locket. He complied in doing so and handed it over to her. She proceeded to go around her boyfriend and wrap his locket around his neck after she unlatched it. Once they met again at the back of his neck she connected them in a cinch.

"Thanks."

"It was no problem." Erza smiled.

"I'm so glad we did this!" Mirajane chippered as she took a look inside her golden locket again.

"I'm slightly surprised you wished for me to come along as well." Erza commented with a small grin.

"Well~, it wouldn't be fair. And, once he knew what we were gonna do, then I'd assume he'd want you to be here as well."

"You act like you know me inside and out now." Yusuke said with a small smirk.

"You could say that." The barmaid chuckled a little. "We've been with each other for awhile now, it's only natural."

"In any case, this was a good day today. We should head back to the guild and prepare for the Hanami tomorrow." Erza suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Yusuke said.

"Speaking of tomorrow...do you want us go over and train?" Mirajane asked.

"Nah. Seems like everyone is pretty excited, and so are you two. We can skip it tomorrow."

"Yay!" The barmaid went and hugged him in excitement.

"Ufufu, the bingo tournament will all be mine." Erza said in determination with fire in her eyes, reminding the Saiyan of what she wanted and sweatdropped.

With that, they headed back to their guild. Along the way, Yusuke lifted his silver locket and admired it. He opened it once again, feeling a warmth in his heart seeing the joy in himself along with Erza and Mira. Today was certainly a day he would definitely never forget.

* * *

"Cheers everybody!" Makarov announced.

Everybody did so and went into an uproar as the blowing pink leaves from the sakura trees casually came flowing down.

It was the next day and everybody in the Fairy Tail guild was currently spending their day under the sakura trees and sitting on large blankets drinking, eating, and partying as the time for the annual Hanami had arrived.

"Don't touch my barrel!" Cana exclaimed, holding her barrel of alcohol.

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Hanami is manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Levy! Do you want something to eat?" Droy asked.

"Levy! Want something to drink instead?" Jet asked next.

"This is so fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hahaha! These meats are delicious!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye! And these fish are so fresh!" Happy exclaimed.

"Gray~! Try some sweets that Juvia baked!" Juvia offered.

"Uh...sure…" Gray awkwardly said.

"Everybody is having fun so far!" Wendy said.

"Yes. It certainly is lively here." Carla commented.

"Having fun?" Erza asked the Saiyan who was sitting next to her.

"You kidding? Look at all these food! I can't get enough!" Yusuke exclaimed as he picked up another wooden bowl of food to chow on.

"Everybody! Please line up to get your cards for the bingo tournament!" Mirajane announced from a distance. Most perked up and immediately went over to the barmaid so that they would be able to participate.

"It's time!" Erza exclaimed as she stood up instantly and ran past everyone else, leaving a trail of dust in her path.

"Erza must sure be excited for this." Wendy sheepishly said.

"She's been at it since yesterday from our mission." Yusuke said while chuckling.

"Here." Erza handed Yusuke a bingo card.

"That was fast." Yusuke said as he took the card.

"We must be prepared at all costs." Erza simply replied.

In time, everyone who wished to participate in the bingo tournament had received their cards. Even Wendy was willing to join in on the fun as Carla had brought her a bingo card as well.

"Alright you brats! This years prize line up is top-notch! And we got a bunch of em! Do your best everyone!" Makarov announced, and everyone cheered once more.

"Let's start the bingo tournament! Everyone ready?" Mirajane asked as the members were hyped up again. There was a wheel behind her and the Master of Fairy Tail as it started spinning. It went faster and faster and shortly after, it sprouted out a holographic number with fireworks exploding around it. "First number is twenty-four!"

"Yeah! Head start!" Cana exclaimed.

"Sixteen!"

"Juvia's first one!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I got one!" Levy shouted.

"Oh, here it is." Carla said.

"Thirty-one!"

"Got my first one…!" Erza excitedly said.

"Fifty-two!"

"Alright!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Finally…" Wakaba said.

"Three!"

"...and mine…" Yusuke said as he punched out the number.

"Aye! I have it!" Happy said.

"Eighty-six!"

"Juvia has another!" Juvia said.

"I got one!" Natsu shouted.

"Forty!"

"Ah! One more!" Juvia said.

"That woman...she might get the first one…!" Erza said through her teeth, slightly crumbling the card.

"C'mon Erza…" Yusuke chuckled sheepishly. "It's still just the beginning."

"...you're right! I mustn't give up!"

"Seventy-seven!"

"Yes!" Erza exclaimed.

The bingo tournament went on for awhile, and during that time numbers kept being called at a wide variety.

As the numbers were being called, members kept punching out the numbers on their card if they had it, and would be all over the place.

"Five!"

"Yeah! Man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Nineteen!"

"Just a few more…!" Cana muttered.

"One-hundred and nine!:

"J-Juvia needs...one more!" Juvia said.

"Curses…" Erza said under her breath, a bead of sweat going down her brow.

"Sixty-eight!"

"...B-B-B-BINGO!" Erza shot up from her seat, holding up her bingo card high in the air, the numbers punched out diagonally.

"I guess she didn't need my help after all…" Yusuke said while sweatdropping.

Erza ran up to Mirajane and Makarov with a spring in her step.

"Congratulations Erza, you're the first one!" Mirajane said.

"S-So...what is my p-prize…?" Erza wondered, her anticipation growing by the second.

"Right here! Herbs that is said to boosts a mage's magical power temporarily!" Mira brought out a handful of the herbs that Erza and the rest of her friends had picked on Mount Hakobe. However, it was all wilted.

"W-What…?" Erza stuttered in disbelief.

"Hmm...that must have happened when it was suddenly moved to a warmer climate…" Makarov deduced.

Erza dropped her bingo card and went on her hands and knees, an aura of depression now looming over her.

"M-My first bingo ever…" Erza sadly muttered.

"C'mon Erza...there's still me." Yusuke sheepishly said as he walked up to her. He inwardly winced once he saw the prize the redhead had one, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

"R-Right…" Erza got up, and wiped away the faux tears streaming down her face, and letting Yusuke guide her back to their spot in the park.

"Let's continue!" Mira announced.

The day went on and so did the bingo tournament. Erza cheered up shortly with the help of the Saiyan. Knowing it was simply all fun and games, it didn't get to her too much as there will always be next year to win.

Eventually the bingo tournament ended a few hours after noon had passed. Several members won shortly after Erza had the first bingo, and all the prizes were all handed out during that time. Soon, everybody relaxed and began enjoying the rest of the Hanami.

Night time was creeping up on Magnolia as the sun started to set. It would soon be the highlight of the party as the sakura trees above them was mostly the reason the Fairy Tail members would come out and enjoy their free time during this part of the year.

"Ah! I can't wait until tonight! The sakura trees are going to be so beautiful!" Lucy gushed.

"I can't wait either! Seeing it for the first time will be amazing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It must really be a sight to see...this will be Juvia's first time as well!" Juvia said.

"And yours as well." Erza said towards Yusuke.

"Yup, you're right. All of the newcomers this year will be their first." Yusuke said. He thought back in his past of all the other things he'd seen and experienced. It wasn't pretty most of the time, and there were situations where he would be responsible for the dirty work. Even in his time with the Time Patrol he was able to stomach some images. Hearing how the sakura trees will have a rainbow hue in the night time would certainly be something that will look back at.

"All the more worth it with you here." Mirajane said as she was sitting next to him. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can definitely say the same." Erza said as she mimicked the barmaid's actions, and rested her head on the Saiyan's shoulders while wrapping her arms around his.

The moon had fully come up, and it illuminated the surrounding area. The pink sakura trees that the guild members were under started to glow, and soon shifted colors.

"It's starting!" Lucy pointed out.

"It's so pretty…! Look Carla!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I must say, this is spectacular." The white cat said.

"This sight never bores me!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now this is amazing…" Yusuke breathed out.

"Right? It's always seems it gets more prettier each year!" Mirajane gushed as she wrapped her arms around Yusuke's..

"It certainly does…" Erza said as she relaxed more into the Saiyan.

Everybody in the guild took in the sight of the sakura trees that glowed in a rainbow color. Those who had just joined soaked it in, and couldn't help that in their minds, they couldn't wait until next year, including a certain Saiyan.

' _If I'm still here that is…'_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I did incorporate the Hanami episode into this, and figured it was perfect for filler. Of course, butterfly effects have been taken into account as well.**

 **The lockets that they received, I'll say that they'll be relevant in the future sequels I have planned for this story.**

 **You can expect the next chapter to be the big mission for the certain young girl that just joined the guild.**

 **Once again, I'll try and update the story again weekly, at least 7 days. I try and not make it more than 9, otherwise it'll become a bad habit and it'll only get worse and worse until ultimately I may not feel like updating this again for a long while. Which will probably never happen. Probably.**

 **In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **A Thank You for everyone following, reading, and has this story in their favorites. You guys are awesome! If I could, I'd make sure you all had a genie to wish from!**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: January 31, 2016.**


	25. Chapter 25: Shine Through

**So I'm barely making it at 9 days lol, so I apologize that it wasn't just a week. But, things will happen, and I'll keep on trying to post at their deadlines.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Alfred the Great": For the both of them, nah, there won't be. At this point, they have a mutual agreement/understanding, but still rivals with how I'll put it. **

**Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": I can see where you're going with the appearance, but maybe it can be a bit more different for females. The appearance you described was only shown on males. Sucks that two female saiyans won't be seen fusing. Akira should do that in a Dragonball Heroes advertisement lol. I'm drawing a blank at the moment as I'm typing this, but maybe you can describe something.**

 **kaiju115: Give me the dragon radar and I could lol xD**

 **In this one, the plot continues towards the end, which is a bit of a surprise I'm giving.**

 **In any case, enjoy.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 **HA…!**

 **ME…!**

"HA…-! Ahh!" Yusuke thrusted his hands forward, only to be blown back from the power of his Ki, his body knocking down several trees along the way. He stumbled a bit while getting back on his feet, and he placed his hand on his head, shaking it. "...that didn't go well."

It was currently night time as Yusuke was alone at the moment in the middle of a wasteland. As per usual, he was currently training where he made sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Not as easy as the first one…" The Saiyan muttered as he repeatedly open and closed his hands. Furrowing his eyebrows, he took a stance of spreading apart his legs on the dirt ground. He crossed his arms for a moment before spreading them wide on either side of this body, and a fiery golden colored Ki appeared crackling within his hands. His black hair started to sway as winds were produced. He then twisted his body to the right, simultaneously moving his arms to the right as well, cupping them. In a flash, the charged Ki within his palms changed to a teal color, and it continued to crackle. Yusuke gritted his teeth in concentration as he tried to will his power at the right momentum. However, the charged energy he had gathered suddenly exploded outwards, forcing him to close an eye and wince.

He regained his composure to see a few scratches on his hands. The Saiyan sighed at another failed attempt for the umpteenth time. He had been practicing as of late, and had found out it was a tougher challenge than learning another move before this current one. So far, the results weren't appeasing him. But it only made him strive further to master it soon.

"Though...I still need to practice the _other_ one so I don't mess up…" Yusuke muttered to himself. He made a slight sound of surprise as he looked up to see light from the horizon, signaling that the sun was about to come up soon. "Already morning…?"

Knowing his time was up, he floated into the air and flew off back to Magnolia in order to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Haah…!" Erza roared as she went to swipe her sword at the Saiyan, who easily evaded her attack. The redhead didn't let up there as she continued her assault.

Off to the side, Mirajane was silently observing the two spar. She had been doing so the past hour with Yusuke's request. Reason being, it was to make sure she trained her eyes by watching the duo closely. She was able to keep up throughout the entirety of the match with little difficulty, and was patiently waiting her turn to fight.

Yusuke phased out in front of Erza and appeared from a distance. He brought back both of his arms and Ki glowed in his palms. The Saiyan launched multiple Ki blasts towards the redhead that were slow and weak enough for her to take action.

Erza eyed the orbs that went towards her and brought out her aura. She charged towards the Saiyan incoming attack with her sword at the side, ready to swing. As she moved, her body glowed, requipping her armor. When it was finished, she was shown in her Black Wing armor, still ready to swing her sword anytime. With her Ki high, she sliced the balls of Ki from Yusuke and the split in half, exploding shortly after. Continuing her momentum, Erza flew straight at the Saiyan.

Yusuke smirked a little as she charged at him. He opened his hands to charge more Ki within. He aimed one at the redhead and shot a Ki wave at her. Erza's eyes widened as she was able to dodge the attack just in time. She dodged once more as a second Ki wave was shot at her, along with a third. Then another one, and multiples more. The Titania long stopped her assault as she focused on evading the beams of light that Yusuke shot out at her. Feeling a bit peeved at the repeated attacks, Erza flew upwards with the Saiyan's Ki waves trailing behind her. While moving, she spotted Yusuke not too far, and extended an arm at him and started firing off her own Ki blasts.

The Saiyan countered her blasts with his own, now making smoke in the middle of the sky. He sensed Erza still moving, and saw her coming out of the smoke. The knight closed in on him as she swung her sword, only for Yusuke to once again dodge her attack. Raising her Ki more, Erza continued to swing her sword, only for the black-haired teen to avoid all of them. The Titania gritted her teeth, and her aura flared more violently around her. She swung her sword horizontally, letting out a large Ki slash at the male. Yusuke let out a small gasp at the change in her attacks, and he crossed his arms in front of him to block her attack. Erza's slash made contact, and Yusuke staggered just a bit before he grunted and uncrossed his arms, letting out his Ki in the process and cancelled out her attack.

Erza came closing in, feeling anticipation welling up within her as she'll finally have landed a hit on the Saiyan herself personally. Yusuke smirked as she was a few feet away, and phased out. Erza's eyes widened as she passed through empty air, and stopped immediately. She made to turn around only to be frozen as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Yusuke in front of her.

"Nice job. You managed to cut my jacket." Yusuke complimented as he brought up both his arms to show the cut on his clothing.

"Yes, but…" Erza went to stretch out the opening on his sleeves, only to see his skin perfectly intact. "Doesn't look like you were hurt at all."

"Then, it only means you gotta try harder." He replied with a smirk.

"...I think I did." She muttered with a bit of a pout.

"C'mon, let's head back down. It's your turn to watch now." The Saiyan descended down to the ground where Mirajane was at. Erza followed and landed near him.

"My turn?" Mira asked as she walked up to them.

"Yup. Get ready."

"Ufufu, alright, I'm sure I'll do better than her." She winked. Erza simply narrowed her eyes as she past her. Yusuke quietly chuckled to himself as he flew back into the air with the barmaid following just behind him. Erza looked up with crossed arms, now back into her workout outfit.

Yusuke and Mirajane arrived just above the trees and faced each other.

"Hope you're ready." The white-haired woman challenged.

"Oh? You sound pretty confident today." Yusuke commented.

She said nothing in response as her body glowed, and she appeared in her Satan Soul form when it died down. The she-demon made a stance, and the Saiyan felt her power rise. Her aura slowly glowed more and more around her until it was completely visible. She extended both of her arms towards him with Ki glowing inside, and fired off multiple Ki waves at Yusuke that snaked towards him.

Yusuke evaded her attack as they all went past him, and saw Mira charging at him. She delivered a punch, only for him to dodge. Mirajane shouted and launched another, and then added in her legs to start kicking him. It didn't do much as the Saiyan repeatedly moved his body to avoid any physical contact from the Take-Over mage.

Down below, Erza kept her head up and her eyes at the new duo sparring. She, along with Mirajane, had been instructed to observe each other fight the black-haired teen for the past few days. Taking a break from learning the Kaio-Ken, Yusuke thought it was best to move on to something else for now and go back to the technique at a later date.

As both woman first started out, it was a challenge for them as one of them fought and the other watched. Yusuke purposely attacked to catch their attention, and to make them rely on their dexterity. While watching, it was the same challenge as when they fought him, and had to adjust their eyes seeing two small figures in the sky fighting. Lately, they had been able to follow to some extent and in the end, they were still taking baby steps.

Yusuke caught one of Mira's hands and legs as she punched and kicked him. Letting go of her leg, Yusuke did a one hundred and eighty degree turn and threw the she-demon away. Mira spun and floated upright, her eye still on he Saiyan. She saw him coming straight for her at a rapid speed, and was soon in front of her in just a few seconds.

The Saiyan sent a punch, and Mirajane moved her head back to dodge it. A moment later, the woman forced herself to move once again from an attack by the Saiyan, and shortly found herself on the defense this time. Yusuke kept launching his fists, slow enough so that Mira would be able to follow, and kept at that speed for awhile.

As the match went on, sweat soaked on the barmaid's body, and she panted heavily from the forced swift movements she had to do. She brought out her Ki more, and with a grunt she met Yusuke's fist with her own, and a small shockwave was felt. Mira winced as her arm shook along with his, and she gritted her teeth.

"Good one. Try to keep that up." Yusuke complimented. He retracted his arm that touched hers, and launched another punch with his opposite arm.

Mirajane made a small sound of surprise and saw his attack coming. She flipped backwards, avoiding him, and used her momentum to kick him while upside down. Yusuke crossed his arms and defended himself from her legs. Now floating upright in the air, Mira charged at him with a shout and her arm hooked back. The Saiyan stayed in his spot with a small smirk, allowing her to come. He brought up his arms and balled his hands as she closed in, and the she-demon delivered a powerful punch at him, which he blocked with his forearm in return. Not letting up there, Mira sent her other arm at his face, and Yusuke brought up his other arm ahead of time to avoid being hit directly.

Yusuke pushed her back and sent a kick at her from the side, and she turned her body and crossed her arms in front of her in time to block him. She pushed him back this time, and her body glowed with her Ki exploding. Powered up, Mirajane continued where she left off in her assault, and the two began to clash. As the white-haired woman attacked, the Saiyan kept moving his body and limbs, mostly blocking her hits and sent attacks from time to time, in which she was able to dodge while she assaulted him.

Gritting her teeth more, her Ki went higher, and with a shout one of her punches connected the Saiyan's cheek. She gasped as she felt flesh on her knuckles, and looked to see Yusuke with his head to the side.

"Whoa...didn't see that coming." The Saiyan chuckled as he massaged the cheek Mira had punched him.

"Ufufu, I guess both of us earned an achievement today." The Take-Over mage giggled.

"One hit on me isn't bad at all. But, doesn't mean that the match is over." He said with a smirk. Yusuke disappeared in front of her, and reappeared a distance away from her. Ki glowed on the fingertips of his right hand, and he slashed the air, sending five small glowing orbs at the barmaid.

Being far away enough, Mirajane clearly saw his incoming attacks. She extended an arm outwards and sent multiple Ki waves to intercept. Her attack collided with his, producing smoke in the between them and in the air. She kept her guard up, eyeing the fumes in the air.

Suddenly, she felt a touch on her shoulder, and she immediately turned around with a gasp to see Yusuke with a smirk.

"You did pretty awesome today." Yusuke praised.

"Maybe not enough…" Mirajane sighed.

"But enough to show that you were able to land a hit on me."

"True." She giggled.

"Let's head back down." Yusuke said. She nodded and they both flew down to where Erza was at. Once their feet touch the ground, Mira reverted back to her normal human form, and the redhead walked up to them.

"I managed to see most of it. I must admit, it wasn't bad Mirajane." Erza commented.

"Well thanks. Better than you, ufufu." Mirajane said with a giggle, which gave Erza a tick mark out of irritation.

"Hoh…? Is that so?" The redhead threatened.

"I seemed to do so." The barmaid said with a smirk.

"Alright, you two…" Yusuke said with a chuckle, calming them down. "Both of you managed to land a hit on me today, which is honestly a big step if you're able to do so. We can leave it at that."

"I suppose." Mira concluded.

"Are we done for the day?" Erza asked.

"Yup. Let's head back to the guild." Yusuke said, in which the two woman agreed, and they flew off.

* * *

"Hey Kid, what're you doing?" Yusuke asked as he walked up to Wendy and Carla who were in front of the request board.

"Hi Yusuke!" Wendy greeted the Saiyan as she turned around. Carla, who was beside her, simply crossed her arms and looked to the side. "I was just trying to find a job to do."

"How much have you done so far?"

"I think I've done plenty."

"She's only done those in the city so far by herself." Carla chimed in.

"Just in the city?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Carla!" Wendy slightly scolded.

"Well it's true…" Carla said.

"Well, it's not bad starting out small...though eventually you gotta go big." Yusuke suggested.

"I know...and I do want to! Maybe I can help out more of the guild by doing one now!" Wendy suggested.

"What's going on?" Mirajane asked walking up to them.

"The Kid here wants go on a bigger job." Yusuke answered with a small grin.

"Ara, is that so? After you've gotten back so soon?"

"Y-Yes…! I do!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well, if you really want to, maybe we can help find one for you then." Yusuke said.

"R-Really…?!" Wendy asked with her eyes shining.

"H-Hold on there Wendy! Don't you think this is too soon?" Carla lectured.

"Y-You may be right but...I want to do it soon. The sooner, the better, right?" Wendy responded, which made Carla relent with a sigh.

Yusuke and Mirajane went closer to the request board, eyeing the jobs that were currently listed on it. One managed to catch Yusuke's eyes, and he went to pick it off.

"This might be a good one...considering it was so high up, I guess you couldn't see it." Yusuke teased with a grin on his face. He winced slightly as he felt a slap on the back of his head, and turned his head only to feel a finger on his chest, and looked to see Mira with a small frown.

"That's not nice Yusuke." The barmaid chided.

"Ehehe...just joking. My bad Wendy." The Saiyan apologized.

"It's okay Yusuke. What job is in your hand?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Let's see... _Requesting help from a nearby town just west of Knill. Villagers are in need of medical help as soon as possible, as well as help with bandits needing to be rid of._ _Reward: Three-Hundred and Thousand Jewels._ " Yusuke explained.

"Medical help? Then...I have to go help them!"

"Then we can help." Erza's voice was heard, and she was seen walking up to them along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy.

"Since it says that bandits also need to be taken care of…" Gray started.

"Then we'll pummel them in!" Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"If people need our help, then Fairy Tail has to step in." Lucy added, making everyone present nod.

"Sound good to you Kid?" Yusuke asked the petite girl.

"Mm! I'll get everything ready then!" Wendy chirped.

"We will meet at the train station in an hour then." Erza instructed.

With that, mostly everyone agreed, and scattered away to prepare. Natsu stood in place, his face going green, and Happy went up to reassure him everything would be alright.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad!" Natsu exclaimed getting out of the train with Happy just trailing near him..

"Well, with Wendy's magic I imagine it wasn't as rough…" Lucy said.

"Well, try to remember that every time I use Troia, it'll have a less effect on you…" Wendy said, walking out of the train with Carla behind her.

"Good, if that happens, then I'll just have to laugh at charcoal over there once he gets queasy again." Gray insulted, the next one out the doors.

"Grr…! Then maybe I'll knock ya out before we get on rides from now on!" Natsu retorted.

"For once, can you two stop bickering?!" Erza shouted from behind, making Gray flinch and move away from blocking the door. She stepped out, and Yusuke followed from behind with a sweatdrop on his face.

The team had arrived in the town of Knill, only to visit it shortly as they headed out to the village in need of assistance.

They were out of the city now, hastily going their way to the village. From what the Saiyan felt, it should only be another half an hour before they reach it. Along the way, it was rather peaceful as they traveled along a dirt road and walked by trees.

"Hey, Yusuke?" Wendy called out.

"Yeah?" Yusuke responded.

"I didn't really notice until now but, you're always looking at the surroundings around you."

"...am I?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Wendy's question now catching the attention of everyone else.

"Uhm...yes. It's not only what's in front of you, but you always glance backwards when we're traveling too." Wendy answered as she looked up at him. They still walked, and the Saiyan was quiet for a long moment until he spoke up.

"Huh...force of habit I guess."

"Habit from what though?" Gray asked, which made Yusuke gasp a bit. However, Erza caught on.

"...Yusuke?" Erza called out in slight worry.

"It's not a big a big deal, but it never hurts to be on guard most of the time right?" Yusuke reasoned.

"I...suppose."

"...are we there yet?" Lucy asked tiredly.

"Uh...still just a ways away." Yusuke answered.

"Ahhh…! My feet is starting to cramp!"

"C"mon Lucy, it ain't so bad." Natsu said.

"Aye! My feet are perfectly fine!" Happy said.

"That's because you're flying you damn cat!" Lucy shouted.

The conversations now shifted away from the Saiyan as they continued to walk to their destination.

Wendy's question lingered in Yusuke's mind, and his memories drifted back to how he was in the past for a brief moment, before he felt something cold holding his hand. He looked to see Erza at his side with her armored hand on his.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Y-Yeah...I am." Yusuke replied. His response made her stop, which prompted him to do the same as well, and she faced her body at him.

"You're lying." Erza sternly said, narrowing her eyes. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her, their breaths practically fused together. He blinked several times in confusion, and the knight held her hard stare at him.

"E-Erza…?" He soon saw her soften up, and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know that look...and so have others back in the guild. Especially coming from me, who's had a hard time dealing with something in the past." Erza deduced. She saw his eyes widening just a little bit, making her confirm her suspicion. He closed his eyes and smiled, and gently took her hands away from his face.

"You're right. I am thinking about how rough my past was…" He started solemnly, but soon brightened up with a large grin. "Just thinking about what to eat for lunch really _really_ gave me a headache!"

"...E-Eh?" Erza stuttered.

"I mean, you see some delicious looking stew on one side, and you start drooling. But then, you're caught off guard when you see a plate of juicy steak on the other side!" The Saiyan explained, making the redhead blink in confusion. He laughed lightly, and continued walking ahead of her. "TImes like those is when you're in a middle of a life threatening decision. You can't choose both, otherwise it'll do you in. And you can't save one for later, or it'll lose its freshness."

"Yusuke…" Erza muttered, wide-eyed.

"C'mon." Yusuke looked back at her with a smile. "We gotta catch up to the others, and get this job done! The sooner we do, the sooner I can go back and eat."

He turned his head forward again and caught up with the others. Erza started to move her legs also, but instead of an amused face she held a frowned one as she saw through the mask her boyfriend cheerfully held.

' _...what is it that you're not telling me Yusuke?'_ Erza thought in worry, and looked slightly down at the ground as she kept walking.

* * *

Eventually, the whole group saw buildings a short distance away, and they quickened their pace, only to result in arriving at the border of the town. Simple small, one story homes with wooden faces around them littered all the way up to the valley and hills. Farms and pastures were seen nearby with crops of corn, cotton, strawberries and other organic fruits and vegetables were grown.

"We made it…!" Lucy relished.

"This looks so peaceful…!" Wendy commented.

"We should go look for the one in charge." Erza said.

"You're right. And the people who need medical attention as soon as possible." Gray said.

"Well, if I know my towns, then the big people are usually in the middle of the area." Yusuke said.

"That does sound like the best route…" Natsu said.

"Let's go then." Erza said.

They started to walk again inside the town, hoping to find the one in charge. Farmers, housewives, and children were seen as they looked around some more. Little boys and girls ran around chasing each other, the mothers looked after them from the inside through an open window or door, and farmers had wagons with them containing large amounts of food within.

Soon, the team arrived at a building larger than most, and more modern looking.

"This must be it." Gray said.

"Let's hurry inside." Wendy hastily said.

She was the first one inside with a determined look on her face. A few behind her smiled, and went inside following her.

"Oh…? Are you the Fairy Tail mages?" A man in a dirtied, torn shirt asked walked up to them. As soon as he saw the young teens walk in, he immediately springed into action.

"We are." Erza answered.

"W-We're here to heal the injured!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yes…" The man chuckled, lightening up his mood. "They're are in the infirmary just a couple buildings away. They'll live, but they're a lot of pain."

"I'll go immediately then!" Wendy proclaimed, and headed out the doors.

"Wendy wait!" Carla shouted, and flew just behind her.

"Lucy, go with her." Erza instructed.

"R-Right!" Lucy complied, and headed outside immediately to chase after the young dragonslayer.

"On the paper, it was said that bandits needed to be taken care of, is that correct?" The Titania asked.

"Y-Yes, they showed up not too long ago, demanding our grown food. We saw they were shady people from the start, and had rather smug looks on them. So we refused, and they started pillaging…" The farmer explained.

"I'm guessing you guys fought back?" Yusuke asked with his arms crossed.

"That's right. We did, but it resulted in some getting hurt...at the same time more of the bandits came and managed to steal our crops. Then, they went ahead and set them on fire and began to leave. The one's that still stood went to put the fire out, and we were able to do so."

"Hmm...these bandits used ordinary weapons and torches then?" Happy asked.

"That is what we've seen."

"Should be no problem then!" Natsu punched the palm of his hand, grinning. "Tell us where they're at and we'll get it done in no time!"

"Hm, they left in that direction when they left." The man said, pointing.

"Can you locate them?" Erza asked the Saiyan.

"Give me a sec." Yusuke closed his eyes, and expanded his senses. Around the town, he sensed the wildlife, as well as a large group in the near distance. However, he felt one part of the group a lot stronger than the other, and being in Earthland long enough he was able to tell that they're mages from their energy. He opened his eyes, narrowed. "There's a lot more than bandits...I sense other wizards too."

"A dark guild as well?" Erza asked with a her thumb and index finger on her chin.

"Only they would think about doing this to the people here…" Gray said irritably.

"How many can you sense?" The knight asked the Saiyan.

"...around sixty." Yusuke replied.

"That's it?" Natsu grinned.

"Pretty small if you ask me." Gray said, smirking.

"W-Will you guys be able to take care of the dark mages as well…?" The client asked.

"I can." Yusuke replied simply.

"Hell no New Guy! You've been having all the fun lately, I wanna take a shot at these bastards!" Natsu shouted.

"For once, I'll agree with torch-head here. I've been itching to for a good fight lately." Gray said.

"Well, if you guys want to, then I'll let ya. Obviously, I'll come to help if I feel the need to." Yusuke plainly said.

"Yeah! It's that way, right?!" Natsu excitedly asked.

"Uhh...yeah-!" Yusuke and Erza closed their eyes to avoid the dust as both Gray and Natsu sprinted out of the buildings, and towards the forest of where the enemy territory was.

"Happy…" Erza sighed. "Go get Lucy and catch up to them...Yusuke and I will stay here and look after Wendy."

"Aye!" Happy complied and flew out to the infirmary.

"You're not going?" Yusuke asked.

"I have confidence those three will be just enough if you agreed to let them go." Erza answered. She turned around and began walking towards the infirmary.

"We'll have this done by the end of the day." Yusuke announced to the farmer, and shortly followed Erza.

When they arrived, the looked to see Wendy running around, sweating, and tending to all of the patients around her.

"She's working hard." Erza said with a smile.

"it's expected with how she reacted." Yusuke chuckled.

"I don't see Lucy here, she and Happy must have left."

"Yeah, I sense them flying over to Natsu and Gray right now."

They continued to watch the Sky Dragonslayer for some time, going around with her magic helping those in needs. All the while, Carla was just nearby telling her to take it easy, but Wendy retorted in saying that the people she's helping needs more attention than worrying about herself.

"Too bad we can't do anything…" Yusuke said.

"Leaving her here all by herself may be overwhelming. It's good for to recognize our presence so that she'll feel at ease. Those three will be able to handle the enemies no problem." Erza reasoned.

"I have no doubt they will either, but keeping track of them all the way through won't hurt. Like I said, I'll jump immediately if I feel something's off."

"...Yusuke."

"Hm?"

"I...feel like you're holding something back."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When we were travelling here...I can feel you didn't mean what you said…" She explained, and he looked at her blankly.

"I guess my voice wasn't how it was when I talked then. It only shows that I was hungry, hahaha!" Yusuke said while laughing. Just like before, Erza looked at him disbelievingly. But before she could get a word in, Wendy came running up to them with Carla in tow.

"Hi guys!" Wendy greeted.

"Hey Kid, already finished?"

"Yes! I managed to heal everyone mostly, and they should be find in just a couple of days from now."

"Hey, nice job Kid." Yusuke praised, and ruffled the young girl's hair. She giggled in return, her face brightening up.

' _...maybe he's right…'_ Erza thought with a slight smile. ' _I might just be paranoid…'_

"Where are the others?" Carla asked.

"They went to go take care of the bandits." Yusuke expanded his senses, and felt the three humans plus cat were still fine for now. Those without magic had been taken care of, and they were on their way to fight the mages. "Hmm...if there's a dark guild, then they're just starting."

"I hope they'll be okay...maybe we should go right now and lend them a hand?" Wendy suggested.

"I think it's best to stay here for now to see if anyone else should need help from you child." Carla said.

"She might be right Kid. If anything happens then I'll know, and I'll go over to them. If they happen to be hurt in some way, then I'll make sure they come back and you can take care of them." Yusuke said.

"I...guess."

"You?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can't just leave the poor Kid here all alone now can we?" Yusuke said.

"I would like to go in your place instead. It would give me a chance to test out my training." Erza said with a smirk.

"What? The training that you only hit me once in?"

"We both know that that is a milestone!"

"Say that again when you win in a match against me." Yusuke said with a grin.

"I-I'm improving…! Just you wait!" She countered, a blush on her face now.

The smirk on Yusuke's face fell, and he frowned.

' _Those three...what did they do this time…'_ The Saiyan sensed that their energy dropped all of a sudden, enough for them to not move at that moment. He went a step further and sensed only a few power levels aside from them. "Well, I'm heading for a walk."

"A...walk?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Stay here with Wendy. I'll be back...uh, ten minutes." Yusuke said, and walked out of the infirmary without another word.

"W-Wait, Yusuke!" Erza stepped out as well, only to shield her face from the out-of-nowhere gusts. She looked to see the Saiyan flying out of the small town they were in, and in the same direction where Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were at.

"Erza?" Wendy asked behind her.

"It's nothing…" Erza sighed with her eyes closed, placing a hand on her forehead. ' _Always doing things by himself…'_

* * *

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Natsu charged at a dark mage only to be blocked, and forcefully knocked back by a large rock.

 **ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!**

A fist made out of ice appeared in midair, above Gray's enemy, and dropped down, only for it to be dodged by the dark mage. Gray's opponent shot out torrents of water needles at him, and he responded by producing a wall in front of him, mildly blocking the attack as some pierced through the ice, and damaged Gray as he winced.

 **OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION: LEO!**

Bright light was seen in front of Lucy as she held out her golden key, and Loke appeared in his suit, cracking his knuckles, ready to fight.

"You called, gorgeous?" Loke humorously asked, glancing back at her.

"Now isn't the time!" Lucy snapped, readying her whip and going by his side.

"Don't think you can outdo me girly." A woman in front of them taunted. She had dark maroon hair, flowing all down of her entire backside. She wore a purple velvet dress with red high heels, had rather pale skin and black eyes.

"Oh? Why must you do this to me Lucy? Making me face this beauty!" Loke dramatically said.

"She's the enemy!" Lucy screeched.

"Why don't we go out to dinner honey? I'll be sure to treat you nicely." Loke asked the enemy, now in front of her while bowing on his knees. The lady simply huffed, and thorns came out of the ground directly at the spirit. Before the plants impaled him, Loke hopped back to Lucy's side. "Ooh...feisty."

"I've no time for men like you. I'd rather set my eyes on our Master!" She proclaimed.

"Well that's too bad." Loke brought up his fist, and it glowed brightly.

"Still…" Lucy looked over at Gray and Natsu who looked worse for wear, even more than her. "We need to finish this…"

After letting both guys take care of the bandits with ease, all three set their sights at the dark guild just behind them. Lucy, albeit reluctantly, stayed behind Natsu and Gray, and had them do most of the work.

When dark guild fodders had come up to her, she took action and decided it was the perfect time to fight with her new spirits that she had gotten from Angel. More specifically, when Yusuke had taken care of her, and threw her keys at the blonde.

After the whole situation with Oracion Seis, Lucy took the time to summon the spirits Angel had on her own. When she discovered both golden keys for the Ram and Scorpion, she couldn't help but get excited. After making a contract with Scorpio, the Scorpion spirit, and without knowing that he's currently Aquarius' boyfriend, she brought out Aries who was the Ram spirit. At the same time Loke appeared on his own. When Lucy asked why he was here, it mainly involved Loke in explaining more of his time with his previous owner, Karin, with Aries together. After doing so of how Karen treated Aries, Lucy assured the Ram spirit she'll be different from both her and Angel. Aries apologized, confusing Lucy, but agreed nonetheless of accepting Lucy as her new owner. Or rather in the blonde's case, a new friend.

When Lucy summoned Aries and Scorprio one at a time, she fought alongside them against the dark guild's grunts that surrounded her. All in all, she worked well with them, just like with her other spirits.

After all three Fairy Tail mages took care most of the dark guilds, more showed up as they entered their stronghold, and could immediately tell that they were different from the rest. Natsu, being himself, charged in without a second thought.

One dark wizard who wore a dark purple cloak all around him appeared in front of Natsu, and sent rubble at the Fire Dragonslayer who retaliated with his fists coated in flames. Natsu stopped and smirked at the new challenge, and knew he wasn't going to go any further until the threat was taken care of.

Gray was behind Natsu as he charged in, but soon found himself to leap back from a splash of water that was aimed towards him like a rocket. He frowned and looked ahead to see a guy with slick hair that went down his head and face to the base of his shoulders. He wore glasses, a white shoulder cape that only went down and around the middle of his upper body. The rest of his attire was black in color with a long sleeved buttoned shirt and pants.

Now, Lucy's current opponent appeared in between her and Natsu and Gray, sprouting out of the ground in a cocoon made out of vines, and it unveiled the dark maroon colored hair woman.

Being tired from all the previous fights outside of the dark guild's hideout, they were all slow in fighting their current enemies, and the dark mages took haste in trying to dispatch them as quickly as possible.

"Damnit…!" Natsu inhaled deeply, and his cheeks puffed up.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A large stream of fire went straight towards the dark mage, who responded with large piles of rocks and rubble to formed in front of him, blocking out the flames. Natsu grew irritated, and before he could do anything he was sent tumbling on the ground with weight on him.

"Ow…" Gray muttered.

"Get the hell off of me ya ice prick!" Natsu shouted below.

"I am flame-brain! You don't have to be so damn loud!" Gray shouted back.

"Ah!" Lucy yelped in pain as she was seen skidding on the ground, near Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy!" Loke called out, taking his eyes off the enemy.

"You're wide open!" The female dark mage extended an arm at the spirit, and sent a large torrent of thorns and vines that sprouted out from the ground.

"Loke!" Happy called out.

Loke gasped and turned his head back. Thinking he wasn't able to dodge in time, he readied himself by crossing his arms, but soon widened his eyes as he saw a beam of bright light in front of him and it sliced the roots in half, stopping just in front of the spirits feet. Loke looked at the entrance to see Yusuke with a finger pointed outwards and had a small grin.

"Yusuke…" Loke uttered.

"Yusuke!" Happy chirped.

"Oh hey Loke! Been a while!" Yusuke greeted.

"Yeah...good thing you came, otherwise it might've been a nasty gash there for me. Would've ruined my suit."

"I think I know how you feel. Every time I go out, something happens to my jacket."

"Who are you?!" The woman demanded in annoyance.

"Fairy Tail member. With them." Yusuke pointed to the downed Natsu, Gray, and Lucy who were practically piled up.

"Oh? Then I guess that makes you another nuisance!" She made a gesture with one of her arms, and thorns came out of the ground around the Saiyan. Her spell went to pierce him, but widened her eyes as she saw nothing from where he stood.

"Y'know, I saw _alotta_ bodies out there. You guys must be dead tired." Yusuke teased as he was now in front of his friends.

"Shut it New Guy...this is nothing!" Natsu said.

"I can practically feel the difference between you guys and them at the moment. Three of you rest up, I'll take care of the rest."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gray said, brushing him off.

"Loke, you can go back." Lucy announced.

"You sure?" Loke asked, receiving a nod from the blonde in response. "It was good seeing you again Yusuke. I'll be on my way."

"Same here Loke. See ya!" Yusuke said his goodbye, and Loke vanished in a glowing light a moment later.

"You really think you can take us on?" The glasses-wearing opponent who faced Gray said.

"Tough guy...I hate people like you…" The cloaked person said, who previously fought Natsu.

"Hmm...it's been a few minutes...I wanna get this done before ten…" Yusuke said to himself.

"...why ten?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I told Erza I'd be back by then."

"Is...there some kind of bet?"

"Nah, not really. Just want to keep my word, that's all. The sooner the better."

"Stop ignoring us!" The female dark mage yelled.

"Okay, okay. You got my attention." Yusuke then smirked and gestured two fingers at them, taunting them. "Show me what you guys got."

The one wearing glasses spread out his arms, and water came expanding behind him. The water soon expanded at a tall height, and needles shot out from it. It was aimed at the Saiyan in one direction, but they soon swirled and curved. Yusuke narrowed his eyes a bit, and looked to see the one wearing a cloak with his arm extended, and a faint, dark ethereal aura glowed around him.

' _Telepathy…?'_ Yusuke hummed in confusion, and looked down to see vines protruding from the ground, wrapping around his wrist and ankles.

"You've no where to run!" The woman announced.

" **HAA…!"** Yusuke let out some of his Ki outwards, forcing the water back. He gripped onto the vines with his hands, and pulled them up, tearing them apart. He then floated in the air, easily ripping apart the constrictions on his feet.

"What?!" She gasped as she saw the Saiyan flicker out of sight.

"G-Guhaa!"

"Ack…!"

Both men that were near her collapsed to the ground. She looked to see Yusuke behind the one who had a cloak on, and took a few steps back.

"W-What the hell…?!"

"...and last but not least." Yusuke walked over to her with glared eyes. At the same time she backed up, and soon found herself up against a wall. The Saiyan closed in, and placed a hand on the wall, next to her head. He leaned his head in, face to face, and he kept his glare. "You. Can't. Do. Anything…"

The moment he finished his phrase, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted out of fear.

"Whoa! I didn't think that would work!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"S-Seriously…?" Gray said with a sweatdrop.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding...I think that's another scary thing to add to the list…" Lucy shuddered.

"Scary? Talk about awesome!" Natsu praised.

"I would say we're done but...there's still one more left…" Yusuke said.

"O-One more?!" Lucy screeched.

"Is it the master…?" Happy asked.

"That, is where you are correct!" A new voice announced. Everybody looked up to see a muscular man, around his mid-thirties, atop of the railings. He had long brown hair, a beard one his jawline with a goatee, he wore a chainmail with shoulder guards, and leather pants with brown knee-high boots. The large broadsword stood out from his appearance behind him, and he jumped down, landing on the ground floor with a thud.

"So...you're this guild's master?" Yusuke asked as he walked in front of the new challenger with the rest of his friends behind him.

"I am, and I do not appreciate little kids running around!"

"..." Yusuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, and grew a tick mark.

"You will be the first one I dispatch. Behold!" The dark guild master brought out his large broadsword in front of him and swung down, creating a large shockwave. An attack was brought out from the impact towards the Saiyan. "Die!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and simply brought out his Ki, cancelling it out.

"...that's it?" The Saiyan asked with a taunting smirk.

"You little…!" The older man roared and charged straight at Yusuke, propping his sword to the side, ready to swing.

He closed in on him, and swung, only for his sword to be easily shattered into pieces. Yusuke simply swiped his forearm at the blade for it to break apart. Still wide-eyed, the guild master spat out saliva as he felt his innards being pushed back, and soon black covered his vision, and his body collided to the floor.

"Alright, if we head back now, we should have a couple minutes left to spare." Yusuke said as he jogged towards the others.

' _So casual…'_ Gray and Lucy both thought.

"Happy, can you carry Natsu back? I got these two."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed to do so, and lifted Natsu up by his vest, and flew out of the building.

"Alright." Yusuke went and wrapped his arms around their waist.

"W-Watch where you're touching!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh relax, it's not like I'd do anything to you."

"Good...wait, what's that suppose to mean?!"

"Hold on." White aura enveloped the Saiyan, and he flew off with a screaming Lucy and a sighing Gray in tow.

* * *

"Thanks Wendy!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now." Gray said stretching.

"You have my thanks too Wendy...but you should rest up. You've been helping the people here all day." Lucy said.

"I-I'm...fine…" Wendy soon closed her eyes, and laid her head on the bed she was sitting at.

"Poor child's been using her magic nonstop…" Carla sighed.

"Well, you gotta admire her spirit for someone young like her. With all she's done, she'll definitely make an impression." Yusuke said.

"I agree. She's done more than we could ask for here." Erza said with a nod.

It was now nighttime, and the team had taken up the offer from the residents to stay for the night. Currently, they were in a room given to all of them with at least six beds. It wasn't much, but they didn't want to intrude or be more of a bother to the folks with what had happened so far.

As soon as those who went to attack came back, the Council was called in to take care of the dark guild and bandits. Luckily, there was a camp nearby where the Rune Knights were at, and they were swiftly able to get the arrests done.

Everybody prepared themselves to sleep for the night as they would have to wake up at the crack of dawn in order to catch the train to Magnolia.

* * *

The trains roared as they arrived and stopped at the Magnolia train station under the late morning sun. People came out of it, and people went inside. The team that had gone with Wendy the day before walked out of the train, and made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild.

"I hope everybody will be okay…" Wendy said.

"They'll be fine! With Wendy's healing, they're probably back to work right now!" Natsu said.

"You really saved them big time." Gray said.

"They're right! I bet they'll replant those burned crops as soon as possible." Lucy said.

"T-Thank you everybody...knowing I can help people like that feels really good…!" Wendy said with a bright smile, making the others smile as well.

Soon, they reached the Fairy Tail guildhall, and Natsu excitedly opened up the double doors.

"We're back!" The Fire Dragonslayer announced.

"Well that was quick!" Wakaba said.

"How did little Wendy's first big mission go?" Cana asked as she set down her mug.

"Kid did pretty good. Did what we couldn't, which was basically helping out the ones who were injured." Yusuke answered.

"Was there any doubt?" Makarov said with a grin.

"Yusuke!" Mirajane shouted as she ran up to hug him.

"Hey Mira." Yusuke greeted as he returned the hug.

"I bet you're starving."

"Hehe...kind of always am." The Saiyan sheepishly said. In all honesty, he had been holding back all this time not to devour the whole kitchen. Despite only filling his stomach a few times, he felt perfectly fine.

"Yes. Had an interesting conversation about him and food yesterday…" Erza said, walking up to them.

"Then, I'll get some ready!" Mirajane said, and went to the kitchen.

"Well we got back this soon, and because of that, we're gonna get food now!" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Right, right…" Erza said in exasperation, but held a small smile.

"Ah...I'm still kind of tired…" Lucy said as she sat on a bar stool, laying her head down.

"I can relate...waking up while the sun hasn't fully come up yet really gets you." Gray said.

"Hmm...maybe I should go back and sleep too…" Natsu said.

"I-It's bad…!" Max shouted, running through the entrance.

"Bad news…!" Rocko exclaimed, just behind Max.

"Huh…? What're you two on about?" Macao asked.

Before anyone else could say anything, loud bells were soon heard not a moment later, and everyone in the guild perked up at the sound.

"What's going on…?" Carla asked.

"The bells are ringing?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Haha! Is he finally back?!" Gray shouted in glee.

"Who? Who…?!" Lucy demanded.

"Who else?! Gildarts!" Natsu answered, and soon, the whole guild erupted into a loud cheers

"Gildarts…?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone who we can easily name the strongest wizard in our guild." Erza answered.

"Huh...is that why all these bells are ringing?"

"Not quite…" Mira's voice was soon heard behind him. He looked to see a bowl of food sitting on the bar counter. "The bells do signify that he's coming back, but there's more to it. His arrival signals everyone to stay away, and...well, I think it might be better to show you it."

"Show?" The Saiyan asked once again with a raised eyebrow.

"That...kind of explains one thing but...why is everyone so hyped up?" Lucy asked.

"That's easy...it's because Gildarts is coming back for the first time in three years." Mira answered.

"Three years…? What was he doing?"

"You know about the S-Class missions. However, there are jobs more difficult than that, which are called SS-Class missions."

"SS-Class?!"

"What?! How come I didn't hear about this?" Yusuke exclaimed, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Erza.

"S-Class is one thing...but SS-class is something entirely…" Erza said.

"She's right. SS-Class _is_ something entirely, but there's also something above that as well."

"S-Something even more difficult than SS-Class…?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"They're called Ten-year quests. No one has completed those more than ten years, so that is why they're called that." Erza explained.

"Man, I've been missing out." Yusuke commented.

"There is no way we could let you go on one Yusuke…" Mirajane said in worry.

"She's right...Gildarts is in a league of his own. That's why he decided to go on a quest even more difficult than the Ten-year one. The Hundred-year quest." Erza said, now fully catching the attention of the Saiyan.

"A-A Hundred-year quest?! Then, no one has completed those for a hundred years?" Lucy asked in surprise once again.

"That's correct."

"I should make your guys' training even more harsh now, holding back information as awesome as this." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Y-Yusuke…" Mirajane stuttered, slightly chuckling.

"I might as well have that than endanger you to embark on one…" Erza reasoned, making the Saiyan lose his smirk, but smiled sympathetically.

"Alright...I guess I can see where you guys are coming from."

"Ara, guess? You should plainly know." Mirajane light scolded, and went to pinch his cheeks.

"O-Ow!"

"But it's good you understand…" Mira said, letting him go.

"Hehe…" Yusuke chuckled, rubbing his cheek.

 _ **Magnolia will now change to its Gildarts Shift. All residents, please move to your designated area!**_

"Gildarts Shift?"

"That's the something that you should see for yourself, rather than having it to be explained." The barmaid said with a giggle.

Yusuke looked ahead, and gasped in surprise as he saw the buildings of the city move. Some went up, and some went down. He looked closer to see the ground splitting up, moving aside homes and stores so that right in the middle, there was a single trail that led from the edge of the city, all the way to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Whoa…"

"T-They'll go this far?! Why?!" Lucy, once again, asked.

"Gildarts uses Crash Magic." Erza answered.

"He'll turn anything he touches into bits...so if his mind wanders around, then he'll just walk straight into other people's homes." Mira explained further.

"Y-You can't be serious...then this whole thing was made just for him?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hehe…! I can't wait till he's here! Then I'm gonna go fight him!" Natsu yelled.

Yusuke silently observed while mostly everyone else continued cheering. Everybody waited in anticipation until finally, a tall figure appeared at the entrance of the guild.

He wasn't showing much as he wore a tattered brown cloak on him. He had orange hair that was slicked back to the back of his neck, and had a five o'clock shave around his face. Anything else he had on him was a simply rolled up sack he carried behind him.

' _They're right...he's stronger than almost everyone here currently...but,'_ Yusuke glanced at both Erza and Mirajane. ' _They're close though.'_

Gildarts looked around inside the guildhall, and walked right in.

"Welcome back Gildarts." Mirajane greeted.

"Oh? Well hello there young lady. I don't suppose you know where Fairy Tail is do you? I could have sworn it was right here…" Gildarts said.

"Ufufu, you're inside of the guild hall right now."

"Hah?! I am?! Whoa! This place changed so much!"

"H-He didn't even recognize it from the outside?" Lucy muttered.

"I guess this is what they meant that his mind wanders around…" Yusuke said.

"Mira? Is that you?" Gildarts asked.

"Yup! It's me!" Mirajane said, confirming his question.

"Whoa...you've changed as well...I wonder what else happened!"

"Gildarts!" Natsu called out, and the older man looked back and grinned.

"Natsu! It's been a while!"

"Fight me right now!" Natsu leaped in and charged straight at the Crash mage.

"...I don't think he shou-"

"AHHH…!" Natsu screamed as Gildarts easily twirled him around and threw him at the ceiling.

"...do that." Yusuke finished with a sweatdrop.

"Heh, maybe another time Natsu." Gildarts said.

"Hahaha! Still as strong as ever!" Natsu said in glee.

"Hehe, the Old Man never changes." Gray said.

"A Man amongst men!" Elfman proclaimed.

"Hmm...so many new faces...three years is a lot of time...though, there's one thing I've heard a lot about the guild in my travels recently." Gildarts said.

"Just one...thing?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Who's the member that doesn't use magic? Is he here?"

As Gildarts asked the question, everybody else turned their heads towards Yusuke, who awkwardly looked around.

"You guys are _really_ making me uncomfortable…" The Saiyan muttered.

"Oh! Is that you?" Gildarts asked, walking up to Yusuke.

"Yeah that's me. My name's Yusuke." He brought a hand for shaking.

"Gildarts." The mage shook his hand, and looked at it for a moment. "Strong grip."

"Thanks." They both pulled their hands away.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, and most were pretty worthy of hearing, if not all."

"...what do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow, and Gildarts responded with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Like how you bagged two of the most beautiful, if not the fiercest, woman in Fairy Tail!" Gildarts said looking back at Erza and Mirajane, his grin widening and his eyes sparkling.

Gildarts statement caused both women and their boyfriend to blush, albeit a more darker shade of red than the Saiyans.

"Gildarts…!" Erza hissed.

"Hahaha…!" The Crash Mage ended up cackling loudly as his jester, and soon everyone followed as well besides the three in the spotlight.

* * *

(1st Person POV)

' _He's...he's close...it...it has to be him…please...please...'_ I inwardly begged.

I quietly whimpered as pain shot through my entire body. I made sure I held my body up for as long as I could against the wall.

I kept walking further, and further. My god, there was still a bit ways to go...with each stop I wanted to just break down and sob...but there was no doubt about it…

I could hear people merrily enjoying their time. I managed to steal a look up ahead, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

My vision was hazy...and it kept getting worse with each passing second, and each time I moved my feet.

I got closer, that, I could at least see. Tears started to well up in my eyes, and they fell down my face.

But I felt like I'm forgetting something…

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Tell my why I shouldn't pummel your face in right now." Yusuke threatened and facepalming at the same time..

"Aww! C'mon! It was all for laughs! No harm done right?" Gildarts reasoned.

"I don't need this." He sighed.

"Then, I bet some other rumours about you could cheer ya up."

"Yeah, please. Enlighten me…" Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"A person with no magic, defeating enemies left and right, who are downright dangerous that even the Council is wary of. You don't see that everyday!" Gildarts said with a laugh.

"Huh...first time I'm hearing it."

"It's expected...you did do a lot ever since you came here." Erza said with a smile, as well as a bit of red still on her cheeks.

"You definitely don't see that everyday. I wonder if Yusuke's stronger than Gildarts." Wakaba suddenly asked.

"Oh my god…"

"That...sounds like a good question."

"Sounds like?! it _is_!"

"We should totally have them fight then!"

"Yeah!"

' _Here we go…'_ Yusuke sighed.

"Well, no offense to Natsu, but that sounds promising." Gildarts said.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But, maybe another time. I'm pretty pooped."

"Sounds like you want to." Yusuke said.

"Hmm...well I didn't exactly decline...hell, it might be soon for all I know."

"They're really gonna go at it…?" Lucy asked, shuddering.

"Heh...just thinking about it is starting to excite me as well." Gray said with a small grin.

"Like a Man!" Elfman shouted.

"Well, if you want to then I'll be glad to-!" Yusuke stopped his speech short as he glanced at the guild's entrance.

He widened his eyes considerably as he saw a young girl, bloodied, beaten, and scratched up. Her clothes torn apart considerably, and she looked liked she was about to fall down any second. Behind her was a locked backpack that was somewhat damaged.

Several others turned his towards his line of sight, and gasped out in surprise at another newly arrival.

"W-Who's that...?" Mirajane asked unsurely.

"MARISSA!"

* * *

 **Get ready for next week people. Or uh...in 7-9 days is how I should say it lol.**

 **I'd like to once again, give a Big Thank You to you all reading and enjoying thus far! If I could, I'd...make you all go Super Saiyans! I'm listening to Unmei No Hi as I'm typing this, and it was suitable this moment lol.**

 **Also, Happy Chinese New Year for those celebrating! Year of the Monkey now! Though...it past like two days ago lol. Though I think it goes on for a extended period of time for like, 3 days maybe.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: February 9, 2016.**


	26. Chapter 26: Prologue

**Alright, I won't bullshit anyone. I'm completely late lol. Not a good reason as well I guess. A while back a few friends wanted me to watch the Fate series, and to start off with Fate/Zero first. Watched the first episode, which was 40 minutes long, and wasn't exactly hooked. Mind you, this was a while back. A day after I posted the last chapter I was completely bored on how I would start this chapter out, and wanted to watch some anime. Fate came up in my mind and I went onto the 2nd episode of Fate/Zero. Then the 3rd...then the 4th...then the-**

 **Well you get it. In short, holy shit Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night: UBW was fucking amazing. I've only seen a few clips of Fate/SN (2006) on youtube and all of that taking the fate route, and I hear that they're making one for Sakura in the future. I can't wait for that. But let's be honest, Saber all the way. She's too fucking cute.**

 **Then I was forced to watch Erased. It's an ongoing anime at the moment in this season and it's pretty damn good.**

 **So...yeah. Plus college, ya know? Hehe...yeah. Okay, reviews**

 **Guest Reviewer "Spekters": I didn't think so as well, but I figured it was appropriate for the last chapter. I Did stop doing it because I thought it's bad writing on my part, constantly switching POVs. So I stuck with 3rd person in the end. **

**JensenDaniels32: Hmm, you're right I haven't really acknowledged Acnologia at all yet, considering he wasn't actually mentioned in canon until Natsu visited Gildarts at his place. Figured I wouldn't touch on him until later. **

**Guest Reviewer "Lord Frieza": it's a maybe, but it's more on the "No" side. If they showed up, then this story would have ended a Long Long time ago. **

**roeequaza: ...that's just not appealing at all.**

 **Guest (3): Oh yeah she does. That, I can answer. **

**Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan": Not bad at all. Only thing I'd change is the chair. Some streaks of white and red combined is what I'd enjoy more lol :D**

 **Regarding Yusuke Vs. Gildarts, it's a 50/50 thing.**

 **OCs have been chosen.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

 **Universe 7, Age 851**

 **Earth, TokiToki City…**

" _Alright boys! Time to impale lots of these scumbags! Kaahahahaha!" Psidevilman cackled in glee as he raised his three-pronged weapon._

 _Time Breakers consisting of Frieza's soldiers, Dark Namekians, and Bio-Androids that all wore armor that indicated they were under command of Towa and Mira. Even Honor Guards - Frieza's elite force that have sworn to protect the tyrant to the very end - have shown up to fight against the Time Patrollers. Every single one glowing with purple aura around them, and they continued to swarm TokiToki City._

 _Time Patrollers were seen shooting off the ground, leaving a trail of white streak behind them to intercept the enemy. In a matter of moments, both sides were seen on the offensive._

" _W-What's going on…?! Why are they here?!" Marissa exclaimed out of fear._

" _I don't know but…-!" Amber had her eyes up before looking back down at Marissa with a small gasp. She was currently shaking, her sight was down at the ground and the pupil of her eyes were dilated. Amber placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, and she looked up. "Calm down Marissa…"_

" _I...I…" Marissa managed to say through her labored breathing._

" _What would he say?" Amber gently asked causing Marissa to gasp. Her shaking stopped, and she got her breathing under control._

" _He'd...crack some joke...and assured us everything would be fine…" Marissa quietly said._

" _And he'd fight to the end." Amber added in with a smile, causing Marissa to smile back and laugh a little. Their smiles left their faces, and they turned their sights back to the sky._

" _We have to help the others."_

" _You got that right. C'mon, we need to hurry."_

 _Marissa nodded, and they both brought out their respective auras with the Majin's being pink while the Earthlings was white, and shot towards the sky._

* * *

" _HAAH!" Trunks roared as he swiped his sword sideways, effectively cutting a robot in half and destroying it. He turned around to see another coming at him, and in a flash Trunks went past it, destroying another one. "...just how many are there?!"_

 _Trunks looked up to see more Androids 19000 swarming around him. He readied his sword with sharpened eyes, looking around._

 _Each androids extended their arms towards the demi-saiyan, and fired off multiple Ki blasts. Trunks flew up, dodging all just barely, and flew down to one of them, slicing it in half. He went towards another doing the same, and then charged at another. Trunks roared and brought his aura out, staggering the enemies, and he went to slash and hack at them. There was only a few left, and he finished them off with a large Ki blast. Once that was done, he sheathed his sword behind his back._

" _Trunks!" He heard his name call out, and looked to see three figures flying up to him, two being Arc and Frizt._

 _The last person was the same race as the first two, and six feet tall with purple skin. He had a crown like full-faced helmet with a mouth guard, his eyes glowed a dark blue with a visor in front and had a purple colored gem on his head. He wore white armor that went down to his abdomen, the shoulders had an arch on each of them and fins on the arch, his waist is covered in armor with folds on the sides of his waist going down to its knee, his arms had arm guards with fins on them, his legs had leg guards with fins on the back pointing down. He also has knuckle protectors on his hands, his legs have leg guards and fins pointing down wards, and his feet looks like a hand with three fingers, his tail had a bone spear on the end of his tail._

" _You guys…" Trunks muttered._

" _Looks like you're doing alright here yourself." Arc said._

" _Yeah. These guys are no problem...the real problem are the one's I'm feeling all the way up there…" Trunks said looking near the rift in the sky._

" _How do you think he came back? He killed him…"_

" _I don't know...she couldn't have done anything to bring him back, and we would know. But right now, our priority is protecting the city and the Time Nest. If they destroy it, then all we've done so far will be for nothing."_

" _Then we might as well go take care of them fast." Frizt said._

" _Yeah…" Trunks nodded, and blinked. "When did you get back?"_

" _A while ago. I separated from Marissa to go find Arc, and after I did, all of this started. Then we found Blizzard along the way." Frizt explained, and pointed at the mentioned Frost Demon._

" _Shouldn't we get back to business with the Time Breakers?" Blizzard asked, crossed armed._

" _Right...I'll try and head my way towards Towa and Mira...can I count on you guys to give me support?" Trunks asked._

" _Sure things!" Arc said with a thumbs up._

" _You can count on us." Frizt said with a nod._

" _Alright. Let's head out." Trunks said. All four brought out their aura's, and ascended further into the air._

* * *

" _Don't let up!" A tall male saiyan of six foot and eight inches shouted. He had jet black hair that went in every directions along with black eyes. He wore a dark blue Gi from top to bottom, an orange undershirt, white gloves and white boots with yellow tips. He ducked a punch from Dark Namekian, and uppercutted the enemy on the jaw, sending them back._

" _Easy for you to say Elv..." The female Majin Sala muttered, dodging a blast from several leftover soldiers of Frieza's army. Her hair-like antennas reached down to the center of her back, a bang that went on both sides of her face, a bang curled down between her purple eyes, and an antenna that curled upwards. She wore a gray vest with golden colored rims around her neck and shoulders, and had a black cloth around under the vest and around her upper chest. Her lower body consisted of a white colored, slightly baggy pants with a gray skirt that flowed behind her as the front of it had an opening that showed a majority of her pants, finishing off with a black and yellow belt with the Majin symbol on it. Lastly, she wore white gloves and black high-heel boots with crossed-shaped laces near the top and a yellow rim decorated on the top of the boot._

 _She phased out and appeared in between the soldiers and grabbed ahold of one of them by the wrist and another with her antenna behind her. After doing so, she twirled around, knocking out the moderate sized group in a short moment._

" _There's just no end to these guys…" The Frost Demon Shivera said. He had red-orange colored skin, his eyes were dark blue, and his natural armor was gray in color. He wore a dark gray spandex suit while wearing an upper body armor with the majority of the front of it was white, and most of the backside of it was dark yellow in color. A distinct trait on the armor was a symbol that looked liked one drawn line, looping over it once on the left side of the chest plated armor._

" _HRAAAAGH!" A saiyan of six foot and an inch roared out as he forcefully punched an Android in the midsection, blowing it up into smokes. He had long, ruffled hair that stopped at the center of his back, wore white baggy pants, silver boots, and an open buttoned blue shirt with orange trimmings on it._

" _And Lyle is going at it. Less work for us I guess." Shivera idly commented. The Demon narrowed his eyes and looked up to see more coming down at them._

" _Here comes more!" Elvarian shouted as he took a stance to fight._

" _Good! More toys to play with then!" Lyle smirked and cracked his knuckles._

 _Sala readied herself in the back as she looked up at another wave of enemies that were currently raining down._

 _Lights from above started shining, indicating that the enemies had started their assault. Ki attacks started pouring down from above, and the four below intercepted with a flurry of their own Ki blasts. Smoke formed on both side's line of sight. However, the tallest of the current Time Patrollers present placed an index and middle finger on his forehead, and phased out._

 _Elvarian appeared in front of the Time Breakers, who were all startled and gasped in surprise. The Saiyan extended both of his arms and faced his palms towards the group of enemies. He charged Ki outwards, and a sphere-shaped, blue colored Ki appeared in front of him._

 _ **BIG BANG, KAMEHAMEHA…!**_

 _His attack greatly exploded, engulfing a majority of the Time Breakers and blowing away the smoke behind him. Those caught in the blast shortly had their bodies vaporized._

 _Shivera fired off a purple beam from his index finger, piercing one of the enemies, and their body started to fall down with blood out of their mouths. He fired off several more and one by one, they all hit their targets as each one of the victims bodies descended to the ground._

 _Lyle ignited his aura and quickly flew up, passing Elvarian along the way, and allowed himself to stop right in the middle of the group of Time Breakers. He chuckled, and formed his body into a ball._

" _Here's a present for every one of you!" Lyle shouted and spread out his arms and legs. As he did so, multiple Ki blasts fired off in every direction, directly hitting the enemies around him close by and those not too far away. The Time Breakers shouted in pain, and those on the receiving end crashed down with smoke coming out of their bodies._

" _And another one down." Shivera commented._

" _Yeah, but...there's still so many more…" Sala said as she glanced up._

" _Get ready you guys...there's one coming this way...and it's a lot more different than the rest!" Elvarian warned._

 _True to his words, a streak of white came at them. In a matter of seconds, the figure arrived in front of the group who had an alternate Saiyan armor chest plate with the golden rim around his neck, a white Time Breaker mask, and had the same hairstyle as Son Goku._

" _Wait a minute…" Lyle muttered._

" _It's Bardock! All of you be careful!" Shivera warned._

" _Are you sure?!" Elvarian shouted back._

" _He came up missing in the scrolls at the Time Nest a while back, and Goku is still perfectly fine! This is the only explanation!" The Frost Demon explained._

 _Everybody shielded their faces as a massive gust blew past them, and saw Bardock with clenched hands with a dark purple aura surrounding him._

" _ **Nng…! HAAAH!"**_ _Bardock's echoed cry was heard by them, and he was seen in a bright flash which forced the Patrollers to close their eyes. When they opened them, they discovered to see the Time Breaker with spiked up golden hair, and a golden aura imbued with the dark energy swirled around him. He growled audibly, and the eyes of his mask flashed red._

' _His power is enormous...just what did they do to him…?' Sala inwardly thought, sweat forming on her brows as she kept her guard up._

" _Lyle!" Elvarian shouted._

" _I got it! I got it! You don't have to tell me twice!_ _ **HAAAAAAAH!**_ " _Lyle roared out, charging his Ki. A moment later, a sudden gust blew out around him along with a flash. His hair turned bright gold as one side of it flowed to the right and the other flowed to the left._

" _ **HAAAAAAAH!"**_ _Another bright flash was seen over at Elvarian's spot in the air, and he revealed himself in his Super Saiyan form also. His hair spiked all the way up with a couple of bangs in front of his eyes._

 _Both of the Saiyan's teal colored eyes stared down at the transformed Bardock._

" _Don't get in my way." Lyle said._

" _I should say that to you." Elvarian smirked._

 _Shivera and Sala looked on from behind with the former observed with a frowned face while the latter had a worried look._

" _Don't get too reckless you two…" Shivera muttered._

 _With all three Saiyan's auras booming, they all let out a battle cry and began their battle._

* * *

 _ **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!**_

 _A brilliant pink beam fired off of Amber's hands towards a group of Time Breakers, knocking a majority of them out._

 _ **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**_

 _A spiraling beam came jutting out of Marissa's fingers at the enemies, piercing them. Her attack curved upwards, dealing more damage, and those who were impaled fell down to the ground._

 _More came charging in, and Marissa hopped back to gain some distance between them. She brought an arm back, and instantly shot it forward firing off a beam, hitting one of the Time Breakers. She did the same thing with her opposite arm, and it connected. Marissa repeated her attack several times over, each beams hitting a different enemy each time._

 _Amber flew up so that she was above the Time Breakers. She brought her hands overhead charging her Ki for a few moments before bringing them down, firing off multiple blue blasts. She kept launching her arms down so that her barrage of attacks rained down on her opponents, rendering most in smokes._

" _There's no end to them…" Marissa said._

" _We have to make sure none of them make it to the the city itself, otherwise they'll raze it." Amber said._

" _Right…" Marissa gasped as she sensed two large energy signatures heading their way. "Here come more..."_

 _Two streaks of white light stopped just above Amber and Marissa as they looked up. The former narrowed her eyes to see two female Majins of different skin. One had purple skin with the bangs of her hair-like antenna's covering her right eye while the other had green skin and her hair covered her left eye._

" _I'll take the Earthling." Shun Shun said with a smirk._

" _Tch, doesn't matter to me. Kill them and let's move on." Haru Haru spat out._

" _Don't take us so lightly!" Marissa shouted._

" _Oh? Try saying that again once you've seen the dead bodies of your dear comrades on the ground...or should I say, whatever is left of them! Hahahaha!" Shun Shun laughed._

 _Both Patroller gritted their teeth in anger and glared at the new enemies._

" _Why? Why are you two siding with them?!" Amber asked with clenched fists._

" _...why?" Haru Haru asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _I don't see any reason of telling you." Shun Shun extended both of her arms down at them and immediately fired off two large, dark pink Ki waves. Both Amber and Marissa phased out of sight to dodge the Majin's attack, and appeared in front of them._

" _Stop hogging all of it! You said you'll take care of the Earthling, so focus your damn attention on her!"_

" _You don't have to yell at me! I know who I'm killing! After I'm done with her I'll be moving on to the next batch, so don't take your sweet ass time calculating like you always do."_

" _At least I'm not as much of a bloody pile like you are! You charge in without thinking and the next thing you know, they land a hit on you!"_

" _You go in for the kill, it's that simple!"_

" _Going for her is definitely simple because you don't want to deal with the other one. I see how it is Shun Shun."_

" _...see, what?!"_

 _ **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!**_

 _Everybody present looked to see Marissa covered in a crimson color with veins popping out of her forehead. Her glare was still present, and she tightened her fists harder._

" _If you really think I'll be that easy to take down, then I'll just show you what I'm made of!" Marissa shouted as she took a stance._

" _Marissa! Wait!" Amber shouted as she reached out to her, but it was too late as she flickered away._

 _Marissa appeared just above Shun Shun with her arms hooked back. Growling, she launched her punch at the Majin who swiftly turned her body and crossed her arms in front of her, blocking the punch and they both skidded away from Marissa's strength._

" _Hmph. Well then." Haru Haru raised her Ki as a dark pink aura surrounded her, and she held a grin as she faced Amber._

" _Marissa…" Amber muttered as she looked below at the now ongoing battle between her friend and enemy. She narrowed her eyes and looked ahead at the other Majin. Clenching her teeth, a bright pink aura surrounded her person._

" _I hope you'll amuse me."_

" _...I'll be sure to do more than that."_

* * *

" _Keep pushing!" Trunks shouted. He dodged a punch from an Honor Guard and retaliated with an elbow at his stomach. The enemy bent down and Trunks knocked him back with a Ki blast head on._

" _Hragh!" Arc headbutted a Time Breaker, sending them away. He turned his body to catch the enemy with his tail and threw him away. He finished them off extending both of his arms and firing off multiple red colored Ki blasts which exploded the enemy on contact._

 _Not too far away, Frizt staggered a group of androids and he grunted as he charged his Ki. He brought an arm overhead and formed a massive dark pink and purple colored Ki ball above his hand that crackled, and threw it at the robots, destroying them._

 _Several more Time Breakers were pushed back as Blizzard enveloped himself in a glowing pink aura, and charged in with his entire body, knocking back the enemies. He looked to the side to see more charging in, and he brought one of his arms overhead. With an index finger, he charged a condensed ball of Ki in a dark purple color, and launched it towards the group of Time Breakers, scattering and rendering them unconscious._

 _Now having a bit of breathing room, they all collected themselves and relaxed._

" _Well that was thrill." Arc offhandedly said._

" _Is now really the time?" Frizt sighed._

" _We can't take it easy just yet." Blizzard stated._

" _He's right. Mira and Towa is just up there. We need to take care of them, and fast." Trunks said looking back at them._

" _Then wait no longer!"_

 _Trunks and the Frost Demons immediately turned their sights towards the new, but familiar voice. The Time Patrollers all narrowed their eyes as they saw Towa, Psidevilman, and lastly Mira._

" _How do you do, boy?" Towa asked with a smirk._

" _Towa…" Trunks snarled._

" _It really is refreshing seeing your face like that. The expressions on all of your faces was extraordinary! I can't wait to see the look when you're dead!"_

" _Tch..._ _ **HAAAAAH!"**_ _Trunks flashed in a golden bright light, and was seen transformed in his Super Saiyan state._

" _Yes...try everything you can! In the end, it's all futile!" Towa taunted. No later as she said that, Arc, Frizt and Blizzard all raised their energies to the maximum._

" _Hmph...how insulting. You expect to do anything with such strength?" Mira scoffed._

" _He killed you! How the hell are you even alive?!" Arc shouted as he pointed a finger at the bio-demon.._

" _You dare raise your voice against Master Mira?!" Psidevilman shouted back._

" _Enough." Mira narrowed his eyes a dark red and purple aura was unleashed around him._

" _...what the hell?" Frizt muttered._

" _This...doesn't look good…" Blizzard uttered._

' _He's so much stronger…!' Trunks thought as he gritted his teeth._

" _Mira. Go." Towa commanded with an evil smile. She and Psidevilman floated back while Mira did the opposite, and clenched his fists._

" _HAAH!" Arc charged in with an arm hooked back._

" _Arc! Stop!" Frizt warned as he reached out to him._

" _Gah-HAH!" Arc's movement stopped as he was grabbed by the throat by Mira, and he was thrown a distance away. He wasn't given a chance to recover as the Time Breaker Leader fired off his Ki wave at the Frost Demon, and he was sent back towards the ground._

" _Arc!" Frizt called out in vain. He gasped and turned his body, crossing his arms as he felt Mira near him, and blocked just in time from a punch. He winced visibly as the bio-demon pushed him back. Mira grabbed his arms and head with his free hand, and threw him across the sky._

 _Trunks brought out an arm and immediately launched a blue Ki wave at Mira, only for him to swat it away._

' _Not good…!' Trunks brought out his golden aura and dived down, nearly dodging another attack from Mira. However, he felt his leg being grabbed, and looked back to see himself halted with the demon responsible. Mira pulled him back and hooked back an arm. Seeing this, Trunks widened his eyes and covered his face with his arms just in time as the bio-demon rocketed his fist, and the demi-saiyan went crashing down to the ground._

 _ **GALICK GUN!**_

 _Blizzard fired off a violent and large beam of dark purple, and it crackled as it made its way towards his target. Mira brought up a hand at the incoming attack, his palm in front of it. When the beam was just in front of his hand, it practically bounced off of his palm, leaving him unscathed._

" _How pathetic." Mira commented. He turned his head and swatted away a bright red bullet, as well as several more that followed up. A distance away, Frizt held out an arm with his index finger pointed directly at the Time Breaker Leader, panting a little._

" _Damn it…! C'mon!" Frizt clenched his teeth harder and fired off more bullet-like beams towards Mira. Each one went left and right as the bio-demon continuously batted them away with an arm. Eventually, Frizt stopped, panting, and lowered his arm._

" _This is fantastic! With him finally out of the way...there is simply no way we can be defeated!" Towa gleefully said._

 _Both Time Patrollers present charged in against Mira, going for a close combat strategy. Both Frost Demons sent punches and kicks as hard as they could, only for their enemy to block all of them. Shortly, Mira elbowed Blizzard in the face while he kneed Frizt in the guts, staggering both. Then, he shot out Ki blasts from both of his hands at the Patrollers point blank, sending them away._

" _These pathetic scums are not even worth Master Mira's time." Psidevilman commented with a smirk._

 _Frizt regained his composure and lighted himself in a dark pink aura. A moment later he shot his body towards the Time Breaker, only for him to pass empty air. Mira phased out ahead out time to dodge, and struck the Frost Demon down with his hands weaved together._

 _Mira turned his head sideways to evade a purple beam shot at him, and turned around to see Blizzard panting and having an index finger extended out towards him. The Frost demon gasped as he saw Mira disappear, and his vision went blurry as the Time Breaker appeared near him with a kick on his skull, sending him away._

" _Mmm...how delightful." Towa said._

 _Bright light was seen shooting off from the ground, and Mira looked down, only to dodge away from the large beam. A streak of golden light made its way higher and higher and in time, it was visible enough to see that it was Trunks making his way back. He readied his sword to swing and as he neared Mira, he launched his arms forward. The Time Breaker Leader responded with catching his sword mid-swing, and Trunks gritted his teeth as he put in more force to move it._

" _It's futile." Mira said lowly._

" _Take this!" Trunks fired off a powerful Ki blast directly at Mira's face, and smoke formed around the two. He yelped as he was thrown away from it and looked to see the demon coming out of the smoke at him. The demi-saiyan threw back several more Ki blasts only for the opponent to dodge all of them and close in on him._

 _Trunks immediately sheathed his sword and brought his arms overhead, gathering his energy._

 _ **FINISH BUSTER!**_

 _He threw his attack straight at Mira, who stopped momentarily and fired off a Ki blast of his own, intercepting Trunks' attack._

" _Damn it!" Trunks cursed under his breath. He shouted and brought out his golden aura and charged. Mira stayed in his place and allowed the half-saiyan to come. When he did, Trunks went for an uppercut, but was caught before he even reached the enemy's neck. He followed up with another punch with his other arm, but was caught as well by Mira, and the demon kneed him in the stomach. Saliva came out of Trunks' mouth, and Mira opened his hands in front of the half-saiyan's chest, firing off an energy based attack. Trunks yelled in pain as he was sent flying, feeling the intense burn._

" _Finish him off!" Towa commanded from above._

 _Mira's right arm was coated in a dark pink and red energy. He charged in, wanting to do an uppercut at Trunks. However, he was stopped short by a knee in his chest. Mira grunted, and forced himself back. The bio-demon looked to see a young slim woman with black hair in a ponytail, a long bang covering her left eye._

" _...Ann?" Trunks called out, holding his chest._

" _I'm taking over. You can't expect results with how you've done so far. And I'm not just saying you're the only one." Ann said without looking back at Trunks. "The four of you are lucky to still be alive at this point."_

" _Another Saiyan?" Mira asked as he spotted the brown tail around her waist. "How repetitive."_

" _This Saiyan here will be the one who's going to put you down!" Ann shouted, pointing her finger at Mira. "I'll just finish what he started! This time, I'll kill you! And I'll do it right!"_

" _How amusing." Towa chimed in, floating down near Mira's level. "A little brat like you has the nerve to say so."_

" _That idiot did a half-assed job doing so the first time!" Ann soon had a grin. "And I'll enjoy doing so."_

" _Cocky little girl…Mira." Towa called out, and said man brought out his aura out doing so._

' _Yusuke...if only I could see your face once I'm finished dealing with them.' Ann smirked, and her hair soon floated up. The ponytail she had behind her blossomed like a flower, and opened up. The bang that covered her left eye split apart with both of her eyes visible. She clenched her hands together and brought them up, gritting her teeth._ " _ **AAAAAHH…!"**_

 _She roared, and in an instant her hair transformed to a golden hue that complimented the golden glow around her. Ann kept shouting, her aura expanding and her power rising by the second._

' _...the only one remotely able to be on par with Yusuke is Ann...she just might be our best shot right now…' Trunks thought as he kept observing._

" _Hoh...now this, is a surprise...you may just be worth my time." Mira said._

" _I'll try to make it short then...and show you what a real Saiyan can do!" Ann boasted, and charged in with a battle cry._

* * *

" _RAGH!" Lyle roared as he charged in with his shoulder head on at Bardock, knocking him back. He then brought out a large ball of Ki in a green color and collided it with the masked saiyan._

 _Bardock flipped and regained his balance. He forced his Ki out and charged at Lyle and punched him square in the face with his fist enveloped in a blue color Ki, and shot out an energy wave a moment later at him._

" _Lyle!" Elvarian called out, eyeing the smoke._

" _I'm fine!" Lyle shouted back, backing away out of the smoke and wiping his mouth. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Bastard's tougher than I thought."_

" _This doesn't look good…" Sala muttered. She gasped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Shivera still looking ahead._

" _Knowing them, they might not want to but...they'll need our help. I have a plan." Shivera said._

" _If you have one...then we might as well follow it if it'll give us a chance."_

" _We'll try to get them to distract Bardock, you go in and uppercut him and I'll handle the rest."_

" _Got it."_

 _Both the Majin and Frost Demon floated towards the Saiyans on their side._

" _What is it?" Elvarian asked without looking back._

" _I got a plan. Think you two can follow?" Shiver asked._

" _You got one? Didn't think you could've followed us." Lyle commented._

" _Lyle!" Sala chided with a hushed voice._

" _...can you two make a distraction?" Shivera asked, holding back a sigh._

" _Sure." Lyle said._

" _Consider it done." Elvarian extended an arm out and pointed his middle and index finger towards the Time Breaker and shot out a beam of light capable of piercing most things._

 _Bardock dodged upwards from his attack, but soon turned his attention towards a ball of green colored Ki coming towards him._

" _Gotcha." Lyle smirked and pushed a hand forward. The ball of Ki he sent soon expanded and exploded near Bardock._

 _The masked Saiyan came out of the smoke scratched up. As soon as he came out, Sala was in front of him with an arm hooked back. With her hand enveloped a blue colored Ki, she charged and uppercutted Bardock head on, forcing him up._

 _Shivera brought out a ferocious white aura, unleashing his strength. He cupped his hands to the right side of his body._

 _ **KAMEHAME…!**_

 _The Demon phased out and appeared in front of the staggered Time Breaker._

 _ **HAAAAAAAAA…!**_

 _Shivera thrusted his hands forward unleashing the Kamehameha Wave directly at Bardock. Those behind him shielded their faces with an arm to block out the wind made._

 _The attack soon subsided, and Shivera lowered his arms panting._

" _Shit…! Shivera get out of there!" Lyle shouted._

 _Shivera widened his eyes and forced himself to fly backwards, nearly out of range from a hand that went to grab him. Bardock appeared out of the smoke with some of his armor and clothing torn off. Though, his mask was still fine._

 _Sala charged in and came in between them. She turned her body to kick at Bardock sideways multiple times. The Saiyan crossed his arms in front of him on each one. However, he was sent back once more as Sala's final kick came at him vertically, and she flipped back upright to regain back her balance in the air._

" _Are you alright?" Elvarian asked Shivera as he flew next to him with Lyle just behind him._

" _Yeah...we're getting progress." Shivera said._

" _Hey...what's that?" Lyle asked looking up further in the sky. The two next to him looked as well, and gasped._

" _What the…"_

" _Stop!" Sala shouted, gaining back the attention of the other three. They looked to see Bardock entering inside a rift, and it was immediately closed behind him._

" _Tch, what a coward, running away." Lyle spat out._

" _I think we have much bigger things to worry about." Elvarian said as he looked up again._

 _High in the sky was a bright, dark pink and purple ball of Ki. It stayed in place, however everybody soon had a sense of foreboding._

* * *

 _Haru Haru winced her eyes and clenched her teeth as a beam pierced her rubber skin. Amber currently had her in place, and she swiped her arm sideways, cutting the enemy Majin in half._

 _Amber unleashed a white aura at a large frequency, producing massive winds. She turned her body to the side and brought both her arms to the right side of her body._

 _ **KA…!**_

 _ **ME…!**_

 _ **HA…!**_

 _ **ME…!**_

 _Ki glowed brilliantly inside of Amber's palms as she greatly charged it._

 _ **HAAAAAAAA…!**_

 _Amber unleashed the beam towards Haru Haru. Her attack engulfed the enemy Majin, and was shot across the sky. The blast dwindled down, and the Time Patroller narrowed her eyes as she saw multiple pieces of purple floating in the air._

 _All of the purple particles that were littered all swirled around in one place, forming a figure. Amber knew perfectly well what was happening, and in just a matter of seconds Haru Haru appeared once more in front of her, panting._

" _Tch...this is getting us nowhere…" Haru Haru muttered._

 _Amber gasped slightly as she and Haru Haru saw a clash of Ki happening below._

' _Marissa...stay strong…'_ _Amber thought._

' _ **Haru Haru. We're leaving. Tell Shun Shun immediately.'**_ _Towa said to the Time Breaker through telepathy._

' _ **Yes, Master Towa.'**_ _Haru Haru responded._

* * *

 _A large explosion occurred, obscuring both Marissa's and Shun Shun's sight as both of their attacks ended in a stalemate._

' _Damnit! How the hell is she keeping up with me?!' Shun Shun irritably thought._

' _I...have to keep it up…!' Marissa thought as she panted heavily._

" _Get back here!" Amber's voice reached both of their ears, and they both looked up to see Haru Haru and Amber diving down._

 _Haru Haru arrived next to her sister while Amber went just in front of Marissa._

" _What do you want?" Shun Shun asked, annoyed._

" _We're going. Master Towa's orders." Haru Haru answered._

" _What?!"_

" _What…?" Marissa muttered._

" _We can stop wasting our time with them. We need to go. Now." Haru Haru said. She turned back towards the two Time Patrollers. "You two are lucky! For now...Hahahaha!"_

 _Both Time Breakers ignited their aura's and immediately flew off, up towards the sky. But not before Shun Shun looking directly back at Marissa with an evil grin._

" _Damn it…!" Amber cursed under her breath. She turned around slightly to look at the younger girl's appearance. She was wear and tear for the most part. Comparing herself to her, the Majin looked completely fine. "Are you alright?"_

" _I...I'm fine…" Marissa responded. However, her eyes were shadowed as she looked down. Her teeth and hands clenched, and tears spilled down her face._

" _...Marissa?"_

" _I...I...s-said I'm...f-fine…!" Marissa managed to croak out through her tears. She brought both of her hands up to her face to wipe them. She silently gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and looked to see Amber with her eyes closed but a comforting smile on her face._

" _What's wrong…?"_

" _I-It's just...it was about Brother and...I-I know I shouldn't let it get to me b-but…"_

" _Then don't. Whatever bad they said about Yusuke, just cast it away."_

" _But what if it's true?!" Marissa's sudden outburst surprised Amber, and caused them to break apart. "What if we can't get him back?! What if they actually took care of him...a-and none of the Kai's know?! W-What if he's actually dead and gone forever?!"_

" _M-Marissa…" Amber muttered. Tears continued to spill down Marissa's cheeks and fall out._

" _I...I…" Marissa clenched her head and shut her eyes._

 _The Majin looked at her sympathetically, and was about to comfort her once more until she widened her eyes and shot her sight up. She gasped as she saw a glowing orb of pink high above the sky, and felt its power._

' _W-What is that…?!' Amber thought with sweat dripping down her brow._

 _Blankly, Marissa simply stared up as she felt the enormous surge of energy as well. A moment later, she slowly turned her sights towards Amber._

" _I'm...sorry Amber…" Marissa went to place her middle and index finger on her forehead. Amber looked back at the mention of her name, but gasped again at seeing what the Earthling was doing._

" _No! Marissa!" Amber shouted as she went to reach for her, but she was a moment too late as Marissa disappeared. Her eyes shook disbelievingly, and she clenched her hands while gritting her teeth. "...I have to focus on what's going on up there as well…"_

 _With narrowed eyes, Amber brought out her pink aura, and she flew up further into the sky._

* * *

" _Let's go." Towa firmly said. A rift opened up in front of her, and she flew in along with the Majin sisters behind her. The demoness stopped and turned her head back at her husband, and smirked. "Once you're done, come quickly. We've much to do."_

 _Mira didn't say anything in response, but acknowledged her words. He gathered more energy into his large ball of Ki he had overhead with one arm. His other arm, held an unconscious Ann, beaten._

 _The orb crackled violently each second until eventually, it was enough. The corner of Mira's lips curved up ever so slightly as he looked down below. A moment later, he let the arm that was above him go down, along with the massive orb of Ki down towards Earth._

 _Mira turned around at the still opened rift, and flew inside._

 _Just in front of it, Marissa appeared. Her eyes, blankly staring off at the retreating form of the bio-demon. Almost robotically, she flew in after him, inside the rift just as it closed._

 _Everything inside seemed warped. It was dark, and it was horrid. Putrid colors oozed into one another, constantly shifting. However, none of it mattered to Marissa, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously._

 _ **...KAIO-KEN TIMES THIRTY!**_

" _Hm?" Mira stopped his movements and looked back at Marissa, whose red aura was greatly around her. Her teeth, visibly clenched hard. Her glare, ice cold. Her hands, dripped blood from how hard she had them tightened._

" _Tch...how did she get in." Shun Shun snarled._

" _Matters not. Keep moving, otherwise there will be a shift." Towa commanded, and the sister begrudgingly continued._

 _Marissa shot forward towards Mira, who was still. She screamed, rage blinding her._

" _...a nuisance such as yourself should have stayed put on the ground." Mira extended his free arm forward and shot out a Ki wave, effectively engulfing Marissa in the blast. She cried out in pain, and her body shot down, smoking. Without another word, Mira turned around once more and followed the rest of the Time Breakers._

 _Unknown to them, a second rift in the dark dimension tore away apart from the Time Breakers destination, and Marissa fell in._

* * *

 **Everything is coming into place! Next chapter HYPE!**

 **I want to Thank everyone who has submitted in their OCs. Out of all of them, I have chosen:**

 **-The Guest reviewer who submitted in "Amber"**

 **-VirusChris**

 **-Elvisfonz23**

 **-kaiju115**

 **-Ki Dalang Samezu**

 **-Batthan the Dark Knight**

 **-joshualk98**

 **In case you guys haven't noticed, Ann, Marissa, and Arc are My OCs.**

 **There was a lot of skipping during My OC's fights and that was intentional, especially with Ann Vs. Mira and Marissa Vs. Shun Shun. I focused more on the OCs given to me, so I hope I did them correctly or they were up to your guys' satisfaction.**

 **While on this subject, for the mentioned names I credited, if you guys think I've made any personality issues with your OCs, then PM me immediately so that I can revise it. Battle outcomes and battle scenes will stay as is. I didn't use everybody's moves given as well so I want to apologize for that in advance also as I didn't see the need of it of how it played out in this chapter. Plus, there were so many being the same.**

 **While I won't be accepting any more OCs in the meantime, there will be another Time Patrol chapter in the near future. However for now, the next chapter will be back to Earthland.**

 **I'm chuckling inwardly as well as there were no Namekian OCs. RIP Namekians LOL.**

 **Yes, I GET that a ton more questions are most likely lingering throughout your minds. What happened to Trunks? Is Earth safe? Is the Time Nest still intact? What happened to the Supreme Kai of Time? And a lot more. Just like with My OC's battle scenes, I did this intentionally. Don't worry lol.**

 **However, I will say that the victory goes to the Time Breakers.**

 **Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z-Fighters...This is Age 851, most likely in a parallel timeline that Trunks went in (not his home timeline mind you), and there's the Time Patrol. Yes, not having the Z-Fighters appear was on purpose as well. Honestly, they shouldn't even exist currently. There wouldn't be time to call for help as well since the invasion was so sudden. The only time they would appear is mentoring with the way I see it.**

 **This Isn't A Game. Let me remind all of you that once again. The only way Goku and the others would show up is some methodical timewarping means that the Supreme Kai of Time would have to go through somehow, and I'd have it so that the Protagonist and the other Time Patrollers would learn from them. Either that or the Patrollers would go to them in the past instead. That's a good reason as well.**

 **In the end, I see it as this current Earth is the Time Patrollers' responsibility to protect.**

 **Alright, there is still no promises that I'll get this done within 7-9 days. But, I, Will, _Try!_ So I thank everybody who was patient enough! **

**Another Big Thank You for those reading, following, and enjoying my fanfic so far! This story has been followed and favorited several times as of late, and it makes me pretty damn happy. If I could, I'd make it so that you could all sing...ehehe...I'm getting less creative by each chapter...**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: February 20, 2016.**


	27. Chapter 27: War I

**Alright. You guys have been waiting for it.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

 **Universe ?, Year X784**

 **Earthland, Magnolia…**

"...MARISSA!" Yusuke shouted as he saw his friend, who was barely standing, at the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild. He gasped as he saw her tilt forward, and he immediately flew to her side to gently catch her. Yusuke took a closer look at her injuries, and saw large gash on the left side of her waist, skin torn away and she was kept bleeding out. Blood seeped out of her hair down her face, her breathing was labored and out of rhythm. ' _...her energy is so low...I can barely sense her…'_

"Yusuke!" Mirajane ran up to him, but gasped and covered her mouth when she looked at the young girl wide-eyed.

"What happened?!" Erza asked running up as well, and gasped as she looked at the girl in Yusuke's arm.

"WENDY!" Yusuke roared out, startling almost everyone inside.

"Y-Yes?!" Wendy jumped, and responded with a hint of hear.

"Get to the infirmary, now!" Yusuke commanded. He turned around and instantly flew to the second floor of the guild and into the medical room. Yusuke ran towards a nearby bed and ripped off the straps of the backpack she had on her and threw it across the room. Carefully, he laid Marissa on the bed. "Hang in there Marissa…"

"I-I'm here!" Wendy called out as she ran inside.

"...sorry about that Wendy...It's just…"

"I understand...I'll get to work right away." Wendy reassured, looking at him with a smile.

"...thanks." Yusuke said, smiling back.

Wendy turned her attention towards Marissa, and she winced slightly at the sight. She swallowed a lump in her throat and brought her arms towards the older girl. Her hands glowed a bright teal color, indicating that she's using her magic to start up the healing. As she did so, thoughts ran through her mind as she examined the condition as well.

"Is...everything okay?" Mirajane worriedly asked, entering the infirmary. Erza hastily followed in as well, along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Carla.

"Y-Yeah…" Yusuke managed to say. His breathing was heavy, and he kept his eyes at his fallen friend.

"Yusuke...who is she?" Erza asked.

There was a brief silence before Yusuke looked up and controlled his breathing by inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"She's...my younger sister you could say…" The Saiyan answered.

"Your little sister?!" Natsu incredulously asked. The others on site were shocked at his answers as well.

"N-No...not like that. We're not blood related, but...we saw each other that way." Yusuke explained. "...how is she?"

"It's...not good...her body is...I'm not sure if it'll recover right…" Wendy answered as she kept concentrating with sweat forming on her face. Yusuke frowned and balled his hands tightly.

"How...bad is it?" Lucy asked.

"...her...bones are out of place, some even broken. She's lost a lot of blood, and her heart is beating erratically…"

"Is she going to make it?" Yusuke suddenly asked.

"E-Eh…?"

"...Wendy, please…" He asked again as he kept his eyes on Marissa's pained face.

"...I-I'm not sure…"

Yusuke's breathing hitched slightly at Wendy's answer. Even just hearing it made it worse for him, as he continued to feel Marissa's energy drop.

" _You can never be too prepared, right?"_ Marissa's voice and grinning image flashed into his mind. He shot his head up and gasped, looking at the backpack that he threw.

Possessively, he started to slowly walk towards her pack.

"Yusuke…?" Erza asked, but was ignored. Everyone else save Wendy watched him walk away.

' _Please…'_ Yusuke reached down and picked up the sack and laid it on the bed. With his shaking hands, he reached towards the front bottom pocket of the back and felt a something rough inside. Yusuke pulled out a brown, small sack and felt around the outside, feeling two small objects inside. ' _...Thank you Kami.''_

"Wendy, focus your magic to just stop her bleeding so she doesn't lose anymore." Yusuke stated.

"U-Uhm...right." Wendy complied and focused her attention towards the large gash on the side of Marissa's body.

The Saiyan walked back to the bed where everyone else was at and brought out a bean from inside the worn out bag he had pulled out from Marissa's backpack. More specifically, a Senzu Bean.

"What's that…?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's…!" Erza stared at the bean in Yusuke's hand wide-eyed, recognizing what it is.

"Hold on a little longer…" Yusuke quietly said as he pried an arm under Marissa and gently lifted her up. "Wendy, keep the blood steady."

"Y-Yes…" Wendy answered.

Yusuke pushed the Senzu Bean into Marissa's mouth. Once inside, he rubbed her throat slowly so that the bean forced itself to be swallowed. Yusuke saw a lump go down and easily laid the girl back on the bed.

"Alright, stop your magic Wendy." Yusuke said.

"E-Eh? A-Are you sure?"

"Trust me…"

The Sky dragonslayer did so, and relaxed herself, panting slightly. A moment later, Marissa gasped loudly, taking in deep breaths of air straight into her lungs. In a blink of an eye, the large wounds on her body recovered, showing her smooth skin.

Her eyes instantly shot open and she sat up right away, panting heavily with sweat all over her body.

"Whoa!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed.

"What the?!" Gray gasped.

"H-How…?!" Lucy asked disbelievingly.

' _Its healing aspect is...extraordinary…'_ Erza thought while her eyes were wide at the panting Marissa.

"W-Where am I…? W-Who are you people?" Marissa asked the Fairy Tail mages.

"W-Well…" Mirajane looked over at the Saiyan.

"Marissa." Yusuke called out. Said girl immediately turned around, gasping audibly. He chuckled inside at her reaction, and smiled sadly at her.

"Y-Yu…" Marissa choked out. She hadn't realized that tears fell down her face like a running waterfall, and soon her face formed in a mixture of a hurt, sorrowful, regretful and a joyous expression.

"Hey Kid...how're you doing?" Yusuke gently asked.

"Y...You're alive!" Marissa threw herself into the Saiyan's chest, clutching his jacket and burying her face into him. "You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!...Y-You're...a-alive…!"

She wailed and sobbed loudly as the tears on her face hadn't stopped for a second. Her cries can be heard all the way out into the main guildhall, where the other members present couldn't help but look towards the infirmary out of curiosity.

Hearing the agony in her voice, Yusuke couldn't help but feel horrible, and he wrapped his arms around her as she kept crying.

"...can you guys leave us alone for now, please?" Yusuke asked with a slight smile at the Fairy Tail mages.

"R-Right...we'll get out of your way. Let's go." Erza said and she first turned heel towards the doorway. Everyone else looked at the two one last time, and followed the redhead. Mirajane was the last to be out, and when she was at the entrance the barmaid took one last glance before closing the door behind her, muffling the cries of the girl.

"Is everything alright?" Makarov asked walking up to the group that walked outside. Just behind him was Gildarts.

"Yes. Everything is fine now, Master." Erza answered.

"Hmm...I see...so that young girl is alright then?"

"Yes, she's fully recovered now." Wendy answered.

"Fully? I suppose there is no need to call for Porlyusica then. I knew your healing powers is great Wendy. I didn't think you'd be able to go to that extent."

"...actually, it wasn't Wendy who healed that girl fully." Lucy chimed in.

"Hm? Then who?"

"It was Yusuke. He had something he gave to his friend, and the next thing that happened, the girl's completely okay." Gray explained.

"It...was something he called a Senzu Bean." Erza said suddenly.

"How do you know what it was?" Mirajane asked her.

"When I first met him on the road back then...he was in a similar state as his friend just now. However, he wasn't as worn out as her." The knight crossed her arms, thinking. "And he pulled out what was called a capsule, and it had the bean inside."

"Inside?" Natsu asked confusingly.

"Mm. He pushed a button that was on top of it, and it disappeared showing that bean." Erza said with a nod.

"How...peculiar…" Makarov muttered.

"So he ate it, and he was alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. He couldn't stand up before he ate it." Erza answered.

"Seems these beans have a potent healing effect...interesting." Gildarts commented.

"She was also really happy that...he was alive...I wonder what happened?" Gray asked. There was a silence amongst the group after the Ice mage asked the question, and only the chatter of the guild down below was heard.

"Let's head down...Yusuke wanted a bit of privacy. I don't think us being in front of here would be doing that." Mirajane said with a small smile.

* * *

Yusuke rubbed Marissa's backside as she kept whimpering and sniffling. Her cries had died down after some time and she kept embracing him.

"Are you alright now?" Yusuke quietly asked.

"Y-Yeah…I am…" Marissa nodded and sniffed. She slowly parted away from him, and looked at him directly, smiling. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Well, it's not like anything could actually happen to me." He smirked. She laughed lightly, but her face soon turned somber.

"...Yusuke...they attacked…"

"They…?" He asked worriedly.

"The Time Breakers...they got the jump on us…"

"What? How? Towa couldn't have done anything with the power she has now."

"It wasn't just her...there was so much attacking...and Mira was there too!" Marissa explained

"Wait, hold on...Mira?...I killed him." Yusuke stated.

"We thought so too but...he was there. With Towa."

"...shit." Yusuke cursed, gritting his teeth. "...I didn't think she'd recover this fast…"

"Y-Yeah...if you would call over a year fast…" Marissa muttered as she hung her legs over the bed, playfully swinging them. Yusuke slowly looked at her disbelievingly.

"... … ...what?" Yusuke said, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean, 'what?' Bro, you've been gone over a year...after we knew Demigra was killed. By you." Marissa answered.

"Marissa...I've only been here for a few months…" Yusuke said firmly. It took a minute for Marissa to process the information, and she gasped out loud.

"E-Eh?! You've only been here for a few months?!"

"I did say that…" Yusuke said rolling his eyes a bit.

"Wait! Where is 'here?!'"

"Here...we're in another planet."

"Another planet?! That wouldn't make sense then!" Marissa jumped off the bed and directly stood in front of him. "A year should have passed by for you as well!"

"...if what you say is true that I've been gone for over a year then...the only thing I can think of is that we're in another universe." Yusuke deduced.

"A-Another universe?! Okay, wait, what's the planet we're on right now?"

"It's called Earthland."

"...you're kidding." She said with a deadpanned expression.

"I'm pretty serious. You can ask all the people out there and they'll confirm it. At the same time, they'll think you're some crazy girl."

"Grr, this isn't the time Bro!"

"I did give you the answer…"

"W-Well...it really isn't a planet I've heard of...but...really? A completely different universe?"

"...what's the last thing you remembered?" Yusuke suddenly asked.

"L-Last thing…?" Marissa gasped as she went back through her memories.

"Actually...let me ask you this...tell me everything ever since they showed up on Earth, until now. Think you can do that?" Yusuke softly asked.

"Y-Yeah...u-uhm...o-oh no...my backpack! Where is it?!" Marissa hastily asked

"Your packs fine…" Yusuke sighed and walked over to the bed her backpack was at and lifted it up to show her. "Right he-!"

"Oh thank god!" Marissa instantly shot forward, snatching it away from the Saiyan and hugging her pack tightly to her body. She let it go and started to unlatch it.

"Geez, it's not like you have anything important in there in the first place besides the Senzu I managed to find in your bag..." Yusuke walked over to her. "What kind of junk you got in there now…-!"

Yusuke widened his eyes fully as he saw seven familiar orange orbs inside of Marissa's backpack, and not a second later, he snatched it away from her this time.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Me?! Why the hell do you have the Dragon Balls?!" Yusuke shouted as he reached in, and grabbed the 4-Star Ball to present it, confirming its existence.

"It's not what you think! We collected them for you!"

"...come again?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true! Frizt and I were gathering them! I kept asking Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to do so! When they finally gave us permission, we went as soon as we can!"

"Because…?"

"Because we _thought_ you were dead or something! We looked through all of the scrolls to see if you ended up somewhere in the timeline and got nothing! Not even Supreme Kai of Time going to the Otherworld could find you!" Marissa shouted, letting out all of her pent up frustration. She panted slightly, slightly glaring at Yusuke with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Marissa...I-" Yusuke was silenced as Marissa went to embrace him again, her arms tightly around him and she buried the side of her face into his jacket.

"...When TokiToki came back all by himself...I was so scared…" Marissa quietly said, albeit, muffled. Yusuke quietly sighed sympathetically and placed the 4-Star ball inside of her backpack. His shoulders slumped and he hugged her with an arm.

"I'm sorry...for making you and everyone else worry so much…" Yusuke apologized, hanging his head down slightly. They stayed standing like that for a while, before Yusuke spoke up once more. "C'mon. Right now, it's more important to tell me what happened back on Earth."

"Right…" Marissa and Yusuke separated and sat on top of a new bed, side to side from each other. She kept her backpack on her lap, now closed and looked down in thought.

"Take your time…" Yusuke reassured.

"Well...Frizt and I came back to the city after finding all seven. He wanted to go find Arc, and I wanted to go find Ann."

"Huh...is he still going to those machines?"

"Yeah…" She chuckled. "He doesn't have the same luck as you do…"

"And Ann? You sure that would've been a good idea? Doubt she'd care."

"C'mon Bro...don't be like that…"

"Whatever...go on."

"Right...well, I ran into Amber asking where Ann was...when I came back to the city I couldn't sense her at all. Speaking of her actually...I think she took in your disappearance the most…"

"What do you mean by that…?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since you were gone, she...just hasn't been that into training at all. I mean, she still does but, not as much anymore."

"Well I guess that's one thing I don't have to worry about then...ow!" Yusuke winced as Marissa punched him on the shoulders, pouting at him.

"Why do you two bicker so much?"

"She just rubs off on me the wrong way…" Yusuke said while scratching the back of his head. "Go on."

"...After I asked Amber where Ann was, she couldn't tell me since she couldn't sense her either…"

"Amber was fully clothed...right?"

"Yes Bro...she was…" Marissa exasperatedly said. "...I'm kind of surprised she didn't end up stripping the entire time…"

' _Huh...and to think I can't get away from that habit here…'_ Yusuke idly thought.

"We were talking, but then that's when we felt _them_...they were just pouring out of the sky...so much we had to deal with…" Marissa paused for a second to gather her breath and calming herself. "I guess by this time I completely forgot I had the Dragon Balls with me. It was just that...Mira was emitting so much power...so much that I bet everyone on Earth could've felt it…"

"You make it sound like he got stronger."

"That's a fact isn't it? The last time we felt him was when you fought and, I guess supposedly killed him when they were about to interfere Goku fighting against Buu...and compared to that to now, it's such a big change…"

"Be honest with me then. Do you think he's stronger than me now?"

"...I couldn't say at this moment...since you're suppressing so much…" Marissa said after a moment with squinted eyes. "Think you can go full power and transform? Maybe then I could."

"Uh…" Yusuke glanced back at the closed door of the infirmary. "...maybe not right now."

"...why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Yusuke sighed. "They don't know that I'm a Saiyan…"

"They don't know?"

"They didn't even know what a capsule was Marissa…"

"Uh...huh...I guess the possibility in being somewhere completely new is still a chance."

"It's not a chance Marissa." Yusuke stated, but sighed once more. "We'll talk more about me later...for now I need to know what happened on your end."

"Okay...after some time we joined the other Patrollers to defend the city. Amber and I were alone when we fought them. We managed to survive for awhile but then...two Majins came towards us. One of them was purple named Haru Haru...and the other had green skin who was called Shun Shun."

Yusuke instinctively clenched his hands. Unconsciously, he let out a bit of his energy, forcing Marissa to look at him.

"So...it's true then…" Marissa said.

"Huh…?"

"You've been having trouble with them as well, haven't you?"

"...yeah. Towa's been attacking me over here as well…"

"What? All by yourself?" Marissa asked, and he confirmed it with a nod.

"Like I said, Marissa. Focus on me later."

"Okay, okay...I fought Shun Shun while Amber dealt with the other. While we fought though...she said some pretty bad things about you...saying that you were killed off by them and all of that. She was so strong too...not even going into the Kaio-Ken twenty times was enough…"

"You didn't go further did you?"

"I...might have….?"

"Marissa…"

"I've been training too! I'm used to twenty now! Going even higher is something I've been working on!" Marissa exclaimed. "Anyway...we fought and I managed to hold my own, but that was only because she was fighting others before they got to us…"

Marissa clenched her hands tightly on her backpack.

"There were casualties on both sides...just so much…all of her talking got to me...god I can't believe that it did...I managed to keep focus on the battle, but, in the end she might have won if that other Majin hadn't interrupted. Then, they left…" Marissa winced and grabbed her head. "And...and…"

"You alright Kid…?" Yusuke asked quietly, noticing the uneasiness on her face.

"I...I left them...and I have, I kept the Dragon Balls with me...o-oh god…" She covered her mouth with both of her hands, somewhat hyperventilating.

"Hey, stay with me Marissa!" Yusuke grabbed her shoulder and shook her. She took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing once again.

"I...left Amber...I used the Instant Transmission and followed where they were at and...shit. It's so blurry after that…" She rubbed her eyes with a lone hand and sighed. "I know I went higher up...I, sensed something big up there too…"

She gasped and widened her eyes as fragments of memories came rushing back her. She winced visibly and clutched her head again in pain as the images appeared in her head.

"They went inside some kind of hole that was in the middle of the sky...I followed them in...and I attacked them…" Marissa slowly explained.

"God, Marissa...what were you thinking…?" Yusuke sighed as he partially facepalmed with a hand.

"...nothing at that time...I was just so...mad. I even went times thirty to see if I could do something...but in the end, I was just squished down…"

"Times thirty...the Kaio-Ken?" Yusuke said, looking at her incredulously.

"What else?" She responded with a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"...you're crazy reckless...you know that?"

"Pfft, you're the one to talk…" Marissa said with a small grin. It disappeared a moment later and she looked down on the ground again. "...what are we going to do? We have the Dragon Balls while back on Earth they don't…"

"...that's something I don't have an answer to...at the moment we have to just have to hold our ground here and hope for the best…" Yusuke answered sternly.

"So...what's been happening to you?...In the few months that you were here I mean…"

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I came here after my fight with Demigra...it was weird...he came charging at me and while I did the Kamehameha Wave...Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were there."

"Eh…? Are you sure?"

"I...felt them. But, in a sense they weren't physically there. When I looked around, it looked liked they were in some astral form. They gave me some encouragement, and lent me some powers. After that I managed to overcome Demigra, and I killed him."

"Weird...what happened next."

"I was pretty winded after that. Considering my fight back in the past Earth when Demigra revived Frieza, Cell and Buu and practically made them more monstrous than before, that took a bit out of me. Then after that Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks appeared with Demigra controlling them as well."

"Yeah, I heard that from Trunks...he was pretty shocked when the last three appeared. Then...you took care of them with Goku's help, and came back to the City. When you appeared...Demigra was already there with TokiToki absorbed. He even got to Trunks...how did you handle that?"

"...I managed to weaken Trunks enough and knock him out. Goku came back again to help. I can only guess the Supreme Kai of Time helped with that, and we held back Demigra. But he made his way to the Time Nest, and Goku used his own Instant Transmission to get us there." Yusuke placed a hand on his chest, remembering the Demigra's attack that was launched at them. "I'm not sure what exactly happened next to be honest...Demigra got a hit on me and the next thing I knew, everything was white."

"Then...you died?"

"I wouldn't say that... I mean, I wasn't some spirit waiting in line at the Check-In station. But when I looked around, I saw a single scroll on the ground. I went over to it and picked it up, and opened it. It showed us arriving at the Time Nest, and when Demigra attacked us. I guess it gave me another chance to turn things around...but I'm not sure how I ended up there."

"...maybe TokiToki somehow helped you. Despite Demigra absorbing him."

"Maybe...either way if that didn't happen then...I would've actually been dead. Anyway, I used the scroll and I appeared in the Time Nest. Goku was trapped, so I helped free him and went after Demigra just in time since he made a portal. Then inside, there he was."

"I'm surprised you actually managed to kill him...I know you're strong Bro, but...those fights beforehand though?"

"That's just the thing too. After I used the scroll, I was back to full strength and ready to fight him."

"And obviously you won." She said with a smirk.

"I'll be honest...it wasn't easy…" He leaned back and placed his arms behind him, his hands on the sheets of the bed and looked ahead. "I thought I did fine with just the first form. Mine and his, so to say."

"HIs?" Marissa asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Demigra had another form, and it surprised me completely."When he was finished, his fighting style completely changed, and it caught me off guard."

"How did he change?"

"His body went bigger, like a brute. he basically tossed away his staff and was able to use more of his own magic in that form. That's when I went a step further while being in Super Saiyan, and ascended. But, with the body he had, he was pretty slow so I took that to my advantage whenever I could. Even then it was still hard to fight him. Eventually, I managed to worn him out, and that's when he charged at me with his remaining power. I didn't waste any time making the Kamehameha Wave...and you know what happens next."

"You slaughtered him." Marissa said with a grin.

"Heh...if you wanna say it like that, yup...but...after I did, then that's where I found myself here. After I attacked, everything went dark. Next thing I knew...I was laying on the ground with my whole body practically broken. If I didn't have the spare Senzu I had in my pocket, I would've been in the bed for a few weeks."

"I see how it is...wow. A lot really happened to you."

"Fighting Demigra was only the beginning from how I see it...once I arrived here, Towa's been hiding and attacking me. She's even involving the people here…"

"Right...who were they by the way?"

"They're mages, people that use their own form of magic. Overall, they're humans too."

"Humans...just like Earth then…"

"Yeah...you can see why I didn't want to tell them. I didn't know at first whether I was back on Earth or not, but I met someone who found me. You saw the woman with the red hair, right?"

"Yeah, I did." Marissa nodded.

"Her name's Erza. Inside right now, where in a building called a guildhall. She's part of a mages guild that's one of many on this planet called Fairy Tail." Yusuke sat up straight again and pulled his left sleeve jacket up, showing Marissa his white Fairy Tail symbol under his forearm. "Things happened, and I decided to join them."

"Really?" Marissa leaned in to take a closer look at his Fairy Tail symbol. "That's pretty neat…"

"This was honestly the best course of action I could've taken. I couldn't sense anything familiar at all on this planet...so she invited me, and I took it."

"They seem like nice enough people if you stayed here for that long."

"They're wild to be honest." Yusuke said with a smile, but it was wiped off a moment later. "But...I'm not sure if being involved with them in the first place was a good idea…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Towa went and started attacking me, it happened shortly after I came here. A day later to be exact. She used her magic on an enemy, and I had to step in otherwise they would've been hurt severely, killed even."

"...how many times has this happened so far?"

"Just a few times she's used her magic on enemies here that were apart of this world. Outside of that...several as well. I had to fight androids that showed up out in the open...and the situation then wasn't really ideal to begin with since some other problem with another friend of mine went on. Before that though...there was another person that confronted me. What was weird about him is that he had Goku's hair."

"Bardock…"

"Huh?"

"You must've met Bardock...Goku's dad."

"He's Goku's dad?!"

"Yeah…" Marissa nodded in confirmation. "We noticed he went missing before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta...with you missing as well, we tried looking for him at the same time. But we came up with nothing."

"Damn it...then he was forced on their side then."

"Seems like it…"

"Well, it's not only him too. After him and the androids, Shun Shun was next."

"Y-Yeah...she kind of talked about that during our fight…"

"The day that she showed up was a time when Erza had problems of her own. Just like before, I went ahead and fought her myself. She almost destroyed this planet too if I wasn't there to stop her."

"Tch...what a coward…"

"I managed to get it away. But Towa was still around, and she used her magic on another enemy we were dealing with. I was already tired as it was when I fought Shun Shun, but I had to make sure the others were safe."

"Did you transform?"

"No...I didn't. I'm not sure how to explain it if they saw me turn Super Saiyan all of a sudden...so I went with the Kaio-Ken."

"Hehe, really? When was the last time you used that?"

"Not since I can actually transform myself. But I needed to ended it as soon as possible at that point. Plus...they weren't even powerful enough for me to even go that far."

"Was that your only time?"

"No...I had to use it again about a few days after we dealt the person I just talked about. Towa was at it again, and this time I had to go ten times than normal."

"She really went and made it more difficult?"

"Yeah. It was almost like the time Demigra brought back Frieza, Cell, and Buu. A lot more different than Towa doing it at first, and a lot more powerful...it looks like she's getting the hang of that kind of magic too."

"Was this one another enemy in this world?"

"Yeah. Sad to say, it was one of the members here in this guild. He wanted to take this place into his own hands by force. The Master of this guild, or the owner so to say, didn't want that happening. What's even worse, is that the person Towa had in her hands was his grandson."

"Geez...they really won't care...will they?"

"Not from what we've seen…"

"So, you went to the tenth? How was your body after that?"

"Heh...it's been awhile since I felt the effects. Forgot how much of a pain it was." Yusuke chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry...you're just used to being blonde, that's all...but, if you really say they're not bad people, why hide it?"

"...I'm...not sure. Shit...you'll really get a kick at this though…" Yusuke unzipped his jacket partially and brought out his locket.

"Whoa...it's so pretty!"

"I think you'll change that reaction immediately once you see the inside of it…" Yusuke brought his hands to the back of his neck to unhook the locket. When he did, he caught it and handed it over to Marissa. "Here…"

"Ooh!" Marissa looked at it with sparkles in her eyes. She flipped it around several times, admiring the back and the front of the locket. ' _He said I'll change if I see the inside of it…?'_

Marissa found the entrance of the locket, and opened it up. When she did, she widened her eyes and gasped loudly, seeing two pictures of Yusuke along with two woman she briefly saw for a short period of time. Looking over at the woman with red hair, she deduced that that was Erza.

"Oh. My. _God!_ Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She squealed in delight, now looking at the Saiyan with stars in her eyes. "Are you all together or something?!"

"...ehehe…" Yusuke's weak chuckle and crooked smile was all Marissa needed as an answer.

" _Oh my god…!_ " Marissa squealed again and lunged at the Saiyan, hugging him. She giggled for a while before gasping, and slowly she got off him and looked at him directly. "...you're afraid…"

"...I guess I am." Yusuke replied with a sad smile, looking away from her.

"How did it all happen? The three of you?"

"Hmm...the one with white hair recently got her own magical powers back at the time. Erza wanted to go on a mission with me around that time also."

"Mission?" Marissa asked with curiosity.

"They have missions here in this guild. The members choose one and go out to do them and when done they'll get rewarded."

"Oh, so like Patrolling then."

"It's similar. Anyway, the Master overheard Erza, and wanted the other one to go along with us to get used to missions again after so long."

"I think it's best you tell me the name of your other girlfriend...otherwise it'll be weird and a little confusing." She said chuckling a bit.

"Hehe...don't get too startled or alarmed when I tell you her name then, but, it's Mira."

"...h-huh?" She said after a moment of processing.

"Yeah. You heard me right. Her full name is Mirajane. It's just her friends that call her Mira for short."

"Mirajane...that's such a pretty name…!" She gushed, placing her hands on her cheeks, smiling.

"It really is, isn't it?"

"So, what then?"

"She came with us as well, so there were three of us. We just had to do something simple like solving a problem within some city. Though that's where things got a little hectic. We found the source, and went to go take it out. At some point we got separated, and somehow I got sucked into some other place. It was pitch black...and there I saw an image of myself."

"Weird…"

"It confronted and attacked me…at the same time, it talked about how I was afraid of what the others will think if they found out who I really am…" Yusuke placed his elbows on his legs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "...I won the fight in the end, but it really left me thinking…"

"Yusuke…" Marissa quietly sighed, looking at him sympathetically.

"After that, I managed to get out and met up with the two again. Then, we went to deal with the source. When we did, apparently it was a demon that was able to go into one's thoughts...it revealed those two's feelings for me and…"

"...and what?"

"The demon almost said that I wasn't human...I caught on almost right away, and managed to silence it. But that wasn't the only time...I think Towa brought in another one, and it kept saying 'Saiyan' over and over again."

"Oh, Hatchiyak."

"Is that it's name?"

"Yeah...a few people went to take care of it a while back, otherwise it would've killed off Goku and the others...I guess Towa is screwing around even more...kind of scary to think that too...But ...I think I can understand...even though I'm a human as well, who would believe I'm from some other planet?" Marissa said with a sad smile.

"It's not only that...who'd believe I'm not? In more ways than a few…" Yusuke interlocked his hands together and looked down. "That night, they confessed to me...and it was at that night I realized what I felt about them as well...and that's basically how we ended up with one another."

"For how long…?"

"...for a while I guess. Maybe shortly after I joined this guild. After seeing what I could do, both of them asked me to train them. With the look they had in their eyes, how could I say no?" The Saiyan said with a smirk. "They were determined and ready. So, I agreed. I taught them Ki, I taught them how to fly and even showed them how to attack using Ki."

"So you kept seeing them, and that's how it went?"

"Basically...whenever I see them I just really enjoy it."

"And you're scared that if they find out…" Marissa trailed off after sensing two people coming to the door.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

"...Yusuke? Are you alright in there?" Mirajane's voice was heard.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Yusuke shouted back. He turned his attention back towards Marissa. "They don't know anything about me being a Time Patroller and all of that either. As far as they know, I'm from this planet just like everyone else. Can you act along? For me?" He said in a hushed voice.

"You already know my answer. I'll support you." Marissa whispered with a smirk and handed him back his locket.

"Thanks Kid…" Yusuke whispered smirking back. He took the locket and quickly put it back on. "We'll talk later."

"Can we come in?" Erza's voice was heard next.

"S-Sure!"

The infirmary door opened up and both Erza and Mirajane walked in. Yusuke and Marissa got off the bed they were on and met with both women halfway.

' _So that's them...Erza and Mirajane...wow they're so pretty!'_ Marissa thought in admiration as she looked at them.

"Are you alright…?" Mirajane asked Marissa.

"Y-Yeah…! I am! Thanks for taking care of me." Marissa said, bowing her head a little.

"Erza, Mira. Meet Marissa." Yusuke introduced as he ruffled the younger girls hair. She growled a little bit and smacked his hand away with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"It's good to meet you Marissa." Erza greeted walking up to her. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

"And I'm Mirajane Strauss!" Mira greeted enthusiastically, and walked next to Erza. "Yusuke says you're his little sister?"

"...little sister?" Marissa said as she slowly looked at the Saiyan.

"Hey, you're younger than me, you call me 'Bro', and you're shorter." Yusuke reasoned. Marissa growled and kicked the Saiyan in the shins. "Ow!"

"Idiot…" Marissa muttered and crossed her arms. She looked over at Erza and Mira again and smiled. "It's good to meet the both of you! I hope we can get along!"

"You must be hungry, do you want something to eat?" Mirajane asked.

"I'd love to!"

"Ufufu, and I bet Yusuke would want some as well." The barmaid said as she went up to him and pecked him on the lips. "Come on down! I'm sure a lot more people are interested in who you are as well!"

Mirajane turned and walked out of the infirmary to prepare the food.

"Master needs my report at the moment at his office." Erza said as she walked up to the Saiyan as well, and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll meet you both downstairs. Marissa, it was pleasure meeting you."

"Bye!" Marissa said, and Erza left the infirmary as well. "They're so nice!"

"Look, after we eat, we need to go back to my apartment. We can't have you carrying that backpack. Especially since the Dragon Balls are inside of it." Yusuke said in a low voice.

"What?! But, but, what about my other stuff in here?"

"I'll get you another backpack…" He sighed.

"You promise…?"

"Yes…"

"Good! Let's go eat then! I'm famished!" Marissa chirped as she turned heel to walk out. Before she did so she felt his hand on her shoulder and looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"Let me watch over your backpack."

"You're _so_ stingy...fine. It's not like you can do any worse to it…" Marissa said with a deadpanned expression, and handed him the pack to which he took. "Now, any more interruptions?"

"None...c'mon. You're gonna enjoy her cooking." Yusuke said walking past her with a smirk. She followed him out of the infirmary and towards the stairs. Marissa looked down to see everyone chattering, drinking and some even bantering as well.

"I sensed people but...didn't think there was this many…" Marissa muttered.

"Fairy Tail's pretty popular among the people on this planet." Yusuke said looking back at her.

"I can tell…"

They both made their way back to the bar where Cana, Gray and Lucy were currently sitting at.

"Hey guys." Yusuke greeted.

"Hey man." Gray greeted.

"Hey Yusuke. Hi there!" Lucy greeted to both of them.

"So Yusuke, you wanna tell us who this little girl is?" Cana asked with a grin. A slight tick mark was formed on Marissa's head and she gave Cana an annoyed look.

"Right...well Marissa, meet Cana, Gray, and Lucy." Yusuke introduced pointing at each person respectively. "Or, in other words, the Alcoholic, Stripper, and Blondie."

"I'm...not sure if I should be offended…" Lucy said with her eyebrows twitching a bit.

"I'm not an alcoholic!...kind of…" Cana muttered as she took a swivel from her barrel of booze.

"I dunno why you're calling me stripper." Gray said as he was now seen in just his underwear.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed smacking the back of the Ice mage's head. Just a ways away, Juvia was observing behind a pillar, her head sticking out and glaring at Lucy.

' _How...dare she hurt my Master Gray?!'_ Juvia inwardly seethed, and broke part of the wood on the pillar.

"Great...just like Amber…" Marissa muttered with a facepalm.

"Yup...you can't seem to get away from that." Yusuke commented. He looked to see Mirajane come out from the back with bowls of food in both her hands.

"Here you two are! Fresh and hot!" Mirajane chirped as she set down the food on the counter.

"Thanks Mira."

"Thanks!" Marissa hopped onto a stool and grabbed a spoon next to her portion of food. With haste, she immediately started chowing down. Yusuke went to sit next to her, and started to eat as well.

"Ufufu, enjoy!" Mira said.

"Mmm! This is awesome!" Marissa complimented as she took a moment to stop eating. When she did, she looked around Yusuke's space and raised an eyebrow. "...is that all you're eating?"

"Huh…?" Yusuke stopped eating midway to side glance her.

"That's all he ever eats." Mira said.

"O-Oh! Right…" Marissa awkwardly continued eating with an embarrassed blush on her face. ' _He really is keeping a low profile…'_

"Hah...thanks again." Yusuke said smiling at the barmaid as he set down the empty bowl.

"Mhm! Of course!" Mira said smiling brightly back.

"I see the both of you are satisfied now." Erza said walking up to them with Makarov just nearby.

"Hey Erza. Hey Old Man." Yusuke greeted.

"Is your friend alright now Boy?" Makarov asked as he hopped onto the counter of the bar.

"Yeah. She's fine now." Yusuke said with a smirk as he glanced at Marissa.

"Wow...you're short." Marissa commented as she looked at Makarov.

"Bwhaha! It's how I prefer at my age young lady. I'm the Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov." The elderly man introduced.

"Marissa. Pleasure to meet you." She greeted back with a smile.

"So Marissa...what happened to you?" Mirajane asked.

"Huh?"

"Almost everyone in the guild saw you in the worst possible condition…" Erza explained.

"O-Oh...uhm…" Marissa worriedly looked over at Yusuke, who was a bit tense at the moment.

"I uh...don't think she's comfortable at the moment about that you guys…" Yusuke said.

"We can help. If there's some guys that need to be beaten up, then we can take care of that." Gray said with a grin.

"Mm. Seeing how you were, then we simply cannot let it go." Erza chimed in.

"N-No!" Marissa shouted, alerting those around her. "I-I mean...y-you don't have to! T-They uh, won't be a problem anymore! Ahehehe...hehehe…."

"...how so?" Lucy asked.

"U-Uhm…"

"Well, if you say so then." Makarov interrupted as he took a drink out of his mug that Mira handed him.

"Master…" Erza muttered looking at him.

"Now, now...if the young girl says they won't be a problem no more, then we should trust her on Yusuke's behalf." Makarov reasoned, causing both of the outworldly teens to sigh in relief. "But...if you have any troubles with anything at all, then we're to help. Right, Yusuke?"

"Right...thanks Old Man…" Yusuke said with a slight smile.

Both Mirajane and Erza looked at each other uneasily while the others present at the bar had unsure looks as well. However, with the words of their Master, they decided to let it go.

"Hi everyone!" Wendy greeted as she came walking up to the bar with Carla near her.

"Hi Wendy!" Mira greeted.

"Hey Kid, thanks for earlier. Meet Marissa." Yusuke introduced.

"Hi! My name's Wendy, it's nice to meet you!" Wendy introduced to Marissa bowing her head a little.

"Yeah, name's Marissa. Good to meet you too! Hope we can get along." Marissa said with a wave of her hand.

"You were bleeding pretty badly, so she helped with that." Yusuke said.

"Really? Well thanks!"

"I-It was no problem." Wendy said.

"Where's Natsu by the way?" Yusuke asked looking around.

"Oh, he went to go see Gildarts after he told him to meet him at his house. So him and Natsu went shortly after he did." Lucy answered.

"Hm, well alright then." Yusuke placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder. "So, how about I show you around the city then?"

"Really? That'd be neat." Marissa said.

"I can come along." Erza said.

"I can as well!" Mirajane chimed in.

"Hm...well if it's you two, let's go for it." Yusuke said. He looked at Marissa's appearance and unzipped his jacket, handing it to her. "You're pretty torn at the moment Kid, take it for now."

"Huh…?" Marissa looked down at her appearance and sure enough, most of her gi and other clothing were in tatters. "Right...thanks."

She took his jacket and put it on. It was definitely a few sizes too big for her body build, but it covered a majority of her nonetheless.

"Alright, since that's settled, let's head out. See ya later everyone!" Yusuke said as he took Marissa's backpack. He began to walk out of the guild with Marissa just behind him. Erza and Mirajane followed as well and walked near the Saiyan.

"She seems pretty nice." Lucy said as she saw the group of four walk out.

"Well, even if they're not blood related, they act similar to each other it looks like." Gray commented.

"What do you think Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I have to agree, she does seem like a nice lady." Carla said crossing her arms.

While everyone else was conversing, Makarov kept his eye towards the open doors of the guildhall.

' _Hm...what is this I'm feeling...dread?'_ Makarov idly thought. He closed his eyes and took another sip from his mug.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Yusuke and the rest had left the guild. Since then, both Erza and Mirajane had taken the liberty to guide them around. First thing the Saiyan suggested was new clothes for Marissa, and Mira gladly guided them to a clothing store.

Marissa's torn red gi was cast away and her dirty black shorts and fingerless gloves in the trash. It was a miracle that her white sneakers was still left intact. Her old clothes was now replaced with denim shorts that went down to her knees and wore a red shirt that fitted her size. With the current weather going around, Marissa also had a sleeveless black velvet-felt vest with her zipper opened. She was even given her new backpack that Yusuke promised.

Now having her new appearance, and Yusuke having his gray jacket back, the group of four continued to walk around town. Marissa took in all the sights with widened eyes on the new planet she was on and with his surrogate brother's words in her mind, a new universe as well. In her mind, it wasn't much compared to TokiToki city. Despite an older version of buildings, it was still interesting in her mind as she wasn't used to a sudden change. Even discovering that the currency in Earthland were Jewels, and not Zeni, much to her sadness.

Almost as if planned by a certain scarlet-haired beauty, the group walked up to a local bakery and Erza walked right in. She held the door in place and turned back, gesturing the rest to come in.

"Of course…" Yusuke said with a exasperated smile.

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

"Ufufu, Erza has a tendency for sweets. Strawberry cheesecake to be more precise." Mirajane said.

"C'mon, let's head in." Yusuke said as he held the door for the girls behind him.

Erza had already gone to the counter as the rest walked in. They found an empty table to sit at and Yusuke looked over at the counter as he sat down. The cashier sweatdropped as Erza kept talking to her from the looks of it and the knight came to the table shortly after.

"I've ordered twenty-one boxes of strawberry cheesecake." Erza nonchalantly said as she took a seat in between Yusuke and Mirajane.

"T-Twenty-one…?" Marissa stuttered with a crooked smile.

"Mm...I've ordered the one extra just for you. Everyone should know the savory taste when you bite into the cake. I'm confident that you will enjoy it to the fullest." Erza said with an unwavering smile.

"Y-You weren't kidding…" Marissa chuckled nervously at Yusuke.

"Hmm...there's no helping it." Mira giggled.

"Here you are Miss Scarlet. Enjoy!" A baker said walking up to their table with several others carrying at least five white boxes of cake with them. Each one set them down on the floor and plates were presented in front of each person at the table.

"Thank you." Erza went ahead and grabbed one of the boxes and opened up. She gulped taking in the sight, and went ahead and grabbed a piece with a fork that she was redhead set the slice of cake down on her plate and handed it over to Mirajane.

"So greedy…" Yusuke laughed lightly.

"W-Well...when it comes to this…" Erza tried saying with a blush.

"Ufufu, here you go Marissa." Mirajane placed a slice of cake on the Earthling's plate after hers.

"Thanks." Marissa took the box from the barmaid and offered it to Yusuke, who accepted it.

"Don't tell me you still have that hot chocolate addiction, do you?" The Saiyan asked with a raised eyebrow. He picked up his fork to grab a small slice and set it down on his plate.

"Oh hey, thanks for reminding me Bro." Marissa said grinning at him.

"...me and mouth...alright, hold on." Yusuke sighed and set the box of remaining cake near Marissa. He got up from his seat and walked over to the counter.

"So Marissa, do you and Yusuke come from the same place?" Mira asked.

"Same place? Yeah, we do." Marissa answered as she took a bite of the cake.

"Where from to be exact…?" Erza asked.

' _...talk about discreet up the ass Bro…'_ Marissa thought. "Just from a city a ways away. I'm uh...sure he's talked about it a few times hasn't he?"

"Hmm…" Mira put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Not much actually…"

' _Way to leave me in the fire!'_ Marissa thought irritably.

"Now that I think about it...we don't know much about his past...do we?" Erza asked as she eyed the white-haired woman. Mira stopped midway and looked back at the redhead.

"I suppose we have to be patient for now Erza…" Mirajane replied with a small smile.

"...I suppose you're right…" Erza said while looking at the Saiyan, and took another bite from her cake.

' _Phew…'_ Marissa eyed the lockets on both of their necks. "I'm guessing you have pictures of yourselves and him in those?"

"Hm?" Erza followed Marissa's pointed finger and looked down at the locket with a fond smile. "Yes, we do."

"Judging by your reaction earlier, I assume he must have told you about the three of us then?" Mirajane asked her.

"Yeah...I'd never thought he'd be able to pull it off." Marissa commented as she put the fork in her mouth, but paused and blinked as she realized what she had just said out loud.

"Ara, do you have such little faith in your older brother?" Mirajane asked with a sickening smile to which the Earthling caught on and gulped in slight fear.

"N-No, no...I mean, for as long as I've known him he's such a blockhead, hehe...what do you two see in him?"

"Well...he's really kind and considerate towards others...and looks out for them." Mirajane said as she sets down her silverware.

"He's helped me in more ways than I could ask for...and I soon saw him in a new way." Erza explained with a smile, remembering how much he's done for her.

' _Wow...I know he changed when he came to Earth but...it sounds like he really did do so much when he was here.'_ Marissa thought in amazement. She closed her eyes with a smile, taking another bite of the cake. ' _Well...it's to be expected I guess.'_

"Alright, here's some hot chocolate for everyone." Yusuke said walking up to them. He had a tray in hand with four plastic cups on it, and placed three in front of the girls while the last one he had he carried with him and put the tray back at the counter. After doing so, he sat back down while sipping the hot liquid along the way.

"Hah...now that's relaxing…" Marissa said after drinking out of the cup.

"Hot chocolate with strawberry cheesecake...it's not bad at all." Erza commented.

"It helps melt the cake in your mouth, that's for sure." Mirajane said with a small giggle.

In time, everyone finished their sweets and drinks. With Erza requipping all twenty boxes of strawberry into her pocket dimension, Marissa couldn't help but look in wonder.

"Whoa…" Marissa uttered.

"She uses magic called requipping, and basically has another realm or space where she stores things." Yusuke explained.

"Really? That...can be really useful…"

With pink, gold, and indigo now painting the sky, the group headed out of the Erza's favorite bakery to the scarce streets.

"I think it's about time we head in for the day. Had fun Kid?" Yusuke asked.

"I gotta say...it's uh...pretty neat here." Marissa said with a small smile as she looked at him..

"Then, I'll meet you both at the usual spot tomorrow morning then?" The Saiyan asked his girlfriends.

"Mhm." Mira nodded.

"Yes, but...where will Marissa stay then?" Erza asked.

"She'll be staying with me. I got an extra room at my apartment so it'll work out." Yusuke said.

"Is that so? Very well then."

"We'll see you tomorrow then!" Mira said as she left and turned to walk towards her home. Shortly, Erza did the same as well back to Fairy Hills.

"Well, we should get going...a pretty crazy day with you dropping in…" Yusuke said as he started walking.

"...tell me about it…" Marissa said with a sigh, and went to walk side by side with him. "What are you three doing tomorrow morning?"

"We usually train in the morning. Been doing so since we started."

"Have you been training with them?"

"I wouldn't do that to them...so I usually settle on training during the night time until the sun comes up."

"You...don't get any sleep then?"

"Heh...hardly. That is, if I'm not with them on a mission."

"What about tonight?"

"I'll skip it. Considering you need to get settled in for now, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Well thanks for that then." Marissa said with a grin.

Yusuke made a slight sound of surprise as he looked ahead, and there he saw Gildarts walking towards them.

"Well hey there, Yusuke!" Gildarts greeted.

"Hey Gildarts." The Saiyan greeted back.

"So is this your friend here?"

"Yeah, it is. Meet Marissa."

"Hey there." Marissa greeted with a raised hand.

"Gotta say, those were some nasty marks you had on you, glad someone like you is alright." Gildarts said.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing out here?" Yusuke asked.

"Just walking around town since I haven't been here for three years. Some things changed, that's for sure." Gildarts answered. He looked at the Saiyan in the eye and smirked a little. "Y'know, it's a good thing I ran into you then. How about it kiddo, want to have that match tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow huh? You really want to do this?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"You bet I do. It'll be interesting to see what you can do without magic."

"If that's what you want, then, I'll be glad to. Meet me at the guild tomorrow before afternoon."

"It's a deal then, haha!" Gildarts laughed as he walked past the duo and patted the Saiyan on the shoulders along the way, and continued walking away.

"You...guys are gonna fight?" Marissa asked as she glanced back at the Crash wizard.

"Yeah...I just met him today too, and he was pretty interested in what I could do." Yusuke answered.

"...don't go too hard on him."

"I'll try not too…" Yusuke said chuckling nervously.

Eventually, Yusuke led Marissa around the streets and back to his apartment building. They went inside and upstairs to his apartment room. Once inside, the Earthling looked around in slight boredom.

"Just like Earth…" Marissa said offhandedly.

"You know me, not too much on the decors." Yusuke said as he set down Marissa's old backpack in his bedroom that had the Dragon Balls inside.

"Well…" She looked at a nearby table that hugged the wall, and saw pictured frames of Yusuke, Erza, and Mirajane together. "At least something else changed."

"Huh?" Yusuke went to glance out of the doorway with his jacket now off, and saw Marissa looking at the pictures. "Oh...something wrong with that?" He said with a smirk.

"No, of course not! It's sweet that you found people like them...so where am I sleeping?"

"There's another bedroom that's next to mine." Yusuke said in his room. "You can take that, there should already be blankets set there. Dusty but...ah you'll manage."

"Dusty and I'll manage...sure…" Marissa muttered as she rolled her eyes. She went to the closed door next to his bedroom and opened it up finding a single queen sized bed, a single dresser on the left hand side of it, and a simple drawer on the other side up against the wall. She sighed quietly and took off her new backpack with several new clothes inside for her, and flopped down on the bed. "...right, it's dusty…"

"There's a bathroom over at the kitchen and another shower! You can use that one!" Yusuke shouted from his room.

"Thanks!" She shouted back and lifted herself off the bed. She went to unlatch her new backpack of new clothes she had picked out from today and went towards the other shower.

Nighttime arrived fully on Magnolia and with most residents settled inside and the streets empty, it was soon time for everyone to sleep. Including the two Time Patrollers who are now refreshed from their showers and currently sitting on the couch.

"So when's the wedding?" Marissa said with a grin as she continued drying her hair with a towel.

"Shut it…" Yusuke said with a sigh and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh c'mon...what's there to be afraid of? They're head over heels for you."

"...that's not the point. This planet's different from Earth...and just because everyone else is human doesn't mean they'll think the same like those back in the City. No one here has ever seen a Namekian, a Majin, or an Arcosian."

"I mean, yeah you're a Saiyan but…"

"But it matters...geez you guys really rubbed off on me. Here I am...worrying."

"Well, it's not like you're fighting with your hands to solve the problem...I understand what happened to you in the past before you arrived on Earth but...do you like what you're doing to them? Lying?"

"...I hate it. I really do but...it's for their safety..."

"How long do you think you can keep it up then…?"

"For as long as I need to...as far as I know we're stuck here...Towa can attack at any time…"

"Have you tried finding ways back?"

"I'm not exactly the type to look through books and learn…"

"And yet, you still did that with the help of Supreme Kai of Time…"

"That's besides the point…" Yusuke said in an annoyed look at her. "But no, I haven't. I figured that with time I'd hear from you guys. But with you explaining what's been happening, well, I'm not too sure now."

"...do you want to go back?" Marissa asked, and Yusuke widened his eyes. He blinked and allowed his bangs to shadow his eyes as he hanged his head down.

"...I don't know." He answered after a few minutes.

"Well, it's not like you exactly belong to Earth in the first place. Hell, the place you were at before you came was even worse compared to Earth..."

"Hm, would you want me to come back?"

"Tough question, but my answer shouldn't matter."

"...huh?" Yusuke muttered as he looked at her.

"Do you love them?" Marissa asked next. The Saiyan widened his eyes again and silently gasped, taken aback by her question.

"Well...yeah I like them."

"Not 'like' you dumbass...I mean _love_." Marissa clarified, putting more emphasis and positioned herself to sit on her knees to face him directly.

"...I feel something there, but…"

"Do you always think about them? Do you always feel the joy inside when you're with them? Do you always smile when you see them? Do you feel warmth when you kiss them?" Marissa paused for a moment to let him take it in. She put the towel around her neck and pulled on it. "...do you care enough about them that you'd want to protect them no matter what?"

Yusuke stared at her and ran her questions through his head. He looked away and closed his eyes, rubbing them tiredly.

"I can see how happy they were when I talked to them, they wouldn't care either way of who you are...if everyone else in that guild is like that as well, then I'm sure they'd feel the same." Marissa said sympathetically.

"Heh...thanks for the pep talk Kid. I guess I needed that." Yusuke said with a small smile.

"It's why I'm here...anyway, you'd think I can come along with you tomorrow morning?"

"I don't see why not." Yusuke replied relaxing on the couch again.

"They seemed strong for someone on this planet...well not like that Gildarts guy I met earlier. Or that Master of that guild."

"Maybe you could help me then. They saw me use the Kaio-Ken, and have been wanting to do it ever since. I kept training their bodies so they can take the stress of it, but I'm only willing to go to the first stage, and that's it."

"Fair enough...the first stage is all they can handle from what I've seen. Sure, I can lend a hand."

"Thanks...c'mon, time to hit the hay. It's been a long day." Yusuke said as he got up from the couch.

"You got that right…" Marissa stood up from the couch as well, and went to hug the Saiyan. "Night Bro...I'm glad you're alright."

"And I'm glad you're safe Marissa…" Yusuke said as he patted her on the head.

They separated from each other and went to their respective bedrooms for the night.

* * *

"Man, this place looks like hell." Marissa said as he looked around the field.

"Eh...few trees cut down and burnt grass doesn't do harm to the environment." Yusuke said, brushing it off.

"...not too sure about that." She replied placing her hands on her hips.

It was now the next day after the two Time Patrollers had taken a full night's rest. They'd woken up early enough and flew over to the usual training spot Yusuke, Erza, and Mirajane was at.

"It'll be some time before they arrive. So, wanna spar a little?"

"Eh…"

"I'll hold back...don't worry…"

"Fine...still doesn't make it easy for me…" Marissa leaped away from him and landed firmly on the ground. She turned around to face him, and held a small smirk.

"Ready?" Yusuke called out as he took a battle stance.

"Yeah, yeah!" Marissa crouched forward bit, readying herself.

Both stared at one another for some time. A breeze was felt by the both of them as their hair and clothes moved. When it died down, they both phased out and appeared high in the sky charging at one another.

"HAAAH!" Marissa shouted as she went to punch Yusuke straight in the face. The Saiyan smirked and caught her wrist, went behind her with it, and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"That all ya got?"

"N-Not...fair…!" Marissa managed to say. Gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut, she unleashed a white aura and roared, forcing her Ki out so that Yusuke would back away. She turned around fired off several Ki blasts at him, to which the Saiyan batted all away.

"Looks like to me you've gotten sloppy!" Yusuke shouted as he cupped his hands on his mouth.

"Grrr…! I'll show you…" Marissa muttered as she brought her aura again, and a vein popped out of her forehead.

 **KAIO-KEN!**

A fiery red aura now surrounded her person as her hardened eyes were locked onto the black-haired male's.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!**

The frequency of her aura went further, and with the way Marissa is handling it, she seemed completely fine.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY-THREE!**

Large winds brushed past against the two in the air violently from her power.

' _She wasn't kidding...Kid definitely got stronger alright…'_ Yusuke thought with a smirk.

Both blinked and gasped as they looked towards a direction that came from Magnolia, and both recognized as Erza and Mirajane coming towards them. Marissa dropped out of her Kaio-Ken state and flew next to Yusuke.

"I guess that's over. So, whaddya think?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"Not bad...not bad at all Kid...you've improved a lot. Does times twenty not affect you anymore?"

"Just a little, but other than that I'm fine. Anything beyond that I'm still working on. Twenty-three is when I can go through with little trouble and some effort."

"I'm glad I mastered Super Saiyan…"

"Yeah...otherwise you wouldn't have easily handled the second stage of it."

Their conversation ended when two certain scarlet-haired and white-haired women came flying and halted in front of them.

"Hey you two." Yusuke greeted with a smile to which Marissa took note of.

"Hi Yusuke! Hi Marissa!" Mira happily greeted, and somewhat surprised of Marissa flying in the air.

"Hello you two…Marissa, I didn't know you could fly as well." Erza commented as she looked at her..

"Oh! Well, it's pretty common where we come from." Marissa answered quickly.

"I see." The redhead said with a nod.

"Alright, let's all head down to the ground first." Yusuke said, and descended down with the other three following.

"What were you two doing?" Mira asked.

"Ah, we were just having a small spar till you guys got here. That's all."

"I suppose those winds were from you two then?" Erza asked.

"Well, mainly from her." Yusuke said pointing at Marissa. He then adopted a grinning face. "And speaking of her...she'll be your teacher today."

"...h-huh?!" All three girls exclaimed.

"Wait, we didn't talk about this!" Marissa shouted.

"Oh c'mon...wouldn't hurt for one day. Besides, they want to learn the Kaio-Ken right now so you're perfect." Yusuke said.

"She knows that as well?" Erza asked.

"Yup, she does. And she's _way_ better at doing it than me." Yusuke slapped Marissa on the shoulders, making her stumble forward and walked back. "Show them what you got Kid."

"Grr...I'm so getting you back for this!" Marissa growled looking back at his retreating form towards the trees. She sighed and looked back at the Fairy Tail mages. "Alright, I guess it's up to me then!"

She silently observed their appearance, glancing up and down. Apart from the usual training clothes they first wore, she noticed the wristbands and anklets on them.

"I'm guessing he gave you guys extra weight so you'll get used to it, right?" Marissa asked.

"That's his intentions, and it's working. I can feel myself getting lighter." Mirajane answered.

"It's a good step. Now…" The Earthling spread apart her legs and balled her hands.

 **KAIO-KEN!**

Crimson aura immediately flared around Marissa.

"Wow…" Mira gasped in awe.

"Just like last time…" Erza said as she felt a shiver down her spine.

Away from them, Yusuke looked on with arms crossed and a small grin on his face.

' _Hmm...I haven't meditated in a while...I guess I should do that for now.'_ The Saiyan sat down on the grass cross-legged. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing rate..

"Alright, first things first, I want to test you guys on your skill and strength." Marissa said. "Do whatever you can and attack me."

Both Erza and Mira nodded in both of their bodies glowed in a bright light. Marissa watched on in amazement as not moment later the lights died down. Erza was seen in her Black Wing armor while Mirajane was in her Satan Soul form.

"That's _so_ awesome!" Marissa exclaimed having stars in her eyes.

"Ufufu, her reaction is adorable." Mira giggled.

"I must say, it's refreshing to see it." Erza said with a smile.

"Alright, enough of that! Let's get started you two!" Marissa said with a grin. She shot towards the sky and both women followed her as well almost immediately. Marissa looked back at them. ' _They're actually pretty fast...not bad.'_

Marissa kept flying around so that Erza and Mira would chase after her. Grunting in slight annoyance, the Fairy Tail girls ignited their auras and increased their speed, closing distance between them and the Earthling.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

Mirajane extended her hand forward, bringing out several tendrils of dark magic towards Marissa. The younger girl looked back and weaved in the air, dodging the she-demon's attack. Mira then rocketed upwards and launched a large Ki wave below, predicting where Marissa would be at.

"Whoa!" Marissa halted her movements in time to dodge the energy attack in front of her.

"HAAH!" Erza flew up from behind and swung her black hilted sword, releasing an arc-shaped attack from her energy.

Marissa gasped and looked behind. She placed an index and middle finger on her forehead, and disappeared as Erza's attack passed through empty air.

"Huh…?" Erza muttered.

"...where is she?" Mira asked under her breath as she descended down near Erza.

"Over here!" Marissa's voice was heard by both of them, and they turned their heads to see her waving at them while keeping up her Kaio-Ken state.

"She's fast." Mirajane commented.

"I say it's hardly a surprise if she's familiar with Yusuke…" Erza said.

"Ufufu, I suppose we can't catch a break at all."

"That's fine." Erza grinned a little and propped her sword in front of her. "It only means we need to try just as hard."

' _I could get used to this...Bro I think you're doing things right.'_ Marissa thought with a grin. She saw both of them charge at her again, and she readied herself to test them out some more.

* * *

"Lord Frieza! We have an E.T.A. of six hours before we come upon Planet Four-Five-Seven, Earthland!" A soldier handling behind an electronic keyboard announced.

"The Ginyu Force is expected to arrive half an hour after our arrival!" Another said.

"Good...the sooner we enslave this rock the better…" Frieza said with boredom.

The spaceship of the galactic tyrant continues to soar through the galaxy. Not far from it, five large pods left streaks of white as they moved at high speeds, following the Frieza's ship. The doors on the pods had a symbol that consisted of an orange circle with a white triangle on top of it. The longer sides of the acute triangle extended outwards, and within the white laid a mini blue triangle.

"Prepare for onslaught, men! Take this opportunity as a vacation, presented by Lord Frieza from all the hard work we've done!" Ginyu said through an intercom.

"Hehehehe, I can't wait for some pummeling!" Recoome said in excitement.

"Oy, Burter! Betcha I'll get more kills than you when we land!" Jeice said.

"You're on! I'll show you how much I can rack up with my speed!" Burter said.

"Hahaha! You both won't stand a chance once I use my powers! I'll win this time!" Guldo said.

The Ginyu Force continued to traverse through space as time passed on, anxious to fight with their leader.

* * *

"Haha...she really didn't go easy on you two huh?" Yusuke chuckled as he glanced back at his girlfriend's in the air.

"I...uh, couldn't help it?" Marissa sheepishly said.

"Mou...I'd prefer if it was you who was training us…" Mirajane whined as she rubbed her shoulder.

"It is a good change, I'll admit. However, if we're going to be focusing on the Kaio-Ken then we could definitely be under her guidance." Erza said.

It was now late morning as the group left the training field a couple minutes ago. Both Erza and Mirajane had kept chasing Marissa around for the majority of the session and during that time they kept attacking, only for them to miss all their attacks. Some however, almost hitting their targets. In the end, it was the Earthling who had outdone both Fairy Tail women, and Yusuke called them down so that they would go back to the guild.

"Are you really going to fight Gildarts?" Erza asked.

"Of course. He wanted to, so I'm simply accepting it." Yusuke said.

"He's pretty strong…" Mira said.

' _Not really…'_ Marissa idly thought.

"I'm sure he is." The Saiyan chuckled. "And I'm sure we can both entertain each other."

The group of four shortly arrived above the Fairy Tail hall and dropped down. They walked in to the usual loud chatter inside.

"WHAT?! You're fighting him and not Me?!" Natsu shouted, silencing a majority of the guild.

"H-Hey...c'mon Natsu...he just seems more of a challenge!" Gildarts said with a grin, putting his hands up.

"That ain't fair! Gildarts!"

"Natsu...calm down…" Lucy said with a slight sweatdrop.

"Aye! Let's go have some fish!" Happy said.

"Hey look, there's Yusuke right there." Macao pointed out, making most in the guild look towards the entrance of the guild hall. Natsu included, and ran towards the Saiyan.

"New Guy! You better kick his ass for me!" Natsu shouted as he pointed a finger at Gildarts without looking, who simply had a casual but playful expression. He made a slight sound of surprise and looked over at Marissa. "Is that your little sister New Guy?"

"Again with the little sister?!" Marissa shouted as she kicked Yusuke in the shins.

"Ow…! Geez…" Yusuke stepped back and rubbed his leg. "Hehe...Natsu, Marissa. Marissa, Natsu."

"Hi…" Marissa greeted in a annoyed town.

"...you smell weird…" Natsu said, sniffing in front of her.

' _Uh oh…'_ The Saiyan thought in fear sensing a rise in power from Marissa. He backed away towards Mira and Erza, who had a look of confusion on their faces towards Yusuke.

"GAHAH!" Natsu was thrown across the guild hall, crashing into a wooden wall making smoke and debris.

"Natsuu!" Happy exclaimed, flying over to him.

"What the hell's this guy's problem?! You don't say that to a women!" Marissa shouted with a giant tick mark on her forehead.

"Holy crap, she's like another Erza!" A member said, paling.

"...better not mess with her…" Another said.

"Gahahaha! Now that's hilarious!" Gildarts laughed. He stopped a few moments later and looked over at Yusuke. "So, kiddo! How about we do that fight of ours."

"You're on." Yusuke smirked.

"Stop, you two!" Makarov's voiced boomed in the guildhall, catching everyone's attention. "If you brats are gonna duke it out, then take it as far as doing it in the forest! I don't want to have to pay for any wreckage done to the city or this building! Now move it!"

* * *

"Now _this_ is gonna be good!" Jet said.

"I can't wait to see what happens!" Droy said.

"This looks exciting, Carla." Wendy said

"Stupid if you ask me." Carla said with a huff

"I hope they don't get too reckless…" Lucy said.

"New Guy! Remember what I said!" Natsu shouted.

"Still...even I'm having trouble on who might win this one...Gildarts is pretty damn strong." Gray said.

"He's certainly no pushover…" Levy said.

"Ufufu, I'm sure Yusuke will do just fine." Mirajane said.

"Mm. I agree." Erza said with a nod.

"Well of course you two would cheer him on." Evergreen commented.

"Hyaha! This is going to be a thrill!" Bickslow said.

" _A thrill! A thrill!"_ Bickslow's dolls said.

"Hmm...from what I've seen, it really is hard to tell…" Freed said.

Everyone that had been present in the guild had gone to the forest where GIldarts and Yusuke would have their fight. Everybody was anxious, excited, scared, and trembling all together. Only the mentioned two was a far distance away from the large crowd as everyone knew it'll get destructive. Only Makarov stood in between the crowd and the two fighters, albeit more towards the crowds side.

"So, Cana, wanna take another bet?" Wakaba said with a grin. When he didn't get an answer from the brunette, he looked over at her as she was looking out in space.

"Cana?" Macao called out.

"H-Huh…?" Cana muttered, looking at them.

"Wanna make a bet between those two? Wakaba asked again with his grin returning.

"...no, not this time." Cana replied looking away. Macao and Wakaba both looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and turned their attention back ahead with a shrug of their shoulders.

"Alright, you brats! Whenever you two are ready!" Makarov announced, and immediately backed away more.

' _Hm...I wonder if he's gonna make this quick…'_ Marissa thought with a bored look on her face.

"Just to let you know, I hate holding back!" Gildarts called out.

"That's just fine with me! If you wanna go all out, then don't hesitate to do so!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Hah! I like you! I would, but then this whole forest would probably end up in shambles." Gildarts narrowed his eyes a bit, and in an instant his magic aura was brought to life. His cloak, clothes and hair moved violently by his power, and he held a stern smirk at the Saiyan.

"Impressive as always…" Freed commented as he started sweating.

"So intense…" Lucy said as she started to tremble.

"Manly as always…!" Elfman commented, but started to shake a bit as well..

"Geez, I can feel that all the way from here…" Gray said, a drop of sweat going down his brow.

' _Not bad...I guess I'll make this flashy as well.'_ Yusuke thought smirking back at him. He wiped it away from his face a second later and clenched his hands. A white aura was unleashed around his person matching the winds produced by the Crash wizard.

' _That guy...is he really gonna drag this? No helping him I guess.'_ Marissa thought, inwardly smirking.

"This'll be interesting." Mirajane said.

"Yes, it will be." Erza said with a nod.

"HAAAAAAAH!" The ground shook slightly from Yusuke's power, and slowly, rocks started to levitate into the air. More and more continued to float into the air.

"Whoa…" Lucy gasped in awe.

"Go get 'em New Guy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The ground shook once more under everyone's feet and the large rock formations that was around the Saiyan soon shot towards Gildarts.

"Hehe." Gildarts extended his right arm as the rubble closed in on him, and it stopped just in front of him. A white glow appeared and a moment later, the earth turned into cubes.

"Hm?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow at his magic.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared." Gildarts taunted.

"Heh, cocky old geezer…" Yusuke lowered his power and brought back an arm. His fingertips each glowed and he threw his arm a moment later as all five small orbs were launched. It all met halfway forming one Ki ball, and continued its way towards Gildarts.

' _Hoh…? Is this his power?'_ Gildarts brought up his right arm again as Yusuke's attack neared. He widened his eyes as he instinctively brought out more of his magic as the Ki attack was just in front of him, and a few seconds later it dissipated into small particles. ' _...what the? That's...not normal...just what does he use?'_

Gildarts gasped as Yusuke appeared right in front of him with a punch already in swing. The Crash wizard brought out his left mechanical arm to catch it, and swiftly caught his other as well.

"Got you." Gildarts said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Yusuke said smirking back. With little effort, the Saiyan moved his legs forward, forcing Gildarts to drag the ground underneath him. The older male grunted as he tried to hold his place, but it was to no avail as his feet dug further into the earth.

"H-He's moving him!" Gray exclaimed.

"Damn, I didn't think he could overcome Gildarts like this…" Jet said.

"This was worth it."

"Right? This is really awesome!"

"Who do you think's gonna win?"

"It's hard to tell at this point!"

Gildart's right palm started to glow in white. Yusuke eyed it, and quickly kicked him away, separating them. The Saiyan flipped back onto his feet while Gildarts dragged his hand on the ground to slow himself.

"I felt that one…" Gildarts muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

"What kind of magic do you use? I'm pretty curious now." Yusuke asked.

"Crash magic." Gildarts answered with a smirk. "I'm able to smash anything into pieces when I come into contact with them. I gotta say though, that flashy looking attack took quite a bit more effort."

"Does it? That's good to know then. Now, I'm gonn-!" Yusuke widened his eyes as he felt a surge of a familiar energy, and a shiver went down his spine. ' _What the…'_

"Hm? Hey kiddo, you alright there?" Gildarts asked, but got no answer from the Saiyan.

' _No way! It can't be! He's coming here?!'_ Marissa thought frantically.

' _This is bad...really, really bad…!'_ Yusuke thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Yusuke! What's the matter?!" Makarov called out.

"...I forfeit!" Yusuke shouted back.

"...EHH?!"

* * *

As Frieza's spaceship nears Earthland's atmosphere, all soldiers prepared themselves.

"E.T.A. five minutes! Soldiers prepare your weapons! Change the speed of the ship to maximum!"

"Let's make this quick everyone! New planet and new galaxy! Sooner we get this done the better!"

"Dodoria." Zarbon called out.

"Right." Dodoria responded as he readied his scouter, and went to go gather troops.

* * *

"Yusuke, what's going on?" Erza asked as she as well as everyone else came up to him and Gildarts. She was slightly taken aback by his serious expression.

"Yusuke." Marissa called out.

"I know…" The Saiyan clenched his hands and teeth hard, slightly growling. "We need to get back to the guild immediately."

"Boy, what is going on all of a sudden?" Makarov asked.

' _Damn it…!'_ Yusuke cursed inwardly. "...we're about to be under attack."

"Eh? W-What are you saying?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't think you can say that like a joke man." Gray said.

"He's right…" Marissa spoke up, some looking at her and gasped slightly as she had the same serious expression as Yusuke. "If you want to get to safety, all of you need to get back into that little guild building of yours."

"And you all need to do it, right now." Yusuke firmly stated.

"Yusuke! What do you mean we're about to be under attack?!" Erza asked.

"..." The Saiyan said nothing but took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Erza kept his eye on him, and followed his line of sight only to gasp.

"W-What…?"

Everyone else soon looked up at the sky as well to see something in the air. Seconds passed by as it grew bigger and bigger.

"We're wasting time here. The enemy's coming and all of you need to go back." Yusuke said once again.

"I don't understand...who's the enemy?" Mirajane asked.

A gust of wind blew past all of them, and most covered their eyes. Yusuke and Marissa kept their eyes upward, and the winds continued to violently come alive It soon stopped suddenly and everyone present opened their eyes to see a large, circular floating ship. It's body was white, had orange colored parts going all around, see-through windows in the middle of it, and it was tilted in a way so that it showed three large spherical windows on top of it.

"W-What is that?" Wendy asked looking up in fear.

In the middle of the spaceship, a door opened up and soon poured out a large army of troops flying all around the sky.

' _Shit…!'_ Yusuke inwardly cursed

' _Here we go…'_ Marissa thought in frustration.

"In the name of Lord Frieza! We hereby declare this planet enslaved! Get to work boys!"

* * *

 **Part I of the Original Arc starts now.**

 **Hope everybody enjoyed. Revealed much more about both Time Patrollers, Yusuke in particular.**

 **Marissa is hereby part of this story now. I had this planned some time ago, and I don't think another OC or two is gonna hurt. Hopefully.**

 **I didn't do reviews in the beginning because I felt like it. So I'll be doing that for the duration of this arc.**

 **Instead, I'll do it here:**

 **Guest Reviewer "Spekters": It's definitely both with how I've written it in this chapter. 7 days this time on the mark! I could extend it, but it does vary for me lol.**

 **Guest (1): Ehh, not exactly as you've read it in this chapter. Whole thing is 3rd POV.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Guest Reviewer": Soon. Very very soon. **

**Alright, so at least 99% of those who I used the OCs for really enjoyed how I displayed them, so I'm happy that I got them down. I Thank you those again for submitting and allowing me to have them presented last chapter.**

 **I don't want to explain too much at the moment as to keep the suspense going in this Original Arc, so I'll be ending the Author Note's relatively short for now.**

 **However, I'll always say Thank You for those following my story so far. If I could, I'd try to get you all to eat at Hell's Kitchen! Haha! xD**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: February 27, 2016.**


	28. Chapter 28: War II

**Part II.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

Out in the cloudy blue skies, a spaceship that entered Earthland's atmosphere is currently floating right in the middle of it. Hundreds, if not nearly a thousand soldiers of the galactic tyrant's army floated in the air. Just down below was the forest that connected with the city Magnolia, and within it, was the members of the Fairy Tail guild.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu shouted.

"What the hell is this guy saying this planet is enslaved?" Gray asked irritably.

"Hey look, there's a group of people down there!" A soldier said.

"There's also a city nearby! Everybody scatter and raze em to the ground!" Another said.

"Let's go get them!"

Frieza's troops in the sky all battle cried with boosted moral, and started to fly away from the ship in the air.

A certain Saiyan, however, dangerously narrowed his eyes as he saw them spread apart.

' _Not if I'm here…'_ Yusuke gritted his teeth and leaped into the air. He brought an arm back and instantly shot it forward, releasing a Ki wave towards the group that began to fly towards Magnolia. His attack connected emitting painful cries from them and some fell out of the cloud of smoke that was produced.

"Who the hell…?!"

"Hey look! Down there!"

"Grr!...and to think we could've had an easy day…!"

"...Everyone, I _really_ suggest all of you go back. For all of your own safety." Marissa said within the crowd, and went to join the Saiyan in the air.

"...Master, what should we do?" Erza asked.

"Hrm…" Makarov kept his eyes upwards in a watchful manner. He eyed the large ship in the air, the soldiers around it, and Yusuke and Marissa who were currently flying up towards them.

"What are you thinking?" Marissa asked.

"We get rid of them, and we don't let them go." Yusuke answered firmly.

"Even then...there's so many of them..."

"Yeah...if Towa's behind this as well, then we need to try save our energy as much as possible…"

Both Yusuke and Marissa flew up high enough so that they were right in front of Frieza's army.

"Well, look what we have here! Two little bugs ready to be squashed!" One of the soldiers said.

"They must have their funeral already planned out if they're coming up to us like this!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Let's see what power level they're at!" A soldier tinkered with his scouter that covered his left ear. He pushed a button several times while the scouter scanned both the Saiyan and Earthling. After a few seconds, alien text appeared on the screen. "Power level of one-hundred and fifty and ninety-eight?! You gotta be joking!"

"Hahahahahaha!" A majority of the army laughed once again, even louder than the first time. Some even held their stomachs and had tears in their eyes of what they would think would be no challenge.

Just above the ship, three figures hovered above it. Dodoria, Zarbon and Frieza - who was luxuriously sitting in his pod-like chair - looked down at their troops and the two people who dare confront them.

"Hmph, scums should know their place." Dodoria smirked.

"It's amusing to think they stand a chance." Zarbon said.

"Quite a bore...this _always_ happens." Frieza muttered. "Dodoria, Zarbon, gather a group and take them down there and towards the city. I want to get this done fast and move on to the next rock."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Both henchmen said with a bow.

"Alright men! Get them blasters ready and open fire!" A soldier at the front commanded. Those who had heard him brought out their arms, some with actual weapons while some charged their energy.

"Fire!"

A large quantity of energy blasts were launched. It all rained down towards Yusuke and Marissa. No doubt that if they moved, then the Fairy Tail members would also be caught up in it.

On the ground, every member looked up wide-eyed, and gasped as they all saw the energy attacks coming down at a wide range.

"I-Is that all coming down here?!" Levy shrieked.

"W-Wait! If that many is actually going to come here…!" Lucy said in a panicked voice.

"Don't panic! Surely Yusuke and his friend can do something!" Jet shouted.

"Y-Yeah! We gotta have faith!" Droy said, agreeing with his friend.

"Yeah! Yusuke is a man! He won't let them get away!" Elfman yelled out.

' _Yusuke…'_ Both Erza and Mirajane worriedly thought with a frowned face.

"You got this right?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah...it's no problem." Yusuke said. The younger girl backed away in the air, and the Saiyan formed his body into a ball while his body glowed a dark yellow color emitting static. With a shout, he spread apart his body releasing a wall of Ki that exploded outwards. The end result forced every attack Frieza's to be canceled out, and some enemies were even caught in the blast, staggering them back.

"W-What in the hell…?!"

"Our attack did nothing?!"

"Yeah! That's New Guy for ya!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"What a relief…" Lucy sighed.

' _Hmm...he's able to do that…?'_ Gildarts observantly thought.

"Everyone. We shall go back, now." Makarov said out loud.

"Master?" Gray said looking back at the elderly man.

"No way! We should fight!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that Salamander?" Gajeel asked gruffly. "They're in the air while we're not."

"Easy! I got Happy!" Natsu grinned pointing his thumb at his companion.

"Aye!"

"Nng…" Gajeel cringed and looked away with a sweatdrop. He crossed his arms and said nothing in return.

"Stop it Natsu. We will be going back to the guildhall." Makarov ordered.

"What?! I wanna go fight!" Natsu shouted.

"Master, if what these enemies are saying are true about...enslaving Earthland, then perhaps we should take a stand?" Freed inquired.

"But with the way Yusuke sounded he really wants us to not get involved…" Wendy said.

"As a man, we should stay and fight!" Elfman shouted.

"Erza! Say something!" Natsu said looking at her.

"...I wish to stay and fight also." Erza said with a resolved look.

"I stand by her." Mirajane said with a small smirk.

"...Very well I know some of you brats might say that. I will still be heading back to the guild! Those who wish to stay may do so and provide support for Yusuke if you can! The rest, follow me!" Makarov instructed, and started to run back.

A majority went and followed their Master. In the end, it was only Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Cana and GIldarts.

"Looks like they're leaving...well, most." Marissa said.

"What?" Yusuke glanced down and only saw the small group still leftover. He sensed that almost all of them had gone and left, returning to Magnolia. "Damn it…"

"What are you going to do?"

"They're stubborn, so it's expected...there's no helping it. We need to finish off everyone here as quickly as we can and kill Frieza."

"Sounds like a plan...huh?" Marissa and Yusuke looked to see two figures from above fly down towards the middle of the large group of troops.

"That's Zarbon and Dodoria…"

"Yeah...what are they doing?"

They both saw Dodoria fly away a few seconds later, and nearly half of the army with him towards Magnolia.

"What?!" Yusuke gasped in disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Are they headed for Magnolia?!" Gray shouted.

"If that many goes there…" Lucy started.

"Marissa, go and stop them!" Yusuke ordered.

"Right…! Be careful!" Marissa surrounded herself in her white aura and immediately flew off after Dodoria and his group of soldiers.

Yusuke tore his line of sight away at Marissa's retreating form and focused his attention back towards the rest of Frieza's army. He made another sound of surprise as he saw them flying down towards the ground with Zarbon leading them.

"Damn it…!" The Saiyan forced himself to dive down as well.

"Here they come!" Gildarts shouted.

"So many…!" Lucy said.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of flames came out of Natsu's mouth rapidly towards the sky, engulfing some and burning them.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

A large disc of ice came flying out of Gray's hands through the work of his magic as it was sent up. However, it shattered as multiple energy blasts pierced through it, and went down towards the group of mages.

"Shit…!" Gray cursed as he saw the incoming enemy attacks.

 **WATER DOME!**

A large shield of water Juvia created was in between them and the enemy's blast. Unfortunately for the rain woman, the blasts passed through her barrier with ease.

"What?!" Juvia gasped.

Multiple Ki blasts was shot up and intercepted the ones aimed at the group of mages. Everybody else saw Erza and Mirajane with their arms up. Both women smirked at each other for a successful retaliation.

"Do not count yourselves safe just yet!" Zarbon yelled from above with a smirk. He closed in on them in the air. However, he felt his ankle being grabbed and the next thing he knew, he saw stars and felt pain on his back.

Yusuke had appeared near Zarbon so that he grabbed ahold of him and continued to dive down, and threw him on the ground, making him crash. The Saiyan dropped down and landed firmly on the ground so that he was just in front of the Fairy Tail mages.

Clusters of Frieza's soldiers landed down on the ground behind Zarbon and some stayed in the air looking down.

Zarbon groaned as he lifted himself up and brushed off any rubble he had on his person. He patted himself off from his arms, torso and legs. When he was finished he glared at the one responsible for the damage done to him, and tinkered around with his scouter.

"Power level of fifty...just how is it that you're capable of such abilities?" Zarbon demanded looking at his scouter screen.

"Tch…" Yusuke tilted his head to the side and went to spit. "I don't have to answer to you."

"Hmph...and those behind you are certainly stronger than you." Zarbon said as he scanned the Fairy Tail mages. "It's laughable and shameful...you just got a lucky shot in, that is all. Men!"

The Frieza soldiers extended out their arms towards the ground once more and shot multiple energy blasts at the Fairy Tail members.

"Hey, they're coming!" Gajeel shouted.

"Don't worry!" Natsu smirked. "New Guy's got this as well!"

Yusuke looked straight ahead with arms crossed and let out his Ki. One by one the enemy's blasts exploded just in front of and above the Saiyan as none of them made it past him, keeping those behind him safe and sound. Yusuke kept it his shield up until the smoke disappeared, and when it did, the attacking party made sounds or surprise at the unscathed group.

"Impressive…" Gildarts quietly said with a grin.

"Tch...how absurd…" Zarbon muttered. He turned his head to see a soldier landing next to him.

"Zarbon, sir! The Ginyu Force is scheduled to arrive in ten minutes with the orders of Lord Frieza!" The soldier said with a salute.

' _The Ginyu Force too…?!'_ Yusuke thought in disbelief with widened eyes.

"Very well…" Zarbon directed his sights back at Yusuke and those behind him. "I wish to get this done and over with. Every single one of you, move in!"

All of Frieza's troops roared and charged at the group.

' _The only big threat for them to deal with is Zarbon...they can handle these grunts no problem…'_ Yusuke glanced back to see everyone tense up a bit, and he smirked a little. "There's nothing wrong with going all out, all of you." He frowned, signaling his mood to be more serious. "If you want to survive."

"S-Survive…?" Lucy stuttered.

"What are you saying?" Cana asked.

"I don't mean to try and scare you guys, but consider this a war right now…" Yusuke said as he brought his attention back at Zarbon and his troops. "...and I'll make sure you guys make it out safely…"

His words reached the mages behind him. Without wasting another second, the Saiyan launched his body forward towards the charging army.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted as he started running.

"You're not gonna get the upper hand on me Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed running just behind him.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Gray shouted as he ran with them.

"If you don't go in, then you're not a man!" Elfman roared as he started to run too.

"We need to go support them." Erza stated.

"Right." Mirajane nodded, and both women charged in flying in the air.

"Is something wrong...Gildarts?" Cana asked looking back at him.

"Hmm...I was just thinking in my head. His eyes…" Gildarts said somewhat solemnly. "...it's eyes that's seen and experienced the worse in life…"

Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Happy, Carla and Cana that has yet to go into battle all looked back at him with slight shocked expressions.

' _...was that partly why he said we should consider this a war?'_ Lucy thought with a frown.

"However, that aside...I suggest we stand back here in case something happens. Wendy here can help them if needed." GIldarts said.

"B-But…" Wendy started.

"Do not argue child. The man is right, it's best we stay here and provide backup." Carla said.

"I kind of like that idea...ehehe." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"...I want to go support Master Gray~..." Juvia said whining a bit.

A ways away from them, those who had decided to charge in were nearing the enemy troops. Yusuke was already going on the offensive, and continuously brought down Frieza's soldiers one by one with a single strike.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

A large ball of flames was thrown down by Natsu in the air, engulfing several in his fire.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Multiple ice spears was launched out of Gray's hands, staggering back enemies in front of him.

 **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of metal shards and chippings spewed out of Gajeel's mouth at a group of soldiers, forcing them to shield themselves.

 **TAKE OVER: BEAST SOUL!**

Elfman's body glowed and his body grew in size. The light died down, and he appeared in his Beast Soul form that yellow horns coming out of his shoulders and forehead. His white hair grew like a lion's mane, red and green fur was shown on his entire upper body, and his teeth grew sharp. He rampaged around, stomping and throwing his arms around against the enemy soldiers.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

Mirajane shot out dark tendrils of magic from her hands, forcing the enemy troops to back away from her spell.

Erza slashed downward with a sword with a loud shout, releasing an arc of Ki that tore the ground away as well as Frieza's soldiers to the side, staggering them.

Yusuke flipped above a group of troops and released a Ki blast behind him, knocking out the entirety of them. He heard the cries of pain from them, and moved on to the ones in front of him.

As the Saiyan's eyes met more grunts, they backed away from fear but still held their ground.

"He's only one guy! There's nothing to be afraid about! C'mon!" A soldier shouted, and charged with several behind him.

Yusuke appeared just in front of them, and punched the one in the front in the stomach, making him spit out saliva and fall to the ground. The Saiyan appeared in beside two more and elbowed one in the face while kicking another straight in the guts. He flickered out of sight and came in above the rest who charged in with his hands below. Ki flashed in his palms and a barrage of energy blasts was launched towards the soldiers below. Yusuke's attack connected, and the troops collapsed on the ground with smoke coming out of their bodies as they received the blast. The Saiyan landed away from the rest of the conscious soldiers of the galactic tyrant, and was now directly in front of Zarbon.

"Hmph…" Zarbon moved his head so that his green pony tail he had swung to the back of him. "I must say, you are more than you appear to be."

"I can say the same for you, Zarbon…"

"Then let me ask, how do you know of me?" Zarbon asked with a smirk. "I must think that my reputation proceeds me."

"Yeah. if you being ugly on the inside is what's said then sure." Yusuke replied with a small smirk.

"...what's that?!" Zarbon growled.

"Go ahead and transform yourself into that disgusting form of yours Zarbon. I'll show you that it's futile." The Saiyan goaded.

"How do you-! Insolent fool! Very well, if you wish to die that quickly, then I'll do it!" Zarbon yelled out. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, growling. Yusuke felt his power rise, and saw the alien's body growing in size and muscle. His smooth face now changed into an amphibian like appearance along with his light blue skin. "With the beauty side of me gone, I'll show you the destruction of my beast side!"

Zarbon's now deep voice roared as he launched himself off the ground towards the Saiyan. The alien hooked back an arm to rocket it as he closed in on Yusuke, only for the black-haired teen to easily catch it in his palm. Yusuke pulled his arm making Zarbon stumble and immediately kneed the alien in the stomach, forcing the transformed being to bend down in pain, gasping. Seeing him still bent, Yusuke brought up his left elbow and slammed it down Zarbon's neck, making him eat the ground dirt.

Zarbon's body writhed in pain, and he managed to get up on his knee and elbows. He glared back at the teen's back that was still faced towards him, annoyed that the Saiyan hadn't bothered to fully acknowledge him. The alien stood back and turned to attack the teen once more with a punch, only for Yusuke to move his head to the side letting Zarbon slip through. The Saiyan grabbed Zarbon's attacking arm, spun him once around and threw him back towards the battlefield between Frieza's soldiers and the Fairy Tail mages.

The blue skinned aliens body was seen skidding on the ground by Yusuke's strength and came to a halt just near the fighting of two parties, making them stop momentarily and look.

"G-General Zarbon is being pushed back?!"

"With his transformed state too?!"

"Hey! Hey…! If that's happening then, what the hell is that person?!"

"Nng…!" Zarbon struggled to get back up once more. He managed to do so, and shakily glared at Yusuke, who was currently walking slowly towards him. Zarbon shot out his arms forward and a bright pink orb with a light purple outline flashed in front of him. With a roar, he shot out a large Ki wave at the Saiyan. Yusuke was seen engulfed by his attack, and Zarbon's blast went past him to destroy the forest trees away from everybody.

"Alright! What was there to worry about?!"

"Y-Yeah…! There's no way someone could survive General Zarbon's attack!"

Frieza's soldier's words fell short as the smoke that was produced by Zarbon's attack was blown away to reveal the Saiyan with a raging white aura around him, still walking and unharmed.

"Wha-?!" Zarbon gasped.

"What the hell?!"

"This person...what in the hell is he?!"

"It's quite rude to call him a _thing_." The soldiers heard a feminine voice, and turned to see Mirajane with a dark aura surrounding her, signaling her annoyance. She brought her hands to the left side of her body and charged her magic.

 **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

Mirajane launched her arms forward to release her spell at Frieza's troops, and her attack took on a wide radius of the current area, and the enemies were all caught in it.

 **REQUIP!**

Erza's whole body glowed and was seen in her Heaven's Wheel armor an instant later. The swords above her spun rapidly and the redhead willed them to be thrown at the troops on the ground, flinging them away.

"T-To think these people on this planet…!" A soldier said, only to be smacked away by a giant Elfman.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

 **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**

 **ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!**

Natsu's, Gajeel's and Gray's attacks were all launched towards the soldiers for all of them to be thrown away on their backs in pain.

Zarbon looked back at the Saiyan with a now fearful expression after glancing at his group of soldiers being put down. Yusuke kept walking towards him with a hard look, and the alien shot up towards the sky to gain distance between them.

"RAAAAAGH!" Zarbon launched a full powered orange Ki wave down below in desperation, not caring that his soldiers are down below.

Yusuke leaped into the air to intercept, and easily batted away Zarbon's attack to the side, away from the forest and into the air where it exploded and lit up the sky while producing strong winds.

The Saiyan disappeared from Zarbon's line of sight, and his eyes soon bulged out. He bent down once more as Yusuke punched him straight in his abdomen and he was sent crashing back down towards the ground with both of the Saiyan's hands together.

The ground shook from Zarbon's impact as he crashed down near the downed soldiers of the galactic tyrant. Yusuke landed down near the group of Fairy Tail mages that had retaliated, and looked to see the enemies writhing on the ground.

"H-How…?! How?! I am Lord Frieza's right hand man! I should not be brought down by the mere likes such as yourself!" Zarbon roared out.

The Saiyan said nothing but narrowed his eyes dangerously as he looked up. The Fairy Tail mages did so as well and gasped. Zarbon followed their eyes and widened his to see his superior descending down in his pod-like seat.

"L-Lord Friez-GAH!" Zarbon choked and coughed out blood as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. He slowly looked down and his eyes shook at a large hole in his chest with his blue blood running down.

"Tch…" Yusuke scrunched his face.

"D-Did he just…?" Gray trailed off.

"That bastard…!" Natsu growled out.

"L-Lord...F-Frie-GACK!...za…" Zarbon fell face first on the ground with a large blood pool under him. His body convulsed for a few seconds as his nerves started to shut down and after a minute or so the pupil in his eyes went blank with his mouth gaped, and his body stopped moving entirely.

"How utterly useless…" Frieza muttered.

* * *

' _I need to hurry…!'_ Marissa thought with a frown. She raced in the sky and quickly came directly in front of Dodoria and his group of soldiers. She charged straight at the pink alien, and instantly kicked his face and sent him down towards the forest.

"Commander Dodoria!" A soldier called out. He gasped as he saw a bright light in his eyes, and cried out in pain not a moment later and crashed down to the ground with smoke coming out of his body.

"GAH!"

"AAH!"

"ACK!"

Marissa repeatedly fired off Ki blasts towards Frieza's soldiers, and one by one they fell down in the air. She made a sound of surprise as he saw an orange blast from beneath, and phased out to dodge The Earthling appeared in the same spot she was in the air, and saw Dodoria rocket himself in the air and halted in front of his remaining troops.

"Stupid girl! Who do you think you are?!" Dodoria screamed out.

"Someone who will stop you and Frieza from interfering the peace on this innocent planet!" Marissa shouted back. She placed her left back hand against her forehead with her right hand following in front of it and Ki flashed in front of her palm.

 **MASENKO...!**

"HA!" Marissa shot out her arms and released a Ki wave at the group of soldiers. It passed the pink alien and painful cries was heard behind him. Dodoria swiftly looked back to see a large portion of his group falling to the forest ground with smoke coming out of their bodies.

Seeing how the enemy was currently distracted, Marissa quickly charged in and appeared in front of Dodoria. She growled and crouched down lighting her aura. Dodoria gasped and turned around once more but cought out saliva as Marissa shot her body forward and headbutted the alien point blank, causing him to be thrown back and knock out more of Frieza's soldiers.

Dodoria gritted his teeth and opened an eye to stop his body, preventing more damage to be caused to himself and the soldiers around him.

"What are you all waiting for?! Fire away and kill her!" Dodoria commanded.

The troops flinched and directed their attention towards the otherworldly teen. They all extended their arms with the machines on their forearms or using their own energy alone and started to fire off multiple Ki blasts at Marissa.

Marissa crouched down her body and twisted her body a bit while crossing her arms across her chest entirely. She left her index and middle fingers at both hands outwards while the rest of her fingers were tucked in, and a green-yellow colored Ki crackled on her fingertips. With a yell, she twisted her body the opposite way the first time and swung her arms forcefully, letting out a wide Ki slash that went towards Dodoria and his group of troops. Marissa's attack wiped away the Ki blasts the soldiers fired off, and it easily made contact with the enemy. It staggered them at first, and then pain coursed through their bodies that felt like hours. A large explosion occurred and a majority of Frieza's troops were sent back in the air with their whole bodies burning.

Dodoria managed to hold his ground, albeit damaged. Marissa appeared in front of him again once more and she swiped her left arm across her body, releasing her Ki and forming whirlwind-like attack at close range. The alien along with several others that had managed to come out of Marissa's previous attack were caught up in the Earthling's destruction once more and followed after their brethren by being thrown back as well.

Seeing no one else in Marissa's wake in the air, she phased out and chased after Dodoria and his group of soldiers, confident that she had defended Magnolia.

* * *

"You think we're safe?" Droy asked.

"Y-Yeah! We should be!" Jet said looking back at the sky.

"Seeing those people in the sky...it was pretty damn scary!" Macao said.

"Well, at least we're back!" Wakaba said.

The majority of the Fairy Tail guild had arrived back at their guildhall. But doing so have left them in confusion and is curious as to what their Master plans to do next.

"Master, will they be alright?" Freed asked.

"I don't doubt their abilities...but there's just so many." Evergreen said.

"Ah they'll be fine! Hyaha!" Bickslow said.

" _Fine! Fine!"_ Bickslow's dolls repeated.

"I believe in them. However, in case something happens, I need you all to be here. I fear it may happen, so I plan on calling others to help." Makarov said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Help?" Alzack asked.

"Maybe it's from the other guilds." Bisca said.

"That's most likely the case…" Laki said.

"Let's hope nothing serious happens…" Max said.

"That's an understatement…" Warren said.

Makarov opened the doors to his office and immediately went to his desk. He pulled a drawer and brought a lacrima orb. It lit up as he worked his magic on it.

"Hello?"

"Bob...I am in need of assistance."

* * *

"H-How horrible…" Lucy said in fear as she hugged Wendy, obscuring the young girl's vision of the dead body of Zarbon a ways away.

"That person...just gives off such a weird feeling…" Cana shuddered.

Gildarts eyes darkened as he protectively walked to the front of the group that had stayed back in the fight.

"That is not manly…" Elfman muttered, now back in his original appearance.

"He didn't even let him say anything more…" Gajeel quietly said.

"Let alone a full look from what I can see…" Gray said.

"You there, young man in the front. What is your name?" Frieza asked from above.

"Why should I give it to you?" Yusuke spat out.

"You seem to be worth of _some_ use is all." Frieza said with slight mockery. "Perhaps introductions are in order then? I shall start. I am Lord-"

" _Frieza._ Galactic tyrant of the universe is where I'll put it." Yusuke interrupted with a disdained voice.

"...how rude...but I'm pleasantly surprise you know of me. I must say, has my feared name finally reached out to the galaxies? Tell me, how is it, that you know me?"

' _Shit...I let it slipped…'_ Yusuke inwardly scolded.

"How...do you know, Yusuke…?" Mirajane asked from behind.

"No matter...now...hm?" Frieza narrowed his eyes and looked to his side.

Yusuke followed his line of sight as well, along with everyone else behind him.

"GAH!"

"NNG!"

"AHH!"

"GA-ACK!" Dodoria smashed into the ground away from the Fairy Tail members and near the worn out soldiers of Frieza.

Marissa was seen dropping down in between the two and walked back towards Yusuke while keeping an eye at the group she had just taken care of, who were all writhing on the ground.

"Huh...looks like you're done." Marissa said as she eyed Zarbon's deceased body.

"Wasn't me…" Yusuke said as he looked back at the Arcosian.

"Oh…that prick…" Marissa said with a annoyed sigh.

"Dodoria…" Frieza called out.

The pink alien instantly shot up on wobbling legs to face his master.

"L-Lord...F-Frieza! That brat!" Dodoria screamed out pointing at Marissa. "S-S-She-! AAAAAAAAH!"

In an instant, Dodoria's body was lit up and his agonizing scream was heard by everyone in the vicinity. His voice died down in the flames where his body stood, and there was soon nothing. The fire went away, and all there was left was a stain mark with ashes lingering on the ground of where the pink alien once stood.

The sight caused everyone, save Frieza, Gildarts, Yusuke and Marissa to take a step back in fear with sweat now forming on their brows.

"H-He just…!" Gray said.

"What the hell is up with this bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"B-Both General Zarbon and Commander Dodoria...t-they just…!"

"You two. How would like to work under my rule? Zarbon and Dodoria have proven to be worthless under the both of you." Frieza asked with a evil grin.

"You…!" Erza growled and took a step forward, but was stopped by someone pulling on her arm. She looked back to see Mirajane with a worried look, and she silently shook her head.

"If you do so, then I will not destroy this planet and everyone in it." Frieza said. "An offer you two shall not refuse, yes?"

"I refuse." Yusuke answered firmly.

"Yup! Same here!" Marissa said with a grin.

"Oh? Then am I to assume I am free to destroy this planet then?" Frieza asked as he raised a finger.

"I wouldn't be so sure Frieza!" Marissa warned.

"Hmm...and it seems the young girl knows of me as well…"

"...!" Marisa made a sound of surprise as she slipped up.

"Now I'm curious...are you both perhaps from a different planet?" Frieza asked.

' _...different planet?'_ The Fairy Tail mages thought in unison as they looked at the Saiyan and Earthling.

"... ...No. We're not." Yusuke answered.

"Then exactly how is it does my name reach all the way out here?" Frieza asked impatiently.

"T-The Galactic Patrol! They warned us about you!" Marissa hastily answered. Making Yusuke and the rest look at her with slight surprise and confusion.

"Oh...those mongrels...so they've taken action then? I'll just have to grab my hands on them once I'm finished here."

' _Phew…'_ Marissa inwardly sighed.

' _Nice one...for now…'_ Yusuke thought relievingly.

"A shame that you both have refused then. I would have given all that you've desired…" Frieza glanced back to look up in the sky. "I suppose it's time they've come now…"

Marissa and Yusuke narrowed their eyes to look up further into the sky. Sensing outward, they felt five energy signatures coming towards the planet.

"Wait a minute...aren't they…?" Marissa said in realization.

"Yeah...it's the Ginyu Force…" Yusuke answered.

* * *

Five pods forced their way into Earthland's atmosphere. While descending down, they heated up like falling meteors and soon found themselves to crash down into the forest where Frieza and the rest of his soldiers were located. The moment each space pods hit the earth, trembling was felt by those in the forest and in the city nearby.

Each space pods landed near each other creating a crater where they crashed. Almost simultaneously, the doors to them slowly opened. They it stopped, five figures came out of their respective mini ships.

One of them was small, the smallest of the grou, and had green skin like a lime and had eyes on either side of his forehead along with his two other normal eyes on his face.

The second one had normal human looking skin. He was the second tallest of the group and had orange ruffled hair.

The third one was the tallest of the five, had blue skin and red pupiless eyes.

The fourth one that came out was the second shortest of the group. He had red skin like magma, and had long white hair that went down his entire back.

The last of them was their captain. He had purple skin with veins coming out of the crown of his head and two black horns jutting outwards on either side of his skull.

Everyone but the shortest one had green scouters equipped onto their left ear.

Ginyu, the one with the purple skin, played around with his scouter and looked around, detecting his superior and several others not too far away.

"Alright men! Let's head out!" Ginyu commanded.

"Right!" The other four said.

All five lit up in white auras, and soon left streaks of white behind with Ginyu leading them.

* * *

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

Frieza's scouter made noise and the tyrant turned around with an evil grin on his face, waiting for the Ginyu Force.

"What was that just now?" Elfman asked.

"Dunno...I don't think it can be good though…" Gajeel muttered.

"...what's the plan?" Marissa quietly asked.

"...we take Guldo out first...His ability can be annoying if we get caught up in it…After that, Ginyu. We can't give him a chance to switch bodies." Yusuke answered quietly.

"Right…"

Five figures instantly appeared near Frieza to the human eyes that left streaks of white, and their auras dissipated one by one as they stopped in their tracks in front of their leader.

"Lord Frieza!" The entire Ginyu Force saluted.

"Ginyu...how pleasant to see you." Frieza greeted.

"Likewise Lord Frieza." Ginyu greeted back. He, as well as the rest of his members, looked down below at the dead body of Zarbon, their grunts that were both standing and laying on the ground. They then saw the Fairy Tail mages, Yusuke, and Marissa.

"Well, well, well. It seems Zarbon and them for their work cut out for them." Jeice said.

"Where's that sorry excuse for a soldier, Dodoria I wonder?" Burter asked.

"Dead...both have proven to be lacking in power against…" Frieza turned his seat in the air around to look at the Saiyan and Earthling once more with some distaste. " _Them_ …Those two are very unique. A shame they declined to join me."

"Those two?" Guldo asked, pointing at Yusuke and Marissa.

"Let's see their power levels!" Recoome, along with the rest of the squad, except Guldo, went to push the button their scouters.

"Power level of one-hundred and seventy-five? And one-hundred and twenty-two?!" Jeice said incredulously.

"And both Dodoria and Zarbon lost to them?" Burter asked while laughing a little.

"Hahahahaha!" The Ginyu Force laughed.

"Even Guldo can take them on!" Recoome said, laughing at the same time.

"I suggest you fools stop it. It seems these people can hide their power levels. Quite cute in my opinion." Frieza said, causing the Ginyu Force to go silent.

"Hiding their power levels huh? No matter. If they've only managed to beat Zarbon and Dodoria, then this is easy pickings. Let's go down men!" Ginyu said with a grin, and started descending towards the ground with the rest of the Ginyu Force with him.

Those on the forest floor watched the Ginyu Force land down on the same ground with them. Yusuke and Marissa narrowed their eyes at them while everyone else tensed up.

"Step away boys! Time for the Ginyu Force to take charge of things here!" Ginyu announced, and the soldiers that were able to move flew into the air so that they didn't interfere. The purple horned alien glanced over at Zarbon's deceased body, and extended a hand towards it. "That, will be in the way."

With an evil grin, multiple small purple orbs of Ki swam around in front of his palm for a second before being launched towards Zarbon. Along the way, it all formed into one sphere of Ki, and when it made contact to the blue alien's body, it instantly exploded into a massive purple bomb. Most covered their eyes from the winds suddenly produced, and when it died down, so did Ginyu's attack. All that was left was a crater where Zarbon's body once was.

"There we go, all better." Ginyu said with a smirk.

"That bastard...they're comrades, aren't they?!" Natsu said through his teeth. With veins coming out of his forehead and clenched hands, he shouted and bolted ahead of everyone. Yusuke and Marissa included.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Salamander, what they hell do you think you're doing?!" Gajeel yelled out.

"That goddamn idiot!" Yusuke phased out.

"Oh look, someone's coming straight for us." Burter said.

"Hehe, can I take care of this?" Recoome asked.

"Suit yourself." Ginyu said.

Snickering, Recoome made his way to the front of his squad and stopped to observe Natsu, who was closing in.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRO-!**

"Gah!" Natsu felt his scarf being pulled on, and he fell on his back. Painfully, he looked up to see Yusuke slightly glaring at him. "New Guy?! What the hell?!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed if you go off running like that…" Yusuke sighed. He went to grab the back of Natsu's vest and hopped back to the other Fairy Tail mages.

"Hey! I didn't even get a turn!" Recoome whined.

"Don't worry Recoome! I'm sure you'll get some workout in!" Jeice said.

"Gildarts!" Yusuke called out as he landed next to the attacking group of Fairy Tail mages, who was looking at him. The Saiyan threw the fire dragonslayer with his one arm towards the Crash Mage, who caught Natsu with his right arm. "Make sure he doesn't go running off anymore!"

"Gotcha!" Gildarts said.

"I know you guys are pretty stubborn for your own good." Yusuke said as he turned his body towards the mages next to him, and held a worried look on his face at them. "But at least move back to the others...I don't want you all to get caught up more as you all are now…"

"Yusuke…" Erza said walking up to him. "Everything so far has been confusing to take in...what exactly is going on…?"

"Please...with people as dangerous as those…" Mirajane said as she walked next to Erza while looking back at the Ginyu Force and Frieza. "How can we just sit back?"

"...I promise I'll explain it to you guys once this is all over...I promise. Until then...can I trust you guys to hang back?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Sis...I think it's best if we do what he says." Elfman said placing a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"I'm sure Yusuke will be fine...if you say we should stand back then I won't argue. But if anything happens to you or your friend then we're stepping in." Gray said.

"...very well." Erza said, finally relenting, taking a step back.

"..." Mirajane balled her hands, but ultimately nodded.

"Thanks...now go. I promise we'll come out safely." Yusuke said with a smirk, making the Mirajane and Erza smile back.

The rest of the Fairy Tail mages that had gone out in the front lines ran back towards Gildarts and his group. Yusuke looked back at them with his smirk still on his face, but soon erased it and turned his body back at the enemy.

"It looks like they're all ready. Men! Why not give them a proper introduction!" Ginyu announced.

"Right!"

Ginyu and the rest of his squad leaped into the air and landed back on the ground, positioning themselves. Recoome and Burter were right next to each other while Guldo and Jeice was in front of them, also next to each other. At the very front was Ginyu himself.

"Recoome!" The second tallest being out of the five outstretched his right leg, leaning on his left. he brought his arms straight down and positioned them facing his left. His right hand into a fist and at his chest level while his left arm was outstretched away from him all the way.

"Burter!" The blue alien leaned in on his right knee while keeping his left leg outstretched. He held a similar pose to Recoome, except in the opposite way.

"Jeice!" The white-haired alien crouched down on his left knee and brought both of his arms over head and his hands face downwards.

"Guldo!" The smallest one of the group crouched down in his right knee, and brought his arms up and hands pointing downwards, just like Jeice.

"Ginyu!" the leader of the squad jumped backwards, spreading his legs on the ground, He bent his upper body down, and showed his upside down face forward in between his legs. His hands were near his face, shown off along with it.

"To-!"

"Ge-!"

"Thor-!"

"We!"

"Are!"

" _The Ginyu Force!"_ All five members of the squad said together, striking their final pose. Recoome had his back facing forward, his right arm saluting outwards while his left was held back. Burter outstretched both of his arms side by side, and he only stood on his right left while keeping his left in the air. Jeice leaned on his right knee while his left arm shot upward and his right elbow bent in a acute angle. Guldo leaned slightly towards his left knee while his right hand held his left wrist. Finally, Ginyu crouched down with both of his knees still in the air, not touching the ground, and positioned his arms in a downward V-shape.

Cheers from Frieza's soldiers can be heard above, some spewing out words and threats towards Yusuke and the rest that it's over for them.

"Again with those ridiculous positions…" Frieza muttered.

' _It's...it is them…!'_ Carla thought in fright, remembering back to one of her visions when she first laid her eyes on the Saiyan.

"...what the hell are they doing?" Gray asked with a sweatdrop.

"They look funny~" Happy commented.

"Tch. More like idiotic." Gajeel retorted.

"Grr…! I just wanna do em all in!" Natsu shouted as he was still in Gildarts' grasp.

"Not manly…" Elfman said.

"How obnoxious…" Marissa said with disgust.

"...I guess some things in different universes doesn't change…" Yusuke quietly said under his breath as he walked over next to Marissa.

"Now with that done, how would you boys like to take your turns now?" Ginyu said, now standing up with the rest of his squad standing straight as well.

"Aye Captain! How should we do this?" Jeice asked.

"Hehe...maybe we should let Guldo handle this one. They seem weak enough." Burter suggested.

"Aww no fair! I thought I was already up first!" Recoome yelled out.

"Fine! Fine! Go ahead Recoome! I ate before I came here. I feel like I'll blow something up inside me if I take it too seriously." Guldo said while snickering.

"Yeah!"

"Well alright then. Go knock yourself out." Ginyu said.

"So…?' Marissa quietly said.

"...I'll handle Ginyu. You take the rest, but get Guldo first. Once I'm finished with that bastard I'll come join you." Yusuke answered in a hush tone.

"Hehe...don't let him take your body again…"

"Don't remind me…" Yusuke said with a shudder.

Both Yusuke and Marissa so Recoome stepping forward in front of his group with a stupid grin on his face.

"On my mark…" The Saiyan muttered.

"Hehehe...I'm gonna have fun pummeling the both of you!" Recoome said.

"Now."

Both Time Patrollers instantly shot forward leaving a small crater where they once stood. Recoome made a sound of surprise as they zipped past him. Marissa arrived in front of Guldo while Yusuke neared in on Ginyu.

"Huh?!" Recoome looked back wide-eyed.

"What?!" Burter and Jeice said at the same time as they saw Marissa with a hooked back arm. Her hand flashed brightly and she swung her fist directly at Guldo's face.

"Gah!" Guldo winced as he was sent crashing to the ground, blinded.

"HAH!" Yusuke shouted as he uppercutted Ginyu right in his guts, surprising him and causing The alien to cough out some of his purple blood out of his mouth. Rubble came up and Ginyu was forced high into the air, and the Saiyan followed as he phased out.

"Captain!" Jeice called out. He gasped as he saw multiple balls of Ki floating in the air that stayed in their place.

"Get out of here!" Burter called out.

"HAA!" Marissa crossed her arms in front of her while balling her hands, and all of the Ki she shot out instantly zoomed in on the place Guldo was at. There was a bright flash that was seen that made most cover their eyes as all of the Earthling's attack combined.

Burter, Jeice and Recoome had managed to get out of the blast radius and into the air. They looked down to see the bright explosion, and when it died down, a moderate sized crater was seen where Guldo was last spotted.

"Hey I don't see Guldo anywhere." Recoome said.

"Bastard must've died." Jeice said.

"Never was really a fan of him...one two three, not it!" Burter said suddenly.

"Not it!" Recoome quickly said.

"Damn it all...Piss off you two. Why do I gotta be the one to tell the captain?" Jeice asked irritably.

"GAH!" They heard Ginyu's pained shout and while still looking down, their captain came up in their line of sight. He was seen crashing down near the edge of the recently made crater, and Yusuke appeared near him.

"Captain's being beaten?!" Jeice disbelievingly asked.

"I don't believe it…!" Burter said as he quickly descended down with Jeice and Recoome.

Ginyu groaned in pain as he lifted himself up, holding his head. He growled as he looked up to glare at the Saiyan, who was staring down at him.

"Damn brat…!" Ginyu said through his teeth, but soon smirked and stood up fully. "Hehe...thought not bad…"

"Captain!" Jeice shouted from above, causing the leader to look up at him.

"I'm busy! What is it?!"

"Uhh...how should I put this...Guldo's kind of...dead, sir." Jeice said uneasily.

"Dead eh…? Well, no matter. He can always be replaced." Ginyu directed his sights back towards Yusuke. "You pack quite a punch kid. Maybe you won't work under Frieza, how about joining us instead?"

"I would still be working under ugly up there!" Yusuke stated firmly as he pointed a finger at Frieza. "So obviously my answer's still gonna be no"

"Well then...that's a downer. It looks like I'll just have to take you down!" Ginyu said with a grin.

"Not if I do so first." Yusuke moved and appeared in front of Ginyu in an instant.

"What?!" Ginyu gasped, now seeing the Saiyan right in front of him.

Yusuke grunted and punched the alien directly in the face, causing Ginyu to be thrown back. The teen jumped and followed after him.

"Oi! They guys cheatin'!" Jeice said looking down at the ongoing between Ginyu and Yusuke.

"Ah!" Burter made a sound of surprise as he was nicked in the shoulders by an energy wave, causing Jeice and Recoome to look at him.

"Hey look! Down there!" Recoome pointed down at an incoming Marissa.

"That girl's...the one who killed Guldo...hmph. Only Guldo. We can take her on." Burter said with a smirk. "Jeice!"

"You got it!" Jeice responded.

Both the blue and red humanoids moved their bodies to intercept Marissa. However, when they thought they were nearing in on her, they only passed through empty air.

"What the-?!"

"Where is she?!" Burter said looking around him.

Marissa appeared above Recoome with her hands overhead, weaved together. With a shout, she slammed down on Recoome's face, sending time crashing to the ground.

Burter and Jeice looked behind them to see Marissa diving down towards the crash site she made.

"How did she get past us?! Me especially?!" Burter yelled in frustration.

"Damn it all…!" Jeice cursed.

"U-Ugh…" Recoome grunted as he tried to shake off the blurriness in his eyes, and steadily began to stand up.

Marissa landed down a distance away from him, creating small rubble under her feet. She shot forward towards Recoome and knocked him back on the ground by straddling him on his torso. Cracking her knuckles she grinned a little, and began punching him right in his face.

Repeated painful cries came from the male, and after a few seconds or so the Earthling hopped up and stomped on his chest with the sole of her shoes. Marissa leaped once more and grabbed his boot, lifting him up with ease. She spun him around behind her, and threw him. Marissa brought out her arms and weaved them in different directions, ultimately outstretching them with the tips of her index fingers and thumbs touching one another, and her other fingers spread out. A Ki blast was instantly shot out of her hands towards the injured Recoome, and when it collided with his body, forcing him higher into the air. Now unconscious, Recoome's body simply dropped down with a thud.

Taking a breath, Marissa looked up at Burter and Jeice, who observed what she had done, wide-eyed.

"S-She…!" Jeice stuttered.

"This isn't happening! No way she could do in Recoome!" Burter shouted.

Some distance behind Marissa, the Fairy Tail mages gawked a little at the Earthling's fight.

"Whoa...it looks likes she's just as good as Yusuke…" Lucy commented.

"It's...hard to believe. Considering how small she is." Cana said.

*BOOM*

They flinched a little as to see smoke away from where Marissa currently stood.

Out of the smoke came an injured Ginyu and Yusuke looking the exact opposite. Ginyu flew upward to fire off a barrage of Ki blasts with both of his hands at the Saiyan. Yusuke weaved and dodged every single one of them as he flew up towards the purple alien. He phased out and appeared right next to Ginyu, and performed a roundhouse kick at him. The Saiyan's foot connected the alien's temple, and Ginyu skidded back in the air, clutching his head in pain with a hand.

Marissa leaped into the air to arrive in front of Burter and Jeice, who was observing Ginyu being beaten down while sweating.

"So!" Marissa called out with a grin, causing both aliens to look at her and immediately put their guard up. "Let's see how effective the Red Magma and the Blue Hurricane can do!"

"Tch...the nerve!" Jeice spat out.

"We'll show you by killing you! Now Jeice!" Burter shouted.

"Got that right Burter!"

Both Jeice and Burter launched themselves towards Marissa with a yell. With Marissa grinning, she crouched down a bit to prepare a stance, awaiting to play along.

"Raagh!" Ginyu went to punch at the Saiyan, only for the teen to stop him by catching his fist. Yusuke pulled him, and kneed Ginyu in the stomach. He then grabbed Ginyu's horns, flipped him in the air, and threw him back down at the ground. The alien's was slammed down into the ground the second time he's been on this planet.

' _...hmph. I see what you're doing Ginyu…'_ The Saiyan inwardly commented as he dropped down to the ground. He saw Ginyu struggling to stand up. Before he went to wipe the blood from his mouth, Yusuke had managed to see the hidden grin on his face, which was now replaced with a snarl.

"You're tough...I'll give you that…" Ginyu commented. "But don't count me out just because you've damaged me thus far!"

Ginyu lifted up a hand and charged Ki around it. To the spectators, they gasped in surprise as the next thing the Captain did was impale himself in his chest. The alien coughed out copious amounts of blood, and his body shook from the pain. But he stood his ground, still looking at the Saiyan with a smirk etched on his face now.

"I-Is he giving up…?" Juvia asked.

"That's good...right?" Lucy asked unsurely.

"I don't think these are the type of people to do so...that guy must have something up his sleeve…" Gildarts said.

' _Just you wait…'_ Ginyu thought with his smirk intact.

"Hm...you really think you would catch me off-guard with the stunt you pulled just now?" Yusuke said out loud, getting the attention of the horned alien. "I'm not letting you switch bodies with me Ginyu!"

' _H-How does he know…?!'_ Ginyu thought, now frightened.

 **KAMEHAME…!**

Bright Ki spiraled in Yusuke's hand as he cupped them to the right side of his body.

"Nng…!" Ginyu grunted as he went to spread out his arms.

 **...CHANGE-!**

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The Saiyan thrusted his hands forward before Ginyu could say anything more. The leader of his own squad was engulfed in Yusuke's attack. The ground around the alien tore apart as he saw his surroundings in a bright flash. He watched on wide-eyed, and slowly, his body started to disintegrate.

Ginyu's voice echoed out in agony, and soon his cries, body and all left this world.

Yusuke's attacked crashed through the forest trees. The ground shook from the impact, and the Ki wave died down. Smoke disappeared into the air, and a wide crater was seen from Yusuke's attack that extended far into the forest. Trees that were once there were destroyed.

"C-C-Captain Ginyu lost?!" A Frieza soldier exclaimed.

"T-To think even someone like him managed to overcome Ginyu's power level of one-hundred and twenty thousand…" Another said.

"Now that that's done…" Yusuke looked up to see Marissa fighting against Burter and Jeice. However, they halted their movements as the last two remaining Ginyu Force members that were conscious looked down at the Saiyan and the mess he left behind.

"C-Captain Ginyu is…!" Jeice stuttered.

"I-I don't believe it…!" Burter stuttered as well.

Yusuke phased out from where he stood and appeared in the air next to Marissa. His arms were crossed and he stared at both Burter and Jeice.

"You're you right?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"Of course I am Kid...I wouldn't let him get the chance at taking my body…" Yusuke said in a deadpanned expression. "Not finished here?"

"Eh...might as well take it easy for now...it's been pretty stressing lately."

"I can relate…"

"Stop underestimating us!" Jeice interrupted.

"Looking down on the Ginyu Force...we'll make you pay!" Burter shouted.

"Not really called the Ginyu Force anymore since Ginyu's dead, eh?" Marissa retorted as her grin widened.

"Grr…!"

"How bout it Bro? Why don't you take blueberry over there while I take cherry."

"Sounds fair I guess…" Yusuke said with a smirk. He uncrossed his arms and moved in, right in front of Burter. The Saiyan straight punched the alien in the abdomen, causing Burter to gasp and clutch his stomach as he slowly flew backwards. "Know this, you are _Not_ , the fastest in the universe."

"Y-You…!" Burter uttered in pain.

"HAAH!" Marissa quickly came in and kicked Jeice's cheek and followed up with bringing a leg up and swinging it down like an axe, pummeling the red alien to the ground. Coincidentally where Recoome was unconscious at.

Yusuke grabbed Burter's face with a hand, shattering his scouter, and dive bombed to the ground, all the while the blue alien screamed and struggled to break free. Burter crashed to the ground head first. The moment he did, his skull fractured, discontinuing his life.

Another crater was formed where the Saiyan landed down. Having felt in both his hand and mind that the blue alien was killed, he leaped off him and landed a ways away, facing Frieza and his troops once more. Marissa landed firmly back on the ground near Yusuke, looking at the rest of their problems.

Jeice groggily got up and shook his head of any fatigue. His scouter now broken in pieces, he looked around his surroundings to find the knocked out Recoome, the crater where Guldo was last seen at, the destruction that led Ginyu to his death, and finally the deceased body of his partner, Burter.

Up above, Frieza looked down darkly. Annoyed and irritated, he gritted his teeth in anger. Seething, he floated out of his pod-like seat with his hands behind his back like he usually has them, and floated down.

"Here he comes…" Marissa muttered.

Frieza landed down behind Jeice, who was on his knees, sulking. The tyrant began to walk forward, keeping his eyes directly at the Earthling and Saiyan. When he arrived next to the red alien, Jeice tensed up. The white-haired alien quickly stood up.

"L-Lord-GACK!" Jeice coughed out blood and looked down to see Frieza impale his chest with a single arm, all the while still looking ahead.

Frieza retracted his arm and continued to walk forward. Jeice fell forward on his face, choking on his own blood. Soon, his eyes went white and his vision darkened, and his breathing stopped.

The galactic Tyrant stopped once again, knowing that Recoome laid unconscious to his left. He lifted his right arm to stomach level, and outstretched his index finger. There was a small glow coming out of his finger, and it went towards Recoome. When it neared the Ginyu Force member, a large explosion occurred that lit up the surrounding area, and producing winds. Recoome's body was no longer there as soon as Frieza's attack let up. The Frost Demon gritted his teeth visibly and glared at Marissa and Yusuke.

"Taking matters into my own hands...how loathing...I'll make sure I will kill you slowly and destroy this planet!" Frieza shouted.

* * *

 **So midterms are this week for me, and the next chapter is gonna take a bit longer. Luckily next week is spring break for me, so I'll have plenty more time then. Sad thing is, it's only a week lol. Oh well.**

 **It's not much from me personally, but please review! I really like to see what you all have to say, good or bad. Especially since we're going into the arc I've been planning for awhile.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Z2010Deadmeat: Nah, I got no plans whatsoever for that. A triple pairing is tough as it is lol.**

 **Jackalope89: I can understand that. I guess I got too ahead of myself thinking I could pull this off, especially since it's an OC and that this is my first story. I'm trying, I really am lol but in the end, it's something I work and enjoy with. **

**Guest (1): Could be no one. :p**

 **FrancisVamp0822: Hope this one was to your liking! :p**

 **ProgressingFuture: Oh maliciously. :D**

 **roeequaza: Nah, there won't be. I had this story all thought out before Toriyama brought in Champa and Vados. I'm keeping up DBS atm, but there probably won't be any implementation of Universe 6. If anything, they'll be mentioned. **

**Guest (2) &(3) (Because I'm most likely assuming you're the same person lol): Yusuke Is an earth name, and so is Yasai. The name Yusuke I came up with a long long time ago, even before Xenoverse, and I liked it. No, it's not from Yu Yu Hakusho though lol. His last name Yasai was something before I came up with before I posted my very first chapter to this story. In Japanese, Yasai means "vegetable." It's also where Akira Toriyama came up with the name "Saiyan" or in Toei's case: "Saiya-Jin." Saiya-Jin is an anagram for Yasai, so that's where I got it from.**

 **...I think I explained that correctly lol.**

 **Regarding Yusuke's Saiyan name, I wasn't going to have one for him at all at first, and just stick with what he has now. But halfway through this story and still coming up with ideas to this very arc, I decided to give him one. I do have it figured out, and I won't reveal it here, but after all of these events play in my original arc then it'll make its debut.**

 **AlexCephon: Glad you're liking it so far! I really appreciate it! Hope you'll continue to enjoy it!**

 **Guest (4) (Who I'm also guessing is most likely Amber :p): Noted! **

**VirusChris: Hmmm, whether he'll find out is a likely occurrence. We'll just have to find out in the next chapter xD. No problem with your job man, gotta go what you gotta do for a living. **

**Dragon Breath99: Let's see...I can do top 3. **

**Favorite DBZ Characters:**

 **1\. Vegeta**

 **2\. Vegetto**

 **3\. Vados**

 **Favorite DBZ Moments:**

 **1\. Kamehameha Clash between SSJ2 Gohan Vs. Super Perfect Cell with SSJ2 Gohan, obviously being the victor in the end. That Ginyu theme doe.**

 **2\. Original Japanese dub of SSJ Gohan transforming into SSJ2. I absolutely love the soundtrack that Toei had for it.**

 **3\. Funimation's Sean Schemmel voicing Goku transforming into SSJ3. Epic.**

 **Favorite Fairy Tail Characters:**

 **1\. Ultear**

 **2\. Mavis**

 **3\. A goddamn tie between Erza and Mirajane.**

 **Favorite Fairy Tail Moments:**

 **1\. Natsu performing the Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar against Precht.**

 **2\. Natsu storming into Sabertooth and fighting Jiemma.**

 **3\. Erza Vs. Pandemonium.**

 **Guest Reviewer "dadada": Soon. Like very. **

**Guest Reviewer "beelzebub IV": I'll answer your question and say Pacific, but there's not really a point since I go by how long I've written, how much I've written to post the next chapter. It Does typically go week by week like waiting for a new anime episode. I try to go by a specific day like either Saturday or Sunday but it's out of my control that I'm tend to be busy in real life. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Alright, so I think you guys might have noticed, but yes there are No Saiyans in Frieza's army! No Raditz, no Nappa and no Prince Vegeta. Reason being is because of plot mainly. But I do have something regarding that in the next chapter.**

 **I guess I can go into power levels for the second (?) time in this story...?**

 **I consider the Fairy Tail mages to be on par against Frieza's soldiers/lackeys/grunts/dirt. I'm obviously aware that Mirajane and Erza trained with Yusuke, but if they were strong enough to stand up to even against Dodoria, then honestly they could even take on Acnologia. At least in my mind they can if both of them were around the power level of 20K.**

 **Mages are definitely above the average human and they can definitely grow stronger by training. Everyone can. It even applies to us in real life. You work hard, then you grow. it isn't rocket science.**

 **Okay, back on topic. Yusuke is obviously WAY up there. Being the Actual Protagonist of Xenoverse, he has to be. There's no going against that. Marissa is up there as well, but I'll say that she's definitely out of Yusuke's league.**

 **Overall, the Time Patrollers are going to be doing most of the work.**

 **I'm not going to go into specifics because it's mainly true that power levels are bullshit. Just to be more clear though, no, Yusuke is NOT the strongest I have planned in this story.**

 **Okay, I think I've said enough. I'll be working on the next chapter, but mostly focus on school for now. Least until Friday (duh.)**

 **Thanks to everyone out there who have really enjoyed my story! If I could, I'd give ya'll 100 bucks gift cards to Ihop! Went over there National Pancake Day today. Anyone else?**

 **Don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it if you guys give the time!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: March 8, 2016.**


	29. Chapter 29: War III

**Part III.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

The once serene forest near the outskirts of Magnolia is now littered with destruction. Trees that were rooted into the earth were now destroyed, the ground littered with bodies, and the leader of the Planet Trade Organization glared at the two Time Patrollers that have agitated him to no end.

Frieza's soldiers that have been lessened considerably in quantity stayed in the air, knowing that their existence meant nothing at this point. The similar thing could be said to the Fairy Tail mages behind the Saiyan and Earthling, also knowing that their resistance would be both fatal and futile.

"...I hate standing around here…" Gray irritably said with his arms crossed.

"What else _could_ we do?" Cana asked.

"We do nothing." Gildarts stated as he kept staring ahead. "At this point, Yusuke is right. This is something he should handle."

"Still...Yusuke got pretty destructive just now." Elfman said.

"...who would've thought the guy got the guts in him to wipe someone away?" Gajeel commented.

"It's...a little scary if you think about it…" Juvia said.

"Gah! Gildarts, lemme go! I wanna go pummel that tiny bastards face in!" Natsu shouted as he was still within the Crash mage's grasp.

"Just shut up and calm down Natsu…" Gildarts sighed.

' _Those visions...first those group of five...what else could happen next?'_ Carla thought worryingly.

"Carla…? Are you okay?" Wendy asked her feline friend.

"Yes...I'm perfectly fine Wendy." Carla firmly said.

"O-Oh...alright then."

"...what about you two?" Lucy quietly asked both Erza and Mirajane. The latter simply looked down, using her right hand to hold her left arm in a worried state while the former held her eyes forward, observing what was going on up ahead. No doubt, there were many questions racing through their minds. Not even the Saiyan's words of reassurance could help qualm their anxiety.

With none of the two giving an answer, Lucy backed off and looked at the scene between Yusuke, Marissa and Frieza play out.

"So...dibs-" Marissa started to say.

"He's mine." Yusuke stated taking a few steps forward.

"Well that didn't take long…" The Earthling muttered to the side.

"I applaud you for taking a stance in front of yours truly." Frieza said with a smirk. "If you so wish to die that painfully, you should have said so sooner. I am unlike those fools you have fought so far as I have a power level of-"

"Of five-hundred and thirty thousand." Yusuke interrupted. He started to pace a bit, and spread out his arms, showing off a mocking smile on his face. "Telling me your power level won't change the fact that your death warrant has been signed the moment you entered this planet."

"Insolent trash...it should do you good to learn respect in front of the ruler of the universe!"

" _Ruler of the universe_...right…" Yusuke said, chuckling.

"You find it amusing?"

"Oh I do. It's pretty ridiculous you would even consider yourself that, considering I'll kill you here." The Saiyan stated as a matter-of-fact as he stopped his movement, and looked at the galactic tyrant with a glare. .

"And yet, you continue to boast that you are capable of such."

"And I am. Let's make this more interesting then Frieza. Transform."

"...what?"

"You heard me. Go into your final form. Not your second, and not your third. Your fourth and final form."

"...you knew of me the moment we talked. You knew my exact power level at this state...and now you know that I am able to change my appearance…exactly _who_ are you?" Frieza inquired.

"...I am someone who can never forgive what you've done. One by one, taking control of planets to do your bidding, killing anyone who stands in your way, and doing what you please without a second thought of any consequences. You sicken me Frieza!" Yusuke shouted as his aura was violently unleashed. "You can even go one-hundred percent...I'll show you exactly how low you are."

"The audacity...very well, scum! I'll make you eat your words, and show you how truly terrifying I can be!" Frieza shouted back as he took a stance, crouching forward a bit and clenching his hands. Bright purple aura surrounded his person, and the ground shook violently.

" **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Frieza's voice echoed in the area as the winds continued to roar around at a large radius. Trees started to break down from his power, and the group of people that were in the air and on the ground shielded themselves from the force. They had trouble keeping still, and were forced away from the spot that stayed at.

"Just great…!" Gray sneered as he shielded his face and tried to stay still on the ground.

"That guy's crazy…!" Gajeel managed to say. He turned his legs into iron so that the winds wouldn't blow him away.

Everyone else held their ground so that they didn't collapse. Erza and Mirajane however, while trying to keep still, had their eyes widened of a sick feeling in their stomach the moment Frieza started powering up.

' _...w-what is this?'_ Erza thought in slight fear.

' _I...I feel like I'm suffocating…'_ Mirajane thought as she winced.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** The ground around Frieza tore away, and his power made the winds go faster. His purple aura shot up to the sky, and it only expanded as his energy grew. The quaking underneath everyone's feet increased, and the tremors made the trees around them to crack down and keel over.

A bright flash was seen where Frieza was at, and lit up the whole area. The winds and shaking increased one final time for a split second before it was completely still. The Fairy Tail mages looked ahead, and gasped in surprise as they widened their eyes. Instead of the small horned appearance Frieza first held, he was now a little taller in height. His skin was now white, his white tail whipped behind him, and donned purple gem-like areas on his forehead, shoulder, lower legs and forearm.

"This, is my fourth and final form you so badly wished to see. I hope I did not disappoint." Frieza said with a smirk.

"Not going full power? I know that's just the tip of the iceberg." Yusuke said.

"I don't see any reason of going that far against the likes of you. You've irritated me enough so that I would have to go through the trouble going into this form. You should be proud, actually making me go this far."

"Then I guess I'll just have to force you." The Saiyan stated as his glare towards Frieza was now present. Marissa, now feeling the immense hostility looked at her surrogate brother worryingly. Knowing that it was his fight, she leaped back away from the two.

"I'll be sure to make this entertaining...for both you and your friends." Frieza aligned his legs with his right leg behind his left, and spreaded out his arms and fingers, grinning menacingly.

"Nnnng…!" Yusuke greatly gritted his teeth and glared at Frieza. He clenched his fists and brought them to chest level. Static was emitted around him. " **HHAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Not a moment later, the Saiyan's white aura was unleashed and the ground cracked under his feet, rubble was made repeatedly around him, increasing in size. Winds from Yusuke's power blew away the debris around him was instantly, and the earth under him made a large indent, creating a crater. He stayed afloat in the air, and Frieza kept his grin at him.

' _...t-this is just like how I saw it…!'_ Carla thought frantically, now recognizing the second vision she had back then. She gulped nervously, feeling sweat going down her cheeks.

"Quite flashy...but if you really think that frightens me then you're sorely mistaken!" Frieza shouted and leaped in to attack the Saiyan. He went to kick him straight in the face while screaming. Yusuke saw it a mile away, and moved his head to the side to evade the Frost Demon's attack. Frieza twisted his body to swing his other leg, only for Yusuke to bend back and flip away to dodge.

Standing straight again, Frieza extended an arm and finger, firing off multiple purple beams at the black-haired teen. Yusuke stood on his two feet just in time to deflect Frieza's attacks away from him and those behind him. The Saiyan saw Frieza charge in with an arm hooked back, and turned his body to the side, allowing the tyrant to pass him. Yusuke went to grab his tail, and successfully did so. He spun him around and threw him back to the other side.

Almost gracefully, Frieza landed back on the ground with his two three-legged feet, and had his arms crossed. He held his grin and stared back at Yusuke, who looked back at him.

"Well, not bad for a peon. I suppose I can see how you were able to match up against the Ginyu Force and the rest of them." Frieza said.

"You'll end up the same if you keep underestimating me." Yusuke replied.

The Saiyan phased out from his spot, making Frieza raise an eyebrow. Without the tyrant noticing, Yusuke appeared in front of him, crouched, and punched Frieza right in the abdomen. The Arcosian's breath left him, and he bent down, holding his stomach in pain while taking a few steps back. Frieza had an eye closed, and his opened one glared at the Saiyan as he stood back up from his attack.

"Lucky shot…!" Frieza sneered.

"Then you're about to get a lot more." Yusuke muttered.

Yusuke leaped in and was in front of Frieza once again in a matter of seconds. The tyrant gasped and jumped back, but the Saiyan already had his arm hooked back with blue Ki around his arm. Yusuke shot forward again and uppercutted Frieza, sending him towards the sky. Following up on his attack, the Saiyan leaped into the air and kicked the Frost Demon in the same place where he punched him, forcing Frieza back. Yusuke phased out and appeared behind him, kicking the tyrant back towards the ground. Frieza used his energy to slow himself down, but with Yusuke's strength, rubble was still created under him as Frieza landed on his knees and hands. The galactic tyrant gritted his teeth and stood up fully to glare at Yusuke in sky, wincing from the pain.

"Cocky little brat…!" Frieza cursed under his breath.

' _This is definitely gonna be fun…'_ Yusuke inwardly mused with a small smirk, and he slowly descended back on the ground.

Growling, Frieza shot multiple Ki blasts at the Saiyan .Yusuke rocketed forward, allowing all of Frieza's attack to miss his body left and right, up and down. The teen launched a punch at Frieza's face, staggering him. He then went to elbow his chin and followed up with another punch in the stomach. Bent down, Yusuke's palm was directly in front of him, and the Saiyan shot out a Ki blast, engulfing and knocking Frieza away from him. The tyrant skidded on the ground with his eyes closed and clenched teeth, and halted. Frieza brought his body up slowly, and glared at Yusuke for the umpteenth time.

"Can't do anything you want Frieza? Why don't you go full power now, so that I can kick your ass again." Yusuke said while smirking.

"Grr…!...Haha….Hahahaha!" Frieza laughed as he stood up, holding his stomach with an arm. A large amount of scratches and injuries were visibly on his body, and had his blood coming out of his mouth. Veins were present on his temple, greatly showing his irritation and anger. He snarled at the Saiyan, feeling his blood boiling. "Scum as low as yourself...to _think_! You can actually make me show my true power! Give yourself a pat on the back! Because I will let you taste _true_ terror!"

Unnaturally, the sky seemed to darken. Several looked up to see gray stratus clouds looming in, covering the blue sky and bright sun. Not even Wendy, who was overly distracted by the fight in front of her, had noticed with her senses. The same could be said with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages who were onlooking from behind, and noticing the light died down, they looked to see the sky being covered.

Frieza's eyes widened, his teeth shook visibly as he clenched them. He balled his hands tightly, and his aura was brought out. The ground shook under his rising power, and tore the ground around both him and the Saiyan. Frieza's body bulked up all over his body. His arms, shoulders, legs and torso increased in muscle size, and more veins popped out throughout his body.

Static that was emitted from his power tore the ground around him, passing the Saiyan and disappearing into thin air. Winds fought against the Saiyan's hair, which wasn't in his usual swept back style anymore but in his natural born style which had most of his spiked black hair in almost every direction, strands of hair covering his forehead, some even long enough that reached past his eyes. The bangs that were already on his forehead increased by a few that went down to his brows. Yusuke stared at Frieza, and felt his power rise by the second. However, he wasn't worried, not in the slightest.

Marissa stared ahead with slight boredom while her arms were crossed. She only glanced up for a second after noticing the sky had darkened before her attention was back towards her fellow friend and tyrant. The gust of winds from Frieza's power had Marissa's long black hair and bangs lashing at the back of her.

Even the soldiers that Frieza had with him were having trouble staying in their spot in the air. Once more, the Fairy Tail mages were forced to endure the violent winds and force up ahead. Some even had to go on one knee to support themselves and avoid losing their footing.

Erza and Mirajane took a few steps backwards, their bodies practically shaking and a considerable amount of sweat on them. The rest of their guildmates looked back at them with confused expressions.

"What's wrong you two?" Cana asked.

"Sis?" Elfman asked her sister worryingly.

' _I can actually feel that...that thing getting stronger...it isn't like magic but...this feels much more heavier…'_ Erza thought with shaking hands.

' _It's...so vile...compared to anything else I've felt before...but,'_ Mirajane looked over at Yusuke with a frown. ' _I can't feel anything from him...how can he be so calm…?'_

Frieza's scream from powering up ended with a final shout, and another large shock wave from his final power up. A bright flash was followed up after, and it died down, allowing all to see. Frieza was now buffed up considerably as his body was bulky in muscle compared to his skinny form. He had a victorious grin etched onto his face, thinking he now has the upperhand against everyone.

"You wished to see me at my fullest. So here it is! What do you think, trash?" Frieza boasted.

"I think I'll enjoy the defeated look on your face when, even at your strongest, you still can't do anything. Then, I'll kill you." Yusuke announced.

"Still coming up with such bold statements...as expected from someone with false bravado." Frieza spat out.

"False bravado eh? Heh...I don't think so."

Yusuke flickered out of sight from his spot, and appeared in front of Frieza. The Saiyan punched the tyrant in the face, then in the stomach, and finished it off with a knee towards his chin.

Just like before he had powered up fully, Frieza's body was seen skidding on the ground, trying to stop himself with his shoulder. The demon gritted his teeth in frustration and anger, stopping himself as he flipped his body over, now on his stomach. He immediately lifted himself up on his hands and knees, and looked with a glare to see the teen walking over to him.

"This is absurd!" Frieza shouted as he stood up from the ground, and clenched his hands and teeth. "I am _Lord_ Frieza! Ruler of the entire universe! There is no one stronger than me! Including you!"

Frieza charged in, roaring in anger. He engulfed himself in a dense purple aura, and rocketed his whole body towards the Saiyan at high speeds. Frieza bee-lined his way to attack, but Yusuke kept walking a few more steps before stopping. As the tyrant closed in head first, Yusuke brought an arm, positioning himself to catch Frieza's head on.

The Saiyan succeeded as Frieza's skull was caught in his hands, and was forced to slowly skid back with dirt piling up behind his boots. The Frost Demon grinned and grabbed ahold of Yusuke's arm tightly, and managed to lift him up after forcing his feet to touch the ground. Frieza pulled him with both his hands still on the Saiyan's arm, wrapped his tail around one of his legs and proceeded to attack with his knee.

Yusuke silently growled and used his free hand to block Frieza's knee. At the same time, his body tilted forward, and he pulled back his arm that was in Frieza's hold, now bringing the demon towards him. Yusuke collided his skull with Frieza's, forcing the latter to wince audibly and letting go of the Saiyan. The teen grabbed the tyrant's leg, pulled him, and kicked him away.

Frieza stopped abruptly in the middle of the air after being forced across the field, and looked down to glare at Yusuke.

"Damn you!" Frieza's voice bellowed. His eyes twitched, and he held his arms overhead. A large ball of energy was starting to form above the tyrant.

"Great…" Yusuke muttered, and placed his index and middle finger to his forehead, and he started to charge his Ki.

The massive ball of energy expanded greatly just above Frieza, and soon it was big enough to even engulf the innocent city just near them.

"This is it for you all!" Frieza shouted, and immediately threw his hands down with his attack following. Winds were produced down on the ground

"Not good…!" Gajeel yelled.

"I hope he's got something to take care of this!" Lucy shouted in worry.

"I'm getting real tired of all this damn wind!" Gray shouted as he shielded his face.

 **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**

Yusuke shot his hand upward towards Frieza's attack, and his spiraling beam came jutting out of his fingertips. The Saiyan's attack made its way up, and when it made contact with the ball of energy, it touched the base of it for a second, before both attacks exploded, covering the whole area in the bright light.

Most, even Frieza, had to cover their eyes or close them so that they don't get entirely blinded. It all ended after a moment.

But just before it did, another spiraling beam came from below, and it pierced through Frieza's left bicep, causing him to cry out in pain and clutching the spot.

' _Damn it! I missed.'_ Yusuke idly thought.

' _Huh...he had another one stocked up? Nice one…'_ Marissa thought as she saw the recent action take place.

"Ghh…!" Frieza's hatred towards the teen below grew even more. Veins continued to be present on him, and his face scrunched up in anger as he continued to put pressure on his arm.

' _That's it...have a taste of your own medicine Frieza…'_ Yusuke thought with a hardened stare at him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frieza dived down in a raging fit, igniting his whole body in his purple aura.

Yusuke jumped off the ground and flew towards the charging Frieza. He brought out a white aura, and increased his speed to meet the tyrant halfway. The Saiyan rocketed up with his new speed, and collided his knee with Frieza right in his stomach, resulting in the Frost Demon to silently induce an agonizing gasp, and he vomited out blood from his mouth. Yusuke retracted back his knee, and slammed Frieza in the back of the head with both of his hands weaved together, making Frieza crash down to the ground, making another crater inside the forest with a mini sonic boom along the way.

* * *

The sky tore just below the stratus clouds that were currently present. Five figures came floating out of the newly made rift, high above the forest above Magnolia.

"Oh my, now this is quite the surprise~ufufu." Towa said, glancing down.

"Hmm...that bastard Frieza is here on this planet? Didn't think he existed in this universe." Shun Shun said.

"Every universe is different and similar...just like when we-" Haru Haru started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No need to get all smartass on me." Shun Shun interrupted, causing the purple majin to growl in annoyance.

"Mira, contain yourself if you must." Towa said, seeing how agitated the bio-demon is while looking down in the forest, and solely eyeing the Future Warrior.

The demoness turned to face the fifth person that had come along with them, a female.

"Now, my sweet Ann...how would like to do some work for us~?" Towa went and ran her hand through her hair, and then down her jawline.

The female Saiyan nodded, her red pupiless eyes looking down, and started to descend.

Towa watched Ann fly down briefly before she directed her attention at Frieza and his soldiers, and silently chuckled to herself.

"Let's continue where we left off, shall we~?"

* * *

"T-This is bad…! Lord Frieza is losing!" A soldier said.

"T-That s-sounds impossible, b-but…!"

"But...it's really happening!"

Yusuke dropped to the ground just at the base of the crater, and looked down to see Frieza writhing in pain at the center.

"How does it feel Frieza?" The Saiyan asked from above, slowly and painfully making the galactic tyrant look up at him. "Not much fun is it?...being tossed and played around so _easily_ , just like all the innocent lives you killed and destroying planets...does it hurt?!"

"Grr…! Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Frieza bellowed as his aura came to life once more, and shook the ground. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and everyone you care about! Then I'll destroy this planet, along with everyone in it!"

Frieza shot forward towards Yusuke, hooking back an arm.

' _You'd think he'd learn…'_ Marissa idly thought to the side.

The tyrant closed in and launched his punch at the Saiyan, only for it to be caught by his palm. Frieza went to use his opposite one, but was also caught.

"Hmph." Yusuke pulled Frieza and slammed his knee into the Arcosian's stomach for the umpteenth time. Following after that, the Saiyan grabbed his throat and leaned in to whisper. "You're finished Frieza. This is for all of those that you've harmed, including the Saiyan's."

After doing so, Yusuke simply threw him to the side, making Frieza's body roll on the ground.

"Haha...Hahahaha! I see now!" Frieza chuckled, grinning evilly at Yusuke. "So you're one of _them_! Those monkeys never saw it coming! _Each_ and every one of them! How you managed to escape is beyond me but this is just precious! They were fools! Especially that measly _King_!"

"Bro…" Marissa muttered

"While I may not have agreed with the way we were," Yusuke quietly said, extending an arm forward, and Ki instantly flashed in his palms, aimed at Frieza. "They were still my people."

The energy in front of Yusuke's palm expanded, and crackled with electricty around it.

"Have fun in hell Frieza!" Yusuke yelled.

A golden colored Ki wave was shot towards Yusuke.

The Saiyan widened his as he sensed an attack coming towards him last minute, and immediately jumped from his spot. He landed away from the crater, now a distance away from Frieza.

Both Yusuke and Marissa widened their now shaking eyes considerably as they looked to see the newly arrival in the air.

"No...no, no, no...Ann!" Marissa shouted.

"Ann…" Yusuke uttered with a frown.

Ann was seen in her torn white Gi. Her black hair ponytail was still intact and a bang covered her left eye. There were holes on her black spandex pants, and her white boots were dirtied. She extended her bare hands and aimed it down at Yusuke, and fired off a Ki blast.

"Damn it…!" Yusuke shot his arm up and countered with his own Ki blast. Both attacks met, creating large fumes in the air.

The smoke was blown away from Ann's power, and she slowly landed down on the ground.

"Ann! Stop! What are you doing?!" Marissa shouted in fright.

She didn't respond. Instead, her eyes flashed red, and she was surrounded in a swirling dark aura. There was a black outline around her red pupiless eyes, and there was a black streak going down on both sides of her cheeks.

"GAH! AHHHH!"

Yusuke and Marissa snapped their heads towards Frieza's scream. He was seen standing up, and clutching his head.

"Shit…!" Yusuke cursed, gritting his teeth.

Winds were erupted as the place Frieza stood imploded. Smoke that was momentarily there was blown away, and the tyrant was seen emitting a ferocious purple aura. His eyes were now seen without his pupils, and was pure red. Black outlined his eyes, and just like Ann's, there were black streaks going down his cheeks.

"H-Him too?!" Marissa said in disbelief.

"RAGH!"

"GAH!"

"AHH!"

"HAH!"

The two non-influenced Time Patrollers look up in the sky next to see each and every one of Frieza's remaining soldiers emitting a purple aura around them.

"What the hell is going on...they weren't acting like that a second ago!" Gray shouted.

"S-Something must have happened…" Cana muttered.

"J-Juvia doesn't have a good feeling about this…" Juvia said uneasily.

"But, who is that though?" Lucy asked, looking at Ann.

"Dunno...but it looks like someone New Guy knows…" Natsu answered, while still in Gildarts' hold.

"Sis!" Elfman shouted in worry as he caught his sister. Elfman's cry made everyone, save Erza who had her hands on her knees, look back at them.

"I-I'm fine…" Mirajane said through her heavy breathing.

"E-Erza...are you alright?" Lucy asked worryingly.

"I'm...alright…" Erza said through her slight labored breath, and she went to wipe the sweat away from her forehead.

' _I've...never felt anything like this…'_ Erza thought shakily.

' _This...feels even worse than before…'_ Mirajane thought as she looked ahead.

"Marissa!...Marissa!" Yusuke shouted, catching the Earthling's attention.

"Y-Yeah…!" Marissa shouted back.

"Go and handle them!" Yusuke pointed over towards the charging Frieza soldiers. "Don't worry about Ann! I'll take care of her!"

"R-Right…!" Marissa looked towards the sky of the troops that were still leftover. Clenching her fists, and brought her aura, and her Ki rose.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!**

Red aura exploded around her, and the young girl shot towards the air.

"RHAAH!"

Yusuke snapped his head back towards Ann, who instantly charged at him. The male hopped back and crossed his arms, blocking a punch from the female. Yusuke was thrown back into the tree's by her strength, destroying them. He shot up from the ground towards Ann, and she charged in as well.

Both shouted as their fists collided with each other which resulted in a shock wave around the area, and began to exchange explosive blows towards each other in the middle of the air.

Ann delivered a successful punch towards Yusuke face, while he retaliated in elbowing her the side of her face. She sent a fist while he blocked with his forearm, and he launched a knee up while she blocked with the palm of her hand. They separated, and met each other with a punch towards one another, only for them to catch each other's with their free hand. Ann immediately headbutted him, causing Yusuke to close his eyes in pain and loosen his hold on Ann's hand, and she proceeded to slam him down with her hands weaved together.

Yusuke crashed into the forest ground back first. He grunted in pain and slowly lifted his body up. However, he shot his eyes wide open to see a purple Ki wave coming straight at him, and flipped backwards, dodging it. Yusuke skidded on the ground, and looked to see the darkened Frieza with an arm extended and a large evil grin on his face. Ann landed just in front of him, and both of their dark power continued to swirl around them as their eyes glowed red.

"Damnit Ann...who would've thought that you of all people would...damn it…" Yusuke muttered out of annoyance and frustration.

The dark energy around Frieza and Ann rose in power as rubble was created underneath their feet, and strong winds were produced in the area. Dust was picked up, and went past everyone who stood on the ground, and the winds continued to roar.

The Fairy Tail mages once again had to steady themselves as to not tumble over, and shielded their faces.

Frieza and Ann launched their bodies forward at Yusuke, who took a battle stance, now focused and more serious than ever since arriving on Earthland.

' _Damn it all...I'm sorry Ann...'_ Yusuke hooked an arm back and charged Ki within his palm. He shot it forward, releasing a large Ki wave at the two, and they both separated as to not get hit in the blast.

Yusuke phased out and phased in near Ann with a kick already in swing. She brought up her forearm to block it, and when she did she grabbed ahold of his leg. Yusuke shot his arm out, and released a Ki blast point blank. Ann winced and let go of him, staggered, and the male went forward to begin his assault by punching her right in her abdomen, causing Ann to gasp in pain. He repeatedly launched his punches at the same spot, and slammed his knee onto her, causing her to be thrown back in the air.

The male Saiyan instantly turned around to block several Ki beams that headed his way, and looked to see Frieza with an arm over his head, and a largely condensed ball of Ki that crackled above his finger. The Arcosian threw his arm towards Yusuke, releasing his attack at high speeds.

 **BIG BANG ATTACK!**

Yusuke launched his own ball of Ki towards Frieza, and both collided in a clash which resulted in both exploding.

 **FINAL FLASH!**

"What?!" Yusuke turned around to see Ann firing off her attack at him just in time. He was engulfed in the blast, and he cried in pain. Ann's attack crashed into the forest, and went further into the ground and farther into the trees. The female Saiyan's blast exploded, causing the ground to quake, and large fumes were now present.

"O-Oh no…!" Wendy gasped.

"Yusuke!" Several Fairy Tail mages cried out.

' _H-He can't be…'_ Erza thought wide-eyed, looking at the large smoke.

A figure took to the skies out of the smoke. Yusuke was seen panting, and most of his gray jacket was now torn away with visible scratches now on his body. He went to wipe the blood away from his mouth.

' _Thank goodness…'_ Mirajane thought with a relief.

"Heh...seems like someone's gotten rusty…" Yusuke said under his breath, and looked around. "Still…this is a pain in the ass...fighting the both of them at once...at least their attention is on me."

He watched Ann and Frieza fly up to his height, maintaining a distance away from each other.

Frieza's eyes glowed, and he fired off twin beams from his eyes at Yusuke, to which he leaped higher in the air. Ann appeared high above him, and dived down with an arm hooked back. She closed in at high speeds, and the male only had enough time to cross his arms in front of him once more as Ann hit the intersection, and forced him down through the air. Yusuke gritted his teeth, and used his Ki to stop themselves. He growled, and shouted, exploding his Ki outwards to stagger Ann. He successfully did so, and cupped his hands in front of him, immediately charging Ki.

 **LIGHT GRENADE!**

Yusuke fired off the condensed Ki blast in his palms with Ann just above him. His attack collided with her body, and a large explosion occurred, forcing the female to cry out in pain and launched high in the air. The male forced his body to move sideways, dodging Frieza's full on attack with his body. The tyrant flew a distance away and stopped to face his body at the Saiyan. He grinned, and hooked back an arm, charging dark energy in his hands, and swung his arm after doing so, releasing four balls of Ki leaving a trail of dark matter towards Yusuke. The male Time Patroller grunted in annoyance, and released a barrage of Ki blasts to retaliate, cancelling the Frost Demon's attack and most continued its way towards him.

Frieza kept his grin, and ignited his dark aura and charged forward. Yusuke gasped in surprise as he continued to fire off his Ki blasts, and saw that his attacks were having no effect on the tyrant as he kept brushing them off. The next thing the Saiyan knew, he winced in pain as Frieza had collided his body into his, and from there the dark being brought down his hands with the intention of making Yusuke crash to the ground. However, Yusuke recovered just in time to catch his arms, and proceeded to knee Frieza in the guts with more strength than before. Repeating the scene from before, Frieza coughed out blood, and Yusuke thrusted his hands right in front of the tyrant's face. Energy bursted out of the Saiyan's palm, throwing the Arcosian back.

Yusuke flickered out of sight and appeared in the way of Frieza's forced destination, and kicked him higher into the air. He phased out once more and appeared above Frieza as he was still ascending from the previous attack. Yusuke charged in to meet him, however he sensed Ann, and the next thing he knew, stars littered his vision and felt pain on both sides of his head and all over the right side of his body. The female Saiyan had intercepted the male as he was moving, and kicked him right in his temple, making Yusuke rocket towards the ground.

Unsuccessfully continuing his assault, Frieza had managed to regain his senses and seethingly looked down at the ground where Yusuke impacted.

"Ugh...what the...hell…" Yusuke lifted himself off the ground and shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at the charging Frieza and Ann. "Tch, Towa and her damn magic...I'll kill her the moment I see her…"

Aura erupted around the Saiyan, and cupped his hands to the right side of body.

 **KAMEHAME…!**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Yusuke shot his hands up and fired off a large energy wave that caused the ground under him to crack away. Ann and Frieza moved away to evade his attack and continued to dive down. By the time they continued and looked below, the male Saiyan was nowhere to be seen.

"GAH!" Frieza cried in pain as Yusuke had went and impaled his back with both of his foot, and the tyrant crashed to the ground.

Ann appeared right next to Yusuke and began to swing her fists at him, now forcing the latter to begin evading her attacks.

"Haah!" Yusuke met one of Ann's fist with his own. They pulled back and swung another attack with their fists, colliding with each other once more, and did so not a second later. With each touch, it's as if mortars could be heard being fired off repeatedly in the air. Ann was the first to bring in her first kick, surprising Yusuke as he was hit on the side of his body. The female Saiyan took the opportunity of his stunned reaction and grabbed his arm, and started to spin him at a high speed. She threw him down back to the forest, and followed after him.

Yusuke grunted and stopped himself, still high above the earth, and looked to see Ann diving straight down at him. He was about to fly up, however he felt one of his feet being stuck, and looked to see Frieza with his tail wrapped around it with a grin. The male Saiyan made a sound of surprise as the tyrant pulled him, and was immediately punched in the face. Yusuke winced as his eyes closed, and he coughed out saliva as he felt his abdomen being pushed back. Frieza spun his body, and threw the Saiyan down with his tail.

Ann curved around, passing Frieza at high speeds and and grabbed Yusuke at the back of his head. Continuing the momentum, she rocketed them down to the ground, and slammed her rival on the ground, quaking the ground greatly and created large rubble upon impact. She hopped and leaped into the air, and fired off a large Ki wave towards the ground.

The destroyed rocks collapsed, revealing the now bloodied Yusuke. He took a deep breath and brought out his hands, and unleashed his aura after doing so.

Ann's energy attack ripped the ground, and made its way towards Yusuke. He gritted his teeth, and readied himself as Ann's attack met his hands.

"Ghh!" Yusuke winced visibly as his hands felt the burning sensation of Ann's energy wave. He closed an eye and he went a layer deep into the ground. The rocks crumbled away into the air, and disintegrated. Veins appeared on his forehead, and he opened his closed eye, heightening the frequency of his aura, and roared.

An explosion occurred in front of Yusuke, and more rocks were destroyed around him. Smoke was around the area he stood at, and the Fairy Tail mages behind him a ways away looked on with anticipation.

The fumes were blown away to reveal a panting Yusuke. He held narrowed eyes towards Ann, who was simply staring down at him from the air. Yusuke looked to the side to see multiple flashes, and sensed Marissa and Frieza's soldiers fighting. With Marissa's power-up, she should handle them no problem. But hopefully, the numbers don't get to her in his mind. Next, he looked just above Ann to see Frieza descending down. Just like his known rival, the dark aura continued to rage around him.

' _I should've killed him earlier…would've been easier to handle Ann…I didn't think Towa would give them this much of a power up...it's insane…'_ Yusuke thought with a bead of sweat going down his face.

He watched Ann lower herself down in the air, and he could see the slightest smirk that was present on her face. Her hair started to sway, both her ponytail and one bang that decorated her face. Yusuke widened his eyes as he felt her power rise, a familiar feeling that both of them have done countless times. Ann raised her fists to chest level, and she gritted her teeth.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The female Saiyan spread her arms out wide, and a flash was present for a split second on her body. Winds were present another time today from Ann's power. She was now seen in a golden aura that was infused with the dark magic that Towa is supplying her with. Her ponytail was now opened up, like a blooming flower behind her. The hair on her crown stayed in its place from the tightness she put her ponytail in The bang that covered her left eye split apart, half of it in between her eyes and the other side of it on the left side of her temple. Her hair, now golden in color, but purple tinted her golden hair from the dark magic. Her eyes, still pure red and pupiless, different from the usual teal eyes of a Super Saiyan.

"...shit." Yusuke cursed.

Ann hooked back an arm, and started to concentrate on charging her Ki within her hands.

"Damn it Ann…!" Yusuke said through his teeth with a glare. He narrowed his eyes and looked down for a few seconds before he took a glance behind him. There he saw the wide-eyed reactions of the Fairy Tail mages. He looked over at Erza and Mirajane next, to see their worried faces towards him. The Saiyan clenched his fists, and adopted a hurtful expression on his face as he looked down on the ground once more.

Yusuke took a deep breath, and stared back at Ann, still sensing her Ki rising. He gritted his teeth hard, growling. Veins appeared on his forehead and arms, and he tucked in his arms.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Golden aura exploded around Yusuke, the ground shooked by a small margin, and more rubble was created under his feet. Pieces of small rocks levitated into the air, only to crumble away at a certain height. Only small gusts of winds were felt by everyone in the area. Yusuke's teal eyes looked straight into Ann's red pupiless ones. His black hair, now pure gold in color. A few bangs reached down to his eyes, his single strands now combined to the hair on the crown of his skull, which all spiked up to the same height.

The male Saiyan spread out his arms and legs with gritted teeth.

Teal colored Ki began to flash in Ann's hand that was behind her with her aura continuing to rage around her.

 **FINAL…!**

Yusuke's hands was enveloped in his golden colored energy, and it crackled.

 **FINAL SHINE…!**

The energy within Ann's palm expanded, just wanting to be let out.

 _ **FLAAAAASH!**_

 _ **ATTAAAACK!**_

Both Super Saiyan's simultaneously thrusted their arms at one another, and almost immediately, winds erupted as their attacks exploded towards each other.

And both beams met in a large clash.

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **Thing's are heating up. I will say, we're not even at half of the arc yet. So there's gonna be a few more chapters.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review on your thoughts!**

 **.**

 **Trafalar Law: Uhh, it's up now. If that's what you're asking lol. i did say before, that I'll try to have each chapters up every week unless I state otherwise. Typically around 7-9 days. Maybe even 10-11. If you're asking what this chapter consisted of, well, I'm sure you know since you've reached this far lol.**

 **Jackalope89: I could, honestly. But I do have it where Marissa only knows the Kaioken. Part of the reason why is not having multiple more OCs more powerful than they already are of how I have them. Having Potential Unlock is a huge upgrade like how we've seen for Gohan. Plus, it's kind of already too late since I put up the OC chapter already.**

 **Justus80: Yeah, I'm done taking in OCs for now unfortunately. Whether or not I'll be doing that again in the future is less likely. Thanks by the way!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thanks again man! I'll say, he will use that move soon. As for his change in attitude, you'll see next chapter.**

 **Xedeven: Thanks!**

 **Guest (1): lol i guess i dont have common sense then**

 **roeequaza: I don't actually know in depth of how Dragon Ball Heroes goes since it's Japan only.**

 **Aadidoestfp: Thanks!**

 **Guest Reviewer "whatnot": I had this all planned out once I started my story. As of this moment, the main Antagonists are currently the Time Breakers. I do have it where Frieza is how he is in Universe 7. I'm aware of in Dragonball Super and the whole Champa vs. Beerus tournament thing and Champa's contenders. I forgot when Dragonball Super started, but the tournament wasn't debuted until long after I started my fic. If I'd watch it before writing this whole thing out, it's likely this Frieza would act differently and have a different name. As for the Saiyan's, they've been answered.**

 **Guest Reviewer "friezafan1234lov": Wish granted? Lol :p**

 **Guest Reviewer "forkandknife": Yes, she is. Despite the power up shown in this chapter, I do have her near that level, I'll say that much. At this point, now they can be. But a certain Saiyan will make sure that doesn't happen. If need be, then he'll try once more to get them to safety.**

 **.**

 **So it's a bummer that my spring break is only a week, but that's how it's always been. There's not much else to say except that the Time Breakers are finally involved in Earthland again. I can assume with close reading, some of you may know how this all will work out.**

 **Yusuke is finally presenting his SSJ Form in front of everyone out in the open now, and his rival has now come to face him under the influence of Towa.**

 **Once again, I'll try to get the next chapter out in 7-9 days, if not a day or two longer. So bear it with me lol.**

 **Thanks to those that have read and liked my story so far! I've Had a few telling me off, but it's whatever. If they don't like it, then let them be. It's only them versus a whole bunch of others who Do enjoy this fic so far, and that's what matters to me the most. So a Big Thank You do those following, reading, favorating, etc. etc.! If I could, I'd make spring break last a lot longer for everybody!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: March 17, 2016.**


	30. Chapter 30: War IV

**Part IV.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

"HAAH!" Marissa shouted as she kicked a soldier in the chest, tearing apart his armor and making him crash to the ground like many others she had done so far in the air. She kept up her Kaio-Ken state, and while being in it, it was no problem for her to take care of the troops.

She looked around her surroundings to see a handful more of Frieza's soldiers left, eyeing her. Then, she snapped her head back towards where Yusuke and Ann was.

' _They...transformed…? Oh no…'_ Marissa thought with a frown. She narrowed her eyes as she felt the soldiers charging at her. ' _I have to hurry and finish up here…'_

* * *

 **FINAL FLASH!**

 **FINAL SHINE, ATTACK!**

Yusuke and Ann released their respective attack at one another. Both beams met in the middle of the air in a large clash. The moment they did, violent winds tore through the forest, strong enough to make the Fairy Tail mages lose their footing, and making trees uproot from the ground and into the air.

The attacks widened and grew in size by the amount of energy poured in by both Super Saiyan's. It only made the winds increased in ferocity and the ground to shake even more. The point where both attacks met struggled to lean in towards one end. The earth around Yusuke crumbled away from his power. He kept gritting his teeth, letting out more of his energy into the attack. The more he did so, Ann would do the same, keeping up with him.

"Nng…! HAH!" The pressure increased from Yusuke's power, causing more rocks to be destroyed under him. His rise in power made his side of the attack favor him more.

" **HAHH!"** As expected, Ann brought out more of her Ki to counter Yusuk, and her side of the struggle gained the advantage this time.

Both shouted one final time, increasing more of their Ki. The energy clash between the two lasted for a second longer, and a large explosion occurred.

The Fairy Tail mages that were behind Yusuke had all tumbled away from the power of both parties attacks. They all finally opened their eyes once they felt the winds come to a halt, and looked to see large smoke and fumes up ahead. Around them was now a desolate wasteland in the middle of the rest of the forest surrounding the dirt area. Destroyed tree's left hard stumps on the ground, and was scattered throughout, some were even uprooted.

Slowly, the smoke started to let up, and they could see the slightest golden glow being emitted from within.

"Is everyone alright?!" Gildarts shouted.

"I-I'm okay!" Lucy shouted back.

"Gah! All this damn dirt!" Gajeel yelled.

"I'm free!" Natsu cheered as he popped out of the dust with a large grin. Next to him, Happy came up from within as well.

"Damn...that was a ride…" Gray muttered as he shook his head.

"Gray~! Are you alright?!" Juvia asked.

"Wendy!" Carla called out.

"I-I'm here!" Wendy responded.

"Tch, I'm such a mess now…" Cana uttered as she stood up.

"Sis!" Elfman went over to Mirajane's side, who was currently looking ahead with widened eyes while sitting down after she lost her balance from the clash of attacks.

Erza grunted a little as she opened her eyes, and lifted herself up on her hands and knees. She widened her eyes and looked forward at the receding smoke, only to widen them even further at who she currently saw.

The fumes around both Super Saiyan's had fully disappeared, and most Fairy Tail mages made sounds of surprise as they witnessed the appearance Yusuke now held.

Just like Ann, a raging golden aura was swirling around the male, and his clothes and now golden colored hair were swayed by it. The only difference unfortunately, Ann was still under Towa's dark magic. The mages took in his appearance disbelievingly, even thinking that it was an entire different person that appeared, and wondered if it was really Yusuke.

Yusuke kept his teal eyes at both Ann and Frieza. He went to grab his torn jacket, and ripped it off, letting it float away into the air. His body still showed scratches from the dark being's previous attacks and his black tank top and locket moved under his power.

' _That young woman...she...she looks familiar...oh no, is she?!'_ Carla thought frighteningly.

"That's…" Wendy trailed off.

"W-Wait...is that Yusuke?!" Lucy screeched.

"I...I think so…" Cana muttered.

"What the hell happened to him?" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu! He's like Lucy now!" Happy said.

"Yeah...he sure looks like it…" Natsu slowly said.

"What...happened to him?" Mirajane asked quietly.

"Sis?" Elfman asked worryingly.

"Yusuke…" Erza muttered.

The mages kept their eyes forward, but mainly looking at Yusuke's backside, his moving hair and roaring aura.

The energy around the male Saiyan increased in pressure as more dust was picked up around him. It kept rising and rising, and feeling overpowered, Ann's aura and energy rivaled his as winds brushed past everyone in the vicinity.

Yusuke, Ann and Frieza phased out in thin air.

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

The next thing the Fairy Tail mages saw was a crash in the middle of all the craters that had been made so far today. Frieza was seen with gritting teeth, and he slammed a fist into the ground out of irritation.

More explosions were heard in the sky, and one loud one before a multiple mini sounds were erupted.

Yusuke and Ann were seen in the middle of the air, their golden auras together into a large rounded shape, duking it out. Their fists met, along with the arms and legs at blinding speed to the human eyes.

Their forearms collided with each other. In the next instant their legs met, and then their knees in a hard clash. They both extended their hands towards each other and fired off a Ki blast at close range. Smoke was made from their energy attacks and they were engulfed inside of it. Not a moment later, they shot their bodies out of the smoke and landed hard on the ground with more scratches on their bodies and more tears on their clothing. Ann panted a little while her fists were clenched while Yusuke caught his breath, his body turned to the side and his left hand was guarded up into a three finger claw and his opposite arm was at his waist level, clenched.

Frieza immediately shot forward at the male Saiyan, and Yusuke did the same the second both the alien's feet left the dirt. Being transformed, Yusuke met Frieza with a punch straight in his face after he traveled a couple of yards. Pulling back his arm, the male Saiyan kicked the tyrant away, not even letting him take the time to be staggered.

Ann phased in front of Yusuke and shoulder bashed him right in his chest, forcing him to cough out blood and skid back on the ground, clutching his chest. He winced with an eyes closed and shaking teeth as he forced himself to stop, and proceeded to take in air again.

"...forgot what that felt like…" Yusuke murmured under his breath. He kept his eye at Ann, observing her darkened appearance, and gritted his teeth. ' _I almost gave in myself when Demigra tried to take me...I almost know the feeling Ann...and I'll get you out of there, as much as I hate your attitude…'_

The male Super Saiyan glanced over at Frieza just in time to see him standing up fully. He saw the alien's eyes flash red, and both darkened beings powered up even more at the same time.

"Tch... **HAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " The golden yellow aura that was already present around Yusuke went more wild than before as he powered up.

Ann phased out and phased in directly in front of Yusuke, surprising him. His reaction was repeated once again as she disappeared once again. The male snapped his head to the side just in time to see her fire off a pink Ki blast. Yusuke dodged it and leaped into the air, only to turn to see two discs flying towards him. He shouted, exploding his Ki outward, forcing the razor sharp saucers to dissipate.

Towa's puppets phased in on either side of Yusuke, who looked both ways before both Ann and Frieza began their assault. Yusuke was forced to float back, while concentrating on moving his limbs to block both of their attacks, and forcing his body to move almost every second so that no hits connected to him.

The male Super Saiyan struggled to keep up with both at the same time, and because of it, Ann had managed get a punch on his face and Frieza punched him in the stomach. Yusuke coughed out saliva, and soon found himself choking as the alien wrapped his tail around his neck. Ann went to slam her knee in Yusuke's guts, and already having difficulty breathing, he silently gasped out in pain while trying to suck air in. His face soon turned a shade of purple from the lack of oxygen, but he managed to get an eye open while clenching his teeth. His golden aura exploded around him, and he tightly gripped Frieza's tail. The tyrant gritted his teeth with a glare towards Yusuke, and the Saiyan took in a deep breath of air after Frieza's hold loosened. Growling, the male Saiyan pulled Frieza by his tail and elbowed him in the chest, and slammed his hands down on his head, making the alien crash down.

' _I'm doing that a lot…'_ Yusuke thought with slight muse, but soon turned his attention towards Ann, who came charging in with a fist ready. He went to charge in at her also, and moved his head slightly to the side so that her attack just missed him, and kneed her in the abdomen. She gritted her teeth in pain and wrapped an arm around her, but felt more pain as Yusuke brought up his knee towards her chin. Afterwards, the male grabbed both of her ankles, and started to spin her around at high speeds. Spinning a few rotations, he threw Ann down towards the ground, causing her to collide with the earth.

The Fairy Tail mages on the ground flinched a little from the impact of Ann and Frieza crashing to the ground. They could see smoke arise from their crash site, and looked to see Yusuke coming down a ways away from them, as well as from the two darkened beings. He was seen panting with his back still turned from them, and kept looking ahead at the rubble and rising dust.

"Everyone!"

The Fairy Tail mages turned around to see familiar faces running towards them. Members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, plus Makarov were currently arriving at the battlefield. More specifically, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. Lyon, and Jura were just behind them, and the whole group with Makarov leading them arrived with the Fairy Tail members on stand by.

"Master." Gildarts greeted.

"How is everything here?" Makarov asked.

"Hard to say…" Gray muttered, and looked ahead again. Makarov, along with the newly arrived followed his direction.

"Hm? Who is that?" The Master of Fairy Tail asked, looking at the Super Saiyan form of one his members.

"It's Yusuke…" Lucy answered.

"Yusuke? What happened to him?" Lyon asked.

"We have no idea…" Gray said.

"Someone new came to attack him, and then all of a sudden Yusuke over there turned blonde." Cana said.

"How?" Hibiki asked.

"We don't know. There was dust everywhere until we saw him like that." Cana said.

They all heard a large noise, and looked to see all the debris ahead of Yusuke being blown away, and revealed the alien tyrant and female Saiyan, both emitting the dark energy around them.

"Are those the enemies?" Jura asked.

"Yeah...and as much as I hate to say it, I doubt we can do much. So far, it's all been Yusuke's show." Gildarts said.

"What of the whole group of people?" Makarov asked.

"Those two just took care of them all. We helped, but they did most of the work." Gajeel answered.

"Two?" Eve asked.

"Yusuke and his friend of his. She came to the guild injured the yesterday...I assume she is alright still?" Makarov asked.

"As far as we can tell, yes. She went off again to fight those group of people." Juvia said.

As if on cue, an energy wave shot through the air, and a few of Frieza's soldiers fell from the sky and crashed to the ground. Multiple blasts of energies were seen afterwards in the middle of the air.

Marissa was seen moving around in the air with her arms in front of her, firing off her energy blasts at the troops in the air, and hitting them on point. More collapsed into the air and down in the forest, most likely deceased.

"That's her…" Lucy muttered.

*BOOM!*

*CRASH!*

Everyone snapped their heads down at ground level and looked to see Yusuke and Ann collided with one another. She slammed their knees together, creating a crater underneath them. Another one was made as they connected their fists. They retracted, but launched more attacks at each other not a moment later, making the ground shake and more rubble to be produced.

Then they phased out.

*BOOM!*

They appeared in the sky with Yusuke blocking Ann's kick with a forearm, and disappeared.

*BOOM!*

They appeared with Ann crossing her arms against one of Yusuke's punches, and flickered out of sight once more.

*BOOM!*

Both Super Saiyan's appeared in the air with both of their fists at each other's cheeks. They grunted and separated, only to sneer at each other and began to exchange blows. The Time Patrollers moved through the air at high speeds while punching and kicking at one another until they phased out again.

Yusuke perked up at sensing Frieza charging at him while he moved, and swiftly dodged the alien's body that was clearly trying to collide with him. Ann appeared above him with her hands above her head, and swung them down at Yusuke, only for him to cross his arms to meet her attack. She swung her leg towards her face, and he brought his body back, dodging it. Keeping up the position of being above him, Ann continued her assault of her fists towards him, only for him to retaliate back by doing the same and being below her this time in the air.

Frieza charged in once more to join in, and with both Saiyan's awkward mid air battle, the alien went in head on. Yusuke went to catch both of Ann's fists, and threw her in the direction that Frieza was coming from. But before he could let go of her, the female managed to grab his wrists, and brought in her legs, only to launch them Yusuke's chest. He winced in pain, and was forced to weakened his hold on Ann, and the both separated from each other. Frieza went through empty air again, and redirected himself back towards Yusuke.

The male Saiyan was dropping down towards the ground back first. He saw Frieza and Ann diving down towards him, and using his Ki, he forced it out just in time before he crashed. As both of the influenced puppets just neared him, Yusuke phased out, making both Frieza and Ann miss their attack and attacking the earth below them.

Yusuke appeared in the air with an arm overhead, and in a bright flash, multiple golden Ki beams shot out of his and arced down after reaching a point in the sky. His attack raced towards Ann and Frieza who were on the ground, and seeing the lights, both of them flew away. Yusuke's beams bombarded the forest, and followed the alien tyrant and female Saiyan.

Several mages fell down on the ground from the severity of Yusuke's attack, and the rest managed to hold their ground. They looked ahead to see his attacks pick up large amounts of dust, and trees being broken down.

"The shaking just won't stop…!" Hibiki shakily said.

"It is a pain...even all the way from Magnolia…" Lyon said.

"Even from there?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep himself steady.

"We even felt tremors all the way from our guild." Eve stated.

"S-Seriously?" Lucy asked with some sweat on her face.

"We did as well...and when Master Makarov asked us for assistance, our master decided to send us to help." Jura explained.

"Well good luck trying to. He's basically been fighting the whole time." Gajeel said.

"It's annoying! I wanna do something!" Natsu whined.

"You can stand still and stay here, Natsu." Gildarts said.

"What can _you_ even do?" Gray chided.

"More than you could!" Natsu shouted.

"Now is not the time!" Lucy yelled.

Marissa looked below, away from Yusuke's attack the moment he unleashed it. Unknown to him, he had taken care of the rest of Frieza's soldiers in the air and on the ground, making the Earthling's task complete.

Yusuke willed his energy to bring out more. Only this time, he directed it pass Frieza and Ann, and calculating the distance, he put out just enough Ki so that it reached its destination to intercept the two. Ann widened her eyes seeing the golden beams in front of her, and being unable to stop herself, she got caught in the blast, and cried out in pain. The same could be said with Frieza, but fortunately for him, he skidded on the ground with his feet, but came out with more injuries in the end. Yusuke stopped his attack as soon as he sensed their movements come to a halt. He phased out, and appeared near the rubble where they were under in.

Rocks in one spot amidst all of the destruction were blown away, revealing an angry Frieza with the dark magic roaring around him. He screamed loudly, powering up. The tyrant clenched his teeth, glaring straight at the male Super Saiyan, and charged in leaving a large crater behind him.

' _Ann's still not moving...I can finish this.'_ Yusuke's aura roared to life, and with a battle cry, he charged in towards Frieza as well. Not even passing a few yards, the Saiyan instantly boosted himself with his Ki, blowing away rocks along the way, and hooked back an arm. With his enhanced speed, he closed in on Frieza in no time, all the while screaming.

When he did, he launched his arms, targeting Frieza's abdomen.

"GAH-ACK!" Frieza's dark aura instantly dissipated, and he coughed out copious amounts of blood from his mouth. Even more dripped down from the fatal wound inflicted upon him due to the Saiyan's attack as his arm went straight through the tyrant's stomach. Blood drenched Yusuke's arm, and he pulled back, a bit of Frieza's innards sticking onto his arm.

"Damn…" Gajeel muttered, observing what the Saiyan had done.

Wendy's vision up ahead was obscured when Lucy once again hugged the girl, while the blonde looked away as well from the grueling scene.

Most mages winced from the sight ahead of them, and some such as Juvia had her hands covering her mouth in horror.

"Did...he really do that…?" Gray asked disbelievingly.

Frieza gasped for air, and his blood continued to spill out of his mouth and from his gaping wound. He shakily walked back, holding his stomach with the hole.

Yusuke swung his arm to the side to let the blood fly away from his arm, and he hooked it back. Blue Ki enveloped his hand, and he charged in the short distance between them, and uppercutted Frieza high into the air. A few inches floating from the ground, Yusuke looked up and brought his arms overhead. Ki flashed around him, and winds were produced from his power.

"Your tyranny ends here Frieza! Die!" Yusuke shouted, and his Ki around him blinked rapidly. The Saiyan screamed loudly for all to hear, and not a second later his energy shot upwards towards Frieza.

Yusuke's attack hit Frieza head on, and the tyrant's agonizing, painful cry was heard along with the Saiyan's roar. Not being able to do anything further, Frieza's body began to tear apart from the fatal hit that the male Saiyan had inflicted upon him. Yusuke's attack rocketed higher into the air, and there was a sudden explosion, indicating Frieza's body to rupture. The beam tore through the stratus clouds and entered the space, but back down in the atmosphere Yusuke's attack had already pass. His golden aura was still present around him with his arms still overhead, and still looking above. He panted heavily, and his aura dissipated. A moment later he dropped his arms and landed back down on the ground, his golden hair wilted, and reverted back to his original black hair.

"His hair changed back…" Lyon muttered.

"Now that, is weird…" Ren said.

"Is...is it all over?" Lucy said with hope.

"Maybe…" Gray said. He made a sound of surprise when Erza and Mirajane ran towards Yusuke.

"Bro!" Marissa called out from above, and landed down next to the male Saiyan.

"Hey…" Yusuke greeted.

"You alright…?"

"...never better. Didn't get the chance to finish him off. Glad I did here." Yusuke said with his eyes closed.

"...where's Ann?"

With the mentioned female Saiyan, Yusuke opened his eyes and directed his sights towards her body that was under the rubble.

"It's...faint." Marissa murmured.

"I'm sure she'll be fine once we patch her up…" Yusuke exasperatedly said.

"Yusuke!" He heard Erza call out, and both him and Marissa turned around to see her and the barmaid running towards them.

"What are you going to do…?" Marissa whispered.

"...let me handle it." Yusuke whispered back with a tired sigh.

Both Erza and Mirajane arrived and stopped in front of Yusuke.

"Hey." The male Saiyan greeted with a tired smile. He made a sound of surprise when Mirajane instantly went to hug him.

"You had me worried…" The barmaid muttered.

"Same with me...are you alright?" The scarlet-haired knight asked.

"I'll be fine. A bit tired but...I'm sure that-!" Yusuke stopped his sentence short as he felt a surge of dark power rising. Marissa, Erza and Mirajane perked up as well and widened their eyes.

"Get down!" Marissa screamed, and dived on the ground.

Yusuke held Mirajane tightly with an arm and leaped over to Erza, wrapping his free arm around her, and plummeted to the ground with both women in his arms.

All of a sudden the ground shook from a large explosion nearby them. Rocks flailed in the air, and winds were erupted from the spot where Ann laid.

The mages that consisted of three guilds stumbled from the ground the moment the ground quaked and when they felt the massive winds.

Yusuke snapped his eyes opened and looked behind him while on the ground to see Ann with the dark energy swirling around her. The winds stopped blowing and the earth stopped moving. Yusuke stood up to face Ann fully with a hardened glare at her. Not long after, the three girls near him stood up also to glance at the female Saiyan, who was currently in her base form due to being knocked out from Yusuke's attack from before.

"Ann! Snap out of it!" Marissa pleaded, but was ignored by the mentioned person.

"Great…" Yusuke said tiredly.

"Yusuke...how can you be like this? So calm?" Mirajane asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...do you feel what that person is emitting?"

"It...feels so...dark, so to say." Erza added.

Yusuke widened his eyes at what they had said.

' _...can they sense her…?'_ The male Saiyan thought incredulously. He looked at them more closely, to see them shaking.

"Wait...what can you see besides just her up ahead?" Marissa asked Erza and Mirajane, pointing a finger at Ann.

"...we see her and this...dark matter being present around her." Erza said after observing her.

"...it's not normal for someone's eyes to be red like that is it…? We even saw it on that other... _being_ that you fought with at the same time." Mirajane said with a frown.

Yusuke and Marissa looked at each other surprisingly, catching both of the Fairy Tail women's attention.

"...what is it you two?" Erza asked sternly.

"...that's what you both are really seeing up ahead around her?" Yusuke asked.

"It is." The redhead answered firmly.

"What do you two feel?" Marissa asked next.

"It's just...so dense, and sickening almost." The barmaid said.

' _...do they…?'_ Yusuke thought worryingly. "...did you feel anything from me?"

"I did, I'm positive about that." Erza said.

"I did as well." Mirajane said.

' _...damn.'_ Yusuke thought, guiltily tearing his eyesight away from them and looked ahead at Ann again. Marissa caught this notion, and held a worried look at him.

"Yusuke...is something wrong?" The white-haired women asked.

"N-No...it's nothing." Yusuke stuttered.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Ann scream, and the dark energy around her raged even more. The ground under her feet cracked, and in a bright flash, she once again appeared in her Super Saiyan form.

"Ann…" Marissa muttered sadly.

"..." Yusuke narrowed his eyes, and took a few steps forward, a short distance away from the three women. He spread apart his legs and raised his hands to shoulder level. With an echoed roar and a bright flash, Yusuke's golden aura appeared once again, and his hair turned golden yellow.

Mirajane and Erza could only widened their eyes and gasped audibly at the sudden sight. They saw his hands reach behind his neck, and he pulled off his locket. Yusuke turned around and looked at both of his girlfriends sadly. The Fairy Tail women looked into his teal colored eyes, and they had a closer look at them as the male Saiyan began to walk over to them.

"I know a ton of questions are running through your guys' mind…" Yusuke said sympathetically. He reached towards Erza hand and grabbed it. His other hand had his locket, and he went to place the amulet into the redhead's armored gauntlet, and closed it gently with both of his hands. "Like I said before...I promise I'll explain it to you guys once this is all finished…"

Speechless, Erza could only nod dumbly, still looking into Yusuke's eyes. It was rather gently, but strong and deadly at the same time. How that could be seen within the Saiyan, she had no idea.

Mirajane looked on with a frown, but could only stand frozen in place, not knowing what to say, being in the same speechless state as Erza was in.

"Take care of the locket for me. I'll be sure to have it around my neck once this is all over." Yusuke gently said with a small smile. He closed his eyes and turned around, walking forward again. The Saiyan opened them with a hardened look at Ann.

"C'mon you two, it's about to get hectic out here again. We need to get back." Marissa said towards the Fairy Tail women.

"Marissa...what is going on…?" Mirajane managed to ask.

"...he'll tell you everything you guys need to know, that I'm sure of...it's not exactly my place to say." Marissa said, but gave an uncertain feeling towards both women. "Just know that whatever happens, it's for both you and your friends' sakes."

The Earthling reached out a hand towards them both, and placed her index and middle finger to her forehead.

"Grab on. I got a neat little trick to show you both." Marissa said with a grin.

The knight and the barmaid slowly placed their hands atop of the Earthlings. With a small giggle, Marissa instantly moved the three of them in front of the wizards, making both Erza and Mirajane gasp in surprise.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed.

"What the-?!" Natsu stuttered.

"Hey guys!" Marissa greeted.

"Uh, hey Marissa...are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine!" The Earthling chirped.

Erza and Mirajane retracted their hands and looked ahead again at the standing Yusuke and Ann, both golden aura's being emitted around them with the latter having her's combined with dark magic.

"Are you two alright?" Makarov asked, walking up to the two female S-class mages.

"Yes Master…" Erza said, tightening her hold on Yusuke's locket. Elfman came up to her sister and rested a hand on her shoulders reassuringly. The barmaid appreciated the gesture, and gave a small smile.

Makarov looked forward at Yusuke, surprised by the action of him transforming into a Super Saiyan.

' _Hmm...make it out safe, Boy.'_ The Master of Fairy Tail thought. Him, along with the rest of the mages plus one Earthling stayed back and watched on.

Dust picked up from where Yusuke and Ann both stood. They both looked into each other's eyes, and they both took a battle stance. The male turned his upper body to the side with his legs spread apart, still looking at his rival while having both of his hands clenched into fists in front of his face. The female spread her legs on the ground, and she kept both of her hands balled into fists. Her left arm was in front of her while her right was ready at waist level. Their auras heightened in frequency as the dust from their feet picked up in speed.

Ann shot forward, blowing away rocks from her feet. She hooked back an arm and shot it forward the moment she closed in on Yusuke. He caught her fists, took a step back and caught her other fist. He gritted his teeth as he was forced to skid back from her strength.

"Damnit Ann…! Get a hold of yourself!" Yusuke growled through his teeth.

Away from them, back over with the mages, Carla's body stiffened from both Super Saiyan's posture, now knowing and confirming that the third vision she had foreseen come to fruition.

Ann flipped her body back, and kicked Yusuke in the chin, separating them. Yusuke leaped back, trying to ignore the pain and extended an arm, shooting out a Ki blast at her. She hopped up into the air to dodge and brought out both of her arms slightly, her hands below her waist. A bright flash was emitted within her palms, and light bullets came out of her hands. Yusuke grunted and flipped back to dodge the energy bullets, but Ann simply followed his movements.

' _If I go into the air, then those behind me is gonna get caught in it…'_ Yusuke thought, and stood firm on the ground. He brought his hands to shoulder level and Ki glowed in his palms. A second later he he thrusted them forward, sending his own barrage of Ki attacks.

Both parties attacks met in multiple clashes. Each bullet met a blast over and over between the two Super Saiyan's. There was a line of smoke where both of their attacks met, and they kept it up until Ann stopped and brought both of her hands to the left side of her body and twisted her body towards that direction. A dark purple ball of Ki appeared in her hands as she charged her Ki.

Yusuke longed stopped his attack the moment Ann did, and cupped his hands to the right side of his body.

 **KAMEHAMEHA!**

Yusuke thrusted his hands up at Ann, and his blue beam exploded out of his palms. The moment his attack was released, the ground around him crumbled away, and the rocky debris all disintegrated by his power.

" **HAAAH!"** Ann thrusted her arms down, releasing a dark purple beam down at Yusuke, rivaling his power.

Both blue and purple beams connected in midair, causing a large clash. The moment they touched one another, a large shockwave could be felt that greatly quaked the ground around them. The more they poured out their energy, the more the earth beneath them quaked. Even the cloudy skies above them had began to slowly crawl away from their force.

Yusuke dug through the ground from the force, and he grunted, pouring out more of his energy, in which Ann copied the moment he did.

Both Super Saiyan's had their teeth gritted before shouting loudly, and their attacks caused a large explosion.

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

Massive winds blew away the dust in the air, revealing both Yusuke and Ann exchanging explosive blows. They moved rapidly in the air with each of their attacks creating loud shockwaves.

Unfortunately, with Towa's dark magic power up and already using a moderate amount of Ki against Frieza, Yusuke was at the short end of the stick as he continuously kept blocking and dodging Ann's attacks rather sluggishly. He winced every time the female Saiyan landed a hit on his body, and whenever he went to attack, he connected rarely while most of the time they were blocked by the female.

Ann connected a fist to Yusuke's face, making him stagger through the air, wincing. He gasped as he felt his ankle being grabbed, and the next thing he knew he was thrown towards the ground. Gritting his teeth, Yusuke managed to look up, only to widen his eyes to see Ann already in front of him with her hand reaching towards his throat. She succeeded in doing so, causing the male to choke slightly, and Ann rocketed them both faster towards the forest floor.

Another large quake occurred as Ann slammed Yusuke on the ground.

"ACK!" Saliva was forced out of Yusuke's mouth as Ann continued to choke him. He managed to get an eye open to look at her grin. Clenching his teeth and forcing both of his eyes open, he kicked her off of him, strong enough so that she'd let go. Ann leaped back while Yusuke flipped back up, and he panted, catching his breath while coughing a bit.

After cartwheeling back, Ann shot forward again after one of her feet landed back down on the ground. She appeared in front of Yusuke in an instant and she started her assault anew when she swung her right leg first at him. He blocked with a forearm, but the strength that Ann put into her attack made his body turn to the right. Ann rotated her body so that she swung with her left leg next, which connected to Yusuke's face. Still using her left leg, she swung it back at him, staggering him further. The female Saiyan rotated one last time to swing her left leg at him again towards the temple of his skull, and finished off her move when she flipped back and collided the tip of her foot with Yusuke's chin.

The male Saiyan grunted in pain as he was forced back and sent into the air. Ann flew up just to grab his boot, and slammed him down into the ground as they were still close to it. Ann launched her fist down at Yusuke's chest, causing the ground underneath them to crack open. He screamed in pain and blood came out of his mouth from her attack, and she went to slam her fist down at him again successfully, making the crack underneath them larger.

The ground gave in as both Super Saiyan's went underneath. Having freedom with his body again, Yusuke stayed afloat and kept his senses at Ann. He sensed her near him, and managed to move his body from a punch. He saw her arm, grabbed it, and threw her into the falling down rocks.

Ann twisted her body and extended both of her arms. Ki flashed in front of her palms, and seeing this, Yusuke gritted his teeth and gestured to do the same. Both of them shouted as they released their energy blasts at each other. They were at close range when their attacks met, and electricity crackled from their power all over. The rocks turned to bits of dust around them and a bright light was seen from underneath the ground. Then, a large explosion was erupted from the underneath, creating a large hole on the forest floor.

More rocks came levitating into the air, and along with them, Ann and Yusuke floated upwards, staring down at one another. They screamed once more at the same time, releasing their golden auras and blasting away the debris around them. They collided with each other in a bright flash, and they began to exchange explosive blows once again. Both Super Saiyan's flew through the air while launching their arms and legs.

Each punch and kicks they parried with each other, the earth under them would crack and crumble away from their massive power.

They phased out, and high in the sky, sounds that are similar to mortar rounds were heard all over. Along with the explosive sounds, the ground shook each time they were heard.

"Well?" Makarov quietly asked the Crash Mage.

"Hmm...it's no good. Throughout most of it, I can hardly see them." Gildarts answered in a hushed voice.

"I see...it does us no good to help if we aren't able to keep up…"

"However…" Gildarts looked over at Marissa, and could see her head moving ever so slightly, along with the loud explosions. "It looks like she's able to."

Makarov followed his eyesight over at the Earthling. Just as Gildarts has said, he saw her head moving little by little each time a loud boom was heard in the air.

Marissa constantly moved her eyes to watch Ann and Yusuke fight. It was still tough for her to be able to keep up with them, but she had enough practice to be able to do so.

Aside from her, even Erza and Mirajane saw their images flash every now and again. But unlike Marissa, wherever they thought both Super Saiyan's appeared, they would clash somewhere else again, being a few steps behind each time.

"It looks like those two can as well." Makarov muttered.

"They're slow, though if they can actually follow, then I'm impressed." Gildarts commented.

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

Both Super Saiyan's landed hard on the ground where it cracked under the soles of their boots. The supported themselves with a hand on the ground as to not go down further, looked at each other, and then shot forward at each other at blinding speeds.

They met with each other halfway, colliding their fists and feets at one another. The ground under cracked even more, and rose up from the shock waves.

"HAAH!"

"RAGH!"

Both Super Saiyan's sent a straight fist, and both caught in their opponent's with their opposite hand. Struggling to break free, they had begun swinging their knees at each other. Their auras had long disappeared, and they moved as they moved their legs to attack on another. With each collision, the risen ground that surrounded them were blown away. Their hands intertwined one another as they kept attacking with their knees. Annoyed by the repeated actions over and over again, Ann audibly growled, and electricity crackled throughout her body.

' _What the-?!'_ Yusuke widened his eyes, feeling Ann's energy skyrocket.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Ann's roar echoed, and her aura immediately exploded around her with bolts of blue static emitting around her. Her ponytail that had already bloomed out, now had more petal-like shapes added. The two small but long bangs that was on either side of her left eye was reduced by one as the single bang was now in between her eyes.

"Oh shi-!" Yusuke was cut off short as Ann forced them to dive back down. She took his surprised reaction and successfully slammed her knee into his stomach, making him cough out saliva. It only added more pain to him as his back collided with the ground.

Ann easily separated their hands, and with her knee still connected to Yusuke's abdomen, she went to swing in with one of her fists. However, she made a silent gasp as the male quickly caught it, and he proceeded to glare at her.

"If you're going to go that far then fine! **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Golden aura exploded around Yusuke, and Ann was forced to hop back away from him. The male Saiyan stood up fully with a look of full on anger. He clenched his fists and raised his forearms up. Yusuke screamed once more, his echoed voice reaching to all the ears, and his aura expanded. Azure colored electricity appeared and crackled around him violently, and any remaining debris around the two Saiyans were blown away by his power.

Dust continued to pick up from where Yusuke stood. Blue static bolts continued to course around his body.

"They...they ascended…" Marissa said in a whisper. She bit her lip and held a frowned face, aching for both of them to be safe and sound in the very end.

"Now what's going on...it looks like they both changed again." Gray said.

"They look the same...aside from all of those sparks around them." Elfman said.

"S-Something tells me we might need to move back even further…" Cana said uneasily.

" _ **HAAAAH!**_ "

Both Super Saiyans rushed at each other, but Yusuke came through in the end and landed a punch at Ann's face, throwing her back in the air. He shot towards her, and slammed the tip of his boot on her chest, and they tore through the ground. Yusuke rocketed towards the air and brought down an arm, charging his Ki.

 **BIG BANG ATTACK!**

The male Saiyan immediately shot the large ball of Ke down at the ground where Ann was present at.

Rubble that surrounded where the female Saiyan laid all exploded away, and she phased out. Ann appeared right in front of Yusuke with an arm outstretched. Roaring, she instantly shout out a Ki wave right in front of him.

Yusuke thought quick and brought his body back, mostly coming out unharmed. Now being upside down, he swiped his arm, releasing five small orb of Ki at her at close range, and connected. Ann staggered back in pain, and Yusuke took the opportunity to knee her on the chin. She was about to be thrown back once more until he grabbed her leg dived straight down. He pulled her leg and placed his hand directly in front of her face. The male Saiyan increased his speed so that they both crashed into the ground like a meteor that had came from space. Yusuke leaped back far away, and cupped his hands to the right side of his body, charging his Ki.

 **KA…!**

 **ME…!**

Bright blue Ki spiraled within his palms. He ignited his fiery golden aura, and the blue static repeatedly surrounded his person.

 **HA…!**

 **ME…!**

Ann stood up, moving destroyed rocks around her as she went to rest a hand on her left bicep, and shakily stood up.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**_

Yusuke thrusted his hands forward, and he released his Ki wave not a moment later. His attack tore through the ground at high speeds, and it entirely engulfed Ann.

She screamed in pain as soon as she noticed the male Saiyan's large energy wave. Yusuke's attack went past her person, and into the deeper parts of the forest where it still mostly remained intact, until the male Saiyan's destroyed more of it.

The ground shook violently from the Kamehameha Wave Yusuke brought out, and most mages had to shield their eyes from the brightness of his attack, all the while trying to stand upright.

Yusuke's Ki wave destroyed the trees in front of him a long distance away, even larger than before when he had gotten rid of Ginyu. Mountains from afar were destroyed, and a large explosion occurred. The male Saiyan's attack then ended after, and a large quantity of small particle fumes were seen in his wake of destruction.

"Damn...I put way too much into that…" Yusuke said through his heavy panting, slightly lowering his arms. Electricity blinked on his person, still indicating in his ascended form. ' _I was so focused on taking her down...I might have done worse…'_

He winced and wrapped an arm around his abdomen, bending a knee. He had an eye closed and and looked down with his one opened eye to see blurrily see all the scratch marks and damage done to him. More holes appeared throughout his clothing, and blood kept seeping from his crown of the skull, shoulders, thighs and mouth. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly floated up, and began searching for Ann.

It didn't take long to find her body laid down on the dusty ground. He descended towards her, and was able to closely sense her. Aside from being a bloodied and scratched up with injuries, he no longer sensed anything dark within her, and she was currently out of her Super Saiyan form and back to normal. He hastily picked her up by wrapping an arm around her waist and immediately flew back towards the group of mages plus one earthling.

He landed in front of them with both of his feet touching the ground, and dropped Ann's unconscious body down. Not a second later did the male Saiyan collapse to his knees, and placed his hands on the ground to support himself, panting heavily.

"Yusuke!" Erza and Mirajane cried out, and rushed over to him. Marissa did so as well, and bent down next to Ann, checking on her condition.

The rest of the mages rushed over as well, and managed to get a closer look at both of the Saiyans. They made a sound of surprise as electricity coursed through Yusuke's person one last time, before his golden hair wilted and reverted back to his natural born black color.

"I'm...fine…" Yusuke managed to say through his heavy breathing. He stood on his knee as he brought his upper body up, and looked down at Ann's body next to him, and saw her face moving.

"Let me help!" Wendy said, and bent down next to Yusuke. She brought her hands forward, however Yusuke gently held her hands with his, causing her to gasp.

"Save your magic Wendy...your healing won't have any effect on me…" The male Saiyan said, causing the mages to gasp in surprise and confusion.

"E-Eh? B-But...why?" The sky dragonslayer stuttered, tears at the corner of her eyes after hearing what he said.

Yusuke didn't get to say something before he heard coughing, and looked to see Ann coughing out blood from her mouth. She clenched her teeth before she slowly opened her eyes, but closed them immediately again from being hurt.

"Ann!" Marissa croaked out, a few tears spilling out of her eyes. She placed an arm under the female Saiyan, and gently lifted her up. Ann panted, and managed to open her eyes again, trying to ignore the pain.

"...Mari?" Ann managed to say, looking at Marissa.

"You're back to normal!" Marissa joyfully said.

"...w-what are you talking about…?"

"H-Hey...isn't she dangerous…?" Lucy asked.

"No...she's good now…" Yusuke answered immediately, but he could still feel the mages being on edge.

"I-I'll-!" Wendy turned around, having the mindset of healing the female Saiyan, but stopped to see Yusuke place a hand on her shoulder, and shaking his head slowly.

"It's the same thing with her Wendy, save your magic." The male Saiyan said, causing the blue-haired girl to droop her shoulders and look down.

"Either I'm dead or seeing a goddamn mirage...is that really you…Tarok?" Ann asked as she placed a hand on her left forearm, staring up at Yusuke.

"Hardly...you're looking at the real thing." Yusuke answered, standing up while still clutching his stomach, looking back down at her.

"I don't see a halo above you either...good. I can still kick your ass then." Ann said mockingly.

"...guess a year later and you still haven't changed that tongue." Yusuke commented, causing Marissa to curve her lips upward slightly.

' _It's like he never left…'_ Marissa thought amusingly.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Gray asked.

"Tch, I should be the one to ask that…" Ann said, and winced as pain coursed through her body.

"Don't push yourself…" Marissa said, lightly scolding her.

"I'll be fine…" Ann tried getting up, but a yelp of pain from her caused the Earthling to support her.

"...told you so…" Marissa said, causing Ann to click her tongue in annoyance.

"Yusuke...who is she?" Mirajane asked.

"She's...Annabelle." Yusuke answered with a slight smirk.

"You're lucky I'm down here otherwise I would have gutted your throat!" Ann roared out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

The female's Saiyan outburst caused most around her to take a step back. Ann winced in pain again from her action, slightly regretting raising her voice in her current condition.

"That was a bitch...seriously...what the _hell_ is going on…?' Ann demanded, causing the other two Time Patrollers to narrow their eyes.

"... _they_ happened…" Marissa said quietly.

"What…?" Ann asked confusingly while looking at Marissa.

"Towa happened…" Yusuke answered, causing Ann to widen her eyes. "They got to you."

"Bullshit!" Ann yelled, not knowing the fact that Wendy was present.

"Take a look at yourself, and look back at me." Yusuke said, making his rival gasp quietly.

"Then...you and I…"

"Yeah…"

"No way…" Ann said in a disgusted tone. "I don't believe it…"

"I think you should!"

Yusuke, Marissa and Ann widened their eyes in a fearful and surprising manner at the same time. Both women looked up while Yusuke immediately turned his body and snapped his head up. Up above them, the Bio-android Mira, the demoness Towa, and the Majin twin sisters Haru Haru and Shun Shun were mockingly staring down at them.

"Hello humans...and hello Time Patrollers." Towa greeted, in a devious grin.

* * *

 **We're now thirty chapters in! I'm honestly surprised at myself for coming this far, and I really gotta thank to those who really enjoy my fic!**

 **.**

 **FrancisVamp0822: What were you expecting? Hope I could satisfy you with this one.**

 **Guest (1): Hmm...it's a slim possibilty.**

 **kaiju115: I'll be honest, plot armor for the planet. I mean, just look at the two recent movies Toriyama made. Especially Fukkatsu no F. You'd think Goku and Frieza duking it out would impact more of Earth lol.**

 **guy on website: At the very start, I only intend having Yusuke use Ki solely, so he won't be learning magic anytime.**

 **VirusChris: Everything's about to come out very _very_ soon. And the fighting will last for a few more!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Fiero the White": Treefinity.**

 **Nah, but really, I don't have a number for him. More of...an insight so to say. I will say, because he's able to stand up to Beerus and Whis (albeit, not at their full power obviously), and Demigra as well, he's pretty strong, even though he only goes so far as SSJ2. it's how it is.**

 **Dragon Breath99: My least DBZ Character would have to be Babidi. I hate that little annoying bastard. Least Fairy Tail character is tough, but I'd have to say Jose or Ivan.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Gingerspice547": That's understandable, so it's no worries. Hope you continue to stay!**

 **Guest Reviewer "shamalamadingdong": Here it is!**

 **.**

 **Some of you may have noticed that I didn't fully describe Yusuke's SSJ2 form. I wanted to save that until the next chapter. Also yes, Ann Does have SSJ2 as well, and I did describe her form also. Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Frieza's dead, by Yusuke. Expected, and we can defintiely say he feels a lot better after that.**

 **Time Breakers have fully shown their presence in the FTverse. I think I can safely say we're getting to the climax of this arc, and have reached the halfway point. Even after all the fighting is done and over with, the arc still won't be finished. Though it's like, small details here and there in the aftermath.**

 **Yusuke Did get shitted on in this chapter. Also showing how strong Ann can be, even without Towa being involved.**

 **...I did mention him having a Saiyan name also right? Those who know how I came up with his Saiyan name gets a cookie! His name was pretty much revealed out there. It IS from a vegetable.**

 **Then we got the mages, being all confused and suspicious as all to hell. I did have the other guilds make an appearance to deal with a small issue in the near future that maybe not Fairy Tail could have by themselves after all of this.**

 **Not much else to say but please review!**

 **A Big Thank You to those enjoying the story so far up to this point, up to chapter 30! If I could, I'd make summer break come faster.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: March 29, 2016.**


	31. Chapter 31: War V

**Part V.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

The forest of Magnolia was now a wasteland for the most part. The battlefield that was first involved with Frieza and his army now shifted over the Time Patrollers against the Time Breakers. Up in the sky, the newly revived bio-android Mira had his fists clenched as he stared down towards the sole person who had overpowered him.

"Now what's going on…" Cana asked fearfully, looking up at the TIme Breakers in the sky.

"I don't like that looks of them…" Gildarts muttered.

"Hey wait a minute…" Gray started, looking over at Shun Shun. "Didn't we see that thing before?"

"Y-You're right...back at the tower…!" Lucy said in realization.

' _Those markings…'_ Erza thought as she noticed the Time Breaker Symbol on their armor, and she looked over at Yusuke next. ' _...is he actually involved with them somehow?'_

"Long time no see... _Future Warrior_." Towa greeted, staring down at Yusuke.

"I _would_ say it's nice to see you too!" Yusuke greeted with a noticeable sarcastic tone, spreading out his arms in a mocking manner, and a slight mocking grin etched on his face. He erased it a moment later. "But I think it's better that your body was down on the ground with your blood pooling under you."

"...as foul mouthed as ever." Towa muttered.

"You dare to speak to Master Towa that way?!" Shun Shun shouted.

"Like I have any respect for you all!" Yusuke retorted. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and looked over at the bio-android next to Towa. "I killed him."

"To be more precise, you merely destroyed his body, and his core was left intact. " Towa said. She smirked at him. "You did a sloppy job Future Warrior. And the Namekians were _so_ kind."

"What did you do to them?!" Marissa shouted.

"Oh look...it's that Earthling...she survived…" Shun Shun sneered, making Marissa growl in annoyance.

"They've...outlived their usefulness here." Towa said in a sickening delightful tone.

"Here…?" Ann muttered.

"Of course. The universe here is vast...and don't expect any help from the Supreme Kai of Time, we've already ensured that."

"If you so much laid a finger on her-!" Yusuke shouted.

"Oh no worries." Towa interrupted, and smirked. "We didn't _dare_ try to. So instead we did the next best thing."

The demoness went to place a hand on Mira's chest affectionately, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And that was to destroy planet Earth." Towa said.

The three Time Patrollers gritted their teeth at her proclamation.

' _No...calm down...if the Dragon Balls aren't just mere stones then Earth has to have survived…'_ Yusuke thought with reassurance.

"Did...did she say, destroying a planet?" Elfman asked disbelievingly.

"You heard that too?" Ren asked.

"Eh heh...there's no way that...that's true...is it?" Gray asked uneasily.

"I've heard some things, but that is definitely a first." Gildarts commented.

"My~, there seems to be some lack of trust here then." Towa said with a grin. "Tell me Future Warrior Yusuke, do they know who you _really_ are? That you're not actually human?"

All the mages widened their eyes, and gasped surprisingly. They looked over at the mentioned person, who stood in his spot without moving a muscle.

' _Not...human…?'_ Mirajane thought disbelievingly with shaking eyes.

' _W-What does she mean…? Why is she calling him this...Future Warrior?''_ Erza questioned in thought as sweat slid down her brow.

Yusuke balled his fists hard, his eyes shadowed as he stayed still. Then, he looked up at the demoness with a slight glare.

"What's your purpose of bringing me here Towa?" The male Saiyan demanded.

"Dodging the question? I suppose it's understandable in your situation...but to answer yours, it's simple. To get rid of you." Towa answered. She spun her staff and it floated in the air. The demoness then proceeded to sit on it. "It was fairly easy. With you killing Demigra, bringing you here was a cinch."

"...what?"

"Making further use of the powers I have, I managed to perform a...conundrum of some sorts...going into different universes!" She shouted in glee.

"Different universes…" Yusuke muttered angrily at her results, and also confirming where he was at currently. "How...?!"

"Demigra's magic is quite interesting per se. So I experimented. I was furious that you halted our plans, and I seeked out the solutions…" Towa looked at Yusuke directly with a returning smirk. "You were my first lab rat. Inside those chambers...after you had gotten rid of Demigra...and that's how you ended up here."

"Don't know about your plan getting rid of me can come true then! Because as you can see, I'm still standing!"

"For now…" Towa floated in the air again after getting off of her staff. "I have to thank you in a way...at first, the demon realm was all what we focused on but with this…"

The demoness chuckled darkly, almost on the verge on cackling out loud.

"With this, we can rule every universe that exists! They will be at our mercy! Hahahahaha!" Towa laughed insanely. "You may as well call me the Demon Goddess of Time and Space! Hahahaha!"

"Hehe...hahaha…" Yusuke silently chuckled with a grin, his eyes being shadowed again.

"You find it amusing, Future Warrior?"

"Oh I do. The fact that you want to take control of every universe there is? Hilarious." He looked up at her again. "Tch, and calling yourself God huh? You're aware that I killed one God before. I can do so again."

"And I'm aware that you had help doing so. Here we are on a different planet with none of the heroes to aid you. You're all alone...just like how you were before."

"You're wrong!" Marissa shouted, catching the attention of the demoness. "He has us! He has the Time Patrol!"

"The Time Patrol that we eradicated? How quaint."

"I refuse to believe for one second that they're all dead! Trunks and the others wouldn't allow that!" Marissa screamed.

"They may not, but we do." Towa simply said with a smirk, further angering the Earthling.

"But she is correct!" Erza shouted, also getting a surprised expression from Towa. "He is not alone!"

"That's right! He does have somebody! He has us!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Humans such as yourselves should know your place. If you think you're able to make some sort of difference, then you should think again." Towa said as she pointed her staff towards the group of mages.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Yusuke shouted.

"The moment you arrived on this planet and interacted with them was the moment their fate was sealed!" Towa shouted back, and smirked once again. "...you seem rather attached to this new world. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to it..."

"Don't even think about it…! The people on this planet are entirely innocent and have their own futures ahead of them! If you're so set on destroying this planet also, then I'll stop you!"

"...then take their place!" Towa yelled as she directed her staff straight towards Yusuke, and dark purple mist surrounded it for a split second.

"GAH!...AAHHH!" Yusuke widened his eyes and screamed out loud, alerting everyone save the Time Breakers in the air, and he collapsed onto his knees while clutching his head with both of his hands. He bent down, wriggling in pain, and soon fell on the ground while struggling on his knees and elbows.

"Yusuke!" Several residents of Earthland shouted. Erza and Mirajane immediately ran over to him, however they were halted by the male Saiyan's next demand.

"STAY BACK!" Yusuke bellowed, startling the mages. Dark energy erupted where he collapsed, and he shot his body up, screaming in pain while still on his knees.

He fell with one hand supporting him on the ground while he grabbed his head with his free arm, greatly gritting his teeth. He slammed the hand that was on his head on the ground in frustration, and his agonizing screaming was let out again as the dark energy swirled more around him.

"Give in to the torment Future Warrior! Yield to us!" Towa shouted with a sadistic grin.

"GAAHHHHH!" The male Saiyan cried out in pain once more while on his knees with more dark energy erupting around him. He fell on his hands again and managed glare at the demoness. "N-Never…!"

"Grr…!" Towa growled as she let out more of her magic.

"AAHHHHHH!" Yusuke screamed again shooting his body up. His eyes started to flash red, and slowly he managed to stand up on his feet again.

"Bro! Fight it!" Marissa shouted

"W-What's happening to him…?" Wendy timidly asked, seeing the dark energy engulfing the male Saiyan.

"It...it doesn't look good…" Lucy muttered worryingly while wide eyed.

As Yusuke kept screaming, the mages could only shakily look ahead at him struggling from the pain. His eyes kept flashing red and back to his normal ones over and over. The dark magic that Towa forced upon the Saiyan only grew in size around him, and he gripped his head tighter in vain. Yusuke flailed his body around, trying to break free.

Near the group of mages, Mirajane had tears threatening to come out of her eyes as she held her hands over her mouth, her body shaking.

' _I...I can't see anymore of this…!'_ The white-haired woman thought, and she immediately ran towards the male Saiyan. However, the moment she did so, she was stopped by an arm wrapped around her stomach, and looked to see her younger brother stopping her. "Let me go, Elfman!"

"You can't, Sis! It's too dangerous!" Elfman reasoned.

"I have to help him!" The barmaid shouted, tears falling out of her eyes.

Erza gritted her teeth as her eyes was shadowed by her bangs, and she shot forward towards Yusuke. However, just like Mirajane, she was stopped by Marissa this time as the Earthling grabbed the scarlet-haired knight's arm..

"You have to resist…! He can get out of it!" Marissa yelled.

"That does not matter! I have to be there either way!" Erza yelled back.

"Consider what he thinks! He'd rather hurt himself than have you in harm's way!"

"...even so!" Erza said with her body shaking.

"There's no way that in my conscience I'd allow someone he cares about get hurt when it's unnecessary! You and Mirajane especially!"

"HAAAH!" Natsu's voice was heard as he shouting, and he was seen sprinting forward, passing both Marissa and Erza. Not far behind him was Gray, Gajeel, Lyon and even Cana and Juvia were following behind him. Gildarts was seen as well, however he had a different state of mind than the young people running in.

"Stop, all of you!" Gildarts shouted.

"W-Wait!" Marissa shouted

" **AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Yusuke's shout was echoed across the forest, and the ground quaked from his power. Energy exploded around the Saiyan's person, and traveled outward, creating strong winds that halted the mages movements, and throwing them away from the ground and back to where they were before. Everyone that stayed on the ground all fell on their backs from the force Yusuke brought out.

The male Saiyan crouched forward, clenching his hands and teeth, resisting Towa's dark magic with all of his might. Veins were ingrained on his forehead and arms as he struggled, and his hair began to repeatedly flash from golden yellow and back to his original black color.

Yusuke let out an echoed scream again, and his Ki exploded around him. The dark energy expanded and raged around the Saiyan. He shot his head up and started to roar at the cloudy sky, and his golden aura was unleashed around him. His body floated just above the earth with blue electricity coursing throughout his entire body, and also tearing the ground below him at a wide range. His eyes kept flashing back and forth from his normal, now teal pupil eyes to pure red. At the same time, his black hair moved violently, switching from black to golden yellow.

"Yes...Yes! You, are, Mine!" Towa cackled wide eyed with a large grin.

A large golden Ki wave was shot in the air towards the demoness. Towa gasped and widened her eyes, however the bio-android phased in front of her and batted the attack away. The moment forced Towa out of her concentration, and severed the link between her and the male Saiyan.

Ann panted and lowered her arm. Her golden aura dissipated around her and she fell flat on the ground, her golden hair changing back to her natural born black hair.

" **...Get Out Of My Head...!"** Yusuke yelled with a strained voice. Bright golden light shined at the spot Yusuke was currently at, and all of the dark energy that surrounded him were erased away by another shout from him. Winds that were already present increased in its violence, and large shockwaves were felt by everyone. An explosion occurred which blew away his surroundings near him, and after a bright flash that lasted for a long moment, Yusuke was seen in his ascended Super Saiyan state with violent azure bolts appearing every second on his body, perfectly looking normal aside from the injuries he's suffered so far.

However, a second later he was forced to turn back into his base form, and collapsed on the ground with his hands and knees supporting him, panting heavily.

' _Tch...that damn girl...I can't try again...if I do we'll be stuck on this rock for awhile…'_ Towa sneered inwardly as she glared at both of the Saiyan's on the ground. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself, and let it out while opening her eyes to let out a small grin at the Future Warrior. "A shame. It would've been _lovely_ to see you turn against your loved ones."

"...I'll make sure I do that against you instead…!" Yusuke growled through his teeth, glaring at all four Time Breakers in the air.

"Hahahaha!" Towa cackled loudly. "If that little girl over there couldn't do a single thing, then how could you?!" The demoness taunted as she pointed over at Ann.

"You bitch…! When I get my hands on you…!" Ann growled out, now on one knee, still clutching her left forearm.

"There are only three Time Patrollers left...it is time for you all to die." Towa announced. She turned her heads towards the bio-android with a grin. "Go."

Mira simply nodded, and he started to descend down to the ground, and landed a ways away in front of Yusuke and away from everyone else.

"Show me, Future Warrior, the power you used to kill a God." Mira demanded.

"I'll do more than show you!" Yusuke shouted as he managed to stand up. In an explosion around him, winds erupted once more where he stood and a bright flash occurred. Instantly, the male Saiyan appeared with his black hair turning golden yellow and fiery golden aura raging around him. The majority of his hair spiked all the way up, stopping just at the same height. The rest of the hair present on the crown of his skull spiked up shorter and shorter from the base of the back of his neck and front of his forehead. Five bangs lingered at the front of his forehead that reached down past his now teal colored eyes.

Thunder clapped in the sky, making some wince from the noise. A second later, rain started to come trickling down.

"...you disappoint me. You're clearly underestimating me if you are only going into your normal Super Saiyan state." Mira stated.

' _Saiyan…?'_ A few mages thought in recognition. Those who were involved with the Oracian Seis had heard the term before. But even those who hadn't gone were curious as well.

"If this was enough to destroy you the first time, then it'll do so again!" Yusuke announced, and he rose in power as the golden aura around him moved faster, picking up dust faster beneath him. But the dust soon disappeared by the amount of rain being poured down.

"Hmph. Then this will not take long." The bio-android said as he spread apart his legs on the ground, and clenching his fists. Maroon aura appeared around him that swayed his short white hair around.

"You harmed those back on Earth...and you plan on harming those in this world…" Yusuke muttered through his clenched teeth, glaring at the leader of the Time Breakers.

Yusuke roared, and he instantly shot forward, charging at Mira with an arm hooked back.

* * *

The mages that consisted of three guilds could only stare ahead, wide eyed at the male Saiyan attacking, and were speechless with sweat dripping down their face. Something that they had both seen and heard were currently incomprehensible, and they were trying process the entire new information in their heads.

Once again, they began to hear and feel the loud, large explosions that had filled the sky for the umpteenth time to day.

' _Everything just happened so fast...all in just a short amount of time...just, what does it mean for us…?'_ Carla shakily thought, and with so many thoughts running to her mind, her body wobbled and she fainted.

"Carla!" Wendy cried out, lifting the white feline.

"Just what the hell is going on…" Gray muttered.

"You sound like a broken record, asking that again…" Cana said.

"Then I'll keep saying it again until we get some damn answers! So far people have been showing up out of thin air, enemies that we can't even go up against!...so far it's only been Yusuke fighting, and I hate that since we can't do anything!" Gray yelled, causing his friends to look at him in shock.

"Gray…" Juvia muttered, looking at him worryingly.

"Then that idiot was right to handle all the fighting himself so far." Ann chimed in, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean…?" Lucy asked.

"If he goes in to fight, chances are that not one of you would make it out alive. Taking care of things by himself. It's how he is." Ann turned her head around to look at them. "I'll be blunt, not one of you is strong enough to fight even one of those scums up there."

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu growled.

"No, it's the truth. If you fought me in the condition I am at the moment, then you'd still lose." Ann stated with a slight glare at the fire dragonslayer. "That being said, compared to me, then they'd be at that same level, and definitely even more."

The female Saiyan looked over at Marissa, who was currently on her knees with her eyes shadowed by her bangs. The Earthling was seen shaking a bit, and Ann gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mari...stay with me…" Ann muttered.

"I know…" Marissa sniffed, and used her arm to wipe her eyes.

"Got any Senzus…?" Ann asked, making Marissa perk up.

"...just one."

"One…? That should be fine…"

"I'll go get it...it shouldn't take long…" Marissa said getting up with a determined look. She placed her index and middle finger to her forehead.

"Come back safely." Ann said, in which Marissa nodded, and she disappeared.

The female Saiyan looked ahead again at the on going battle between Yusuke and Mira in the middle of the rainy sky. She glanced over at Towa and the Majin twins with a glare. The Time Breakers currently stayed afloat where they were at, away from the fight. Ann gritted her teeth, keeping her glare at them, and growling audibly while clenching her hands.

"You're...Ann, correct?" Erza asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah. That's me." Ann said, acknowledging the redhead with a side glance.

"Do you...know Yusuke well?"

"Hmph. Why do you ask? You wanna get with that idiot or something?"

Ann's claim caused Erza to blush slightly. But with the situation at hand being dire, she forced it back immediately and looked at the female Saiyan with a stern stare.

"I only wish to know of what is happening currently."

"Well this planet is at stake of being blown up. Granted, he doesn't mess it up." Ann said, referring to Yusuke.

"Earthland...blown up…?" Erza asked disbelievingly.

"So is that what this rocks name is? Hm. Go figure."

"W-Who are you exactly?"

"Me? Someone who wants to smack that bitch's face in." The female Saiyan growled as she eyeballed Towa. She took a breath and exhaled, calming down a bit. "I can pretty much assume you saw me fighting with Tarok, correct?"

"Tarok…? You mean Yusuke."

"Yeah. _Yusuke._ "

"Why do call him by that name?" Erza asked, causing Ann to turn her face and raise an eyebrow.

"...how long have you known him?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Answer me first, than I'll gladly answer yours."

"...less than half a year." The redhead answered. Ann took a moment to process her answer, and slightly narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

"Hm. Judging by your reactions with what Towa blurting out saying who he really is, then I guess that idiot really didn't say much."

"Begging the question…" Erza asked once more, her patience wavering.

"He's a Saiyan of course. I call him Tarok because that's his real name. Calling him _Yusuke_ is going by his Earth name. He honestly liked it from someone we both look up to, so he stuck by it."

"A Saiyan...I've heard of it before. What exactly is that?"

"Wow, he really didn't say anything. It's who we are. Him and I." Ann explained, but the confused look on Erza made her sigh quietly, and she spoke up before the redhead could ask the something similar to her previous question. "What Towa said is right. He's not human, and neither am I."

Ann's tail swung around a couple of times behind her before it was wrapped around her waist. Erza caught the gesture, and could only stare with her eyes wide.

Mirajane half listened close by, but kept her eyes ahead, worryingly trying to keep her eye's at Yusuke. But as she listened on, her attention was averted from the battlefield and more towards Ann talking.

Marissa appeared next to the female Saiyan with her old backpack in hand.

"Got it." The Earthling said.

"You brought your whole backpack…?" Ann asked with raised eyebrows.

"D-Don't judge…" Marissa blushed slightly hugging her pack. "I didn't have time to search through it...so I grabbed it and came back."

Marissa placed her backpack on the ground, and Ann walked up near her.

"But...I think bringing the whole thing here can give us some hope…" Marissa said as she opened up the main pocket of her backpack. Ann gasped audibly at the familiar sight of seven orange orbs.

"...why do you have them?!" Ann said in a harsh but hushed voice.

"Now's not the time!" Marissa talked back in the same tone. "But if they're still intact...then that means Earth has to be safe, right?"

"Right...hopefully…"

Marissa rummaged through the small, front pocket of her bag, and pulled out a small pouch. She turned it upside down, and out came a lone Senzu Bean.

"That's all there is to it…" Marissa said rather sorrowfully.

"It'll be enough." Ann said grabbing the bean. "For him."

"E-Eh? You're not going to use it…?"

"...as much as I hate to admit it...I lost against them." Ann admitted as she balled her hands. She turned her head to the side to see Yusuke charging at Mira with his golden aura around him. "He's our best chance…"

"Ann…" Marissa muttered surprisingly wide eyed at her. Knowing how much she considered Yusuke her rival, the Earthling picked at her ears to make sure she was hearing things right.

"Don't worry about me...I can still muster up some strength for now. We can use that to try and get the bean over to him." Ann said with a slight smile at the Earthling. "I got a plan."

Ann started to walk forward towards the battlefield, but stopped shortly after, still a small distance away from Marissa and the group of mages. The female Saiyan took in a deep breath.

* * *

Yusuke kept his arms crossed, defending himself from the multiple blows produced by Mira. The Saiyan was forced to float backwards while gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. The bio-android hooked back an arm one last time before delivering a final blow towards Yusuke's crossed arms. The teen grunted in pain and was shot down in the sky, but quickly forced out his Ki to slow down his movements, and glared up at Mira.

"Tch...son of a bitch really did get stronger…" Yusuke muttered as he panted. He observed as Mira descended down where he was just in front of him. The teen growled and took a battle stance of bringing out his arms in front of him.

"TAROK!"

Yusuke made a sound of surprise and glanced back to look at Ann looking at him with a hardened look.

"You keep holding back like that and you'll end up with more blood on you than there already is!" Ann shouted.

"..." Yusuke said nothing, and kept eyeing her, slightly panting still.

"Go full power! What's there to be afraid of?!" Ann shouted again, spreading out her arms.

The teen gulped and looked over at Marissa, and could see a slight smile on her face. She nodded, giving all Yusuke needed to comply.

"...damn it. Might as well…" Yusuke sighed, and looked forward again to sternly look at Mira, who currently had his guard up.

The male Saiyan inhaled through his mouth, and exhaled. Clenching his teeth, his golden aura exploded around him, and the winds around him caused the pouring rain to avoid his person. He roared loudly, his aura increasing in size all around him. His echoed scream was heard by all and even reached towards Magnolia. Yusuke's golden aura exploded around him so that it morphed into a sphere, and the ground started to quake even more. He grew brighter and brighter in the middle of the sky until one final scream came from him, and there's was another brilliant explosion where he stayed afloat.

The bright light receded, and Yusuke was seen glowing a golden hue all over his body. With his fiery golden aura still around him, he left a streak of gold as he charged at Mira, a cold glare on his face.

* * *

"Shun Shun." Towa said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Master Towa?" The mentioned Majin answered.

"Keep an eye on those below. They might be planning something." Towa instructed as he side glanced down towards the group on the ground.

"Yes, Master Towa." Shun Shun responded with a bow.

* * *

"Tch…" Ann clicked her tongue in annoyance. "He still isn't going full power…"

"At least he's used to his first form...and not wasting too much Ki in his second form." Marissa reasoned.

"Yeah, but going into his second form is what I wanted him to do...get as much damage in, then we come in." Ann explained. She sensed both current fighters ahead, and glared at Towa another time, growling. "Damn her...making the both of us fight and trying to control him is what's making him hold back still. And that idiot doesn't know how much stronger that bastard's gotten."

"What do we do…?"

"All we can do for now is wait it out...and wait for the right moment to jump in…" Ann made a glance at the Time Breakers above, and blinked as she saw Shun Shun revert her eyes back forward after she made eye contact with the female Saiyan. Then she frowned and proceeded to bite her thumbnail. "...shit."

"What is it?"

"We might not have enough time...I almost forgot about the Majins. They might do something…" Ann muttered, low enough for the Earthling to here. She knitted her eyebrow and glanced over at the mages, who were currently anxious on where they were standing as they could only look ahead at the explosions in the sky. The female Saiyan began to walk over to them.

"...Ann?" Marissa questioned, but got no answer. She followed right behind her, and they both arrived next to the group of mages. Makarov was the first to notice the duo, and walked up to them.

"Yes?" The Old Man questioned.

"You guys want to help?" Ann asked, getting straight to the point. Her question almost immediately caught the wizards attention, mainly those in Fairy Tail.

"Yes!" Mirajane answered instantly.

"Ann!" Marissa shouted, but was silenced as Ann brought up an arm in front of her.

"I'll play it safe, and will only allow a few of you to do so." Ann said.

"Ann, listen to me!"

"I know Mari." Ann said glancing back at her. "...whatever happens, I'll take responsibility."

The Earthling shut her mouth and bit her lip. Having the conscious of letting people outside of the Time Patrol being involved did not sit well with her entirely. But in the end, she decided to trust Ann's instincts.

"Now, who will be going." Ann asked looking back at the mages.

"I will." Erza said, stepping forward.

"Same." Mirajane announced, standing next to Erza.

"You can count me in!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the front.

"I'm tired of standing here. You can bet your ass I'll be joining in." Gray stated.

"If Salamander is going, then I am too." Gajeel said.

Lyon, Jura, Elfman, Juvia, Gildarts and Cana was about to step forward as well, however…

"Stop." Ann raised a hand. "You five, that'll be enough."

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Marissa muttered worryingly.

"You all understand, the moment you step out there, then you can die at any second. If you want to back out now, then now is your chance. I might not be able to support you up once _they_ start to get involved." Ann explained, and turned her head towards Towa and the Majins in the air.

"I understand." Erza agreed without a second thought, along with Mirajane as she nodded.

"Yeah. I get it." Gray complied. The two dragon slayers that also agreed with a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Gutsy. I like that." Ann said with a small smirk. She held out her hand to reveal the Senzu Bean. "Your five and Mari's job is to deliver Tarok this. Have him eat it, then get the hell out of there."

"Does he really need it? We've seen what that can do. And just now...you told him to go full power didn't you?" Gray said.

"In his current form, yeah. But overall, no, that idiot still isn't going full power. As much as I need him to, he's taking the smarter route and saving as much energy as he can to hold out. But it won't last since his opponent isn't even serious either. Eventually he'll get even more tired than before."

"She's right...even I can feel Yusuke isn't as powerful as before…" Erza said.

Ann raised an eyebrow to this, and glanced back at Marissa.

"...we'll talk about that later…" Marissa whispered, and the female Saiyan averted her attention back at the mages.

"Sis…!" Elfman shouted.

"W-Wait, Juvia also wants to-!" Juvia started to say.

"Enough!" Makarov interrupted. "No more…"

"But...Master…!" Cana shouted.

"Will you look after them?" Makarov asked as he looked up at Ann.

"...I'll try my very best." Ann said after a moment.

"...very well, if that is the best answer I can get."

"On my signal, the group will go." Ann turned her body to the side to look at Marissa. "You're playing the bigger role Mari...make sure he gets it, alright?"

"Don't worry...I'll make sure of that." Marissa responded with a slight smile. She walked in front of Erza and brought up her backpack. "Can you take this? No matter what, this can't get into the wrong hands."

"What is in it?" Erza asked, grabbing the pack.

"Something that can be abused...I'll explain later. Our main focus is on Bro...alright?" Marissa answered cryptically, making the redhead nod unsurely, but proceeded to requip the Earthling's backpack into her pocket dimension.

* * *

Both Yusuke and Mira phased in the air facing each other, and the Saiyan instantly shot out a large energy wave towards the demon. Mira responded with his own energy wave in a dark pink color, and it easily overpowered Yusuke's attack. Gritting his teeth, the teen moved out of the way and lit each of his fingers on his right hand. He threw his hand at Mira, and five of the small Ki orbs met into one large attack, and expanded as it traveled towards the bio-demon. The Time Breaker batted it away and instantly moved in front of Yusuke, who widened his eyes at his sudden appearance. Mira slammed his fist towards the Saiyan's abdomen, and he coughed out a large amount of saliva, and was punched right in the face, sending Yusuke crashing towards the ground with a large quake.

Rubble that was on top of Yusuke was blown away from his power, and was seen looking up at Mira with clenched teeth. He gasped as he saw the bio-demon flicker out of his sight, and saw him appear right next to him with a kick already being swung. Yusuke brought up both of his arms to the side of where Mira was at, but didn't have time to put in enough strength as Mira knocked him back, and he skidded through the ground. Mira chased after him after hitting the Saiyan with an arm pulled back. The demon arrived above Yusuke and swung his fist at him, connecting the hit and making the Saiyan crash deep into the ground.

Mira repeatedly punched Yusuke as they both went deeper and deeper into the earth. The Saiyan kept letting out painful cries with each hit, and shortly the rocks around them crumbled at a wide radius. The demon put his hands together and prepared another attack over his head. He slammed his arms downward towards the Saiyan's chest, and blood was forced out of Yusuke's mouth as he let out a strained cry of pain with widened eyes. The Time Breaker then leapt high into the air and shot out a Ki blast towards the spot where Yusuke was at.

A large bright explosion erupted from the bio-demon's blast at the spot where Yusuke was at in the ground. Smoke appeared from the new crater made, and water began to fill within from the amount of rain from above.

Yusuke winced greatly and opened his eyes, feeling the raindrops tapping on his skin. He hissed at the pain done to him, and slowly managed to lift his upper body up. The Saiyan managed to catch his breath, however it he gritted his teeth each time with the pain on his chest, and he clutched it instinctively while keeping his eyes closed.

"...damn." He muttered under his breath as he managed to get up on his two feet, continuing to pant. He grunted as his vision went blurry for a long moment before he shook his head and rested his hands on his knees. "...I need to get through this."

The Saiyan began to float upwards out of the crater, and eventually reached up to the same height in the middle of the air where Mira was at. The bio-demon was seen with arms crossed, and was currently looking down at the teen.

"I was expecting more." The leader of the Time Breaker simply said.

"...your dissapoint is music to my ears." Yusuke said with a slight smirk.

"Hmph. Always with that attitude, even when you know you're about to die."

"About to die huh? Already had that happened to me _so_ many times. This one isn't much more different."

Mira simply narrowed his eyes, and phased out, appearing in front of Yusuke, already launching a punch. The demon widened his eyes in surprise as the Saiyan managed to catch his fist with a smirk. Yusuke went to launch his own punch, but the Time Breaker mimicked his previous action in catching his hand, and proceeded to knee him in the stomach. The Saiyan bent down in pain and Mira punched at him again, right in his face, resulting in the teen to crash down to the ground.

Yusuke grunted in pain, and painfully lifted himself up. He widened his eyes, sensing the demon coming straight at him, and he rolled his body to the side to evade a piercing kick from Mira. The teen rolled his body back and stood up flowingly and joined his hands to the left side of his body, charging Ki.

 **GALICK GUN!**

The Saiyan shot his arms forward releasing a light purple beam that went straight towards Mira. The demon stayed still and brought out both of his hands, blocking Yusuke's attack. Mira skidded back a little before he grunted and pushed the beam away from him. Yusuke was already charging at the Time Breaker and launched a punch at him. The bio-demon jumped away, and the Saiyan chased at him, lighting his hand with his energy. Yusuke shot out another energy wave from his palms, and Mira retaliated by shooting out his own energy wave. The teen was forced to halt his movements and to start focusing on bringing out his energy to clash against the bio-demon. While Yusuke struggled, Mira easily forced out his Ki into his energy wave, overpowering the Saiyan's, ending the small bout between the two. With Mira's attack gaining the upper hand, Yusuke cried out in pain as the bio-demon's energy blast hit him dead on. His body came out of the smoke, and he was seen clutching his right arm, now more bruised and with more blood seeping out from scratches that were present on him.

Mira wasted no time in appearing in front of Yusuke with both of his hands together, over his head. He brought down his arms towards the Saiyan, who responded his action with a kick towards the bio-demon's stomach, creating distance between them. Ignoring the pain on his arm, Yusuke brought his hands overhead and charged Ki in between his hands.

 **FINISH BUSTER!**

The teen threw his hands forward towards Mira, throwing the condensed energy attack. The Time Breaker narrowed his eyes and phased out, going pass the Saiyan's attack, and punched Yusuke right in the stomach. The black-haired teen widened his eyes and coughed out saliva, and feeling his breath leaving his lungs at the same time. Mira phased out again and appeared behind him, just above Yusuke's body, and delivered a downward kick at the TIme Patroller, forcing him down into the air.

Yusuke forced his body to turn around, and brought out enough energy to slow down his descent, and landed on the ground on his two feet. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and shakily looked up at the cloudy sky to see Mira coming straight down at him. The teen clenched his teeth and brought up both of his arms, Ki flashing in his palms. He thrusted them upwards to fire a volley of Ki blast at the bio-demon. The Time Breaker dodged each one, and made a slight sound of surprise to see Yusuke with his hands joined together at the right side of his body.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The Saiyan thrusted his hands upward, firing off a large blue Ki wave from his palms. The energy wave curved and travelled upwards towards the bio-demon, and he halted his body in midair to intercept Yusuke's attack. Mira brought out an arm with an open hand, and gritting his teeth, Yusuke's energy wave touched the Time Breaker's palm, and it brushed past his entire body. Smoke was produced from the contact, and Yusuke lowered his arms in exhaustion, and glared at the cloud of fumes. He clenched his teeth hard as he didn't sense any change, and a moment later the smoke disappeared to reveal an unscathed Mira.

Ki blinked in Mira's palm, and he shot out a large Ki wave towards the ground where Yusuke was at. The Saiyan gasped and widened his eyes, and crossed his arms above him, hoping to defend himself from most of the Time Breaker's attack. Unfortunately, the bio-demon's attack tore through the ground around him, and the teen cried in pain again as he was engulfed in the blast. Mira's energy attack expanded as it went deeper into the ground, and it traveled further into the earth, carrying the Saiyan with it. A large explosion was seen in the ground, a large bright sphere expanding upwards, and it exploded once more at a large radius.

In the end, there were large fumes of smoke that quickly disappeared from the winds and the rain. Amidst of all the destruction were large rubble, scattered throughout the area. Within it, was a bloody arm dangling out in the open.

* * *

"Damn it…" Ann cursed.

"He's too tired...we have to go in now." Marissa quickly said.

"Yeah…" Ann brought her hand in front of the Earthling to show the Senzu Bean. "Here."

"Thanks…" The Earthling grabbed the potent healing bean out of the female Saiyan's grasp, and clenched her hands. She turned to face the group of five, who were all anxious on their feet to get moving. "Ready?"

"Yes." Erza said.

"I am." Mirajane answered.

"Yeah." Gajeel responded, cracking his neck.

"I've been ready!" Natsu shouted, bringing his knuckles together in a fiery manner.

"Yeah...let's go." Gray said, taking a step forward.

"On my mark." Ann instructed as she turned her back towards them and faced the battlefield with a hand raised. She observed Mira descending down a ways away from the large crash site, and the Time Breakers towards the side while still in the air. She took a deep breath, and let it out quietly. "Go."

The group of six that consisted of five mages and one earthling immediately ran towards the battlefield with Marissa leading them towards the male Saiyan.

Up above, the three Time Breakers of two Majins and Towa observed ahead, but felt movement down below.

"Go." Towa commanded, and the green skinned Majin flickered out of sight.

Shun Shun appeared in the air, above the group of six that were tasked to aid Yusuke with a grin on her face, and those below stopped their movements by Marissa's command.

"Where do you all think you're going…?" Shun Shun playfully asked.

"HAH!" Ann shouted and immediately appeared, kicking the Majin straight in the face, sending her crashing to the ground with a large shockwave. The female Saiyan glanced down at the group. "Hurry!"

"Come on!" Marissa shouted, and began to run again with the five mages following just behind her.

Shun Shun blew the rocks around her away, and snarled at the female Saiyan.

"Stupid little-!" Shun Shun's speech was interrupted as she saw Ann fire off large Ki blast at her, and she phased out to dodge the attack. The blast collided with the ground, and destroyed more trees in the process.

"Haru Haru." Towa commanded.

"Right away, Master Towa." The purple skinned Majin said, bowing her head, and disappeared from the demoness' side. Towa gritted her teeth and growled as she looked at the moving group.

Haru Haru appeared behind Ann and stretched out both of her arms, hoping to entangle the female Saiyan. Ann narrowed her eyes and phased out, making the Majin grab empty space. The Time Patroller appeared a ways away from the purple Majin.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Ann let out an echoed shout towards the sky, and in a bright flash and mini explosion that let out gusts of winds, she was seen in her Super Saiyan state. Her teal eyes were narrowed as she observed Haru Haru and she hooked back her left arm. Dark pink static crackled on her arm and a dark pink ball was formed in her palm. She thrusted it forward, letting a large amount of Ki to be released that was aimed towards the Majin.

Shun Shun appeared just near her sister, but was caught in Ann's blast, and both Majin's were thrown back by the force.

Continuing her momentum, Ann brought back her right arm and charged Ki in her palm again. The blue colored ball of Ki in the female Saiyan's grasp was thrown like a baseball towards Shun Shun. Ann did the same move again as she mended her Ki again, and threw the second ball of Ki towards Haru Haru. Both of the female Saiyan's attack collided with both of the Majins, staggering them and making them crash to the forest floor.

Ann panted as she looked below at the fumes of smoke, knowing that she had now angered the Majins. She glanced back at the running group of six who closing in on Yusuke's location.

' _...make it out alive, all of you.'_ Ann thought before reverting back to her attention at the two Majin twins who just shot their bodies out of the ground with pink aura surrounding them, and they both charged in towards the female Saiyan.

* * *

"We need to hurry!" Marissa shouted as she kept running. She glanced behind her and eyed at the scarlet-haired knight and slowed her speed to run side by side with her. "Erza, I need you to take this."

Marissa brought out her arm, making Erza look and bring her arm under hers. The younger girl opened her arm to drop the Senzu Bean into Erza's armored hand.

"Make sure he gets that, no matter what." Marissa instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Erza asked.

"I'll keep the enemy distracted...if one of by chance run into him, do NOT fight him up close." The Earthling warned loudly. "Use ranged attacks if you can. I don't like saying this, but for your guys' safety, if you engage him up close, then you die."

"Is he really that powerful?" Gray asked.

"...I wouldn't even be able to describe it...Bro is the only one who can match him...and we need to get him to eat the Senzu bean."

"But...would you be able to? If you said you'd distract the enemy?" Mirajane asked.

"...no." Marissa responded with a sad smile. "I don't stand a chance at all...but I can buy you guys time."

The Earthling looked ahead to see the bio-demon marching towards the rubble that the male Saiyan was under.

"I'm going." Marissa glanced back one last time with a determined look. "You guys will be on your own for now, but I'll make sure you guys get enough time. Good luck."

White aura exploded around the Earthling, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, and her Ki rose.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!**

Red aura erupted in place of her previous white aura. One of her feet dug into the ground before she shot forward at high speed, slightly staggering the mages, but kept running.

"...so fast." Erza muttered, wide-eyed.

"We're close...I can smell him." Natsu said. Him and the rest of the Fairy Tail mages continued to run towards the crash site.

They all saw a bright flash from afar, and looked to see Marissa repeatedly fire off Ki blasts from her hands, and ended with a large Ki wave that tore through the once forest ground, creating a line of explosions. Then, they saw something shoot out from the smoke, and looked to see the bio-demon knock Marissa away with one swift move in the air.

"Not sure if she can keep that promise." Gajeel said.

"We need to take advantage of what she's doing...and we need to do it fast!" Erza hastily said, and her body started to glow.

 **REQUIP!**

In an instant, Erza was seen in her cheetah printed Flight Armor, and she dashed towards the crash site while increasing her speed with her Ki.

Just after her, Mirajane's body glowed as well, and in a few moments, she appeared in her Satan Soul form. She ignited her aura as well, and followed after Erza at an increased speed to where Yusuke currently laid.

"And they just leave us behind…" Gray muttered.

With the help of Marissa's distraction, both Erza and Mirajane arrived at the destroyed rocks. They gasped as they saw a bloodied arm hanging out in the open, and they immediately began to lift and push the rocks away.

*BOOM!*

Both women glanced back to see Marissa collide on the ground, but she immediately shot back up in the air. Still knowing there wasn't a second to waste, they both continued to get the rocks out of the way to unveil the male Saiyan.

Eventually, they managed to see more of Yusuke's body, and seeing it only made them hurry the process of freeing him. Not long after they sped up their movements, the male Saiyan's was discovered. Both women gasped audibly as the condition he was seen in may have been far worse than how they first saw Marissa.

Rain started to pour down even faster and harder than when it first started, and the thunder clapped multiple times, flashing above everyone.

Blood caked all over the Saiyan's hair, face, clothes and body. His mouth was seen slightly open and his eyes were closed, indicating that he was unconscious. Blood ran down his body, currently being washed away by the ongoing rain.

Erza began to lift his body and drag him out. Mirajane snapped out of her state of stupor and began to help Erza. Shortly, they pulled his body out of the rocks, and onto a flat surface on the ground.

"H-He's alive…" Mirajane stuttered as her body reverted back to her normal appearance, and had tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "H-He has to be…"

"He is…" Erza stated quietly. She narrowed her eyes and brought out the Senzu Bean.

"AH!" Marissa's yelp was heard by the two Fairy Tail women, and snapped their head backwards to see her body now unconscious, and the leader of the Time Breaker to slowly land on the ground away from them. Slowly, the demon began to march towards Yusuke's body.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

Three attacks from the rest of the Fairy Tail mages that had agreed to help out all collided with Mira's body.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all arrived at the same time, stepping in front of the girls and Saiyan.

"What are you two waiting for?! Help him!" Gray shouted back.

Erza made a sound of surprise as she widened her eyes, and looked back down at Yusuke. She shakily began to try and give the Senzu to Yusuke.

The smoke where the two dragonslayer and ice mage's attack met all blew away to reveal an unharmed Mira, who continued to march forward with a purpose in his eyes.

"Great…!" Natsu growled.

"What now…" Gajeel muttered.

Mira instantly appeared in front of the three mages.

"Wha-?! GAH!" Gray started, but was thrown to the far side of the field by a punch from the bio-demon.

Both dragonslayers made a gasp of surprise at the TIme Breaker's sudden appearance. They hooked back their arms to attack, but wasn't fast enough as they were both blown away by Mira launching a Ki blast at both of them, causing them to emit a loud cry of pain, and was thrown across the field, meeting up where Gray was at.

Mira phased out and appeared behind Erza, Mirajane, and Yusuke, whose body was still on the ground.

"This is the end, Future Warrior." Mira announced as he extended an arm forward, and charged Ki. Not a moment later, he shot forward a large energy wave, creating a large explosion where all three were at, and straight towards the mountains, destroying them.

Mira lowered his arm, and looked up.

Slowly, both Erza and Mirajane opened their eyes and silently gasped to see them currently in the air, both of them holding onto something, or rather, someone.

"...looks like I made it in time." A familiar voice said, and both women snapped their heads to the side to see Yusuke looking down at the demon. He was currently holding both of them by their waist. "Think you guys can regain enough sense to float on your own?"

"Y-Yes…" Erza managed to say, and she let go of him while he did the same, and started to float next to him.

"Y-You're alright…!" Mirajane said shakily, and continued to embrace the Saiyan.

"Yeah...I am. Thanks you guys." Yusuke said, as he hugged the barmaid back. Relieved, the white-haired maiden unlatched herself off of him, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"...you're going back?" Erza asked quietly.

"...yeah. I have to." Yusuke answered back.

"Yusuke...we know." Mirajane said, making the Saiyan make a quiet sound of surprise as he looked at her.

"We know that...you're a Saiyan…" Erza said, which allowed Yusuke to make a sound of surprise this time.

"I'm sorry...that I didn't tell you all...it's jus-" Yusuke was silenced by a finger to his mouth, and looked to see Mirajane looking at him with a sympathetic smile.

"You'll tell us, once this is all over, right?" The barmaid asked.

"Yeah…" Yusuke answered as he gently grabbed her hand. "It was a promise."

"Then keep that promise, when we all make it out safely." Erza said with a smile.

Yusuke smiled back at them, but it soon disappeared as his face hardened again. He looked below to see the Leader of the Time Breaker ascend to his level in the air, and the Saiyan floated in front of the two women with his guard up.

"I will ask again, Future Warrior. Show me, the power you used to kill a God." Mira demanded.

"Go back you two, and check on the others." Yusuke said, glancing back. Erza and Mirajane nodded, and began to descend down. The Saiyan looked back at the bio-demon with a stern stare. "I'll be sure to kill you once you've experienced it first hand."

An aura exploded around Yusuke as massive winds were produced. Now rejuvenated, the Saiyan brought out more of his energy, and he started to glow in a golden yellow color.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done...as a Saiyan of the Time Patrollers, I'll end you and the Time Breakers once and for all!"

* * *

 **Things are getting more heated up now! Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**

 **.**

 **Trafalar Law: Uhh, now. **

**Seriously though, I've already stated this back a few chapters ago that the updates will generally take 7-9 days, maybe even longer up to 10-13 days depending on my college stuff...**

 **Guest Reviewer "supersaiyan god": Dude lol xD. Thanks!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Shaka-Zulu": Thanks man! I really appreciate it! **

**The Storm Master 567: I also stated this several times, but as of now, SSJ2 is his limit.**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan": It does seem like that doesn't it? Lol, I didn't think about that since you mentioned that I could of rearranged it, but I just added one letter to the four letter vegetable to make that name. **

**Guest Reviewer "Spekters": Thanks!**

 **Kaiju115: First time I'm hearing that lol :p.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Great Saiyaman54": You can find out below. **

**Ki Dalang Samezu: Probably not. I've had several PM about the fusion dance, and chances are, I'll most likely make a separate story out of it, another spin-off but a mini series at the same time. **

**Elvisfonz23: I did say I'd fully showcase SSJ2 in this chapter didn't I? My bad lol, next chapter I promise! xD**

 **Guest Reviewer "tomato timer": I'm humbled! :D**

 **Guest Reviewer "nocnokupanje": It's likely a vegetable most people have never heard about in this case, find out below though!**

 **Guest Reviewer "hound dog": You're not alone. I got that idea from Mortal Kombat X, from all of the fatalities and all of that. When Yusuke brought back his arm, I just imagined that sound effect when Tanya pulled back her boots in her fatality when he did so lol xD. **

**Guest Reviewer "Fiero the White": It's not relevant at all as to what his exact power level is, but I did take the time to max out that character's level in the game. After that, I was just so burnt out. **

**Guest Reviewer "tarble": Not really, not by a long shot. If Yusuke Was at Vegeta's level by the end of the Buu saga, then he wouldn't stand a chance against Demigra. Least how I see it. **

**Guest Reviewer "azami-san": Hmm...I didn't exactly jump into it at the beginning, but still did so this chapter. Hope it was still to your liking. **

**Guest Reviewer "Gingerspice547": Thanks again! And it's a bummer, but it's necessary. They got too close to the manga again, so it's understandable.**

 **.**

 **Alright, so some of you have wondered how I came up with Yusuke's Saiyan name, Tarok. It's pretty simple since the name of the vegetable is in the name itself which is...**

 **Taro.**

 **It's a pretty delicious vegetable, especially when deep fried and put into tarts. Look it up!**

 **The scene where Towa tried to take control of Yusuke. I put that in for suspense, and also eliminating the fact that Yusuke could spontaneously transform into a God form somehow. So I decided to put that in to say that no, Yusuke does not have a god form.**

 **Again, Yusuke got shitted on in this chapter, also showing how much stronger Mira had gotten. Least in my fic it is. Yusuke's all better now though, so we'll see what happens!**

 **There was some explanation through the conversation between Ann and the mages, hope I did that well.**

 **On that topic though...the beginning scene. I replayed that through my mind a LOT, trying to get it down well, so I hope you guys enjoyed that piece.**

 **Overall, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review, I really like reading through them all!**

 **We're currently over 500 reviews now as well! And we're close to 150 followers and 140 favorites! It honestly makes me happy that you're all, if not most, enjoy reading my fic along with others! So a Big Thank You to all of you! If I could, shit, I don't know, new laptops? LOL I'm running out of ideas again!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: April 7, 2016.**


	32. Chapter 32: War VI

**Part VI.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

Rain continued to fall above Magnolia and its forest next to it. Thunder boomed near the stratus clouds that covered a part of Fiore, and its flash covered two figures high in the sky momentarily before it revealed the Saiyan Yusuke and the bio-android Mira.

Down below on the ruined ground, Erza and Mirajane landed down near Marissa's unconscious body, hoping to get her awake.

"Marissa!" Erza called out, shaking her body to try and get any movement from her.

"Nng...mm…" Marissa groaned uncomfortably as she shifted her body, and slowly opened her eyes to see both Fairy Tail women looking down at her worryingly.

"Are you okay?" Mirajane asked the Earthling.

"Y-Yeah…" Marissa lifted her upper body up and placed a hand on her head, shaking any fatigue. She gasped as she immediately remembered her purpose of coming into the battlefield. "W-Where's Bro?!"

"He's fine." Erza answered with a smile.

Marissa gasped quietly and looked up, seeing both the Saiyan and demon in the sky, Yusuke more noticeably as his white aura surrounded him.

"Thank goodness…" Marissa sighed with relief.

"Things will be different now, right?" The barmaid asked.

"...hopefully." Marissa muttered.

"H-Hopefully?"

"I...I did say he's the only one who can stand up to him...and that's true...out of all of us the only one that's the closest to his level is Ann…" Marissa explained as she observed upwards towards the rainy sky. "But with the enemy he's facing right now...we don't know how strong he's gotten."

"...I heard that, Yusuke has killed that being before?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, he has...don't take it the wrong way...it was necessary, and had to be done." The Earthling said towards the redhead. "But...we were confused on how he came back to life, until they showed up and practically answered it for us."

"Came back to life…?" Mirajane asked disbelievingly.

"H-He's a robot...kind of...half of him at least. So, it's a bit understandable of how…" Marissa answered. She looked to the side, sensing Ann fighting against the Majin twin sisters. "I should go help Ann, she's just as tired as well, and needs all the help she can get."

"We'll gather the others, and head back." Erza suggested.

"That's for the best...if something happens to you guys, I'll be sure to come to help if I can. If not, then I'm sure Bro will." Marissa said. She turned to face where Ann was fighting, and she raised her forearms. " **HAAAAAAH!"**

White aura exploded around the Earthling. She gave one last glance at Erza and Mirajane and grinned determinedly at them before speeding off to join her fellow Time Patroller in battle.

Both S-class mages immediately ran towards the spots where Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were, making sure that no major injuries were done to him.

"...what do you think of all of this?" Mirajane asked.

"It's...quite a bit to take in…" Erza answered slowly.

"Do you really think that...Earthland may get destroyed?"

"No!...I don't want to think about it...it's just...hard to believe."

"...who knew Yusuke was involved in a lot of this."

"I could never imagine...but, the conversation between him and…" Erza started to say, and glanced back up to look at Towa. "...and that woman…"

"Confusing?" The barmaid finished.

"Yes...the talk between them about...different universes...and about Yusuke not being human…"

"Him not being human...that's definitely a hard one to believe." Mirajane said with a sad smile.

"It...it is...I've heard the term 'Saiyan' before, but I would never had thought it was a completely different race."

Both women arrived at the site where Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all laid on the ground, hopefully unconscious. They first went near the fire mage, who was closest to them, and Erza began to shake his body rather abruptly.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Erza shouted, shaking his shoulders violently, causing the barmaid to sweatdrop at the sight.

"H-Huh?!" Natsu snapped his eyes open and paled at the site of Erza with a stern stare. "I-I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're alright…" Erza sighed in relief.

"What's going on…" Natsu muttered as he winced from the pain, and clenched his head.

"Come, we need to make sure Gray and Gajeel are safe." Erza stated, standing up and running over to the ice mage next.

"That's right...what about New Guy?!" The dragonslayer asked.

"He's safe...and hopefully he stays that way…" Mirajane answered with a hint of worry as she glanced up at the sky. Natsu followed her line of sight with a sound of slight surprise, seeing the Saiyan glowing with his aura around him, ready to face off against the bio-demon.

Gray groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and soon opened them fully while shooting his body up, panting.

"What happened?" The ice mage immediately asked. He looked around and saw Erza down on one knee next to him.

"It's good you're alright…" Erza said in relief.

"As alright as I'll ever be…" Gray muttered as he held his left shoulder in pain. Knowing that he's safe, Erza stood up to check up on Gajeel, but stopped as she saw Natsu run up to his downed body.

"Hey! Wake up!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the iron dragonslayer in the guts, making Gajeel groan in response and instinctively hold his stomach. He opened his eyes, and soon glared at Natsu while standing up.

"What the hell was that for, Salamander?!" Gajeel shouted in irritation.

"Hehe, you're alright, aren't ya?" Natsu asked with a slight grin.

"Grr, what does tha-..."Gajeel stopped himself as he blinked, remembering what had happened and why he was currently there. "Did he make it?"

"Yeah…" Natsu pointed upwards with his thumb. "He's ready to kick ass."

Gajeel looked towards the gray filled sky, and was able to make out the figures of Yusuke and Mira, both currently staring down at one another.

"Hmph...knocking us out in one punch...doesn't leave a good taste in my mouth." Gajeel spat out.

"We had it coming when we got in his way." Gray said, walking up to them with Erza and Mirajane just near him.

"We all made it out in the end, we should follow Ann's instructions and head back towards Master and the others immediately." Erza said.

"Wait, what about Marissa?" Gray asked.

"She's alright, but she went ahead to go help Ann." Mirajane answered. Everyone looked back to see Ki waves tearing the ground, and it made its way into the air, then disappearing in the process.

"Let's go." Erza instructed as she started to run back, and the others followed just behind her.

* * *

"...HAAAAAH!" Ann screamed as she spreaded out her arms and legs, letting her Ki explode around her, staggering both of the Majins.

"Grr...! Cocky little girl…!" Shun Shun snarled. She sent a large pink Ki wave towards the Saiyan, who flew upwards, dodging her attack.

Ann halted her evasion to spread out her arms below her, firing off a volley of light Ki bullets towards both of the Time Breakers responded by firing off their own energy blasts at Ann's attack, but the small size of the Saiyan's assault zipped past and pierced the Majin's rubber skin. The Time Patroller kept up her attack for a long moment before she stopped, saving her Ki, and panted. While knowing she did some damage, Ann growled as she observed both Shun Shun and Haru Haru regenerate their wounds, and looked up to glare at the Saiyan.

"She's really pissing me off! RAGH!" Shun Shun shouted as she charged straight at Ann, making Haru Haru grit her teeth in irritation about her twin sister's rash movements.

The green skinned Majin launched a punch at Ann, in which she blocked and pushed her arm away. Shun Shun rotated her body so that she sent a kick towards the Saiyan. Ann ducked the attack, grabbed the Majin's leg, and threw her away from her. Shun Shun abruptly stopped her body to glare at Ann, who simply stared up at her with her guard up.

"Stupid...she needs to learn to think." Haru Haru muttered irritably. She widened her eyes sensing an attack coming towards her, and phased out just in time, evading a Ki wave.

Shun Shun glanced back at her twin sister, and Ann came up to knock her down in the air, taking advantage of her slight distraction. The green skinned Majin stopped her descent, and rubbed her face hard, snarling at the Saiyan.

Marissa appeared right next to Ann, lowering her hand that was placed on her forehead.

"Hey…" Marissa greeted, panting a little.

"Hey...how is he?" Ann asked.

"He's back to full strength...you really think he has a chance?"

"...yeah. I've already felt what that bastard Mira can do...if Tarok takes this seriously now, then we have a shot."

"Let's hope so…" Marissa said with slight worry. She looked down to see both Majins float upwards towards their level with annoyance in their body language.

"Hehe...so she shows her face again." Shun Shun snickered, referring to the Earthling.

"Grr...it won't be like the same as last time!" Marissa shouted.

"I wonder about that…" The green majin responded with a smirk, causing Marissa to growl audibly.

"Easy Mari...don't let her get to you…" Ann whispered as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Marissa's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, and she slowly floated forward, causing Ann to raise a curious eyebrow.

 **...Kaio-ken.**

Red aura erupted around Marissa's person, and she proceeded to glare at both of the Majins with clenched teeth.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!**

The red aura heightened in frequency as Marissa went further in powering up.

"Hmph. This again. What a bore." Shun Shun said as pink aura was brought out around herself, and she took a battle stance.

"..." Ann looked on with worry, but soon hardened her stare towards the enemy, and gritted her teeth while raising her forearms. " **HAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Ann's golden aura was lit around her violently with blue static coursing around her. Her hair was sharpened, looking more refined.

"...both interesting and annoying…" Haru Haru said under her breath, and she clenched her fists as her own pink aura exploded around her.

With two Time Patrollers and Time Breakers in the air, staring down at one another, only a single clap of thunder signaled both sides to charge at each other.

* * *

Winds moved, and were felt by both Yusuke and Mira high in the rainy sky. The water that would have touched the Saiyan's body were all blown away from his power. Yusuke gritted his teeth, his white aura moving more violently. His black hair began to flow upwards, and in a exploding flash on his person, his white aura instantly changed into golden yellow, and Yusuke was seen in his Super Saiyan state.

Mira kept a watchful eye. Knowing the Saiyan was invigorated and back at full strength, he waited.

Yusuke growled with clenched teeth. He raised his arms overhead, only to bring them back down near shoulder level, and with a loud roar, his Ki exploded around him, raising it even more. Static coursed through his entire body and all around his golden aura. With a loud shout, his appearance immediately changed once more, and ascended.

Unlike his normal Super Saiyan state, Yusuke now sported two bangs that went over both of his eyes, and swayed continuously by the constant winds. The hair that were present in front of his forehead from his first form now combined with his hair above. The hair on his crown were more sharper and rigid in appearance, some even appeared to have split, making the standing spiked hair look skinnier. The hair behind him stayed in its place from his first state, all being shorter and shorter, overlaying one another to the base of the back of his neck. One similar appearance that differed from the first Super Saiyan form is that it also had a more sharper and rigid look. While his hair spiked all the way up the first time, they now swayed more to the right side of his body the moment Yusuke went to the next level.

Yusuke's Ki kept rising and rising as he clenched his teeth, staring down at Mira. With another loud, echoed shout that can be heard by all, he threw his head back to scream up at the clouds. His fiery golden aura expanded around him, and the electricity crackled more violently around him.

Massive winds erupted around the Saiyan, and Mira was forced to narrow his eyes a bit to partially shield his sight from the power.

As Yusuke kept screaming, the winds continued to roar around him, and soon, the clouds above him started to move.

* * *

The five Fairy Tail mages that had gone to assist the Saiyan into getting him back to full strength had arrived back with the other group of mages, who stayed behind to carefully observe what they can out in the battlefield.

"Natsu!" Happy cried in joy, flying to hug his partner.

"You guys are back!" Lucy said in joy.

"Thank goodness…" Wendy said in relief.

"It's good to see you all safe and sound." Makarov said.

"Yeah...I guess we got lucky…" Gray said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Gray~! Juvia is so glad you're alright~!" Juvia exclaimed as she ran up to hug the ice mage, in which he responded weirdly by trying to get away from her.

"How's Yusuke?" Gildarts asked.

"He's fine now. He should be able to stand on his own." Erza answered.

"Still worried?" Cana asked.

"Yes…" MIrajane nodded, and looked down. "I can't help but want to be there for him…"

"I'm sure he can stand on his own. He's a real man!" Elfman shouted with his arms up, making the barmaid smile a little at his antics.

Suddenly, all of them flinched as large amounts of winds blew at them, and were forced to hold their grounds. They made sounds of surprise as they heard Yusuke's voice, echoing through the whole area. The large winds receded down moderately, and they all looked up to see the male Saiyan glowing brightly, and large shockwaves occurred repeatedly from Yusuke's power.

"Looks like he really is back at full strength." Lyon commented.

"Look...the clouds…" Eve pointed out.

They all looked up to see the stratus clouds starting to creep away. At the same time, they also noticed that the rain had stopped pouring, and only winds could be felt. Soon, with another loud, echoed roar from the male Saiyan, they all looked to a large hole, in which the sun shined through, forming bigger and bigger.

Another round of large winds were felt by all, and almost unbelievingly, they witnessed the blanket of stratus clouds blown away by Yusuke's power.

"T-T-That...that didn't just happened...d-did it…?" Lucy stuttered, wide-eyed.

"I'm...pretty sure it did…" Gray slowly said, looking around the area.

"Whoa…" Natsu uttered under his breath.

The clouds that loomed over the forest and Magnolia had now receded away, but could still be seen from a distance. The bright sun was now shining above the forest and Magnolia. Even mountains that were next to the forest, along with the ocean just behind the city were seen under the sun. The stratus clouds kept moving, and soon stopped, forming a large circular shape around the wide area.

' _...does his power really go this far?'_ Makarov observed, wide-eyed.

' _To think he can do this much…'_ Gildarts thought with narrowed eyes. He soon sported a small smirk. ' _If so...then the Kid went easy on me...that guy…'_

Winds continued to sway at a moderate pace as the mages continued to look up to see electricity crackling around Yusuke's Super Saiyan aura.

' _Is this his full power…? It's...mind boggling…'_ Erza thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat, and sweat dripped down her brow as she watched on.

' _I never would have thought he'd have this kind of strength...Yusuke please be careful…'_ Mirajane thought on with worry.

A large Ki blast was seen being fired off from Yusuke's side towards the bio-demon from both of his hands. It seemed to cover up the Time Breaker's body, and the attack traveled towards the ground, arcing downwards towards the earth, and a large explosion was seen and felt by those on the ground. The bright destruction caused a large plume of smoke to rise that looked large enough to cover Magnolia itself.

The mages that consisted of three guilds glanced over disbelievingly at the aftermath, but flinched a moment later and looked to see both Yusuke and Mira colliding their fists together, blue bolts being emitted between them. They phased out of their sights completely, and soon heard multiple large explosions. Some were forced to cover their ears, and it slightly helped with the ground continuously quaking under them.

The loud noises stopped after a minute or so, and they looked around trying to spot them.

There was a bright light in the middle of the air, and they looked to see Yusuke with his hands joined together at the right side of his body. A moment later, his battle cry was heard.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

* * *

"HAAAAH!" Marissa shouted violently, and launched a punch towards Shun Shun, hitting the Majin in the face.

"...damn you!" Shun Shun cursed as she clenched her teeth hard while rubbing her cheek.

Marissa let out another battle cry as she thrusted both of her arms forward at the green skinned Majin repeatedly, shooting out long pink energy beams at Shun Shun. All of her attacks pierced through the Majin, but the wounds regenerated a moment later, making Shun Shun growl irritably.

"NRAGH!" Ann slammed both of her hands towards Haru Haru, knocking her back.

"HAH!" The purple skinned Majin shot out her arm, releasing a large Ki blast at the female Saiyan. Not a second later did she repeat her actions with her other arm, and then another, firing off multiple large attacks.

Ann charged forward, right at the Majin's blast, and phased out. She went past the energy attacks and appeared in front of Haru Haru with a hand right in front of her face. Ki bursted out of the female Saiyan's palm, and engulfed the small Majin's body, staggering her and her body flew back. Ann chased after her with an arm hooked back, blue Ki enveloped around her hand. She neared Haru Haru, and uppercutted the Majin upwards. Keeping up her momentum, she leaped to reach the same height, charged forward to deliver an explosive punch to Time Breaker's face. Ann then twirled her body around, and roundhouse kicked Haru Haru to force her body up once more in the air. Right after kicking the Majin, Ann followed after her and punched Haru Haru straight in her face once more, sending her down in the air.

Ann panted heavily as she observed Haru Haru crash into the ground below, and looked around her surroundings to see the newly sunny sky.

"Don't die on me you idiot…" Ann muttered as she sensed movements of Yusuke and Mira clashing out. She glanced to her side to see Marissa sending out a large whirlwind like attack at Shun Shun, in which the Majin was caught up in, and the Earthling took the opportunity to bring her arms overhead, and instantly shot out a pink Ki blast at the Majin, knocking the TIme Breaker away. "...loosened her up for you Mari...don't you die on me either…"

 **KAMEHAME…!**

Marissa brought out her red aura again and joined her hands together to the right side of her body while keeping her eye at Shun Shun's body. The Earthling gritted her teeth from the amount of pressure on her body, and she phased out.

Shun Shun gritted her teeth and opened her eyes to look ahead, only to find nothing. She forced out her Ki to slow and halt her body, and looked around to see any signs of the TIme Patroller.

Marissa phased in behind the Majin, the Ki in between her hands violently emitting sound waves that caused the Time Breaker to widen her eyes and snap her body to look behind her.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The Earthling thrusted her hands forward at the Majin, releasing her energy wave with all of her might. Still in a state of shock, Shun Shun could only gape at the sight, and soon cried out in pain as Marissa's attack hit her point blank. There was a large explosion the moment the Time Breaker felt the attack, and the Time Patroller kept up her attack by bringing out more of her Ki to ensure any damage that needed to be done.

The smoke receded long after Marissa's attack was finished. She panted heavily with an eye closed, her arms still hovering just in front of her. Green, rubber particles floated in the air, indicating that Shun Shun's body had been torn apart, and they all stayed in their place. Feeling tired, Marissa dropped her arms and began to fall down.

"Mari!" Ann shouted and swiftly moved towards the Earthling.

The female Saiyan caught the unconscious Earthling in her arms bridal style. Ann looked at Marissa's body to see her breathing shallowly, but fine nonetheless. She sighed in relief, but gasped as she felt an incoming attack. Ann looked below to see several pink energy waves shooting towards her, and she moved up to evade them. The female Saiyan weaved in the air, just barely escaping the attacks with Marissa in her arms. The Ki waves all stopped, and Ann did so as well while panting a bit. She saw Haru Haru phase in front of her, just a ways away, and narrowed her eyes.

"Hmph, I suppose the scapegoat didn't help all too much…" Haru Haru muttered as she glanced down at the green particles that started to form in midair.

"Tch...guess I didn't keep you down long enough…" Ann said with ire.

"Attacks like those...it's child's play." The purple skinned Majin responded.

' _If I were at full strength…!'_ The female Saiyan irritably thought with clenched teeth.

' _This damn Saiyan...almost knocked me out entirely…'_ Haru Haru thought as she glared at the Time Patroller.

Both sides of the party widened their eyes after sensing a rise in Ki after a large shockwave.

 _ **KA…!**_

 _ **ME…!**_

Ann and the Majin looked to the side to see Yusuke in midair with his hands joined together to the right side of his body. Blue colored Ki spiraled inside of his palms as he looked ahead at a thrown back Mira.

 _ **HA…!**_

 _ **ME…!**_

The charged Ki in Yusuke's hands began to spiral even more rapidly than before.

' _Not good…!'_ Ann thought frantically. She locked eyes with Haru Haru once more and thrusted an arm forward with her index and middle finger extended.

The Time Breaker grunted in annoyance, and retreated down towards her twin sister.

A Ki blade shot out of Ann's fingertips towards the Majin as she followed her movements. However, knowing the amount of energy that her rival is charging, she swiped her arm downward in one swift move. The end results was a line of explosions in the direction where she moved her arm, hoping that the Majin was caught in it.

Ann brought out her aura, and immediately headed back to where the mages were with Marissa in her arms. As she did so, Yusuke's voice loudly echoed within the area.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The next thing Ann felt were large winds that erupted from where the male Saiyan was currently afloat at. She stumbled in the air just a bit before increasing her speed so that she'd escape the radius of the torrent of winds, and arrived just above the mages. Ann turned around, and narrowed her eyes at Yusuke's released attack.

* * *

"W-Whoa…!" Lucy screeched in astonishment as she looked ahead, wide-eyed at Yusuke's energy attack.

"D-Did he really fire that off…?!" Hibiki asked incredulously.

"Such power…" Jura muttered.

"Ah!" Wendy yelped as she fell on the ground with Carla in her hands, who was still unconscious from fainting.

"Y'know...it looks like all of this shaking is becoming a common thing…!" Lyon managed to say as he stood his ground.

"No kidding…!" Gray responded as he spread apart his legs to balance himself.

"Ah! Gray! Please keep me safe!" Juvia exclaimed as she clung onto the ice mage.

"Stop that…!"

"T-To think he...he has this much strength…!" Cana shakily said.

' _...the power...the power to kill a god…'_ Erza thought as the words of the TIme Breaker reminisced in her mind. She, as well as Mirajane were currently afloat, gaping at the mere sight of the large Kamehameha wave Yusuke fired out with wide eyes.

Yusuke's attack went straight ahead towards Mira at a rapid pace. Even being high above the ground, the Saiyan's power made the ground erupt with rubble flying everywhere in the air, and crumbling away seconds later.

The mages kept watching on with shocked expressions as Yusuke's attack traveled its way towards his target from afar. However, they gasped in surprise as they managed to see dark pink Ki erupted from where the male Saiyan's attack was heading to, and it collided with Yusuke's beam.

It wasn't too much of surprise a moment later as the retaliating attack had managed to come up to par with Yusuke's power, and both parties slightly pushed each other back. A blue and pink sphere was formed, swirling in the middle of both ends, and it only expanded in size from their power.

Both beams grew in size along with the middle point of the clashing, which only made the shockwaves even more intense. Both ends of the beams struggled to force the opposition to one side by increasing the energy output. Doing so however, ended up with a large, bright explosion that made most standing on the ground collapse their bodies from the force, and had to cover their eyes.

The quakings stopped, and they all looked to see large fumes of smoke cover a large in front of them. The next thing they saw was Ann landing down on the ground in front of them with Marissa in her hands, still out cold, while in her ascended Super Saiyan state. Electricity crackled around the female Saiyan's body, and she turned around to walk back towards the group of mages. When she arrived there, she gently set Marissa's body down on the ground, and turned around once more to observe the large smoke cloud, currently sensing where Yusuke and Mira were currently at.

Ann clenched her fists together in annoyance, and she gritted her teeth while growling quietly. Azure bolts coursed through her body once more, and her golden hair changed back to black, wilting down and letting gravity do its work.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as she landed down next to Ann.

" _Just fine..._ " Ann replied rolling her eyes.

"You...seem to be more uptight." The redhead observantly said.

"Because I am. After all the work and help we did, that idiot _still_ isn't going full strength." The female Saiyan said, making Erza look at her in shock.

"W-Wait…! You mean there's _more_ to his power than what we just saw?!" Lucy screeched out in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding…" Gray muttered.

"Then...exactly how much stronger could he get?" Eve asked.

"The attack just now he did, he only used a small amount of his energy." Ann answered, causing most of the mages to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Only...a small amount…?" Juvia repeated.

*BOOM!*

Most flinched from the sudden noise, and looked to see the smoke being blown away. In the midst of it were dust picking up from the ground, and more rubble were created and destroyed moments later. More explosions occurred that shook the ground for the umpteenth time.

There was a streak on the ground, that was being dug in, leaving a crevice. The increasing crack halted all of a sudden, and there was a burst of dust that came from within, and the bio-demon shot out of it. He was seen with his eyes clenched shut and gritted teeth, and Yusuke appeared shooting upward at him, and slammed his knee into the Time Breaker's abdomen, and they proceeded to go higher in the air.

The male Saiyan retracted his leg and punched Mira right at the temple of his skull, and Yusuke disappeared from their sights. They heard another loud boom, and saw Mira plummeting down towards the earth. But before the Time Breaker could make an impact on the ground, Yusuke appeared just as he was about to crash, and launched a punch at Mira's chest while he was upside down, and threw him straight ahead.

Yusuke caged his hands together and Ki charged brightly within. Shortly after doing so, he thrusted his arms forward, shooting out the small but condensed orb of Ki at the bio-android.

The Time Patroller's attack hit its mark, and another bright and large explosion occurred that made most of the wizards shield their eyes. When they could see the light die down, more smoke obscured their vision. However, all of the debris were blown away shortly after to reveal Mira in all of his glory, floating in midair, staring straight ahead at the male Saiyan with little scratches on his person.

"Even all of that...that thing still looks fine…" Lyon said.

"He's got a lot of work cut out for him…" Gildarts commented.

"Grr…! Kick his ass New Guy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"I hope he'll be safe…" Wendy prayed as she watched on with slightly shaking eyes, still holding onto the white feline.

"Yusuke…" Erza muttered in worry. She brought out his locket and looked at it within her armored gauntlet. The redhead closed her hand, and looked ahead again at the battlefield. She let her arm fall down with the chain of the locket dangling around.

Mirajane had long landed on the ground, and looked ahead at the ongoing battle with both her hands close to her chest. She looked to the side to see Elfman walking up next to her, and he looked at her with a grin.

"He'll make it. He's a real man!" Elfman cheered with a thumbs up, making the barmaid smile in, being reassured.

Ann looked around her surroundings, and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the sight of Towa high in the air with Shun Shun, being fully formed again, and Haru Haru just behind the demoness. The Time Breakers watched on, just like her and the wizards behind her.

' _At least they have the decency...surprisingly enough…'_ Ann thought as she glanced at the Time Breakers one last time before looking around her once more, and soon glancing back at Marissa's unconscious body. ' _...still, I need to keep a watchful eye on everything…who knows what dirty trick they have next…'_

* * *

" **HAAAH!"** Yusuke roared, igniting his golden aura, and shot his body forward, charging at Mira.

The bio-demon gritted his teeth and and charged at the Saiyan as well while unleashing his dark maroon aura around him.

They both met halfway and connected their fists at each other. The power both brought out was enough to cause the ground under them to create a large crater.

Yusuke grunted and pushed Mira away, and began his assault by launching a kick towards the demon's face. Mira moved his head to the side to evade the Saiyan's attack, and lunged forward to punch Yusuke in his cheek. The Saiyan retaliated with catching his fist, pulling him while turning his body, and slammed his knee into the TIme Breaker's cheek.

Mira staggered back a bit but quickly regained his senses and caught Yusuke's ankle. The Saiyan gritted his teeth as he struggled slightly, and he gasped as Mira threw him to the side. The Time Patroller halted his body sideways and stared ahead at the bio-android, and looked to see him with an arm extended with charging Ki. A large, pink energy wave came jutting out of Mira's palm, blowing away the sides of the crater around them at Yusuke. The teen widened his eyes and crossed his arms while bringing out his aura.

A large explosion caused the ground to shake around them, and Yusuke managed to come out of Mira's attack while panting a bit. The Time Breaker appeared above him with a leg, ready to axe kick him. The Saiyan dodged to the side to avoid being touched, and elbowed Mira straight in his chest.

The demon grunted as he gritted his teeth, and grabbed ahold of Yusuke's arm. The Patroller didn't have time to react as the next thing Mira did was launch a punch towards Yusuke's face, forcing him to spit out saliva. Mira went to deliver a punch again, but the Saiyan managed to catch his fist.

Both of them glared straight at one another while gritting their teeth. Both of their respective auras exploded around them, and they started to move in the air. While doing so, their knees began to clash, exchanging explosive blows. Each time they connected, static electricity bursted out around them.

While their knees hit each other, they both struggled to break free from one's hold at the same time. Both of them grunted as they slammed their knees one last time before both of them separated apart in a loud shockwave.

Mira hooked back an arm with bright Ki glowing around it, capable of blinding someone, and charged at Yusuke with a shout. The Saiyan widened his eyes, and phased out, nearly evading the demon's attack, allowing him to pass through air. Mira phased out as well, and appeared just behind where Yusuke was at. The Saiyan made a sound of surprise as he turned around, and felt his breath leave his lung as the TIme Breaker kicked him in the stomach, knocking Yusuke a ways away.

Yusuke forced his Ki out to stop his body in midair, and with a loud shout, he released a large, golden Ki wave towards Mira as he was charging straight at the Saiyan. The android narrowed his eyes and leaped up to avoid the blast. The moment Mira did so, Yusuke ignited his aura around him and shot upwards towards the enemy. Yusuke yelled as he launched a punch, but blinked as he passed through thin air. The Saiyan sensed Mira nearby, and phased out, making the bio-demon to also go through empty air.

Yusuke dived down like a falling meteor towards Mira with a kick ready. The demon looked up and and crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the Saiyan's foot. The strength Yusuke put in forced them both down, and the Time Patroller grunted as he kicked him away. Yusuke flipped, and extended an arm down at the Time Breaker, his fingers touching one another, closing the gap.

 **BIG BANG ATTACK!**

A large amount of Ki flashed in front of Yusuke's palm, and a large ball of Ki shot out of it towards the demon. The Saiyan's attack expanded greatly as it traveled towards its target.

Mira stopped his movement abruptly, and brought up his arms towards the Saiyan's attack, halting it. He gritted his teeth, and shot energy out of his palms to cause Yusuke's attack to explode. He gasped silently as Yusuke appeared right in front of him, and delivered a swift punch towards his chest, and the demon came shooting out of the smoke.

A blade-like Ki beam came jutting out of the smoke. Mira glanced at the oncoming attack for a second before he caught it in his hand, and moved his head to the side so that it wasn't in front of his face. Five orbs of Ki came shooting from within the smoke, and it traveled towards the TIme Breaker. Mira was forced to let go of the blade as it didn't budge, and leaped higher in the air. The moment he did so, the glowing blade of Ki expanded in size and length, and it chased after Mira. The bio-demon gritted his teeth in annoyance, and moved his body back, but felt a sting on his face after he did so. He lifted a finger where he felt something wet, and saw his blood running down his finger from the cut Yusuke's Ki blade made.

The smoke finally receded with Yusuke seen looking up at Mira. He slowly floated up to the same height level, and crossed his arms.

"I was expecting to see your body and head fall to the ground. Oh well." Yusuke commented.

"A futile attempt either way." Mira responded. He clenched his fists as his aura appeared around him once more, and he narrowed his eyes.

Yusuke widened his eyes slightly feeling the rise in power in the Time Breaker. He stumbled back a bit from the force that was let out.

Everything stopped, and the Saiyan narrowed his eyes, feeling the growth of power within the bio-demon. He looked ahead, only to widen his eyes to see Mira instantly appear in front of him.

"GAH!" Yusuke cried out as he was punched in the face not a moment later, and rocketed towards the ground. He opened his eyes and slowed his descent while glaring up at the Time Breaker. ' _What the hell…'_

He landed on the ground, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand, growling a bit. Static blinked on his person, and a moment later his golden aura was brought out around him. He gritted his teeth, and crouched forward, growling.

The Saiyan let out an echoed roar, and a shock wave was let out under him, shaking the ground. It blew away bits of rocks and debris, and a large plume of dust blew away around him from large winds. The ground cracked under the pressure, and large rocks started to levitate into the air. Static electricity continuously sparked around him and his surroundings, creating more cracks and crevices on the dirt ground. The rocky debris that floated in the air from the Saiyan's power cracked, and soon crumbled away into nothing as Yusuke let out one final shout, blowing everything else away from him once more.

Violent bolts of blue static appeared around Yusuke's body every second as his golden aura raged on. He growled as he looked up at Mira, and phased out where he stood.

The Time Breaker narrowed his eyes, and immediately turned his body to the side to block an incoming punch from Yusuke. The Time Patroller let out enough strength to force him back, and he pulled back to launch another punch towards Mira. It was strong enough so that the demon was pushed back further, and the Saiyan chased after him leaving a streak of golden yellow behind him.

Yusuke arced up and dived down to land a kick at Mira, but he phased in time for the Saiyan to miss his target. The bio-android appeared just behind him, and proceeded to wrap an arm around Yusuke's neck. The Time Patroller gritted his teeth, choking a bit while struggling to let air flow into him. He swiftly moved his head back to slam Mira's face, forcing him to let go. Yusuke turned around while swinging his leg around to continue his assault, and successfully connected his foot to Mira's side of the skull, sending him away.

The Super Saiyan then shouted and spread apart his arms and legs, his aura increasing in frequency as more winds erupted around him. He placed his arms forward, in front of him and Ki began to crackle within his palms. Yusuke concentrated his power and at his target, his energy growing within the second.

 _ **FINAL…!**_

Mira grunted as he opened an eye with clenched teeth, and made a slight sound of surprise at Yusuke's power up and oncoming attack.

 _ **FLAAAAAAASH!**_

" **AAAAAAAAAGH!"** Yusuke violently shot out his attack towards the TIme Breaker. It lit up the whole area and exploded more of the ground underneath.

Mira gritted his teeth and brought out his arms in front of him. He grunted as the Super Saiyan's attack connected with his hands, and was pushed back further into the air.

Yusuke's attack traveled further away, seemingly taking the Time Breaker with it.

A large bright explosion was seen in the middle of the air, large enough that more winds could be felt from the impact.

The Super Saiyan looked around, and sensed his surroundings. Ater he did so, he narrowed his eyes.

' _No way...no way that one attack could have done him in…'_ Yusuke carefully thought as he continued using his sensory skills. ' _Damn it...he's hiding right now…'_

He caught Towa and both of the Majin's in his line of sight a ways away. Knowing that they hadn't fled, yet, he continued to keep his guard up in case the bio-demon does something.

Yusuke widened his eyes significantly at a burst of power last minute. TIme seemed to have stopped as a large energy cannon-like attack was fired off from the opposite side where Yusuke was at. More specifically, the direction where the Saiyan's previous attack traveled towards. The Time Patroller phased out just in time to nearly dodge the massive attack as it passed him. Similarly with Yusuke's last attack, the current one exploded, creating massive winds, and a large smoke cloud was seen a distance away.

Mira phased out just above and behind Yusuke with his arms overhead. The Saiyan gasped and turned around immediately. He instinctively turned his body to the side to avoid being hit, and moved his knee up to attack. Mira blocked Yusuke's knee with a hand, and launched a punch towards the Saiyan's face. The Time Patroller moved his head to the side, mostly evading the enemy's attack as Mira's attack made a scratch on his face. Yusuke gritted his teeth and proceeded to straight punch the demon in the face, staggering him. The Super Saiyan yelled and attacked with his knee again, this time he successfully connected the hit against the Time Breaker, sending him back.

The bio-demon grunted and flipped his body upright, unleashed his aura around him, and charged at the Time Patroller.

Yusuke responded the same as he brought out his glowing energy, and launched his body towards the Time Breaker.

Both fighters met halfway, and exchanged one massive blow before passing one another that shook the land.

Both otherworldly beings turned their body to face one another, extended their arms and shot out their respective energy waves towards each other. Both of their attacks impacted one another, producing smoke in between them.

They both unleashed their auras and charged towards smoke cloud, meeting in the middle of it and began exchanging explosive blows, few enough to wipe away the fumes. It continued on until they punched each other in the face, forcing their saliva to come out of their mouths. They growled and glanced at each other before pulling back their arms slammed their elbows together, producing static in between them. A shout was emitted from them both as they moved their knees towards one another, only to be blocked by their opponents. A struggle began between them before they extended their arms towards each other again, and shot out an energy blast that instantly exploded in between them.

Out of the explosion, Yusuke and Mira came shooting down, and landed on the ground with small craters under their feet, their golden aura and maroon aura around them respectively.

They both narrowed their eyes after staring down at each other, and proceeded to charge at one another once more in a clash.

* * *

Towa narrowed her eyes as she glanced above her, looking at a swirl in the sky before it expanded.

"Tch...now what is _he_ doing here…" The demoness said with annoyance and disgust at the same time, slightly flinching the two Majins beside her.

* * *

 **There's been a surge of assignments on my end since the semester is almost ending at my college. Essays and presentations sucks lol.**

 **I'll respond to a few reviews, but there are some that I'll talk about after answering some, clumping some together.**

 **.**

 **AlexCephon: I'm trying the best I can! And I'm glad I've inspired you, good luck!**

 **Guest (1): Neat, but only if Yusuke knew how to use Earthland magic, which he won't. **

**Guest (2): Honestly, if Yusuke hadn't sense them, it would go how it goes in canon. They'd be found, they'd wage war, and they would storm in Phantom's guildhall. Yusuke Would be there, and would he make a butterfly effect? Of course. Natsu, Gray and Erza only appeared because Yusuke was able to get Team Shadow Gear out of harm's way, and notified the others. **

**Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": I have not .-.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Spekters": I'm listening to Fairy Tail and Bruce Falconer soundtracks most of the time as I make all of these scenes. It's pretty good inspiration.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Fiero the White": I'll be giving an insight since a bunch more people are asking now down below. **

**TheSkyBreakerV1: Oh yeah, pretty pretty soon. **

**Guest (3): Having someone winning all the time Would be too boring. I'm aware of that, and trying the best I can to make it more entertaining. Thanks for giving me a chance either way though!**

 **Guest Reviewer "educator": I'm aware, but besides all of the xenoverse side to this story, I'll do my best the FT characters get action on their own. **

**Guest Reviewer "porunga": I want to throw confetti at your for noticing. I've left SO many heavy hints regarding Yusuke's past that you are probably one of the first to ask about it. it'll all be revealed soon enough!**

 **.**

 **Alright, now I don't exactly have power levels for each and every character because I've just seen so many on youtube that are all fanmade that it wouldn't make too sense and would just cause confusion of people saying "but that's not right" "that's too high" "that's too low" "you're only using x69 multiplier?" etc, etc.**

 **One guest reviewer listed out characters, mostly from Dragonball Super, comparing how strong they are. While I won't be having Universe 6 characters in my list, I think it's still a pretty general idea of how strong the characters I'll be listing out to be.**

 **Once again, these are NOT exact power levels, merely an _insight_ of WHAT I Believe they are at to be, at this moment. **

**Whis: 1500**

 **Beerus: 1000**

 **Golden Frieza (Prime): 910**

 **SSJB Goku: 900**

 **SSJB Vegeta: 895**

 **Golden Frieza (Fatigued): 800 and dropping.**

 **Mira (Revived, Max): 500**

 **Yusuke (SSJ2): 500**

 **Ann (SSJ2): 480**

 **Yusuke (MSSJ): 400**

 **Ann (MSSJ): 380**

 **Shun Shun: 250**

 **Haru Haru: 250  
**

 **Marissa: 150**

 **I don't have Towa in here because she basically doesn't do any fighting, like, at all. Granted, you can play as her in DBXV but that wouldn't prove anything at all.**

 **I can agree, yes, Yusuke is no where near god level. It's said in the story because it's what people believe it to be.**

 **Once more, this list is to give a general idea of how strong the characters are, and even throwing in the canon characters to give a comparison.**

 **There's been people asking about Yusuke having another form besides MSSJ & SSJ2. I Could, but I will say that if I did, then it'll become irrelevant in the near or far future of this story. Besides, depending if Dragonball Super gives more information, then the direction I have it in may change.**

 **Speaking of DBS, I'm sure most of you have seen Episode 39 right? Toei did it good this time, and I got those goosebumps again.**

 **I think I answered all that I could this time. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it Does depend on my life stuff. I Do take that as my first priority. But you can count on this getting updated no matter what.**

 **Aside from that, we got over 150 followers and 140 favorites! Let's aim for the 200s now!**

 **A big Thank You to all of those once more for checking out my fic and enjoying so far! You guys are what matter! If I could, I'd give you all solar panels...so that we can get more clean air...? I had solar panels installed the other week. It's not bad at all.**

 **Don't forget to review everybody!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: April 20, 2016.**

 **4/20.**


	33. Chapter 33: War VII

**Part VII.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

"HAAAA-GAH!" Yusuke was knocked back in the air from a punch in the face by Mira, forcing his golden aura to disappear.

The Time Breaker chased after him while his dark maroon aura kept raging around him. The Saiyan opened eye as blue static blinked on his person, and his golden aura exploded around him. With a shout he forced his body to charge forward at the bio-demon with an arm hooked back, and sent a punch towards his face. Blood came out of Mira's mouth and he was sent back in the air. Yusuke left a streak of yellow from his aura as he traveled towards the Time Breaker to deliver a kick, however Mira regained enough sense as his aura was unleashed around him again, dodged the Saiyan's kick, and proceeded to attack with his own leg.

The Saiyan blocked, raising his forearm, and then forcing his opposite arm up instinctively to block a swinging arm from the bio-demon. Yusuke shouted and launched a fist towards Mira, to which he caught and immediately went to swing a fist towards the Saiyan's face as well. The Time Patroller moved his arm to block his punch also, and proceeded to attack with his elbow towards the TIme Breaker. Mira parried Yusuke away with his own elbow, turning their bodies to the side, opposite of each other. At the same time, they brought their upper bodies back up and collided the tip of their elbows with each other in a explosive blow while gritting their teeth. The struggle lasted for a second before they both phased out where they stood afloat.

The appeared randomly in the air exchanging punches and kicks at each other explosively. Mira sent a punch while Yusuke caught it and swung his leg to kick at the Time Breaker, in which he responded by lifting his forearm to block and pushing it away. The bio-android sent an attacking leg towards the Super Saiyan, and he copied Mira's previous action by forcing his forearm up to block the demon's attack. Yusuke shouted and launched a fist at Mira's face which was blocked by his opponent's own fist.

Both fighters kept trading explosive blows that unbeknownst to them that with each contact, the earth below them shook with each touch, and rocks turned to dust that blew away around them. Their aura's were practically combined together around them while it kept to their respective sides or golden yellow and dark maroon. Electricity kept crackling in the air around them as they moved through the sky, and in a bright explosion they both roared and pushed everything away from them with their power.

Yusuke was able to punch Mira right in his face making him spit out blood, but quickly regained his senses to retaliate by punching the Saiyan straight in his stomach, also forcing him to cough out blood. The Time Breaker shouted in his deep voice as he forced his body upward to hit the Saiyan's chest with his knee, in which he did successfully, and knocked Yusuke back as he grunted in pain.

Mira phased in above the Time Patroller as they moved, and immediately went to grab Yusuke's throat with his hand, and began to dive down at high speeds. Yusuke choked as he glared at the Time Breaker, and when he managed to clench his teeth he concentrated, forcing his Ki out below him to slow down their descent. Saliva was spat out of his mouth as the Super Saiyan was still grabbed by the throat, and he grunted and winced as he twirled his body back slightly, making Mira widen his eyes a bit but soon gritted his teeth with slightly shaking eyes as Yusuke managed to grab the bio-demon's throat. The Saiyan's face shook from the lack of air, but he pulled himself together and flipped himself along with Mira with the latter now being below the former. Yusuke smirked a bit as he flared his aura to life, and continued to dive down towards the ground.

Both fighters crashed to the ground like meteorites with Mira's backside colliding first. His hold on the Time Patroller's neck was loosened, and Yusuke immediately batted his arm away, leaped into the air and launched his body down once more to stomp on the Time Breaker's body, making them go under the ground.

Yusuke yelled as he tackled the Time Breaker, crashing him against the wall. He went to punch Mira, but his hand was caught by the bio-android. The Saiyan snarled and exploded his aura as he brought an arm overhead and charged Ki. Seeing this, Mira hooked back an arm and charged his own energy, and in time both fighters had bright spheres of energy in front of their palms.

The moment their charged energies reached a certain level, they both launched their hands towards each, colliding their Ki attacks with one another. A bright explosion was brought to life the moment they connected, crumbling away the ground around them.

The Super Saiyan yelled as he charged straight at the Time Breaker with a hand hooked back, and punched him straight in the face. While that damage had an impact, Mira opened his eyes and quickly retaliated with launching his fist towards Yusuke face as well, successfully connecting the hit, forcing Yusuke to spit out blood.

Yusuke growled as he glared at Mira. He flared his aura to life and in a flash, he sent a fist towards the demon's torso, sending him back in the air. With gritted teeth, the teen chased after his enemy and traveling a short distance, Yusuke hammered Mira with both of the bottom of his boot, forcing the Time Breaker down. The Saiyan let out an echoed roar as he spread out his arms, and both of his hands was enveloped in bright golden Ki. He nose dived down towards the enemy, bringing both of his arms out in front of him.

They both crashed into the ground again with Yusuke's energy based attack destroying the ground once more.

* * *

Rocks flew in the air, and past the group of mages as they covered themselves as to not get hit.

Multiple Ki blasts were shot out by Ann in order to prevent any critical damage to those behind her. When everything settled, she relaxed and looked forward again at the plume of smoke rising from the ground.

A golden glow rose from the cloud of debris leaving a streak of yellow behind. The female Saiyan saw Yusuke even more bruised up once more, even after being supplied the Senzu bean.

Blood that was already present on him was accompanied with more of his own blood, new and fresh that leaked out of the corners of his mouth. His arms and legs scrapped apart, more of his own blood dirtying his clothes. New scratches littered his person over his cheek, nape of the neck, arms, chest and legs.

Yusuke kept ascending into the air, but Ann widened her eyes to see Mira appear behind him, and swung his arm to the side to collide against Yusuke's neck.

The male Saiyan's aura was knocked away, and Ann saw Mira slam the palm of his hand on Yusuke's face. There was a bright flash a second later, and Yusuke was thrown down on the ground, shaking the ground.

Ann observed Mira carefully, and saw him panting as he looked down with clenched fists. Almost similar to Yusuke, multiple patches of scratch marks were present on his blue skinned body. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth also, and some ran down his forehead that can be presently seen.

Mira began to descend down, keeping his eye at the crash site.

The moment the bio-android landed his foot on the ground, Yusuke came shooting out of his spot. His speed blew past everything around him, and yelled as he charged at the Time Breaker. Yusuke closed in, launching his fist, and a shock wave was emitted as Mira crossed his arms to block the Saiyan's attack. Gradually, they both moved with Mira being pushed back.

Ann heard Yusuke shout again, and another shock wave was felt as he attacked with his opposite arm. The ground under her began to shake repeatedly from his consecutive punches.

She narrowed her eyes slightly to see Mira catching the male Saiyan's fists, and headbutted him, staggering him back. Yusuke stood straight once again, and blue Ki was around one of his hands, and he uppercutted Mira in the stomach. The Time Breaker was seen gritting his teeth but he stood firmly into the ground. He brought up an arm, and slammed his fist down towards Yusuke's face, making blood come out of his mouth. A moment later, blood came flying out of Mira's mouth as Yusuke retaliated with a punch of his own. Not stopping there, the male Saiyan leaped and kicked Mira straight in his abdomen, pushing him back even further with his foot sliding the ground.

"Did they get slower…?" Cana asked, able to clearly see both fighter's movements on the ground.

"Yeah...it does look that way…" Gajeel said with crossed arms.

"They did...but in turn, they're putting more power in their attacks…" Ann said from the front, continuing to observe the battle. She winced when she saw Mira perform a lariat against Yusuke's neck, throwing him away and followed up with a Ki wave that shot out of his hand. Yusuke was able to land on the ground again while his feet skid through it. Seeing the enemies Ki wave, he swatted it far away so that it didn't hit him dead on.

"Hey look, she's waking up!" Happy pointed out, catching Ann's attention as she looked back to see Marissa stirring. She ran back and kneeled beside her.

Slowly, the Earthling opened her eyes. She hissed as she tried getting up, and did so shakily and painfully.

"Don't push yourself." Ann lightly chided.

"...bro…" Marissa said through a strained voice. She stumbled forward, making Ann catch her and looked forward to see two streaks of light charging towards one another just above the ground. Yusuke and Mira began clashing with one another as they both met with the Saiyan launching multiple strong kicks towards his enemy, who continued to block with both of his forearms with gritted teeth.

The moment one of Yusuke's leg connected with Mira's arm, the latter grunted as he pushed him aside went to swing his own kick at the Time Patroller, but just like the demon, Yusuke brought up his own arm to block the collision. They stared at each for a few seconds before leaping back and closed in one another to exchange blows once more.

Marissa slowly looked around above them, but saw no signs of the other Time Breakers.

"Ann...where's Towa…?"

"She's right up, there…?" Ann said as she twirled her head around to look around in the air, but silently gasped to see that neither the demoness or the twin Majins were currently present.

Ann narrowed her eyes while she kept support for the Earthling and looked all around her surroundings. Ignoring the ongoing battle momentarily, she saw nothing but the sun, clouds from a distance, the mages and the forest around them.

"Did they leave?" Marissa asked.

"I'm not sure...I saw them just now…" Ann uttered as she kept looking around with her guard up, trying her best to ignore the shock waves.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" Towa asked through her teeth, annoyingly.

"Hmph. There is no need to say a reason to you." A red skinned demon said, causing Towa to snarl.

"Psi!" Towa yelled, looking at her henchmen and making the two Majins near her wince.

"U-Uh…! W-Well, with the recent invasion and the multiple smaller ones being put into place in other various locations, we had to ensure the concrete line of travelling." Psidevilman nervously said. He looked over at the one who has Towa peeved. "H-He suggested taking a detour."

"What makes you think you can drop in on my business...Dabura." Towa said with a scrunched up face.

"I merely wish to see all the commotion you were causing before you left, of why this person is of interest." Dabura said as he observed below, seeing multiple explosions.

"Of why I'm interested in getting rid of him...if I wish to get what I want, he needs to be out of the way." Towa corrected.

"Of course…" Dabura muttered offhandedly, making his sister to narrow her eyes at him. The red skinned demon continued to look below with a small grin that never left his face. "Perhaps introductions are in order?"

"I believe you have your own duties, _brother._ Ever since you came back, you agreed to abide by my demands."

"The words out of my mouth were simply hearing you out, and choosing my own course of action." Dabura corrected this time as he glanced at her. "I let my guard down when Babidi came to me. I will not make the same mistake again. This plan of yours...I am merely eager to see it to the finish."

"Then I suggest you continue on your way." Towa said with some impatience in her tone.

"There is no need to rush…" Dabura looked over at another being that had entered the world with him and Psidevilman, a person wearing a familiar mask. "Perhaps a test is in order?"

"Mira is more than capable by himself." The demoness argued.

"You wish to win, no, sister?" Dabura reasoned.

Towa was at a standpoint, whether or not to allow Dabura to intervene. Weighing the options between allowing him to do so and to not, it was rather difficult on her pride. On one hand, she'd rather get this done and over with and kill the Future Warrior. So far, the Time Patroller had gotten in her way every chance he had gotten back on Earth and could potentially do so again here in this new world. On the other hand, she was confident that her creation was more than enough to handle the situation at hand, and be able to kill off the nuisance that had been nagging her for so long.

She looked down along with her brother, and sensed the ongoing battle. Narrowing her eyes and huffing quietly to herself, she soon closed her eyes.

"Do as you wish." Towa finally said.

With a grin from the red skinned demon, he turned his head towards the Masked Saiyan.

"Go."

* * *

" **HAAH!"** Yusuke's voice echoed through the area as he collided his forehead against Mira's. Currently, their fists were in each other's opposite hand as they struggled with Yusuke's golden aura raging on his side while Mira's dark aura was visibly seen around him.

Gritting their teeth, they pulled back their heads only to bash on them once more, causing static electricity to spark between them. Both fighters brought their head back again to have their foreheads clash again. Blood began to run down the center of their face as they glared at one another. Electricity coursed between them once more as their aura's erupted in size around them, blowing away rocks.

The struggle ended, and they released their holds of one another and leaped back into the air.

The Saiyan landed one of his foot first on the ground and launched himself towards the Time Breaker, igniting his aura at the same time. He growled and brought back a leg and swung only for Mira to block with a forearm. Yusuke twirled up and brought down his leg to dive kick at his enemy, but the bio-demon swayed his head to the side and caught the Saiyan's leg. Mira threw the Time Patroller's body down on the ground, creating a small rubble crater beneath him. The Time Breaker roared, swinging his fist down towards Yusuke only for him to roll to the side to dodge.

Yusuke kept his eye on Mira and used his arms to force his body standing. After doing so he began dodging multiple Ki blasts fired off from the bio-android by flickering out of sight continuously. He made his way towards Mira as he appeared just above him, and connected a knee towards his cheek. Mira skidded back, doing his best to not stagger back, and he exploded his aura around him, letting out his Ki. The Saiyan was forced to fly back, but it only allowed Mira to rocket forward and punch Yusuke straight in his stomach, causing blood out of his mouth. The teen gritted his teeth and swiftly caught the demon's arm, pulling him forward only to crouch down slightly and launch a elbow his abdomen. Mira had his teeth clenched, but drops of blood spilled from his mouth at the impact. Not stopping there, Yusuke jumped up, bashing his head against the Time Breaker's chin, launching him up.

The Saiyan phased in above him, and he spun his body to slam an elbow towards Mira's body, making him crash to the ground.

Yusuke landed on the ground panting, seeing the fallen body of his enemy. He clenched his teeth, about to begin his attacks anew, however he snapped his head towards the direction of someone coming towards his way. The moment he turned his head, he leaped back to avoid a kick towards his face.

After landing back down on the ground, he narrowed his eyes at the newly arrival of the Masked Saiyan he had encountered a few months back.

* * *

"Oh no…" Marissa muttered tiredly, looking ahead.

"Damnit...what the hell is he doing here…!" Ann said through her teeth with a glare. She looked above with a silent gasp, making Marissa follow her line of sight and widen her eyes.

The mages looked ahead confusingly, but nonetheless was worried of what might transpire next. As they looked up as well, it wasn't only Towa and the Majin's anymore as the group of Time Breakers descended down with two new figures beside them.

"Is that Dabura?!" Marissa exclaimed.

"He's suppose to be dead as well…" Ann muttered angrily. She crouched and flared her aura to life. A second later, she flew over to where Yusuke was.

Marissa trembled, and was about to fall on her knees if not for someone else catching her by the shoulders. She looked to see Erza look at her with worry, and the Earthling smiled a little.

"Thanks…" Marissa muttered, standing up again but was relying on the requip mage for support. She continued to look ahead at both the Saiyan's with shaking eyes. "...we can't keep this up…"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"We didn't think more would show...if that keeps happening then…" The Earthling trailed off, looking down at the ground with a frown. Erza felt Marissa's body beginning to shake, and she squeezed her shoulders lightly reassuringly.

"Yusuke will pull through...both of them will." Erza said with confidence.

"I hope so…"

* * *

"It's like a reunion from hell! Every dead being popping up from the dirt!" Yusuke yelled up with his arms spread apart.

"Hmm...so this is the person…" Dabura observed.

"I'd pay to get Buu to take care of you again! Save me from the trouble."

"That pathetic blob could do nothing against what I am now. I am _far_ what I used to be before." The red skinned demon boasted.

" _Man_ … how scary." The male Saiyan said with heavy sarcasm while rolling his eyes, making Dabura narrow his.

Yusuke didn't bother to glance to his side as he felt Ann land right next to him with a gust of wind brushing past him.

"First the bastard Mira, and now Dabura...what next…" Ann muttered irritably.

Mira ascended up to where Towa and Dabura were, clearly showing his own annoyance towards the newcomer.

"What is the meaning of this?" The bio-android asked.

"Think nothing of it. I merely wish to introduce myself, but it seems the Time Patrol is already aware of my identity." Dabura answered with eyes closed as he held a small grin.

"You know I can take care of this right?" Yusuke said towards Ann, keeping his sight at the Time Breakers ahead.

"I didn't say anything about interfering your little bout, did I?" Ann replied as she crossed her arms.

"Then…?"

"Bardock attacked you just now, it's only natural that I'd step in against him...we can't afford you going up against all of them at once…"

"And you think you can handle Bardock? Even though your Ki is pretty down there-"

"You think I'm not aware?" She snapped back, glaring at him slightly. "The main problem here is Mira...and you need to focus on him."

"While you take care of Bardock, while also leaving the others behind us at risk then…"

"I'm going to go ahead and say that we should agree to disagree on that...if they're interested in your friends back there, then immediately go aid them." Ann concluded as she took a few steps forward. Yusuke felt her Ki rise, and with a echoed yell from the female, a bright flash was present around her before she appeared right in her second form of a Super Saiyan.

"Don't get too reckless…" Yusuke muttered.

"Hmph...I could say the same for you." Ann responded glancing back at him. She looked forward again and her aura raged more around her, and with an audible growl she shot forward towards the Masked Saiyan.

Before Ann could reach towards her target, she halted abruptly to cover her eyes of a bright flash that was seen above. When it died down a second later, the controlled Bardock was seen in his Super Saiyan state with dark energy raging around him. The female Saiyan narrowed her eyes and flared her aura to life again with static coursing violently around her, and she yelled once more as she charged at him.

Hooking back an arm, she sent a punch towards the Masked Saiyan as she closed in on him, sending both of them away.

"Well then sister, as you were." Dabura announced, floating upwards with Psidevilman following him.

"Is that really all, brother? Simply dropping in and going?" Towa asked as she looked up.

"Only giving back what I borrowed is all." The red-skinned demon answered as he outstretched his arm, and his sword appeared in his hands. He slashed diagonally, and almost in an instant, the sky was split open, revealing only darkness inside.

' _What the…?!'_ Yusuke widened his eyes witnessing the sudden action with slightly shaking eyes. Feeling anger well up within him, he glared hard at the Time Breakers. "I'm not letting you go!"

The male Saiyan extended an arm up towards Dabura and immediately charged Ki in front of his palm. However he widened his eyes as Mira instantly appeared in front of him, and Yusuke was forced to leap back to gain distance.

"F-Farewell Master Towa…" Psidevilman bid goodbye towards his leader, but was ignored as the demoness still kept her line of sight towards Dabura's retreating form inside the void before the rift in the middle of the air shut completely.

Huffing, Towa set her sights at the glaring Saiyan, and she simply smirked, causing Yusuke to darken his look.

" **HAAAAAAH!"** Yusuke roared, his energy violently raging around him that shook the ground and blew away the debris around him.

He shot forward towards the Time Breaker, shouting. Mira widened his eyes as the Saiyan was instantly in front of him, and Yusuke swiftly punched him right in the face. The demon staggered back, and Yusuke chased after him. Closing in on him, the teen slammed his fist down at Mira's abdomen, making a crater below. Yusuke gritted his teeth trying to bring out more force, but growled as he saw Mira's hand block his punch. The Saiyan hooked back his opposite arm, and forcefully slammed it down towards the Time Breaker. He successfully connected his attack, further going into the ground.

Angered, he repeatedly sent a large flurry of punches downwards, causing the surrounding rocks inside the crater to collapse above them. Yusuke formed his body into a ball before he shouted, outstretching his limbs and exploded his Ki around him to wipe away all of the fallen rocks.

Mira yelled as he charged straight towards Yusuke with an arm behind him. Yusuke mimicked his action, but did so at an increased speed and he sent a punch straight at Mira's stomach, sending them away from the area of destruction that was made not a couple of minutes ago. The Saiyan brought back his other arm and sent another punch towards the Time Breaker, sending him away from him.

Yusuke extended both of his arm with both of his hands open and outstretched. He gritted his teeth in concentration as blue Ki swirled in front of his hands, forming a large sphere of energy. It soon glowed, and expanded in front of him, shining the area.

 _ **BIG BANG…!**_

Yusuke's aura flared around him as electricity crackled around him and his attack. His Ki rose more and more as he kept his sights at Mira.

 _ **KAME…!**_

 _ **HAME…!**_

The Time Breaker flipped his body upright, only to make a small sound of surprise at the Saiyan's attack.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Yusuke successfully released his attack as his Ki exploded in front of him at a very wide range and long distance away from him.

The bio-demon widened his eyes at the incoming attack coming towards him, and he crossed his arms to block. It went in vain as Yusuke's attack engulfed him entirely, and he yelled in pain within the blast.

The attack lit the whole forest and its surroundings, and large shock waves occurred everywhere from the male Saiyan's attack. The blast destroyed nearly everything on the surface wherever it touched, and extended past the forest to nearby family of mountains in the distance. Fortunately, no nearby towns or cities were nearby, making Yusuke's attack more effective without holding back most of the power.

Yusuke's attack ended, and bits of rocks fell to the ground through the large dust clouds that appeared afterwards. The teen stayed afloat and dropped his arms to the side, panting heavily as he observed below, trying to sense his enemy.

He glanced up momentarily, shivering slightly as he sensed Ann fighting above him. A twinkle caught his eye, and not a moment later he saw a purple energy wave being shot out where Ann was. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, sensing his rival.

' _She doesn't have much left...at this rate…'_ The Saiyan halted his thoughts as the smoke below him began to dissipate, and he carefully looked towards the ground. Amidst the fumes, he was able to spot the bio-android on one knee, crouched. A majority of his left side was seen heavily bleeding, pieces or his armor destroyed and he was currently holding his left arm with gritted teeth.

A gust of wind was felt and Yusuke quickly looked up, only to miss Ann crashing towards the ground below him. He snapped his head down to see her writhing with the side of her body on the ground. She was currently present in her second state of a Super Saiyan, but seeing so caused Yusuke's mind to go in an alarmed state as she was burning too much energy with how low it is already. Right in front of Ann, the Masked Saiyan appeared, and he looked down at her while hooking back an arm.

Yusuke widened his eyes and instantly moved, phasing out in the air. He appeared just next to Ann and Bardock with the latter just moving to attack the former. Yusuke caught the Masked Saiyan's fist just in time, making his head snap at him. The teen pulled back his arm and turned his body, making the enemy pull towards him, and Yusuke launched a punch straight at at his mask. Bardock crashed to the ground head first, and unbeknownst to the Time Patrollers, a part of his mask had cracked.

"I told you not to get too reckless…" Yusuke sighed as he offered an arm for Ann.

"You don't what happened up there…" Ann muttered as she accepted in getting back up to her feet. She continued to pant heavily, and as she stepped forward once she halted, wincing. Static blinked around her before her hair lost its sharp looking edge, and she was back in her first form.

"Save your energy...you're too tired for not eating a Senzu for so long, and you've hardly had any rest."

"Only because I gave it to you when I asked Mari...besides, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"If you keep pushing your body like that then you won't be." Yusuke firmly stated as he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

They stared at each other before Ann let out a quiet sigh, and her hair wilted and changed back to her normal natural born hair. She looked over at Bardock, who was currently struggling on his knees while gripping his mask.

"...do you feel that?" Ann asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah...his Ki is fluctuating right now…" Yusuke responded, and he looked ahead towards Mira, and found him with an extended arm. "...what is he doing?"

" **AAAH!"** Ki exploded around Bardock violently, the dark magic around him bursting to life. He yelled, almost painfully, and both Time Patrollers continued to sense his Ki going out of control.

"Is he controlling him…?" Ann questioned.

"Tch." Yusuke growled and unleashed his aura with electricity crackling around him. He extended an arm, and immediately shot out a large Ki wave towards Bardock.

More of the dark magic went wild, and Yusuke's attack had the look of witting a sturdy wall, his blast brushing past the Masked Saiyan as he was flailing his body around him. Yusuke grunted and poured out more of his energy, and in a matter of seconds an explosion was present where Bardock stood, causing more dust to rise.

A tense minute passed by with Yusuke having his guard up, and the smoke soon went away revealing a scathed up Bardock on the ground.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Mira's roar was heard by both Time Patrollers and they snapped their eyes forward to see a large dark aura around his person. His hair swayed violently and the ground around him cracked away. As the ground quaked, the rest of his armor on his body started to break apart.

Yusuke and Ann were forced to shield their face from the large winds, and after one final shock wave, they looked to see with widened eyes as Mira was seen in a red glow around his person, veins were seen out of his arms, shoulder, chest and forehead, and only the Time Breaker symbol was seen in blue on his upper chest over his red undersuit.

"If you got more energy hiding, I think this is the best time to use it now!" Ann yelled, in which Yusuke responded by flaring out his aura with a shout, and began yelling.

Mira appeared instantly in front of Yusuke, startling both the Saiyans, and the demon uppercutted the male to the air, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Tarok!" Ann called out behind her, and Mira phased out of sight.

The Time Breaker leader appeared high in the air with an arm stretched down as he looked at Yusuke below. Multiple tendrils of Ki shot out the palm of his hands towards the teen.

Yusuke grunted as he looked up, and gasped seeing the large amount of energy waves coming down at him. His aura came to life, and shouted as he shot out multiple Ki blasts up, intercepting Mira's attack.

Some zipped past him, and he leaped higher in the air to avoid more.

"Bro!"

Yusuke snapped his head down at the ground, faintly hearing Marissa's voice, and gasped as the Time Breaker's attack curved and travel towards the group of mages.

"Damn it…!" Yusuke cursed, and with an unfound speed he found himself going faster than he had before, and phased out to appear just above the wizards with his arms and legs outstretched.

The Saiyan cried out in pain at first, but soon gritted his teeth with endurance as each of Mira's energy attacks his him dead on. He was surrounded by smoke from each hit, and when it died down, Yusuke was shown with barely his tank top on, and blood ran down his body, and his already torn trousers were even more tattered than before.

"Bro!" Marissa yelled in worry, and flew up to him. When she got behind him, Yusuke instantly grabbed her vest, and threw her back down to the ground. "W-Wha-?!"

"GAH!" Yusuke yelled in agony once more as Mira slammed his hand on his throat, and they both moved towards Magnolia leaving a sonic boom in their wake.

* * *

"Nng…!" Marissa landed back on the ground with a thud, and looked towards the direction the two fighters in the air traveled towards worryingly.

"They're heading for Magnolia?!" Gray shouted as he looked back.

"We have to head back, the others could get hurt!" Lucy shouted in worry.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Mmm...we should go, who knows what else may happen." Makarov said with a nod. With the Fairy Tail's Master approval the wizards started to run back to the city.

"W-Wait!" Marissa shouted, catching their attention.

"Marissa...what is it?" Erza asked.

"If you're gonna suggest just standing around her any longer, we can't! The guild and the city is in danger and we need to be there!" Gray said.

"No…!...I don't think I can stop you guys, but if you want to head back, then there's a faster way." Marissa said walking towards them. "I need all of you to hold each other's shoulders, then I can basically teleport you all back to your guild."

"Can you really transport all of us?" Mirajane asked.

"...I have enough energy to do so, then I'll pretty much be out of the picture for awhile." Marissa said with a small smile, but soon wiped it away and hardened her eyes. "Now hurry, all of you!"

Wanting to get back to the guild as soon as possible, everyone complied as everybody was physically connected in one way or another. Marissa walked over to Erza and placed her hand on her shoulder as she was the closest. The Earthling closed her eyes and placed her index and middle finger on her forehead with her opposite hand. She concentrated where the other wizards in the Fairy Tail guild were, and when she sensed them near the edge of the city, the whole group disappeared.

* * *

"Tch...that _damned_ Dabura…! Did he know this would happen?!" Towa sneered through her teeth.

"M-Master Tow-!" Haru Haru started.

"Silence!" Towa shouted, causing the twin Majin's to flinch visibly, and stopped moving a muscle.

The demoness took a moment to gather her thoughts and breath. Whether her brother knew of the nature of this situation or not, it thoroughly angered her as she currently held no control over Mira. It seemed to her from her spectating, the loss of control over Bardock had an effect on him as he was the one who was responsible over the low-class Saiyan. What had caused it bewildered her.

Narrowing her eyes, she twirled her staff in the air, and a rift began to open up.

' _Just enough to go and come back...I shall do that.'_ Towa thought as she began floating towards the opening. She stopped momentarily and looked towards her henchmen. "You two, come along."

"W-What of Master M-Mira?" Shun Shun boldly asked.

"We shall be back." Was Towa's answer.

* * *

"I'm just like you." Ann said as he tail gently wrapped around her waist, looking down at Bardock, his mask completely gone, revealing the scars on his face and his blood red bandana around his forehead. He came back to consciousness shortly after Mira chased after Yusuke, and Ann carefully observed him, sensing no dark matter on him.

"A Saiyan...are you a survivor?" Bardock asked.

"...something of that nature." Ann replied after a moment. "...will you help us?"

"...I will." Bardock said as he stood up. "Let us go."

Ann nodded and faced towards Magnolia. White aura erupted around her, and Bardock's soon appeared shortly after. They both floated up in the air, and with Ann leading, they both shot towards the city.

* * *

 **Hm, been over two weeks, but it happens since college finals are just so near. More specifically, next week.**

 **Anywho, onto reviews!**

 **.**

 **TheRangerBoy: Yeah, I didn't really take into the multipliers into account at all. In the case of the characters below Golden Frieza, the numbers are pretty much irrelevant since it's simply showing who's stronger than who at which form (if they had one).**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight:** **Thanks!**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan":** **That's what I was getting at! :D god killer status!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Spekters":** **Thanks!**

 **VirusChris:** **Glad you can review again after awhile! Thanks for taking the time do so. As for Ann, she potentially can be, :D**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": Nope, Yusuke can't sense deities. **

**AlexCephon: Once again, you're welcome! I'm glad I could become inspiration for someone and their stories! But he doesn't have Elder Kai's training unfortunately, and none of my other OCs do as well. Once the fights are all over, I already have scenes of how it'll all played out, so no worries there.**

 **Guest Reviewer "atom king": Hmm, in a way, I kinda already have him act like an older brother if you've caught on. **

**Drago** **n** **Breath99:** **Lol, it would be hilarious wouldn't it? I can say that the time your Saiyan CAC is able to learn/buy SSJ in the game is around the same time Yusuke did unlock them. But no, he didn't buy them lol xD**

 **Guest Reviewer "dumdaradumba": Your question is a bit confusing. If you're asking if there are Earthland dragonballs, nope there aren't. If you're asking if the dragonballs that have shown up via Marissa's backpack are Earthlands, then that's also no, it's Earth's. **

**NlssonAngulo:** **Thanks!**

 **.**

 **This chapter really wasn't at my best since I've been so stressed on finals and trying to keep this up. For those who do not know yet, I DO take my college as FIRST priority. I don't have all the free time in the world to solely work on my fic. As much as I wish to though, everything cannot go my way. And the end result happened to be this chapter, which I'm pretty "eh" about. But hope it was satisfactory than my usual "trying to get 10k" words for my readers. Unfortunately, that didn't happen this time.**

 **Fortunately, summer is almost here, so with college out of my mind during that period, the weekly chapters should continue. Hopefully... if my job doesn't get in the way lol.**

 **Runaway Mira has officially made his appearance. For those who know DBH, another form will be upcoming soon.**

 **Yeah, I had Dabura planned to appear. It was only brief, but expect to see more of him in the future.**

 **I really felt like that Mira transforming was really lackluster, so I'll try to make up for that in the next chapter.**

 **Though with this one being so short, I guess I can finally reveal Marissa's and Ann's profile and move sets that I've had since the beginning of this arc lol.**

 **.**

 **Name: Marissa Lysis**

 **Age: 18**

 **Race: Earthling**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: Around 140 lbs.**

 **Bust Size: B-cup.**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Favorite Food: Hot Chocolate.**

 _ **Striker Supers:**_

 _ **-**_ **Final Cannon**

 _ **-**_ **Evil Rise Strike**

 _ **-**_ **Evil Ray Strike**

 _ **-**_ **Sledgehammer**

 _ **-**_ **Meteor Crash**

 _ **-**_ **Freedom Kick**

 _ **-**_ **Wolf Fang Fist**

 _ **Ki**_ **_Supers:_**

 **-Kamehameha**

 **-Double Sunday**

 **-Endless Shoot**

 **-God Breaker**

 **-Burning Attack**

 **-Whirlwind Blade**

 **-Thunder Eraser**

 **-Masenko**

 _ **Strike**_ ** _Ultimates_ :**

 **-None.**

 _ **Ki Ultimates:**_

 **-Super Kamehameha**

 **-Super Electric Strike**

 **-Special Beam Cannon**

 **-Warp Kamehameha**

 **-Hellzone Grenade**

 **-Maiden Blast**

 ** _Transformation/Techniques_**

 **-Kaio-Ken x2 - x30?**

 **.**

 **Name: Annabelle Palarilias**

 **Age: 20**

 **Race: Pure-Blooded Saiyan**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: Around 160 lbs.**

 **Bust Size: A-cup.**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Favorite Food: Spicy food.**

 _ **Strike Supers:**_

 **-Deadly Dance**

 **-Burst Rush**

 **-Sledgehammer**

 **-Meteor Strike**

 **-Super Dragon Fist**

 **-Super Dragon Flight**

 _ **Ki Supers:**_

 **-Galick Gun**

 **-Flash Bomber**

 **-Change the Future**

 **-Bomber DX**

 **-Tyrant Lancer**

 **-Feint Shot**

 **-Galick Beam Cannon**

 **-Riot Javelin**

 _ **Strike Ultimates:**_

 **-Spirit Sword**

 ** _Ki Ultimates:_**

 **-Saiyan Spirit**

 **-Shocking Death Ball**

 **-Super Galick Gun**

 **-Final Flash**

 **-Final Shine Attack**

 ** _Transformations:_ **

**-MSSJ (Mastered Super Saiyan)**

 **-SSJ2 (Super Saiyan 2)**

 **.**

 **Personality, Appearance, and Ann's Saiyan name will come later.**

 **.**

 **So there it is, and obviously I've been describing some of their moves in the last couple of chapters. I was gonna put something like the waist size or some other stuff like that, but I think just pointing out their bust size and height is good enough. Hell, I'm just a guy.**

 **I already have how they act already set, think you guys can call it out? Ann could be easy, there's one term that can describe her of how I put her as. Marissa is a bit tough since she had more work thought out, but you guys are free to try.**

 **Unlike Yusuke, yes, I added in some of the moves from the DLC packs. It would only make sense, as to not make things boring.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up alot more earlier than this one. With Finals nearly ending, I should be able to do it on my end. Give or take of how not tired I would be, a little over a week. Don't hold me on that though. Plus, making it alot more longer.**

 **Aside from everything else thought, a bit Thank You to those reading, following and putting my fic as your favorite! During this chapter from the last we've had a few new followers! So I'm glad that my fic is grabbing and gluing attention! Thank you guys once more! If I could, I'd control how the weather is where you guys are at. I really want it to rain for hours over here lol.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: May 7, 2016.**


	34. Chapter 34 War VIII

**Part VIII.**

 **Onward.**

* * *

"G-AH!" Yusuke gritted his teeth and had his eyes shut, his hands gripping onto Mira's arm. He had trouble breathing as the demon's arm was tightly holding the Saiyan's neck.

They sped past the forest and into Magnolia. Mira hooked back an arm, and with a growl, he slammed his fist onto Yusuke's face, crashing him down.

* * *

"You think it's all over yet?" Wakaba asked.

"You asked that five minutes ago…" Macao said with a sigh.

"And then we felt more of the ground shake…" Alzack said, leaning against a table.

"...how do you think they're doing?" Bisca asked.

"Yusuke's over there, no way that the enemy would stand a chance." Jet said with a pumped fist.

*CRASH!*

Everyone in the guild flinched as the roof of the building collapsed with a figure crashing onto the wooden floor. They all looked to see a person with spiked up golden hair, coughing. He lifted himself up, rubbing his throat, and opened his eyes to gasp at the stares at him.

"Uh...hey guys." Yusuke greeted.

"W-Who are you?!" Freed demanded as he unsheathed his sword, causing everyone else to go on alert.

"W-Wait, it's me, Yusuke!" The Saiyan cried out as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Yusuke…?"

"It...does kinda sound like him…"

"How can we be sure?"

Sweat dripped down Yusuke's brow as the Fairy Tail mages looked at him intently. While he could revert back into this normal appearance, there was still the Time Breaker on the loose, and could attack him at any given moment, endangering the mages.

However, he widened his eyes realizing a more easier way, and looked at his left arm.

"This!" Yusuke showed off the white Fairy Tail symbol under his left forearm.

"Y-Yeah...that's our mark…"

"W-What happened to him…?"

The bio-demon appeared right in front of Yusuke, and the Saiyan widened his eyes.

Yusuke acted fast and caught an incoming punch from Mira, and another one with his opposite arm.

"GAH!" Yusuke coughed out saliva as Mira kneed him in the stomach, and punched the Saiyan straight into the bar.

The Time Breaker chased after the Time Patroller, ignoring the humans around him, and tackled Yusuke through multiple walls until they were out of the guild.

"W-What just happened?!"

As everyone currently in the guild looked ahead at the damaged walls, just behind them, another group instantly appeared that consisted of three guilds and one Earthling.

Marissa had done her part in usinger her Instant Transmission to move the entire group back inside the guild. He legs wobbled, and before she started to fall forward, Erza caught her body, and she glanced up at the redhead with a small smile.

"Everyone." Makarov called out, grabbing the rest of Fairy Tail's attention.

"Master!"

"Gramps...Y-Yusuke, j-just now…"

"Where is he?" Makarov asked.

"There was another person...and they both crashed inside the guild and headed outside." Freed answered as he pointed towards the ruined bar.

Not a moment Freed announced what had transpired, several mages that have seen what the otherworldly beings could do up front ran out of the guild to continue observing. Soon, everyone else followed.

A series of explosions was heard repeatedly as the crowd of mages gathered behind the Fairy Tail building.

A line of visible shock waves went back and forth in the middle of the sky that shook the earth underneath them. There was one large exchange between the fighters that caused the ocean under them to creep away from their strength. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last of their power to show as they were seen appearing in the middle of the air with the demon above the Saiyan with his arms below him, Ki blinking in his palms.

A large Ki blast shot down towards Yusuke and into the ocean. Another explosion occurred within the salt waters, and it erupted into the sky. When the water went back down, some could visibly see the water level lower considerably, indicating a large crater within the depths of the large body of water.

More water shot up in the air as the Saiyan's lone figure flew up, his face shown in annoyance as he brought out his arms in front of him and shot out a large Ki wave towards Mira.

Yusuke's attack brushed against the crossed forearms of his enemy, and it forced him back slightly in the air. The Saiyan stopped pouring his energy out, and instead swiped his arm as his Ki formed a sword from his fingertips. The bladed Ki made its way towards Mira, but Yusuke widened his eyes seeing the the demon catching it with his bare hands. Locking the Saiyan in his place, Mira quickly sent a Ki beam from his index finger towards Yusuke.

The black-haired teen acted fast and dissipated the energy from his blade to nearly dodge the piercing blow, but at the same time, Mira appeared with his hands overhead, and slammed them down towards Yusuke face, causing him to crash back to the ground, in front of the wizards.

Yusuke grunted as he pushed away debris away from him, and stood up panting. He looked to see Mira charging straight at him, and he took a stance to counter.

Just as Mira touched the dirt and went straight towards Yusuke, two beings appeared in front of the male Saiyan with their arms outstretched, and fired off multiple Ki blasts, halting the Time Breaker and caused him to leap away.

"Ann…" Yusuke murmured with slightly widened his eyes. He blinked once, and looked over to the next person, who looked so similar to Goku, but with scars on his face and donned a blood red bandana over his forehead.

"We'll buy you some time! Don't waste it!" Ann said as she glanced back at Yusuke. She shouted and in a flash, she appeared in her first Super Saiyan state, and charged straight at Mira.

Yusuke and Bardock locked eyes with each other, and the latter gave a small nod before white aura surrounded him, and he was sent off to join Ann. Along the way, another bright flash occurred, and the once controlled Saiyan was seen in the normal Super Saiyan state. Yusuke couldn't help but remember Goku after seeing Bardock transforming.

Clenching his hands, golden aura flared to life around Yusuke with electricity crackling around him, and he instantly flew up towards the sky. With his energy roaring around him, it enveloped him symmetrically as he gritted his teeth, charging more Ki. With static continuously coursing around him, he silently observed below with concentration.

* * *

"...who are they?" Levy asked.

"They're allies I suppose...however the man that we saw, he was attacking them earlier...I'm not sure what made him change sides." Lyon answered.

"He's not being controlled anymore…" Marissa spoke up, gathering the attention of most wizards. "The enemies they're fighting right now have power that can do so much...including being able to control people. Just earlier when Bro was struggling...and all of that power around him? They were trying to get to him...luckily they didn't."

"What else can they do…?" Erza asked, subconsciously wanting more information.

"Uh, well...manipulate time and space...creating havoc...the usual bad guy stuff...it's uh, not pretty." Marissa answered almost sheepishly.

The mages looked at her disbelievingly, those who don't know about Yusuke's identity so far especially. However, with the male Saiyan's sudden change of appearance to them, it couldn't be too far fetched in their minds, could it?

"So, what, they can travel the outer space or something?" Jet asked.

"...something like that." Marissa answered.

More of the ground shook and they all looked ahead. Marissa was able to see the water raging with Ann above it, her Ki raising each second. A large boom was emitted from her person, and she shot forward towards Mira who was currently bouting with Bardock.

"Wait a minute, what about all those goons before we left?" Droy asked.

"They're taken care of." Cana answered, and she glanced over at Marissa. "Yusuke and her took care of most of them...then more showed up. Seemed like he knew them."

"The one that we saw back in the guild...who they're fighting right now?" Alzack asked.

"The one and only...there were more, but it's just that guy right now." Gray said with crossed arms.

"What about him having blonde hair?" Jet asked, making some of the mages who were present during Yusuke's and Towa's conversation shifting nervous glances.

"He's…" Marissa bit her bottom lip, sending an apologetic look above where Yusuke was. "...not who you all think he was whenever he first met you all."

"What do you mean?" Freed asked, and the Earthling sighed.

"The whole blonde look he's got, plus with the other two fighting having the same look? It's part of who they are, making them stronger...what I'm trying to say is, is that they're not human, like the rest of us." Marissa explained.

"E-Eh…? Not human? Then...what are they?" Levy asked.

"They're…" Marissa started, but took a deep breath silently before continuing, knowing that whatever happens afterwards, Yusuke will be clearing things up one way or another. "They're called Saiyan's...a species where fighting is in their blood, and they only grow stronger with each battle."

The Earthling looked around in front of her warily to see the Fairy Tail mage that had resided in the building for the majority of this nightmare-like event to see them with confusion written on their faces. Given she was in an entirely new world, and to her knowledge, potentially in an entire new universe, it wasn't all that surprising to say the least. She shifted uncomfortably, preparing herself for any questions she might be bombarded with.

"How come he's never told us then…?"

"What does he have to do with all of this?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Are there others like them as well?"

"Enough!" Erza bellowed, making most flinch. She clenched her fist and held a glare towards everyone else who were about to ask anything else. "Once this is all over, we will all know soon enough when Yusuke comes back to get a full explanation."

Not wanting to add more fuel to the fire of the redheads wrath at the moment, the wizards nodded and continued to observe the battle above the ocean with caution.

"Thanks…" Marissa breathed out.

"It's fine…" Erza said with a nod. "It will do us no good for our mind to wander at this moment. The best thing we should allow ourselves is to be ready whenever we're needed."

"Right…" Marissa responded, and looked ahead. She kept her mouth shut about them being able to help, but with how dire the situation she's sensing at the moment, she couldn't bring it in herself to tell them otherwise.

* * *

Multiple Ki blasts were fired off down towards the water, and some came shooting out from below with Mira swatting all of them away.

Two large blue Ki waves came towards the opposite sides of the Time Breaker. He looked at both directions before the attacks met with an explosion in the sky.

Ann panted heavily as she eyed the cloud of smoke, but gasped seeing Mira launch himself out of it towards her. She made to move but a punch to the face from her enemy caught her too quickly, sending her to the ocean.

Bardock phased in behind Mira with his hands above him, and slammed them down towards the TIme Breaker, catching him by surprise.

The older Saiyan was angry, angry that memories had begun resurfacing into his mind. The moment just before his planet and his race were eradicated by Frieza, he was sure he died during the blast. However, images flashed in his head during his time as a Time Breaker, constantly and continuing to take orders.

While being somewhat grateful for still being alive, he is a man of his own of how he chooses to live or die. But being controlled overall by the hands of the TIme Breaker Leader has instigated his mindset of taking out his anger. He hopes he can be of some use to a few of his brethren with his new found strength.

Seeing a slightly staggered Mira, he slammed his right fist into his left palm and a it was engulfed in a fiery-like Ki. Charging straight towards the demon, Bardock launched his fist right at the enemies temple, throwing Mira away to the side from the impact. The Saiyan then hooked back an arm, igniting his aura, and then thrusted his arm to fire off a large Ki cannon-like attack.

Bardock's attack connected, creating a shock wave and an explosion in the air. He waited waringly for the smoke to disappear, but made a small sound of surprise to see Mira with crossed arms and legs tucked into his body to shield himself, leaving the outcome of Bardock's advancements to do little.

The older Saiyan gritted his teeth in annoyance, but looked above slightly to see Ann appear behind Mira. She had her arms lowered under her, and fired off multiple bullet-like Ki blasts at Mira. The barrage of energy attacks hit Mira dead on, more smoke being made from each blow. By the time she was done, all of the fumes were blown away, and she winced, covering her ears as the Time Breaker roared.

Both Super Saiyans were pushed back from the amount of Ki Mira released around him, and they shielded their eyes as an explosion came from where he floated in the air, unexpectedly catching them within the blast radius.

Bardock appeared a ways away, grunting a little as blood seeped out of his left shoulder.

Ann came out unlucky compared to Bardock as she plummeted onto the shores of the beach with sand atop of her. She shakily stood back on her feet, letting out an echoed yell as she clenched her fist, her aura forming around her that blew away the sand and water beneath her. However, her power disappeared a second later, and her hair instantly reverted back to her normal color. Barely keeping her eyes open, she eyed the Time Breaker, fell forward and collapsed on the wet sand.

With Mira's dark aura raging around him, he began to turn his line of sight above him, straight at Yusuke.

* * *

"Damn it…!" Yusuke cursed. He gritted his teeth, his aura continuing to increase in frequency around him. ' _I need more time...I'm almost there…!'_

Yusuke sensed Mira coming straight at him. He looked down below to see the streak of dark maroon going up, but blinked when he caught yellow from the corner of his eyes, colliding with Mira. Yusuke looked closer to see Bardock currently fending off the Time Breaker to the best of his ability. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Yusuke clenched his hands tighter, gathering more energy.

* * *

Marissa arrived towards Ann's downed body after seeing her crash down, and ran after her. She knelt down behind the female Saiyan and supported her, lifting her up. Ann relaxed, and began to catch her breath as she shakily began to look above, the fight now currently between Bardock and Mira.

"You can't go on, you need to rest." Marissa said.

"...Tarok had better be ready...you can feel it, right?" Ann asked, snarling.

"A-About Bro? Yeah...he's getting a lot of power, haven't felt that since Demigra attacked TokiToki city…"

"No...not him...Mira. You can feel him constantly getting stronger right? Focus." Ann corrected.

Marissa blinked, eyeing Ann first closing her eyes. She kept her senses on the fight beforehand, knowing where to look, but hadn't actually sensed keenly on their level. When she did however, she snapped her eyes open, now shaking, feeling Mira's Ki constantly rising, and easily overpowering Bardock.

However, when she directed her senses towards Yusuke, her body relaxed considerably, comparing him and the Time Breaker. A gleam of hope was shown in her eyes as both of their powers were near each other, and it only kept increasing.

"He'll be ready, I know he will." Marissa finally said.

"He better...I won't forgive him if he isn't." Ann said, muttering the last part.

"C'mon, lemme carry you back." The Earthling offered. Ann nodded, and Marissa proceeded to lift up her arm around her neck, and they treaded back towards the mages.

* * *

"Here goes nothing…" Yusuke muttered. He brought his head up and closed his eyes, his aura vanishing. He relaxed his body, and inhaled deeply, holding it in for a moment before letting it out. Slowly, the Saiyan opened his eyes. He growled, and his golden aura exploded around him once more, bright blue bolts coursing around him.

Gritting his teeth, he settled his sights towards Mira, and spreaded apart his arms and legs.

" **...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Yusuke let out an echoed shout, his aura expanding greatly around him. Electricity sphered around him horizontally in a rapid pace before it broke apart, going wild in the air around him. Despite how high up he was in the sky, the bolts made its way towards the ground and into the waters, tearing through the rocks. Eventually, the ground even started to shake violently from his immense energy.

Keeping his line of sight towards the Time Breaker leader, who was currently above the waters in a bout against Bardock, Yusuke began to bring his arms closer together, outstretched in front of him.

Lightning-like energy crossed in front of him, and not a moment later, bright golden Ki began to blink at the front of his hands.

Veins began to form on his arms and forehead, his eyes now changed to a glare towards the ocean beneath him. He brought out more of his Ki as the sphere that was formed buzzed violently, waiting to be fired off.

It wasn't enough, not just yet in the Super Saiyan's mind. If he wanted to do at least a considerable amount of damage, he needed to concentrate more. So Yusuke did just that, more of his energy being pinpointed to one area. He knew for a fact that the amount of Ki he's condensed so far is enough destruction that can harm Earthland to its doom.

With many important thoughts frantically running through his mind, he continued to roar, and charge more power into his attack, wary of what needs to be done.

* * *

"Agh!" Bardock gritted his teeth as Mira was currently behind him, holding one of his arm. He saw a glimpse of brightness at the corner of his eyes, and felt a burning feeling a moment later. Mira blasted him away with a Ki blast, making the Saiyan stagger in the air.

Hatching an eye open, Bardock flipped his body to face the Time Breaker. Catching his breath, he wiped away blood from the corner of his mouth. He glanced up at the bright show Yusuke was performing at the moment. Before he could observe a second longer, Bardock snapped his head to the side, and flipped his body backwards just in time before Mira could grab him.

Bardock brought back an arm while upside down, and fired off a large Ki wave at the demon. It connected, causing smoke to form, but Mira came launching himself out of it towards the Saiyan.

Mira punched Bardock straight in his abdomen, causing the latter to spit out saliva. Grabbing both of his legs, the Time Breaker began to violently spin the Saiyan a few rapid rotations before letting go, allowing the Saiyan to rocket down beneath the water which inevitably caused him to crash into a cliff near the shores of the ocean.

"HEY!" Yusuke's voice was heard by Mira, and he shot his head up to glare at the ascended Super Saiyan.

Mira narrowed his eyes feeling the amount of energy Yusuke had stored up, and made a stance of bringing his left arm up above him, his right slightly hovering in front of his chest while spreading apart his legs. However, he widened his eyes as he felt a hold around his chest, and glanced back to see Bardock with a smirk, holding him in place in the air.

High in the sky, Yusuke gasped seeing the situation that Bardock had managed to sneak behind the Time Breaker. It would help that Mira would stay in place, however, Bardock was now currently aiding them...he hesitated and-

"TAROK!"

The mentioned Saiyan made a sound of surprise as he eyed straight down to see Ann being supported by Marissa in front of the wizards. Her face was etched into a hard glare towards Yusuke...and he could practically see red in her eyes.

"I SAID DON'T LET IT GO TO WASTE! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

"Damn it all…!" Yusuke cursed, directing his sights towards Mira, who was currently struggling to free himself from Bardock's grasp. His resolve imminent, Yusuke growled and widened his eyes, his pupil dilating.

 _ **...FINAL…!**_

Yusuke's voice echoed across the area, sending shivers down the wizard's bodies.

" **AAAAAGHH!"** Mira forced his aura to unleash around him. How Bardock was able to continue keeping him in place confused him to now end, and he felt immense anger within his chest boiling up.

"Scums such as yourself will die! I am my own person...how I choose my own fate is up to myself, by my own will!" Bardock shouted as he flared his own golden aura to life, tightening his grip with clenched teeth.

 _ **...FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_

Nothing happened for a moment after Yusuke's voice was heard once more, as if it was the calm before the storm...until that moment passed when Yusuke roared, his attack bursting out of the front of his palms violently, straight towards Mira and Bardock.

Gritting his teeth hard, Mira shouted, his aura raging even more around him, feeling even more anger within him.

' _...Farewell, Kakarot.'_ Were Bardock's last thoughts as he continued to tightly hold down the bio-android in the aura, struggling against his rising power.

Yusuke's blast neared the duo, and Mira widened his eyes, feeling the breaking point of his frustration.

*BOOM!*

Yusuke's attack collided, tearing apart the ocean, splitting the earth beneath the waters, and it traveled straight across through the sea, destroying any mountains and uninhabited islands along the way…

...And made its way straight towards space from its speed.

Large rumbling caused most mages to collapse backwards and forward on the ground.

"Was Yusuke the one who made all of these lights?!" Macao shouted as he covered his eyes.

"This is getting pretty tiresome!" Wakaba shouted.

"How do you think we feel, haha!" Gildarts shouted, chuckling.

"I assume feeling the same we are!" Jet yelled out.

"Yeah, except we got it worse!" Natsu shouted.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Everyone continued to hear Yusuke's scream as his attack kept going. The ground shook greatly under them, his attack expanded in size, and they looked wide-eyed to see the ocean practically splitting apart.

The entire ordeal of trembling and bright lights lasted for a couple of minutes before slowly, but surely, Yusuke's energy wave dwindled down in size and it blinked away from existence.

Water from two sides of the ocean were in the process of meeting each other in the giant crevice created by the Saiyan into one large body of sea.

"W-Whoa...how deep do you think that goes…?" Gray asked wide-eyed.

"If there's that much water trying to fill it up...I don't think I want to know…" Cana shakily muttered.

They all saw Yusuke land down on the beach, near the shores of the running waters. His aura wasn't present at the current moment, however he still held his ascended form.

With Ann being supported by Marissa, they both treaded over towards him. Even a few mages followed in in behind them, however most stayed behind near the Fairy Tail guild.

Yusuke kept observing the combining waters ahead of him, and when he sensed the other two Time Patrollers arrive near him, he made a glance behind him, acknowledging them.

"...do you sense him?" Yusuke asked.

Ann and Marissa both looked around them. "I don't…" Ann said.

"Me neither…" Marissa responded. Her eyes lit up and held a smile. "Does that mean…?!"

"I...don't know...I feel like something's off…" Yusuke slowly said. He blinked and turned around to see his Earthland friends arrive shortly after.

With things settling down for the moment, a few of Fairy Tail mages could clearly see the dramatic change Yusuke held in his Super Saiyan form. From his teal colored eyes that held a hard stare rather than his lax look in his normal appearance to his wild hairstyle in the gold glory than his soft looking black hair.

The male Saiyan could see the rather tense language in their body structure, so he closed his eyes briefly before relaxing himself, and a second later his hair wilted down and changed to his normal black hair color. He could hear surprising sounds coming from them before he opened his eyes.

"...I guess I got a lot to explain huh?" Yusuke tiredly said with a small smile. He winced and wrapped an arm around his stomach, feeling pain shoot up from his abdomen. The Saiyan caught his breath as he was bent down. With the adrenaline now gone, he's now feeling the after effects from his battles.

"Not now..." Mirajane gently said, walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders to support him. "You need rest...when you're ready you can talk to us." She said with a smile.

Making direct eye contact with the barmaid, Yusuke made a soft smile. From the sidelines, Ann couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their interaction.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Yusuke said. He looked to see Erza walking up next to him.

"Let's head back." Erza said, placing a hand behind his back, and he nodded.

Yusuke took one step forward, only to gasp and widen his eyes.

He wasn't the only one as Ann and Marissa snapped their heads ahead to look at the ocean. Yusuke quickly turned around and growled, seeing a whirpool up ahead within the waters.

Mere seconds later, water came shooting upwards from the ocean. Dark aura was seen as gravity took the water down, and mostly everyone near the edge of the waters gasped to see Mira, visibly clenching his teeth and glaring straight at Yusuke.

"Great…" Gray said, taking a step back.

"This guy just doesn't give up!" Natsu exclaimed balling his hands at his side. Happy creeped away, hiding behind the dragonslayer.

"If he's a man, then he should've just stayed down!" Elfman yelled, raising his arms overhead.

"M-Maybe he's tired...maybe Yusuke can take him on now!" Lucy reasoned, taking a step back as well.

"...get back you two…" Yusuke muttered as he lightly pushed back Erza and Mirajane with an arm, and stepping in front to cover them.

"Tarok…" Ann warned.

"I know…"

Mira was seen heavily injured, and heavily panting through his teeth. Blood ran down all over his body from head to ankle.

However, a large change in his appearance was now seen by everyone else. Veins that were already present on him before grew in quantity on his forehead, chest and arms. His white hair, now spiked up with three bangs covering the front of his forehead. His sclera on his eyes were now deep red in color, his pupils now turned blank white.

Within his left hand, was an unconscious Bardock, being held by the Time Breaker on the collar of his now broken armor.

Away from them, mages of three guilds looked wide-eyed with sweat dripping down their faces, trembling.

"What is that thing made of…?!" Max fearfully said.

"If it survived an attack like that…" Warren trailed off, shaking.

"Hey! Yusuke will think of something. If that kid's gone this far, I'm sure he can pull through." Gildarts yelled out. The Crash mage's word eased the majority of people considerably, however the sweat that dripped down his brow may have told otherwise in his mind, however he kept up any positive mindset that Yusuke can turn things around.

Ann gritted her teeth, and she slowly pulled away from Marissa, stomping forward.

"What the hell is going on...why the hell can we feel Goku's energy from him?!" Ann growled out, causing confusion from the Fairy Tail mages near them.

"Y-You're right...it's like he's there right now…!" Marissa exclaimed.

' _This isn't right...why_ do _we feel Goku from him…'_ Yusuke thought as he kept his eyesight towards Mira. He gasped silently as the Time Breaker practically swung his right arm in the air. What surprised Yusuke even more was that there was a crack where his right fist swung at, and the sky suddenly broke apart from the impact.

"What is he-?!" Marissa started, but was cut off when she made a sound of surprise as Mira threw Bardock into the cracked rift. A few moments later, the hole slowly receded, and shortly after,just empty air was shown as if the rift was never made.

"...casually making portals like that...it's pissing me off to no end…!" Ann snarled.

"Don't get riled up…-" Yusuke started.

"Or what?! It's so damn frustrating that they're able to do that, and practically jump from one point to another, regardless whether it's from planet to planet, one timeline to another, or more importantly, jumping from one universe to another! It's not right!" Ann shouted at Yusuke, pointing at Mira, venting out her anger as she panted. "Don't tell me that doesn't set you off! You saw it first hand, when Dabura did it!"

"Of course I'm mad, Ann! But we can't worry about that now!" Yusuke shouted back angrily.

An echoed roar came from the Time Breaker, and both Saiyan looked out to see the water swirling under him.

"Guys…!" Marissa warned.

"We can talk about that later, we need to focus on him!" Yusuke reasoned as he took a few steps forward, spreading apart his legs and he clenched his fists. " **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Golden aura erupted from his feet and immediately surrounded him. Blue electricity once again blinked across his body.

Just as he was about to move, Mira appeared right in front of Yusuke. He gasped, but cried out in pain as the Time Breaker punched him in the face, sending the Time Patroller to crash against the Fairy Tail guild wall. Mira appeared in front of Yusuke again, and shoulder bashed him through the guild at the top.

"Ah! The guild!" Makarov the cried out comically, his eyes bulging out.

"HAAAH!" Yusuke shouted, exploding his Ki outward, crumbling the wooden floor, and punched Mira right back into his face, sending him away from the guild. The Saiyan chased after him leaving a streak of gold behind him. He hooked back an arm as he neared the Time Breaker, and roared as he went to punch Mira in the face again. However, he widened his eyes the moment his fist collided against his cheek to see the bio-android not budging in the air.

Mira growled with gritted teeth, and tightly grabbed ahold of Yusuke's wrist. He kneed him in the stomach, causing Yusuke to violently cough out blood, adding more pain than previously. Coating his right hand in dark energy, Mira proceeded to uppercut the Saiyan in the air. He then brought his arm back, and almost instantly, a large dark ball of Ki formed around his hand. With a yell, Mira leaped up to match Yusuke's height in the sky, and threw his right arm at him, effectively connecting his attack against the Saiyan, and the teen rocketed towards the ground in an agonizing painful cry.

Yusuke plummeted at a near side cliff that went along the sands and water, and his body fell on the beach with rocks falling down on him. Mira landed down the sand facing the downed Saiyan, his aura blowing away the bits of grains from under his feet.

"Tarok! Get up!" Ann yelled out. "...damnit! This monster is just getting stronger and stronger by the damn second!"

"W-What about giving him our energy?" Marissa hastily asked.

"...that, that could work...I don't know if it'll be enough-"

"It will!" Marissa cut Ann off, staring at her intently with hopeful look. She turned her attention towards two women near them "Erza, Mirajane!"

Both of the mentioned women tore their sights away from the crash site where Yusuke landed towards the Earthling.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"You two can use Ki, and we need to give as much as we can to Bro so he can win." Marissa said.

"How can we do that…?" Mirajane asked quickly.

"Concentrate on bringing out your inner energy and focus it towards him." Marissa instructed as she outstretched an arm at Yusuke's direction.

"Hold on, we need to make sure he's awake." Ann interrupted when she grabbed the Earthling's wrist.

As if on cue, rumbling was heard up ahead and they looked to see rocks scattering away, revealing Yusuke, panting and on his knees. He looked up slowly to see Mira staring down at him, and he grunted in frustration, lifting himself up from the sands, onto his feet.

Mira took one step forward, but what happened next caused another sounds of surprise coming from the Time Patroller. The demon's body constricted a little as he clenched his fist, and his knees buckled. The dark aura around him dissipated, and he bent down lower where his knees almost touched the ground.

' _What the…'_ Yusuke thought wide-eyed.

"W-What's happening to him…?" Marissa asked.

"...do you feel that? His Ki…" Ann started with observing eyes at Mira.

' _His energy is going wild…'_ Yusuke thought.

"It's...it's low!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Exactly…" Ann said with a smirk. She wiped it away a moment later and glared at her rival. "Stop daydreaming you idiot! Attack him, now!"

Yusuke gasped, inwardly thanking Ann for snapping out of his stupor. Hardening his eyes, he roared as aura erupted around him again, and he shot forward, uppercutting the bio-android with his hand enveloped in blue Ki. He shot up, and kicked him straight in his stomach, and phased out. The Saiyan appeared behind the Time Breaker shortly after his first attack, and just as he was about to deliver another kick, Mira phased out, causing Yusuke to gasp. The next thing he knew, he went on the defensive as he turned his body around, crossing his arms, blocking a punch from Mira, but not while he skidded back in the air. When he stopped briefly, he observed the bio-demon once more to see his dark aura looming around him, and that his energy had shot back up.

' _First he's weak and now back to where he was…'_ Yusuke inwardly noted.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Marissa muttered.

"It does...it just means that he can't control himself if his Ki is going haywire like it is."

"Let's hope he knows that…"

"We can give him our energy...if not then who knows what might happen to him." Ann stated, extending an arm up towards Yusuke, knowing that it was necessary, and he needed all the help he could possibly get.

Mirajane and Erza observed the female Saiyan as sand shifted under her, and white aura slowly wavered around her. An opaque streak of white energy came from her, and straight towards Yusuke.

"...!" Yusuke widened his eyes feeling a surge of power course through him. He glanced back to see Ann with a rather annoyed look.

"Nng…!" Ann closed an eye and collapsed down on one knee.

"Alright...let's do this." Marissa said as she extended an arm up towards Yusuke. Just like with Ann, white aura appeared around her, and she began to give her remaining energy to her surrogate brother.

"RAGH!" Mira roared, charging at Yusuke.

The Saiyan blinked and swiftly dodged the demon's body, now feeling more power going through his body. Yusuke yelled, travelling towards the Mira and kicked him away. He phased out, and appeared above the demon, launching down an elbow at Mira's backside, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hehe...it's working...ah!" Marissa winced and her breathing went shallow as she went on her knees. She managed to turn her sights at Erza and Mirajane. "...he needs you two! Concentrate on sensing him, and direct your Ki towards him." She strainly said.

They still looked rather confused, but Mirajane was the first one to bring her arm up. With so much happening throughout the day, sensing the male Saiyan was practically easy with how much power he's putting out. It's been a rollercoaster in their head, and they were mentally exhausted, and had faith Yusuke will pull through in the end.

The barmaid concentrated, from all of her training so far with Yusuke, she brought out her Ki. From watching the two Time Patrollers, she understood that she wasn't attacking, but giving. Closing her eyes, sensing Yusuke was fairly easy, and she was surprised nonetheless that she was able to. Given the situation at hand however, it was simple of how much Ki Yusuke was bringing out.

A gust blew around Mirajane, and the next thing Erza saw was a hazy white glow around the barmaid.

' _I...I should be able to as well…'_ Erza thought, looking at her hands. She closed them tightly before closing her eyes, feeling out Yusuke's energy.

Her eyes blinked while still closed, and just like with Mirajane, Erza was easily able to pinpoint Yusuke's Ki. She outstretched an arm forward, and focused on her own Ki towards Yusuke. She snapped her eyes wide open feeling a pull, and looked to see, just like with the others, her energy being given to him.

Up above, Yusuke twirled his body upward to evade an incoming punch from Mira, and delivered a kick straight in the demon's face. The Saiyan turned his body around again to drop kick his enemy straight down.

' _Who knew getting this much from them would help me out this much?'_ Yusuke thought with a smirk. He took a deep breath and let it out, sensing Mira appear just in front of him.

He held the same appearance of anger when he first re-appeared from Yusuke's large attack a while ago. With dark bolts of lightning and his aura raging around him. The smirk fell off of the teen's face, still knowing it wasn't over yet. Yusuke took a moment to glance down, observing those who were currently supplying him.

Ann had her free hand on the knee that wasn't planted on the ground, supporting herself as best as she can.

Marissa had long collapsed on both of her knees, using her free hand to support the one that was outstretched, all the while panting along the way.

When Yusuke looked over at Erza and Mirajane, he felt his heart pang a bit, seeing them struggling to keep standing while they kept concentrating on giving their Ki to him.

He tightened the grip in his hands, his eyes now steeling with resolve.

' _I need to end this while I have the chance…'_ Yusuke thought with a glint in his eyes, and his aura erupted around him violently, creating large gust of winds.

Ann was the first to fall forward, her eyes slowly closing and fell on the beach, giving as much of her Ki as she can. The next was Marissa, her aura dissipating, and she heavily panted. With a small smile, she fell backwards and slipped into unconsciousness.

Shortly after, both Erza and Mirajane's energy had disappeared around them, and they began to fall down from the fatigue that they now felt. Before they completely collapsed, they were supported with Elfman rushing up to his older sister and Natsu and Gray each grabbing Erza's arms just in time, wrapping her arms around their necks to support her. Having a closer look at both women, they were both catching their breaths, but nonetheless, still awake.

"Nng!" Yusuke grunted, blocking Mira's leg with a forearm. He felt him retract, but saw incoming punches from the Time Breaker, and Yusuke began to move back, blocking nearly all attacks Mira was bringing forth.

Mira's dark aura all of a sudden disappeared the moment he launched one of his fists. Yusuke widened his eyes, and caught the punch. Inwardly chuckling, the Saiyan moved to knee Mira in the chest, and then sending a barrage of Ki blasts that most made contact. The Time Breaker flinched back, and Yusuke dashed to his right and fired off a Ki blast that homed in on Mira, successfully connecting as well. The teen kept dashing in the air while throwing Ki blast at his enemy. At one point, he flickered out of sight and appeared above Mira with a hand behind his head, and released a large explosion of Ki outward from the palm of his hand. Not stopping there, Yusuke headed down where Mira was traveling towards, phasing out, and appeared below him with his arm outstretched up at the demon.

The Saiyan was about to force Mira to hit a wall, but widened his eyes sensing his enemy's Ki shot back up. Mira's aura appeared around him again and he shouted, charging down

" **HAAAH!"** Yusuke roared, and in an instant he delivered a straight punch towards Mira's cheek, staggering him back. With the Saiyan's electrified golden aura continuing to rage around him, he roared once more, charging and sending another punch, but at Mira's stomach, and quickly comboed off with one punch from his opposite arm sending a shock wave in the air, and finally another punch from his previous fist creating another shock wave, sending the Time Breaker up through the sky. ' _Now's my chance.'_

Yusuke quickly phased out and phased in just above the ocean, and he joined his hands together to the right side of his body.

 _ **KA…!**_

 _ **ME…!**_

Mira forced himself to stop high in the air, and he growled audibly, glaring down at the Time Patroller. With his teeth gritted hard, he swiftly joined his hands to the right side of his body, dark Ki beginning to swirl inside of his palms.

 _ **HA…!**_

 _ **ME…!**_

Blue Ki spiraled brilliantly inside Yusuke's hands. He charged as much as he can, and knowing how tired both he and Mira were, he forced himself to bring in as much as he can to end it once and for all.

Mira roared, thrusting his arms down, sending a large dark energy wave down towards Earthland.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**_

Yusuke thrusted his hands up, and his own large energy wave raced to meet the enemies attack.

Both attacks met, and both attacks clashed, creating a giant shock wave in the middle of the sky. Winds tore through the area, and everyone shielded their eyes from the impact.

" **NNNNAAARRGGGHHHHH!"** Yusuke roared once more, releasing more energy into his attack, gaining the advantage in the tug of war.

Mira struggled. Even with his new found strength, it did no good if it wasn't controlled, and he was losing.

Everyone behind the Saiyan heard him yell once more, catching his attack expand in size, all the way up towards the enemy's attack. When it did, little resistance was met on the opposite end, and Yusuke's attack quickly made its way towards the Time Breaker, brushing away his attack along the way.

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mira cried out, struggling to the very end, but was inevitably engulfed by Yusuke's energy wave.

As if a completely different sun had appeared in Earthland's atmosphere, the sky lit up brilliantly from Yusuke's attack that forced most to shield their eyes from the brightness.

It lasted for a few minutes before it completely died out, the area going back to normal. Yusuke panted heavily, his eyes getting heavy. The electrified aura that lingered around his person blew away, and as he started to fall down, his hair began to change back.

' _...N-No...I, I need to...make sure...that-'_ Yusuke's thoughts was cut off as he drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Amidst the outer space of asteroids littering around, a figure floated aimlessly, unconsciously. Being completely overtaken by the large attack the Future Warrior had launched, the Time Breaker Leader was shown being helpless.

There was a dark swirl from above, and down came the demoness who narrowed her eyes at Mira.

' _I suppose adjustments to be made...as well as more experiments….'_ Towa looked down below at the planet that looked so colorfully similar to that of Earth.

It disgusted her to no end.

Setting her sights back towards Mira, she tapped a hand on him, and a dark sphere engulfed his entire person. She trailed back up towards the open portal with the bio-android floating up, and the rift soon closed shortly after.

* * *

 **I can safely say the battle has ended. For now.**

 **.**

 **TheRangerBoy:** **Sorry to disappoint man. Maybe soon enough though.**

 **Ki Dalang Samezu: Nah, not how I portrayed her. Reason why she's like that because of her character. **

**thebadasswordswinger154: I really appreciate the compliment, but I doubt I could though.**

 **Guest (2): I make sure that they're written to the best of my abilities. Thanks for reading!**

 **AlexCephon: Once more, I'm glad I can be your inspiration.**

 **Bullying is only a sad excuse for other people to make themselves think they're all tough and big. That is in no way, shape or form, is any excuse to actually bully. Bullying in general needs to be stopped.**

 **Don't let them get to you, and gain that self confidence. I used to stutter a lot in the past as well, mainly because I was pretty anti-social and didn't get out often. I don't have that anymore, and I guess that changed during my high school years. But in any case, anyone who thinks low of you and pick on you, ignore them. Use other safe methods to take your mind off any troubles. Music helps a lot, personally. Even exercising, or in your case, playing games.**

 **God of War can help with that.**

 **Uh...not saying you should vent it off doing bad things though. Don't do that. It's never good. Like smoking and hitting other people. Don't lol.**

 **If I do ever need help in any games I may play in the future, I'll gladly take note of your help!**

 **Filler might not be bad at all.**

 **Dragon Breath99: Yup, saw it the day of, when it came out, plus that 1-2 second scene in the end with Trunks making a hard decision about something. Wonder what that was about. **

**I can't really say too much since all of us have most likely seen the trailer to DBXV2, and that there was no story at all. Though it does come out this year. If they're actually not gonna push it back and release a really good quality game of this short notice, then I'll pick it up right away, speedrun through it, and process out my next plans in the stories.**

 **Thing I'm looking forward to the most in DBXV2 are scenarios that we didn't get to play in the first game. In the trailer, Zarbon and Dodoria were featured, so I reckon that there will be a mess in the timeline there.**

 **Which also means that hopefully, Goku VS Majin Vegeta will be a thing. As well as Vegito VS Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) by any chance that happens. Those are what I'm looking forward too, and possibly any movie villains as well since we saw Lord Slug. I'm mostly looking forward to Janemba and Hirudegarn, and even Broly.**

 **.**

 **After this Arc is finished, I'll be taking a slight hiatus on the story and will be working on a short spin-off to this story now that Marissa and Ann are featured, so I wanted to take the time and do that.**

 **We could say it's filler for this story, but I figured that, saying it's a spin-off would be better. Chapters won't be as long, but I'll make sure to make it entertaining throughout. So expect it to come out in a few weeks. After that, I'll be moving on back on here and we'll continue off with the FTcanon.**

 **We haven't seen the last of Bardock, I can assure you that, and he'll show up in the far future.**

 **I was originally going to have Bojack's gang appear, due to the one and only Towa, but I changed it thinking that having them appear and then being shortly killed off would leave a bad taste in not only in my standards, but to you guys as well. They'll most likely appear in the far future as well, and maybe other movie villains too.**

 **I got the giving Ki part when I rewatched Goku and company VS Broly in Movie 8, figured I could use that here. With Mira being tired as shit from Yusuke going on both the defensive and offensive, and plus his Super form giving him trouble, it figured it could work. Hopefully it did for you guys.**

 **I suppose that's it. Next chapter is the whole aftermath and all of that. I'll be having fun writing that. Dialogues!**

 **A Big Thank You to do those reading, following, and favoriting my fic! Gotta keep going strong!**

 **If I could, I'd raise minimum wage for you all who work lol.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: May 20, 2016.**


	35. Chapter 35: Aftermath I

**Alright, so we're back up here now that the original arc is basically over, and we'll be going over explanations in this chapter instead of intense battles now.**

 **I'm aware that even in my summer vacation, this is almost two weeks long from the last chapter. I'm currently in a family vacation and have been doing so since last Friday. I would have this out sooner, if I wasn't out with the family most of the days. But I brought my laptop so I could continue on writing and typing my chapters so I don't fall behind.**

 **Anyway, onto reviews!**

 **.**

 **roeequaza:** **I'm not a writer because this is simply a hobby of mine that I enjoy. I don't compare to the actual writers out there. I'm currently studying in the business field in college.**

 **Guest (1): Thanks!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Spekters":** **I am, and I can't wait until it gets released. Gonna go through it, and come up with a whole bunch of new ideas for my stories.**

 **Guest Revewer "fairy saiyan":** **Next time!**

 **AlexCephon:** **Thanks for the review!**

 **You're welcome man, nobody should have to deal with that kind of stuff. Always look for the better side of the coin of yourself and others.**

 **I'm really glad to hear that you're going 2 months strong. Keep that up, and don't let it overcome you. If I ever need to talk to you myself, I'll be sure to reach out.**

 **I wish your story the best of luck. Unfortunately, I'm not too familiar with Rosario x Vampire so I'm not too sure of what will happen. Nonetheless, if you're gonna keep at it, enjoy doing it.**

 **Tell you're girlfriend that she's welcome. This is the internet, but hell, there's always gonna be people there for you eh?**

 **VirusChris:** **Happy Birthday!...even though I'm like, almost two weeks late lol.**

 **Glad you enjoyed! I am hyped, and the new features will most likely be awesome. Once it comes out, no doubt I'll be coming up with new story ideas.**

 **Elvisfonz23:** **Thanks again man!**

 **kaiju115:** **I should've done the fist catching part now that I think about it.**

 **Damn.**

 **As with Goku, if you've followed on how Mira went Super, it's explanatory. Unfortunately, I don't have any plans for Goku actually being present.**

 **Ki Dalang** **Samezu: Thanks!**

 **Guest (2):** **In due time lol.**

 **thebadassswordswinger154:** **I can't help it lol, reading stories with chapters about 2-4k long isn't exactly enough for me, and I tend to give others a bit of content in mine. Plus, I wana keep the word count and chapters relatively the same. In the future, I'm gonna stop doing it and go at around 6k per chapter once I finish this story.**

 **NacNak: Thanks!**

 **.**

 **Not much else to say, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Quite a bit of opening up.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

"...how are they?" Mirajane asked, sitting next to a bed.

"They'll be fine...for the last time." Porlyusica lightly chided, making the barmaid look to the side with a rather depressed look, eyeing the bandaged face of Yusuke.

It had now been a few hours since the hectic battle had ended between the Time Patrollers and Time Breakers. After another one of Yusuke's large attacks for the last time, nothing else had happened after the male Saiyan had fallen out of consciousness. With Natsu yelling at Happy to go help grab Yusuke away from the ocean, them along with everyone else had retreated back into the guild.

Porlyusica was called immediately by Makarov so that she would tend to the Time Patrollers and potentially to the mages that had stayed behind from the beginning when the whole battle had started.

Luckily, none of the wizards were of any danger. However, the same couldn't be safely said for the three otherworldly beings. While not in critical danger for their lives, they were exhausted beyond belief, and the pink-haired healer had wondered how their bodies were still intact after so many bones were broken within.

Currently in the medical room of the guild, Yusuke's bed laid in between Ann's and Marissa's, who were also heavily bandaged up, with the former on Yusuke's right and the latter on the other side. Both Erza and Mirajane were on either side of the male Saiyan's bed, Erza simply staring aimlessly at the bed, her mind drifting while Mirajane kept hoping he'd wake up soon.

As soon as the Time Patrollers had made they way up to the medical room with the help of Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gildarts, who were currently in the main hall as to not disturb Porlyusica. It was surprising that she even allowed the female S-class mages to stay. However, the healer began regretting it about halfway through of caring Yusuke that they started to ask questions.

Luckily she was done and over with.

Porlyusica began packing up her tools and materials in a bag she had carried over, and began walking out of the door, her task now finished.

"They need rest, quite a bit for awhile. Do not expect them to wake up any time soon." Porlyusica stated towards Erza and Mirajane, and walked out of the infirmary. When she walked out and headed towards the stairs, she observed downstairs to basically see everyone in Fairy Tail, including the two from Lamia Scale and the Trimen from Blue Pegasus all waiting anxiously and silently over at the ruined bar, tables and booths scattered throughout the main hall.

"How are they?" Makarov asked when he caught sight of the pink-haired healer walking down the stairs.

"I've told the ladies up there that they'll need to rest for a while, and will not be waking up any time soon moving about. They will be fine, I would not be here if I didn't know what I was doing, Makarov." Porlyusica answered as she walked over to the Fairy Tail master, who was sitting atop of the bar counter that hadn't been destroy. Hearing that the three Time Patrollers will be fine made everyone relax considerably.

"Hmm...I see then. Thank you, Porlyusica for coming here so quickly." Makarov said.

"Hmph. Those injuries are not normal Makarov, it's a wonder they're still alive."

"I can only imagine…" Makarov said with his eyes closed.

"Stop getting into trouble Makarov...and that goes to the rest of you." Porlyusica shouted towards the younger mages. "I'm getting tired of these trips, and one day I may have to come in telling the worst. I don't wish to do that."

Everyone took heed of her words, and they soon saw her walking, and out of the guild.

The tense atmosphere had basically disappeared inside the hall, and most people sighed, relaxing themselves even more.

"That uh...that was pretty wild back there." Cana said while chuckling.

"Tell me about it...who knew Yusuke would be someone entirely different...they look so normal." Lucy said.

"Appearances can be deceiving…" Carla's voice spoke up, in a rather harsh tone. She had long woken up after the whole ordeal. After being filled in by Wendy of what had happened, the white feline simply huffed. ' _I just knew he was dangerous…'_

"Well we can't be sure just yet...he might've had a reason why." Hibiki said.

"Not humans...Saiyans...weird people showing up out of nowhere, a spaceship...it sounds unbelievable to quite honest." Gray said.

"And yet, it all happened. We were all there to witness it." Jura firmly said.

With the hall being so silent than the usual rowdiness, everyone heard a creak upstairs, indicating more of a door being open. They looked up to see Erza and Mirajane walk to the railings, but soon headed downstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, Master. They're sleeping at the moment." Erza answered.

"So what do you two think of all of this?" Cana asked at the bar, and eyeing Mirajane as she went behind the destroyed bar to sit on a stool behind it.

"I...I'm not sure…" The barmaid said.

"It's quite a bit to process…" Erza said.

"Well I don't care!" Natsu's voice suddenly filling the room as everyone looked at him. "New Guy is still New Guy! We shouldn't think of him differently! He's part of the guild, part of us! No matter what, he's a Fairy Tail member!"

Natsu's sudden outburst made most smile at his words. He was right, Yusuke was still a Fairy Tail member. He's done so much for them ever since joining the guild, how could they think differently of him? The fact that the battle earlier with, not only the encounter with the Time Breakers, but as well as with Frieza and his army, Yusuke had gone far and beyond more so than ever to fight and protect the wizards can prove that along with many other feats.

"Hehe...I'm glad you think that Natsu."

Yusuke's voice was heard by everyone in the main hall, and they all snapped their heads towards the second floor of the guild to see the male Saiyan practically banaged all over his upper body and partially his face. He was leaning against the railing with both of his arms on it, crossed, with a smirk etched on his face. Suddenly, he jumped over the railings and landed on the main floor of the guild, walking towards the bar.

"Yusuke! You shouldn't be out right now!" Erza scolded, stomping over to him.

"Oh I'll be fine Erza…" Yusuke offhandedly said with his smirk still intact, and he stopped when the redhead was right in front of him.

"That's not what Porlyusica said! If she said you still need to rest, the-mmph!" Erza started yelling, but was quickly cut off from from her lips as Yusuke locked his with hers.

It was only for a moment before the older teen retracted, and chuckled lightly at a now stuttering Erza, her face red hot.

"Well...that could be said...for humans." Yusuke solemnly said, his smirk turning into a sad smile. This caught Erza out of her embarrassed state when she blinked, and looked at him directly in the eye.

"T-Then…?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah...whatever you guys heard about me not being human...they're right." Yusuke said with a sorry look towards everyone. "...I am a Saiyan...and I'm not from this planet or from this universe…"

There was an uncomfortable silence when Yusuke looked around the hall. Some were wide-eyed or had they mouths agape, trying to process the information. Others had looks of confusion on them, and looked around unsurely.

"It's uh...not really a joke you guys." Yusuke said, his sad but rather sheepish smile coming back.

"Even hearing it several times now...it still sounds like it's not true. I mean, look at you." Cana said from the bar. "You look just like the same like the rest of us. Telling us you're not human can be pretty hard to take in."

"Well I am…" Yusuke shrugged.

"Apart from all of us, you have some trick that can turn your hair blonde. What's even the use for that?" Macao asked.

"...uh, it's basically a stronger version of myself...I use it to get stronger in a middle of a fight." Yusuke answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's see it!" Natsu chimed in.

"H-Huh?" The Saiyan looked at him confusingly.

"I wouldn't mind." Gray said with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"I think it'd be pretty neat." Cana said.

"It'd be good data." Hibiki reasoned.

"I'm sure that my curiosity is the same as everyone else here." Jura said with a nod.

"Kid, it'd be pretty cool if we saw it up close, especially since we hardly saw anything out there earlier." Gildarts said with a smirk.

Yusuke stood silent, wide-eyed at the acceptance. He looked over towards Mirajane over at the bar, who stood at the side after seeing him up and walking about with a comfortable smile at him. He looked over to Erza right next to him to see a small smile on her face, and she nodded when they made eye contact.

"...if you're able to." Erza reassuringly said, aware of his current state.

The black-haired teen finally looked over to Makarov unsurely, but that feeling was erased when he saw a soft smile from him, and nodded confidently that everything will be fine.

"Alright...fine. I want everyone to take a step back." Yusuke finally said after some thought.

Everyone complied with his request and anxiously spread themselves apart so that they weren't too crowded, as well as giving the Saiyan as much space as he needed. Erza made sure to back away considerably as well, knowing full well the power up close.

When there was a considerable amount of space around Yusuke, he closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath before letting it out a few moments later.

A force of wind was let out from where he stood, sending most of them feel shiver down their spines and feeling goosebumps.

Yusuke simple spread apart his legs on the wooden floor, and in a burst of energy, golden aura exploded around him, transforming him into the his first mastered state.

Everyone else covered their eyes for the brief second of flashing lights before opening them, gasping audibly at the sight of Yusuke's new appearance.

The Saiyan slowly opened his eyes, his teal colored iris' locking onto everyone else's surprised looks on their faces.

The mages caught his hardened look that had dramatically changed from his casual look a few seconds ago. His bright golden aura was visibly seen raging around him that made winds inside the guild.

"That's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide grin, catching Yusuke off-guard.

"Hey Lucy, he could be your brother." Cana joked.

"Ehehe...funny Cana…" Lucy sarcastically said with a sweatdrop.

' _Hmm…'_ Gildarts looked straight into the surprised expression Yusuke held and couldn't help but grin. Apart from that though, it dropped slightly as the Crash mage saw the same familiar look in the Saiyan's eyes as he did earlier. ' _Kid, I wonder what kind of life you had before us…'_

A dumbfounded Yusuke stood silently, looking around at the people that had bright up expressions, talking about him. It wasn't anything fearful, scared, nor anything they had to worry about...It was more friendly, admiration, in awe.

"Yusuke…?" Mirajane called out. He blinked and looked slightly to the side to see her white hair moving around, and it was at that moment when he realized his power was still being shown. The Saiyan relaxed a bit, his aura dissipating.

"Y-Yeah?" Yusuke stammered.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I didn't expect this kind of reaction…" Yusuke said, chuckling nervously.

"What were you expecting, Boy?" Makarov asked.

"I...really thought that...you guys would be afraid…" The Saiyan slowly said, looking away to the side.

There was immediate silence the moment Yusuke said his sentence, and teal eyes looked up with some insecurity.

"Why would you think that?" Gray asked.

"...It's nothing. I'm honestly glad you guys think that." Yusuke said with a small grin, earning a few confused looks from some people.

"Hey, don't you have another look as well?" Gajeel asked.

"He's right...we don't see any of those static effects around you." Elfman pointed out.

"Oh, it's basically a stronger version of this form." Yusuke answered, laughing a little. "...I'm guessing you guys want to see it?"

"Hell yeah we do!" Natsu shouted immediately, also getting approvals from others as well.

"Alright, alright…" Yusuke chuckled with a sheepish look. He looked over to Mirajane who was near him. "Can you stand back?"

"Of course." Mirajane replied with a beaming smile that made the Saiyan unconsciously smile back. She walked back to the bar, and turned her attention towards Yusuke again.

In an instant, aura erupted around Yusuke once more. Only difference this time is that there were bolts of azure electricity coursing around him. He allowed his aura to die down, but static continued to blink on his person.

Without any glowing effects on Yusuke, everyone else was able to see another change that had happened to him. Aside from the lightning around him, his eyes were more sharper, ready to act. His hair more rigid than his first appearance and held a different look.

"Keep transforming like that and you'll make us think we're under attack again…"

Ann's voice broke throughout the hall, and everyone looked to see up the second floor to discover the female Saiyan with a gauze on her face along with her arms and neck wrapped in bandages, looking down. Marissa slowly trudged over next to her, also in a similar state, and looked around to see the mages staring at them.

Just like with Yusuke earlier, Ann leaped over the railing and landed on the main floor of the guild. Marissa did so as well, and followed just behind her friend as they walked towards Yusuke.

"You're up." Yusuke commented.

"Thanks to you…" Ann grumbled.

"...how long have we been out?" Marissa asked.

"No more than a few hours." Makarov answered from the bar. He eyed both woman observantly, but more on Ann as he spotted the tail behind her back. "Yusuke, why don't you introduce us to your other new friend?"

"He just means me?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, Marissa dropped in the day before all banged up…" Yusuke answered.

"Then you know what happened back on Earth then." Ann stated instead of asking.

"...yeah. I do." Yusuke said, clenching his hands. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, his hair reverting back to his natural born color. The Saiyan was able to hear more sounds of surprises before he opened his eyes again. "Some of you guys know who she is, but for those who don't, this is Ann... and she's just like me, a Saiyan as well."

"I'm guessing this is all of your friends you made in your time here…" Ann said glancing around.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Can she show us too?" Natsu suddenly asked with a brightened look on his face.

"...what?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They want to see your transformation." Yusuke said, clearing things up.

"Why? They've already seen you do it. I don't know why they'd want me to."

"Probably because you're a girl." Yusuke answered offhandedly, earning a glare from Ann. "...it's not gonna be that bad...they're just curious."

Ann kept her glare at her rival for a brief moment before sighing quietly to herself and closed her eyes.

"...fine." Ann conceded, and crossed her arms. She opened her one visible eye that wasn't covered up by the bang over her left eye. Her tied up hair shifted up slightly for a second, before it opened up and her hair changed colors instantly.

Golden aura exploded around Ann as both of her teal eyes stared straight ahead at the mages, the bang on her left eye splitting apart and her hair blooming like a flower behind her.

If some would have thought that Yusuke's Super Saiyan transformation was lackluster, then they definitely thought that Ann's was completely opposite.

"I have to admit, that's really pretty!" Laki commented.

"I'll say, having a style like that wouldn't be bad." Evergreen said with a nod, her arms crossed under her bust.

"Hey Lucy, _she_ could be your sister." Cana said with a wide grin.

"Don't start, Cana…" Lucy said with a sigh.

Ann gasped and widened her eyes silently and slightly, respectively. She huffed and looked to the side, her aura going away and her hair wilting down, changing back to her black color.

"...wasn't that big of a deal." Ann muttered, a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks. Her sudden change of atmosphere around her made Yusuke quirk an eyebrow, while Marissa simply smiled sheepishly to herself.

"So Yusuke...you say that you're not of this planet, nor of this universe…?" Makarov began asking.

"...yeah." Yusuke said after a silent moment as he narrowed his eyes, looking down. He leaned against a wooden booth, and crossed his arms. "I guess I can start by saying that the three of us are Time Patrollers."

"Time Patrollers?" Erza asked confusingly.

"It's basically our role back on our planet, any disruption in the timeline, we go in and fix it, correcting the flow of events."

"Timeline...then, you guys can time travel?" Lucy asked.

"We don't have the ability ourselves. We go to a vault in the city, TokiToki City, where we live on Earth, and this chamber has these scrolls of different events throughout history."

"So these scrolls allow you to time travel then?" Gildarts asked.

"Earth sounds a lot similar to Earthland…" Freed pointed out.

"TokiToki city sounds kinda funny, doesn't it Natsu?" Happy innocently asked.

"Yeah, the scrolls can basically teleport us to that certain event taken place. But aside from that, we also have machines capable of time travelling as well, and we use those for minor purposes." Yusuke answered.

"This planet is _pretty_ similar to Earth…" Marissa commented.

"Not too much...the technology here wouldn't hold a candle to Earth's." Ann commented.

"It's expected...almost everything here runs on magic." Yusuke said.

"Magic?" Ann repeated.

"The people on this planet use magic as their source of power." Yusuke explained, looking at her. He nodded over at his Earthland friends. "And they're mages."

"What, like pulling out flowers out of their jackets or something?" Ann amusedly said.

"Wow, who knew you could have a sense of humor."

"It's something you'd probably learn about me if you weren't so damn busy being supposedly dead for over a year." Ann countered.

"And what would you expect me to do?"

"Don't know, maybe try and do something to let everyone else know you were alright." Ann argued with a slight edge in her voice.

"You should know well by now I couldn't have done that. I came here with nothing but a senzu and the uniform on me after my fight with Demigra." Yusuke pointed out, all humor leaving his voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that Marissa and I, as well as everyone else thought you were dead!" Ann suddenly screeched out, surprising everyone else. She tugged her hair in frustration and gritted teeth. "God, I know it's not your fault, and that trying to reach you might not have been impossible but…"

The female Saiyan trailed off, looking at the ground, not saying anything more as she was causing something unnecessary at the moment. Her eyes were shadowed and she started walking towards the guild's entrance.

"...I need time alone." Ann muttered. She leaped over everyone else, and flew off once her foot touched the open doorway.

"Ann!" Marissa called out, about to place two fingers on her forehead.

"Marissa." Yusuke interrupted, shaking his head when the Earthling looked back at him. Marissa lowered her arm, and looked at the ground, now slightly depressed. The Saiyan sighed, and leaned back against the wooden booth again, crossing his arms.

"Uhm...Yusuke?" Levy's voice spoke up.

"Yeah?" He responded, looking up.

"I...didn't want to mention it earlier but...I noticed your friend had a...tail?" Levy carefully asked, and others had looks that they were thinking the same.

"...It's another thing about the Saiyans. We're all born with tails." Yusuke answered.

"Whoa...where's yours then?" Jet asked next.

"I got rid of it." Yusuke shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It just got in the way in fighting, so I took it out when I was young."

"...did it hurt?" Droy asked.

"Hm...imagine having your skin pulled from your arm with no relent for a hundred times, at the same moment." Yusuke said, making most cringe from the imagination.

"Uh so...this Time Patrol thing...have you been part of it for a long time?" Lucy asked.

"...no, I haven't actually. Realistically, probably only a few months. But at the same time, maybe a few years as well." Yusuke said with the best explanation possible, but caught the confusing looks on the mages. "The whole time thing is pretty complicated there, but in short, I've been with them for awhile."

"So how did you end up joining them?" Gray asked.

"Uh…-" Yusuke was startled a bit when he heard Marissa gasp, and he looked over at her. "What is it?"

"U-Uh...my backpack!" Marissa answered.

"...what about it?" Yusuke said with a sigh. "It's just back at the apartment."

"Eheh...n-not really…" Marissa said with a nervous chuckle, and the Saiyan narrowed his eyes a bit at her.

"What are you-"

"E-Erza has it! It's safe, don't worry! I just got it because the last senzu was in there, and I didn't have time to just go through it so I took the whole thing..."

"...so it's the backpack you had when you first arrived…"

"Y-Yeah…?"

"Is it this, perhaps?" Erza spoke up, now next to Yusuke. He looked over to the knight to see her holding a worn down pack in her hands.

"That's the one…"

"Here." Erza handed it over to Yusuke, who took it from her with a thanks, and opened it up.

Erza leaned in to take a closer look as to what was inside, still curious when Marissa first gave it to her for holding. When she peeked in, the scarlet-haired woman blinked, seeing orange orbs within.

"What are those?" Erza asked.

"These…" Yusuke pulled out the four star Dragon Ball, and playfully threw it in the palm of his hand. "Were the reason why I ended up joining the Time Patrol."

"Bro…" Marissa said with a tone of warning.

"It's fine...we've already gone this far, they should know." Yusuke reassured, and he looked over at the mages with a stern stare. "What I'm about to say explain next, does Not leave this room! If so, then potential enemies will do anything to get their hands on these! Am I clear?!"

Yusuke's voice boomed throughout the main hall, and after his announcement, some had nervous looks, but nodded nonetheless,

"These are called Dragon Balls. Putting it simply of what their main use is, they can grant any wish that is within its power."

"A-Any wish…?" Mirajane stuttered

"Wait...anything we want?" Erza asked.

"... ...yes. Anything you want, that is within its power." Yusuke carefully said. "So if you want to be rich, that can be granted. If you want a lifetime supply of food, that can be granted."

"Those are all mediocre though if you say we can wish anything we want that is within those orbs' power…" Freed deduced.

"Boy...what if…" Makarov trailed off as some saw his eyes closed with crossed arms. He stayed silent for a long moment, before his mouth slowly turned into a grin...almost, lecherous even. "What if we wish for all the hot single ladies out there for us?! Bwhahahahaha!"

Everything comically fell over...besides some others.

"Hell yeah, Master!" Wakaba shouted.

"Master! That's genius!" Macao shouted.

"Now we're talking! Hahahahaha!" Gildarts cackled.

"Master…! Now's not the time!" Mirajane scolded, making the Fairy Tail Master cower.

"S-Sorry…" Makarov apologized with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah...you can if you wanted to." Yusuke sighed, now standing back up. "...not that I'd let you."

"Yusuke...what if one were to wish for something more...extravagant." Jura asked.

"Depends on what you mean by that."

"...if they wished for more magical power, so to say." Jura asked, leaving everyone else silent at his question.

' _Here we go…'_ Yusuke closed his eyes, silently taking in a deep breath through his nose and letting it out. "Yes, you could."

The crowd murmured, talking amongst of themselves.

"If we can go as far as getting more power...what else could be wished?" Lyon asked thoughtfully with a finger and thumb on his chin.

"Bro, think about this…" Marissa warned again, but saw him raising a hand at her.

"It'll be fine." Yusuke said with reassurance. Marissa relented, and quietly sighed to herself.

"If you say so…" Marissa uttered under her breath.

"Within the bounds of its power, you can even grant yourself eternal youth, or even immortality." Yusuke said.

"What?!"

"Being immortal…?"

"Making it so you can't die…"

"And living forever…"

"This all seems...too easy to be able to be granted wishes with just that." Gildarts said, pointing at the lone orb in the Saiyan's hands.

"That's because it isn't that simple. There's more of these, seven in total. You need to gather all seven of these together to be able to make your wish." Yusuke lifted up Marissa's old backpack to show off. "The rest happens to be in here."

Yusuke proceeded to walk to a table near them, and he set the backpack atop of it. The mages of three guilds began to circle around him, and one by one, the Saiyan took out each of the Dragon Balls that were inside right after setting the Four Star Ball down.

He took out the Two Star Ball next, and laid it down right next to its sibling.

Then the Six Star Ball…

The Three Star Ball…

The One Star Ball…

The Seven Star Ball…

And finally, the Five Star Ball.

All of the Earthland residents looked on with wonder at the, almost sparkling wishing orbs. It flashed a brilliant orange light once before dying down, catching most off guard

"Here they all are, all seven of the Dragon Balls in their glory." Yusuke said.

"They're pretty…" Levy admired.

"So, do we just say what we wish and we get it?" Elfman asked.

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that. You need to say a password to summon the dragon out."

"D-Dragon?!" Wendy squeaked out, also catching Natsu's and Gajeel's attention.

"I guess that answers why they're called Dragon Balls…" Cana muttered.

"What does this dragon look like?" Gajeel asked.

"Uhh...it's just giant, long, green dragon. That's it. With the addition of granting any wish within his boundaries of course." Yusuke answered.

"Well, let's bring him out then!" Natsu said with anticipation.

"And that, is where I stop showing and talking about the Dragon Balls. I'm not going to- No, I can't allow these out any longer." Yusuke sternly said as he started to pack away all seven of the orbs, but after grabbing one of them, Natsu went to grab the Saiyan's wrist, stopping him. "Let go."

"This dragon, he's gotta know where Igneel is!" Natsu shouted.

Yusuke looked at the fire dragonslayer with a slight glare. He had heard many times about Natsu talking about his father, more specifically a dragon named Igneel who had raised him when he was just a child, teaching him magic and combat...as well as him disappearing one day and to have never found him since.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled in a scolding action.

"Natsu, listen to me. These, as well as Marissa and I are from a completely different universe. We're not from Earthland. Chances are, the dragon isn't going to know." Yusuke said.

"But he has to! You said that he can grant any wish, right?!" Natsu reasoned. "If so, then we can find our dragons! Not just mine, but Wendy's and Gajeel's too!"

"I did, and something like that can probably be done." Yusuke replied, still giving a stern stare at Natsu. "But I am Not going to risk using the Dragon Balls for that. I'm sorry Natsu, but it's not going to happen."

"..." Natsu looked down with gritted teeth and clenched fists, both of them shaking.

"When the Dragon Balls are used, and the dragon is summoned, they'll all scatter through the planet in the most random and unexpected places you can find them when your wish is granted. If we use them here, then the enemies is definitely going to get their hands on them when the time comes while we have no way to track them." Yusuke explained to everyone, and looked directly at Natsu. "It's not that I don't want to help Natsu, but I have to keep in mind of the consequences here if the Dragon Balls are used...and that gives a higher priority in my mind...if the circumstances were different, then maybe. And that is a Big maybe...Do you understand, Natsu?"

"...yeah, I guess I do." Natsu said after a moment. He looked away, and Happy flew over to him to give reassurance.

"And that goes for the rest of you as well. I don't want anyone coming up to me asking if these can be used." Yusuke said as he started to pack away the Dragon Balls again. "My answer will always be a solid 'No'. Does everyone understand that?"

He saw a majority nod and heard sounds of approval, assuring the Saiyan that there won't be any problems rising.

"That aside...these were basically the reason why I joined the Time Patrol." Yusuke said, putting the last Dragon Ball inside the backpack, and closing it. "I was wished to help the Time Patrol."

"You were...wished?" Gray repeated confusingly.

"Yeah. With the Dragon Balls, someone wished me to help them with the history and the timeline. I basically heard the dragon's voice, and in a bright light that I saw around me, the next thing I knew I was looking up at the dragon...and it was pretty scary the first time I saw him."

"I was apart of that…" Marissa spoke up, catching their attention and allowed Yusuke to take a bit of a break. "When all seven were gathered we summoned Shenron, and wished for someone strong enough who can help us through fixing the entire timeline...Yusuke was the result."

"Shenron...is that the dragon's name?" Gajeel asked.

"It is." Marissa answered with a nod.

There was silence so far mostly throughout when both Yusuke had first revealed his heritage, to the Dragon Balls, and Marissa telling a bit of information about them as well just now. Until card shuffling was heard amidst the crowd, and those who had heard the cards turned to see Cana currently shuffling them. While she did so, the Card Mage walked over to Yusuke as he was in front of the table.

They both glanced at each other, briefly giving a small smile to each other in acknowledgement before Cana finished shuffling her cards and faced the table.

The brunette pulled the top card, revealing it to be a familiar card to both her and the Saiyan. A card where a muscular man held the world over his shoulders. After a second of looking, Cana set the card on the table for the rest to see.

"You carry a heavy burden…" Cana muttered, but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

From the side Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Makarov looked on with wonder after hearing and seeing what the first card had been, and recognizing where this was leading from the first time Cana told Yusuke's fortune.

The Card Mage flipped over the next top card and set it down on the table, next to the first card.

"You were alone...but not anymore." Cana said, and went to flip the next card.

"You'll find love…" Lucy spoke after seeing the third card.

The fourth card was seen right after from Cana's hands.

"You have secrets...many of them." Erza said, her eyes on the fourth card.

Finally, the fifth and last card that was shown back then, the card of the Grim Reaper was seen by all.

"...And you often face death." Makarov murmured.

As if it was a repeat as last time, the whole crowd was eerily quiet, just staring at the five cards, but was their minds were mostly drifted off to the very last card.

"Remember how I said that it was impressive how accurate these were? Well...they're pretty much on point." Yusuke said after the moment of silence.

"I-I mean...I knew I was good b-but…" Cana stammered.

"Don't beat yourself up on it...you should be proud."

"Not like this though…"

Yusuke sighed, closing his eyes.

"I didn't know what to think when I was suddenly transported. After seeing Shenron, he vanished, along with the Dragon Balls being scattered. After that, I was immediately tested, being attacked." Yusuke began talking, and he opened his eyes slowly, keeping them half lidded.

Those who have noticed the liveliness in his eyes saw that they were now suddenly gone, being replaced with a look of immense tiredness.

"I basically passed, and was asked if I could help them…"

* * *

 _ **Universe 7**_

 _ **Earth, TokiToki City**_

 _ **Age 850…**_

 _(1st Person POV)_

" _Will you join us?" Trunks asked after introducing himself as he brought out a hand._

 _...why?_

 _Why should I? I took a step back cautiously, still with my arms up, even after he has sheathed his sword._

 _Trunks sighed._

" _I wished for a warrior that would be capable of protecting all of time and history...and you are that person." Trunks started saying. "And I believe that you can help."_

 _I narrowed my eyes. Protector? Me? How?_

 _What's even going on? First thing I was in was the forest...next thing I knew some voice in my head talks to me and then I'm here all of a sudden…_

 _This person...attacked me just now, and wants me to help him…?_

 _I looked around myself to see various people watching us...and they all looked...so weird._

 _There were people with green skin and antenna's on their forehead…_

 _Some had horns sticking out of their heads…_

 _Even some had pink skin._

 _Though some all looked completely normal...how I and this Trunks stranger look...I suppose it wasn't too weird._

 _I saw Trunks purse his lips, and scratch the back of his head._

" _So is he the one?" I heard a voice said._

 _I blinked in confusion, and looked around...where did that come from?_

" _Hello, down here!" The same voice said._

 _...down?_

 _I did so, and silently gasped, seeing a small, purple skinned...little girl._

 _Another weird person…_

" _How are you!" She chirped with a smile...I, didn't know what it was but...it seemed to calm me down._

 _I lowered my arms...and tilted my head in confusion...how was I supposed to respond?_

" _Hmm...can't speak huh?" She said, slightly crestfallen, but widened her smile again. "That's no problem!"_

" _Uhh...wait a second…" Trunks spoke up._

" _Hm?" The small girl looked back at him._

" _He uh, hasn't really agreed to anything yet."_

" _That's not a problem either. I'm sure soon enough he'll come around." She said, keeping her smile._

" _Who is it?! Who is it?!"_

 _I flinched, hearing another new voice. Another girl. I looked at a distance away to see her flying towards us...seeing that only made me force my arms up again with my guard up._

 _I saw the figure land down behind Trunks, and walk up next to him. She had long black hair flowing down her back, and wore red clothing._

" _Yes, Marissa. This is him." Trunks introduced._

" _Hiya! I'm Marissa!" The girl now known as Marissa sprinted up to me, and I tensed up._

 _She must have noticed as she stopped halfway, and had a look of confusion on her face._

" _Is he shy?" Marissa asked_

" _He shouldn't be!" The other small girl spoke up...and I heard her voice from behind. I made a sound of surprise when she started pushing me, and I was unable to stop her...just how strong is she?!_

 _I was practically in front of this Marissa girl now at eye level, and she gave a wide grin._

" _I'm Marissa! What's your name?" She introduced._

 _A name…_

 _I looked down on the ground._

" _He doesn't have one?" Marissa asked Trunks, and he shook his head._

" _I guess not." He responded._

" _So it's him eh?"_

 _I looked up to see another weird person...he wore black all around him with spikes coming out of it...blue skin and a long tail behind him. He looked similar to those who had horns coming out of their head...but he didn't._

" _Hey Arc." Marissa greeted. "Yeah it's him, he's a bit complicated though."_

" _Hmm...is this kid really gonna do it? Looks like he's the same age as you." Arc said._

" _He's younger!" The girl still behind me said._

 _Younger? How could she tell? Even I think the Marissa girl and I may have been the same age._

" _He is?" Marissa asked wide-eyed._

" _Mhm, by three years!"_

" _He's fourteen then…" I heard Arc say. "Wow, he's really that capable?"_

" _I can definitely say so, otherwise what would be the point in wishing him?" Trunks said. "Not to mention that he did well when we fought."_

" _Sounds promising then."_

" _I think he's had enough attention…" The small girl spoke up once more, and she flew around to face me. She smiled and giggled, and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me away._

" _W-Wait! What are you doing?" Trunks yelled._

" _Don't worry about it! Give us a week! You'll see a big change in him after!" She yelled, and continued dragging me away from everyone else._

 _I looked back to see the others with confusing looks...most likely similar to the one I was currently having...just where is this little girl taking me?_

* * *

"Wait, he couldn't speak at all?" Gray asked with a slight grin.

"Not a word, it was pretty funny now I that I think about it." Marissa said with a small chuckle.

"I didn't know how to communicate back then...uh, the life I had before was completely different compared to the one in the city." I said with a shrug.

"What...what kind of life Did you have before?" Lucy asked, and I let out a small laugh.

"I was just a little kid in the jungle." I sheepishly said...and I inwardly laughed at their dumbfounded faces.

"...Eh?"

* * *

 _I looked around...it was...pretty spacious. We entered some frame a little ways away where the whole crowd of those weird people were at, and it brought the little girl and I to a completely different place where, straight ahead, there was a large decorated building...with a large tree that looked to be on top of it in the dead center of this area we were in._

 _Continuing to look around more, a large pool of water was at the left of me with rocks surrounding the edges of it, and several domed shaped buildings to the right side of me...they must be houses._

" _Welcome to my humble abode!" The little girl excitedly said, spreading out her arms._

 _This whole place was all hers?_

" _Kii!" I jumped, hearing another new sound coming from somewhere._

 _I saw her look to the side and tilt her head up. She brought out a large smile, and she waved._

" _Over here!" She yelled, and when I followed where she looked, I saw a white and yellow owl flying down at her...does it have a beard?_

 _The bird perched atop of her arm that she had extended out._

" _Meet TokiToki! My best friend!" The little girl said._

" _Kii!" The owl spread apart his wings._

 _I didn't know what to think...I couldn't say anything. Everything so far had been...unrealistic, and happening so fast…_

" _Now...let's come up with a name for you…"_

 _That caught my attention._

 _She giggled when she saw me look at her._

" _I've always liked the name Yusuke I read in a book once…" She pondered with a finger to her chin._

 _Yusuke...it does have a nice tone to it…_

" _Ufufu…" Her face changed...I couldn't tell what it meant exactly though... "I don't think you'll get it anytime soon but...Yasai is a good last name for you."_

 _That...sounds pretty cool...wait, what did she mean I won't get it anytime soon...does she mean my name…?_

" _That settles that then, your name from here on out will be Yusuke Yasai! What do you think?" She asked._

 _I smiled, and nodded._

" _I think that's the happiest I've seen you so far today…" The small girl said with a slight smile of her own. She walked up to me and floated up so that were looked each other at eye level. "You won't be able to say it now but...you can call me Chronoa!"_

 _So that's her name? It sounds weird but...sounds good at the same time for her._

" _Now, you're gonna be here for awhile…" Chronoa said as she brought out an arm. In a puff of smoke, a book drop down and he caught it in the palm of her hands. "Why don't you give this a try?"_

 _She handed the book to me, and I took it confusingly._

" _Open it up." Chronoa suggested, and I did._

 _I looked at it blankly...there was so much text...what was I supposed to be looking for?_

" _Can you understand any of that?" She asked, and I looked at her up from the book._

 _I shook my head...all of this? There was never any need for something like this for me…_

" _I see." Chronoa said, nodding and keeping her smile. "That's A-Okay! Because I'll be helping you!"_

 _I widened my eyes. Is she really going to…?_

 _I must have felt excited and gave a large smile without me actually doing it, and she giggled at me._

" _You understand what we're saying...so it shouldn't be all that hard. First, let's get you out of those clothes and into a shower." Chronoa said with her hands on her hips._

 _I blinked and looked down at my worn out tan pants that only reached down to my lower thigh and ripped white shirt that was a couple sizes too big for me. I stole these clothes from a farmer's land a couple weeks back...it wasn't that bad was it?_

" _Now, into the house you go!" Chronoa said next as she pointed over to the domed shaped houses. I looked over and she began dragging me once more with one of my arms while in my other arm was the book she gave me._

* * *

"Is that her name? I didn't know that." Marissa said.

"Really? I thought she told just about anybody." I said with a slight surprise in my voice.

"Not anybody…" I heard Marissa murmur, and I sweatdropped a bit.

"A week doesn't seem like a while…" Cana chimed in.

"Hmm, Chronoa wasn't her only name." I said with a smirk coming onto my face. "She's also called the Supreme Kai of Time, the name she's mostly recognized as."

"Supreme...what of Time?" Juvia asked confusingly.

"The Supreme Kai of Time." I repeated. "It basically means she's the Lord of Time."

"Lord of Time...then, how long was…'a while'?" Levy asked in wonder.

"Five years…"

* * *

" _Well I'd say you've come a long way!" Chronoa said with a smile._

" _...you think?" I asked, turning my head towards her._

" _Yeah! You'll be sure to surprise everyone out there!"_

" _I don't know about that...it's been so long, I'm sure they've forgotten about me."_

" _I wouldn't be so sure about that…" She said, and I saw her with her usual teasing smirk. "You haven't been gone that long."_

" _What do you mean by that…?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _Because you've only been gone for a week!"_

…

…

 _Huh…?_

" _I think I know my sense of time, what do you mean I've only been gone for a week?" I asked confusingly._

" _Well…~" She dragged out with a finger on her chin, playfully looking up. "Time is my specialty, and I don't happen to be the Supreme Kai of Time for nothing ya know!"_

 _This was new._

" _You're the what…?!" I asked surprisingly...I've seen the scrolls about them here in the Time Nest...while she did look similar to them, I never would have expected her to be the Lord of Time._

" _Yup yup! Now you see?" Chronoa cheerfully said. If I didn't know any better, she sounded rather proud._

" _I...guess. I don't know...I probably would have preferred it to be an actual five years, and have them not remember me."_

" _They're good people! If Trunks recruited them, then they're not only good, but strong and reliable as well. You help them, and they'll help you."_

 _I looked to the side, feeling something uneasy well up within my stomach._

" _While I am the Kai of Time...unfortunately the real time out there is out of my reach...you remember Trunks wishing you, correct?" She asked._

 _I nodded._

" _We do need your help Yusuke." Chronoa said, her hands on my cheek and she forced my head to turn to look at her. "This is one of the last lessons I'll personally teach you, then you don't have to be cooped up in here any longer, alright?"_

" _...alright." I said, relenting._

" _Everyone out there...is a Time Patroller. Trunks and all of them, we're all here to defend time and history." She started explaining, her demeanor changing to that of being more serious as well as retracting back her arms._

 _So far, I've been thrown infomation about herself and now about the people outside of the Time Nest...as if learning how to read, write, and speak and learn about Earth's and other planet's history wasn't enough._

 _Least learning those I took my time._

 _This however, it made...sense somewhat. Especially with the whole manipulating time ability…but she was being rather quick about it._

" _Time Breakers...that, is who our enemy is. They'll do whatever it takes to gain power and control...and that includes being involved with the timeline." Chronoa continued. "Trunks is my assistant, and he's helped by going into the future and gather people to help us."_

 _Future?_

" _Then...everyone out there is...from the future?" I asked, blinking._

" _They are. But by wishing you, we needed someone who will be fully capable, and help us to victory. You are that person." She added with a smile. "Time is of the essence, and we have the same advantage as they do. It's just the beginning...so nothing has started yet thankfully… but I'll ask again, the same question Trunks asked you five years ago...will you join us?"_

 _So that was it._

 _That was why…_

 _I smiled._

" _I owe you for what you've done for me all this time...if this is what I have to do, then I'll do it Chronoa." I said as I looked at her directly in her eyes._

" _You've gotten stronger these past years Yusuke...I guess travelling a bit to learn paid off over in the vault. You're only going to get stronger from here on out."_

" _You said they're all from the future...what about me?"_

" _...I'll tell you that when the moment comes." She said, her smile faltering slightly._

* * *

"I found out later...and to be honest, I think I'm glad she did wait." I said, my arms still crossed over my chest.

"So did you? Come from the future over there?" Gray asked.

"...I didn't, but, that's for something later." I said with a small smile.

"We were pretty surprised when you came out of the Time Nest…" I heard Marissa speak up, and I turned my eyes to meet hers. "Five years can do a lot…"

"They can...it's a lot of time to make use of…she practically drilled everything I needed into my head to know during that time."

"So, you were in there the whole time?" Gildarts asked.

"In a way, yeah, I was. But the scrolls inside the vault, she allowed me to open them, part of learning the history and taking notes of what happened. Some times it was as if I was actually there. I learned about my heritage through her and the scrolls...but there was one part she left out intentionally...I guess it was to protect me or something."

"Which part was that?" Hibiki asked.

"Frieza. Remember that bastard that arrived here on his spaceship?" I asked, receiving several nods from almost everyone. "It was him. Frieza was apart of Marissa's and I's universe as well. He...played a big role during our history."

I stayed silent for a moment, remembering the events, and it only made me grit my teeth in frustration. I silently took a deep breath, calming myself.

"That aside though...after I agreed to join, I basically started training more than ever to prepare myself. The first distortion happened shortly after...and it kept continuing from there on out. I remembered key events on where they occurred, and that helped me on fixing them so that the Time Breakers didn't gain the upper hand."

"The Time Breakers...what are they exactly?" Ren asked.

"They're beings that'll change the flow of time so that the more they disrupt, the more power they gain." Marissa answered.

"The one's after my fight with Frieza, it was them." I began saying. "Towa, the woman who I talked to. She's one of the leaders. The other, his name is Mira."

I waited for their reaction.

"Wait, what was his name?" Gray asked with disbelief in his voice.

"His name is Mira...I know it's confusing with our Mira but, that's his name." I nervously said.

"That's...awkward...not manly at all…" Elfman muttered.

"It...sounds more creepy…" Mirajane said, looking to the side uncomfortably...I hope I can make it up to her after all of this is over…Erza too…

"They were the main problems, and they kept messing up with history itself. The Time Patrol did everything it could, using as much manpower as possible. Eventually, after so much fighting and interfering with them...Mira and I faced one another. A battle of survival...where only one of us would come out alive." I explained once more. I unconsciously clenched my fist. "I won in the end, where I thought I killed him. But today, Towa proved me wrong, and now he's back stronger than ever…"

"Worst part of it is...they have the advantage now…" Marissa sadly said.

"What does that mean?" Freed asked.

"Back in the City, both sides were able to take their 'Time' and use it how they can until one side made a move. Putting it simply, more time manipulation to make use of." I answered. "But us at the moment? We don't have that luxury while Towa still can...on top of that, she's able to change the space around her now to jumping other universes...that's one major change that she didn't have when we fought back then."

"What happened that had her make this change?" Jura asked.

I took a moment to think about it, and remembering back my conversation with her earlier today, I widened my eyes.

"Demigra…" I uttered, loud enough for those to hear

"What?" Lyon asked confusingly.

"Demigra…" I repeated, loud enough to say it this time. "He was another problem with the Time Patrol...after I defeated Towa and Mira he started to take action, and did the same things the other two did. Only when he did it, it was a lot more powerful...the reason he's tied in with the Time Breakers is because Towa uses his magic to change the outcome of the certain events...my guess is that she was able to retain his magic and alter it in her way."

"Then, this Demigra is a Time Breaker as well?" Makarov inquired.

"No, he isn't. He's a God." I answered.

"A-A God?!" Lucy shrieked.

"A Demon God to be more specific...and it's what he called himself." Marissa chimed in.

"He was a lot more powerful than Towa and Mira too. Not because of him being a God, but being stuck in the crack of time for over seventy-five million years _would_ give you time to do some things." I said.

"Seventy-FIve million years...I...guess it shouldn't be too surprising if he's a God." Cana muttered.

"Would that change if I said Chronoa was over seventy-five million years old as well?" I asked with a smirk.

"S-She is…?" The brunette asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Despite her childish appearance, she's a lot older than she looks."

"Getting back...this Demigra was also a problem?" Erza asked.

"He was. After Towa and Mira, more events continued to change and we went to fix them, but it was more of a challenge since he was doing it. But as he kept doing it, he was free from his prison, and he escaped. I was distracted while trying to fix an issue, and he took advantage of that by attacking TokiToki City in the future. He absorbed TokiToki, and he gained power to control Time and Space himself, gaining actual powers of a god, leaving Chronoa obsolete…"

"That bird can give that kind of power?" Gray asked.

"He gives power to actually create time...it was why Demigra wanted him so badly." Marissa answered.

"Despite that...I fought him. Twice, and in the end, I won...and because I won, that's how I ended up here. In Earthland." I explained.

"Then…" Erza spoke up, but trailed off. I guess she realized.

"Yeah...it wasn't bandits that beated me up back then...it was my fight with Demigra...sorry for lying Erza…" I said with my eyes closed with my head tilted down. "...and I'm sorry for everyone else as well...because that wasn't the first lie since I arrived here…"

"Well, with just that and what happened today...what else could there be?" Gray asked.

I took another deep breath and let it out, relaxing, and opened my eyes.

"Because distortions didn't stop back in our universe...it continued here." I continued explaining.

"Wait, even here? How?" Lucy asked next.

"Remember when I said Towa could jump through spaces? She came here. All this time, while I've been here...she was as well...the first time I noticed...was when we fought Lullaby." I said.

"E-Eh?!"

"...when exactly did it happen with Lullaby?" Erza asked.

"After you, Natsu, and Gray knocked it down the first time. The second time it stood up? That was Towa's doing...and that was why I stepped in next." I said with a small smile. "It wasn't because it still had power left in itself...it was because Towa used her magic to give it more power."

I didn't stop there…

"The second time was back when Phantom attacked us head on with their guild, when they were trying to take Lucy." I said, and I saw Gajeel, Juvia, and Lucy look away. "The robots that appeared, they were androids, and Towa was the one who brought them. Some of you know I lured them away, and fought them myself."

And then the next one…

"Third one being...when I went to Akane Resort with the others after our war with Phantom…" I said, and looked over at Erza. "Some of you saw the green and purple skinned girls earlier today that was with Towa...they're called Majins. They're able to openly stretch their body and limbs to maneuver themselves, and are extremely powerful...the green skinned one, named Shun Shun, attacked us, and I managed to get her far away as possible as well."

I looked over towards Mirajane after I explained the first part of what happened back at the tower.

"Some of you guys might have seen bright light during that night...I heard it covered the whole country...that was us fighting, and me trying to make sure a large part of his planet didn't explode." I continued, and decided to leave out the part with Jellal...I figured that it might have been too personal for Erza for me to openly blurt out. At least this, I would keep to myself from everyone else and talk with her later. Despite that, I continued talking past that.

"...fourth time was when we came back, and Towa had used her magic on Laxus." I said, looking over at the Old Man, who had widened his eyes briefly, before closing them in thought. "Natsu fought him first and had managed to beat him with Gajeel's help, but after that was when Towa stepped in, and it was when I fought him as well. As most of you are aware...I came out winning in the end."

I took a moment to breath, and used that time to look around...some had looks of realization, some still had confusing looks, and some had looks of anger...of what, I'm not to sure of…

"Then there was the fifth time before today happened. It was back when we fought the Oracion Seis. While the six members themselves weren't the one's...the large brute that I fought after fighting the six members was." I said.

"That...large being we all saw back then?" Eve asked disbelievingly.

"Its name was Hatchiyack...a thing that was created by a scientist back in our universe, and was basically a killing machine for the Saiyans." Marissa answered.

"After that...there wasn't anymore until today happened...and that's where we are today…" I said with some finality. "All in all, I was transported to join the Time Patrol, fought with them, ended up here, and continued fighting. That's pretty much the gist of it…"

I stopped talking, and everyone looked liked they were taking in all the information I had just given to them...it was expected.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

As everyone remained silent, they all heard clattering from the outside of their guild, and everybody looked towards the door, and saw a large group of Rune Knights enter the guild with Lahar in the front.

"The Magic Council has received several reports indicating that all tremors being felt pinpoints here in Magnolia...Fairy Tail! I am to ensure that under the name of the Magic Council, this guild is hereby under questioning!" Lahar announced with authority.

' _Great…'_ Yusuke thought with annoyance, and sighed in irritation.

"Well! There will be no need for that." Makarov's voice was heard. "We were just having some daily sparring matches! Isn't that right everyone?!"

"Y-Yeah! Yusuke fighting against Gildarts was pretty interesting, wasn't it?" Gray said out loud.

"Hehe, yeah! It was pretty intense!" Jet said out loud.

"It was pretty close too!" Droy spoke up next.

"I have to apologize for that then." Gildarts said walking ahead so that he'd meet with the Rune Knight's gaze. "My Crash Magic can be pretty hard to control if I get too excited, I didn't think it'd be that strong! Hahahahahaha!"

"Gildarts Clive...yes, I suppose it's understandable, given the nature in your magic." Lahar said, fixing his glasses. "However, I don't suppose anyone can explain the strange lights that was seen occasionally in the sky. By not here in Magnolia, but in other towns and cities as well!"

"F-Fireworks! We were seeing what they can do when they were set off with magic!" Marissa shouted, catching attention. She reeled back a bit, and chuckled nervously.

"Rune Knights…" Jura spoke up, walking up and standing near Gildarts. "I can assure that whatever has happened thus far, I can vouch there is no need for the Magic Council to be involved as everyone is safe."

"Jura Neekis…!" Lahar said, widening his eyes. "Very well, while I am aware that Master Makarov is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, I suppose that you being here as well is indication of what you say is perhaps true...I will contact the Magic Council as is and report in."

Lahar turned around and faced the Rune Knights.

"Move out!" Lahar ordered, and all of the Rune Knights turned around and headed out of the guild with Lahar.

Everyone waited anxiously as they heard all of the stomping of boots go farther and farther, and they all relaxed.

"Well, that was a close one." Makarov said, chuckling a bit.

"Thanks Old Man...if the Magic Council caught wind of me...I'm...not too sure what would happen to this guild." Yusuke said in relief.

"Not a problem my Boy! Dodging a bullet from the Council is Fairy Tail's specialty! Bwhahahaha!" Makarov cackled, lightening the mood of everyone in the room.

"So...all those times when you fought...it was from this, Towa's magic on them?" Levy asked.

"...yeah. Well, no actually. When I fought Jose, Towa had nothing to do with it. I just really wanted to beat him up." Yusuke said with a small smirk, further lightening the mood and lifting up the atmosphere around the main hall.

"Then the next time they show up, we'll be there with you, fighting alongside." Gildarts said with a smirk.

However, any humor that was in Yusuke and Marissa had left.

"No, the next they show up, we handle them." Yusuke sternly said.

"...you guys still don't realize how strong they are...do you?" Marissa said, and she looked over at her surrogate brother. "Wait, do they know exactly how strong you are?"

"No…" Yusuke sighed. "They know I'm pretty strong but…"

"How strong are you then? I can already tell you held back when you fought me, so having a clear image would be helpful." Gildarts said.

Yusuke eyed him and stayed silent for a moment until he sighed once more.

"These aren't enemies that you can casually walk up to and face them by yourself...let alone having your strongest wizards stand up against them…" Yusuke looked to the side and crossed his arms. "...These people can destroy multiple planets if they wanted to…"

"D-Destroy planets?!" Lucy paled.

"Then...you're…" Natsu trailed off.

"...yeah, if I wanted to, I can destroy planets as well. Not that I will, just to let you all know." Yusuke said. "All of those large attack you saw us doing earlier, each one of those were easily capable of destroying Earthland."

As if all of Yusuke's explanation weren't enough to sink in, this one did. The fact that he was capable to wiping out their home in almost an instant so easily gave them the realization.

"What about her?" Juvia asked as she pointed at Marissa.

"Eheh...I can try if I wanted to but...not as easily as he would. But...like he said, not that I would actually try." Marissa sheepishly said. "Ann, she's able to as well if she wanted to. But again, she wouldn't actually do it."

"We make sure to use that strength against our opponents...destroying rocks is far from our minds of what we want to do." Yusuke added in. He looked ahead, and so did Marissa.

When they did, they looked to see Ann walking in with a bored expression.

"Does anyone want to tell me why Frieza's spaceship was just floating out there?" Ann asked angrily, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Oh that's right...you don't remember." Marissa said.

"Remember what?"

"You and Frieza tried to kill me, while the both of you were under Towa's hands." Yusuke said.

"So you mean to tell me that bastard Frieza came to this planet and I fought alongside with him?" Ann asked, disgusted.

"Uh...yeah?" Marissa sheepishly said with a shrug.

"Ugh...I can't believe it…" Ann said through her teeth. She stayed silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "I brought his ship over. As much as I would hate doing so, he's got the medical machines inside. We can use those."

"Oh...that's a good idea." Yusuke said with a small grin.

"Medical machines?" Erza asked.

"It's a machine that Frieza and his armies have so that it heals wounded soldiers within a few hours." Marissa answered.

"Come on. The sooner the better." Ann said in a hurry, and walked back out.

Yusuke and Marissa leaped over everyone and landed on the doorstep, following Ann.

"If you guys want to check it out, feel free to!" Yusuke shouted before continuing to walk out through the door.

"I think checking out this spaceship would be worthwhile…" Hibiki muttered and turned to head out the door.

"Hibiki!" Ren shouted.

"Wait for us!" Eve said, and him and Ren ran after their friend.

"Natsu! Let's go see it!" Happy suggested.

"I think that's a great idea buddy!" Natsu said with a grin, and they both headed out.

"W-Wait!" Lucy shouted, running after them.

"Those guys…" Gray muttered, and started walking out.

Erza started walking silently, and Mirajane followed just behind her.

Soon, some other Fairy Tail mages followed along with the two Lamia Scale members.

* * *

"Are these the same model?" Yusuke asked, looking around the infirmary of Frieza's ship, and eyed the healing pods.

"Yeah, they are, so it should be simple." Ann said, working the keyboard at the side of the room.

The Time Patrollers plus mages that consisted of three guilds were all in the same room in the spaceship.

It was simply parked behind the guild on the sandy beach where it had easy access.

Those who had wanted to go inside were all watching the Time Patrollers interact with one another, seeing how this would work.

"Take over Mari." Ann said.

"Sure." Marissa went over and took her place while Ann walked over to a pod.

"Open Chamber B."

"Opening." Marissa pressed a button, and a buzzing sound can be heard. Everyone saw a pod opening up, and Ann proceeded to tear away her bandages on her so that she was left in her tank top and short, and showed off her bruises and scratch marks. She took off her boots, and her string that tied her hair into a ponytail, letting it flow freely.

"How long are you gonna be in?" Yusuke asked.

"It's best if we all do it the rest of the day until morning. That way, we'll be back at full strength and feeling better than ever." Ann said as she walked inside the pod, and hooked herself up with a breathing mask.

The female Saiyan sat cross-legged and faced the front. She eyed Marissa and gave her a nod. The Earthling nodded back, and proceeded to work on the keyboard and screens in front of her.

"Setting the time...closing the chamber...and done." Marissa announced, and the door of Ann's healing pod started to shut.

The moment it closed shut, clear green liquid started to pour inside from tubes that connected the pod. The pod was full after a minute, and the female Saiyan's hair flowed upward. Slowly, Ann's eyelids grew heavy, and she slept a second later.

"W-What's that…?" Lucy asked.

"It's basically a remedy for your body, and the thing that's used to heal. The longer you stay in it, the longer you'll heal." Yusuke explained. He went over to where Marissa was at the desktop, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your turn Kid, I got it from here."

"I can do it for you, y'know." Marissa offered.

"You've been using the Kaio-Ken quite a bit today...go. Sooner you go in the better."

"...fine. Open up C."

"Got it." Yusuke began to work through the buttons on the machine, and the healing pod next to Ann began opening up.

Marissa took off all of the bandages wrapped on her so that she was just left with her red shirt that was torn a bit and her denim shorts. She threw her sneakers to the side, and walked inside the pod. Already thinking ahead and putting on the breathing mask, the door to her pod closed, and the healing waters began filling up. Soon, it was full, and Marissa's hair went up from the water. Feeling relieved, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"...and my turn as well." Yusuke muttered as he opened up the healing chamber next to Marissa's and set a timer to count down when the door would close and he would begin healing.

Walking over to his own pod, he started to tear away his bandages as well so that he was just left with his black cargo pants and white boots.

"Yusuke." Erza's voice broke the silence and the male Saiyan stopped in front of his pod to look behind him to see Erza and Mirajane walk up to him.

"Y-Yeah…?" Yusuke stuttered...feeling a bit awkward after not talking to them for awhile after what had happened today.

"You're...going to be in there until tomorrow?" MIrajane asked.

"I am, and after that, I'll be back to normal." Yusuke nodded. "...if you guys want to continue training, we could do that tomorrow."

"Y-Yes...I think that will be best." Erza said, stammering a bit.

"Uh, alright then...I'll, see you all in the morning then." Yusuke slowly said, and walked into the healing pod. The door closed just as he walked inside fully, and he quickly put on the breathing mask. He sat down when the water was already at his knee, and soon the liquid engulfed him entirely. His eyes grew heavy, and slowly he allowed darkness to overtake him, the sight of Erza and Mirajane being the last thing he saw.

"Why didn't you tell him?" The barmaid asked.

"It...didn't seem right at the moment. We'll do so when tomorrow comes." Erza said.

"I think I'm going to head back...this whole day has just been...well, I'm not sure how to put it." Gray said.

"I feel the same way...I'm pretty drained." Lucy tiredly said.

"...who knew something like this would happen." Elfman added in.

"It seems surreal but...it's really not the case." Hibiki said, working his Archive Magic. He closed it a second later and turned towards the Fairy Tail mages. "The Trimen will be taking our leave before the station closes for the day. We'll report to Master Bob...and make sure Yusuke is also kept in good hands in Blue Pegasus. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"With how he kept it to himself all this time, it is for the best. You have our thanks." Erza said.

"It's no problem. I'm sure he had his reasons, and whatever they are, I'm also sure it was for the best for everybody." Hibiki said, nodding, and with a wave of farewells, he as well as Ren and Eve walked out of the ship.

"We'll take our leave as well and report back to Master Ooba. As well with Blue Pegasus, we will make sure this does not get out of hand." Jura said.

"Fairy Tail thanks you." MIrajane said with a smile.

The Wizard Saint nodded, and he turned to take his leave. He even dragged Lyon away from his bickering with Gray while he did so.

"I'll be staying here." Erza announced.

"Well, that's up to you. I'm hitting the hay back in my bed." Gray said, yawning, and began walking out.

"Bye guys, I'll see you all tomorrow." Lucy said, waving at them.

"Natsu, let's go." Happy said.

"Alright buddy, let's head out." Natsu said, taking one last look at Yusuke before following his best friend.

"Let us go Child. There is no further need to be here." Carla said as she sprouted her wings, and started to fly away.

"W-Wait for me, Carla!" Wendy called out, chasing after her.

"Will be leaving as well?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"No…" The white-haired woman said, shaking her head. "I want to stay as well."

"...very well then." Erza quietly said, and sat in a chair next to a table. She didn't have to look as Mirajane sat near her as well, relaxing herself on the table.

"...I hope nothing changes." Mirajane said after a moment.

"I…" Erza started, and stared at Yusuke. "I don't think that will be the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything Yusuke has told us...I'm not sure if he'll be looked at the same again."

"That shouldn't matter." Mirajane quickly said. "What matters is that he's still the same after this, and we move on. It shouldn't matter what others think about him."

Erza looked at Mirajane with slightly widened eyes, and looked towards the ground next. She held out her hand, and used her requip magic to stow away her armor, and held Yusuke's locket in her palm.

"I hope so..."

* * *

 **Ohh it ain't over just yet. I got one more chapter left until this entire thing blows over, and then I'll be moving on to my spinoff for this story. It's going to be in the FTverse just to let you all know.**

 **Time Patrol past of Yusuke has been revealed. I'll also say, Yusuke's past before joining the Time Patrol will also be in the next chapter, so look forward to that.**

 **I definitely did alter the beginning of Xenoverse in the flashbacks. Why? Because it'd be boring if I followed exactly what happened in the game, so I made my own twists like how I usually do. If I plan on writing about Yusuke's time WHILE being a Time Patroller, you can bet that'll be different as well as from the game. Also, most likely going to be in the DBZ section of Fanfiction, since it's like a prequel to this story. That's a big IF, if I do plan on writing it, but probably not since the end result will be the same like in the game. AKA, the beginning of this story.**

 **I actually just found out that the Supreme Kai of Time's name was Chronoa while doing research when writing this. Got Dragonball Heroes to thank for that as well as the reviewer who mentioned her name a while back, was confused when I first read it, thinking it was other name TokiToki had lol. I'm also convinced that she can do quite a lot with time manipulation, which is given, so I took that to my advantage and used something similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, crunching 5 years into 7 days. I was contemplating whether or not to make Yusuke arrive as the same age as Marissa back on Earth, but him arriving younger is gonna work out into next chapter.**

 **Whether showing the Dragon Balls to the wizards was a good idea or not doesn't matter and won't matter in the future after the Edolas Arc. So they won't have too much significance in the FTverse.**

 **Everything is basically revealed now that everyone else needs to know as far as Yusuke has arrived. Which also reminds me, I wanted to compare my fic to the actual canon timeline, so I'm gonna be doing that now from the beginning of this story to this chapter, of events that Did Not Happen in Canon. **

**-Natsu chasing after Ultear disguised as Zalty on Laguna Island.**

 **-Erza throwing her spear up at the Moon Drip layer.**

 **-Levy, Jet, Droy attacked by Gajeel successfully, and them being hung up on a tree.**

 **-Fairy Tail storms into the Phantom Lord guild.**

 **-Makarov's magic is weakened.**

 **-Fairy Tail retreats by Erza's orders.**

 **-Lucy being kidnapped by Juvia and Sol.**

 **-Natsu rescuing Lucy from Jose.**

 **-Makarov defeating Jose, debuting the first use of Fairy Law.**

 **-Erza is kidnapped by Simon, Milliana, Sho and Wally from Akane Resort.**

 **-Simon dies.**

 **-Natsu eats Etherion and temporarily gains Dragon Force against his fight with Jellal.**

 **-Mirajane's face comically transforming into that of Happy's during the Miss Fairy Tail contest.**

 **-Fairy Tail mages using the last of their power to get rid of Laxus' Thunder Palace, saving Magnolia.**

 **-Angel escaping back to the rest of the Oracion Seis members after successfully infiltrating using Gemini turning into Ichiya and gaining information.**

 **-Wendy is kidnapped by Oracion Seis to revive Jellal.**

 **-Erza is poisoned by Cobra.**

 **-Gray and Lyon VS. Racer.**

 **-Lucy VS. Angel.**

 **-Lucy learns Urano Metria from Hibiki's Archive Magic.**

 **-Wendy is rescued and heals Erza.**

 **-Erza runs after hearing about Jellal's revival.**

 **-Jura VS. Hoteye.**

 **-Nirvana is released.**

 **-Erza VS. Midnight.**

 **-Natsu VS Cobra.**

 **-Nirvana's final form moves and moves towards Cait Shelter.**

 **-Natsu VS. Zero.**

 **-Natsu gains Dragon Force temporarily from Jellal's magic to defeat Zero.**

 **-Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Ichiya, and Wendy destroy Nirvana's support, destroying it, and preventing Cait Shelter's destruction.**

 **-Erza cries for Jellal after his arrest.**

 **So as far as I know while going through my chapters, this is all I can think of. If I've missed any, lemme know in the reviews.**

 **I'll probably have the next chapter done around the same time it took for this chapter to come out since my family vacation lasts until next week, but I'll still be typing it all up during that time and then move onto the spinoff.**

 **As always, a Big Thank You to those enjoying my fic so far! If I could, free buffet for everybody! Ate at a buffet today, was pretty damn good.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: June 2, 2016.**


	36. Chapter 36: Aftermath II

**So...it's been a month...yeah...**

 **Anyway**

 **.**

 **Elvizfonz23: Thanks!**

 **Aadidoestfp: Nah, I ain't ready for that yet fam.**

 **Guest Reviewer "** **fairy** **saiyan": Bruh.**

 **kaiju115: I put this in thought, but I can say that he's experienced fighting Broly being influenced, but nothing about GT considering Yusuke knows Saiyan Spirit.**

 **Guest (1):** **At this point, we don't know too much about Ankhseram. Unless there's some more light shed on him/her, I won't be touching that topic, and making a safe bet, most likely try to not to do anything with Zeref or Mavis.**

 **NacNak:** **Thanks!**

 **AlexCephon:** **I hope you've started your 4th month dude, keep it up and good luck!**

 **phuxeds: Probably not unfortunately.**

 **Guest Reviewer "fjfjf":** **Can i give you a cookie? Someone got it! Ding Ding Ding!**

 **Guest (2):** **bruh.**

 **Guest (3): Not in this chapter, but there will be one in the future.**

 **roeequaza:** **Maybe in the future I will.**

 **SsjTy:** **Thanks man! I've read and mostly watched Naruto, but there's just so much content and filler it be kind of a headache to actually keep the story alive, even more than Fairy Tail. I'm a fan of the franchise, but not too much where I'm head over heels about it.**

 **Rufael:** **I've been following your reviews all the way from chapter 1 of my story all the way until the last chapter from last month, and I really appreciate the feedback you've given. I hope you continue to do so in the far future!**

 **.**

 **Having a job kinda sucks, but at least I'm getting money. Aside from that, I've also had to rewrite several parts of this chapter until I was satisfied with how it all played out, and I like out it turned out. my only hope is that most of you are satisfied as well.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

" _...Goodbye." Erza managed to say, still keeping her sad smile intact at the sight of Yusuke trying to break apart the solid matter. Erza's body continued to travel deeper into the lacrima. Her left eye welled up more tears as it fell and traveled down her cheek, and soon, white obscured her vision._

 _She winced for a second before opening her eyes, only to find herself floating. Looking around, she recognized the place being the graveyard in Magnolia and saw all, if not most, Fairy Tail members crowded up in front of a large statue of a woman with angelic wings riding a horse with a lance in her hand, and a large cross behind them. Rain poured from the gray skies over everyone, as all of their depressed looks kept staring ahead in respect._

 _Erza looked below to catch her sights on Yusuke, who was dressed in a black suit, looking down slightly with his eyes shadowed. She looked ahead slightly to see Fairy Tail's Master in front of everyone present, sniffling._

' _I...I really am dead…' Erza sadly thought to herself._

" _Erza Scarlet…" Makarov's gloomy voice echoed. "...was loved by God and she loved God...and she loved all of us, her dear friends...Her heart was bigger than the endless sky...and her sword shined brilliantly for the sake of those she loved. Her figure...a dancing, fluttering fairy. Her beauty rivaled nature itself. Love makes us stronger, and it is love that makes us weak as well… ...I...I loved her like my daughter...may she rest in peace…"_

 _Erza's heart panged greatly at the sight of Makarov and the other Fairy Tail members. Lightning boomed above, and that was when she noticed people walking up towards them._

" _...The Magic Council has voted unanimously to eternally grant one of the two open seats to the to this women...and to name Erza Scarlet as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Org announced, and everyone save Yusuke looked back at the Magic Council members with disgusted looks._

" _Like hell this is happening!" Natsu roared, appearing behind everyone else, catching most off guard. He stomped forward towards Erza's grave with a maddened look on him. "What the hell is everyone doing…?!"_

" _Natsu…" Erza muttered. When she saw him go up front to the statue, he kicked away the bundle of roses that laid there._

" _Erza ain't dead! No way she could be! She's still alive!" Natsu shouted._

" _Natsu...stop, please…" Lucy muttered, covering up her face with her hands, begging with her body trembling._

" _Natsu, stop it this instant!" Makarov demanded._

" _There's no way she could die!" Natsu shouted once more at the top of his lungs._

" _Natsu...you…!" Gray snarled, about to step in before a rush of wind blew past him._

 _Erza gasped, the next thing she saw was Yusuke pinning Natsu down on the ground with his hand behind the dragonslayer's head. Even with his recent action, the redhead still wasn't able to see his shadowed eyes._

" _Yusuke…! Let...go…!" Natsu yelled, struggling._

" _...I'm sorry Natsu." Yusuke uttered, and slammed his head down on the ground once more, leaving Natsu unconscious. He stood up, still keeping his shadowed eyes down._

 _Without her knowing a few moments later, Erza covered her mouths to try and hold back her sobs, and she felt tears going down on the left side of her face once again._

' _I did it for everyone's sake and future...so that they can all be happy…' Erza inwardly said, continuingly looking down as everyone had started crying. 'Please...everyone...please stop...I-I just wanted to make everyone smile...not like this…'_

 _Erza blinked, seeing Yusuke turn around from Natsu as he began walking. He leaped, and flew away from everyone else, and from the graveyard. Curious, she followed after him, and soon found him near the base of mountains._

 _She heard him shouting, and if she didn't know any better, it was as if his voice was filled with agony. As his voice was let out, the ground shook and several whole mountains around him crumbled and broke apart, collapsing to the ground._

 _Erza looked on with shaking widened eyes, and gasped silently to herself as she saw Yusuke fall down on his hands and knees. She went over to him, and looked at him sadly, kneeling down next to him._

 _When Erza saw tears streaming down his face, her body shook, and her left eye watered up again. She wanted to touch him, hold him, comfort him that it would be alright in the end._

 _But she restrained herself._

" _It's my fault...damn it…!" Yusuke snarled through his teeth, slamming a fist on the ground, making a small crater underneath. His body trembled as he breathed deeply, his eyes still shadowed by his wet bangs._

' _No...no it's not! Yusuke...please, you can't blame yourself!' Erza shouted in her head, but could only stare at him sympathetically. She watched him stand up, breathing hard._

" _When I find her…" Yusuke muttered with gritted teeth and shaking fists._

' _Her…? D-Does he mean me…?' Erza thought disbelievingly._

" _No...When I find them...I'll kill them if it's the last thing I do."_

 _Lightning boomed across the rainy sky, making Erza flinch, now seeing Yusuke's eyes fully. His teal iris' flaring with anger as tears flowed down his face once last time before sparks appeared around him. She saw his hair sway upward, and then, bright light covered her vision._

 _She widened her eyes to see the white space around her once again, and looked up with a gasp to see golden light coming towards her._

* * *

*BEEPBEEPBEEP!*

Erza woke up with a startle and sat right up, a cold sweat on her forehead. Her breathing hitched slightly, and she looked to the side to see the three healing chambers' water receding from within.

' _Why...why did I have that vision again…?'_ Erza thought as she placed a hand on her forehead, wiping the sweat. She looked to see Mirajane groggily waking up with a quiet moan, and she slowly sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Once all three pods were empty of the waters, they hissed, and slowly began opening up its doors that caught both of their attentions.

Yusuke was the first to slowly flutter his eyes open, and he groaned, catching his girlfriend's attention. Still sleepy, he kept his eyes half-lidded, and he slowly stood up. The male Saiyan went to take off his breathing mask, shook his hair and combed it back with a hand, slicking most of it back.

It had been awhile since Erza and Mirajane had seen Yusuke in that form of hairstyle.

Yusuke stepped out of the pod, and looked ahead to silently gasp, seeing both female S-class mages staring at him.

"You two stayed here?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes...we did. How are you feeling?" Erza asked, standing up from the chair.

"I feel great." Yusuke replied, stretching and cracking his neck. "Better than ever actually."

The male lowered his arms, and watched Mirajane walk up to him.

"You really are back to normal…" The barmaid said, observing him up close.

"It takes time, but it's better than nothing when you don't have a senzu handy." Marissa spoke, catching the other three's attention as they looked back to see her walk out of the healing pod. She wrapped her left arm over her right arm that stretched across her body, and leaned back, cracking her spine. "Oh that feels good…"

"Yusuke...could, we talk?" Erza silently requested, walking up to him.

"Uhm...yeah. We can…" Yusuke complied, and he followed her and Mirajane as they started heading out of the room.

Marissa looked on with her head tilted slightly in confusion as the trio walked out of the infirmary.

"You want to tell me what the deal is with Tarok and those two women are?" Ann said, speaking up for the first time. The Earthling saw the female Saiyan leaning against the side of the pod with her arms crossed, and was looking straight at the entrance.

"Well...the one with the red hair is named Erza, and the one with white hair is named Mirajane...putting it simply, Bro is in a relationship with those two." Marissa answered.

"With...two women?" Ann carefully asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, that's...what it is. He's been training those two, and I guess that's how they ended up together."

"I see...I suppose that's why they knew how to use Ki…" Ann muttered, and she looked to the side. She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the three, but casted it away a moment later. Ann went to grab her boots and torn Gi to put them on. "...I should scout out any new clothing and armors here."

"That's a good idea...I could use some new gloves." Marissa said as she put on her white sneakers. She went to grab her backpack with the Dragonballs that was next to the pod she rested in, and joined Ann in search of new attire.

* * *

Yusuke, Erza and Mirajane arrived just outside in front of the ship that faced the backside of the guildhall. The sun was still rising, and the sky had a orange hue to it that would soon change to blue later in the day, indicating it was dawn.

The Saiyan's heart was pounding...it was getting to him as to what both women had wanted to talk to him about.

"Back...in the Tower of Heaven, Yusuke...tell me." Erza started to say, turning around to face him. "Was Jellal also part of it?"

"...he was." Yusuke confirmed with a nod, and the redhead tensed up. "Just as he was about to throw his attack at you, Natsu and your friend Simon was when he gained the power up…that was when I stepped in front of you all...and it was mostly the reason why I took over to fight him. If any one of you continued, then you would have died most likely."

"And you fought him...despite your condition…" Erza muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"...I did. I couldn't let anyone do it at all because...the power Towa gives them, it's just too much for normal people to handle…" He answered, and he looked straight at her. "...and I definitely didn't want anyone to die on my watch."

Yusuke saw the slightest smile on the redheads features.

"What made you not tell anyone at all until now…?" Mirajane spoke up, and the Saiyan looked over at her.

"I…" Yusuke started, but was silent for a long moment. He slowly looked down on the sandy ground, restarting his sentence. "What...what do you two think of me now...after all of this?"

Both women looked at him unexpectedly. They've never heard his voice as...as insecure as it sounded out. They were so used to the liveliness within him, his adventurous part, the quips that he says left and right.

At this moment however, it was rather...fragile, timid, and even almost...afraid.

Erza and Mirajane thought back to the small conversation they had last night, and the latter balled her hands into fists, slightly shaking them.

"Does anything we say matter to you?" Mirajane asked, giving Yusuke a hard stare.

The Saiyan looked up at her with widened and surprised looked eyes.

"You're different Yusuke…" The white-haired women said, walking up to him. "But I was too when I first joined Fairy Tail. I thought for so long that I could never be treated normally. But that all changed when both Lisanna and Elfman convinced me otherwise. It's no good thinking down on yourself…"

"Before Mirajane and her little sister and brother joined the guild, I first arrived after I escaped from the tower." Erza began saying, and she placed a hand over her right eye. "I heard so much about the guild from Grandpa Rob...and I just had to go there to see for myself. Master accepted me, and I was glad about that. However...I didn't interact much with the other members, and kept to myself. It...wasn't until I grew used to them before I began being happier there."

Yusuke simple stared at them with understanding. He had heard about their pasts, however for him it was different entirely. Not only him, but the other two Time Patrollers as well that were now present on Earthland. All three of them weren't from here at all, and it was all due to the demoness Time Breakers. He wasn't human, while looked liked one, Saiyan's can't be compared to them.

"...when I was young, all the way back before I joined the Time Patrol, I was all alone." Yusuke began explaining, and looked back down on the ground with thought. "I was sent to a planet when I was small, with almost nothing on me…"

* * *

 _A cry was heard within the tree's of the humid forest as the sun shined through the thicket of leaves._

 _It was empty at the moment with no animals lingering about. Apart from the childish cries, only the running waters of a river could be heard, as well as leaves from trees being rustled from the mild winds._

 _However, sounds of footsteps started to linger about towards the cries of a small child._

 _A creature…_

 _It made its way past the bushes until a cluster of trees that left an opening small enough for it to go through. Looking around up at the trees, some were broken, torn in half that fell on the ground. Placing its line of sight below, a sphere shaped ship was inside a crater in the middle of the area. Smoke rose from where it landed, its door sealed tight._

 _The cry must have been very loud if the entire pod was sealed shut._

 _On its four paws, the creature howled, and made its way down the crater, wanting to investigate. When it arrived, it sniffed closely._

 _There was bright light being emitted from the crack between the door and the body of the ship itself, and it exploded the moment another very loud cry was heard from the outside world._

 _The spacepod shattered and parts of it flew in random directions. Some parts penetrating the trunks of trees, piercing the dirt ground...and evidently going through the large predator that had its curiosity going too far for its own good, colliding on the ground with its blood pooling under it._

 _Smoke that had appeared were soon gone, and the crying that was within the pod sounded more clearer than ever within the humid forest._

 _A male child...looking at least no younger than four years of age, wore nothing but a rough blanket wrapped around him with a long brown tail peeking out underneath. He kept weeping with his head up, and after a minute or so it died down to sniveling whimpers. The child looked ahead with watery eyed at the dead body of the animal._

 _All of a sudden his vision became clear. He kept staring blankly at the dead animal...and slowly, he crawled his way towards it. Almost possessively, he extended an arm towards it, and grabbed its skin. With a pull, the child tore apart the piece of flesh he held._

 _The smell infiltrated his nostrils. It was almost...enticing. With a watery mouth he instinctively placed the meat in his mouth, and tore a piece of it away and chewed into it. The blood from the beast overflowed and dripped down the child's mouth._

 _It was addicting._

 _He swallowed, and bit into another chunk._

 _He kept going, biting, savoring, biting, savoring, gulping. Over and over again until there was little to none left of the dead predator's now bloodied and skeletal body._

 _Something awoke within the child as he looked around furiously. Wobbly, he stood up, and began searching for his next victim._

* * *

Yusuke winced visibly recalling the memory. It wasn't something he was proud of, but more importantly it was something he didn't directly remember by himself, which he was glad of.

"I didn't know what came over to be like that when I was so young...and honestly, I can't believe it's something I would actually do." Yusuke said looking up a bit at both Erza and Mirajane to see them with a slight squeamish look, but he continued. "From then on...I kept being like that. I just kept fighting and surviving on my own."

"It...doesn't sound like that makes sense. You described yourself as almost...primal, living in the wild like that. But, with what you told us in the guild and looking at you now at this moment, it doesn't seem believable." Erza deduced.

"You're right, it doesn't look liked it worked out that way. But, being on that planet I didn't know anything about, just about anything could happen...and something did happen. Not once, but more than a few times…"

* * *

 _A young boy landed on a branch of a tree, scouting the forest ground below him with keen eyes. The humid winds passed by, swaying the clothes he wore that covered him mostly. The village that was nearby had been rather...resourceful to his needs. His physique had changed considerably in the seven years he has been apart of the forest. Ever since arriving, his bloodlust grew with each victim he had fed on to survive. He fought the beasts that resided in his tree filled home, and the wild knew of him._

 _They knew of him, and they were afraid._

 _The boy kept quiet, continuing to look down, looking for any signs of something he would have during the afternoon._

 _His ears twitched._

 _The boy swiftly moved his eyes to his left, seeing the leaves of a bush move the slightest, and something moved away from it._

 _He leaped, and dived down on the ground, quickly catching the poor animal that had tried to escape. The boy bent down to pick it up by its large ears. It squirmed, wanting to be let free, but to no avail. Soon, he twisted the neck, hearing a satisfied crunch. He brought it up to his mouth, however he stopped when it was close. He brought it away, looking at the now dead food with a scrunched up face, and threw it away._

 _Lately, he had been growing tired of the easy prey that fell to his hands. He wanted something more, bigger. He held a bloodthirsty grin, knowing perfectly well where to look. The child leaped onto a tree and climbed to the very top, taking in the sight and breath of air high up. Out in the distance, a more open field of safari caught his attention. With anticipation lingering in his eyes, he began to travel towards it, leaving his forest home for now._

* * *

 _Cautious eyes looked around from within the tall clumps of grass as the child surveyed the surrounding area. Creatures, larger than those in the forest roamed around freely. He licked his lips, his eyes landing on the sight of a horned animal that had purple colored hide, a short neck, and had eight stubby legs stomping on the ground. The boy made its way through the grass towards the lone animal in hunger._

 _He kept quiet, now just to the side of the beast with it knowing. The boy looked around him once more to see others away from them. Having that in mind, he leaped atop of the animal. The moment he touched it, the beast flailed, astonished at the sudden added weight on top of it. It kicked and moved violently, trying to get rid of the child on its back._

 _This wasn't good. The more it moved, the more its blood ran through its body. It wasn't good for the meat. Grunting, the boy begrudgingly kicked himself away, and back into the tall grass. He looked back to see the animal trudging away, as fast as its small legs allowed it too. The child sneered. He should've thought of another approach._

 _His ears twitched, and he directed his sights forward. Another animal, with tusks out of its mouth, and had a skinny tail swishing around behind him._

 _A boar...they were a delicacy._

 _A grin came back to invade the boy's features. Not wanting to miss his chance, his slowly and quietly treaded his way over to the large beast._

 _The child arrived near the edge of the grassy area, and he poked his head out to see the boar lapping up water from the large lake. The boy crouched, ready to leap. The boar stopped drinking and turned its head towards the opposite direction where the young child was at._

 _The moment the boar looked away, the boy jumped, and caught the boar within his arms. They rolled along the shores of the lake with the animal on the bottom, flailing its hind legs to escape. It was only for a short moment it tried to move before the boy, who already had his hands on the top and bottom of the boar's mouth, forcefully pulled it apart, effectively resulting in killing the boar. The animal went limp, and the child landed on the ground, causing the boar to roll to its side. The child wiped away any drool from his mouth as he eyed the beast, and just when he was about to pierce into the flesh, his instincts flared in his mind, and he jumped away from the dead animal considerably._

 _With his feet landing on the grassy dirt, he snarled when the boy looked up to see a black, large behemoth of two curved horns on its head, spikes protruding on its large muscular arms and legs and its tail violently swishing around behind it. It roared, showing all of its sharp teeth, saliva stretching away from them. It placed its large paw atop of the boar, and growled at the boy, clearly claiming the dead animal._

 _The boy growled back audibly, and leaped to take back what's his. The behemoth lowered its head to retaliate, and the boy shoulder bashed into the large creatures head, and they both skidded away from the dead boar. The behemoth stopped themselves, and reeled its head back to send the boy away from it. The child clawed on the ground to slow himself, and jumped forward again to attack with rage in his eyes._

 _This wasn't the first time they had first encountered. Even in the past few years the boy and this behemoth had faced off multiple times. Each time, the child left hungry with the large beast filling its hunger._

 _This time however, it was sure to be different in the boy's mind._

 _When the child closed in, he tackled the creature, barely budging it, but was forced back a bit. It grunted, and used one of its large arms to swipe the boy away. The creature's hit connected, sending him rolling on the ground. The boy winced, holding his shoulder, now bleeding. He widened his eyes to see the beast charging in horn first, and rolled out of the way to escape the attack. The child stood his ground firmly, and growled, feeling more anger well up within him. He charged again at the beast, and was able to stagger it back with his shoulder. He went to tackle it, bringing them down on the ground with the young child on top. Straddling on the beast's neck, he started to violently punch the behemoth all over and under its head._

 _It felt good to finally be able to have the upper hand, for once. It roared loudly, making the child wince, and in that moment of weakness the behemoth rolled over, sending the boy into the lake. He came out with a loud gasp, needing air in his lungs. He widened his eyes however when the large beast jumped into the lake after him, clawing his foot into his chest, and forcing him back into the water. The child felt his lungs burn, all the while the behemoth gleefully growled._

 _The child's vision started to darkened from the lack of air and accidentally breathing in water from the need of breath in him. He felt the beast push him further down, and bubbles of air was forced out of his mouth. His consciousness continued to fade away. However, just the thought of losing once more to it just boiled in him more than the feeling of the burning sensation from the lack of air. He snapped his eyes wide open._

 _The body of water in the lake exploded outward where the behemoth had its foot underwater. The sudden action startled the beast, and stepped back, seeing the boy with a feral glare aimed towards it. With an audible growl, the boy leaped once more at the creature. Only difference was, it was caught off guard by the sudden speed and outburst the boy brought out, and they both crashed back towards the grassy land. They rolled again, however the behemoth ended atop during this exchange, and proceeded to lift up its right arm and swipe. The young boy positioned both of his arms at that direction to block, only to struggle against its strength. It retracted its arms and swiftly went to claw on his abdomen. The boy saw it coming, and kicked at its arms to avoid any direct damage. Unfortunately, he was only able to lift its arms up slightly, and the creature grazed five lines on his stomach, and blood started to come out._

 _The child winced with an eye closed and gritted his teeth. He caught its claws with both of his hands, and placed a hand on its arm. With a large grunt, he was able to lift the behemoth of its feet and threw it to the side. However, as he did so, the boy was also thrown to the side even further as he was still grabbing the creature's claws. He rolled all the way across the grass field. And unknown to him, near a cliff._

 _He shook his head of any fatigue, and snapped his head up, widening his eyes as he saw the behemoth charging at him head first, and crossed his arms._

 _The moment they both collided, the boy felt his bones shift on his shoulder and stomach. He vomited blood, and with the air knocked out of him, he was sent flying over the high cliff. His vision blurred, and the last thing he saw was the black behemoth looking down at him, and the last thing he felt was a sharp pain on his head before he blacked out._

* * *

Yusuke winced again as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't feel a bump, but the memory of watching himself inflict damage to himself was there.

"I...would never have thought of that." Erza said.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm lucky I even came out alive out of that…" Yusuke muttered.

"It must've hurt…" Mirajane commented.

"I don't even remember. Though the panging headache was there…" Yusuke said.

"What happened afterwards?"

"After...I guess that was a turning point for me. When I woke up, I was pretty confused, and couldn't remember anything. In short, I had amnesia. But all of my instincts were kind of there...I had to adjust myself in order to get used to it. For three years, I basically wandered and kept surviving. I would go into villages but...every time I would step foot in one, I always get shunned at." Yusuke chuckled lightly. "I guess you can have my tail to blame for that, and how there was so much blood on my body all the time."

"So, you continued living how you were before?" Erza asked.

"I...tried the first time. When I first saw myself how I was before I hit my head, it looked liked I really enjoyed the hunting...but after my brawl with that animal...my instincts just wanted me to get raw food since I've been doing it for so long. I acted out of my will doing it, but when I had the first taste of the raw blood I remember, it was just so disgusting…"

"You said you saw yourself doing what you did before the accident...how exactly?" Mirajane spoke up.

"...Apparently there were scrolls in the Time Nest about me. After the five years being stuck with Chronoa, I happened to find it by chance when I was studying in there alone...just seeing myself like that was weird enough, almost kind of frightening to be honest…" Yusuke said with a tone of realization, and stared out blankly.

"...Yusuke?" Erza called.

"Uh, y-yeah...anyway, the rest of the time I spent on that planet, I just kept going from village to village...just stealing. I hated eating all of the raw meat and the fruits that I didn't want to risk having an unhealthy stomach over...it was the only thing I could rely on at that time. So I stayed neared the villages, and whenever I needed something, I would sneak during the night and see what I can find." Yusuke continued.

"And then you were transported to aid the Time Patrol to fight against the Time Breakers." Ann's voice interrupted, and all three that were first out of the ship looked to see her and Marissa walking down the ramp that entered the spaceship. Yusuke blinked when he saw Ann in a blue spandex suit with white chest armor and yellow belt straps. Additionally, she wore white gloves and boots, her tail wrapped around her, and had her hair tied up again with her signature bang that covered her left eye.

The male Saiyan looked over at Marissa who got back in her regular clothes that was bought for her the first time she came to Earthland, along with white gloves and boots that adorned on her.

"You found armor." Yusuke commented towards Ann, her appearance resembling their Saiyan prince.

"Surprised they had this type. I suggest you get one for yourself. I didn't mean to interrupt...however Tarok, I believe you and I need to train immediately." Ann said, tightening her left glove.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes disbelievingly at Ann, looked back at both Erza and Mirajane, and then back at Ann.

"Now? Are you serious?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

Ann placed her hands on her hips. "With Towa up and running rampant again, we can't waste anymore time than we already have."

Yusuke couldn't argue about that. Now that Ann arrived on Earthland, he could safely say that he has a viable training partner now without holding back too much on his power. It would be good for them. At this moment however? What would be more important?

"Yusuke...I think you should go for now." Erza said, speaking up, and the male Saiyan looked back at her surprisingly.

"A-Are you…" He trailed off seeing nods from both women. He caught them moving hesitantly before turning and walking away from the Time Patrollers.

"Here." Ann called out and she threw clothes and armor at Yusuke, which he promptly caught.

"...I'll go change." Yusuke quietly said after a moment.

* * *

"Got any ideas?" Yusuke asked, adjusting his chest armor.

"Just one in this case." Ann said, crossing her arms. "It took us awhile but not too long to get used to our first forms...and since we're used to them, I suggest we try the same thing in the ascended form."

"You sure? If we keep it up the whole day we'll just collapse here in the forest."

"It's what we want...we just need to get used to it."

"I guess...it's a start. You think it'll work?"

"Won't know until we try...now." Ann spread apart her legs, immediately going into her first form, and then her second form not a moment later.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands, his black hair turning golden yellow, and not a second later it became more rigid as lightning surrounded him.

Ann couldn't help but smirk, feeling the anticipation well up within her. She made a stance, placing her hands on the side of her wrists, crouching forward.

Yusuke kept his stare at her. He put out a foot forward. His right fist at waist level while his left hand was chest level, out in front of him.

Static coursed around them and their auras a few thousand times a second before they roared at each other, and charged at one another in a blinding flash.

* * *

Marissa closed and locked the doors to Yusuke's apartment after feeling refreshed after a hot shower and changed to a set of new clothes. She glanced in a direction, feeling both Saiyans fighting one another at a high level. She unconsciously shuddered at the thought of them going all out. Luckily they were far away enough from the city.

' _I should go to the guild, maybe talk to them…'_ Marissa thought as she remembered how Erza and Mirajane looked when she came out of the spaceship. Placing two fingers on her forehead, she instantly transported herself inside the guild hall after feeling Erza's energy.

The Earthling looked around to see several surprised looks directed at her. She chuckled and waved nervously before turning around and sitting at a stool bar next to Erza. She noted that the hole in the walls and the bar had been fixed.

"Hey." Marissa greeted, making Erza jump and out of her deep thoughts.

"M-Marissa...hello." Erza eyed her briefly before looking back at the counter again.

"Geez, what's wrong?"

"It's…" Erza trailed off. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's still so much to take in…"

"Erza, I was pulled into a situation abruptly as well in helping the timeline in my universe, fought a lot of battles, and then ended up here like Yusuke. How do you think I feel?" Marissa said with a small, but sheepish grin.

"It seems as if you are taking it well."

"Not really...it's only my third day in this world and I already had the pleasure of trying to survive another battle. Yeah, it's not easy but...you get used to it. Almost scary really if you do…" Marissa said, quietly muttering the last part.

"Only a few...spontaneous events has ever happened in my life...but yesterday definitely tops all of them."

"Well I can kind of relate…" Marissa stared blankly for a few moments before side glancing at the redhead. "Did he tell you and Mirajane about himself?"

"Yes...before you and Ann came out." Erza said with a nod.

"...what do you think?"

"... ...It's interesting. I never would have imagined his background to be rather, different."

"Yeah, going straight from the wildlife into a city life can be pretty drastic."

"May I ask you the same question?"

"Hmm." Marissa hummed in thought, rubbing her index and thumb together randomly. "Dunno. I'd say it's pretty interesting as well. Saiyan's can adapt to new things when given the opportunity. Though...for Bro, I'd say he learns pretty quickly. When he first arrived and then left with the Supreme Kai of Time for a week, he came out so differently. After, he just began starting his new life."

"Has he ever talked about how much of a rush it is?"

"Not really, now that I think about it...maybe not out loud from all the times we've hung out." Just then, Mirajane came walking out of the kitchen behind the bar, and her eyes widened a bit by the sight of the Earthling next to Erza.

"Hi Marissa!" Mirajane greeted.

"Hey Mirajane." Marissa greeted back with a wave of her hand.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink? It'll be on Yusuke." Mirajane said with a wink.

"Hehe, I'll have hot chocolate, thanks."

"Mira, a slice of cake please." Erza asked.

"Coming right up!" The barmaid said and went inside into the kitchen.

"She seems to be taking it well." Marissa idly commented.

"It does seem that way..." Erza said.

"But…?"

"I...suppose the both of us are still feeling the effects of the battle, but trying to act normally again." Erza looked back at her guildmates, who were all sitting around, but talked quietly amongst one another. "So is everybody else. I'm glad no one else got hurt, really, but everything was just so sudden."

"Now that, I can relate…"

"Being thrown into somewhere new entirely can take a toll I can assume." Erza said with a slight smile. She saw Mirajane come back out of the corner of her eye with a tray in hand. The barmaid walked towards the counter and placed a hot cup in front of Marissa and a plate in front of Erza.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you Mira."

"My pleasure." Mirajane said with a smile.

"So, Mirajane, how are you feeling?" Marissa asked, looking at the white haired women.

"I feel fine." Mirajane answered.

"Really?"

"I mean, I am still tense about this whole situation but...we can move on." The barmaid answered.

"I'm surprised you're taking this whole thing well…"

"Don't think I can say the same thing about Erza there…are you going to eat that cake or not?" Mirajane called out.

"I…" Erza stuttered, and she set the silverware down. "I don't have the appetite for it at this moment…"

"Erza, I know he's different, but so are we in some way." Mirajane said.

"I'm aware Mira...but, it's not exactly that I'm stressed about…" Erza said. Her scarlet hair shadowed her eyes for a moment before she stood up from her seat and walked over to the mission board.

"E-Erza?"

"I'll be going on a mission alone...I'll be back by nightfall." Erza promptly showed Mirajane the paper before she walked out of the guild, and flew away from Magnolia after gaining some distance from the guild.

"She's going to be alright...right?" Marissa awkwardly asked.

"I...I hope so." Mirajane muttered, downcasted.

Marissa sighed and leaned in on the bar counter. She looked intently at the half empty cup of hot chocolate in her hand before closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose to reduce the incoming headache.

' _I guess it's finally settling in…'_ The Earthling thought with a groan.

"Starting to feel it I'm assuming?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah...I guess so…" Marissa grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Do you really think the same about Bro?"

"Of course...like I said, we're all different in some way. But overall, we're a family here, and we care for each other. I don't care if he isn't human, if he's from a different world...he's still Yusuke isn't he? That's enough for me to still care for him." Mirajane said with her eyes closed, a fond smile on her face.

"Bro's lucky to have you then." Marissa said with a small smile.

"Ufufu, I think I'm lucky to have him." The barmaid said with a giggle. "He's helped me in ways more than one...I'm really grateful."

The Earthling stared at the white-haired women for a brief second before her smile widened a bit. She watched her turn around and started to clean glass cups and mugs, and Marissa eyeballed to the side.

' _They're really going at it...hope they don't get too reckless.'_ Marissa thought as she sensed the other two Time Patrollers fighting.

She took one final drink from her hot chocolate before sighing once more, blinking a few times before a grin came on her face.

"Hey Mirajane...what's it take to get in this guild?"

* * *

Sounds of punching and kicking boomed throughout the sky. In a flash, the two Saiyan's clashed their legs together before retreating themselves back and exchanged blows against one another.

Ann shouted and elbowed Yusuke across the face, sending him crashing down on the ground. She narrowed her eyes, phasing out and appearing just in front of the dust and rubble where the male laid.

"You're not focused." Ann stated, crossing her arms.

"Is it that easy to see?" Yusuke spoke up, brushing the rocks off of him. He stood up with a grunt and evaded Ann's eyes.

*BOOM!*

In an instant, Ann punched Yusuke straight in his cheeks, sending him through multiple trees behind him. She sighed heavily and made her way towards him. When the female Saiyan reached near him, she saw him looking up at the sky with his hardened look.

"What the hell is bothering you?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes, lifting his upper body up, sitting upright. "I can't train at the moment…"

"You've been doing fine for the past few hours." Ann retorted.

"Only shows how sharp I am." Yusuke replied as he got up, dusting himself off again, and turned around. "I'm heading back to the guild."

"And do what?"

"Ann, it's the afternoon, we trained for a few hours, and I'm _starving_. I haven't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours since Frieza, Towa, and Mira came invading this planet." Yusuke stated and he began to fly away. Ann followed after him with a hum.

"And see your girlfriends?"

"Partly. But mostly food."

"How long have you been in this world?" Ann asked, glancing at him from the side.

"Four months if I remember correctly...I heard from Marissa you haven't been training much ever since I disappeared."

"That's...tch, why did she even say that…?"

"Well?" Yusuke asked again, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Okay? I haven't been training after you _died_. What the hell was the point? At most I only took out my frustrations elsewhere most of the time!" Ann screamed.

"Geez, you don't have to snap at me like you did yesterday."

Ann winced for a moment but her look became stern again, and she looked back at him.

"Maybe because I'm frustrated Tarok! Maybe because I regret not continuing my training so I actually stood a chance at that bastard!" Ann yelled, screeching to a halt in the air as both of them were now above Magnolia. The moment Ann stopped her movements, Yusuke did so immediately after her and looked at her surprisingly. "When they came to Earth, and when I fought Mira, I hardly did anything to him, and that monster just stood there! Do you know how humiliating that is?! Then the fact that you actually made a scratch against him is infuriating!"

"Because I knew I had to keep training, Satsumi! I end up somewhere new entirely and I had to prepare myself." Yusuke said and he began to descend down towards the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild with Ann following him. "Is it so wrong for you to feel that you've gotten weak? Use that to train even harder then!"

Yusuke's words hit Ann like a brick and she stopped abruptly in the air to incredulously look at him descend down. It was rare that he would actually say her saiyan name, and the only times he would use it was to get a point across. She bit her lip stressfully that she could taste just a bit of copper that leaked in her mouth. Slowly closing her eyes, she continued to follow him down; Albeit, at a much slower speed.

When both Saiyan's stepped in front of the Fairy Tail entrance hall, they both walked in to see people lounging around. Yusuke however, caught that it was noticeably quieter than their usual loud banter. He saw several, if not most, members look at him, but he averted his own eyes away. Shrugging it off with a quiet sigh, he made his way towards the bar and saw that Marissa was there chatting with Mirajane, Cana and Lucy.

"Hey guys." Yusuke greeted, and Ann stopped just behind him. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hey Bro." Marissa greeted, and Mirajane greeted with a noticeable wave of her hand and bright smile.

"...why are you dressed like that? The both of you." Lucy asked with a slight sweatdrop. Yusuke looked down at himself on the wear and tear of the armor he wore not even for a full day. There were multiple holes and burn marks all over him.

"It's just a training suit. Not bad to be honest." Yusuke answered.

"Armor." Ann corrected with a grumble, and the male Saiyan waved her off.

"Hey Mira, could I get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Mirajane chirped, surprising Yusuke a little. "What would you like?"

"...think you can make, like, a lot of food? And...I mean _a lot_. I don't mind what kind."

"Oh, of course!"

"Lemme help." Marissa said as she turned around in her stool, getting off of it and followed the barmaid into the kitchen.

"So why are you two being Lucy's brother and sister right now?" Cana said in a teasing voice with a grin, leaning against the bar counter with her hand on her cheek.

"It was kind of funny the first time Cana...now it's just getting stale." Lucy exasperatedly said. She looked over at the two Saiyan's, her curiosity the same as the brunette's. "Why are you two like that?"

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"She means why we're still in our transformed states…" Ann said with a sigh.

"Oh…" Yusuke raked his hair with a hand. "We were just training like this. I guess I forgot I was like this before coming here…" He turned around to look at Ann. "That's a good sign right?"

"Yeah...whatever…" Ann muttered walking past him abruptly, making him step to the side just in time and see her with her eyes closed in irritation. He raised an eyebrow and watched her sit down on a stool, a little bit away from the three currently at the bar.

"What's wrong with her…?" Lucy quietly asked.

"Don't worry about it…" Yusuke answered in a quiet sigh. He went to go sit where Marissa sat, next to Cana and leaned in towards the counter.

"You ain't changing back?" Cana asked.

"Not right now...I'm trying to keep this up the whole day until I'm drained."

"What's the purpose of that?"

"It's so I can get used to the form. I already did so in my first transformation, now I'm trying to do the same in my second one."

"What do you get out of that?"

"Using less energy and stamina. The second one takes up a lot more, and it still is right now. If I can brush that off, then it'll help me fight longer."

"Hm. Neat."

"Neat? That's all you gotta say?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm not like you. So…" Cana sheepish said as she trailed off.

"Now you're just sounding racist."

"I am not! Whatever, it's cool either way, don't get me wrong. So I wish you the best of luck."

"Well thanks, I appreciate that…" Yusuke stared at the counter blankly for a few seconds before glancing upstairs at the second floor. "...I'll be right back."

The male Saiyan stood up and headed towards the stairs of the guild. He found the office of Makarov, and sensed that he was inside. Yusuke knocked the door, and waited for a response.

"Come in." Yusuke heard Makarov's voice, and for a long second, the Saiyan gripped the doorknob. Letting out a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Old Man." Yusuke greeted, and closed the door behind him. The elderly man blinked, almost not recognizing him for a second.

"Ah, Yusuke. What can I do for you?"

"You got a lot of papers here…" The teen said looking at the huge stacks of paper littered atop of Makarov's desk.

"Well, this guild does a lot, and I gotta do a lot to appease the situations. I'm used to it by now, sadly…" Makarov said with a sigh.

"I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Yusuke started.

"Mm...all is forgiven." Yusuke looked at him wide-eyed.

"What…? What do you mean?"

"It's as I say it is. You're forgiven." Makarov repeated, his eyes still on the paper in his hand.

"But...why? You should be scolding me!" Yusuke yelled, and pointed towards the door. "Because of me, I put everyone's lives in danger! All because I thought that keeping secrets to myself was the best way to go! And look where we all ended up!"

"We all ended up safe, aren't we?" The Master said, looking up at the teen.

"For now Old Man…" Yusuke looked to the side, narrowing his eyes a bit. "...I even thought about leaving."

"Hm, do you really believe that to be the best choice?"

"No...I don't...Towa's smart...and she wouldn't hesitate to use you guys as leverage…" Yusuke answered, and glanced up. "Why are you so relaxed?"

"And what would those two think?" Makarov asked, ignoring his question.

"Those two?"

"Erza and Mira of course…"

Silence overtook the room as Yusuke looked down in thought.

"That's the thing...it'd be complicated...either way, all of you are practically involved with us now."

Makarov sighed, and set his paper down. "What you see is the best course of action can be up to your judgement. If you leave, yes, this Towa may come up with something in order to have you get involved again, even if it means us. Unfortunately, if you stay then it'll likely be the same, yes?"

"Yeah...I-I guess it was dumb of me to think like that...but, how can you be like this?"

"Like what?"

"You just accepted my apology so easily...I don't understand…" Yusuke asked, trying again.

"You must have had your reasons keeping all of this to yourself, and I see why."

"...a while back, when you said that if I ever needed help...you and the guild would be there."

"Of course, after Phantom." Makarov replied after a moment.

"You're right that I needed help...ever since I arrived here. But...let's be honest, if all I said yesterday, I would say in the before, would you have believed me?"

"I'll admit, it would be very hard to believe given your circumstance. However, I would not have been optimistic about it, but at the same time, I would have tried."

"...I would have told you guys sooner or later…"

"Would you?" Makarov asked, looking him in the eyes observingly.

"Probably not to be honest...what good would it do?" Yusuke said, chuckling nervously. "I tell you guys, and then you'd all think I'm crazy."

"That may have been true, admittedly." Makarov offhandedly said, making the teen grunt in response.

"I...Thanks, I guess…" Yusuke turned around, but stood still. "Do you think of me differently now?"

Makarov took his eyes off the paper in his hand again and threw it down. He turned to get off of his chair and walked over to him.

"Yusuke...just because you are something else entirely from us, doesn't change the fact that you are a part of Fairy Tail, a part of us. While it may not be prevalent at the moment, what I said before still stands Boy. If you need any help at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Yusuke looked at Makarov for a long moment before smiling. "Thanks Old Man...I really appreciate it."

"Wait." Makarov spoke up as Yusuke was about to open the office door. "Be safe, do you hear me? After everything yesterday, I can understand that you are very strong, stronger than all of us. That kind of strength, can lead to disaster."

"Don't worry Master." Yusuke turned around full once more to face him with a smirk. "I wouldn't have gotten myself that far in strength if I didn't know the consequences."

"That I trust Boy...a shame really. Someone as young as you has such a large responsibility…" Makarov said rather sympathetically.

"It's not just me Old Man." Yusuke said as turned around again and gripped the doorknob. "But sometimes...I think fate is just playing with me."

The Saiyan opened the door and went outside, closing the entrance to Makarov's office. With a sigh, Fairy Tail's Master headed back to his desk to deal with the stack of papers from the Magic Council.

Yusuke headed back downstairs to find Marissa and Mirajane back at the bar with the former talking to the other Saiyan while she was trying to eat while the latter, along with Cana and Lucy, watched on and talked amongst themselves.

"Is food ready?" Yusuke asked with amusement in his eyes as he saw Ann forcing food in her mouth with her bare hands.

"Hey Bro! Yeah it is! Here!" Marissa brought out two large plates of meat. With lighted up eyes, Yusuke eagerly took the food from her hands and sat down next to Ann.

"Thanks Mira! Thanks Kid." Yusuke said with a large grin and began to eat his fill of food.

"Are they really going to eat that much…?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop, looking at the multiple plates of stacked food on and just below the counter on Mirajane's side.

"Well...Marissa said that Saiyan's can eat quite a lot...it seems Yusuke has only been eating a lot less in this because he didn't want to empty our food supply." Mirajane explained.

"This isn't all of it...is it?" Cana asked.

"Uhm...there might be scraps left…" Mirajane said with a innocent giggle.

"They're actually going to eat that much?!" Lucy shouted.

"I said to Mirajane that this might only fill half of their stomachs." Marissa said with a sheepish grin.

"Now that I think about it...back on that S-Class mission, after we saved the villagers at Galuna Island, Yusuke was eating a lot back then too…I think I overheard a villager there said that they were almost out of food in their shed…" Lucy said in thought.

' _It's good to see them like this again…'_ Marissa thought with a smile. She silently gasped remembering what she did earlier. With a wide grin, the Earthling wrapped an arm around Yusuke's neck, interrupting his lunch. "Hey Bro, guess what I did?"

"Uhh.." Yusuke swallowed the food he had in his mouth before he answered. "Dunno, got into new clothes?"

"Well that's obviously something everyone would see...but look!" Marissa held out right forearm and the male Saiyan widened his eyes seeing a bright red Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"You joined the guild…"

"Yup! I figured that while we're here, why not!" Marissa swiveled her head to face Ann. "You should get one too!"

Ann wiped her mouth and cleared her throat so that she would be able to speak clearly. "And exactly why would I want one?"

"Just a suggestion Ann, I like it so far." Marissa said, her grin hadn't left her face yet as she looked at the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Hey Mira, where's Erza?" Yusuke asked as he slid his sixth empty plate to the side.

"She went on a mission this morning." Mirajane answered as she picked up the stack of plates next to him. "By the way, there's something I wanted you to try, mind coming to the back with me? It's food~"

"Can't deny that...sure." He replied with a small grin. Yusuke followed after the barmaid into the kitchen as Mira set the plates down into a sink.

"I'm making out a new recipe of a cake I'm baking, and I wanted you to be the first to try." Mirajane said with a smile. She went to slice the cake that was displayed near the oven, and set it on a plate. She went to grab a fork and walked towards Yusuke. When she did, she sliced the piece of cake with a work and held it towards him with a smile. "Say 'Ahh'."

"I'm not gonna say it. But I'll eat it." Yusuke said with a small smile. He opened his mouth and Mirajane immediately placed the food in, and brought out the empty fork once Yusuke had the cake in his mouth. "This is pretty good."

"Is it? I'm glad!" The barmaid chirped as she set the plate and silverware down on the counter. She locked eyes with him while keeping her smile, making Yusuke blink as he swallowed.

"What is it?"

Without saying a word, Mirajane took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck. He was startled for a small second but relaxed into her embrace, and he placed his hands on her waist. She leaned forward and placed her lips against his own, closing her eyes, and he stood there for a moment before he closed his eyes as well and kissed her back. Mirajane pulled her head back and opened her eyes to see teal.

"What was that for?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Just letting you know I'm still here for you...we're all different Yusuke...but that doesn't mean you should think so low of yourself than others." She lifted up a hand and started fondling Yusuke's hair. Apart from its sharp and rigid look, it was still soft. "And it definitely doesn't change anything between us...but, you should go see Erza."

"I was thinking about doing that after I came here…" Yusuke replied. "...you, really think that of me?"

"I do." Mirajane placed her forehead against his. "...you're not alone anymore Yusuke."

Yusuke's breathing hitched for a moment and he felt his chest warm up. He fully wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, removing his forehead from hers and rested his chin on her shoulder, trying to stable his breathing.

"...thanks Mira…" Yusuke quietly murmured, just enough for her to hear. MIrajane didn't say anything back but simply smiled and tightened her arms around him.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long moment before Yusuke took a deep breath before letting it out. Feeling more relaxed, he stepped back and smiled.

"I should go find Erza now, try and sort it all out." Yusuke said.

"That might be for the best. The sooner, the better." Mirajane replied, smiling back at him.

They both stepped out of the kitchen to find several guild members crowded up around Ann's space, merely watching her eating the last of the food on the plates. The moment she cleaned the last plate, a loud cheer erupted from those who watched.

"She eats more than Natsu!"

"That's awesome! They need to have a contest to see who eats the most the fastest!"

"S-She really ate it all…" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Feeling better?" Yusuke asked with a smirk as he walked over. Ann silently gasped and snapped her head to his voice. Her face heated up with her widened eyes, and she scowled at him.

"It was enough." Ann sternly said.

"Alright, whatever you say." Yusuke said with a shrug.

"New Guy!" Natsu's voice ranged from the distance, and the mentioned Saiyan, while slightly irate at the nickname still, looked towards the entrance to see Natsu walking in with Happy floating just next to him.

"What is it Natsu?"

"I want you to fight me!" Natsu declared.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone looked at him surprisingly, until Yusuke sighed to himself.

"Natsu, I'm not going to fight you."

"You don't got a choice! You're gonna fight me right now!"

"...I think I do have a choice Natsu...why do you want me to fight you?"

"Because I gotta know how strong you really are!"

"You should already know from how I fought almost all day yesterday."

"Tarok. Either you accept or I will." Ann's voice spoke up and he looked at her with crossed arms. She looked back at him with narrowed eyes and her line of sight went over to Natsu again. Yusuke followed her eyes, fully looking at Natsu with determination in his eyes.

The male Saiyan inwardly sighed. If Ann fought him, who know's what might happen between them. Figuring to play it safe, Yusuke relented and nodded.

"Fine, let's go fight outside Natsu."

* * *

"This isn't really a good idea…" Marissa muttered.

"That guy wanted a fight, so he'll get one. Tarok understands." Ann said.

Those who were present inside the guildhall had all bunched up outside the behind the guild to see Yusuke and Natsu face one another.

"Not sure what flame-brain was thinking…" Gray said.

"Who knows what goes on in Salamander's small head." Gajeel grumbled.

"He's a man for challenging him!" Elfman yelled.

"You sure you want to do this Natsu?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted back, cracking his knuckles. He allowed his magic power to rise, and flames erupted around him, his white scarf and clothes flailing around. He crouched forward and smirked, showing his teeth. "I'm all fired up!"

The flames around Natsu expanded and swirled more violently around him. He shouted and charged straight towards Yusuke, leaping in the air.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Natsu's body spinned leaving behind a stream of fire in his wake. Yusuke phased in where he grabbed Natsu's ankle, spun him around, and threw him away. Natsu landed on his feet, skidding away but used his hands to slow his body. Yusuke phased in a few feet in front of him, and punched the air, sending violent winds towards the fire dragonslayer. He yelled in surprise from the sudden torrents as he was staggered back.

Yusuke phased in front above and punched downwards, sending more violent winds towards Natsu with his Ki, slamming him to the ground. The Saiyan landed on the ground just a few feet away from him.

"That's enough Natsu…" Yusuke called out.

"I'm...not done yet!" Natsu strainly said, shakily getting up on his feet, making the other teen sigh.

Flames erupted around Natsu again once he stood up fully. He yelled as his magic power grew even more, and the fire around him grew even hotter.

 **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!**

The flames traveled towards Natsu's hands, engulfing them, and the dragonslayer turned his upper body around.

 **CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME EDGE!**

Natsu spun his body back and released a torrent of large flames that he had gathered. It spiraled and traveled all the towards Yusuke, and it violently exploded on contact. Large fumes of smoke appeared after Natsu's attack, and he panted heavily, using a majority of his magic power.

The smoke was blown away to see Yusuke staring down at Natsu. Only a small patch of grass was left intact under Yusuke's feet while the small area around him was scorched from Natsu's magic.

The Saiyan closed his eyes as golden aura and static erupted around him, cracking the ground.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Natsu stumbled back from the force Yusuke put out. The Saiyan shot towards Natsu and launched a punched right in his abdomen. The dragonslayer gritted his teeth and bent down in pain. From the amount of power Yusuke put in his punch, Natsu inevitably fell unconscious and fell forward. He would have collapsed on the ground if it wasn't for Yusuke lifting him up and carrying him over his shoulder, and flew back.

* * *

After setting Natsu down in the infirmary to rest, Yusuke headed back to his apartment to get out of the armor that was on Frieza's ship to go into his usual clothing he wore. After zipping up his gray jacket, he heard Marissa and Ann talking, to which Ann agreed to come along after some begging from the Earthling.

"I hate that my cell phone doesn't work here!" Marissa whined.

"What did you expect Mari...it's not like we can call our way out of here in this planet…" Ann said with a sigh.

"Your cell phone was apart of the junk in your backpack…?" Yusuke asked as he walked into Marissa's bedroom, and saw her lying on her stomach on the bed while Ann was standing in front of her with nothing but a black sports bra and black shorts.

"It's not junk!" Marissa yelled, scowling at the male Saiyan lifting herself on the bed with her hands. "I worked hard to get the latest model and now I can't even use it!"

"Hm. Well, I can't do anything about it." He looked over at Ann. "Do you need clothes or something?"

"I...might." Ann muttered, not meeting his eyes, but at the same time, unfazed on how she was dressed in front of him.

"Kid, here." Yusuke rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled up some Jewels to throw at Marissa, to which she caught. "Show Ann around town. You know where the store to buy clothes is."

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked when he saw him turn around.

"I need to find Erza." Was all Yusuke said, and he left the apartment.

"Alright...time to go shopping!" Marissa exclaimed.

"...I think that's something I can agree with." Ann said with a small smile.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yusuke to find where Erza was at. She was a ways away from Magnolia, out in the middle of a forest near some mountains. He sensed her within the trees, and just as he looked down he saw a dust cloud rise from the trees, and descended down to where she was at.

Yusuke saw a large wyvern in front of Erza, and he shot down to kick its head, bringing it down to the ground. More dust obscured the redhead's vision as she covered her eyes, and when the dust settled, she gasped as she saw Yusuke looking down at her.

"Hey." Yusuke greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Yusuke…" Erza continued looking up at him, but she stowed away her sword, averted her eyes away and looked to the side. Yusuke's smile vanished seeing this action, and he jumped down with a sigh.

"Erza, what's wrong?"

"Why are you here, Yusuke?" Erza asked, catching him off-guard.

"I...figured we could talk."

"...I'm not sure if I should allow that."

"C'mon…" Yusuke pleaded slightly, and brought his hands together in a begging fashion. "Please?"

Erza stole a glance at him, and she blinked, unsure if it was actually possible of the soft look on his face was present right now considering the fact that she's seen the stern and hardened looks of his eyes in Super Saiyan state.

"Very well…" Erza said with a quiet sigh.

A smile was brought out on Yusuke's features again and he walked over to her. He followed her towards a nearby campsite she had setted up with a small fireplace. She went to sit down on a log, and the Saiyan sat next to her, seeing her look at the ongoing fire.

"Are you mad at me?" Yusuke asked first, and she closed her eyes.

"I suppose you're competent enough to at least notice that." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

' _Damn, that hurts…'_ Yusuke winced. "I might be but...not enough to know why."

Erza opened her eyes again, looking straight ahead.

"Yusuke, do you remember when I said to come to us if you needed help?"

Yusuke looked over at her again silently. He did recall the moments it did happen. Almost every involvement with the Time Breakers, namely after the Phantom incident as well as the Tower of Heaven.

"If all of this time you kept this to yourself...why?" Erza asked, looking back at him.

"...how could I have approached it in the first place Erza? I couldn't because I didn't. The Time Breakers are dangerous people...and it wasn't your guys' place to get involved."

"Then are you saying you're capable of handling it alone?"

"No...far from it. Yesterday showed that. You helped, remember?"

"I do…" Erza replied, looking at her armored hand.

"When I came to this world after my fight with Demigra, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you. I was grateful when you found and helped me. And I still am. If...all of that didn't happen, then, we wouldn't be here right now…"

"...would it have been better if we hadn't?"

"Of course not." Yusuke said immediately, slightly raising his voice. "Sure, that if I hadn't ever met you guys, this whole thing would only involve me...but what we have right now? I'd rather fight to protect it."

"Then...you don't regret me finding you?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"I've met amazing people on this planet, why would I regret any of that?"

"I...I would think after all of this happened, you'd want nothing to do with us." Erza said, slowing turning her head to look at the fire.

"I'll admit...I was thinking about leaving the guild." Yusuke confessed, and Erza widened her eyes, but the Saiyan spoke up again before she could talk. "But I talked to the Old Man, and he made a good point...what good would it do? At this point, I need to keep trying my best...I want to make this work Erza."

"My only problem is trust Yusuke...can you trust me, as well as Mirajane, as much as we trust you?"

"At this point forward, it's what I intend to do Erza. Not only for both of your sakes, but with the guild's as well." Yusuke softly said with a smile, and he could feel any tension between them dissipate. "I'm sorry for the times where I kept to myself...I really did think I needed to do it all alone because I couldn't bring any of you into it."

"We may not be able to help you out there...but I'm sure we can at least give your moral support."

"As long as you guys are safe, it's all I can hope for."

A smile creeped up on Erza's face again. Slowly, she moved closer to him and her head rested on his shoulder. The warm feeling welled up within Yusuke's chest again, and he couldn't help but smile. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

They stayed in their spots for a few minutes, relaxed in each other's touch. Erza quietly gasped to herself remembering something she had since yesterday. She extended a hand out, and using her magic, the silver locket that belonged to Yusuke appeared in her hand. She faced him fully and she unhooked the necklace to wrap it around his neck.

He felt her hand unlatch from the chain, and her hands rested on his shoulder. Yusuke looked into the soft looking brown eyes she had with his own, and he blinked when he felt his face heat up.

"...I want to look at you normally again, if it's alright?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah...I can do that." Yusuke stammered a bit, but calmed down once he closed his eyes. Relaxing, his hair changed right in front of Erza.

"It's still interesting to see it happen like that."

"It's...not too weird is it?" Yusuke asked as he opened his eyes with the slightest tinge of worry evident.

"No, it's not." Erza answered, shaking her head. She felt him relax with a smallest of smiles, and she began leaning forward with the male doing the same.

Eventually their lips met each other and they closed their eyes, savoring the moment. In the heat of the moment, Yusuke leaned towards her, wrapping an arm behind her waist with Erza responding to fully embracing around his neck with her arms. They fell on the ground with the scarlet-haired knight on her back, and feeling her armor getting in the way, her body glowed, using her requip magic to put her Heart-Kreuz armor in her pocket dimension.

Needing air in their lungs, they separated with Yusuke looking down at Erza, both panting for air with flushed cheeks. She touched his cheek, and her eyes adopted a saddening look.

"...do you remember when I nearly gave myself to save you and everyone else, back in the Tower of Heaven?" Erza quietly asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yusuke responded, feeling tense again.

"When I was inside the lacrima, I was sure I had already died...and, I had a vision. Everyone in the guild...they were at my funeral. You as well...and it didn't go well." Erza started to explain, catching the Saiyan's undivided attention. "After some time in the cemetery, you left, and I followed. I didn't want anybody to be upset back then when I was resolved to sacrifice myself but...seeing that dream…" She trailed off, looking to the side.

"You said you followed me...did I do anything?"

"You were in the middle of the mountains, getting rid of your frustration when you destroyed a few of them around you...and...I saw you crying." Erza said hesitantly. She took a moment to gather her breath and locked eyes with Yusuke. "Through all of that, you said you'd find _her...them..._ and kill them...I never knew what you meant until now…"

Yusuke slowly lowered his head, both of their foreheads touching.

"When I had to deal with the Majin and Jellal that Towa used her magic on...I was worn out afterwards...I didn't risk transforming because I wouldn't know how to explain it so soon. If I could have ended the fights a lot sooner...then just maybe I wouldn't have seen you try sacrificing yourself."

* * *

" _...you're right that I'm stubborn...and if you think I'm letting any lives being taken away now...then you're dead wrong. Including you…" Yusuke took a step back from the lacrima that had taken Erza. Gritting his teeth, black turned teal. "All or nothing...body don't fail me now…!"_

 _With a loud roar to the heavens, golden aura exploded around Yusuke with violent winds moving his golden hair. At the same time, a bright light emerged from the cracks of the lacrima, and soon a bright flash filled his vision._

' _There…!'_ _Yusuke's heart leaped, seeing red in his vision from a distance, and he immediately traveled towards it, outstretching a hand._

* * *

"The thought of losing someone hurts...for your sake I forced myself to transform, hoping to find you...and at the same time deal with the Tower." Yusuke said.

"Then...were you the one who…?" Erza asked, but her voice died down, feeling Yusuke shake his head.

"I felt something else inside...I matched the power of the magic used, trying to cancel it out, but something else was in the way. If I had to guess, maybe Jellal did something, and it was why he had amnesia when we found him again."

"I see…" Erza placed her other hand on Yusuke's free cheek, feeling the warmth. "It pained me when I saw you crying...I don't wish to see that happen again…"

"...maybe that makes us even of how I felt when you went into the tower." Yusuke light chuckled, making her quietly laugh.

"Everything that happened yesterday…" Erza started once again, the feeling of anxiety between them again. "When most of the time I, we, had to stand and simply watch...hearing every scream of pain from you...the thought of you being on death's door is frightening…"

"I…" Yusuke started, trying to say the words. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and let out short breaths of air. "I endured it as much as I could until the end. It never gets easy every time I fight like that...but it's something I need to do…"

"I understand, but, when I saw you out there...with all of that blood on you-" Erza was silenced when his pair of lips met her own, and she involuntarily moaned into it. The moment she did so was when Yusuke lifted his head up slowly to look at her.

"Don't. I'm fine, aren't I?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"But nothing. That's all that matters...and that's what's most important right now." Yusuke said with finality. She sighed in vain, and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"You're too reckless...you idiot." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Yusuke replied with a grin of his own. "...are you finished with your mission?"

"I am actually, you finished it for me." Erza said with a small smirk. She started to sit up and the Saiyan got off her to give her room. "We can head back once I report back to the client."

"Heh, sounds good."

* * *

The sun just touched the tip of the mountains from a distance once Yusuke and Erza arrived back at the Fairy Tail guild. When they entered in, the first thing they heard were the loud cheers and noises of merry that was perfectly normal for the guild. They reached towards the bar to see Natsu gulping down food into his mouth with Lucy and Happy near him.

Just on the other side of the bar Yusuke saw Marissa sitting down right next to Ann, who was in an entirely new attire. The female Saiyan donned black denim pants that hugged her legs with a gray hard leather belt, reaching all the way down inside her white boots, a small black felt jacket that exposed a few inches of her skin in between her jacket and jeans. Yusuke saw her hair back to normal, out of her ascended Super Saiyan state. While her hair was still tied into loose ponytail, one piece of clothing to note is that she was currently wearing a gray colored beanie on her head.

"Looks like you used up all of my money." Yusuke said, arriving near the other two Time Patrollers.

"Hey Bro. Yeah, we kinda did...considering the fact that we might have to be here for awhile, we went ahead and bought a lot." Marissa said.

"...clothes, right?: Yusuke asked, sitting down next to Marissa, with Erza sitting next to him. The redhead gestured to Mirajane to order something.

"Yeah, clothes!"

"Thanks, I suppose." Ann spoke, catching Yusuke's attention.

"Well we really can't have you in torn clothes can we?" Yusuke said, leaning to the side to get a proper look at Ann. He stared at her while she looked back at him with her exposed right eye. The male noted that her left eye was still covered up by her bang, and that her new beanie helped with it. Eventually, Ann got tired and she started to scowl.

"What?" Ann said through her teeth.

"Nothing. Never thought I'd see you in those kind of clothes." Yusuke replied, and he sat right again. Ann continued to stare at him when he wasn't looking, her scowl not leaving her features.

"So uh...you like it right?" Marissa spoke up a bit nervously, asking her surrogate brother.

"Yeah. Refreshing that you don't have to wear training clothes all the time." Yusuke replied, side glancing at the Earthling when he did but directed his attention back to Mirajane a few moments later.

Marissa turned her head back to Ann with a sheepish smile. The female Saiyan silently huffed to herself and looked away.

"At least he didn't say it wasn't good, so it wasn't a total waste, right?" Marissa whispered into Ann's ear, and she simply shrugged with her eye closed.

"New Guy!" Natsu's voice ranged in the bar as he walked over to the mentioned Saiyan.

"I see you're fine, hope I didn't put in a lot of power in that hit." Yusuke said.

"Nah! I feel great! I know how much I need to work on so I can catch up!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Catch...up?" Yusuke repeated his words with an eyebrow raised.

"One day New Guy! I'm gonna take you down!"

Yusuke and Natsu looked at each other that felt like an eternity until the former smirked at the latter.

"Good luck Natsu. See you in a thousand years then." Yusuke said, laughing a little.

"Grr, don't mock me New Guy! Just you wait!" Natsu said, and he stomped back over to where Happy and Lucy was, who had sweatdrops present on them.

"Hey Bro, there's something I thought of while I went out today." Marissa said.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Where's Ann gonna stay at? Your apartment's pretty much filled up with you and I in it."

"She can still stay there if she wants to. She can just sleep in the same bed with you. If it's too small, I get just buy two small beds."

"Wait a minute-" Ann started to say.

"I'm alright with that! Are you?" Marissa exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the female Saiyan. They looked at each other until Ann sighed.

"Yes, that's fine.'

"Great! I'm sure we'll have plenty of room!"

"Alright, suit yourself. Though since you're in the guild now Kid, you're gonna have to help pay rent." Yusuke said.

"Aww, I do…?" Marissa said with a pout. However, her face brightened up again. "Ooh! Ooh! You're gonna love this!"

The Earthling went behind Ann and tugged at her jacket, pulling it.

"M-Mari?! What are you doing?!" Ann exclaimed with a slight blush, pulling back her jacket.

"Cmon~! You gotta show it sometime!"

"N-No!"

"Hyah!" Marissa took the route of lifting up Ann's jacket from the bottom. While Yusuke observed with amusement, he gasped as he saw a black Fairy Tail symbol just under Ann's sports bra on the right side of her back.

"You joined too…" Yusuke said.

"Grr!" Ann forcefully pushed Marissa away and straightened her jacket, hugging herself. "Yeah I joined...it's not a problem, is it?"

"No, of course not, I'm just surprised." Yusuke defensively said, bringing up his hands to protect himself.

"Ufufu, it was surprising to me as well when she was finally able to say it clearly of wanting to join." Mirajane said spoke up from behind the counter.

"All thanks to me!" Marissa said, pumping out her chest in triumphant.

"Yeah...thanks to you." Ann mumbled to the side, her face still slightly embarrassed.

"Well the rent is eighty-thousand bucks a month. Unlike Zeni, Jewels are pretty much easy to come by when you do enough missions. I got half of it covered, and the both of you got the other half."

"Are you telling me what to do…?" Ann sneered.

"No, I was instructing." Yusuke said, feeling a smirk coming up on his face. "That is, if you want to go somewhere else that's unknown to you then you're free to do so."

"Ann, please!" Marissa begged, weaving her hands together.

"Argh! I said fine already, didn't I?! I'll help you with your stupid rent." Ann exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Good, we're all settled then." Yusuke replied, his smirk growing.

"Whatever…"

"We can go on a mission tomorrow if you like, show them how it is." Erza suggested next to him.

"If we want to, better do something challenging."

"Did I hear mission?!" Natsu spoke up, popping up in the middle of their conversation.

"Yeah, we can all go as a group tomorrow and show them around."

"Awesome! I'm picking one!" Natsu exclaimed, running to the missions.

"No S-Class!" Erza shouted at him.

"Should we really be doing this…" Ann said.

"For now, it's all we can do Ann…" Yusuke said sympathetically.

"We're just gonna have to adjust being here until something happens." Marissa said.

"And exactly how long is that going to take?" Ann asked sternly.

"Who knows. It could take as long as what happened yesterday, a week, years, I don't know…" Yusuke looked over to the female Saiyan with a hardened look. "But like I said earlier...we _need_ to prepare ourselves…"

Ann couldn't help but agree to that. She looked blankly at the counter again in deep thought, but nodded before doing so.

Natsu came back with a flyer in hand that Erza grabbed from him. After reviewing that it was simply to take out a few dark guilds, she nodded in approval, and the dragonslayer ran off to let the others in the team know about the upcoming mission.

With the sun fully set, the Time Patrollers themselves were mostly mentally drained, and had opted to head back to Yusuke's apartment for the night. They said their goodbyes to the people in the guild, and they immediately went back with Yusuke's guidance to rest and prepare for, what might be the new lives of the two new otherworldly beings that had involuntarily dropped into Earthland for a while.

At the same time however, Yusuke left with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Deep within the fine spaces of a mountain located a large laboratory that was completely surrounded by a large forest, a far ways away from a city and an illustrious academy that watched over the forest.

Tubes of bubbling yellow-green liquid sprawled out all over a room with wires everywhere. Creatures of all sorts floated within the confinements, nothing more than fodder. The opposite side from the sliding metal doors were other large containers, but much bigger in comparison to the rest. Four beings, persons to be exact, who looked a few years into their teens, floated inside the containers. One of them, a girl, has red hair. The other, a boy, had blue hair. Another girl with green hair, and lastly another boy with dark blonde hair.

Aside from the four contaminants was a fifth container, much larger than the rest. A black beast, almost humanoid looking had its eyes closed, simply floating in the middle of the tube. Every so once in awhile, its fingers would twitch.

Doctor Sinew, the one responsible to look after each and every one of the containers worked on his keyboard ever so vigorously and would occasionally take notes of a whiteboard propped near him of complicated formulas. Despite being in his early 50s, he worked diligently, but nervously of the reason why.

His shoulders flinched once he heard the metal doors slide open, and heard footsteps of high heels coming closer and closer with each tap.

Eventually, it stopped, and the Doctor knew she was behind him without even glancing back.

"Miss Towa, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sinew greeted.

"I am in no mood Sinew. Now, report." Towa ordered.

"Y-Yes, of course...well, the homunculus…" Sinew started, walking over to the four containers with the four teenagers. "Have progressed well in their development. However, with the supply of Dust we have at the moment, this is all we can progress so far."

"Then get more. You know how to contact him… What of that." Towa asked, gesturing over to the black beast.

"It's fascinating, I will admit...with the DNA you have brought me along with this animal...I was able to continue what you have started, and now it looks like a real person...it will only be a matter of time until the homunculus' are ready to infuse into it, then we will get to see the finale!"

Towa said nothing as she observed the tanks and the beings within. Closing her eyes, she turned around and began walking away.

"Continue as you were." Towa's voice echoed once she reached the doors, and it closed behind her once she walked out of the room.

With a sigh of depression and relief, Doctor Sinew went back to his research, thankful of surviving another day.

* * *

A circular ripple appeared in the middle of outer space, a warping beam came out of it, stopping in the middle of nowhere, revealing two figures.

The taller one out of both of them closed one of his eyes, peering into the orb of his staff while the other figure simply floated around with his eyes closed, lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

After some time, the shorter one snarled.

"Well?"

"It's no use, it seems as if they are not here either."

"Tch...I'm getting hungry as well...and it's getting annoying!"

"Just a little longer my Lord...if we cannot find them, then we may take a detour."

Grumbling, the shorter figure's ears twitched, and he made his way back to the taller figure, placing a hand on his back.

With a tap of the staff, they both warped away.

* * *

 **This story will now be on hiatus as I'll be working on my spinoff for Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV). It'll be about 10 or so chapters depending on the length of each chapters. When the spinoff will be finished, I'll be going right back onto this story and we'll go straight into probably a couple of filler chapters before going into the Edolas Arc. This story is far from finished...until we get to the Tenrou Arc that is.**

 **Yusuke's past before as a Time Patroller has been revealed. I've had this kind of background for my OC since the near beginning I began this story. and along the way were hints of how Yusuke was used to the forest and wildlife. I don't know if many of you caught all of those little snips, but sadly there were about a couple of people who caught on.**

 **For those who has trouble picturing the black "behemoth," Look up "Behemoth, the Earth Eater Force of Will." I play Force of Will sometimes with my friends and it's pretty damn fun. The behemoth has significance, so I wouldn't count it out just yet in the flashback.**

 **Ann's Saiyan name has been revealed! Satsumi. It's an anagram from a vegetable that's said in Japanese. If anyone can figure it out, write it down along with your review! I looked up how to say some vegetables in japanese, and I found this one to fit nicely. It's not really the way Toriyama does it in arranging syllables, but all I did was move one letter and cut the rest out.**

 **I've thought quite a bit of how Yusuke would interact with Makarov, Erza and Mirajane about this whole thing, but all in all, they're still fine with how Yusuke is. It was either I go the "I need space alone" route or the forgiving route, and went with the latter.**

 **Erza's vision when she got sucked into the lacrima, I didn't write it the first time because I thought it'd just be the same in canon, only difference is, Yusuke is there. But I saw an opportunity while writing the chapter, and I couldn't pass it up.**

 **Marissa and Ann has joined Fairy Tail! I might as well do it, and it wouldn't make sense not too. Plus, this is more development for them.**

 **I've revealed two secrets in this chapter in the very end! The first one can take some thought, however, it's what the sequel of what this story will be.**

 **The second one will happen very soon.**

 **.**

 **DRAGONBALL SUPER FUTURE TRUNKS ARC SPOILER WARNING BELOW!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Despite my busy schedule at the moment, I find time to watch the latest DBS Episodes, and I have to say, the Future Trunks arc is looking pretty damn good as well, but one thing that caught my eye was how Goku went ahead and turned SSJ2 and SSJ3 in his spar against Trunks, and I was reading comments that Goku and Vegeta simple has God Ki tucked away somewhere else within them because going SSJ is just a multiplier of your base. The fact that the "Saiyan Beyond God" is also another base form that goes into SSJB, this makes alot of sense, especially back in Dragonball Xenoverse where Goku went SSJ3 against Demigra. I never believed that taking in the god powers Goku had from the ritual times the SSJ3 multiplier to be a thing, and considering the anime Is canon (let's not get into the DBS Manga where it took a turn as well during Goku VS Hit lol), I'm glad they did this. At least I hope it's the type of message they were portraying.**

 **Also, more Time Traveling things with Black, I can't wait to get more info on the Ring of Time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE 2 INFO BELOW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've seen gameplay and screenshots on the internet when Anime Expo revealed them, and I gotta say I'm pretty excited. Movie villains are actually going to be a thing now, Saiyan CAC's can go SSJ3, and a lot of distortions in the timelines. This is perfect for any future stories I plan on doing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's pretty much all I gotta say since the last time I updated. Once again, this story will now be on hiatus, and I'll be working on my spinoff story. The length of the chapters won't be as lengthy, at most, an average of 5k per chapter, so look forward to that.**

 **If you guys haven't already done so, be sure to follow my profile so that you'll get an early update as to when I'll be posting my new story.**

 **if I could, I'd make the summer heat go away. I want it to be in the 60 degree areas lol.**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: July 3rd, 2016. Have a safe Independence day to those in the United States!**


	37. Chapter 37: War VII: Even Further Beyond

**So I know I said I wouldn't be updating this until I completed my short story spinoff of this story, but I wanted to update it once more to let you guys know about it. So if you guys haven't already, go check out on my bio to start reading FTXV: Like A Whole New World, Kinda , already two chapters in! Or not, your choice. **

**I didn't just want to make this entire thing solely as an author's note to let you guys know about the spinoff, so instead, I did something else.**

 **An alternate scenario in my "War" Arc. More Specifically, in War VII which was chapter 33. Some of you guys were asking about something new with Yusuke, so I took that into consideration and typed this out.**

 **To get your guys' attention even a little bit more, here are some changes:**

 **-Mira has the will to transform into Super Mira**

 **-Yusuke has the will to transform into Super Saiyan 3**

 **-Dabura does not appear with Time Breaker Bardock and Psidevilman**

 **-Beerus and Whis appears**

 **I've been wanting to do an Alternate Scenario type side story as well to this story, where there are different situations in this whole story. So I'll most likely be doing that in the far future because there are ALWAYS times on different things I could do in FTXV but went with another route. But if I do, they will be non-canon.**

 **Just like this chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like this small update, and go check out the spinoff on my bio!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

"HAAAH!" Yusuke roared, colliding his knee onto Mira's cheek, sending him back. The current ascended Super Saiyan kept up the momentum by firing off a large Ki wave in the direction the bio-android traveled towards, and exploded on contact.

Mira's body came shooting out from the smoke, skidding on the ground, panting. Yusuke landed on the forest ground, keeping his eye on his enemy, and in the same state as he is.

They both flickered out of plain sight, only to meet each other halfway, their legs struggling against each other that made their raw strength crumble the ground under them. They both brought themselves back and punched with an arm, but the duo caught each other's fist with their opposite arms.

Staring down at one another with gritted teeth and a glare, they both collided their foreheads against each other, causing blood to leak down their faces from both parties.

The otherworldly beings brought their head backs, only to collide them against one another once more.

Then again.

Another.

And once more.

With each collision, more blood trickled down. Finally, they simultaneously connected their knees that were launched to attack one another, and they both separated from each other.

Yusuke was the first to launch himself towards the bio-android, forcing Mira to go on the defensive. He gained the upper hand for the majority of their current bout, and as they were in the air, the Saiyan threw a large Ki wave upward, engulfing Mira entirely.

Flaring his aura, Yusuke shot up, curving outwards to meet the staggered Mira in the air from his attack. Appearing just above as the bio-demon was about to drop, Yusuke growled audibly as he brought an arm back with his hand into a fist. Electricity coursed around him violently before the Saiyan roared, swinging his arm down with his knuckles crashing against the back of the enemy's skull, plummeting Mira down to the ground, causing a large shockwave to occur.

Yusuke landed on the ground, away from the crash site, panting heavily. His fists were still formed and on guard as they were raised chest level.

Dust that loomed out from within the debris of rocks soon went away with the rubble scattering away from Mira's power. The Saiyan shielded himself to avoid any collateral damage, and kept his eyes ahead at the Time Breaker.

Everything settled down, and Yusuke took a battle stance, readying himself, and continued to observe the android. Mira currently had his eyes shadowed, and Yusuke narrowed his eyes, observing any movements that might happen. However, the Time Patroller gasped silently to himself as Mira tilted his head up, and he saw the pure red sclera of his eyes.

' _What's going on…?'_ Yusuke thought as he readied himself further. What he wasn't expecting though, was the sudden gusts of winds being produced by Mira's Ki, and he took a step back, crossing his arms in front of him from the currents.

The earth quaked violently as Mira growled, his Ki raising by each second. The dark maroon aura around him became more ferocious as it continued raging around him. His white hair began taking shape of sticking up towards the air, and more veins appeared on his forehead, around his neck and on his arms.

One final shockwave was felt by everyone standing on the ground, and Yusuke focused his eyes and senses towards his enemy, only to widened his eyes, his pupils shaking.

' _It's almost as if I'm sensing Goku but...what the hell did he go through…?!'_ The Saiyan thought shakily, keeping his sight at the newly transformed Mira. Gritting his teeth, he crouched, taking a battle stance, once again on his guard. ' _Tch...at this point...I might have to do it…'_

* * *

"It's time. There's no hope for the Future Warrior now." Towa said, her smirk never leaving her features as she continued observing the fight below her. It took time, but even she had managed to do the implementation of Goku's DNA correctly into Mira's system. It was only a matter of time and patience that Mira would get use to it, and what better time would be now.

"Victory is within our reach." Haru Haru commented, forming a hand into a fist

"And with it, we will crush any who stands in our way." Shun Shun added in with a sickening grin.

* * *

Ann tried to steady her breathing and heart rate, but failed when she involuntarily buckled her knees while supporting Marissa, alerting the wizards behind them.

"How…" Ann muttered with a shaking frown.

"H-He'll pull through...he has to…" Marissa quietly said, reassurance in her voice, albeit, shakily.

"Looks like the enemy Yusuke's fighting changed their appearance too…" Gildarts said. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, and his frown deepened. "Do you feel it too, Master?"

"Yes...it's almost frightening of what that monster he's facing is giving out…" Makarov replied with a stern nod. He looked around the younger mages to see them standing still, simply staring ahead at the two fighters.

"Oh my, it seems things are starting to get serious."

Every mage present were startled by the new voice they were all unfamiliar with, and they all looked behind them to see a blue skinned humanoid holding a staff.

"Hello there." He greeted nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "How are we all doing on this fine day?"

"W-Who are you…?" Cana asked, bringing out a card to retaliate if they were attacked.

"There's no need to alarmed everybody. We are not here to do harm."

"...'We'?" Jura asked cautiously.

"Yes, Lord Beerus and I are simply here to observe."

"Hmm...are we there yet, Whis?" Another new voice was heard, almost in a state of drowsiness. The mages that consisted of three guilds looked to see another figure behind the being now know as Whis, slowly walking in front of the taller humanoid while rubbing both of his eyes. He yawned for a long moment before looking around his surroundings.

"Marissa...w-who are they?" Mirajane quietly asked as she wearily walked backwards towards the Earthling and female Saiyan.

"...huh? Who are you talking about?" Marissa asked, glancing at the barmaid. She and Ann had been so concentrated in observing Yusuke and the Time Breaker that they had failed to notice anything else besides the two and the other three Time Breakers in the air.

"T-Them…"The white-haired woman shakily pointed a finger that made Marissa frown, and she looked backwards.

However, when the Earthling looked back, her breathing hitched after she audibly gasped, and her eyes widened significantly.

"A-Ann… y-you might want to...t-take a look behind you…" Marissa shakily said, and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Ann looked at her observingly for a second, before slowly turning her head to look behind her, and the end result happened to be the same reaction Marissa had as she fully spun her body around to face the two beings.

"...Lord Beerus...and Whis!"

* * *

"Master Towa!" Haru Haru said, alarmed.

"Yes… The God of Destruction...I'm quite surprised he made it here. Unfortunately, we are not that far ready yet. We need to retreat." Towa stated, and spun her staff with her hand.

"What of Master Mira?" Shun Shun asked.

"He will be fine." Towa simply said, and the space in front of her warped into a void.

* * *

"Hm?" Whis looked up just in time to see Towa and the Majin Twins leaving inside a hole in the sky, and the space closed up. He frowned in thought. ' _It seems it's true…'_

"We asked who you two were!" Gray shouted as he joined his left fist into the right palm of his hand and started gathering magic power as mist was formed around him.

"Hoh? Now is that any way to talk to a-" Beerus started as he raised an arm.

"Gah!" Gray was smacked to the side by Marissa and she immediately stood in front of the mages with her arms spread out.

"H-He meant no disrespect, Lord Beerus! They're simply ignorant to your identity!" Marissa quickly said.

For a moment, Beerus was still, until he slowly lowered his arm. "Very well."

"Lord Beerus, if you must, refrain from doing anything rash." Whis said with a small sigh.

"We've been travelling from universe to universe repeatedly...I'm not too sure if I can handle the patience…" Beerus grumbled.

"Then what business does the God of Destruction have here in this world?" Ann abruptly said as she walked in from behind everyone, ignoring their shocked faces, and stood just in front of Marissa.

"G-God?!" Lucy shrieked.

"These guys are gods?!" Lyon incredulously asked.

"Ohoho! No, not myself." Whis said, chuckling a bit. "It is Lord Beerus who is the god, and as she says, the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe."

"God of Destruction...that doesn't sound good to me..." Hibiki quietly commented.

"As to answer your question...Miss Saiyan, at the moment we are simply here to observe." Whis said as he looked ahead.

"It's a shame the Future Warrior is losing." Beerus commented.

"Tch…" Ann clicked her tongue in annoyance, and turned around, spotting the duo fighting in the air but saw just in time to see Yusuke being knocked out of the air after a shock wave, and crashed into the ground.

Mira was seen landing near him, and began stalking his way towards the male Saiyan.

"Hey, Whis…" Beerus started.

"Yes...Son Goku's Ki...you can feel it within him…" Whis said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"Nng...damn it…" Yusuke grunted, and supported himself on his knees. He immediately flipped back and landed on his feet, watching the Time Breaker stop his movements. He panted heavily, and kept his guard up. Ever since Mira had the massive power up, he had to grudgingly admit that he couldn't keep up with the bio-demon. Yusuke wanted to go to the next step...but the risk of leaving the others behind ached him as he needed to go away.

Yusuke took the risk by looking behind Mira, only to gasp and widen his eyes. There, the God of Destruction and his attendant had their own two eyes on both him and the android.

' _What the hell are they doing here…?!'_ Yusuke thought in fright. But he silently made a sound of surprise. ' _No...if they're here, then I don't have to worry about anything...if the others stay near them, then they're safe.'_

Aura erupted around Yusuke as he tightly clenched his fists, and lightning violently sparked around him.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

The ground suddenly cracked, enough to change the landscape around him. He roared, and charged right at the bio-demon.

Yusuke passed right through an image of Mira as it fizzled out of sight. The Time Breaker phased in just in front of Yusuke, and launched himself towards the Saiyan.

Teeth clenched, Yusuke pulled his body back abruptly to allow Mira's punch to pass him, and he grunted as he launched his legs up to forcefully kick his enemy straight in the abdomen, sending him towards the air.

Mira halted himself, and launched a Ki blast right away, down on the ground where Yusuke was, and the area exploded in a bright light. However, he instinctively flickered out of sight, dodging a Ki wave. Reappearing a distance away in the air from the Saiyan as his red sclera eyes stared at him.

Yusuke smirked, and ignited his aura once more with the static coursing around him. "C'mon!"

The Saiyan turned around, and immediately flew away from the area at high speeds, and the Time Breaker didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

"They're going away…?" Juvia asked.

"Why would Yusuke do that?" Elfman asked.

"Whis." Beerus called out.

"Of course." Whis replied, knowing what to do. He tapped his staff on the ground, and a projector-like screen was emitted from the orb on the top of his staff. Everyone save the two TIme Patrollers made sounds of surprises from the act, and looked to see Yusuke flying past lands and mountains, and eventually over the sea, leaving a streak of his gold aura, and not just far behind was Mira with his dark aura at full force, following the Saiyan.

"Where are they going?" Lucy asked.

"It...doesn't look like they're in Fiore anymore…" Eve commented.

"It seems as if the Future Warrior is leading him away." Whis said.

"They're...going all the way to the other side on this planet…" Marissa said, sensing both fighters going farther away.

"They already flew that far…?!" Cana incredulously said.

"Hmph. He better have something...otherwise, he'll surely die." Beerus commented, knowing the gap in power between the Time Patroller and Breaker currently fighting against each other.

"Marissa...is...is that true?" Mirajane timidly asked, worry evident in her voice.

"...We never expected him to transform into something completely new…" Marissa locked eyes with the white-haired woman, adopting a worried looked. "Not even the senzu bean we gave him might've been enough...he...he might be outmatched…"

"We helped him get back to full strength...and he still might lose…?' Gray said through his teeth.

"Not might. He will unfortunately, in this case." Whis chimed in.

"Why? You two are here to help, aren't you?" Erza stepped forward, fists clenched.

"That is not true." Whis said, shaking his head. "We are here on behalf of the Supreme Kai of Time, asking us to simply locate the missing Time Patrollers." He explained, inflicting confusion to the Earthlanders.

"She did…?" Ann uttered.

"While she did ask us, there was simply nothing regarding the Time Breakers...however…"

"H-However what…?" Marissa hesitantly asked.

"No, as of now it is nothing." Whis said with finality.

"Saiyan's hold great pride...they'd rather die than to receive help. Foolish if you ask me." Beerus commented.

"...That isn't the case with Yusuke!" Marissa said with a frown, and faced Ann. "Next chance we get, we go wherever they're at too!"

Ann looked at her friend briefly before looking away towards the ground with a frown of her own, but in deep thought.

"...Ann!"

"This is one of those time where he'll probably need us...the situation was the same when Tarok needed the senzu." Ann said, and looked back at Marissa. The Earthling could see the female Saiyan's corner of the mouth curve just the slightest. "Next chance we get, we go."

"Whis, can you recover us? Please." Marissa asked, stepping in front of the blue humanoid.

Whis blinked, and simply stared at her with a small hum, observing her and Ann until he let out a small sigh.

"Even if I do, you two do realize that you may not do much?" Whis stated.

"If it's to give him a chance, then it's well worth the risk! He wouldn't have led him away from us if he didn't have a plan!" Marissa announced.

A few seconds of staring each other caused Whis to sigh once more. Glancing to the side at the God of Destruction, Beerus simply closed his eyes and turned his head to the side slightly, uncaring.

"If you wish to take the risk, very well then." Whis finally said, lighting up Marissa's features.

"Thanks…" The Earthling said, relieved.

The God of Destruction's attendant tapped his staff once more, and a glowing light was enveloped over Marissa and Ann, and they let out a small sound of surprise. Seemingly happening in just a second, all the scratch marks on their body and clothes were gone, and no longer were their outfits worn out.

"Now we just need to find the right moment." Ann stated, looking up at the projection in the middle of the air from Whis' staff.

* * *

' _This should be good enough…'_ Yusuke thought, eyeballing down at the wasteland and abundant mountains below him. With his aura still raging around him, he went upside down in the air, still moving, while at the same time he charged Ki in his right palm, and instantly released a large energy wave the moment he saw Mira.

The Saiyan narrowed his eyes, and phased out just in time from a swing of an arm from the Time Breaker. He appeared above him with both of his arms together, out in front of him, and shot off another Ki wave down at Mira. Yusuke's attack went straight down however, destroying a majority of land below him.

Yusuke allowed his body upright, just in time to see Mira appear a distance away, and brought both of his arms up while bending his knees a bit, readying himself.

They both simply stared at each other for a moment, before Mira crouched down just the slightest, and vanished completely from Yusuke's sights.

' _What?!'_ The Saiyan widened his eyes. He looked around him, only to scream in pain as he was knocked away from his spot in the air, and crashed to the ground.

Mira sped down to where the Saiyan was, just in time to see him stand up, rubbing his head. Outstretching an arm, the bio-demon went to grab his head, but missed by just a margin as Yusuke phased out, causing the android to stop abruptly, and landed on the ground, causing a small quake.

 **KAMEHAME…!**

Yusuke had his hands joined together at the right side of his body with his Ki spiraling inside of it. He gritted his teeth as he looked down at the Time Breaker, his energy rising.

Mira turned around, and looked up at the Time Patroller.

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**_

Yusuke launched his attack down at the bio-android, releasing the bright attack that lit up the area around them.

The energy wave exploded the ground when contact was made, causing a large explosion that erased part of the landscape they were at.

The Time Patroller stared down at the smoke down below him, keeping his senses sharp while looking around at the same time. His eyes widened as he snapped his head up and turned around instantly, just catching a punch from Mira. Yusuke slid back a bit in the air from the brute strength, and he clenched his teeth as he was forced back.

"Hah!" Yusuke swung his leg towards Mira's face, only for him to block with his forearm. He saw Mira bring back his own leg, and immediately, Yusuke pulled himself back just in time from being hit, but the Time Breaker chased after him, bringing back an arm.

Mira was fast, and he was in front of Yusuke in a matter of moments. He went to punch, only for the Saiyan to dodge his head from the impact, but moved again from another one of Mira's fists, then again, then more.

Yusuke dodged and weaved his body and limbs repeatedly from Mira's assault, trying the best he can to keep up with the Time Breaker's movements. Over and over he parried some of Mira's fists away from hitting him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to block most of them, and we was hit multiple times in the cheeks, arms, or on the chest, but he stood his ground.

However, a punch in the Saiyan's guts forced him to cough out blood, and bent forward in pain. Mira slammed his knee towards Yusuke's face, staggering him back in the air. Not letting have any breathing room, Mira followed after him with his arms above his head, and went to slams his hands down at Yusuke.

Fortunately, for the Patroller, he flickered out of his sights just in time to dodge, and appeared above him Mira with his electrical golden aura and an arm hooked back. The Time Breaker turned around just in time to be punched in the cheeks.

It was only for a moment that Mira's senses were fogged, before be quickly grabbed ahold of Yusuke's wrist. He pulled him so that his back was facing him, went to grip his other hand, and slammed a knee at Yusuke's lower back while pulling his arms, forcing him to scream out in pain.

"GA-AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Several mages winced and looked away from the projection with Yusuke's scream filling their ears.

"We need to go soon…" Ann muttered.

They looked to see Yusuke struggling to break free, and he proceeded to flare his aura to life. He was seen struggling, and started to pull back his arm. He allowed his arm loose for a second to catch Mira off guard before pulling back towards himself, and leaned his head back forcefully, colliding the back of his skull on the android's face, making him let go of Yusuke.

The Saiyan twirled his body around and successfully kicked Mira against the temple of his skull, sending him away. Yusuke launched himself as he left a streak of his aura behind him towards the Time Breaker, and slammed his elbow towards his opponent. They stayed close to each other, in front of one another with Mira holding Yusuke in place, gripping his elbow.

Both Time Travellers pulled themselves back and immediately began exchanging blows once more. However, like before, they could see the Time Breaker gradually gaining the upper hand.

Ann began walking away from everybody else. When she was far enough away, she spread apart her legs and clenched her fists while raising them to her chest.

" **...HAAAAAAAAAH!"** Ann roared, and golden aura erupted around her, transforming herself into a Super Saiyan. Her voice echoed loudly again, sparks appearing to life with her golden glow, and her hair turning more spikier and rigid.

The wizards looked at her surprisingly in the sudden change of power while the two deities simply continued observing the battle on the floating screen. Ann turned around and walked back towards Marissa, her aura dissipating.

"We need to go." Ann stated, and Marissa firmly nodded.

The Earthling closed her eyes and placed her index and middle finger of her right hand on her forehead. Easily feeling out the clash of power between Yusuke and Mira. Opening her eyes, Marissa gestured Ann by pointing a thumb on her shoulder, and the female Saiyan went ahead and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We're going. Wish us luck everybody." Marissa said with a determined smirk as the mages looked at her. A mere moment later, both Time Patrollers vanished from their sights with a small puff of dust just above the ground.

"Now let's see just how close they are." Whis said, and the projection expanded in view seeing both fighters as well as Marissa and Ann appearing a distance away from them.

"The same move that _he_ uses. Interesting." Beerus commented to himself.

"They got there almost instantly...that's pretty useful." Lucy said.

"And on the other side of Earthland as well." Erza said.

"Yeah...but let's hope they can help Yusuke." Gray said.

* * *

"Now!" Ann shouted, her hands currently in front of her with Ki gathered within.

"HAAH!" Marissa shouted, releasing her charged attack at the fighting duo.

"RHAGH!" Ann roared, firing off a large Ki wave.

Both Time Patroller's attacks spiraled with one another before forming to a large beam.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, just dodging a swing from Mira and his eyes glanced back. He growled, and launched himself towards the Time Breaker, slamming a knee on Mira's chest. Yusuke gripped Mira's shoulders, flipped his body so that he was behind him, and kicked his back, separating them apart. The male Saiyan twisted his body around with an arm outstretched, and a blast of his Ki made its way towards the Time Breaker.

All three Time Patroller's attacks met each other in an explosive outcome in the middle of the air where the bio-demon was at. Yusuke quickly made his way towards Marissa and Ann over at the opposite side where he was at, and arrived in front of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"You looked liked you needed some help." Marissa said.

"I had it handled." Yusuke replied, narrowing his eyes.

"No. You didn't." Ann bluntly retorted with crossed arms.

Yusuke slightly glared at Ann for a brief moment before he blinked and looked back at Marissa. "What did you mean, 'looked'?"

"We've been watching, everyone has since Whis was able to do so…" Marissa explained, and looked back at the cloud of smoke behind Yusuke. "He was gaining the advantage...even Lord Beerus and Whis caught on immediately when they arrived."

"I can understand your reason of coming this far, away from them, but is that just it?" Ann suddenly said, staring at her rival.

"No…" Yusuke simply said turning around, his back facing them. "I was looking for an opportunity."

"And what would you do?" Ann asked next, raising an eyebrow.

Yusuke raised a fist, clenching it to the point where it shook slightly. "...breaking the barrier in front of me again."

"...what?" Ann asked, confused.

Large winds were felt by the three as they shielded their faces with an arm and had an eye closed. They all looked to see Mira emitting his dark aura around him, his pure red eyes boring into them.

"I need just one minute." Yusuke stated.

"O-One minute…?!" Marissa asked surprisingly.

"That's asking a lot Tarok!" Ann scolded.

"I know!" Yusuke yelled back. "I wouldn't be asking this if I didn't know what to do!"

Their attention was brought back by Mira's energy in front of them going wild, and he made a stance of crouching forward, ready to charge.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, and took a similar stance to intercept. However, he was startled a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Ann float so that she was in front of him.

"We'll give you that minute…! You better have something planned!" Ann said, her back facing him.

"...don't die on me." Yusuke uttered.

"Heh...if I did, I wouldn't be able to kick your ass." Ann replied back. Her aura flared around her, and she charged in, roaring.

"Don't worry about us Bro…" Marissa reassuringly said, looking back at Yusuke with a determined look.

"In this case...I can't help but do so. With everyone."

"Then all that means that we need to hurry. So do what you have to do!" Marissa looked forward, and clenched her hands.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY-FIVE!**

"Kid…" Yusuke warned.

"I'll be fine. Like I said, don't worry about us." Marissa said, giving a thumbs up behind her. Her red aura raged around her before she shouted, joining in with Ann on the assault.

Yusuke stared ahead at them for a few moments before he flew backwards, going far away from them.

"Nng…!" Yusuke growled, raising his arms as his golden aura erupted around him. Sweat dripped down his brow and veins began appearing on his arms and forehead. His golden aura's frequency heightened, and his Ki grew considerably.

" **...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"**

* * *

"Hoh? Now this is surprising, to think he was able to reach this far in power." Beerus said, having his hand on his chin in amusement.

"Yes… he must have achieved it between some time since he first fought against us." Whis commented.

"Now, let's see if he can stand on his own now."

Yusuke's scream didn't let up, and very soon, everybody felt quaking underneath their feet as the mages wobbled to regain their balance.

"I-Is that all coming from Yusuke?!" Elfman disbelievingly asked.

"If he really is on the other side of Earthland…" Hibiki trailed off as the ground shook again.

Up at the projection screen, everyone could see the wide view of Yusuke powering up as well as Marissa and Ann fighting Mira. From what it looked liked, the female Time Patrollers are trying their best to evade the Time Breaker from any serious harm in the air, and made sure their resistance was kept up so that they were all he focused on.

"Hey...look!" Lyon pointed a finger towards Yusuke, and the wizards had their eyes set on him once again, only for most to make sounds of surprise.

The longer they watched him, the more believable it seemed to be as Yusuke's hair was growing longer with each passing second.

"What's happening to him?" Lucy asked.

"Yusuke Yasai is currently performing a metamorphosis. In other words, he's growing stronger. Still, a bit of a shock he's achieved the third level of a Super Saiyan." Whis explained.

"Super Saiyan?" Erza asked.

"Super Saiyan's are transformations that Saiyan's can achieve to grow stronger in just an instant. Quite useful while in battle, and that is exactly what he is doing at this moment."

Looking up at the screen again, Yusuke had his body upright with his head leaned back, and was still screaming towards the sky. At this point, his hair, now expanded in size, had grown over a majority on his backside, two sharp bangs stayed at the front of his face.

"Humph. It seems things may change now." Beerus said with a small grin.

* * *

" **...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

' _Damn you Tarok...how long have you been hiding it…?"_ Ann heavily panted as she kept her sights on Mira, and was obviously sensing the large power build up Yusuke was emitting.

' _I never knew he could go that far...it's amazing…'_ Marissa thought in amazement. She was just as scratched up as Ann was but had managed to keep up on her own, and panting heavily as well.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

A bright flash occurred behind both the female Time Patrollers that blinded them for just a moment. When it was over, they both turned around immediately and widened their eyes.

Yusuke slowly opened his eyes to look ahead at the Time Breaker, locking eyes with him.

' _This time…'_

In an instant, Yusuke appeared in front of Ann and Marissa, his back facing them.

' _Fast...that's Super Saiyan Three for you…'_ Marissa quickly looked ahead to see the golden mane in front of her.

"When?" Ann questioned.

Yusuke glanced at her by turning his head to the side. "For a while now. I just need to end this quickly."

"Sooner the better."

The male nodded firmly, and set his sights at Mira once more. Yusuke erupted his aura around him, and the females behind him were forced to fly back from the ferocity of his power. The lightning around him seemed to course around him even faster, compared to his second form.

Mira responded back by flaring his dark aura around him, increasing his Ki even more.

Violent winds were produced around them, and the pressure from their power to shake the planet was enough to allow the mountains below them to crumble to the ground, destroying them. The sky, now shrouded, darkened the area considerably.

"I'll make sure I kill you for good." Yusuke coldly announced with a death glare.

With a flash of lightning in the sky, the Super Saiyan Three Time Patroller and the transformed Time Breaker charged at one another head on.

* * *

 **Just a reminder for everyone that this story specifically isn't ending yet. There's still the Edolas and Tenrou Arc we have to do. Then, there will be a sequel.**

 **Speaking of sequel, some guessed that FMA is gonna be it.**

 **Nah man, it ain't it. The clues that I left last chapter were: Dust, Illustrious Academy, and a large forest. To give an even further hint, the forest is called the Emerald Forest. Knowing some people, that might click instantly.**

 **Anyway, be sure to check out the Spinoff (FTXV: Like A Whole New World, Kinda)! I'll be focusing on that for now!**

 **As always, thank you everybody who has followed and favorited my story! If I could, I give you all chocolate chip cookies. A lifetime of em.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: July 31, 2016.**


	38. Chapter 38: Counterpart

**We are back! Just me, but back on this story!**

 **First and foremost, a thanks to everyone following! From the time away here, this story has reached over 200 followers! That's really exciting, and I'm really happy that has happened! I hope those who have followed and favorited recently stick for a long while!**

 **Second, it's been over a year since I've published this story! I've had my ups and downs here, but don't think I'll abandon this. I'm determined to finish this all the way through and you guys have driven me to write and publish all of my writing so another thank you to all you for that!**

 **Now I wish I did update this on the day of the first anniversary, but it couldn't be helped since I was over at the side story as well as having college get in the way. But, at least this gets an update right? For those who have read the spinoff story so far, I've stated I'll be coming back here mostly now and that the main reason for "FTXV: Like A Whole New World, Kinda" was written in the first place was because of Dragonball Super and Dragonball Xenoverse 2. I wanted more time for those to develop and with the recent stuff on DBS as well as DBXV2 coming out this month (I think), I figured it's time to come back here. I'll be writing on the spinoff sporadically and it will be finished later.**

 **I'll start replying to reviews from this chapter onwards since the others are just so old but to answer some questions about the canon chapter (Chapter 37), Doctor Sinew is an OC and won't be part of this story. He'll be apart of this sequel.**

 **Ann's Saiyan name, Satsumi, IS from the japanese word of sweet potato "Satsumaimo." It was honestly the closest female name I could get at the time and I think it works well with her actually.**

 **If I had to put a voice actor for him, I honestly don't know for both English and Japanese, haven't really bothered with it since this is all fanfiction.**

 **The sequel of this story Will be in the RWBYverse, that's where Doctor Sinew comes in and the descriptions I portrayed back in Chapter 37. Yusuke will be in it along with someone else.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll get working on the next one as soon as possible.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Some time has passed ever since Frieza came to Earthland. As well as the Time Breakers making their appearance to confront Yusuke. Ever since then, Ann and Marissa - both who unexpectedly arrived during the incident - had joined Fairy Tail and were still getting used to the upbeat lives of those in the guild.

The members in the guild were also getting used to the fact they had three people that weren't from their planet, or in their own universe for that matter. It'd even blown them away to discover that there's so much more than just Earthland out there at a vast range.

Eventually, even Fairy Tail itself had come down from the high of the events that had occurred almost a week prior, and was going back to their normal selves with Erza trying to keep order.

Marissa herself was fitting in with the others well. Her outgoing personality went along with the members in the guild, and before she knew it, she was getting in fights that happened daily with her being on top whenever Erza wasn't there. Even then, the Earthling was with Yusuke over half the time within the city and at the forest.

Ann however, shut herself away and mainly talked to Marissa whenever she had the chance. Only other person she would mostly pay attention to after the Earthling would be Yusuke. Of course, it'd be them mostly training or arguing with each other.

Yusuke was still coping with the fact that Towa had appeared in Earthland, and had attacked him. It angered him that his friends were endangered. Even now, they're still under the threat of the Time Breakers.

He was happy that those in Fairy Tail still sees him as one of theirs, along with the other two Time Patrollers. Overjoyed even. But ever since then, he'd been training with Ann every day. Now that she arrived, and his anxiety of acceptance was over with, he's been focusing hard on getting stronger. Much to the female Saiyan's joy, her rival's been giving a run for her money, and it's exactly what she needed given their situation and how stressful she's been.

Even at this moment, they were high above the forest, clashing against each other, testing one another with each passing second.

Marissa sat cross-legged on the grass and kept her head up, observing the both of them. However, she gasped silently as she felt a breeze blow by her, and looked at the looming dark clouds in the distance.

"Man, this planet has some weird weather...looks like it's gonna rain pretty soon…" Marissa muttered.

In a matter of a short time, her prediction was correct. The clouds covered the sun and the entire sky over Magnolia and its forest. Rain soon started pouring. But that did not stop Yusuke or Ann one bit.

* * *

Over in the Fairy Tail guild, almost everyone was taking shelter from the ongoing rain. Unfortunately, Wendy was out and about trying to locate Carla after blowing off Happy when he tried giving her a gift.

"It sure is raining hard…" Lucy said, looking through the window.

"It isn't my fault." Juvia commented.

"No one said that it was…" Gray deadpanned. His eyes twitched over to a snoring Natsu to the side.

"How much longer is he gonna sleep?" Elfman questioned with a raised eyebrow at the sleeping fire dragonslayer.

"Hehe...we should draw something on his face." Gray said with a wide smirk, and Elfman returned the same smirk at him.

Nearby over at the bar, Cana was happily chugging a barrel of beer while sitting on top of the counter.

"Ah…! Nothing like a fresh drink on a rainy day!" Cana gleefully wiped her mouth and tightly hugged the barrel.

"Cana...make sure to leave some for other customers as well." Mirajane said, putting on a coat behind the counter. She grabbed an umbrella from under the counter, and walked out and around of the bar. "Elfman, it's time to go!"

"Mira? Are you two going somewhere?" Cana asked, resting her chin over the barrel.

"Yes, to the church." Mirajane answered with a small smile, and Elfman came walking up next to her. Both of them waved to several other people in the guild before heading out in the rain.

To be frank, Mira was rather glad she hasn't been training with Yusuke as of late. Around this time it'd be too emotional for her, and she didn't want him seeing her so fragile. Images of what had happened back then came back to her often, but she still kept a bright face. She allowed Elfman to take the umbrella from her, and soon the both of them began walking towards the church.

"Why are they going to the church at this time?" Lucy asked.

"Ah...I guess it's around that time again…" Levy muttered, and Lucy directed her sights towards her.

"For what?"

"Lisanna's anniversary of her passing is coming up…" Cana answered.

"Lisanna?" Lucy questioned once more.

"Mira and Elfman's younger sister...it happened during a mission two years ago…" Levy solemnly said.

"Whenever it's around that time, they'd often go to the church…" Cana explained with a sigh.

Just off to the side, Erza quietly watched both figures of the Strauss siblings go farther away. As if having the same thoughts as the barmaid, she also thought it was good to not train with Yusuke at the moment. For those who knew Lisanna back then would want to take time in remembering her.

There would always be other times that all three of them will be able to train again on a regular basis.

"Erza, would you come over here for a second?" Makarov called out and she walked over to him.

"What is it, Master?" Erza asked.

"Since Gildarts couldn't complete the one hundred year quest, do you think we should pass it along to other guilds?" Makarov suggested.

"I can agree to that."

"It's either that, or we can allow Yusuke to have a shot at it."

"That's… " Erza trailed off, looking down a bit.

"You don't think he's up for it?"

"No, it's not that." She shook her head. "He's strong but...I won't help but worry if he were to take it."

"Hm...I see…"

"Man, it's so boring…" Lucy laid her head on the table in front of her.

"Yeah...even I feel lazy on taking jobs on this rainy day…" Levy commented, scribbling on some paper.

"I wish something interesting would happen…"

Just outside the guildhall, Wendy was currently running towards it in a frantic state. After catching up to Carla, they both saw Mystogan approach them, and an emotional reunion was exchanged between them as the dragonslayer realized it was the same Jellal that had helped her when she was just a little child even before she had met Carla.

Unfortunately, Mystogan had no time but to warn Wendy about the Anima that was about to take place just above Magnolia...and absorb it entirely.

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

Thunder clapped across the sky as Yusuke and Ann clashed their foreheads together, and grasped their hands against each other. They both stared down each other with gritted teeth before pulling one of their arms back and exchanged a punch at one another.

Rain poured on them as they continued exchanging blows to one another until suddenly, a large winds brushed past them and a bright light caught their sight. They both winced for a second before directing their eyesight towards the source.

"Where the hell is that coming from…?" Yusuke questioned.

"Wait a minute...isn't that the city over there?" Ann asked.

"...What?!" The male widened his eyes to see a large vortex in the sky, and it seemed like a tornado was travelling towards it...along with the city itself. "No…"

In a matter of seconds, the large twister had disappeared...along with Magnolia. Shakily, Yusuke dropped out of his ascended state, looking onwards disbelievingly.

"What...just happened?" Ann muttered, and she relaxed her energy as she reverted back into her base form.

"I...I can't sense anyone…"

Ann narrowed her eyes, and concentrated. "Calm down Tarok…"

Yusuke looked at her briefly before stabilizing himself. Deeply breathing in, and letting it out a few seconds later, he closed his eyes and honed his senses towards the city. His eyes snapped open when he managed to feel Wendy's signature through his current state.

Just then, Marissa came flying up towards them. "What was that…?"

"Look." Ann pointed over towards where Magnolia once was, and the Earthling gasped surprisingly when she turned her sight towards it.

"W-What happened to the city…?! Is it because of that light I saw?"

"Yeah...after that, there's the entirety of that empty space…"

"I can feel Wendy over there...come on, let's hurry!" Igniting a white aura around him, Yusuke immediately flew to where Magnolia was.

"Bro! Wait up!" Marissa shouted, and chased after him. Not just far behind, Ann immediately followed the both of them at just the same speed.

It didn't take long for all three of them to arrive in the city. However, as Yusuke kept trying to clear his senses, he felt Wendy nearby, but wasn't alone. Just around her, he felt Natsu, Happy and Carla as well, and they were currently moving. Looking just ahead, he managed to see all four of above them, and he stopped to stay afloat, prompting Ann and Marissa to stop just behind him.

"Why did you stop?" Ann asked.

"Look...where are they going?" Yusuke pointed to the flying Wendy and Natsu that were currently being held by Carla and Happy respectively.

"They're...going further into the sky?" Marissa said.

"Yeah but…" Yusuke was silenced when he saw them go faster, and in a matter of seconds, another light was seen in the middle of the sky. Shortly after, it vanished, and Yusuke silently made a sound of surprise. "They're not there anymore…"

"There must be something going on right now...you don't think Towa's back this soon do you?" Ann asked.

"It's...possible...but what would Natsu and Wendy know that would make them do what they did just now? If it's really the Time Breakers coming back again…" Yusuke trailed off, and gritted his teeth.

"Hey look...there's someone down there." Marissa spoke up, and pointed down at the white surface where Magnolia once stood. Both Saiyan's looked down to see a figure walking through the white plains. Yusuke however, recognized the blue hair the person had.

"...Jellal?" Yusuke muttered.

"You know him?" Marissa asked.

"Kind of…" The male floated down towards the person with Marissa and Ann following suit.

All three of them arrived just behind the walking figure, and Yusuke walked at a brisk pace towards him. Upon closer inspection, Yusuke took note of the multiple staffs he had on his back, and vaguely thought of the person back when he first joined the guild.

' _It's him...his name was…'_ Yusuke thought for a second before remembering all who talked about him when he came to the guild one time. "Mystogan!"

Mystogan stopped and turned around, and widened his eyes a little as he recognized the person who called him. "Yusuke…"

"You...do have Jellal's face…" Yusuke said. He had remembered the time Erza talked to him after Laxus had tried taking over Fairy Tail, and that Mystogan confronted Laxus about the whole debacle. While he was there, the grandchild of Makarov had exposed Mystogan's identity to both Natsu and Erza in Cardia Cathedral, leaving a somewhat disturbed Erza in the end.

"I'm not the Jellal you know of...I'm someone entirely." Mystogan stated.

"I figured...what the hell happened here?"

"...you're not from Earthland, correct?" Mystogan asked.

"No, I'm not. We're not." Yusuke said, glancing back to Marissa and Ann. "But what does that have to do with my question?"

"Because I assume that what I'm about to say next will be believable."

"And what would that be?" Marissa asked.

"There is another world apart from Earthland...a parallel one." Mystogan answered.

"Another world…?!" Ann said with crossed arms.

"Yes… Edolas is its name. The Anima was too large this time for me to prevent...and as a result it has absorbed Magnolia as a whole…" Mystogan said, tightening his grip one of his staves.

"What do you mean absorbed?' Yusuke questioned.

"Unlike Earthland, Edolas has a limited magic supply, and they seek this world's magic to make use of it as their own."

"By taking the entire city?" Marissa asked.

"That's right...and if they succeed in doing so, then both Fairy Tail and Magnolia will never come back to normal." Mystogan looked Yusuke straight in the eye. "That's why right now I need to ask for you help, save them!"

"I want to Mystogan...but if Edolas really is in another world, then how do we get there?" Yusuke asked.

"Up there." The blue-haired man looked up, prompting the three Time Patrollers to look up as well. "The remains of the Anima is still there...but any longer and it will completely close up. It's now or never."

"So we just fly straight up there huh?" Ann asked next.

"Yes, and it should transport you to Edolas."

"Then that's where we're heading. Let's go." Without any second longer, white aura erupted around Yusuke, and he immediately rocketed towards the dark sky.

"Wait, Tarok!" Ann called out.

"Great...Ann, c'mon!" Marissa chased after her surrogate brother, leaving behind an irritated Ann.

"...Damn it all!" Ann cursed, and flew after the both of them.

Both women caught up to the male in a short matter of time, and all three of them were already high in the sky. There was a point where bright light was seen in their line of sight the closer they got. In a matter of mere moments, their entire vision was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Having his eyes closed currently, he cracked them open just a bit and saw some scenery through it. Now opening them fully, he made a sound of surprise seeing floating islands and a change in color of the sky all around him.

"Whoa…" He muttered.

"Holy crap, they got rivers in the middle of the air! How cool is that?!" Marissa exclaimed.

Ann however, was less than satisfied. She floated towards Yusuke and grabbed him by the collar of his gray jacket, locking eyes with him.

"You goddamned fool! What the hell were you thinking?!" Ann yelled.

"What are you talking about Ann?" Yusuke asked, slightly annoyed by her sudden outburst.

"Of all time's you go in without thinking...how the hell are we supposed to go back?! What's even worse, since the whole city was swallowed up, then that means the Dragonballs went along with it!"

Yusuke was left silent and averted his eyes away from the female Saiyan. "...sorry Ann. I…guess I didn't think that far ahead."

With a heavy sigh, Ann dropped her arms and turned around. "Let's find where everyone else is at quickly then. The sooner, the better."

"Hey, I see buildings over there." Marissa called out, pointing down below. When both Saiyans looked down, they confirmed the Earthling's observations.

"Better than nothing to start off I guess." Yusuke said, and began descending down towards it.

While dropping slowly, he and the other two Time Patrollers looked all around them at the different type of landscapes and scenery.

"It looks pretty lush." Marissa commented.

"Only at some parts...there are a few deserts around them." Ann said.

"I wonder if people are on those islands up there…" Yusuke idly said as he glanced up.

"We can't worry about that now...let's find any information we can find from the town below." Ann said.

The three Time Patrollers dropped down near the outskirts of the town Marissa pointed out when they first arrived, and they all looked at all the stone looking exterior buildings that looked liked they had stacks of blocks on top of each other, merging the edges but were still abstract looking. Almost all of them had small rectangular windows that looked liked they were built out of. They passed by simple bystanders as they explored. So far it seemed like everything was normal to them and that they haven't caught any suspicious looks yet, despite Ann's tail being expertly wrapped around her.

"Some weird looking buildings…" Marissa said as she looked around.

"Look, looks like those are guards." Ann pointed towards three soldiers that had stripped uniforms on them, headwear that covered their mouths and had lances as weapons.

"I'll go ask them some questions." Marissa volunteered and casually walked over to them while Yusuke and Ann stayed back.

"Jumping to other worlds...doesn't get old, does it?" Yusuke started.

"For you perhaps." Ann responded, crossing her arms. "I'm already growing tired of it."

"Let's see… this is the fifth world for me."

"Hmph...just four as of now." She uncaringly said. "I would say it's more than that, for the three of us. But the way time worked for us back in the Time Nest is complicated, I don't want to overthink it."

"You got a point...going back in time over and over again, you'd think that'd be a bad thing if we weren't trying to fix anything in the timeline." Yusuke said.

"Like I said, a pain to think about."

"Hey! Let me go!" Both Saiyans heard their friend's voice and turned their head towards her. When they did, they saw the guards holding both of her arms, and more of them showed up, surrounding her as they pointed their weapons at her.

'What the hell?" Yusuke muttered.

"Mari!" Ann ran over towards the group of guards, and the male immediately went after her with a slight sweatdrop.

"Contact Knightwalker we've secured a Fairy Tail member." One of them said.

Ann growled and knocked down a soldier to the ground. The moment she did, every other soldier nearby looked at her.

"Well?" Ann simply said, raising an eyebrow at Marissa.

"Fine, fine." Marissa rolled her eyes. With a small grin, she grabbed the arms of the soldiers that held her in place, and easily threw them at a wall of a building next to her.

"Get them! Don't let Fairy Tail escape!" A soldier shouted, and they began charging at Ann and Marissa.

Both female Time Patrollers flew in the air to avoid any more complications, and Yusuke joined them. As the three looked down, the soldiers below looked up with shocked faces.

"They can fly?!"

"Since when?!"

"Let's get out of here, this isn't helping at all." Yusuke said.

"You got that right…" Marissa said.

"What happened anyway?" Ann asked.

"I dunno, I was asking them what town this was and all of a sudden they asked about the Fairy Tail mark on my arm…" Marissa explained, outstretching her right arm. "Then they just grabbed me."

"Look! It's her Legion!" A soldier cried out, catchin the other Time Patroller's attention.

"Legion? What are they talking about?" Marissa asked.

"...I think it has something to do with that." Ann said, after spotting a soldier pointing in the air and looking behind them. When Yusuke and Marissa followed her sight, they saw a large flying animal with a dark turquoise shade of fur and two horns. It flew down at a fast rate, and as it did so, Marissa caught sight of someone on it.

"Someone's riding it…" Marissa said, squinting her eyes a bit. She made a small sound of surprise when the figure jumped up and away from the flying animal, and began diving down.

 _ **Silfarion!**_

' _...that voice!'_ Yusuke widened his eyes when he saw scarlet hair flutter wildly from behind the figure.

"...isn't that…" Marissa started but was interrupted by the oncoming attack that was directed towards them, and they all moved out of the way.

When they looked down, they saw the women land in front of the large group of soldiers unharmed, and disbelievingly observed the red hair that flowed down on her back.

"Hmph...since when did the people of Fairy Tail have the ability to fly in the air?" The women with the exact same voice of Erza turned around to look up at the three Time Patrollers.

"It _is_ Erza…!" Marissa exclaimed.

"She looks...different…" Ann muttered.

' _...That's...not her…'_ Yusuke thought, and narrowed his eyes. The Erza they were all looking at the moment had her hair tied to a messy ponytail with her right eye covered by a bang and left strands of her hair flow freely on both side of her face. She wore a black bra with silver designs on it that greatly showed off her cleavage, a long blue scarf wrapped around her neck and black gauntlets that reached above her elbows. Her lower clothing consisted of a leather belt held a white piece of cloth in place that covered her upper left thigh and two pieces of flat, winged shaped pieces of armor behind her legs. Finishing off her appearance, two armor leggings were donned on her legs and she wielded a large spear that currently had a triangular shaped head.

"Can't be all that bad, can it?" Marissa offhandedly said.

"No...this isn't Erza. Not the one we know at least. Her energy is different." Yusuke stated.

"Is it?"

"It is...even I can tell from the little time we've known her." Ann responded.

"I didn't know some members of Fairy Tail were foolish enough to approach the Kingdom, let alone brave enough to leave that annoying guild of yours." Knightwalker said. The smirk she gave off stirred something within Yusuke, and he did not enjoy it one bit, and he floated to the ground.

"H-Hey… Bro?"

"Tarok…"

The moment Yusuke landed on the stone ground, soldiers immediately surrounded and pointed their weapons at him. He didn't move, and the Erza lookalike walked towards the front, taking a closer look at him.

"...this is the first time I'm seeing you. Are you really a member of Fairy Tail?" Knightwalker asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I am." Yusuke answered, pulling back the left sleeve of his gray jacket and showed off his Fairy Tail mark.

"Then all the more reason we cannot let you go. Fire!" Knightwalker's command prompted the soldiers in the vicinity to fire off their rifle looking weapons, shooting out a substance that wrapped around Yusuke, sticking onto him.

The soldiers aimed upwards towards Ann and Marissa, and fired off the same material that was used on Yusuke. Unfortunately the ammunition was wasted when both females simply dodged and phased away.

"Tarok, I think it's time go now!" Ann called out.

Yusuke struggled a little before growling and breaking apart the holdings on him with raw strength, catching Knightwalker and the soldiers around them off guard. He looked at Knightwalker just briefly before flying into the air, joining Marissa and Ann.

"Tch...I won't let Fairy Tail escape again!" Knightwalker growled, and ran to her Legion, immediately hopping on top of it and flew to meet the same height as the Time Patrollers above the town.

"Let's get out of here before it gets out of hand." Marissa said, and flew off.

"Stop gawking Tarok.." Ann followed behind Marissa a moment later.

 _ **Mel Force!**_

Yusuke looked to see Knightwalker closing in by herself after she had jumped away from her Legion again. As she was nearing the Saiyan, Yusuke phased out just as she fired off a vacuum wave from her spear. He appeared just above her, outstretching a hand that aimed down at her and fired off a force with his Ki, knocking her back. Knightwalker felt the impact and would have crashed down to the ground if her Legion hadn't gotten in her way. Struggling, but managing to look up, she looked just in time to see Yusuke fly off in high speeds in the direction the other two Time Patrollers went.

Knightwalker clenched a fist and gritted her teeth, seething that Fairy Tail had gotten away once more. But one thing that lingered in her mind after calming down a bit, were they really from the same Fairy Tail guild she had been chasing after all this time?

* * *

After flying away from the town of Sycca, Marissa, Ann and Yusuke were currently high in the sky, still moving in the air.

"Holy crap, who would've known that would happen." Marissa said.

"It's definitely not another part of Earthland for sure...Tarok, that wasn't really Erza, was it?" Ann asked, but received no response. Immediately growing irritated, she looked back at him. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Yusuke looked ahead to meet Ann's eyes.

"I asked you a question."

"What is it?" He asked, and Ann felt her eye twitch.

"That wasn't Erza, was it?"

"It...was her but not her. She wasn't at the level of the Erza we know." Yusuke answered.

"Alright...so that was a different Erza...well considering what the Mystogan guy said that this is a parallel world, I guess it makes sense." Marissa said. "...though who knew she'd be a bad person."

"I wouldn't say bad is the right word...more like an enemy here." Ann said.

"That's just as worse…what do you think Bro?" Marissa called out, but received the same treatment as Ann when she didn't get an answer. Raising an eyebrow, she looked over at him to see him staring ahead. "Uh...Earth to Yusuke, hello…!"

"Not on Earth Mari…" Ann deadpanned.

"You know what I mean." Marissa playfully stuck her tongue out. "Hey! Bro!"

"Yeah?" Yusuke answered, bringing him out of his thoughts of confusion and the events that had happened not too long ago. It didn't ease him of the fact that Erza was going against them in Edolas, but the bright side to it is that she wasn't the same Erza back on Earthland.

"You alright?" Marissa questioned.

"I am. Just...wondering what the hell is going on right now." He sighed.

"Hey, being in a different world can do that… uh, when did the scenery change?" Marissa looked below, seeing that they were above a large dessert and away from the nearby forests and bundle of mountains.

"I guess the environment on this planet is random in most places…" Ann said.

"Yeah...just look at that big plant in the middle of all that sand." Marissa laughed, spotting a large green sprout down below.

"...I think that's something else." Yusuke pointed out, squinting his eyes a bit.

"What? Next thing you know it'll grow all the way up to the sky with a little kid climbing on it?" Marissa joked.

"Not a bad story...but I think Tarok is right. Even if the natural setting here is unusual to us, something like that isn't logical out here." Ann said.

"Let's go check it out then." Yusuke said, diving down towards the unusual plant.

Both females followed suit, and as they got closer and closer, they were able to make out the shape of it. The color of course, was green and it had two spiraling roots sprouting upwards as part of the shape. That was the only thing that really stood out as the base of the building simply held the roots up.

The Time Patrollers landed behind it, and was surprised to feel energy signatures near it.

"There's people inside…" Marissa said.

"There must be a way in then." Ann began walking around the stalking plant. Yusuke and Marissa followed her after taking in the designs of the sprout.

When both surrogate siblings watched Ann suddenly stop, they raised their eyebrows in curiosity and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, and his rival simply pointed a finger up ahead. His eyes followed ahead and gasped when he saw the front of the plant-like building. "It's…"

"H-Hey...it's...it's Fairy Tail...right?" Marissa stammered.

All three Time Patrollers looked disbelievingly at the entrance of the building where a banner with the Fairy Tail insignia was tied against sprouts that shaped out to look like a heart, and the worse "Fairy Tail" were painted above the wooden double door.

"It is…" Yusuke muttered. He swallowed a lump in his throat nervously and steeled himself when he decided to walk up to the double doors.

He opened the double doors slowly and walked inside, widening his eyes and briefly looked around. Marissa and Ann walked up behind him, and gave off the same reaction.

"Juvia wait! Please! Let me go along with you!" A Gray pleaded… who was wearing an absurd amount of clothing on himself

"I said no! How many times do I have to tell you?!" A Juvia said, irritated, and walked away leaving the Gray sulking.

"Ya sure you don't wanna have a drink with us Cana?" A Macao with glasses asked behind him with a Wakaba sitting across from him.

"I said before I dislike alcohol...so no thank you." A Cana declined politely. She wore a dress and a sunhat that basically shouted innocence.

"Uh…" Marissa looked around speechless.

"Tarok...I...don't think this is the Fairy Tail we're looking for…" Ann carefully whispered.

Yusuke carefully observed around some more. He spotted Jet and Droy wearing clothing that could qualify them as "bad boys." Levy who was walking around yelling at some people in a rather tight red dress. A Max and Warren having a conversation with each other… the only thing that was weird about that is that they were talking in some type of elegance.

Another person he saw that he wasn't used to was a sniffling Elfman that had a bowl cut hair style, sitting alone at a table. Though someone else approached and comforted him by rubbing his back. It was a female who had short lengthed white hair that reached down just on the nape of her neck, and she also had blue eyes. Her appearance very much resembled to a certain She-Demon that crossed Yusuke's mind.

"Oh hello, can we help you?" A familiar voice asked.

Yusuke was brought out of his observations when he looked to the side, widening his eyes when he saw Mirajane.

"Mira…" Yusuke breathed out.

"U-Uhm...do we know each other?" She took a step back, somewhat surprised he knew her name. Her reaction surprised him a little, and the other two Time Patrollers looked at each other with a surprised look as well.

The small exchange between the two caught the attention of the rest of the guild, and soon the otherworldly beings were being crowded up.

"Who are they?"

"Some more weird people showing up…"

"...they're not part of the Royal Army are they?"

"Move it everyone!" Levy called out, walking up to the front of the crowd with Droy and Jet behind her. "That damn Lucy...now I gotta do this."

"So who are you people?" Jet asked with crossed arms.

"Try anything then you might regret it." Droy stated.

"...you cocky bastard." Ann's eyebrow twitched and she stepped forward hooking back an arm. "I'll show you something to regret later on!"

"A-Ann! Wait!" Marissa hugged her from behind and held her back. "W-We're not here to fight! Swear!"

Yusuke sweatdropped and quietly sighed to himself. He looked at Levy and couldn't help but scratch the back of his head from how this version of Levy was compared to the one he knew.

"Well...I guess I'll start by saying that my name is Yusuke." The male Saiyan introduced and looked back at the other two that were with him. "That's Ann...the one who is pretty ecstatic right about now. And behind her is Marissa."

"Hey there…" Marissa nervously chuckled, greeting everyone else and relaxed when Ann stopped struggling.

"Hmph." Ann acknowledged them, and freed herself from Marissa's hold.

"And what business do you guys have with us?" Levy asked next, placing her hands on her hips in authority.

"How could I explain this…" Yusuke contemplated with a mixed expression, trying to figure out how to say their situation without sounding like someone crazy. "We're...also part of Fairy Tail."

"Hah? We've never even seen you guys before."

"No, maybe not this Fairy Tail, but...another one."

Yusuke's answered caused the people that were already in the building to look at each other.

"By any chance, are you related to a Natsu and Wendy that came by here earlier? Along with two cats?" Edo Mirajane asked.

"They were here?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you lot are from Earthland too right?" Levy asked.

"We are…" Marissa answered, walking up to stand next to Yusuke. "They're not here."

"No…" Yusuke turned his head towards a direction. "I feel them all the way over there though."

"If they're not here then there's no use staying. Let's head out." Ann suggested and began walking towards the doors.

"Wait! You're not really going to do the same thing as they, are you?!" Edo Gray exclaimed.

"What would that be?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your guys' Natsu explained that the Fairy Tail over in Earthland has been sucked up. By the Royal Army to be exact." Edo Levy explained.

"That's basically why we came here in the first place. We came to save our friends." Marissa said.

"Then you really are planning on what they intend to do." Edo Juvia spoke, stepping up. "I don't know what you people are thinking, but you're better off going back to where you came from if you value your life."

"You're saying this Royal Army is that dangerous?" Ann asked, turning around.

"Nobody stands in the way of the King and his men. They're just that powerful." Edo Elfman meekly answered.

"We've explained this to your friends earlier but magic isn't something we can freely use in this world anymore...ever since then the Kingdom declared that all magic guilds to be disbanded. Some have resisted, but they fell to the hands of the Army… more specifically the Fairy Hunter. Erza Knightwalker." Edo Mira explained.

"Erza?!" Marissa exclaimed.

"That explains why she attacked us…" Ann commented.

"You guys ran into Erza?" Edo Droy asked, and received nods from all three Time Patrollers.

"How did you get away?" Edo Macao asked.

"We flew." Marissa answered simply, and floated in the air, surprising everyone else.

"Whoa…"

"Is this part of Earthland magic…?"

"Well, actually-!" Marissa started to explain, but was yanked down by Yusuke.

"Now's not the time Kid. We need to get moving. We appreciate your concerns but, we're set on what we came here to do...where's the Royal Army exactly?" Yusuke asked.

There was a stunned silence of the people processing of their ability to fly, as well as Yusuke's question. Just then, the girl with short white hair Yusuke saw earlier came up to them.

"They're at the capital, which is East of here. Walking distance...it'll take you five days." She said.

"Good thing it'll take us less then." Ann said.

"Thanks…" Yusuke said, but didn't leave immediately as he observed the younger girl in front of him. "If you don't mind me asking, but could I get for your name?"

"Huh? Oh...it's Lisanna." Lisanna introduced.

"Lisanna huh…younger sister to Mira and Elfman right?"

"Y-Yes...that's right."

"...thanks again for the help Lisanna. We'll get out here now. Let's go." Yusuke turned around and went ahead and walked out of the entrance with the two female Time Patrollers following just behind him.

"Lead the way Bro." Marissa said.

"We'll find Natsu and Wendy first...then we can plan from there." Yusuke said as he floated in the air. Bringing out his white aura, he headed northeast.

Marissa and Ann's aura were brought out as well and they immediately followed after Yusuke.

Unbeknownst to them, the Fairy Tail of Edolas all watched the three Time Patrollers fly and travel in the air with shocked expressions.

"They really can fly…"

"...that's pretty cool actually."

"Earthland looks like they got some neat stuff."

"I can't believe the Fairy Tail over there can be this reckless… they won't really stand up to the King...will they?" Edo Wendy said.

"It doesn't matter… it doesn't involve us so let them be. I'm tired of all this talk about the Kingdom for the day…" Edo Max said.

"You said it...I'd rather do something else in the meantime." Edo Warren said.

Lisanna couldn't help but overhear them, and she looked down with a saddened look. However, the tiniest of smiles creeped up on her face from the description of them being reckless. One question was formed in her head when she looked up again.

' _It sounds like a lot has changed...but...who were they exactly?'_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Getting right into the Edolas arc!**

 **Please review! I'd like to hear more of what you guys have to say, it'll only help (if there are no flaming of course lol)**

 **Not much else to say on my first chapter back, but once again another thank you to those following and those who have my story on their favorites! You guys are awesome! Let's aim for 200 favorites and 220 follows shall we?**

 **If I could, I'd make college free, LOL!**

 **Until then everyone!**

 **Timestamp: October 2, 2016.**


	39. Chapter 39: Empathy

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! And it's longer than the previous one!**

 **Alright, OVER 200 Favorites and Follows now! A HUGE Thank You to EVERYONE out there who is liking my story so far! You guys are awesome!**

 **Now I really do wish I could go back to updating at least once a week but balancing it out this year has been kind of tough, and I've been on and off on this story most of the time. But it will not mean I have lost interest.**

 **Onto reviews though!**

 **.**

 **Batthan the Da** **rk** **Knight: Next chapter is here!**

 **ElvisFonz23:** **Thanks!**

 **Dark King Marcel:** **And another one!**

 **Guest (1):** **A ssj3 evil Yusuke? it sounds interesting, but most likely a 'what-if' chapter.**

 **Guest Reviewer "yamaaaaan":** **Thanks, I hope to be back with updating more often!**

 **NacNak : Thanks dude!**

 **Ki Dalang Samezu: You'll find the first part of your question here in this chapter. As for the second part, I may or may not have something planned for them.**

 **Guest Reviewer "chala head chala": At this point, I'm iffy on the Rated M stuff myself, so I'll most likely not have any of those anymore in the far future. Who knows lol. Other than that, thank you so much for taking the time to enjoy my story! I really appreciate it! I don't have time to read as many stories I used to in the past since I'm busy now, and I hardly review someone elses work unless I think it's either something I really enjoyed and want to encourage them to keep going so that they have the motivation or telling them that it was a good update but that there were some sort of grammar mistakes (since I'm a grammer Nazi) or leave my two cents for them. So as of now, I mainly focus solely on my story, but I read other people's works when I get the time.**

 **Rufael: Here's more!**

 **Guest (2): Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest (3): Regarding Yusuke VS Broly, not Towa/Mira Empowered, he could definitely take him on with ease. Now if we're talking about Broly getting the power up, it really does depend in regards of writers in real life, but it'll most likely be, Yusuke will need help from both Marissa and Ann to take him on. I'd say his reaction about Towa bringing the Legendary Super Saiyan to the fight (...Broly right?) would be to instinctively take him out as fast as possible. Thank you for reading my story! Hope you continue!**

 **.**

 **In regards to DBXV2, I'm fully aware that it's been released and I've been trying to find the time to see what kind of story it has. Thanks to youtube and other social media sites of pictures and thumbnails, I have a good idea of what it's about but I'll be getting more in depth with it and as soon as I'm thorough with all of that, no doubt I'll be enhancing my story even further with the sequel of the game.**

 **Apart from everything else, I hope you all enjoy this update!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

The three Time Patrollers took their time to head to their destination with Yusuke leading them, but also thinking over all that has happened so far.

Throughout the time they've arrived in Edolas, they have ran into another Erza that was against them and have met the other Fairy Tail in the new world, and was quite surprised from the people in it.

"So this world also has a Fairy Tail…that explains of what's going on." Ann said.

"We've only known them for a little bit but it's so weird how they were acting. It's like...most of them were like the complete opposite of each other." Marissa commented.

"Were they?"

"Yeah… do you not like them? They're good people." Marissa asked, aware of her friend being distant from the Fairy Tail members back on Earthland.

"I don't doubt that Mari...but, having an attachment in Earthland, or anywhere here for that matter isn't good. I don't know when we can go back but…" Ann trailed off and sighed quietly.

"I mean...it doesn't hurt to make new friends at least."

' _...friends, huh?'_ Ann thought as he looked ahead at Yusuke's figure.

' _So that's who she is… she really looks a lot like them.'_ Yusuke hadn't been paying attention of the other two female's conversation. Instead, he thought of Mirajane's and Elfman's youngest sibling he met back in Edolas' Fairy Tail's guild hall. He had only seen a few pictures of Lisanna, glanced at them at most, and idly thought of how she was. From how Mirajane had described, it was exactly as she had said. Kindhearted and considerate. However… ' _For someone like her in this world...she was pretty strong compared to the others we just met…'_

"Hey Bro! How much farther?" Marissa called out.

Yusuke looked back at his surrogate sister. "Uhh…"

He sweatdropped a bit being sidetracked for a while, and hadn't been keeping track of Wendy's or Natsu's energy signatures while racking his brain about the events that had happened in Edolas so far. The male Saiyan stopped flying the moment he saw that they were above a large body of water with Marissa and Ann stopping just behind him.

"...are they here somewhere?" Marissa asked looking around below her.

"N-No...I uh...kind of got side tracked." Yusuke sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tarok, you're the only one who is familiar with your friends." Ann stated with narrowed eyes.

"I know, give me a sec." Yusuke closed his eyes and concentrated, his senses reaching far around him. He turned around around back towards the mainland, away from the setting sun. "Back there."

"Pay more attention." She chided.

"Yeah, yeah… I will. Let's get going." Yusuke said, and flew off a moment later.

Ann looked at his flying form for a second before huffing, and followed after him with her aura around her. Sweat dropping, Marissa was just behind her fellow friends.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? We're back in this town again?" Marissa whined.

"It's where I sensed them. Along with Lucy." Yusuke said.

"That one blonde girl?" Ann asked, and the male nodded with a hum.

The sun had just set by the time the trio Patrollers arrived back in the town of Sycca. With the sky being dark now, they had thought it'd be safe flying in the air before arriving as to not be spotted if there were any guards left in the settlement. Luckily, it was safe, even though not a lot of people would randomly glance up at the night sky.

All three of them stopped high above a building with Yusuke halting himself first, and Ann and Marissa stopping just behind him.

"I wonder how Lucy came here in the first place, maybe Mystogan had something to do with it?" Marissa asked.

"We can probably ask her when we go inside, since they're in there." Yusuke said, motioning his head down at the building below them.

"There aren't any guards around, hopefully the townspeople don't recognize us." Ann said.

"Since we're this close, you can feel them now right?" Yusuke asked the Earthling.

"Yeah. Now I can. They practically stand out from everyone else in a world where they don't use magic naturally." Marissa said, knowing what to do she extended a hand out and placed two fingers to her forehead.

Yusuke placed his hand on her shoulder while Ann went ahead and grabbed the younger female's hand.

The next thing all three of them saw were lit hallways that were empty, and in front of them was a wooden door.

"Pretty sure this is it." Marissa said.

"It'd be weird if it wasn't...and I'd question your abilities…" Ann offhandedly said.

"Now you're just being cruel." Marissa feigned hurt.

Yusuke went and knocked on the door three times before he heard muffling from the other side.

The door opened up to reveal Lucy, a towel around her to cover herself up since she was practically naked underneath.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh… Lucy, it's us." Yusuke muttered just loud enough after the initial shock of being greeted.

"...I think you guys have the wrong room. And, we didn't order any room service." Lucy stated as she started closing the door.

Yusuke stopped the door with a quiet sigh. "Wendy, Natsu. Are you both in there?"

He held the door in place before it opened up again revealing the small sky dragonslayer.

"Yusuke! Marissa and Ann!" Wendy's eyes lit up upon other familiar people.

"New Guy's here?!" Natsu's voice spoke from within the room.

"Hey Kid, you alright?" Yusuke went and ruffled Wendy's hair, making her giggle a little.

"You know these people?" The Lucy that greeted the Time Patrollers asked.

"Yeah, they're part of our guild… happy to see them honestly." Another Lucy came walking up, also wrapped in a towel.

"Whoa, there's two Lucy's!" Marissa said.

"...the one we know, right?" Ann cautiously said with crossed arms.

"Of course!" Lucy held up her right hand, showing off her pink Fairy Tail mark.

"Yo! New Guy!" Natsu greeted from behind the blonde.

"Hey Natsu…" Yusuke greeted the fire dragonslayer back, and glanced around the room to find no one else but Happy and Carla who were looking from the couch in the room. "...is it just us?"

"Yes… it is." Wendy said, downcasted.

"How did you guys get out of Magnolia being absorbed?" Lucy asked.

Yusuke, Marissa and Ann went ahead and walked inside, allowing the other Lucy to step aside and close the door. They all retreated to the couches and chairs with the Time Patrollers sitting down for the first time since they arrived.

"We were over at the forest before it all happened, and saw Wendy and Natsu going somewhere when they flew in the sky." Yusuke explained.

"And you all followed after us?" Happy asked.

"Not right away… we saw someone from where the city was and went to meet him." Marissa said.

"Him?" Natsu asked.

"You mean Mystogan, right?" Lucy said.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Yusuke asked the blonde.

"I saw him too, and that's how I got here."

"Wait a minute, how did _you_ not get sucked up by that giant tornado?" Marissa asked.

"My celestial spirit saved me. Horologium appeared just as the whole thing happened, and protected me from it." She explained. "After that, I ran into Mystogan, and he explained to me what was happening. Then...next thing I knew I was here in Edolas."

"I didn't sense you with Natsu or Wendy earlier when we went looking for them, how did you guys manage to meet up?" Yusuke asked.

"We saw her when we went to another town besides this one. She was being detained by some soldiers until we came in." Natsu answered.

"Only, I did all the work." Lucy boasted, puffing up her chest and placed her hands on her hips..

"What do you mean by that?" Marissa asked.

"Uhm… we can't exactly use our magic. Both me and Natsu." Wendy said, surprising the Patrollers.

"Us included. Shortly after we arrived here we couldn't use our Aera anymore. It's simply because the magic in this world is very limited." Carla added in.

"So, Lucy was the one who got you guys out of trouble?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow as well as having a small grin on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! I could've beaten those guys no problem if it weren't for that stupid weapon!" Natsu retorted, and off to the side, the other Lucy rolled her eyes.

"If the others couldn't use their magic, then how could you?" Ann asked Lucy.

"I don't know… it might've been something that Mystogan gave me before I came here. Maybe that's why." Lucy said.

"Alright, everyone stop!" The other Lucy demanded, shouting, and catching everyone's attention. She pointed a finger towards Yusuke and the other Two time Patrollers. "Mind filling me in, anyone?"

"Uhh… well, I'm Marissa! Nice to meet ya!" The Earthling greeted, walking in front of the other Lucy and extended out a hand. Awkwardly, she returned the gesture, shaking Marissa's hand. After doing so, the younger girl turned her body to the side and looked at the Saiyans. "He's Yusuke, and she's Ann."

"Hey." Yusuke greeted with a wave of a hand, and Ann acknowledged her with a hum.

"And...you said they were part of your guild?" Edo Lucy asked when she turned her head towards Wendy.

"Yes, they are." Wendy simply replied, and Edo Lucy looked back at them.

Yusuke looked at her observing eyes, and spoke up. "You're a part of Fairy Tail too, right?"

"Yeah… I am. What made you think that?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Well, our Lucy is apart of ours. And, we ran into the Fairy Tail in this world while looking around."

"You did?" Lucy asked.

"They're fine, right?" Edo Lucy asked.

"I mean… if you want to call Gray obsessing over Juvia while wearing a bunch of clothes and Elfman crying fine, then… yeah. I guess they're alright." Yusuke said with a small grin.

"That does sound like them…"

"It's so weird too… we're not used to how they act like that." Marissa said.

"That's what we said!" Happy said.

"So… you guys came here from the guild?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Basically." Marissa replied.

"That… doesn't make sense. We had to go to another town before coming here, that's where we ran into the other me."

"Oh, that's easy. We can fly." Marissa demonstrated by floating in the air, surprising Edo Lucy.

"Whoa… that's pretty cool…" She said as she stared up at the Earthling, but blinked, realizing something. "Even then, how did you guys know we were here?"

"We can sense energy signatures, but Ann and I have barely known the others, so we left Bro do that for us." Marissa said as she looked at Edo Lucy, who simply had an eyebrow raised and a look of confusion on her. "Uhh...I call Yusuke my Bro because he's like a brother to me…"

"That's...not really all I'm having trouble thinking of...but, sensing energy signatures?"

"It's uhh, well-"

"We don't use magic, we have another power that we use to fight." Ann interrupted, leaning against a wall with crossed arms. She opened her visible eye to look at Edo Lucy. "It's the reason why we're able to fly and sense other people's energy."

"Uh huh…" Edo Lucy muttered.

"Are you curious?" Yusuke asked.

"I am… actually."

Yusuke extended a hand out and produced a ball of Ki that glowed brightly, and floated above the palm of his hand.

Mesmerized, Edo Lucy slowly walked over to Yusuke while keeping her eyes on the orb of energy. When she was arrived just in front of the male, she slowly reached to touch it with her hand.

Only, Yusuke closed his palms, dispersing the ball of Ki just as Edo Lucy's hands almost touched it.

"It's dangerous to do that." Yusuke stated.

"I uh… I'd assume so." Edo Lucy said, taking her hand away.

"So… are you two gonna do something about what to wear? Unless you wanna catch a cold…" Marissa pointed out to the two Lucy's with the towel still wrapped around them.

Both Lucy's looked at themselves. While Edo Lucy simply shrugged, the other Lucy shrieked and ran back inside the bathroom.

"Dunno what her problem is." Edo Lucy commented, and a moment later, Lucy walked out of the bathroom with a pink blouse and black skirt. Edo Lucy went ahead and walked into the bathroom herself.

"So do we have a plan?" Yusuke asked.

"Hell yeah we do, we storm into that King's palace and force em to bring everyone back!" Natsu shouted.

"That sounds more like going in _without_ a plan…" Lucy deadpanned.

"But with New Guy here now, this'll be easy!"

"If that's what'll take, then I'm all for it." Yusuke said.

"We can't solve everything with violence! Especially with you and your abilities running amok!" Carla scolded, surprising the male Saiyan. "Not in this situation! We know little of what happened to everyone else. All we know is that the King absorbed them, and that they're likely to be in the Capital. Do you all really want to simply barge in where they could easily use them all as leverage?!"

The term "leverage" that Carla threw out left Yusuke silent, and he narrowed his eyes, looking at the floor.

"Carla…" Wendy muttered.

"I've had just enough of him quite honestly. He's been nothing but trouble ever since I first saw him. The whole debacle of him and those other people from another universe, it's insanity!" The white feline fumed, taking deep breaths, slightly glaring at Yusuke.

"Carla, that's enough." Wendy demanded.

"Fine. Do you have a better way then?" Yusuke asked, standing up.

"Anything but what you and him suggests." Carla said, pointing at Natsu. "I've been having images in my mind ever since we've arrived in Edolas. Once we get into the Capital, then we will formulate a plan with none of the others in harms way."

"Alright, we'll do it your way then. If you really think I'll be a liability." Yusuke said, crossing his arms.

"And we will succeed." Carla said, promptly ending the conversation.

There was tension that could felt in the air by everyone until the bathroom doors opened again revealing Edo Lucy in her tight fit black outfit.

"Say, other me… didn't you mention having a spirit that could cut hair?" Edo Lucy asked, brushing her hair with her hand.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" Lucy asked.

At this point, Yusuke turned to walk towards the door, opening it walked out.

Marissa saw him leave, and was about to head out as well until someone touched her shoulder. She looked to see Ann look at her, and proceeded to exit the room and follow after the male Saiyan.

Ann sighed quietly to herself and looked both ways of the hallway before going to her left where she sensed Yusuke. Passing by all the other rooms, she eventually turned a corner of the hallway before an open area caught her eyes.

Walking out to a balcony, she saw Yusuke leaning against the metal railing, looking over the city. Ann walked up towards him, and turned around so that her back was leaning against the same railing with her elbows resting on top of it.

"It's not like you to sulk." Ann commented.

"...she's not wrong." Yusuke sighed.

Ann turned her head slightly towards his direction. "Do you really think that?"

There was a brief silence before he spoke up again. "Towa's doing all of this because I'm here… if I wasn't-"

"That's 'if' Tarok. We're at the here and now, and we have to fight through it." She interrupted.

"Heh… You're rarely this supportive." A small smirk formed on the corner of Yusuke's lips as he closed his eyes.

Ann looked ahead for a few moments before opening her mouth. "We've been through alot… You, Mari and I. No need for other unnecessary thoughts that'll bring us down."

There was a comfortable silence between the two Saiyans. It was a nice change between the two due to the fact that they've argued against each other most of the time over the stupidest things in the past. It wasn't going to stop any time soon, however, knowing when to acknowledge each other once in awhile felt peaceful.

"Tarok I…" Ann started to say, but was stuck to say anything else.

Yusuke glanced at her from the side with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What is it?"

"I… I suppose I apologize about earlier when we arrived here, about not thinking and using your head." Ann said, almost muttering it and looked to the opposite side where he was at.

"...oh. No, you were right… I acted without thinking, and we have no idea how to get back if there is a way." Yusuke said after being surprised a little. "I… wanted to get everyone back to normal as soon as possible. If not then I'd… just feel lost."

"Lost…?" She asked, turning her head towards him as her ponytail swished around behind her.

A small night air breeze blew past them as Yusuke thought of what he said, as well as his memories in his mind.

"When I first arrived on Earth, I didn't know what to think with Trunks, Chronoa, Arc, Marissa and everyone else surrounding me. All of a sudden being transported from one place to another, it can be overwhelming in that instant. And then being taken care of by Chronoa for a long time right after when in reality, it only happened in a short amount of time? Maybe now it's just sinking in…" Yusuke explained, and tiredly rubbed his face with a hand. "I don't regret fighting with all them… but it felt like a sense of duty, that I owed the Supreme Kai of Time for. But I didn't mind it at all, and I felt comfortable with the friends we have back on Earth.

Back in TokiToki, we'd train together and work together most of the time but… the people in Fairy Tail had a different atmosphere around them. There was nothing about fighting against the Time Breakers, you didn't have to be on guard most of the time and everyone is just so happy. It was a warmth that I didn't experience with my time with Chronoa, and I enjoyed it. Then… those two came in."

"You mean… Erza and Mirajane?" Ann asked, and she got her answer from him when he nodded.

"At first I thought of them as women who were determined to learn from me in order to protect those they really cared about. They showed a lot of progress in just a short amount of time that I was surprised. The first day I trained them they wanted to learn how to fly, and they managed to float in the air on the same day." Yusuke reminisced the night when he first trained with the two, and remembered the accomplished faces that they both had which brought a small smile to his face. "Soon after, they got better at using their Ki, and improved a lot in their combat skills. Eventually… things happened when just the three of us were taking on a mission ourselves. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew, I'm in a relationship with them.

During all of that time I was with them, I guess I didn't realize how I really felt about Erza and Mira until that moment when it all happened. I just feel relaxed, calm and happy whenever I'm with them. They've even accepted me for who I really am, how could I not be glad about that?"

As Yusuke talked, Ann observed him as he stared ahead, wide-eyed with her lone eye that was visible. It was only for a few seconds before she tore her sights away from him and looked towards the ground. She trembled a little with shaking fists, and took a deep breath silently, calming herself and the panging in her chest.

"Not only that, the entire guild is like family… just saying it sounds so foreign to me." He continued, and looked up at the night sky longingly. "It's like they say… I feel right at home with them."

Another night air breeze blew past them, swaying their hair as they took in the moment of silence. Ann was the first to speak up as she stopped leaning against the railings.

"Then do you plan on staying in this universe? With them?" She asked.

"... I still don't have the answer to that. But, I feel like I'm going to have to make a decision soon…" He solemnly said, but turned around and looked at Ann. "Let's head back… it's rare but, thanks."

"For?" Ann asked, raising an eyebrow when she looked at him.

"For coming out here to find and talk to me. I don't really remember what started between us, but honestly, not arguing with you all the damn time is a nice change."

"Tch, I only came out here because a small cat told you off, and you went and started to feel pathetic about yourself." Ann bluntly said, and began walking away, back into the hallway. "I'm heading back."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sweatdropped a bit. Shrugging, he began following her, back into the hotel room they would most likely sleep in for the night.

As Ann walked, her mind drifted off to a memory when she was on the ground, defeated, and that she was looking up at a shadowed figure who had his arm reached out for her to grab to stand up. She also remembered feeling angry that day.

Both Saiyans reached the hotel room, and Ann knocked before opening the door to allow the both of them in. When they both walked in, they were somewhat surprised to see a table full of bowls and plates that were filled up with food.

"Yo! New Guy! Better eat before it's all gone!" Natsu managed to say through his food filled mouth.

"Aye! Otherwise all the fish will be gone!" Happy said as he chewed onto a piece of cooked whole fish.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to buy you guys all of this… you can't really think of eating all of this, right?" Edo Lucy asked, shaking her empty wallet. Both Saiyans noted the haircut she now had that was considerably shortened all the way up to her neck.

"This isn't even gonna be enough with the stomach on those two." Marissa grinned as she continued eating from her bowl.

"Time to chow down I guess." Yusuke said with a small smile, and walked over to a table and picked up a plate of food. Not eating the whole day has left him famished, and just smelling the food was making it uncontrollable for him not being able to eat it all in an instant.

Ann's stomach growled, and her cheeks turned a shade of pink when she looked to the side. Marissa looked on from the couch and giggled to herself. Seeing a large bowl of food she picked it up and walked over to the female Saiyan, and presented the dinner to her. Ann eyeballed the bowl, and without a word, she took it from her and the chopsticks she had in hand, and began eating.

The night went on as the entire group inside the room continued eating with both of the Saiyans obviously taking up the most of the portions, much to Lucy Ashley's surprise.

"Y-You weren't kidding… it's almost all gone." Edo Lucy muttered, wide-eyed.

"Told ya, they got lots of energy in them to spare." Marissa said with a small grin.

"I don't think it's even enough for them to feel full." Lucy commented.

"Not really." Yusuke answered midway through eating his thirteenth plate of food. Just beside him, Ann picked up another bowl of food, and continued eating.

Eventually, the entire dinner was gone with Natsu and the rest, besides the Saiyans, relaxing in their seats from a full stomach.

Wanting to get some sleep, Edo Lucy first suggested after yawning and stretching. Though since the room was only intended for one person with a bedroom, it was tough deciding who would get the bed.

"Who paid for the room?" Marissa asked.

"I did." Edo Lucy responded with a raised hand.

"Then you can have it since you used your own money. I'm fine out here or on the floor." Marissa said.

"Same, it wouldn't be the first time." Yusuke commented.

"I have no quarrels with it." Ann chimed in.

"With that settled… we can go back to how we were going to originally then with the rest on the couches… though I did manage to find this in the bedroom." Edo Lucy said, bringing out a sleeping bag, and handed it over to Wendy.

"Oh, thank you!" Wendy graciously said.

"Np problem… and here are some blankets as well. But… I'm not sure if it'll be enough for everybody." Edo Lucy brought out.

"There's only enough for two people." Lucy said, going over to take the blankets.

"You and Natsu can have it then." Marissa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Marissa said, waving her off.

"I'm hitting the bed then. See you guys." Edo Lucy said as she tried hard not to yawn at that moment, walked into her bedroom and closed her door.

Wendy setted up the bedroll on the floor while Lucy threw Natsu a blanket, and the blonde herself went over to another couch and settled on it. As she did so, Carla and Happy went over to their respective partners.

Yusuke slid down against the wall underneath the window where the moon shined, resting his head back, and relaxed. Marissa went and sat down next to him on his left with Ann settling next to the Earthling.

The lights were turned off as soon as everyone got comfortable in their sleeping arrangements. Marissa laid her head atop of Yusuke's shoulder, and he felt her shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" He whispered.

"...no. Pfft, what makes you think that?" Marissa whispered back. Yusuke sighed quietly and gently removed her head from his shoulder with a finger, and she looked at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

"You're a bad liar Kid…" Yusuke whispered with a small smirk, and he reached over to the zipper of his gray jacket, and removed the clothing off of him. He opened the jacket up and covered the Earthling with it.

Taking in the warmth that was already inside the jacket, Marissa brought her knees in, snuggling herself closer. "Thanks, what about you?"

"Kid, I went training on mountains that had blizzards almost all day. I think I'll be fine." The male Saiyan answered, grinning at her.

The Earthling grinned back and turned her heads towards Ann. "Are you fine?"

"I am Mari... " Ann replied with a small smile at her. "Don't worry, the jacket I have right now works out just fine."

"I mean, if you want we could probably share."

"No… it looks like it's enough to cover up just yourself. I'll be alright."

"Okay… g'night Ann."

"Night Mari." Ann lastly said as she relaxed her head along the way, and closed her eyes.

Marissa moved closer to her surrogate brother and placed her head atop of his shoulder once more. "Night Bro…"

"Night Kid." Yusuke whispered back. He lifted a knee up and and rested his right arm atop of it. Resting his head where his chin touched his chest, he relaxed and closed his eyes, wanting sleep to overtake him after a long day.

* * *

Yusuke woke up with rapid blinks, and he lifted his head up. He winced as he felt the stiffness of his neck, and rolled it around to work the kinks out. Looking around the room, he was surprised to see that it was still partly dark out.

' _It's still night out…?'_ The male Saiyan looked up where his peripherals caught the window above him, and could see the slightest twinge of the night sky brighten up a shade. His ears perked up from the small noises that weren't in the room he was currently in, and he directed his sights towards Edo Lucy's bedroom. Sensing inside, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he felt the energy signature move. ' _She's… leaving?'_

He looked to the side to see a peaceful Marissa, who was still on his shoulder, sleeping away next to him, Yusuke gently pried her away so that she leaned against the wall without disturbing her. Standing up, he looked around to see the sleeping bodies of everyone else, and he turned around to face the open window. Quietly, he leaped out of the hotel room, and located where Lucy Ashley was in his mind. Looking at a direction behind him, and immediately flew after her.

While Yusuke was in the air, he looked around below him to see the empty streets. Flying even higher for a few moments, he looked around him to see the sun rising just from the distance under the dark sky. Spotting blonde hair below, Yusuke dived down to a nearby alleyway that was at the edge of the town before Edo Lucy could reach that far.

Walking out of the shadows, Yusuke saw Lucy Ashley stop when she spotted him.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Yusuke asked.

"Tch… what, are you gonna stop me from doing so?" Edo Lucy asked, taking a step back.

"Nah, I'm not. Based on your friend's feelings back in your Fairy Tail about what we're doing, I can see it makes sense for you not wanting to continue." Yusuke said with a small smile, easing the tension.

"I never really agreed to fight alongside with you guys… just helping what I can because you guys seemed to really be set on saving your worlds' Fairy Tail." Edo Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"That's fine then. We're determined to fight ourselves to get them back." Yusuke stated.

"It just sounds so reckless that you guys would be doing this…"

"If you've spent time with us, then you'd understand… we'd fight for everyone." He replied with a smirk.

There was silence between them where Edo Lucy shifted uncomfortably before looking up and speaking again.

"I… think I heard something I shouldn't have while I was away from you guys." Edo Lucy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"After the other me finished changing clothes, and when I went in… you guys were a bit too loud on your talking so…"

"...oh. Let me ask you something real quick, you've never seen me before right? Or the other two that I arrived with?" Yusuke asked.

"Uh...no, I haven't. It was my first time meeting you guys obviously… why?"

"Well… given that we recognized almost everyone back at your guild, I wasn't completely sure if there were other versions of us. But seeing everyone else's reactions pretty much confirmed that. What did you hear?"

"Something about… other people from another universe."

"Heard that part huh? Figures… that's where things get complicated then."

"How so?"

"It's because I'm not from Earthland originally. The same goes with the other two."

"Not from there originally…?"

"Yeah, we're not even apart of that universe either, but from a different one."

"Wait, hold on. So, you guys are aliens?"

"Kind of."

"That… that's weird."

"It would explain why that there might not be Edolas versions of us… but who knows. The world's big, so they might be out there somewhere." Yusuke shrugged.

"That's interesting… and it clears up some things. Like your powers that aren't magic."

"Yup. I'm not the only one's though since Marissa and Ann can also use it." Yusuke said, and began walking towards Edo Lucy, but passed by her. "Thanks again for helping the others, I appreciate it."

"Yeah… good luck on getting your friends back." Edo Lucy said, and looked back to see him waving off. Looking forward, she continued to leave the town of Sycca, and back to her guild.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Lucy screeched, stomping out of the bedroom Lucy Ashley was in previously, fuming with a small piece of paper in hand as well as waking everyone up in the hotel room.

"What's the matter with you…" Natsu groggily said as he had just woken up, rubbing his eyes.

"Geez… do you have to be so loud….?" Marissa muttered, yawning and stretching from where she was sitting at. She looked around to see Ann next to her just waking up, most likely from the blonde's outburst. However, she didn't see Yusuke that was next to her the night before.

"That's because the Edolas version of me ran away!" Lucy responded, glaring at the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Happy managed to say, getting out of his drowsiness.

" _The Royal City is at the East, three days away on foot. I'll go back to my guild. See ya. Good Luck._ The nerve!"

"Well it makes sense… she did say that she didn't have any intention on fighting." Wendy said, now out of her sleeping bag. Just inside of it though, Carla's head popped out.

"I can't forgive her… even if she is me!" Lucy said, but sighed in defeat.

"Well, nothing we can do, just forget about it." Natsu said, yawning.

"Where's Bro…" Marissa asked, standing up and stretching her back and arms.

"He's nearby…" Ann said, standing up as well next to her friends, and cracked her neck as well as cracking any bones.

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened revealing the male Saiyan with just his black tank top on and cargo pants.

"Morning guys… what's with the commotion?" He asked.

"Look!" Lucy shoved the small piece of paper in his face that was left by the Edolas version of herself. "Can you believe this?"

Yusuke glanced the paper once over, and briefly thought back to his conversation with Lucy Ashley earlier in the morning. "Eh, let it be. If she doesn't wanna get involved then it's whatever."

"Ugh, you know what, I don't care. Let's all get ready and get moving…" Lucy threw the paper away after crumpling it up, and went inside the bathroom to get ready for her day along with everyone else.

* * *

"Hehehe…!" Lucy giggled, hugging a book tightly to her chest.

"She seems to brightened up considerably." Marissa commented, walking on the now busy streets of the town with her hands behind her head.

"I wonder what it's about." Happy said.

"It must be a pretty rare book if she's this happy enough to forget about what happened earlier." Wendy commented.

"It's a book about this world… wanna know something interesting?" Lucy asked.

"Not really." Natsu said.

"Species known as the Exceeds were apart of this world, more than a hundred years ago in fact."

"Huh… neat. Wonder what the Exceeds are." Yusuke said.

After leaving the Hotel Cave, the whole group headed out late morning, and managed to get breakfast in with some cash that Edo Lucy apparently left behind for them to use. After eating, Lucy had spotted a bookstore and instantly went inside, mostly leaving the others outside to wander. Fortunately so far, the three Time Patrollers hadn't been recognized from their disturbance from yesterday as well as no one recognizing anyone else as being apart of Fairy Tail.

Just as they left the town square, Natsu stopped when he noticed the area around him was shaded by the sun, and Lucy - who was entranced in the book - bumped into the fire dragonslayer. The others noticed right away, and everyone looked up.

"Whoa…" Lucy gasped.

"It's an airship!" Carla said.

"Tarok." Ann called out, and Yusuke looked at her, seeing she was looking behind her.

'What is it?" Yusuke asked, and he got his answer when Ann nodded her head forward. When the male looked behind him, he saw a large group of soldier coming there way.

"Oh crap, it's the guys from yesterday!" Marissa said.

"Hide, quickly!" Wendy went to push Natsu and Lucy behind a stack of barrels, and their partners as well as the Time Patrollers quickly followed after them.

A group of the Royal Army came running through the streets, passing by the townspeople where the airship was headed to land.

"Everyone hurry! Otherwise we'll miss it!"

"Extraction of that giant lacrima will start the day after tomorrow… I don't want to miss it!"

"It's the event of the century men! Better not miss out!"

"They said a giant lacrima…" Natsu muttered.

"They have to be talking about the one's from Magnolia!" Wendy said in a hushed voice.

"What are lacrimas?" Ann asked.

"They're basically bundles of crystals that has magic stored in them." Yusuke answered.

"The day after tomorrow… that's in two days! We won't make it in time if the Capital is going to take three…" Lucy said.

"What will happen to everyone if we don't make it?" Happy asked with a twinge of fear.

"If they succeed… then no one can return to how they were before…" Carla answered.

"Wait a second, Marissa. Don't you have that teleport ability?" Wendy asked.

"I can't do that... " Marissa said with a shake of her head. "In order for the Instant Transmission to work, I need to lock onto an energy signature and then we'll be able to move to that location."

"Hmm…" Natsu looked ahead and up at the descending airship. "What if we take over their ship?"

Everyone but Ann and Marissa looked at him incredulously.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked.

"...did you eat something that you weren't suppose to?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not normal for Natsu to suggest taking transportation…" Happy commented.

"What's the big deal? We could definitely take it over, right?" Marissa asked.

"Well, yeah. But what's weird is Natsu wanting to go on transportation." Yusuke said.

"Why is that?" Ann asked.

"Natsu's a dragonslayer. For some whatever reason, he gets motion sickness whenever he rides something like a train or a car." Yusuke answered.

"That… sucks." Marissa simply said.

"Hehe, it won't be a problem if Wendy can use her Troia." Natsu reassured with a grin.

"...we can't use our magic, remember?" Wendy replied.

There was a moment of silence when Natsu turned around to look at the crowd of soldiers.

"Let's forget that then." Natsu finally said, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Hey it'll be no problem, I'm sure we can still take them on and get the airship!" Lucy confidently said.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Wendy asked.

"Easy, with my magic!"

"Ooh… I wanna see this." Marissa said.

"And what does she use?" Ann asked.

"Summoning magic using these keys she has. Each one is someone different, and she helps fight with them." Yusuke answered.

Everyone else saw Lucy step forward and out of the barrels, taking out a key from her satchel.

 **OPEN! GATE OF THE LION: LOKE!**

There was a bright shine from Lucy's key before smoke appeared in front of her… revealing someone else other than the said spirit.

"...Virgo?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ohh… zodiac signs?" Marissa asked.

"Pretty much." Yusuke nodded.

"My apologies Princess, Brother Leo is currently on a date at the moment, and cannot provide service at this moment and has asked me to take his place." Virgo explained.

"B-Brother…?" Lucy disbelievingly said.

"Yes. Master Leo told me to call him that."

"Why is he such an idiot…!"

While Lucy was trying to figure out why Loke wasn't appearing, the soldiers that were alerted from the Celestial Mage's appearance, recognized her as someone else entirely.

"That's Lucy!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Uh oh…" Lucy took a step back.

"Princess, if anything, I'm sure that my dancing will be of some use." Virgo suggested as she started hopping on one foot and waving her arms.

"Go home!" Lucy dismissed the spirit as Virgo disappeared in a flash.

"Hehe, I think it's time to try this out again!" Natsu said as he took out a handle of a sword with a guard, and flames came out of it, forming a sword-like shape.

"Me too!" Wendy brought out cylindrical weapon that released from air pressure, and pointed towards the soldiers.

Both dragonslayers charged in, passing Lucy along the way, and went to intercept the Royal Army. However, when they closed in, they were both knocked away by the soldiers.

"I think we should help them…" Marissa said.

"They want to take over the airship… did they forget about us?" Ann asked.

"Hm, heat of the moment. Can't really blame them." Yusuke shrugged, and looked at the rising airship that was about to take off.

The male Saiyan phased out from his spot, and landed on top of the airship, forcing it back on the ground.

"What the-?!" The pilot shrieked. He looked up with a surprise gasp, and saw Yusuke looking down at him with a smirk. The Saiyan placed his palm on the windshield, and the next thing the pilot was doing was shielding himself from the shards of glass that was broken.

"I think we'll be taking this." Yusuke leaped down, kicking the pilot away from the seat, knocking him unconscious. When he looked at the controls, he immediately scratched his cheeks. "...how do these things work?"

The airship crashed to the ground, shaking the plaza. Yusuke turned around to see Marissa appear using her Instant Transmission.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think we need it anymore… the other's already left." Marissa said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Some guy came up with a pretty fast car, and told them to hop in. I told them to go on ahead, since I saw the Fairy Tail mark on the vehicle."

Yusuke looked at a direction where he felt the others, and from what he sensed, they were already very far from the town.

"I guess that works. What's Ann doing?"

"Beating down some soldiers."

Yusuke chuckled, and hopped out of the cockpit with Marissa following just behind him. Landing on the ground, they both looked to see Ann dodging some soldier's attacks and casually kicking them away.

Immediately, both him and Marissa were surrounded by other troops as they pointed their weapons at them. Grinning, both Time Patrollers went on the offensive and began taking out the entire group of soldiers one by one or multiples at the same time.

In a matter of few minutes, the trio of Time Patrollers were standing in the middle of every fallen soldier around them.

"That was a good stress reliever." Marissa said.

"I agree… I needed that." Ann nodded.

The male went and picked up a soldier, who groaned. Yusuke started shaking him, causing the man to wake up. When he did, and when he looked into the Saiyan's eyes, he immediately started to shake in fear.

"Alright, start talking. What's going to happen at the Capital?" Yusuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"W-What?"

"The lacrima! What is it about?!" He shouted.

"I-I-It's magic power from one hundred mages as well as some fodder that the King has received just recently! It's been planned that they would be used to supply the Kingdom with magic power for a long time!"

"And how exactly would this be done?"

"I-I don't exactly know! T-That's why we were all going to go back!"

"Tch…" Yusuke threw the soldier away at a nearby wall of a building, rendering the soldier unconscious once more.

Standing still, Yusuke kept his fists and teeth clenched, and Marissa and Ann could feel his Ki rise.

"Yusuke…" Marissa went up to him and grabbed his arm. Feeling her touch, Yusuke took a deep breath and relaxed considerably.

"Thanks…" He muttered, but his eyes still held anger and resentment.

"We should locate everyone else and find them again, see what we can do next." Ann suggested, walking up to them.

"Yeah, I feel them over there. Let's go." Yusuke said, turning his head in a direction. He began floating in the air, and flew off with both women following not far behind.

* * *

"Hey look, there they are!" Marissa pointed downwards near an edge of a cliff. Down below, the car that Marissa and Ann saw briefly that had the Fairy Tail mark on top of it was idly still, and there were multiple figures just outside of the vehicle.

"And there's that…" Ann said, looking forward. The other two Time Patrollers followed her line of sight, and discovered a large city just up ahead.

"That must be where the King is." Yusuke said with disdain. He looked down below once more, and began diving down to join the rest of the Fairy Tail mages.

As soon as the Patrollers touched the ground near everyone else, the mages and the two felines looked back to see the three walk towards them.

"You guys got here quick." Yusuke said.

"Well, it was thanks to him." Lucy said, pointing towards someone quivering on the ground.

Yusuke, Marissa and Ann looked over to see someone with familiar salmon pink hair that had goggles on him, who currently had his head cowered under his hands, looking down and trembling.

"...is that Natsu?" Yusuke asked surprisingly.

"Yeah… that's me." Natsu blandly said.

The Edolas version of Natsu slowly looked up to hear the new voice, and was greeted by three new pairs of eyes staring down at him, and he retreated by crawling backwards slowly with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Uhh… we won't bite?" Marissa tried to assure.

"W-Who are these people…?" Edo Natsu timidly asked.

"This is Yusuke!" Wendy introduced. "And Marissa, and Ann!"

"They're also part of our guild." Happy added in.

"I… I see. So there was more of you guys… t-that I left behind…" Edo Natsu suddenly bowed down in front of the Time Patrollers. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

Everyone else sweatdropped at the act, and Yusuke was the one who spoke up. "It's fine… we can take care of ourselves, so there wasn't anything else to worry about."

"At least the good news is that we made it to the Royal City." Marissa said.

"What are you talking about? We just left that town." Lucy said.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The City is just up ahead…" Ann interrupted, and the rest of the Fairy Tail members looked over the cliff after hearing so.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed.

"We got here so fast… it didn't seem like all that long ago." Lucy surprisingly said.

"Ah geez, why didn't ya tell us sooner!" Natsu said with a grin, wrapping an arm over Edo Natsu's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry… it's just that our Lucy asked me to do this so… I-I didn't want to get hurt so I did…" Edo Natsu whimpered.

"We should get going immediately then, without wasting another second." Carla said, and began walking downhill with Happy and Wendy already behind her tail.

"Thanks again, other me!" Natsu bidded farewell, and hopped down to join the rest.

"Send my regards to the other me as well!" Lucy said, and followed after everyone else.

"I guess we should get going as well." Ann said.

"Yup, with a city that big, they'll definitely need us." Marissa said, and both females began walking down the edge, and Yusuke followed just behind them just as he finished observing the city from his point of view.

"H-Hey, hold on." Edo Natsu called out, catching the male Saiyan's attention and making him look back.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked… albeit a little too forceful in his mind since he saw the slightest flinch on Edo Natsu.

"A-Are you guys really going to stand up to the kingdom…? Everyone back in the guild is saying it was suicidal… and I have to agree…"

"If your friends were put in any danger, wouldn't you want to save them, no matter what the cost?" Yusuke asked, and it left Edo Natsu in silence.

"There's...no way of defeating them, the Royal Army…"

"Then don't worry about us." Yusuke said, making the pink-haired man look up at the Saiyan who held a small grin. "We'll do what it takes on our side to bring everyone we know back to normal."

With nothing more said, Yusuke looked ahead again, and took one forward step before he phased out of Natsu Dragion's sights.

* * *

Inside the towns of the Royal City, many people were out and about in the streets. Children were playing with each other, Adults conversed with each other, and vendors selling their wares to consumers.

Aside from the people living there, the streets and buildings boomed with decorative lights and shows that were supplied with magic.

As the group of Fairy Tail members from Earthland walked through one street of the city, they were all surprised by the large amount of activities that were present all around them.

"Weird… I've heard that this city was under dictatorship." Lucy commented, looking around.

"It looks more like going to a carnival or a fair." Marissa said.

"We managed to walk in easily too… you'd expect there'd be soldiers on the lookout for what we've done so far." Ann added in.

"This is all a waste of magical power…" Carla lectured. "It's selfish for the King to take in all the other magic power from all other countries and guilds and concentrate it into this one town."

"Hm?" Yusuke looked to the side to see a large crowd of people around what looked liked to be a plaza up ahead. "What's going on over there…?"

"Maybe there's a parade…?" Wendy thought.

"Let's go check it out!" Natsu ran towards the crowd.

"Aye sir!" Happy was just beside the fire dragonslayer.

"You two! We didn't come here to play!" Carla scolded irritably, but ultimately joined the rest of the group who decided to join the two that ran ahead with a sigh.

The group made their way through the crowd so that they could get a closer look as to what was going on. They eventually reached just over halfway of the group of people before stopping to look up ahead, widening their eyes and making sounds of surprises.

A giant blue lacrima laid right in the middle of the plaza for everyone to see. Around the crystal were soldiers heavily guarding it.

"That lacrima…" Natsu muttered.

"Is that… everyone from Magnolia?" Wendy managed to ask.

"No… you can see that it's been cut off… this isn't all of it." Carla explained.

The people all around them started cheering even louder than before the group had arrived, and just up ahead, there was a scaffolding with stairs near the large lacrima with someone on top of it. The person was an old man with a large beard. He wore royalty clothings and wielded a scepter in his hand. The old man spread apart his arms, eliciting more joyous cheers from the crowd, and the townspeople started chanting 'king' and 'your majesty'.

"Children of Edolas! With the power of the Anima, we have been blessed with ten years worth of magical power!" The King said.

"So he's the head honcho huh…?" Marissa muttered.

"Hmph… I wonder how this will go…" Ann uttered. From the side, she looked over towards Yusuke who currently had a hard glare set on the King.

"Let us all rejoice! Sing and laugh! Shed tears of this jubilant time!" The King bellowed, and the crowd continued to raise their voice. "The people in Edolas have a right to share this magical power! The entire nation is the only holy nation that will continue the future! Nobody can take this away from us! And I swear to all of you! That I shall gain more power, to make it seem that much will seem like garbage!"

The moment the King ended his sentence, he pierced the lacrima with his scepter, cracking it, causing just the tiniest of the lacrima to fall down.

Amongst the crowd chanting their nation's name, it only caused both Natsu and Yusuke to reach their breaking point.

The moment Natsu took a step forward, Lucy went up from behind and hugged him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't!" Lucy managed to get out.

"I can't…! That's our friends…!" Natsu said through his teeth, his anger flaring.

Black turned teal as Yusuke crouched just the slightest with gritted teeth until someone tightly gripped his shoulders.

"Don't. Even. Think about it. Not in front of all of these people, who I'll remind you out of all of this, are entirely innocent." Ann said, almost chillingly.

Yusuke's teal eyes went to glare at his rival, who currently had a hard glare of her own, enough to stand up against towards the male Saiyan.

Just behind them, Marissa shivered and froze in her spot, feeling both of their Ki's rise considerably in that short second. Unconsciously, she took a step back from slight fear.

In the middle of all the cheering from the residents in the Royal City, the King continued to laugh, feeling proud of himself. Being reasoned enough, Natsu, Yusuke and the rest of the Fairy Tail members retreated to formulate a plan.

* * *

 **It's... kind of a cliffhanger, I know, but I wanted to update, so I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **As always, I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as possible so that I don't leave all of you waiting for too long.**

 **Once more, a HUGE Thank You to those following and favoriting my story! If I could, I'd make everyone immune to being sick this upcoming winter season!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: October 26, 2016.**


	40. Chapter 40: Deceived

**Oh my god it's been nearly two months since I've updated, but an update nonetheless!**

 **First and foremost, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!**

 **Secondly, thank you all for being so patient! I'm off of this semester now and will have now have more time to work on the story! I don't mean to take so long but I was working this out through my time in college and I didn't have too much time in the midst of it, but it is here now!**

 **I won't say too much but will definitely have other chapters out faster than two months.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 _Inside a dark void, shockwaves were seen amidst the black space. Golden aura clashed against dark purple aura rapidly, and the beings that emitted the energies repeatedly vanished from one spot to another._

 _Yusuke glared at Mira hard as he crossed his arms to block an incoming punch from the bio-android. Mira opened up the palm of his opposite hand and charged Ki, prompting the Time Patroller to leap away from his opponent, only for Mira to phase in front of him, and punched him in the face, staggering Yusuke._

* * *

Yusuke's eyes twitched, and blood flowed down the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 _Ann roared, and fired off a large Ki wave from both of her hands at the charging Mira._

 _Her attack went straight past him, and the Saiyan immediately shot her head up as Towa's creation appeared above her, and dived down with a fist ready to launch. Ann brought out her golden aura to intercept, and brought back her own fist._

 _Both fighters clashed their punches at one another, resulting in a large shockwave. As Ann brought back another arm to launch forward, Mira was faster in delivering a punch towards her stomach. Ann gritted her teeth, and inevitably keeled down in pain, wincing with a closed eye._

* * *

Ann's frown deepened, and blood leaked out of both corners of her mouth.

Marissa watched both Saiyans in sitting positions with their legs crossed, facing each other with their eyes closed. She sighed in her chair with worry, and looked at the other side of the room where the rest of the Fairy Tail members were at. Natsu was currently sitting on a windowsill, looking hard at the city and beyond while Happy sadly sat below him on the floor. Lucy and Wendy were sitting on a couch with the former having her hands on her head, her elbows on her knees, lost on what action to take while the latter looked downcasted, also lost on how to approach their next course of action. On the table of the room they were all currently at was Carla, scribbling on a piece of paper with haste.

It was only about a minute or so later that Natsu grew impatient, and stepped onto the floor.

"I can't wait any longer… I'm going in!" Natsu announced.

"Wait just a little longer!" Carla interrupted.

"And why should I?!" He shouted.

"Because I'm almost done with the plan that we can use… the images that have been popping up in my head have been coming up more frequently ever since we arrived here." Carla explained calmly as she continued to write on the paper.

"What are you even doing?" Marissa asked.

"I'm coming up with a plan obviously… in order to return everyone back to normal." The white feline answered, causing Natsu to let out an irritated sigh of impatience.

"Everyone's been turned into that Lacrima… how do we change them back…?" Wendy meekly asked.

"... … we have no choice but to ask the King himself if we were to turn everyone else back." Carla said.

"... there's no way he'll tell us." The youngest dragonslayer said.

"Wait… would the King really know how to change everyone back?" Lucy asked, standing up from her seat.

"He'd be the only person I'd ask after that annoying speech he gave…" Marissa growled.

"I have an idea then. If we can get close to the King, then that will give us a chance to get everyone back to normal!"

"How do we do that exactly?" Wendy asked, looking up at the blonde.

"We use Gemini! They can transform into anyone they touch, and when they do, they'll have everything that person knows! So if we can get Gemini to touch the King, then we'll know how to turn everyone back!" Lucy explained, causing Natsu's and Wendy's features to brighten while Marissa gave a blank look of wonder. "However, their max time to transform is only five minutes, and they can only transform up to two people at a time… so if they happen to transform into someone new, then they won't be able to transform into the older one."

"I'm curious… think you can bring them out?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." Lucy reached into her satchel and pulled out Gemini's golden key.

 **OPEN! GATE OF THE TWINS: GEMINI!**

Golden light appeared in front of Lucy, and out of it came the two Celestial Spirits Gemi and Mini. They danced around before floating in front of Lucy.

"How can we…" Gemi started to say

"... be of service?" Mini finished.

"Aww, they're so cute." Marissa went up to the duo spirits and giggled to herself. Gemi and Mini twirled around the Earthling before they both touched her shoulders.

The Celestial Spirits moved away from the rest and smoke surrounded them. A moment later, another copy of Marissa was seen standing in the room with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Hi there!" Gemini introduced.

"Whoa… a spitting image of myself, but literally! That's so cool!" Marissa gushed.

"The name's Marissa! Seventeen years old, loves hot chocolate, and a hopeless romantic!" Gemini said.

The grin from Marissa's dropped, and she dropped to the ground, sulking and making circles with her finger on the ground.

"... not that hopeless…" Marissa uttered.

"E-Ehehe… why don't we move onto something else?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh! I know!" Marissa exclaimed, immediately standing back up. "Why don't we try it on Bro? I _really_ want to ask him something."

"No probl" Gemini responded, and walked over to the sitting Yusuke. Almost cautiously, Gemini outstretched an arm to touch Yusuke's shoulder, and managed to do so ever so gently.

Yusuke's left closed eye twitched ever so slightly.

Gemini took a few steps back and turned around to face the rest of the group. Smoke surrounded the spirit for a moment before revealing another copy of the male Saiyan with his arms crossed and smirking.

"Yo." Gemini greeted.

"Oh my god, this is too good." Marissa rubbed her hands together with a large grin.

"What did you want to ask him?" Wendy asked.

"What did you and Amber do that one time when she took you to go shopping?" Marissa asked.

"Hm…" Gemini closed its eyes in thought. "I can't exactly remember."

"Huh?" Marissa turned her head towards Lucy. "I thought you said they know everything the person they touch knows."

"I-I mean… they should… shouldn't you?" Lucy asked Gemini.

"Well, it's only recent stuff that person remembers. Like having four plates of pancakes this morning!" Gemini said with a grin.

"Aww... what a bummer." Marissa slumped forward.

"Anything else you think you could ask?" Happy asked.

"Hm…" Marissa thought for a while until someone familiar spoke up.

"Hey…"

Marissa flinched and looked behind her to see Yusuke look at her somewhat irritated, and was wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Kind of impolite trying to get into my head, Kid." Yusuke stated, crossing his arms.

"Uh… h-hey Bro… done with your image training already?" Marissa nervously said.

"I've been done… the moment when I felt Lucy's spirit touched me."

"...oh. So about my first question-"

"I told you before, I'm not saying anything." Yusuke interrupted.

"...fine." Marissa pouted.

"Still, pretty neat that Gemini was able to copy me." Yusuke commented, walking up to his lookalike.

"Ya got no magic power! It was easy as pie!" Gemini gleefully exclaimed, causing Marissa to snicker behind the Saiyan.

"O-Oh my god… when would you ever hear him say those words? Haha!" Marissa laughed.

"Aside from that… when did you get this spirit?" Yusuke asked Lucy.

"You helped out with that remember? Back when we we teamed up with Blue Pegasus and Lamia scale to fight against Oracion Seis. That Angel women had keys, and I made contracts with them after we came back." Lucy explained.

"...oh yeah. I forgot this thing copied that Ichiya creep." Yusuke looked back at Gemini, slightly narrowing his eyes. He turned his head back towards the others. "Anyway, do we have a plan of attack yet?"

"Yes, we do now." Carla answered, and hopped off the table towards the group. She held a piece of paper in hand and presented it to the others. It was a sketch of a map of the city in a circular shape with the King's castle right in the middle. There was also a location of a coal mine labeled along with a location of an underground passage.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's how we will get close to the King while using your spirit in order to gain information on how to revert everyone back." Carla answered.

"What does it mean exactly?" Natsu asked.

"There is a mine that is connected to the King's castle with an underground passage. We can enter there and infiltrate from the inside." Carla explained.

"That's amazing… how did you know this?" Wendy asked her friend.

"Information keeps popping up inside my head, like I've explained before." Carla responded.

"So we get inside the castle, use Lucy's spirit to make contact with the King, and then we'll be set?" Marissa asked.

"Yes. As long as everything goes according to plan, then we should be able to turn everyone back to normal with no problems. We will go at night time, so now it is a good time for everyone to rest."

Shuffling can be heard from behind everyone, and they looked to see Ann standing up from where she sat. Opening her eyes, Ann spat out blood to the side and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Catching the other's' gazes, she raised an eyebrow to see another copy of the male Saiyan.

"What the hell is going on?" Ann asked.

"Man, she sure is feisty, good thing I know I can stand up to her!" Gemini exclaimed.

"Oh boy…" Marissa muttered.

"... ...you want to say that again Tarok?" Ann angrily snarled as a tick mark was formed on her forehead.

"Hey, it wasn't me." Yusuke said with his hands up in defense.

"...I think it's time for you to return Gemini…" Lucy nervously said, and forced closed the celestial spirit back to its own world.

Ann sighed to the side, and looked at the group again before speaking. "It looks like you guys came up with something, mind filling me in?"

"Yeah." Marissa nodded. "We'll use Lucy's spirit, Gemini, that was here just now to copy the King so that we'll be able get the information to get everyone back to normal."

"And how do we get close to the King?"

"With this." Marissa grabbed Carla's drawing that was laid on the table, and showed it to Ann. "Apparently if we go through the mine there and travel underground, we'll be under the castle so we can infiltrate it."

Ann took the piece of paper and looked at it. "It's not exactly my type to approach things… but whatever. I'll go along with it."

"Then we all go tonight. Everyone should rest up for the time being and prepare." Carla stated.

* * *

Night had come shortly after the plan to rescue everyone back on Earthland was introduced. With Carla being the guide, everyone in the group followed the white feline to their destination of the mines.

The group continued to walk until they reached to a cliff that can be easily missed if people were to walk around and not pay attention. At the base of it, was the entrance to the mine, and the entire group stopped at just in front of it.

"It's pretty dark…" Lucy said.

"If only I could use my fire…" Natsu muttered.

"No problem! I got the solution!" Marissa exclaimed, and held out a hand to bring out a bright ball of Ki. She grinned to everyone else. "Alrighty, shall we start exploring?"

Mostly everyone nodded, and with Marissa now in the front, but just behind Carla, the group entered the dark mine with the Earthling illuminating their surroundings, and began to travel through.

It was a long and silent walk with nothing happening so far for the Fairy Tail group. Eventually, they all arrived in front of a stone constructed wall with planks of wood stuck on to it. On one of the planks of wood, there were letters and numbers of "KY-20" carved onto it.

"It's coated in magic… probably to prevent it from falling and letting anyone in or out." Lucy said as she touched the wall.

"We have to get through here in order to reach the castle." Carla stated.

"Leave that to me then!" Lucy exclaimed and brought out a golden key from her satchel.

 **OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!**

In a bright golden light, Taurus appeared in front of Lucy and the group.

"Alright Taurus, break this down!" Lucy ordered.

"Moo! Of course!" Taurus brought back an arm, and focusing on his strength, he punched the wall a few seconds later and the entire thing came crashing down.

Ahead of the destroyed wall, everybody was able to see another passageway thanks to Marissa's source of light. With the job done, Lucy called back Taurus.

"I didn't think there'd be anything behind this." Lucy said.

"Me too… you've really thought this all out haven't you, Carla?" Wendy said.

"It can't be helped that all of this has been in my head to plan out… I only hope this will lead into the basement of the castle…" Carla said.

As the group continued on, Natsu noticed Happy slowing down his movements, and looking down on the ground.

"What's wrong buddy?" Natsu asked.

"... why can't I get all of this information in my head… I should be the same, aren't I?" Happy meekly asked, rubbing his forehead. The group looked at each other with no answer, besides Carla.

"You promised me that you wouldn't ask, remember?" Carla said.

"A-Aye…"

"Let's move on further inside."

And so the group continued doing so. Along the way however, the two Saiyans lagged behind the mages and their Earthling friend who was supplying the light for the group in the front, but Ann walked up towards Yusuke.

"I think we're close… but do you feel all of that?" Ann asked the male Saiyan in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"A bunch of energy signatures… up ahead."

"Should we let them know?"

"I don't recommend it." Ann answered, causing Yusuke to look at her with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Why is that?" Yusuke asked.

"Feel closely. Recognize someone?"

Yusuke sensed ahead with closed eyes, feeling a large number of small energy signatures, and one standing out, who he was familiar with since coming to Edolas.

"It's Erza… of this world." Yusuke muttered. "But… why would she be all the way down here?"

"Beats me… you don't think she knows about what we're about to do, right?" Ann asked.

"Shouldn't be… there's no way." Yusuke said.

"That's why if something happens… we shouldn't do anything then."

"What? Why?"

"We want to get into the castle, right? If they're not there by some mere coincidence, then this can be a good chance to not cause any trouble." Ann explained, and looked ahead. "Stealth isn't our strong suit… it's a good opportunity to sneak in."

"So if they do happen to find and catch us… we're just not gonna do anything?" Yusuke asked, and the female Saiyan nodded.

"It'll catch them off guard once we start to take action once it's necessary. If we don't want to put anyone back on Earthland in danger that is, then we have to be patient."

"... I don't like it. What bothers me the most is why soldiers, let alone Erza, are over at the mine at this time. Something's not right." Yusuke said, and they both continued moving along with everyone else.

Carla kept leading everybody through twists and turns through the tunnels of the mine. With Yusuke and Ann still just behind everyone else, they sensed the group of energy signatures ahead of them. At times, they looked at each other with knowing glances as they progressed further into the mine.

Within time, the group arrived into a clearing in the mine. There was plenty of room in the space in front of them, and the Time Patrollers tensed up a bit.

"We should be close now… the basement of the castle should be shortly up ahead." Carla said.

"I gotta say… it's pretty impressive that you guided us." Lucy complimented.

"It can't be helped, all of this just popped in my head."

"Thanks Carla!" Happy said.

"Save that for when we rescue everyone back to normal. After we enter the castle comes the hard part where we will need to sneak into the King's quarters and come out with no problems."

As the mages talked, Marissa slowly treaded her way back towards the Saiyan silently.

"Do the both of you feel all of that?" Marissa hushly asked the two Saiyan's, and they nodded.

"Yeah… a while back." Yusuke said.

"Mari, whatever happens, we can't do anything reckless." Ann said.

"What? Why? They basically have us surrounded!" Marissa hushly said.

"Kid, trust us on this…" Yusuke whispered back, and the Earthling sighed quietly.

The three Time Patrollers walked back towards the mages who hardly noticed them by the side.

"Well, if we do run into any trouble, I'm sure Yusuke and I will be able to handle it no problem." Lucy boasted.

"How about us…" Ann deadpanned.

"Yeah! You consider us chopped liver or what?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Of course I meant you guys as well!" Lucy quickly said.

"Come on everyone, we should go." Wendy took one step forward until all of a sudden, a substance came flying out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the sky dragonslayer, causing her to tumble and fall to the ground. "Ah!"

"Wendy!" The others exclaimed, and as Natsu ran over to her, more of the substance came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the fire dragonslayer. Same with Wendy, Natsu yelped and lost his balance. When more of the unknown substance came out and wrapped it around his mouth caused him to crash to the ground.

At the same time, more of the substance flew towards Lucy and the Time Patrollers. While the blonde was unlucky to escape from it, the three Time Patrollers phased out in time to dodge from being caught in it.

Appearing just a ways away from the mages and cats, Yusuke, Ann and Marissa saw several soldiers holding torches of fire and weaponry surround the Fairy Tail mages and Time Patrollers. Near the mages, Erza Knightwalker appeared out of the array of soldiers, and stood next to Lucy who was on her knees.

Instinctively, all three Time Patrollers extended their arms out to defend, but a quick reaction from Knightwalker where she stomped Lucy to the ground, causing the blonde to cry out, and placed the blade of her spear next to the Celestial Mages neck.

"One move, and I will not hesitate to end her." Was Knightwalker's one threat that caused the Patrollers to grit their teeth in frustration. The sight of Knightwalker caused Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla to widen their eyes in surprise as it was the first time seeing her.

"Damnit…" Yusuke muttered angrily. His eyes winced when he saw Lucy struggling from under Knightwalker's boot, as well as shaking from having a weapon up against her.

"W-Why are there so many here…" Wendy weakly said, surveying her surroundings. Just next to her, Natsu squirmed violently on the ground, trying to break free.

"H-How…" Happy shakily asked, and next to him, Carla looked around her disbelievingly, also shaking.

"Hm. So these are the Earthland mages…" Knightwalker observed, and rolled Lucy around with her boot so that she was on her back, still keeping her spear close to the blonde. She took a look at Lucy's face, and glanced over to Natsu's next. "And they look just like Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion... "

Knightwalker looked over to the Time Patrollers, meeting up with their glares with one of her own.

"Resisting is futile." Knightwalker stated, and placed her spear an inch closer to Lucy's neck, causing her to cry out. The counterpart of Erza narrowed her eyes knowingly towards the Patrollers.

Yusuke growled audibly, and just briefly his eyes went over to Ann, who looked back at him sternly. He went to Marissa's eyes next, and saw the slightest insecurity within them, but gave him a knowing look. Taking a breath, Yusuke closed his eyes and exhaled. Slowly, he brought back his arm that was extended out, and held out his hands to his sides.

"We surrender." Yusuke announced, and Ann and Marissa also held their hands to the side shortly after.

"Hmph… Smart. Contain them." Knightwalker ordered, and the substance that held the Fairy Tail mages in place were also wrapped around the Time Patrollers from the soldiers' weapons. "Take them away."

The soldiers began dragging the captives away. While the mages kept struggling, the Patrollers were tugged along with little resistance.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out, but was stopped when Knightwalker pierced her spear on the ground. She looked down at the two cats.

"Exceeds." Knightwalker simply said, confusing Carla and Happy. The Fairy Tail group looked at the interaction, and was greatly surprised when Knightwalker and every single soldier present, besides the ones who held their captives, kneeled down in front of Carla and Happy. "We welcome you back."

"What the…" Marissa muttered, watching the scene.

"Congratulations on escorting the trespassers."

* * *

"Make sure it's locked tight." A soldier ordered another soldier, who was currently locking Lucy, Yusuke, Ann and Marissa in large cuff boards made out of wood that was chained from the ceiling, and entrapped their wrists and neck.

"That should keep them in place." Another soldier said, finishing up locking up Yusuke. After doing so, he walked over to the cell door where other soldiers were waiting, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Footsteps clanked on the stone floor farther and farther away from the cell room.

"What happened back there?" Lucy said through her teeth, slightly glaring at the three Time Patrollers.

"You were pinned under her!" Marissa reasoned.

"But you guys are fast enough, aren't you?"

"We had reasons why we didn't act." Ann spoke up, and looked over at Lucy. "We wanted to get into the castle, but not cause a ruckus? We figured that was a good chance."

"Plus, we knew they were there beforehand." Marissa added in with her head down in shame.

"What?!" Lucy screeched. "And you didn't bother to tell the rest of us?"

"Calm down Lucy… we didn't tell because if everyone else knew, then we probably would have changed the entire plan, and wasting more time than we already have." Yusuke reasoned, and directly looked at the blonde. "We got into the castle no problem. They think they really got us that that we can't do anything. If we have that element of surprise, then we can get the jump on them."

"We can't really go back to our original plan… could we?" Lucy asked, processing his words.

"We could. But they know we're here now, I'm not sure if it'll work." Marissa answered.

"Then… you haven't thought of anything further than this?"

"...not really." Marissa said, and Lucy sighed.

"I hope Wendy and Natsu are alright… but, what about Happy and Carla?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, that was a surprise… them being these Exceeds?"

"Angels of this world… hm. Not too sure about that." Yusuke commented.

"Well the people here really think so. With how the Erza of this world and those soldiers reacted, they must see them in high regards." Lucy said.

"... you don't think they betrayed us, do you?" Marissa asked.

"No! They wouldn't…" Lucy trailed off, and looked down on the ground.

"... I don't sense them here… but Natsu and Wendy are at the opposite side from where we're at" Yusuke said.

"But why did they separate them from us? What do they want from them?" Marissa questioned.

"I don't know... " Yusuke clenched his fists.

"I just hope they're safe…" Lucy muttered.

"... god this is uncomfortable." Ann commented, shaking around that resonated the chains connected to the board around her.

"We're just gonna have to make do for now. Least until something happens." Yusuke said. But just as he said that, he turned his head towards the cell door, sensing someone just outside.

Marissa and Ann made the same gestures with turning their heads towards the door, sensing a person. Lucy looked up at the door as well, hearing footsteps out in the quiet hall.

"It's Erza…" Marissa whispered.

"... Eh?!" Lucy quietly exclaimed.

The cell door opened up, and all four inside the room looked up to see Edolas Erza walk in with her spear in hand. She looked down at each of the four individually, and narrowed her eyes when hers met with Yusuke. Knightwalker walked over to the male Saiyan and lifted up her spear.

"Yusuke!" Lucy shouted, and Knightwalker forced her weapon down onto Yusuke.

Knightwalker broke apart the wooden board around Yusuke, and he hunched over and glanced up at her.

"Get up." Knightwalker demanded, and grabbed ahold of Yusuke's collar of his gray jacket. The male was forced to stand up, and Erza's counterpart pulled him towards the door. "Restrain him."

A couple of soldiers came from the side of the doorway with the weapons that were used to hold them in place. They forced Yusuke to turn around and held his arms behind his back. After doing so, Yusuke felt more of the substance wrap around his hands, holding him in place.

Looking forward with narrowed eyes, Yusuke saw Knightwalker walk over to Marissa, and just like what she did with him, Knightwalker broke apart the wooden board around her. Edolas Erza forced the Earthling up by her shirt, and pushed her towards the soldiers.

"Ah! Watch it!" Marissa exclaimed, and the soldiers also restrained her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing with them?" Ann demanded.

"What needs to be done." Knightwalker responded, turning her head back to look at Ann with a smirk.

Ann narrowed her eyes and looked towards Marissa, and quirked an eyebrow.

Marissa looked over towards Yusuke discreetly with a curious eye, and the Saiyan quickly shook his head.

The Earthling shrugged, and seeing so gave Ann her answer.

Knightwalker grabbed Marissa's collar and held up the tip of her spear towards her neck.

"Start walking." Knightwalker commanded, looking at Yusuke who currently had his eyes furrowed.

The soldiers beside him forced him away from the cell room by grabbing ahold of his arms. Knightwalker let herself and Marissa out, and closed the cell door behind her.

"Where are you taking us?" Marissa asked.

"You'll find out soon." Knightwalker answered.

"Do you really think it's right to keep a hostage? I'd thought you'd have more honor Erza." Yusuke said, glancing back.

"Hmph.I will not take any chances with the stunts you've pulled. I will eliminate all those affiliated with Fairy Tail."

With the hallways coming to an end, both Patrollers could see light up ahead. Walking out of the hallway, they winced their eyes from the brightness of the sun. After clearing up their vision, they could see other soldiers out in a clearing that was high up on the building they were at, and there were two groups of soldiers that had two large objects that very much resembled cannonballs.

Yusuke stopped in his tracks for a second, eyeing the stone objects with a raised eyebrow, but was forced forward by the soldiers besides him who still held his arms in place.

While Knightwalker walked Marissa over to one group of soldiers, on the opposite side of them Yusuke arrived at the other group of soldiers where one had a large metal bracelet in hand while at least four soldiers were around the large stone objects.

Yusuke felt himself being pulled forward even more as his ankles were now being embraced by the bracelet that was connected to the stone balls.

"Get moving." A soldier ordered, and Yusuke once again found himself moving by the soldiers beside him.

' _I guess I can act it out…'_ Yusuke idly thought, hardly feeling the weight of the objects that were connected to him.

Marissa watched on from a distance as she saw Yusuke struggling to walk while the soldiers around her connected metal bracelets to her ankle, also being chained with the stone orbs.

' _...really Bro?'_ Marissa deadpanned in thought. She blinked once and looked ahead where the male Saiyan was walking to. ' _...a ledge?'_

"You two, keep her in place." Knightwalker commanded towards a couple of soldiers beside her.

"Yessir!" both soldiers went and grabbed both of Marissa's arms and brought up their spears towards her neck. The Earthling instinctively brought her head back, and sighed in irritation.

Knightwalker walked towards the edge of the building where Yusuke arrived, who was currently looking down from the high distance.

"Leave us." Knightwalker ordered the two soldiers that were beside Yusuke, and they both went left their Captain and the prisoner alone.

"You're not serious, are you?" Yusuke asked.

"It is the only means that has been brought up to avoid that trick you and your friends pull with all of your flying." Knightwalker answered.

"Why do this? What do you gain if you were to do this?"

"That answer is simple… satisfaction." Knightwalker grinned and went to grab Yusuke's shoulder. She forcefully turned him around to the side, stepped forward once as he did so as well, and the next thing Yusuke knew he was hanging from the ledge with Knightwalkers support of her hand grabbing the collar of his jacket, and having both of his feet touching the ledge.

"You don't have to do this!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"In this case, I do have to. But, even if I didn't, I would have wanted to in the first place." Knightwalker smirked at him, and Yusuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You're sick."

"I'm sure you've heard of my title… The Fairy Hunter. You're apart of Fairy Tail, and that is no exception, even if you are from Earthland."

"So what, kill me first then kill her? Is that what's going to happen?" Yusuke asked, and looked over at Marissa.

"No, you'll be the first to go. But I can only imagine the suffering look on her face once I throw you off. She'll go later." Knightwalker answered, her smirk widening.

Yusuke locked eyes with the Edolas' Erza, and turned his head towards Marissa. "Sorry Kid, you'll be on your own!"

' _Great…'_ Marissa inwardly rolled her eyes. She struggled a bit in order to alert the soldiers, and forced her to keep her in place. "No! Stop!"

"You won't win…" Yusuke said towards Knightwalker.

"We'll see about that." With their final words said towards each other, Knightwalker pushed Yusuke off the ledge of the building.

"Nng!" The chained balls that were connected to Yusuke also fell along with him, and Knightwalker continued watching from the edge, her grin intact.

Hearing a satisfying faint thud from down below, Knightwalker turned around and walked away. She looked over towards Marissa, who currently stood frozen with her mouth slightly open.

"Take her back to her cell. Execution complete."

* * *

"So uhm… how did you and Yusuke meet?" Lucy nervously asked Ann. The female Saiyan looked over towards the blonde, and she recoiled a bit. "Y-You don't have to talk if you don't want to…"

"No… it's fine." Ann sighed.

After Yusuke and Marissa were dragged away from the prison cell, Ann sat back and did nothing but wait for them. It was only a few minutes after before Lucy started to try and make a conversation.

"I'm sure he's told you about how he joined the Time Patrol, fighting against the Time Breakers and all of that." Ann said, and she saw Lucy nod. "It's funny honestly, now that I think back on it…"

"What happened exactly?"

"Long story short… he was basically assigned along with a mission I took back on Earth. I was against it, but our superior was firm in his decision. By the end of it… I was on the short end of the stick and he had to help me." Ann explained. "At that time, I was pretty angry at him, and how far he's helped the Time Patrol in such a short amount of time. I guess you can just call that jealousy…"

"Do you still feel that way about him?"

"Oh hell yeah, definitely." Ann simply answered, but continued. "Maybe now it's… not as much."

"How long have you known him? Maybe that played a factor." Lucy asked.

"That's hard to say honestly… I probably first met him shortly after he joined. Ever since then, he's been performing missions for the Supreme Kai of Time to revert any distortions in our timeline so that it flows naturally. I'll be honest, with how much he's done in just a short amount of time even amazes me."

"Do you mind if you can elaborate…?"

"You're pretty bored right now aren't you?"

"I mean, I don't think it's all that bad getting to know you. That way, we can be friends can't we?" Lucy said with a smile.

Ann widened her eyes by a small margin at Lucy's answer and looked away, feeling her face heat up.

' _...why am I feeling happy?'_ Ann rapidly thought.

"...is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I-It's nothing." Ann bit her lip, inwardly cursing herself from stuttering and now feeling a bit embarrassed. "What did you ask again?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could go into detail about how much he's done to help the Time Patrol out in just a short amount of time."

"Right… I mean, technically that short amount of time could have been pretty long for everyone. We had the advantage to manipulate time on our side. Tarok probably took the most out of that. It would make the most sense since he blew nearly all of us away in terms of strength and power."

"I see… so how about Marissa?" Lucy asked next.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how did the two of you meet?"

"Wouldn't Mari have told you that already?"

"It didn't really come up whenever I've talked to her…" Lucy answered, making Ann sigh quietly.

"It was before we both met Tarok if you were wondering about that. She gets pretty excited whenever we get new members to join the Time Patrol. I was no exception." Ann said, and smiled a bit. "She pretty much grew on me, and I suppose the same can be said for both her and Tarok."

"I can see that, she has a pretty hyper personality." Lucy commented.

"It's different once she starts to fight seriously. Then again, I suppose that's all of us." Ann stated, almost solemnly.

"You won't get away with this!"

Ann and Lucy perked up at Marissa voice from outside their prison cell. They could hear her struggling along with chains rattling.

The prison door opened abruptly, and Marissa was seen being thrown inside. Lucy and Ann gasped at the chained balls that were connected to Marissa. The Earthling wriggled a bit, and looked towards the door, glaring at a grinning Knightwalker.

"Mari!" Ann exclaimed.

"W-What happened?" Lucy shakily asked.

"I swear! When I get out of here, you're going to pay for what you did!" Marissa screeched, tears forming in the corner of her eyes that Erza's counterpart could see..

"I would say I'd like to see you try, that is, if you can survive later." Knightwalker said. She chuckled and closed the cell door behind her, and walked away.

Marissa sniffled on the ground as she heard the footsteps go farther and farther. When she couldn't hear them anymore, and sensed Knightwalker was far away enough, she turned her body to face Ann and Lucy.

"So, how was my acting?" Marissa said with a grin.

"Acting?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Mari…" Ann sighed. "Where's Tarok?"

"I dunno. He got pushed off the building by her, so he should be fine." Marissa shrugged.

"You say that so casually…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I almost found it funny that they used these on us." The Earthling stood up and lifted up a leg, which also brought up the stone ball that was chained onto her. "Probably thought it'd stop us from getting away. Pfft, they wish."

"You said Yusuke got pushed off a building… and he just let it happen?"

"Yeah. I guess he really wants to get the drop on them later."

"Well he's not doing much… he's just down below not doing anything at all." Ann said, sensing where the male Saiyan was at currently.

"I'm sure he'll do something or later. Until then, guess we'll just have to wait until he takes action." Marissa said, sliding against the wall to sit down next to Ann.

* * *

Two soldiers of the Royal Army were currently walking through a stone hallway.

"So you said this guy fell all the way from the top of the East Tower?" A soldier said with a mop in hand.

"Yeah. Captain Knightwalker just threw him off. Least that's how one of my buddies said who was there." Another soldier said, a bucket full of water and soap in hand.

"So… I guess we're just there going to clean up the mess?"

"Pretty much. You can probably imagine the damage done to a person if they were to fall from that height."

"I… don't think I want to."

"Well, you're not gonna look forward to what you're gonna see next then."

"Why the hell are we even assigned to doing this?"

"Hey, Knightwalker's orders. She'd probably kill us if we didn't listen."

"Ugh, I guess this is the better option then."

"Yeup. Wonder how many Fairy Tail members she's killed now."

"Must have been alot, wasn't it?"

"That's what I've heard."

The conversation between both soldiers ended when they reached the end of the hallway into a small courtyard. Just a short ways ahead of them they could see a small crater.

When both of them reached to the edge of the crater, they both widened their eyes by the sight of a body that has been chained with two stone balls attached to both of his ankles.

"What the hell, isn't there suppose to blood, limbs and bones everywhere?" The soldier with the mop said, looking all around the crater.

"That's… really odd." The soldier with the bucket of water entered the crater with the other just following behind him.

When both soldiers arrived to inspect the body, the person currently has his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"I can't even tell whether this guy's dead or alive." The one with the mop said.

"Safe assumption is dead. C'mon, who would survive a fall from that kind of height? On top of that, this guy had those on him." The soldier with the bucket pointed over to the chained balls. "Get real man."

"I… guess we should drag this guy away to the morgue or something."

"We don't even have the keys to unlock the braces on him… damn it this is gonna suck… Alright, I'll take this side, you go on the other."

The soldier with the mop threw the mop away and went over to the opposite side of the body.

When both soldiers went to grab body's arms, the next thing they knew they were hanging in the middle of the air with their mouths covered up by a hand.

It took a few moments for both soldiers to blink and process their situation when they let out muffled screens when their eyes saw another pair of eyes looking at them, and a face that held a smirk.

"Don't worry you two, I won't do anything too damaging. Say goodnight boys." Yusuke knocked their heads together and in an instant, both soldiers fell unconscious.

Yusuke bent and broke the braces around his ankles with ease, and went to stretch his body next.

"Alright… no one else around here… what to do next…?" Yusuke muttered to himself as he took a look around his surroundings. "Well, if nothing else, I guess it's time to-!"

Yusuke stopped mid-sentence and looked at a direction, feeling a familiar energy rise in power.

' _Gajeel…?! He's here?'_ Yusuke thought, and narrowed his eyes. ' _I need to find out what's going on…'_

Flaring out his white aura, Yusuke hastily flew away from the castle unseen.

* * *

 **I will also have to admit, incorporating the Time Patrollers in the Edolas Arc has been somewhat of a challenge, so I do hope those who have read this chapter have enjoyed it!**

 **Not much to say but I will work on the next chapter ASAP, that's where the fun starts!**

 **I do apologize for not answering any questions this chapter, but for those who still want answers from me, please PM or leave a review for me to answer in the next chapter!**

 **I'm also very grateful for those who have begun to follow and favorite my story! Thank you to those who have done so lately and a huge thank you to those sticking to this story for the longest time! I really appreciate it! If I could, I'd give you presents that you want for Christmas!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: December 25, 2016. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!**


	41. Chapter 41: Pushing

**Yay! Back with another chapter that didn't take more than a month! Woohoo!**

 **Let's get right into the reviews from last chapter!**

 **.**

 **"Aadidoesftp":** **Definitely has not finished yet, the sequel will definitely come in the future too!**

 **"gpno14":** **Hope you had good holidays yourself! I definitely didn't hold out on this chapter for too long this time, hope you enjoy!**

 **"Guest (1)":** **Thank you! Here it is!**

 **Guest Reviewer "saiyan fan":** **Next chapter will be the duel between them! Stay tuned!**

 **"Elvizfonz23":** **I do plan on having a background scene of Yusuke achieving SSJ and SSJ2 status, and it'll most likely be after the Edolas Arc. If he'd do a fusion with anyone, I dunno, it Could be Ann whereas if they were to do the fusion dance I'd probably have it be female dominant and if they were to Potara fuse, then it might be male dominant. Maybe even vice verse, who knows. But I haven't really had a much detailed thought into it.**

 **"Guest (2)":** **xD**

 **"NIssonAngulo": Thank you, and you're welcome! I hope you keep getting excited from my updates. I'll admit, I'm still kind of slacking but I'm getting motivation each day to continue writing, and this time it's alot earlier than some would expect. Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **"Guest (3)":** **Doing as often as I can to write it so I can keep pumping chapters out. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **"Guest (4)":** **Haha, that's right! xD**

 **"BANKAIZEN":** **Thank you!**

 **"Rufael": Happy New Year to you too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **"CobraAssassin": I've given it some thought and I'd probably either use Travis Willingham who voiced Mustang in the anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or Reuben Langdon who voice Dante in the game Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening for Yusuke's voice. As for Ann, most likely Kari Wahlgren who voice Lady, also in the game Devil Mary Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Then as for Marissa, I'd choose Kara Edwards who voice Kid Goten, even today I think. I can imagine her coming up with a voice best suited for Marissa and her personality. Thank you for the compliment as well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan":** **Nothing happened at all, just work and preparing for school and stuff. But definitely not gonna stop me from finishing my story!**

 **.**

 **That's all there is to it to the reviews from the previous chapter. Also, I'm pretty sure we now broke over 400K in words! I'd call that a milestone.**

 **Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

' _What is he even doing…?'_ Yusuke thought as he flew through the city.

It hadn't been long when the male Saiyan left the castle, and thinking that the others will be safe as long as Ann and Marissa were there, he had to go see what the Iron Dragonslayer was up to.

Flying over to where Gajeel was at, he recognized the area when he first arrived with the group, the area where the large lacrima was out in the open plaza.

Floating above the plaza, Yusuke could see Gajeel destroying his surroundings and knocking away soldiers from the lacrima. The next thing the mage did was leap in the air, and formed his arm into a sword with his magic. Bringing up the iron sword, Gajeel swung his arm down at the lacrima, surprising Yusuke.

"What the hell is he doing?" Yusuke muttered. He made an action to dive down, but what caught his eye next stopped him once more.

As soon as Gajeel was finished attacking the lacrima, the giant blue crystal began glowing brightly in the middle of the plaza, and the male Saiyan was frozen in place, watching the scene.

The light that covered the entire lacrima was reduced down, and Yusuke made a sound of surprise to not see the large lacrima, but two people.

"That's…!" Yusuke sensed down below, recognizing the two people that suddenly appeared in place of the lacrima, and grinned. "Gray… and Erza!"

He silently gasped when he saw Gajeel let out his roar towards some soldiers, and Erza firing off Ki blasts while Gray stood in his place, keeping his guard up.

Flaring his white aura, Yusuke instantly dived down towards the plaza. Along the way, he extended an arm out, and fired off multiple Ki blasts at the soldiers below him.

Yusuke's energy attacks touched the stone ground, and large plumes of smoke was created. He landed in front of Erza, surprising her.

"Yusuke!" Erza exclaimed.

"Go grab Gray! I'll get Gajeel! We're flying out of here, hurry!" Yusuke yelled.

Erza quickly nodded and ran over to Gray. She grabbed his arm, and they both flew up in the air. Yusuke went over to Gajeel, and went to grab his shoulder.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted, but gasped at seeing Yusuke.

"Ready or not, we're moving!" Yusuke yelled, and lifted Gajeel up into the air.

Yusuke brought his other hand over his head, and Ki shined at the top of his palm. He threw his hand down at the plaza ground at a spot where there were no soldiers present, and a large smoke cloud was formed, engulfing the entire area with little visibility on the ground.

"We should be good, follow me!" Yusuke shouted towards Erza, and she nodded.

Erza saw Yusuke bring out his white aura, and flew away from the plaza. Copying him by bringing out her own white aura, she quickly followed after him.

* * *

Flying down into an empty alleyway where there were no people around it, Yusuke set Gajeel down, and Erza shortly arrived after, landing down with Gray.

"Honestly, it's pretty good to see more people are safe." Yusuke said, turning around to face the three new Fairy Tail members with a smile.

"Then you guys mind telling us what is going on?" Gray asked.

"First, how are _you_ here?" Gajeel asked, pointing at Yusuke.

"I should be asking you that, since I sensed your energy for the first time in this world since you were going gungho back there." Yusuke said, crossing his arms.

"Wait, then you two weren't with each other?" Gray questioned.

"What do you mean, in this world?" Erza asked, crossing her arms.

"We're not in Earthland at the moment. We're in another world called Edolas. You can practically label this world and Earthland as twins or something."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"Well, for one-" Yusuke stopped talking, and looked to the side.

"Yusuke? What is it?" Erza asked.

"Come on out! I know you're hiding there." Yusuke called out.

Everybody else looked towards the direction Yusuke was looking at, and out from the corner of a building was man in a suit and bowl hat.

"My, surprising that you were able to find out where I was. Even more surprising when you swooped in as well back there!" The man said, walking up towards the group of four. When he arrived near them, he lifted up his hat, and smirked at the group, revealing his face.

"What the-?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Two Gajeels…?!" Erza inquired.

"Yes! I am the Gajeel of this world." Edolas Gajeel introduced.

"Gihi! This guy is pretty useful! Wouldn't you say that he's reliable with a face like that?!" Gajeel boasted with a smirk, and placed an arm over his counterparts shoulders.

"Why are there two Gajeels?" Erza asked Yusuke.

"Remember how I said you could call this world and Earthland twins? That's why. There are other versions of people from Earthland here in Edolas." Yusuke answered.

"Does that include us as well…?"

"... I think they're ignoring us other me." Edolas Gajeel said.

"How rude!" Gajeel yelled.

"Ha! They don't give a crap at all about your guys' face." Gray said with a grin, and both Gajeels quickly grew disappointed.

"Yusuke, what is going on?" Erza asked.

"A lot. Magnolia got sucked up into a portal and into this world." Yusuke said.

"The entire city?!" Gray exclaimed, and the Saiyan nodded.

"Every building, and almost every person in the area. The only ones that weren't caught were Marissa, Ann and I. As well as Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla. In this case, I suppose Gajeel is included in that as well now."

"Where are they now?" Erza questioned.

"Captured." Yusuke simply answered.

"What?!" Gray, Gajeel and Erza exclaimed.

"We were going to infiltrate the castle to try and get everyone else back to normal with Carla's planning. But they somehow knew about it. So they surrounded and caught us in a mine under the city that was connected to the castle."

"Wait a second, couldn't you have stopped that?" Gajeel asked.

"We could have, but we chose not to. We wanted to get into the castle without as much trouble as possible, otherwise if we did, then we thought there was a risk of not getting everyone back safely. So we decided to let ourselves get caught. Well, Marissa, Ann and I at least."

"How are you out here then if you're suppose to be at the castle?" Gray asked.

"Because they think I 'died'." Yusuke smirked, gesturing his fingers in air quotes. Though he had an uneasy look next towards the redhead. "Though to be more specific, the Erza of this world is thinking she killed me."

"What?!" Erza, Gray and Gajeel shouted once more.

"Ah that's right… Captain Erza Knightwalker of the Second Magic Regiment of the Royal Army. Also known as the Fairy Hunter." Edo Gajeel explained.

"The Fairy Hunter?" Gray questioned.

"She's widely known to kill members of the Fairy Tail guild after the Kingdom announced that magic guilds need to be disbanded to preserve the dying magic in Edolas. Some guilds have disagreed, but were ultimately rid of. The Fairy Tail guild still exists, but with limited members now as Captain Knightwalker constantly hunts them down."

"Dying magic?" Erza asked next, but definitely did not ignore of the actions her counterpart has taken.

"This worlds' magic isn't like Earthlands where people can use magic with no limit." Yusuke answered.

"And because of that, the King has resorted to absorbing parts of Earthland for magic to use." Edo Gajeel said.

"In this case, Magnolia…" Erza concluded. "Then, they're here in Edolas?"

"In a way yes… however the city itself isn't. It's supposedly a very large lacrima." Edo Gajeel said.

"A giant lacrima?" Gray asked.

"Just how you two were back there until Gajeel somehow restored the both of you." Yusuke said, surprising Erza and Gray.

"Oh, that's right…" Gajeel reached behind him, and took out a bottle full of maroon pills. "It's best if you two take these."

"What are those?" Gray asked.

"These are called Ex-balls. They're said to be medicine of this world so that you're able to use magic." Gajeel explained, and walked up to Gray and Erza, giving them a piece.

"So this is how you were able to use magic then…" Gray said, and took in the pill.

"'Said to be' you say?" Erza questioned the dragonslayer.

"I got 'em from Mystogan." Gajeel answered, shaking the bottle.

"Mystogan…?!"

"Learning more about this world now, I can see why Mystogan is heavily involved in all of this… though for what reason and goals I don't know." Yusuke commented.

"How so?" Gajeel asked.

"He's really Jellal, but different from the Jellal we mostly encountered back then. Mystogan is another person entirely, and seeing how there are other versions of people from Earthland in this world, then it would make sense that he's probably from Edolas."

"I'm assuming you ran into him as well?" The dragonslayer asked, and Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, after we saw the entire city being absorbed we saw him over there. He only briefly explained to us what happened, and asked us to come here to help everyone. What did he say to you?"

"It looked liked he was in a hurry, but he basically gave me the pills, told me what was going on and said that there were others already coming here. He also said that my Dragon Slayer Magic will be useful on those lacrimas."

"...which turned out to only be Erza and Gray." Yusuke added in.

"Then…!" Gray started.

"Yeah, the lacrima we saw back at the plaza was you two."

"We thought that giant lacrima would have been the mages that the Kingdom had absorbed, but seeing how it was merely just you two, I can only imagine how much larger the real lacrima really is. Plus, now that I think back on it, there was a cut on the corner of it, so it must have been chipped off to show off for the people." Edo Gajeel explained.

"...if Dragonslayer magic can revert can revert people back from a lacrima…" Yusuke said in thought, but gasped when realizing two other people able to use Dragonslayer magic. "Damn it…"

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Natsu and Wendy… when we were all caught, they didn't put them in the same cell as the rest of us… if they know something about Dragonslayer magic and what it could benefit them…"

"Then they might do something to them!" Erza exclaimed.

"I already sense Ann and Marissa taking action over at the castle… I guess something must have happened over there. We should hurry too… but Gajeel, I think it's best if you stay behind."

"Hah? What are you implying?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms.

"I haven't flown much around this city, and I don't know if the rest of the lacrima is within it. If you can find it and use your magic on it, then we can save as many of them as we can."

"It's possible it might be in the city." Edo Gajeel said.

"Then it's settled, I'll go around to see if I can find it, GihI!" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I'll be going with him too then." Gray said.

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked.

"You and Erza can fly, you'll be able to go to the castle a lot faster and I'll just be slowing you two down. I'll support Gajeel in finding everyone else, the both of you make sure the others are safe." The Ice Mage explained, and started to walk out of the alley with the dragonslayer.

"...alright. Make sure the both of you stay safe too, got that?"

"Yeah, they better hope they don't get too banged up by us." Gajeel said with a smirk as he glanced behind him, and he ran off into the streets with Gray just behind him.

"What about you?" The Saiyan asked Gajeel's counterpart.

"I have a meeting with someone I have to inform." Edo Gajeel said as he tilted down his bowl hat, and turned away from Yusuke and Erza. "Fighting isn't what I specialize in, just gathering information."

"Well it isn't any of our business then." Yusuke said, and turned his head towards Erza. "You ready?"

"Yes." Erza nodded.

Both Yusuke and Erza brought out their white aura's, and flew away from the alley, making their way to the castle.

The both of them flew side by side of each other, and occasionally, Yusuke would glance at Erza. Too much in fact that it was very obvious for her to catch on.

"Yusuke, is something the matter?" Erza asked, looking over at him.

"It's nothing… just, glad you're safe and sound. That's all." Was Yusuke's response, and he kept his head forward.

Erza blinked with her mouth slightly open, but was formed into a fond smile towards the Saiyan.

"Thank you Yusuke." Erza said, and his eyes glanced over at her while he smiled. Though Yusuke saw her smile fade away, her face forming into a stern look. "...it seems that I'm the enemy in this world."

"Yeah, she's… different." Yusuke replied.

"...I can't imagine myself having the thought to hurt or kill anyone from our guild. Much less you."

"She's not you, and you're not her. You have to know that." Yusuke said, and then grinned. "But it'll take a lot to bring me down Erza."

"You're right." Erza grinned back, and looked ahead towards the castle. "Let's hurry."

"You got it."

* * *

In the prison cell where Ann, Marissa and Lucy were currently residing in still, Ann opened her eyes as soon as she felt a shift in her rival's energy.

"Where the hell is he going…?" Ann muttered, now sensing Yusuke fly away from the castle.

"That's weird…" Marissa said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Tarok is moving, but he left the castle." Ann answered.

"What? Where is he going?"

"It feels like he's flying away from the city…" Marissa said, continuing to track him. "Wait…wait…"

"He stopped." Ann said.

"I think I feel someone else there too...someone that pretty much stands out too." Marissa said, feeling another high energy level to all the people residing in the city.

"Any idea who it is?" Lucy asked.

"No...I wish. I still haven't gotten everyone down in my mind yet. Familiar, but I can't point it out."

"What's happening now?"

"Tarok is just staying still… as for the other person, their energy is rising...probably fighting." Ann said.

Both Marissa and Ann hardened their eyes as they sensed a familiar presence near their cell door, and Lucy caught on to their gazes worryingly.

"W-What is it now?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's back…" Marissa whispered.

"She's not alone either apparently…" Ann muttered.

The cell doors unceremoniously opened up to reveal Knightwalker walking in. She looked over at Marissa leaning against the wall, and walked over to her.

"Don't get too comfortable." Knightwalker said, reaching out to grab the Earthling's vest and forced her to stand up.

"Gah!" Marissa stumbled past Knightwalker when she was pushed, and was held in place by soldiers that grabbed ahold of her arms.

Knightwalker destroyed Ann's cuffs, briefly allowing the female Saiyan's arm to rest but the collar on her black jacket was grabbed by Erza's counterpart, forcing her to stand up as well.

"Grr…!" Ann growled audibly, but Knightwalker ignored her and pushed her a lot more easily than Marissa who still had the large stones chained up to her ankles.

Exactly like with Marissa, another pair of soldiers held Ann's hands behind her in place and was wrapped in the holding substance that was used on the group who attempted to infiltrate the castle. The female Saiyan felt weight on her ankles, and she looked down with narrowed eyes as the soldiers just finished up connecting more heavy stones to her.

"A-Ah!" Lucy yelped and had her eyes closed as Knightwalker also destroyed the wooden cuffs around the mage with her spear. The blonde cried out again when she was grabbed by her hair, and forced her to stand up. Knightwalker grabbed Lucy's arms and placed them behind her back, making Lucy uncomfortable.

"Move." Knightwalker commanded, and placed the tip of her spear near Lucy's neck, causing the blonde the shriek in fear once more.

The soldiers that held the Time Patrollers in place began to walk, forcing them to go along while the heavy stones were attached to them.

Walking outside into the hallways, the Patrollers could see more soldiers with chained stone orbs.

"Why are there more?" Marissa questioned.

"Is it not obvious?" Knightwalker said, walking out with Lucy. "There are three of you, and like I have mentioned before, I will not be taking any chances until the end."

"What…?!" Marissa and Lucy exclaimed.

"She can't fly! We can promise you that!" Ann exclaimed, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"She's right, it's only the both of us that are capable, you'd be torturing her even more if you put those on her!" Marissa shouted, shaking around.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll believe you?" Knightwalker asked.

"You've seen us being able to fly, but have you seen her?" Ann reasoned.

"I-I really can't…" Lucy nervously said.

"She might not have had the chance to do so, and she might not be too keen on thinking so. Either way…" Knightwalker motioned the soldiers towards her, and the Captain moved Lucy so that the soldiers met her halfway, and locked the braces on the blonde's ankles as well as holding her arms in place. "It doesn't matter to me."

' _This bitch…!'_ Ann gritted her teeth, feeling her anger rise, and glared at Knightwalker.

"Lucy…" Marissa muttered.

"Now walk." Knightwalker commanded the mage.

"I possibly can't…" Lucy uttered, looking back at the chains on her.

"I said walk!" Knightwalker grabbed Lucy by her shoulder, and pushed her forward.

"Ahh!" Unable to have the strength to even budge the chained stones, Lucy fell forward on the stone floor. She winced from the stinging pain on her now scraped knees and on her right shoulder.

"Lucy!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Tch." Knightwalker's arm went to grab Lucy by her hair.

"A-Ah!" Lucy cried out again as Erza's counterpart pulled the celestial mages hair, and Lucy had eyes shut tight from the added pain she felt.

Ann couldn't take it anymore, and forcefully flared out her aura.

" _...we can be friends can't we?"_ Lucy's words rang in Ann's mind. She clenched her teeth and glared hard at Knightwalker's surprised face. " **HAAAH!"**

Surprising everyone else, Marissa included by the instant rise of energy in Ann, the female Saiyan's power cracked the walls and the floor around her. She shouted, and broke apart the restrains on her arms. Keeping her glare towards Knightwalker, Ann extended a palm towards her and growled, letting out a force of her energy to knock the Captain back, and letting go of Lucy. Ann dodged the grabbing arms of the soldiers that were on either sides of her, and went to punch one into a wall, and another into the ground, rendering them unconscious.

Ann went and separated herself from the chained stone balls by breaking apart the anklets on her with her hands. With a quick dash, she was crouching beside Lucy, and gently lifted her up by her left shoulder and right waste so that she didn't harm her anymore on her right shoulder, and laid her against the wall.

"Mari!" Ann shouted back towards her friend as she glanced behind her.

"Alright, alright! I guess we're doing this now." Marissa shoulder bashed the soldier on her right who was the nearest against the wall, and he crashed, knocking him out.

"You little-!" The other soldier on the other side to swipe at Marissa with his spear, but the Earthling dodged by ducking down. She spun around with her right leg, and collided the large stone against the soldier, knocking him down on the floor, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Ann asked the blonde, and she broke apart the braces on Lucy's ankles, relieving her of the weight of the stones. After doing so, she coated her hand in her Ki, and tore away the substance on her hands.

"Yeah... thanks a lot." Lucy said with a small smile. She took Ann's hand that was offered and stood up.

"Alright, I guess we should be getting out of here now, try and come up with something on the spot while we're at it…" Marissa said, running up to them with her hands and and ankles still bound.

"Mari." Ann pointed towards the chains.

"Oh, uh, right. Hehe." Marissa struggled for a moment before breaking apart the restrains on her hands.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Ann began to walk, however, she looked back at a rise in energy she felt.

 _ **SILFARION!**_

Knightwalker dashed towards the group of three with an angered look on her face, and pointed her spear straight towards Ann until Marissa phased in front of the Captain, and caught the handle of the spear near the arrowhead.

"Ya know, I think I got dibs on her. You two can go on ahead, I got this." Marissa said with a grin, keeping her eyes towards the glaring Knightwalker.

"If you say so. Lucy, let's go." Ann said, and began running towards the opposite end of the hallway where Marissa and Knightwalker were clashed against.

"Wait up!" Lucy ran after the female Saiyan, leaving Marissa and Knightwalker by themselves.

Marissa kept a grip on Knightwalker's weapon, and felt a tug on it as the latter tried to pry it away from the Earthling. Keeping her grin, Marissa casually let go of her weapon, and they both leaped away from each other.

"Do you really think you can hold out on your own while being chained?" Knightwalker taunted.

"Pfft, Erza, did you not see me go from point A to point B earlier?" Marissa said, and began walking towards the Captain, unphased.

"What…?" The counterpart of Erza widened her eyes a bit when Marissa was casually walking towards her, by clenched her teeth and readied her spear.

With her spear still in its Silfarion form, Knightwalker dashed towards Marissa at high speeds, but in the Earthlings eyes, she dodged before the Captain could touch or see her move. Marissa grabbed the spear once more with both of her hands, and pinned Knightwalker against the wall while using the weapon to hold her in place against her neck.

As Knightwalker blinked, wondering what had happened to her with a perturbed look, Marissa stared at her with a stern look, not budging with her grip.

"This behavior really doesn't suit you Erza…" Marissa said.

"...what are you talking about?" Knightwalker asked.

"I know you from Earthland. In fact, you're part of our guild, Fairy Tail."

"...what?!" Knightwalker exclaimed, widening her eyes.

"Ironic isn't it? You're looked up to by the members there, but looked down upon here. If it were really up to me, if you weren't acting like this, you'd be a lot better off."

"I am not the Erza you know of, and I am not her. I will stand by my ethics and my beliefs of who I am and what I do." Knightwalker stated.

"So getting rid of others for your own gains is what you will stand by? Using my friends to reach your goals?"

"It is necessary for the Kingdom, it is necessary for Edolas!" Knightwalker went to knee Marissa, but the Earthling blocked with a hand. Seeing just a single hand on the spear, the Captain gripped one hand on the weapon and used her opposite hand to push Marissa away from her.

 _ **MEL FORCE!**_

Knightwalker's spearhead changed once again, and she directed it towards Marissa. The blade glowed, and and a force was let out. Marissa crossed her arms, and Knightwalker's attack connected to her, forcing the Earthling to crash through the walls.

* * *

Two men walked through the hallways that were near the chambers where prisoners were held at.

One of them was a young man with purple hair, but one of his locks on the right side of his face was white in color. He wore a large white coat with gold trims with gold trimmed shoulder guards. Beneath his coat he wore white pants and a dark shirt with green crossed lines designs on it. Most distinct feature about him are the arrow shaped eyebrows that resembles the hands on a clock as his eyebrows.

The other man was a tall individual with blonde hair that was styled into a pompadour, had long sideburns that extended down at the ends of his face. He donned pink armor that was equipped onto his chest, arms and his legs, but the pelvis part of his armor was left out and he was instead wearing black briefs as a substitute. Finishing his looks, he wore a white cape and had a sword with rose as a guard, and the blade was double-edged, and resembled a part of a fan.

"Man, it's like, such a waste to kill those prisoners! A lot of that magic, gone!" Hughes, the one with purple hair and white lock, exclaimed.

"Mmm… we can't deny the Exceed Queen's orders. It's unfortunate but it's absolute. But we at least have the Dragonslayers." Sugarboy, the one with the pompadour said.

"We coulda just saved them when we had the means to extract magic from them. That would have been like, so worth it!" Hughes said, clenching his hands in excitement. "The dream of having infinite magic is so close that I can almost taste it. It's gonna be like, so amazing!"

As both Captains of the Royal Army continued walking, they both stopped all of a sudden as an explosion occurred a ways away ahead of them, and several soldiers of their army came out of the dust, crashing on the floor and the walls.

"What in the-" Sugarboy started.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Hughes shouted, and both he and Sugarboy could hear running footsteps.

"Do you know where you're going?!" A female voice shouted.

"If I blast through everything enough!" Another female voice shouted.

The footsteps became even louder and soon, Hughes and Sugarboy saw two women come out of the side of the broken hallway with blonde and black hair looking around where to go next, but made sounds of surprise when they saw the two Captains.

"Hmm… now this is interesting." Sugarboy said, grabbing his weapon..

"Those are the prisoners! How did they like, get away from Erza?!" Hughes exclaimed.

"More trouble!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Argh! We don't have time for this, we need to get out of this god forsaken castle!" Ann took Lucy's wrist and ran the opposite way.

"Man, like, what a pain." Hughes said, and ran after the two women.

"Hmm… I wonder what Erza is doing at this moment to let them escape." Sugarboy said, and brought out his Rosa Espada. He ran just behind Hughes, also in pursuit of the two prisoners.

Ann and Lucy turned several corners as they both ran, passing several soldiers who were out in the halls. It wasn't until they ran to a point where a wall was in front of them, but there was the option to turn either left or right, that Ann was at her limit.

"God damnit to hell! I can't take it anymore! Forget about stealth!" Ann shouted, and outstretched an arm towards the wall.

"I don't think we were being stealthy at all…" Lucy sweatdropped and panted, and looked back to see the soldiers that had weapons with them run towards her and Ann.

"HAAH!" Ann shouted once more, and fired off an energy blast at the wall in front of her. Debris of stone blew in every direction, and large pieces of it tumbled on the floor in front of them.

Both Fairy Tail members could see light in front of them, and they both saw an open hallway with several pillars supporting the ceiling above them.

"You can't be serious! It was right next to us!" Ann exclaimed.

"At least we can get out now!" Lucy looked back at the soldiers that were closing in on them.

"C'mon!" Ann wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and Lucy allowed one of her arms to wrap around the Saiyan's shoulder.

Ann crouched, ready to leap, however a large figure immediately blocked her vision. They both looked up to see someone with their arms over their head, and they swung down, swinging a large sword towards the Fairy Tail members.

Ann moved the both of them to avoid the collision, and fell to the ground. Lucy and Ann looked up, surprised to see a tall muscular being with black fur, chest armor, a metal helmet with an orange mane and a large beige colored cape around him. The sword he wielded was very large, but grew smaller in size so that it was appropriate for indoors as he lowered his arms.

Pantherlily towered over the collapsed Fairy Tail members and sheathed away his large blade behind his back, and soldiers that were already within the hallways and outside surrounded them.

"Oh come on…" Ann said in exasperation.

"You can do something about this, right?" Lucy asked.

"Kind of hard to do when I'm trying not to kill at the moment…" The Saiyan said with a hushed voice.

Hughes and Sugarboy came up from behind the soldiers to stand near Pantherlily.

"Oh sweet! You caught them!" Hughes said.

"Hmm, I guess we weren't needed." Sugarboy said, putting away his sword.

"Where is Knightwalker? She was suppose to handle their execution." Pantherlily demanded.

"Dunno, we haven't seen her." Hughes shrugged.

"Hm… in any case, let's take them back." Sugarboy said. He snapped his fingers, signaling soldiers with the spears to hold the prisoners in place.

Ann and Lucy stood up, with the latter standing behind the former. Ann blinked once, and eyeballed to the side, sensing Marissa closing in fast.

The moment soldiers stepped towards the two, Ann grabbed Lucy and they both fell on the ground. At the same time, the wall next to everyone exploded, catching the soldiers that were nearest to it and everyone else off guard.

Mostly everyone coughed from the dust, and more light was shined into the hallway as more of wall that was connected to the outside walkway was destroyed.

Ann, while still having Lucy with her, took the opportunity to leap away from the enemy and landed outside. There she saw Marissa, still having the large stones chained onto her, facing against Knightwalker across from her with an annoyed look.

"You guys are still here? I'd have thought you left already." Marissa said, looking to the side towards Lucy and Ann.

"Well… we ran into some complications." Lucy said, looking back at the dust cloud with the soldiers and captains within.

"Oh, I guess Ann is just having her moment."

"Mari!" Ann hissed.

Growing annoyed, Knightwalker gritted her teeth and her spear began to change forms once more. The spearhead turned into a shape of a red triangle with the sides of it being wavy from the bottom but straightened out when meeting at the tip. Knightwalker leaped towards Marissa with her spear over her head.

 _ **EXPLOSION!**_

Knightwalker forced her spear down towards Marissa, and the area around them exploded. It blew away any remaining dust that were in the hallways behind them, and the sudden impact once again caught the Royal Army's attention.

The smoke receded where Knightwalker slammed her spear at Marissa only to gasp and widen her eyes to see nothing but a broken floor.

"Sorry, ya missed by a mile Erza." Marissa called out from behind, and the mentioned Captain looked behind her to see the Earthling next to her comrades.

"Tch! How…?!" Knightwalker growled.

Marissa bent down, and grabbed the ankles around her. She broke apart the braces that were chained with the large stone balls, surprising Knightwalker, the three other Captains and the soldiers. Grabbing the chains, Marissa grinned and began to spin one of the chains, further surprising Knightwalker, as well as the captains and soldiers behind her.

"Hyah!" Marissa hopped in the air and threw one of the chained balls towards Knightwalker, now out of her shock, and leaped away from the thrown object. Turning around, Marissa threw her other chained ball at the soldiers in the hallway. However, Sugarboy came up front with his weapon and held it up. The moment his sword and the stone orb connected, the ball itself began to deform, almost turning into a liquid from the eyes of the Earthling, and she gave a cringed looked. "Ew, what the hell just happened?"

"Mari, we're going!" Ann called out, and Marissa looked to see her holding Lucy, and already out of the castle and in the air.

"Bye boys!" Marissa saluted to the army and hastily took off, meeting up with the other two, and the trio flew away.

The rest of the soldiers and captains came running up to see them fly away from their location. As Knightwalker's eyes were shadowed by her hair, she continuously gritted her teeth, and tightened the grip on her spear.

"...after them!" Knightwalker ordered.

* * *

"Alright, so I guess it's time to head back to Bro." Marissa said.

"Yeah… and ask him what the hell he was-" Ann started but was interrupted by a familiar voice from above.

"You guys!"

Lucy, Marissa and Ann, who were still above the castle grounds, perked up at the voice, and looked up to see Happy and Carla flying from above. They quickly arrived near the women with relieved faces.

"You're safe, thank goodness!" Carla said.

"...where's everyone else?" Happy said, looking around.

"Happy! Carla! You have your wings again!" Lucy chirped.

"We just had to believe in ourselves again… right Happy?" Carla said with a smile towards the other Exceed.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, but looked at the three women, his smile waning. "Where's Natsu, Wendy and Yusuke?"

"Yusuke is fine… I think. But…" Lucy began, and looked down worryingly.

"B-But what?"

"As far as we know, Tarok should be up and about. As for the other two… they should still be somewhere within the castle." Ann said.

"They weren't with us when we got captured, we don't know why though." Marissa said.

"It's because they're Dragonslayers… they're going to be used because of their magic. We have to find them!" Carla explained.

"...Bro did say they were at the opposite end from where our prison cell was at." Marissa looked back at the tower they were at before. "If we were there then…"

"They must be in there then." Lucy pointed over at the West tower. "But what about Yusuke?"

"What _about_ him? He'll be fine wherever he's at. Although he's not alone still." Ann said, sensing where he was currently at.

"Yeah… they feel familiar too…" Marissa said, also sensing where the male Saiyan was currently at. While sensing five signatures, he recognized three others apart from Yusuke, and gasped. "Wait a minute, I think I know who he's with! I think that's-!"

"Fire!"

Everybody made sounds of surprise as they looked below to see Knightwalker pointing her spear towards the floating group.

Above and below Knightwalker, a flurry of arrows was seen being fired off, targeting the five in the air.

Marissa went to grab Happy and Carla, and both her and Ann flickered out of sight to escape from the attack.

As both Time Patrollers appeared near their same spot, they saw managed to see more arrows rain down on them from above.

"Hang on!" Marissa flared her white aura out, and flew all the way to the side to evade the arrows once more. Ann followed suit as she brought out her aura as well, and followed after the Earthling.

"I-I don't think my stomach can take this…!" Happy managed to say, having swirls in his eyes.

"I-I'm getting dizzy!" Lucy yelled out.

"Oops, sorry you two." Marissa let the Exceeds in her hands go, and they both brought out their Aera's

"HAH!" Knightwalker leaped towards Marissa, seeing an opportunity as she was near a structure.

"Uh oh!" Marissa dashed to the side to dodge the Captain, but not far enough for Knightwalker to be able to grab hold of the younger girl's hair. "A-AH!"

"You're not getting away this time…!" Knightwalker said through her teeth, and managed to wrap an arm and her legs around Marissa. With her other arm, she readied her spear.

"Geez, lighten up, will you?!" Off to the side, Marissa could see the glint of the Knightwalker's weapon with her eyes. She saw the Captain lift up her weapon, and swung it down at her. Marissa moved her head, avoiding a hit from Knightwalker, and caught the spear with both of her hands.

"Let go…!"

"Kind of hard to listen to you when you're trying to kill me Erza!" Marissa flew backwards, and collided herself and Knightwalker against a wall of a building. Knightwalker gasped in pain, and her hold on Marissa was loosened. Marissa grabbed the Captain by her arm and threw her down at a walkway nearby. Spinning the spear, the Earthling threw Knightwalker's weapon down at her, piercing the ground next to her.

"If you're done playing, I think it's best we leave now!" Ann called out from above.

"Coming!" Marissa went to fly up to Ann, where Carla and Happy were also currently at. However, as she flew up to her, Marissa stopped her ascent, widening her eyes. She pointed a finger up past her friends. "...what is that?!"

"Huh?" Ann and the Exceeds turned around and all four gasped, seeing hundreds of Exceeds flying down at them.

"T-They followed us!" Happy exclaimed.

"What did you guys do?!" Lucy asked.

"It's not safe in the air anymore, we have to get to that tower!" Carla shouted.

"I definitely second that, because they're getting more arrows on us!" Lucy pointed out, looking to the side to see more soldiers with arrows on their bows.

"Let's go!" Marissa shouted and flew towards the West tower. Not a second later, Ann, while holding Lucy, Happy and Carla followed after.

Knightwalker groaned and woke up in time to see them fly away to their destination. She immediately stood up and grabbed her spear that was next to her.

Several soldiers came running up to her, and Knightwalker's glare towards them forced the soldiers to halt.

"Fortify the defenses at the West Tower immediately! The intruders must not pass through there!" Knightwalker ordered. Not wanting to further anger her, the soldiers took off as soon as they heard her to comply with her demands.

All of a sudden, trumpets blared out loudly for everyone in the castle to hear, and banners, each with a different symbol on them, were raised on the embrasures of the walls all around the castle.

"...Code ETD?!" Knightwalker exclaimed with widened eyes.

The Fairy Tail members who were flying in the air all looked around them at the rising banners and large light projectors were seen arriving on the embrasures, and soldiers directed them towards the Exceeds.

"That's not for us, is it?" Marissa looked back and forth from the soldiers and the Exceeds in the sky.

"I'm sure we don't want to see and found out. Let's hurry and find Natsu and Wendy." Carla said, and began diving down towards a building near the West Tower.

"Carla! Wait up!" Happy called out, and followed after her.

"Code ETD, activate!" A soldier shouted, and every single light projector that was seen instantly projected bright blue light towards the Exceeds that were flying down.

The Fairy Tail members made sounds of surprises and looked up to see the large army of Exceeds being engulfed in the light. They all stopped in the air, and cried out in pain.

"What's going on…?" Ann looked with careful eyes at the large light.

"Why would they go against the Exceeds? Don't they practically worship them?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"This may be a good opportunity for us at this moment. We can use this advantage to rescue the others." Carla said, and already next to a building, she flew inside into a hallway through an opening.

Seeing the white Exceed move further to their goal, the others quickly went inside the building as well, and immediately ran with Marissa in the front to lead them.

"They're down below, I can feel them!" Marissa said, reaching to some staircases that travelled downwards.

The entire group continued running down the stairs of the tower. As they were running, Ann glanced back behind her.

"Those were Exceeds in the sky before? I don't feel them anymore." Ann said.

"I wonder what happened... from what I've researched, it's kind of hard to believe that the humans would go up against them..." Lucy questioned.

"It doesn't concerns us whatsoever… both sides have their darknesses. Let them fight it out. Our main objective is getting Wendy and the rest to normal." Carla said.

"Everyone stop." Marissa halted her running as they neared the end of the stairs that led to a hallway, and held out an harm to signal everyone to slow down.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

"Erza and more soldiers are here already…" Ann muttered loudly enough for the rest to hear as she sensed more energies up ahead.

"Again…?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yeah… this is honestly starting to get on my nerves…" Marissa sighed irritably, and began walking forward into the hallway, and the rest shortly followed with Ann now going near the Earthling.

As they arrived in the a clearing in the hallway, the Fairy Tail group saw Edolas' Erza and soldiers behind her, ready to intercept.

"Not one of you shall pass here!" Knightwalker announced.

"I dunno why you're still bothering with us, aren't you suppose to be out there or something?" Marissa said, pointing a thumb behind her.

"Don't think just because I'm down here, it is simply for you lot." Knightwalker said, and the corner of her lip turned upwards slightly.

"What?"

"AAAAAAAHH!"

"GRAHHHHHH! STOP IT!"

Every Fairy Tail member widened their eyes at the screams of Wendy and Natsu respectively. Happy and Carla started shaking at the continued screams of their partners.

"What the hell are you doing to them?!" Marissa demanded.

"Code ETD has been activated… and because of that, the extraction of magic from the Dragonslayers are required. It won't be long now." Knightwalker explained with a smirk.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Wendy's agonizing scream was heard once more.

"No… stop it!" Carla pleaded.

"This is where you will all die here, once and for all!" Knightwalker shouted, raising her spear to attack.

Marissa and Ann perked up and looked above them at the ceilings.

"You feel that?" Marissa said with a grin.

"Yeah… about damn time." Ann scoffed.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Lucy wondered.

All of a sudden, the ceiling above them exploded, and parts of it came crashing down in between the group of Fairy Tail members and Knightwalker and her group of soldiers.

"...what?!" Knightwalker exclaimed, looking up.

Two figures came landing down from the dust created. As Marissa's grin widened and Ann crossing her arms, the smoke was suddenly blown away from the middle, revealing a male and a female, who the Fairy Tail members recognized instantly.

"Yusuke! And Erza!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"Was wondering when you'd be back." Marissa said.

"What the hell took you?" Ann asked.

"Something came up, and I'm glad that I went to it. I knew you'd guys would be fine." Yusuke said, looking back at the rest. He looked back towards the shocked face of disbelief on Knightwalker and her soldiers and smirked a bit. "Starting the party without us? How rude."

Yusuke and Erza walked away from the debris, and went towards Knightwalker and her soldiers.

"No matter who it is, those who dare raise their weapons and harm those part of Fairy Tail will never be forgiven." Erza stoically said, but was glaring towards her counterpart.

"Now," Yusuke's smirk vanished and he began cracking his knuckles. "You're all in our way… why don't we change that?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Getting pretty hectic now!**

 **There has been ALOT of changes compared to the canon scenes in the main series, and I had fun creating them in my head, hoping that it'd workout. Hope it did for you guys!**

 **I want to thank all the people who have been favoriting and following my story since my last few chapters, we're nearing 250 favorites and followers, so let's keep it up!**

 **Now unfortunately, college does start back up for me in a couple of days, but I do promise to work on this throughout all of it. It really gives me a nice stress reliever next to listening to music and coming up with ideas and scenes. Hopefully, it won't take me another month to update like I have been in the last few chapters, besides this one of course.**

 **I've also been keeping up with the latest Fairy Tail chapters. This recent chapter, 517, it's giving me more ideas as well in the future of this story. The whole arc anyways, but I won't spoil anything!**

 **Anyway, thank you to all of you! If I could, I'd honestly bring up minimum wage and not have inflation happen (if it will happen, most likely), here in the US. More money is cool, but the rise in prices ain't.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: January 15, 2017.**


	42. Chapter 42: Breakthrough

**Ayye! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Apologies for taking a month long to get it done, but it's here nonetheless! Little update on my college workload though, it's a lot easier than my last semester so I can focus a little more on my story. Not sure if it'll still take a little less than a month to update (dosregard this one lol), but it definitely won't take a couple of months for me to update a new chapter to this story. Anyway though, onto the reviews from last chapter!**

 **.**

 **" Dark King Marcel": Thank You!**

 **" Batthan the Dark Knight": Yo you right, found out in this one right here!**

 **" Cobra Assassin": Thank ya sir! I will be sure to keep it up!**

 **Guest Reviewer " fairy saiyan": We catch a glimpse of it here, but I promise that I'll have it next chapter! xD**

 **Guest Reviewer " SSGSS Sitaris": I'll be sure to check it out, been wanting some new music to listen to.**

 **" Shadow Joestar": You know it!**

 **" TheEmeraldMage": Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **" ElvisFonz23": New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest (1): Mhm, we have no idea if there IS even Kai's in the Fairy Tail universe!**

 **" JensenDaniels32": Next chapter now! Not really soon though :S**

 **Guest (2): Thank you!**

 **" JustThatAverageGuy: Thank you very much for your praise and wishing my luck in my academics! I hope you stick around for a very long time! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **" Dragon Breath99: DBXV2 was pretty good in my opinion, though I'm still debating if my second CAC will be arriving. As of now though, it'll most likely that they'll make an appearance in Universe 7 as of now. You stay awesome as well man!**

 **Guest Reviewer " saiyan fan": The omake of this story for now is on hiatus. I'll probably get around to it once I'm finished with this story.**

 **" Lunaris Prime: Thank you very much for the compliment! I've updated and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest (3):** **As for movie villains, I actually have couple in mind. Probably very soon or very far. Who knows? ;)**

 **.**

 **That's all folks! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

"Hm…?"

A female floated in the air, looking down below at the empty white space where Magnolia once was. She mostly wore a red and black outfit with a touch of white as her arms wore arm length gloves that were red in color on her hands and the rest in black. Her shoulders were bare of any clothing, but the rest of her body consisted of wearing a tight suit. Red colored her neck, a majority of her breast, her pelvis and the inside of her skirt cape, the part around her waist was white in color, and with the middle of her chest, sides, the outside of her skirt cape and legs was black in color.

She wore red high heels, an ornamental gold colored infinite symbol on her hair, a pair of earrings, and red markings were just below her eyes. Her hair was white that reached down her back, a long lock of her hair was hanging on the right side of her face with the end of it curled, and the rest on her back was curled upwards side by side.

Towa spun her staff in her hand and crossed her arms in thought.

"Exactly what happened here…? Strange." Towa looked up towards the dark clouds, feeling an odd type of presence above. ' _...they're not here… if not…'_

The demoness flew up towards the sky, and held her arm out with her staff in hand. Thrusting her arm in the air and letting out her power, the sky warped open and Towa narrowed her eyes.

"Interesting… hm. Perhaps _those_ two will be interested…" Towa said.

The space that Towa first opened up closed, and she turned around. Pointing her staff in front of her, her magic leaked, and another part of the air in front of her swirled open. Spinning her staff to her side, Towa floated in, her destination back to her base.

* * *

As if seeing a ghost, Knightwalker's shaking eyes were of disbelief, clearly seeing the physical body of not only her Earthland clone, but as well as the Saiyan right next to her, whom she thought she had killed earlier.

"How…?!" Knightwalker snarled through her teeth, looking at Yusuke.

"What? Thought I was red paste on your castle grounds? Please Erza, I can't be rid of that easily." Yusuke shrugged.

"...tch!" Knightwalker crouched, glaring hard at the Saiyan. In an instant, her spear turned into the Silfarion mode, and she dashed towards Yusuke.

Yusuke did nothing, but allowed Knightwalker to charge at him. Instead, Erza immediately stepped in front of him with a sword already in her hands, and blocked Knightwalker's incoming attack. Both ends of their weapons clashed, and the ground underneath them cracked under the pressure of their power. Erza and Knightwalker's faces were scratched by the tiny pieces of the ground on their right side of the cheek under the eye and diagonally across the nose, respectively. Blood leaked down from the small wound, and they both bore their eyes into each other in resentment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!

"...RAAAAAAAAAGHH!"

"...what?!" Yusuke gasped, hearing Wendy's and Natsu's scream up ahead past everyone.

"Bro! Wendy and Natsu need our help!" Marissa shouted behind him, and Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"Can you handle this?" Yusuke asked Erza.

"Leave it to me." Erza replied, her eyes never leaving Knightwalker as their standoff continued.

Yusuke phased out and appeared right in front of the soldiers that arrived with Knightwalker. Flaring out his aura, he instantly knocked out a couple of soldiers besides him. Dashing towards another, he punched him in the stomach, and the troop keeled over.

Ann and Marissa appeared just behind the male Saiyan, and joined him in knocking out soldiers to make their way towards the two Dragonslayers.

Erza and Knightwalker separated themselves from each other as a force was emitted between them with enough strength to crack the walls around them.

"Erza against Erza…" Lucy muttered, watching ahead of her. She saw Erza swing her sword towards Knightwalker, and pushed her back towards a wall.

Both Erza's gritted their teeth, and the one from Earthland glanced to the side towards the blonde and two Exceeds.

"Lucy, go!" Erza shouted.

Lucy made a sound of surprise, and began running with Happy and Carla not far behind towards the Time Patrollers who were still in the process of of getting rid of the soldiers that were in the way.

A couple of minutes after the Time Patrollers began their assault, every soldier that had arrived with Knightwalker had been knocked out cold.

Lucy and the two Exceeds arrived near the Time Patrollers, and they looked ahead as they heard Wendy and Natsu's screaming.

"Wendy! I'm coming!" Carla yelled, and began running forward.

"Let's hurry." Ann began running after the white Exceed, and not a second later did everyone else began sprinting as well.

Knightwalker growled, and pushed Erza back, away from her. Not ignoring the blood seeping from the cut on top of her nose, Knightwalker reached towards the blood with her index and middle finger, and smeared it on the left side of her cheek.

"One annoyance after another… but I will admit, I would never would have imagined stopping myself." Knightwalker said.

"The feeling is mutual then. However," Erza's sword shined, and she pointed it directly towards Knightwalker. "I'll make sure you're defeated quickly so that I may help my friends!"

"I am Erza Knightwalker, Second Captain of Edolas' Royal Army, and by that title I will not let you go past me!" Knightwalker introduced, and she spun her spear in her hand before pointing it towards Erza.

"I am Erza Scarlet… a Fairy Tail mage!" Erza stated, and her Ki rose as white aura surrounded her person, surprising Knightwalker.

Erza moved fast as she charged at Knightwalker, readying her sword so that it'll swing. Knightwalker regained enough sense to perform the same action as her counterpart, and dashed towards Erza.

Erza widened her eyes as Knightwalker's speed increased, and brought up her sword in time to parry her counterpart's spear. She skidded on the ground and turned just in time to look at Knightwalker do the same.

' _Fast… is she being affected from the change of appearance on her spear earlier?'_ Erza deduced in her head, and readied her sword in front of her. When she saw Knightwalker move towards her again, her body began glowing in a bright light. ' _In that case…'_

As Erza's body glowed for a second, she began to charge at Knightwalker. Now in her Flight Armor, Erza's speed increased greatly and outmatched Knightwalker as their weapons clashed against each other for a split second before they moved away from each other again.

' _Her armor changed and her speed increased…?!'_ Knightwalker thought surprisingly. Her feet skidded on the ground and she raised her spear. Still keeping her spear in Silfarion mode, she dashed towards Erza again, and the tip of her weapon in her hand began to glow.

Erza widened her eyes slightly at the start of the change of appearance in Knightwalker's spear. She flared her aura out and moved towards her counterpart with one of her swords ready to be swung.

Knightwalker and Erza neared each other, but as the former's weapon's look changed, Knightwalker immediately let out the appropriate magic from her spear.

 **MEL FORCE!**

Erza widened her eyes she instinctively crossed her weapons in front of her, and partially blocked the magic from Knightwalker as she was pushed away. She winced with an eye closed as she was forced to crash through the walls, and Knightwalker made sure to keep up,

' _It's almost like my Requip…'_ Erza inwardly thought, and she looked up in time to see Knightwalker in the air just above her with her arms and spear over her head.

 **EXPLOSION!**

Knightwalker forced her spear down after it changed once again, and as it made contact, the area around Erza exploded into another room.

The smoke was blown away by Erza as she swiped her sword to the side, as well as now in her Flame Empress Armor.

' _Her armor changed again…'_ Knightwalker thought as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "You keep changing your armor and weapons at the same time… it seems that's what your magic is."

"Yours is similar to mine as well… the only difference is, is that it's only your spear." Erza said.

"Not just that, but as my Ten Commandments changes, so does my physical and fighting capabilities as well." Knightwalker responded with a small grin.

"If that's the case… then we're just alike."

"Hmph, I'll show you the power my Ten Commandments hold." Knightwalker announced, and readied her spear to attack.

"Come." Erza challenged as she prepared her sword to attack, and the corner of her lips twisted upward slightly into a small smirk.

* * *

"How is Erza here?!" Lucy asked Yusuke, but also concentrating on where she was stepping, running down some stairs the whole group had come upon of.

"You guys remember that giant lacrima we saw when we entered the city? She was apart of that." Yusuke answered.

"What?!"

"What do you mean she was apart of that?" Ann questioned the male.

"When I left the castle, I sensed Gajeel where we saw the lacrima, and he was fighting soldiers over there. But then he started hitting the lacrima several times with his magic, and the entire thing glowed. Next thing I saw was Erza and Gray, and the whole lacrima was gone." Yusuke explained.

"Gajeel's here?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, and Gray's with him right now in the city. He didn't think that that large lacrima was only just Gray and Erza. So after talking to him when we got away from the soldiers, they're both looking around in the city to see if there's anymore lacrima for Gajeel to use his magic on."

"Why him specifically?" Marissa asked.

"Apparently Mystogan, the guy we ran into before we came to Edolas, told Gajeel that his Dragonslayer magic can do various things, such as reverting people back from being a lacrima."

"If that's true, then they're looking at the wrong place." Carla said.

"Yeah! Carla and I both saw a really giant lacrima on a floating island, above the city! That must be everyone else!" Happy exclaimed.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"In that case, they're going to need help getting up there then… Happy, can you help?" Yusuke asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"Marissa, go with him so that there will be two flyers."

"Gotcha." Grabbing the blue Exceed, Marissa outstretched a hand in front of her, and fired off a Ki blast towards a wall, destroying it and light shined in. "We'll see you all soon!"

Marissa leaped and flew away with Happy in her arms and made their way towards Gajeel and Gray in the city.

"Natsu and Wendy are just ahead." Yusuke said as the now group of four entered another hallway, and at the end of it were large metal doors.

"Tarok." Ann simply said.

"Yeah." Yusuke responded knowingly, and in an instant, they both dashed towards the room the two dragonslayers are in.

"Hey!" Lucy called out, seeing both Saiyans leave her and Carla behind.

Yusuke pushed the doors open and immediately ran over to an unconscious Natsu and Wendy who were currently laying on the ground back first.

"They're tired…" Ann said, walking over to Yusuke who knelt down besides Wendy.

"Yeah…" Yusuke muttered, and looked over at the entrance where they came from to see Lucy running in and Carla flying in with haste. The former quickly saw and ran over to Natsu while the latter landed down right next to Wendy, tears falling down her face at the status of her partner.

"Wendy… I'm so sorry…" Carla managed to say.

"Natsu…! Hang in there!" Lucy pleaded, lifting Natsu's head up with her arms.

"You…!" Carla went and adopted an angry look towards Yusuke. "Back then at the mines, why didn't you do anything?!"

"Carla…" Lucy muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry that we didn't intervene Carla… but the best outcome back then was to not cause a ruckus, and sneak into the castle. A plan that we agreed on, and we didn't want to risk anyone else in harms way." Yusuke calmly explained, looking at the white feline's teary eyes. "We're going to get everyone back safely, I can promise you that."

Carla sniffed and said nothing. She looked back down at Wendy's unconscious form again, and laid her head on her chest.

Yusuke stood up looking at both Dragonslayers and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Damn it…"

"What's the matter?" Ann asked.

"Gajeel had a bottle of pills that can allow mages to use their magic freely in this world from Mystogan. I was in a rush to come back here to the castle that I forgot to ask him for those."

"Their magic power was drained…" Lucy said, and looked up at the male Saiyan. "If we had those pills to give to these two then they'll probably come back to normal."

"What do we do until then?" Ann asked while crossing her arms.

"... we're going to find who did all of this. Let's carry Wendy and Natsu, it's time to pay the King a visit." Yusuke said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure you can find them?" Happy asked, looking up at Marissa.

"Of course I can! What do you take me for? I can sense them perfectly." Marissa pouted.

Marissa and Happy quickly flew through the Royal City as the Earthling was still carrying the blue Exceed. Looking down below, Marissa saw several plumes of dust rise from the ground on the city streets.

"Happy, think you can fly from here on out? They're just down there." Marissa asked.

"Aye! I can!" Happy responded.

"Sweet, time to play some hero time!" Marissa allowed Happy to take flight, and she picked up her speed in an instant.

Marissa dived down towards the street. Seeing iron and ice being brought out repeatedly, she went towards several soldiers she spotted, and landed behind them.

"Hey what's going on?" Marissa innocently asked, and the soldiers in front of her turned around to look at her.

"What are you doing here? A little kid such as yourself shouldn't be out in these streets." One of the soldiers said.

"Get lost kid, this is no place for you." The other soldier said.

"Hmm. Nah, I think I'm where I want to be." Marissa smirked. She elbowed one in the stomach, and then proceeded to kick the other in the abdomen, knocking the both of them out.

Marissa flickered out of sight, and phased in front of Gajeel and Gray, surprising them. Enveloping both of her hands in a dark pink color, Marissa thrusted both her arms forward at the group of soldiers in front of them, releasing a pink Ki wave, knocking out the enemies.

"Marissa?" Gray questioned.

"Sup, heard you two were all the way over here." Marissa looked back at them with a grin.

"Gray! Gajeel!" Happy called from above, and arrived just in front of the trio, floating in the air.

"It's Salamander's cat." Gajeel said.

"Hey Happy, is everyone else alright?" Gray asked.

"Lucy and the others are rescuing Natsu and Wendy right now… I hope the both of them will be safe…" Happy said.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Gajeel inquired.

"We heard from Bro that you guys are looking for the lacrima that everyone else has been formed into." Marissa answered.

"We know where it is!" Happy chirped.

"You do?" Gajeel asked, finally relieved that he didn't have to run around the whole entire city anymore.

"Aye! It's above the city on top of a floating island!"

"We can both take you up there." Marissa said, pointing a thumb upward.

"We should hurry then." Gray said.

Happy and Marissa flew behind Gajeel and Gray and lifted them up, respectively. With Happy knowing the way, Marissa followed the blue cat higher in the sky, away from the city at his brisk pace that his Aera allowed him to do so.

Arriving near an floating island and flying in front of it, all four of them were surprised at the giant blue lacrima resting on top of the floating island, and looked up at the towering crystal.

"It's huge!" Happy exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"The one over in the courtyard pales in comparison to this one…" Gajeel muttered.

All four of them landed down on the island, and continued to look at the blue crystal.

"Hey girly, you can use that teleportation right?" Gajeel asked Marissa, and reached into his pocket.

"I have a name y'know…" Marissa grumbled. "Yeah, why?"

"Here, take this then. Your 'brother' didn't think to take it with him for Salamander and Wendy." Gajeel threw the bottle full of Exballs towards the Earthling, and she caught it with her hand and looked at it.

"...are you sure you didn't forget to give it to him?" Marissa asked with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Tch, whenever you get to them again just give them those pills. It'll help them use magic in this world." Gajeel gruffly said, ignoring the younger girl's question.

Marissa pocketed the bottle away in her vest, and snapped her head to the side.

"Look out!" Marissa knocked everyone else forward to avoid a strike that chopped off part of the island.

Everyone looked to see someone with wings, wielding a very large sword that he retracted back towards him, and looked down on the four near the lacrima.

"Who the hell is that?!" Gajeel shouted.

"I think I've seen him somewhere…" Marissa muttered.

"Captain of the First Mage Battalion, Pantherlily. This lacrima is vital to the King! I won't let you do as you please!" Pantherlily introduced.

"...wings?! Is he an Exceed?!" Happy questioned.

"Exceed?" Gray asked confusedly.

"Heh, leave this to me!" Gajeel grinned and threw an arm up towards Pantherlily, and worked his magic.

 **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**

The arm turned into a blade and stretched towards the flying Captain, who quickly flew away to dodge the dragonslayer's attack. Lifting up his sword again, Pantherlily swung it down once more towards the four as it grew in size again, and smashed the ground. While Gajeel, Gray and Marissa were able to jump away, Happy cried out in surprise as he was rolling around from the impact.

"Gihi! You're not bad." Gajeel grinned.

"Gajeel! Focus on the lacrima!" Gray shouted.

"I don't think he's listening…" Marissa said, sweatdropping. The Earthling's eyes blinked however, sensing an unfamiliar presence. She perked up at the sensation, and turned around with wonder.

A being with a dark beige cloak came walking up with their hood over their head. The being was taller than Marissa and Gray, and the Earthling could tell that they had a large body size to compliment their tall body.

' _Almost as tall as Goku…'_ Marissa idly thought, but narrowed her eyes as the cloaked being stopped. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Gray looked behind him as well as he heard Marissa say something, and also spotted the cloaked being in front of them.

"Hm, I grew tired of just floating around. While Putine thinks we should just observe for now from afar, I prefer doing things the way I want." The cloaked being gruffly said.

The cape around him whirled behind him to reveal his very pale looking but muscular arms, and in his right hand was a large hammer with a black handle and the head of it had a spiked face with a large spike on the other end.

"Prepare yourself, Time Patroller!"

"What?!" Marissa gasped, and widened her eyes as she saw the cloaked figure disappear.

Appearing behind Marissa and Gray, the cloaked being had his arms over his head with both his hands holding the hammer.

' _Fast!'_ Marissa swiftly looked behind her with hardened eyes.

"RAGH!" The cloaked being slammed down the hammer where the mage and patroller was currently standing.

Marissa grunted and rolled herself and Gray away from the mysterious attacker, but yelled out in surprise as part of the floating island collapsed, taking both of them with it.

"Huh?!" Gajeel looked back in time to see the cloaked figure jump down, diving towards the Earthling and Ice mage. However, he leaped back to avoid another hit from Pantherlily.

"Gray! Marissa!" Happy called out, looking just over the edge of the large rubble falling down.

"Here we go…!" Marissa looked over towards Gray to see him falling as well, and she flew over to him, grabbing him and flew away from the rubble.

"What the hell just happened?!" Gray asked,

"He said Time Patroller… we're most likely dealing with a Time Breaker!" Marissa answered.

"This again?!"

Light purple Ki blasts was seen from above, and Marissa flared out her white aura.

"Hang on!" Marissa began to move, dodging the incoming Ki blasts and dived down. "We need to get back to the others."

"Can't you teleport there?" Gray asked, having an arm holding onto Marissa.

"I don't want to risk him going to where Gajeel and Happy were, I need to lure him."

"And you can sense Yusuke and the others?"

"Yeah, we'll get there quickly."

Avoiding the cloaked figures attack just behind her, Marissa quickly flew back towards the castle with Gray.

* * *

The group of six that now included the unconscious Natsu and Wendy, who were currently being carried by Yusuke and Ann behind them respectively, currently ran through the hallways of the castle, searching.

"It'd be nice to know where to go…" Yusuke muttered.

"It's weird… from how this castle is structured, you'd think it would be obvious to know where the King is. High up top, but that isn't the case…" Lucy said.

"Which leaves the question of where exactly he's at." Ann said next.

"Yeah… but since it's all different from Earthland, then we'll have no idea where to go at all. Hehe, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park inside this place…" Lucy said, chuckling to herself.

The group came upon another large double door after going through several already. With Yusuke and Ann in the front, they both kicked one side open and continued running inside. However, both Saiyans stopped and gasped, looking ahead with a surprised look on their face.

As Lucy and Carla caught up, they panted a bit, catching their breath.

"I appreciate getting a bit of rest… but why did you guys stop?" Lucy asked both Saiyans.

"Well… just look." Yusuke sid, pointing a finger ahead.

"Huh?" Lucy briefly looked at Yusuke before looking ahead of her as well. When she did, her eyes widened considerably, and her jaw nearly dropped at the shock. "E-Eh?!"

"Well, it looks as if your prediction isn't as farfetched as it seems…" Carla commented with a drop of sweat falling down her face.

In the room the entire group came running in was in fact a large amusement park. Up ahead they could see various rides such as roller coasters, the carousel, food stands, haunted houses, a ferris wheel, bumper cars and several more amusement rides apart from the others.

"Mari would definitely get a kick out of this." Ann simply said.

"Yeah. An amusement park inside a building. You don't see that everyday." Yusuke said with a small grin.

They made a small sound of surprise when they saw the carousel ahead of them began playing music, and soon started rotate with the horses that can be rode on, bobbing up and down with metal poles in the middle of them.

"Hmm… this is pretty fun." They heard a voice, and soon saw Sugarboy riding on one of the horses on the carousel, and went around it.

The Fairy Tail group heard a creaking noise, and looked to the side to see a large wooden ship boat gliding forward within a small surface of water.

"This truly amazing magic is about to run out in this world… can you guys understand how we feel about this?" They heard a different voice and all six looked at the side of the ship boat to see Hughes looking down on them with what it looks like a wand in one of his hands. He lifted up his wand and narrowed his eyes down at the Fairy Tail members. "We've succeeded in extracting the magic out of those dragon slayers… if cote ETD is completed, then we will have no worries anymore."

Hughes swiped his wand across in front of him, and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to kill them…! These Earthlanders who don't even know how expensive magic really is!" Hughes said through his teeth.

The pulley supporting the boat ride suddenly snapped and broke apart, just as the boat was gliding through the water once more towards the group's direction. As the device for supporting the large boat collapsed, the ship began crashing through the railings of its ride and headed straight down towards the group. As soon as the ship began arcing down, Hughes jumped off of it and landed on a railtrack that was meant for a roller coaster.

"I-It's going to hit us!" Lucy screeched.

"You wanna do rock paper and scissors for this?" Yusuke asked the female Saiyan with a small smirk.

"Tch, you're unbelievable sometimes…" Ann quickly but gently laid Wendy down on the floor and phased out.

Ann appeared a little above the rest of the group, in between them and the oncoming crashing boat. Extending both arms out with open palms, Ann skidded in the air as she caught the large boat in her hands.

"What the-?!" Hughes sputtered.

"Hmm… she's quite strong…" Sugarboy quietly observed, still on the carousel.

Ann grunted and forcefully pushed the ship away, effectively crashing it through the wall of the building they were currently in. Light shined in through the large hole made, and large pieces of the boat fell down on the ground.

"Huh?" Ann looked towards the hole, sensing Marissa and Gray coming closer.

"Marissa's already coming back with Gray. They're not alone though…" Yusuke muttered with narrowed eyes, looking above, sensing the three people coming towards them.

More of the wall was destroyed apart from where Ann threw the boat, catching the attention of the two Captains to look up.

Marissa appeared just near the Fairy Tail group on the ground with Gray, putting down her hand that was near her forehead.

"Incoming." Marissa warned.

"I know." Yusuke responded.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Gray called out worryingly, crouching next to Wendy.

"Gray…!" Lucy gasped, first time seeing Gray in Edolas.

"Lucy, you're alright."

"Yeah, but they're not…" Lucy answered, looking over at the unconscious Natsu and Wendy

"Gray, catch." Marissa reached into her vest pocket to pull out the bottle of Exballs, and tossed it towards the Ice mage.

"Thanks." Gray caught the bottle and immediately opened it, a pill rolling into his hand. Gently lifting Wendy up in his arm, he placed the pill in her mouth.

Yusuke placed Natsu down on the ground, right beside Wendy and Gray went over to him next.

"Get ready!" Ann called from above, causing Yusuke and Marissa to look up at her.

With the light shining from the hole made, two figures appeared in the air that everyone could see.

One of them was the large cloaked figure that was chasing Marissa and Gray, and next to him was another cloaked figure in a black robe, and was able to tell the second being was a female from having her hood down and the long turquoise hair flowing down behind her.

' _Strong…'_ Yusuke thought in his head, sensing the two in the air.

' _Time for some payback.'_ Ann said in her head, narrowing her eyes.

Wendy and Natsu coughed on the ground, now awaken after swallowing the Exballs given to them by Gray.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in joy.

"Wendy!" Carla ran over to the sky dragonslayer and immediately hugged her.

"W-What's going on?" Wendy tiredly asked, and flinched when she saw Natsu punch the ground with a fire enveloped fist.

"We need to stop them…!" Natsu said through his teeth, his eyes forming into a hard glare.

"Them…?" Lucy questioned.

"T-The Army… o-our friends… everyone from the guild… they're all in danger!" Wendy exclaimed, briefly catching the attention of Yusuke and Marissa away from the figures in the air.

"Wendy, what are you talking about?" Carla asked.

"The King… he's going to use the lacrima that our the guild is in… and use it as a bomb to destroy Extalia…!"

"What?!" Yusuke gasped in surprise, looking back at Wendy.

"She's right!" Hughes shouted from above. "With the Dragonslayer magic we've extracted from those two, we'll be able to utilize Code ETD and destroy those 'angels' once and for all! Only then, will Edolas have infinite magic rained down upon it!"

"Grr…! Is he part of the Army?" Natsu growled, glaring at the grinning Hughes.

"Yeah, he is." Lucy answered.

As Natsu looked up at Hughes, he silently gasped when he saw two unknown figures in the air near the hole that Ann made earlier.

"Who are they?" Natsu asked.

"Can we leave those two from the Royal Army to you guys?" Yusuke asked, looking back at the mages.

"Yeah! Leave them to us!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, and ignited his legs in fire.

Natsu jetted towards a surprised Hughes who was still on the roller coaster railing, and Yusuke and Marissa phased out just in time, unaware as the ground began to soften, surprising Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla.

Marissa and Yusuke appeared in front of the two cloaked beings, and Ann came up right next to her comrades to stare at the ones across from them.

The female with the long turquoise hair, and light teal skin eyed each of the Time patrollers individually. Ultimately, she set her sights towards Yusuke, and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"He's the one…" The unknown female said.

"Hmph… he killed Demigra? I don't believe it." The cloaked male spat out.

The mention of the Demon God immediately put all three Time Patrollers on guard.

"Exactly who are you two?!" Ann demanded.

"What's your relation with Demigra? Are you a part of the Time Breakers as well?" Yusuke asked, floating forward a bit.

"Well, for facing against Demigra we can at least give you that respect. I'm Putine." Putine, the female, introduced by placing a hand on her chest.

"Hrmph. Gravy." The other cloaked figure introduced, pulling down his hood, showing his light pink skin and blue mouth.

"Are you two with Towa?" Marissa asked next.

"Hmm, somewhat." Putine said, shaking her head side to side in thought. The small smile she had turned into a smirk, and out from her cloak she brought out a white staff with a small blue orb levitating on top of it in her hand. "However… this might answer the question."

The orb on top of Putine's staff sparked for a second before dark mist surrounded it for a second. The space behind Putine and Gravy warped open, and from it, the Masked Saiyan jumped out from it, donning a mask and all as if he was with the Time Breakers all along.

"Bardock…" Ann muttered.

"Three on three… fair enough, yes?" Putine said, her smirk widening. She swiped her staff across from her fiercely, and multiple large icicles was shot out towards the Time Patrollers.

All three Time Patrollers flickered out of sight to dodge Putine's attack, and the icicles she brought out crashed against the wall on the other side of the room.

Yusuke, Ann and Marissa all separated from each other, and looked just in time to see Gravy and Bardock move.

Gravy appeared just in front of Marissa with his arms overhead while holding his hammer, and brought it down with a powerful force on the Earthling, who managed to skid back just in time to avoid the larger man's swing.

' _He's fast with how his body is… damn it.'_ Marissa thought as she brought up her fists. Narrowing her eyes, white aura flared around her, violently moving her black hair around.

 **KAIO-KEN!**

Maroon aura immediately erupted around the Earthling in place of her white aura.

"Powering up I see." Gravy commented, resting his weapon his shoulder.

"I may not be a Saiyan, but don't you dare underestimate me just because I'm not!" Marissa yelled out, and the dark red aura around raged even more.

"Heh…" Gravy forced out an opaque black aura around him, and brought back his hammer to attack.

Putine and Ann stared at each other before the former thrusted her staff forward, and it shined. The area in front of Putine rippled, and not a moment later a large icicle came jutting out towards Ann.

Ann had little time to react as the sharp part of the icicle rocketed towards her. In an instant, golden aura came to life around her and her black hair transformed into a golden color. She surrounded her right fist in bright blue Ki before charging forward, punching the icicle and shot out a Ki wave, destroying the ice.

"Super Saiyan… hm." Putine muttered.

"I'll make sure to get you back for what you Time Breakers did to me…!" Ann snarled, and the aura around her became more wilder.

Yusuke and Bardock appeared above everyone else. They both faced off but closed in towards each other a moment later, colliding one of their fists against each other, creating a shockwave. They twined both of their hands together, wanting to push one another back to gain the upper hand, but neither budged.

"Bardock… you need to snap out of it!" Yusuke said through his teeth.

The red eyes within Bardock's masked glowed, and he pulled himself and Yusuke back, causing the younger male to silently gasp. Bardock forced a knee up to attack, and successfully landed a blow on Yusuke's stomach, forcing him to grit his teeth and wince an eye closed. They both separated, and the Time Breaker already had an arm extended as he moved back, and fired off a dark Ki wave.

Bringing out both hands together, Yusuke fired off a Ki wave of his own, and clashed against Bardock's attack for a few moments before it exploded, surrounding the area around them in smoke.

Bardock came flying out of the smoke, and flew towards Yusuke at high speeds. The Patroller jumped up to avoid a punch from the enemy, and spun down in the air, kicking Bardock down on the shoulder. The Time Breaker only budged slightly before gripping Yusuke's leg with both of his hands, surprising the younger Saiyan.

"A-Ah!" Yusuke shouted in surprise as Bardock threw the Patroller away from him.

"Hragh!" Marissa sent a kick towards Gravy's face, only for him to block with the face of his hammer. Annoyed, the Earthling jumped away as Gravy swung his hammer away.

Keeping her focus on Gravy, she didn't pay attention in time as Yusuke collided with her, and she let out a loud scream of surprise as the both of them were thrown back. Marissa gritted her teeth and managed to place her hands on Yusuke's back. Letting out her Ki behind her, they both slowed down in time, avoiding having to crash against the building as the Earthling's feet touched the walls.

"Come on Bro, watch it!" Marissa scolded.

"Hey, can't blame me for that since Bardock practically threw me away!" Yusuke retorted.

"Sounds pretty _lame_ if Bardock was the one who's pushing you around!"

"Geez Kid, why are you taking from Ann?!" The male Saiyan questioned, looking back at Marissa.

"It's actually kind of fun." Marissa responded, grinning just slightly.

As Yusuke sighed, he snapped his head forward to see a spinning hammer. He turned around and grabbed Marissa, moving them away from the hammer as it crashed against the wall spike first.

Marissa gasped as he saw Bardock phase in from above them with Ki blinking in his hands, and fired off a large Ki blast a moment later. Placing two fingers on her forehead, she used Instant Transmission to teleport them away from the energy blast.

Appearing just above Bardock, Yusuke and Marissa both spun and switched places, making the Saiyan closer to the masked fighter and kicked him away with the heel of his boot. Marissa brought out her dark red aura as she extended a palm towards Gravy with blinking blue Ki, and fired off a large energy wave towards him.

Bardock crashed against the wall from Yusuke's kick and Gravy crossed his arms to defend from Marissa's Ki wave, and skidded in the air towards the other side of the room.

"Throw me!" Marissa shouted.

"You asked for it!" Yusuke grabbed Marissa's vest, and roared as he threw the Earthling towards Gravy.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!**

Marissa spun her body as the dark red aura came to life around her. She roared as she picked up speed, and hooked back an arm. Forcing her body to stop spinning, she went straight towards Gravy and launched a punch at him. Gravy, still having his arms crossed after Marissa's energy attack, crashed against the wall from the impact of the Earthling's fist. Marissa followed after him.

From below, Bardock came rushing in towards Yusuke with dark aura raging around him. The younger male turned his body towards the Time Breaker, and flinched back as Bardock was already in front of him. The enemy launched a punch, and Yusuke immediately caught it with a hand. But not while clenching his teeth and moving back in the air from the force Bardock let out.

' _He's so much stronger than last time…!'_ Yusuke kicked him away and caged his hands in front of him. Gathering Ki within, he shortly shot out a condensed energy blast towards Bardock, but widened his eyes slightly when his attack was stopped by a blast of energy from the Time Breaker.

The energy clash between both fighters exploded, and Yusuke gasped as Bardock flew out of the smoke and grabbed his throat, pushing him back.

Putine fired off large icicles with ease with the occasional ice clone mixed in whenever Ann would come close to attack her physically or from afar with energy blasts.

Locating where the female Saiyan is at, Putine swiped her staff once more and another large and sharp-pointed icicle warped in above her, and moved towards Ann at high speeds.

Ann joined her hands in front of her to send a large Ki blast towards the icicle Putine sent at her and destroyed it, but gasped when a new icicle was right behind the first one, and dodged to the side, Putine's new attack nearly impaling her. As the female Saiyan dodged to the side, she looked where the ongoing icicle was travelling to, and gasped where, or rather who, it was going towards.

"Tarok!" Ann called out from above, alerting the male Saiyan who was trying to escape from the grasp of the Masked Saiyan who still had his grip on his throat.

Hearing the distressed voice from Ann, Yusuke widened his eyes as his pupils changed from black to teal.

Forcing himself and Bardock to halt their movements, Yusuke screamed as golden aura erupted around him, effectively changing his natural born black hair to the golden color of a Super Saiyan. Flipping backwards, Yusuke kicked Bardock away from him with just enough space between them so that the large icicle Putine casted passed through them, causing it to crash towards the ground, creating some mist around it to expand.

Dark aura erupted around Bardock next as he lifted up his forearms, and soon, gold mixed in with the darkness as the Masked Saiyan transformed into a Super Saiyan himself. Crouching forward, a shockwave was left behind him as Bardock zoomed towards Yusuke at high speeds.

Yusuke's aura around him appeared once more as he readied himself, and leaped towards the Masked Saiyan himself, bringing back a fist with clenched teeth.

Their fists and knuckles connected, causing a shockwave between them. As they retracted their arms back, they both disappeared from the spot they were floating on.

Multiple explosions were heard in the air before both Saiyans appeared with Yusuke roaring and flew towards Bardock just as he phased in, and kicked the Masked Saiyan away at his temple so that he crashed against the far side of the wall.

Sensing Ann's energy rise several times, he looked over to see her firing off a large Ki wave towards Putine, missing, and destroying another part of the building wall. He could see the annoyance in her face and moved up to where the Time Breaker mage was at. Ann yelled as she swiped her leg to kick Putine, but was met with ice shards as an ice clone was destroyed for the umpteenth time.

"God damn it!" Yusuke heard Ann holler, feeling more of her Ki rise in anger.

The male Saiyan looked to the side in time to sense and see Putine appearing with a grin on her face, looking up to see the irritated Ann. Narrowing his eyes, Yusuke brought back an arm, only to thrust it forward towards Putine, letting out a Ki blast.

Putine gasped and looked to the side and felt a burn on the right side of her body as she yelped in pain from Yusuke's attack. Wincing the right side of her eye closed, she glared her left eye towards the male Saiyan and growled. Still able to hold the staff in her right hand, she conjured her magic and aimed the stick towards Yusuke. All around her, multiple sharp icicles were formed from the mist that was produced, and was shot towards the male Saiyan rapidly.

Yusuke flared out his aura and began to move, dodging multiple spikes of ice. Appearing in an empty spot, he had energy blink inside his palm before firing off a Ki wave at Putine, destroying multiple icicles along the way.

Putine saw Yusuke's attack, and phased out of the way just as it neared her to appear above from where she was at previously.

"Got you!" Ann called out from above, and the Time Breaker gasped as she looked up, only to be hit in the face from Ann's foot, and crashed through the wall.

Yusuke went and hovered next to her, looking at the dust from the broken wall that was made just now.

"You're welcome?" Yusuke said plainly.

Ann sighed quietly and looked to the side. "...thanks."

"So, what do you think?" He asked her knowingly, about the enemies.

"They're fucking annoying is what I think!" Ann screeched, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in annoyance. Calming down a bit, she glanced behind herself and Yusuke to look at the other side of the destroyed building. "Bardock?"

"They made him a lot stronger than before after getting to him again…" Yusuke responded, glancing behind him as well. "We need to try and get him back."

"Going to be hard to do that if the control on him is even stronger than before."

"Then it only means that we have to try harder."

The wall near them cracked, and both Saiyans spun around to look in time to see another large icicle, one even larger they've encountered so far, launch at them, destroying the wall. Yusuke and Ann moved away from each other so that the sharp ice passed through them, only to snap their head back at the wall in a rise of power as multiple more icicles, smaller in size, jutted out of the other side of the wall and traveled towards the two Time Patrollers that seemed endless.

Both Saiyans brought an arm overhead and brought down their own respective energy waves that widely covered Putine's icicles, destroying them and the building wall with ease. Dust covered a majority of the area in front of them in the air, and when it quickly cleared up, the Time Patrollers saw Putine guarding herself with her staff diagonally with an opaque black aura surrounding her. She was seen panting a little before the power glowing around her dissipated, and she lowered her staff to the side of her waist, but still keeping her guard up.

Multiple Ki waves was shot from behind both Saiyans as they sensed the oncoming attack, and they both dashed to the side to avoid being hit.

Putine took the opportunity to swipe her staff once more as mist appeared in front of her. Shards of ice appeared and rotated, eventually forming into more icicles, and she shot them towards the Time Patrollers.

Yusuke and Ann both crossed their arms as the icicles scraped them. Some cut through their clothes and skin, causing blood to leak out and for them to flare out their aura's in order to defend from Putine's attack. Only several icicles shattered against their bodies before they felt it stop, and relaxed their arms to look down at the Time Breaker.

' _That energy attack from before…'_ Yusuke narrowed his eyes as he turned around to see Bardock flying in, coming back after recovering from the male Saiyan's attack earlier, still in his Super Saiyan state.

As Putine ascended up in the to match their height, Ann went over towards Yusuke, keeping her eye on Putine cautiously.

Yusuke and Ann's backside touched each other as they brought up their arms to get ready. Putine's grip on her staff tightened as she narrowed her eyes by the slightest margin towards the Time Patroller duo. The Masked Saiyan's hands formed into fists as he crouched his upper body ever so slightly.

At the same time, Bardock thrusted an arm forward firing off a black Ki wave with a dark purple outline and Putine swiped her staff to the side, only to thrust it towards the Time Patrollers as well, firing off her own black Ki wave also. Only difference of her attack to Bardock's was that her's had a dark blue outline to it.

' _She can use energy based attacks as well…?!'_ Ann thought with widened eyes.

Yusuke and Ann leaped up in the air to avoid a double sided attack from the two Time Breakers, allowing both Putine's and Bardock energy waves to collide against each other.

Yusuke snapped his head up to see Bardock appearing above, and diving down with his body spinning. The male Patroller crossed his arms above his head to defend himself from Bardock's bottom boot, but it only allowed for the Masked Saiyan to put in more power, forcing the both of them to crash through an undamaged part of the wall.

"Tarok!" Ann called out, only to look behind her as Putine appeared with a hand aimed at her.

More Ki gathered within Putine's palm, and she fired off another large energy wave down at Ann. The female Saiyan crossed her own arms above her in time, only to grunt as she was forced back, and let out a surprise yelp as she crashed through the wall as well.

Outside of the royal castle after Yusuke was brought out, he kicked at Bardock's stomach to separate the both of them. As Bardock moved backwards, he thrusted an arm forward again to fire off a large Ki wave at Yusuke. The younger Saiyan managed to move to the side to allow the Masked Saiyan's attack to pass through him. Looking ahead again, Yusuke silently gasped as Bardock had an arm stretched out to his side, a moderate sized Ki ball being formed. The Time Breaker threw it down at Yusuke once charged enough.

' _That'll destroy this city…!'_ Yusuke extended both of his hands out and caught Bardock's attack.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, putting out his own energy to stand up against the orb of energy. Large winds were produced between him and Bardock's attack. Roaring, the Patroller managed to lift his arms up along with the enemies attack, and shot it towards the air.

Bardock's energy ball soared towards the sky before reaching a certain height, and exploded. Massive bright light definitely covered the entire city, and seemingly the entire country for an entire minute before dieing down.

Just then, Ann appeared outside, crashing the the wall that was near Yusuke's collision, and flipped in the middle of the air before floating her body upright.

Putine phased in near Bardock, and lifted up her staff as it blinked. Multiple beams of energy began firing off from around her towards the Time Patrollers. At the same time, Bardock held out an open palm, firing off rapid, small discs of energy as well to aid Putine in her barrage of attacks.

Ann clicked her tongue in annoyance and Yusuke let out a growl, and they both extended their arms towards the Time Breakers, letting out their own Ki blast to counteract against Bardock and Putine.

As several of their blasts made contacts with the enemy, there were some that slipped by that went in every direction, destroying either part of the castle or on buildings and streets within the city.

"They're only after us…! We need to lead them away from the city!" Yusuke shouted loud enough for Ann to hear.

"Way ahead of you!" Ann shouted and let her golden aura out around her, and she flew off, away from the city.

Yusuke joined both of his hands together in front of him, firing out a large blue Ki wave towards Putine and Bardock, who in return countered with their own energy waves to prevent themselves from being hurt.

The Time Breakers saw Yusuke fly off. Putine huffed, and phased out while Bardock's dark golden aura appeared around him, and he flew off after the Time Patrollers.

* * *

 **New characters have made their appearance! There actually isn't much known about Putine and Gravy so far at the moment, but I really wanted them in. I know that they appear in DBH when a relative of Towa makes an appearance, but I brought them in anyway, and there's a story behind that.**

 **I do wish there was more info on both Putine and Gravy though, but for now I'm improvising so I hope you guys enjoy that.**

 **Btw, the description of Towa's new look, if you search up Darkness Towa, you'll find your picture image of her. I described it as best as I could.**

 **There's still a bit ways to go in the Edolas Arc, so it'll be a few more chapters before wrapping the entire arc up.**

 **Once again, I'll be starting on the next chapter as soon as I can. I can only hope that I'll be able to update in less than a month this time!**

 **Thank you once again for those who have been hitting the favorite button on my story, the follow button and as well as hitting those same button as my profile page. Those very recently since last chapter and the one before that, all of you have not gone unnoticed! And I once again, thank you! If I could, I wish I could focus more on this story for you all!**

 **Until then.**

 **February 20, 2017.**


	43. Chapter 43: Burnt

**WHEELP HERE I AM! I really cannot say sorry enough times now can I? Damn it actually took me over 2 months to finish this damn chapter, but I gotta say that this is pretty much my longest chapter up to this point, breaking at about 17,000 words.**

 **WHEW!**

 **But, at the same time while typing all this out is of course, my god damn nemesis... College. BUT THE SEMESTER IS WRAPPING UP IN JUST 2 WEEKS! YAY!**

 **I ain't going crazy, trust me on that. But I've been putting effort into this chapter as much as possible. Thank you to those wondering where I am, but I AIN'T DEAD. Least not yet. Of course this story will get an update... once in awhile. Hopefully the summer will be kind to me.**

 **But onto reviews!**

 **.**

 **"Shadow Joestar": Right you are! But things are heating up in this next chapter! What will happen?!**

 **Guest Reviewer** **"Roeequaza": It's been awhile, thank you!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy** **saiyan": Sorry for the hold up! But here it is! Hope you enjoy, and thank you for the review! Hope you get fired up even more!**

 **"Elvizfonz23":** **Howdy mate! Thank's for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **"CobraAssassin":** **Thanks! DBH can be a bit gimmicky, or out of the top with all the ridiculous transformations and such. But it does feature the Time Breakers which I appreciate, and it helps keep this story going with new ideas of what to write about. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **"devo3333100":** **I... don't know where you've been reading but Ann has been in these last few chapters. As for Arc and more OCs, they'll be coming in the future.**

 **Guest Reviewer "SSGSS Sitaris": Thank you for the review and being so patient! I really do apologize about the lateness but I hope the length and plot of this chapter pleases you! I've listened to Enigma in the past, and I do like his works, especially his SSJG Vegeta theme. Currently listening to HalusaTwin though, they're just as good! As for Yusuke and deciding on his transformations, I'd have time go God form(winkwink). **

**Guest** **(1): Definitely not! I'll never lose inspiration for this story! And it'll keep on going! Haha thanks for the review! I enjoyed reading it!**

 **.**

 **That's all there is to. Hope you all enjoy! Please don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Metal clashed against each other inside a room of the royal castle. Two women dashed against each other, having the intent to cut the other down.

Both Earthland's and Edolas' Erza collided their blade and spearhead against each other, respectively. They both clenched their teeth, glaring at one another before pulling back.

Scarlet, donning in her Thunder Empress Armor, yelled as she aimed her own spear at Knightwalker charging at her. Her counterpart mimicked her, aiming her Ten Commandments, which was currently in its Silfarion form, and charged at her counterpart with a yell of her own.

The head of their spears scrapped each other as both women passed one another.

Erza's body glowed as she appeared in her Flight Armor once more with her two rapier-like weapons in both her hands. She dashed towards Knightwalker, bringing up one of her arms to swing at her.

Knightwalker brought up her spear up to block Scarlet's attack, their eyes meeting again up close.

"You won't succeed!" Knightwalker managed to get out.

"We have to, Fairy Tail is our family and we'll stop you no matter what!" Erza leaped away with a backflip.

While Scarlet was still off the ground, Knightwalker took the opportunity to attack with her spear still in its current Silfarion form. However the moment the Captain neared her counterpart was the same moment that the Fairy Tail mage saw her closing in. Knightwalker yelled and went to stab Erza, however gasped as she saw her counterpart disappear right in front of her.

"Where-?!" Knightwalker blinked once.

"Behind you!" Erza shouted, and the Captain instantly spun around to attack with her spear.

With how close they are, Erza blocked Knightwalker's attack with her forearm, connecting to the area between the head of the spear and Knightwalker's hands. Erza grunted and attacked her counterpart with a knee to the stomach. Letting out a breathless scream, Knightwalker clutched her stomach and walked back with widened eyes. Scarlet shouted as she charged once more and punched Knightwalker right in her cheek, staggering her.

Knightwalker gritted her teeth all the while confused. However, she gained enough sense to stand upright, and held her guard up against Erza again.

Erza allowed her arms to rest by her side. The weapons in both of her hands glowed before disappearing, returning to her pocket dimension, and she clenched her fists. With the help of her Flight armor Erza let out a breath, and dashed forward, appearing right in front of Knightwalker.

Before Knightwalker could react, Erza landed a punch forward towards her counterparts abdomen again, pushing her away. With the distance created between them, Knightwalker took the opportunity to change the form on her spear again and pointed it towards Erza.

 **MEL FORCE!**

The head on Knightwalker's weapon began to glow in power, and she leaped forward at Scarlet to let out a vacuum wave.

However, Erza jumped the same moment Knightwalker did towards her, and extending out her right arm, Ki blinking in her palm.

Both Erza's clashed in their respective attacks, the force cracking the ground underneath them. Knightwalker's blast dissipated first, and then Scarlet's.

' _She canceled it…?!'_ Knightwalker thought, widening eyes.

"Haah!" Erza spun her body around to kick her Edolas counterpart on the side of her head, crashing Knightwalker into a wall. She looked towards where she kicked her opponent, waiting for the dust to clear.

When the dust cleared at the crash site, Erza saw Knightwalker unconscious, lying on the ground on her front. She walked over to her counterpart's body, and her body glowed back into her Heart Kreuz armor along the way.

Upon arriving, Erza looked down at the Captain, sighing and crossing her arms.

' _I didn't think I would knock her out… I needed information to get everyone back…'_ As Erza kept her eye on Knightwalker, her eyes narrowed in thought before it widened with an idea in her head.

Erza's body glowed once more so that she was in nothing but wearing a bra and panties. She looked towards the clothing Knightwalker had on. Eyeing at her current hairstyle with a string tied on it, her bra, and the armor she had, Erza grinned to herself.

* * *

Black thunder tore apart the stone walls of the royal castle. From one area to another, Marissa flew back from the impact of Gravy's attack, her arms crossed in front of her.

The Time Breaker himself followed after the Time Patroller while swinging down his hammer. While Marissa nearly dodged the direct impact, she wasn't far enough to avoid any collateral damage. She screamed out from the power Gravy used, debris hitting her and colliding against another wall. Her breath left her as she collapsed on the ground, coughing a second later and struggled to get up.

"It's over!" Gravy shouted, jumping and spinning his hammer to deliver the final blow to Marissa.

 **... times twenty…!**

The ground around Marissa cracked, and she forced her body to move to dodge Gravy's attack. Moving around behind him, the Earthling spun to kick Gravy on the side. The Time Breaker staggered to the side from her kick, but regained enough sense to swing his hammer once more at her, but made a sound of surprise not hitting anything.

"HAAH!" Marissa roared, both of her hands slamming down on Gravy's head, causing him to crash onto the ground. Landing next to him, she placed an arm behind his head and started charging Ki. She yelled, releasing an energy blast point blank, the ground underneath them collapsing from her power.

Marissa kicked at Gravy while he was falling, only making him fall down faster. Both fighters came into another hallway, this time with the ground having black and white squares, similar to that of a checker board. While the Earthling safely landed on her feet, Gravy fell hard with the debris towards the ground.

The dark red aura around Marissa faded away for a moment, allowing her to relax. She kept her eye on the Time Breaker before hearing a groan coming from him. Gravy slowly stood, keeping a hand on his head, and shook it from side to side to wipe away any fatigue on him. Opening his eyes, he looked directly at Marissa.

"It's surprising for a human from Earth to have this much strength." Gravy commented.

"I'm with the Time Patrol. I have to be strong." Marissa stated bluntly.

"Even so, you have a limit." Gravy outstretched his right arm with an open hand. His hammer arrived by his will, and he gripped the handle. "I wonder how you will last."

"Long enough to take you down!" Marissa readied herself, bringing up her arms.

Running footsteps could be heard by both otherworldly beings as their ears perked up. At the same time, their eyes fully scanned the surroundings around them, their eyes leaving one another for the first time. It was only then that they noticed they arrived back in the amusement park they were in before.

' _Bro and Ann aren't in here anymore…'_ Marissa thought, sensing the other fighters outside of the city. Directing her senses closer to her, she noticed a certain Celestial mage coming towards them. ' _Lucy…?'_

As if on cue, screaming from the blonde could be heard from a nearby building in the amusement park, and both Time Travellers eyed towards that direction. She was wearing different clothing than last time she saw her, Marissa noted. Instead of the blouse and skirt he wore previously, Lucy was now wearing a dark teal bikini with a long skirt that covered her entire legs. A belt wrapped around her skirt to keep it in place, and he now wore blue armbands on her upper arm and silver bracelets.

"Ahh! All of you get away from me!" Lucy screamed out, and both fighters saw her running out of an entrance of a building with her eyes closed.

' _... but there's nothing but her.'_ Marissa sweatdropped a bit, but blinked and her eyes snapped towards Gravy. But it wasn't him that she was directly looking at, it was another girl that was running a ways away behind him with light brown hair and wore a green hat with loose bunny-like fabric ears. In her arms, she was clutching a large key.

"Ah!" The short girl that was running down the other side of the hallway bumped into the Time Breaker, falling on the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked up to what was blocking her way, and gasped in fear to see Gravy looking down at her.

The small girl tried scampering away, but the blood on her legs from an injury she must have suffered from before hindered her. Her face winced in pain, unable to escape.

"What a nuisance." Gravy's left hand faced the small girl, and black static appeared.

"HAH!" Marissa, in her dark red aura, tackled Gravy away in time from killing the small girl under him. He skidded away from them, and growled irritably at the Earthling.

"Huh?" Lucy stopped running as she heard Marissa shout, and looked to see her standing in front of the small girl collapsed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Marissa softly asked, glancing down at the girl she just saved.

"Y-Yeah… thank you." She said, fighting back her tears, and continued holding the key in her arms.

"What's your name?"

"C-Coco…"

Marissa looked behind her to see Lucy watching them, and looked back down at Coco with a small smile. "That's Lucy over there, and she's a good friend of mine. You should go to her, she'll take care of you."

Coco was reluctant of what Marissa suggested to her. Her body relaxed looking up at Marissa, but she looked over at Lucy's face of wonder, and she clutched the key tighter against her body.

' _They're from Earthland… should I really trust them…?! W-What should I do?!'_ Coco frantically thought, her eyes shaking.

"Coco!" A voice was heard from afar, behind Gravy once more.

The girls that were present looked to see a short old man with royal clothing hastily running towards them, but stopped, just passing Gravy and stood in between him and Marissa, panting.

"The King has had enough patience Coco! Hand over the Key!" Byro demanded.

"I…!" Coco used her legs to back away, but hissed in pain, forgetting that they were badly wounded.

Marissa brought an arm up in defense. "If you want to get her, then you're gonna have to get past me."

"Hehe… as expected of such Time Patrollers, protecting those that need help." Gravy voiced out, slamming his hammer down. "Do you really think you'll be able to make that promise to that girl if you're also dealing with me?"

"Tch…" Marissa clenched her teeth.

Just then, Lucy came up next to Marissa, and she looked over to the blonde with a curious gaze.

"There's two of us and two of you. How hard will that be?" Lucy grinned, bringing up a golden key.

 **OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!**

In flash of golden light, Taurus appeared in front of Lucy.

"Moo~! That outfit looks great on you Lucy~!" Taurus complemented on Lucy's revealing look, causing both Fairy Tail members to sweatdrop.

' _This is Earthland magic…? It looks cool but...perverted at the same time….'_ Coco inwardly commented.

' _What just happened? She created something just out of thin air! That's impossible!'_ Byro screeched in his head, wide-eyed at the spirit.

Right beside the Celestial mage, the ground cracked, and Lucy shielded herself from the sudden winds.

Marissa's dark red aura erupted around her, keeping up in her Kaioken state of power.

' _W-What is she doing? It feels overwhelming…!'_ Coco thought, wide-eyed.

' _These Earthlander bunch are just full of surprises…'_ Byro thought, taking a step back from the force of power.

"Lucy, I'm leaving that geezer for you to handle." Marissa said, crouching to a stance with both of her arms up in front of her.

"We got this no problem!" Lucy announced.

"I wish I could say the same…" Marissa muttered, and placed two fingers to her forehead.

In a flash, the Earthling was right behind Gravy. Bringing back an arm, Marissa launched a punch towards the enemy, only for the Time Breaker to move and catch her wrist.

At the same time, Taurus went to attack Byro as of Lucy's request, but the elderly man was able to avoid a direct hit despite his looks. Reaching behind him, Byro pulled out a vial with the cork on it already off. He threw red liquid that was already inside of it at Taurus, and a moment later, the spirit was engulfed in flames. Taurus collapsed on the ground, unconscious, surprising Lucy.

Gravy shouted and threw Marissa against the wall. She gasped in pain, and was stuck.

"Now stay still!" Gravy roared as he pulled his hammer back and swung it at Marissa.

' _Shit…! C'mon, move!'_ Marissa struggled to lift her arm up that was currently stuck within the wall, as well as the rest of her body. She watched wide-eyed, unable to do anything as Gravy's hammer connected to her body, slamming her through the wall.

Right after Marissa powered up that instant.

Large debris skipped on the checkered floor with Marissa amidst in it, her aura dissipating as she rolled across the ground. Attempting to get up, the Earthling vomited out blood from her mouth, and held her stomach in pain with clenched teeth and closed eyes. Her eyelids opened up a bit, only to see Gravy marching towards her with a grin.

"If only that did more damage to you. Doesn't matter, you die here!" Gravy announced, raising his hammer.

Marissa looked up at the Time Breaker as his weapon went over his head to strike down at her. Keeping her teeth clenched, her eyes closed in pain, waiting for his strike.

Except it never came.

"Wha-AH!" Gravy's voice became distant in Marissa's ears, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"H-Huh?" Marissa looked wide-eyed to see a large hole where Gravy was standing. All of a sudden, the ground under her expanded, and she also fell in a hole.

Marissa yelped until a pair of arms caught her shortly after she entered, and the Earthling saw Virgo carrying her.

They both appeared on top of a surface again where Lucy was waiting for them.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Lucy said in relief, running towards Virgo carrying Marissa.

"What just happened…?" Marissa asked bewilderedly, and managed to stand on her feet after Virgo let her down..

"Virgo is able to dig holes really fast, I saw what happened and figured you needed help."

"Thanks… if it weren't for your spirit I would have been dead." Marissa took a step forward, only to wince and clutch her stomach with an arm.

"A-Are you okay…?" Lucy asked, not ignoring the blood that was already on the Earthling.

"I'll be fine…" Marissa said, trying to steady her breathing.

"U-Uhm…"

Lucy and Marissa looked over to hear Coco's timid voice. The small girl was walking over to them while the large Key was still in her arms.

"Both of you… Thank you…" Coco thanked, a smile on her face.

"Hey, it was no problem." Lucy closed an eye and gave a thumbs up.

"You took care of that old man?" Marissa asked the blonde.

"Yup! It wasn't that hard." Lucy answered.

Marissa narrowed her eyes, and saw a tentacle crawl out of a hole that was near Coco. "Look out!"

Dashing forward, Marissa moved Coco away and the tentacle reached for Marissa, wrapping around her waist and lifting her up in the air.

The ground cracked underneath and from below, a large humanoid octopus emerged itself from the ground with the face of the old man that had appeared looking for the brown-haired girl, cackling while looking down at Lucy and Coco.

"W-What is that?!" Lucy shrieked, wide-eyed as she looked up at Byro.

"Hehe… Octopus liquid… I drank it myself. Now your strange magic will have no affect on me! ...hm?" Byro looked at who was in his tentacle, and after spotting Coco down below, he looked closer at the squirming Earthling.

"Ugh! This is so disgusting!" Marissa shouted, moving around and freed her arms.

"You're not Coco…" Byro lifted up the tentacle that held Marissa, and attempted to throw her on the ground.

The Earthling freed herself by lifting her body up. Managing to grab ahold of the tentacle that held her, Marissa stopped Byro from smashing the ground below them, and threw the tentacle back at him.

"You little…!" Byro snarled, and swung at Marissa with multiple tentacles.

Marissa swayed her body to maneuver against Byro's tentacles in the air. At one point, she began moving even faster to the point where she disappeared right before Byro would reach her, and appeared at another spot in the air.

"S-She's so fast…" Coco observed above, continuing to watch Marissa evade.

"At this point, I'm not surprised." Lucy muttered with relief.

"Hiya!" Marissa shouted, appearing in front of Byro's face and kicked it away.

Byro's large body moved away from Marissa's kick, and his face was scrunched up in pain from the impact.

As Marissa grinned at Byro with her hands on her hips, she went on alert as she saw a figure jump up from behind Byro, and could clearly see it was Gravy with his hammer overhead.

"Ragh!" Gravy shouted as he slammed his hammer down in the middle of the air, almost as if he slammed it on solid ground. Black thunder appeared around his hammer and traveled towards Marissa at a frightening speed.

Marissa crossed both arms in front of her, and the Time Breaker's attack struck her, forcing her back down on the ground.

The Earthling crashed on her back and winced. She sensed Gravy appear right in front of her and looked to see him swinging his weapon down.

"Kaioken…!" Marissa strained to say through her teeth. Red aura erupted around Marissa and she caught Gravy's hammer that was behind the head, no doubt wanting to end it all by impaling her.

… **TIMES TWENTY-TWO!**

The Time Patroller shouted, and she flipped her body with her legs first, kicking the hammer out of Gravy's hands away from everybody else. Rolling back, she was able to swiftly crouch on a knee, only to launch her body up and uppercut Gravy on his chin, staggering him back.

The Time Breaker stumbled back, and Marissa leaped forward to punch at his stomach. Gravy let out a pained groan but held his ground, and caught Marissa's arm with both of his hands.

"Do not underestimate me you little girl!" Gravy snarled.

"I never was you blue lipstick wearing freak!" Marissa yelled…

...and kicked the Time Breaker in between his legs.

Gravy let out a silent scream, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. His hold on Marissa loosened and he slowly stepped back, his mouth agaped. Almost robotically, his hands went towards his crotch and he gritted his teeth in pain, as well as shutting his watering eyes.

Marissa smirked and cupped her hands to the right side of her body.

 **KA…!**

 **ME…!**

Bright blue Ki formed in between Marissa's palms as it slowly expanded into a moderate size sphere that was a little bigger than her hands.

 **HA…!**

 **ME…!**

The Ki in Marissa's palms glowed even more brightly that mesmerized Coco and Lucy from behind.

Gravy regained enough sense to look at Marissa's next attack. He grunted and brought up his arms with open hands, and dark Ki charged within them with black static. He roared and thrusted his arms as Ki waves fired off from both of his hands towards Marissa.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**

At the same time, Marissa brought her arms forward towards Gravy, releasing her own Ki wave to clash against the Time Breaker's attack.

Blue energy fought against black energy in between the Time Patroller and Time Breaker that greatly reduced the walls and ground around the point in the middle.

The power caught Byro off guard, who was still recovering from Marissa's kick earlier a couple minutes prior to Gravy's reappearance.

Lucy and Coco shielded themselves with their arms from the clash of power, the winds flapping their hair and clothes. All the while Virgo was still standing by Lucy's side, she was ready able to move if anything were to happen to the two girls beside her.

Marissa let out an echoed shout, and she forced out more of her Ki into her attack. More of her blood pumped through her veins from the strain of her power up as she did so, and her attack pushed back Gravy's.

"I've told you not to-!"

 **...KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY FOUR!**

The dark red aura surrounding the Earthling expanded past behind her, moving the opposite way of her Kamehameha Wave. Marissa's attack grew considerably in an instant at the same moment, and took over the struggle between herself and her opponent.

Gravy looked wide-eyed as Marissa's attack drew closer to him a just mere moments, and soon, he was engulfed in bright light. He screamed in pain, and was lifted off the ground, travelling along with Marissa's attack.

From the outside of the castle, an energy wave was pierced out of a building with various broken holes already present on it. The attack traveled outwards, and arched above the city, away from it.

Marissa panted heavily as she watched the dust all around her settle down. Sensing that the Time Breaker was no where near her, she relaxed and collapsed on her hands and knees, taking in large breaths of air.

Lucy ran over to the Earthling and knelt down beside her. Behind her, Virgo was walking towards the duo while Coco cautiously followed after.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worryingly.

"Yeah…" Marissa panted. She lifted her body up so that she was only on her knees, but as she did so, she hugged her body and her face winced, pain shooting through her.

"It doesn't look like it…"

"It's just the after effects of using the Kaio-Ken technique… I'm mostly used to it by now. Well, at least, the lower levels of it."

"That was incredible… it's amazing how much magic power she has…" Coco said, came walking up just behind Marissa and Lucy.

"... I don't use magic." Marissa answered simply, while standing up.

Coco was about to react until the ground shook. A shadow loomed over them, and instinctively, Marissa and Virgo jumped, grabbing Coco and Lucy respectively, to safety.

The ground broke apart where they were previously at, and the four girls looked to see a large tentacle bring lifted off the floor.

Above them, Byro was staring down at the girls, and was peeved that he had missed the chance to subdue them after being recovered from Marissa's previous assault on him.

"And then there's this freak." Marissa growled.

"At this point, I will do whatever it takes to get that key Coco! Everyone else can perish!" Byro boomed, and aimed a tentacle towards Marissa and Coco.

Marissa jumped in the air again with Coco in her arms, and away from Byro's reach as he smashed the ground again.

"Why does he want that key? Why is it so important?' Marissa asked the girl she was holding.

"I-It's… u-uhm…" Coco hesitated in answering Marissa's question, and looked away.

Marissa looked ahead once more to see Byro going to attack her once more, and she went ahead and used Instant Transmission to teleport herself and Coco to where Lucy and Virgo were currently standing.

"This guy is getting on my nerves." Marissa muttered.

"Then we gotta stop him." Lucy stated.

"Princess, unfortunately, there's nothing I'm able to do against an opponent of that size." Virgo stated, bowing her head slightly towards Lucy.

"A-Are you sure about that…?' Lucy uneasily asked.

"However, please take this." From behind her, Virgo took out a small handle with a small rope attached at the bottom of it with a small star dangling from it.

"What is this…?" Lucy grabbed the item from Virgo.

"It is your new extending whip Princess. The Fleuve D'etoiles of the Eridanus Constellation from the Celestial Spirit World. Until next time Princess." With that, Virgo vanished in a plume of smoke, leaving the other three girls alone.

Gripping the handle of the whip in her hand, Lucy extended her hand out and a stream of water that appeared to be solid came out of the handle. "Marissa, please help me!"

"Heh, you got it." Marissa said, her lips curving upward.

Another one of Byro's tentacles made its way down onto them, and Marissa leaped up to stop it from completely smashing the ground.

Lucy threw her arm up, the solid water on her whip wrapping around the tentacle that the Earthling had in her hands, and she swung herself so that she landed on top of it. The mage began to run up towards Byro. Off to the side of her, Lucy caught other tentacles travelling towards her within her sight, and she used her whip again so that it wrapped another one of the tentacles above her, and she swung her body again to evade.

' _She looks pretty cool doing that.'_ Marissa inwardly commented in her head. She let go of the tentacle in her hands and phased out.

Appearing higher in the air where she was close to Lucy, Marissa kicked away another tentacle that moved towards the blonde.

"Stop moving and let me crush you!" Byro yelled, now attacking with almost all of his tentacles at the two girls.

As Lucy jumped from one arm to another with the use of her whip, Marissa kept weaving about in the air, dodging any incoming swings of the tentacles at her, and would occasionally kick or punch a few away from her and Lucy.

Eventually at one point, Byro had tried to move a tentacle, but looked to see that it was stuck along with his other tentacles that was tied into a knot, all the while only solely focusing his attention at the two girls.

"W-What the-?! M-My legs!" Byro cried out.

Lucy landed on top of a nearby building, panting after having to move so much and looked in time to see Marissa kick Byro in the face once more, and the transformed elderly collided against the building that Lucy was running out of earlier before she ran into the Earthling.

"Grr…! You will all pay for this!" Byro bellowed out, glaring at both Marissa and Lucy.

All of a sudden, Byro felt something heat up instantly behind him, and he hummed in confusion. Just a moment later, the building behind him exploded in many pieces, damaging Byro's head along with it.

Out of the explosion, Natsu was seen screaming with fire exploding around him. He was launched forward with Hughes' face in his hand, and collided against the back of Byro's head like a fiery rocket. He yelled out and brought back his opposite arm, his other hand coating in flames, and he punched Hughes in the face, effectively knocking him out along with Byro from the impact, and both higher ups of the Royal Army crashed to the ground.

"Now that's good timing." Marissa said with crossed arms and a grin.

"Yeah! We did it!" Lucy cheered.

"Whoa-oh! What's with this octopus?!" Natsu's eyes bulged out in shock as he saw the transformed Byro, after landing down.

"Both Hughes and Byro were defeated…" Coco muttered under her breath after watching the entire bout in shock.

Marissa appeared right beside Coco, and rested an arm from her forehead to her side. She caught the younger girl looking ahead on the ground, still clutching the large key in her chest.

"Hey there, you alright?" Marissa gently asked, bending down so that her hands rested on her knees.

Coco looked up at the Earthling's soft face. In her mind, her thoughts went back to the King's words of having Extalia and the Exceeds erased. She was afraid, and her eyes began to water as her thoughts moved onto her dear friend Pantherlily.

' _...what good is a world of magic if I'm going to be sad?'_ Coco blinked, and tears fell down her face.

"U-Uhm…" Marissa's eyes moved from left to right unsurely, watching Coco's body shake. Her full attention was back on her when the younger girl looked at her and brought out her arms, the key within her hands.

"Please… take this and destroy it!" Coco begged, now practically pushing the key towards Marissa.

"W-Why… Coco was it? What is so important about this key?" Marissa asked, and at the same time, Natsu and Lucy came walking up beside her.

"This key will be able to unlock the mechanism that will be used on your friends!" Coco answered, sniffling.

"...seriously?!" Natsu cried out in surprise.

"This key will cause the lacrima to crash onto the island where Exceeds live…?" Lucy muttered in realization.

"You're really going to go against your kingdom?" Marissa asked.

"I… I would rather have a world where everyone can smile and that I can be with my friends… than have an infinite amount of magic… please… destroy this key!" Coco begged once more, tears continuing to fall on her face.

"So we destroy this key, and then the lacrima that has our friends will be safe?" Lucy questioned.

"Alright! That's gonna be no problem!" Natsu cheered, and went to grab the key.

All of a sudden, the ground began to change underneath them, softening up at the same time. Everybody lost their balance and fell on their backs. The key in Coco's hands fell out of her grasp, and all of a sudden, a figure twirled above all of them, grabbing the key in his hands before sliding away on the ground.

"You shouldn't hand such an important item away to the enemy, Coco! I'm returning this to the King!" Sugarboy called out, moving farther away.

"No…! Sugarboy stop!" Coco cried out.

"Damn it…!" Marissa clenched her teeth as she placed two fingers on her forehead, and vanished.

As Sugarboy kept his eyes ahead, Marissa soon appeared in his vision. He widened his eyes and gasped in surprise, and before he could react, Marissa was already rocketing forward towards Sugarboy. The next thing that Sugarboy realized was that he was on his back, and he grunted loudly as pain shot through his body.

Marissa had pinned Sugarboy on the ground with her hand on his face, the key out of his hold as it slid away on the ground. She glared down at his shaking eyes before catching his eyes looking down. Sugarboy went to reach for his Rosa Espada as quick as he can, but was unable to as Marissa stomped on his arm from going any further. It added more pain to Sugarboy, and he helplessly watched Marissa grab his weapon, and threw it at a nearby wall, deeply piercing it, no doubt making it hard for the sword to come out if the magic properties on it wasn't activated.

Grabbing by the collar of his armor, Marissa lifted Sugarboy up, and shouted as she threw him against a wall, and it cracked behind him from the impact. Sugarboy let out a pained grunt, and Marissa was already in front of him with the large key in her hand.

"Might as well destroy this damn key now and get it over with." Marissa bluntly stated.

"The key is pretty hard to break, I doubt that- Whoa, whoa, wait!" Sugarboy cried out, seeing as Marissa placed a hand on the head of the key and began to grip it tightly, cracking it.

"What? I break this key and I basically save my friends. I don't have to listen to what you have to say otherwise if you want your plan or scheme to succeed." Marissa said, and the crack on the key began to grow.

Engines were heard by the both of them, and they both took the time to look to the side to see a motorcycle coming towards them, but stopped just near them. On it was Gray, and he hopped off the bike and ran over towards Marissa.

However as he did so, Sugarboy took the opportunity to grab his Rosa Espada that was nearby on the same wall he was crashed into, activated its magical properties and released it from the wall. He attempted to swing his weapon at Marissa, but she caught on immediately and slammed against his armor with one of her punches, and Sugarboy ended up pinned against the wall again, his Rosa Espada escaping his grasp once more as it was tossed to the side.

"Nice try." Marissa relaxed once more, and allowed Gray to join up with her.

"You alright?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, just having to deal with him is all. And this." Marissa answered, lifting up the key in her hand for Gray to see.

"A key? What for?"

"Not really sure what it's for specifically and I don't really care, but all I know is, that if we get rid of this, then everybody that got sucked up is saved."

"Seriously?!"

"W-Wait…! The key, it's also important to you as well!" Sugarboy shouted.

"Right…" Marissa rolled her eyes, and gripped the key again.

"I-I'm serious! It can be used to save your friends entirely!" Sugarboy continued, causing Marissa to stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Gray demanded.

"The key is used to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon that we're going to use to crash the lacrima into Extalia! It's imbued with the magic from the Dragonslayers, do you know what that kind of power is capable of?!"

Both Marissa and Gray blinked, the former out of curiosity and stumped while the latter realized about Sugarboy's words.

"Dragonslayer magic and the lacrima…" Gray uttered out loud.

"Exactly... ! If you aim the chain onto the lacrima directly, then everyone you know will return back to normal! Do you understand now?! The key is important to the both of us!"

"Even so…" Gray extended a hand out, silently asking to look at the key from Marissa, and she gave it to him. "We have Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy with their Dragonslayer magic."

"But how long will that take? It can take days, even weeks with the size of that lacrima. By tomorrow, the transformation of the lacrima being turned into magic will commence for the people in the country to use. You can't save all of them! You need that key!"

The temperature dropped around them, and they saw Gray using his magic to encase the key entirely in ice.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sugarboy shouted.

"We're not giving away the key so that you guys still have a chance at your plans!" The ice glowed brightly in Gray's hands, and in mere seconds the ice itself soon cracked all around, and then the entire casing exploded into many pieces, shattering the key.

' _That's pretty neat.'_ Marissa idly commented, watching Gray break the key in content.

"No! What have you done?! Now your friends won't be able to turn back to normal!" Sugarboy yelled., but was confused on the smirk that was etched on Gray's face.

"That's no problem. Besides, you've seen what I can do when we fought." Gray said, extending his arms out with a fist on top of a palm. Mist formed around his hands as he worked his magic once more. "I'm an Ice Maker Mage."

Gray separated his hands from each other, and out formed an exact replica of the key in his hand.

"I can make anything." Gray finished.

"W-Wha-!" Sugarboy's words fell short when a shadow loomed over him, and he quickly looked up to see Marissa cracking her knuckles.

"Light's out buddy." Marissa swiftly punched him square in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Sugarboy laid on his side after being punched by Marissa, and she sighed and relax for the brief moment before looking at Gray.

"Pretty neat skill, wish I could so something like that." Marissa complimented.

"It's no problem." Gray said, clasping his hands and dispersing the key formed out of ice. "Was able to properly look at it when you gave it to me, so I was able to replicate it without any issues."

"Wonder what we should do now…"

"What happened to the Time Breakers?" Gray suddenly asked, remembering their appearance from before.

"I've managed to push back that guy we both saw earlier, and thankfully he hasn't shown up again. It took a bit out of me to get him away." Marissa answered, and looked towards a direction where she sensed her friends. "Bro and Ann are away from the city at the moment fighting… they should be fine though."

"Gray! Wait up!" Natsu shouted from afar, and both the mentioned mage and Marissa looked to the side to see the fire dragonslayer running towards them with Lucy and Coco behind him.

"The key… where is it?" Coco hastily asked, panting as she arrived.

"Gone." Marissa simply answered. "But not entirely."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lucy inquired.

"It means this." Gray said, catching everyone else's attention as his hands connected, and he created the key in a flash. Gasps can be heard from the girls that had just arrived.

"That's amazing… Earthland magic really is something…" Coco muttered in amazement, dazzled by Gray's ice magic. She made a small noise of surprise as she looked at the ground beside Marissa, catching pink in her sight, and looked to see Sugarboy down for the count. ' _Even Sugarboy was defeated…'_

"Why would you copy the key?" Lucy asked next.

"The guy down here said that we can use the cannon so that if it's aimed directly at the lacrima, then it'll turn everyone back to normal." Marissa explained while pointing a thumb down at the fallen captain.

"But, why would you want to do that?"

"The cannon is mixed in with the dragonslayer magic they _stole_ from Natsu and Wendy. Since dragonslayer magic was used to revert Erza and I back to normal, then it should to the same to the other lacrima that everyone else is in." Gray answered, dispersing the key made out of ice once more. He put his hands in his pockets before talking again. "With that, we can definitely save everybody."

"That sounds confusing and all… but if it'll return everyone back then I'm all for it!" Natsu grinned widely.

"Question is, where would we have to go?"

"I can show you guys the way, though if you're planning to break in you might have a tough time. The door blocking the way is pretty tough…" Coco offered.

"Still… I feel like we'll need some sort of plan if we're going to go with this." Lucy said, her fingers rubbing the underside of her chin in thought.

Marissa made a sound of wonder as she looked past everyone else in the direct that everyone else came from before, sensing a familiar presence.

It was Lucy who first noticed the Earthling's eyes shift, and looked behind her, only to widen her eyes and gasp at who appeared.

Following suit, Natsu, Gray and Coco looked in their direction, as well as making sounds of surprise.

Within their sights, Erza Knightwalker was walking towards them, slightly wounded and panting…

...in most of their minds that is.

"That's… Edolas' Erza!" Lucy shrieked.

"That can't be…" Gray gritted his teeth, and let his guard up.

"Our Erza… lost?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief.

"C-Captain Knightwalker… t-this is…" Coco trailed off in fear, and took a few step backs.

' _Why is she dressed like that?'_ Marissa raised a curious eyebrow at Erza.

Erza walked closer to the group, a small grin forming on her face. She looked at most of the group being in a state of alert before her body glowed, her hair fluttering in the air from her magic before, and the light died down revealing Erza in her Heart Kreuz armor.

Confusion settled in through everyone but Marissa as they watched Erza perform her magic, but soon realized who it really was as they saw the familiar armor she wore.

"Wait a second…" Natsu started.

"It's our Erza!" Lucy cheered.

"Heh, I knew she wouldn't lose." Gray said with a smirk.

"She trains with Yusuke, how could she?" Marissa said with a grin of her own.

' _Even Captain Knightwalker… these people are really strong…'_ Coco thought in disbelief, watching with her eyes wide as Erza walked over to them.

"It's good to see you're all alright… has anyone been able to gather information on how to get everyone in the guild back to normal?" Erza asked.

"We have actually," Gray said, making the key with his magic for the third time for Erza to see.

"A key?"

"With that key, we'll be able to turn everyone in the lacrima back to normal!" Lucy answered happily.

"I see, that's good to hear. Now all we need to do is come with up with a plan to be able to do so." Erza said.

"Coco, you said that you'd be able to show us the way to where to use the key?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, I can." Coco nodded, and pointed towards a direction to where Sugarboy was heading previously. "There's a long hallway just out of this building that way, it'll lead to where the Dragon Chain Cannon is."

"And Erza… why were you wearing your counterpart's clothes?"

"A disguise would be effective in gaining information if I were to pose as her. Fortunately, I ran into you, saves me more hassle." Erza answered with a small grin.

"We can still use that actually, sneak your way in through the doors without any trouble."

"And we'll need Gray as well since he's able to make the key." Lucy added in.

"So we let Erza sneak in with Gray… though it wouldn't do much good if he just casually walks right next to you." Marissa said.

"I can make it so that I can capture him then." Erza suggested offhandedly.

"I don't like the sound of that… but it'll most likely work." Gray chimed in.

"We can throw in Natsu and Marissa as well as backups if needed." Lucy said with a slightly playful grin.

"Hey, whaddya mean throw me in?!" Natsu said, speaking up for the first time.

"Well there's bound to be a lot of soldiers in there!" Lucy argued.

"Well why don't we throw you in instead?!"

"You _would_ say that! You're more up for it than I!"

"I have to agree with Lucy, we can use Flame-Brain here as bait for soldiers to kick at while we handle on firing the cannon." Gray said as he smirked, and at that point, a tick mark was formed on Natsu's forehead.

"Oh yeah?! Maybe I'll just let you take my place instead!" Natsu bit back.

"You idiot! I'm the only one who can make the key!" Gray and Natsu bumped each other on their foreheads, glaring at one another. "Unless your useless fire can become a solid then I don't see you doing anything useful other than being on the floor! And you just admitted that you _would_ act as bait!"

' _...they're pretty weird…'_ Coco stood by the side as she watched the mages bicker against each other.

"You're probably thinking that they might be a little crazy." Marissa's voice caught Coco's attention towards her, and she smiled a little.

"Kinda… but it's funny. Really." Coco answered, feeling herself alleviated from the stress built upon her.

As both Coco and Marissa looked at Natsu and Gray fighting with Lucy near them shaking her head, the Earthling caught sight of Erza walking towards her with a concerned expression.

"Marissa… where is Yusuke, Wendy and Ann?" Was the redhead's question, and it brought Natsu and Gray's arguing to a halt as they, as well as Lucy, looked over at Erza.

"Wendy convinced Carla to go to Extalia so that they can talk to the Exceeds about the King's plans. But...as for Yusuke and Ann…" Lucy answered about the Sky Dragonslayer's whereabouts and her companion, but trailed off for the two Saiyans.

"It's the Time Breakers. They showed up." Gray finished for Lucy, causing Erza to look at him with a surprised look.

"...Is this true?" Erza looked back at Marissa after hearing Gray's answer.

"Yeah…" Marissa nodded with a concerned look of her own as she looked at Erza, confirming what Gray had said. "I managed to push one back myself...but I almost had to use my full power in order to do so. I just hope he doesn't show up again anytime soon… using the Kaio-Ken took a lot out of me.

"Bro and Ann... they're still fighting. Outside of the city. They're strong enough to push them to transform in their first stages."

"...that powerful?" Erza muttered in thought, and concentrated as she sensed four large energy signatures from afar, causing her to unconsciously shiver.

"But they're stronger. I know it." Marissa said those simple words with a confident smile, which made Erza respond with the same gesture.

"Yes. They are." Erza responded with a nod, and looked over at the two male mages. "Natsu! Gray! We're going!"

Erza began walking over to them, and she brought out her hands so that she can grab some rope out of her pocket dimension. Natsu and Gray took a step back.

"H-Hey…" Gray stuttered.

"W-Wait! Erza!" Natsu paled.

Erza leaped forward before both of them could get away, and managed to pin the both of them down on the ground as they struggled, but was fruitless as the Requip mage easily tied up both Gray and Natsu easily with the ropes wrapped around their bodies. Her body began to glow again as her Requip magic went to work, and in a few seconds, she was donning in Knightwalker's clothing once more.

"Perfect, let's go then." Erza said with a nod, and began dragging Natsu and Gray away with the ropes that was hanging from their knots. Both fire and ice mage held an expression of both annoyance and a deadpanned look as they continued moving.

"We should probably go with them for now." Lucy said, her sweat dropping.

"Y-Yeah… Plus, I need to show her the way." Coco said, and began following Erza.

Marissa sighed with a silent laugh to herself at the scene, and decided to follow the group alongside with Lucy. Her small smile gradually dropped, still sensing the ongoing fight away from the city. ' _I have to leave as soon as possible… I'll make sure they make it safely and go.'_

The group of mages followed Coco outside of the building that housed the amusement park, now ruined by the destruction from the battles within. Walking out and into a long hallway with multiple stone pillars supporting the ceiling, with decorations and ornaments on the base of the pillars, placed just near the arch that was right in the middle of the ceiling.

Everybody stopped when Coco stopped, just as they entered the hallway.

"If you go all the way down here, you'll reach the doors that has the Dragon Chain Cannon inside of it. The King is probably in there right now, waiting for someone to bring him back the key that I stole from him. I… don't want to go in there since I did that." Coco said, pointing forward as she explained.

"Thank you. The King's plans won't succeed." Erza said, stepping forward with the ropes tied to Natsu and Gray in her hands.

"I… don't think it'll be a good idea for me to go with you Erza." Lucy spoke up.

"Why not?" Erza stopped to turn to look at the blonde.

"You already got Gray and Natsu in case anything happens, I might get in the way. Plus… almost dealing with that Time Breaker that Marissa fought against is getting me weary…" Lucy solemnly said.

"I understand… very well. What will you do then?"

"I was thinking she could help with some type of backup plan? I was going to go to the stables near here." Coco intervened.

"Stables?" Erza questioned.

"Mhm. The Legion stables. In case anything happens, we'll be ready to leap in "

"Lucy?"

"I think that's a good idea… it would beat just standing around." Lucy complied.

"Marissa, what about you?" Erza asked the Earthling next.

Marissa looked at everyone from the side before silently sighing to herself from exhaustion. "I'm going to go help the others fight. Who knows what Towa and the other Time Breakers might be up to out of the blue."

"I see…" There was a flash of worry in Erza's eyes, but it was gone a moment later. She knew full well of the situation at hand at this moment, and she needed to prioritize herself of the King's plans. "We wish you good luck then."

"Right back at you. I don't doubt you'll get everyone back to normal. If you ever need the help though, raise your energy. I'm sure Bro will come to your side right away." Marissa reassured, and took a step back.

Erza smiled at Marissa's words, and nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

With a wave of her hand gesturing her goodbye, Marissa frowned in concentration as she placed two fingers to her forehead, and sensed the battle outside of the city.

In the next instant, the rest of the group saw Marissa disappear from where she stood in a flash.

"We should get going." Lucy said.

"Y-Yeah… I'll show you the way." Coco replied, surprised by Marissa's instantaneous movement. Out of her stupor, she went towards a hallway that was located at the side of the entrance.

"Erza! Natsu! Gray! Good luck!" Lucy bidded farewell to her friends before taking off with Coco.

After seeing both girls off, Erza walked forward with Natsu and Gray in tow.

"Wouldn't it be better if you tied us when we got there…?" Gray quietly suggested.

"Shut it!" Natsu quietly scolded.

* * *

Rays of bright light was seen exploding throughout the rocky terrain, tearing it apart by energy blasts in every direction with the occasional icicle spears jutted into the ground, melting with slight mist around them, indicating how cold they are.

The male Saiyan dug his foot into the ground while being pushed back, his arms crossed in front of him by the ongoing assault the Masked Saiyan brought upon him.

Yusuke grunted and flew away from the ground where Bardock punched the air. The Patroller brought a hand down to fire off a large energy wave at the Time Breaker.

Bardock leaped up towards Yusuke's attack with a hand in front of him, energy in his palms as well. Bringing out his dark golden aura, he clashed against the younger Saiyan's attack. It was only a mere moment later that an explosion occurred.

Away from the explosion, multiple Ki blasts were scattered in every direction destroying sharp ice that flew in the air towards its target. The female Saiyan leaped higher in the air to spot Putine, and fired off an energy wave down at her.

Putine raised her staff and brought out her dark aura. The orb on top of her staff sparkled, and a large energy wave was shot out to compete with Ann's attack.

The moment both of their attacks met, another large explosion spread across the area with smoke, blinding their sight but not their senses.

The entire battlefield was littered with fumes and dust from all of the attacks launched thus far from the Time Patrollers and Time Breakers.

Everything settled down with the sky clearing up. Yusuke and Ann slightly panted as they looked down at Bardock and Putine, who were looking up towards them.

' _We've been fighting for awhile now…'_ Ann thought to herself, and scanned her surroundings. ' _And the sun is setting…'_

' _What's going on with everyone else… it doesn't feel like anything has happened at all while we've been fighting here…'_ Yusuke thought as he kept his eyes down at the two Time Breakers. ' _And the day's almost over... '_

Both sides kept staring at each other for some time after the air cleared around them. The sun continued to seek refuge from their side of the world as some time passed by where nothing happened.

All four fighters perked up at another energy signature arriving, and just between the two Time Patrollers, Marissa appeared in everyone's visions. Yusuke and Ann smiled at Marissa's arrival, wounded but safe.

' _Tch…! What the hell is that fool Gravy doing?!'_ Putine inwardly shouted, gritting her teeth and growling under her breath.

"You alright Kid?" Yusuke called out.

"Yeah. Tired, but alright." Marissa answered back, and was definitely tired from the look in her eyes.

"What happened to the other Time Breaker Mari?" Ann asked.

"Managed to push him back enough. Forced me to almost use my highest Kaio-Ken though…"

"Stay back then, don't strain yourself any further." The female Saiyan suggested.

"Okay… but don't think I won't jump in if I have to." Marissa said, flying back.

"Kid, we're Saiyans… I think we'd prefer it if you didn't jump in no matter what." Yusuke offhandedly commented, and he caught Marissa rolling her eyes from the side.

Yusuke saw the Earthling fly behind them, and half of him wanted to ask how the others were doing back in the city, but the other half of him overshadowed that first thought as his attention was back towards the Time Breakers.

' _They're fine… I need to focus on them first.'_ Yusuke's body tensed up for a moment before it relaxed.

Ann managed to see the hesitance in Yusuke's eyes, but her eyes glanced back down at the Time Breakers who continued to keep their eyes up at them. She did manage to see the anger on Putine's features, most likely from Marissa's sudden appearance.

Shouting to the skies, the female Saiyan took the first move as her golden aura glowed around her. Ann lifted both of her arms overhead as Ki charged in her palms, and she threw them down at Putine and Bardock.

The Ki blasts flew past the Time Breakers, hitting the ground below. Both Saiyans moved immediately the moment Putine and the Masked Saiyan did.

Yusuke charged at Bardock, starting off with a forward punch to which the Masked Saiyan blocked with crossed arms. The moment they separated in the slightest, Bardock went to strike with a knee, but Yusuke defended himself with the palm of his hand. Not stopping there, the Time Breaker brought back a fist to swing at him, and Yusuke grunted as he was punched in the cheeks.

Ann flew higher in the sky and twirled her body down towards Putine to kick her. Putine defended fast enough to bring up her staff to intercept Ann's leg, but was pushed back from the strength the female Saiyan used. Having the opportunity of being up close, Ann faced both of her hands at Putine and fired off her energy attack at point blank. She grinned when her attack connected before Putine had time to escape, and the Time Breaker leaped away from the smoke clutching her left arm as the robe covering her body was gone, and the tight dress she wore underneath was partly torn.

"Cursed Saiyan…" Putine irritably muttered.

"Ice won't help you heal that burn, why don't I help make it more intense?" Ann taunted, gesturing her hand at Putine to attack her.

Putine clenched her teeth in anger and thrusted her staff forward, her own large energy wave being fired off towards the female Saiyan.

Ann waited until the last moment as Putine's attack got closer and closer in front of her, and just as it was about to hit her, Ann phased away at the last second. She appeared directly in front of Putine with a hand extended. Ann saw the Time Breaker widen her eyes and gasped.

Her reaction was stellar.

" **HAAAAH!"** Ann roared as she fired off another large Ki wave from the palm of her hands up close up at Putine.

The female Time Breaker screeched being engulfed entirely by the explosion of Ann's blast. From afar, it seemed as if fireworks were going off, and it looked just like that as spark-like residue from Ann's energy began showering down from the air. Putine was seen falling towards the ground with smoke on her body. More of dress was seen torn up, and the staff she held dearly fell down with her. Ann watched the Time Breaker crash, and she scoffed, placing her crossing her arms.

"Hmph… I don't know why I had such a hard time with her… probably outlasted her." Ann said, sensing the female Time Breaker not moving.

Ann looked over towards Yusuke and Bardock fighting, practically evenly matched from a simple perspective. Not for her though.

"... and I don't know why he's holding back… then again, they might've made Bardock a lot more powerful…" Ann muttered as she continued watching their bout. She narrowed her eyes however, watching more keenly. ' _Still… we only had him on our side briefly… it'd be useful to try to get him back…'_

A loud bang echoed in the area as both the fighting Saiyans clashed their fists together at one another.

"Tarok! End this!" Ann shouted loud and clear for Yusuke to hear.

' _Tch… easy for you to say!'_ Yusuke dodged and ducked a couple of punches from Bardock, along with smacking a few away with his hands.

Catching one his arms, Yusuke forcefully threw Bardock away from him. Now given enough space, the Time Patroller took the opportunity to let out a battle cry, and his golden aura exploded around him. The only difference now is that lightning blinked around him sporadically.

Ki charged in Yusuke's hands as he lifted an arm so that his hand faced the Time Breaker, and fired it off the moment his fingers was finished outstretching. His golden blast vastly covered Bardock's person and the area around him in a blinding light, and traveled all the way towards the rocky terrain below them, resulting in a large explosion.

Bardock came flying out of the fumes, but was scathed from what Yusuke observed. His armor was partially broken and was now covered in scratches, a few large enough that blood leaked out. The only thing that was left undamaged was his mask.

Ann watched the male Saiyan charge down, and saw both of them disappear. She directed her sights up to follow them move from one spot in the air to another.

' _Is the first form Bardock's limit…?'_ Ann thought with narrowed eyes. She saw the Time Breaker spin his body to kick at Yusuke, only for the Time Patroller to move out of the way and come from behind him with a kick of his own, his foot meeting Bardock's back of the neck.

Bardock spun upright to face Yusuke, but was met with the younger Saiyan appearing just above him with his hands weaved together overhead. Yusuke slammed down his hands against Bardock's head, causing the Time Breaker to crash down through the air. In the Time Patroller's hands, Ki was formed and he quickly threw several energy blasts down that followed Bardock to the ground. Several more explosions occurred on the wastelands below, and Yusuke relaxed, reverting back to his first form to save energy.

Phasing away from his spot, he appeared right next to Ann who was observing down below.

"About time." Ann simply said.

"Hey, you try fighting him one on one." Yusuke replied back to her.

"Would definitely have had an easier time. You try fighting frosty down there. Her annoying magic just kept coming. Not to mention those stupid ice clones she made whenever I was close to attacking her." She grumbled.

"I could have, but it seemed like you were having a lot of fun with her."

"I'd rather take on Bardock, least I'd have a challenge."

"Yeah, for you at least."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Ann screeched, popping off.

"Guys, guys, calm down…" Marissa's voice was heard behind them and they looked to see her with an exasperated expression, but was smiling all the while.

"Just stating facts." Yusuke grinned, but made a sound of surprise as Ann grabbed his jacket collar.

"Argh, just wait until we get back! I'll kick your ass any day of the week!" The female Saiyan challenged.

All of a sudden, their senses flared in several directions all around them, and all three Time Patrollers immediately went on alert.

Ann looked down below to see rubble of rocks being levitated, only for it all to scatter away by dark beams of light, revealing the Masked Saiyan from all the rubble.

Marissa gasped seeing the familiar bulky Time Breaker with his hammer in hand arriving to where Putine was laying down on the ground.

Yusuke however, was ignoring all of those situations and was looking out in the distance instead, feeling Erza's Ki rise considerably.

' _Did something happen over there…?'_ Confliction was written on Yusuke's face, and was now taking in the revival of the Masked Saiyan as well as sensing Gravy down below.

"Go."

Yusuke looked over at Ann when she said that. She didn't look at him. Only observing the Time Breakers down below her.

"I did say to Erza to raise her power if she needed to." Marissa said.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is expecting you. You don't want to ignore her, do you?" Ann added in.

Yusuke didn't miss the mockery in Ann's sentence, but he put it in the back of his mind in the meantime. "Don't get too reckless you two."

"You know how I handle things. We'll be just fine." Ann answered.

"I'm with her there Bro, we got this no problem." Marissa gave a thumbs up towards the male Saiyan.

"Marissa, don't rely on the Kaio-Ken if you can't handle it. Just hold out until I can come back." Yusuke said with a hard voice.

"Pfft, you say that as if I won't be knowing what to do." Marissa answered back with a grin, and saw the small sigh her surrogate brother let out. "...you don't have to worry about me Yusuke, second round with him will be a cinch."

Given that her answer was good enough, he looked over at Ann as she had her head turned back at him to look at him. They both gave an understanding nod.

Without another word, Yusuke turned around and flared out his golden aura and immediately flew to where Erza and the rest were.

"Get ready Mari." Ann clenched his hands, and golden aura raged around her.

"Right beside you!" Red aura bursted around Marissa's person, and she immediately went on guard.

* * *

' _I have to hurry!'_

Yusuke flew even faster than before as he travelled across the desert under the night sky.

An abundant of floating islands came into his view, and down below he could see the Royal City. What mainly caught his attention was from the castle. Seemingly attached to it was a large bone-like chain that travelled all the way to a floating island. On top of that floating island, was a large lacrima, and that island itself was currently being collided into another large island where he saw a large city residing on it.

' _That lacrima...it has to be everyone from Magnolia and the guild!'_ Yusuke sensed further and could feel Erza and the others below. He saw tons and tons of cats with white angelic-like wings flying in between the two islands. ' _They're just like Happy and Carla...are they trying to push it away? That's crazy…! I need to go help.'_

His golden aura became more intense, and he began to dive down, spiraling along the way at high speeds. He flew past several Exceeds, surprising them to a halt as they watched him continue down towards the island

Landing on top of the edge of Extalia, Yusuke peered down, and along with the many Exceeds, he saw the entire Fairy Tail group of mages along with Coco and her Legion. Every single one of them was pushing against the island with lacrima on it, preventing it from colliding into the country of Exceeds.

He jumped off the edge and floated down in the middle where Erza and the rest were. Floating just atop of everybody else, Yusuke shouted as he leaped forward, joining in with everyone else that is trying to push back the lacrima island.

The weight that everybody was pushing suddenly lessened, and looked around in confusion and wonder before loud screaming can be heard. The entire group that was pushing back the island beforehand all looked towards the source of the echoed voice, which was above them. The island was pushed back once more, at an even further distance than the first time.

"Alright New Guy!" Natsu pumped his fists in the air.

"He's doing it! He's pushing it back!" Wendy cheered.

"Yusuke! Keep at it!" Erza shouted.

Golden aura erupted around the Time Patroller, and gradually but surely, Yusuke continued pushing back the island further and further from Extalia. He let out an echoed roar, pushing more of his power out before eventually, the island was far enough away. Yusuke took a breath od deep air as he panted, and floated back, only to see the lacrima moving back towards the Exceed's country.

' _It must be that chain that's still connected to the island… it probably still has more power.'_ Yusuke immediately flew down towards the Dragon Chain and grabbed onto it, just under the floating island.

The island with the lacrima stopped moving forward once more. Everyone above heard the Saiyan's scream again, and looked to see the island being pulled away from Extalia even more.

"That one person is doing everything on his own… that's so cool!" One Exceed said.

"And he can fly, that's amazing!" Another said.

"Humans really aren't so bad at all…!" Another Exceed said.

The Fairy Tail mages heard that last comment. Aside from Gajeel, they all inwardly chuckled.

The island completely stopped from what everyone could see. They caught a glimpse of the chain that was attached onto the island start to move. The head of the chain was seen flailing around in the air, and from what some could see from the golden hair, Yusuke had a grip on it.

" **...HAAAAH!"** Yusuke roared another time, and threw the chain away. Cupping his hands together in front of him, he fired off an energy wave towards it, and effectively destroyed the head of it.

Smoke was seen from where the new end of the chain was at, after the dragon-like head was destroyed. Almost limply, it fell down in the air, back towards the surface down below.

A bright flash caught everyone's attention that shined from the lacrima itself. Mostly everybody that was within the area close to the island shielded their eyes from how bright it was. But it was only for a short period of time as they grew use to it with their eyes.

The bright light engulfed the lacrima island entirely, and it shot up towards the sky.

' _Something feels familiar…'_ Yusuke cautiously thought with narrowed eyes as he saw the beam of light travel upwards.

...In the far back of his mind, he felt something dreadful for just a split second, but was overshadowed with his attention towards the lacrima.

The bright light that covered the island erupted, blowing large winds around it, causing some Exceeds to be blown away that were close to it.

Everything settled down as all the Exceeds, Fairy Tail members, Coco and her Legion all silently observed. Dust that covered the island soon dispersed, revealing that the lacrima on the island was completely gone. It was only a second later that the base of the island itself began to disappear into small particles that simply disintegrated into nothing.

"What's going on…?" Lucy finally asked.

"That lacrima and the island just… disappeared…" Gray muttered.

As everyone watched the island dissolve completely, a new voice was heard.

"It's because the lacrima has returned to Earthland."

Most looked towards the new voice, and saw a cloaked figure with five staves behind his back, riding on top of a white Legion.

"...Mystogan!" Erza instantly recognized him, and called him out.

"I've searched for the remaining tear from the giant Anima to return everything to the way it was. Because of that, I have to apologize for my lateness of being here." Mystogan explained. "And without everyone's help, I doubt I would have made it. You all have my thanks."

"When you say the 'way it was', do you mean that…?!" Happy, being too excited, didn't get to finish his question. But Mystogan knew what he was asking.

"That's right." Mystogan nodded. "The Lacrima will pass through the Anima again, and turn into its normal form once it was reached Earthland… everyone will be safe and sound."

Only a few seconds after Mystogan finished talking was when everyone began to cheer as loud as they possibly can, both mentioning the protection of Extalia as well as the safety of everyone back in Magnolia.

Keeping on guard, Yusuke concentrated on his surroundings, sensing all of everything around him. He turned his body around to see a brigade of Legions flying upwards. And down below, he sensed Knighwalker along with an army of soldiers.

A light purple beam was seen shot out from the Legion that Knightwalker was riding on. Yusuke quickly traveled to intercept it and arriving behind Pantherlily, he swatted Knightwalker's attack away towards a different direction where no one else was in the way.

"What?" Pantherlily gasped and turned around, first seeing Yusuke's golden hair, but immediately looked past below him afterwards to see the Royal Army flying up.

"...damn it all!" Knightwalker's voice boomed for everyone to hear. "This isn't over yet…!"

"Knightwalker…" Panterlily muttered.

"Wait." Mystogan appeared right beside Pantherlily and Yusuke, holding out his arm, and made his voice loud and clear to the soldiers below. "Do you really plan to point your blades against the Prince of Edolas, Erza Knightwalker?"

' _Prince…?'_ Yusuke put away his thought of Mystogan really looking exactly like Jellal as Erza has said before in the past with the blue-haired mage claiming he is of royalty.

" _ **Prince? HA! Don't make me laugh!"**_ A voice echoed loudly for everyone to hear, confusing some to look around.

"That's the King's voice….!" Coco said from her Legion.

"Yeah but… where is it coming from?" Lucy asked, continuing to look around.

" _ **You hid yourself away for seven years, and you have the nerve to appear in Edolas again?"**_ The King loudly claimed. " _ **I am well aware that you were closing all of the Anima in Earthland… you have betrayed your country!"**_

"Your entire Anima plan has failed… what reason is there to fight anymore?" Mystogan questioned.

" _ **Hmph… a fight you say? From here on out, this is not a fight any longer. This will be a slaughter… retaliation to those who Dare stood against the King! Against me!"**_ The ground all the way at the bottom began to quake.

Everyone watched as the ground broke apart, revealing a large machine that very much resembled a dragon with the way it was designed, and it mechanically roared into the night sky, intimidating most Exceeds.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke muttered quietly to himself, watching the robotic dragon move.

" _ **If you choose to stand against me, then I will not hesitate to erase you on the spot! Even if it Is you, Jellal! Nothing will be left!"**_ The King's voice, which can now be heard clearly from inside the machine, said.

"...Father." Mystogan uttered.

" _ **I am not your Father. I am the King of Edolas! I'll kill you here, then no one will be able to stop the Anima's in Earthland! I'll be able to create lacrimas and fuse them with the Exceeds as many time as I wish… Hehehe….HAHAHA! Nothing is impossible for a King! My power is ABSOLUTE!"**_ The mechanical dragon roared out once more, shaking those that felt it feeling its power.

"Bringing out the Dorma-Anim… what is he thinking?" Pantherlily muttered, almost afraid.

"Dorma-Anim… which means 'Dragon-Knight' here in Edolas… he really brought out the armor-reinforced dragon?!" Mystogan realized.

"It seems so… the rideable armored suit that is able to nullify all magic that comes in contact with it…"

" _ **Capture all of the Exceeds! Every single one of them!"**_ The King ordered, and the Legions that had soldiers ridden on them instantly sped off.

"Soldiers! Ready your cannons!" Knightwalker ordered. "Do not let a single Exceed escape!"

The troops on the Legions obediently followed Knightwalker's command, and lifted cannons onto their shoulders or simply lifted them by their handles. It hummed, and a blue beam was seen firing off towards multiple Exceeds. It hit one of them, and the flying cat turned into lacirma after a puff of smoke.

"What the-?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Not good… everyone! Make a run for it now!" Mystogan shouted towards the Exceeds.

After observing multiple Exceeds being turned into lacrima, every single one of them began flying away to escape from the Royal Army.

"Damn it…!" Yusuke crouched and immediately phased away from his spot.

Appearing above the army, he shouted as he dived down and kicked a Legion away, forcing it to collide with another Legion, causing both animals to have their senses confused, and began moving wildly in the air.

"You bastard!" A soldier cursed, and pointed a spear at him after putting down his cannon. He fired off a magic beam at the Saiyan, only for Yusuke to disappear in his sights. Before he could react, the soldier saw that he was right in front of him, and felt pain shoot up in his body before closing his eyes.

Yusuke continued moving to intercept the Royal Army so that the Exceeds had time to escape from them. Unfortunately, some still fell victim.

Coco's Legion was still travelling towards the one-sided battle where the Exceeds and Royal Army was currently at, as well as the Saiyan that they knew.

"We have to help the Exceeds!" Lucy cried out

"I'm all up for that, but what the hell do we do about that thing?" Gray pointed towards the Dorma-Anim.

"It's useless trying to fight against that, it'll nullify all magic that tries to hit it." Coco said from up front.

"Yusuke would definitely be able to stand up against the King… but he's trying to help the Exceeds at the moment." Erza said.

"He's got the right mind, we'll have to evade the Dorma-Anim's attacks while doing so. The Exceeds are unarmed, and they're more of a priority." Mystogan said, riding along next to everyone else on his own Legion.

"This is preposterous… how could the army not see how defenseless they are?! Blindly following just to obtain magic!" Pantherlily, also flying along with the others, fumed.

"Lily, calm down. I swear my Father will not get away with this. But we have to do something about the Exceeds being turned into lacrima first."

" _ **You shall do nothing! You will not escape, but perish here and now!"**_ The Dorma-Anim from below opened up its maw, revealing a cannon from the inside. It hummed, and fired off a large magical beam towards the group of Fairy Tail members.

Mystogan quickly intercepted with his magic, as well as bringing out all five of his staves, and stopped the King's attack from reaching the Legion that everyone else was on.

"All of you, go now! Help the Exceeds! I know Yusuke is strong, but he is only one person!" Mystogan shouted behind him, and looked back ahead.

 **THREE LAYERED MAGIC: MIRRORED WATER!**

Mystogan gestured his hands in several directions, and the magic beam scattered in multiple before travelling back towards the Dorma-Anim. The attack crashed onto the machine and the ground around it, surrounding it with smoke. However, when it cleared up, it was seen without so much as a scratch.

" _ **What a futile attempt. Now die!"**_ The Dorma-Anim instantly shot out another large magic beam towards Mystogan, hitting dead on.

Mystogan cried out in pain, falling from his Legion, and crashing down towards the forest below.

"Prince!" Pantherlily cried out, and immediately flew down to rescue him.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted.

"This isn't good, we can't fight while we have to worry about that!" Gray yelled.

" _ **All of you are next! Perish just like him!"**_ The King opened the mechanical dragon's maw once more, and went to fire another attack.

However, flames exploded behind the neck of the machine, halting its cannon.

" _ **What?!"**_ The King exclaimed, feeling the tremor from within.

All of a sudden, the chest of the machine was attacked by a blunt object, slightly staggering the Dorma-Anim.

" _ **Impossible! The Dorma-Anim should nullify all magic!"**_ Faust shouted.

 **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A torrent of air came from behind and attacked the Dorma-Anim, hitting it dead on forcing it to skid back.

Wendy landed on the ground after her attack, and Natsu and Gajeel came walking up next to her.

"Hehe, not bad at all Wendy." Natsu complemented, cracking his knuckles.

"No… the both of you did a lot more damage than I did. I still have a lot more to learn." Wendy said.

"Hmph… this guy's using something to resemble a dragon… and it's pissing me off." Gajeel growled.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out from above as he looked down below.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Gajeel too?" Gray said.

"We'll handle it from here, all of you go help the those cats!" Natsu shouted.

"Let's go." Erza faced forward, acknowledging Natsu's words.

"B-But… will just the three of them be enough?" Lucy worriedly asked.

"It will be fine. They're dragonslayer's are they not? Only they can beat the enemy they're facing right now. A dragon." Erza glanced down once more, but looked ahead again at the multiple lights going off near where the Exceeds are.

"Then, let's speed things up. Legpyon!" Coco patted the Legion, and it made a noise. The animal sped up considerably, and they caught up with the battle where the Exceeds were still trying to escape.

They could see Yusuke flying from one spot to another, deflecting the beams away that would turn the Exceeds into lacrimas. Not only that, he would quickly travel to an enemy's Legion, and knock it away in the air. However, not all Exceeds could escape.

"We need to hurry and go help him." Erza said.

"It doesn't look good… there's so many of them and Mystogan is right that Yusuke is only one person." Gray said.

"I've been waiting for you, Scarlet!"

Everybody turned to the voice of Knightwalker, watching them on her own Legion with her spear in hand. Her appearance had changed in the short time that they've been apart. Knightwalker's hair was now at neck level, and wore clothing very similar to a leotard, only with armor added on her shoulders and forearms.

"Waiting…?" Erza muttered, and gasped as looked around, sensing multiple Legions flying up to their height, and looked to see that they were surrounding Coco's Legion.

"We've been set up!" Lucy yelled.

A barrage of magical bullets from the enemies below were shot up to target Coco's Legion. It maneuvered only slightly in the air before the bullets struck the belly of it, and it cried out in pain. The attack caused Coco's Legion to flail, throwing everyone on it away.

Yusuke punched away another Legion away from the Exceeds, and it tumbled away with the solider on it falling. He heard blasts from the distance and looked to see one Legion out of the rest of it that surrounded it get attacked. He made a noise of concern when he sensed Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Coco there.

White aura springed to life around him, already being in his normal form for a while to conserve energy, and he quickly traveled to his friends.

As everybody fell from Coco's Legion, Happy went to grab Lucy, and Gray was saved by Carla.

"Oh no, Coco!" Lucy looked to see the younger girl falling by herself.

"I… I can't move too much…! You're too heavy Lucy!" Happy strained out.

"Is now the time?!"

"Carla!" Gray shouted.

"She's too far away, and I'm not fast enough carrying with you at the moment!" Carla shouted back, and gravely watched Coco panicking down below.

A streak of white came spiraling down from above towards Coco, and the small girl was quickly caught in someone's arms.

Yusuke matched the same height as the others, and everyone else was relieved when they saw Coco in the Saiyan's arms.

"T-Thank you…!" Coco joyfully said, her eyes tearing up.

"No problem kiddo, is everyone else alright?" Yusuke asked, looking at both Lucy and Gray.

"We're fine, just a little dinged up." Gray replied.

"Wait, where's Erza?" Lucy asked, suddenly realizing that the redhead wasn't with them.

Yusuke looked up at one certain Legion where he sensed Knightwalker and Erza. He felt both of their powers rise, more Erza than her counterpart though.

"She'll be fine." Yusuke answered with a small smile.

They all descended down to a forest with an open area on the ground. Happy and Carla both set down Lucy and Gray, respectively, tiredly. As soon as Yusuke landed, he casually let go of his hand so that Coco can catch her breath.

"What happen to the Exceeds?" Carla asked.

"Most of them managed to get away, but some of them still turned into Lacrima. I did as much as I could against the army." Yusuke answered.

"But what about Ann and Marissa… what happened to them?" Lucy asked, and she saw Yusuke look towards a direction.

"... they're still fighting the Time Breakers… I'm sure they'll be fine though." Yusuke replied, and he halved believed himself. Marissa was tired, and Ann was still holding out fine. However, it's practically two versus three in favor of the Time Breakers, given that Putine was up and fighting again. If that were the case, it might as well have been one versus three with how tired Marissa was.

"You don't sound too sure." Gray caught on the concern in Yusuke's voice and features.

The Saiyan didn't say anything, but went on alert as he saw a magic bullet heading their way. He moved, quickly batting the bullet away in another direction. Yusuke looked ahead and all around him to see the Royal Army surrounding him and the others.

"There's so many…!" Lucy gasped.

"Everyone… please stop!" Coco begged.

"We have to push through…!" Gray went and formed a fist and placed it on the palm of his opposite hand.

"There he is! The one flying around!" A soldier said, pointing at Yusuke.

"You bastard! Because of you we hardly turned any of those cats into lacrima!" Another soldier shouted.

"Kill him! Kill all of them!"

"Tch, big mistake coming after us." Yusuke powered up a bit, showing off his white aura around him, intimidating the soldiers. "HAH!"

The Saiyan and the Mages charged in.

* * *

' _Not good, this is not good!'_

Marissa panicked in thought as she saw Towa command two new beings who her and Ann very well knew back in the Seventh Universe timeline. One of the beings, being bulky and big quickly sped off towards where Yusuke was currently at. The other, a much smaller and slim build that wielded a sword, but gave off such a sinister presence, stayed.

But before both Ann and Marissa could move, a combination of Ki, lightning, and ice made their way towards the duo Time Patrollers, and both women were forced to evade the attacks.

"Damn it all!" Ann gritted her teeth in frustration.

It was only a while ago before the situation escalated as quickly as it did. After Yusuke flew off to help Fairy Tail, both Marissa and Ann began fighting Gravy and Bardock, respectively. While Ann had a slight advantage against the Masked Saiyan, Marissa was pushing her luck against the Time Breaker with the hammer. The Earthling struggled when she went Kaio-Ken for the second time in the day to fight, and was barely keeping up. All the while the female Saiyan was worried that Putine might sneak up and join in on the battle as well, but that was put to rest when the female Time Breaker didn't show. Most likely from the cause of Ann's attack on her earlier, doing critical damage.

However, after fighting for some time, everybody felt a sensation and they halted their movement. It was somewhat odd for the Patrollers, but was familiar for the Time Breakers. Above them, the sky spiraled open from what they could see, and Towa came descending down, looking smug and elegant at the same time if it were possible with her new appearance in Ann and Marissa's minds.

A brief conversation ended up happening to stop their fighting for a short period of time. All the Time Breakers gathered, Putine included while injured. It was both sides basically trying to interrogate each other, but was more of the Time Patrollers getting new information than the Time Breakers, who were simply feeling over the top. It ended with Towa swiping her staff more of the air warped open with two holes…

...and out from both of the wormholes was the Legendary Super Saiyan as well as the demon from Hell that's practically Evil personified.

"All of you, with me. We'll leave Janemba to these two." Towa said in a commanding voice.

"Tch, do not forget who it is you're talking to." Gravy chided.

"Just because you and Putine were acquainted with Demigra does not make it so that _I_ would take that into account. We have a compromise to our goals, surely the both of you don't wish to see your end so soon, do you?"

"Are you implying that we're weaker than _them_?" Putine growled, pointing towards the two Time Patrollers with her staff, albeit, weakly.

"Do not underestimate them." Towa corrected, and narrowed her eyes at Putine. "I will give them the acknowledgement that they are persistent, but do make entertaining lab rats.

"I have more concerns for Broly than Janemba. At least he won't go rioting looking for Son Goku."

Towa began to move towards the direction that Broly headed off to, and almost begrudgingly, the rest of the Time Breakers did as well.

"Hold it Towa!" Ann screamed out, and brought out both of her hands to charge Ki

Towa snapped her finger, and the Demon moved instantaneously.

Right in front of Ann, Janemba materialized in sight. She gasped and leaped back to dodge from nearly being cut in half.

"Shit!" Ann cursed, and saw the other Time Breakers flying off.

"We need to get to Yusuke as fast as possible!" Marissa yelled.

"I'm going to create an opening, you focus on getting his energy signature to move the both of us out of here!" Ann shouted back at Marissa, and she nodded firmly in understanding. The female Saiyan roared and ascended into her second form as electric golden aura raged around her.

Janemba moved once more, and Ann retaliated with an energy wave straight at him. The demon materialized his body once more to evade the female Saiyan's attack, and appeared right behind her, grinning wildly as it was about to swing its sword. However, it widened its eyes as Ann was already twirling her body with a sword of her own out of her Ki, and went to strike the demon. Janemba brought up its own sword just in time, and parried away.

Ann used her other hand, and shot out another sharp beam of Ki at the demon, and was able to pierce it on the chest. Janemba gritted its teeth, and shouted as it lifted up its sword to strike down the beam. Ann retracted her energy in time and spun her body while bringing out her blade again, and violently knocked away the demon away in the air.

"Ann! I got him!" Marissa shouted.

The female Saiyan flickered away and appeared right next to Marissa, who already had a hand extended out. They both held hands, and disappeared from the area.

Janemba stopped and roared loudly in the night skies, its voice echoing with power that tore apart the floating islands around him. Magenta aura raged around it, and Janemba moved at a frighteningly fast speed towards the two Time Patrollers, towards where the rest of the battle was currently going on in Edolas.

* * *

 **TRINITY SWORD!**

Erza, in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, used her magic to form an arrow from her swords, and launched it Knightwalker.

 **GRAVITY CORE!**

Knightwalker held out her lance in front of her as it finished morphing into another shape by her will. Her spear produced an orb of mass gravity, and countered Erza's attack, inducing a large explosion between them.

 **BLUE CRIMSON!**

Knightwalker pushed on, and her spear split in two after it glowed. One red, and one blue. Given their colors, the red spear produced flames from its head while the blue created ice. The Captain swiped the red spear, swinging around flames at Erza, who leaped back towards a pillar. Not stopping there however as Knightwalker also swung her blue spear, creating ice as it jutted towards the Requip mage. Erza swung her own swords, letting out her Ki that slashed at the ice so that she was safe.

 **REQUIP!**

Erza's body began to glow another time, and was show in a white leather-like one piece suit that only went down to her pelvis, showing off her upper thigh, and a leather dark pink belt attached on her waist. She wore armored greaves and gauntlets, had oranged colored pauldrons on her shoulders and waist with yellow feather-like decorations, white wings were shown behind her shoulders and wielded twin swords in both of her hands.

 **MORNING STAR ARMOR… PHOTON SLICER!**

Erza's swords began charging a large amount of magic, and at the same time, white aura surrounded herself as she infused her Ki with her magic. The blast traveled towards Knightwalker, and she kept charging in head-on.

 **RUNESAVE!**

Knightwalker commanded her spear to change once more into a white and gold color after merging her spears into one. She attempted to slice through the magic, and failed to do so as an explosion knocked her back once her spearhead touched Erza's attack.

Erza immediately leaped forward and arrived above Knightwalker. She brought her swords overhead and swung them down at her counterpart, only for the Captain to bring up her spear to block, and struggled against the force.

"How…?! My Runesave should have cut through your magic!" Knightwalker snarled through her teeth.

"It's because it wasn't only magic in that attack that I used." Erza said with a smirk, and leaped back to gain some distance.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Allow me to show you then, Knightwalker." Erza lined up her swords so that they were side by side, and brought her arms overhead. White aura raged around the redhead once again, and she shouted as she swung her arms down, power cutting through the ground and travelling towards Knightwalker.

Knightwalker intercepted with her Runesave once more to counteract Erza's attack, but she was sent flying from another explosion, this one even more powerful than the one before, and her back slammed against a wall.

"That attack, had no magic at all." Erza's voice surprised Knightwalker as she looked up to see her Earthland counterpart staring down at her.

' _No magic...? W-Wait… we were just over on the side of the ruins… how did she travel here this fast already… she isn't in her speed boosting armor!'_ Knightwalker thought in fright. But she gritted her teeth and gripped her spear, angrily glaring at Scarlet to regain her senses. "What is it… answer me!"

"My energy." Erza simply replied.

"Y-Your energy…?" Knightwalker stuttered, confusingly.

"Yes, and the one who taught me happens to be the person who you thought you had killed." Erza's Ki leaked out in anger, and the ground cracked around her.

' _Does she mean…?!'_ Knightwalker's thoughts went back to a certain male Saiyan.

"You've harmed Fairy Tail too much, and that is unacceptable. However," Erza dangerously pointed one of her swords at her counterpart. "Trying to kill the one I care for is even more unacceptable!"

Erza's power glowed around her, and Knightwalker stood her ground, continuing to glare at Scarlet.

' _All for the sake of Edolas…!'_ Knightwalker reminded herself, and clenched her teeth. "All for the sake of Edolas!"

Both Erza's shouted, and they both continued their battle.

* * *

 **OPEN: GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!**

Lucy's golden key shined as she held it up, and right beside in her a flash of gold light, Loke appeared, glasses, suit and all.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Loke said, and proceeded to charge at a group of soldiers while rings on both of his arms glowed, and punched them away.

Lucy brought out her whip to defend against the magic bullets, and lashed out on a couple of soldiers nearby.

Gray continued using his magic, creating spikes of ice on the ground to slow down and damage the troops.

Even Coco was running up and kicking away the soldiers.

Yusuke went back and forth in punching, elbowing and kicking soldiers away, knocking them out.

' _There's no end to them!'_ The Saiyan gritted his teeth, and vanished as a flurry of bullets went his way, and was seen using his Ki to knock back more soldiers.

The Fairy Tail group kept fighting back the Royal Army as the process of more soldiers being knocked back, only for more to reappear in their place, and continued on with their assault.

At one point, Legions appeared on the ground after countless waves of soldiers, and caught some of the mages off guard. The large creatures moved in closer with the army, further surrounding the Fairy Tail group.

Gray and Loke were tackled by a Legion, and collapsed onto the ground.

Magic bullets collided against Lucy and Coco, also causing them to fall.

Happy held Carla tightly, who was injured by one of the soldier's bullets earlier on while protecting the blue cat.

"We need more help…" Happy said through his sniffs.

The only one still fighting at that moment was Yusuke, who continued batting away magic bullets in every direction so that most went back against the soldiers who fired them.

"Gray! Loke! Lucy!" Yusuke called out as he glanced over to them, who were struggling on the ground.

The Saiyan gritted his teeth, and swiped his arm, his Ki bursting against the ground so that soldiers flew back from the impact. However, more soldiers appeared in their stead, further irritating the Time Patrollers.

"God damn they're worse than Saibaman and Cell Juniors!" Yusuke shouted, knocking back another group of soldiers.

From the distance, a sprout grew from the ground… until it rapidly grew out of the rocky lands with several roots coming out along with it to wrap around the Legion's necks that had the Fairy Tail group surrounded.

Every single person stopped to look as the plant grew bigger and bigger… until it turned out to be a building that everyone most certainly knew as they saw the banner with the insignia on it.

"Hey… aren't they the one's who always ran…?" A soldier slowly said, wide-eyed.

"It can't be…"

"They came all the way here?!"

Everyone eyed Edolas's Fairy Tail as they made their entrance. Every single member, outside of the building, had magical weapons.

"Charge!" Edo Lucy commanded, and all of the members advanced to fight against the Royal Army.

"Heh… definitely just like ours." Yusuke muttered with a grin.

The Royal Army was pushed back considerably with the arrival of Edolas' Fairy Tail. The members kept attacking them, and with the mages from Earthland now back up on their feet with some assistance, they continued to fight back.

Yusuke shouted as he punched another soldier away so that they crashed into another one. However, he halted charging towards another when he sensed a large energy nearby.

Soldiers cried out in pain from the back of their formation, and the Legions that had their necks wrapped by Edolas' Fairy Tail building were struck to the ground with blood leaking from the holes now present on their body, dead. Soldiers that were under the Legions were crushed by their unexpected demise, and the ground shook and tore apart with more soldiers flying in the air, and crashed to the ground.

Everyone stopped when they felt the large impact, and looked towards the smoke and debris with fallen soldiers littering the ground.

Deep laughter could be heard as the fumes continued to let up. The roots that held the Legions in place from before, now broken, sparked in flames that quickly spread on the animal's carcass. A shadowy figure with glowing eyes was seen from behind the fire, within the smoke, walking… an almost demonic like form from how the flames moved, warping the look.

It talked.

"Everywhere I see, mortals are just the same… it is sad and unfortunate."

' _That… that voice…! I-It can't…'_ Yusuke's breathing hitched, and clenched his teeth.

A black energy ball with a yellow hue was fired off from behind the flames towards the center where everyone was at. Yusuke's body moved on its own from the high level danger and caught the sphere in his hand. He struggled immediately from the amount of raw power that was condensed in such a small orb, and the Saiyan shouted as he shot the energy orb up in the sky, where it destroyed a floating island, with no residing in it fortunately, and the rocks that made up the island began to fall down.

Everybody else watched Yusuke struggle and revert energy orb towards the floating island, and made sounds of surprise and fright as it tore the island apart.

The figure leaped through the flames as it simply brushed away around his body. He spotted Yusuke, still recovering from directing the attack, and went to punch him. But Yusuke caught his fist, and retaliated with a swing of his elbow. In return, the figure grabbed his forearm, halting the Patroller's attack.

Yusuke's eyes shook from who he was currently looking at.

"G-Goku…" Yusuke managed to say. However in his mind, he was absolutely livid. ' _This shouldn't be possible… how can_ _ **he**_ _here?! I don't understand…!'_

"Oh? You know of me, do you?" The smirk that was etched on Son Goku's face widened. He kicked Yusuke's stomach, causing him to double over, and proceeded to kick his chest, sending the TIme Patroller back, and crashing on his back.

"Yusuke!" The ones from Earthland shouted in worry.

The Saiyan coughed, catching his breath and shakily lifted his upper body to look at the face of Son Goku, who was still mockingly smirking at him. Upon closer look, Yusuke could see scratches on his face, and little dirt on his all black Gi with a long black undershirt that also provided a turtleneck around his neck. He wore a red sash that acted as a belt around his waist and wore white boots. Then, Yusuke spotted the green Potara earing on his left ear, as well as a silver metal ring on the index finger of his right hand.

The two jewelry and the way this person wore in all black had set Yusuke off internally, and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yeah… I know of you alright…" Yusuke snarled through his teeth, glaring at his enemy. "You're not Son Goku. You're a faker. Sprouting around nonsense of your _justice._ "

The fake Son Goku was surprised, knowing the meaning of his words. His smirk disappeared for just a couple of seconds, but he closed his eyes and that sickening grin came back.

"Now this is interesting… I'm not on Earth currently, nor am I in that current timeline, nor am I in that universe specifically… enlighten me foolish mortal, exactly _how_ do you know of me?" He opened his eyes as he looked around, but his eyes landed back towards Yusuke in the end.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Yusuke discreetly announced. "But if I were you, I'd worry more about your wellbeing."

Power erupted around Yusuke as his clothes and hair swirled around, and he clenched his fists.

"Black, prepare yourself!"

The fake Son Goku, confirmed as Black, cheshire smiled wickedly, and he crossed his arms before separating them and shouted. His own aura was opaque, and pitch-black in color with a tint of dark purple.

"Foolish mortal… foolish Saiyan, I will have great satisfaction in killing you!"

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I definitely did that, bringing Black in.**

 **While I've been typing all of this out, I've been keeping up with the Anime as well as the Manga to see if I can get new ideas, and i definitely have. The entire Universal Tournament Arc is going to be awesome with all the new characters coming in, and the Manga is entirely for more information that's apart from the Anime. i gotta say, there is a lot of exclusive stuff in the Manga compared to the show, which I really like.**

 **I actually had a little bit of trouble incorporating Marissa along with the Fairy Tail mages during fighting the Royal Army's Captain part, but I managed to get it through by rewatching the episodes multiple times and rereading parts of the Fairy Tail manga to work it out. I think I did alright.**

 **Black's appearance here WILL NOT be a one-shot thing, that's all I can say. Same thing with Broly and Janemba, controlled as Time Breakers. I still have more planned for them, just a little DBXV-esque going on here is all. And as for Black appearing at all, it'll all be explained of how it started in the next chapter. In regards of HOW he actually got there, it will be explained in like...a few chapters from now after the Edolas Arc. Don't worry, I'm a doctor.**

 **I almost kind of regret announcing earlier on that RWBY will be the sequel of this story, and if I remember correctly this was before the Black Arc in Super. I'm gonna stick with it though since I know it'll be a fun write, and that it's already been set up like, 10 chapters ago or something. If I hadn't, the sequel of this story would have been MUCH different, and most likely even better than what I had in mind in regards to a RWBY sequel.**

 **I do want to address the power scaling I provided with Whis being a 15, Beerus a 10, SSB Goku like a 8.9, and that my OCs was like, half as strong as Beerus, I just wanted to say that, all of that is pretty much irrelevant now since all that changed during the Black Arc. Then again, power levels ARE bullshit. We can say that, excluding the Grand Priest, the Omniking, and only talking EXCLUSIVELY about Universe 7, Whis is the strongest followed by Beerus, and then I guess either Vegeta or Goku after that. As for Yusuke, Marissa and Ann, we will definitely say that they're weaker than him, which is pretty obvious.**

 **That's pretty much it, so I hope you guys enjoyed! Am I bringing in too much? Lemme know. Please review! I enjoy it when I get reviews and they're fun to read, aside from flaming which I don't really allow. But you know, if I could, I'd make it so that we'd all be able to fly on our own! Kinda random going off on there, but I'm pretty sure I haven't said that yet...I think.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: April 30, 2017.**


	44. Chapter 44: Stained

**Whee! I'm back! Don't really got anything to say so I'll head straight into the reviews!**

 **.**

 **Dark King Marcel:** **Thank you!**

 **AlexCephon:** **I know what you mean, but I thought it'd make more things interesting, especially since Broly and Janemba made an appearance in the storyline of DBXV2. And having Black here would further the plot and development I have for Yusuke and Ann. But I don't mind the criticism at all, I appreciate it. Hope you're doing well, and thank you for reading!**

 **Shadow** **Joestar:** **Hopefully they will, thanks for reading!**

 **CobraAssassin:** **I actually do not have any plans for the actual Zamasu to appear this soon. It's merely Black as of now. You'll find out Broly's reaction here in this chapter! And Thank for the read and review!**

 **myfunvideos:** **A while back after I ended my own original arc, I hinted a place in the RWBYverse and that Towa was already involved on Remnant, and that after this story, it'll be onto the RWBY story as a sequel.**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": I'm interested in this other Earthland timeline with Wendy, is that canon or something? Never heard of it actually lol. TokiToki/Conton City update will be revealed after this arc!**

 **Elvisfonz23:** **Thank you for reading and giving the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **SSGSS Sitaris:** **College ain't too bad if you know what you're gonna be doing. But one advice, if you have ANY questions at all about fees, books, etc etc make sure you ask them. It's best to seek help than holding in the pride of trying to figure it out yourself. I'm glad you'll be looking forward to my RWBY story, I already have things planned for it after this which won't be too much longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the read and review!**

 **VirusChris:** **Hey there! It's been awhile! Thanks for the review as always, I enjoy reading yours. As for the Future Trunks arc in Super, I do agree that for the majority of it I loved, but the ending of it of how Zamasu was ended was underwhelming. I did feel it was rushed, they could have worked on it a week or two longer for something different, Oh well. I see SSJB as a means to match, underwhelm or overwhelm your opponent. It's not perfect Ki control for nothing in that form. It can easily surpass how strong SSJ3 would be. Sucks to hear your PC crashed, I always just use a laptop and Google Docs for my chapters. It works just fine for me. I like the idea of your CAC in DBXV2 being the sister to the CAC in DBXV, definitely better than the one I would have come up with as a CAC in DBXV2. I'm actually not planning on adding Zamasu at this point of the story yet. I would love to do some sort of collab one-shot with out OCs though, I'm sure it'll be fun! As for Ann and Yusuke... hmm, possibly.**

 **NacNak: Thanks for the read and review! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **JensenDaniels32:** **Thank you!**

 **devo333100:** **Nah, I already dug myself in doing the RWBY sequel after this story, so I'll be sticking by with that. But will he need help against Black, we'll have to find out in this chapter!**

 **Guest Reviewer "Roeequaza": Lol pretty wild imagination you have there man. **

**Blake2020:** **I'm surprised you read the entire 429,000 words in a couple of days as well as my other side stories lol, nice! Here's the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews you gave me! I really appreciate it!**

 **.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

One can never know what might happen as time goes on. They can predict, but only predict. But as time did go on, people have evolved considerably. They grew, and grew, and grew and grew. Not just physically, but mentally as well.

Some people are born as genius', able to come up with inventions and formulas that others couldn't possibly think of. From laziness or not having the capacity to think such, God would only know.

Parallel worlds can be a touchy subject, and it can confuse many who does not have a full understanding of it. Parallel worlds… a world created when the past is somehow altered. That would only mean that someone would have been capable of time travel, going back and forth in time to the past, or to the future.

One would think that the idea is preposterous. Many would think that it's crazy. But that can be hypocritical some, if not most. Wouldn't everyone want to change the past somehow to make a better future? Whether it is for themselves or for the sake of the world? The universe? With that kind of thinking it wouldn't be so bad now would it?

No… it can be catastrophic.

Twelve universes reside under the King's jurisdiction. No other existing being held that kind of power. The power to just wipe anything away with a touch of a finger. To erase them completely out of reality.

The Seventh universe, like the rest, has existed for many, many years. Millions. It wasn't until Age 784 on a planet called Earth, that a woman identified as Bulma Briefs would have made such an impact on history.

Bulma Briefs, a genius with blue hair who had come up with the idea of inventing a radar to track down Dragon Balls, orange orbs with tremendous power to grant one's wishes. But that's not the only thing she had created in her time of living. One of those things, was the Time Machine that she had built, and allowed her son, Trunks Briefs, to use to travel back to the past and warn the warriors of Earth about the upcoming threats of Androids created by Doctor Gero.

But it was that one action when the young Briefs travelled back was when everything was put to motion.

It can be considered a heroic and noble feat as Trunks' travelling to the past benefitted one timeline. The timeline where the Androids and the monster Cell were defeated… at the cost of the life of Son Goku, sacrificing himself to save planet Earth, the home he grew up in, before Cell had opted to self-destruct himself. But even after that Cell had come back to Earth, gaining new strength and power. But Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, had still overcome the monster with the help of his comrades and guidance from his Father.

They celebrated in joy, and Trunks finally travelled back to his own timeline to inform his mother of the bittersweet news. The death of Cell and Goku. Then right afterwards, Trunks defeated the Androids Seventeen and Eighteen of his timeline, and was victorious in the end.

With the news going around the entire planet Earth of the Androids defeat, society had begun to restore itself. It made a lot of progress for a few years… until a new threat lurked about. But Trunks was ready, prepared to face the Cell of his world on his own. Just like the Androids, the Half-Saiyan had succeeded in taking him out. Peace, at long last, had arrived.

But it was only temporarily.

More dangers had appeared to threaten the peace of the Earth. Babidi and his henchmen had arrived in order to gather energy to resurrect the evil of the universe, Majin Buu. If it wasn't for the help of the Supreme Kai and his assistant, Kibito, then Trunks might have had a different ending. And so, costing the lives of the Supreme Kai and Kibito, Trunks was able to fend off Majin Buu's awakening.

But in exchange of the Kai's life, the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe has inevitably, been terminated. Because of that, the Earth in Trunk's timeline would once again, experience a living Hell.

* * *

The sky tore open above the grounds of the Capsule Corporation.

Black chuckled after throwing down Goku towards a plateau, causing him to crash against it.

Suddenly, Black felt a pull and sensed a disturbance at the same time. He looked back at what was causing it, but the yell from Goku caused Black to look back down at him, only to have his breath forced out of his lungs as Goku kicked him right in his chest. Black was sent flying all the way back towards Capsule Corporation, and he forced his body to halt in the air.

Black clutched his chest with a hand, enduring and feeling the pain. But soon he laughed, and watched as Goku, as well as his comrades, flew towards him.

"Hehehe… this feeling is wonderful… the feeling of this pain, it will make me grow stronger!" Black said as he laughed.

"Man… you're one weird person… almost giving me the creeps." Goku blinked in confusion, observing Black.

Dark aura erupted around Black, his Ki raising even higher. Goku prepared himself from the sudden power up, and Black formed a large sphere of energy, and thrusted his arm to throw the attack at Goku.

Goku brought out both of his arms to deflect Black's attack up towards the sky, but in that short amount of time, Black was able to travel behind Goku, and kicked him towards the backyard grounds of the Capsule Corporation, causing Goku's body to crash again.

The impact from Goku's crash caused a tremble on the ground, and the Time Machine tilted, falling on its side.

"Oh no! The Time Machine!" Trunks, the one from the future, cried out in worry.

"Hm…?" Black overheard his words, and looked towards the transportation he saw before Trunks disappeared in from the future. ' _He time traveled with that...?'_

The ground erupted underneath, and Goku came flying out of it with his golden, electric glow, charging straight towards Black.

"You shouldn't look away!" Goku shouted, and landed a direct punch at Black's stomach, causing him to cough out saliva from the blow in a quiet yelp of pain.

Black skidded back in the air, and Goku brought back his right arm and shouted as he charged at Black again, aiming to punch him again.

Power was brought out around Black again as he clashed his own fist against Goku's, and they both struggled to force one another back.

All of a sudden, the ring on Black's right index finger began to glow, and the rip in the sky behind him began to widen, creating a vacuum of air.

Black's aura disappeared, and the ring on his finger resonated. He was pulled back by a force, and he struggled against it.

Bewildered, Goku reverted back to his base form, and his face adopted a look of confusion as Piccolo and Krillin came flying up next to him.

"What's going on…?" Goku asked in wonder.

Black struggled more as he was pulled back, and he glanced behind him to look at the warphole. "...is the distortion in time and space returning back to normal…?"

Another force pulled him, and he went back further. As Black looked at Goku and his comrades, he setted his sights towards the Time Machine down on the ground.

' _If he can't use that, then…'_ Black inwardly smirked, and he aimed the palm of his hand towards Trunks' Time Machine. A simple Ki blast was shot out, and it travelled towards the pod, destroying it.

"No!" Trunks shouted in fright.

Black grinned for a moment before he was completely forced to enter inside the distortion.

* * *

Three events happened at the same time in certain universes.

Transcending through one space to another can cause a lot of problems if it were to be disturbed. Time and space itself can be warped dramatically without caution, creating unnecessary flows that were intended to be natural in the first place, untouched.

But with enough curiosity and brains and even technology, one can achieve beyond the limits. That description can fit a certain Demoness.

Towa worked on the keyboard in front of her, and glanced up to see a large tube in front of her. Inside the chamber, Mira rested with his eyes closed. A mask covered his mouth with wires connecting his body. Bubbles constantly floated up from the clear liquid that covered his body.

Towa narrowed her eyes. ' _Still not enough…'_

She grabbed her staff and exited out of the room she was in and entered into a hallway. Towa walked to her destination in the darkness, but she didn't mind.

Towa exited out of her lab, and looked at the dark sky above her. It calmed her, and she let out a small sigh. There was so much she had to be burdened with, and she was limited with time with the amount on her mental list.

Kill.

Gather.

Kill.

Recruit.

Kill.

Manipulate.

Kill.

' _All to conquer...'_ The Demoness thought with a small smirk.

Haru Haru and Shun Shun both appeared behind Towa with their heads bowed down to her.

"Are they both ready?" Towa asked, continuing to look up.

"Yes, Master Towa." Both Majins said.

From above, Towa sensed both the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Demonic Demon from Hell both floated down in between the Time Breakers.

"The both of you may rest until I come back." Towa simply said, and she swiped her staff sideways and a wormhole opened up.

"Master, if I may speak my mind…" Haru Haru spoke up, glancing up at Towa.

The blue-skinned Demoness glanced back at her. "Go ahead."

"Was it really the best to allow those two, who were with Demigra, join us?"

Towa pondered on her words for a moment, thinking back on their compromisation between her and the two wizards. They both had showed up after Towa tried to kill off the Time Patroller's back on Earthland. Both Putine and Gravy had heard of Demigra's demise, and had come to Towa about what had happened. After being told, Towa was given information that piqued her interest.

Power that can be achieved that surpasses even her own current state.

Her current state… the new look she took on than her previous one with the addition of gaining more power from the loss, that she begrudgingly accepted. All she had to do was gather even more energy than what she currently has to use.

In order to bring back the strongest evil from the Demon Realm.

"It's fine. We all have a mutual goal. It's only natural two sides would merge into one to reach it."

Towa turned around to look at the Majins and the two controlled villains for the first time, and she took a closer look at Broly and Janemba.

"Getting these two was easier than I expected… with the Time Patroller's busy repairing, they can't do much." Towa said.

"A shame they weren't completely destroyed… if they hadn't fought of Master Mira's attack back then…" Shun Shun said.

"It doesn't matter, we have the advantage as of now, and we'll make use of that as much as we can. By the end of it, we will win, and they will ultimately lose."

Towa turned back around to face the wormhole in front of her. Stepping forward, both Broly and Janemba followed behind her, and all three leaped into the dark dimension.

' _Still… those two still haven't come back as of yet. We have to carry on with more distortions in the timeline… they better not have been killed.'_ The Demoness narrowed her eyes, and continued travelling through the dark space, the dark magic of hers and the two fighters behind her quaked with power that resonated the area around them.

* * *

"There they are…"

Mystogan looked down below while on his Legion, watching as the members of Fairy Tail and Exceeds tried their best to push back the floating island that housed the Lacrima on top of it.

"I want to help… but," He looked up in the sky, almost seeing a small hole that spiraled in the air. "I need to prepare the Anima…"

It had taken Mystogan a while to look for an Anima remnant large enough so that he'd be able to revert the lacrima that is Magnolia. Successfully finding one, he immediately travelled to Edolas, and prepared himself for the right moment.

And that moment, he hoped, was going to come up very soon.

A glimpse of gold caught his eye, and his sights travelled towards it, just on the edge of of Extalia.

"Yusuke… I should get ready." Mystogan reached for one of his staves behind him, and pulled it out to rest on his side.

He was very much aware just like any other member of the Fairy Tail guild back on Earthland of what Yusuke and his two friends were capable of. Mystogan was nearby the forest on his way back to Magnolia when all of the shaking happened. Curious enough, he went over to what caused it, as well as sensing nearly the entire guild in the middle of the forest.

That was when he witnessed it all. The battle of the Time Travellers.

Just like the rest of the members, he was just as equally as shocked as they were from the amount of strength and power that was shown throughout the entire bout.

From the arrival of the Time Breakers, all the way to Yusuke solely fighting the Time Breaker's best on his own, and was somehow able to make it through in the end. Then thereafter, he had listened in on to his story and background of who he really was, hidden on top of the second floor of the Fairy Tail building unbeknownst to everyone else.

He was glad the Time Patrollers were helping… he wouldn't have forgiven himself if what his Father was doing had succeeded.

He heard a small explosion and focused his attention back down below at the two clashing islands. Mystogan saw the lacrima island be pushed back considerably, and observed that the Exceeds and the Fairy Tail members were still, watching the island be pushed back more and more. Gold aura was seen in his sights, and he couldn't help but be amazed.

"To think that people such as him exists... " Mystogan silently said with a small smile, and watched on Yusuke pulled the Dragon Chain, pulling the island away, and destroying the chain once he used enough strength to pull it out of the island.

On cue, Mystogan raised up his staff and a magic circle appeared above him. The Anima began to expand, and Mystogan focused on the lacrima island before it began to glow.

"There we go… thank you everyone."

* * *

Black moved, and felt a large tremor around him. He wasn't the one moving himself. It was the same sensation that pulled him inside the distortion earlier, and his body eventually came to a halt, and was thrown out. Black made a small noise of surprise and regained his senses as he floated in the air.

He looked around him, and immediately he could tell that he was somewhere else.

It was nighttime, and he spotted many floating islands at his level in the air. There were some more higher and lower than him. Black snapped his head down below, sensing an energy that caught his attention. Under him were two certain floating islands. One that had a giant blue crystal atop of it, and the other with a city residing on it. Both islands were very close to each other before the one with the blue crystal separated.

Black narrowed his eyes, catching a glimpse of gold in his vision. Curious, he floated down and landed on an island to take a closer look. He saw a flash of gold again, and looked to see someone with golden hair flying around. The figure went to grab something that looked liked a chain, and pulled on it, pulling the island with it.

"A Saiyan…?" Black muttered in wonder. He winced all of a sudden and grabbed his chest, feeling pain well up from his bout against Goku. But he endured it in the meantime, and continued observing the scene. The Saiyan he saw had managed to pull the chain off that had been connected to the island. He threw it away, and destroyed it with a blast of his energy.

A bright flash happened that covered the island with the large blue crystal. The Time Ring on Black's finger resonated, and he lifted his hand up to look at it glowing. Feeling a similar presence as the one back on the Earth that Trunks escaped to, Black glanced up to see a ripple in the sky.

"It's not pulling me in this time… strange." Black saw the light that covered the island shot up towards the ripple. It went on for almost a minute before dying down. ' _That didn't link back to the Earth that Trunks' lives in… but is that somehow connected of me be being here?'_

Black closed his eyes, sensing all around him. It wasn't just those near by him that he was trying to pinpoint, but he went even further out. Away from the planet he was currently on, away from the galaxy he was currently on and focused on the entire universe.

He opened his eyes with a smirk.

' _Very interesting… this is certainly a new place entirely… with absolutely no Supreme Kai's or a God of Destruction existing…'_ Black thought as he finished scouting, however his smirk dropped as another thought went through his mind. ' _But what of the King? Surely he also overseers this part as well… or does he?'_

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard conversing down below. Black saw multiple flying animals in the air, large and small, as well as a large machine on the ground all the way at the bottom.

Then, fighting broke out from two sides that opposed each other from what he looked, and Black gritted his teeth.

"Even in this new world, mortals will always be the scum of existence... " Black angrily muttered.

He looked towards a direction where, apart from the Saiyan down below, he sensed other large energy signatures from a distance.

"Even so, this seems abnormal… A Saiyan in this world… as well as others that stand out from everyone else, all here."

Black looked down below, continuing to observe the battle. But mostly, he was watching the Saiyan that interested him, who had long reverted back to his normal look to fight.

"He's strong…" Black muttered, and slowly his smirk came back.

Seeing that the Saiyan was on the ground fighting, Black finally decided to take action, and started to descend down to the ground.

* * *

Erza slashed her sword as her energy travelled towards Knightwalker, who rolled out of the way on the ground. Scarlet quickly arrived above her counterpart and attacked with both of her swords.

Knightwalker quickly propped her spear up across her, blocking Erza's attack, and struggled from the strength that Scarlet was outputting. She grunted and pushed Erza away, and her spear began to change forms again. Knightwalker leaped in the air during that time.

 **EXPLOSION!**

The Captain slammed her spear where Erza was at, and the ground exploded on impact. However, Knightwalker felt air leave her lungs as she gasped for air, and found that Erza was in front of her, her knee hitting her stomach. Edolas' Erza was thrown back, and she skidded on the ground, clutching her abdomen while gritting her teeth and glaring at Erza.

"Enough of this Knightwalker… there is no point in continuing." Erza said.

"No point…?!" Knightwalker angrily growled. She slowly and shakily stood up, spreading her feet on the ground to stabilize herself. "No… it's a waste of time explaining to someone who does not understand!"

Knightwalker's spear began to glow and change shape again. This time, Erza felt a lot more magic power being used, and it immediately put her on guard as she held up both of her swords.

The light around Knightwalker's spear dimmed down, and she spun it around her as it finished changing its appearance with a flash.

"Holy Spear, Ravelt. The greatest blacksmith in Edolas was able to forge this, and its power is enough to destroy things around it with a single strike." Knightwalker introduced.

Erza closed her eyes, and her body began to glow brilliantly as her armor changed. Light surrounded her, and a flash occurred from her body, indicating that the shift in armors has finished. Erza was seen in pink armor that covered her entire body, donned a white cape behind her, had pink ornamental wings that she wore on top of her head, her hair was braided and was in a twintail, and wielded swords in both of her hands with wing-like guards and was beautifully decorated.

"Armadura Fairy… The Fairy Armor. I don't need to explain as to why this armor bears the name of the Fairy Tail guild." Erza introduced, and lifted up her right arm to point her sword at Knightwalker.

"Hmph… so this is your best one is it? Very well!" Knightwalker announced, and leaped forward shouting, her power rising and spiraling around her.

Erza jumped forward and shouted in power as well, her magic and energy surrounding her person.

Both Erza's clashed their weapons together for a split second, and a large bright explosion occurred between them that threw the both of them back, as well as largely destroying the floating island they fought on, causing it to start descending to the ground as it crumbled.

The spear that Knightwalker held so dearly shattered into many pieces in her hands.

The armor and weapons that Erza had on her was broken apart from the impact against Knightwalker.

The smoke from the explosion cleared up just enough to show the floating island smaller than it once was considerably, as well as revealing both Erza's armorless and weaponless.

"M-My Ravelt…" Knightwalker shakily muttered, struggling to stand and looked disbelievingly at her unusable weapon.

"My… armor…" Erza panted, but clenched her fists and stood her ground from the sudden shift of the island. ' _Her attack has so much power… I'm surprised I'm still standing.'_

"I… I cannot fall here!" Knightwalker shouted, and yelled as she began running towards Erza.

Erza saw Knightwalker charging at her with an arm brought back. She got ready when the captain closed in, and caught Knightwalker's fist when she swung.

"For the sake of eternal magic, I can not fal here!" Knightwalker shouted once more, and swung her other fist towards her counterpart.

"Is it really worth it?!" Erza shouted back, and caught Knighwalker's other punch, tightly gripping both of her wrists so that the captain was unable to move them. "Other people's lives are endangered because of this, then and now, and you're really willing to make more of that sacrifice?!"

Knightwalker attempted to headbutt Erza, but Scarlet sidestepped and pulled Knightwalker in, pushing her to the ground and locking one of her arms behind her back.

"They're robbed, overpowered and coerced!" Erza shouted.

"It's what people do, and it's what people are!" Knightwalker freed her other arm under her and went to backhand Erza, but gritted her teeth when Erza caught her other fist again.

"People should care and love each other more! They stand up for the people they care about! They fight for others who shed tears! Knightwalker! Don't you hear this world screaming in pain?!"

"Of course I do, more than you!" Knightwalker moved one side her body slightly and rolled the opposite way, escaping Erza's grasp and kicked her face with her boot, the both of them now on the ground. Knightwalker immediately stood and mounted Erza, placing both of her hands on her throat. Erza gritted her teeth and grabbed the captain's wrist, trying to pry her off. "Magic is withering away in Edolas! It's because of that that I-!"

"Y-You're… wrong…!" Erza managed to say, and she tightly squeezed Knightwalker's wrists, causing her to wince in pain. Erza took that short moment to kick her counterpart away from her and stood up, wiping the saliva from the corner of her mouth. "The world I speak of is made of those that live!"

"This world is dying… and it's all because of the magic disappearing in this world!" Knightwalker said, glaring at Erza. She clenched her teeth and charged at Erza once more, and began punching. "A person from Earthland could never understand! The fear, the anxiety, the despair of having magic gone! We can't survive unless we get infinite magic in Edolas!"

Erza, having blocked all of her punches, caught both of Knightwalker's fist and looked directly into her eyes. "But we are alive! Right now! We both gave it our all in using all of our magic against each other but we're still here! Without magic!

"We have the strength without it, and we can break pass the barrier of that weakness and fear! That is what it means to be alive! Listen to me Erza, you have the same frailty and weakness residing in me! That's why I believe that you can have the heart to also love others! We're both the same person! Listen to those that are alive! Listen to their hearts! ...Speak with your true voice!"

Edolas' Erza listened on wide-eyed at Erza. ' _Is… is this Erza? Me?'_

Knightwalker blinked, feeling her eyes well up. ' _Tears…?'_

"You're not alone…" Erza said with a small comforting smile. Seeing that the island that they were on, what's left of it, was closer to crashing to the ground, Erza grabbed Knightwalker by her waist and shoulders, and leaped off the ground they were standing on.

The floating island that both Erza's fought on crashed on the forest ground, and both Erza's watched on as dust and fumes were emitted from the impact.

"I'm surprise you can still move… I don't have any strength left to lift a finger…" Knightwalker chuckled.

"I may not have any magic power left but… I'm grateful for being taught how to fly." Erza replied with a smile gracing her features. .

"It was… that one person…" Knightwalker's mind flashed back to the man she had pushed off a ledge, and his smirking face when he revealed himself to be not dead, right alongside Erza. "The one you… deeply cared for."

"Yes, he was."

"Is… is he your- huh?" Knightwalker was about to ask a question until she heard a loud explosion, and saw bright light down below, near the crash site of the floating island they were on just before.

Erza followed her sights, and saw the same thing the captain did. Down below, she sensed several high energy signatures, even more powerful than the ones she felt before earlier in the day.

' _Yusuke…?'_

* * *

The people that consisted from both Earthland and Edolas kept a watchful eye at their current situation.

Those from Edolas, both the soldiers from the Royal Army and the members of Fairy Tail, were confused. A new character had shown up out of nowhere, and had blasted away soldiers from under the King's rule. It actually terrified the troops of how many of their own were taken out by a single man, not to mention that their Legions had been wiped out.

The members of Edolas' Fairy Tail had a lot processing their minds. This person had opposed the King, surely he had to be on their side right? No… something that this person in black clothing gave off put them on high alert.

Those from Earthland originally were on guard and wary of the newly arrival. Especially when they just saw what he was capable of, having powers very similar, or just the same, as their Saiyan friend with them currently.

Everybody saw Yusuke and Black unleash their power, quaking and cracking the ground under them. It dimmed after they were done, and continued to stare down at each other, Yusuke's being sharp while Black still held his smirk.

However, they both perked at sensing another energy signature coming their way, and their eyes looked towards the night sky.

A dark streak of power landed down on the ground, away from everyone else that were already present.

While Black glanced back at the being with curiosity, Yusuke widened his eyes in surprise at the large figure. The dust settled, and both could see dark magic violently swirl around him.

" **KAKAROOOOOOOT!"**

' _Broly's here?! Shit! Then is Towa here too?!'_ Yusuke inwardly shouted, gritting his teeth as he felt Broly's power rising. He looked over at Black next, who still had his eyes on Broly. ' _That's right… this bastard stole Goku's body… it's only natural Broly would react this way. Black doesn't seem to be connected with Towa or the Time Breakers though. If everything that has been happening is a coincidence… then it was really bad timing!'_

Broly's scream of power echoed and tremored through the area, and winds caused by his power blew through the trees and dust around him.

' _Another Saiyan…? And he was one of them that I felt earlier… what is going on?'_ Black thought, narrowing his eyes.

Broly kept his sights at Black, and with clenched teeth and fists, he roared out in anger once more.

" **KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"**

The ground underneath Broly created a crater as the dark magic grew more violently around him. He roared loudly and leaped forward, charging at Black with a arm behind him, dark green Ki rapidly forming into a large sphere in his hand.

Black widened his eyes, and leaped high into the air to avoid Broly's attack, and instead the Legendary Super Saiyan went straight towards Yusuke when he missed his target.

' _Shit!'_ Yusuke inwardly cursed, and power exploded around him as his hair turned gold.

Yusuke swiftly leaped to meet Broly as soon as Black leaped into the air, and landed a punch at his stomach, halting the enraged Saiyan as he let out a silent scream. The Patroller kept his teeth clenched as he retracted his arm, and went to uppercut Broly under his chin. The bulky Super Saiyan was staggered in the air, and Yusuke jumped to meet his height, and slammed his knee onto Broly's cheek, sending him back. Finishing off, Yusuke extended his hand towards Broly, Ki forming in his palm into a bright sphere, and he fired it straight towards him.

Broly roared as he was pushed back considerably, and just before he crashed further away from everyone else, the energy sphere he kept in his hand the entire time escaped his grasp, and it travelled in the air.

Coincidentally, Broly's ball of Ki went towards where Black was in the air, and he used his hand to swat it away, with some effort.

The green ball of Ki was batted away towards some more vacant floating islands in the sky, and it pierced through several of them before it exploded to its fourth one, causing a chain reaction to occur where the first island was destroyed, followed by the rest in order.

Everyone else that was currently looking up on the ground looked up wide-eyed at the bright explosions of the floating islands. They heard clapping from above, and they, as well as Yusuke, looked to see Black clapping his hands at the Time Patroller.

"What a wonderful display of power… you really do seem like a strong Saiyan, and you do not disappoint, even for a mortal being." Black complimented, and rest his arms on his side.

"That's rare coming from someone with a hatred towards us." Yusuke bit back.

"Because you are all unneeded in the world where beauty will exist. A beauty where no mortals will exist. For that to happen, you too, need to die." Black said, clenching his fists.

A fume of dust shot towards the sky, and both Yusuke and Black sensed Broly getting up, his power rising again. Broly ascended further in the air, and a mix of the dark magic and dark green Ki was present around him as he roared loudly for all to hear in power.

Broly lifted his hand in the air behind him, all the while screaming as energy was charged in his palm, and threw it down. It seemingly aimed for Black, and it did as the small, condensed orb of Ki travelled straight towards him.

Black looked down at Yusuke again with a smirk, and he flickered out of sight.

"Bastard…!" Yusuke gritted his teeth, and gold aura exploded around him again. He cupped his hands to the right side of his body, immediately charging his own Ki.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Bright blue Ki shot out of Yusuke's hands as he thrusted it upward towards Broly's attack.

The large blue energy wave and small energy orb travelled towards one another, and the moment that both attacks met, Broly's tiny sized ball expanded considerably, easily overcoming the size of Yusuke's attack, and the struggle began on both sides.

The moment both attacks collided, the ground shook considerably that knocked over some people that were still standing, as well as struggling to keep their eyes open fully from the large winds produced.

In the midst of everything, Ann and Marissa suddenly appeared and had to stabilize themselves for a second from the quaking ground. They both looked to see Yusuke fighting off Broly's attack. With the female Saiyan igniting her gold aura and the Earthling bursting out her dark red aura, Ann brought back an arm with light green Ki humming in her palm while Marissa cupped her hands to the side, charging bright blue Ki that spiraled within them.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Both women threw their arms up to assist Yusuke in pushing back Broly's enormous energy sphere. Their attack curved around the male Saiyan, and joined up with his attack against the enemy's.

Yusuke grinned, and shouted as he outputted more power into his attack in an instant, causing both sides to explode, smoke covering the entire area in the air. He landed down on the ground where Ann and Marissa were, keeping a guard up against any other attacks that would be directed towards them.

"How's Broly here?" Yusuke questioned.

"Towa." Ann simply answered.

"Figures…" He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and looked up again as he, as well as the other two Patrollers, felt Broly's power.

Broly's roar cleared away the smoke that lingered about, and they could clearly see him in the air with his Ki, formed into what it looked like a solid sphere around him as his power continued to rise.

" **...KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"**

"What? That doesn't make any sense, Goku's not even here." Marissa confusingly said.

"Is it by instinct and habit he's doing this? He _is_ in that form at the moment." Ann said.

"No… it's-!" Yusuke immediately leaped away, catching a glimpse of ice and lightning headed their way.

Ann and Marissa separated as well, sensing the attack, and the ice and lightning that was aimed at them struck the ground they were standing on, shattering and crumbling it.

The Time Patrollers looked up to see Gravy, Putine and Bardock land down across from them on the either side of the battlefield. The power they felt from Broly suddenly halted, and glanced up to see another figure with her staff, containing the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Is that… Towa?" Yusuke blinked.

"Yeah, she's changed… and not just her looks either." Ann said with a disdain in her voice.

"You haven't seen Mira around?"

"No, he hasn't shown up at all." Marissa shook her head.

Towa, with Broly in her grasp, descended down and landed in front of the other Time Breakers, looking smug at she directed her eyes towards Yusuke.

"I see you're doing well Future Warrior, I do hope the struggle hasn't been too much." Towa announced.

"Struggle? I don't know what you're on about. We're doing just fine here." Yusuke replied.

"Well," Towa looked over at Ann and Marissa, inwardly chuckling at their stares towards her. "It seems Janemba didn't do a very good job stalling unfortunately."

"Janemba…?!" Yusuke briefly glanced back at Ann and Marissa. "That thing is here too?!"

"Bastard almost sliced us before Mari got us out of there." Ann snarled.

"It's coming over here right now too… and fast." Marissa added in.

"Tch… first him and now Towa…" Yusuke gritted his teeth in frustration, looking back at the Time Breakers.

"Him…? Who are you talking about? Broly?" Ann questioned, hearing his words, but was skeptical of who he meant.

"Interesting… it seems all those who stand out are here in one single place now."

Ann, Marissa and even most of the Time Breakers widened their eyes as their ears perked up to the familiar voice. They looked to the side to see the figure of Son Goku descending down, his feet on the ground as his smirk was plastered on his face.

"Goku?! H-How is he here?!" Marissa stammered.

"It's not Goku. Take a closer look at him Marissa." Yusuke said, keeping an eye on Black.

"You're right… this piece of shit…" Ann, after taking a closer look, clenched her fists and teeth.

"N-No… him?! He came here?!" Marissa screeched out in realization.

"Now this is a surprise." Towa said out loud with an amusing grin, catching Black's attention towards her. "It seems the Tenth Universe's Supreme Kai's assistant has manage to come all the way out here."

At this time, Black was surprised again, but instead he narrowed his eyes towards the group of Time Breakers.

"The Saiyan knew who I was, and now others have shown to know my identity as well. What the hell is going on?" Black murmured.

As if Black's words weren't accurate enough, back over at the group of mages and soldiers, every single person, both friend and foe alike, watched on in confusion and suspense. Having experienced the amount of power by being knocked back, most have decided to drop their arms to fight, and simply observed of what was going on at the moment.

"Yusuke… Marissa… Ann…" Lucy muttered in worry.

"Here we go again… and with more of them this time." Gray said.

"So that's them… you've only ever talked about them before but to see them in action, it's actually kind of overwhelming." Loke commented towards Lucy, getting a real concrete look of who the Time Breakers were.

"Yeah but…" The blonde looked over to the side, away from the Time Patrollers and Time Breakers, and eyed Black. "Who is that though? He attacked Yusuke out of nowhere, and it seems he isn't with either of them."

"H-Hey… Earth-Lucy, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Edo Lucy asked, having been fighting with her Earthland counterpart against the Royal Army until the interruption of Black and the Time Breakers.

"Well… it's kind of complicated with those three specifically." Lucy answered unsurely.

"... does it have to do with anything with them not being apart of Earthland to begin with?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"W-Well… he, sort of came to me after I left you guys at that hotel…" Edo-Lucy uneasily said.

"So he told you he came from a different world then?" Gray asked.

"I kind of found it hard to believe back then, but seeing how they fight and… the way they changed their looks, it seems like magic but not your guys' type of magic back on Earthland." Edo-Lucy answered. She glanced at the Time Patrollers for a few moments before looking past them at the Time Breakers, and then lastly, at Black. "But… who are the others?"

"They're called Time Breakers from what Yusuke says. Yusuke himself along with Marissa and Ann… they're part of a group called the Time Patrollers."

"Time Patrollers?" Edo-Lucy asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "In their world, they go around in their history and timeline, fixing anything that's out of the ordinary, caused by those Time Breakers."

"I see… but, why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do those… Time Breakers cause problems for them? What's _their_ goal?"

"... Yusuke never actually mentioned that before, has he?" Lucy questioned.

"No… he hasn't. He basically explained himself of how he arrived in Earthland and stuff before that, but not too much about the Time Breakers." Gray said after some thought.

"It really can't be good either way… and the fact that they're here is only going to make things worse." Lucy frowned.

"Gray! Lucy!"

Both of the mentioned mages were caught off guard by a familiar voice, and they looked back and above them to see Erza floating down towards them with Knightwalker.

"Erza!" Gray and Lucy called out in relief, but was surprised to see her counterpart right beside her.

When both Erza's landed next to the Earthlanders, the Fairy Tail of Edolas went on guard as they lifted their weapons seeing Knightwalker. At the same, the remaining soldiers of the Royal Army began to take stances, ready to attack as well after spotting their Captain.

However…

"Stand down." Knightwalker ordered, causing some confusion in some of the troops gazes. However, one glare from their captain forced them to drop their weapons. She took one glance at Edolas' Fairy Tail's members, and looked away from them.

From hearing Knightwalker's commands and seeing the soldiers lower their weapons, Edolas' Fairy Tail relaxed considerably, and lowered their arms as well.

"Are you all alright?" Erza asked, not forgetting that Loke was with them as well.

"Been better. If it wasn't the help of Yusuke and this worlds Fairy Tail we would've been done in against the soldiers." Gray answered.

"This world's Fairy Tail…" Erza muttered, and looked around her. With her own eyes, she saw the members of Edolas' Fairy Tail with widened eyes, seeing the appearance of many of them that were practically the same as the people she knew back on Earthland. "They really do look like the ones we know."

"Weird isn't it? That was my reaction a little while ago when they showed up as well." Lucy amusingly chuckled.

"And… what of Yusuke?"

"Over there…" Gray turned his head towards the mentioned Saiyan, as well as pointing in that direction.

Both Erza's looked towards the current confrontation of the Time Breakers, Patrollers, and Black along with everyone else after both of the redhead's arrival.

Knightwalker, just as everybody else apart of Edolas could only blink in a mix of surprise, wonder and confusion as she observed ahead. One group, she saw three people, two of them having blonde hair while the other looking as normal as she can be, even recognizing that it was Marissa.

Across from the group of three was another group of five, all nonhuman from what she saw. One had fair blue skin, and very long white hair, almost beautiful in her mind. Another women she saw had light turquoise skin with teal colored hair, pretty but not as much as the first one she saw, especially with the heavy wounds she had on her body. Besides her was a bulky individual with light pink skin, and his muscular arms carrying a large hammer. Next to the three of them was another man, taller than the rest with dark matter constantly swirling around him, his hair, seemingly light green in color, flared out wildly. Lastly, she manage to catch a glimpse of another man hidden behind them with wild black hair, and donned a mask that covered his face along with broken armor and scratches on him.

Then finally, glancing over to the side Knightwalker began to observe the lone individual mostly covered in black clothing. He had the same hairstyle as the one in the mask, and he cautiously looked between both groups.

"Who… who are those people?" Knightwalker asked, after observing each group.

"The three you see over there," Lucy pointed towards the Time Patrollers. "...were the ones you captured along with me."

"What…? I can recognize that girl with black hair, but the other two?"

"It's Yusuke and Ann. They're able to transform, and that's their transformed state." Gray answered.

"Those two…?" Knightwalker gasped, their images lingering in her mind as she remembered them. "Then, transformation magic I assume?"

"No, that's wrong. Those three do not use magic." Erza simply answered, giving a knowing look at her counterpart.

Knightwalker looked at her surprisingly, remembering their fight. "Their… energy?"

"Yes." Erza nodded. "But, that's not all. It's because those two specifically are not human that they are able to transform like that."

"Not human?" Once again, Knightwalker was surprised, and looked closer at the two Saiyans that were part of the Time Patrol.

The three different groups from other worlds continued to stare at each other, all on guard and ready to take action whether one decided to finally attack.

"How…" Black began, dangerously narrowing his eyes and clenching his hands. "How do you mortals know who I really am?"

The Time Patrollers and Time Breakers stood silent, the former adamant on not speaking up of their knowledge… while the latter however, had a different idea.

"Would you like me to enlighten you then?" Towa offered, and Black locked eyes with her.

"Of course." Black answered.

' _This is a really good chance.'_ Towa inwardly smirked. "First off-!"

Towa, and as well as the other Time Breakers separated from multiple Ki blasts fired towards them, and Towa irritably looked at the Time Patrollers who had their arms aimed at them.

"Shut the hell up Towa! Don't think we don't know what you're trying to do!" Ann shouted.

"Tch, I can _never_ be pleased." Towa angrily muttered.

"Cursed Saiyan…" Black scoffed, narrowing his eyes over at the Time Patrollers. Black and purple aura surrounded him as he opened up a hand by his waist, a large sphere of Ki forming in his hand.

However, the moment that Black powered, Broly roared uncontrollably, catching Towa and the rest off guard.

" **KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"**

Broly began to rush at Black, brushing past the Time Breakers.

"Damn it all!" Towa cursed, and aimed her staff at the Legendary Super Saiyan, only for it to have little effect on him to stop his movements as he continued to travel towards Black. "Is his obsession with Son Goku _that_ strong?!"

Black gritted his teeth and threw his ball of Ki at Broly, directly hitting him. Smoke was seen around Broly, but it cleared away revealing him heavily scathed from Black's attack. However, Broly roared once more with power raging around him, and he continued rushing towards his target.

"What a nuisance." Black crouched and leaped forward, pulling back an arm. He shouted as he was just about to collide a fist against Broly, but he instinctively leaped back as a large spike of ice protruded from the ground between the two and was destroyed a moment later from black lightning erupting around it.

Black skidded back with his hand tearing the ground to slow his movement. He saw shards of large ice coming his way, and he shouted as his aura erupted around him, destroying the ice in his direction.

Similarly, Yusuke brought out a hand to force his Ki out, stopping the debris of ice coming towards him and those behind him, and shattered the sharp ice.

Broly crashed on the ground, and Towa arrived near his down body, pointing her staff towards him as the entire pole flashed in dark magic. A wormhole appeared right under Broly, and he fell in.

"Apologies, it seems that he is in need of more reprogramming to function correctly." Towa irely said.

Black frowned, seeing Towa manipulate the space to her will. ' _She is able to create another space to travel in?'_

"That's one less problem." Marissa muttered, but perked up at another energy signature coming towards the area.

"Great… it's here…" Ann said through her gritted teeth.

Those sensing the large energy looked to the side to see a being materializing from the ground up. It was only for a moment that a being appeared with a long sharp sword. It laughed as it directed its sights towards the Time Patrollers, and its eyes flashed red as dark energy swirled around it.

"Maybe I spoke too soon…" Marissa said.

"Hmph. At least this one is competent enough." Towa smirked a little, and aimed her staff at Janemba as it glowed.

Janemba screamed in power as an explosion of darkness imbued it. The power grew more violent around the demon, and it glowed more purple. Janemba was seen snickering, its eyes glowed a mystifying purple hue, and a purple colored Time Breaker symbol was now shown on its forehead.

"What the hell is up with that boost in power…" Yusuke muttered.

"It looks like Towa really did get stronger…" Ann said with a frown.

"Go." Towa commanded with a nod of her head.

Janemba grinned widely, and propped up its sword in front of itself diagonally, and cackled as it rushed towards the Time Patrollers.

"Leave it to me." Ann announced and stepped forward once, only to leap forward towards the demon. Static surrounded her once again as she brought out her golden aura.

Janemba slashed the air, its energy forming a line to slice the female Saiyan. But it passed through her and ended up on the ground as Ann's afterimage disappeared. Widening its eyes to see it missed hitting Ann, Janemba was suddenly thrown back from a kick in the face from her when she suddenly appeared in front of him. Ann pushed on, and followed after the demon, away from the rest.

"Now then…" Towa started, and walked a few steps forward as Black, who was glancing back, was in front of her as well as the other two Time Patrollers. "I suppose we should start off again before we were interrupted."

"Did you forget we were here Towa? Bad enough that he's here to begin with, and it's getting really frustrating at this point." Yusuke spoke up.

"No… there's no need at this point." Black spoke up as well, his eyes shadowed but was visible when he lifted up his head. He turned his body to the side and looked towards Towa. "It seems you're able to manipulate the space to travel from one place to another. What you did just now, is also similar to a distortion. You… I can sense that type of familiar power…" Black lifted up his right hand, and looked down at his Time Ring. "You have the ability of Time Travel."

"Very keen… Zamasu. You are correct." Towa answered, crossing her arms, and she saw him dangerously narrow his eyes even further at her at being called his real name.

"Then…" Black looked over towards Yusuke. "Would you also have the means of travelling through time perhaps? Given the situation and how you talked, it would make the most sense that you also know of I, as well as my plans."

"Like I've answered you before, I have no intention of telling you anything." Yusuke bluntly stated.

"Hmph. Matters not. Whatever the case, I cannot allow you mortals to live. After I have annihilated every single one on this planet, I shall be moving on to another." Black announced.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Yusuke announced back, erupting golden aura around him.

"Well, I'm sure this will be quite the entertainment." Towa said, her eyes closing in content. However she snapped them open when she sensed an attack incoming her way.

Black had charged and fired off two large Ki blast in opposite directions. One towards Towa, and the other towards Yusuke.

Towa spun her staff before piercing it on the ground in front of her. The area around her at a small radius began to glow in a dark light, and Black's attack stopped in front of Towa, as if there was a protective barrier. It was shot up towards the night sky a moment later, exploding, lighting up the area below.

At the same time Towa blocked, Yusuke fired off a similar attack at Black's. Both Ki spheres collided and exploded a moment later, covering the area on the ground in dust.

The light and smoke soon cleared up revealing a peeved Yusuke and Towa, and Black who had his eyes closed throughout the attacks.

"What was the meaning of that?" Towa demanded.

"It's only natural that I would attack the both of you. One of course, being a filthy Saiyan scum." Black said, and slowly looked towards Towa as he opened his eyes. "And another for a mortal being able to Time Travel… where that jurisdiction is for the Gods only."

"You…!" Towa snarled. "You dare lump me in with those trash?!"

"You _are_ those kind of trash, demon. And you have no place in the world of the Gods." Black said as a matter of fact. Bringing up both of his arms, his power heightened considerably as a black and dark purple aura surrounded his person. "I'll be sure to destroy all of you for desecrating the privileges of a God!"

Black fully turned his body to face Yusuke, and he smirked.

"Starting with the one's who absolutely do not have the right to exist in the first place!" Black shouted, and charged straight towards Yusuke.

"Bro…!" Marissa warned, clenching her hands.

"I know, stay back!" Yusuke launched forward, meeting Black halfway and they both collided both of their fists against each other.

A crater was cracked open under them from their power. Black kept his smirk intact as he grabbed Yusuke's arm quickly, and threw him around towards the Time Breakers. He brought out an arm and began firing off a barrage of Ki blasts towards him and Towa.

Temporarily forgetting they were enemies, Towa and Yusuke dodged Black's Ki blasts aimed towards them. However, Black's target was more on the Time Patrollers as he followed his movements in the air.

Yusuke glided in the sky to avoid any of Black's blasts, and maneuvered his way towards the Kai. He began firing off his own Ki blasts to intercepts Black's, creating smoke in the air as the energies clashed. Yusuke came out of the smoke with a kick ready at Black, but only felt the ground under his boot. He snapped his head up to see Black with a kick of his own, and Yusuke crossed his arms in time to block a direct hit, but was sent flying back. The Super Saiyan skidded on the ground to stop moving, but turned around immediately as he sensed Black behind him.

Black connected a punch towards Yusuke's cheek, but made a small surprised noise as he grabbed his arm afterwards and the Kai was elbowed right in the chest. Zamasu coughed out saliva in response from the attack, and was thrown up in the air from an uppercut by Yusuke. The Patroller phased in above Black, and kicked him down with both of his feet into the ground.

The ground crumbled as Yusuke pushed Black into the surface, and leaped away from all of the debris to look down at the Kai.

"I expected you to be a lot tougher than this considering you stole Goku's body." Yusuke commented, and began to aim his hand towards Black.

"Hehehe... Hahahaha!" Black laughed, and the Patroller narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"An opportunity is right in front of me," Black started to say, and slowly he began to stand up, brushing off dirt from his outfit. He looked up towards Yusuke, his smirk still formed on his face. "And to think, that right after fighting _him_ I would run into someone just as strong… this is good, very good."

"What…?"

"I can feel it… I can feel the tremendous power flowing within this body. At the same time, my mind is becoming one with it!" Black began to take a stance by spreading apart his legs, and placed his hands, formed into fists, by his waist.

' _That posture…!'_ Yusuke widened his eyes.

Black turned his upper body sideways, and raised his left arm so that his hand formed into a claw. He began to turn his body around in a three-hundred and sixty degree direction, and thrusted the hand that was by his waist forward, letting out a large force of his Ki.

Yusuke flinched from the sudden force as it brushed past him. He merely glanced back to where it travelled, and looked to see a mountain from far away being destroyed just in time.

"Wonderful… amazing! The way Son Goku fights, it definitely fits well with this body." Black said, looking at his hand before closing it. "Maybe, just maybe…!"

Clenching both of his hands, Black's aura appeared on him again and he looked directly at Yusuke.

"Come, Saiyan…" Black said, gesturing two fingers tauntingly.

"Be careful what you wish for you bastard!" Yusuke launched forward with a punch, and connected his fist towards Black chest.

Black gritted his teeth and skidded back on the ground. "More…!"

"HAH!" Yusuke began a barrage of attacks as he travelled towards Black again.

The first punch that Yusuke did however, Black dodged. Then, the Kai did the same as the Patroller swung a kick. Followed by a stab from his arm and feet, an uppercut, and even a knee towards his chest and face.

' _All these moves… it's almost as if I'm fighting Goku himself…'_ Yusuke thought, and leaped back to asses him even more.

"It seems as if I've fully utilized Son Goku's body myself… I suppose I must thank you, Saiyan." Black said, and brought out his dark aura once more to show off his power.

' _His energy… it's rising like crazy…!'_ Yusuke cautiously thought.

"Allow me reward you…

 **...haaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

The ground around the entire area began to shake from Black's power as his energy continued to rise, and began to glow a purple color that he was emitting,

' _All this time… he hadn't reached that form until now?!'_ Marissa thought in fright.

' _So he just finished fighting against Goku just recently… it appears fighting against the Future Warrior helped him achieve that status.'_ Towa thought with narrowed eyes, observing the bout.

' _I should've put out more power against him… I thought he was holding back this power the entire time… damnit!'_ Yusuke gritted his teeth, and steadied himself as the ground shook one last time, seeing that a bright pink flash brightened up the entire field around them.

" **...HAAAH!"** Black roared, and the ground around him exploded, quaking the area another time.

Dust covered the place where Black stood, and his laughter could be heard from within. His laugh soon changed into an uncontrollable cackle that lasted for a minute or so. The smoke instantly blew away revealing Black in a pink aura with a dark red outline of it…

...as well as his hair, now changed from black to pink, that flowed gracefully upward by his power.

"Haha… Hahahahahahahahaha! This power! It's incredible! So this is the power of Son Goku's body, with the mind of God himself!" Black shouted in joy. He looked at his hands back and forth with a wide smirk, and clenched them while he chuckled out loud. "That's right… I should come up with a name for this. You Saiyan's called one of your forms Super Saiyan Blue… yes, then this shall be, Super Saiyan Rosé! Quite the satisfying name."

Black spread apart his arms and looked towards the night sky, smiling to himself. "Super Saiyan Rosé! Elegant and beautiful if I do say so myself."

The ground shook once more, but it wasn't Black who was responsible this time. It was Yusuke as he erupted his golden aura once more.

"Don't forget who you're facing, Black! Just because you turned pink doesn't mean anything but a mere powerup!" Yusuke shouted and charged forward towards Black.

Halfway through travelling towards Black, Yusuke disappeared and appeared behind him. The Patroller used his elbow to swing at the backside of his opponent, but gasped out loud as he only hit air. Next thing that Yusuke did was cough out saliva, feeling pain shoot up from his stomach, and not a second later was he now struggling for air as he felt a grip on his throat.

"Foolish Saiyan…" Black muttered, and smirked as he punched Yusuke right in the gut, hearing his strained scream. "You are nothing but a mere insect compared to me."

Black went to the Patroller straight in his face, but was surprised when Yusuke caught his wrist. They locked eyes with each other, and the teal pupils on Yusuke's eyes became more violent as static coursed around his body. Electric golden aura raged around the Time Patroller and he flipped his body around to kick Black in his face. The pink haired Super Saiyan let go of his hold as he saw the kick coming and jumped back, seeing Yusuke land on the ground with both of his feet while rubbing his throat. Black smirked as he saw the Patroller turn around to glare at him, and merely chuckled.

"I suppose I'll keep you alive long enough for me to test my newfound strength. I'll need to get use to it quickly." Black said, and punched the air, breaking the ground in front of him ever so casually. He began to cup his hands in front of him, and soon joined them together as he moved his arms to the right side of his body. A moment later, bright pink Ki that had a black hue in the middle glowed in the middle began to form in between his palms.

' _The Kamehameha?!'_

" **HA…!"** Black thrusted his arms forward, launching a giant Ki wave towards Yusuke.

Yusuke leaped high into the air in time to evade Black's attack that went straight past under him.

Another large explosion occurred in the country again in the night, and Yusuke couldn't help but look back at the damage Black had caused. The Saiyan gasped out loud and widened his eyes, seeing a large wide half-pipe that started out small, but quickly grew in length and ended in a giant crater where the explosion from the attack happened, far away from the residents of the country. However, the forests from the end of Black's attack began to light up in large flames.

' _What the hell is up with that amount of destruction…'_ Yusuke though as he saw the fire spread.

"Yusuke above you!" Marissa shouted out loud from below.

The mentioned Saiyan immediately looked up to see the Black's smirking face, and had an arm hooked back. The Kai delivered a punch, and successfully landed a hit on Yusuke's face. The Time Patroller grunted in pain, and was shot down, crashing on the ground.

"Agh, shit…" Yusuke cursed, and shakily moved his upper body up and looked to see Black descended down.

"It feels good to have this kind of power, to do away any mortals that crosses my path. It's delightful." Black said, landing on the ground. His gray eyes looking into teal.

With a thought crossing his mind, Black looked at his right hand before extending it out to the side of him. His red and pink aura appeared again before it shifted towards his right arm. On his hand, a large pink blade was formed that extended outward.

"Let's try this out, shall we?" Black chuckled, and the blade hummed as he moved his arm over his head. He shouted, and slammed his arm down, a visible pink arc sliced and teared the ground apart with ease that travelled towards Yusuke.

The Saiyan stood up from the ground with a grunt and leaped to the side to avoid Black's attack as it went past him.

"Not bad at all." Black smirked as he looked at his bladed hand, and it hummed again as he swung it to the side to look at Yusuke.

"Enough of this…!" Yusuke muttered and forced his golden aura. The lightning around him became more violent as his power grew. "I'm ending it now!"

"Ending it? Very well Saiyan scum, once I am finished with you I'll be moving onto everyone else!" Black announced.

Black's blade hummed as he brought back his arm, and in an instant, he was directly in front of Yusuke.

' _Fast…!'_ Yusuke leaped back and hopped into the air.

Black's smirked widened as he followed after the Time Patroller in the air. With his left hand, Black shot out a pink Ki blast towards him. Yusuke ducked and shot out multiple Ki blasts of his own at the Kai, to which he responded with swinging his blade at them, causing the blasts to explode in the air. Black came out of the smoke with his blade already being swung towards his opponent. Yusuke ducked just in time to see his hand move away above him, but at that moment he was kicked down to the ground from Black in the stomach, and crashed in the middle of everyone that was watching from the ground.

Those from Earthland began to ran towards the place that the Saiyan crashed into. They moved past the circling Fairy Tail members of Edolas and the soldiers of the Kingdom to see the dust moving away. The rubble was moved away by an arm from the Saiyan who stood up while clutching his stomach with his other arm. The people around him saw the Patroller without his golden locks, indicating that he was forced back to his normal state.

At the same time the mages from Earthland arrived near Yusuke, Marissa had appeared out of nowhere, and supported her her surrogate brother to move away from the rubble.

"How are you holding up?" Marissa asked.

"...peachy." Yusuke replied sarcastically, and winced in pain. He looked up to see Erza running away from everyone else to meet up with him.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked worryingly.

"I'll be fine." Yusuke answered with a small smile.

"We need to do something about him fast… I hate to say it but… we can't win against him." Marissa said.

"How… come?" Erza asked.

"That person… Black… he's someone else entirely who stole our Mentor's body. And that form, it's a Super Saiyan form, but with Godlike Ki." Marissa explained.

"Godlike Ki…?" Erza muttered in bewilderment.

"It's energy that one is able to perfectly control. If they're able to do that, who knows how strong they can get." Marissa answered.

"I can tell… just hardly." Yusuke spoke up, and allowed himself to support himself.

"That's another thing, you can't sense his energy, right Erza?" Marissa asked as she looked at her.

"Now that you mention, no, I can't." Erza said.

"It's because he possesses God Ki is the reason why. No one who is strong enough won't be able to sense them." Yusuke answered.

"N-Not that you're weak Erza… I can't sense him either… but…" Marissa looked towards Yusuke, and he looked back knowingly.

"... I just need a little more time to adjust, and I should be able to hold out on my own." Yusuke said.

"You're able to feel him?" Erza asked.

"Here and there but…" Yusuke looked back up to see Black's smirking face, and his hands on his hips. "Not throughout the entirety of it."

Black began to dive down the moment Yusuke paid attention to him, all the while his aura exploded around him.

"Tch…!" Yusuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His hair started to flow up again and flash in a gold color before he shouted, transforming into his first form. Yusuke leaped into the air and shouted once more as he brought his head back, and his hair changed once more becoming rigid with violent azure bolts coursing around his body.

The Time Patroller kept roaring towards the night sky and his body glowed once more, lighting up the area around him that even caused Black to stop in his tracks to look. Not only him, but the Time Breakers, Towa especially, looked towards him in surprise.

Everyone watched as the bright light dimmed down around Yusuke, revealing him seemingly unchanged. The sapphire static continued blinking around him as his golden aura kept moving around him. Flashes of gold kept appearing over and over on him.

' _To think he's improved this much in such a short time…'_ Towa thought as she watched Yusuke, and directed her sights at Marissa. Moments later she looked straight ahead at nothing, but sensed Ann as she fought against Janemba. ' _They were all holding back… it's frightening how much they can evolve. It seems they were smart enough to conserve when fighting against us in case something drastic happened... and would have no problems fighting back.'_

' _Something's different… but he looks the same.'_ Black thought and narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. He watched as the Time Patroller flew up to his height.

"Hope you're ready for the next round." Yusuke bluntly said, bringing up his arms as the aura and static around him became more violent.

"Do not get cocky Saiyan, I will make sure this planet will be your grave." Black stated, and his shouted echoed as his pink and red aura erupted around him again.

Black swung his arm to the side, his pink blade formed on his hand once again.

But in a similar fashion, Yusuke held out an arm as well. Ki flashed around his hand before it seemingly solidified and jutted outwards all of a sudden, a long golden blade appearing on his hand just like Black's. Yusuke swung the blade down before swinging it up diagonally, a large arc-like Ki made it's way towards Black.

' _What?!'_ Widening his eyes with surprise, Black blocked the attack with his own blade, and shouted as he pushed his arm with more strength to cancel it out. He shot his eyes forward as a golden blade made its way to stab him, but Black brought up his hand in time to block the tip, and skidded back in the air.

Yusuke appeared a ways away in front of Black, his golden blade resting on the side of his body as he kept a steady eye at the pink haired man.

"Swords and such aren't really my thing, but I might as well start getting use to it now against you if I wanna keep up." Yusuke stated, and brought his blade up to point at Black.

Black looked at his hands. His left being as normal as it could be while his right hand had the fingers touching each other in order to keep the blade formed.

' _I still have not recovered with my fight against Son Goku after following Trunks to the past… but I was able to achieve this form. Is it now taking a toll on me at this point?'_ Black thought and looked back at Yusuke, unamused now. ' _I'll need to stop toying around. If only he were here to heal me, then I would have no trouble at all.'_

Yusuke and Black locked eyes against each other before gritting their teeth as they roared and charged at one another with their bladed arms hooked back behind them.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the end of the Edolas Arc as well as getting things back to normal, then I'll be having some filler chapters and after that a really wild even will be happening right before the Tenrou Arc.**

 **Thing's are definitely getting hectic, so I hope all of you enjoyed!**

 **I do want to mention that, no, Yusuke isn't on par with Black as a Super Saiyan Rosé. I'll give credit to my CAC for being strong, but not OP strong. But the fact that Black was fighting before arriving in the FTverse will be a factor, as well as impacting the main timeline in the Seventh Universe.**

 **Not much else too say to be honest. Anything else, I guess I'll say please review! And we're actually almost to 300 favorite and follows, let's keep it going! If I could, I'd give ya'll free gas to travel anywhere around the world. Saw a "would you rather" type of thing of a picture on Facebook, I'd definitely choose free gas personally.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: May 29, 2017**


	45. Chapter 45: Deprived

**And I'm back! Hiya! Hope you all are having a good summer so far, mine's been pretty relaxing so far.**

 **.**

 **devo333100:** **A neat idea, thought that won't be part of my plans unfortunately! Sorry!**

 **CobraAssassin:** **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next! Hope you enjoy man!**

 **spanky1988,aw:** **Here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **SSGSS Sitaris:** **Thank you for the read!**

 **Shadow** **Joestar: Find out here!**

 **Blake2020: Thank you for the review, here's the next chapter!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy enjoy this chapter!**

 **phuxeds: Hmm, not exactly. He's just strong enough to be able to feel it. Golden Frieza and Hit are good examples of this. **

**Guest (1): It is unfortunate, so what will happen? Find out here! Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": That is right! Thank you for the review!**

 **.**

 **That's all there is to it, nothing too in-depth at this moment. Nothing else to be said for now but enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review as well! I want to hear what you guys have to say.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Ann clashed her bladed hand against Janemba's demonic sword, and the area boomed from the impact. The Saiyan spun her body to kick the demon away. Her hand was aimed towards it, and the blade retracted, Ki blinked in her palm and she fired off a large energy wave at Janemba.

Janemba materialized its body to avoid Ann's attack and travelled towards the female Saiyan. Its hand appeared with a purple Ki orb to attack Ann, but she moved up in time for the hand to hit nothing. Janemba appeared where Ann was at previously, and it snapped its head up as it sensed Ann above, but yelped in surprise as it was kicked away by her in the face.

Ann steadied herself in the air at shouted multiple times as she fired off a barrage of Ki blast at Janemba, and was on point with most of her attacks. She charged straight into the smoke to continue her assault. However, she narrowed her eyes as Janemba moved, and saw parts of its body beginning to quickly materialize right in front of her. The Patroller flipped forward and swiftly turned her body and arm at the same time, her Ki blade jutting out of her hand to pierce Janemba as it finished forming its body.

The Demon cried out in pain as Ann's blade came out of its chest from behind. The bright blade disappeared from Janemba's chest for a moment as Ann phased in above it with her hands overhead, and she slammed the Demon down as it crashed on the ground. Ann quickly flickered out of sight and landed on the ground near where Janemba was at. Static blinked around her body as she kept an eye at the rubble. Her eyes squinted as the rocks blew away and Janemba leaped towards Ann.

The Female Saiyan tilted her head to the side to avoid the stab Janemba delivered from its sword. Blue Ki flashed repeatedly in Ann's fist and she uppercutted the Demon in the air. She jumped and punched the enemy in the chest multiple times through the air, and finally uppercutted Janemba once more to stagger it. A gold glow appeared around Ann with lightning running around her, and she hastily moved above Janemba and brought back her right arm. She kept her eyes down below at the Time Breaker foe, and began to charge Ki in her right hand. Blue energy formed around Ann's hand and she shoved her hand towards Janemba, a large blue Ki wave was fired off.

Janemba watched wide-eyed as it didn't have time to materialize itself, and screamed out in pain as Ann's attack engulfed it entirely. Ann's blast travelled all the way to the ground and she kept up the attack a few moments before letting up her energy. She looked down at the forest ground to see the crater she had created with large rocks and rubble within. Her senses caused her to snap towards Yusuke's direction. Glancing back down at where Janemba lied, she quickly made her way back towards him.

* * *

Lines of gold and dark pink moved in the night sky, clashing against one another constantly that caused explosions in the air each time they connected.

Knightwalker, as well as her soldiers and the members of Edolas' Fairy Tail have kept watching down below the entire time, only able to see the occasional flash above them, scattered energy blasts that made its way towards the ground which erupted on impact and could hear all of the mortar-like explosions that constantly pounded the night sky.

' _The amount of power that they hold…'_ Knightwalker stumbled, as well as others, from the ground shaking once more. Once it was over, she looked back up in the sky to continue hearing the explosions that tremored the area. ' _They could've escaped anytime when we caught them… '_

Two bright attacks from opposite sides of each other were launched at each other. One being bright gold while the other glowed pink. It seemed for a few moments that both sides were equal in terms of strength until the pink side had overcome the side opposing it, pushing it back through the air towards the one who fired off the other energy wave. The attacks brushed through the air without hitting anything, and destroyed yet another floating island.

Loud booms continued to be heard from above, and Knightwalker clenched her fists as she kept watching on with almost nothing visible to her. ' _It's frustrating… they knew from the start they had the upper hand and yet… they played on.'_

"A God? Are you serious?"

Knightwalker turned her head towards Earthland Gray's voice as he, as well the Earthland version of Lucy Ashley and herself were conversing with the black-haired girl, who she had caught and thrown in a jail room herself. Marissa, that was her name, she remembered. The moment the Earthland Gray spoke that sentence was what caught her interest to shift towards them, away from the ongoing battle.

"Yeah, in our terms we understand him as a Kai. But he's a divine being either way of the lower realms of a universe. He isn't part of the universe we come from, the Seventh. He comes from the Tenth universe, and was an apprentice of the Supreme Kai, a higher divine being, of that universe." Marissa began explaining, keeping her eyes at the ongoing fight.

"There was also mention of stealing bodies as well?" Erza questioned.

"The Kai stole Son Goku's body, a main figure in the history of our universe as well as our Mentor. Zamasu is the Kai's real name, and he's fixated on purging all mortal beings because he thinks that we're all unneeded."

"So you're saying a God is doing what he wants without anyone else trying to do anything to stop him besides now? It's not right…"

"There were other gods that could have have opposed him, but he got rid of them as fast as he could so that he was the only one left. Right after he stole Goku's body so that he had enough power…"

"Is there any reason why he stole your teacher's body? Is he really that strong?" Lucy asked.

"... very. He was our Mentor for a reason, and he helped us get up to the point where we're at now to help defend the timeline in our universe. But, he's a lot stronger. Stronger than us."

"Then… will Yusuke really stand a chance?" Gray asked next.

Their conversation brought them to a brief silence over Gray's question. More explosion can be felt and heard as time passed, and just a single one brought everyone's attention back towards the night sky.

"...I don't know actually. I can't sense Zamasu, and Bro is already at the peak of his power." Marissa responded, trying to keep track of the ongoing fight. "I can hardly keep up myself."

Sparks of bright electricity was spotted, crackled wildly up above, and then a large pink blast was seen travelling its way towards a golden glow, and crashed against its objective as another explosion was seen that created large clouds of smoke in the air.

A streak of gold came out of the fumes from the bottom, and the entire smoke cloud was blown away by a streak of pink charging down.

Both beings moved in the air again. They visibly clashed against one another, strong enough for the ground to shake again.

Knightwalker continued to hold her ground, after just hearing the story from Marissa she watched the ongoing battle just like she had before.

' _Gods... that's… that's absurd! Everything she's telling cannot be true…!'_ Knightwalker frantically thought, looking at the constant streak of lights swirling and moving around in the sky.

Edolas' Fairy Tail stumbled another time as the area around them shook again. They had long forgotten about fighting against the Royal Army ever since the person dressed in all black had showed up. Ever since then, they've done nothing but watch the fight at the sky above them.

' _This is insane… the amount of power those two have…"_ Edo Lucy thought, her eyes and body shaking from the constant explosions. ' _It's unbelievable!'_

"Lucy… why are we still here?"

Lucy Ashley looked over to the voice of the frail Natsu Dragion, who looked at her shakingly. She looked around her at the her other friends in the guild. Some still held their weapons, such as Droy, Jet and Levy. But most dropped them to look up at both fighters. Even the soldiers that were left over had opted to do nothing but observe as well.

But Lucy didn't know why she, as well as the rest of her guildmates were still here. Right in the middle of everything beyond their comprehension. They didn't what was going on, and the confusion of the Time Breakers explained to her, the mysterious person in black turning his hair pink all of a sudden. Not to mention Yusuke doing the same exact thing, only in a different color.

In the end they were all frozen the moment they moved, and they moved fast. Faster than they could ever see, as if it wasn't hard enough in the dark sky until the light show began. They were scared, but could not help but watch on.

Yusuke and Black continued to move in the night sky, clashing.

* * *

Towa carefully watched on, her eyes moving from one point to another constantly as the Saiyan's fought. ' _The Future Warrior… to think he's able to keep up.'_

"Towa, what is the point staying here at this point?"

The Demoness looked back towards Putine, who looked worse for wear. She kept her left arm held by her right hand from the damage done to her against Ann back then. Towa looked over at Gravy next, who quietly watched the fight against Yusuke and Black but would glance at her and Putine. He didn't look far better off than the turquoise skinned women. Finally, she glanced over at the Masked Saiyan behind the duo, standing still as he observed as well. Not to mention that the Time Patrollers did a number on him also.

"You two and Bardock are free to go if you wish. I'm merely staying to gather more data against the Time Patrol. It'll be useful in the upcoming battles."

"About time. I've just about had enough of all of this." Gravy spoke up as he took a step forward.

Just then, they all saw light destroy the ground away from them. The Future Warrior jump out of the smoke and dust, only for it all to be blown away by Black as he slammed on the ground with both of his feet, all the while keeping his focus on the Time Patroller.

* * *

Yusuke and Black locked eyes and charged forward at one another.

They both shot away from the ground they were standing on and closed in at each other, shouting while their bladed arms were behind them. The moment they were close to each other, they both swung their arms and at the same time, caught each others arm with their opposite hands.

"To think you've lasted this long…" Black muttered and clenched his teeth.

"I'm not on the same level as Trunks!" Yusuke shouted, and took a step forward, causing Black to take a step back. "Or Goku!"

Black took another step backwards as Yusuke walked forward, but held his ground afterwards. Their arms struggled to constantly slice at their opponent, but the grips they held on their hands stopped them.

"I have attained power that no mortal can ever reach! I will not be defeated here!" Black shouted back, his aura exploding around him and began to walk forward, pushing back Yusuke.

Black grunted and lifted up his leg to kick the Time Patroller, and succeeded as Yusuke was thrown back. He followed after the Saiyan with his arm above him, and slammed it down as soon as he was above Yusuke.

The ground under them collapsed, and the dust cleared away to reveal Yusuke struggling against Black's blade under him. Yusuke gritted his teeth as Black pushed further, but quickly used his own foot to kick Black over him. The Patroller rolled forward and stood up, turning around to see Black charging towards him. Yusuke brought up his hand to block, but gasped as the pink-haired man disappeared right before his eyes. Yusuke heard a shout from behind, and he turned around and moved to the side to dodge Black's pink blade.

Yusuke leaped back, and grunted as he looked down at the right side of his chest, blood seeping out from the fresh vertical cut that coated his gray jacket in a new red color. He growled as he looked at Black, who swung his arm to the side with a smirk, a look on his face that's challenging the Patroller to fight back even harder.

"HAAH!" Yusuke roared with his golden aura raging around him. His blade glowed as he brought his arm across his chest, only to swing it forward in front of him to release a large Ki blast at Black.

Black mimicked him as he brought his bladed arm across his chest, but swung his arm to bat away Yusuke's attack. He looked forward to see Yusuke in front of him with a punch ready to swing. The Kai crossed his hands, and skidded back as soon as Yusuke's punch connected. Halting, Black smirked again as he looked back at the Saiyan.

' _Damnit…! He's hardly phased!'_ Yusuke irritably thought. " **HAH!"**

Yusuke roared again, his power violently swayed around his person and disappeared.

Black narrowed his eyes and leaped in the air, but made a small noise of surprise as Yusuke appeared in front of him.

' _He got faster all of a sudden?'_ Black thought.

The Time Patroller swung his body around for a full roundhouse kick at Black, who brought his left forearm to the side to block, and grunted as he was pushed to the side a bit.

' _He got stronger as well…?!'_

Black clenched his teeth and swung his leg up to kick the Saiyan away, but his foot was halted as he saw Yusuke cross his arms to block his kick, but noticed him shaking. Next, he extended his arm out to the side, showing off his pink blade, and shouted as he swung it towards the Saiyan.

Yusuke ducked Black's sword, nearly beheading him, but felt pain from the temple of his skull afterwards as Black used the momentum from his swing to spin and kick the Patroller down in the air. The Saiyan grunted and forced himself to stay afloat in the air, and spun back around to get Black in his vision. Yusuke saw him charging down at him with his aura present, and watched as Black swung his blade once so that he sliced the air, multiple arcs made up from his energy travelling towards him. The Super Saiyan dashed to the side to evade his attack, and swiftly shot out a Ki blast at Black.

The Kai stopped and sliced Yusuke's attack in half as it exploded in front of him. He narrowed his eyes sensing Yusuke's energy gather at one point where he was at, and the Saiyan was seen charging his Ki as a large blue orb of energy was resonating in front of him with both of his arms brought out to control it.

"Take this, Black!"

 **BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!**

The largely condensed ball of Ki was released all at once by Yusuke as the large and wide wave of Ki made its way towards Black.

However, as soon as the attack was in front of Black, Yusuke could see the faint smirk etched on his face as he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared, completely evading the Patroller's attack.

' _H-He used the Instant Transmission…?!'_ Yusuke frantically thought, and whipped his head around him.

Yusuke's attack continued to travel past countries, and eventually a large explosion occurred at a distance where even large winds can be felt from afar. He glanced back at the aftermath, but widened his eyes and gasped, seeing the shadowed figure of Black, charging his pink Ki in the right side of his body.

"Shit…!" Yusuke cursed, fully turning around.

 **HRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Black thrusted his arms forward to release his own large energy wave at the Time Patroller, and completely engulfed the Saiyan in the blast.

Yusuke screamed out in pain, and the attack blew up around him with enough force that shook the ground underneath.

The smoke slowly cleared away to reveal the Saiyan with his gray jacket completely torn apart, and the black tank top and cargo pants he wore were now tattered with large holes. He uncrossed his arms, panting heavily with one of his eyes half-lidded as he looked at Black.

' _I… I… I need to keep… going!'_ Yusuke went into a stance and brought out his golden aura again, lightning crackling along with it as he clenched his teeth.

"This will end it once and for all Saiyan." Black said, and moved forward, instantly appearing in front of Yusuke.

"Ngh…-GAH!" Yusuke gasped in pain, wanting to leap back but Black grabbed ahold of his shoulder, and kneed in the stomach, causing the Patroller to cough out a mixture of blood and saliva.

"You should be honored, having to experience death by the hands of a God. May you burn in the afterlife, Saiyan scum." Black announced, all the while choking Yusuke on his neck.

Black grinned, and tossed Yusuke down in the air. The Patroller had his teeth clenched as he looked up at Black forming his pink blade on his right hand again. The Kai flew down towards Yusuke, his grin widening as his eyes now held a crazed look.

"Allow my blade to pierce you! Die!" Black shouted as he brought his right arm behind him, and flew down faster towards the Saiyan.

Black shouted as he swung his arm across of him. A gust of wind was present for a moment until a barrage of pink javelins was seen travelling towards the Time Patroller. The sharp spears of energy ripped through the air as most of it pierced Yusuke's entire body, and any that didn't scraped and scratched his clothes and skin.

"G-Gah…! Urk! Ngh…!" Yusuke gasped in pain with an eye closed.

"Hragh!" With a burst of speed, Black flew past Yusuke, and landed down on the ground, crouching on one knee as his bladed arm was still held up behind him.

Time seemed to have slowed down, as almost everyone in the vicinity saw another large and bright explosion occur where Yusuke was at in the air.

Yusuke came flying out of the smoke a moment later, going past Black and collided on the ground, rolling a few yards away until finally he stopped with his face on the ground, unconscious. At the same time, his golden hair had wilted back down to his black hair color.

"Yusuke!" Erza screeched out.

"No way…" Lucy gasped.

"He… he lost…" Gray muttered.

"Damn it…" Marissa cursed, but gasped as soon as she saw Erza running towards him. "Erza, no!"

Marissa began running after the redhead, but halted and looked back at the other mages. "The rest of you stay back!"

Gray, Loke and Lucy stopped moving, watching both Marissa and Erza run towards where Yusuke laid.

Black stood up fully, smirking at the unconscious form of the male Saiyan a ways away in front of him.

"Still alive… I'm surprised. I should make sure of that." He began walking forward towards Yusuke, keeping his bladed hand still on the right side of his body. Black eyed to the side as he saw a woman with long red hair running towards the downed Patroller, and crouched down beside him.

Erza grunted and rolled Yusuke so that he was on his back. She gasped at the blood on her hands, but quickly glanced at the condition of his body. His gray jacket had been completely torn apart to the point where it can be easily ripped apart with a pull from a finger. His black tank top was torn mostly on the bottom from his left side, up towards his chest and his black cargo pants had multiple holes where blood leaked out.

"Yusuke…! Wake up!" Erza shook him, pleading to move.

But he didn't budge.

"I suppose you have a death wish as well, is that right?"

Erza snapped her head back to see Black looking down at her. Her shaking eyes only made his smirk grow wider.

"Well, it's not as if I would actually give you the choice." Black said, and lifted up his left hand so that it was aimed towards Erza and Yusuke.

Erza gritted her teeth and stood up, facing Black as she brought up her fists. Ki glowed around her as she powered up, her hair flailing around behind her when she looked hard at Black.

"... Hahaha! What is this? You actually wish to face God with such weak power? Truly, a foolish mortal." Black's left hand instantly glowed pink as he formed an energy sphere in front of his palm. Erza took a small step back, shaking as she stared down at Black's attack.

"HAH!"

Marissa had appeared, and kicked Black's sphere of energy away, flinching him slightly. She quickly brought her hands to the right side of her body, her Ki instantly forming between her palms.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Marissa's roar echoed as she threw her arms in front of her, releasing her Kamehameha Wave point blank towards Black. Her attack erupted in front of her as large clouds of smoke covered her as well as Erza and Yusuke behind her.

Black skidded back on the ground with his arms crossed, and he irritably shouted as he swiped his bladed arm to the side, blowing away all of the smoke in front of him.

"C'mon…!" Marissa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, shaking. Red sparks continuously flashed on her person. ' _I need to hold out just a little longer…!'_

The Earthling shouted as she brought her head back, her skin darkening in a red color as blood rushed through her body.

 **KAIO-KEN…!**

Marissa body shook violently, wanting to resist the effects and boost in power but she carried on.

… **TIME'S TWENTY-FIVE!**

The ground cracked under Marissa, leaving a crater as she floated in the air.

"A mere powerup can not compare to me!" Black shouted, and launched forward towards Marissa.

Marissa placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. She reappeared in front of Black, tackled him to the ground, and rolled past him. Marissa got off the ground while on her hands and knees, panting as she looked over at Black glaring at her.

"Annoying insect…!" Black snarled through his teeth. His aura exploded around him again as he charged at Marissa again with his blade propped across his chest.

Marissa wobbled as she quickly stood up, and used her Instant Transmission again when Black swiped his hand at her, evading his blade. She came down from above with an axe kick ready, targeting Black. However, she gasped but quickly winced as her leg collided against the ground below her, with Black nowhere to be seen.

"It is your time, mortal!" Black announced.

The Earthling gasped again, snapping her head up to see Black looking down at her with a darkened face. His bladed hand was near his head, and Black shouted as swung down at the younger woman.

Marissa looked away with her eyes shut, anticipating the strike.

However it never came.

"What?!"

Marissa snapped her eyes open after hearing Black's voice of surprise, and looked up to see the female Saiyan blocking Black's attack with her own Ki blade.

"Ann!" Marissa cried out in joy.

"Made it in time…" Ann muttered, and extended her opposite arm outwards, a flash of her energy appeared as it formed another blade on her opposite hand. She grunted and slashed at Black, but missed as he pushed Ann away and leaped back.

"Tch, one annoyance after another. Surely you wish to end up just like that other Saiyan over there?" Black said, pointing behind her.

Ann looked back, seeing Erza on her knees next to a bloodied body. Looking past the red head, Ann silently gasped as she saw Yusuke laying on the ground, unconscious.

' _Tarok…'_ Ann gritted her teeth, and glared ahead at Black's smirking face.

"Well? Shall I make yours a quick death?" Black announced, swinging his right hand as the blade hummed.

"Mari, get back." Ann coldly stated, electricity viciously appearing around her.

Marissa quickly complied, and tiredly jogged back towards Erza, who still kept close to Yusuke with a worried look. The Earthling crouched down beside her, and looked at the condition of her surrogate brother. It made her shiver in fear from how he is damaged at the moment. She looked over at Erza, who held Yusuke's hand with both her own.

"Marissa, thank you. If you hadn't intervened… we might have had the worst outcome." Erza said.

"Black is unmerciful… he definitely would have done it too. I'm just glad I took his attention away in time… how are you holding up?" Marissa asked.

"I'm fine I suppose but, I wish the same can be said for him."

"He'll make it through… I only wish we had more Senzu Beans… the only two we had was back then and we don't have anymore. Let's just hope we can make it back to Earthland quickly so that he'll be alright."

"Marissa, will… will he really be alright?"

Marissa saw Erza's eyes after she had been looking down at Yusuke the entire time. She only saw worry and dread in those brown eyes.

"Bro's tough. We've all seen that. He'll definitely pull through." Marissa gave a confident smile.

Erza said nothing but gave a small smile back and looked back at Yusuke's pained face. Marissa's own smile vanished as she looked back at her surrogate brother as well.

The adrenaline rushing through Marissa completely disappeared. And pain suddenly shot through her body.

"Ah!" Marissa yelped, hugging herself, shaking.

"Marissa?!" Erza quickly looked at the Earthling when she heard her.

"I'm okay... " Marissa panted with an eye closed, and a second wave coursed through her body again as she clenched her teeth in endurance. When it was over, she opened her eyes half-lidded, panting heavily.

"No you're not… what's the matter?" Erza asked, her voice laced in more worry than before.

"It's… it's the Kaio-Ken. I've been using it too much today, and it's taking a toll on my body…" Marissa answered through her breaths.

"How bad is it?"

"...it hardly gets any easier every time." Marissa replied with a sad and small smile at the redhead.

Winds suddenly picked up from behind them, and they glanced back to see a gold glow. Ann's scream can be heard echoing throughout the entirety of it, and a flash was seen from her with the light that she was emitting burst into multiple particles around her. Rocks that levitated from her power either withered away or fell on the ground that were large enough to accept the gravity on it.

Ann was seen glowing and flashing in a gold hue on her person. Rings of lightning blinked up and down on herself with the occasional lone spark fizzing around her aura. Her current appearance held something similar to Yusuke's when he powered up before in his Super Saiyan Two state.

The Time Breakers from afar kept observing the bout between Black and the Time Patrollers a little longer, due to the fact that once Ann had appeared Towa immediately ordered the Masked Saiyan to retrieve Janemba. Inevitably, Gravy and Putine had opted to stay until he had come back with the demon, and then they would all retreat for the time being, especially with Black roaming about to intervene any way possible of killing them if he were to break past the Time Patrollers.

Besides, if he were to get rid of them, it would especially make Towa's work much easier.

Ann brought up her fists to shoulder level as her aura heightened in frequency, and blew away more debris around her.

Black shouted, bringing up his own fists to chest level as his dark red and pink aura whirled around him once more.

"Do your worst, if you can Saiyan." Black challenged, smirking.

"Oh I will, you can count on that!" Ann shouted, leaning forward before disappearing.

Black flickered out of sight as well, and appeared above Ann, seeing her travelling forward. The female Saiyan caught a glimpse of a shadow above her, and rotated her body around to see Black with his hands overhead. The Kai slammed his hands down at her, with Ann crossing her arms at the same time of the impact.

Ann forced her Ki out behind her to float just above the ground before crashing, and looked to see Black rocketing towards her with his bladed hand behind him. She saw Black outstretch his left hand, and began firing off multiple pink Ki blasts down at the ground. Ann began moving away from her current spot, and keeping in mind of the other people on the ground she moved away from them as well and travelled into the air.

The female Saiyan went upwards, towards Black as he continued to rain down his attacks at her. Ann brought an arm back, and her limb was covered in a bright blue Ki. She shouted as she threw her arm upwards, a large energy based attack was fired off towards Black's pink Ki orbs, destroying them in the process and continued to make its way towards Black himself.

Black kept travelling downwards with his blade in front of him. He lifted his arm up slightly, and when he was nearly in front of Ann's attack, he shouted as he sliced downward, colliding his blade on the female Saiyan's attack. He flew past the smoke, and spotted Ann charging towards him with her own bladed hand brought back.

Ann shouted as she swung her hand at Black, both of their blades clashing as a sound boomed in the air from it. Passing one another in the air, Black spun around to kick at her but Ann blocked the side where he was attacking at in time, and skidded back in the air.

' _Super Saiyan Rosé… it's definitely no joke… Tarok, I can't believe you lasted that long. If you were able to do it, then so can I… especially since we've gotten used to this form already.'_ Ann thought through her mind, and lifted up her arms to guard herself against Black. ' _...is this what Tarok felt? This Ki… is it really God Ki? It's... immense. It's… what he felt when he faced against Demigra, and now Black. And he lost that fight…'_

Ann's aura erupted once more, feeling more anger and power well up within her. ' _I'll be damned if the results end up being the same for me!'_

Black looked at his blade before looking towards the female Saiyan and frowned. ' _This has gone long enough. Without him here to aid me, I might actually end up dead. I absolutely cannot afford that, especially in a place that is potentially not in the twelve universes...'_

Black gritted his teeth, bringing up his arms up as his aura violently appeared around him again. He brought his hands to the right side of his body, and began charging Ki.

 **...KA!**

 **...ME!**

Ann widened her eyes, seeing the pink glow where Black was at.

' _It's now or never…!'_ Ann spreaded out her arms on either side of her before placing them towards the left side of her body. A yellow flash appeared before it showed purple Ki charging within her hands. Another detail from the female Saiyan's energy was that it had a golden glow in addition to the light purple color.

 **...HA!**

 **...ME!**

Ann's Ki began to glow even brighter, at the same rate as Black's energy did as both fighters continued to charge their attacks.

 **FINAL…!**

Purple electricity crackled around Ann's hands that extended around her personal space.

 **,...HA…!**

Black thrusted his arms forward, launching forth a large rose colored energy wave at the female Saiyan.

… **GALICK FLASH!**

At the same time, Ann threw her arms towards Black and at his own version of the Kamehameha Wave attack, bringing out a large purple Ki wave with golden bolts of electricity spiraling around the beam.

Attacks from both sides met one another in between the two fighters in a large clash, power resonating in the air that boomed in the area, shaking the entire ground.

Back over at the Time Breakers, the Masked Saiyan had reappeared and joined up with Towa, Putine and Gravy once again with a knocked out Janemba under his arms. The Masked Saiyan threw the demon on the ground, and glanced back at the energy clash between Ann and Black.

"We're leaving." Towa announced, and and pierced the ground with her spear, power trickling from it.

In the next instance, the space around the Time Breakers opened up with Towa already setting the designation back to their stronghold. She glanced back, and narrowed her eyes as she saw the fallen Yusuke, and looked up at Ann and Black's bout.

' _I would love to see the Time Patrollers here die, but I cannot risk Black coming towards us. Not yet at least.'_ Towa inwardly thought, and picked up her weapon from the ground, more of her power reaching towards Janemba so that he floated and followed her. ' _The Time Patrollers, to think they've powered up this much in such a short time is frustrating. I will need to make more adjustments to Mira when I get back, and make sure he stands up to anyone in our way… Zamasu included.'_

The demoness and the rest of the Time Breakers began walking forward into the ripple.

However, a bright crack occurred right in front of Towa, causing her to halt her movements.

' _What?!'_ Towa gasped.

Sudden statics of electricity appeared violently from the crack inside the dark open space, and expanded past the Time Breakers and out in the open.

Towa hastily looked all around her, and finally looked back towards the large struggle of Ki both fighters had behind her.

' _The moment I opened this space, the energy within it started running rampant… is it because of those two?!'_ As Towa's mind raced, she felt shaking around her. It wasn't on the land on Edolas, no. But it was inside the rift she had opened up. Almost like glass, the outer edge of the rift between the space she had opened up and Edolas began to split, and soon shattered into a large and wide open area, large enough that the city where King Faust resided in could be engulfed in. ' _This… this has never happened before!'_

The crack that Towa saw before expanded along with the dark space as more bright static appeared everywhere.

Ann had managed to glance to the side while concentrating her energy towards her attack. ' _What the hell is going on with that over there?! Towa what have you done?!'_

' _What is this….?! What is that demon planning?!'_ Black thought, eyeing the very large dark space as well with gritted teeth and pouring out more of his energy in his attack.

Massive winds began to roar throughout the forest and wasteland, and thunder suddenly clapped, flinching people in the area.

The struggle of Ki between Black and Ann spontaneously exploded right in front of them, surprising them as they now saw smoke, which was immediately blown away from the large winds.

Black and Ann's eyes met once again, staring down at each other.

However, the Time Ring on Black's finger began to glow, and it resonated.

"Hm?" Black looked down on his right hand, and made a surprised sound as the winds that were blowing, were now blowing invertedly. More specifically, they were now blowing into the dark space, and sucking him in now.

Ann, as well as with Towa from below, watched with slightly widened eyes as Black struggled against the force that moved him, and the female Saiyan kept up her transformed state in case anything else happens.

Unfortunately for Towa, as well as the Time Breakers, the space began dragging them in as well.

"Impossible…!" Towa struggled as much as she could. ' _I created the rift, so it's wanting us as well?!'_

"Tch…! I didn't think this would happen this soon, I suppose that demon was good for one thing." Black said, and felt a pull on him once more as he was forced back further.

The Kai looked down at Ann, as well as everyone else on the ground.

"Insolent mortals, heed my words!" Black shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. "You are all unneeded in a world where none of you exist! Remember my face! Remember my voice! For I, God, will see to it that the Zero Mortals Plan will come to fruition! I will come back, and rest assured, we will exterminate each and every one of you!"

Black cackled until he, along with the Time Breakers, was finally pulled into Towa's dimensional rift. They slowly faded away from a distance, and the rift closed up in the middle of the air into a small opening before it went away completely.

Ann relaxed, and immediately flew back down to the ground. Upon landing, she sprinted over to where Yusuke laid. She arrived and took a closer look at him, slightly wincing at his current condition.

' _If he had stayed any longer... that could have been the both of us.'_ Ann concluded in her head, and gritted her teeth as her fists shook.

"You did it." Marissa said, looking up at Ann.

"...no. Not even close." Ann replied quietly, looking away.

Sounds of fright can be heard as Ann looked over to the people that were apart of Edolas' Fairy Tail and the Royal Army. They were currently looking up in the sky, and the female Saiyan followed their direction, slightly gasping as she saw every single floating island beginning to fall from the sky.

"What's… happening?" Ann wondered.

From the ground up, streams of bright yellow lights began to appear, and traveled upwards to the sky towards one spot.

"This… it's magical energy…" Erza muttered, looking all around her at the lights.

"...wow. It's pretty." Marissa commented, looking up at the sky where all of the streams of lights were going towards.

Nothing else happened after Black and the Time Breakers left Edolas. The time after that was confusion and chaos from the residents of Edolas as soon as they saw the magic leaving their world. They panicked and hadn't the slightest idea of what to do except opting to evacuate from the Royal CIty.

Still shaken from the previous battle between Black and the Time Patrollers, Edolas' Fairy Tail and Army were left in the same state as the the people in the city. But gathering their wits, they decided to head back to the city to see the damages done in the duration of the panicking, seeing if they can help out in any way shape or form.

However, the words from Black himself, still lingered in their minds as they moved. It's doubtful they will be forgetting about it anytime soon, and later.

Those from Earthland stayed behind in the battlefield. Mainly Erza, Marissa and Ann, looking after Yusuke as he was still out cold from his fight against Black. Lucy, having had Loke return for awhile now, and Gray quickly arrived where they were at. Looking at the male Saiyan, they could only wince at the damage done to him. But being worried about the people in the city as well, Erza pushed them to go on, and so they did.

It was now just the three women and the lone male Saiyan in the middle of the destroyed forest. The events happening in Edolas continued as Marissa watched on with the downfall of the floating island and rivers and the rising of the magical energy. Ann stood nearby, but spaced out as she looked out in the distance, away from everyone else. She kept her hands clenched the entire time, and her ascended Super Saiyan state was still present on her unconsciously.

Erza was still near Yusuke, crouched down on her legs as she was holding his hand with hers. She continously looked at his body with a solemn look, and at times, Black's words echoed in her mind when she tried facing him.

 _You actually wish to face God with such weak power? Truly, a foolish mortal._

Her hands tightened as she slightly bit her lip from the recent memory. But it wasn't solely that scene she remembered. Her mind went back to the moment where Yusuke's downfall happened, the moment where Black had overpowered him.

' _Stop it.'_ Erza cursed herself, forcing herself to stray away from the dark thoughts and looked back at the male Saiyan. ' _Yusuke... '_

"... how is he?"

Erza jumped a bit, and looked behind her to see Knightwalker, observing not only her, but Yusuke as well.

"He'll be okay… I hope." Erza replied, almost muttering the last part. She was surprised to see her counterpart still in the area. She had thought she left with everyone else that had gone back into the city, but apparently Knightwalker did so otherwise.

"...it's hard to believe everything occurred just now." Knightwalker said, and looked up at the lights. "And now… magic is going to go away from Edolas."

"But it won't be the end. People can still thrive and live on without it." Erza said.

"It will take a while but, I don't believe that the people here won't survive. I'm sure that you are right." Knightwalker looked back down at her counterpart. Most of her attention was still towards Yusuke, and decided to ask the questions she had meaning to ask Erza every since their battle ended. "Is he your lover?"

Erza widened her eyes at the claim from Knightwalker, and even blushed a bit. But it wasn't as farfetched as she thought it would in her mind, not anymore. The thought lightened her mood up a little, and she slightly smiled.

"Yes, he is." Erza answered with some confidence.

"... I see." Knightwalker took the time to kneel beside Erza. She frowned at Yusuke's condition, but thought nothing else of it. "Does this happen often?"

"Recently, it has been. We didn't know about the other people he's been fighting against until as of late. They're involved as well." Erza looked over at Marissa and Ann. The former was resting as she sat on the ground a bit aways from them, still looking up at the night sky while the latter, further away, was still in her own mind. "I hate to think about it, but anyone else would only end up hurt fighting against them. These three have enough power to resist them, but others don't… including me."

Knightwalker pondered on her words, and also looked back at the events between the otherworldly beings. From seeing the three different groups against each other, to feeling the struggle between Yusuke and Black, and then to witness a large space opening up out of nowhere that took a majority of them away from Edolas. Already acknowledging of how strong the Time Patrollers were as well, Knightwalker knew of what she meant.

"I would feel the same way as well. Being powerless, I hate it." Knightwalker said, and looked at Erza. "But that would push me to become more stronger, more fiercer. Wouldn't you feel the same way as I?"

"Knightwalker…" Erza was surprised by her words. But her counterpart was right. The feeling would want her to get even stronger than before. Enough so that she'd be able to one day help out as well, and not stand by at the sidelines.

A comfortable silence was set between them after their brief conversation. Nothing else happened until Erza's body was suddenly glowing in a bright light. Her hands around Yusuke's was let go in her surprise, and she was suddenly floating in the air.

"This is…" Erza trailed off, looking at the light on her.

"All the magic is going away, I suppose you're included considering magic is natural to your body." Knightwalker said, and stood up to look at Erza.

"Marissa! Ann!" Erza called out, and both Time Patrollers looked up at her upon hearing their names.

"Whoa…" Marissa uttered.

"Time to head back… Mari! Let's get Tarok." Ann said, and gestured her head towards the male Saiyan when she looked at the Earthling. Marissa nodded, and they both began trotting towards Yusuke.

"This is goodbye then, Knightwalker." Erza said from above.

"I suppose it is, Erza." Knightwalker replied with a small smile.

Scarlet smiled back. "I wish you the best, Erza."

Marissa and Ann arrived at Yusuke's down body, and picked him up by wrapping either of his arms over their shoulders. Marissa looked back at Knightwalker and grinned a little.

"Sorry for all the trouble from before! But we had to do what had to do for our friends!" Marissa waved at Knightwalker as she spoke.

"No, I think I understand now, and I'm sure that they are all fine where they should be at this point." Knightwalker responded.

"Erza." Ann called out, and looked back at her. Both of their eyes met, and the redhead was met with a dangerous and serious look from the female Saiyan. "That man who had a major god-complex over him is a threat to everyone. If he says that he will kill every single person, then he will not hesitate to do so in order to achieve his dream. I don't know if it's still possible for him to travel between the spaces to here, but if there is any way possible for this world to come into contact with Earthland again, then you _**need**_ to do so right away. Otherwise, he will continue to wreak havoc in every single universe out there.

"It does sound heavy, but it's to make sure the innocents can see to their future. Everybody has that right."

Stunned, Knightwalker was still processing Ann's words as she thought back to the speech Black gave. She blinked and tightened her hands as she nodded understandingly. "You have my word."

"Take care Erza! We wish you all the best!" Marissa concluded, and nodded over to Ann who nodded back.

With their friend in tow, both Patrollers leaped into the sky where Scarlet was at, and continued to travel upwards towards the point where magical energy was at.

Knightwalker continued watching from below as they all went higher in the sky until a bright flash occurred that caused her to shield her eyes. When it died down, she looked up again to see nothing but lingering clouds and the night sky together. Knightwalker looked around her at the destruction caused prior.

She finally decided to head back to the city, where she hoped that everything will be back to normal soon.

* * *

 **Universe 7, Age 797**

 **Earth, West City...**

The torrents caused Towa, the Time Breakers and Black to move around erratically inside the rift.

However, it all slowed down considerably until the area it front of them tore apart the air, and everybody that was inside was thrown into the outside world.

Black landed on his feet, and dusted off any dirt he had on his clothing. He turned around to look at the Time Breakers, also joining him a short ways away.

Towa managed to float down along with Gravy, Putine and the Masked Saiyan. Janemba, still out cold, crashed into a nearby building.

All around them was a dark cloudy sky, the city they arrived in being desolate to the point of desperation. Black chuckled.

"It seems I am back. Good." Black said.

' _Damnit to hell…! This was not where I had placed our destination…! Him and his damn Time Ring!'_ Towa cursed in her mind, and looked around her. ' _I need to find an opening, we can't stay here!'_

"I was wondering where you were at."

Black smirked at the voice, while the Time Breakers looked up to see a new figure descending down towards him. He had green skin with pointed ears, a white loose mohawk that swayed to the right side of his head. A green potara earring was placed on his left ear, and he wore Kai clothing with mostly a gray color and yellow trimmings.

"Zamasu…" Towa muttered irritably.

"I've had complications, but they seem to be sorted out for the time being. Mostly that is." Black responded, looking ahead at the Time Breakers.

"Tch, look at you. You're a mess. But I'll have to ask about that new powers you have seemingly obtained in your time away." Zamasu said with a smirk of his own. He placed a hand on Black's shoulder, and in an instant, Black felt power coursing through him, and any bruises and damage he felt were long gone, now being healed.

"Hahaha…! To think the Saiyan's had such a hidden ability." Black said, clenching his hands and opening them up repeatedly. "It's splendid."

Black shouted, and his pink and purple aura was present around him again, like flames being lit up once more.

"I've yet to show our guests here my new found powers. Why don't I do so at this moment?" Black suggested, his smirk widening.

Towa and the Time Breakers prepared themselves.

* * *

 **Universe ?, Year X784**

 **Earthland, Magnolia...**

In the outskirts of Magnolia, the rainy and cloudy skies boomed as a bright flash was present in the sky, and out of it came out Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla. They were thrown out and landed on the ground with a thud, all on top of one another.

"Aw yeah! We're back!" Natsu shouted in in glee, after wriggling free from the very bottom.

"Let's go check out if Magnolia is back!" Lucy suggested.

Before they could, they saw Erza landing down near them with a frown. Just behind her, the Time Patrollers arrived as well, Marissa collapsing to the ground in exhaustion as she panted while Ann laid the unconscious Yusuke down. Upon seeing the state of the male Saiyan, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all looked in surprise as they were not present when Black had appeared.

"H-Hey…" Gajeel trailed off.

"New guy!" Natsu shouted, and ran towards his downed body.

"That doesn't look good!" Wendy said, and jogged over as well, following the fire dragonslayer. She arrived and gasped in horror to see the multiple cuts, mainly the large opening he had on the right side of his chest from his torn clothing.

'What happened?!" Natsu asked.

"A lot…" Marissa responded, getting up from the ground and crossing her legs as she sat.

"Mari, we need to get him back to the ship so he can heal. The sooner the better." Ann said. She walked away from everyone else before her golden aura appeared, and she hastily flew towards the city.

"Yeah you're right…" The Earthling grabbed Yusuke's wrist and placed two fingers on her forehead. "We'll explain later. Make sure to check if everyone else is safe. After that, come by the ship behind the guild to talk to us."

Sensing that Ann had stopped moving, Marissa used the Instant Transmission so that she appeared right before Frieza's ship with Ann right next to her.

"Let's hurry." Ann said, and picked up Yusuke the same way just before coming back to Earthland along with Marissa at the other side.

They both carried the male Saiyan inside the spaceship, and all the way towards the room with the healing pods. They placed Yusuke near the side of a pod gently, and Ann went over to the controls.

"He doesn't look good…" Marissa commented, seeing the pale complexion on her surrogate brother.

"I'm trying to get this to work right now." Ann pressed a few buttons before a hissing noise was heard, followed by a humming. She glanced back to see the pod that the male Saiyan was resting against had its door opening up. "Okay, let's get him in."

Ann went back to Yusuke and assisted Marissa as they both placed him in the pod. Placing him with the breathing mask and setting him on the floor of the pod, they exited out of it as Ann went back to the controls. The door to the pod closed, and the liquid began filling the inside of it.

"Mari, you should heal up as well." Ann suggested.

"What? I don't need any though." Marissa argued.

"You've been using the Kaio-Ken way too much lately. And you've been going over the limit of how much your body can handle. Now get in." Ann argued back, crossing her arms at the younger girl.

"...fine." Marissa pouted, and trotted over to one of the empty pods. She removed her vest and legwear, and upon stepping one foot in, she turned her head around to look at Ann. "Make sure you check on my backpack. The Dragonballs should still be in there."

"I will, once I get you in."

"Right, right." Marissa finally complied, and placed the breathing mask on her as she sat down. The pod closed, and the liquid began filling her pod. Once it was filled, the Earthling relaxed, and went into a slumber.

Ann watched both containers for a minute longer, glancing between them back and forth before she walked out of the room and into a bathroom. She turned on the sink and filled her hands with water before splashing it on her face and rubbing it. Placing her hands on the edge, Ann tiredly looked in the mirror in front of her. She saw her teal eyes blink, just now noticing that she was still in her Super Saiyan state. So she closed her eyes and relaxed, her body becoming less tense as she reverted back into her normal state. Ann looked at the mirror in front of her again to look at herself.

An image of Black's smirking face appeared in her mind, and she shattered the mirror with a punch at that moment. Her teeth and fists clenched in anger as her eyes shook from hatred towards the Kai.

Ann slowly lowered her head. "Stronger… I need to get stronger!"

* * *

 **Not all heroes win every battle.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! What a beat down.**

 **I never planned for Yusuke to win to begin with, which is why I mentioned character development back in the last chapter. Either way how it's seen, Black won in the end. This time at least.**

 **Edolas Arc is now over! Lisanna will show up next chapter, and the story will go to a few fillers before a small mini-arc I have planned will come out.**

 **Thank you all for reading as always! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a review! Like I've said up top I'm curious as to what you guys have to say.**

 **If I could, I'd order any Pop Figure any of you want! I recently went to Hot Topic and found a Goku Black in Super Saiyan Rose form. Got it immediately and I have it on display. I love it.**

 **.**

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE:_ I do not know whether or not you are still reading up to this point, but for the OC of Amber, please PM me! I regret not asking the Guest who has sent in their OC of Amber to talk to me privately, I really like Amber as a character and I would like to feature her more. I would just like to have permission. **

**I have deleted the review where the information of Amber was first posted in this story when I asked for people to apply for their OCs to be written in my fic, and have copied it into a document. Please, if you allow me to have Amber to be more involved, please let me know and describe her looks back then, her moves (both supers and ultimates), her personality, her likes, her habits, etc. etc. This way, it will prevent anyone who did not create Amber to get in on this, and I know how irritating it can be for someone to steal something else that belonged to them originally. It's a bit of a risk as well if someone else came by and grabbed that Guest's review, but I hope a chance will be taken.**

 **I hope you do and that you're still keeping up at this point. Thank you!**

 **.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: June 25, 2017.**


	46. Chapter 46: Content

**Hey-o, I'm back with another chapter! A bit earlier this time than what I've noticed in the past so yay! Hope you all had a good 4th of July holiday. For those who did not celebrate it, hope you're all doing well!**

 **.**

 **Dark King Marcel:** **Thank you!**

 **devo333100: I didn't say Amber had a stripping habit, the Guest who provided details on her did, and I relayed it lol. It could happen with that scenario though. I'm not sure what you mean by mechan characters though. As for those in Earthland having a chance to see Conton City, it could happen. Just not now.**

 **Aadidoestfp:** **Not sure what you mean, it's still there from what I can see lol.**

 **Elvisfonz23:** **Thank you! I'll most likely have plans with the OCs in the future.**

 **Roeequaza: Thanks!**

 **gpno14 : Thank you for the review! I'll be sure to include him interacting with others in the future. The small arc I have planned won't be for awhile until a few chapters later. As for Cana, I could say it's possible and that my mind can change from time to time and probably will in the future. As of now however, probably not. They see each other as good friends who teases one another. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Blake2020: Thank you for the review! Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

 **CobraAssassin: I do like being asked questions, and I'll answer to the best of my abilities, I don't mind! As for the recent chapters in DBS, as I'm currently writing this now I haven't seen Chapter 26 yet since it hasn't been translated. But I've seen pics of it and like it so far. I definitely like the manga ALOT better compared to the Anime, it explains so much where the show itself hardly does. Because of that, I can get more input on how I can go about with my story with new ideas and such. But that doesn't mean that I dislike the show itself, there are still really really good moments in the show I love compared to the manga. As for FT, its final chapter came out today and I feel underwhelmed. Mashima definitely could have done it better and differently throughout the final fight and before that but the theme of Fairy Tail stuck there to the very end. Overall though, it was alright I guess. Thanks for the questions and review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Shadow Joestar:** **Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **myfunvideos: The large hints I gave to the RWBY sequel was back on Chapter 36 towards the very end, the second to last scene I placed there. There is one specific word in there that's natural to the RWBYverse that I assume most people who have watched it will notice right away. I've also added details of the place in that scene that some might catch on as well. I also basically revealed everything in the next chapter in my author's note I think. Hope this helps!**

 **Guest (1):** **Fluff? Ask and ye shall receive. Sometimes with somethings that is.**

 **Guest Review** **er** **"Toriyama":** **I could do that... probably not though unfortunately, I gotta get rolling with other chapters to move along the story.**

 **Zanark Sathanus: Ann is like that isn't she? I try to portray her as tough as she can be. But she does have that attitude. **

**Guest Reviewer "fairy** **saiyan":** **It was way back in the past where I said he wouldn't go beyond SSJ2. However that was like a year and a half ago. I will state, that I don't have any plans for Yusuke going SSJ3, or SSJ4. I hope I don't seem like I'm not backing you up though, I appreciate all of your reviews! But minds do change over time, especially for writers.**

 **SSGSS Sitaris: Hope you had a good 4th of July, thanks for the review! Here's the next part!**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher: Thank you!**

 **Guest** **(3):** **I'm not going to make him SSJ4 unfortunately lol. Thank you for the review, and I definitely do not have any plans on quitting this any time soon.**

 **Guest (4): There isn't too much known about Beat or Note, especially since they're mainly commercial characters lol.**

 **wweTheBeast2015: I appreciate all of your reviews however... what's the point of all of that if you basically just spammed it all every chapter every minute? I do like reviews, don't get me wrong, but there's little meaning in them if the people don't talk about that certain chapter.**

 **.**

 **For the Guest regarding Amber (Guest(2)), is there no way possible for us to make further contact other than replying to each other in these reviews? I don't want to doubt you're the one and don't want to seem too pushy, but a bit of solid confirmation would put me at ease before I start using Amber.**

 **Other than all of that, we've gotten over 300 favorites and almost 300 follows! Amazing! I really appreciate you all, and I hope you all enjoy this next part! Please feel free to review after reading!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Dark stratus clouds covered the sky over Magnolia. Rain continued to fall on top of the city as if nothing had happened in the first place. People have taken shelter from the pouring waters, trickling against their roofs. Occasional lightning clapped from time to time throughout the day during the rain. But not all people were inside keeping warm.

Running footsteps was heard with the occasional splash from water puddles on the stone ground. A young girl with short white hair panted as she kept running towards Kardia Cathedral. She headed towards the graveyard behind the church, hoping to find two people there. People she was very close with. People that she called family.

The young girl spotted those two people in front of a grave when she turned the corner, and she felt overjoyed the second she saw them.

"...Mira! Big brother Elf!" Lisanna called out as she continued running.

Over at Lisanna's supposed grave, Mirajane and Elfman widened both of their eyes upon hearing their names. They both turned around, only to gasp in shock as they saw their little sister running straight towards them.

Lisanna reached them, and immediately embraced her older sister in a tight hug. Still surprised, Mirajane slowly wrapped her arms around Lisanna. Fully realizing it was her little sister that she had thought died two years ago, her eyes quickly began to well up tears.

"No way…" Mirajane began to shakily say, tightening her arms and closing her eyes. "Tell me this isn't a dream…!"

"It isn't big sis… I'm back…!" Lisanna replied, tears falling down from her eyes as she buried her face into her older sister's coat.

Off to the side, Elfman was speechless. More hiccuping and crying at the same time as he fully saw her younger sibling, and hearing Lisanna's voice as a rollercoaster of emotions overcame him all at once. With some sense coming back to him, he embraced both of his sisters in a loving hug.

Not far away from Strauss family, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, in her small form, all stood and watch the touching reunion go on.

After the Time Patrollers had quickly left to heal up the male Saiyan as quickly as they could, the group of mages quickly discovered Exceeds had entered Earthland, and was kicked out of Edolas due to having magic being natural to their body. While Carla did not approve, the Queen of the Exceeds, Shagot, had quickly explained her reasoning behind sending one hundred Exceed eggs into Earthland. Thinking that the future vision she foresaw of Extalia's downfall, she quickly opted of sending the children to their safety.

Shagot apologized on behalf of all of the Exceeds towards Carla, and as well as every single one of her kind for deceiving them. She was overjoyed for the citizens to be so understanding, and quickly forgave their Queen.

Saying their goodbye's, the Exceeds that had lived in Extalia has decided to locate the remaining one hundred Exceeds that were sent to Earthland and would decide to live near Magnolia from now on.

Shortly after, Pantherlily appeared, surprising the Fairy Tail group from his small stature as opposed to his larger look back on Edolas. Gajeel quickly hugged Pantherlily while comically crying, saying words that he finally has a cat of his own and that he'll promise to bring the former captain into Fairy Tail.

It was then noticed that Pantherlily was holding on one end of a rope. With the mages curious, he forcefully tugged on the rope, and on the other end was another person with their wrists bound.

And that person happened to be Lisanna Strauss.

Shocked, the Fairy Tail members questioned as to why Edolas' Lisanna came back with them to Earthland. But they were even more surprised by the fact that Lisanna jumped towards Natsu with a hug, unknowing dragging Lily with her from the rope. Afterwards, she looked at Gray and Erza, commenting on how good it was to see them again. Then her attention was towards Lucy and Wendy, assuming it was who they were. With the white-haired girls comments, Natsu, Gray and Erza quickly realized that it was the Lisanna they knew in the first place.

Lisanna took the time to explain what had happened to her two years prior. From the mission she was on along with her older brother and sister, to how she was knocked out by Elfman and travelled to Edolas, to meeting the other world's Fairy Tail and staying with them until the recent events happened in Edolas. Naturally, she was forced out of Edolas due to having magic being natural within her, and quickly said her goodbyes towards the Fairy Tail she knew for two years, as well as the MIrajane and Elfman she had grew to know and love in her time there.

Now here everybody was, at Kardia Cathedral as Lisanna continued hugging the Mirajane and Elfman she knew as her real siblings.

Mirajane pulled back from the hug, looking at her little sister with tearful eyes and a joyful smile.

"...welcome back."

* * *

"Eh? Another world?" Mirajane asked, wiping her tears away from her eyes now that she had a chance to calm down.

"Mhm… it was called Edolas. I've been there for the past couple of years when you guys thought I was dead the entire time. It kind of sounds weird…" Lisanna answered.

"No, it doesn't." Mirajane shook her head. "A similar event happened recently, but it's a bit of a long explanation."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we should get out of the rain as well. It's not good to be out here this long." Mirajane giggled.

The Strauss trio exited out of the grass that decorated the graves and onto the stone ground. They were approached by the group of mages and exceeds that were apart of the events that happened in Edolas.

"It's good to see you guys like this!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! It'll just be like the Fairy Tail back then!" Natsu cheered with a wide grin.

"Aye! Everybody else will sure to be excited when they see you, Lisanna!" Happy said.

"I'm sure they will… but I think I need a day to gather myself before going. A lot has happened in just a short amount of time." Lisanna said.

"I hope you can endure it just a little longer then, Lisanna." Erza spoke up, coming to the front and looked at the oldest Strauss sibling. "Mira… about Yusuke…"

"Huh…?" Mirajane looked back at Erza's look, now worried.

* * *

"W-What is this?" Lisanna asked, her eyes widened as she looked at the large spaceship in front of her.

The Fairy Tail group had gone their way towards the back of their guild and straight towards Frieza's ship. With the urgency from Erza, everyone else save Gray and Lucy were anxious about the Time Patrollers.

"Like I said, quite a few things happened recently… but, Erza, what's wrong with him?" Mirajane asked.

"He's in pretty bad shape." Gray answered instead with crossed arms.

"It… happened so fast too." Lucy meekly said, looking away.

"Let's hurry…" Erza said, and began walking towards the walkway that entered the ship.

Everyone else followed in after the redhead, and entered the spaceship. Lisanna was especially surprised of finding such a discovery, and kept looking all around her at the designs of the interior. Even those who hadn't seen it in the first place such as Elfman and Gajeel were also looking around in wonder.

Eventually, with enough concentrating from Erza to sense the faint signature from Yusuke, everybody arrived in front of a door that automatically slid open for them to enter. When they did so, they could see two pods filled with green liquid with people inside of it.

One of them was Marissa, and the other right in front of them was Yusuke, the heavy damage still present on him but was being worked on being fixed.

"...Yusuke!" Mirajane gasped, and immediately ran over to the pod he was currently in. She placed her hands on the glass and widened her eyes as she spotted the multiple cuts and gashes on his body, and noting that his clothes were heavily torn from a battle. "What happened…?"

Everyone heard the door slide open again, and a majority of them looked back to see Ann with a wer towel around her neck and her wet hair. She was seen wearing tight black shorts that ended just above her knees, revealing part of her midriff and a black short tank top that stopped just above her stomach. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail this time around, but the bang over her left eye was still present.

"You guys are here." Ann started.

"How is he?" Erza asked.

"He should be fine considering we got him inside as soon as possible. But it's going to take awhile before he can make a full recovery. Give it a day and he should be walking on his own again." Ann answered.

"Why is Marissa in there as well?" Wendy asked.

"I told her to." Ann said, walking past the group to look at the two pods. "Her body was too stressed out from the fighting she's done lately, she should be up and about a lot faster than Tarok."

The female Saiyan took a closer look at Marissa. "Perhaps in a few hours at this rate."

Ann turned around to look at the group, eyeing each of them until she finally looked at Lisanna. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We saw you on Edolas." Ann claimed.

"Uh, y-yes. You did. I was originally part of Earthland, and left Edolas when the magic disappeared over there." Lisanna answered.

"I see. Well, I can relate." Ann replied, making Lisanna wondering about her answer. The female saiyan crossed her arms and adopted a stern look. "But I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened. At least, the one's who weren't there."

"Here, perhaps this will make it easier for everyone else." Erza walked forward and held out her hand. With some of her magic recharged, she used her requip so that an orb that was slightly bigger than the palm appear on top of her hand.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"It's called the Memory Lacrima. I've had this ever since Yusuke and I were called in by the Magic Council shortly after we fought against Lullaby." Erza answered. She went and thought back to the the Time Patroller's fight against Black. Her arms began to shake.

"Erza…" Lucy tried reaching out, but the redhead shook her head and focused her magic.

A projection screen came out of the lacrima for everybody to see, and everybody in the room began to watch the bout.

* * *

"What a monster…" Wendy disheartenedly said as the projection from the lacrima faded away.

Everybody was now informed of the entire situation that the Time Patrollers had to go up against. Erza's memory began when she arrived to meet up with Lucy and Gray when Knightwalker was with her after their own battle.

There were clear images of her remembering the Time Patrollers on one side with both Saiyan's transformed into their Super Saiyan states, the Time Breakers opposite of them, and then off to the side was the lone man Black.

The entire fight began as Broly charged in towards Black, but was quickly incapacitated and sent off by Towa. Janemba then appeared, but Ann quickly diverted its attention away and forced the demon to focus on her as both of them left the area to fight.

Black was then shown to attack both the Patrollers and Time Breakers before going off to fight against Yusuke one-on-one. Seemingly gaining the upper hand, Yusuke continued attacking Black until finally, the latter's transformation happened where he discovered Super Saiyan Rosé.

Ever since gaining his new found powers, Black held the upper advantage through the entirety of their fight. Eventually Yusuke was brutally defeated as he crashed from the air and into the ground, knocked out.

There was a close up scene from the time where Erza stood right in front of Black, trying to defend the male Saiyan. But what everybody saw the most was the chilling sadistic smirk he gave off when he claimed himself to be God right before he charged his attack against Erza.

Luckily Marissa intervened and held Black off long enough before Ann came into the scene. The clash of energy between both her and Black was seen before Towa's dimensional rift came into view, halting their battle as the figure of Son Goku was suddenly being forced into the dark space.

Black's speech was heard by all, and he laughed wildly before him and the Time Breakers disappeared.

"...that's all of it." Erza said in finality.

"Bastard…! Who the hell does he think he is…?!" Natsu growled.

"All of this happened just now too?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't too long ago, It's weird too… time hasn't changed at all in Magnolia here on Earthland while we spent about week in Edolas." Lucy answered.

"That's how it usually is when one travels through one space to another." Ann chimed in. "It would make sense considering a year passed in our universe and it was only a few months over here for Tarok. Edolas could be the same thing compared to Earthland, but it might have been due to the Anima messing it up."

"...uhm, am I the only one confused here?" Lisanna spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"Other universes… these… people that don't look like they should be here in the first place, gods?"

"I did mention that quite a few things happened while you were away, and it was very recent…" Mirajane said, leaving the pod Yusuke was within for the time being to be with everyone else.

"I should start by explaining first then that I'm not from this planet, Earthland." Ann started to say, catching Lisanna's attention. The female Saiyan looked over at the two pods where the other two Time Patrollers were in. "And neither are them as well. The three of us, we're from a different universe than the one we are currently in."

"DIfferent universe…? Then, different from here and Edolas?" Lisanna questioned.

"Yes. We're from a planet that's similar to this one called Earth, and we're part of an organization called the Time Patrol. Our duty is to fix any corrections in the timeline throughout our history. That women with blue skin and white hair is named Towa, and she's the reason why the distortions happen in the first place.

"Keeping it simple, several events happened back on Earth that led _him_..." Ann nodded her head over towards Yusuke. "... to arrive on this planet first. It was only for several months here on Earthland for him, or a year for us back on Earth that Towa planned a head-on attack against the Time Patrol. Mari and I were caught up close against Towa and we ended up here, more or less."

"I… I see." Lisanna replied.

"Quite a bit to take in, is it not?" Erza asked.

"It… kind of is actually. To think that there are other people out there apart from us… back then it was mentioned that you guys weren't human?" Lisanna asked next, remembering what Erza had said when she briefly conversed with Knightwalker about the Saiyan's transformed looks.

"Mari over there is as human as the next one." Ann said, pointing towards her pod with her thumb before crossing her arms. "Tarok...or Yusuke by how everyone else mainly knows him as, and I are the ones who aren't human."

"Tarok…?" Lisanna raised her eyebrows towards her elder sister.

"It's Yusuke's birth name. But he prefers the name Yusuke more." Mirajane said with a small smile.

"We're called Saiyans. Simply put, we're a race of warriors that's functioned to fight. It's in our blood, and always will be." Ann explained further. "That's pretty much it on our end."

"I think I understand then. Did you guys come here in this giant thing?" The youngest Strauss sibling asked, referring to Frieza's ship as she looked around the room.

"No… when you saw Towa open up a hole in the middle of the air, that's the reason how we're here in the first place. This ship belonged to a person that tried attacking this planet not too long ago. Tarok and Mari handled him and his men no problem, and we took his ship as our spoils. Main use are those pods however. They'll help us heal in a certain amount of time, depending on how serious the damages are."

"Wow… all of that happened here, while I was away…"

"I wouldn't feel too bad. Whenever they fight we can't do anything at all. Just like how it was just now…" Gray said.

"They're pretty strong… Marissa even said they have enough power to destroy planets if they wanted to." Lucy added in, further surprising Lisanna as she looked back at Ann.

"...more or less." Ann shrugged. "There are dangerous people out there, it's not just Towa. We have to be this strong to face them."

"Ann, something came up and it brought a question in some of our minds as well, why do these Time Breakers do this? What's their goal?" Lucy asked.

"They do all of these distortions because Towa wants to break the seal to her world. The Demon Realm. We only know so much about it, and that it's too far away from us to fully get information on it. But… one thing knows for sure. If she succeeds, then it only means chaos in the universe, our universe. But she can definitely influence other universes as well."

"But how do these distortions in your timeline affect it?"

"Any energy usage from those under her power, Towa can gather that power and use it for herself. There's a lot she can do with it, make herself and others more powerful, travel from one point to another and so on. But if she can gather enough of that power to break the seal of her world, then all hell will break loose. And that creates a goal for Time Patrollers, to prevent that from happening, next to fixing differences."

'The Demon Realm… it sounds scary…" Wendy commented.

"A pretty large job for the Time Patrol from the sounds of it." Gajeel said.

"Then… that person that you and Yusuke fought against. What does he have to do in all of this?" Mirajane asked, the thought of Black in her mind still.

"...nothing. If anything, I don't think he was suppose to be there in the first place." Ann answered.

"...what do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"Black… you already know some information about him when you talked to Mari. He is able to travel from one space to another as well. It would make sense he'd be able to come here but…"

"...but what?" Mirajane pressed on.

"This universe… it's different. You'd expect that some kind of divine being to show up shortly after Tarok came. When he began fighting off the Time Breakers. If not that, then definitely when Towa came here recently to attack us."

"Which suggests what?" Gray asked.

"It could mean several things. One, Black has already been here and eliminated the gods in this universe. But that is less likely to happen, judging from how he acted. When he was seen being forced to leave, that was due to his Time Ring, which only allows time travelling into the future. If he was forced to leave back then, it would mean he wasn't suppose to be here in the first place.

"Another is that he's never been here before. By the time Black showed up… we can confirm that he's already been to all twelve universes that we're aware of, and killed all other gods at this point. Otherwise, all of his rampaging would've ended a long time ago with no issues."

"How is this confirmed?" Erza questioned.

"His transformation. The Super Saiyan Rosé. A form that a Saiyan can go into, utilizing God Ki into their bodies and powering up immensely. A lot stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form as well as our second form included. Black achieved that transformation by lucking out and traveled back to the past in our universe to fight against the person he stole that body from, Goku. Because of that, Black was able to gain more knowledge of how the body worked… and as a result, his fight against Tarok completed that.

"If Black never went to the other twelve universes prior, he never would have been this strong as he fought against other people before. But at this point, he only gained that much power after. If he hadn't… Tarok and I might have overwhelmed him in the end. But that wasn't the case…

"There is also the Super Saiyan Blue. It's exactly like the Super Saiyan Rosé. However in the case of the Rosé form, Zamasu was already a being with God Ki within him to start with before he took Goku's body, and it went along with him when he stole it. The result of that was the color pink when normally the form of a Saiyan with God Ki that they can go into Super Saiyan is blue."

Ann took a moment to gather her breath, as well as allowing everyone else to process her words in the time being. She noticed small drips of water from the tips of her hair and used her towel to dry it off as she tilted her head to the side.

"I hope it's not too much." Ann said.

"No… I think I'm finally getting it. He went to all the other universes out there...and got rid of all other gods after obtaining the body of this Goku person. Then… is this also his talk about the Zero Mortals Plan?" Erza replied.

"Yeah…" Ann sighed in disgust. She finished wiping her hair and placed her fists on her hips while holding her towel. "That stupid thing, the _Zero Mortals Plan._ In order to get rid of all non-divine beings, he had to take care of the divine beings first so that they don't interfere. He wants to kill all of the mortals that exists out there so that he can create his own little utopia. He developed a hate for mortals ever since he was a lower Kai questioning why they exist in the in the first place. But that grew when he met Goku, a mortal being that was able to stand and fight against the gods. Basically of how and why he targeted Goku in the first place."

"But there's one thing that hasn't been mentioned, what universe are we in…?"

"That is where it gets a little complicated. Edolas and Earthland are connected somehow, like twins. Back in our universe, the Seventh universe can be tied to the Sixth universe as they are a pair. Then the Fifth and Eight, the Fourth and Ninth and so on. If this world and Edolas are that kind of pairs, it could be assumed we're apart of the twelve universes. But Black's reaction and actions suggest otherwise, and how he was forced out of Edolas when Towa tried to escape.

"Not to mention that ever since coming here, there's been no appearance of any divine beings. Back on our planet, the Supreme Kai of Time has been trying to find ways to locate Tarok, but ended up empty. If we really are one of the twelve universes in the past, present or future then surely someone would have noticed by now. But there's none of that.

"Black has never been to either of these planets before from his position. There's been no signs of Kai's as well. The only thing I can think of is that the universe that we're in right now is not apart of the twelve universe that we know of… and that it is its own universe entirely."

There was a revelation of everybody in the room, the female Saiyan included as she looked over at Yusuke's healing pod.

"It makes sense… the Supreme Kai of Time has been desperately trying to find him for a year now but to no avail. It's also the reason why almost everyone in the Time Patrol thought he had died when he fought against Demigra… Mari and I included."

"It's a little overwhelming to take in at this point…" Lisanna said as she rubbed her head. "Does everyone else in the guild know about this?"

"Yeah, we hadn't known about Yusuke ever since he joined. We knew he was really strong, but we never would have thought he wasn't human." Elfman answered.

"He kept it a secret the entire time before everything happened." Mirajane added

"It's a given, considering he was the only non-human." Ann said. She placed and a hand on her neck and cracked it. Afterwards, she stretched her arms and entire body upwards, releasing any tension as she stretched. "I need to head back to his apartment and check on something important. If any of you want to stay, do so. Doesn't matter to me as long as you don't mess with the controls."

Ann looked over at Erza and Mirajane.

"I'm sure you two would want to. I'm heading out for the time being." The Female Saiyan concluded, and headed out of the room.

There was a moment of silence in the room where the rest of the mages stood.

"That's the end of that. I'm gonna grab something to eat." Gajeel said, and looked over at the black Exceed. "Let's go, Lily."

"I'm sure you'll show me around?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Gajeel chuckled, and the both of them left.

"Natsu… I'm getting tired." Happy spoke up.

"Alright buddy… we can head back." Natsu replied with a grin at his partner. He looked back towards Yusuke with a frown and clenched fists. It wasn't missed by the others.

"We couldn't have done anything…" Lucy solemnly said.

"I know but… I hate it, that we can't do anything." Natsu said, bringing up one of his fists as he shook it.

"We all feel that way. Ever since he joined we stood on the sidelines the entire time. It's frustrating that we can't go in and help him." Gray said, looking at both of his hands before clenching them.

"It must be worse for the both of you…" Wendy said, looking towards Erza and Mirajane.

"... it's still hard to believe everything happened just now. I'm just worried for him." Mirajane replied as she looked over to Yusuke's pod.

"I agree with you both. I… can't stand it at all. But at the same time… we know we can't do anything at all." Erza answered as well with clenched hands. She quietly sighed as she glanced over at Yusuke's pod before looking away. "I'm… going to go rest. I'll talk to Master after doing so…"

Everybody saw Erza slowly walk away and exited out of the room with a forlorn look.

"Erza…" Wendy sadly called out.

"Best to give her space, child. She's been through a lot. All of us have." Carla said, and sprouted out her wings to float just near Wendy. "I suppose we should go as well and rest after everything."

"Yeah… I could use one." Wendy said with a small smile.

"If Yusuke wakes up before I know it, please let me know. I'd like to give him my thanks." Carla said, turning around to face the others.

"Take care everyone, please let me know if anyone else needs healing." Wendy bidded with a bow, and walked out with Carla right next to her.

"I hope he feels better as well… I'm gonna head out too." Gray said, shortly after Wendy left and headed out.

"C'mon buddy." Natsu said.

"Aye! Lisanna, we're happy to have you back. Let's catch up later!" Happy said, his wings coming out and floated next to Natsu as they were the next ones to leave.

"Lucy, we're crashing at your place!" Natsu shouted from outside.

"Wha-?! No you're not! Don't you dare!" Lucy shouted back in ire as she ran out.

Soon, it was just the Strauss family alone in the room.

"Maybe we should get going as well… sis?" Elfman looked over at Mirajane, who still kept her eyes on the male Saiyan.

"Big Sis…?" Lisanna walked up next to her older sister to see a worried frown on her.

"Huh?" Mirajane looked towards her little sister.

"You seem to be giving him a lot of your attention…" Lisanna said, but Mirajane giggled softly, confusing the younger girl.

"Well, it's normal for a girlfriend to worry about her boyfriend, is it not?" The oldest Strauss sibling replied with pink cheeks.

"... h-huh? But… I thought E-Erza was…" Lisanna stammered.

"It does seem unusual doesn't it? But it's true, we're in a relationship with him." Mirajane said with a smile.

"R-Really...?"

"It's far from a lie." Elfman said.

"I should be happy right now...and I am because we finally get to be a family again. But… Yusuke… after seeing what happened, I…" Mirajane stopped her speech, and tightened her hands as she brought them up to her chest, slightly hugging herself.

"You wanted to be there for him?" Lisanna asked, and she got her answer when Mirajane nodded.

"I know I can't do much when he's out there fighting but… being there by his side should be the least thing I can do."

"I was there the whole time. It… was scary seeing those people, and the destruction that Black did… I don't want to think about it."

"I don't doubt that he'll be back to normal in no time though, it's how he is." Mirajane went to touch the locket on her neck and her smiled widened slightly. "Let's head back to the house. I want to catch up. By tomorrow, I'm sure Yusuke will be up on his feet again."

"If you say so sis. Let's go, big bro." Lisanna replied with a smile of her own.

The spaceship was now empty as only the two Time Patrollers stayed in their pods to heal.

* * *

Ann gripped the doorknob and twisted it. The door didn't open.

"...damn it." Ann quietly cursed. She touched the pockets of her black denim jeans and felt no key. Then on the pockets of her black felt jacket she was wearing to find nothing.

The female Saiyan audibly sighed in irritation.

' _The windows are closed since it's still raining out there if I remember correctly… to hell with it.'_ Ann placed her left shoulder against the door. With a grunt, she powered through, opening the door with ease and into the apartment.

She looked back to see the door frame cracked, and the hole where the lock slid into was broken. Ann walked back to the broken door and gently pushed it so that it seemed to be closed. When it slightly creaked and pulled away, she pushed a drawer near the entrance to block the door so that it stayed in place.

"That should be good enough." Ann nodded in satisfaction and headed to her and Marissa's bedroom.

Upon entering, she made a beeline straight towards Marissa's old backpack inside the closet and opened it up. Going over to the bed, she brought out the seven Dragonballs in their glory, and sighed in relief.

"They're all here… that's good." Ann said, and one by one she began to pack them away and placed Marissa's backpack in the closet again.

Turning around, she eyed the bed and thought how comfortable it would be at this moment. So taking off her jacket and jeans, she was left in her tanktop and shorts. Her tail loosened around her waist so that it was simply hanging from her. Lifting up the blanket, she crawled inside and laid her head on the pillow while she covered the blanket over her. Feeling the softness of the bed, she immediately went into a slumber.

* * *

Erza opened up the door to her room in Fairy Hills, straight from the spaceship. She trudged inside, and slowly laid on her bed.

She took the time to use her requip and change clothings, into her sleeping wear where she was more comfortable. The effect of the events not long ago tired her considerably.

Her heart ached. Still remembering Yusuke's defeat and Black's words, she clenched her fists. However, her mind went towards Knightwalker, and their conversation just before Erza had left Edolas. It relaxed her from what Erza's counterpart had said.

Erza turned to lay on her back, and felt something slide on her neck. She went to grab her locket and stared at it.

' _... I need to work harder. For his sake…'_ Erza laid the locket back down, and turned to the side.

She went to grab a pillow near her and hugged it, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Few clouds lingered in the blue sky the next day with the occasional shine from the sun. The rain, long gone had made people in their homes smell the lingering scent of the rain when they went outside. Basking in the sun as much as they could, vendors began setting up their shop, people began to go from one store to another for consume what they want. Soon, Magnolia's streets were busy once more with its citizens flooding it.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was also in its usual rowdiness after the entire day of rain pouring down. They were however, ignorant to the events that had transpired in Edolas except for a select few. Lisanna hadn't even shown herself yet to her other old friends. She was in fact, along with several others, back inside Frieza's spaceship.

"Hmm… that is quite unsettling." Makarov spoke up, after hearing the explanation from Natsu, Lucy and Gray

"It'd be easier to understand if Erza was here but… she isn't…" Lucy solemnly said.

"It's fine. I'm sure she has had a lot on her mind. I can speak to her later." Makarov said.

"But what about Mystogan?" Gray questioned.

"It can't be helped. When he first joined and talked to me about Edolas I always wondered when it might happen. It's unfortunate I was unaware given Magnolia's state there. Either way I wish him the best of luck in his homeland. He was of course, part of Fairy Tail." Makarov answered with a grin, causing the others to be relieved as well.

"Still, it sucks what happened to the kid." Gildarts said as he turned to look at Yusuke, still in his healing pod.

The wounds from the male Saiyan's battle against Black had all but healed up overnight. He was however, still not awaken. The only thing that looks bad on him now at the moment were the torn clothes. Everyone else was patiently waiting for Yusuke to wake up.

"He'll pull around. Always has." Marissa said, sitting at a nearby desk. She currently had her chin resting on her arms as she leaned on the desk.

Marissa's healing had been finished quite some time ago. It was during the middle of the night when she had come back healed. However, she was saddened by the fact of seeing her surrogate brother still inside his own pod. So she opted to going back to their apartment to get some more rest in.

… Though she was annoyed by the fact of the broken door however, and had to force her own way in since a certain female Saiyan had blocked it with a drawer. Thus, causing more damage and making Ann cringe slightly the next morning.

"It's not like he won't gain anything from being beaten to near death." Ann commented, and gained a look from Mirajane to which Marissa caught.

"Ann…" The Earthling harshly whispered, and Ann let out a small quiet sigh and looked away.

"He's going to come back stronger, don't worry…"

"I still wish we had Senzu Beans… we would've fought harder if we did." Marissa sighed.

"Couldn't Wendy's healing help at all?" Lisanna asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her trying but… we're just way above her level in power for her healing to have any affect on us. We need something more potent to help us." The Earthling said.

*BEEPBEEPBEEP*

Several jumped by the sudden sound from the control panel as they looked over to it. Whirring sounds came from within Yusuke's pod as the liquid inside began to drain out. The lid soon opened up as the draining was complete.

The male Saiyan's eyes shook slightly before they were slowly opened. Seeing a white room in front of him he closed his eyes again from the brightness before collapsing on his hands. He took off the breathing mask off him and panted slightly and gripped the edge of the entrance as he tried standing up. However, a rush of vertigo passed through him when he took one step outside, and fell down on his hands.

Mirajane immediately rushed towards his side when he collapsed, and went down on her knees as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "...Yusuke."

Yusuke was startled and brought his head up towards the familiar voice. His eyes locked straight onto Mirajane's blue ones, and he blinked once.

"Mira…?" Yusuke breathed out, and was instantly embraced in her arms. He wrapped an arm around her as well and steadied himself from falling from her push. The male Saiyan slowly looked around him and recognized he was within the spaceship, and saw the faces directed towards him of relief. "...we're back?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Ann asked, approaching him.

"Stronger, if that can mean anything right now…" Yusuke said as he looked at his free hand and clenched it tightly. He gritted his teeth and audibly growled. "... where's Black?!"

"Gone." Ann answered simply.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"Exactly what it means…" Ann sighed. "Towa tried escaping, but Black was caught in her wormhole. So the both of them were forced out. It was probably because of his Time Ring."

"...tch."

"What, you wanted him to stay?"

"No… it's not that…" He trailed off.

"... yeah. I know. You weren't ready for him. None of us were."

Yusuke stood up, along with Mirajane who stood beside him with a smile on her features now.

"How did we ended up coming back?" Yusuke asked.

"The magic in Edolas was going away, and came to Earthland." Lucy answered.

"There's was an opening and we took it, with you along with us of course." Marissa added in. "After that, we brought you here as fast as we could to get you fixed. All of that was yesterday."

"I see…" Yusuke sighed. He looked at everyone else but his eyes landed on Lisanna. "You… you were back in Edolas."

"Yup." Lisanna replied and walked up in front of him. "I was from Earthland originally. I'm this Mirajane's and Elfman's actual little sister. Once again, nice to meet you!"

Yusuke stood silent, observing the younger girl before looking at Mirajane. She slightly giggled with a smile in response.

"That's unexpected…" Yusuke looked back at Lisanna with a small smile. "Regardless, I'm sure a lot of people are glad you're back."

"New Guy is back to normal! Let's head back to the guild and party!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"That's Natsu for you…" Lucy sighed.

"Well, for once he's right. Everyone's alright and Lisanna's back. The guild is going to go crazy." Gray said.

"Whaddya mean 'for once'?!" Natsu shouted, bumping foreheads with Gray.

"Sorry, I take that back you dumb flame breath!" Gray growled.

A large fist came down upon them and both mages crashed to the ground. Makarov retracted his hand back to normal size afterwards.

"Kids… let's go back and party everyone!" Makarov shouted, and laughed as he exited out of the room.

Natsu and Gray immediately stood up and ran out as well. Shaking her head, Lucy followed after them.

"Haha, now this'll be fun! Lisanna, it's your day today. Don't disappear on us again." Gildarts laughed with a grin.

"I won't Gildarts, I'll be there!" Lisanna replied as she saw the older man head out of the door. She turned to face her sister and the Time Patrollers. "I'll see you guys there if you head over there!"

In no time, Lisanna ran out to meet up with everyone else as well as being unable to wait to see everyone she had not seen in two years.

"Here Bro." Marissa called out, and threw Yusuke a knapsack to which he caught.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Clothes. Figured you'd wanna wash up before doing anything else." The Earthling answered. "In the meantime, I'm gonna have fun over there!"

With a grin, Marissa ran out of the spaceship and headed towards the Fairy Tail guild.

"What about you Ann? Going to join her?" Yusuke asked.

"... I'm going to train. Do whatever you want though." Ann replied, and walked out.

"As much as I would love for you to join us, I suggest checking on Erza… she hasn't been herself ever since you all came back. I'm worried for her." Mirajane said, turning to face him.

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"Ever since Black happened…"

He didn't question on her knowledge about Black but assumed that certain people were filled in on exactly what happened back on Edolas, her included. The Saiyan sighed.

"Alright… after I get cleaned up I'll go find her. I'll see you back inside the guild?"

"Of course." Mirajane went up and met his lips with her own.

They both closed their eyes as they leaned against one another in the kiss before pulling back.

"I'm glad you're back safe and sound…" Mirajane said with a fond smile.

"I'm glad you and everyone else are alright... I'll see you later." Yusuke answered with a smile of his own.

* * *

Wearing a brand new black tank top and cargo pants, Yusuke flew above Magnolia towards the forest after he had taken a shower. He had sensed Erza over in the forest with her power rising ever so often, making her hard to miss in his radar.

' _What is she doing…?'_ Yusuke thought in wonder. He flew above the area where she was at, and began to descend down into the trees.

Landing down on the ground, he immediately felt some shaking on the ground under his boots. Yusuke began walking forward to hear shouting and trees falling on the ground. He brushed away bushes that were in his way and saw multiple trees broken, the ground cracked and a dusty air.

Up ahead, he saw Erza with her back facing him in her Heart-Kreuz armor with a sword in both her hands. Her shoulders were moving up and down, indicating that she was out of breath.

The Saiyan began walking towards her just as she leaped towards some more trees with a shout. Her Ki rose and her aura glowed around her in power when she went and sliced an already broken tree, breaking it apart even more with chunks of wood flying in every direction. Erza leaped back near where she stood before, panting.

"... you all right there, Erza?" Yusuke called out.

Erza immediately turned around, hearing his voice and gasped at seeing him out and about on his feet.

"Yusuke…!" Erza responded in surprise.

"Are you doing alright? Mira wanted me to check up on you…" Yusuke asked as he walked up closer to her.

"I should be the one asking you that… considering what had happened…" Erza said, looking away.

"I'm not going to deny that he overpowered me…" Yusuke sighed and looked to the side and chuckled slightly. "What can I say, I completely lost that fight."

Unamused, Erza looked at Yusuke with stern eyes. "Yusuke, I want you to fight against me."

"Wha- huh?" He stammered. Erza took a step forward at him and he leaned back with sweat forming as he looked into her now near-looking glare.

"Transform, and fight me, Yusuke!" Erza's power went up as her scarlet hair flailed slightly from the winds.

"Erza, I'm not going to-!" Yusuke was interrupted from a swing from Erza's sword and leaped back.

A white aura glowed and raged around Erza now. He recognized the look in Erza's eyes towards him, the look when she was facing an enemy, and wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

Yusuke let out a sigh. ' _She's really serious about this... '_

"Fine." Yusuke responded and closed his eyes for a moment

A lone breeze blew through the area around them. The moment Erza felt his power, she had to stop and force herself from taking a step back, but couldn't help but shiver.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

"I think this is the first time I've seen the guild _this_ crazy. A lot of people are so happy for your sister's return." Marissa said, drinking from her straw as she held the cup of juice in her hand at the bar.

"It's been forever since I've seen them like this as well. It's refreshing to be honest." Mirajane giggled, and looked towards Lisanna who was being bombarded with questions by other guild members, all the while smiling and laughing.

However, their senses flared from a sudden explosion in power. Both girls looked at each other before looking out in the distance where the energy came from and recognized who it was.

' _Bro… what are you doing?'_ Marissa questioned in her mind.

' _Yusuke… is Erza fine?'_ Mirajane thought in worry.

* * *

Ann's eyes opened all of a sudden when she felt Yusuke's rise in power. Sitting on top of a cliff in the forest near Magnolia, she looked at the direction where she felt his energy and narrowed her eyes. Feeling nothing else out of the ordinary besides Erza with him, she went back to her mental training.

* * *

Erza had to swallow a lump in her throat from feeling the burst of energy Yusuke brought out. She noticed her shaking hands and tightened the grip on her sword with gritted teeth. Looking back at Yusuke's teal eyes, she grunted as she brought out more of her own power as her aura glowed more around her.

However, she gasped as Yusuke disappeared right before her eyes. It was only for a split second before she felt winds again. This time, it was behind her. Erza turned around to see the Saiyan with his back facing her just an inch away. Surprised, she leaped back and propped her sword back up.

Yusuke first glanced back with his head before turning around fully to face her. Erza saw the challenge in his sharpened eyes to charge at him. Not waiting any longer, the redhead shouted and leaped forward at the Saiyan as she brought her sword over her head.

Erza swung down her weapon at Yusuke with no hesitation. But the Patroller simply moved his head and allowed her sword to hit him between his shoulder and neck. The result, slightly shocking the Requip mage, made no scratch on him.

"Is that it?" Yusuke taunted, looking down at Erza.

She looked up at him with an annoyed look and jumped back as her body began to glow.

 **REQUIP!**

Erza chanted, and appeared in her Black Wing Armor a moment later. Her scarlet ponytail fluttered in the air from her Ki as her legs were spread apart with both of her hands on her sword. Bringing her arms up, she roared as she sliced down in the air, releasing a large energy and magic filled attack towards Yusuke. Erza's technique sliced the ground in front of it as it made its way towards the Saiyan.

By the time it reached Yusuke, he simply held out a hand in front of her attack and it stopped the moment it made contact with him. He moved his arm up as Erza shot upward before exploding in the air. During that time, Erza had moved forward and arrived in front of him with her sword ready to swing. She shouted and swung her weapon with both of her arms at him, only for Yusuke to catch it with his left hand when it neared him. Erza gritted her teeth and went to kick his stomach, only for him to block with his right hand.

They both leaped away from each other, Erza more flipping backwards as she used her magic again to change looks. This time, she appeared in just her red pants that flared out with no footwear and her breasts were wrapped within a cloth multiple times. She wielded two swords in both of her hands all the while she kept her Ki charged around her. Erza shouted once more as she charged right at Yusuke before flickering out of sight.

In Yusuke's eyes, he saw her leap up in the sky. He followed with his eyes as Erza began to dive down with both of her arms behind her. Erza roared as her arms moved so that her swords were above her head, and swung both of them down by the time she reached him.

The ground broke apart around Yusuke as dust covered the area. Amidst in it all, the Saiyan had both of his hands up in front of him as both of them held Erza's blades inside them. The young woman herself was still in the air during that moment before she landed on the ground, still clutching her sword.

"Erza, that's enough…" Yusuke said and reverted back to normal. He looked at her as her head was down. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Yusuke… am, am I weak?" Erza asked as she looked up at him.

"No…" He was taken back, and blinked several times. "Far from it."

Erza dispersed her swords back into her pocket dimension and dropped her arms, her head being down again.

"What's with all of this suddenly? You're not usually like this." Yusuke asked.

"It… It was after Black had... well…" Erza trailed off.

"Beaten me?"

"Y-Yes…" She held out a hand before the Memory Lacrima appeared, to which the Saiyan recognized.

"I haven't seen that in awhile…"

"I've only used it just recently to show others what happened. This will be the second time." Erza spilled her magic into the lacrima as it showed the screen. It showed the scene where Yusuke himself was laid unconscious and beaten, to which the Saiyan winced slightly but didn't say anything.

" _I suppose you have a death wish as well, is that right?"_

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Black's voice, and saw him a moment later from Erza's vision. She took a stance against him, but he simply laughed.

" _... You actually wish to face God with such weak power? Truly, a foolish mortal."_

Erza shut off the lacrima right after.

"That guy is a maniac, you shouldn't let his words get to you." Yusuke stated.

"But… it can't be helped if it's true isn't it?"

"And I said that you're far from it. You actually went up and stood up against him. Not a lot of people can do that to people such as him. It takes a lot, especially from someone really strong." Yusuke stepped closer and placed his hands on her arms. "You're not weak Erza, you're strong. Especially since you have to put up with someone like me."

The last comment he said made Erza chuckle a bit before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe you're able to put up with Mirajane and I."

"...I've put up with a lot worse… I mean, I don't mind it." Yusuke quickly corrected.

"Fool… I'm sorry for how I acted. It was out of line, what I did." Erza said, tightening her arms around him

"It felt like you needed to let out some anger. Let's see it like that." He said as he hugged her back.

"I assume you've met Lisanna?" She questioned as she pulled back.

"Yeah… I'm surprised. I saw her back on Edolas, and knew she felt different than the rest there." Yusuke said, looking at Erza fully when he stepped back as well. "But I wouldn't have thought she was here originally."

"She must be happy, Mirajane. Having her sister back and being a family again."

"They're celebrating Lisanna's return over at the guild right now. How about we go over there and put everything else behind us? It's good to relax." Yusuke suggested.

"That sounds great… though it's no doubt everyone else over there will make a huge mess. I'll have to make sure of that." Erza sighed.

"You do that, and I'll have fun watching." The Saiyan laughed.

With their worries washed away for the time being, they both began to float in the air before heading back to the Fairy Tail guild.

All the while they flew, Yusuke lagged behind Erza a bit at the side. His face being straight, he looked towards her and thought on her words for a moment from her confrontation against Black.

' _You shouldn't be the one asking if you're weak Erza…'_ Yusuke looked at his hand before tightly clenching it, and silently gritted his teeth. ' _Am I really fine with the way I am now…?'_

* * *

"My god it is loud in here." Yusuke said as he looked at the members of Fairy Tail going wild inside the hall.

"It seems they haven't made too much a mess… yet. Well, it is Lisanna's day, I suppose I can look a blind eye for now." Erza said with a smile.

The duo went ahead and walked straight towards the bar where Mirajane and Marissa were currently at along with several other members.

"Welcome back you two!" Mirajane greeted.

"Is everything okay…?" Marissa quietly asked Yusuke as he sat down next to her, followed by Erza sitting down next to him..

"Fine, just some training is all." The Saiyan answered.

"If you say so." The Earthling shrugged, and went back to her drink.

"Are you hungry?' Mirajane asked the Saiyan.

"Famished." He answered.

"Coming right up then~" Mirajane giggled, and went towards the kitchen a moment later.

"A lot of people sure are energetic right now." Yusuke commented, glancing back at the party.

"They're happy Mira's little sister is back. Almost feel bad for her since a lot of attention is on her from almost everyone." Marissa answered.

"I guess it's what you'd expect from someone who thought died for so long come back."

"Kinda like my reaction when I saw you… I bet everyone back on Earth would be too…" Marissa solemnly said.

Their conversation halted from Marissa's words. Apart from the loud ruckus happening in the background, they felt the somber mood.

"S-Sorry… it's just… I hope they're alright." Marissa said, looking down.

"It's fine…. But I'm sure they're doing fine. Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time are there to keep things in order."

"I know but… what about everyone else-gah!" Marissa was interrupted when something hit her on the back of the head. When she and the Saiyan went to look, they saw an empty mug hitting the ground. The Earthling squinted her eyes and looked ahead to see several members looking her way with a pale complexion.

"S-She noticed!"

"You idiot, we stared for too long!"

"W-We gotta get outta here!"

"You guys are asking for it!" Marissa grinned, and leaped out of the stool and into the fray where everyone else was partying.

"There she goes…" Yusuke sighed. He turned around just in time to see Mirajane come around and placed two large plates of food in her hands right in front of him.

"Just let me know if you need more." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Thanks Mira, you're the best." Yusuke grinned, and began stuffing his face.

* * *

Several hours had passed in the day, and the guild had gone considerably quiet.

Dead silent actually.

Yusuke looked on with a sweatdrop as he saw almost every member out cold, knocked out or fell asleep on the ground of the guild. Even Marissa fell asleep after spending so much stamina.

"Who knew this would have happened." Yusuke said in a surprised manner as he continued looking around. His eyes landed on Mirajane, who was happily napping along side with her sister and brother.

"It happens on occasions when they're really excited. It's been awhile actually." Erza said, looking on as well with a small smile.

"It's late too…" Yusuke looked outside to see it was night time.

"It's fine with them like this. Simply close the guild and they'll be back to normal first thing tomorrow." She replied with a chuckle.

They both exited the guild halls and into the lit up streets of Magnolia.

"Yusuke, about our training…" Erza started.

"Right… it's been awhile hasn't it? Let's meet up at our usual time like we always have. Can I trust you to bring Mira as well?" He asked.

"Of course. I've been wanting to get back into it." The redhead took a step forward towards him, and made the initiative where she went up and locked lips with him. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Yusuke."

"Sleep well Erza." Yusuke bidded, his own smile etched on his features while a little pink.

The Saiyan watched her walk farther away towards Fairy Hills. He looked up towards the moon light high in the night clear sky before leaping in the air and flying away from the city.

Sensing where Ann was in the forest next to Magnolia, he quickly arrived where she was at. Seeing her sitting down under a tree, he landed down in front. As he walked, Ann slowly opened up her eyes, sensing his arrival. She stood up.

"You took your time." Ann said.

"Not fun being out here all day is it? You should let yourself be entertained at the guild once in awhile." Yusuke suggested.

"There's better things to do Tarok. You should know that."

"I do… don't worry. Training is high on my mind as well."

"You say that…" Ann's power exploded around her, her golden aura lighting up the area around them with sparks flying around her. "But can you act on it?"

"Heh." Yusuke smirked, copying Ann as the ground under him cracked. Electricity blinked around him on his golden glow. He lifted up a fist and looked dead in her eyes. "Bring it on."

* * *

 **Some closure is nice. I kinda wished I had the first part in the last chapter but I opted to do this instead, and just went on.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I'll be on the next chapter ASAP, hopefully it won't take too long.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Please review! I do like reading your thoughts and questions afterwards! If I could, man, I'd let Chester Bennington come back and show him how much people cared for him. Indulge me for this time everyone, but Rest In Peace Chester, lead singer for Linkin Park. It's a damn shame from such an awesome band, especially their songs way back then.**

 **Until then everyone.**

 **Timestamp: July 21, 2017.**


	47. Chapter 47: Experience

**Hey everyone! I want to start this off with a BIG Thank You to everyone that has followed and favorited this story! We are well over 300 followers and favorites as of this chapter and I couldn't be any more happier. It's definitely a really overwhelming milestone do Thank You guys!**

 **.**

 **ArchAngelAsura: Thank you! I am most definitely going to complete this. If I had to estimate, roughly 20-25 more chapters left in this story. **

**ShadowJoestar:** **Yup, it was about time! Thank you for the review!**

 **Blake2020:** **Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter!**

 **wweBeast2015: Thank you for the review as well!**

 **SSGSS** **Sitaris:** **Thank you! Next mini arc will be up after a few chapters!**

 **Guest** **(1):** **It is a likely chance Goku Black will show up again. ;)**

 **Elvisfonz23:** **Thank you for the review! Here you are, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **devo333100: I will say there Is something between Ann and Yusuke. I have thought about him interacting with the Memory Lacrima but considering how I had it where magic can only be put into it to work, and I don't personally see Ki or Magic being the same thing I never really dove into it.**

 **ProgressingFuture:** **There's a chance!**

 **Guest (2): Fluff will be coming soon, also I don't exactly have time to do a other stories at the moment unfortunately. **

**Twisterblade2015:** **Yup**

 **AntiHero623: I'll never give up on this story as long as people are enjoying it. Plus I enjoy writing this myself as well, a win-win for everyone. There will be a likely chance that canon character will appear in the far future of this story. As for him having more than 2 girlfriends, it's debatable right now. I personally don't consider being in a relationship with 2 women be considered a harem but if I bring in a third then I would. Will we see that happening? Dunno lol. S-Class trials will be apart of this story.**

 **CobraAssassin:** **There will be a likely chance that Goku Black and Zamasu will be appearing in the future of this story. But damn, it's hard to choose between Manga or Anime Vegito but if I had to choose, Anime Vegito. He managed to fire off a Final Kamehameha while in the manga he already ran out of time before doing it. Really wished he had more pages in the manga but oh well.**

 **TheDragonSlayer17:** **I'm a guy lol, it's well into August and I'm aware that probably 99% of school has already started but here's an update nonetheless. Hope you enjoy this chapter whenever you get the time! Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan":** **Yeah, a bunch can happen in my time writing this along with new stuff coming out in Super in both the Anime and Manga. Plus, I've been wanting to for awhile, just not too soon though haha. But no, I don't believe what Trunks said can be true but it is what Toyotaro and Toriyama might have it at. I personally don't want to think that but it can make sense since they can't just repeatedly beat each other to a near death state, heal up and do it over again. It'd be abusing the trait too much and I can see why they put it in.**

 **The Storm Master 567:** **Many people do as well so I'll comply in the next main arc. Stay tuned!**

 **myfunvidoes: I already have something planned for Yusuke, Ann and Marissa to be part of the S-Class trials. There will be no Lemons for the rest of the story, less likely to happen in the future but who knows lol. RWBY will happen soon. **

**To the Guest Reviewer "xBUBBA1995x" back on Chapter 45: Thank you very much for the critical review! It's something I've been looking forward too for a while now and I'm glad someone has done it. I'll definitely keep in mind of what I need to work on and continue to improve the story and those after it so that it'll bring more people in and make it more enjoyable for those already reading. Once again, I really appreciate the review!**

 **.**

 **That's all there is too it. Hope all of you enjoy!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Marissa yawned loudly as she sat on the grass with her hands behind her on the ground. She continued looking up to at the ongoing spar between the two Saiyans in the air in their ascended forms.

She had woken up early in the morning by the sound of Erza's voice inside the Fairy Tail guild hall. A majority had woken up from her commanding voice that had ordered them to clean up the entire guild hall from the mess yesterday due to Lisanna's welcome back party.

That was a few hours ago. Marissa had felt Yusuke's and Ann's energy signatures a while back and decided to head over to them out in the forest. She wondered how early they got up to train… if they slept at all that is.

*BOOM!*

Her hair flew back from the forceful winds both Saiyan's produced from their blows, all the while she felt goosebumps on her body. Marissa saw them for a split moment in the air before they both vanished again.

"Wow, they're really going at it." A voice said.

"You can say that again…" Marissa answered, hearing Mirajane's voice. She blinked once and looked to the side to see Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza, almost flinching when she saw them, but stood up instead. "You three came out of nowhere... "

"Sorry about that." Mirajane laughed.

"Have they been going at this long?" Erza asked, looking at the sky only to see the two move at a blur.

"I don't know actually, by the time I got here they were already in their second forms." Marissa said. She looked over at Lisanna. "I know what those two are here for, what about you Lisanna?"

"I was surprised when my sister told me she's been training. I was curious enough to come and take a look." She answered.

"Well I'm not sure when they'll be finished though. They're really into it at the moment." Marissa said, looking back up.

Sounds of explosions were heard constantly from both Saiyan's clashing. Their constant moving were made difficult for Marissa to track.

"I should find an opening…" Marissa muttered and placed two fingers on her forehead.

Yusuke and Ann appeared in the air with the latter punching him straight on the cheeks of his face. The male fell down in the air slightly before flipping backwards and vanished along with Ann.

They appeared again with Yusuke behind Ann, his elbow being held in place by the woman's palm of her hand before they moved again.

The land in front of them shook as the girls saw large clouds of dust in the far distance. Blue static went erratic throughout the area from their power. The ground shook for another minute or so before it completely stopped, and looking ahead they saw nothing once more as it they weren't there in the first place.

Another loud boom occurred above them, and looking up they could all see both Saiyan's in the air fighting, but still moving their bodies too fast for most of them to watch. It didn't last long that they moved again with each consecutive blows.

Eventually, they reached the ground again and separated from one another. Being at opposites sides of each other, they both began charging their Ki's for an upcoming attack.

'Now…!' Marissa vanished from her spot and appeared right in the middle between Yusuke and Ann.

The moment both Saiyan's saw their friend appear in front of them, they halted charging their energy.

"Mari?" Ann said.

"Now why you gotta do that Kid, it was getting good." Yusuke sighed.

"Sorry Bro, but, you got visitors though." Marissa said, pointing to the side.

"Huh?" Yusuke looked to the side to see Mirajane waving at him with a smile while Lisanna and Erza stood by next to her. "Oh that's right…"

He and Ann had been fighting for the entire morning and before that, the entire night as well that they completely forgot about everything else. Now realizing it was just yesterday where Lisanna's welcome back party happened, he now just realized it was day time.

"We've been at this for awhile…" Yusuke muttered, and leaped once towards the mages.

He arrived in front of the three women slightly panting, now that he has had time away from fighting.

"My bad. Hope you two weren't waiting long." Yusuke said.

"Nope." Mirajane answered.

"It wasn't. We've just arrived in time to see you two finish." Erza said.

"What's your sister doing here?" He asked, looking at Lisanna.

"Mira said that she was going to go off and train, I tagged along this time to see what you guys were going to do." The younger Strauss sibling said.

"We were just gonna spar together, that's all."

"I feel like we should be doing more than that at this point Yusuke." Mirajane said.

"... what do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it about time you teach us the Kaioken? We've already gotten used to these weights as well. Me at least, I can move freely in them now." Erza said as she lifted up the weighted bracelets and anklets on her.

"I agree with Erza, the weight these have on us are nothing now." Mira said.

"Did I hear that right?"

Everyone looked to see Ann when they heard her voice, landing down next to Yusuke along with Marissa just behind her. Her hair changed back to her natural black color as she arrived.

"They want to learn the Kaioken?" Ann questioned.

"They've been wanting to for awhile now. I told them they had strengthen their bodies first before doing so." Yusuke said.

"How much do they have on them now?" She asked next, spotting the weighted bracelets and anklets on the both of them

"First time we started doing it, Erza had twenty-three kilograms while Mira had seven on each. After that I went ahead and gave them thirty-two on all four. They've been having those on ever since."

"I see… I almost forgot you knew that." Ann commented.

"...I ended up using it before they knew who I really was. It's pointless to even use it now." Yusuke replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Not if you learn Blue."

"Heh, that'll be the day." The male scoffed.

"So you're still unsure of teaching them? You know it's impolite to keep a woman waiting, Tarok." Ann said, crossing her arms.

"She's right ya know…" Marissa commented from the side.

"You stay out of this Kid." He went and playfully knocked Marissa back by pushing her on her forehead, to which she stumbled back. He gave his attention back to Ann. "It's not that I don't want to teach them it's just…"

Yusuke looked back at Mirajane and Erza, both of their looks challenging him on what to say.

"Uh…" Yusuke couldn't say anything. 'It still might be a bit much for them…'

"I mean the reason can be obvious." Marissa spoke up again. "The Kaioken technique can drain a lot out of you. Bro probably doesn't want the both of you getting hurt."

"Yusuke, you should know by now we can take care of ourselves." Erza chided.

"But it's sweet that you think that." MIrajane said with a giggle. Lisanna and Yusuke got chills from that.

"Let me gauge them." Ann suggested all of a sudden.

"Let you what?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Test them. Obviously you'd be too soft on them if you were the one doing it yourself."

"Ann, I don't think-"

"Let's do it then." Erza interrupted.

"Hold on-"

"I'm up for it as well." Mirajane abruptly said.

"You heard them, let's go out in the field and begin." Ann said, and began walking away, back to where she and Yusuke had fought a few minutes earlier.

Erza and Mirajane walked past Yusuke while he stood silent and watched them walk away, following Ann. He sighed loudly and slumped his shoulders.

"That's big sis for you." Lisanna answered with a small laugh.

"Well, you've been training them for awhile as well. I guess they really wanted a change of pace." Marissa said.

"I suppose… I hope Ann doesn't go too hard on them…" Yusuke disheartenedly said.

"She can control herself." The Earthling assured, but muttered off to the side. "...I think."

Over at the other group that was about to fight, Ann stopped walking and turned around, assessing both Erza and Mirajane in front of her.

'Let's see what these two can do.' Ann thought in her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, the both of you can do whatever you want against me in this fight. We keep going until the one of you can land a firm hit on me, then we end it. Understand?"

"Very well." Erza nodded in understanding.

"Got it." Mirajane began by spreading out her arms, her entire body glowing with her magic.

Similarly, Erza's magic flashed around her as well, her training clothes materializing away from her body.

A few moments later, both women's appearance had changed right in front of the female Saiyan, who noted that they had grown in power. The lights dimmed down to reveal Mirajane in her Satan Soul form while Erza was seen donning her Flight Armor.

"Now that's interesting to see." Ann muttered to herself. Her hair flailed wildly from her Ki appearing, and grinned a little bit. "Come!"

Both S-Class Mages rushed the female Saiyan. Erza was the first to reach Ann as she swung one of her sword, only for Ann to leap back in the air. A white aura exploded around the redhead and Erza jumped in the air to chase after Ann.

Seeing both women took to the skies, Mirajane expanded out her wings behind her and flew up as well towards Ann. She shouted with a punch as she neared the Saiyan, who only caught it with one of her hands. Ann forced out more of her energy around her to stagger the Take Over mage, and shouted as a force hit Mirajane, pushing her back in the air.

Erza appeared in front of Ann with both of her arms across her body and shouted as she uncrossed them to strike Ann with both of her swords. The Saiyan flipped back in the air and extended one of her arms towards Erza while still being upside down, releasing a large force of energy that collided against the redhead, causing her to shout in surprise and losing her concentration in the air.

Mirajane came up from behind Erza and supported her, halting her fall in the air. They briefly acknowledged each other before the She-Demon took off with the redhead following not far behind. With crossed arms, Ann waited from above as she watched below her to see both woman flying at her. WIth Mirajane closing in with a kick ready to swing, the Saiyan phased away from her attack to evade the mage.

Erza arrived beside the white-haired woman as they both looked around to locate the female Saiyan. Finally, Erza spotted her down below as Ann continued to observe them with her arms still crossed.

"How can we hit her…" Erza muttered.

"We just need to see when her guard is down and use that chance. The only problem is if we can do it fast enough." Mirajane said, looking at the female Saiyan below along with the Requip mage.

"I'll try to grab her attention fully. See if you can spot an opening with an attack ready." Erza suggested, and looked over to see Mirajane nod in understanding.

Erza's body glowed as she used her Requip again and a moment later she was seen in her Black Wing Armor while holding her sword in both of her hands. She shouted as powered up more of her energy and a white aura brightened around her. Keeping her sights at Ann, Erza shouted again as she dived down towards the female Saiyan, bringing her sword back behind her.

Over at the observing group, they continued watching the fight in the sky between the three woman with both Time Patrollers in an observant state while the youngest Strauss sibling watched on in wonder.

"It's surprising to see Erza and Big Sis working together like this." Lisanna commented.

"Why do you say that?" Marissa asked.

"The both of them used to attack each other back then, similar to how Natsu and Gray still are today. But Big Sis changed while I was gone."

"...changed how?" Yusuke asked.

"You didn't know?" Lisanna asked back, but laughed a moment later. "She wasn't always this kind. She was very different back in the day. Almost as scary as Erza still is."

"...really?" Yusuke widened his eyes and was struck by a revelation

"Yup." Lisanna answered with a giggle. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. She dressed differently as well. Always had her hair in a ponytail tied with a ribbon, and wore some pretty revealing clothings."

She dragged out the last description of her big sister so that the Saiyan could hear clearly.

"Huh… I never knew that." Yusuke looked away from the fighting in thought. "... does that why she has that scary vibe at times?"

"She was called the 'Demon' back then also. You can probably guess why."

Yusuke looked back up to observe Mirajane solely in her Satan Soul form. She was currently watching Erza and Ann fighting while she kept her hands at the left side of the body and will most likely be ready to fire off an attack at one point.

"Now I'm curious…" Yusuke muttered, but it was loud enough for both girls to hear him.

"There should still be pictures lying around at our house. If you ever drop by next time I can show you." Lisanna answered with a laugh.

"You sounded pretty indecent there bro…" Marissa deadpanned.

"What the hell is wrong with wondering about who she was?" Yusuke retorted.

"Hey, if you wanna put it that way go right ahead." She shrugged with her hands up.

The male sighed and looked back up in the sky to see Erza still trying to land a hit on Ann while Mirajane was still higher in the air than them, watching down below.

Erza shouted as she slashed her sword from above at the female Saiyan, who dashed to the side to dodge the redheads attack. Ann grabbed ahold of Erza's wrists and grunted as she threw her away from her.

The Requip mage forced herself to stay afloat in the air, and slightly panted as she kept her eyes at the female Saiyan.

'She's just as good as Yusuke…' Erza thought, and as she observed Ann she saw a slight movement in her eyes that strayed away from her for just a second before she looked back. Erza glanced in the direction she looked at briefly, and saw Mirajane before looking back as well. 'She's cautious… and knows what we might have been doing this entire time…'

She gripped her sword again with both of her hands and brought it up again. Erza and Ann stared at each other, the latter just waiting for the next move to happen.

'I need to think of something else rather than attacking head on.' Erza continued to plan out.

"If you're just going to keep on staring and doing nothing then I'll just have to start being on the offensive this time!" Ann shouted, and powered up more of Ki. She began to dash forward before moving side to side towards Erza.

Erza managed to catch a glimpse of Ann right in front of her before she disappeared and appeared again to the side, shouting with one of her fists already going for a hit. The mage moved her body to the side in time to block Ann's punch with the guard of her sword, but was knocked back by her strength.

'Strong…!' Erza gritted her teeth.

"There's plenty more!" Ann yelled, and dashed forward at Erza with an arm hooked back.

Erza's body glowed once more as she sent away her Black Wing Armor and appeared in her Adamantine Armor with the half shields on both of her armored hands. She quickly slammed both sides of her adamantine shield together in front of her for protection against the female Saiyan's assault.

Ann shouted as she brought forward her arm, punching against Erza's adamantine shield. Erza felt the blow resonating through her body, and grunted as she struggled to stay still from Ann's power. Shouting again, Ann went for another punch towards Erza, staggering her back more before she roared and swung again, putting even more force into her attack and broke apart Erza's shield.

Erza leaped back immediately and used her Requip again to store away her Adamantine Armor and in place of it, she appeared back in her Black Wing Armor with her sword propped up in both of her hands.

"I shouldn't be surprised she got past that so easily…" Erza muttered. She saw Ann taunting her to charge at her with her hand. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Erza shouted in power again as she accepted Ann's challenge and rushed at her.

Erza continued attacking with her sword at Ann's own blade of Ki. Occasionally, the female Saiyan would retaliate back at the mage. Currently, Ann swung her arm up diagonally at Erza, who put out enough of her strength to block the Patroller's attack. Erza pushed her back with gritted teeth, only to be shot at by Ki blasts from Ann. Several of the energy orbs hit the redhead dead on, and she yelped out several times from each of them. Erza steadied herself in the air once more, panting as she looked up at Ann.

'I need to try another way… here goes.' Erza closed her eyes, her magic glowing around her again as she stored away her Black Wing Armor.

Ann observed down at Erza wondering what she was going to wear next. When the light died down, she made a saw sound of surprise to see Erza wearing no armor, but wore red pants along with tightly wrapped cloth around her chest. In her right hand, she was wielding a single katana.

"... what? She has no protection at all…" Ann muttered.

Erza gripped her Benisakura with both of her hands and began powering up her Ki. She made a stance where she turned her body to the side while propping her katana up near her head as she pointed it towards the female Saiyan. Her bangs and ponytail moved wildly from her power as she kept her eyes at Ann and continued to power up.

'Is she going to give it everything she's got now?' Ann thought, uncrossing her arms and continued to sense Erza's power go higher and higher.

'I hope her attention is fully on me…' Erza thought, gripping her sword more tightly as her magical energy and Ki continued to rise.

Erza shouted and launched up at the female Saiyan, bringing her Benisakura back behind her. Nearing halfway towards Ann, Erza twisted her sword in her hands and slashed up diagonally, releasing a powerful energy slash from her magic and energy.

Ann hooked back an arm and charged some of her energy on her arm. Seeing Erza's attack travel closer and closer to her, the female Saiyan shouted as she swiped her arms to the side, releasing an energy blast to counterattack.

Both attacks met and ended up creating large smoke clouds in between the two woman. Multiple swords came flying out of the smoke, all going either straight at Ann or spinning towards her. Ann began to sidestep and move her entire body to evade each sword until eventually, sensing Erza close by, she spun around to hit with her elbow at the redhead closing in behind her.

Erza, in her Flight Armor, saw Ann's movements and ducked just below her arm. Managing to evade Ann's blow, Erza quickly embraced behind the female Saiyan, with the redheads arms and legs tightly wrapping around Ann's torso and lower body.

"... what?!" Ann gasped.

"Now!" Erza shouted.

Ann looked ahead and her eyes slightly widened as the smoke cleared up to see Mirajane in front of her with a dark magical orb already formed in between her hands at the left side of her body.

SOUL EXTINCTION!

Mirajane threw her arms forward at Erza and Ann, releasing a large and dark magical beam from her hands.

Ann's eyes turned teal as she widened them. She roared and brought her head back, her power exploding around her that forced Erza off of her body.

"Nng…!" Erza winced as she fell down in the air.

"HA!" Ann shouted in power and thrusted her arms forward, releasing a large golden Ki wave at Mirajane's attack.

The female Saiyan's energy wave clashed against the Take Over mage's beam for a split moment before it completely overpowered the dark magic, and made its way towards the white-haired mage.

Mirajane gasped and widened her eyes seeing Ann's attack brush past hers and she defended herself by bringing up her arms in front of her. She saw the energy wave come considerably closer within seconds before a figure appeared in her visions, and recognized the familiar black tank top and spiky golden hair.

"HAA!" Yusuke shouted and released a similarly large energy wave that competed against Ann's, and both his and her attack ended up exploding that resonated the sky.

Plumes of smoke cleared up with both Saiyan's having their arms out and looking each other in the eye.

"Really Ann? You're transforming against them?" Yusuke chided as he lowered his arms.

Ann blinked and looked at her hands to see her gold aura glow around her. She looked down at Erza who was clutching the her stomach with an arm and then towards Mirajane, who was slightly panting as she lowered her arms that defended herself. Ann relaxed as she went back to normal and meekly looked away

"... my bad." Ann uttered.

Yusuke sighed and glanced back at Mirajane. "You okay?"

"I am, thank you." Mirajane smiled. For some reason, smiling in her demon form didn't look as bad as Yusuke would have thought.

The male Saiyan looked down at Erza, who was currently looking back at him as well. The redhead gave a thumbs up of assurance at him, and he nodded back in response.

"Let's head down." Yusuke said, and began to dive back to the ground.

Everyone else in the air followed after him and they all arrived just in front of Marissa and Lisanna.

Erza and Mirajane both relaxed as their bodies flashed for a moment with both of their magical forms gone and they reappeared in their training wear. At the same time, Yusuke's hair wilted as he reverted back to normal as well.

"That was almost instant…" Lisanna muttered in shock.

"He can be pretty fast…" Marissa said with a small chuckle.

"And here we thought you were going to test them, not kill them." Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes at the female Saiyan.

"I said I was sorry." Ann snapped back. She sighed as she crossed her arms. "If anything, getting me to transform by instinct like that is something I'm not used to. They practically forced me during that small moment."

"Would we pass this 'test' of yours then?" Erza asked.

"... if they wanted to learn the Kaio-Ken as soon as tomorrow, I would do so." Ann shrugged, causing Yusuke to quietly sigh.

"That settles it then!" Mirajane cheered.

"Can't really say no to that, can you bro?" Marissa asked with a teasing voice.

"I… guess not…" Yusuke accepted as he scratched the back of his head. "We'll start tomorrow, so we'll end it here for today."

Erza and Mirajane looked and laughed, both high-fiving each other in victory.

"You're joining us as well Kid." Yusuke said, looking at the Earthling.

"Why do I gotta?" She asked.

"Because you're better at handling it than me. I can't even go past times twenty."

"Dunno why you complain about that, you and Ann have your own transformation that's more powerful." Marissa laughed. "Yeah, I can be here tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Let's all head back to the guild then, I'm sure everyone is done cleaning inside there." Lisanna said.

Mostly everyone else agreed, and Yusuke looked over at Ann questioningly. Seeing one of her shoulders shrug, she decided to go along with them.

* * *

"Isn't it nice to relax once in awhile?"

"I suppose…"

Both Saiyans continued eating at a booth and table inside the Fairy Tail guild hall along with Marissa sitting beside Ann. The building itself, as always, was loud and busy during the time it's open with guild members talking, drinking, coming in and out for missions and eating.

Yusuke ate away at his food as he normally did while Ann on the other hand, was consuming at a more mannered pace but with some gusto as well. Marissa, ate normally as she did compared to the Saiyans.

"You know what we should do? Go on a mission! I'd bet it'd be a lot more fun than patrolling!" Marissa excitedly suggested.

"Well you're not wrong." Yusuke idly said.

"How bout it Ann?"

"... I don't know." Ann responded.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're gonna go back to training."

"We have been doing so all night… not to mention the entire time non stop before that whole Edolas thing happened." Yusuke pointed out.

"And even through all of that, we couldn't even beat Black." She stated.

"I get what you're trying to say Ann… but there's a time when our bodies need to take in what we learned as well. A day or two wouldn't hurt."

"He's right! Training too much can't ever be a good thing if you don't at least rest." Marissa added in.

Ann looked at Marissa as she was about to put more food in her mouth from her plate, and looked at the worried face on the Earthling.

"You really want to go don't you?" Ann sighed.

"Uhm… yeah?" Marissa uneasily chuckled.

Ann was about to respond before sensing a presence coming up from behind her, and glanced back. Yusuke and Marissa looked over as well to see Wendy and Carla just floating next to the girl.

"Hi guys." Wendy meekly greeted.

"You don't have to be too shy, child." Carla said with a small smile.

"Hey Wendy, do you need something?" Yusuke asked.

"I... was just wondering if we could all go on a job?" Wendy asked, placing her hands behind her back.

"C'mon Ann, can you say no to that?" Marissa urged the female Saiyan.

"Ugh, fine Mari, you win! I'll go!" Ann relented.

"Hehe, yay!" Marissa grinned, and went to hug Ann as she was about to eat some more of her food.

"Watch it…!"

"W-What's going on…?" Wendy confusedly asked.

"Marissa actually suggested going on a job herself not long ago and we've been trying to convince Ann to go. Your appearance was good timing." Yusuke explained with an exasperated smile.

"Oh...then, we can go?" Wendy hopefully asked.

"Of course! We can all go on one!" Marissa said, widening the smile on Wendy's face.

"That will do it then. How about we go and pick one?" Carla said.

"Oh! C'mon, let's go look!" Marissa hopped out of the booth and went behind Wendy. The Earthling began pushing her while the dragonslayer slightly resisted, telling Marissa to calm down a little along the way.

With a quiet sigh, Carla didn't follow after Wendy but instead flew over to where Yusuke sat and landed down next to him.

"Carla? What is it?" Yusuke asked, noticing her out of the corner of his eye while he continued to eat.

"I… just wanted to apologize about what I've said towards you back on Edolas. It was out of line and… we were just under a lot of pressure back then." Carla said, unable to look at him.

"It's fine Carla… you're not exactly wrong though. Ever since coming to this planet, it's been mostly trouble coming at me." Yusuke softly responded as he looked up in thought. "It's no good seeing the laughing faces of everyone here in the guild become worrying. It feels more right that way."

"Thank you for understanding Yusuke… and thank you for helping the Exceeds. I saw what you did, trying to help them escape and I'm grateful."

"They were defenseless, I had to do something." Yusuke looked back down at Carla, meeting her smile with his own.

"We got one!" Marissa shouted from the side, coming back to the table along with Wendy. She slammed the paper down on the desk for everyone else to see.

"One-hundred thousand… ex Jewels?" Yusuke took a closer look, and saw that the reward was a bit different this time than the ones he usually saw.

"Read it further." Marissa said, and the male Saiyan did so as he picked up the paper.

"Rumors of multiple beasts lurk within a nearby cave from our town. The people residing within who have been out foraging in our neighboring forest have first stumbled upon the entrance of the cave until loud multiple roars were heard. We've known about the cave for years but this incident has just come up recently. We have sent this plea to multiple guilds and will gladly receive all the help we can get. Please hurry, for the safety of the townspeople." Yusuke said out loud.

"Wendy… are you sure about this?" Carla asked.

"Actually, she was kind of adamant about it." Marissa said, slightly surprising Carla.

"I want to be able to test more of my strength, especially after I fought back on Edolas. I need to be able to do more than use my magic for supporting others." Wendy boldly said.

"Very well child… just make sure you don't get yourself in too much trouble."

"I wonder what we're gonna be up against…" Yusuke muttered, continuing to eye the paper.

"Does it matter?" Ann asked.

"Just curious, that's all." He responded and stood up from where he sat. "I'll go show Mira this, then we can head out."

Yusuke walked over to the bar where Mirajane was currently manning from behind. Sitting on the stools there was Cana, happily drinking away even at this early in the day.

"Hi Yusuke, wanting to go on a job?" MIrajane asked.

"Yeah, Marissa and Wendy wanted to so we might as well. They picked this one though." Yusuke said, handing the job over to barmaid for her to take a look at.

"Hm… I suppose… huh?" Mirajane took a closer look and widened her eyes. "Yusuke, do you see where this is at?"

"Not really, I just looked at the job details itself."

"Look." Mirajane showed Yusuke the front of the paper again and pointed towards the location of the job, right under the details. "This town, it's all the way on the other side of Fiore from here."

"Huh, didn't notice that."

"Are you sure you want to take this job?" She asked in worry.

Yusuke was about to respond until an arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he was pulled in by someone with their breath smelling of booze.

"Hell yeah! We're in alright!" Cana announced.

"Cana?!" Yusuke and Mirajane both exclaimed simultaneously.

Cana took a drink out of her mug before responding. "I'm bored, and this definitely sounds like a road trip that I need!"

The brunette snatched the paper away from Mirajane and skimmed through it. "Oh yeah, this sounds fun alright."

"Are you sure you're just too drunk to be making any sense?" Yusuke asked, trying to get away from her but she just tightened her arm around him.

"Nahh, you must be crazy that this little booze can get me drunk. I'm no lightweight like Erza, hahaha!" Cana laughed, and took another drink.

"... you're not wrong." Yusuke sighed.

"Besides, I've been wanting to get out Magnolia for a bit. This'll be a good chance."

Yusuke and Mirajane noticed the mood shift in Cana just now, but it disappeared a moment later when she grinned and slapped Yusuke's back.

"I'll get packing, see ya in a few!" Cana said as she waved at the couple and walked out of the guild.

"I guess she's coming along." Yusuke said.

"Just be safe, all of you." Mirajane said, leaning over the counter and gesturing a finger towards the Saiyan to come closer.

He did so, and the barmaid went and pecked him on the lips. But before Yusuke pulled himself back, Mirajane grabbed his tank top, and yanked him closer so that she was close to his ear.

"If you and Cana do anything, don't think you'll get off easy."

Yusuke shivered once she finished her sentence, and laughed nervously.

"D-Don't worry Mira… we'll just focus on the job." He uneasily said, to which she responded with a giggle.

* * *

"Why are we still here?" Ann impatiently asked, tapping a finger on the desk.

"We're just waiting for someone…" Yusuke answered.

"But, we're all here?" Marissa said, looking at the two Saiyans, Wendy and Carla.

"Yo!"

Everyone looked to see Cana greeting them where they sat in the guild with a knapsack slung over her shoulder and a blue purse with a long leather string on her left shoulder with the purse itself resting on her right hip.

"You ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup." Cana said.

"Cana's coming with us?" Wendy asked.

"Since when?" Marissa asked.

"She was over at the bar when I was talking to Mira… and she wanted to tag along."

"More the merrier I guess."

"So as long she doesn't bring her habits towards Wendy, I'm fine with her coming along with us." Carla stated.

"Can we go now? I'd like to get this done." Ann said.

"Alright, alright." Yusuke said, leaning off of the booth.

Everyone walked out of the guild and stopped just near the entrance.

"Now that I think about it, where are the others? I know Erza had to do something for the Old Man." Yusuke thought out loud.

"Natsu and Happy are out on their own job right now. So is Gray, they said something about needing to do as much as possible right now. I'm not too sure about Lucy, she might still be at her apartment." Wendy answered.

"Wendy was feeling anxious of wanting to get out. She saw no one else but you. And here we are." Carla teased.

"C-Carla…"

"I'm hurt Wendy." Cana whined, patting the little girl on the head. "You coulda just come to me if you wanted to have some fun."

"What would you consider fun?" Carla deadpanned with crossed arms.

"Well, in any case, let's get going. It's quite a bit of a ways away." Yusuke said.

Ann was seen leaping in the air and floated just above the group. Wendy went to pick up Carla and walked over to Marissa. The Earthling wrapped her arms around the dragonslayer's waist and they floated in the air along with Ann.

"C'mon." Yusuke said, walking over to Cana as he was about to an arm around her waist.

"W-Whoa, hold on there." Cana stepped away and chuckled. "What are we doing?"

"We're flying over there. Definitely not going to take the train and then walking there, it'll take too long." He responded.

"And you were gonna carry me in your arms? Gee, I wonder what Erza and Mira will think about this." Cana grinned.

"Or, I can just knock you out and carry you in one of my arms. Because that's what I was gonna do in the first place, minus the knocking you out part." Yusuke retorted.

"Well damn, some gentleman you are."

"Hey, I could just leave you here and the rest of us can go ourselves."

"... okay, you win." Cana threw her hands up in defeat, and walked closer to him. "At least let me climb on your back instead."

"Fine, just don't get distracted by the view and fall off." Yusuke said, turning around as he remembered the first time he had Mirajane on his back when he flew with her.

Cana placed her hands on his shoulders and grunted as she hopped on him, draping an arm over his shoulder and wrapping her legs near his waist.

"Let's move!" Cana cheered and pumped a fist in the air.

"Geez, are you sure that you're not drunk? And don't think about drinking as well." The male Saiyan sighed.

"Ahh don't you worry!" The brunette grinned and patted on his shoulder.

Yusuke finally leaped in the air while holding Cana's legs with his hands. Meeting up with the rest of the group and with him leading where to go, they all flew off.

* * *

'Wow… so this is what it looks like… and we're so high up!' Cana thought, looking down at the landscape. She had a bit of a hard time with the wind blowing in her eyes, but in the time she was flying along with Yusuke, she had managed to catch glimpses here and there during their travels.

Remembering his words before they left the guild, Cana tightened her arms around him as she continued to look below.

"You've been quiet for awhile now, you haven't died on me back there, have you Cana?" Yusuke yelled.

"No." Cana yelled back loud enough for him to hear. "I'm just soaking in the view."

Just behind them was the rest of the group following Yusuke to their destination. Ann, who hadn't had the time to explore Earthland often looked below her to take in the area of Fiore. Marissa did the same as well, but also made sure that both Wendy and Carla were in her arms.

"How are you both doing?" Marissa asked the young girl and Exceed.

"We're fine!" Wendy shouted, and held Carla tighter in her own arms.

"Tarok! How much farther!" Ann asked.

Yusuke glanced back so that he was able to see her. "We've still got awhile. We could speed it up more."

Ann knew the meaning of his words since the speed all three of them were going at the moment was to make sure that those were being carried felt safe. She looked back at Marissa and she shrugged a little bit as a response, hearing them.

"Are you guys fine if we go a little faster?" Marissa asked Wendy and Carla.

"W-We'll be fine!" Wendy answered.

"Then make sure you hold on to Carla tighter." She said, tightening her arms around the dragonslayer. Marissa looked back at Ann with a nod.

Ann looked back at Yusuke and nodded as well, giving the sign.

"Cana!" He shouted.

"What!" Cana responded, now out of her observing state.

"Hold on tighter! We're going to speed it up!" Yusuke shouted again, and all three Time Patrollers ignited their white aura around them at the same time.

Not having enough time to answer, Cana immediately wrapped her arms around him tighter just like he said from the moment her body felt the sudden shift. She shut her eyes from the sudden change in momentum and felt her hair move wildly from the wind. They all continued to travel across Fiore to their destination.

* * *

'It should be down there somewhere…' Yusuke thought, looking from side to side down below. They had slowed down considerably after travelling a majority of the distance to their goal and now they were just casually flying trying to locate the town. Cana had even berated him not too long ago about the change in speed and had calmed down after some arguing with the male Saiyan.

Eventually, he spotted a large mountain down below with a moderately sized town and forest next to it. He began to descend down with Ann and Marissa following just behind him.

The entire group arrived just at the outskirts of the town. Cana let go of Yusuke, much to his relief, and stretched a bit on the ground. Marissa and Wendy separated from each other with Carla hopping out of the dragonslayer's arms.

"Is this it?" Ann asked.

"Should be." Yusuke reached into this pocket to take a folded paper. He unfolded it to look at the job request. Under the details of it showed the location of the town, Lineaqua. "Mira did say it was at the other side of the country. We did see an ocean past here as well."

"The mountain too, that must be where that cave is at." Marissa said, walking up towards him.

"Let's head to the mayor first if the town has one, or whoever is in charge." Yusuke said, putting the paper back in his pocket. When he looked ahead, he sweatdropped as he saw Cana already drinking away from a bottle. 'She had that the whole time?'

Walking into the town of Lineaqua itself they saw streets with people walking as well as several kids playing with each other under adult supervision. It looked liked just a normal town to the Fairy Tail group as they looked around. The more they did so, the more they saw it resembling Magnolia in a way where it was up in modern times of Fiore.

"You think we should head there?" Marissa asked, pointing ahead towards a building larger than most they've seen in town so far.

"It's how it usually works." Yusuke shrugged. He looked over to the side to see Cana walking off into another street and sighed. "You guys go on ahead…"

"... but, aren't you supposed to be guiding us?"

"Wendy, you're in charge." Yusuke called out as he was about to follow Cana. "You got more experience than those two, help them."

"O-Okay…" Wendy reluctantly agreed, and they all saw the male Saiyan jog away towards the brunette.

"Tch, can't believe him." Ann scoffed.

"Aw c'mon, you heard him, let's go on without him for now." Marissa uneasily chuckled, and placed her hands on Wendy's shoulders. "I guess we're in your care."

"I suppose so…" Wendy meekly said.

"Come Child, this will be a good experience to be leading a group. See it as that, and hope Yusuke comes back with Cana soon." Carla said, floating beside her friend reassuringly.

Wendy then gave a confident nod, and they all began walking towards the large domed building where they can hope to find client.

Yusuke beelined it to where he sensed Cana was at. It didn't take long for him to find her amongst the small crowds in the street and saw her entering into a shop. When he arrived just in front of it, he took a closer look inside the display window and saw multiple bottles of wine and other alcoholic beverages.

"Of course she would…" Yusuke muttered and entered inside the shop.

The first thing Yusuke noticed was the scent of wood all over the store from shelves that stocked the wine, to the wood floorings and counters at the back of the building. It was a pleasant smell in his mind, somewhat calming as well. The store was quiet to a point where it'd be troublesome for someone to talk normally of a sudden, similar to how you would keep quiet at a library.

Figuring he'd observed enough, Yusuke went to find Cana at a nearby aisle and saw her looking back and forth of the shelves between her and eyeing up and down while biting the corner of her lip, contemplating.

"Cana…" Yusuke whispered out loud.

"Hey, check this out." Cana eagerly said in her normal voice and went to take a bottle out of a shelf. "I haven't tried this stuff out yet, you think it's good?"

The Saiyan sighed as he walked up to her. "Don't know, but we don't have the time right now. Come on, we gotta meet up with the others."

"No harm in looking though."

"There isn't, but we gotta help this town, remember?"

"You're right…" Cana sighed and rubbed the bottle she was holding. "I'll come back for you later."

"I'm amazed you even found this store. That habit of yours is something." Yusuke uttered out loud enough as he began to walk out of the store with Cana behind her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cana voiced out.

"I mean, it can be both. Especially with how much you drink that can be pegged as a bad thing." He said, opening the door of the store and walking out.

"Hey, lemme offer you something." Cana said with a grin, patting a hand on his shoulder and resting on it.

"...what?" Yusuke cautiously asked.

"How about we find the bar in this town and have a drink off after we're all done." Cana offered as her grin widened, and whispered the next part. "I wanna see it when I outdrink an alien."

Interested, Yusuke had to stop and look at her. "... what's the catch?"

"Winner gets to boss the loser for an entire day." Cana grinned.

"If you can focus on the job without drinking a single drop of alcohol until we're done, you got a deal." He smirked.

"Damn…" Cana clicked her tongue in thought as she looked away from him. After several seconds thinking, she nodded a few times. "Fine, but at least let me finish a bottle I already started."

"Fine…"

"Hehe, I can't wait." The brunette's grin returned as she went and brought out a bottle of liquor and began drinking it on their way back to the others.

* * *

Inside the lobby of the client's office, the Fairy Tail group minus Yusuke and Cana were waiting for the client to show up after arriving that they were here to help.

The doors opened up as Wendy and Carla looked to see and saw Yusuke and Cana entering, all the while the other two Time Patrollers didn't move as they had already sensed them.

"Found her." Yusuke said, pointing behind him at the drinking woman as she just finished up a bottle.

"You haven't missed much, we're just waiting on the person who sent out the job." Marissa said.

The doors opposite of the entrance opened just as Marissa finished talking and a young, slim man in a dark blue suit came walking in with a frail look on his face with . Beside him is a woman with long brown hair in a loose light gray dress that reached down to her calves while wearing black heels with her hands folded in front of her.

Those that were sitting down all stood up as the man and woman came walking up to the Fairy Tail members to greet them.

"H-Hello everyone. I'm glad you all came to help… My name is Lennard. I am this town's current Mayor." Lennard said, bowing his head.

"I am Rhea. Lennard's current aide and fiancee." She introduced, bowing her head as well for a moment before looking at the group again. "We're relieved to have Fairy Tail help us. We've just received your message of acceptance of the job not too long ago, but for your guild being in Magnolia it's surprising how quick all of you came here."

"We're pretty fast on our feet, some of us at least." Marissa chuckled.

"Please, follow us further inside… I'm sure all of us would like to sit while discussing more about this job." Lennard suggested as he gestured a hand to the door from where he came out from.

Agreeing with client, the Fairy Tail group followed the couple out of the lobby.

* * *

"There were… some things that were left out in the description." Lennard tiredly sighed as he looked as he folded hands. He currently sat on the couch with Rhea next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So there's more to it then?" Yusuke asked, looking at the paper of the job.

"Yes. We intentionally left out some rather disturbing details that we thought might have shied away other guilds. So we put in just enough that we think might draw them in… we hope you don't think any less of us due to this."

"You'll have to tell us the details you've left out before we make that judgment." Ann said.

"O-Of course… truth be told we've actually had a few of our citizens disappear around the time we've discovered something different inside the caves. Even a group of our militia that had gone in to investigate had not come back either… ever since then we haven't tried to make a move and have resorted to having the magic guilds helps us. We've sent the flyers to as many as we could possible out in Fiore." The Mayor explained, heaving a sigh afterwards and rubbing his forehead stressfully.

"How many other guilds responded to this job?" Yusuke questioned.

"Just one other... " Rhea answered. "By the name of Mermaid Heel."

"Mermaid Heel…"

"I've heard of them…" Cana chimed in as she was seen leaning behind the couch that Marissa, Wendy and Carla were sitting on. "They're a recently new guild, maybe a little over half a year already? It's supposedly an all girls, only girls guild too."

"That sounds pretty neat…" Marissa quietly commented.

"How many showed?" Yusuke asked next.

"Only one member…" Rhea said.

"O-Only one…?" Wendy repeated disbelievingly.

"She must be quite the lady if they've only sent in one person to help." Carla said.

"Not to be rude as she's not here currently but we've had some doubts, as shameful as it is for us to say but at this point we're desperate for help. But she didn't look any more than sixteen years old." Rhea said.

"Sixteen?! She's gotta be pretty strong then!" Marissa exclaimed.

"We don't want to doubt that at all and she seemed to be confident about it. She only just came in this morning, poor thing must have spent an entire day travelling to come here."

"Where is she currently?" Ann asked.

"... she's surveying the forest and the outside of the mountain currently. We've asked her if she wanted to rest first but she assured us that she was fine and that it was best to finish as soon as possible." Lennard said.

"What's her name?" Yusuke wondered.

"...Kagura Mikazuchi."

* * *

"So we maybe got monsters inside those caves as well as people from this town that are missing. We just gotta find them and beat up anything else in our way basically." Marissa summarized, walking with her hands folded behind her back.

"I feel as if there's more to this that they might not know… such as how this all began." Wendy said.

"You have a point there… but they might be too confused and stressed out to think of such at the moment." Carla said.

"You're going to help too, right?" Yusuke asked in a stern manner at the brunette.

"Of course I am! Already had my fill of booze so I'm ready for action." Cana slightly pumped her fists in the air.

"I feel like most people wouldn't be up for that after they've drunk so much alcohol…" Yusuke skeptically said and felt her arm on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"You should know by now that I ain't most people." Cana grinned.

"Right…"

"I want to find that Kagura person… she's gotta be strong!" Marissa exclaimed.

"We'll have to find her first." Ann said.

"Do you think she's willing to join us to help?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure not even her would be able to handle a cave full of wild beasts. We'll need to help out as much as possible." Carla answered.

At this point, the entire Fairy Tail group had arrived between the town and its forest that leads all the way to the mountain where the cave is at. They took a look ahead at the large rock in the distance. Comparing to when they first saw it while flying in the sky to on the ground, it had looked much much shorter of a distance from above.

"Guess we're flying over there." Yusuke said.

"It'll definitely be a lot quicker." Ann voiced.

"Hopefully we can find the entrance quickly." Marissa said.

"They did say it faced just slightly off north towards the town…" Carla said.

"So it'd be that way!" Cana hopped on top of Yusuke's back and pointed to the right of the group with her finger towards the mountain.

"A warning would have been nice!" The male chided.

"You know you would have helped me flown anyway since I'm the only one here who can't."

"Whatever... Let's go." He sighed

Carla went behind Wendy with her wings and lifted her up. With everyone else doing so as well, they all began to search for the entrance to the cave.

* * *

 **We'll be continuing on in the next chapter. Please review! I do notice we're almost at a THOUSAND reviews! Might have been a few hiccups with a couple of people regarding that, but, it'll still be 1,000 reviews. That's a positive side that I will see it as. I do enjoy reading them aside from any flaming.**

 **Hope all of you enjoyed! I had some fun writing this when I had the time. School HAS started for me as well this week so I will promise to work on this when I find the time. I'm prioritizing some things in real life at the moment and I do want to add this in as well. Don't ya'll worry.**

 **There might be some indication for people out there regarding Cana and Yusuke but all I have to say is that they are merely deepening their friendship and developing character. The same thing will happen to Ann and Marissa as well. The main question is, with who?**

 **It'll be like this before the mini arc I have planned and I'll try to make it satisfactory as possible, I don't want to rush things nor do I want to have things incomplete and unsatisfied so please bear with it!**

 **School life sucks, if I could I'd just make everyone out there wanting education just get smart instantly and have diplomas and degrees and other milestones. On the other hand... it'd make for a lot more competition out there in the real world. I wouldn't mind it lol.**

 **Until then!**

 **Timestamp: August 26, 2017**

 **Lol gg McGregor.**


	48. Chapter 48: Grim

**Hey guys! Well, it's been well over a month so I'm sorry about that! I do wish I could do something for the 2nd** **anniversary of this story since it all happened last month but I think I might, who knows. But with college in the way at the moment the only thing I can really have time is this one. But otherwise, yay for the 2nd anniversary of this story!**

 **.**

 **devo333100: It's not something I have planned on getting into which is also the reason why I only put the restriction that the memory lacrima can only be used when the magic from the user is put into it. I don't really want to get all science-y and all that but I've made it that the time patrollers won't/can't use it. Amber won't be in this story at the moment, but she'll be coming in the future. The bout between Iowa and Black will be explained later. **

**Shadow Joestar: Thank you! It's not gonna happen any time soon though unfortunately. **

**Argonian Dovahkiin: Thank you, but yeah I try to narrate as consistently and enjoyable as possible. **

**Blade2020, twisterblake2015, wweTheBeast2015, blake015: Thanks!**

 **Guest (1): I don't have the Time Breaker's planned to show up until later but no alternative chapter for them as well. **

**Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": No promises whether or not I'll be able to check out the crossover fiction since I'm busy lol. **

**Guest (2): I'm glad someone have said they like the pairing, I try to make it as enjoyable as possible and I have fun writing about them. I am only making that the only pairing with him and no one else. I've already gone past where Yusuke would have adopted parents in this story. If anything, his adopted mom would be the Supreme Kai of Time. I don't know too much about the DC universe unfortunately other than some characters that exist there so I wouldn't be the go-to guy about it. But thank you for sticking to my story from Chapter 12 ever since! I'll never give up on this story. **

**Guest Reviewer "xBUBBA1995x": Thank you!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thank you for being apart of these 1k reviews I've got, I have plenty of more character development planned out for the Time Patrollers with the other Fairy Tail members. **

**CobraAssassin: Since I'm writing this and that Ultra Instinct Goku has now made his debut, I gotta say that I really really like it, very frightening as well as he was able to keep up with Jiren. **

**Guest (3): I got no plans on making another brand new story as of now since I don't have the time lol.**

 **myfunvideos: I could use Beat and Note but they're mostly just use as advertisements in the DBH commercials, I don't think they have some kind of character behind them since they're really just kids outside of the game lol.**

 **.**

 **But yes! This story Has reached over 1,000 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has done a review on my story (even though there were a couple of bad ones lol), just having that is another milestone achieved. Not to mention that this story also almost has 350 favorites and followers, so I thank the people who has this story on their alerts whenever it is updated and take the time to read it and enjoy it.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

"Ugh! It's so humid!" Marissa whined, walking through the trees while wiping off the sweat from her face with both of her hands.

"I wouldn't have thought that so many trees hugged the mountain…" Carla said.

"You don't think we missed it, do you?" Cana asked.

"No… I hope not." Yusuke exasperatedly sighed.

The Fairy Tail group was currently walking through the forest for some time now after discovering that the trees had obscured all the way around the mountain. Due to that, they had a hard time discovering the entrance to the cave from above and had decided to head to ground level to try and find it instead.

So far, they had little luck trying to locate the opening. With the sun still high up in the sky and the forest giving off enough humidity for the group to sweat as they kept walking.

"But there's definitely something inside…" Ann said, looking to the side at the mountain as she sensed multiple energy signatures.

"There is a lot of them…" Yusuke added in.

"It shouldn't be too far now." Wendy called out in the front.

"Why do you say that?" Marissa asked.

"The air is going somewhere… I can feel it close by. It must be where we can go inside." She answered.

"That's really neat… how does she do that?" The Earthling asked, looking back at her surrogate brother.

"She's the Sky Dragonslayer. Similar to Natsu as he's the Fire Dragonslayer and Gajeel being the Iron Dragonslayer. Each have their own little perks. Wendy can do a bunch with the air around her." Yusuke explained and complimented.

"I-It's nothing really." Wendy said with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"I heard she can heal as well… can she…?" Ann hushly asked the male but he shook his head slowly.

"Not for us… you can't blame her though." Yusuke answered with a shrug.

"... oh well."

In the front, Wendy continued walking with her hands slightly clenched when she heard both Saiyan's small conversation with her hearing. She shook her head quickly as she refocused, trying to locate the cave.

' _There are other ways that I can help them with. This can be one of them… I don't want to feel useless any longer!'_ Wendy encouraged herself in her mind.

The petite girl continued to track down the entrance with the group following right behind her until eventually she stopped and looked around in front of her, smelling something unusual up ahead.

The Time Patrollers put their guards up as they sensed a presence in front of them. Seeing them ready to fight, Cana placed her hand inside of her blue purse to gather some cards while keeping her sights ahead.

The shrubs in front of them rustled for a bit before they all heard growling within it. A moment later something fast came out from behind it and went straight towards Wendy.

"Wendy!" Carla screeched out.

"Watch out!" Yusuke dashed forward and grabbed Wendy in his arms while rolling away on the ground right under the attacker.

The male stopped after a few rotations on the ground and held himself up on one knee while holding Wendy in one his arms and looked back as he saw what had leaped out of the bushes. He widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Wendy opened her eyes only to gasp out loud and froze at the attacker. Along with Cana and Carla from the opposite side who took a step back in slight fear while Marissa and Ann rushed in front of them, coming up front.

In between them was some sort of animal, but it wasn't the ordinary kind that they all know of. This animal, but more of a beast that had its four legs on the ground, had black fur all around it with pitch-black, feathered wings protruding out of its back. It wielded white, bony, sharp claws and donned a white mask on its bird-like face with dark red trims around its blood red eyes and was designed horizontally and vertically from it. A large, long tail was present on the beast as it swung on the ground, destroying the surface to show its strength.

The black animal leaned down as it stared right at Yusuke and Wendy, sensing the fear in the younger girl and it spreaded out its large wings. It opened its mouth and bellowed out a large screech that had everyone wincing from the noise. After doing so, it dashed forward, straight towards the duo.

Yusuke leaped in the air with Wendy in his arms to dodge the creature. When he looked down he slightly gasped as he saw the beast flying towards him. With his free arm he aimed it at the animal and shouted as he fired off a Ki wave at it. His blast made contact with it head on and the large beast crashed back down on the ground with a quake.

Everyone else on the ground cautiously walked near it. Yusuke landed down with Wendy safe in his arms and briskly arrived with everyone else.

"What the hell was that?" Ann questioned.

"Those… must be those things that the Mayor was talking about." Marissa said.

"It's definitely not a Wyvern, that's for sure…" Cana observed.

Movement was heard beneath the rubble before it was all shoved away by the black beast again and went straight towards Yusuke with a screech.

The male Saiyan guarded himself up by lifting his arms in front of his face. He saw the creature quickly coming towards him with one of its claws ready to swipe at him until he saw it halt. He blinked once and looked past his arms at the beast to see it struggling right in front of him. Looking down, Yusuke saw a bright golden blade of Ki sticking out of its chest. It started wailing in pain once it fully felt the blow from the blade and fell down on the ground once again on its side.

Ann retracted her blade back and walked closer to the fallen body of the beast to take a closer inspection at it. Everyone with their own eyes began to see its body beginning to disintegrate, similar to how burnt ashes would be blown away by the wind. Eventually, there was almost nothing left of the dark creature until its mask remain when that too, also went away just like the entire body.

"That's not normal at all…" Marissa voiced out.

"Has this happened to you before on this planet?" Ann questioned the male Saiyan.

"Never… I've never even seen this kind of thing until now. All I've fought were oversized monkeys and birds." Yusuke answered with a shook of his head.

"What about you?" She asked Cana next.

"Same as him… Vulcans and Wyverns are the main ones we usually fight against." The brunette answered.

"... and to think there are more of them." Wendy shakily said.

Carla flew over to her shoulder and rested one of her hands on her reassuringly. "Come on child, you said yourself that you need to be stronger. Don't back down now."

"Don't you worry Wendy." Marissa walked near her and looked at her with a confident smile. "We're here if anything bad happens."

"You're right… the both of you. I have to be brave." Wendy said, pumping up her fists.

"Wendy, can you still track the entrance to that cave?" Yusuke asked.

"I can still." She responded with a firm nod.

"Let's hurry… if any more of those things come running loose and get into town, then it's not going to be a sight worth seeing."

Everyone nodded at the male's predictions. With Wendy in the front of the group once again, she began to talk with everybody else following behind her towards inside the mountain.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to conjure up this many? She is just a child." A man sighed with very long brownish-silver hair that was braided behind him. He wore a large purple robe with a white layer covering parts of his purple clothing on him. He looked ahead and his purple eyebrows frowned at the panting young girl with dark purple hair, her still-sheathed sword propped up in front of her ready to defend herself with.

"A child, yes. But unexpectedly she's able to fight back a few of my golems. She has even managed to slain a few of of those creatures you have been experimenting with. Are you going to allow that, Lilias?" Another man, looking much older with his gray hair than the first now known as Lilias. He wore a large black cloak with a red color within with his hood over his head.

Ahead of the two men talking were several rock like creatures that has been mentioned as golems. A dark miasma covered their dark, sand colored rocks and they inched closer to the young girl as she took a step back in caution. On each of their foreheads were different colored gems, all either having one color or two.

"Honestly Grusbalesta, they _are_ nothing more than experiments. We've plenty back in the other world." Lilias sighed.

"Be that as it may. However, her appearance is troublesome. Not to mention a few of those people as well that reside in that small town that stumbled upon here." Grusbalesta said, adjusting his glasses with his hand.

"... and what _do_ we do with those people?"

"We'll just leave them. We've spent enough time in this world already as it is." Grusbalesta said. He and Lilias had opted to imprison the villagers and the small militia group that had entered their cavern in order to prevent any suspicion arising if they would have wiped their memories to begin with and set them along the way.

"Very well then. We should hurry however, it seems more has come." Lilias said with closed eyes, feeling more people just outside their hideout.

"Stronger than the rest we've encountered as well… I'm curious as to how they may fare as well." Grusbalesta held out a hand, and it glowed white. Several of the golems began to mobilize themselves closer to the young girl to attack.

She readied herself as the first one to her right went to slam its hand down at her, only for her to shout as she swung her scabbard and dashed forward, destroying the attacking golem's arm. Having moved past the golems she began sprinting away from them.

"She's getting away." Lilias said.

"It matters not, I'll cast more to block her path. In any case let's head back and prepare." Grusbalesta's hand glowed white once more as he pointed it towards the ground, and began to walk back.

"And what of those outside?"

"Let them come. I'd like to test out the stones we've excavated."

* * *

"Here it is." Wendy said, looking at the entrance of the cave as well as the seemingly unending darkness within.

"This doesn't look natural." Ann said, looking at the edges of the entrance.

"What do you mean?" Cana asked.

"Look closely at the rocks, they look like they've been forced out of the way." Ann pointed out.

"You're right… like a perfect half-circle." Marissa commented.

"There's a lot of energy signatures moving around." Yusuke said with narrowed eyes, and began walking forward. "Let's hurry."

Everyone followed the male Saiyan inside the dark cavern, and continued walking deeper into the mountain. It wasn't long the light from the entrance died out and it became pitch black all around them. The Time Patrollers lit up the area around them with a small energy orb on top of their index fingers to guide them. The size of the cave had been the same as they continued within, but at times of observing the walls they could see parts of it chipped away, as if there was something in that particular space in the first place.

"How long does this go…?" Cana asked.

"The mountain was very large from what we saw up above. It might even go down below for all we know." Carla said.

"There's someone fighting right now…" Ann said.

"It has to be that Kagura person, we didn't see her along the way coming here." Wendy voiced out.

"We have to find her then. She's probably all alone trying to fight off whatever it is she's fending from." Marissa said in haste.

"Still, we're lucky enough so far not to run into any trouble." Cana commented.

Sounds were heard behind them and they looked back to see the ground and the rock from the walls forming into something. It was larger and taller than the rest of them, and it showed its glowing red eyes at the group. Similarly the area in front of them began shifting as well, and more golems were formed. Both sides of the group were now surrounded by the enemies with the artificial monsters staring down at them.

"You _had_ to say something." Yusuke pointed out with a deadpanned voice as he stared at the brunette.

"Ehehe… my bad. Guess we'll just have to fight now!" Cana grinned, and pulled out a card out of her purse, now ready to attack.

The Time Patrollers ignited their aura's to life around them to light up the narrow path they were on and kept it up for the time being as they began to fight off the golems from both sides.

Cana threw multiple cards to strike at the golems. Each of her cards spun rapidly as they made its way towards them. Some had managed to pierce into their solid rocky body and some sliced through but none were able to deal effective damage to them.

"Alright, how about this…" Cana reached into her bag to pull out multiple red cards and fanned them out in her hand. She threw them at one of the golems and successfully hit it dead on as her cards exploded on contact. The smoke went away to show the remains of the golems that stood there once. Cana grinned and pulled out more cards out of her purse.

 **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Wendy's cheeks puffed up before she launched out her attack at one of the golems in front of her, first staggering it back before it was lifted off the ground and collided against the wall. It trembled before standing up again.

"Go Wendy!" Carla cheered.

"I need to try harder!" Wendy said to herself, and prepared herself.

"HA!"

"RAHG!"

"HYA!"

Yusuke, Ann and Marissa continued dashing from one spot to another where each golems stood either punching or kicking them which easily destroyed them. However, whenever one would fall another was produced and took its place.

"This is all about to become pointless!" Ann shouted, and destroyed another in her way.

"We'll have to make a path and continue deeper!" Yusuke shouted back and evaded a swing from a golem.

"What the-!?" Marissa yelped as she felt her legs sink.

"Mari!" Ann yelled in concern as she heard the Earthling

"Marissa!" Yusuke was about move towards her until he felt himself sinking as well. He gasped and looked below that he was rapidly being sucked in by a dark purple portal. "Damn it!"

The male Saiyan kept up his aura as he was about to force himself out, but when he looked up he shouted in surprise as a group of golems piled on top of him, catching him off guard. His voice died out as no one else heard him anymore.

"Bro!" Marissa called out and tried to force herself out as well. But just as what happened to Yusuke, more golems appeared above her before they all fell forward on top of her. The Earthling shielded herself with her arms, losing concentration and fell down.

"Tarok! Mari!" Ann looked back in time to see Marissa disappear before catching a golem to the side as it swung one of its large arms. She swiped her arm up on the side the golem was at and forced out her Ki, destroying it from a distance. "Damn it all!"

"A-Ah!" She heard Wendy yelp.

"No, Wendy!" Carla yelled.

"W-What is this?!" Cana screeched.

Ann looked towards the others and saw that they were also being warped into the ground as well. She saw Cana struggling helplessly and Wendy holding onto Carla as the Exceed tried to lift her out of it.

"Hang on you guys!" Ann began running towards them, however more golems blocked her way and she growled audibly. "Out of my fucking way!"

Ann roared as her golden aura came to life and her energy exploded outwards as the bodies of the golems in front of her were destroyed without being touched. She arrived just near Wendy and thrusted her hand forward to knock the golems away from her. Ann wrapped her arms around the Dragonslayer's small frame and grunted as she pulled her out of the portal.

"Ann!" Cana called out.

The Saiyan turned around ready to rescue the Card Mage but made a sound of surprise as she caught a card in her hand. "What?"

She looked ahead again to see Cana get swallowed up within the portal before it closed up. Leftover golems that were still present still lingered, and began making their way towards the three that were left behind.

"Damn it…!" A vein popped out of Ann's forehead and she thrusted her free hand forward, launching a large enough energy blast at the group of golems and destroyed them.

The cave shook from the impact for a long moment before the debris and dust that were made slowly died down. Ann panted slightly as she calmed down and looked at the card that Cana threw at her. It showed the brunette herself in a cartnooish art while grinning and giving the piece sign.

"What is this for…?" Ann muttered.

"Ann…" Wendy called out as she and Carla walked over to her.

"Wendy." The female Saiyan looked back to look at them. "Are you both fine?"

"Yes, we are. But…" Wendy looked around her to see no one else but them and the pile of destroyed rocks surrounding them.

"They're fine." Ann said, closing her eyes as she went and sensed the three that they had been separated from. Just then the card that Cana threw at Ann began to glow and emit a sound that caused her to look at it. "...huh?"

" _Ann!"_

"Cana?"

" _You can hear me… thank goodness. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah. Wendy, Carla, and I are fine. What about you?"

" _I'm alright… I don't know where I am though. It's pitch black around here too."_

"You're below us… whatever took you wanted to separate Tarok and Mari from the rest of us as well."

" _They got taken as well?"_ Cana surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, you're all near each other. If you can you should try to find them. I'm sure they'll try to find you as well." Ann said.

"… _will the three of you be fine?"_

"Of course. We'll be making our way to the rest of you as well."

" _Alright… the card I gave you is a way to communicate with each other. One of us just has to talk through it and the other person should be able to talk back. If you need anything just do so."_ Cana explained.

"Same goes for you." Ann saw the card dim down until no light was present anymore. She tucked it away in her jacket pocket and turned around to look at Wendy and Carla, who had also heard their entire conversation.

"Will the others be okay…?" Wendy said with a downcast look.

"You should know us by now Wendy, we can take on a lot of things that's thrown in front of us." Ann answered as her teal eyes looked and the younger girl's brown ones when she looked back up at her. The corner of her lips went up to show some assurance. "They'll be completely fine."

"It _is_ Yusuke, Marissa and Cana. We know how they are, and they won't go down without a fight. Not that they will go down anyway." Carla added in with a grin.

"You're right." Wendy smiled again, and saw Ann walk past her and further into the cave.

"Let's get moving and meet up with them as quickly as possible." The female Saiyan said and lit up an orb of Ki from her fingertip to brighten the space around her.

"Right!" Wendy jogged to catch up with Carla flying behind her. "You're not as scary as I thought you'd be."

Ann was taken back by Wendy's comment and flinched slightly with a slight blush on her face. "What's that suppose to mean…" She muttered.

* * *

"Agh! Damn!" Yusuke cursed as he fell flat on his face. He immediately stood up and looked around to see that it was still pitch black. He closed his eyes briefly as he began sensing the others.

He felt Marissa not too far away from him compared to Cana, Ann, Wendy and Carla. Speaking of Cana though, she was the second closest away from him with the other three being where they were at originally all the way… at the top.

"Great…" Yusuke sighed as he opened his eyes. He took a step forward, wanting to go in the direction where the Earthling was at until multiple torches lit up in front of him in blue flames.

Each torch lit up one after the other as far as Yusuke can see, which led all the way further into the path in front of him.

' _Are they inviting me…?'_

Against his better judgment, Yusuke narrowed his eyes and proceeded to follow the path, hoping to find out the people behind the scenes.

* * *

"Oof! Ow…" Marissa winced as she rubbed the back of her head from falling through the portal. She hissed slightly when she stood up and looked around the dark surroundings around her.

She felt the others away from her but sensed Cana was the closest. "...we all got separated somehow."

Marissa heard a faint clash from the distance that caught her attention. Honing in on her senses, she felt another person's energy signature that she didn't recognize.

"Is someone fighting over there?" Marissa muttered, and began running towards the direction where she heard the sounds.

Eventually, the Earthling came across a large opened area with stalagmites and stalactites all around her. There were sounds of clanging and grunting of a woman nearby from what she can hear, and one of the rocks from the ground up was destroyed with a person flying out of the dust and skidding on her feet, panting.

Marissa's assumption was correct when she was barely able to see a dark-haired woman that looked to be around her age with a sheathed nodachi that she clutched in front of her with both of her hands. She wore a white blazer with gold linings decorating it from what the Earthling can make out, and a white ribbon decorated her hair around her head that was tied similar to that of bunny ears.

Multiple golems appeared, marching towards the woman and she readied herself by taking a stance by spreading apart her legs on the ground, and lunged forward at the golems. Marissa saw the motion as she swung her weapon, not taking it out of the scabbard, and effectively sliced through the multiple golems in front of her in half.

' _Whoa, she didn't even take it out.'_ Marissa observed. From behind the swordswoman, the rocks began forming again so that it began to take shape.

Marissa narrowed her eyes and sent out a Ki blast at the resurrecting golems, pushing it away, and destroying it to bits. The action caused the young woman with her weapon to turn around with a slight gasp as she held out her weapon again, ready to attack.

"W-Wait! I'm not an enemy!" Marissa voiced out. She jogged over to the woman and revealed herself with her hands out in front of her.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded, not letting down her weapon for a second.

"My name's Marissa, and I'm from Fairy Tail. I came here with a group of friends to investigate what was going on here." The Earthling introduced. She saw the young woman in front of her ease up a bit as the tension lessened. Then, she remembered the fact that there was another person who had come to take on the job alone. "...Are you Kagura by chance?"

"Yes… I am." Kagura answered, and she finally lowered her sword. "The clients told you of me?"

"Yeah, they did." She nodded. "Coming here to take on the job by yourself can be tough, I figured that we should help each other out. What do you say?"

Marissa held out a hand and let out a toothy grin. Kagura looked at her and her hand. With a slight smile she nodded, and accepted it.

"The enemies here are troublesome…" Kagura said with a serious tone. "I've managed to locate two people that seemed to be behind this but…"

"But what?" Marissa questioned as both her and Kagura let go of each other's hand.

"I had to get away… their numbers overwhelmed me so I chose to escape." Kagura said, looking away in shame with narrowed eyes.

"That's smart. If you know you can't break through then getting away is the next best thing to survive." Marissa said for reassurance.

"I suppose you're right. You said that you were with a group?"

"Yeah, but we all got separated. I can only think that the ones that's been attacking us did it. I need to regroup with them and I feel one of them close by."

"You feel? As in… you feel their magical power?" Kagura inquired.

"Not necessarily… it's not their magic I can feel but more their energy or life force." Marissa answered.

"Energy…?" Kagura wondered.

"I don't use magic actually, I have another source of power I use." Marissa said as she held out her hand and a Ki sphere flickered above her palm. Light was shone around them from the orb, and Kagura looked on in interest. "And part of that power allows me to sense where other people is located… as long as they're not dead of course."

"I see." Kagura saw the ball of light shrink until it eventually vanished with the dark surrounding them again.

"Come on, follow me. We'll meet up with one of my friends nearby, then we can focus on taking out the people behind all of this. Let's make sure the village outside can feel safe again." Marissa said.

"I agree, let's go." Kagura nodded.

* * *

Yusuke continued walking along the dirt path inside the cave. The blue torches that were hanged up against the walls on both sides of him continued on and on as far as he was able to see.

Just as he was wondering when it will end, he soon saw other lights blinking just up ahead apart from the blue flames. He narrowed his eyes and prepared himself as he sensed several signatures just up ahead, and arrived in a spacious room that looked to be made similar to how the entrance to the cave was when Ann first pointed it out. Yusuke blinked and gasped out loud in surprise, looking around him as he spotted multiple alters spread apart within. The base of it was dark gray in color with its base a square shape. Four pillars were erected on each corner with multiple red colored runes etched all around it.

There were five altars all together in the spacious area around him and right in the middle of each of them were the black beasts, similar to the one he and the others faced outside with a black miasma swirling around them. There were three that were identical to each other, and they had the figure very similar to that of wolves, but standing. In the other two, their shape resembled bears due to their large sized body and arms. One very common thing they all sported were white bone-like masks they held on their faces with red outlines to match their blood red eyes.

"What the hell…?" Yusuke muttered as he looked at each of the black beasts. Each one glowed a dark-bright aura around them of various colors along with the black miasma polluting them. The Saiyan narrowed his eyes further as his memories of his past flashed in his mind when he was just a wild child. ' _These things… it's just like-'_

Yusuke's thoughts came to a halt as he had remembered sensing someone nearby and looked slightly to the side at one of the altars as a man with long, braided brown-silver hair and large purple and white robes came into view from behind a pillar.

"Greetings, fellow wanderer." The unknown man said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Are you the one behind all of these things?" Yusuke questioned as he looked back at the altars.

"Indeed I am. But not these ones specifically as I hold no responsibility to making them. What I do next however, I can say that I am partially responsible then."

"What?"

The unknown being turned around and waved an arm to the side. The beasts roared all of a sudden that caught the Saiyan's attention as he watched on. The wolves were the first to change as they seemingly disappeared for a moment from the light that surrounded them before it turned bright red. The three orbs of red light from the three wolves all floated in the air above their respective altars before joining in the middle, merging into one. Red sparks crackled around it before the light shrunk and took on a shape. It dimmed down eventually until a new creature was seen and fell down on the ground, shaking it slightly.

The three wolves had all combined into one single creature as it stood up on its fur-like legs and walked forward a few steps, next to the unknown man and showed that he only went up to the beasts knee. Three heads were now present on its single body with the bone white masks on each of them. It growled audibly from its mouth as it snarled and showed it's teeth. The black, three-headed beast went on all fours as it continued glaring down at the Saiyan.

The next roars came from the bears from the other two altars just behind the first three. Similar to how the lights around the wolves acted, it enveloped the last two beasts in a bright red light. This time however, they didn't merge as Yusuke anticipated but instead they grew larger. Both light around the bears grew twice in size before the sphere took shape around the body of the creatures and disappeared, revealing the new look on them just like the first three wolves.

Both bears were shown with a large tail swishing back and forth between them and they now look slimmer in size of their bodies. Their legs were shown to be longer as they stretched for a few seconds on the altar below them. The masks held a different design to them now it resembled more of a head of a lion. As if it was possible, the mane on both of the beasts were spiked in several directions with the same bone-like material from their mask.

The last two of the creatures leaped away from their altars, and one landed down next to the unknown man while the other arrived right next to the three-headed black monster. They both landed at the same time, resulting in shaking the ground, and most likely the entire mountain, to shake once again.

"Fascinating, is it not?" The unknown man looked back at each of the three creatures and marveled at them.

"If that's what you call fascinating then I don't want to be apart of it at all. What the hell are they?" Yusuke questioned.

"They are called Grimm from my world. Such… dark things, but interesting."

"...other world?" The Saiyan muttered in surprise. "What world are you from?"

"Why do you ask, I wonder?"

"It's because I come from another world as well. I'm not from here originally."

"Is that so? My apologies as well for being rude. Shall I start by introducing myself to a fellow foreigner then? My name is Lilias Petal. I come from the world known as Remnant." Lilias introduced, slightly bowing his head.

"... Yusuke Yasai, Earth." The Patroller courteously introduced back.

"Earth? Intriguing. It's similar to this world I assume?"

"It is… in a lot of cases."

"I see." Lilias heard the anxious snarls from the three creatures beside him, and he looked at each of them. "It seems that they are getting restless. I apologize in advance, however time is of the essence for me and I must get going."

"Hold on, answer me this one question." Yusuke called out.

"One? Very well, what is it Mr. Yasai?"

"Are you with the Time Breakers?"

"Time Breakers? I have never heard of such group." Lilias answered as he turned around and began walking away.

"Towa! Does that name sound familiar?"

At Yusuke's second question, Lilias stopped. He glanced back at the younger man with a frown. Upon seeing his reaction, the Saiyan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

' _Does he know her…?'_ Yusuke thought.

' _... I'll have to have a talk with Salem after all.'_ Lilias inwardly noted, and continued walking away.

"Wait!" Yusuke shouted, and began running towards him. However, the roars and growls from the three creatures forced him to stop as they blocked him.

"Please, allow my Chimera's to indulge in some fun." Lilias lastly said, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn it…!" Yusuke cursed as he stared up at the three Chimeras, all of them showing off their teeths and ready to lunge at him. "I'm not letting you get away, you know something!"

The Saiyan's roar echoed throughout the caves as he dashed forward with the three black beasts leaping forward at the same time.

* * *

The ground trembled slightly as Ann and Wendy continued walking the path further down the mountain with Carla floating beside her partner.

"How are the others doing?" Wendy asked Ann.

"They're doing fine at the moment… Tarok must be livid at the moment though…" Ann answered, slightly muttering the last part.

They had been walking for some time ever since they had separated from everyone else and at this point, the female Saiyan was getting anxious. She felt that Marissa had met up with someone else but it wasn't either Yusuke or Cana as they were still far apart from each other. But Cana was getting closer to the Earthling, so she didn't have to worry about them too much.

Her rival on the other hand, was fighting down below and was also the reason why she and the Sky Dragonslayer were feeling the quakes ever so often.

"We should get to Mari first… Tarok is further down below so we won't be getting there soon." Ann said.

"It's amazing how you can easily feel the others out… I almost wish I could do that." Wendy praised.

"You don't have to use and attack with Ki to try and locate them, just concentrate hard enough and you'll be able to do it. You're able to sense magic right?"

"Yes, I can." Wendy nodded.

"It's similar to that… I think."

"I see, not right now perhaps."

"You're quite right… we do have to find the others first before we can relax as well." Carla voiced out.

Their brief conversation ended as the three continued down the path. Wendy eyed Ann curiously as she walked behind her, and couldn't help but think back to how she looked in her Super Saiyan state compared to now as she was looking normally.

The contrast was drastically different from what she thought. From Ann's spiked up golden locks that would instantly changed whenever she wanted to the silky black hair she was naturally born with. The more Wendy thought about the two different scenarios about Ann she couldn't help but think about how Yusuke can do it so easily as well. Then another thought occurred to the young girl between the two Saiyans.

"Ann… do you hate Yusuke?" Wendy asked in wonder.

Ann looked back at Wendy in surprise but continued walking. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that… the way you act towards him seems harsh at times."

"I don't… hate him. He just annoys me at times." Ann grumbled as she looked back ahead.

"What does he do that annoys you?" Carla questioned.

Ann was silent for a moment, pondering on what exactly he does that bothers her. There was definitely the fact she had thought Yusuke died during his fight against Demigra back in their universe and later discovered him here on Earthland.

The endeavors he had gone through for Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time when he began patrolling. His strength improving immensely from each era in their universe's history the day he started in just a short amount of time. The tendency of him seemingly one-upping her from time to time whenever they had been assigned from one mission to another.

… the relationship between him, Erza and Mirajane bothered her constantly however.

Ann quietly sighed as she raked back the front of her bang and ruffled her hair vigorously from their past.

"A lot of things." The female Saiyan simply answered.

"It seems like it." Carla joked.

"I don't think he's that bad at all… Yusuke was the one who invited Carla and I to join Fairy Tail when we almost had nowhere else to go. We couldn't be more relieved when we agreed. I still miss my old guild but, it was for the best." Wendy solemnly explained, catching Ann's interest.

"Why did you leave your old guild?" Ann asked.

"We didn't leave…" Carla started off sorrowfully.

"Our old guild didn't exist in the first place. I first showed up with a past friend's help when I was very young, our old Master used the magic he had to create the people and the guild just for me. During that time… I also met Carla, and we've been friends since then." Wendy explained, giggling towards the end when she looked at the white Exceed.

"Indeed, quite the history we have with each other." Carla responded with a fond smile.

"I see… I understand then. He did that huh? Yeah, sounds like him alright." Ann commented.

"Is that partially why he annoys you?" Carla couldn't help but ask.

"No… I can't blame him for being like that considering what the Supreme Kai of Time taught him." Ann answered. ' _Gohan and Goku could act like that… I guess it isn't too weird.'_

"This Supreme Kai of Time, Yusuke spoke about her in a good light. What do you think of her?" Wendy asked.

"The Supreme Kai of Time…" Ann smiled at this when she thought back to her. "She's something else… managing the timeline and having to watch over it is a heavy task. I admire her for it, and I'm glad to be able to help her. I'll do what I can for her."

"Are you from the future as well? Where they get the other people to help out?"

"... no, actually. My situation was similar to Tarok's. Except I wasn't wished by Shenron. The Supreme Kai of Time was the one who reached out to me, and I took it. I… needed it during that time the most." Ann replied with a forlorn expression.

Wendy and Carla studied the female Saiyan's features with what little light she was supplying with and was slightly surprised. During the time they have known her Ann had always held up a stern and serious expression, especially towards Yusuke whenever they had interacted. It was clear that the topic of the Supreme Kai of Time was something soft for Ann and they were glad to have seen such a side to her.

However, with the way Ann spoke brought up a thought within Carla, and wanting to know more about the Time Patroller she asked away.

"Ann, are you jealous perhaps?" The white Exceed asked.

"Huh? Jealous? Of what?" Ann whipped her head back to look at Carla incredulously.

"Well, there was the story Yusuke told about how he was taken care of by her for five years when it really only happened in one week outside of it. By the sound of it, it seems they have quite the relationship." Carla said. "Does it bother you?"

"It…" Ann looked away in embarrassment. "It doesn't."

Wendy and Carla looked at each other with a small frown, but the feline quietly sighed and shrugged.

Ann continued walking in the front with her head down in thought, her face expressing a saddened look.

* * *

Cana sighed as she continued to look side to side of her surroundings as she went further into the cave. Using one of her cards she held in her hand as a small light source, she was grateful that she hadn't ran into any other enemies so far as she kept on venturing. She was however, a bit cranky and thirsty at the moment.

"Man, why did I agree to not drink as part of that deal. I really want a sip right now…" The brunette whined and grabbed her knapsack from behind her.

She opened it up to reveal various small bottles of liquor with a couple of larger ones among them. Cana sighed sadly as she licked her lips and swallowed the lump in her throat from the sight.

"So tempting…" Cana whined and forced herself to close her eyes, closing her bag and putting it back behind her.

However, she looked back at the bag again with a glint in her eyes.

"A little couldn't hurt, would it?"

Rubble was heard nearby and Cana immediately went on alert. She reached into her purse and held up the card that provided the light in front of her, ready to pull out more cards to attack.

Just as she suspected, multiple red dots were seen in her light of sight, and slowly they moved forward so that she can get a clear visual. More golems had turned up to block her way, and Cana took a few steps back cautiously.

"Great… just my luck…" Cana muttered irritably.

She waited whether or not the golems in front of her would make the first move and kept her hand inside of her purse. Cana made a surprised noise as she heard and saw multiple explosions in front of her. The golems that were just in the front lines all of a sudden were destroyed and sliced in multiple pieces, their rocky bodies falling down on the ground.

"What…" Cana stared at the fallen rocks.

"Cana!"

The brunette gasped as she heard Marissa's voice from a distance and looked ahead to see the Earthling running towards her while keeping up a ball of Ki in her hands to keep the area lit up.

"Marissa!" Cana said in relief and relaxed as she began walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" The younger girl asked when she arrived in front of Cana.

"Yeah, now that I've met up with you." Cana responded with a smile. She looked to the side in wonder to see another girl walking beside Marissa with a sheathed sword in her hand. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kagura! She's the one with Mermaid Heel!" Marissa introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagura said with a bow of her head.

"Ahh, so this is the lone member of Mermaid Heel. Wow, she's really sixteen years old?" Cana asked.

"Yup! And she can do so much cool things with her sword without taking it out, how awesome is that?"

"It's nothing special, really…" Kagura said.

"Sword user eh? Well, if you can keep up with two other people in our group I'd say our chances of making it out alright is solid, as if it wasn't already." Cana joked.

"Two more?" Kagura questioned as she looked at Marissa.

"We have two friends that can use Ki as well and just like me, they don't use magic. They're farther away from us, but we should continue going below. Bro's down there and he's fighting right now."

"How far down is Yusuke at?" Cana asked.

The cave shook after she asked her question and all three girls had to steady themselves from the quaking to not fall over. It was only for a few short seconds before it all calmed down again.

"Is that one of your friends?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah… I don't think he's having much trouble but we should go to meet up with him just in case." Marissa answered.

"Lead the way, we'll be right behind you." Cana said.

Marissa nodded and began running back towards the direction from where she and Kagura came from. With Cana now with them in their party, they began venturing further down the mountain to aid the male Saiyan.

* * *

A beam of light sliced down on the bear-mutated Grimm in half. Both sides of it collapsed on the ground before it began disintegrating into nothing a second later.

Yusuke's blade dimmed down and he leaped back to avoid an oncoming charge from the other lion-like Grimm. He managed to grab ahold of its tail and bellowed in surprise from the sudden feeling. The Patroller landed on the ground and shouted as he swung the creature towards the Chimera with three heads that was just recovering from being kicked into the wall earlier by Yusuke.

Both Grimm collided against one another and fell on the ground, writhing. Their red eyes looked back to glare at Yusuke who stood from a distance. The Cerberus Chimera was the first to stand upright on all four of its paws and leaped towards the Saiyan with a loud roar. It neared the teen with all three of its mouths open, wanting to maw at him.

However, Yusuke held out his hands in front of him and skidded back on the ground as he caught one of the head's sharp upper teeth and one of his foot stepped on the bottom pointy teeths to balance himself.

"Ugh, disgusting…" Yusuke muttered in annoyance, feeling the saliva on his hands and smelling the foul odor of the Grimm's breath. He gritted his teeth when he came to a stop and grunted as he aimed one of his hands into its mouth, and Ki appeared in front of his palm as it rapidly expanded until it completely filled the inside. It continued to grow inside as the one of the Cerberus' head was forced to widen its mouth, but soon exploded when it was unable to take it anymore.

The Saiyan flipped back as soon as one of the heads was destroyed and wiped off the residue from his hands onto his pants. "Damn it… I didn't bring any spare clothings…"

He looked ahead again to see what remained of the Grimm leap at him. Yusuke brought out both of his arms to aim at the left and right heads of the Chimera left and shot out a Ki wave that was large enough to engulf their skulls within and was destroyed. The body of the Cerberus Grimm collided on the floor as it soon disappeared into nothingness. But just behind the remains of the Cerberus came the last Lion-like Grimm, charging towards the Saiyan as it ran past the Cerberus's body and jumped towards the Saiyan. He let out his blade of Ki once more from his fingertips as it pierced through the mask and went through its entire body. The creature stopped as it was skewered and was soon reduced to nothing.

"Now to find you and get answers…" Yusuke muttered and began running towards the direction Lilias had gone towards.

* * *

 **I have started taken other elements from another franchise or universe that most of you might be aware of. Just a reminder that this isn't the mini-arc I was referring to as that'll happen later. I also was planning on finishing this in this chapter actually but it went longer than I expected so it'll most likely be over in the next chapter. I do ask that people should take note of this chapter as it'll carry on in the future. Not in this story though, but the sequel.**

 **Kagura has been officially introduced into the story! I'll say this now, she currently does not know that Simon is alive and has not met him, Milliana, Sho or Wally. She's still looking for him. There isn't too much about the Mermaid Heel guild themselves except for the fact that we've seen 5 of its members (as far as I know as well from what I researched), during the GMG arc. I don't think there was a specific said time when Kagura DID meet Milliana so I'm going to be placing that during the 7 year time skip that will happen soon. It's kind of weird as well since I have her with the Archenemy so I'm going to try and fit that in since I won't have her unsheathing it at all anytime soon. There also wasn't too much of her taking action, that'll change in the next chapter.**

 **Lilias Petal and Grusbalesta, they are people from the TCG Force of Will. If you guys want a more accurate and clearer image of them you can search it up. I've taken into account of what their play style is into here and they'll be relevant in the future.**

 **Hopefully it'll take me only around a month next to update but I won't let it and college get to me too much. Thank you again for everyone supporting this story though! It really means a lot. If I could, Macs for those who want it! I recently got a MacBook Air with a student discount and got a good deal from it. And I'm loving it so far, along with a free pair of Beat's headphones, I'd say it's a really good deal.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: October 16, 2017.**


	49. Chapter 49: Solidity

**Well crap, where to begin... Hey guys! It's been almost three months... hehe, boy that sucks. But I'm back! And with the filler-not-so-filler finish of this chapter! A bit longer than some but I did wanted to end this part and move onto the next. Anyway, onto reviews!**

 **.**

 **JKL98:** **Yeah I'm aware Grimm has two "m's", but I just put one in the title of the last chapter on purpose lol.**

 **Yavin Yams:** **It's nice to hear from someone new! First, thank you very much for reading my story up until this point. Second, this will be the final chapter where there will be the RWBY aspect to it. I don't plan on having the RWBYverse interact with this story at all. Instead, it'll be apart of a completely new story that I plan on having in the future, but at this point, only just having that one story. I've already dug myself in the past chapters of having the RWBYverse put in, but mostly crossing over with DBXV. Not too much apart of the FTverse will be in it, in fact, nothing major from the FTverse will be apart of it. You don't sound selfish at all, I do kind of agree with you though that having a third element will be a bit much. But, I do tend to make that story short and then head back into FTXV. Once again, thank you!**

 **Guest (1): This chapter is considerably longer than the last one lol, enjoy!**

 **Omni Warrior: Looking up on the wikia it said that Kagura's age was 23, I just deducted 7 years from that since this is the pre-timeskip, making her 16. Thank you as well!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Yusuke's Final Kamehameha training is going well, just a few chapters left!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan": Oh no, don't do that, we need Trunks xD, but regarding the RWBY x DBZ fics, I've taken a look at them and their summaries only but never really delve into it. I'll have to check it out later.**

 **Guest Reviewer "AntiHero627": In my opinion, if they are not enhanced, I think that mages in the FTverse can take on the Grimm and survive, looking at the information in the recent RWBY episodes of Volume 5 that is. By not enhanced, I mean by, not Towa lol. But if by Lilias, they could pose a challenge, similar to how Kagura was put in last chapter. Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest Reviewer "CobraAssassin": It definitely Would be terrifying to see in the RWBYverse... but just like up above, Salem and natural Grimm are not on Earthland. And I do know it's been awhile, but my thoughts on DBS 111, it was good, but expected of what happened to Hit. Sad to see him and them all go. The recent episodes of DBS though is getting thrilling again, I can't wait to see Vegeta's new power. **

**Guest Reviewer "JustPasingBy":** **Not in this story, no, but in the next one!**

 **devo33331:** **I'll consider it, but it's to a point where I'll be focusing on other things in the future chapters :x, but as for the Grimm chimeras and Yusuke vs. Salem, it's all a maybe!**

 **LifeByTheCreed:** **It's definitely not a bad idea at all, and I have considered the fact of the both of them fusing, but it wouldn't even be enough to take on 1st form Frieza in my opinion. Maybe on a spinoff where nothing matters, I could definitely do it haha.**

 **Guest Reviewer "Fairy Tail Ball": Not in this story unfortunately, if I ever happen to make a completely new story full of "what-if's" then I definitely would. **

**Guest Reviewer "HanzoHasashi24":** **I don't think I'll have SSJ4 Broly appear at all lol, that can stay in the games and commercial. But, things could change in the future.**

 **DragonBreath99:** **I love Kale, Caulifla, and Kefla. There's alot of hate going on in the fandom on them but I absolutely love them. They're like, the first serious female Saiyan's that appear and fight in a long time, and I like it! I just hope that Toriyama touches on them more in the future, if they do get wished back. And about the S-Cells, it's honestly nothing new, we knew about it the whole time during the series lol.**

 **.**

 **That's all the reviews there is! I'm sorry again it's taken me awhile, and no promises that the next one will be sooner but I'll try.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

Yusuke continued running through the torch-lit paths for some time now after the detour from fighting three of Lilias' Chimeras. He felt the others still travelling downwards inside the mountain, more over at Ann's side as she, Wendy, and Carla were quickly descending downwards.

Resolved on finding Lilias once more to confront him, the male Saiyan sped up and began dashing forward, twisting and turning through the maze-like paths. The blue fire torches all but became a blur in his line of sight now as he kept moving at a fast pace through the caves.

Eventually, more blue came into his vision and he widened his eyes as he slowed down considerably to get a clearer view. He had now past by all the torches behind him and came up to another cavern, larger than the previous one. All around him, can be considered a motherload of how much raw lacrima was embedded within veins that glowed all around him.

"Oh no…" Yusuke muttered in worry, looking back and forth from side to side at all the blue crystals.

"Ah, so you must be the one Lilias has mentioned."

Yusuke perked up at a new voice from a short distance away and looked ahead to see a new person, a man with a hooded dark robe on him. He can make out the glasses and gray facial hair he had and hair from the crown of his skull on either side of his face.

"Who are you?"

"Grusbalesta is my name. I am fully aware of who you are, Mr. Yasai." Grusbalesta introduced.

"Where is he?" Yusuke questioned.

"That is a question that I do not have to answer."

"Then let me ask you this then, are you from that world he called Remnant as well?"

"Indeed I am. And he has told me that you are not from this world either. Tell me Mr. Yasai, what is your objective?" The man asked.

"Objective? I don't have one. I was forced to come here after I finished a battle, and haven't found a way back." Yusuke explained.

"Is that so…?"

"Lilias reacted to the name Towa. Do you know that name as well?"

"Towa? It seems we share some common knowledge." Grusbalesta said.

"Then you do know her." Yusuke said as he tightened his fists.

"An acquaintance is all she is. The three of us share the same skill set in the scientific field. Her's… being somewhat intriguing from what little that I have seen of what she is capable of. While Lilias is more adept in mutation processing, I, on the other hand like to see myself more in the alchemic field." Grusbalesta hovered a hand in front of him as it began glowing white. It made a humming sound as it dimmed and glowed back down as he concentrated.

Right in between Yusuke and Grusbalesta, the latter formed multiple golems from the normal rocks that were part of the mountain. More and more were made until they surrounded the male Saiyan in a circle. Observing more closely at the golems, Yusuke could see the blue raw lacrima in a hexagonal shape embedded onto their foreheads that was different to the ones he had fought earlier.

The Time Patroller took a stance as he lifted up his arms and spreaded apart his legs to take action until he saw Grusbalesta reaching inside of his robes. The older man had his hand closed until he threw multiple items in the air. Yusuke observed upwards as he saw multiple crystals floating in the air, glowing in their respective color. There were multiple red, yellow, blue, and white crystals shining above the golems before they all erratically swirled around in the air before seemingly merging within rocky creatures.

"This world's main source of energy could be considered a blessing from what I've studied. Very, very compatible and resembles of the source of power we use back on Remnant." Grusbalesta said, tossing a few of the same crystals in his hand.

Yusuke observed more closely at the golems around him. They were very still for a moment before their eyes flashed red and growled lowly. The blue lacrima on their foreheads lit up in a white light for a split moment before it was revealed as a different color. Various golems had their new lacrima's in a red, yellow, and more darker blue color, all separate on each golems.

"Rocks are a humble material… they can stay still and wait for years to come. They are patient and silent… and in some cases, just waiting to come out with its true potential when the time is ripe." Grusbalesta lectured, catching the crystals in his hand.

One of the golem's lacrima that was now the color of red glowed, and it shot fire out of its crystal towards the Saiyan.

Yusuke leaped in the air to avoid the flames. As he looked down to see the fire brush off of the other nearby golems, he saw a glow of yellow at the corner of his eyes and looked over towards that direction. It was a golem that had its lacrima turned yellow. Sparks appeared around it before its entire body lit up in a bright yellow hue, and multiple streams of lightning was shot out of its body and travelled towards the Saiyan. Yusuke phased out of sight with the lightning going past him and hitting the ceiling. He appeared back on the ground in front of the golem that just shot out the lightning and lunged forward with an arm in front of him, immediately destroying the creature.

Arriving in front of the group of golems, Yusuke looked up ahead to see ones with the dark blue crystals they wielded. The lacrima on them glowed, and they all rapidly fired off shards of ice towards the Saiyan. He leaped back as the ice that missed was shattered on the ground, and he fired off a Ki blast strong enough to destroy the golem.

"What the hell did you even do?" Yusuke demanded.

"I simply combined both worlds sources into one into my creations that stand before you. Dust… just like lacrima can be used in many various ways. This is an example of one, of how all of these soldiers are as of now." Grusbalesta showed off a white crystal in between his index finger and thumb. "The potential within Dust is extraordinary… just waiting to burst! Combine it with lacrima, and you have results reaching as high as the sky!"

Several other golems began firing off different kinds of elemental attacks just like before at the Saiyan, and he nimbly evaded each of them but was also pushed further away from Grusbalesta.

Yusuke looked around him again at all the raw lacrima that was still intact within the cavern they were in, and looked ahead again at the golems and the old alchemist.

' _I need to be careful to not fire off any blasts in here recklessly… a single reaction could have this entire mountain blow up. Not to mention there might still civilians be in here too…"_ Yusuke thought out with a bit of sweat dripping down his brow.

The Time Patroller shouted as he began glowing in power around him. The winds can be felt by Grusbalesta as he shivered and took a step back while shielding himself with an arm.

' _Incredible… is this his Aura?'_ Grusbalesta thought in a combination of fright and wonder.

Yusuke shouted once more as he dashed forward towards the golems in front of him and began destroying one after the other. He punched one through its head after jumping to meet its height, spun and kicked another away while appearing above it to smash the lacrima with the heel of his boot, and even spun another around so that he threw it at another golem so that both are destroyed.

Grusbalesta watched with wide eyes at the display of the Saiyan's power and the continuous potency of his aura as one by one his golems continued to be destroyed one after the other. They kept firing off their own powers of fire, electric and ice to no avail as Yusuke had too much power and speed for all of them.

' _This is a battle I cannot win… Lilias is right. We'll need to head back for now.'_

A portal had opened up just behind Grusbalesta as he sensed it and looked back.

' _Good timing…'_ Grusbalesta thought and turned around fully, putting one foot into the hole.

Yusuke finished up with the last of his golems and looked ahead to see a large rift near the older man. "Stop!"

The Saiyan began sprinting towards him until another golem, larger than the rest he had faced just now appear with most of its body having lacrima embedded onto it. More crystals of Dust were seen above it before they all dove down to merge with the golem in front of him. A brief flash outlined the golem as the lacrima now transitioned from its natural sky blue color to other various hues such as red, yellow, dark blue, and white. The golem held out its arms in front of him as particles of light began charging in between its hands as a few sparks of electricity crackled.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes slightly as he aimed one of his hands towards the golem with his fingers pointing it while it was charging its attack. It was only for a moment that the Patroller allowed the golem to charge up more of it attack before a beam of his Ki shout out of his fingertips and pierced through the particles of light and went straight into the head of it. The tip stuck out just a few inches behind the monster made out of rock before it began glowing brightly. Yusuke shot forward more of his Ki into his blade as it traveled towards the golem and imploded from within his blade, destroying the large rock with ease.

Dust and debris littered the Saiyan's line of sight in front of him and he swiped his arm to the side to blow it all away. When it completely cleared up, Grusbalesta was nowhere to be seen or was close by to be easily sensed.

"Damn it…" Yusuke cursed.

He looked around the cavern past the rubble he made from the bout and found that there was no other paths opened besides the one he came from. Yusuke closed his eyes and honed in on his senses. Apart from the others in his group, he searched further out within the mountain and near it. Upon expanding his mental radar, he felt both Lilias and Grusbalesta even further down below the mountain.

"How deep does this go…?" Yusuke wondered as he opened his eyes. He looked down on the ground and held up a fist. "Might as well start digging."

The Saiyan crouched down on a knee and placed a hand on the ground while bringing back his opposite arm. He grinned slightly as he slammed his fist down, inevitably shaking the entire mountain as the ground below him cracked by a large margin, and he sunk a few feet down.

"Hope the others won't mind while I do this." Yusuke said, and continued punching the floor under him.

* * *

As the cave around them shook, Marissa, Kagura, and Cana continued venturing down the mountain with the Time Patroller leading the other two.

"Geez, what is he doing…" Marissa said in annoyance.

"Is all of that coming from Yusuke?" Cana asked.

"Yeah… only weird thing is that I don't think he's fighting anymore. He's not powered up at all."

"... it makes me wonder how strong this person you two speak of really is." Kagura commented, keeping a grip on her sword as she continued running.

"He's plenty strong." Cana responded back to her with a grin.

"Aside from Ann, I'd say they're pretty equal at this point." Marissa added in.

"Let's just say that… if either one of them were to go up against a large army of Rune Knights with no repercussions, they can definitely come out of it unscratched." Cana said.

"I find that hard to believe." Kagura responded.

"Ah just wait till ya see them in action then."

"Hold on." Marissa stopped running, forcing the other two to stop just behind her.

"What's the matter?" Kagura asked.

"I'm sensing other people near us…"

"Is it the enemies?" Cana questioned.

"No… it's different."

Marissa ran again towards a group of people up ahead. Kagura and Cana began following the Earthling once more as they continued through the narrow cave.

The path widened as they kept going until they reached an area large enough to be considered a room. Or in this case as all three looked around, a prison was what they saw as people were caged up inside solid rock small cages that were part of the mountain itself. Small torches in a red fire were mounted all around the walls of the spartan room, and the prisoners themselves looked towards the trio with hope lighting up in their eyes.

"What the…" Cana muttered.

"These must be the people that have gone missing from the village." Kagura said.

"Please, help us!" One of them shouted.

"We don't know how long we've been in here at this point…"

"I need to go see my wife and daughter… they must be worried sick about me!"

'Let's go free them." Marissa said, looking back at Cana and Kagura.

Both wizards firmly nodded and the three of them separated to free the people from their cells.

Kagura went to the one nearest to her that contained three men inside. The Mermaid Heel member propped up her sword in front of her diagonally.

"Stand back." Kagura demanded, and those in the cell did so by her command. She shouted as she swung her sword, still sheathed in its scabbard, across from her. In an instant, the rock-made cell bars were sliced in a diagonal line with enough space for the prisoners to be freed.

Cana ran over to a few cells over at her side and brought up several cards in both of her hands that were firmly in between her fingers. She crossed her arms in front of her, ready to fling them.

"All of you are gonna have to take a few steps back, preferably all the way to the wall." Cana said, and those mentioned did as she suggested, staying as far away from the bars as possible.

The Brunette grunted as she uncrossed and threw her arms, letting go of the cards in between her fingers. All of the cards she threw pierced the bars with their corners. As Cana snapped her fingers, the cards shined for a moment before a small explosion occurred from all of them and destroyed the barricades, freeing the prisoners.

Marissa ran to the farthest side of the room, opposite of Cana and Kagura were there were other prisoners imprisoned. She came up to one of them with a reassuring smile.

"We'll get you all out of here soon, stand back a little bit." Marissa said as she hooked back an arm with a fist ready.

"B-Behind you!" One of them said in fear.

"Huh?" Marissa perked up and heard growling behind her. She snapped her head back, only for her to duck instantly from a swipe at her head. The Earthling touched the ground with both of her hands and kicked the attacker away with both of her legs and immediately stood back upright.

Marissa took a closer look at the red eyes, white mask and bone-like material protruding out of its body. The creature stood back up on its hind legs, and growled again that almost resembles a wolf.

' _I guess they found us out…'_ Marissa thought as she brought up her fists. She looked both ways to see more appear from a portal that was present above them. Scouting ahead, the Earthling saw more where Cana and Kagura were at and that the prisoners that they had freed were being protected behind them. ' _They should be fine for now… I should give them a hand though.'_

One of the wolves lunged at Marissa and she ducked one more. She grabbed it by one of its leg and slammed it down on the ground, following it up with a punch straight towards its skull. Landing a clean hit, the creature began to flake away from existence as it was killed.

Several more went to leap at Marissa soon after, and the Earthling extended two fingers from her right hand in front of her. At each of the black creatures, she aimed at each one and shot off small Ki bullets at each of them. The enemies were all hit dead-on, and all of them soon disappeared into thin air.

Finished with the attackers on her end, Marissa dashed forward to where Cana and Kagura were currently fighting. She appeared above one of the beasts and slammed her elbow down at the top of their head, causing it to crash down from where it stood. A moment later, it began disappearing.

Eventually with Marissa, Cana, and Kagura all fighting to defend the people, they all came out victorious in the end. With the last of the creatures fading away into the air, the rest of the prisoners were freed from their cells with Marissa's help and they all regrouped with each other.

"What do we do now? We can't move on without bringing them along, it'll be too dangerous." Cana said glancing at the prisoners.

"I can bring them back no problem, I'll just use my Instant Transmission… huh, I probably should have done that sooner actually." Marissa realized.

"The Instant Transmission?" Kagura questioned.

"Here, let me show you."

Marissa went over to the group of prisoners and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Everyone! I'm going to need all of you to make physical contact with each other! Without having a big hassle come up, it'll be better if all of you held hands! The sooner you do so, the faster I can get all of you back to your homes!" Marissa announced.

With excitement growing in them, they quickly did what Marissa had asked and soon, all of them practically created a human chain with most of them holding hands or touching each other shoulders. The Earthling went over to one of them and placed a hand on their shoulder. She looked back at Cana and Kagura with a grin.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Marissa said as she waved at both of the female mages and placed an index and middle finger on her forehead. She closed her eyes and a moment later, she and the entire group all disappeared from their eyes.

Kagura widened her eyes significantly and gasped out loud. She looked all around her inside the cavern but only found herself and Cana.

"W-Where did they all go?!" Kagura asked frantically.

"Haha! If you can see the look on your face right now, it's hilarious!" Cana cackled.

"They are gone! We should be finding them!"

"No worries… that's just her teleportation-like technique. We should just sit tight for a few minutes like she said and she'll be back in one piece." Cana said as she wrapped an arm around the Mermaid Heel wizard's shoulder.

"...if you say so."

* * *

On the upper parts within the mountain, running footsteps were heard on the dirt ground of the cave, mostly coming from two people with the white Exceed flying beside them.

The ground shook once more for them, causing Ann to growl and grit her teeth.

"What the hell is he doing…" Ann muttered.

"How close are we getting? Carla asked.

"We're still a ways away… damn it, if only Mari was here with her Instant Transmission." Ann looked back Wendy behind her. "How are you holding up, Wendy?"

"I-I'm… doing… fine…" Wendy managed to say through her pants, but Ann could see her heavy breathing, along with her staggering behind.

Ann stopped running, prompting Wendy and Carla to stop as well.

"What's… what's wrong, Ann?" Wendy asked as she took deep breaths.

"Come on." Ann crouched down on a knee with her back facing Wendy.

"What…?"

"Get on my back, it'll be faster that way. I can hold Carla in my arms."

"A-Are you sure…?" Wendy asked with a stutter.

"I suggested it, didn't I?" Ann said, narrowing her eyes a little.

"O-Okay."

Wendy went over to Ann, placing her hands on her shoulders. She jumped forward as her knees were placed on the female Saiyan's waist, and Ann pulled her legs in so that she was secured behind her back. Still feeling the smaller girl's hands on her shoulders, Ann turned her head to the side to look at Wendy.

"You're going to want to wrap your arms around me, we're not going to be slow." Ann suggested.

Gulping away some kind of uneasiness in her, Wendy did as Ann said and wrapped her arms around the Saiyan's neck. They both looked back down at the white tabby in curiosity.

"Carla, we need to hurry." Ann said.

"Well, I don't doubt that you'll get us there in a much shorter time than we have had before." Carla said as she walked over to the two and hopped up towards Ann as the female Saiyan caught the Exceed with an arm, and held her tightly against her in front of her.

"Make sure you hang on tight, Wendy."

"I will!" Wendy responded, and couldn't help but shiver with some excitement welling up within her.

"Let's go then."

Ann crouched forward a bit as one of of her arms held Carla tightly and her opposite was behind her, keeping Wendy in place. White aura glowed around them suddenly as Ann powered up.

A trail of dust was seen behind her as she began sprinting through the caverns, carefully avoiding running into the walls as she kept going. Carla and Wendy held their eyes shut from the winds in front of them with the latter's hair blowing back constantly.

The three continued deeper down the mountain.

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you so much young lady!" A citizen praised as she held Marissa's arms joyfully while shaking them with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"It was no problem ma'am… I'm just glad they're all safe." Marissa chuckled.

Marissa had transported every single person that had been inside the mountain a while ago in front of the Mayor's building. Confusion ran through each of them from the sudden shift in scenery until the citizens who were already inside the city, while startled by their sudden appearance, instantly recognized them as the missing people that had vanished.

Soon, there was a large crowd gathered up in the middle of the town where the relatives of the captured soon reunited, all with tears of joy in their eyes. Husband's kissing their wives and hugging their children, sisters throwing themselves at their brothers and mothers hugging their sons that had returned safely.

"Thank you for rescuing the missing people. We truly are grateful." Lennard bowed.

"Yes, this puts our minds at ease that there has been no casualties. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Rhea said, bowing her head a bit.

"It wasn't too much trouble…" Marissa scratched her cheek. "Are they all accounted for?"

"Yes, every person that had been missing has all returned… but, what of the source of the problem." Lennard asked.

"We're still trying to get them… I should head back actually, they're gonna need me." Marissa said as she looked towards the giant mountain.

"We will let you get back to it then, the sooner the better." Rhea said.

"Of course." Marissa nodded, and faced the mountain as she placed two fingers on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and concentrated more closely as she tried sensing where Cana and Kagura were at. However, the rise in energy from Ann caught her attention first as she felt her moving at a rapid pace in the mountain.

' _She's still so far up… I should go help her out.'_

From where Marissa stood, those that could see her from a small distance away saw her disappear from her spot.

Back within the mountain, the Earthling arrived that appeared to be a random area. She opened her eyes that looked ahead, until a voice yelled out from the side of her.

"Mari?!"

"Huh…?"

Marissa looked to her left as she heard her name called, but instantly widened her eyes as she saw Ann, carrying Wendy and Carla, running straight towards her with no time to stop.

"Oh shi-GAH!" Marissa yelped as the trio yelled and collided against each other.

All four of them rolled on the ground before hitting a nearby wall that forked the cavern. Marissa gritted her teeth as she was the one who softened the other's collision, being the only one to have her back against the wall. Ann was sprawled on the Earthling's legs before she got up, shaking her head. Her attention was immediately directed towards Wendy and Carla, who was also on the ground in front of them with spirals in their eyes. The female Saiyan quietly let out a sigh of relief that they weren't critically injured.

"Ow… Ann…" Marissa groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You can't blame me on this one Mari… you're the one who appeared in front of me…" Ann sighed and offered her friend a hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" Marissa responded as she took Ann's hand and stood up.

"Mm…" Wendy and Carla also slowly stood up as soon as they had their senses back.

"Wendy, Carla, are you both okay?" Ann asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I am too… what gives, Marissa?" Carla asked, placing her paws on her hips.

"Ehehe… my bad." Marissa uneasily answered. "Though, I figured I would help you guys get down further. I just helped all of the people that went missing back to their town."

"That's good to hear… what a relief." Wendy said.

"Was Cana with you?" Ann asked.

"Yeah, and that Mermaid Heel member too! She's pretty cool!" Marissa eagerly said.

"You found her?" Carla asked.

"Yup! C'mon, let's hurry back to them." Marissa held out a hand as she placed two fingers on her forehead.

Ann held Marissa's hand and brought out her other hand towards Wendy and Carla. Both of them nodded with Wendy eagerly holding onto Ann while also making physical contact with Carla. Knowing that everyone is linked together, Marissa closed her eyes briefly to sense Cana's energy. Ignoring the constant shaking of the mountain that was happening down below, she locked onto the Card Mage's Ki, and all four disappeared from their spot.

* * *

"She's been gone for quite some time now… are you certain she is safe?" Kagura asked, pacing around.

"Of course I'm sure. Hell, she's the third strongest person I know of. She can take of herself." Cana reassured.

"It sounds as if you haven't interacted with a lot of people if you say she is the third strongest person you know..." Kagura said unsurely.

"Keep underestimating her like that and she'll be bound to show you one way or another. I definitely don't want to be in that position." Cana said as she re-positioned her purse on her. "Bit of sass on you, eh?"

Kagura said nothing in response and continued pacing around the jail-like cavern they were still in. Cana stood still with her arms crossed as she kept blankly staring ahead.

Just behind the two women, a group of four immediately appeared in the middle of the room. Kagura stopped her pacing as she managed to eye the group from the side, mostly recognizing Marissa among them. Cana caught the swordswoman stop and followed the direction she was looking at, and grinned.

"Took you long enough. And you brought the rest of them!" Cana said, walking over to the group of four. "Well, except for one person."

As Cana finished her sentence, the mountain shook again.

"Where are the people?" Kagura asked, walking up near Cana.

"They're fine. I just took them all back to their town." Marissa answered as she walked forward with Ann, Wendy and Carla behind her.

"Cana! You're okay!" Wendy greeted as she went up to her.

"Hey there Wendy, yup, thanks to Marissa and the other fellow mage from Mermaid Heel." Cana said as she patted Wendy's head.

With Kagura mentioned, Ann, Wendy, and Carla all looked towards the swordswoman who looked back at them as well. She slightly bowed her head.

"I am Kagura from Mermaid Heel." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy!" Wendy waived.

"So young as well, it seems that it was not a lie when her age was said as well." Carla commented.

"And over here is Ann, not too much of a greeter though." Marissa introduced as she leaned one of her arms on the female Saiyan's shoulder.

Kagura observed Ann the most. Taking note of the all black colored clothing she wore from her jacket, tank top, denim pants with her white boots being the only different aspect of her look. The most boggling detail however, was a little more worrying for the swordswoman as she narrowed her eyes a little.

' _Just like Marissa I don't feel any magical energy from her…'_ Kagura thought in her head.

"Cana, here." Ann said, ignoring the stare from Kagura as she walked over to the brunette. From her jacket pocket, she pulled out a card that Cana had threw at her earlier before they all separated.

"Keep it, think of it as a souvenir when we complete the mission. You'll have fun memories when you look back on it." Cana said with a grin.

Ann looked at the card with Cana's cartoonish figure on it for a moment before putting it back in her pocket. "If you say so, I'll keep it then."

Everyone felt the mountain shake once more as some small rocks fell down from the ceiling.

"I think it's about time we go down further and see what Tarok has been doing this entire time… I'm getting sick and tired of feeling the vibrations at this point." Ann said.

"No need to tell us twice… c'mon, everyone link up together. I'll get us there quickly." Marissa said as held out a hand while placing two fingers on her forehead.

Ann was the first to join up with her, following up with Wendy who had Carla on her shoulder. Cana went over to the Sky Dragonslayer and placed her hand on the smaller girls head. The Card Mage looked over at Kagura and held out her free arm.

"You coming? Or do you wanna get left behind." Cana said.

"... is it safe?" Kagura uneasily asked.

"Oh please, I wouldn't be doing this if I knew it wasn't." Cana rolled her eyes, and raised her arm higher.

With some reluctance still, Kagura went over and grabbed Cana's hand.

"All ready!" Cana shouted.

Marissa honed in on Yusuke's Ki easily, and the entire group vanished.

* * *

Deeper down in the mountain as it continued shaking, Grusbalesta came up to Lilias as the latter was just finishing up putting away the last of their belongings in a different space.

"Are we all ready yet?" Grusbalesta asked.

"Yes, everything is secured and should be ready." Lilias said, and stood his ground once more from the mountain shaking. He irritably looked up. "We should hurry… every time that happens he is closer and closer."

"I never expected that person to be that powerful… as if easily taking on my golems and your chimera's were child's play to him. Dare I say… Salem may not even be a match."

"What I am curious about is his connection towards Towa… we know nothing about her except that she has had meetings with Salem behind closed doors alone and that she holds her fair share of knowledge in some odd experiments… more odder than ours. I doubt those under her know anymore than us. I plan on talking to Salem when we go back."

"Do you think she'd be willing to listen? After all, we didn't exactly agree to help her in the beginning."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Lilias said, and the mountain shook once more.

"I suppose I should give Towa my regards, this world full of that blue lacrima is pleasant. I'm sure some more testing infusing them with Dust will be promising."

"I do have to agree, a world where Salem has no eyes on gives me plenty of free space to use her Grimm without her pestering me. I'm pleased with the results."

"I will miss this rock though, I won't lie. I do plan on a going away present for them." Grusbalesta said as brought out a moderately large crystal in both of his hands that appeared out of nowhere. It was diamond shaped with a dark purple color. If one could see closely within the crystal, they can see swirls of black moving around within it.

"That's…" Lilias trailed off.

"Something Towa presented to me when she told us about this world. Before coming here she told me that it was a special type of dust that she had created on her time on Remnant. Her words were… 'Use it how you see fit over there. But I imagine that the bigger the rock will yield better results. I'm sure you'll know how to use it, considering how interested you are in those dust crystals and other various stones' Something close to that."

"Is that it? Who knows what she did to that."

"One way to find out, it does intrigue me…" Grusbalesta shrugged.

The crystal shined a dark bright purple before dark mist spiraled around it. Grusbalesta let go of it as the crystal floated in midair, before it descended down into the ground, and sunk into it.

* * *

Marissa, Ann, Wendy, Carla, and Kagura, who jumped at the sudden shift of scenery, all arrived at another cavern where the inside of it was illuminated in a blue color all around them. They looked around, and those that has resided on Earthland immediately knew why there was a blue glow.

"Are… are all of these lacrima crystals?" Wendy asked in awe.

"It is… there's enough here to destroy an entire city several times over…" Kagura answered, bewildered at how large the amount was.

"But, where's Yusuke?" Cana asked.

"HA!"

As they heard a shout, the ground shook violently for all of them again, but this time at a much greater magnitude than what they felt above. Marissa and Ann spreaded apart their feet on the ground to support themselves, however the rest of the group all tumbled to the ground from the quaking. Up ahead, they could see rocks and lacrima crystals being destroyed from below and blown away in all directions.

Irritated, Ann flew over to where she felt Yusuke's energy. Upon arriving, she discovered a large crater that took up almost a third of the cavern they were currently in. Just in the middle of all of the debris, she can see a figure standing up, instantly recognizing the male Saiyan.

"Tarok!" Ann shouted.

Yusuke was startled as he heard his name being called, and looked up. He squinted as he saw Ann descend down from the air, arriving just at the edge of the hole he had made. He jumped up from below and arrived next to her.

"What took you?" Yusuke asked.

"You're endless punching… it shook the entire damn rock to the point where I just want to smack you on your damn face." Ann scolded as multiple tick marks appeared on her.

"Well I couldn't just let the enemy get away." He defended. He looked to the side to see the rest of the group, plus one more person he didn't recognize, come up towards them.

"What are you even trying to do Bro, cause a cave-in?" Marissa chided.

"We had to go through some other problems along with you punching the ground a bunch of times." Cana flatly said.

"U-Uhm… it was bothering me a bit." Wendy said meekly.

"Honestly, are all the males of your species this wild?" Carla bluntly said.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head uneasily and averted their gazes.

"Okay, I apologize… but I didn't want them getting away, not after I got attacked by them." He said, and turned around with a hard gaze at the bottom of the hole. "Not after what I learned anyway…"

"Which is…?" Ann pushed on, and was met with a serious look from him.

"They know Towa."

"... what?!" Ann and Marissa exclaimed.

"They're not from Earthland either... "

"I don't believe this… this all has to be coincidental." Ann said with gritted teeth.

"I… I took this mission thinking we could breeze through it but… if they're with her…" Marissa trailed off.

"It's not your fault kid, but… I don't think they're actually aligned with her." Yusuke said, grabbing their attention again. "They talked like they hardly knew anything about her, and only have seen her a few times. But they didn't give me much of anything else…"

There was silence between the three Time Patrollers until Cana clapped her hands, causing them to look at her.

"Yusuke, I don't think you've met the Mermaid Heel member yet, have you?" Cana asked.

"Uh, no, I haven't actually." Yusuke said, taking his mind off of the stressing topic at hand before. He saw Cana grab the girl he didn't recognize by her shoulders closer to her.

"Meet Kagura! The one and only!" Cana introduced.

"Uh, hello. I'm Kagura." Kagura introduced with her head bowed slightly.

"Hi, I'm Yusuke... Uh, sorry if you were bothered by all the shaking I caused." Yusuke introduced, and apologized.

"No it's… fine I suppose…" Kagura slowly said as she observed the only male of their group. She took note of the black tank top and cargo pants he wore. Similar to Ann, he wore white boots in contrast to what he wore above, along with furry wristbands on his wrists. Just like with both Marissa and Ann however, she felt no magical power being emitted from him. She walked forward to observe the hole he had created from the supposed punching she had heard, and gasped as the crater Yusuke had made was several meters down from where she was current standing. "You… did all this?"

"Yeah... my bad, I just wanted to get to the ones who did all of this. I don't have Instant Transmission like this Kid does." Yusuke said, pointing his thumb over at Marissa.

"Not my fault..." Marissa muttered at the side.

"Then, you don't have any sort of magical power at all?" Kagura asked.

"Nah, not a speck on them. Though they do have their own type though." Cana answered.

"And I do not wish for any of you to demonstrate it at this moment, especially since there are so many lacrima crystals all around us." Carla chided. "Honestly, Yusuke, even I'm a little bit taken back that none has been set off from all of your countless barbaric actions."

"Well there wasn't a faster way at that time like I mentioned before… anyway, we need to get to them as soon as we can. Otherwise they're gonna get away." Yusuke said.

However, just as the male Saiyan was about to jump back into the hole, the cavern they were in suddenly shook.

"Tarok?" Ann questioned.

"Not me this time, I swear." Yusuke defended.

The shaking got more violent as the seconds went by to the point where rocks began to fall from the ceiling. A low rumble could be heard throughout the caves that eventually turned to a growl.

Yusuke, Marissa, and Ann however, all perked up as they sensed a tremendous energy all of a sudden.

"Y-You guys feel that right…?" Marissa asked, causing the mages to look at her confusingly.

"Yeah…" Yusuke answered.

"This feels like Towa when she's using her magic to control someone…" Ann added in.

They felt the shaking become more violent as a sudden roar was emitted across the entire inside of the mountain, causing everyone to cover their ears from the loud noise. It ended after a minute or so, resulting in some people from the group being dizzy for a few moments.

"Agh… w-what was that?" Cana groggily asked.

"I'm… not sure myself." Kagura answered as she shook her head.

"Wendy…!" Carla went over to her friend on the ground while wincing.

"I'm okay Carla…" Wendy assured.

"That energy is growing…" Ann muttered.

"We need to get out of here and see what's going on outside. Marissa…" Yusuke looked over towards the Earthling.

"Yeah… give me a sec…" Marissa said as she shook her head and took a deep breath. She slapped her cheeks with both of her hands to wake herself up. "Alright, grab onto me."

Marissa held out a hand for everyone to join up. As soon as the group were all physically making contact, they all disappeared from the mountain.

* * *

The citizens of Lineaqua all stopped what they were doing as they looked towards the forest, and beyond that the giant mountain in the late afternoon. Even those that have come back have all stopped celebrating with their loved ones to see what was happening. Lennard and Rhea, looked on in dismay and worry.

The group of Fairy Tail members and the lone member of Mermaid Heel all suddenly arrived within the town. They all looked towards the mountain, causing all of them to gasp and make sounds of surprise.

"What the…" Ann started.

"It's… changing…" Marissa trailed off.

"It… it even seems like it got even bigger…" Cana managed to say, taking a few steps back as she looked wide-eyed at the mountain, or what it used to be.

The mountain that had caused all of the problems prior had suddenly come off the forest ground, uprooting many of the trees that had surrounded it. The rock itself, had changed drastically as it now formed its own arms and legs, and continued to shape as the entirety of it glowed in a bright, but a dark purple color.

One of its arms had fully developed, and it began to draw it back. It seemed slow as the gigantic golem brought back its arm, but then suddenly threw it forward, and a large boulder came coming down towards them that was large enough to level a large part of the town flat.

Yusuke dashed forward and flew into the air as quickly as possible. He flew towards the thrown boulder and brought out both of his arms. Just as the giant rock came closer and seemed to hit the male Saiyan dead on to the people not apart of Fairy Tail, Yusuke caught the boulder in his arms, hugging it while skidding back in the air.

Surprised by his actions, some of the townspeople and Kagura included were left speechless as the male Saiyan had stopped the boulder from destroying part of their town in the middle of the air.

' _H-He has that kind of strength…?!'_ Kagura thought in her head, looking wide-eyed towards him.

Yusuke gritted his teeth as he lifted the boulder above him. He brought it back just a margin before he shouted and threw it back towards the giant golem. Power raged around the Saiyan as he spreaded out his arms for a moment before cupping them sideways in front of him.

 **FINAL FLAAAASH!**

Golden colored Ki exploded out of Yusuke's hands and traveled towards the thrown boulder, destroying it along the way as his attack continued towards the golem. A moment later, his attack collided against the Golem's right shoulder with a bright flash of explosion. Its right arm fell down on the forest ground, dust was picked up in the air as it now laid as rubble.

"Yeah!" Marissa cheered.

"A clean shot." Cana grinned.

"This… this was unexpected…" Kagura murmured to herself as she finally found her voice to talk.

Everyone continued observing the large, headless golem as it stood up straight. It made a low growl before it glowed in its dark purple light. Rocks began to form out of the right side of its body before it fully, and quickly, re-made its right arm once more.

"Great…" Yusuke sighed irritably.

"It regenerated itself…" Ann noted.

The mountain-sized golem began making its first steps, and slowly made its way towards the town in its sights.

* * *

A few miles away from the town of Lineaqua, Grusbalesta and Lilias observed from a nearby hill as they both looked up towards the colossal they had just invoked.

"This is amazing… to think an artificially made Dust crystal had this kind of potential… just how did Towa do it?" Grusbalesta wondered.

"It's what I'd like to know too… as well as being wary of her… just look at what's ahead Grusbalesta… it's too destructive for us to handle." Lilias warned.

"True… but, that is simply overshadowed by my curiosity!"

"... when will we leave this world?" Lilias asked after sighing.

"Soon, it's too early since it's just beginning." Grusbalesta answered as he never tore away his sights at the mountain-sized golem.

* * *

Yusuke landed back down to where the group was while keeping his sights at the oncoming golem.

"How am I going to do this if it just fixes itself…" He wondered as he scratched the back of his head.

"If you're just going to stand around doing nothing, then I'll allow myself to take over then." Ann spoke up, catching the male's attention.

"I already attacked and provoked it first, back off."

"Hell no, you've already had plenty of bouts in this world already. It's about time I go in, alone." Ann argued back.

"Why do you want to anyway?"

"Why the hell would I just sit back and let you have all the fun? Just standing by and watching you has absolutely no merit in it at all."

"Like you have any room to talk…"

"What was that?!"

"Okay, how about this, let's do Rock-Paper-Scissors. Winner from a best Two-out-of-Three gets to fight it." Yusuke proposed as he readied his hand, formed into a fist, in the air.

"You're on!" Ann mimicked him as she readied her hand as well.

"Rock…!"

"Paper…!"

"Scissors…!"

"Shoot!"

Both Saiyans drew rock.

"Shoot!"

Both had paper.

"Shoot!"

Then they went to scissors.

"Shoot!"

"W-Why can't they both go…?" Wendy asked, sweat dropping as both Yusuke and Ann continued fighting in their small bet.

"Ugh… they're Saiyans… they always tend to fight by themselves. From what I've seen anyway." Marissa said as she facepalmed.

"Ha!" Yusuke shouted in glee, and was seen as he wielded paper against Ann's rock.

"Damnit…!" Ann growled.

"Rock, papers, scissors, shoot!" Both of them continued.

"Honestly… the more time they waste, the more time that monstrosity is coming closer!" Carla scolded, as more of the rumbling from the mountain-sized, headless, golem could be felt as it is close to arriving.

"... what did Marissa say about them being these… Saiyans?" Kagura asked Cana.

"Heh, fun fact time. The both of them over there," Cana started out as she inched closer to Kagura while keeping her eyes towards Yusuke and Ann, and went next to her ear. "They're not human."

"Eh? Is that a joke?" Kagura pulled her face away to look at the brunette with a small smile.

"Nope, usually I am but that isn't one." Cana shook her head.

"Yes!" Ann shouted, catching attention again.

"Tch…" Yusuke pulled away his paper from Ann's scissors and they both continued their game.

As both Saiyans continued, the ground shaking became stronger as everyone in the town saw that the golem was just at the border of Lineaqua. It began to lift up both of its arms, ready to slam them down.

"Anyway day now you two!" Marissa shouted at Yusuke and Ann.

"Rock…!"

"Paper…!"

"Scissors…!"

"SHOOT!"

Yusuke brought out rock as Ann revealed paper.

"Hell yeah!" Ann grinned.

"... damn it!" Yusuke cursed.

"Do something, either one of you!" Carla chided.

Gold aura suddenly exploded around Ann as a streak of her aura was all that was left and seen from where she stood.

The next thing that happened was a crash from afar, and the giant golem was seen staggering back a couple of steps and its arms were halted from slamming down on the city grounds. People could see a person with a gold light around them, and upon closer look they recognized the black clothing that Ann was wearing, and concluded that it was her. The only major difference about her now is that her hair is a bright gold color instead of her natural black color.

"If something big happens, I'm joining in!" Yusuke shouted as he cupped his hands over his mouth for Ann to hear. The only response he got from the female Saiyan was her brushing him off with her arm while not looking back.

Ann shouted as she brought out both of her arms, firing off Ki from her hands towards the large golem, forcing it to take a few steps back, away from the town. Seemingly annoyed, the rock dug into the ground to stop its movements, and swung one of its arms towards her, hoping to swat her away. But Ann blocked it from the side and skidded in the air a few feet before fully stopping. She touched the arm and immediately fired a Ki blast, knocking it away and fired off a few more at it so that it was now separated from its body. As the severed arm fell on the ground, Ann dashed forward towards its body and kicked it back with both her feet, managing to knock it back once more.

Purple and pink Ki glowed in Ann's hand as she brought it back, and she threw it forward at the colossal golem, fully knocking it down as her attack exploded on its body. The ground shook greatly from the impact of its fall, and it destroyed a portion of the forest under it. Ann flew high and came up above it. She brought her hands overhead with the both of them glowing in a bright golden Ki. Ann shouted as she brought them down, firing off multiple Ki blasts down at the mountain-sized golem.

Orbs of light quickly came down onto the forest, causing dust to rise and the ground to shake. Bright flashes repeatedly appeared in the people's eyes with some forcing to look away from the brightness of it and some kept watching due to the ferocity of it. Kagura was one who couldn't keep her sights away, her eyes wide with surprise at the amount of power one person could produce. From being able to knock the oversized colossus back with ease as well as firing off attacks that could, from what she could conclude, be able to actually take out an entire army of Rune Knights.

"So, do you believe me now?" Cana asked the swordswoman.

"... it's mind boggling…" Kagura slowly answered. She looked away from Ann for the first time since she started fighting and eyed Yusuke. "He's that strong as well…?"

"Oh yeah, and Marissa too." Cana pointed to the Earthling. "Well, maybe not like the other two like she's mentioned before, but still pretty damn strong."

"HAAH!" Ann screamed once more, throwing a larger Ki blast with both of her hands down at the ground. Her attack traveled swiftly as a large explosion occurred where the golem laid.

A dome of light appeared before everyone's eyes as some had to shield themselves from going slightly blind. It cleared up with only smoke and dust lingering in the air a minute later. Ann stared below, waiting for the air to clear, but widened her eyes as she saw a purple glow and felt power rise up at the same time. A stone spike with a very sharp point at the end jutted out of the smoke, aiming at the female Saiyan. Ann gasped slightly at the sudden speed and dashed out of the way to avoid being pierced. More spikes came out from under the smoke, aiming at Ann as she nimbly dodged all of them.

The dust was blown away as a large dark purple Ki wave was fired off into the sky, specifically where Ann was at in the air. She crossed her arms in front of her to block the incoming attack as it hit her. Ann struggled a bit in the air before roaring in the sky with power and uncrossing her arms, cancelling out the attack. There was a shadow looming over her and she looked up to see one of the golem's large hands above her. It went to punch the female Saiyan, but Ann moved away with ease from its attack.

"Not going to hit me with that speed." Ann said as her eyes followed its arm, only to make a small sound of surprise as it continued its way towards the center of town.

"Uh…" Marissa began sweating as she, as well as everyone else, saw the mountain-sized golem swinging its arm down towards them.

Ann quickly flew down to join up with the rest of them and dashed up in the air towards the golem's fist and collided her hands against it, resulting in her coming back down on the ground and skidded back, slowly coming to a stop as she gritted her teeth from stopping any sort of destruction in the town.

"Having trouble there?" Yusuke prodded with a small grin.

"Shut it! I'm doing just fine!" Ann snapped back.

"Uh, Yusuke… it's kind of glowing." Cana said, pointing towards the colossus.

He looked past Ann and towards the headless part of the golem to see it forming a large orb of Ki above it. Alerted, he launched himself forward at the same time as the golem released the blast of Ki downward. Yusuke leaped into the air towards the Ki blast and shouted as he punched it head-on, resulting in an explosion of dust in the air. He blew it away with his aura only to find out that a large spike formed from the golem's arm was heading his way at a rapid pace. Yusuke dodged sightly to the side and caught the oncoming spike in between the side of his body and arm, and came skidding on the ground just as Ann had a moment ago with the spike piercing the ground.

"What's wrong, Tarok? Are you slipping up?" Ann taunted as she continued holding back the golem's fist.

"Bite me, Annabelle." Yusuke taunted back with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared on Ann's forehead as she trembled in annoyance. "You...! RAGH!"

Golden aura exploded around Ann once more as she roared and punched the golem's fist, effectively destroying it, up to the middle part of its arm.

"I told you not to call me by that!" Ann yelled.

"Whatever…. HAH!" Yusuke pulled his body back, taking apart the spike that was part of the golem's arm. He grunted lightly as he pulled out the spike from the ground before positioning it so that the sharp end of it faced the colossus. Yusuke pulled back the spike and shouted as he launched it towards the golem, only for it to block the spike with its arm, destroying the spike and the rocky limb partially.

Bright, static purple aura glowed around Ann as she placed her hands at the left side of her body while positioning her legs apart from each other.

Yusuke shouted towards the sky as golden aura erupted around him, turning his black hair into bright gold. His gold aura was then replaced with the bright, static purple aura Ann currently had around her. Just like the female Saiyan, he positioned his body so that his hands were at the left side of his body and spreading apart his legs.

 **GALICK…!**

 **GUN…!**

 **FIRE!**

Both Saiyans shouted simultaneously and launched their arms forward, firing off their attack towards the mountain-sized monster. Two bright purple beams were seen travelling towards the golem as it was just recovering from it's broken arms. Their attacks hit it dead-on on its chest as a large explosion was seen.

Everyone waited for the smoke to clear, and as both Saiyans kept their eyes forward they gasped as they saw a glow from where they hit. Just as the smoke cleared, a gaping opening on the golem was seen and within it was a crystal from what they could make out as it was small compared to the entire body of the mountain.

"That has to be the source of its power." Yusuke said.

"I'm destroying it then." Ann said, and dashed forward, disappearing from the others' sights.

Yusuke followed her movements with his eyes as he saw Ann move up higher in the air. The golem began taking action as it tried to her with its left hand. She hopped higher in the air to avoid it, only to be knocked back in the air by the other golem's hand. Ann staggered a bit in the air before floating upright, and looked ahead in surprise.

' _It got faster…?'_ Ann wondered.

"That's odd…" Yusuke muttered. He continued watching as Ann tried to move in closer towards the golem, but only found herself evading in the air more frequently than moving in. "What is going on…?"

"I think I have an idea…" Marissa said, walking up next to him.

"What is it?"

"It's an entire mountain still, but it has the ability to regenerate? We don't know how Towa did it but think about it, regenerating itself just doesn't come out of nowhere, right?"

"... it's using all of the rocks from inside of it to fix itself, hollowing itself out. Knowing Towa, she most likely made it where all of that power she put into that thing has some solid defenses…" Yusuke pieced it together and realized something. "There should still be an entire cave of lacrima inside of it somewhere… if we can get enough power to attack we should be able to set it off."

"And the entire thing will turn into dust." Marissa finished with a small grin.

Ann was seen skidding back on the ground, now out of the air. She snarled in annoyance as she couldn't get any closer to the golem that she had earlier.

"Ann, let us support you!" Marissa shouted.

The female Saiyan looked back at them with a quirked eyebrow.

"We just got blast it really hard!" Yusuke shouted.

"... fine! But I want the satisfaction!" Ann said.

"Alright, okay, I just want to get this mission over with already at this point."

"We'll go on ahead!" Marissa said, and began running towards golem while cupping her hands at the right side of her body. Blue Ki began to glow as she ran past Ann.

Yusuke began running shortly after Marissa did, and did the same as she did when he joined his hands together at the right side of his body. A moment later, Ki appeared spiraling in his hands.

Ann leaped back in the air and spreaded apart her body, her gold aura bursting out around her as she began charging her attack.

Mariss and Yusuke continued running as they charged their Ki. They both jumped into the air and launched their arms forward.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Both Time Patrollers unleashed a large blue Ki wave towards the colossus. The golem itself positioned its hands just in front of its chest, and a large, dark purple orb of Ki was quickly formed with electricity coursing around it. It roared as it launched its owns arms forward, firing off the blast of energy right at Yusuke and Marissa's attack.

Both sides attacks clashed at one another just at the border of Lineaqua, immediately creating shock waves as the ground quaked with large winds immediately being picked up.

Marissa and Yusuke shouted in power as they landed on top of separate buildings, and continued to release their energy into their attacks to push off the golem's.

The townspeople mostly fell over from the impact of attacks, and had trouble standing back up. The same could be said for the mages as most of them tumbled to the ground, with only Carla floating beside the fallen Wendy, unfazed by the shaking.

Kagura, continued watching on with widened eyes while fallen to the gorund, at the clash of energy between both sides. While watching the mixture of blue and purple lights in confusion, she also spotted the gold lights above them, and knew that it was Ann but was puzzled on what her goal was.

' _... I can't believe what I am seeing! This is insane!'_ Kagura shouted in her head.

People began to see the golem's attack expand in size to the point that both Time Patroller's attack seemed just like a small beams, and it inched closer by the second. Yusuke and Marissa shouted again to release more of their energy into their attacks, slightly pushing away the golem's. However, they both began to skid back on the top of the buildings they stood on from the force.

"... HA!" Yusuke's golden aura was now decorated in sparks of electricity as he ascended and shouted once more in power to push back the golem's attack.

 **KAIO-KEN!**

Marissa erupted dark red aura around her as her power doubled, helped her surrogate brother in pushing back the enemy.

"Pull yourself together, Marissa!" Yusuke shouted.

"I was going to!" She shouted back, and gritted her teeth.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!**

Marissa's power went up even higher, and slowly but surely, both Time Patroller's attack pushed back the colossus' Ki blast even further towards it.

"One last push!" Yusuke shouted, and both he and Marissa screamed a final time as they won the tug of war in power between them and the mountain as their clash ended in an explosion, staggering back the golem.

Gold light now filled the vicinity from Ann's power as she had just finished watching the struggle end in their favor. Her hair sharpened and became more rigid as electricity coursed around her. Ann saw past the smoke of the giant golem still standing, and widened her eyes as she unleashed her attack.

 **FINAL FLAAAAAAAAASH!**

All of the energy Ann had powered up was all released at once as a large blast of golden Ki was fired off towards the golem, just missing the buildings of Lineaqua and effectively tore through the forest grounds and the massive golem itself. Her Final Flash engulfed the creature entirely as it roared one last time before chunks of itself was destroyed. Soon, an implosion happened as the entire system of Lacrima inside of it was all set off from inside of itself, breaking apart the golem in half but soon, its body went away with Ann's attack. With intense concentration, Ann directed her attack and curved it up towards the sky, avoiding any other unnecessary damages other than the mountain and forest itself.

Soon, the entire mountain had been disintegrated, and within the light of the energy a purple crystal spun violently within it before it cracked, and was soon shattered completely.

Ann's attack continued roaring and shaking the area violently until finally it all stopped. The mages and townspeople finally felt a sense of calm and those who had their eyes closed soon opened them up, only to find themselves widening them even further as plumes of dark smoke littered the air just outside of their town, where their forest used to be. Now completely gone, there was nothing but littered wood, uprooted tree trunks and debris of rocks filled the entire area of it.

All three Time Patroller's landed back down on the ground where the rest of the mages, plus the mayor and his wife, were.

"We did it!" Marissa laughed, and held out both of her hands towards Yusuke and Ann with a smile.

Smiling back, both Saiyans high-fived Marissa, and reverted back into their normal forms. They were greeted by the cheers of the townspeople, the mayor and his wife, and the rest of their group at successfully defending the city from destruction.

* * *

"That was quite the show." Lilias commented, looking at the area that was once forest.

"It was, wasn't it? With that amount of power though… just why is Towa trying to provoke them?" Grusbalesta questioned to himself.

"It seems that we'll have to ask her the next time we see her. For now, let us head back home to Remnant. I believe that any longer and our stay here will become unpleasant." Lilias suggested.

"You're right, let us head back."

Lilias held out a hand so that a small crystal orb appeared in front of him. The orb shrouded itself in a dark mist before shattering, and in front of him and Grusbalesta the air tore open, revealing darkness. They both stepped inside, and shortly after, the portal closed.

* * *

"Sorry about the forest… it, kinda went away with the mountain." Marissa sheepishly said towards Lennard and Rhea.

"Don't be, we're grateful that the problem has been rid of now." Lennard said, now speaking with confidence. "With that, we might as well expand the city limits now and build more."

"Were you able to find the one's behind it?" Rhea asked.

"No… we didn't unfortunately." Marissa said, downcasting her face.

"No worries then, we'll be sure to contact you again if there is any trouble. With that spectacle you've showed though, I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon." Lennard reassured with a chuckle.

"Given it was Fairy Tail, I am surprised that there was hardly any destruction, from the rumors that I've heard." Rhea said, looking around.

Marissa chuckled slightly, knowing the fact that whenever Yusuke had gone on missions with Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy in the past there had always been property destroyed by them, and that they had always had to give up most of their reward money back to the contractor so that any damages can be repaired.

"As promised though, here are the rewarded Jewels." Lennard handed out six stacks of bills and handed them to Marissa, to which she took. "If you please hand them out to each person, I'll be grateful. I need to tend to the citizens right away."

"Of course, thank you!" Marissa said, bowing her head a bit.

"Until then, you all have our regards." Rhea said with a smile, and both her and Lennard walked away.

Marissa went over to the rest of the group with the Jewels in her arms as they were currently talking to Kagura, who had several questions.

"... y-yeah, you heard right, we're not exactly human. Why did you even say that?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes towards Cana.

"Ah she's alright, it'll be fine. You can keep a secret, right?" Cana said, wrapping an arm around Kagura's shoulder.

"I… I suppose so." Kagura sighed.

"Catch!" Marissa shouted, catching their attention.

Yusuke and Ann both caught a wad of cash in their hands first, then Marissa went over to Wendy, Cana, and Kagura and handed the rest.

"Oh yeah, a hundred-thousand Jewels for each person, not bad at all…" Cana grinned as she counted the money.

"Yeah, until you spend all of that on alcohol." Yusuke commented.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! We should totally have that drink-off now! Hehe."

"... maybe later, there's still time to fly back." He said, looking up at the almost dusk sky.

"Back at the guild, eh? Even better then, the alcohol tastes the best there."

"I suppose this is farewell then." Carla said with a small sigh.

"It was nice meeting with you, Kagura!" Wendy said with a bow.

"No, the pleasure was mine. If it was me alone, I do not think I would've made it at all." Kagura said.

"Why did you come here alone anyway? Couldn't some of your guild members joined you?" Marissa asked.

"I… did not want to burden them since I'm looking for someone in particular at the same time as doing this mission. This city was so far out in Fiore I thought there would have been a chance to find him." Kagura said with a forlorn expression. "But… he wasn't here. It's been almost ten years since then…"

"Who are you looking for?" Wendy asked in curiosity.

"My brother, his name is Simon."

' _Simon…?!'_ Yusuke thought in surprise, and made a noise of surprise, catching Kagura's attention. "... was your brother taken away by people when the both of you were young?"

"Y-Yes! Do you know him?!" Kagura answered swiftly, and went up to the male Saiyan.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Then… that means you were also…" Kagura trailed off as she saw him shake his head.

"Someone else close to me was in that situation when she was younger. I only know of Simon recently through her, but last time I saw him he was doing fine."

"He's… he's alive then…" Kagura choked out, and without her knowing it she felt tears going down from both of her eyes. Slightly embarrassed, she looked away and wiped them away. "Do you… do you happen to know where he is currently?"

"No, I'm sorry but I don't." Yusuke shook his head, and saw the disappointment she expressed. "But he's with some of his other friends he had during that harsh time, and they're out exploring the world where they couldn't before. I'm sure they're all taking care of each other."

"Thank you… thank you very much! You don't know how much this means to me… I finally have closure, and now something to look forward to in the future. I'm sure I'll see him again one day." Kagura said with a large smile.

"I hope you'll find him soon, I'm sure he misses you as well." Yusuke smiled back.

The Fairy Tail members who couldn't fly on their own all mounted on the Time Patrollers like they had earlier in the day where Cana allowed herself on Yusuke's back while cheering with a bottle of alcohol in her hands, since the mission was successfully over, and Marissa going over to Wendy and Carla to carry them in her arms. Ann, of course, flew on her own and preferred it that way.

They all floated into the air, and looked back down at Kagura one last time.

"Bye Kagura! I hope you'll reunite with your brother soon!" Marissa called out from above, waving an arm while her other arm kept Wendy secured.

"Thank you! Take care, all of you!" Kagura waved back, and bidded farewell.

With a salute from Yusuke and a nod from Ann, the Fairy Tail group all flew away from Lineaqua, satisfied that the mission was a success.

Kagura kept watch of them until they were out of sight in the sky. When they were, she smiled to herself one last time and looked higher in the sky.

' _Simon... I want to see you as soon as possible… thank you again, Yusuke.'_

* * *

"We're back! Come on!" Cana eagerly hopped off of Yusuke as soon as feet touched the ground in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, and pulled him inside.

The other four touched ground shortly after, and with some sweat drops and a deadpanned look from Ann, they followed after them inside the guild.

It had just turn night time in Fiore, and the trip back was far faster than earlier in the day. Cana couldn't talk about the fact she'll out drink Yusuke, and the more he heard her, the more annoyed he got and the more eager he got to shut her down.

"Mira! We're gonna need lots of booze!" Cana shouted as soon as she got inside, and startled many of the members that were still inside that hadn't turned in for the day yet.

"You're all back!" Mirajane said with a smile as she spotted the group that had left during the day time. She saw Cana come up to the bar with Yusuke close to her, and she slammed the counter with both of her hands, seeing a large grin on her.

"We're gonna need a few barrels here, because Yusuke and I are having a drink off!" Cana announced, surprising not only Mirajane, but the rest of the guild as well.

"Oh Boy, what have you done…" Makarov muttered as he took his own drink out of his mug.

"She's not serious, is she Yusuke?" Erza asked, now having coming back from her own mission during the day.

"It… it is…" Yusuke answered nervously, causing Erza to sigh.

With a sigh from Mirajane as well, she began heading towards the back of the kitchen. "Kinana, can you help me please?"

"O-Of course, ehehehe…" Kinana, the newly hired waitress for Fairy Tail, obliged as she chuckled nervously, knowing just how much the brunette drank in her short time of working so far.

As Cana and Yusuke both waited for the two woman to bring back some barrels of beer, a crowd began to form at the bar area after hearing Cana's announcement, and those who knew her well wanted to see the two go at it especially.

"They're really excited for this…" Marissa said.

"Wendy, don't you dare take this up from them!" Carla lectured.

"I… I don't think I will." Wendy said with a chuckle.

' _I'd like to see how he handles alcohol…'_ Ann thought to herself with a small smirk.

After a few minutes of waiting, Mirajane and Kinana came out with barrels full of beer, and set them behind the bar.

"Are you both really doing this…?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course we are, he agreed!" Cana said. The white-haired barmaid looked over to her boyfriend and he nodded with an exasperated look on his face.

With a sigh, Mirajane brought out two mugs full of beer, and handed each of them to Cana and Yusuke. They both picked up the handle, and Cana placed hers closer to Yusuke.

"Cheers." Cana smiled, and smiling back a bit as well, Yusuke obliged and clanked their mugs together.

They both began at the same time as the mugs touched their lips, and the guild members began cheering for both sides. Cana began gulping down the beer with eager, while Yusuke had other thoughts in his mind.

' _It's so bitterry and fuzzy… she drinks this on a regular basis?!'_ Yusuke thought with his eyes closed

"Pwah! Now that's the good stuff!" Cana said, wiping her lips with her arm as she finished the first mug. She looked towards Yusuke, and grinned as she saw him still drinking his first mug. "What's wrong big guy? Can't take the stuff? Another one over here Mira!"

Just as Mirajane was finishing refilling Cana's mug halfway, she saw Yusuke already finish his first one. He slammed the mug on the counter and shook his head, his eyes squinted as he felt the buzz in his throat and stomach. Mirajane looked over at Erza, and both held a worried look.

"Yusuke, you don't have to do this…" Mirajane tried convincing.

"I think he has to… loser gets to listen to the winner for an entire day!" Cana said, reaching towards her mug and began to down her second drink.

"Yusuke…" Erza began.

"No way in hell I'm letting her boss me around…!" Yusuke managed to say and slid his mug over towards Mirajane.

Knowing that he's going through with it, Mirajane reluctantly took his mug and refilled it. Handing it back, Yusuke immediately started to drink it.

Erza and Mirajane looked at each other again with quietly sighed to themselves among the cheering going on. They both knew it was going to be a hectic night.

* * *

Yusuke and Cana slammed their mugs down on the counter.

"Another!" The both of them said.

Mirajane and Kinana took their mugs, refilled it, and handed it back to them. Both of the drinkers began to chug them again.

"What is this… like, their twentieth?" Marissa asked.

"Twenty-fifth… and Tarok isn't looking too good…" Ann said as she looked over at Yusuke, slightly wobbling in his seat as he drank out of his mug.

"Least he kinda caught up…"

"C'mon Cana!" Macao cheered.

"Don't let her get to you, Yusuke!" Wakaba cheered.

"Let's just hope he doesn't transform… it'll be worse for him if he does…" Ann said.

"You're not looking to hot there, Yusuke! Why don't you give up?" Cana said, as she and him finished their mug and handed them to the barmaids.

"In your dreams, Cana." Yusuke picked up the mug once more, and began to drink again. Grinning again, Cana did the same, and they both continued.

* * *

It was now late at night in Magnolia, and plenty of members were still watching the two drinks going at it. Some had retired, such as Wendy and Carla, but those stayed were eager to see the results.

Yusuke though, was feeling absolutely miserable as he raked his hair with his hand. He hiccuped a few times before downing his sixtieth drink.

"You still going eh?" Cana said, hiccuping as well, but not as much as the Saiyan. She went ahead and drank her sixty-second drink.

"Not… until you keel over…" Yusuke managed to say as he handed his mug over to Mirajane. His vision blurred for a second before he shook his head again to drive it away. He took the mug filled with booze once more and began drinking again.

"Heh... " Cana took her mug back from Kinana and started to drink again as well.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Marissa worriedly asked Ann.

"I don't know about Cana, but Tarok can have as much as he wants." Ann said with a small grin, enjoying the misery that Yusuke was experiencing at the moment.

"Geez… " Marissa sighed. ' _Supreme Kai of Time would make his life a living actual hell if she saw him doing this…'_

While the Earthling watched on in dismay, and Ann in entertainment, both Cana and Yusuke continued drinking while members continued to cheer.

* * *

By now, it was almost reaching midnight and more members had left and retired for the night, despite wanting to see the results of the two drinkers, who were currently still going at it. Marissa and Ann were still there, with the former nodding off a bit. Mirajane was the only one left behind the counter as Kinana was getting tired, and decided to rest for the night. Both her and Erza, who was also still there to watch over Yusuke, was even more worried for the male Saiyan than they had earlier as they saw his face completely red, his eyes hardly opened and he struggled to drink his hundredth beer.

Right next to him, Cana had just finished her hundredth and tenth drink. Even she was feeling tipsy after both her and Yusuke had gone through three and a half barrels full of beer.

"I gotta admit… I'm surprised you're not knocked out yet, Yusuke." Cana slurred a bit.

"Y-You know…" Yusuke hiccuped. "... I am as well…"

"Was it whoever drank the most wins as the condition?" Mirajane asked.

"Nope." Cana said, popping the 'p' sound in the word. "Whoever loses consciousness first loses."

"... I see." Mirajane handed Cana back her mug full of beer again.

"Thank ya…!" Cana said, and began to drank her next cup.

"Ugh…" Yusuke lowly growled. He kept his hand on his forehead and hair, and looked down at the mug of halfway drunk beer in distaste. "I'm gonna be sick…"

"Ah!" Cana took a deep breath as she finished her recent mug, and looked over towards Yusuke. "You can always give up y'know. We don't have to be here all ni-... huh?"

"You being able to drink this much is beyond me-"

*THUD*

A sound of something falling startled the Saiyan a bit and he looked over to Cana. When he did, he gasped as she saw the side of her head laid down on the bar counter, knocked out.

"Cana-!" He stood up from his stool swiftly, only to regret it immediately as his body started to fall to the side.

Erza quickly caught his body and supported him under his arm. They both looked over at Cana, still alright but unable to respond.

"Did… did I just…" Yusuke started.

"Cana lost?!"

"That's a first… oh my god, someone out drank Cana!"

"Yusuke won! He really did it!"

"C'mon Yusuke, I think it's best you go to the infirmary and lie down…" Mirajane said, coming towards them. She supported the male Saiyan under his other arm, and both her and Erza began leading him upstairs.

"H-Huh? W-What? What happened?" Marissa was woken up by the chatter of the remaining guild members that had stayed.

"Tarok won… I can't believe it." Ann said, surprised.

"Oh… oh! He did?!" Marissa was completely awake, and looked over towards the bar. There, she saw an unconscious Cana, and just at the stairs, both Erza and Mirajane was slowly guiding Yusuke up. "Oh my god he did! That's… not gonna be healthy."

"No… it's not… let's head back. I'm tired now…"

"You're right… we can leave Bro to his girlfriends." Marissa said, and both her and Ann left the guild and back to their apartment.

The infirmary door opened up with Yusuke, Erza, and Mirajane entering it. However, the moment they stepped inside, Yusuke let go of both of them under him, and quickly went inside the bathroom, albeit, very clumsily. Erza and Mirajane both winced as they heard retching coming from inside.

"Why don't you go prepare a bed nearby? I'll tend to him…" Mirajane suggested with a sigh.

"Very well… honestly, what was he thinking…" Erza shook her head, and walked off.

Mirajane went over to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. With some amusement, she saw Yusuke hunched over the toilet, just having his head over the bowl, and heard him groaning.

"I think that will teach you from drinking that much again." Mirajane lectured.

"I think I learned that I probably won't drink ever again…" Yusuke said, and a moment later he started throwing up again, making the barmaid cringe.

She went over to him and knelt down beside him. With a hand, Mirajane began rubbing Yusuke's back to try and ease him.

"T-Thanks…" Yusuke croaked out.

"You're welcome… I'm just glad it ended."

"Mira… tell me something…"

"What is it?"

"... did you do something to Cana's drink?"

"..."

"... what did you do?" He sighed.

"There's nothing to worry about… I just casted enough magic to put her to sleep." Mirajane giggled.

"I thought so… there's no way she would've been knocked out in that condition she was in… far better than I was…" Yusuke said, taking his head out of the toilet bowl, smelling the air that was not his puke.

"So what will you do with her?"

"Nothing… it wasn't fair in the end…" Yusuke said, and tried standing up. Mirajane went ahead and helped him on his feet, and guided him out of the bathroom and over to the nearby bed that Erza had just finished setting up.

Yusuke flopped onto the bed face-down. He put up enough strength where he forced his entire body into the bed and hugged a pillow. With the events he partook in today from the mission, he allowed his body to relax, and soon fell asleep.

Mirajane and Erza soon heard small snoring coming from Yusuke, and both looked to see him fast asleep. Erza went ahead and covered him with a sheet of blanket so that he could stay warm from the winter cold.

"I suppose this means no training tomorrow…" Erza said with a sigh.

"You're right… he's not going to feel well at all when he wakes up tomorrow." Mirajane laughed.

"You… also felt it earlier, right?"

"... yes. You wanted to ask him what happened?"

"I did, but, Cana was so enthralled that I thought I could ask later. It seems that will have to wait until tomorrow."

"At least they all made it back safe and sound." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Yes, you're right. That's the most important thing." Erza nodded, smiling back. She began heading towards the door. "I'll head back to the dorm or the night."

"I think I'll stay here… he might need some assistance when he wakes up."

"I will leave you to it then. Goodnight Mira." Erza bidded.

"Goodnight Erza." Mirajane responded with a wave of her hand, and watched the redhead exit the infirmary. She eyed back to Yusuke with exasperated sigh, and laid her head down on the bed beside him. "I didn't think you'd be this much of a handful."

The night ended in a draw to just a few people, but in many others, a winner towards the male Saiyan.

* * *

 **Chapter done, and filler done! Kagura Now knows that her brother is alive, this WILL affect the future. In a bad or good way, only time will tell.**

 **Honestly, this work isn't the best of me. I kinda got the large, mountain, golem idea with the recent DBS episodes of Aniraza, I did really like how all five of them took it on in that episode, it was just epic. So, in way, I kinda took that. Talk about unoriginal eh? :S**

 **Next chapter will still be fillers, some slice and life and something more laid back. Knowing that, hopefully it won't take me too long as this chapter as the next time I update, considering I did have slight writer's block with this one.**

 **That's all there is to it folks, not much else other than that I'll get right onto the next chapter. If I could, I'd let everyone have a wish on the Dragon Balls, hopefully you bunch wouldn't wish for anything too excessive haha.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: January 10, 2018.**


End file.
